


Untold Love Stories

by FantasyOfMine



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Episodes, Missing Scenes, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, non-canon/canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 54
Words: 665,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyOfMine/pseuds/FantasyOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Series of Short Stories from an Alternate Time Line/AU of the Witnesses Journey. Includes Added scenes for S2 total AU S3. Chapters are Long and read like individual short stories or Episodes. They go in order but can be read individually.<br/>--Ichabod and Abbie have an undeniable bond. But as they grow closer what will it mean for their relationship as Witnesses, as friends, as something more?<br/>~~~~<br/>New CH 54:Past Is Prologue<br/>~Added note to readers at beginning of CH54.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn Cotillion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story last year after S2E8 Heartless because I was disappointed that they wasted a succubus episode. ( Also because Abbie in period clothes without going back in time)  
> If you read it on FF.net there are some changes to help it fit in with the changes the show made towards the end of S2. Also I added a little bit of smut. Enjoy.

  


1 ~Plus One~

Abbie waited restlessly at the cabin, wondering what was keeping Crane. She had been sent on an errand by Jenny to pick up a few of her things and bring them back to Abbie's house. She didn't mind helping her sister out while she finished her community service. however going to the Cabin was weird while the Cranes adjusted to being together again. It was awkward to be around the couple, who seemed awkward around each other. One minute they would be lovey dovey, and then the next minute they would be bickering about Henry and Abraham.

She looked at her watch and rolled her eyes. She had hoped to get a minute to catch up with Crane. They had been inseparable for month, and now she tried to give the couple some space to get reacquainted. going to work today without Crane just didn't feel right. She had the upcoming weekend off from work and Henry was keeping quiet for the moment, so she figured it would be a few days before she was him again. She was just about to grab Jenny's bag and leave when she heard a vehicle pull up to the cabin.

The door opened and Katrina walked in followed by Ichabod. Even though Abbie told him she was coming by, he seemed confused to see her there. " Lieutenant, my apologies if I have kept you waiting. I had the understanding that you were going to call when you were on your way. I hope you were not waiting long."

Abbie watched as Katrina slowly sat down still feeling a bit weak. "I've been here for over an hour... And I did call, but you didn't answer your phone."

Ichabod patted his coat pockets and then turned to Katrina. "Oh, my phone isn't in my pocket..."

"I have it, my love," Katrina said in a soft tone while batting her eyes at him. " I wanted to check the time, while you were trying on your new shirt. I must have forgotten to put it back in your coat pocket."  
Ichabod took the phone from her as she handed it to him. He raised an eyebrow, "and you put it on silent?"

"Oh, I had no idea... I am still getting used to using the technology..." She breathed apologetically.

" Look it's no big deal. But what is a big deal, is you going clothes shopping. I've been trying to get you into some modern attire since we met."

"Actually, I went to See a friend of Caroline's; a seamstress who makes period costumes, for a couple of new shirts and a pair of pants. It's Katrina who has embraced this modern era of dress."

"Abraham has acquired many lovely dresses for me. Besides, It's not as if I don't miss dressing as I used to." Katrina whispered heavily. "It just looks rather odd for me to go about town in a petticoat. I still wear the corset."

Ichabod hated when she would bring up all the things Abraham does for her. He stiffened a little, letting his discomfort show. "I didn't mean to say that you should not dress as you like. Was there nothing there that you wanted to wear? I understand you feel the need to be comfortable in our new environment, but this is not you."

Abbie looked around the room uncomfortably, as this seemed to be a point of contention between the two of them. All she wanted was an opportunity to get out of there.

"These jeans with the shirt and corset are fine. If you want to see me dressed as I did before, perhaps you should take me to the Historical Society's Autumn Cotillion tonight"

"Katrina, we are in a war in which the fate of humanity hangs in the balance." He argued. "I don't think going to a party fits into our plans. Lieutenant and I have important work to do."

Katrina looked at Abbie with a sad frown of disappointment. This only furthered Abbie's discomfort.

"Hey, I say go to your party. Have fun. " Abbie interjected. "We haven't heard anything from Henry in days, so I'm gonna have to find some way to keep tabs on him. If anything with Henry comes up I'll call you." She rolled her eyes slightly at the thought of her workload, while Ichabod and Katrina were relaxing at the cabin or out shopping.

"You see Ichabod, we should go. It will be good for us". She pulled the two invitations from the bag. "Look, everyone will be dressed in period costume. They will have music and hors d'oeuvres. I can just see us now dressed as we did in our day, and in a more familiar environment."

Ichabod looked slightly defeated, as he allowed her to win the argument. " Very we'll, but on one condition." He took one of the invitations from Katrina. "Lieutenant, you should join us."

"But Ichabod, we have but only two invitations." She interjected. " I'm afraid it's too late to get another."

"It's fine, you see here it says 'plus one' which means to bring a guest." Ichabod gave Abbie a crooked smile as he tried to entice her into coming long.

"Crane, I don't have anything to wear, and I have a ton of work to do," she confessed. "You two should go and enjoy yourselves."

" I'm sure we could find you something to wear. Abbie you must join us tonight." Ichabod pleaded.

"I don't know." Abbie glanced at Katrina and could tell that she would rather her not tag along. "I would be a third wheel."

"Perhaps Mr. Hawley could escort you." Katrina suggested knowing that for some reason Ichabod disliked the man.  
Ichabod looked thoroughly surprised by the suggestion. " I doubt Mr. Hawley could take the time from his profiteering..."

"Well, I appreciate the invitation, but I don't think so. Abbie tipped her head and smiled "By the way, did you drop off a copy of your papers at the Sheriff's Department?"

"Indeed I did Lieutenant." Ichabod said softly, feeling humbled. "And I have truly appreciated your generosity and hospitality."

"I know you do, Crane." Abbie gave him a half smile.

"Well we have to look out for each other..." Ichabod said, smiling at Abbie, before he was interrupted.

"Oh Ichabod, I am feeling quite exhausted." Katrina said faintly. It made her uncomfortable to hear Ichabod compliment Abbie. She reached out her arm to him as she spoke and he hurried to her side as if suddenly entranced with worry. "I should go lie down."

It's getting late and Jenny's lunch break is coming up." Abbie grabbed the bag and headed for the door. I'll come up with a plan of action to get ahead of Henry and I'll be in touch.

"It was good to see you Lieutenant." Ichabod called after her, but kept his attention on Katrina who was grasping his arm tightly.

Abbie glanced back, rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'll see you later Crane."

2~ The Dress ~

Abbie hopped out of the shower and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. It was a Friday night, and she was alone. Not that it bothered her. She was alone a lot since she chose to fight the Apocalypse. At least she had Crane to keep her company, before Katrina came back. But she had convinced herself that that was ok. Jenny was out doing who knows what, and of course Crane would be headed to the Historical Society party with Katrina. She shook her head and decided to put the thought out of her mind. It would be dark soon and she intended to spend her night relaxing with a couple of DVDs if she could keep her mind off of Henry and Moloch. She had just put one of the movies in and settled down on the couch when she heard a knock at the door. For a moment she thought about ignoring it, but then she heard Hawley's voice.

"Hey, Mills, open up." He called out. " I come bearing gifts".

"Hawley..." Abbie sighed out loud as she got up from the couch and opened the door. "So what is this?" She eyed the large package he had in is hand as he walked in the door.  
"Actually, I was just stopping by. This was sitting on your front porch." He read from a tag attached to the box. " Looks like its from Crane."

"Here give me that". She took the box and placed it on the table. "So what are you really doing here?"

"I'm on my way to do a little treasure hunting. I just wanted to make sure you and Crane didn't have any weird cases going on first. I wouldn't want another Pide Piper or Evil coin incident, you know."  
"Yeah, right. Nothing going on here. In fact it's been a quiet few days..." Her voice drifted off and her eyes widened as she opened the box and saw the beautiful pink embroidered fabric. Laying on top was the invitation to the Cotillion and a hand written letter from Crane.

* My Dearest Miss Mills,  
I hope this letter finds you well. I would like to personally extend an invitation for you to join me at the Historical Society Cotillion Reenactment. I have so greatly appreciated the time and care that you have taken to familiarizing me with this new world I find myself in. Your generosity has gone beyond measure. I would truly have been lost had we not found each other. It would be my pleasure to allow you a glimpse of the world which I come from. Please accept this gift as a token of my everlasting gratitude and undying friendship. It is my great hope that I shall see you tonight.  
respectfully yours,  
Ichabod

*  
Without a word Abbie put the letter down and pulled the dress from the box. It was stunning. She held it up against her body, and turned towards Nick.  
"Not exactly what I picture you wearing on a date. " he said with an almost smile. "You should try it on."  
"I guess it couldn't hurt." She scooped up the dress to keep it from dragging across the ground, and disappeared down the hallway.

While she was changing, Nick picked up the invitation and read it curiously. Lyndhurst Mansion was on the way to St. Henry's Parrish, where he was headed. As he looked over the invitation, his eyes were suddenly averted to the vision of Abbie wearing the beautiful Victorian dress. It took him a second to catch his breath, and he was speechless for a moment.

"Does it look bad?" She winced, not feeling comfortable in the dress.

"No... Actually, you look great." Nick struggled a bit to find the words that adequately expressed what he thought. He felt like his compliment didn't do her justice.

"Well, I feel kind of ridiculous." She said as she looked down at the dress. " I hope Crane isn't too disappointed if I pass."

"What? And let that dress go to waste. When else are you ever going to get a chance to wear something like that?"

"I don't know... Crane is going to be there with Katrina. So that's going to be weird. Not to mention, I don't know how I would drive in this thing."

" How about I take you?" Nick suggested "I'm heading out there any way. I'll escort you in, break the ice. Once your comfortable, I'll go take care of my business, then I'll come pick you up".

"You're serious." She asked suspiciously " I didn't think reenactment parties were your thing."

" They aren't." Nick answered " I'm only doing it for you. I think you'd regret it if you didn't go. And I think I can count this as a date. Now how about you go get ready Cinderella."

"Not a date Hawley," Abbie rolled her eyes and laughed as she made her way back to the bedroom to get ready. Lately Nick was full of surprises.

 

3~ The Cotillion ~

Lyndhurst Mansion was the perfect Gothic setting with the large harvest moon as its backdrop. Nick held out his hand to Abbie, in his best attempt at being proper, and they walked to the entrance of the mansion.

"I still can't believe you're doing this." She cracked a smile in his direction.

"I'm only staying for a minute." he reminded her. "There's money to be made tonight."

"What are you looking for anyway?" She inquired, not fully expecting him to tell her.

He paused for a moment before answering. "The Seal of Solomon. "

"The real one? Given to Solomon by one of his pagan wives? And you think it's here in Sleepy Hollow."

"Maybe" he answered still reluctant. He didn't want Abbie to get the idea to snag his prize.

"Don't worry Hawley. I already told you nothing's on our radar right now." She quipped. "you can enjoy your treasure hunting in peace."

"You could always ditch the party and come with me," Nick hinted.

"I'm afraid I'm not dressed for it." She laughed as they entered the mansion.

Inside the mansion the reenactors did their best to uphold the authenticity of an 18th century ball. Ichabod was right at home telling fascinating stories of those he had once known. No one was the wiser. Katrina was impressed that despite glaring inaccuracies by the hosts, Ichabod was polite in not pointing them out. There was much talk about the war, a subject which Ichabod was pleased to converse about. He was relaying some facts about the Boston Tea party when he was caught off guard by Abbie entering the room. It was as if the music and crowd went silent and the the light only shined on her. She looked even more amazing than he had imagined. He took a moment to let her image imprint permanently in his mind.

"Abbie..." He spoke her name softly as he rose to his feet and started in her direction.

"Ichabod, we are presently engaged in conversation..." Katrina protested softly, feeling put off by his uncharacteristic lack of manners.

"My apologies. If you will excuse me." Ichabod said to those gathered at his table. Katrina tried to grab for his hand but he was up and away before she could. He walked towards Abbie, extremely pleased that she came.

A lovely wide smile graced Abbie's face when she saw Ichabod walking towards her. All discomfort left her and she was suddenly at ease. Their eyes met as he approached her and he gave her a generous bow. This took Abbie back to over a year ago when she had introduced him to baseball, and now he was introducing her to an 18th Century Party. She gave him a quick and uncertain curtsy in return.

"Miss Mills, you look exquisite." He gushed quietly, still trying to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. " I thought perhaps you were not going to come."

"You know I can't say no to you Crane." She smiled.

He returned the smile while delicately taking her hand. He bowed slightly as he kissed her hand, causing her heart to skip a beat, purely from it being unexpected. He had become such a dear friend to her, and she to him as well. His eyes fixed on hers drawing her in for a moment before the intensity of it forced her to look away. She was about to comment on Ichabod's new clothes when something caught his attention and his soft smile stiffened.

"Here's your drink, Abbie" Nick drew out her name a bit longer than he needed, and gave Ichabod a slight smirk.

"You invited Mr. Hawley?" Ichabod asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"He gave me a ride..." Abbie said. "But he's got some business to attend to."

"Yeah, I'm taking off. If you need anything just give me a call." He said giving her a wink.

Hawley walked off just as Katrina approached them. Abbie took a deep breath and hoped that things wouldn't get weird. Ichabod instantly stiffened when Katrina grabbed his arm.

"Abbie, how wonderful that you could make it." Katrina managed before directing her attention to her husband.

"Ichabod we should return to our table."

"Please join us Miss Mills." He offered kindly.

"I do not know if there is room..." Katrina tried to add but Ichabod interrupted.

" I asked her to come, of course we have room at our table."  
Katrina took a deep breath and then wobbled just a bit. She grasped Ichabod's arm and he steady her.

"Are you alright my love? Come let me help you to your seat."

"I guess I'll follow you?" Abbie asked.

"Yes, yes of course" Ichabod said not looking up. He now seemed completely fixated on Katrina.  


Abbie thought it was nice to see Ichabod in his element. He was able to tell tales about historical figures and all the guests at the table hung on his every word. They had no idea that he actually lived it. But no one grew weary of his tales of times past. Mr. Bradshaw was the organizer of the cotillion and he had many questions, and the occasional friendly argument challenging Ichabod's knowledge. Every once in a while Katrina would pull Ichabod close to speak to him, and his attention would instantly focus back on her.

Abbie received a multitude of compliments on her dress. The detail and design were truly authentic. Katrina was used to being the center of attention when it came to clothing and looks so it was a bit unsettling for her to not be fawned over.

"Where did you find this piece. It appears to be genuine to my trained eye." Mr. Bradshaw asked Abbie truly impressed with the dress.

Abbie tipped her head and smiled at Ichabod. "It was a gift from my friend, Mr. Crane."

"Ichabod returned the smile. "And it suits you perfectly." He wanted to tell Abbie about the dress, but Katrina grasped his arm again and began to talk softly to him, thus averting his attention.

4~ Treasure ~  


Hawley made his way to St. Henry's Parish. Following a map that he procured, he located the patch of land where the relic was hidden. After digging for an hour his shovel hit a rusted metal box, and he knew he'd found his treasure. He pulled the box out and opened. Sure enough it was there. Unfortunately it was broken in half.

"Aw Damn... I better still get full price."

He picked up the pieces and placed them together and they instantly bonded. Nick was pleasantly surprised, but when he tried to pull them apart the would not come undone.

"Oh, maybe that wasn't a good idea..." He started to feel strange. Suddenly making money wasn't important anymore. Only one thing mattered to him. He had to find Jenny and Abbie.

~~~~~~

After a while, Abbie decided to take a break. She managed to leave the table without causing a stir, and began walking the halls of the Mansion. Ichabod watched as she left, before Katrina once again drew his attention. When a waltz began to play Ichabod took notice.

"Why is no one dancing?" Ichabod inquired. "This piece is perfect for a Viennese waltz."

"I'm afraid we don't have many re-enactors who know the dance well enough" Mr. Bradshaw answered.

"We'll my wife Katrina is a fine dancer." Ichabod gushed "perhaps we could show you."

"Yes that would be brilliant," Katrina chimed. "I haven't danced in... Quite some time, " she caught herself.

"Well then, will you be my partner, Mrs. Crane?" Mr. Bradshaw asked as he stood to his feet and held his hand to her. "If it is alright with you Mr. Crane."

"Of course." Ichabod answered with a smile.

"Ichabod, I had hoped I should dance with you." Katrina said seeming disappointed.

"Oh, of course. I promise. I wish to be next on your dance card."

She smiled at him then Mr. Bradshaw attempting to hide her disappointment. Ichabod watched as She danced beautifully with her partner. Soon others joined in attempting to mimic their dancing. Suddenly Ichabod's thoughts wandered to Abbie. He looked around wondering where she'd gone off too. He thought it would be nice to show her the waltz.

As Katrina danced she tried to keep her eye on Ichabod, but suddenly he was gone from her view. She wanted nothing more than for the dance to end, but she politely continued, as she glanced around the room.  
~~~~  
Abbie found her way to a room far off from the the rest of the party. She opened the window and allowed some fresh. She tried to loosen the corset that wasn't very comfortable, but she couldn't. She leaned out the window and took a deep breath of the cool night air as a consolation.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing in here?" She heard Ichabod's voice behind her. "Are you not enjoying the party?"

"The party's fine, Crane. I just needed some space and fresh air. It's too cold to walk outside so, I thought I'd give myself a tour." She smiled and turned back to look at the moon lit sky again.

Crane could see that her thoughts started to drift elsewhere. Lately it seemed as if she were wanting to say something to him but he didn't know what it was or if he should ask. "you do look exquisite tonight. An absolute treasure."

"Thanks Crane." She blushed a little when she smiled. "Where did you get this dress?"

"It was amongst the things I found at Fredrick's manor." I believe it belonged to Grace Dixon." He said.

"Caroline was restoring it along with a few others before she died. This was the only one she completed. I meant to surprise you for Christmas, but I thought..."

"You thought right. I like it. Never thought I'd be caught dead in a corset tho." She grinned.

"Will you come back down and join the party? They're serving appetizers. The mini torts are delightful."

"I think I'm gonna take off once Hawley gets here. Besides I'm sure Katrina would like to have you to herself tonight." She smiled, only half joking.

It stung a little to hear her make the joke. Indeed he recognized that he was devoting his time and energy to Katrina. The couple had argued about the fact that he rescued Abbie from Purgatory before coming to get Katrina. It had wounded Katrina deeply to know Ichabod had not put her first. And his pride as a devoted husband was bruised by his wife's accusations. Katrina not only represented the life that was now long gone, but she was also his responsibility.

"She's still quite fragile from the ordeal of carrying that demon child. She needs me."

"Of course she does. I better see if Hawley's back. I wanna try and get some rest tonight so I can get up early. Try to get a beat on Henry. He's gotta be up to something. It's been too quiet."

"And I'd better go attended to Katrina..." Ichabod started when he noticed it again. A little thing Abbie does with her head and eyes when he mentions helping Katrina. Surely Abbie understood how delicate Katrina was and how much she needed him by her side.

"Lieutenant, she is my wife. I have a duty to her, and to Henry."

"And I have a duty to stop the Apocalypse," Abbie interjected.

"I share in that duty..." He started to say but suddenly for some strange reason that duty didn't seem important. He felt like he had been about to go somewhere... to check on Katrina? But why? It all suddenly seemed unimportant. The only person he could seem to focus on now was Abbie. It was as if they were transported into his very own dream. And she, in that beautiful dress, in surroundings that were so familiar and comforting to him.

"Abbie" she heard Crane call her name and turned to face him. She looked confused for a moment. She felt a strange sensation. One that she had felt before, when she and Katrina used dark magic to set Mary's soul free. Once the feeling passed, It was as if she had suddenly forgotten something... Something that should have been important but now was totally irrelevant. All she wanted now was to hear Crane wax eloquently of their bond to each other, and how the trust between them was more important than anything else.

 

5~ Magic ~

Downstairs at the party, Katrina had finished her third dance with a partner that was not Ichabod. She couldn't fathom what could possibly keep him from her. Once she finished the dance she excused herself from the dance floor and began to wade through the crowd looking for her husband.

Then without warning she felt the cold chill and intense energy of dark magic. She looked around almost expecting to see Henry lurking behind her, but he was not there.

What she did see alarmed her. People were behaving very strangely, as if entranced or under a spell. Some began to leave, calling out for their true love or their hearts desire. Everywhere she looked people were professing their love or devotion to people who they did not come to the party with. Some married couples where re confirming their love for each other. And some people began making out with each other without a single care that this was a very public place.

" This is dark magic at work!" Katrina exclaimed. She could feel her desperation to find Ichabod and Abraham. This burning desire to have her two loves shower her with affection and fight for her love. She braced herself to fight the need with in her. She whispered a protection spell upon herself just in time before the spell overwhelmed her. She felt faint, and leaned on a chair to balance herself. Then across the room she saw a blond haired man frantically calling out for Abbie. She immediately knew it was Nick Hawley.

She made her way to him. As she got closer she could feel the powerful dark magic fighting against her protection spell. " Mr. Hawley?"

"Yes. Uh Katrina, right? Have you seen Abbie? I have to find her and Jenny! I need them!" Hawley exclaimed as he desperately stared at Katrina for an answer.

"Mr. Hawley, I sense dark magic in your presence. Has some one cast a spell on you?" Katrina breathed heavily as she asked.

"Spell? No! Look I need to find Abbie!" Nick protested, as Katrina clung to him.

"Mr. Hawley, I promise if you focus and help me, I will get Abbie and she can take you to Jenny." She pleaded.

"You promise?" Nick asked desperately.  
Katrina sighed and nodded. She got close up in Nicks face as if willing him to concentrate on her words.

"Did you encounter a demon, or perhaps an artifact that might be enchanted?"

It took everything in him to concentrate on what she was asking. None of it mattered, only his beautiful Mills sisters.

"Demon, no... I did find an artifact though. Just... here... take it... Now help me find Abbie. Please." Nick begged.

Katrina took it from him and it's power was nearly overwhelming. "Oh no. This is the Seal of Solomon..." She tried to channel enough energy to break the seal but she couldn't do it and keep herself under the protection spell.

She was surprised when Mr Bradshaw interrupted her. "Mrs. Crane. I need to tell you how much I have fallen in love with you. Your voice, the way you carry yourself. I am mesmerized by your very essence. Please tell me that you want me, and we shall run away together."

"Mr. Bradshaw. I am married and very much in love with my husband. I would never leave him for you." She answered him without giving him another thought, and went back to chanting.

Before she could stop him, Bradshaw took a knife and stabbed himself in the gut. Katrina gasped and called out for Nick.

"Mr. Hawley, I need you to help that man lest he die." Katrina demanded.

"Ah come on." Nick protested. "I don't want to help this dude. You promised you'd get Abbie!"

"And I shall as soon as I have completed my task, but if I have to stop and help this man..."

"Alright, but as soon as you're done, we get Abbie."

 

6~ Desire ~

Abbie sat at the window as Ichabod knelt at her feet. His hands tenderly held hers as he spoke of his undying devotion to her. It was everything Abbie had wanted him to say. Her heart raced with emotion as she looked longingly into his blue eyes.

Her deep brown eyes seemed to take him to another place... A place were it was just the two of them, and nothing else seemed to matter. "Abbie, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. In my life I could only dream that I would meet someone who would make me feel as if I had true purpose. Your honesty and devotion are most endearing to me. And your beauty is second to none. I should wish to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I would need nothing more in life. Please tell me you feel the same?"

"Crane, I gave up my whole life to be by your side. As long as I have you... I have no regrets." She smiled at him so genuinely that he felt as if his world were complete. He stood to his feet, and she rose to join him. The sensation of butterflies flowed wildly through their bodies as he cupped her chin, tilting her face towards him.

"Abbie, may I kiss you?" His voice was soft and strong all at once. She could only nod yes as he leaned in. Their lips met in wondrous bliss, as neither of them wanted to let go. The tender kiss soon became more as their lips locked and their tongues began to explore.  


Their hearts ran wild as they clung to one another. Ichabod masterfully loosened her dress and corset as his lips trailed down her neck. He kissed the heaving mounds as Abbie’s hands ransacked his hair. He finally managed to free one of her breasts and indulged in tonguing her nipple. Her hands trailed down his body to find his cock hard and throbbing for her. He rubbed him generously causing him to gasp heavily, before their lips interlocked again. She was wet and he was hard. They both knew what they wanted and needed from each other. Finally they came up for air.

"Let us stay here tonight, and tomorrow we shall find a place where we can be together for always" Ichabod pronounced. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a very coy smile. "Shall I turn down the bed?"

Abbie smiled blissfully "Hell yeah!"

They were both giddy and excited about what was to come next. Abbie almost laughed at the haste at which Ichabod pulled back the bed covers. And then something struck her deep inside like lightning. That sensation of good magic fighting dark magic was stronger than ever. Suddenly she was in a haze, and trying to figure out what was going on.

"Crane, did you feel that?" She asked him.

"Indeed I did. The anticipation is most exciting, Abbie" he gushed as he ran to the other side of the bed."

"Anticipation? What... What are you doing?" She asked shaking her head from being puzzled by his actions.

"I'm preparing the bed for you?" He answered unfazed.

"But I'm not tired. Crane, I felt magic... Dark magic. I'm sure of it. I think we should find Katrina."  
Abbie said, determined to find out why she was feeling so strange.

"Katrina? No no... She is my past. I made a promise to you that our bond and trust is what matters now." Ichabod smiled. "Come, allow me to prove my devotion to you."

"That's cool Crane. I believe you, but something is up!"

"Indeed it is" he smirked and raised an eyebrow again.

Abbie gave him a look that expressed how confused she was by his actions. "I'm going to go see if I can figure out what's going on."

"Abbie, are you leaving me? Please do not go." Ichabod pleaded. "I need you by my side. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Ok, ok...I'll be right back. Why don't you just finish up here until I'm done?" She suggested wondering what magic was causing him to be so clingy.

"Alright. I'll look for some candles." He decided, almost pouting. "I do know how you like to set a mood."

"Okay you do that. I'll let you know what I find."

He wanted to kiss her goodbye but she was out the door before he could get to her.  
***

7~ Power ~

Abbie made her way to the reception but as she got closer, she could feel the dark magic getting stronger. She got dizzy and suddenly wanted to turn back and find Ichabod. She needed to be with him. Then the lightning feeling rushed through her again, snapping her out of it and helping her focus on finding Katrina. Everyone around her was acting so strange from when she had left. People were hugging, kissing, and pronouncing their love and devotion. She saw a few people screwing. Then there were people in complete and utter dismay, crying that they've lost their love and can’t go on. It was confusion.

Finally she found Katrina holding a medallion of some sort and chanting. She also saw Nick on the ground applying pressure to Mr. Bradshaw's wound.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"Abbie!" Nick exclaimed and started to get up.

"Mr. Hawley, you promised to help me and I promised that Abbie would come, now she's here." Katrina said in a deep exhausted breathy voice "I need you to be patient for just a little longer and keep pressure on his wound."

"You wanna explain what's going on?" Abbie insisted.

"Mr. Hawley has found the Seal of Solomon. It is joined together and casting a curse upon the people who are near to it. They have forsaken all of their responsibilities and cares in search of their hearts affections." Katrina sighed and looked as if she might faint. " I had to cast a protection spell upon myself to resist the magic. But I do not have the strength within me to break the bond of the Seal."

"Well feel free to channel some Witness power, because this is madness." Abbie offered Katrina her hand. They held on to the seal as Katrina chanted. Abbie felt the dark and light magic surging through her and finally the seal separated.

People began to come out of the spell, unaware of what they had done, or why they were with certain people.  


"Hey, I need some help over here." Nick called out when he realized Mr. Bradshaw was bleeding.  


"What, has happened to me? Ahh! Why am I bleeding?" Bradshaw cried out in pain.  


"I'm a doctor." one of the patrons called out. As soon as the doctor took over Nick left the mansion. He had no idea how he had ended up there and it freaked him out.  


Abbie and Katrina moved to the lobby where it was quiet and away from the commotion. Most of the party goers were leaving.

A minute later Ichabod showed up looking rather confused and carrying candles. As soon as Katrina saw him she called out to him. She noticed that his hair was disheveled and his clothes as well. It also did not escape her attention that Abbie’s dress had been loosened.

"Ichabod, where have you been?" she whispered breathlessly. "I was looking for you.”

"I went to find miss Mills while you were dancing and I asked her to come join the party. The next thing I know I was carrying these candles" Ichabod recalled.

"So you were with Abbie?" She sighed.

"Only for a minute." Abbie quickly interjected. "After he asked me to come back down, he started acting weird. He wanted to find candles. So I left him there and went looking for you."

"What happened?" Ichabod asked.

Abbie shrugged, "Hawley's artifact hunt was for the Seal of Solomon. I guess he bonded the seal and activated a curse."

Ichabod raised an eyebrow "Ah legend has it the Seal was given to Solomon by a witch that he married. He then took on many wives and was distracted from the calling God put on his life. Thus turning from his life's purpose and indulging in his heart’s desire… The love of women."

"It would seem that when the object of ones affections can't be found or the affections are not mutual, the person just goes into a state of depression." Abbie added.

"This is why poor Mr. Bradshaw tried to kill himself. Because, I rejected his love for me." Katrina whispered, in a way that Abbie almost thought she was bragging.

"Well, at least that's over." Abbie said, more than ready to end the party.

"Lieutenant, how were you not effected?" Ichabod asked.

"Don't know." Abbie shrugged.

The thought of Abbie having magic with in her made Katrina slightly jealous. She saw sorcery as her personal place with Ichabod against Moloch. She was the powerful witch, but she could sense great power in Abbie. "Perhaps it's because what you love most is helping others and fighting evil." Katrina said breathlessly. "You have no need of romance."

Abbie rolled her eyes, "Not exactly. Maybe it’s because I'm not in love with anyone right now." Abbie figured. Just because her Witness commitment took priority, didn't mean deep down she didn't want to be in love. She just didn't know how she could be in love with someone without it getting in the way of her Duties to save mankind. 

Katrina began to get a little dizzy and reached for Ichabod. He quickly hurried to her side and put one arm around her waist. "I fear tonight's events have been too much for me dear Ichabod."

"Wait here. I shall call for the cab and take you back to the cabin at once. You must rest." Ichabod coddled her.  


He walked out with Abbie and wanted to say something to express how glad he was that she was there, and how beautiful she looked. But everything that came to mind seemed inappropriate. When he finally found the words, Abbie saw Nick waiting at his Mustang. “Oh, there’s Hawley.”  
Ichabod felt little pangs of jealousy, which he would never admit to. "Good night Lieutenant. Mr. Hawley, I trust Miss Mills will be escorted home safely."

Now Ichabod was looking at her with his heart eyes. Sometimes Abbie wished he wouldn’t do that. "Ok, Crane, I'll stop by in the morning with some ideas on...” She was interrupted by the sound of Katrina calling for Ichabod. He quickly gave her a farewell nod and headed back. “ Never mind." Abbie watch as Ichabod continued on to Katrina and didn't look back.

"Come on Mills. I'll take you home." Hawley said with a half smile. "If you want we can stop by a bar on the way. I could use a cold one about now."  
Abbie shook her head. He must be crazy if he thought she was having late night drinks with him. "I have a lot of work to do in the morning, so I'm gonna pass."  
"Suit yourself, Mills"

8~ Familiar ~

Once back at the cabin, Katrina laid in bed. Ichabod brought her a basin so she could wash her face and clean her teeth. He tried to introduce her to the shower and toothbrush, but she insisted on bathing the old way.

"How are you feeling my love?" He asked as she pulled the covers over herself.

"I am quite exhausted," she sighed. "Perhaps you were right, and we should have stayed in. I'll be better after resting with you next to me."

"Of course." Ichabod quickly showered. He couldn't help but notice the taste of cherry, on his lips. He had indulged a several sweet treats, but none that tasted like this. He realized he must have had something while he was under the spell from the seal. It was difficult having an eidetic memory, and suddenly not remembering something.

When he returned he found Katrina fast asleep. He thought she looked like an angel. He crawled into bed and was greeted by the familiar sent of soap and a light must, that reminded him of home. Katrina did smell familiar, though he had not realized how much he enjoyed the freshness of the 21st century and its people. Abbie always smelled so lovely and fresh, he thought.

It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep. Soon images from the Cotillion filled his resting mind. There was Katrina looking lovely as ever dancing. Then Abbie as he had never seen her before. She was so stunning. His dream seemed to fixate on images of her. He was drawing close to her. He was reminded then of the taste of cherry... The taste of her lips. A taste so sweet he could not get enough. He could smell and feel the fresh soft skin of her breasts. His manhood ached and throbbed to be inside her. He wanted her.

Then he heard a voice calling to him "Ichabod". He slowly woke up and realized it was Katrina. He had pressed against her and woken her from her sleep.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked.

"Indeed you did," she answered softly. "It seems you are in quite a mood tonight. But I am still recovering my love."

"I was asleep." He apologized. "I had not meant to..."

"It's all right Ichabod. Once I am recovered I will be all yours," she assured him, and went back to sleep.

As Ichabod lay there, he was stunned by how his mind and body had betrayed him. How could he have such a dream about his dear Lieutenant? Or was it a dream. That taste. Could it have been her lips. It seemed so real. The scent of her perfume, the touch of her skin... Had she been what he truly wanted.

He was now overcome with guilt. He was a faithful and dutiful husband. And he had the utmost respect for Abbie. He promised himself that he would show complete devotion to Katrina. Whatever thoughts he had of Abbie, he would push them aside.


	2. Touched By An Angel, Death, And A Scoundrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly missing scenes before and after episodes from the 2nd half of Season 2. Orion/Abbie, Jenny/Hawley, Headless/Katrina bits are all setting up for post S2 stories/chapters so please bare with me if you don't care for the pairings. Lots of Ichabbie goodies later in this chapter because Ichabbie is endgame!  
> *This chapter is LONG*  
> Thanks for the Kudos!!!!!  
> Enjoy

  


1 ~Pittura Infamante Prelude~

Things seemed to work themselves back to normal between Ichabod and Abbie after the slight hiccup with Orion. Katrina was back at the cabin and The Witnesses were spending almost all of their time together. Abbie did notice that Ichabod was now taking Katrina's phone calls, but he hadn't been out to the cabin to see her.  


It was a Netflix night since Abbie had the next day off. Unfortunately she had to work the night shift over weekend. Now it was late and Ichabod needed a shower before going back to the archives. He loved Abbie's shower with its high powered shower head. She laid on her bed, flipping through a magazine. She couldn't help but grin ear to ear listening to him sing boisterously as he bathed. He continued to hum as he half dressed. A billow of steam flowed out when he opened the bathroom door.  


Abbie thought Ichabod looked like he stepped off the cover of a romance novel as he walked out shirtless surrounded by steam. She had seen him shirtless on a few occasions. His slim muscular frame and even the scar across his chest were very sexy. She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind, but he looked so damn good the way he tossed his long wet locks... 

~Just look away. ~ she told herself.  


Ichabod slowly put on his shirt, fastening only the lower three buttons. He tried not to stare at Abbie, laying across the bed, wearing the shortest shorts possible. He memorized her curves. He knew he shouldn't, but she was so damn beautiful.  


Abbie caught him watching her as she flipped through the pages. She bit her lip to fight the fluttering that rushed through her. "How about another movie? You can stay the night here. I'll take the couch, you can have my bed."  


"Lieutenant, I would very much enjoy another movie, but I could not bring myself to take your bed."  


"Fine, how about if I sleep with Jenny, instead of the couch. Come on Crane. I'm working till midnight all weekend."  


"Very well. I am all yours. And I shall gladly do as you wish tonight." His words made her think some slightly naughty thoughts. 

He watched her hide her grin knowing exactly the words he had chosen. He shouldn't say such things. He knew It wasn't appropriate, especially knowing that things might be changing. 

They went back to the living room with a blanket. As Abbie put on the next movie, Ichabod saw his opportunity. "I was hoping you would accompany me to find an outfit for the Historical Society Dinner?"  


"Sure. We can go in the morning." She smiled at him. "Sorry I won't be able to go with you, to the dinner."  


"As am I, Lieutenant." He sighed. "It is your company that I most enjoy. As it should just so happen, Katrina has asked to accompany me. She has asked that I make some efforts to reconcile our marriage." He barely choked out the words, feeling unexplainable guilt.  


"Yeah... It's been long enough, right?" Abbie plastered a fake smile on her face, even though she felt like she'd been kicked in the gut. But her eyes couldn't lie, And Ichabod saw right through her.  


"Abbie, I... I'm trying to do the right thing. She's.."  


"Crane, I get it. We're good." She plopped beside him as the movie started. They did their best to enjoy the movie. Little did they know it would be the last one for quite a while.

~~~~~~

"Knock knock." Jenny announced as she walked onto Nick's house boat. Even though it was all closed up it was still quite cool, and she shuddered a bit as she walked towards him.  


"So you decided to come after all." He smiled as he walked over to give her a hug.  
"You better have beer," she poked him playfully.  
"Of course I do."  


"I still think We'd have more fun at the bar."  
"Probably... But then Donovan would be hitting on you all night." He took a deep breath, "Besides, I asked you to come over so we could talk."  


"Okay..." Jenny wasn't sure were he was going with this. They had decided to keep things as friends. Besides, she was pretty sure he was hitting on Abbie. "What do you want to talk about?"  
"It's about what happened a couple weeks ago. What you said about when things get real..."  


"Yeah?" Jenny crossed her arms.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't understand why you kept coming back here, and I was afraid."  


"What did you have to be afraid of?" Jenny was confused.  


"I was afraid you'd come back to Sleepy Hollow one day and get locked up. Only you might not be able to get back out. I was afraid of being forced to stay here... In this damn town, because the girl I loved was stuck here. I just thought it be easier if we broke things off."  


Jenny knew that Nick grew up in Terrytown and this is where his parents died. She hadn't realized how hard it was for him to be back here. "Then why are you here. Why have you stayed all these months?"  


"Because, I'm still in love with you."  
"That's bullshit!" Jenny wasn't buying it. "I saw the way you looked at Abbie. And I know from Ichy, that you asked her out."  


"Technically she asked me out... Of course it was just for help on a case. Look. I have a thing for pretty women with nice asses. But I know making time with Abbie was not cool! It was never anything serious. I swear. I admire what she's doing and we saved each others lives. I think I just had some jumbled up feelings. But that's all."  


Jenny rolled her eyes, "yeah right."  
"I'm being honest with you Jennifer. I got nobody, no ties, and I sure as hell wouldn't be here in this town without a good reason. The only reason I stayed here was for you."  


She turned as if she were going to leave but he stepped in front of her. "I still love you Jennifer."  
He gently held her face and pulled her to him. Their lips met and it was if nothing had changed between them. She didn't want to give in, but all of those old feelings came rushing back. She finally got the strength to pull away.  


"No..." She shook her head. "You're just gonna leave again. You hate it here. And I have to stay."  
"I'm not going anywhere. You are all I got. And you're all I need." He kissed her again, this time grabbing her ass and pulling her to him.  


"You think you're getting laid, don't you?" She gave him a very coy look.  
He was glad to see her mood lighten and her walls come down a bit. "We both know, ain't nothin' happening, unless you want it to."  


"You know what I want Hawley, but... I bet you got around quite a bit the last few months."  
"Nope." He shook his head proud of himself. "I did party a lot, but none of the girls around here even came close. Well there was that Succubus, but she did that mind trip thing... So..."  
"Prove it!"  


"Fine." He walked over to the counter and picked up a piece of paper. "Clean as a whistle, Mills."  
She looked over the medical report. He was clean, but that didn't mean he hadn't been sleeping around. "You didn't have to show me this. Your private life is your business."  


"You don't get it, Jennifer." His voice was low as he stepped closer to her. His eyes fixated on hers and his lips almost brushing hers. "I came here for a job but, I stayed for you. I just had to figure it all out. No one gets me like you do."  


"I know."

 

 

2 ~Pittura Infamante Epilogue~ 2:13

 

Abbie sat in the Archives alone, looking over the weapons the team had procured from Hawley. She wondered if there was something that could successfully destroy the painting, not to mention get rid of the dead body sitting in the morgue. Though it had taken a bad turn, Ichabod and Katrina decided to continue towards reconciliation, and were still out on their date.

Abbie was certain that they were back at the cabin since he had not returned to his makeshift room at the Archives. And she suspected that they'd be doing it about now. "Ugh!" she let out. Not that she was jealous. But it had been nice having Crane actually be present in their partnership and friendship over the past few weeks. Now she supposed things would go back to the way they were, with his focus being on Katrina, and her shouldering the brunt of the work on her own. She looked at the clock. It was late. Too late. He was definitely staying at the Cabin and they were definitely doing it. She shook her head and tried not to think about it. "Focus," she told herself. Thinking about Ichabod's sex life wasn't going to get this done.  


She needed help with this. Jenny had already done more than enough and was probably fast asleep. Hawley was gone. And Irving, though he was near by in a jail cell, could not be trusted. Then the thought crossed her mind. Orion.  


She brushed the thought away. Her intuition had been off lately. Less than a year ago she had a promising future as a world class profiler, and now she couldn't seem to figure out who to trust.  


While Katrina seemed to be on their side, she could never fully trust her. Maybe her uneasiness about the witch was due to her pulling Ichabod away from his Witness duties. She had felt a connection with Orion, and thought he would be on their side. And yet he had his own agenda, and she had missed it. She reached into her bag and pulled out the Sigil. She smiled when she thought about the moment he gave it to her. He had commended her for taking on the fight and She'd called him a guardian Angel.  


She was suddenly aware of a presence and turned quickly, grabbing a weapon as she spun around. Her stomach dropped a bit when she saw Orion step out of the shadows of the tunnel entrance. She hadn't meant to call him, or had she. Damn it she hadn't thought this through.

"Orion..." She tried not to sound intimidated as her heart beat heavy. " long time no see."

"Why have you called me?" He said flatly.

"I umm..." She took a deep breath and toughened up her voice. "I thought it was time we talked. I was wondering if you've thought about what we last spoke about?"

"When you shot me with your fire arm and then destroyed my most prize weapon, you mean?"

"I knew shooting you wouldn't hurt you. It was merely a distraction." She explained. "Look, I get that you want to rid the world of evil. So do I. That's what we are fighting for, but not by taking innocent lives. I refuse to believe that there is no hope for humanity. I will fight till my last breath to save us from any evil that comes against us. You have to decide what you're really fighting for and who's side you're on. I was hoping you'd see things from my side."

Orion let out a sigh. He felt that he had been burned by the Witnesses twice already. First allowing the Horseman to escape, and then destroying his weapon. But there was something about Abbie that got to him. She was a true warrior: beautiful, strong, committed, compassionate, and honorable. These qualities he found most fascinating. "I will admit that I have taken time to consider what you said last we met, Abigail. And I am compelled by what you say now." .

"So... Are you Friend or Foe?" She asked him, raising a eyebrow. She thought he might appreciate the callback.

"I would very much like to be your friend."

"Good, because I could use your help."

"And where pray tell is your fellow Witness?" He asked curiously. It was as if he knew Ichabod was being pulled away from his duties.

"He's taking the rest of the night off." Abbie said with a straight forward tone as she pulled out the painting and the remaining bullets.

Orion didn't look at the painting. He looked directly at Abbie instead. She tried to avoid his gaze but, he wouldn't budge. She finally looked back at him. His pale butterscotch eyes piercing right through her. "What?"

"Abigail, I do not understand. If there is a task at hand why is the second Witness having a night of leisure?" Orion seemed perplexed.

"He's married. He and his wife need some alone time. Besides, I can handle this."

"Which is why you've called for my assistance." He was clearly making his point. Abbie tried to think of a come back, but she didn't have one. "I believe his witch wife to be a Distractor." He said under his breath before turning to the painting.

Abbie heard what he said but decided not to get into an argument right now. She could use Orion on her side, and she was in no mood to defend Katrina. "There was a spell on this painting. It was harboring the soul of a homicidal maniac who escaped. We stopped him by shooting the painting and putting one of these bullets through the body. I'd feel better if they were both destroyed. I was hoping you had a way for us to be rid of both."

Orion examined the bullets. " one of these bullets remains in the body?"

"For now yes. But a coroner will remove it tomorrow to do an autopsy. " she explained. "We had to shoot him and the painting to stop him, but the bullets went straight through the canvas."

"I may have something that can destroy them both... If you can procure the body."

"I can get the body with your help."

~~~~~~

Abbie sat in the lobby of the morgue with Harvey the security guard. She was good at flirting, and the recently divorced man was appreciative of the attention. Harvey wasn't a bad looking guy for 35 years old, but he wasn't Abbie's type.

"It's just hard getting back out there, you know. I haven't dated in 10 years."

"I know what you mean. Since Luke and I broke off our engagement, I haven't really seen anyone. Just focusing on work." Abbie wasn't lying.

"Maybe you and I could grab a drink some time." He was giving her his best sexy eyes now.

"I was thinking ..." Finally all the lights went out saving her from whatever she was trying to come up with to stall him. " You guys do pay your bills right?" They both laughed.

"Must be a problem with the circuit breaker. Wanna come with me and check it out?"

"Sure. I've got a few more minutes to spare for a friend." She followed him outside and hoped that she'd give Orion enough time to get the body.

Abbie was glad to see that he'd done a nice job of blowing the power box.

"Damn, the thing must have overloaded. I need to get the generators going and call for service."

"I'll give you a hand." She offered, making sure the process took longer by engaging him in conversation. Once she was sure Orion was out of the building, she helped Harvey turn on the generator.

"I have to get going. You gonna be okay or should I stay..."

"No Mills, I'm good. Service worker should be here soon. Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem. Just give us a call at the department if you need anything."

"And I'll call you... About grabbing those drinks." He winked at her.

Abbie gave him a nod and quickly went to her car, where Orion was waiting.

"So where exactly are we going?" She asked as she started the SUV.

"There's a place a few miles away on Old Bannerman Rd."

"Okay, let's go."

 

~~~~~

Ichabod and Katrina waited at the Historical Society until things were wrapped up. Katrina continued to remenis about her time spent with Abigail Adams. It was not lost on Ichabod that Katrina did indeed know she was pregnant when they last met before he battled the Horseman. It had already been a very trying night and this was not the time or place to bring it up. He called a cab for his wife that arrived shortly after 11pm. He prepared to bid her farewell.  


Katrina was smiling ear to ear. She was thrilled to have been by Ichabod's side to help him solve the case. "Ichabod, surely you intend to escort me back to the cabin."

"Of course" he said almost caught off guard. He had fully intended to walk back to the archives. It was late and he wondered if Abbie was there. He got in the cab and she quickly clung to his arm.

"Oh, my love, this night certainly took an unexpected turn." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"It did indeed." Was all he could muster.

"Tonight was as it should be. You and I, husband and wife, side by side... Facing evil together..." She went on and on but Ichabod's thoughts were else where. Damn his eidetic memory. He thought about the way she stood there as he was nearly pulled through the painting. Perhaps she was alarmed and unable to react immediately. 

But the expression on her face was more amused. It reminded him of the night that Mary had gone after her and Abbie. The Headless horseman had nearly struck him down. Abbie had rescued him while Katrina stood there watching. Abbie would never have hesitated. She had come to his aid knowing that he needed her. They knew each other so well. He wondered if she were still at the archives.

"What do you say, my love?" His thoughts interrupted by his wife pulling on his arm.

He was suddenly aware that they were at the cabin. "I beg your pardon..."

"Won't you please come in, my love." She smiled so sweetly that she was difficult to refuse.

"It is quite late, I should..."

"Ichabod, please." She asked breathlessly.

"Of course." He let her out and paid the cab driver.

The pair went inside and Katrina lit a candle. " if you don't mind preparing me a glass of wine. I shall return in a moment." She disappeared into the bedroom and Ichabod poured her some wine. He wished there was a beer in the refrigerator, but there was none. He looked at his cell phone and wanted to swear. It was now after midnight... too late to call Abbie. He downed his glass of wine and poured himself another. Maybe just a text to make sure his Lieutenant made it home safely. He started to type until he heard the bedroom door open.

He quickly put the phone away, but not before Katrina saw it. She faked a smile, deciding to ignore it.

~of course he could not endure a couple of hours without hearing from his precious Lieutenant~ she thought. She hoped her modest gown would enchant him... Bringing him back to their time.  


She looked lovely. The long white nightgown reminiscent of the one she wore on their wedding night, did indeed remind him of a time long ago. She sauntered over to him and took her glass of wine, sipping it gingerly.  


"My Love, won't you join me." She whispered, letting her hand slowly trail down his chest. She turned and seductively walked back to the room. Ichabod downed his second glass of wine and followed.  


When he entered he found her sitting across the bed. He shook his head for a moment. It was like deja vu. In the dim glow of the candle light, it was a near mirror image of their wedding night.

"I have made preparations for you," she whispered heavily, pointing to the corner.  


A wash basin sat on the dresser along with a button down night gown much like the ones he wore in his time. He stepped behind the folding screen to gain Some Privacy as he undressed. This was awkward.... Very awkward. He wanted to talk. He still had so many questions about the past. He particularly had questions about tonight's events. But still it had been a very long time, and she was his wife.  


As he buttoned the long shirt, he wished he had his yoga pants. Abbie had bought them, and they were so comfortable to sleep in. He scoffed at the long bulky sleeves of the overgrown night shirt. He stepped from behind the screen and dipped his hands into the cold soap water. He cringed. He may be attached to his traditional day clothes, but there were certain comforts of this century that he truly appreciated. Among those things were a hot shower and a proper tooth brush. He sighed heavily and turned to his wife. She eagerly reached out for him to join her. He sat beside her and she began to kiss him on the cheeks.

"Katrina, before we go any further with this liaison, I believe there are some issues we still have to discuss."

"My love, " she breathed looking deep in his eyes. "There are many things that we must discuss, but for now, let us enjoy a moment of peace. A moment to reconnect."

She hoped that he could be bewitched by her eyes and the sound of her voice, as she kissed him tenderly on the lips. Finally he seemed to relax. She laid back encouraging him to join her. He wedged between her legs and pulled her gown up as she continued to kiss him.  


To Ichabod's surprise he found it difficult to become aroused. He tried to push away the thoughts of Katrina's lies, and focus on her beauty. It helped a little as his large cock stiffened slightly. He pressed against her, but she was not yet wet, and he was not nearly hard enough. He brought his hands to her mound and began to massage her.

"Ichabod... What are you doing?" She asked, which annoyed him. She was no virgin... In fact she was likely more experienced than he had known.

"I'm trying to help things along." He said trying not to sound frustrated.

"Of course it's been quite a long time... For the both of us."

He continued to massage her growing more frustrated with himself. He had no problem getting an erection. Many a night he'd awaken from a dream involving a dalliance between himself and Abbie. Usually the mere thought of touching her soft breast, or slipping his fingers between Abbie's folds or the thought of Abbie's luscious lips wrapped around his... And just like that, the thought of Abbie got him hard and throbbing.  


"You see, you just needed a moment." Katrina whispered with a smile.

Her voice was sobering bringing him back to reality. He pushed in quickly hoping the friction would keep his hard on, but after only two strokes he was nearly limp. He tried again, and then realized Katrina was whispering something... A chant? An incantation!

He pulled away from her, pinning her arms to the bed. "What are you doing!?" He demanded.

"Your manhood has become softened again. It is merely an incantation to... to help you, my love. I thought..."

"You thought you would use your magic to force something that clearly isn't going to happen! How dare you! Witch!" He yelled as he hopped of the bed and left the room.

~~~~~~~

Abbie and Orion drove about 20 minutes before they reached their destination. A long dirt road led up to a large stone gate. Abbie couldn't see an entrance.

"How do we get in?" she asked putting the car in park.

"I will take care of that." He said grabbing the painting and the body which was secured in a body bag. Out came his wings and he carried both over the gate. A minute later he returned for her.  


"So that's the only way in huh? Great security."  


"Indeed, unlike your archives which anyone can easily access. Hold on to me." He said as he scooped her up.  


She was a bit shocked, but quickly put her arms around his neck. She tried not to show it, but it was pretty freakin' amazing! Her heart literally fluttered as he flew her over the 10 foot stone wall. And he knew it. As he placed her feet back on the ground, she was breathless and speechless.

"Follow me." He escorted her into the small stone cottage. It was sparsely furnished with pieces that had to date back to the early 18th century.

"What is this place?" She asked, curious as to how he acquired it.

"This is a hideaway which belonged to a man named Reverend Knapp. He Is the one who enlisted me in a quest to find the Horseman of War. To stop the horseman before he went after the Witness.

"Wow, yeah, I knew Reverend Knapp. I didn't know he was the reason you went after the horseman."

"Yes. He was a great Keeper and Guardian; an asset to this war. When I escaped I remembered this place. I have weapons here."

"Just to clarify. None of these weapons will siphon power for you to go biblical on Sleepy Hollow." She gave him a very serious look.

"No, I assure you. There was only one. But I will caution you. My weapons will bring judgement. Anyone destroyed by these weapons will face the ultimate fate. Heaven or hell." She nodded. "Now first I need you to start a fire."

Abbie turned to the fireplace and looked around. "I don't have a lighter. You want me to rub two sticks together?"

"You are quite clever, Abigail." He smiled before realizing she was not joking. "You are able to use your powers to start a fire?"

She looked at him as if he had two heads. She had no idea what he was talking about. " I'm not a witch. I'm just a Witness."

"Abigail..." He grabbed her hand, holding it firmly as he closed his eyes. "Your power is raw... Virtually untouched.."

She felt an intense sensation as he did. It wasn't bad, in fact it felt incredible and natural. "What was that?"

"I shared with you some of my power. You are not a witch. Witches derive their power from nature and its elements. You and I derive our powers from the Heavenly Host. I am an angel of war, a defender of the heavens against evil. My powers are used to fashion weapons and travel to the battle field wherever that may be. Your blood line is Saraph, a form of heavenly being having powers of a divine nature."

"And what are my 'Divine' powers?" She had to know.

"That is something you must discover on your own. But for now, try to start a fire."

She could feel the slight sensation of power still tingling in her hand as she stared at the fire place. She willed it to light and it did. She had felt this feeling before when he finished the spell that destroyed the Succubus.

He had several halo style discs, smaller than the one Ichabod had destroyed and a whole arsenal of arrows. He handed her a disc. "Take this and slash the painting. I will destroy the body."

She did as he said and the painting turned into black smoke and ashes. He took an arrow and stabbed through the body. It also turned to ash and the bullet was left behind. She then instinctively waved her and and the ashes flew into the fire. There was a faint scream and then the fire went out. He picked up the bullet and handed it to her. "It is done."

Abbie looked at her phone. It was now 1am. Surely Crane was back at the Archives, or maybe he was staying at the cabin. She was curious. "I'd better go. I'm gonna need your help getting to my car."  
"Of course." They talked as they walked outside. "I have to remember it is late and your human body needs sleep."

"I doubt I'll get any sleep." She shook her head. " ever since you told me about evil beings escaping, I spend most of my nights on the Internet and police monitors looking for signs of demonic activity."

Orion looked at her as if she had said the most amazing thing. "You Abigail, are a true Warrior. May I show you something?"

"Um... Ok?"

"I am going to need you to trust me." In an instant his wings appeared. He held out his arms and she slowly approached him. He easily swooped her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Instead of going over the 10 ft wall, they went higher and higher, above the tree line.

"Orion..." She started as her heart pounded furiously.

"Trust me." He hushed her. There was a hazy light in the distance and he swiftly flew her into it. A few seconds later they flew back out of the light. But they were no longer in the forest off of Old Bannerman Rd. They were now just over Bear Mountain Bridge on the other side of Westchester County.

"How the hell did we get here." Abbie was stunned.

"One of my powers. I opened a portal." He flew her to the highest point and placed her down on her feet. There was a small cliff and a shallow cave from which one could see for miles. He put away his wings so she could fully enjoy the view. It was beautiful low mountains with the river in the distance. It was so peaceful and quiet.

She glanced back at the small cave. It was no more than 7 ft deep and 8 ft high and wide. Just a small whole in the side of the mountain with the floor lined with thick black feathers. The cliff they stood on was 4 by 8 ft. "What is this place?"

"This is where I go to seek out evil. I sit up her for hours... Days if I must, until I can sense evil working. Then I hunt them down." He stared out into the night sky.

"And so you just go where ever you need to go." She said in a soft voice, realizing Orion has been helping all along. " This is what Angels do? This is your whole life? No time for enjoying the creature comforts of the human world. No romance or family?"

"There are different Angels with their own agendas. Caretakers go around helping people, creating miracles, saving lives from sickness and death. Only a couple roam the Earth. They are more likely to enjoy the things of this world. Messengers and Warriors tend to be more task oriented... Less emotionally involved. I am a warrior, and the only Angelic host fighting evil here. I have never found time for leisure." He turned to her." Perhaps, that is why I am so drawn to you Abigail. You are human, and yet you fight so tirelessly. You have made the sacrifices necessary to win this war."

"It's not that I don't want to enjoy my life. I just don't think it's an option. How could it be? If I were to fall in love, get married, have a family... They would always be pulling me away from the mission. It would take away my focus. So I suppose I'm destined to be alone." Abbie thought about Frank and how devastating this ordeal has been for his family. There was also Ichabod who seemed to have lost his way since being reunited with Katrina. And now Jenny even seemed overly concerned with Hawley. She felt so alone in this fight.

"It was not meant for a Witness to fight alone. I will fight with you. I will fight for you. Let me be your champion, Abigail." He gently rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. "There would be no greater honor on this Earth."

It was a very cool night, but to Abbie it felt like the temperature rose by ten degrees. "I can't ask you to do that." She said desperately trying to stop her heart from racing.

"You do not have to ask, Abigail. I am offering myself to you, if you will have me." He leaned down and kissed her. It was so soft, so gentle for a warrior Angel. And she could feel his power lightly resonate through her. It was heavenly. He tugged at her bottom lip as he pulled away just a little. "Will you have me?" he said with his lips brushing against hers.

She couldn't speak. She could only nod her approval as she pulled him back into their kiss. She parted her lips and he did the same, allowing their tongues to dance wildly. She slid her hands under his tunic and pulled it off of him. Then his shirt was next to go. They parted only far enough for her to get his clothes off and for him to help her out of hers. She was a vision. Orion had never before truly seen the beauty of the naked human form. Abbie was likewise impressed with the angel before her. She smiled as he seemed suddenly aware of his growing arousal.  


She caressed his face and pulled him to her, kissing him again. He put his arms around her to feel her body against his own, and he could feel how cold she was. He stretched out his wings and wrapped her up in them. Abbie practically melted in his arms.  
"I want you." She whispered. "Do you want me?"  


"In all the thousands of years that I have existed, Abigail, I have never desired anyone as I do you. I want you."  


He lifted her a few inches off the ground and walked her into the cave. She let her body sink into the soft silky feathers, as he showered her with kisses. Every inch of her body was on fire and she couldn't hold out any more. She pulled him to the ground and straddled him. His thick hard cock throbbed between her thighs as she slowly rocked her hips.  


He could hardly contain his desire. " Oh Abigail..." he breathed heavily. His hand caressed her back then moved to her hips as she slid down on his cock. She let out a quite whimper as he filled her. It had been far too long since she had a man inside her. 

The saying ~ Love the one you're with~ ran through her mind. And she intended to do just that.  


Abbie slowly began to undulate and Orion's hips naturally met her rhythm. She threw her head back as he fondled her breasts and nipples. He rose up to kiss her as she rode him faster and faster. He was so deep inside her hitting her spot just right, that she came easily. And soon he found his release as his body gave in to the pleasure of her.  


Abbie was out of breath and completely spent. Orion gently laid her down beside him and wrapped her in his wings. She easily fell asleep in his arms.

~~~~~~~

Katrina was unable to sleep. She was furious at the way Ichabod had treated her. His cruelty ran deep. Her enchantment on him no longer had any power. She was certain his Witness bond with Abbie was too strong at this point. She would have to win him back by reasoning with him.

She opened the bedroom door to find him sitting on the sofa finishing off the bottle of wine. He rolled his eyes and took another swig from the bottle. "I'm afraid it was rather late to call for a cab. I'll be gone in the morning."

"Ichabod, I know that you are angry and frustrated about what happened. I'm sure it is only a matter of time before you will be able to make love to me again. When your body is ready..."

"Are you mad woman! I can assure you I am capable of achieving such a goal when properly motivated. The problem is that I have a wife that I do not trust!"

"But you can trust me, my love." She tried to reason.

"You tried to cast a spell upon me. For all I know our entire relationship could have been a spell cast upon me!"

His words stung, but were far to close for comfort. Katrina had no real come back but to fain tears. "How could you? I have loved you for over 250 years. I have sacrificed my life for you!"

Her tears bore a whole in him, and he felt as if he had been too cruel. "I apologize. I realize that was harsh. But Katrina, how can I ever trust you?"

"You will never grow to trust me or know me again if you keep this divide between us. You are my husband. We made vows to each other. Come back to the cabin and keep your word to me."

He knew she was right. He would never know her by keeping his distance. "I will come back to the cabin, but not to our marriage bed. That will take time, and trust."

~~~~~~~

It was early morning and an array of colors hit the cave as The sun began to rise. A soft mist spread across the land. Orion listen closely for the sounds of spiritual activity as Abbie slept nestled beside him. After making love his senses were heightened. He could sense the supernatural for hundreds of miles. And it was all because of Abbie.

He pulled away his thick black wing and watched Abbie sleep in the early morning glow. She was beautiful. He traced her face and down her body with his fingers. It was the first time he'd allowed himself to be so intimate with a human. But Abbie was like no other. He wanted to know every inch of her. Her skin felt so soft to his touch.

Abbie slowly opened her eyes. For a moment she was disoriented, but it all came back to her. She quietly watched Orion as he touched her.

"My apologies, Abigail. I did not mean to wake you. I simply could not resist."

"I suppose it's been a really long time for you." She smiled as his fingers brushed her thighs and up to her navel.

His eyes fixated on her body. "No... I have never allowed myself the pleasure of a woman before you."

Abbie realized now that She was his first. He had so much as told her so before they made love but she didn't get it. She watched as his pale tan eyes observed every part of her. She spread her legs for him. His finger trailed down the thin strip of hair that led to the slit of her mound. Abbie let out a soft moan as his fingers brushed her clit.  


He glanced at her and she nodded her approval. He rubbed her again and again as he watched for her reaction. Her body responded to his every touch. He slipped a finger deep inside her and she let out a quiet whimper. Her body swayed as he felt inside her. Finally he found the spot that would make her quake.  


"Oh... That's it.." She said faintly as his long finger worked inside her.

He began to kiss her mound and suck on her clit. Her hips rose as waves of pleasure rushed her body. She ran her fingers through his hair as he ate her out so good she screamed. He was hard and throbbing, amazed at how desperately he ached for her. He wanted to make her come and sucked her faster. Finally she came with the crashing wave of ecstasy.

Abbie wanted more. "Fuck me good, Orion." She whimpered. She was raw and desperate to have him inside her.

He came up between her thighs and pushed his thick cock inside her. He let out a freeing breath as he felt her walls surround him. They easily found their rhythm once again, this time Orion riding her hard. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and enjoyed the ride until he came inside her.  
Their hearts were pounding as they struggled to catch their breath. He collapsed beside her reveling in the pleasure of having thoroughly laid her. He quickly recovered, he was upon her again.

"Would you like for me to fuck you again, Abigail?" He gave her a sly smile, before kissing her neck and shoulder.

"You're kidding right?" She laughed." I'm not going to be able to walk straight as it is."

He started to kiss down her neck, making his way to her breast. He kissed them generously. He was fully ready for round three when suddenly his attention was pulled away. He sat up and looked outside.

"Orion, what is it?" Abbie watched him carefully.

"There is evil on the loose. It is in Asia. I have never felt it so strong and so far away. I must go."

They gathered their clothes and dressed quickly.

"I could go with you... " Abbie offered.

"No. I will go and be your champion. You must continue your duty as Witness. I will return you to your vehicle at once."

"Ok, let's go."

~~~~~~~

Abbie walked through the door to her apartment and found Jenny, pacing.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling and texting you all morning?" Jenny crossed her arms waiting for an explanation.

"I must have forgot to turn my phone back on. I had to tie up some lose ends from last night's case." Abbie grabbed her phone and turned it on.

"Well Crane's been trying to get up with you too... We need to figure out what the deal is with Frank. Why are you walking like that? Did you get hurt?"

"No... No more questions, I'm exhausted. We'll deal with Irving. But right now I need a shower." Abbie started to go to her room, but Jenny stood in her path.

"Not so fast." Jenny raised her eyebrow. "You're hiding something. You might as well just tell me. I'm not going to let it go.

"It's none of your business." Abbie refused to give in.

"Fine." Jenny sighed. "I'll just call Crane and see if he knows..."

"No! Oh my gosh, ok. I'll tell you but you have to swear... Not a word to Crane."

Abbie sat her down on the sofa and told her everything about her encounter with Orion. Jenny sat jaw dropped as she got all the details.

"Oh my gawd!" Jenny didn't know whether to laugh, squee or shake her sister. "Crane said Orion is a zealot who wants to destroy man kind."

"No... Well... yes he did but not because he's against humanity. He is against evil. He saw it as a way the get a fresh start. He forgot what we are all fighting for. Now he sees things differently. He's gained perspective and purpose."

"So, you changed him." Jenny gave her sister a piercing look.

"No. I helped him find his way. Put him back on the right side of this battle."

"More like turned him out?" Jenny giggled.

"Jenny..." Abbie's voice was slightly serious.

"You rocked his world!"

"Ok, that's it. I'm hitting the shower." She started to get up.

"Crane is gonna flip!"

"No, Jenny. Don't say anything to him. You promised!" Now Abbie really was serious.

"Ok, ok, I was just kidding. Oh my gawd! I still can't believe it... With an angel!"

Abbie rolled her eyes as her phone rang. "Joey, hi. How are things going in Quantico?"

"Things are good here. I need to talk to you about dad's will."

"I told you, I won't fight you or your mom for anything..." Abbie had been shocked when they first found out about Corbin's will and life insurance policy. A one million dollar life insurance policy was to be divided 3 ways between Joe, Jenny and Abbie. His cabin was left to the three of them as well. A safety deposit box was also left to Abbie. The big surprise was that Corbin left the house to Abbie, which had outraged his ex wife.

"I'm not contesting the will any more. But my mom still wants to. She doesn't have a leg to stand on since they were divorced. Basically it's over. The will should stand."

"Are you sure about this, Joe?

"It's what dad wanted, and now I know why. We have a war to win Abbie... Hey, I gotta go. I just thought I'd let you know."

"Ok. Thanks." She put her phone in her pocket.

"What's going on?" Jenny looked concerned because of Abbie's confused expression.

"Looks like Corbin's will is going to stand as is. Me, you and Joey get everything."

"That's a good thing right?" Jenny gave her a half smile. "At least it'll ease some of the financial burden. And I know you're curious about what's in that safety deposit box."

"I am... But I'd give it all up to have Corbin back." Abbie lamented.

"Me too."

"You know, I'm thinking about moving in to Corbin's house... My guardianship over you is going to end in a few months. You could get your own place. But I'm kind of hoping you'll stay with me... For a while my way."

"Abs, yeah, I'll stay with you. I know that Corbin left us all this stuff for a reason... And it's not so we could go blow it in Vegas. The money, the provisions... He setting us up to win this war."

 

~~~~~~~

Abbie finally made it to the Archives. She had spent the whole way over, thinking of how she would tell Ichabod about Orion. But when she walked in she saw Ichabod packing a bag. The boards separating his room where moved away and the cot he slept on was gone.

"What's going on?" She asked.

He didn't look up. For some reason he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. "I believe it is far past the time to end this respite from my marital obligations." He said quietly, his fingers clenching and fidgeting.

"So things went well last night? That's good." The words came out of her mouth but she certainly didn't feel the sentiment.

"I suppose." He answered. No the sentiment was not there at all.

 

3 ~Leading Up To Kali Yuga~

 

Another 4 weeks had passed, and Ichabod was trying to spend more time with Katrina, supporting her as she strengthened her powers. He felt the wedge growing between himself and Abbie, and he hated it. He sat across from Katrina quietly reading. He was still hungry after an unsatisfying super but he didn't want Katrina to know. She had cooked roast chicken and asparagus. It was far less flavorful that the Szechuan chicken that Abbie often got for him.  
"Are you ready for bed my love?" Katrina asked.

"I have quite a bit more reading to do." He responded with out looking up.

"Ichabod... You've been back in the cabin for weeks, and yet you have not shared our bed. I know that you have needs..."

"Katrina, I told you that our relationship needs time!" His voice was far more stern than he had realized.

Katrina was crushed by his harsh tone. She stood abruptly and made her way to the bedroom. As she walked through the door he called to her.

"Katrina."

"Yes my love." She turned slowly, hopeful that he had changed his mind.

"Thank you for dinner. Sleep well." He looked up briefly before continuing his reading.

Katrina closed the door behind her, dismayed by the state of her marriage. She turned on the small television to create background noise as she practiced her magic. She pulled out her book 'Gulliver's Travels' which she had secretly retrieved from Fredrick's Manor while looking for Jeremy. It's pages disguising the books true identity, her personal journal.  


She had easily enchanted Ichabod when they first met. It had not taken much for her to sway him to betray his dearest friend. But this Witness bond, his bond with Abbie, was far more formidable. She knew deep down that dark magic would garner her the results she wanted, but it was too great a risk.  


She wanted to be the heroin. She wanted it to be her by Ichabod's side as the champions of the Apocalypse. If she turned to dark magic, she would forfeit any chance of being the heroin. She had fought far too long and hard, manipulating the situations in her favor, to give up now.  


She had originally though Abraham was the witness, and planned to enchant him, had he not fallen for her. However, She and Abraham had fallen in love easily. But after meeting Ichabod realized her error. The coven had warned her not to get involved with Ichabod, but she was persistent. He was easily enchanted by a simple spell drawing him to her voice. But she had not had the opportunity to properly end things Abraham, before he was taken by the Hessians.

Her pregnancy too was the result of a fertility spell. At the time Ichabod had taken great pains to ensure Katrina would not become pregnant while she was working triage and he was fighting the war. She used his seed to impregnate herself then had to keep it a secret until they had the opportunity to lay together again. But the opportunity did not come before Ichabod was struck down by Death. Jeremy was indeed what she had made him, as he said. She had created a monster.  


Now she was seeing all her efforts thwarted by one woman. The second witness. She had to do something. A simple voice enchantment was no longer strong enough. She cast a love potion spell on her lip balm, and put some on. Now all she needed was to get a good night kiss and she would have him back in her bed. She opened the door, but paused when she heard him talking. Through the small crack she spied.

Ichabod had his cell phone out and was leaving a message to Abbie to bid her good night. He wished she had picked up the phone and he wondered what she was doing. As he looked at her contact picture, he reminisced about the last time he held her in his arms. In his heart he knew he was completely in love with her, but he had to put his feelings aside. He had to put his desire to have her aside.  


He quickly got up and went for a shower. A nice long cold shower to cool his urges. But instead he took a steamy hot shower. His thoughts of Abbie driving him to arousal. He couldn't stop it. He leaned against the wall and let his hand assist in releasing his throbbing cock. He couldn't help but say her name, "Abbie" as his thoughts fixated on her eyes, her lips, her incredible double jug. His hand motioned faster and faster up and down his shaft.

Katrina went to the bathroom door. She decided she would just walk in strip down and join him. He might protest at first, but she just needed one kiss. But as she entered the bathroom, she realized what he was doing, and whose name he was calling out. Her stomach turned as he found his release. She ran back to her bedroom and slammed the door.

Ichabod was stunned and now knew that Katrina had spied on him. He was ashamed of himself.  
He knew that he couldn't go on like this. He had to put some effort into this marriage or it was doomed.

 

~~~~~~

Abbie was on another adventure with Orion. They stood high up on the mountain in his hideaway, listening for signs of evil. She looked at her watch... 10pm. Then back at Orion.

"You sensing anything yet?"

"Not yet."

"You're taking me with you this time right?"

"Perhaps" he teased her knowing how badly she wanted to go.

"Come on... You promised..."

"I said I would, if I think it is safe. I will not risk your life Abigail. You are too important. You are the key to winning this war." He wanted to say more... To express his feelings for her, but he refrained.

"I can handle myself... But I appreciate that you put the mission first."

"You know what would help me... It always heightens my abilities." He glanced at her before looking back out into the night sky.

"You wanna make out? Right now... While we're working." She gave him. Stern look.

He turned to her matching her gaze. " It would be aiding us in our mission. And I want to do far more than make out." He took a step closer to her.

"You have to promise I get to come with you."

"Oh I can promise you that." He said with a sly smile as he put his arms around her waist.

He kissed her cheek and neck. She grinned, trying to hold back a laugh, "that is not what I meant."

Their lips met, as their bodies pressed against each other. Things were just getting heavy when Orion stopped.

"What is it? Do you sense something? She watched him as he listened intensely.

"Yes... I sense a Demon trying to open a portal to a Spirit world. I must go."

"I'm going with you." He looked at her as if he were about to protest. " you said it's one demon. I can handle this. Where are we going?"

"Morocco. Let's go." He handed her a halo and scooped her up in his arms.  


He flew into the night sky and opened the portal and in a moment they were in another country. They flew to an abandoned shrine and found the evil spirit with an artifact finishing an incantation. Orion quickly slashed the demon with his halo but it was too late. The portal was opened and demons began coming out in droves.

Abbie quickly ran to the artifact. She tried to destroy it with the halo but that didn't work. She read the inscription as best she could to open or close the portal but she had no idea what it was saying. Orion had his hands full striking down the demons, leaving Abbie to the artifact. 

She suddenly had understanding of the ancient writing. It was as if she could hear Ichabod's voice reading to her. She repeated the words he said out loud, And the portal closed. She then turned her attention to Orion's battle. She used the halo to help him finish off the last of the escaped demons.  


When the last demon was vanquished they turned to each other and smiled. Both breathing heavy but feeling every ounce of their victory. It was a rush. Orion took her in his arms and kissed her full on, Their tongues colliding. He took her up in the air and back to their secret haven.

They wasted no time getting each other out of their clothes. Abbie ran her hands across his chest. His body was amazing. She kissed down his chest and slowly dropped to her knees. His cock was already hard and his heart pounding in anticipation as she took him in her hand. She drew her hand up and down its length, driving him near madness. She licked the head tonguing it playfully, before putting it in her mouth.

"Oh Abigail!" He cried out as her mouth went down the length of his cock then back to the head. She took him again, now his his hips pulsing with her. He looked down at her as she sucked him, and it drove him mad. He felt sensations rise within him that he had never known. Finally he could take no more. He had to be inside her. He pulled from her mouth and dropped to his knees. "I am so unworthy of you Abigail."

"What are you talking about?" She smiled. "You're an angel. And.." She kissed him on the lips. "You are my champion."

She knew the words to fuel his passion even further. He lifted her from her knees and laid her on her back. He wedged between her thighs slowly pushing inside of her. "You are glorious."

He began pounding into her, enjoying the precious sounds that escaped her lips. He had studied her and he knew she was on the brink. "Come for me Abigail..." He moaned his voice so husky and dark. He felt her walls tightening then her body arching as he relentlessly drove into her.  
"I'm coming..." She managed as waves of pleasure took over.

He enjoyed watching her. "Do you want more?"  
"...Mmm... Yes..."

He came down on both elbows, hooking one of her legs up and pressing so deep inside her that she thought she would lose her mind. She groaned desperately, unsure how much her tiny body could take. She came so hard the second time that nothing but gibberish exited her lips. The high of the climax was so intense Orion was sure he felt it inside of him. He came equally as hard, and felt himself losing control.  


"I love you Abigail! I love you..."  


She was so delirious she almost didn't hear it. If he hadn't said it twice she would have missed it. But she had no time to think as another orgasm hit her. This one even more intense. Orion's wings came out as small flashes of portals began to pop open in and outside of the cave. Pleasure began to give way to pain as Abbie realized she would not be able to do this much longer. It was far too intense for her human body.  


Abbie took Orion's face in her hands and looked him in the eyes, forcing him to focus on her. She gently kissed his cheeks and lips, until his wings went away and the portals stopped. His thrusting slowed, as he came off of his orgasmic high. Abbie's legs and arms went limp, finally getting some relief from the intensity. She closed her eyes taking slow labored breaths.

"Abigail... I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?"  
"Nothing I can't handle... I just need to rest a bit."

He let his wings out and wrapped her up so she could sleep.

She woke a few hours later when a cool breeze chilled her. She was a little worried when she saw him sitting at the edge of the cave staring out at the stars. She left the warmth of the bed of feathers and sat beside him.

"Abigail, you should be resting." He advised as he put out his wings and wrapped her naked body.

"I've slept plenty."

"Are you all right? If I hurt you in any way, Abigail, I shall never forgive myself."

"I told you I'm fine. We just got a little carried away. I pushed you too far. I guess I forgot for a moment that you're an angel of war, not a regular guy. And I'm your first sexual experience. I should know to be more careful."

"I never imagined fellatio would be so... I do not even have words."

"I'll have to think twice before giving you another blow job." She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Abigail..." He began but didn't know how to express all the things that he was feeling. " you make me feel things that I do not know how to handle."

"This is more than just the sex isn't it?"

"Yes." He looked at her then back into the night. "I thought myself to be singularly focused, but I have since learned that I am very emotionally driven. When I was given orders to destroy a civilization, I often tried to warn the people. But when they refused my warnings I became frustrated by humanity's acceptance of evil... I had no difficulty in ridding humanity along with the evil. And when I was bested by the Horseman of death, I wanted to seek revenge more than anything."

"You lost sight of the goal. But you're back on the right side of things now. Are you worried that you'll do those things again?"

"No. It is difficult to imagine all the innocent lives that were lost at my hand," he said sorrowfully. And Abbie heard something in his tone. It was remorse.

"In war, sometimes innocent lives are lost. But you have a better way to fight now. And you're not fighting alone."

"I never felt this guilt before. And now it haunts me."

"Good. We shouldn't forget the lives that were lost. Let it motivate you to do better in the future."

Abbie worried that she had somehow weakened or damaged him. He was a warrior, and now he was suffering from the regrets of war. But Orion felt better, at least a little. He held her close and kissed her forehead as they both watched the stars.

~~~~~~~~~

 

Jenny pulled up to the pier and parked her truck. She didn't feel right about inviting Nick over to Abbie's place. Besides, she liked being out on the water at night. She grabbed the beers and walked right in.

"Glad you decided to come... And you brought drinks."

"I'm surprised you're staying home on a Friday night." She teased.

"What can I say. You have a calming effect on me." He walked over and gave her a kiss. " we could skip the drinks and get right down to business."

"First, you have to promise me that you'll go out with us tomorrow. You know you love Karaoke."

"I do... But I wanna make sure everyone's cool with it." He was still a little uneasy about coming between the two sisters.

"You mean because you have a thing for Abbie?" Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Look Jennifer... I'm sorry. I told you before, I don't have a thing for Abbie... At least I don't anymore. The reality is, you are the one I want. Always have."

"Ok. I believe you."

"Ok, then I'll be there. Everything ok between the Witnesses? You are pushing for this family fun night pretty hard."

"I don't know. Things are kind of weird right now. It feels like everyone is separating. I don't like it. I feel like I finally have a family and I'm afraid of losing it."

She was always able to be real with Nick. They just seemed to get each other. He put his arms around her and kissed her again. "Why don't I take your mind off of all that."

"As much as I'd love too, I'm still on my period."  


"Since when does that bother me? As long as your comfortable."  


"You are such a dirty little freak." She laughed.  


"I'm the only guy that can handle you. How about I give you a full body massage."  


"That actually sounds fantastic." He sighed.  


"Okay. Go get yourself a hot shower. I want you naked on my bed in twenty minutes.

When she stepped out of the shower she was met by the most heavenly sent of lavender. Several small candles made for a very relaxing atmosphere. She made her way over to the bed where Hawley made her lay on her back first.

"You're going to lose those right?" Jenny said pointing to his sweat pants.

"What ever you want Mills." He said immediately taking them off.

He started with an hot oil rub that smelled and felt so good. He rubbed her shoulders. Then down her body, paying special attention to her breasts. He continued rubbing the oil down her abdomen and to her mound. He played with her clit which felt amazing, but resisted the urge to press inside her.  


"Mmmm that feels so good." She slurred.  


"I'm glad you like it." He said placing a series of kisses on her mound before massaging down her legs. He then took special care to massage her feet. She enjoyed every minute, because his hands were like magic.  


He then worked his way back up massaging her calves then her thighs. He came back to her mound and massaged her folds. Again careful not to go inside unless she wanted him to. He massaged her clit again, and she became visibly aroused.  


"Oh she wants to play some more huh." He teased.  
"Oh she does." Jenny moaned.  


Nick spread her legs and came down between them. He spread her folds, fully exposing her clit. Jenny had total trust in him. No reminder was needed, he wouldn't ask to go inside her. But he would pleasure her in any way she wanted, and he'd enjoy it. He flicked his tongue around her clit as she moaned for more. He finally took it in his mouth sucking softly in a quick rhythm. Her hips rose and pressed into him as she started to come. "Oh god Nick... That feels...ohh... so damn good...." She managed.  


He slowed his rhythm then planted a few kisses as she finished her orgasm. He massaged her breasts again. "You are so beautiful," he admired her through hooded eyes. He kissed her breasts and sucked them, before kissing up to her lips.  


"Mmmm... That tastes good." She said tasting the oil on his lips.  


"It's my special blend. Made just for you." He said rubbing her cheeks and chin.,  


"Bull shit," she grinned, greedily nibbling his lips.  


"I'm not bull shiitin ya Jennifer. The stuff we do... I don't do with anyone else. No one gets me like you do. Now, turn over. I'm not done with you."  


She rolled on her stomach. Before we finish, can I get a little snack. I'm so hungry." She asked, drooling over his cock which was rock hard and sticking strait up.  


"Anything you want." He offered.  


She got up on all fours and licked up and down the shaft of his dick. She then used one hand to stroke it while she licked his head like a lollipop. He hissed as she enjoyed her treat. He let out a low groan as she took him all the way in her mouth. She worked his cock, and he couldn't resist gently taking a fist full of hair and encouraging her along. But he didn't want to come yet, he had work to do.  


He slowly pulled out of her mouth as she pouted. "Don't worry. There's more."  


She smiled up at him as she laid flat across the bed. He straddled her back, massaging the oil into her shoulders. There were those magic hands again. He somehow knew every single spot that needed to be tended to. He eased down lower massaging her back, working out knots she didn't even know she had.  


Finally he came to his favorite part. As much as Jenny loved dick, Nick loved ass. And to him Jenny's was perfect. He massaged it generously, taking every pleasure in touching her. Jenny knew that was his weakness, so she rose up on her knees for him to better enjoy himself. And he did. Taking his time with each cheek, he massaged, kissed, and licked to his hearts delight.  


After all that special treatment, Jenny was ready for more. She reached behind her to guide his oil slicked fingers inside her hole. She hissed and let out a long low breath as he sunk his finger in then out again and again. When she was ready, she grabbed his cock and pressed it against her hole.  


"You sure?" He asked wanting to be certain she was comfortable.  


"Yeah, I want it." She breathed heavy in anticipation of the thick cock penetrating her ass. He popped the head in first, then out, then in again. Oh she was ready. Each time he went deeper as he clung to the bed sheets and let out low grunts. Finally he was in where he wanted to be and began pumping her ass, enjoying the clap of her cheeks against him. He leaned over her reaching his arm around o massage her clit again. She melted as the waves of pleasure and pain made her delirious. Finally he came, rubbing his hands up and down her oiled back. He pulled out, spreading her cheeks wide as he watched the sticky bite cum drip from its whole. He kissed each cheek, before laying beside her.  


"That was fuckin amazing." She smiled as he kissed her.  


"You are amazing, Jennifer Mills."

 

~~~~~~

 

4~ After Kali Yuga and Karaoke ~

After Frank and Cynthia left the cabin, Katrina was once again left alone. Ichabod and Abbie had gone out for the night and she feared her marriage had truly no hope of surviving. She felt lost. She had hoped to be a great woman, known through all time for having helped save humanity. Her life's work was coming undone. Her son was gone and she was separated from the one man who truly loved her. Abraham. Unable to sleep, She wrote these thoughts in her journal and then went to the mirror. A quick spell and she could see into the carriage house.  


"Abraham can you hear me." She called out and in a moment he was there."  
"Katrina? I'm here."  


"I need to see you. Meet me in the woods near the cabin."  


"I shall be there most directly." Abraham promised.  


She ran into the woods in the direction of Abraham's carriage house, still in her night gown. He was swift and met her there in short order. With her necklace on he looked to her like a knight riding upon his great white steed to her rescue. He swooped her up and they rode away back to his carriage house.  


She looked weary, as if the weight of the world were on her shoulders. Abraham made her some Quince tea to sooth her.  
"Katrina, my Love. Tell me what has you so trouble."

"I have heard nothing of my son. I can not sleep at night. I fear I have lost him. Have you heard any word from him Abraham?" She asked, her eyes desperate for good news.

"I have not. But I will make every effort to contact him. If he is still alive, I will find him for you." He promised. She smiled softly, but her eyes betrayed her. "There is more. What troubles you so deeply?"

"Oh Abraham, I fear I have made a terrible mistake." She began to weep.

He sat beside her and took her hand. "Tell me all that troubles you."

She looked at him with deep regret. " it is all my fault. Everything that has happened to you... To us. When I first heard that the prophecy was being fulfilled and that the first witness was coming, I knew I needed to be a part of it. When I met you, I thought you were the one. I could sense power in your bloodline, and I could sense that you were meant for greatness, that you were meant to be the hero."

Abraham looked confused," I always knew I was meant to be the hero, and yet here I am the horseman of Death."

"Yes," she breathed softly. "And that is because I betrayed you. I loved you almost immediately. It seemed as if it were a natural match, you and I. Then I met Ichabod. I despised him immediately. I could sense he was arrogant and easily swayed. But I could sense the power in his bloodline as well..."

"Ichabod and I were best friends, but like many nobles in England, we are also distant cousins."

"Yes, I realized my error. And it pained me deeply. But I had a mission to accomplish. It was my goal to partner and aid the first Witness and take my rightful place."

"You wanted to take the place of the second Witness? And did you believe your child, Jeremy, would be the gift?"

"I did. The other witness was not prophesied to even be born for another two hundred years! Someone had to step in or all would have been lost. I had no idea that my actions would take you out of your destiny, Abraham. You were meant to be Ichabod's Defender as Jennifer is to Abbie... And I made you his enemy."

"I made that choice, out of desperation to save my own life." Abraham reminded her.

"Because of me. And I promise you I will give you back your life. I will find the Kindred, and return you to the man you were meant to be."

Abraham was touched. With Moloch gone he was feeling more and more of his humanity. He put his arms around Katrina and the two embraced. Before they knew it they were kissing. Even though his head was not truly there, it felt every bit real to the both of them.

Katrina, realizing herself, stood abruptly. "I can not do this. I am a married woman. I must return."

"Return to whom, Katrina? Where is your husband? Is he at home waiting for you longing for you?"

"No... He is with Abigail."

"Oh... On a mission I suppose?" Abraham knew things were quiet tonight around Sleepy Hollow.

"No. They are out for a night of drinking and pleasure." She practically hissed as she thought about him growing closer to Abbie.

"But surely he tells you how much he loves you..." Abraham knew Ichabod so well.

"No... Not for quite sometime." Though he still referred to her often by 'my Love' it was a simple pet name to him, with no feeling behind it.

"I love you Katrina. I always have and I always will." He professed.

She could not resist. Her walls were broken down. She kissed him hard on the lips pressing her body to his. Her hands unfastened his trousers and revealed his thick and throbbing cock. It had been far to long.  


But he had to stop himself. He was a gentleman deep down and could not take her if she was not his to have. But as he looked upon her, he could feel the horseman taking over. He was weak as it was and the horseman was strong and pure evil. The horseman in him pulled her night gown down off of her shoulders revealing her pale breasts and pink nipples. He had longed to touch them and now finally they were in his hands. She whipped off his shirt in a furry as they went to the ground. He hoisted up her night gown revealing the tuft of red hair surrounding her mound and pushed his cock inside her. He slowly stroked back and forth inside her, gently making love to his precious prize. And she felt loved. He quietly came inside her kissing her tenderly not wanting to ever let her go.

"Stay with me Katrina. There is nothing left for you there." Abraham was more himself than horseman once again, and desperately wanted her assurances.

"I have to return. I need to focus on strengthening my magic, and the Witnesses are the key to finding the Kindred. Besides, Ichabod would never stand for it. We would not have a moments peace if he knew I was with you. One day, my dear Abraham, we shall be together. But for now it is best that you return me to the cabin."

"As you wish. But know that my greatest desire is to have you as my own." A part of him felt shame for having taken her this way. How was the Horseman within his still so strong. He wanted desperately to be himself again... To be a man worthy to be loved.

"Before I go, there is one more thing. Abigail is still in consort with the Angel Orion. You need to find a secret place." She took up a vase into her hand and said an incantation. She then bit her lip just enough to draw a touch of blood and kissed the vase. "Place this vase there and repeat my words. That place will be protected from the Angelic power of perception and from a locator spell. Let that place be your sanctuary. And keep a mirror there so that I can always find you."

"I will do these things that you have asked of me, my love. Knowing that your heart has turned to me once again, has strengthened my resolve."

 

~~~~

Katrina was not at all surprised that Ichabod was still out. He likely would not return until the bar was closed. She tried to sleep, but her mind raced with thoughts of Abraham and her betrayal. It was four in the morning when she heard a vehicle pull up to the cabin. She went into the living room just as Abbie was escorting a drunken Ichabod inside. He was singing to her in a sweet baritone as she struggled to keep him upright and walking. After a rousing rendition of 'Proud Mary' the crowd had insisted on the pair performing again and again through out the night, until the bar closed.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you. I think he's had one too many." Abbie apologized.

"Nonsense, Lieutenant. I'm simply in a celebratory mood." He slurred. "Katrina, Kat.. Katrina... Miss Mills and I performed our first duet. It was magical." He flopped on the couch. "She has the most beautiful voice, he admired giving her the same heart eyes he had been giving her all night. Sing with me Abigail." 

He began to belt out a tune. "Now I've had the time of my life... Sing with me Abbie...and I never felt this way before. I swear it's the truth. And I owe it all to you..."

She smiled as she helped him out of his coat. "I've had the time of my life... And I owe it all to you." She chimed in.

"Magnificent..." Ichabod swooned at the sound of her voice.

Katrina was not amused. Abbie cleared her throat. "Top 20 duets. I think we went through all of them tonight."  


In fact they had gone through fifteen duets, three solos by Abbie and two solos by Ichabod. When a handsome young man named 'Greg', came to talk to Abbie and compliment her, Ichabod was sure to inform 'Greg' that the lady was out with him tonight. 

He too got hit on at first by several ladies, until he started flirting with Abbie, even planting a kiss on her cheek after knocking back several drinks. 

He had his arm around her most of the night. Ichabod usually did well at holding his liquor, but tonight he had one too many. Abbie figured it was a combination of him being happy that they were back on track, but also maybe sad that things were not going so well with his marriage. 

But then when he got up to sing Elvis' 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You' in his unbelievably sexy baritone voice, she could almost swear he was singing directly to her. She was certain every girl in the bar thought the same thing.

And she couldn't understand why he kept looking at her with those damn heart eyes. She would never admit that it made her heart flutter.

" Let me help you get him to bed." Abbie said offering her assistance to Katrina.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling my husband , thank you." She said dryly. "Should I call you a cab?"

Abbie got the message loud and clear. "No. I had one drink at 10 last night. I'm good. " She slipped out the door as quick as she could.

Ichabod continued to mumble the tune as he laid on the sofa and passed out.

Katrina looked at him with disdain as she went to the bedroom, and slammed the door.

~~~~~~

 

Jenny sat in the archives for quite some time. She couldn't believe that Nick was leaving, and just when they had finally reconnected. She had to see him one last time. She drove out to the boat house and found him packing a few belongings in a duffel bag.

"I was afraid I'd miss you."

"Mills," he was pleasantly surprised by her visit. "What are you doing here? I thought we said our goodbyes at the archives."

"I guess I'm just having a hard time letting you go." She sat down on the sofa looking at him through worried eyes.

"I don't want to leave you, I swear. It's just... I gotta do this Mills. Camilla is going to keep killing. If I stay here, She'll come after you. I have to stop her."

"I know."

"I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"Then we still have tonight." She pulled him by the shirt to her. Her seductive eyes piercing right through him.  


"Mills..." He started, but when she kissed him he became undone, and his resistance faded. "Jennifer...."

Their lips collided in a wet passionate entanglement of tongues and heavy breathing. They managed to get each other out of their clothes while barely parting. This time they moved slower, knowing that this might be the last time for a long time. But slower didn't mean any less freaky.

"Stand up... Let me see you." He whispered in her ear, and she wasted no time obliging.

" I wanna see you too." She demanded.

"Yes ma'am." He he smiled and leaned back on the sofa, spread eagle so she could get a good look at his body and his already stiff cock. "you like it don't you?"

Jenny licked her lips."You know I do." Unlike some women, Jenny loved dicks. And she thought Nick had a particularly good looking one. She looked like she was going to devour him.

Nick grabbed his cock and held out his hand to hold her back. "No... You want this? You gotta show me first."

Jenny gave him a dirty look, sexy dirty that is. Her hands trailed up from her lower abdomen to her breasts. She gently fondled them, eliciting hungry moans from Nick. He stroked his cock slowly as he enjoyed the show. He then motioned for her to turn around. He was after all an ass and pussy man and she knew it. She grabbed her cheeks spreading them wide so he could take a good look. Then she bent over. with her legs spread, she reached between her thighs and fingered her pussy. Nick thought he would blow his load right there.

"I swear you are trying to kill me." He said as he reached out to grab her legs and feast on her folds.

"Oh, no you don't," she pulled away from him and turned around. "I'm going first." She said with a thirsty smile as she reached for his cock.

He grabbed her by the waist, and held her close. "How we gonna settle this Mills?"

She could feel his cock throbbing against her abdomen and she was wet for it. "Tag team?" She suggested.

"How about 69?" He offered rubbing her ass.

"I like it. You have two in you?"

He smiled knowing what a treat he was in for. " I do if you do."

"I have as many as you can give me. Top or bottom?" She asked knowing they both wanted bottom.

"Let's split it" he said as he picked her up and walked her over to the bed. "My going away party, I get bottom first."

She nodded with a sly grin as he laid back. She began stroking his dick, admiring it, and he tapped her ass to remind her to get on top. She straddled his face letting her ass and pussy dangle above him. "Is this what you want?"

"Always," he said lowering her hips so he could taste her. He kissed her folds generously then let his tongue slide inside. It was so good.  
She rode his face for a minute, enjoying the sensation as she stroked him. Then she leaned forward o taste his. She licked the smooth head, then licked down the shaft and back to the head. She licked and tongued like it was candy.  


She then gently pulled his dick up and sucked his balls. She smiled as this drew a low grunt from Nick. But he had tricks too. He slid one finger then two deep inside her wet pussy, Finding her spot and massaging it. He Loved watching her juices flow and he lapped them up. He then took those two wet fingers out and one at a time pushed them slowly into her ass. Jenny let out a primal grunt as they went in. He sucked feverishly on her clit as his other hand fondled her folds.  


Jenny was deliriously pleased and went back to lapping up the head of his cock. Then her mouth took him all in and out again, causing him to let out several breaths that hit her already sensitive clit. They worked each other generously, not holding back their moans and grunts of pleasure. Jenny sucked up his sweet pre cum as she drug it from him with each stroke. It was Jenny who came first tho. The double penetration along with his skillful play on her clit, caused her to erupt.  


They kissed with wide mouths and flailing tongues enjoying the taste of themselves on their lovers lips, as they switched places. Hawley continued to eat her out like it was his last meal, while Jenny took his dick in her mouth and down her throat. She gripped and motioned his hips to pump faster and faster as she enjoyed the face fuck she was getting. She pulled his cock out just long enough to get her fingers nice and wet before deep throating him again. She let her fingers find his opening and slid one in. Nick knew that it was coming but still he had to take a moment to recoup. Soon her finger found a rhythm on his prostate and he was quite enjoying it. He continued sucking her, as littler orgasmic waves fluttered through her body. Soon his body tightened and his toes curled as he came hard in her mouth. The warmth from him slid down her throat.  


He reversed his position after he came and wedged himself between her. They kissed like this for. Few minutes and then he stiffened up again.  


"Well that didn't take long." She smiled.  


"You do it to me Jennifer. Plus I owe you."  
"Oh you do... really?" She questioned.  


"Oh I do. Since you like ass play so much." He flipped her on her stomach and pulled her rear up to his hips. He let the head of his cock play between her pussy and her ass. Her pussy was already wet. But there was a perfect circle of her hole, already opening from his previous play. "Where to go first?"  


He slid into her pussy, stroking slowly as he further prepared her ass for its thrashing. He started fucking her faster, hitting her g spot just right, while letting two wet fingers penetrate her whole. Jenny was moaning and he fought to control himself as her walls tightened around him.  


He jack hammered her pussy waiting for her next orgasm, and as it hit her, he pulled out and pushed into her ass. She let out a primal grunt, as he went deep. Waves of pleasure and pain hit Jenny so fast she was delirious. She clung to the bedding unable to quiet her groans as he had both hands on her hips and continued to thrust. He wanted her to orgasm again so he pulled out and back into her pussy. He was practically drooling over the large hole her ass produced in the absence of his cock. Her spot was already so sensitive that just a few strokes in, and she was writhing again. She came so hard that she yelled out something that sounded like "oh god fuuuuuck meeeeeeee." And Nick said something that sounded like "oh god... god.... I'm coming."  


Nick plunged back into her ass as he shot off. He pulled out just to watch his hot cum ooze back out of the hole. "That's beautiful... I'm going strait to hell for this."

They went to the shower to clean themselves up afterwards. But after she washed his chest then he washed her back, they were both turned on again. Only this time there were no fun and games. Things suddenly felt very real. He kissed the back of her neck and shoulder, before turning her to face him. Their lips met in a series of soft but desperate kisses. He lifted her up from her rear, letting her legs wrap around his waist, and carried her back to the bed.  


He wedged between her legs and pressed himself inside her. Her arms and legs still wrapped around him as they made love. She felt so good to him, and he swore she had been made perfect for him. He never wanted to let her go. But the reality was that Camilla was a monster, and she would come after them. He had suffered so much loss in his life, and so had Jenny. Now he hated being the one causing her the same pain. He knew he was stroking her spot good, as heard her breath quicken. She came easily. It was softer than before but still the pleasure flashed through her body. It was then followed by an overwhelming sadness, as she clung to him, driving him deeper inside her. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. Maybe he wouldn't see. But he did.  


"Jennifer... Don't you dare cry." He slowed down his stride.  


"Don't stop." She whispered coaxing his hips to continue.  


"Damn it Mills. Why are you doin' this to me?"  


"Just please, don't stop."  


He kept going, because it felt good to be inside her, because she wanted him, because he wanted her, and because he loved her. He turned his head as tears began to sting his eyes but Jenny took his face in her hands to look him eye to eye. He tried to hold them in, but the droplets released from his eyes onto her cheeks and mixed with hers, as they rolled down her face. She pulled him into a kiss as he came inside her. And after he held her until she was fast asleep in his arms.  


"I'm so sorry if I hurt you. I love you Jennifer Mills." He whispered as she slept, but she didn't sleep. Her stomach too in knots to let her rest. She heard his confession, and it broke her heart.

~~~~~~

 

Abbie surprisingly woke up bright and early the next morning. It was Sunday and she actually had a couple of days off. She knew Ichabod would be out of commission for most of the day, so she decided it was a good time to take care of some unfinished business.

She picked up the large Manila envelope that was hand delivered a couple days before. Inside were two sets of keys. One to Corbin's house and the other was to his safety deposit box. She figured this was probably as good a time as any to go check out the house. She had to decide if she and Jenny were going to move in. She'd love to save the money on rent, but that house held a lot of memories. It might just be too painful.

She showered, dressed then grabbed a cup of coffee. She was surprised when Jenny walked in the front door. "I didn't know you stayed out last night. You missed karaoke."

"Sorry, I got caught up with something." Jenny said in a quiet voice.

Abbie could see she had been crying and was even then holding back tears. "Jenny... What's wrong?"

"Nick's gone. He's going after Camilla. And I don't think he's coming back."

"Oh, Jenny... I'm sorry. Why don't I fix us something to eat. We can have a girls day in..."

"No, Abbie. You're on your way out. I don't want to keep you in on your day off. I just want to go to bed anyway."

"Ok." Abbie knew not to push.

She gave Jenny a hug and went to Corbin's old house. It was a beautiful Craftsman that had been well cared for on the exterior, and completely remodeled inside. Corbin wanted his home to be a sanctuary from everything bad that was going on with the outside world. It had been just that for Abbie. She took a deep breath as she walked up to the front door. She went on high alert when she saw the front door was unlocked and slightly ajar. She put her hand on her gun in its holster as a precaution as she entered the house. She relaxed when she saw Barbara, Corbin's ex-wife in the living room going through some nick-knacks.  
"Barbara, what are you doing here?" Abbie said trying to be cordial.

"This was my house for fifteen years. I think I have the right to go through and get my things." Barbara snapped.

"Well it hasn't been your house for longer than that, and you don't have a right to be in here." Abbie wasn't about to put up with her bull.

Barbara shot her a nasty look. "How did you turn my own son against me?!"

"I didn't. Joey decided on his own not to contest the will. I had nothing to do with it."

"You're full of shit!" Barbara hurled at Abbie.

"Excuse me now?"

"I was with him when he bought this house. He should have left it to me."

"Maybe he would have if you hadn't cheated on him... Twice." Abbie could see the woman was intoxicated.

"Oh right, so instead he leaves my house to his little whore!" Barbara screeched.

Abbie was on fire and about to blow. "you are way out of line!"

But Barbara wasn't giving in. "First you screw my husband and now what... you're screwing my son? He comes to Sleepy Hollow for two weeks and you fuck him into submission!"

Abbie was shaking with anger. It took everything she had not to punch Barbara in the face. "You know what? You need to get the fuck up out MY house before I have your ass arrested. If you touch anything, I'll have your ass arrested and if you come back..."

"Fine! I'm out of here, you heartless little bitch!" Barbara slurred as she stumbled out of the house. She started going through her bag for her car keys and Abbie knew she had to call it in. A few minutes later an officer came and escorted Barbara to a hotel.

She finally had some peace, and a moment to go through the house. Joey's room was just like he left it. Everything was just as it was the last time she was there several months ago. They could all live in the four bedroom house comfortably. It had a fully finished basement with an empty room and a bathroom. Just as she thought about offering Ichabod a room so he could live with them, she remembered Katrina. There was no way she was going to live under the same roof as her. That meant Ichabod would have to stay at the cabin.  


She went to the French doors that led to the back yard. She could picture herself back there with Joe and Corbin, tossing the baseball around. He was the reason she fell in love with the game... All sports for that matter. They played basketball in the driveway, hockey in the street. This house had been her refuge. She wiped away a tear that crept from her eye and trickled down her cheek.

 

~~~~~~~

That morning Katrina went out into the woods to practice her magic. Ichabod remained hung over and passed out on the sofa. She was tempted to go back to the carriage house to spend time with Abraham but she stopped herself.

Ichabod slept peacefully, until his cell phone rang. He groggily woke from his slumber to see it was Abbie calling. He perked up as much as he could.

"Lieutenant... " he barely mustered.

"Good afternoon, Crane. I was just checking on you."

"I have indeed survived our night if warbling and libations." Abbie could hear his smile in his voice. "What are you doing this fine day Miss Mills?"

"I'm actually at Corbin's old house. So many memories here."

"So then you are considering relocating?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it. Jenny and I would have more space. And it's paid off, so no rent every month."

"It's seems to be a good choice." It was not lost on him that she did not include him in the living arrangements. "It can not have been easy for you to be the provider for all of us these past months."

"I don't mind, Crane. You helped out when Irving Hired you as a consultant. And Looks like Reyes may take you on too."

"That would be most advantageous." He smiled. " if you like, I could join you there at the house."

"No. I think I just want to sit here by myself a little longer. I just called you because I wanted to..." She paused. She just wanted to hear his voice. She was feeling sad and hearing his voice had made her feel comforted.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yeah... "

They were silent for a moment. He could hear the sadness in her voice, and all he wanted to do was hold her.

"I believe you could use a bit of cheering up. I shall sing to you my sea chantey." He belted out the words and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know why a song about a sick sailor is making me feel better." She said.

He could hear her voice was a bit more up beat. "Shall I sing you another?"

"No, I'm good."

"I shall come see you."

"No, Crane. You should spend some time with Katrina. I'm off tomorrow we can grab lunch."

"I would very much like that. Until tomorrow, Fare well.

"See you later, Crane."

Ichabod sat quietly for a while. He couldn't help but think about his future. What would his life be like with Katrina? What would it be like with Abbie? He knew he had to figure out his marriage situation. He felt as though he had tried to get to know the woman he was married to. But she was not the woman that he wanted. Yet he was obligated to her. He wondered what would become of her if he walked away. He banished the thought. He could not abandon Katrina. But he didn't want to remain as they were either. 

After a quick shower, He walked down to the mailbox at the main road to retrieve the Sunday news paper.

He first looked through the help wanted and job ads looking for anything that he might be suited for. There was a possible teaching position coming up for the summer semester at the community college. He circled it, and moved on to the homes for rent and sale ads. He circled a few that were close to Abbie's current apartment and then he saw one just around the corner from Corbin's house. A cute little craftsman at a just reduced price.

Katrina came back to the cabin just as the sun began to set. Ichabod was reading and She noticed He had circled some home ads. She smiled at him.

"Ichabod, have you been looking into purchasing a new home for us?"

He was a bit caught off guard and regretted not putting the newspaper away. "I was simply inquiring as to what might be available. Things are quite different these days. The cost is outrageous."

"We'll, I think I might prefer something of a colonial or Victorian style. I'm not quite sure what a craftsman is."

"Perhaps once we've figured out our respective places in this new era, you'll find something that suites you. I think for now the cabin is just fine. Abbie is gracious enough to let us stay here at no charge."

The smile vanished from her face, but she bit her tongue. First he insults her magic by suggesting she become some sort of domesticated Mary Poppins. And now he seemed to be suggesting that he would look for a new home to live in with out her.  


"We'll, I'm sure that you will do well to find us a suitable home when the time is right. Should I prepare dinner?"

"Yes, I'm quite famished." He responded, then went back to reading his book.

~~~~~~~

The sun was going down as Abbie drove across Bear Mountain Bridge. She had just looked everywhere in the Archives for Orion's Sigil, but it was nowhere to be found. She knew that Ichabod had seen it, but she didn't want to ask him if he knew its location.

She parked her vehicle as close to Orion's hide out as she could get and waited. After about 20 minutes she felt silly and decided to leave.  


"Come on Orion... Where are you?" She grabbed her keys and went back to her SUV. When she turned, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Somehow he had managed to sneak up on her.

"You have got to stop sneaking up on me." She said letting out a deep breath.

"Why did you not use the charm I gave you? I hope you were not waiting long." He enquirer as he stepped closer to her.

"We had an incident at the archives last week, and the charm seems to have been misplaced."

He put his arms around her and held her close. "It's been many days since you last called for me. I thought perhaps things had changed."

"Nothing's changed between us." She said giving him a generous kiss on the lips. "Crane and I, however... We are working on our 'Witness Bond'. So that means spending more time together. We had to deal with some things." Orion was oddly quiet. 

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"And the witch... Is she still at Ichabod's side?"

"His wife Katrina? Yeah, of course." Abbie wasn't sure what his concerns were.

"She is a distraction from your mission."

"She's doing her best to help us out. I admit she's been a bit of a hindrance, but she's Crane's wife, so... I just have to deal with it."

"Your bond should come first and foremost. There should be nothing or no one put before it."

"I thought the same thing. Any relationship would get in the way of our mission. But then I met you."

He placed his hand on her cheek and looked deep into her eyes. "But I am not human Abigail. And I understand the sacrifices that must be made."

Abbie had no idea that Orion was referring to sacrificing his relationship with her in order for her to be truly bonded with Ichabod. He knew that his time with her was limited. Soon Ichabod would chose Abbie. And when that time came, he would have to step aside. But for now, for as long as he was allowed, he would love Abbie. With outstretched wings he took her up into the air, kissing her. It was a beautiful clear night.

"This never gets old." She smiled as they kissed. There was no fear being high up in the sky and in his arms.

He landed them gently on the cliff of his hideout. Abbie wasted no time getting him out of his tunic but he paused and pulled back from her.

"What is it?" She asked concerned. "Do you sense something?"

"No.." He looked at her with worried eyes. "Abigail, when last we were together, I almost hurt you..."

"Things got a little out of control last time. But I trust you, Orion. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

She kissed down his neck to his bare chest, and he could not resist her. In a fury, they helped each other from their clothes, and tumbled down on the bed of feathers. He laid kisses from her lips down her body, desperate to remember every inch of her. He kissed her sweet folds as if it were his greatest joy. He reveled in the tiny bud as her body waved to his sucking rhythm. And when she came he took every drop of her. Her thighs tightened around him and fingers rummaged through his hair as short breathy whimpers escaped her lips.  


Then he was inside her. His thick length pressing in and out, along her tight walls. There was something different... desperate almost, in the way he made love to her. Something in the way he said her name as they climaxed. Then he said those words again," I love you Abigail" as his final thrusts released inside if her. She had to ignore those words.  


He curled up beside her watching her as she stared out of the cave. She snuggled under his wings as she watched the stars. "You are so beautiful Abigail," His words were so soft, almost shaky. It physically pained him to think of who he would be without her.

~~~~~

5 ~Aftermath of Spell Caster~

 

Orion returned from South America after a grueling night of fighting. Now he stood watch on the Mountaintop listening, feeling, waiting for signs of more evil activity. When he sensed witch craft... Dark blood magic... He knew it was the witch Katrina. She was dabbling in something that could not be used for good.  


His concern was great for Abbie and her fellow Witness, but he knew his place was not to interfere. He had already crossed one too any lines with Abigail. Drawn to her from the moment they met, he now loved her deeply. But he knew the extent of the prophesies, and any intervention on his part was strictly prohibited. The Witnesses would have to learn the truth on their own. There were things that needed to come to pass in order for the Witness Bond to reach its full purpose. And when the time came, he would have to step aside and forgo his love.

~~~~~

Katrina sat huddled on her bed, a bit shaken by the nights events. She had done so many things to manipulate events in her favor. She took pain staking efforts not to give in to the dark side. She wanted desperately to have been known as the one who aided in the salvation of humanity. A force for good. She knew blood magic could never be used for good. The cost was too high.  


But she felt that hope was fading for her to be the heroin of the prophesy. She had some spark of hope earlier that night, when Ichabod had returned. His bruised hand was evidence that he had struck down Solomon Kent to defend her honor. But when she offered to bed him, he again refused her. Deciding instead to have a night out with Abbie.  


Left alone to wallow in her misery, she decided to dabble in the blood magic. It was strong and natural to her. It called to her like a great deep desire, and she wanted it. But at what cost would she take it. Surely she would lose Ichabod for ever if she gave herself over to the evil with in her. Now she sat alone in the dark. Frightened by her desire to have that power, and no one to talk to. No one would understand.  
No one but Abraham.

She turned to the mirror and called for him. He appeared a moment later. Shirtless and headless at first. His face soon showed to her.

"Katrina, my love."

"I need you Abraham." Her eyes suddenly became completely opaque white. Her face strained as she drew upon the power to pull him through the mirror. He was stunned by her use of the blood magic, but the Horseman in him was pleased that she seemed to embrace it.  


He went to her without words. They kissed with wild abandon. Then she pulled up her night gown, exposing her pink folds surrounded by a tuft of smooth red hair. "Take me Abraham."

He was sorely tempted but he refrained. The wickedness of the Horseman wanted nothing more than to fuck her. But without Moloch's domination, Abraham felt himself more in control. "My love, when last we were together, I became carried away. It was unbecoming of a gentleman. We made love without any assurances, and you are still married..."  


"Married? to Ichabod?!," she spat the words. " I now realize that Ichabod died 250 years ago. I refuse to be bound to a man who does not love me. I want you Abraham. And when I find The Kindred and my son, I will leave this place and come back to you."  


Abraham grabbed her hands and kissed them reverently. "My love. If you have it be so that I will be your husband, I shall take you right now."  


She sprang from her bed and grabbed a letter opener and her handkerchief. She cut both their hands and let their blood drip onto the dainty cloth. "Let this blood bond be our pledge. Abraham, I am yours and you are mine."  


"Then it is so, Katrina. "he repeated, "I am yours and You are mine."  


He kissed her, then immediately laid her across the bed. He undid his pants and watched as she came out of her gown.  
"What if Ichabod were to return right now?" He inquired with a hint of malice.  


"Then he would see what it is for a man to make love to his wife." She hissed.

Abraham could wait no longer. He came down between her legs kissing her pale folds, and tasting her wickedly sweet wetness. When he'd had his fill and she was plump and ready, he wedged between her thighs and thrust his thick cock deep inside her. She cried out as he fucked her, not letting herself be hushed by fear of Ichabod's return. She was being done well, and loved with passion. She held him tight to her as he came. And for the next hour they laid in each others arms. With little night time left, Katrina sent him back through the mirror.  


"Take the garment that holds our vows to each other. I will call upon you soon, my love."  


"He took the handkerchief and held it to his bare chest. "Until next we meet my love."

 

~~~~~~

Abbie wondered sometimes if Ichabod and Katrina were even trying anymore. He spent the next couple of nights at her place helping her move boxes and furniture from her condo to Corbin's house. When he did speak about Katrina it was with the utmost respect. The thing was, he simply didn't mention her very often. They were in her bedroom packing boxes, and Abbie was teaching him to use the tape roller.  


"And see just like that. Quick and easy... No fumbling around to find the end of the tape, no need for scissors or trying to tear the tape with your teeth." She tapped the top of the box to accent her point.  


"A most useful contraption indeed." He smiled. "Shall I tape this one for you?"  


"No... I got this one." She taped up the box with her bra and panties in it and grabbed it up. "I'm going to take this down. You can get those for me?"  


"Of course." He grabbed the tape roller and noticed a garment fall that had been stuck to the bottom of the box. He picked it up, and started to call after her, when he noticed the dainty lace fabric was a pair of her panties.  


It was hardly anything to it, as if someone had stitched 3 pieces if pink lace together. Such a lovely shade of pink. He could feel a stiffness in his groin as a shot of heat swept through his body. He imagined that the pink was probably he same sweet shade as the inside of Abbie's soft wet....  


"Hey Ichy!"  


"Oh good god!" He gulped as he shoved the panties in his pants pocket. He was not sure how long he stood there holding them, as his thoughts ran wild, but he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Jenny call his name.  


"Didn't mean to startle you. I was wondering if you could give me a hand when your done helping Abs?"  


"Once I have completed the task at hand, I shall be there most directly." He assured her. His heart was still thumping hard in his chest, and his hands twitched uncontrollably. He immediately went back to taping the boxes.

They got the last of their things loaded onto the truck, and they were famished.

"How about we pick up some Thai on the way back to the house?"

"Sounds good to me," Jenny chimed in.

Before Ichabod could respond, his cell phone rang. He held up an index finger to the ladies as he answered. "Hello, Katrina." He answered. "Yes, of course my love. I'd be delighted."

He turned back to the sisters with a soft smile. "I'm afraid I will not be dining with you tonight. Katrina has taken a sabbatical from her practices and is preparing dinner for the two of us as we speak."

"Oh, well we should get you back to the cabin." Abbie tried to muster a smile.

"After our tasks are complete. I have no intentions of leaving you two to do all the labor without my assistance."

Later, she drove him back to the cabin. Abbie had insisted that Jenny come along for the ride. She knew that otherwise Ichabod would invite her in and Katrina would be all weird about it, and things would be awkward. He was eerily silent for quite a while. He hadn't found an opportunity to return Abbie's under garment, and he had hoped to invite her on an outing. Jenny was chatting about something that he was not paying attention to, and he waited for a moment to speak up.

 

He cleared his throat. "Lieutenant, I have been informed that a WW2 Battleship has docked at the Harbor and is taking visitors. I would most ardently enjoy paying a visit, if you'd care to join me tomorrow"

"Sure. It's my day off. Sounds like fun." She smiled.

"Of course Miss Jenny, you are most welcome to join us..."

"No, sounds like an all day thing, and I have plans early in the morning."

"You should have Katrina join us." Abbie said testing the waters.

"Oh, well... Katrina spends her days working diligently on her powers. She has actually been improving quite nicely. I've been impressed." He did his best to pay his wife every compliment deserved.

"Yeah, she did wonders for Frank and Cynthia. She really came through."

"Indeed," he smiled. The truth was that he began to hate returning to the cabin. Things were so awkward between them. He didn't really know this woman that he was married to. And every time he tried to get to know her, it only reminded him of how she lied to him at every turn of their relationship. The Katrina that he thought he married, never really existed. But he was married to her, and he would stand by her the best he could.

"Miss Mills, I shall hail a cab first thing in the morning and take you to breakfast at the establishment of your choosing." He offered making arrangements, as Abbie pulled up to the cabin.

Abbie knew that since Irving left the Police Department, he had only been paid for two consulting jobs. And Reyes was tight with the purse strings. She knew his money was low and his pride would make him insist on paying. " how about I make you breakfast. I really want to use my new waffle maker."

"That would be delightful." He got out and opened the door for Jenny to move to the front. "Good evening ladies." He bowed as he bid them farewell, and headed to the cabin.

Jenny looked strait at Abbie with a raised brow." So you guys are like fuck it, lets just go on dates now?"

"It is not a date. We are bonding. Getting our groove back." Abbie insisted as she drove away from the cabin. "He invited you to come with."

"After the fact, you mean."

"You were the one who was so hell bent on us working things out. That's what were doing now, so I don't see the problem."

"I just worry about what happens when..." She paused looking for the right words. "When Katrina is done 'training' and she's ready to have her husband back. I remember how hard it was for you every time he took her back, and you got pushed to the side."

Abbie knew exactly what Jenny was talking about. Those days had hurt her so deeply but Crane was worth the risk. "I'll be okay. Don't worry."

 

~~~~~~~

Katrina was setting the table when she heard the car pull up. She hoped that things would go as she had planned. She had pledged herself to Headless in secret, as well as began practicing with the blood magic. There was no going back now.

Earlier that day she spoke with Headless through the mirror to inform him of her plan to retrieve his head from the Kindred. Abraham was not pleased, but he accepted that this is what needed to be done.

*  
"Abraham, you must understand, only Ichabod or Abbie can call upon the Kindred to return. I can not ask either of them to do it, lest we draw the ire of suspicion."

"I do not want you to sleep with him. You are mine now." Abraham could feel the anger of the Horseman of Death raging inside of him.

"My Love, if I am to conger the Kindred I must have the Essence of either Ichabod or Abbie inside of me. Blood magic will not work. The Kindren will not respond to anything less than complete purity and good. One time is all it will be. Quick and meaningless. For you... So that I can have you Abraham. Otherwise I shall suffer with the burden of my guilt for you condition, until my dying breath."

"I do not wish for you to suffer, My Love."

"Then allow me to fix that which I have broken. We shall both be made whole again." She kissed her fingers to her lips and then pressed the against the mirror. He pressed his hand to his mirror to meet hers, as the magic connecting them faded.

*

As she finished preparing the table and lighting the candles, pang of guilt hit her. She still had love for Ichabod. What would she do if he professed his undying love and devotion. She could never tell him the truth of the blood magic and all that has transpired. No, she shook her head to clear away the thoughts of reconciliation. She had gone too far. Too far to turn back. She smiled as bright as she could when he walked through the door.

"Ichabod, my love, I have missed you." She walked over and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"It is good to see you. It smells delightful." He said still beaming from the thoughts of his impending outing with Abbie in the morning. As he glanced around the room, he noticed Candles were lit. Clearly she meant to set a mood. "What is all this?" He said politely.

"This is for us," she beamed. "Ichabod, I can not tell you how much I've appreciated you giving me the time and space to rediscover myself. I feel renewed. My magic is almost as it should be, and I am so very happy. It's because of you. You have been so dedicated and loyal. A man of honor and love, just as I have always known."

"Katrina... I...." He started but she cut him short.

"I know you feel that you do not truly know who I am. But I assure you, that you do. I am the same woman I always was. The devoted wife, with whom you would seek refuge after your long days of work and training." She smiled. "So come have a seat, and I shall prepare our plates."

Ichabod was surprised by her words and her demeanor. She had prepared him meals before at the cabin, but they were always served with a hint of animosity and sadness. A combination which he could not bare. That woman was not attractive to him, and was nothing like his Katrina.  


But this woman was far more familiar to him. Of course he could not forget all the things that she had done that were of ill consequence, but she was his wife.  


To his surprise dinner was quite nice. Their conversation was rather pleasant. And after dinner they sat on the sofa enjoying a glass of wine.  


"Does it not feel as though we are 'us' again my Love." She asked gazing longingly into his eyes.  
"I admit that for the first time in a very long time our circumstance seems pleasantly familiar." He agreed.  
Katrina took their glasses of wine and placed them on the end table, then turned back to Ichabod. She placed a hand on his cheek, and kissed him seductively on the the lips. Her hands made their way to his chest and began to unfasten his buttons, but he pulled back.  


"Katrina..."  
"Do not stop, my love." She said breathlessly. "Let us be as we once were."  


She continued to kiss him and let her hand roam to his cock. To her dismay, the thickness remained soft. She undid her blouse as they kissed and then continued massaging his manhood, but it remained pliant. She kissed him harder and soon he could sense her frustration.  


"Katrina, please... I think that this is the extent to which I am comfortable. Perhaps with more time..."  
"Yes, we shall give it more time. Good night, my Love." Her voice hiding her disappointment. She quietly got up and went to the room and closed the door.  


"He called after her, but it was done. "Katrina, I'm..."

As Ichabod showered and prepared his sofa bed, he thought that things might actually work out. He could have his loving and devoted friendship with Abbie, and still be married to Katrina. He had no desire to be with Katrina romantically, but he was obligated to her. And if they could continue to get along, and she was committed to being truthful, he would honor their vows.  


But forsaking all others would be difficult. He had a burning love and desire for Abbie, that he could not stop. She was his first thought in the morning, his primary thought through out the day, and his last thought every night. And then there were his dreams. Not a night has passed since they met that she had not occupied his dreams in some fashion.  


Lately those dreams had taken on a more carnal lustful nature. And holding on to her panties hadn't helped calm his desires. He laid down on the bed and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out the silky pink lace. His thick cock became firm and began to throb. "Confounded!" He blurted in a low voice. His body again betraying him. He put the panties in a pillow case and drifted off to sleep.

Any second thoughts Katrina had about choosing Abraham were quickly fading. In their former life, Ichabod had truly enjoyed making love to her, and now she couldn't even get him aroused. She knew that it would be a risk to use the blood magic to seduce him, but she had to try. Hopefully there would be no effects of the blood magic when he deposited his seed inside of her. She ate a root and said an incantation to ward against fertility. The last thing she wanted was another child with him. Then she dawned the lip balm that she previously made to enchant him.  


She went to him, and found him resting peacefully. His cock to her surprise was already stiff from whatever dreams tantalized his mind. She kissed his lips giving her potion time to sink in then removed his pajama pants. She then straddled him with her naked body, and began rocking her sex against his.  


"Oh Abbie..."he whispered as his eyes slowly opened.

Katrina was startled at first, worried that the potion hadn't had an effect. But even with his love drunk eyes half opened he didn't seem to notice it was Katrina. That was not how the potion was supposed to work. She realized at that moment just how strong their Witness bond was. But it was no matter as long as it got her what she wanted.

"Make love to me Ichabod." She whispered.

"Oh Abbie, how I love you." He took her hips and slid her down on his shaft and slowly began to buck his hips into her. Then Harder and faster, Katrina was surprised at the vigor in which he made love to her, thinking it was Abbie. It felt really good.  
"Ichabod, I want your seed inside of me." She said as she rocked on top of him.

He paused and put his hands to her cheeks. "Grace Abigail Mills... " in his dream it was her beautiful face looking back at him. "Yes, I want that too. I want you to bear my child."

His words cut Katrina like a knife. Their whole marriage, Ichabod had always pulled out, insisting that this war was the wrong time to bring a child into the world. And yet his love for Abbie was so great that he would risk bringing a child into the Apocalypse.  
But she had no time to brood. He swooped her onto her back and began to make love to her like never before. She felt as though his large manhood would split her in two. He never made love to her this way. Perhaps because she had pretended to be a virgin when they wed, and she continued to play the part of the fragile and dainty flower that needed tender care. Oh but this was something else. To be made love to with wild abandon and passion, was incredible. And she came so hard in an explosive orgasmic fit. Katrina almost believed this was for her, until...  


"Oh Abbie I want you to have my child!" He cried out as he released his seed inside of her.  


Katrina was frozen. Rage, jealousy and pain all rushed through her as he collapsed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Abbie. I love you as I have never loved another before."

She waited until he was asleep before getting up. She was stunned when a pair of pink lace panties slipped onto the floor. She picked them up and literally started shaking. She quickly retreated to her bedroom. She had what she needed. That's all that mattered. Or so she tried to tell herself as she collapsed on the bed in tears. When she gathered her strength, she took out her journal, disguised as 'Gulliver's Travels' and poured out her heart and soul onto the pages.

~~~~~ 

6 ~Before What Lies Beneath ~

The next morning Ichabod woke with a strange joy and vigor. His dreams that night had been exceptionally pleasant. The cab arrived before 7am and within a half an hour he was at Abbie's new house. She let him in but was still in her pajama top. it looked like an extra long Tshirt with glittery letters saying 'Bootilicious' and her hair was neatly tucked up in a scarf. He thought he looked adorable.  


"I wasn't expecting you for another half hour." She smiled. "I'm a mess."  


"Nonsense Lieutenant. You look radiant," he said with all honesty.  


"She choked out a laugh. "you must still be dreaming."  


Her words made him smile even brighter, for she had no idea the dream that he had of them. "I assure you I am wide awake and my observations are as astute as ever."  


She put on a pot of coffee. "Well, I'm going to go get dressed. We'll see if I can top radiant." She smiled as she went up the stairs.

They had an enjoyable and fun filled morning. They made waffles together, and enjoyed breakfast. They even took selfies. Abbie couldn't believe what a wonderful mood he was in.  


At the battle ship they saw the most adorable little girl. She was with her mother who was white and her father who was African American. She had lovely Carmel skin, with bright eyes and a head full of large dark curls.  


"Is she not the most precious thing you've ever seen," Ichabod gushed, imagining that his child with Abbie might have similar features.

"She is adorable." Abbie sighed, longingly.

Ichabod tried to read her expression. "Do you not wish to have children of your own?"

"I mean... Yeah, I guess. Or I would have wanted to. I try not to think about stuff like that any more." She said smiling as she watched the little girl run to her dad's arms.

"Why lieutenant?" He inquired. "you would be a remarkable mother."

"Because of what we do. I have to give this a hundred percent of my attention... And I'm a cop. When am I ever going to have a chance to find someone to love me, and who gets what we're doing. It's dangerous. And on top of that, if this battle against the forces of evil lasts only seven years... I'm almost twenty-nine. I'll be 36 years old, putting myself out there for the first time..." Her voice trailed off as if she were deep in thought.

Ichabod said nothing further on the subject. It was as if it just dawned on him that if Abbie had children, it would not be with him. And he was sad for her because she believed it was not likely to happen, even though she wanted it.

They continued their exploration of the ship, and enjoying each others company for the entire day, until a call came from Reyes, about a group of surveyors gone missing.

 ~~~~~ 

7 ~After What Lies Beneath~

Reyes gave Abbie the next day off since she and Ichabod spent the entire night rescuing the trapped workers.

"Ma'am, I honestly don't mind coming back in. I can take a quick nap and a shower..." Abbie felt energized by their victory.

Reyes Wouldn't have it. "Mills take the day off. You've earned it. Once again Mr. Crane, thank you for your assistance. Not sure how your skill set helped here, but you two got results."

"My skill sets are quite vast." He informed her.

"Thank you ma'am. I think I'll take you up on your offer." They walked off still enjoying their victory. Abbie looked at her phone and the message left from Calvin.  


"That's a lovely picture Lieutenant. " Ichabod complimented looking over at her phone.  


She smiled. "Calvin took it when I wasn't looking. Hey it's 3am we can still get a beer before the bar closes. Lets give Jenny a call, I think she's back from whatever she was doing all day.

"Ichabod would have preferred it just be the two of them, but he didn't mind celebrating the victory with Jenny.

They met Jenny at the bar and they all had a beer. They quietly told Jenny about the Fenestella and hologram Thomas Jefferson. They laughed and enjoyed their drink. Before the bar closed the waitress called out to them.  
"Hey Abbie and Ichabod, how about close us out with a Duet." Annie shouted across the bar as she wiped tables.

A few other patrons cheered them on. They looked at each other and figured why not.

"Got any suggestions, Annie?" Abbie asked her.

"Oh... How about 'Up where we Belong' if you know it. I'm probably dating myself." She laughed.

"I think we can wing it," she smiled as they took the stage.

"I do not know this song." Ichabod reminded her.

"You don't know any of the songs we sing, and you do just fine." She nudged his shoulder. "this one is from a movie. We can watch it when we get home."

The music cued and Abbie started,"who knows what tomorrow brings in a world , few hearts survive."  


Then she pointed to Ichabod for his turn. "All I know is the way I feel. When its real, I keep it alive." He watched her hands to help him sing on cue. She hummed along the next part to help him with the slight rhythm change. "The road is long. There are Mountains in our way. But we climb a step every day."

Then they both chimed in for the chorus. " love lift us up where we belong. Where the eagles cry on a mountain high..."  
"This is quite lovely" Ichabod interjected.  


Abbie giggled as they continued. "Far from the world we know. Up where the clear winds blow."

Ichabod was so enjoying her voice that he almost missed his next line, but he quickly recovered. Then it was Abbie's turn. He was giving her the biggest heart eye looks. And she was giving him the dreamy doe eyes. Somewhere in the middle they instinctively started to hold hands. And when the song ended, Ichabod raised Abbie's hand and kissed it.

They were truly perfect together but Jenny was concerned. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear they were two people falling in love. She would have to say something.

They stopped by the Red Box on their way home to rent the movie 'Officer and A Gentleman'. Jenny couldn't believe they were going to stay up.

"Guys, seriously it's 4:30 in the morning. Abbie you have to be at work at 9." Jenny protested. She was exhausted and had no intentions of chaperoning.

"I got the day off." Abbie informed her. "Look if you can't hang, it's fine. We will enjoy the movie with out you."

"Are you certain you won't join us. You did say this movie is not a chick flick. Whatever that means." Ichabod merrily chimed.

"I'm going to bed." Jenny shook her head.

"Sleep well Miss Jenny." Ichabod bid her fair well.

Abbie went upstairs to change into her night clothes, this time choosing a long tank top and yoga shorts. she went back own to get Ichabod, and they headed down to the basement.

"I'm not certain why, but this room is most appealing to me." He smiled, as he took off his coat and boots.

"That's because it's a man cave."

"Man cave... Interesting name. "

They curled up on the love seat, popping out its recliners to enjoy the movie on the big screen. Ichabod was fascinated with the military rituals and the fight scenes, not to mention the motor bike. It wasn't long before Abbie was fast asleep. She slumped over, so Ichabod put his arm around her and let her head rest on his chest. The movie ended, and Ichabod remained there with Abbie and they slept in each others arms.

 

~~~  
Back at the Cabin, Katrina tried her best to contact the Kindred, but as she feared, the blood magic created a barrier. She wuold have to get Ichabod to share his essence of his own free will. She didn't have the courage to tell Abraham. She'd have to try again. She waited all night for Ichabod and fell asleep on the sofa. Her disappointment in his failure to return was completely washed away by her excitement over the vision she received from her son, Jeremy. She knew it could not be merely a dream. Good or evil, her son was alive, and that gave her hope.

 

~~~  
Ichabod and Abbie slept for just over an hour before flecks of sunlight began to peak through the basement's recessed windows. The light caused them to stir, but both were too exhausted to wake up. Abbie stretched a little bringing her leg across Ichabod's lower body and nuzzling more into his chest. His arms instinctively rubbed up and down her back holding her close as they slept.  


Ichabod was dreaming again that he was holding his Lieutenant in his arms preparing to make love to her. This time felt even more real than the dream from the night before. He could feel her flesh against his.  


Their bodies began to rock together as their hands touched and explored each other. Now their minds were half awake, but their bodies fully aroused. Somehow their lips found each other. Little pecks gave way to longer deeper kisses, as their tongues collided. She could feel his thick hard cock, throbbing against her thigh. His hands now grasping her ass and pressing her more into his aching manhood.  


It felt so good, too good. Slowly Abbie became more aware of herself. "Ichabod... "  
"Oh Abbie..." He mumbled kissing her again. his hands raising her top.  


"Crane... We... We have to stop." She forced herself to stop kissing him.  


He was suddenly aware that this was not one of his dreams. "Abbie?"  


They both laid there staring at each other, trying to fully wake up and realize what was happening. Neither of them wanted to move. Both of them wished that they could continue. Ichabod gently caressed her cheek, letting his thumb gently glide across her lips. Their hearts were racing.  


"I thought that you were in my dreams..." He said looking longingly into her eyes.  


"No... I'm really here. And we can't.." She said, practically kissing his fingers as they passed her lips again.  


But still neither of them moved. He was very much aware of her bare breasts against his chest. She was very aware of his erection between them. And still they remained, unwilling to let the moment go. Until....  


"Hey, you guys still down here?" Jenny called out as she headed down to the basement. "Oh my god!"

Abbie and Ichabod immediately jumped up from the sofa. Her tank top was completely pulled up exposing her breasts. And poor Ichabod had a very clear massive erection.

"This is not what it looks like!" Abbie immediately tried to explain as she fixed her tank top.

"Miss Mills... Umm Abbie and I simply fell asleep, here and... We were asleep, you see" Ichabod was in complete panic mode as he grabbed his shirt to cover himself.

"I was just going to ask if you guys wanted breakfast, but what ever." Jenny hurried back up the stairs.

Ichabod reached out and gently touched Abbie's shoulder, but she pulled away from him. She wasn't prepared for the look of hurt that came upon his face.  


"Miss Mills my deepest apologies. If I have in anyway harmed you...." He offered with the utmost sincerity.  


"Oh, hey... I didn't mean it like that," she reassured him. The truth was she was still pretty turned on and his touch did not calm her urges. "Look it was an accident. We fell asleep. You're probably used to cuddling up with Katrina, and I... Well, lets just say we didn't realize what we were doing."

He didn't want to correct her about cuddling with Katrina. Now was not the time. "Thank you for your understanding"

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll send Jenny down with your over night bag. You might want to..." She pointed in the direction of his erection "take care of that." She grinned and he blushed, as he headed for the bathroom.

As soon as she hit the top of the stairs she was greeted by a stern faced Jenny. "Can you take Crane his overnight bag?" Abbie asked trying to ignore her sister's glare.  


"Really," Jenny folded her arms and stood in her sisters path. "We're going to pretend that didn't just happen?"  
"Jenny, I swear... Nothing happened. Not that it's any of your business." Abbie fluttered her eyes, emphasizing her point.  


"I'm your sister, and I actually give a damn about you, so I'm making it my business. He is married Abs. And no matter what shady shit his wife does, he's not going to leave her." Jenny was still livid that Katrina tricked Abbie into staying in Purgatory.  


"I am not trying to get him to leave his wife. In fact, I'm staying out of that whole mess." Abbie reassured her. "Is this about me and Ichabod accidentally falling asleep together, or Ichabod sticking with Katrina who keeps screwing things up?"  


"Both." Jenny admitted. "You don't deserve to be the side chick to her... I mean it Abs."  


"Jenny, I get why you're worried. But trust me, I'm nobody's side chick, booty call, secret lover... Whatever. Okay?" She gave Jenny a quick hug and retreated to her bathroom.

~  
A shower however was not going to fix this problem. First She wrapped her hair, and got undressed. Then She dug through her dresser and a few unpacked boxes looking for her special friend. She hadn't needed it for some time, but after what just happened, her vibrator was her only chance of releasing some of the tension. She hopped in the shower and tried her best to think of anybody but Ichabod. Orion... Calvin... Nope wasn't working... Michael Ealy... Ian Somehalder... Nothing. 

Why Ichabod? She thought. Was it The way his hands felt when they touched her body, or the sound of his voice. Maybe the way he looked at her when they were singing together... 

Whatever it was, he's the one that did it for her and that much need release felt so good. She finished her shower, and knew she was going to have to get Crane off her brain, because Katrina was his wife and she wasn't going anywhere. Maybe tonight she'd go visit Orion. That usually helped her to stop thinking about Ichabod.

~

Ichabod took a quick shower. The hand job he gave himself was nowhere near as satisfying as he needed it to be. He had touched her, the way he had only dreamed of touching her. His large hand stroked up and down his shaft imagining the feel of her bare skin against it. And that feeling would not go away. He wanted her now more than ever. He tried to muffle his moans as he came and let the hot water sooth his ache.  


When he finished he opened the bathroom door and found his bag waiting for him. He dressed quickly and went upstairs hoping Abbie would be ready. But instead he was met by a not so happy Jenny, sitting at the kitchen table.  


"Have a seat Crane." She kicked the chair out from the table. He sat immediately not daring to object. " you know that I'm your friend, and I care about you, right?"  


"Of course, Miss Jenny," he said with all sincerity. "I too hold you in the highest regard. I consider you as family."  


"I feel the same way about you. But I swear, if you hurt Abbie, I will kick your ass." She looked him dead in the eye.  


He took her threat quite seriously. " I promise you, I would rather die than cause your sister even the slightest of pain or sadness."  


"You don't see it do you?" She asked, her face showing all of her worry. "You've already caused her a lot of pain. Lots of times. Every time you pretend like your bond is the most important thing, and then you go running back to Katrina... Even when Katrina royally screws up. Abbie has sacrificed again and again for your wife, and yet you continue to put Katrina first. Abbie doesn't put her life on the line for Katrina, she does it for you. Who in their right mind would sacrifice themselves to face Moloch? Who, Ichy?!" She demanded. 

He sat there silent and could only shake his head. 

"But Abbie did, so that you could have your precious wife back!" Jenny fought the urge to call her struggle witch.  


"I had not realized..." Ichabod felt his heart sink.  


"I know you didn't. That's why I'm telling you now." Jenny continued. "Hawley said that you once asked him what his intentions were towards Abbie. So now I'm asking you... What are your intentions for my sister?  


Ichabod looked a bit dismayed. "I care very deeply for Miss Mills. And I assure you, my intentions are completely honorable."  


"Then why did you take her house hunting, and not Katrina?" Jenny raised an accusatory eye brow.  


"She told you about that?" His body stiffened and his fingers twitched uncontrollably.  


"Yes, she did. Normally, I wouldn't ask this, but I'm trying really hard not to be pissed off at you... Are you leaving your wife?"  


Ichabod wasn't sure how to answer this question. Part of him wanted to say that she was over stepping her bounds, but he knew her concern was for Abbie. 

And truthfully he had wanted... No, Needed to speak to someone about all that had been troubling him. 

"I don't feel that my honor would allow me to leave her. She is here because of me. I am alive because of her. How could I abandon her. I made a vow, and she is my responsibility."  


"I see..." Jenny looked saddened.  


"but... though I feel obligated to keep her, the love I once had for the woman I thought I married... it does not exist for the woman that she truly is. I went house hunting with Abbie, because... I want to do everything with her." 

He tried to think of the right words to convey his thoughts and feelings on the matter. "The home would have been for myself, and I thought to have Katrina stay at the cabin until I could make further provisions for her care."  


"So stay married and care for her, but live separate lives?" Jenny questioned.  


"I suppose so, yes."  


"And what would that mean for you and Abbie?"  


"Well, we would continue on as we are."  


"And what about love and future relationships?" Now Jenny was really curious.  


"Well, Abbie has said finding a partner outside of our witness relationship would be rather difficult, and well, I would be unable to pursue another as long as I am married... So I suppose, we would just have to be content with our friendship." Ichabod seemed resign to this outcome.  


But Jenny scoffed," you mean remain celibate? You're kidding right? You must have missed the line of guys tripping over themselves to get with Abbie. She may not believe she can have a real, meaningful, long term relationship, but no way she's going to be celibate."  


For some reason Ichabod felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. It didn't occur to him that Abbie would seek other companionship. She had said as much when the subject of Hawley's interest in her came up. And she readily pushed Luke away, when he was keen on reconnecting with her. But there were other instances that came to mind. Her secretiveness about the Angel Orion, who was clearly quite taken with her. Even last night, the journalist, Calvin, had sent her numerous messages and even taken her picture.  


"What are you guys talking about," Abbie asked as she saw the serious looks on Jenny and Ichabod's faces.  


"Oh just our plans... For today I mean." Jenny said as she got up from the table. "I told Frank that I'd meet up with him. I'm trying to be a good friend and help him get back to normal. See you guys later.  


Ichabod stood briefly as Jenny exited. Abbie sat down with him at the table and questioned their conversation. "So, you wanna tell me what that really was about?"  


"I believe your sister and I had what is called a conversation of heart to heart" he replied with a smile.  


"Oh... So everything's ok?"  


"Indeed, Lieutenant."  
  


They spent the rest of the day together and everything was fine, just like normal. They decided to have a movie day and put in another old movie. This time they sat further apart just to make sure if one of them was to doze off, the chances of another incident would be greatly reduced. 

First they watched 'Caddy Shack' in which Abbie laughed harder at the fact that Ichabod had no clue what was so funny, than at the actual comedy. Then they watched Rosebud, which Abbie accidentally gave away the ending. She then apologized for 'spoiling' the ending. So Ichabod learned another modern day twist on an old word.  


Then they played a short game of chess, and talked about work. Abbie was putting in for the position of detective. She hoped with her recent success solving Sleepy Hollow's mysterious goings on, that she would be on the top of the list.  


Ichabod informed her of a position at the University for a History Professor. He wanted to apply, but he had limited documentation, and would need a Work Visa and proof of his Masters Degree. The fake temporary Visa and fake British ID weren't going to be enough. Abbie was very proud of him for taking the next steps, and assured him they'd find a way to get the documents he needed.  


Later they made bacon and Blueberry muffins, because they were starving but didn't want to go out. Abbie was way too comfortable in her yoga pants and tank top to actually get dressed up. Ichabod thought she looked amazing... But kept it to himself.  


After they ate they freshened up and went back down to the man cave for another movie. This time they settled on 'Marley and Me' which was a favorite of Abbie's. she curled up on her side of the love seat sofa while Ichabod reclined his side to stretch his legs. Less than half way through Abbie's toes were freezing. She stretched them to try and push them under the back cushion, but they grazed Ichabod.  


"Lieutenant, your toes are practically frozen through." He said as he took then in his hands and gently warmed them. They continued to watch the movie. Ichabod was so into the movie that he hardly paid attention as his hands began to rub up her lower legs. Her skin was so soft and smooth he could hardly resist. When he realized he was getting a little aroused from touching her, he stopped and placed her feet in his lap, and stretched his arms across the back of the sofa. 

At some point she shifted to get comfortable and ended up leaning towards him. And eventually his arm got tired, and came down around her shoulder.  


They were both perfectly comfortable just this way. Perfectly in sync and always close. Ichabod wanted it to always be just like this. In fact this is what he imagined when he envisioned a life still married to Katrina, but separate from her. This way he could nurture his Witness bond with Abbie, and enjoy her friendship.  


Towards the end of the movie, there was a very sad scene, and Ichabod actually got a little choked up. He turned to ask Abbie a question about it when he noticed a single tear running down her cheek. With one arm still around her he reached with his other, letting his thumb gently wipe her tear. 

He kissed her cheek even though he knew he probably shouldn't. It was so close to her lips that she only needed to turn ever so slightly for them to kiss. She resisted the urge, but now she went from sad to really turned on. And he was still touching her face. 

She could feel the warmth of his breath, and he wanted so badly to get closer. One of them would have to stop this before they did something they both regretted.  


"This stupid movie gets me every time," Abbie finally found the strength to pull away.  


It took Ichabod a moment to break from his trans. "Yes, I could see why."  


She hopped up from the love seat, needing to get a little distance between them. She was way too turned on... Again! 

"I should probably get you back to the cabin. I'm sure Katrina is missing you." She said mostly to remind herself that Crane was off limits.  


He was dumb struck for a moment. Katrina was the last thing on his mind and he had not seen her now for two full days. "Umm.. Yes... Yes of course.

~~~~~~

There was an hour or so left before the sun would go down. Katrina and Abraham were in the Cabin going at it quite ferociously. There was a fire in her now and she no longer wanted Abraham to be separate from the Horseman. She wanted him to retain all the power and embrace who he was. But she still wanted to retrieve his head so that he could be whole. Abraham quite liked Katrina's new found darkness.  


And she seemed to open up sexually as well. He had her bent over the bed as he drove his powerful cock deep into her from behind. She was finally feeling the same passion from her lover to her, that Ichabod had for Abbie. 

It was something she did not know she was missing until she had lain with Ichabod and he had made such passionate love to her believing she was his Lieutenant. Now that she had accepted Abraham for the horseman of Death that he was, he too had new vigor. This is who he was now. He came inside her with such force that she nearly cried out for mercy.  


The Horseman within him was immediately ready to go again. And they would have, if Abbie and Ichabod had not showed up. Katrina heard the SUV pull up to the cabin and insisted that Abraham go back through the mirror. At first he refused, wanting to take on Ichabod, but she insisted.  


"Abraham, I need him in order to summon the Kindred. I will retrieve your head."  


Abraham grumbled, "I will not have him make love to you again! You are mine!"  


"Yes, I am yours, and I have found another way. Remember, keep your minions on the guarded land I have provided. Jeremy came to me in a dream. If he is alive, I must determine if he can be trusted. If he no longer seeks to bring me harm, I want him with us on our new path. And we shall be together, my love. Now go quickly." She whispered hastily.

Abraham was barely through the mirror when Ichabod knocked and opened the door. She had the curtains drawn shut and the room was dark. Several insents were lit to mask the smell of pure sex and sweat.  


"Katrina, you are here? I called out for you but you did not answer."  


"I'm sorry," she whispered short of breath.  


Ichabod looked around. "why are you sitting here in the dark?"  


"I was working on my magic... Some meditation based spells... They require total silence and darkness." She lied.  


"Oh... I should leave you in peace then." He offered and started to exit the room.  


"Yes, as you have done for the last two days." She snapped catching him off guard.  


Ichabod tried to make an excuse. "Abbie and I had a case... It took all night and we were quite exhausted..."  


"So naturally you spent the entire day resting at her house, while I was left alone." She stated with a flat breathy tone. "What did you do all day, Ichabod? Did you talk to Abbie about how we made love the other night?"  


"Excuse me! We did not. And if we had, I certainly would not share such things with Miss Mills." He snapped and left the room. She followed him out, directly on his heels.  


"We did, and you called out her name!" Katrina accused.  


Ichabod felt fire shoot through his body, "Did you put an enchantment on me!" He remembered the night his dream of Abbie felt real.  


"What choice did I have? I thought you were having manly difficulties! Imagine my shock to find out that the truth is you lust for your fellow Witness!"  


"You had no right, Katrina!" He spat.  


"And you had no right to betray me!" She hissed right back.  


"I have never..." He started to shout. But then she threw Abbie's pink lace panties in his face. Ichabod was stunned and speechless. He fumbled to find the words he needed to say. "This... I... Katrina... This is not what it seems. And still, you should not have forced yourself upon me without my consent!"  


"I need to practice my magic. Do not disturb me." She said cold and flat as she walked to the bedroom and closed the door.  
Ichabod had an expression of horror and disgust. Who was this woman?

Ichabod sat reading as the sun went down. He found it difficult to concentrate on the words. His mind was sailing with thoughts of Katrina's bad behavior, and his own which was far less than honorable. He felt nauseated at the thought that he might have impregnated Katrina. He was angry at the thought that she had forced herself upon him with magic. And he was disappointed in himself for behaving like a scoundrel to Abbie.  


Once the moon was out, Katrina exited her room. Ichabod looked up from his reading, but she acted as if he were not there. She went outside without a word. A couple of hours later she returned, again without a word to Ichabod. She only glanced at Ichabod, wishing she could tell him how she and Abraham had spent the day engaged in coitus in the next room, or that she had just spent an hour bent over while the headless horseman took her from behind. 

But she kept silent. She was completely withdrawn from him. And after what she had done to Ichabod, by forcing herself on him, he had no intentions of rectifying the situation.

~~~~~~

Abbie freshened up and headed back across Bear Mountain Bridge. She hoped Orion would be around. She needed a distraction. She needed his comfort. She didn't see it as using him, after all she did care for the Angel. They were both on the same page as far as relationships. Keep it casual, and put the Battle against evil first. 

Sure he had said he loved her, while in the throes of making love, but she figured lots of guys do that. And sex was knew to Orion, so it probably had him way too deep in his feels. She was only there for a minute when Orion showed up.  


"I knew that you were coming Abigail." He spoke softly. "It's been a while. I've missed you."  


"Sorry about that." She apologized. "Crane and I have been pretty busy."  


"Come, tell me everything." He swooped her up in his arms, and they flew to his hideaway.  


They sat on the ledge as the stars began to litter the sky. He told Abbie about several evil spirits that he had tracked down and destroyed over the past couple of weeks. Then Abbie shared with him how they took down Solomon Kent.  


"I felt dark witch activity... I thought it was Katrina and I chose to leave the matter to the Witness." Orion informed her. "I hope that was not a misjudgment on my part."  


"No, we handled it. And it gave Katrina a chance to test her powers against another witch."  


"And how did she fair," Orion wondered.  


"Not so good," Abbie half laughed and shook her head. " we got the Warlock, but we lost the grand Grimoir."  


"Crane and I have really been making efforts to put our Witness bond first. Things are really good with us now."  


"This is good Abigail. This is just as it should be." Orion new that his time with Abbie had to come to an end. She needed to rely on her partner. And that meant he would have to let her go.  
" Oh we also killed a bunch of Reavers that were guarding this Fenistella."  


Orion looked astonished. "You found the Fenistella? Abigail, do you know what this means?"  


Abbie looked disappointed. "We blew it up."  


"No... Why would you do such a thing?" Orion didn't understand.  


"It was too dangerous. There were hundreds of Reavers... The more we killed the more they came. We couldn't put more lives at risk."  


"Oh Abigail... Did you not know the true purpose for the Fenistella?"  


"We learned so very little. I wish we had more time, but... Orion, if you know what was in there, why don't you just tell us?"  


"Abigail, if I was permitted to, I would. But interference on that level is strictly forbidden. I would be called back if I revealed something that humans are meant to learn on their own."  


Abbie let out a weary laugh. "Can you at least give us some advice? A little heavenly guidance?"

"I can tell you that you must trust in your Witness bond above all else. Ichabod will have to make a choice. If your bond is strong, he will make the right choice. With the loss of the Fenistella, you must be diligent in learning all that you can."

"That all sounds good." She smiled and cuddled up to him.  


He tipped her chin up and leaned in for a kiss. It was a very tender kiss, but there was something different about it.  
"It's time for you to go back, Abigail." He stood up offering his hand.  


"I can stay the night, you know."  


"As much as I want you to, Abigail..." He looked truly regretful, " I'm afraid our time has passed."  


"Why, Orion..." She was confused. "What's going on?"  


"I care for you too much. The truth is... I am in love with you. If we remain romantically entangled, my feeling will only grow stronger. That is something neither of us can afford to have happen." He looked her deep in her beautiful dark eyes. " You need to focus on your duties as a Witness. You know that I am right."  


"I was kind of worried we would get to this point." She lamented. "I guess I hoped we'd have a few more good times."  


"I shall cherish every moment that we shared. And I will always be there for you if you need me."

~~~~ 

 

8 ~The Dawn Before The Awakening~

The next morning Abbie went early to to pick up Ichabod. She was in a bit of a sad mood after her break up with Orion. Of course she wouldn't tell Ichabod that. She had sent him a text, but Katrina used a simple spell to block the message. He was in the shower when she arrived. Katrina was waiting outside, innocently growing flowers with her powers.  


Abbie cringed when she saw her. She hoped Ichabod was ready to go, but then Katrina waved for her to come over.  
"Good morning Abigail." She said softly.  


"Morning," Abbie plastered a smile on her face. "Is Crane ready?"  


" He just got in the shower. He has a lengthy morning routine to care for his hair and beard, so he may be a while yet... But of course you know that." Katrina said flatly.  


Abbie wasn't sure how to take her meaning. "Oh, well I can see you're busy so I'll wait in the car."  


"Oh, Miss Mills, there I something I would like to ask you about." Katrina said innocently.  


"Yeah, 'up?"  


"I have heard that the modern day methods of birth control are quite effective. I was wondering if you could assist me in choosing one."  


"Oh... Uh, ok..." Abbie was not expecting that.  


"You see, the other night, Ichabod mentioned while we were making love, that he would like to have another child. As much as I would love too. I am still mourning my son, and now might not be the best time to have another." Katrina knew exactly what to say to get to Abbie.  


"I... I can understand that..." Abbie started, but Katrina cut her off.  


"You see, I really need to focus on building my powers. Since I was so easily defeated by Solomon Kent, I have been devoting every waking moment to restoring my strength. I am afraid I have to push Ichabod away to work with you, just so I can have time to focus. He is always so randy... If you understand my meaning."  


"Oh, I do." Abbie was ready to end this conversation.  


"I know he feels that I have been distant, but I believe having proper birth control will help us to have more nights together, as he is constantly begging for." Katrina continued. " But please don't mention this to him. He'd be so embarrassed to know I spoke to you about our marital relations."  


"Don't worry about it," Abbie felt sick to her stomach. "I can pick up a few things from the pharmacy today. If you don't care for those, we can get you an OBG appointment for some other options."  


"Thank you Miss Mills. Now I must get back to my work." Katrina smiled. "you're welcome to wait inside if you like."  
"No, I'll wait in the car."  


The morning didn't start out the way Abbie had hoped, and now she had a massive headache. She grabbed a couple of aspirin from her glove compartment and downed them with a swig of coffee. She needed Crane to hurry it up. After a short while she watched Katrina go inside. She hoped that meant Ichabod was ready.  


Ichabod came out of the bathroom fully groomed and dressed. Katrina was slicing some fruit and said nothing to him. Even as he sat and put on his boots she said nothing.  


"Katrina, I'll be home tonight. Call if you are in need of anything." He offered.

But Katrina was steady at her task. When she was done she took her plate to the bedroom and closed the door. Ichabod let out a sigh, as he left the cabin. His face lit up when he saw Abbie. But he became concerned when he saw her holding her head. He got in the passenger seat.  


"Lieutenant, are you quite alright?" He inquired.  


She shook her head, "no... Head ache."  
"Well come inside I shall prepare you a cup of Chamomile Tea."  


"No, we should get going. Cori will be opening the book store soon."  


"Well then please allow me to escort you." He jumped out of the SUV and ran to open her door.  


"Thanks Crane." She smiled. This was all she needed from him. He was her friend and partner, and she'd have to put away thoughts of the two of them being anything more.  


"So what is on the agenda for today?" Ichabod asked as they drove back to town.  


"I have to check in at the department, then research at Cori's book store... Oh and I have to confirm an appointment to go to New York to open Corbin's safe deposit box."  


"He had specific safeguards in place to open the safe." Ichabod found it curious. "No doubt to keep its contents as secure as possible."  
Abbie stared out the window, "And I'm curious to find out what's in it." It was still hard sometimes to be reminded that Corbin wasn't there any more.

~~~

9 ~The Aftermath of Tempus Fugit~

It was over. Katrina was gone and by Ichabod's hands. Neither of them could have imagined it would end this way. They were quiet, watching each other as the sun came up. Watching to make sure the other was ok. 

Jenny and Irving arrived a few minutes later, and then it was time to leave. Ichabod took one last look around. This was the place where his son died, where his wife died, and were his beloved Lieutenant almost died. He then looked out the window, wondering how... how had they gotten to this place. His mind was a million miles away, until her voice brought him back.  


"Ready Captain?" Abbie's voice was calming to the wild emotions running through him.  
She called him captain, which did a great deal to lift his spirits in this dark hour. "Ready Lieutenant." He said in return.

As they started to leave something caught Abbie's eye. She wasn't sure how, but there it was tussled in a corner. She broke from Ichabod side and went to it.  


"Lieutenant ... " Ichabod called after her, trying to mask the worry that came over him.  


She waved to him. "It's okay... Look." She said and picked up his uniform hat.  
"How did that..." He was thinking to hard to form a full question.  


"I...I don't know..." She shook her head as a peaceful smile graced her face. "I wonder..." She started as she reached for her phone. " I can't believe it. Look."  


She handed him her cell phone to show him a selfie she took with Captain Crane. He stared at it disbelief. Now he truly wondered what all she had endured.  


"Remarkable," he said softly. "You must have endured a great deal." Now his look turned back to concern as he looked into her deep brown eyes. He wanted the truth.  


"I did," she was honest. "But I got through it, and it's over. I'll tell you everything, after we get some rest.

They all went back to Abbie's new house. There was no way Crane was going back to the cabin any time soon. Jenny had moved into Joe's old room since it had its own bathroom. She wasted no time going for a shower, after the long night she'd had. Frank chose to shower in the man cave downstairs. It had a dozen jets that shot out from all angles.  


Abbie and Ichabod waited on the living room sofa, knowing the hot water wouldn't last if they all showered at once. Abbie didn't think Crane looked like he was okay. Of course he wasn't. He'd just killed his wife.  
"You going to be okay," she asked.  


"I am a soldier, Lieutenant." He responded retrospectively. "In war there are casualties. My concern now is for you... Abbie... I will not have a moments rest until I know how you faired. My mind is deeply troubled with thoughts of what you may have been forced to endure. If you could put my already weary mind at ease, I would be most grateful."  


Abbie took a deep breath, still struggling to wrap her mind around all of it. "Well when I first got there, people seemed shocked to see me. I guess my appearance drew the wrong attention, because soldiers came and locked me up. They thought I was crazy or a runaway slave. I told them I needed to speak to you about the Hessian. It was the only way to keep Katrina from killing you. You were reprimanded for leaving the battlefield. Eventually, you trusted me, against your better judgment but then Ben Franklin was killed and everything fell apart. Col. Sutton locked me back up and said he'd punish me for Franklin's death. And you left me there because you thought I was lying." 

Now Ichabod looked extremely concerned. "Col. Sutton imprisoned you!?" The man was a brutal beast when it came to women. It was well know that he was physically and sexually abusive to bar maids, slave women, and prostitutes. "Did he hurt you Abbie?"

Abbie remembered how Sutton had come to her cell. He took off his Jacket, unbuttoned his pants, and came after her. She knew that she was going to be beaten, raped and possibly murdered. And no one would have thought twice about it. she shuddered at the thought. "He tried, but I took care of him. Knocked him out cold."  


Ichabod was less that reassured. He took both her hands in his and held them tight. "I can't bear the thought that they locked you away and tried to harm you. How could I turn my back on you?"  


"Hey, no... Things got better after that." She tried to reassure him. "I guess you went to see Katrina and realized she was lying and you came back for me. We made it to Fredrick's Manor. I met Grace. You were so brave. You fought Katrina and Death so that I could get back here. You saved my life."  


"It is you who risked all to save my life." He put his arms around her and held her tight. She was brave beyond measure in his mind.  


Jenny called down to let them know he was done, so they slowly made their way upstairs. Ichabod walked her to her door, wanting to ensure she was okay up until the last moments before bidding her farewell. It was 8 in the morning, but still dark, as a storm was rolling in. Abbie was to exhausted after her shower to wrap her hair. She rested her head on her silk pillow and tried to sleep. But she tossed and turned. Her thoughts ran from Katrina trying to kill her to Sutton trying to assault her.  


Ichabod wasn't doing much better. He was having a full blown nightmare, and it felt real. In his dream, no matter how much he tried to save Abbie, Katrina still kept killing her. Then she vanished into darkness and he was alone. He felt his heart being ripped from his chest as a flash of lightning and a large crack of thunder rocked him from his sleep. "Abbie!"  


He was in full panic mode as he ran to her bedroom, swinging the door so hard that it hit the wall and slammed back shut behind him. "Abbie! Are you all right."

She scrambled on the bed as he grabbed her "Crane! What's wrong?"  


He looked bewildered. "you were killed... I saw it with my own eyes... And then you disappeared and I was alone. I felt it... I felt that you had gone from me!"  


He held her so tight that she could barely breathe. "No, I'm okay. You had a Nightmare. It just felt real, because of everything that just happened."  


He pulled back and held her face. His voice was still panicked. "What if this is not real? What if I've lost you, and now I've gone mad?  


Abbie held her hands on his as he continued to caress her face. She kissed his hands to bring him comfort. "I'm really here, and so are you. We did lose Jeremy and Katrina today. But you and I survived. Now you need to go get some sleep."  


He didn't budge from his spot. He was afraid that if he left she would vanish. If he didn't hold on to her, that she might be whisked away. 

Abbie was exhausted, and she knew Reyes would call looking for her in a few hours. She needed to sleep. 

She patted the bed beside her. To her surprise he did not refuse or even put up a fuss about improprieties. He laid beside her on top of the covers and put his arms around her. There would be hell to pay if someone dare try and take her from him. 

They both fell asleep easily this time. No more tossing and turning. No more nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs  
> Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes: The Time of My Life  
> Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes: Up Where We Belong


	3. Heavenly Intervention ~ New York ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Ichabod head to New York to discover what Corbin and Knapp left behind. Their feelings continue to grow but it's too soon for both of them.

Heavenly Intervention  
~ New York ~

1~~ City Bound

Abbie stopped by the department to file some paperwork before heading to New York City. She was informed that it was extremely important that he not miss the appointment at the bank. She was glad that Ichabod would be coming along. In fact, he insisted. It was nearly two weeks ago that Katrina and Jeremy were lost to him. He was distant at times but he forged on. He poured his energy into research. He only accompanied Abbie to work if he thought she might be in danger, which was only on to occasions.

But every night he stayed in Abbie's room. Most night he slept at the foot of the bed. Just feeling her shifting in the night, or her cold toes touching him for warmth as she slept, was enough for him to know she was safe. But there were a few night when the nightmares were bad. On those nights, he needed to be by her side, holding her close. It was his only reassurance that she wasn't going to be ripped away from him.

"PTSD," Abbie told Jenny one morning after she saw Crane leaving her room. He hadn't seen Jenny, which Abbie was glad about. He would be terribly embarrassed if it was believed he was struggling with battle scars or worse that he was behaving in an un-gentlemanly fashion towards her.

"So no bumpin uglies... Not even a little making out?" Jenny was a bit surprised, since she was aware that they had feelings for each other. Perhaps the tragedy had changed them.

Abbie rolled her eyes and smiled, "it's not like that at all." But the truth was that once something had happened. He was holding her while they snuggled under the covers. She inadvertently stretched, arching and rubbing her rear against his cock and he stiffened against her.  
"Crane... " she turned slightly, and shook him just a little.

He woke up groggy but immediately felt himself. "My apologies..." He offered then moved to the foot of the bed. It was never mentioned again.

Abbie figured he would get better in time. But for now having him there was also a comfort to her.

Abbie was at the department for only an hour. As she was leaving she was met by Sheriff Reyes. "Lt. Mills, I thought you'd be gone for the day."  
Abbie straightened up putting her best foot forward. "I decided I'd come in first and get some paper work done ma'am."

"I thought you should know, the commissioner is reviewing your application for Detective. It's been narrowed down to you, and one other. We should have his decision in a week or two."

"I appreciate the information Ma'am." Abbie smiled, still remaining professional.

"I've been impressed with your work. You and your friend Mr. Crane."

"Thank you ma'am."

"I noticed he hasn't been around lately. I hope everything is well with him."  
"He's had some personal things to deal with... Things didn't go as he had planned."

"Sorry to hear that." She paused as if deciding whether or not to say anything further. "You know if you make detective, you will have some leniency in hiring consultants. I hope he continues on. Have a good day Mills."

~~~

Abbie hurried back to the house. Her appointment was not for a couple of hours but traffic in the city was terrible, and she didn't want to risk being late. The cab arrived shortly after and Ichabod tried grabbing a few books for the ride.

"What are you doing?" Abbie said trying to hurry him along. "The cab is waiting."  
"I'm trying to gather a selection of books for our journey."

She rolled her eyes," it's a forty-five minute drive into the city. Come on. Leave the books. You asked to come along so you better be capable of keeping me company for forty-five minutes."

"I did indeed ask to accompany you. Therefor I shall reserve my literary endeavors for another time." He tipped his head and motioned for her to go ahead of him.

He was quiet for the first part of the ride which is exactly what Abbie didn't want. He wasn't mopey or moody or drowning in grief, which she assumed was a good thing. He was focused, quiet but focused. He seemed to be pressing forward quite well... Except for at night. Abbie hoped that a visit to the city would light a spark in him. There would be new things to see and discover and to ramble on about.

Her phone rang, and she let out a sigh. It was Luke. She put it on silent, wondering if he knew she was coming to the city. A couple of minutes later he sent her a text.  
Luke: Hey Abs, give me a call. Need 2talk 2 U.

She read it quickly then put her phone away. Of course Ichabod saw who the text was from. He still got pangs of jealousy when it came to Luke. The thought of Abbie having a long term relationship with another man, got under his skin.

"I can't believe you've been here for over a year and haven't seen the city yet." She stated hoping to break the silent drive.

"Well we have been rather preoccupied." He smiled, then quietly looked out the window.

"Did you visit New York a lot back in your day?" She asked hoping to encourage him to open up.

"Ummm... Well yes... I happened to visit New York on several occasion." He stated flatly then started to look back out the window, but not before noticing Abbie sulk back in her seat. He realized her questions were meant to entice him into conversation. ."of course it took quite a bit longer back in my day, and the ride wasn't nearly as comfortable." He gave her a half smile and she perked up.  
"I've also given some thought to the question you posed to me the other day."

"The one about moving in with me and Jenny?" She looked at him then down at her hands. She was hoping he would stay. It would just make things so much easier. Especially with the 'strange' sleeping arrangements made after the time travel events. "So what are you thinking?"

"I agree that it would indeed be most advantageous if I were to reside permanently with you and Miss Jenny." He smiled at her. She was still looking at her hands but he saw the smile creep upon her face.

The rest of the drive was filled with conversation, that is until they crossed over into Manhattan. Ichabod was speechless. The buildings were incredible. Abbie pointed out a few that she knew. They passed by Central Park and Abbie promised to take him there after their appointment.

 

2~~~ Preparations

Finally, they arrived at the bank. The building was all glass and immaculate. Abbie could see Ichabod's mind starting to work, and knew what he was thinking.  
"I hate to think of the tremendous expense that a building of this magnitude has cost the patrons of..." Ichabod started but was quickly interrupted by Abbie.  
"Crane... No." Abbie shushed him. "Now's not the time for that."

Abbie went to the clerk at the customer service desk to checking for their appointment. He immediately picked up the phone. "Ms. Klein, she's here."

A few minutes later a woman in her mid fifties greeted them. She wore thick rimmed black gasses, and her peppered hair was pulled into a tight bun. "Miss Mills, Mr. Crane, my name is Denise Klein. Right this way, please."

She brought them into her office were they were met by two older gentlemen. One was n Indian Gentleman, Swami Kamar the other a South American gentleman, Father Cordova.  
Denise quickly explained, "I am a member of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart. These men are associates of Rev. Knapp. They are two of the Seven Warlock Keepers. They along with myself will offer you protection. Once you, the Witnesses, open the vault, Demonic forces will try to attack."  
"Vault?" Abbie questioned. "I take it this is no ordinary safe deposit box."

"Not at all. Which is why it took a week to organize this. With the loss of Rev. Knapp, I had to reach out to the remaining Warlocks. Kamar and Cordova were the first to be available at the same time."

"So there is one on each of the respective continents, correct." Ichabod asked.  
"Yes." Denise answered. " you're wondering what happens to North America now that the Reverend is deceased."

"Yes. In his absence are you not more vulnerable in some fashion?" Ichabod was curious.

"Yes. We are weakened in his absence," Cordova stated. "But do not concern yourself. A new Warlock Keeper is being groomed as we speak. When he is ready, his purpose will be revealed to him."

"In the meantime," Kamar added, "you and Abigail, will protect the secrets as well as perform your duties. Evil will not prevail.

Denise received a phone call, then turned back to the group. "it is time. Our car has arrived.

"The vault is not here." Abbie was confused.

"No..." Denise's escorted them out. "We are going to a place far older than this."

They drove a couple of blocks to The Museum of Finance.

"I do not recall this building," Ichabod interjected as they walked through the museum to a set of elevators.  
"The building was erected in 1928," she informed him. "the land however has been used by the bank since the late 18th Century." The elevator door opened and Abbie started to step forward.

"No, Miss Mills. Not that one." A moment later, the wall opened and they all stepped into a secret corridor. They went a few levels down and exited to what appeared to be an old bank vault, with several vault doors. They walked to the third vault. "This is August Corbin's vault. You have the key Miss Mills. She smiled and joined the priests who were already beginning a protection spell.

Abbie put the key into the lock and Ichabod turned the large round knob. One one side were several shelves which cataloged artifacts. On the other side were very organized file boxes. Abbie opened a few. Each labeled by country and contained currency, a key with a safe house location, and contact information for known allies. Abbie knew this was how Corbin got Jenny from place to place. The Artifacts, likely objects that she collected. On a top shelf was a box labeled 'to Grace Abigail Mills'. They opened the box to find 2 letters on top of a journal and a pile of money. The letters were addressed to her and the other to Jenny, and were dated two weeks before his death. She read hers...

 

My Dearest Abbie,

If you are reading this letter, that means that I am gone. There are some things that I need to tell you, kid. Things that you aren't ready to hear, but you have to. I know the truth about what happened to you and Jenny when you were fourteen. You saw a Demon Lord raise a man from the grave. But what you don't know is you also stopped him from raising a Horseman of the apocalypse, the Horseman of War. You must stop denying what you saw. I know you are in Quantico living your dream, but it's time for you to choose a different path, because your destiny is coming.  


You are the second of the two Witness. The first Witness is returning, but with him comes Death. I can feel it. As a Witness you have the choice to observe and give testimony to the events of the war between good and evil. Or you can choose to fight against the evil forces. Both Witnesses have individually chosen to fight in the past. The first Witness, Ichabod Crane, chose to fight on the battlefield against the Horseman of Death. You also chose to fight against Moloch, that day in the woods. You both did an incredible thing, separately. That's why all evil fears you. Because if the Witnesses fight against evil together, they will prevail. There is something that you and the Other Witness are destined to do. Even I do not know the details, but I know it must be incredible.  


Now that I am gone, you should know you are not alone. You must seek out Reverend Knapp. He will guide you further and help you find your allies. If by some strange turn, the Reverend also dies, you must carry on. In this vault is a box labeled the Seven. In it you will find keys to the reverend's vault. It can only be opened by the two Witnesses or five of the seven. If the other Witness has not yet risen, you can still open it but you need 3 of the Seven. Denise Klein can contact them for you.  
You'll find general case files in my office. You know how to get to them. But in my journal I've put the real details about the demons and how we stopped them. Cross reference the journal with the case files. It should help you.  


Also it is imperative that the second Witness contact Muriel Celest . She is a Historian and Geneologist at Oxford University. Certain arrangements have been made on his behalf to help aid in the battle. Abbie, I have left you provisions in my will, but just in case Barbara holds things up with the house or the life insurance, I've cashed in my retirement and left it here for you. If you lose the house, there is enough here to buy another. I know career is important to you, but when the battle begins, all that will have to be sacrificed in order to win.  


I guess here is the part were I have to say goodbye. I hate to leave you like this, kid. I don't ever want you to think that taking you in was just a duty or an obligation, because I never felt that way. You truly were the daughter I always wanted. You, Jenny, and Joey were the light in my life. I know you will continue to make me proud. I love you Abbie.

With All My Love,  
August Corbin

Abbie fought as hard as she could to hold back the tears, but that wasn't possible. She put her hand over her mouth to keep any sound from creeping out, as she held the letter to her chest. Ichabod wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. After a minute she pulled away. She didn't have time to break down right now. Ichabod held her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. He wished he could kiss away all her pain, but this was all he could give her.

"Abbie... "  
"Wooo," she let out a breath. "I wasn't prepared." She patted his chest and backed away. "You should probably read it. It’s got some pertinent information." She tried to toughen her voice as best she could.

"No, Lieutenant." He objected. "The letter is personal. You can relay to me the relevant information." He read her cue that she needed to get back to business.

"Okay, first we need to find a file called The Seven."

"Yes," Ichabod moved quickly. "I saw that one over here." He grabbed the box and opened it.

Inside were nine boxes with names on them. She noticed one with Father Cordova's name, another had Swami Kamar's name. One had no name but a spark was ever so slowly forming the letter S.

"This one must be for the new guy." Abbie stated. She placed it down and picked up one with Ichabod's name and handed it to him. Then she took hers. "These keys open Reverend Knapps vault. There's more for us there."

They exited Corbin's vault and were shocked. A demon was flying right at them. It immediately disintegrated when it hit the protective barrier. Denise, Kamar and Cordova continued chanting.  


"I beg your pardon, but We are in need of locating Reverend Knapps vault." Ichabod hated to interrupt them when they were busy.

"It's the first one." Denise said short of breath.

"You need any help?" Abbie offered.

"No, we are fine. Only 3 demons so far, and we are holding strong. It is imperative that you do what you've come for." Denise reassured her.

 

3~~~ Knowledge

 

Abbie and Ichabod went to the first vault. They both inserted their key, then Ichabod spun the large round latch. They went inside and were both stunned. It was a mini Fenestella. They looked around at two dozen books, several scrolls, and various papers in cases for preservation. They found three Grimoirs, likely belonging to powerful witches. Then they saw the journals. They were Reverend Knapp's journals dating back to 1710 when he took his place as one of the seven.

Abbie grabbed ones dated 1950-1999 and 2000- 2014 thumbs through the journal to more recent history.

He tells how he tried to help Laurie prepare for her role, and how Moloch bombarded the poor woman with demonic assaults. Her husband was meant to help her, and for a while things were good. But then Lauie was warned that a great assault was coming to hurt Abbie. Laurie would be given a child, a baby girl, to stand by Abbie and help her protect Abbie. But after they were given the defender Jenny, he turned to Alcohol. He left when he couldn't take it any more.

The defender was sent to help the Witness fend off Molochs attempt to raise the Horseman of war. With the loss of the first Witness, Moloch sought to take advantage of the second Witnesses Youth. He was able to raise a man, but not the Horseman because the Witness and the Defenders combined power was enough to prevent the mantel of Death from taking form.

 

Ichabod grabbed the first one dated 1710-1750. He was curious what was written around the time of his birth. The first page simply stating that he received his calling after the Horseman of Pestilence tried to escape and Shaman Umpsquoth lost his life, sending him back to the Spirit World.

Ichabod flipped to the latter part of the journal, and sure enough there was writings about his mother.

\- Tonight during the Spirit Meeting of the Seven, the matter was discussed and we believe the anointed Saraph blood line of Annette Collins and the sanctified Saraph blood line of William Crane. The Collins family has been followed closely. We had believed her cousin Margaret Collins Van Brunt might have given birth to the first Witness, but we did not receive the signs. Instead it was told to us Abraham Van Brunt would be the first Defender. Now more than ever, we await the signs.-

Ichabod was shocked and fascinated he read as quickly as he could, flipping through pages long enough to commit them to memory and stopping on pages that spoke of his family.

\- Dec. 1750: The signs have come, and we the seven have received our Word. The first witness will be born to Annette Collins Crane. For all our battles, the real ones begin now. All hell will come against Annette. We must hope she has the strength...-

Ichabod grabbed the next journal 1751-1800. These chronicle his arrival to America and the subsequent events. And the events that he didn't know about shock him and rock him to his core.

 

He reveals the true purpose of the Fenestella was to preserve Ichabod. He was to be put to sleep before his 31st birthday, until the second Witness came of age, but everything was put off course.

He tells how The Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, pledged to help in the fight against the apocalypse after receiving assurances from Gen. Washington. They were told of the prophesy, but not told who the first Witness was.

Katrina Van Tassel was appointed the task of encouraging Abraham Van Brunt to switch his allegiance. She mistakenly believed him to be the first Witness, but he was only meant to influence Ichabod. After realizing her error, she chose to peruse Ichabod romantically against the wishes of her coven, and that set off a series of events that would alter the course of the prophecy.

Her betrayal of Abraham opened the door for him to sell his soul. Instead of being the great Defender of the first Witness, The Hessians anointed him the horseman of Death, making Katrina responsible for the rise of the first horseman. Abraham's main focus became to kill Ichabod. Knapp received the message from the Angel Gabriel. He then called upon Orion whose powers had been limited due to his insistence on fighting Earthly battles. Orion was meant to stop the horseman but Orion was struck down and captured by Moloch.

The horseman then went after Ichabod. Ichabod succeeded in stopping the 1st Horseman and thwarting the Apocalypse, But they were both struck down and their bloodlines merged. Katrina was warned against preserving him. She knew Ichabod would be resurrected, but if he were tied to the horseman, they would both resurrect. Thus again causing the Horseman to rise, and leading to the Apocalypse.

Knapp explains that Katrina was supposed to transport Ichabod to the Fenestella, where Knapp and his brethren would cleanse his blood, resurrect him, then put him to sleep. But she chose not to.

The Sisterhood was denied their promise from General Washington, for their inability to stop Katrina. They pursued her for two years and finally captured her. They desperately searched for the child whom they hoped to help, but they never found him.

Ichabod banged his fist giants the wall. How could he have been so blind. He wondered if Katrina had ever told him the truth. Abbie put the journal she had been reading down and went to his side.

She rubbed his arm to calm him down. "Crane, what's wrong?"

"That witch!" He spewed. "I should have never tried to rescue her from Purgatory! I should never have left you there for her! "

"Why don't you tell me what you read." She said facing him, looking him in the eyes so he could focus and calm him down.

He told her everything that he read. How from their very first meeting, Katrina had twisted things. She wanted to be the wife of the witness. He blamed himself for ruining Abraham's destiny.

"That doesn't mean she did it on purpose or that she didn't love you..." Abbie tried to put his mind at ease.

"But I betrayed Abraham and you for her. I was a fool, and I made this battle more difficult because of it. I can not ponder on it further it only encourages my wrath. I'd rather know what you learned, about your family." His voice was calmer now. "you are my only concern going forward."

Abbie was surprised, but happy to tell Ichabod what little she'd been able to learn thus far. Ichabod's eyebrow raised when Abbie spoke about Jenny. He asked her to show him in the journal and read the pages as Abbie continued. That's when they heard a large crash against the vault.

 

4~~~~ Invasion

 

Ichabod and Abbie ran to open the vault door and found an onslaught of demonic creatures attacking the barrier. Kamar was down, and Abbie helped him up.

"Go back into the vault!" Denise insisted.  
"Allow us to help you!" Ichabod wasn't really asking. He was telling.  
"It's too dangerous!" Denise wouldn't risk losing the Witnesses.  
"We can help!" Abbie touched her back and Kamar's back. "You can draw power from us! We've done this before!" Ichabod stood and held his hand to Denise and Cordova.

It worked the barrier was reinforced, but the demons kept coming. The demons were destroyed upon impacting the barrier but they just kept coming.

"We need to find out were these things are coming from." Abbie was ready to end this.  


"Perhaps there's something in the vault." Denise offered.  
Before Abbie had a chance to break ranks, they saw something coming down the corridor, slashing demons as a path was cleared.

"Well this is what all the commotion is about." Orion said as he slashed another demon.  
"We are destroying them, but they just keep coming." Abbie told him as several more demons came." Even with your help, I don't know how much longer we can hold out."  
"You need to close the portal." Orion told her. "I've just come from the opening and they're pouring out like water."

"Is there an Artifact inside the vault we can use?" Denies asked.  
"The Witnesses do not need an artifact, if they have previously closed a portal. If they remember the incantation, they can draw on that source," Cordova informed them.  
"We had used one to open a portal to Purgatory..." Ichabod was hopeful.  
"No. It must be a seal, or the opening will get wider.  
"Abigail, remember Morocco." Orion reminded her.  
"You're, right. Take me to the opening," Abbie didn't hesitate.

Ichabod was confused. "What are you doing? He just said it would not work."  
"I've closed a portal before. I can do this." Orion scooped her up in high arms and they took off.  
"Lieutenant!" Ichabod called after them. Seeing her being carried away was jarring to him.

The demons went after Abbie and Orion with a vengeance, but Orion was determined. There was no way he would let one of them touch her. He held her close, pressing her to him with one arm and slinging his halo with the other. She held on as tight as she could. She repeated the incantation while Orion defended her, and the opening became smaller each time.

Finally it was closed, and Orion finished the last of the demons. Abbie held on to him a little longer, just to calm her nerves. She'd almost forgotten how comforting it was in his arms. Orion didn't mind. He missed her touch. A minute later they heard Ichabod running down the corridor. Orion put her down and graciously stepped aside.  
"Lieutenant! Abbie!" He cried out. He ran to her and held her so tight she couldn't breath. "You're all right!"  
"Yes, I'm fine," she smiled. "Lets get back."

 

5~~~ Secrets

Orion stayed to keep watch with Cordova and Kamar. There was so much to go through and they didn't know when they would get to come back.

"Do you mind if I have a look?" Denise asked in a very somber tone. "Reverend Knapp... He was my Grandfather... Actually he was my great, great, great, great, great grandfather. I promise I wont touch anything. I just want to see his life's work.

Ichabod and Abbie both nodded. They went back to the journals as Denise stood at the door. After a minute Denise called then. "You should both flip through the pages as quickly as possible. Ichabod has the gift of an eidetic memory. And with your power and connection, he can see and know what you see.

"Really? How can this be so?" Ichabod looked up at her astounded.  
"You did not know?" Denise was surprised. "You both just demonstrated your powers so well, I just assumed...

"What you saw was basically everything we know... And I can start a fire." Abbie shrugged.

"I thought your bond would have... Never mind. You must work on honing your powers. It will help you greatly once you find the Fenestella." Denise smiled until she saw the look of disappointment on both witnesses faces. "What is it?"

"The Fenestella is no more." Ichabod informed her.  
"Oh no... Oh that is not good at all." There was no hiding in her tone that the loss of the Fenestella was a tragedy. Then something caught her eye. "Look at that..."  
"What is it?" Abbie had already started flipping through pages.  
"That table against the wall..." Denise pointed.

"There is nothing on that table, I've checked." Ichabod went back to his reading.  
"No, it's a simple spell." Denise did an incantation and waved her hand. But then she saw nothing appear. "I'm sorry. I was mistaken."

"No, you were right. I see it." Abbie went to the table.  
"She's right." Ichabod joined her. " a letter, a map and yet another key.  
Abbie looked at the map and tapped her finger on it. "Old Bannerman Road... I know this place."  
"Is it from your childhood?" He asked, as he opened the letter.  
"No... Abbie realized she was opening a can of worms. "Orion brought me there a few months ago."

Ichabod, looked up from the letter and raised his eyebrow. Abbie knew she was about to get an ear full so she cut him off before he could start. "The Basilica? Interesting name."  
"It's a name given to a Sanctuary or Temple. It demarks a holy ground." He informed her.  
They read the letter.

Reverend Knapp leaves them a Key to the Sanctuary he calls Basilica. He says there they will find instructions on how to fashion weapons to defeat specific demons. He also tells her there are a few weapons created for use by heavenly hosts, and to be careful when choosing to use them. He tells her she will need to find Grace Dixon's Journal, because it will guide the witnesses in harnessing their power.

He leaves a warning about Katrina. She is a hellfire shard, and her actions prove to work against good, and advance the causes of the wicked. It may be best that she remain in her Purgatory prison. No doubt she will reach out to her husband to rescue her. They should find her journal to know her true motivations, before making a decision about her future.

He also asks them to find the Fenestella and add his journals along with the documents and books he has procured over the last 250 years.

"I wish we'd had all this information when we first started." Abbie sighed.

"Ah for the wisdom of hind sight, we should be the wisest of all." Ichabod lamented, silently cursing his mistakes with Katrina, then putting them out of his mind.

"We don't have enough time. I wish we could make this place a Basilica." She grumbled as she went back to reading.

Ichabod's eyes widened and his fingers began to snap rapidly. Abbie looked up at him, knowing that he had started something. He grabbed Knapp's first journal and hoped he'd find something referencing the Basilica. It only took him a minute at his speed to find what he was looking for. "Here! The Basilica." He announced and Abbie rushed to his side.

"So that's how he did it... The blood of both Witnesses or their Maternal blood line can create a Antatestus Sanctum..." Abbie read nudging Ichabod to the side a little.

"Antatestus Sanctum, Latin for the Witness Sanctuary," Ichabod informed her. "Ah but of course there is a warning."

"Of course there is." Abbie sighed. "We only get three, and one has already been done. If we use the Antatestus Sanctum here, we will only have one more... For however long this war wages on. Can we risk putting two Basilica's so close to each other when we know this battle is going to be global."  
"Lieutenant, we have already lost the Fenestella," Ichabod reasoned. "We need to protect this research at all cost."

"There is a protection spell over the vault." Denise chimed in. "I can assure you it's only vulnerable when it's being opened. There has never been an attack this great. I'm certain they bombarded this place because they wanted to get you."  
Abbie looked at her watch, "Crane, its 1pm in England. We need to call Murial Celest duing office hours."

"You have not yet been in contact with Muriel?" Denise seemed surprised.

"No. We only just found out about her today." Ichabod explained.

Denise looked concerned. She didn't know how they had managed thus far without any assistance from the Keepers and the angelic hosts thus far. "Abigail is right, contact Muriel right away. If you just recently received the benefits of Corbin's will, how have you been providing for yourselves and Jennifer Mills? Her travels are costly?"

"We made due, the best we could. Jenny always got where she said she needed to go. I had some savings that I've used to take care of the four of us." Abbie seemed honored to do her part.

"Four?" Denise questioned.

Ichabod said nothing he felt ashamed when he thought of how much Abbie was sacrificing. He did his best to help her with cases, but he was barely paid since Reyes took over, while adding another person for her to provide for.

"Well, this is war and wars require funding. You are not on your own. The world has been waiting and preparing for you both for a very long time." Denise was quite serious. "For now, contact Muriel. I'll make arrangements for another appointment in two weeks for you to come back. You can decide then what to do. But I promise this place will be safe."

Abbie and Ichabod agreed, and got a ride to Central Park. They took a stroll over to Gapstow Bridge, to take in the scenery as Ichabod made the call. He first got the directory and finally was able to speak with a receptionist.

"Hello, university of Oxford, how may I direct your call?"

"I am calling to speak with Muriel Celest, please." He responded.

"One moment."  
There was a long pause before she answered. "Hello, this is Dr. Muriel Celest. How may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Ichabod Crane. I am here with my partner, Lt Abigail Mills..."

"Oh..." They heard her gasp on the other line. "Mr. Crane, Miss Mills... I've been waiting for a year for you to call. I have some things for you. I'll book your flight right away."

Abbie shook her head to Ichabod, "sorry Dr. Celest, I have to work tomorrow, I can't go to Oxford..."

"Abigail," Muriel paused, "I'm certain that you can get some time off to support your friend during his time of need."

"Um, I'm not sure I follow." Abbie and Ichabod both looked confused.

"I am here to help both of you. For instance I know about Katrina, and what happened to her a couple of weeks ago." Muriel treaded carefully.

"You... you know what happened?" Ichabod was surprised.

"Yes. And it's been handled." Muriel continued. " Mr. Crane, I am a friend of your wife Katrina. I'm sorry to inform you that she was killed in an apartment building fire last week. I'm sure that you will want to return to London to make arrangements."

"Yes of course," Ichabod and Abbie instantly realized what was happening.  
"I'm sure your dear friend, Miss Mills, would like to accompany you during your time of bereavement."

"How do you know about Katrina?" Abbie had to know.

"Because I'm an Angel."

 

6~~~ Family

Jenny met Irving the diner for lunch.it was crowded so they took their meal to go, and headed to the park. He had spent the past week at Martha's Vineyard with Cynthia and Macey, so that they could get away, and reunite in peace. But as they made small talk Jenny could tell something was on his mind.

"Abbie says you've been offered your position back as Captain on the police force." She smiled, watching his less than excited reaction. "Seems like you're getting your life back to normal."

"Normal..." Frank let out a soft laugh. "I don't think normal exists any more." Now he looked very serious. "I need to talk to you about something."

Jenny didn't like the sound of this. "What's up?"

"I'm not taking the job in Sleepy Hollow. I'm going back to my old job in New York. Then I'm going to putout feelers for a position somewhere else."

"What!" Jenny was afraid something like this was coming. "So you're running away? Knowing everything that we're facing!"

"I'm not running away! I'm protecting my family. I already died for this cause. I'm lucky to be alive. My daughter needs me. I have to put her first."

"No..." Jenny wasn't going to let this go. "Fighting evil... That's how we protect Macey and Cynthia... And everyone else. If we run away, the Forces of evil win!"

"You not understand," Frank hadn't told her everything. "The night Henry rang the bell and summoned the witches... Cynthia and Macey heard it."

"Then it's true... They have witch blood." Jenny knew now that nothing she said would change Frank's mind.

"Yes, it's true. And that night... Macey walked."

"What? How?"

"The power in her is strong." Frank shook his head. "If we stay, the enemy will come after her. They will either try to turn her evil and use her, or they will kill her to keep her from helping the witnesses. I can not let them get my baby girl."

"I understand." Jenny's eyes welled up with tears.

Frank put his arms around her and held her. "I am not abandoning our team, Jenny. I'm just protecting my family. If you need me I'll come back, whenever I can."

"Promise?" She choked back the tears.

"I promise you."

 

7~~~~ The Big Apple

Ichabod and Abbie spent the next couple of hours touring New York. They saw the Statue of Liberty. Tho there wasn't enough time to tour it, they did manage a sunset cruise. They were just enjoying the view when Abbie got a call from Captain Reyes.

"Lt.. Mills, I just received your request from HR for time off. Do you really think this is the best time... When you're under review for a promotion? It's says family emergency?"  
"Yes, ma'am." Abbie sighed. " today is the first vacation day I've used in over a year, and I haven't touched my sick leave. I know it's last minute, but Crane's wife just passed away. I'm going with him to London to make arrangements."

"Oh, I had no idea." Reyes sounded about as sympathetic as she could muster. "Alright Mills, but don't be too long. I'd hate to see this promotion slip through your fingers. Oh and send my regards to Mr. Crane."

"Yes ma'am. I will do that. I'll be back as soon as I can." Abbie hung up and rubbed her temple.

"That seemed to go better than expected." Ichabod tried to be reassuring.

"I guess," Abbie let out a sigh. "She told me this morning that she gave the Police Commissioner a recommendation on my behalf. I don't want to screw this up. This is the position Corbin wanted me to have... But all I wanted was to go to the FBI. I should've..." Abbie strengthened her resolve. She didn't want to start getting emotional. Ichabod put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her without overstepping. He knew Abbie didn't want to be emotional, especially in public.

"I just want to make him proud, ya know."

"That is a sentiment for which I can most readily sympathize." His hand trailed down her arm as they turned their attention back to the view.

The city began to light up all around, as the sun went down. Abbie always thought it was one of the prettiest sights in the world. "That is an incredible sight," she smiled, gazing at the city in the background.

"Most incredible indeed," Ichabod remarked in a soft deep voice. Of course it wasn't the city that caught his attention. His eyes, his thoughts... were focused only on Abbie.

As they disembarked from the boat, Abbie took a good look at Ichabod, then her watch, and back to Ichabod. She looked a bit troubled.  
"Lieutenant, is something the matter?" He asked.

"I was just thinking..." Abbie crunched up her nose, and waved her finger up and then down again at Ichabod. "You know I personally like your sense of style, but... It might draw the wrong kind of attention on an international flight."

"How so?" Ichabod looked down at his attire, and tried not to take offense. "Do you find this disagreeable?"

"No... No not at all. With terrorist threats, sometimes anyone who stands out can be held up prior to a flight..."

"Ah, I have read many negative reporting a on the TSA. Some of their regulations are down right un..."

"Ah... None of that, Crane. They're just doing their best to keep us safe. I think if we get you something a little more up to date, and if you put a lid on your opinions of the strict security regulations and constitutional rights... We might actually make our flight."

Ichabod knew she was right. He stood out like a sore thumb everywhere they went. "I suppose you are correct. However, I am most opposed to the modern fashion of skinny jeans."  
Abbie let out a genuine laugh. "You can pick out whatever you want. Just something for the flight. You can go back to your usual, very charming clothes, when we get there."

"Speaking of," now it was Ichabod's turn. "Perhaps you might consider at least one outfit that might be appropriate for more finer dining. If we are to spend a few days in England, I might fancy dining at an establishment of a more formal nature."  
"I'm sure I can come up with something." She gave him a side eye and he gave one right back. "I have dresses Crane." She said giving him a nudge.

Abbie was surprised that he didn't put up much of a fuss as he tried on a few outfits. Of course she was careful to stay away from the skinny jean isles. She was pleased that he chose three outfits, not just one, and a blazer that would be suitable for all three. "You might want to get a pair of loafers. Airline security is going to have you take off your boots."

Ichabod looked annoyed, "Well, I must draw the line, I will wear my boots with pride."  
"Ok, suit yourself. But don't say I didn't warn you." She grinned, and looked at the time. It was now after 10pm. "We should get back to Sleepy Hollow. Our flight is at 8am."  
"Of carouse, however..." He paused, "there is something I think I'd rather like to see."

An hour later they were riding up to the top of the Empire State Building. Ichabod had never ridden so high. He instinctively reached for Abbie's hand, and it was there waiting for him. They stepped out onto the balcony still holding hands watching the city surrounding them. It was incredible. It was both of their first time being up there, and Abbie was happy they were doing it together.

It wasn't until they were getting into the cab that they realized they were still holding hands. Ichabod opened the cab door, shopping bag in hand, guided her in to her seat and managed to not let go. She had to admire his skill.

They were quiet during the ride home. Ichabod let his thumb rub gently over her knuckles. Abbie looked up at him, but he was so focused on her hand he didn't notice. She couldn't pull away. She wondered what was going through his mind, and kept hidden what was going through hers. She should not be having feelings for him. He was grieving, and not over the trauma that he had suffered. Not only that. There was no room in her life for romance, a distraction which she could not afford. Especially with Ichabod. She had seen how difficult it was for him to balance his responsibilities.

Ichabod's feelings were so confusing to him. He cared for Abbie... Actually he was quite certain he loved her. Which led him to feelings of guilt. Guilt for how he had treated her, guilt over driving the knife into his own wife, guilt for bringing Katrina into Abbie's life and causing her so much pain. He stared at her hand, completely lost in his thoughts.

 

8~~~~ Desire

That night Ichabod came into Abbie's room, just as he had every night since Katrina's death. He was barely asleep when her phone range. It was Luke. She figured she'd better take the call and get it over with.

"Mills speaking," Abbie said groggily.

"Hey, Abs. It's good to hear your voice."

"It's been a while," Abbie tried not to sound annoyed. “what’s up? It's pretty late."

"I heard you were in the city. Why didn't you call me?"

"I was there on business. Hey can I call you back, I'm beat?"

"Yeah, sure. I just thought you should know the commissioner has asked for my recommendation for the Detective position I vacated."

Abbie sat up in bed. This was not cool! The last thing she wanted was to have to kiss Luke's ass to get a fair recommendation. "Really? He does know we used to date right?"

"Hey, I'm going to be completely objective. Besides, there's only one thing that I didn't approve of you doing while I was with the department."

As if on cue, to Abbie's dismay, Ichabod woke up. "Abbie, is everything alright?"

She tried to cover the phone "Everything's fine. Go back to sleep."

But it was too late. Luke had heard Ichabod’s unmistakable voice. "You've got to be fuckin kidding me! You're sleeping with the guy? And let me guess, once you make Detective you'll be hiring your lover for all your cases!"

"It's none of your business, Luke. I hope that you won't let the fact that we used to have a thing, interfere with your recommendation..."

"Thing? Abs, I asked you to marry me. You said yes... And then you applied to the FBI."

"I can't do this right now..."

"Can we jut meet up, so we can talk? Abbie, I just want to talk."

"Fine. I'll call you when I get back in town." She hung up before Luke could ask her any more questions.

Abbie tossed her phone on the night stand, and Ichabod could sense her frustration. He went to the top of the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. She immediately relaxed and they laid back down. They were exhausted and sleep came easy.

Tonight Ichabod's dreams were pleasant. He dreamt of their day in Manhattan. In his dream they kissed passionately on their sunset cruise and made love at the top of the Empire State Building.

Abbie awoke to the sensation of Ichabod's cock hard and throbbing against her back. But this time she didn't wake him. His leg came up over her leg and his arms held her tighter.

"Abbie..." he mumbled in a voice that let her know he was fast asleep. Yet it shocked her that he was dreaming about her and not Katrina. She could feel herself getting wet, as swift tingles ran through her. She pressed against him, enjoying the feeling of him against her. She let out a soft whimper when his hand brushed across her breast. He pressed against her harder and it made her toes curl. She let loose a moan as she tightened her legs together. Then he was still, as he let out a low groan. Abbie bit her lip, as she felt Ichabod pull away from her and sit up with a start. Ichabod's heart was racing. he couldn't believe he was seconds away from coming. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep to spare him any embarrassment.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to finish what his dream had started. He was terribly embarrassed hoping that he had not woke her. His hand was terribly unsatisfying but it finished the job. Then he waited. He wouldn't be able to sleep if he went back to his room, but he didn't want to be disrespectful to Abbie. After a few more minutes he resolved that a sleepless night was a deserved punishment for his ghastly behavior.

Abbie peaked as he left her bathroom and crept towards the bedroom door. She didn't want him to leave but she knew why he was. "Crane..." She whispered, and patted the bed. She closed her eyes and waited. She smiled when she felt his weight shift at the bottom of the bed.


	4. Heavenly Intervention ~ England ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod's first Flight  
> A trip to England helps Ichabod understand his past and prepare for his future.  
> For Abbie, a strange Mystery unfolds, as she learns this is all very much about her too.  
> *A mishap gives our duo an eye full of each others precious bits...  
> *Abbie & Ichabod have the talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and Kudos!  
> *sorry for typos. fixing them as I find them'

  


Heavenly Intervention  
~England

 

1~~~ Flight

The 5am alarm came much too soon. Ichabod and Abbie were beat after a long day and less than four hours of sleep. But there was no time to hit the snooze. It was a quick shower, and a cup of coffee later, when the Cab showed up.

Jenny woke when the cab horn blew. "You guys are really going to England? And you didn't invite me?"

"Yup. Maybe you can come next time."

"Definitely," Jenny said giving Abbie a somber look. "Oh, and I need to talk to you about something when you get back."

"Is it serious?" Abbie wasn't sure if she should be concerned. "We can talk now."

"No, it can wait," Jenny assured her.

"Okay," Abbie gave her sister a quick hug. "Oh, I have something for you." She grabbed Jenny's letter from her dresser. "It's from Corbin. It was in the vault."  
"Thanks, Abs." She said giving her sister another hug. "I'll see you when you get back."

~~~~~~~

Abbie had been right about the boots, but Ichabod refused to give her the satisfaction. She tried not to giggle at his discomfort while struggling to get them off then back on again. He did look quite handsome in his casual dress pants, with a grey shirt and blazer. His hair was pulled back in the cutest man bun. She tried not to stare, though a lot of other women, weren't trying nearly so hard.

Ichabod was all eyes on Abbie. Her fitted jeans perfectly accentuated her rear, and her burgundy leather Jacket matched her ankle boots, that easily slid off then on again. He grumbled under his breath when he noticed a couple of guys checking out her bum as she walked past them. He got his boots back on as quickly as he could so he could stand by her side and keep prying eyes off of her.

Ichabod was pleasantly surprised by the accommodations on the plane. They had been in line behind a gentleman who complained about the cramped space they would endure for the 8 hour flight. But this wasn't cramped at all. Leather pull out seats with console and private televisions.

"This is quite unexpected." He remarked. " I fail to see why that gentleman was complaining."

"That's because this is first class, and he's in coach." Abbie said matter of factly. "Gotta pay big for a comfortable ride."

"Shameful, that such a separation is made based on finance, when everyone is aboard the same vessel."

"Says the man who lived in a society based on nobility verses peasants." She gave him a smirk.

"Point taken." He conceded as they found their seats.

"You can take the window seat since it’s your first time," she offered. As long as there's enough room for you to stretch those long legs."

"Yes." He said taking his seat. "Plenty of room."

"Good. I'm going to use the ladies room before we take off. Be right back."

Ichabod was fidgeting with the remote and poked around at the buttons of the console, and over head, when he heard the stewardess call to him. "Hi, my name is Krista. Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh... Uh Miss Krista... I was just familiarizing myself with my accommodations."

"Well, let me help you." She reached across him very seductively and grabbed the remote. "You can use the remote to select any movie from our list. This button over top," she reached her breast practically in his face, "that's for your oxygen mask. I'll go over everything before the flight takes off. Is there... anything... I can get for you?"

"No, we are good." Abbie said dryly from behind her, catching her off guard. "You're blocking my seat."

"Oh... Pardon me."

"You're excused." Abbie took her seat and watched as Krista walked away. Ichabod couldn't help but smile as he watched Abbie handle her. "What?"

"Well, you sounded a little, well you know..."

"What? Jealous?" Abbie wrinkled her face. "No. I'm just trying to keep you out of the mile high club on your first damn flight."

"And what, pray tell, is the mile high club? Are you a member?" Ichabod had no idea what she was talking about.

And now Abbie was regretting mentioning it. "It's nothing."

"Oh well, I'll just ask Miss Krista," he said and started to wave his hand.

"No, don't ask her that." Abbie swatted his hand down and took a deep breath. "Mile high club, it's a term that refers to people who have had sex on a plane... While it's flying." She tried to be as strait forward as possible.

But Ichabod was grinning ear to ear. "And?"

"And no, I'm not a member," Abbie blinked at him to make her point. "And you aren't going to be either. So drop it." Ichabod let out a laugh and Abbie followed suit, flicking her hand to swat his chest.

It was small talk after that until the plane was ready for take off. Ichabod tried to hide his nervousness but Abbie could sense it. Her hand was ready for his and he held it tight.  
"You've taken on. Horseman, battled demons, and blown yourself out of a casket... You got this Crane."

"Your vote of confidence is most reassuring, Lieutenant." He smiled while sucking in a deep breath.

Abbie pointed out the window, not wanting him to miss anything. It was amazing and soon his nerves were calmed. He reclined his seat a little to relax. After a half an hour, Ichabod noticed Abbie was straining her little body to see out of the window. We waved her over to his lap so she could have a better view. 

They were so comfortable together in moments like this. Moments when she wasn't concerned about professionalism or being seen as the other woman. Moments when he wasn't concerned with improprieties or emotional baggage.

Unfortunately they were interrupted by Krista, who was actually just being nosy. "We're serving breakfast in a few minutes."

"Thank you for the update." Ichabod responded, hoping that the moment hadn't been ruined. But of course it was gone. Abbie got up and sat back in her seat.

After breakfast Abbie grabbed a sleep mask. "We better get some sleep or the jet lag will catch up with us."

"Lieutenant, I was hoping we could talk first." He wanted to have this conversation about Orion before they got to England. "Yesterday in the vault, you mentioned that you knew about the Basilica... That Orion took you there. He also made a reference to Morocco..."

"Crane," Abbie cut him off. "We discussed that Orion gave me his Segil, so that we could stay in touch."

"Yes, but you never mentioned the Basilica or Morocco before." He continued. "You also did not seem surprised that Orion came to your rescue."  
Abbie rolled her eyes. "I went demon hunting with Orion. He teleported us to Morocco, and we beat the evil demons. This is what he does... What he's been doing."

"He put you in danger?"

"No, I wanted to go. And besides, have you seen him fight with those halos? I was safe with him."

"And the Basilica?"

"Well, I found out about the Basilica, the Night you and Katrina had your date. I had this painting and a dead body to get rid of. Orion took me there and we destroyed it."

"Why did you not ask me for assistance?" Ichabod didn't get it.

"Because you were on a date. I didn't want to ask, nor did I think I should have to ask, you to cut things short to help me. I figured it out on my own, like I did the rest of the times you were with Katrina."

Her words stung, but Ichabod stung back. "Only you were not alone. You were with Orion."

"I couldn't sneak a body out of the morgue on my own," she whispered. "I needed a partner."

Her words hurt more than she could imagine. "I am your partner, Abbie."

"I know," she sighed and tried to explain. "But you were also a husband. And a lot of times, the two didn't work together. There were a lot of times, I had to work all day, and then pull all-nighters by myself because you needed to be with Katrina. I was tired.” 

“Then Orion came along and was eager to help. He put the battle against evil first. And I needed that." She patted his arm. "I hope you can be understanding of my situation, because I've had to be very understanding of yours." With nothing more to say she put on the ear phones, then her sleep mask over her eyes. She hoped that they could put an end to the subject. The last thing she wanted was for this to ruin their trip.

Ichabod was restless. He could not stop thinking about her words. Had his actions towards her been so troubling, that she felt he wasn't a good partner to her? Now the guilt was not solely based on his actions, but the knowledge that he had actually hurt Abbie. Jenny had said it was so, but to hear it from Abbie's own lips. He felt that whatever his ill feelings about her spending time with Orion, he must put them aside.

He put on the movie Planet of the Apes. It was one that he'd seen part of when he first awoke in the 21st century. He was reminded of how even in those first days Abbie cared for him. Even though she had just lost the person who was like a father to her, she took care of him. He cringed, knowing that he must have paled in comparison, when she was transported to his era. 

She had said he'd been decent to her. But that was not enough in his eyes.

* He must have dozed off because Katrina was there again. She was accusing him of killing her, to get her out of the way, so that he could be with Abbie. She had blood running down her body and she was hysterical.

"You did this to me!" She screamed. "Murdered your wife so that you could have your lover!"

"No," Ichabod tried to explain. "You tried to kill her. I had to stop you!"

He turned around and found Abbie pleading with past Captain Crane to believe her. Col. Sutton was holding her, groping her... While Captain Crane turned a blind eye.

"Please, Crane! Help me!" Abbie cried out. But Captain Crane ignored her.

Ichabod had to save her, but when he tried, he was wrapped in tree roots, and Jeremy appeared. "You turned our back on our fellow Witness. Now she will rot in Purgatory where you abandoned her. *

 

The next thing he knew he was being gently prodded by Abbie. He had slept for four hours, which was much needed after the prior night’s adventure.

"I thought you might want to see this," she pointed to the window. He looked out and saw the city of London below. His eyes widened at the sight of the River Thames, from so high above. And the city, so familiar yet so very different. It was strange and thrilling.

Coming around before the landing was a bit bumpy and Abbie lent Ichabod her hand for reassurance. She hadn't expected him to squeeze quite so tight. She winced, and he apologized before another set of tiny turbulence had him squeezing her hand again.  
"I am... So very sorry Left..." He managed between holding his breath. She just grinned. The landing itself was very smooth and he let out a huge sigh of relief.

 

2~~~~ London

The airport was every bit as busy as New York, but Ichabod seemed more at ease. Perhaps it was being surrounded by the sounds of more familiar accents. They collected their luggage and headed towards exits. A driver was holding up a sign 'Mills/Crane' , and they headed in his direction.

"Miss Mills, Mr. Crane. My name is Theodore. I'll be your driver for today." He took their bags and showed them to the car. Abbie couldn't believe how they were being treated. This she could get used to. "We're going to start with a tour around London. If there is anywhere you wish to see, just let me know."

They drove around for quite a while. Ichabod was in full teacher mode explaining to Abbie how this used to be this, and that was once that. Occasionally they'd come across a building that was completely unchanged, and It was all Ichabod could to keep from giving Abbie its full history. She didn't mind one bit. It was her first time in London and she wanted to Osborn as much of the experience as she could.

"Tell me, Mr. Theodore, does GuildHall still stand?" Ichabod asked.

"Indeed it does, though not all of it has survived. It has been restored new buildings added." Theodore answered. "How about I take you there."

Ichabod's eyes lit up as he spoke to Abbie. "I believe that Guildhall is in the vicinity of an ancient Roman Amphitheater."

"We'll you are in for a treat Mr. Crane."  
"How so?"

"They discovered the Roman Amphitheater you speak of. The Art Museum is open to the public, and it is located there." Theodore informed him looking through the rear view mirror.

It felt good to stretch their legs and walk around. Abbie could immediately tell that this place brought back memories for Ichabod. He stood straight and proud as he explained the history and significance of the 600 year old building. She could see the professor in him, as he explained what buildings had been destroyed, and what had been restored. Gone were the fidgety fingers. There was no lack of confidence that she would be completely enthused by his every word. He spoke of great trials and grand balls that were held there, before taking her hand and leading her to the museum.

"So these balls that were held," she questioned, "sounds like you were familiar with them."

"Yes." He smiled as he looked on, "as a young man I attended many a ball. I attended several here, due to my familial relations."

"Because you were a nobleman," she said in her very terrible fake accent.

He let out a soft laugh at her attempt, "Yes. But I readily left all that behind to become my own man."

Once inside the museum, He showed her a few of his favorite paintings, and then asked her to point out the ones she enjoyed. He was being quite the charmer. Their final stop was the basement, were they saw the ruins of the Roman Amphitheater. Ichabod was in history professor heaven, and Abbie was getting quite the education. The whole experience for her was moving.

 

3~~~~ Netherborne

It was getting late and both were famished. They left the museum and went back to the car, where Thomas was waiting with a package. "This is for you Mr. Crane." He handed him the package, then opened the door for them. In the back seat was a basket of muffins and bottled water.

"What hotel are we staying at?" Abbie asked, ready to put her feet up and rest.  
"No hotel. You'll be staying at an Inn in Bedfordshire." Theodore informed them. "It's less than an hour’s drive."

"Bedfordshire?" Ichabod looked up from the package. "My father's estate was just outside of Bedford."

"Yes, sir." Theodore smiled through the rear view mirror. "We are going to Netherbourne Estate." Ichabod fell silent.

"Everything okay, Crane?" Abbie could see his continence change.

"Yes... Everything is fine." After a moment he seemed fine again. He took a bite of muffin, then opened the package. "What is this?" He said in a whisper as he pulled out a journal, Birth Certificate, Driver’s License, a permanent Work Visa, an NI Number, a Resume, and a list of references.

"Wow... Muriel said she'd provide you with the proper documents." Abbie looked through the papers.

"This is quite thorough," Ichabod said vaguely as he flipped through the journal. "Born August 18, 1984... Captain in the British Royal Army... Served four years. Married to Katrina Van Tassle 2011... It says here that while visiting New York a year ago, I was struck by a car... And suffered a head injury, causing an acute case of Objective Transference!"

Abbie couldn't help but giggle. "It's giving a plausible explanation for your existence. I'm sure a lot of time and thought went into giving you... A life."

"I suppose you're right, but it's all so strange."

"A lot less strange than telling people you're a 250 year old soldier, preserved by your witch wife."

"Indeed"

"So, Netherbourne..." Abbie was curious. "Is it one of those estates that gets passed down to the oldest male heir?"

"No, actually there are family estates on both my father and mother's sides, but not Netherbourne. My father made his own fortune and purchased the estate for my mother as a wedding gift. I grew up there. It was to be left to me, before I was disowned for siding with the Colonies during the Revolution."

"I'm surprised you never looked these places up online, just to see what they're like now."  
"I actually did look into my mother’s family Estate in Whales has been sold and converted into Condominiums. And my Father's Family Estate in Birmingham was destroyed in Bombings during World War 2. I never looked up Netherbourne. No need to open old wounds I figured."

"Is that it?" Abbie said pointing into the distance.

"Yes." Ichabod was in awe. "It's almost exactly as I remembered it."

The grounds were rolling hills, speckled with lush greenery and trees. A stream with a small stone bridge was in the distance. The house itself was a massive, beautiful, stone Elizabethan Manor. Abbie thought it was a cross between Longleat and Hardwick Hall. Ichabod complimented her keen eye for noticing the resemblances. He took her hand giving it a slight squeeze as they drew closer to the house. It had a lower floor with small windows, where the kitchen and servants quarters were located. The stone staircase led up to the main floor of the two story manor. The house featured large windows which ran the full length of the walls.

They were met at the entrance by Muriel, a blond woman in her mid-thirties. She had a very kind voice but she was very strict and to the point.

"Ichabod Crane and Grace Abigail Mills, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."  
Abbie shook her hand, "please call me Abbie."

"Ichabod will do nicely." He gave her a slight head nod.

"I hope that you found everything in order and agreeable." She said pointing to the documents.

"Yes... It is all quite thorough." Ichabod was still coming to grips with everything being thrown at him, when Muriel hit him with more surprises.

"We only have left to finalize the death certificate and then there is the matter of Mrs. Crane's life insurance..."

"Pardon me?" Ichabod's nearly choked.

"Rev. Knapp had me prepare for the possibility that you would chose to free Katrina from Purgatory. But do not worry, everything is handled." Muriel didn't skip a beat as they walked into the manor. "Since Rev. Knapp's death, I've been waiting for the two of you, so that I could assist you with your provisions. Ichabod, you will receive a small stipend from the estate. It's main floor and east wing have been converted into an Inn. The grand hall is often rented for balls, banquets, weddings and even a TV mini series once. The income will be steady." She showed them into the parlor.

"Excuse me, but why on earth would I receive an income from this estate?" Ichabod was perplexed.

"Because, you are the rightful heir, Ichabod."

"That is not possible! I was disowned!" Ichabod was insistent.

"When William Crane learned that you had gone missing, he was greatly grieved. He changed his will, and searched for you for years. He deeply regretted your estrangement."

"I had no idea." Ichabod was stunned.

"I have taken care to ensure that this place would be inherited by you. It has been spared being taken over by the government, or being sold off. This place has been guarded for you, for both of you."

"Wait, what does any of this have to do with me? I'm just here for moral support." Abbie insisted.

"Abbie, this has everything to do with you. I'm sure you will have a better understanding once you find the Fenistella..."

"Oh my god! If one more person mentions that place..." Abbie rolled her eyes.

"I do not understand. Everything that humanity has learned about the Witnesses, their purpose and the prophesies, is held in the Fenistella." Muriel tried to explain.

"I'm afraid we lost the Fenestella and we were only able to glean precious little information. But if you know what information was contained within it, please tell us."

Muriel looked at him with a troubled expression, but said nothing. It was Abbie who spoke up. "She can't tell us. Because she's an angel, and she is forbidden from interfering beyond her duties. And she knows far beyond what we know... Far beyond what we will ever know."

Muriel nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Lieutenant, how do you know these things?" Ichabod looked at her, already knowing her answer.

"Orion told me." She tried not to look guilty. "I told him about the Fenestella, and he was more than a little upset by our decision. So, be honest with us. How bad is it that we lost it?"

"It is indeed a setback. I cannot be certain of all that mankind has discovered over these past hundreds of years. I do know that the important thing is that the two of you are together. You must be singularly focused on your mission. You must learn to use your powers. This battle doesn't end with Moloch. That was only the beginning."

There was a knock at the door and Muriel looked at her watch. "It's almost time for dinner and you haven't even had a Moment to freshen up from your trip. "Come in" a young woman about thirty years of age with sandy blond hair and a slightly curvy figure came through the door.

"Ichabod, Abbie... This is Hannah Firth. She is the manager of the Inn."

Hannah shook their hands. "It's wonderful to finally meet you Mr. Crane."

"Hannah, please show them to their rooms. I will meet you both in the dining hall for dinner in an hours."

Hannah gave them a quick tour around the main level showing them the drawing room and dining hall. Everything was so similar to how it was when Ichabod was a child. When they got to the ball room, he was in awe. A large family portrait of him as a toddler with his mother and father was the centerpiece on the wall at the end of the ballroom. Along the side wall to the right hung multiple portraits of family members. Ichabod pointed out one of his father and another of his mother. Abbie was stunned by how much he looked like his mom, with dark brown hair and long slender figure. But he had his father’s bright blue eyes.

"This place is incredible," Abbie admired.

"Oh, you should see it lit up for a ball," Hannah gushed. "There is a replica ball tomorrow night. You should come."

"Sounds nice, but I don't think we'll be here."

They went up to the west wing which was only partially refurbished. Their suite was a his and her master that opened up to a small living area. On the right was Ichabod’s bedroom and Abbie's bedroom was to the left. Between the bedrooms was a shared bath with an exquisite large marble tub. They each had a private sink and vanity on their own side.

"I hope you don't mind sharing the bath." Hannah explained. "The West wing is still undergoing some remodeling. I'm living in the carriage house, until it’s all completed."

"I don't mind. This is beautiful," Abbie said a little awe struck.

"Indeed the accommodations are more than acceptable." Ichabod assured her.

"Well, just call down to reception if you need anything." Hannah smiled and exited the suite.

Ichabod picked up Abbie's bag and carried it into her bed chambers. He could tell Abbie was looking a little uneasy. "Lieutenant, are you quite all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She looked around the splendid room. "It just all seems like a bit much. I mean a month ago, we were struggling, and now..."

"This is how it was meant to be. Those who came before us had not intended for us to struggle, but to focus our efforts on winning the battle. When I was being trained for this, everything I needed was provided. It all makes perfect sense."

"I suppose." Abbie wasn't used to anything being given to her. And she wasn't sure how she felt about Ichabod's new found fortune. She wondered if he wouldn't need her anymore. She wondered if he'd change into some arrogant snob. She went to the window and looked out over the grounds, when something caught her eye. "Crane, what is that over there?"

In the distance was a massive patch of ground, that looked different from the rest. Just beyond that, she saw a glimpse of a stone wall. Ichabod joined her. "That patch of ground used to be the Nethernourne Lake. My father had it drained and filled with dirt, when I was five."

"Why would he do that? That seems like a perfect spot for a lake."

"He could not bare the sight of it after my mother drowned. Her garden, was just beyond the pond, and one night she slipped and fell in... I was never informed of the detailed..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Abbie placed her hand on his. He took her hand in his and his thoughts drifted again as he stared down at her hand. He did that a lot lately, just holding her hand, lost in his thoughts.

It was a bit too intense for Abbie to deal with at the moment. She needed to break the tension. "And your mom had a garden there?"

"Yes... If you look just beyond the tree line you can see the stone wall of the garden." He pointed with his free hand.

The sun was going down and it was getting dark, but Abbie was certain that it looked oddly familiar. "I swear it looks like the Basillica."

"No. Behind the gate is the small pond, a well and a tiny cottage. It was built for my mother by her cousin Jackson Darby, during their last visit. She told me all about him, and I spent a great deal of my early years in that garden. I am certain that is all it is."

"Ok, maybe you could show me around the grounds tomorrow."

"It would be my pleasure Miss Mills." He smiled. "For now I think we should prepare for dinner. I am quite famished." He gave her a nod as he released her hand, and went to his room. Something about him was different.

Ichabod dressed in his more comfortable Colonial attire, and then knocked on Abbie's bedroom door. He gasped when he saw her looking stunning, and in a dress no less. It was white and form fitting, fanning out at the hip and stopping just above the knees. He stood speechless and blocking the doorway.

"I guess it's my turn to dress a little out of character," she laughed looking at her dress. "I told you I have dresses." Still he said nothing. "Um... Should I change?"

"No, Abbie..." He was truly awe stricken. "You look beautiful."

Dinner was very nice. The chef was certainly top notch and the dining hall was full. They were set up in a very secluded corner, where they could talk freely. Muriel explained to them how during the war it was used to house refugees and as a medical ward during WW2. Netherbourne had survived deconstruction and government take over due to a trust and wise investing set up by Ichabod's father. And over the last 28 years, when you were born Abbie, restoration projects have been done in perpetration for Ichabod’s return.  
They then told Muriel about their experiences so far as Witnesses. She seemed very impressed at what they had accomplished thus far with very little help.

"I am sorry that August Corbin was lost. I'm sure he was a great mentor to you." Muriel lamented. "I tried to warn him, that Death was coming. I only wish I was permitted to do more. I should have helped him better prepare for you both."

"He took your warning seriously. I think he just underestimated how vicious his ex-wife would be. She held everything up for over a year."

"Yes, she too was a Distractor. That was quite unexpected."

"Unexpected?" Ichabod questioned. "You are an angel, how could someone's actions come as a surprise to you?"

"Because, we are all on a journey. There is prophesy, but there is also free will. Prophesy will never take away ones choice to forge their own destiny, Ichabod. The prophesy very much depends on a multitude of individuals making the right choices. And when someone fails to do their part, then the hope is that another will take their place."

"So if Crane or I chose to walk away from this whole Witness business, someone else will step up?" Abbie had to wonder.

"Abigail, there are only two Witnesses. That fact will never change. But you still have a choice in what you do."

They talked a little more after that as they finished desert. But it was getting late, and Ichabod and Abbie were feeling the jet lag.

"Thank you for everything Miss Celest." Ichabod said after he took a last swallow from his drink. "I think it is time we retire for the night. I should like to tour the grounds in the morning before our flight home."

"A tour of the grounds is an excellent idea," Muriel remarked, "however, you flight home is not tomorrow. You shall return home by the end of the week."

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay for three more days. I have a job..." Abbie was serious. She already had to worry about Reyes and Luke. She didn't need a reason for the police commissioner to pass her over.

"Abigail, you have much to discover here before you return. I hope that you will take the time to learn the things you must know before you leave."

 

4~~~~ Unexpected

Ichabod and Abbie were exhausted. He went into the bathroom to shower first while Abbie gave herself a quick facial then tried her hair up in a neat little bun. Quite by accident they had forgotten that they were sharing a Jack and Jill bath. Ichabod had neglected to lock the door, and Abbie had forgotten to knock. She hung her towel on the back of the door before slinging it open, and was greeted by Ichabod in the buff. She stood stunned momentarily as did he because she too was completely naked.

She wanted to grab her towel, but it was hanging on the door, and she would have to step into the bathroom to retrieve it. Instead she took two shaky steps backwards as Ichabod grabbed his towel and took two steps towards her. He quickly tied his towel around his waist hoping to cover himself before she noticed his unexpected arousal. She was glorious. He had only ever dreamed of seeing her in her full glory, but now those dreams would have a vivid and accurate image of her beauty.

He handed her towel to her from the door. She pulled the towel over the front of her then turned quickly giving Ichabod a full view of her rear assets. Good lord he thought he would have a heart attack. Suddenly he had visions of bending her over the bathroom vanity and...*banish this thought!* he practically yelled at himself.

"My deepest apologies Lieutenant, I forgot to lock the door." It took everything in him to keep his composure. But he was determined to be a complete gentleman, even if his thoughts were completely dirty. He would need a few more minutes in the bathroom now to take care of his growing situation.

"No. It's totally my fault. I didn't hear the water running, and I forgot. I should have knocked" she put the towel on feeling completely embarrassed, and completely turned on. She had felt him against her more than once and knew he was doing well in that area. But it was something else to see it. Any questions she may have secretly had were now answered. Long, thick, uncut, with just the top of the head visible... And she was certain he was getting a hard on right before her eyes. There was no way to un-see any of that. Now she wished she'd brought her special friend.

Fortunately for Ichabod he didn't need a special friend, just a right or left hand. He returned to the shower hoping the sound of the water might mask any sounds that escaped his lips. His hand firmly rubbed up and down the length of his cock, as visions of Abbie's gorgeous body ran through his mind. His mind fixating on the manicured thin strip of hair that led to her inner folds, like a map leading him to his desired destination. It felt so good when he finally came, but he desperately wished she was in that shower with him.

 

~~~~~~~

Abbie tried to wait up for Ichabod, unsure if he would seek refuge by her side, as he had every night since the traveler's spell. But he did not come. Surely he wasn't avoiding her because of the bathroom incident. As much as they were together something like that was bound to happen. And he seemed to hold it together very well through the whole thing.

She got that uneasy feeling again. What if Ichabod didn't need her anymore? What would she do if he were to be independent, and have a life that she wasn't a part of. She'd already felt the sting of it when Katrina was freed, and it hurt her deeply. She curled up under the covers, a little heart broken. It was bound to happen, she figured.

Soon she was fast asleep. Her dream state came upon her quickly. This dream eerily familiar to her. She was laughing with a young woman. She couldn't quite make out her face. Their clothing was strange, they both wore long Georgian dresses. They were enjoying themselves outdoors. Then the skies turned dark and they ran inside Netherbourne for shelter. But something was amiss. The young woman cried out to her, "Grace, help me! They come for us!" Abbie ran to the window and saw their sanctuary. She grabbed the young woman by the hand. "Hurry, come with me, we will be safe there." They ran to the Basillica.

~~~~~

 

That night Ichabod lay in his bed chambers, unable to sleep. He had dozed off earlier, but images of Katrina accusing him of killing her so that he could be with Abbie, plagued his mind. Now, he desperately wanted to join Abbie in her room, he always slept so easily when she was by his side. But how could he lay next to her now knowing how desperately he desired her. And he felt ridiculous that after almost three weeks he still needed her. He was a soldier in this battle, and yet he was already so traumatized that he could not sleep without her.

An hour passed and he realized it was useless. He went to her room and knocked on the door, which to his surprise was open. "Lieutenant? Abbie, are you asleep?" He stepped in and looked around, but she wasn't there. He ran to the bathroom, but she wasn't there either. Now he began to panic. How had he let his foolish pride, stop him from joining her that night? The window was open, and he looked outside for any clue as to where she might have gone... or worse been taken.

That's when he saw her in the distance running in the rain, wearing only her t-shirt night gown. "Abbie!" He called out to her. What on earth was she doing? He ran down the stairs in just his yoga pants. He could care less about improprieties. It was dark and raining outside, but the grounds were so familiar to him, as if he'd never left.

He found her collapsed onto her knees at the wall of the Garden. She said nothing as he called out to her. He couldn't tell if she was in a trance or sleep walking. "Abbie!" He called her again putting his hand on her cheek and coaxing her to look at him. She was chilled to the bone and soaked through.

"You've come to help me?" She whispered.

"Of course I have. I will always be here for you." He picked her up easily and carried her back to the Manor.

She seemed to be waking from her dream just a little as Ichabod retrieved dry sleepwear for them both. He wrapped a towel around his waist and helped her from her wet clothes. He then sat down beside her rubbing her cold wet skin with a towel. As if feeling the warmth radiating from his body, she leaned on him pressing her cheek and body against his warm chest. His hands ran the length of her back sharing his heat as he held her close. He closed his eyes while resting his cheek against the curls of her hair. She was every bit as beautiful naked now as before, but his only concern was taking care of her. Once he was certain the chill was leaving her, he helped her into her tank top and shorts.

 

He changed his wet yoga pants for dry ones, before climbing into bed beside her. He nuzzled close to her hoping to warm her. Thoughts of making love to her completely overshadowed by his need to care for his treasure.

 

 

5~~~~~ Lovers

Ichabod and Abbie walked the grounds of Netherbourne estate the next day. They had made it most of the morning without talking about what had happened the night before. Abbie woke wearing a tank top and booty shorts when she was certain she went to sleep in her white pajama top. Not to mention her hair was a mess of curls, and Ichabod was snuggled up beside her.

After breakfast, they decided to explore the east side on the estate. They walked across the bridged over the East creek, and stopped in a field, to relax. The sun had dried the ground from the night’s rain, but Ichabod still laid down his coat for Abbie to sit.

"What do you suppose Muriel intends for us to learn whilst we are here?" Ichabod pondered. "Granted, it has been nostalgic to be back in this place."

"That I don't know." Abbie shrugged. " Maybe some sort of closure for you. For me... I have no clue."

"Closure?" Ichabod thought about its meaning. "I believe I have long since made my peace with my past, this place... my father. Perhaps it is to experience modern day England."

They both laughed. "Ah yes, a vacation is just what we need, after everything we've been through."

She leaned back on her elbows letting the sun warm her as it peaked between the clouds. "So are we going to talk about what happened last night? Or are we just going to let it go?"

"Would you be referring to the bathroom situation, or the sleep walking?" Ichabod raised an eyebrow.

"Sleep walking?" Abbie shook her head, "I don't sleep walk?"

"You most certainly did last night. I had to retrieve you from the garden wall. You were soaked to the bone."

"Oh..." Abbie was surprised. "I had a dream. It was kind of wild I guess. I lived here back in the olden days with a young woman. We were close, laughing and having fun together."

Ichabod was intrigued, "you lived here... And with a woman no less?"

Abbie nudged him for the cheeky tone of his voice, "close… as in friendly. I mean, I can't exactly control my dreams," She gave him a sly look, "or apparently the sleep wear I wake up in."

"Ah, about that," Ichabod tried not to blush. "As I said you were soaked and deep in sleep. I couldn't put you to bed in those drenched garments. Besides, I had previously seen it all of you precious cargo earlier that night. I can assure you I acted with the utmost respect and decorum."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Abbie smiled. "Besides it's not like we haven't seen people naked before."

"Yes, I've seen many a nude form..." Ichabod stopped short, but Abbie was already at attention.

"Many?" She seemed surprised and impressed. "Ichabod Crane I would not have taken you for a player."

"Many was a poor choice of word." He tried to recover, "I'm not certain what you mean by player, but I certainly was not a scoundrel."

"How many?" Abbie teased.

"I gentleman does not kiss and tell..."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She smiled and looked away, waiting for his response.

Of course that was a challenge Ichabod could not refuse. "Three."

"Really?" she was surprised," Details..."

"Ah, you first. How many?" He tossed back to her.

"Three." He looked at her like she was pulling the wool over him. "I'm serious. I'm only 28 and I was with Luke for six years." She laughed. "So come on, who were the other two besides Katrina? Was one of them Mary?"

"Mary? Heavens no! She was to be my wife. She was the personification of virtue and chastity." Ichabod was very matter of fact and wasn't expecting the cross look he got from Abbie.

"Oh, you guys get to sow your wild oats but the poor girl had to be a virgin." She rolled her eyes.

"It simply was the way of the times. Gentlemen were expected to be discrete. Marriages were less often for love. That's why many men took mistresses, and women found joy in their children and with status in society."

"So these other two women, were they going to be your mistresses?" Abbie couldn't imagine Ichabod being that kind of guy, but as he said, those were the times.

"No. I would have been content with Mary. I cared for her. We were friends. I would have been a faithful husband." He began to reflect, "The first young woman I was with, well, she was below my station… a very lovely girl. I cared for her a great deal. It felt like I was in love at the time, but I know better now. We carried on while I was at Oxford. But after an affair that lasted two summers, she wanted me to give her assurances that I could not."

"She wanted you to marry her or make her your mistress?" Abbie asked.

"Yes, she would have accepted either position. Even as a mistress she would have been well provided for and been accepted in some stations of high society. But honestly she wanted me to choose her to be my bride, but... Like I said, it wasn't really love."

"And the other woman in your life?"

"Ah... a mere fling. It was Betsy."

"I knew it. You tried to play it off like she was all over you, but you had a thing for her too." Abbie laughed.

"It was meaningless, I'm sorry to admit. I suppose I was a cad." But he wasn't letting her off the hook. "I believe it is your turn to release the details of you sexual liaisons."

"Well... after I got my life on the right track, Andy and I dated my senior year of High School. He was a senior in college, so it was kind of an older guy thing. He took me to prom... I know it's so cliché," she laughed. He was so sweet, but after freshman year at the University, I broke things off. I knew he wasn't the one. I dated off and on, while I got my Associates in Criminal Justice, but never really getting too serious. A lot of foolin’ around, making out, you know. The next year, when I joined the department, I met Luke. And well, he was hot, and sweet... I actually held out for six months. I wanted to get established on the force first, and I had to make sure he was serious about us. A lot of girls wanted him. Plus, he wanted to join NYPD and I wanted the FBI. So eventually we compromised by staying in Sleepy Hollow. And became a legit couple."

"So the third young man was a mere fling between your two sweethearts?" Ichabod asked.

And suddenly this wasn't fun anymore, as it dawned on Abbie that she never told Ichabod about Orion. "Ahh, well, that was someone that came along when I was... When I needed... I needed someone to love me, and he did. He loved me very much, and I... couldn't love him the same way. So he broke things off."

"I am very sorry. I did not realize this relationship was so difficult for you to speak about."

"It's the first time I ever talked about it," she shrugged. "I didn't think it would be so hard."

"Woe unto him. Only a fool would dare part ways with so precious a Treasure." Ichabod waxed eloquently giving Abbie his sweetest heart yes. His fingers gently rubbing hers as they sat together.

Abbie sat momentarily stunned. She actually got butterflies; the moment finally broken by Text alert on Abbie's phone. "It's Hannah, she has something for us."

Ichabod lent Abbie his hand to help her up, and the pair headed back to the house.

~~~~~~~~

Hannah met Ichabod and Abbie outside their suit. She had a cart with vintage Georgian attire hanging from it.

"Miss Mills, Mr. Crane, this is what I wanted to show you." Hannah beamed.

"What is all this?" Abbie asked as she mused over the garments.

Ichabod escorted them into the suit to look over the garments.

These are authentic articles of clothing belonging to Sir Thomas Crane and his family." Hannah gushed. "We've only had 8 refurbished so far, but there are over a dozen more. The Taylor has assured me that they are wearable, so I was thinking... What if you came to the replica ball dressed as your ancestor Ichabod Crane."

Ichabod nearly choked and Abbie had to put a figure over her mouth to keep from letting out a laugh. "Miss Hannah, I don't think that I should..."

"Mr. Crane, please hear me out. It would be incredible for publicity. You are the spitting image of your ancestor. It'd be the perfect opportunity to showcase the wardrobe, and remind those interested in future booking, just how special this place is. Financially this would be huge."

"I say go for it." Abbie chimed in smiling at Ichabod.

"I'm glad you agree Miss Mills, because there is a dress here that is just your size..." Hannah said pulling one of the dresses from the rack.

"Oh, no... I don't think I'm what the patrons are expecting to see." Abbie held up her hands in refusal of the dress.

"None sense Miss Mills." Hannah shook her head and handed Abbie the dress. "They'll be happy to have it modeled. And I doubt Mr. Crane would trust just anyone to wear such a special item."

"I trust no one more than I do Miss Mills," Ichabod agreed, pleased that Abbie would be stuck doing this if he was.

"Fine," She said giving him a sour look.

"Excellent! The Woodhouse Ball begins at 8pm. I'll see you both there." Hannah was positively giddy, as she left the suite.

 

 

6~~~~~~ The Dance

Ichabod was in the sitting room of the suite looking at the clock. It was nearly 8pm and he hated to be late. Already guests were arriving. Finally after having just put on his freshly polished boots, he looked up at the sound of the door opening as Abbie stepped out of her room. He stood abruptly, in complete awe as Abbie stepped out in the white flower patterned dress. An eye catching red ribbon was tied at the bust, and Ichabod had to fight to draw his attention away from the lovely mounds. Her hair was curled but down. For the second night in a row Abbie had astonished him with her beauty.

"Miss Mills, you look exquisite," he managed, still flustered.

"Thanks I tried," Abbie half smiled looking down at the dress.

"And you had no trouble fastening the petticoat?"

"Nope. I Googled it last time." She reminded him of the Cotillion he had invited her to a few months ago. "But I have no idea what to do with this." She held up a large hair comb.

"Ah, let me be of assistance, if you do not mind."

"No... Go ahead." She handed him the comb as he came up behind her and turned her to face the mirror. He gathered her hair on one side and gently pressed the beaded comb into place. He then pulled the long curl on the other side over her shoulder, letting it rest at her bust line. Abbie held her breath as his hand ever so slowly brushed across her breast.

"Perfection," he whispered, not taking his eyes off of her reflection.

 

~~~~~~~

Hannah was correct about Ichabod and Abbie modeling the authentic 18th century clothing. She displayed the remaining refurbished outfits on mannequins at the far side of the main entrance. The guests were all abuzz about it. No one missed the fact that Ichabod so 'closely' resembled the portrait of his 'namesake' and 'ancestor' Ichabod Crane. Abbie was completely amused. Ichabod gladly gave the guests an accurate history of the estate origins and how it came to belong to the Crane family. And thanks to Muriel, Ichabod was able to explain how the estate was able to remain in the Crane Family for over 280 years.

Dinner was served in the dining hall, which Ichabod and Abbie skipped, not wanting to risk a spill on their clothes. Instead they enjoyed the guests and the music performed by the Octet. Several guests took to the floor to perform the Alamance. Ichabod took Abbie to the floor to teach her along with several others who did not know the dance well. They had a good laugh at their height difference as Ichabod tried to turn under Abbie's raised arms. Afterwards they rejoined the guests. After a short break of a light duet, the Octet gathered to begin a waltz.

"Do you waltz, Miss Mills?" A handsome middle aged man named David Shaw asked her.

"As a mater of fact I do." Abbie smiled. David was good looking for a man in his mid forties, and Abbie certainly didn't mind the little polite flirting and attention that he had been giving her all night. Not to mention, the accent was very sexy.

Ichabod however was less amused. "I had no idea you could waltz."

"There's a lot of things you still don't know about me." She gave him a cheeky smile before turning her attention back to David.

"Well I am certainly interested in learning more about you, Miss Mill." David said giving her a crooked smile. "Would you care to join me for a dance."

Before Abbie could respond, Ichabod chimed in, "sorry to inform you but I believe I am next on Miss Mills' dance card."

"Perhaps later tonight then..." David attempted, but Ichabod was having none of it.

"I'm afraid it's full for the rest of the night." Ichabod informed him politely, as he took Abbie by the hand. Normally she would give any guy an earful for butting in that way, but she was oddly intrigued by his behavior. They took their position on the dance floor. "Now you must put your trust in me to lead you, Abbie."

Abbie gathered one end of her dress in hand to keep from stepping on it as Ichabod took her in his arms and held her close. "I'm surprised you waltz. Isn't it kind of touchy feely for your day?"

They began to move slowly, "indeed the waltz was quite scandalous. I knew it well." She raised her brow at that. He was definitely being flirty, not to be outdone by David Shaw. They twirled around the dance floor, out shining the other waltzing pairs. "Lieutenant, why did you not tell me you danced the waltz so splendidly?"

"The last time the subject of the dance came up, you were preoccupied with your wife." Abbie looked at him briefly before turning her head back to proper position.

"I remember. But she wasn't the one I wanted to dance with. I quickly found her another dance partner and went looking for you." He reminded her. "And now tonight I intend to have you all to my self."

Abbie felt her heart skip a beat. She looked at him, and he was giving her heart eyes again. She didn't know what to make of it. They slowly glided around the floor. Abbie felt like it was all so effortless. Ichabod could not take his eyes off of her. The feelings he had tried to hide for so long seemed to be emerging no matter how hard he tried to hold them back. He wanted to experience every moment with Abbie to its fullest.  


The next thing she knew she was off of her feet, with one hand on her back pressing her to him, he spun her around. She was back on her feet with out skipping a beat. It was as if they were the only two people there. He picked her up again, twirling her as the song ended. He lowered her down and she leaned back into a low dip. As he pulled her back to her feet, his eyes were fixed on hers... Her eyes on his.

Soon the moment ended. The sound of the crowd and the music filled the air. Ichabod took Abbie's hand and led her back to the guests. They were both flustered, hearts racing and not certain what if anything should be said. Ichabod needed to say something to Abbie. It was too soon, he knew. Katrina was barely gone three weeks, and to the eyes of their peers she,d only been gone a few days. It was too soon to, but he loved her. He needed to tell her.

"Mr. Crane!" Hannah's cheerful voice rang out interrupting Ichabod's thoughts. "I have to tell you, we've secured 6 future bookings for the ball room tonight alone. And there is a ton of interest for more!"

As Hannah spoke to Ichabod, Abbie heard someone call out her name "Grace..." The young woman's voice trailed. Abbie went to the woman who slipped out of the ball room, but she wasn't there. Then she heard her call from the top of the stairs. The woman seemed familiar to Abbie but she could not see her face. She followed her up the stairs.

As Hannah was speaking to Ichabod, another gentleman approached the two about a future booking. Ichabod noticed that Abbie was no longer in the ballroom. He looked out the door and saw her heading up the stairs. He quickly excused himself and went after her.

"Abbie..." He called for her from the bottom of the stairs, but she was gone. He ran up the stairs and saw her headed around the corner of the west wing. He called her again, "Lieutenant!" But still she did not respond. He found her standing at the Master suites at the end of the wing. Her hand pressed against the door, but she did not seem to notice him. He gently touched her shoulder and she jumped, letting out a loud gasp.

"Oh! Crane..." She tried to catch her breath.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing?"

"I thought I saw someone... She called my name."

"Perhaps, there is something amiss?" Ichabod felt very tense and uncomfortable. He had been avoiding the section of the house. He could feel his fingers begin to twitch and pressed them against his side to stop them.

"I don't know... Maybe." Abbie was confused. She noticed his hands. It was the first time they'd done that since they arrived in England "I don't get a bad feeling though. It feels right... Like we need to be here. Where are we?"

"This is my parents quarters... We should leave. I could use a drink" Ichabod's voice was not suggesting, he was insisting. He took Abbie's hand and began walking her back to the stairs.

"Actually, it's almost midnight and I'm beat. This corset is killing me. I'm just going to go back to our suite and call it a night."

 

7~~~~~~ Dreams

A long hot shower was just what Abbie needed. She was certain that the corset had snapped a rib or two. She put on her PJs and decided to wait in the sitting room for Ichabod to return from the party. She was pleasantly surprised to find him sitting back with a Glass of champagne and already in his yoga pants.

"We'll I'm glad you found a good use for those things, since you're clearly not going back to yoga class." She smiled.

He handed her a glass of champagne as she sat next to him. "They are incredibly comfortable, but no I'm still not going back."

"So is the party over?"

"Not at all. The guests are still enjoying the drink and the dance."

Abbie finished her drink, "well I am going to get some sleep. You coming?"

Ichabod put his glass down and sat strait in his seat. "Abbie, I must admit that I have had a difficult time coping since... Well, I can not thank you enough for being there for me. But I can not allow myself to continue to burden you."

"Hey, I know you think that this is about me helping you through this, but the truth is... I need you too. I probably should have told you so sooner, but we never talk about it..." She held out her hand for him and smiled. "So, you coming or not?"

"Gladly" he said taking her hand.

~~~~~~

 

Abbie's dreams once again where filled joyful play with her friend. Only this time she could see the brunette young woman was Annette, Ichabod's mother. They played a game of cards in the drawing room before Annette wanted some fresh air.

"Grace... Lets go to the garden."

"Sanctuary," said a voice that Abbie was certain was Ichabod.

They skipped across the grounds past the lake. Then they arrived at the wall of the garden. Annette held the key and they went in.

Abbie sat up in bed, and Ichabod immediately woke up. She didn't say a word as she tried to get up, but Ichabod held her.

"Lieutenant? What is it?" He asked, but she didn't respond.

"Abbie..." He tried to wake her.

Her eyes only partially opened as she shushed him. "Shhh... Grace, remember." She mumbled. "Come inside with us Jack."

"No, it's me, Ichabod..." He realized she was still dreaming.

"Shhh... we can't tell anyone." She put her hands on his cheeks and drew him in to a kiss.

Her lips felt so tender against his. She began to press her body against his, and he was getting aroused. His heart began to pound in his chest, he wanted her so badly, but he knew it was wrong. He pulled away, not wanting to take advantage of her in her dream state. "We can't... Not like this."

"I love you." Abbie whispered. Ichabod felt as if his heart stopped. He knew she was dreaming, but hearing the words rocked him to his core. He laid her back down and she curled up in his arms. "I love you, Abbie." He kissed her gently on her forehead, and then drifted off to sleep.

Now as he slept he had a dream he saw her sitting in the garden with his mother. They both smiled at him, then went back to talking and tending to the garden. Later in the dream, they were in the garden, just him and Abbie. They were laying in the grass, and they were making love. What a strange dream.

 

8~~~~~ Closure

Abbie woke early the next morning. She shook Ichabod hastily waking him as well. "Come on, it's time to get up. I know what we're looking for." She practically pounced on him before jumping out of the bed.  
"Abbie, what is that has you so galvanized this early in the morning?"

"I had a dream... The woman, I told you about... It's your mom." Abbie darted into the bathroom with a handful of clothes, leaving Ichabod stunned. She peaked out for a second, "go get dressed!"

Ichabod scrambled from the bed and got dressed as fast as he could. He barely got a pot of coffee brewed and snagged a cup before Abbie was rushing him out the door. He handed it to her so she could grab a few sips. "What is this about?"

She handed the cup back to him, and he downed the rest of it. "In my dream, I was here with your mom, and she wanted to go to the garden. Then I heard your voice and you called it her sanctuary." She quickened her pace to match his long stride as they hurried across the estate grounds.

"You heard my voice? Abbie, I believe it was just a dream. I spent a lot of time in the garden when I was a little boy... There were no weapons... It was just a garden."

They approached the wall and walked around. "Where is the door?" Abbie asked.

"Ahh, I don't know. I haven't been inside the garden since I was five years old." Ichabod felt around the wall.

"Well do you remember how you got in?"

"My mother had a key. She told me there was a secret passage, and had me close my eyes. When I opened my eyes we were inside. We left the same way."

Abbie tossed her hands in the air. "Damn, we have a key back in New York."

"Perhaps we could climb over the top." He held out his hands to boost her up.

"Okay." She stepped up, and then onto his shoulders. He leaned against the garden wall to keep his balance. But as soon as Abbie touched the wall they both fell through. He tried to catch her and break her fall, but they both hit the ground.

"Lieutenant, are you all right?" Ichabod's eyes were full of concern as Abbie grabbed her arm.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I wasn't expecting that." She looked around at the garden. It was beautiful and looked well kept.

"Unbelievable! It is just as I remembered it as a child." Ichabod helped Abbie up from the ground. They had both expected an over grown dead garden full of weeds. "This is no ordinary garden, granted. But I still do not see how this is the Basilica. And why did we not need the key to get in?"

"We passed through the wall when we were touching each other and the wall at the same time." Abbie touched the wall again ensuring it was completely solid. "Here give me your hand." They held hands and pressed against the wall. Sure enough they were able to walk out and back in again. "I guess we Witnesses don't need the key if we are together."

Ichabod walked to the tiny cottage and went inside. Abbie followed quietly, wondering if he knew why they were here. He opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a small journal. He remembered, "My mother used to write poems and songs in here." As he flipped through the pages he realized there was so much more.

Abbie could see from the look on his face, there was something else. "What is it?"

"My mother... She was tormented by demonic spirits. Just as your mother had been. They would attack her whenever my father was away on business, or at the University. This place indeed was her sanctuary. She writes about a visit from her most favored cousin Jackson Darcey. He was ostracized from the family and cast out of high society."

Abbie's eyes went from the pages to Ichabod. "If he was loved by your mom, why would your family oust him... And how did he build the Basilica?"

"Jackson, left England at the age of 18 and began traveling to Africa and the Indies. He broke an engagement in favor of taking a paramour."

"I thought taking a Mistress was ok." Abbie seemed to miss the point.

"She was either from Africa or India. My guess is that Jackson refused to take a wife from proper society. I suppose he also did not wish to bring his paramour into a society that would not accept her."

They read the next couple of pages. "Her name was Grace..." Ichabod gasped. "He visited my mother with his paramour..."

"And we have the same name. Maybe that's why I'm having all these weird dreams. Do you think she's my ancestor?" Abbie wondered.

"It would seem so. Both Witness blood lines are needed to create a Basilica."

Ichabod skipped to the last entry. It was written the day before his mothers death. Ichabod went on his first trip with his father. He had just turned five. "She writes that the evil spirits are going to come for her when my father leaves. She was alone, and they got to her. She drowned in the lake, probably trying to get here, or while leaving here the following day."

"I'm so sorry," Abbie gently rubbed his back as he closed the journal and returned it to the drawer. "I'll give you a moment alone."

"No, please stay, just a moment longer." He took her hands in his. She was his comfort.

They held hands as they left the garden, and walked by the field that was once a lake. Ichabod slowed his stride as he looked at a statue a few yards away. Abbie saw Muriel in the distance approaching from the House.

"She's back." Abbie pointed, drawing Ichabod's attention. "We should see what she wants."

"I have one more thing I need to do , Lieutenant." Ichabod looked back towards the statue. "I will join you both when I am done."

Abbie knew that was were his parents were buried. It was time for him to say goodbye. She gave his hand a squeeze before letting go and walking to Muriel.

They watched Ichabod in the distance, saying those private things that he needed to say. "He seems different somehow." Abbie said, still watching.

"This is a good thing Abigail. He's still the same man he always was, but he is growing into this role, as are you. These changes will make you both stronger, more confident. The more you know yourselves, the more you will know each other. But do not worry. He will always need you."

"I need him too. I didn't realize how much until these last couple of days."

Muriel smiled, "Abigail, you'll be happy to know your flight back to New York leaves this evening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these last two chapters where written because I thought it odd that NOBODY had prepared for Abbie and Ichabod's financial future to fight the biggest battle to face man kind. If some in positions of power knew the Witnesses were coming, why have they not been provided for. Mean while poor Abbie works all day at her job trying to support everybody, then fight evil all night.
> 
> But Ichabod was provided for in the 1770s IJS.


	5. Eve Of The Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serilda is back and she believes The Witnesses owe her a body.
> 
> Abraham/Headless Believes the Witnesses owe him a bride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to everyone for the kudos, and the comments! They are VERY much appreciated! Please keep them coming. I will keep updating every few days.  
> *Characters  
> -Dana Dobbs- Officer who GPS tracked Jenny & Reyes for Abbie S2E3  
> -Sofie-Waitress at Mabie's who asked Ichabod for ID S2E3  
> -Mike- Bartender that liked Jenny Paradise Lost S2E12

5 ~ Eve of The Blood Moon

~Prelude~  
Four weeks ago, on the night of Tempus Fugit

Abraham waited with his minions on the protected land Katrina had provided. Serilda's burnt corpse body stood hands raised waiting for the sound of the bell. Once the witches were in control Abraham would have his bride. It would be the end of the witnesses, and the demons would battle the Angels for control over the Earth.

"I hear it!" Serilda cried out. "Our sisters and brothers awaken!" A few minutes later she let out a shrill cry. "No!"

"What is the matter!?" Abraham ran to her side. He had no head and no audible voice, but Serilda’s powers were great. And she could sense what he was saying.

"The bell has stopped. The warlock Jeremy is dead!"

"Katrina?" Abraham was worried.

"I must see." Serilda did a spell to let her see where Katrina was. She gave Abraham the details as she saw them. And then it happened, "Katrina is dead! Her life taken by the Witness, Ichabod Crane. He killed her to save Abigail."

Abraham could not believe it, "No, Katrina!" It felt as if all the rage in the world was welling up in him like a fire. He dropped to his knees, "I will have my revenge!"

~~~~~

 

1 ~ Change  
A week had passed since Ichabod and Abbie returned from England, a full month since Katrina's death. Ichabod's nightmares were fewer, but still troubling. Sometimes Abbie was taken from him, vanishing into nowhere. Other times Katrina and Jeremy accuse him and torment him for choosing Abbie over his family. And sometimes in his drean it was him abandoning Abbie, leaving her in Purgatory or in the hands of Col. Sutton. But as long as he slept close to Abbie, the nightmares were fewer and shorter. If he woke in the middle of the night, at least he could see that she was safe by his side.

What he didn't know was that many of his good dreams were also her dreams. Their bond was growing, but neither fully understood the extent. Last night she had a dream of their first baseball game. She woke up smiling and in a wonderful mood. Ichabod also seemed in high spirits.

Jenny watched Abbie humming along as she fix her coffee and bagel. "You're in a good mood. I guess you slept well."

"I did." Abbie smiled having a seat at the table.

"Cool... Nothing but sweet dreams, huh," she directed the question to Abbie. But her sister knew it was really her way of checking on Ichabod.

"Yup. Had a dream about watching a little league baseball game." Abbie took a sip of her coffee without giving it a second thought.

"Really, Lieutenant? I too had a dream of baseball... It was of the first time you took me to a game, in fact."

"Oh... Mine too." Abbie flashed Ichabod a quick look before staring at her cup. She hadn't mentioned that the dream had a very different ending. In fact it ended with her straddling him in the dugout, and riding his cock until they both came.

"That's quite a coincidence. Are you two having like, shared dreams or something? Because, that would be a cool Witness power."

"Oh... No I seriously doubt that is the case, Miss Jenny." Ichabod was now turning red in the cheeks, as he distinctly remembered in his dream, removing Abbie's trousers and impaling her with his cock against the wall of the dugout. Her legs were wrapped around him as he made love to her against the wall, before sitting on the bench with her straddling him.

"Huh... okay..." Jenny looked back and forth between the two of them. Something was up.

"Oh, gosh... Look at the time," Abbie got up from her seat. If they were having shared dreams, they were likely sharing the sex part too. And she did not want to get into that. "I have to go. You two going to be alright on your own today?"

"I'm sure Miss Jenny and I will be able to handle everything this day. Fret not, Lieutenant."

"Yup, we are good to go." Jenny assured her as she left for work.

 

~~~~~

Jenny sat passenger in the truck while Ichabod drove them to the Cabin. It was his first time back at the Cabin. They wanted to pack up all of Katrina's things, and hopefully find her journal. Abbie had wanted to go with him, but Reyes called her in to the office early.

"So you've been kinda different since you got back from England." Jenny had been waiting for an opportunity to get personal with Ichy.

"Oh? How so."

"Eh... Less twitchy, more confident... It's kind of sexy. Bet Abbie thinks so too."

"Oh..." Ichabod was always surprised by Jenny's forwardness, even though he knew he shouldn't be. "I suppose having a steady income and a new job does create a sense of aplomb in a man.

"I see."

"You said you believe Abbie might be agreeable to my more sanguine demeanor." Ichabod tried to sound less interested than he was.

"I think so." Now Jenny had an open door to get to the real questions. "So what's going on between you two anyway. Last time we talked you were trying to balance your responsibilities with Katrina and Abbie."

Ichabod pulled the truck in front of the cabin, as he thought about where things stood with him and Abbie. "I'm sure you know I care very deeply for Abbie. But, honestly, after everything that has happened, I am not certain how to move things forward. Or If I should make the attempt."

"But why not, Ichy?"

"Things are rather complicated... I stabbed my wife to save her."

"Nobody is going to think that you had any malice. You did what you had to do."

"That is what I try to tell myself... But there are other issues to consider as well."

Jenny knew he was likely talking about the sleeping arrangements, but she thought it too personal to mention. She didn't want to embarrass Ichabod about it. "Well, I hope you two figure it out. For now, let’s see if we can't find that journal."

~~~~

Abbie went into the office hoping that everything was cool with Reyes. She'd been giving 110% since she returned from England, but she still seemed to catch the Sheriff's disapproving glare. She was barely at her desk for a minute when Reyes called her into her office.

"Mills, can I speak to you in private." Reyes waved her over.

"Yes ma'am." Abbie hurried in as she got several sympathy glances from her fellow officers. She closed the door behind her.

"Have a seat, Mills."

"Ma'am, thank you again for approving the time off last week."

"We'll, I'm sorry about the loss of your friend. I actually asked you to come in today to discuss the detective position you were in the running for. I'm afraid the commissioner has had some concerns about you getting the promotion."

"What kind of concerns?" Abbie tried to think of what she might have done. Did Morales say something about Crane?

"A year ago, you were on your way to the FBI... Top pick to be a criminal profiler. That's a big deal. This department has been through a lot. We need someone who's going to stick around. Are you sure this is where you want to be for the long haul?"

"Yes ma'am, I am."

"Well then the job is yours. Congratulations Detective Mills."

Abbie filled out some paperwork then exited the Sheriff's office to a hail of cheers and congratulations from her peers. She walked over to her desk were she saw Luke waiting for her.

"You look good, Abs," he said giving her a half hug. "Congrats."

"Thanks. What are you doing here?"

"We are taking you out tonight to celebrate, detective. "

"And who is we?" Abbie was suspicious.

"Everyone at the department who's not working tonight. Even Irving is going to be there. There will be plenty of beer, dancing and karaoke. I know how much you love to sing.

Abbie let out a soft laugh. "Okay. It actually sounds like fun."

"Good. I gotta run, but maybe we can talk later Abs?" He had been waiting for an opportunity for a long time.

Abbie nodded, figuring she couldn't keep putting him off. She knew he needed answers. She owed him that.

~~~  
2 ~ Truth  
Jenny and Ichabod searched through all of Katrina's things as they packed them up, but there was no sign of a journal.

"We've gone through everything and searched the whole Cabin. I'm afraid there is nothing here." Ichabod tried to hide his frustration. He had to know the truth about his marriage. Had it been a farce all along, a deliberate plot to make herself the great heroin? Or was Katrina simply misguided, and unintentionally a hindrance?

"No, Katrina was a witch practicing in renewing her powers. She had to have kept notes and journaled her progress at the very least. I wonder..." Jenny took a moment to think. "Give me all of her books."

Crane gathered the books from the chest and handed them to Jenny. Ever since Abbie learned of the Seraph blood line, she and Jenny had worked diligently on honing their powers. Jenny found it easier than witchcraft, because it came so naturally.

She slowly picked up each one of the books, flipping through the pages, and feeling the pages, until she got to Gulliver's Travels. "This is it." Jenny turned to a page in Grace's journal. "This book is being masked. I'm going to undo the spell." It took a quick incantation, and the true nature of the book was revealed. Jenny handed the book to Ichabod. "I hope you find whatever you are looking for."

"Thank you," Ichabod took the book and had a seat at the table and began to comb through the pages. He was dismayed to read that Katrina's actions upon meeting Abraham and himself were deliberate. She did love Abraham, and found Ichabod insufferable.

What's worse was Mary. His dear friend and former fiancé was lured into the woods that night. Of course, it had not made sense that Mary would invite Katrina to the side of a cliff in the woods. Mary did not know the area at all... And to meet at night alone was absurd. Poor girl was thrown from the cliff by tree roots then dragged to her death by sea plants beneath the water. Murdered!

He let out a gasp, and Jenny knew that it was bad news. She began to search the cabin for anything that Katrina may have cursed. When she sought revelation it was shown to her that the sofa, bedroom mirror, and the bed were all rife with blood magic. They would have to go.

Ichabod finally came to the part where Katrina retrieved her belongings from Fredrick's manor. She wrote about how she plotted to trap Abbie in Purgatory. She was a prize for Moloch for keeping Katrina safe while in Purgatory. She helped Ichabod fulfill the prophesy by delivering Abbie as a sacrifice. Ichabod could read no more.

He wiped away a tear that had escaped its confines and ran down his cheek. He had allowed the witch to trick him into betraying his beloved Lieutenant. Abbie knew her greatest weakness was her faith in Ichabod. He didn't want to believe it was so, but there was the truth.

Jenny came behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "That bad?"

"Indeed... Worse than I had imagined." He tried to strengthen his shaky voice.

"Why don't you take a break from that? We need to get rid of the mirror, the bed and the sofa. There is blood magic on them."

"How so?" Ichabod questioned. And then he remembered the incantation that Katrina had used to seduce him while he slept on the sofa. But why the bed and the mirror. His expression went from confused to suspicious. " it cannot be!" He went back to Katrina's journal and turned to her later writings.

"Ichy, what is it?" Jenny had no idea what was wrong.

"She brought him here and made a vow to him? She laid with him in that bed. The very beast that beheaded August Corbin! And after Abbie so graciously offered her shelter, and care! She brought the enemy to this place! Is there no end to her duplicity!? Will there be no end to my fault in this!?"

"Come on Ichy, its not your fault. She lied to you." Jenny tried to calm him.

"Oh, yes she lied about everything. She murdered Mary! She forced herself upon me sexually with witchcraft! She deliberately tricked me into leaving Abbie in Purgatory!"

"Oh my god... That bitch! I knew it!" Jenny shook her head. She knew there was something shady about Katrina trading her soul for Abbie's.

"Take this!" He handed her the journal. "She writes about calling the Kindred and of a secret hideaway she has for the horseman. Perhaps the information will be useful."

"Have you learned everything you wanted to know?" Jenny asked taking the book.

"I still have questions about the conception and birth of our son, but I'm afraid I can bear no more today." He wearily shook his head before resting it in his hands.

Later, they took apart the bed and pulled it outside with the sofa, the mirror, and all of Katrina's belongings and put them in the fire pit.

"You sure about this?" Jenny asked before lighting the match.

"Let it all burn!" Ichabod sheathed. He watched as the fire started then turned and walked away

~~~~

3 ~ Possibilities

Abbie took a seat in the corner booth at the cafe. She couldn't believe she let Luke talk her into this. She looked at the time on her phone. Luke should be there in ten. She figured she'd call and check on Ichabod and Jenny.

"Hey, Jenny it's me. Detective Abbie Mills."

"Seriously! Abs, congratulations." She was genuinely happy for her sister.

"Thanks. Be ready to party tonight. The crew is taking me out to Mabie's to celebrate."

"Really? is Calvin going to be there?" Jenny liked to tease her sister about the cute journalist.

"I think so. I know Luke will be there. I'm having lunch with him in a minute."

"You really want to go there again?" Jenny asked.

"No... I don't know... any way, How's it going at the cabin? Did you find her journal?"

"I've got good news and bad news." Jenny sighed.

"Let's have it."

"We found the journal. But Katrina was shady all along. She played us. She cheated on Crane, and she tricked you into Purgatory."

"Oh no... Where's Crane? I should talk to him."

"Don't worry, Abs. I got this.

"Ok... Luke's coming, I have to go. Tell Crane to call me."

Luke gave Abbie a quick peck on the cheek before having a seat across from her in the booth. "Sorry I'm a bit late. I don't get back to Sleepy Hollow often, so I wanted to see a few friends. "

"They keep you busy now that you're a big shot NYPD detective," Abbie smiled.

"You're on your way too, Abbie. I know it's not the FBI, but if making detective is what you want, I support you a hundred percent."

He was very sincere, and Abbie knew that the moment of truth was coming. She was glad that the waitress brought there drink and took their order. But once the waitress left, Luke picked up, where he left off.

"Look, Abbie, I know it's been a year, but I need to know what happened between us."

"Oh, come on," Abbie tried to joke, "you're a good looking guy, Luke. I'm sure you've moved on a few times..."

"No I haven't Abbie. How can I?" He was serious but not angry. "Every time I try, I just think about us. And I can not figure out what the hell I did wrong."

Abbie let out a deep sigh, "You didn't do anything wrong. I've tried to tell you that."

"Then why would you try to join the FBI? It felt like you used that as an excuse to break things off? Why would you agree to Mary me?"

"After you asked me to marry you, I was so excited. But there was this part of me that wondered... What if? I had to know if I could have made it, or I would have regretted not trying for the rest of my life. Then, when they said they wanted me, and I told you, you were so pissed."

"Abbie, I wasn't mad that you signed up or got accepted, I was upset that you did it without telling me. I was willing to go to DC if that's what you wanted."

"But the FBI was my dream. NYPD was yours. We were stopping each other from living our dreams. We would have resented each other eventually."

"I could never resent you Abs. Do you mind if I ask why you chose to stay?"

"Corbin." Abbie looked down at her clasped hands on the table. "His death... Changed everything for me. I realized, this is where I belong. I was going to tell you this a few months ago... When you asked me out for coffee, but..."

"I didn’t call you back. There was a lot going on... I guess I gave up on us." Luke said nothing for a minute, remembering the warning from Andy and all the crazy stuff that happened. At least now, he had some understanding of why they had ended. "Thank you, for telling me. It's been hard. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. The way my life used to be. It's so different from the craziness it is now."

"Reyes seems like a real ball buster." He laughed.

"Oh yeah," Abbie shook her head with a smile. "I spend more time on her bad side."

"What, not you? You're everyone's favorite." Luke gave her his best charming smile. "She better watch out or you'll be the next Sheriff."

"No thank you.” Abbie waved her hands in protest. "That is one job I will not be going after."

The mood was light now and Abbie and Luke relaxed like old times. The waitress brought their food. Abbie order Caesar Salad while Luke ordered a burger and fries. They laughed as they talked. Not once but twice, Abbie snagged a french fry from Luke's plate.

"You are such a fry thief," he teased.

"I am not..."

"You are. You order the healthy stuff, then steal the good stuff." He waved a French fry at her but pulled it away when she grabbed for it."

"Come on , Baby, stop teasing me." Abbie didn't even realize she'd said it.

Luke handed her the fry and she snatched it up. "It's been a while since you called me that."

"Sorry, old habits." She looked away to avoid the intensity of his gaze. She was actually relieved when her phone rang. "It's Reyes, I better get going."

Luke waved her to go ahead as she started to pull out her wallet. "I got it. I'll see you tonight."

 

~~~~~~~

"Tonight is the night!" Sarilda hissed to Abraham. Her burnt withered corps preparing a spell. "Ichabod Crane robbed me of the only chance I had to regain my body. And he murdered your rightful bride."

"I am prepared," Abraham stood tall and ready. "Ichabod will pay dearly for what he has stolen from us."

"Tonight we strike for tomorrow is the Blood Moon's revenge." She raised both hands. "I shall have my new body and you shall have your bride."

 

~~~~~~

 

 

Jenny joined Ichabod back inside the cabin after giving him some time to himself. She made him a cup of tea, which he wished was hard liqueur. "Maybe a party will cheer you up."

"No, I'm afraid I'm in no mood Miss Jenny." Ichabod sulked.

"That's too bad. Because Abbie made detective. The department is throwing her a party at the bar tonight..."

"That is good news indeed. But I would not wish to bring bleakness upon Abbie's celebration."

"You sure, because Luke is going to be there. So is Calvin Rigs." Jenny hoped that this would peak Ichabod's interest and lure him out of his funk.

"Really? Are you certain?" Ichabod did perk up a bit.

"Yup." Jenny said with a matter of fact tone. "They've both been blowin up Abbie's phone lately." Jenny studied Ichabod's expression for a moment. He looked like a man who was about to lose everything.

"You know what Ichy. My love life is in the dumps right now, so I may as well bud in to the love lives of the people I care about." She sat beside him and looked him in the eye. "I know things are complicated between you and Abbie, but there's no harm in telling her how you feel. Just put it out there, before someone lose does."

"I think that a celebration may just be what is in order after a day like today." Ichabod straightened up a bit.

"That's what I'm talking about." Jenny smiled. "Let's get out of here Crane."

They got in the truck and headed back home. Jenny knew that with Luke back in the picture, Crane was going to have some stiff competition. She pulled out her phone and put on some music.

"So a few things about tonight you should know. Abbie loves to dance."

"So I learned in England." Ichabod thought he knew Abbie better than anyone.

"Just so you know, if a guy asks her to dance, she's not turning him down... And, you know how much she likes to sing, right"

"Yes..."

"Even more so she likes a man who can sing. She likes Motown, Marvin, Elvis, Jazz and R&B, but she's down for anything if she's having fun."

Ichabod was getting the message. She bobbed her head and swayed to the music. Ichabod awkwardly mimicked her movements. "And what style of music is this, pray tell."

"This is a little top forty... Basic stuff you'll hear at parties." They continued, and when the song got good, Jenny threw her hand up and did little body rolls. Ichabod tried to imitate as he drove, and the truck swerved a bit. Jenny just laughed, and shook her head.

She then switched the music playing a variety of oldies. One caught Ichabod's attention. Jenny noticed his eyebrow raise and he began to hum along. She smiled. Her work here was done. The rest was up to him.

~~~~

4 ~ Frustration

Abbie got home a little after 5pm. She found Jenny sitting at the Kitchen table, and could here Ichabod in the back yard splitting wood. "That bad, huh?"

"It's pretty bad Abs." Jenny handed her the book. "Katrina manipulated him the whole time. She wanted to replace you. She slept with Headless in the Cabin. she even used magic to force Ichabod to have sex with her, because he refused."

Abbie looked through the later pages. It was awful. Then Abbie noticed something in Katrina's writings. There was hints of jealousy over her relationship with Ichabod. Katrina thought Abbie was having sex with Ichabod. Her last two entries filled with rage, and it was over a pair of pink lace panties. "What the hell..."

"What is it?"

"Did you read the last two pages?"

"No I hadn't got there yet. I was focusing on her plans to get the head from Kindred."

She slid the book back over to Jenny, then went to the back yard. Maybe she should let it go, but the realization that it looked like she was having an affair really bothered her. She wondered if that's how the world saw her. She knew she shouldn't care, because it was no one else's business. But she did.  


She went to the French door and watched him for a minute before going out. Why did he have to look so damn sexy with his shirt practically all the way un done. She inadvertently bit her bottom lip as she watched him, before she remembered what he did. She took a deep breath and walked out to the back yard.  


He saw her coming and put down the ax. "Forgive me for my distressed state, Lieutenant. I believe congratulations are in order."

"Thanks." She took a deep breath. "I know you've had a rather disturbing day."

"Indeed."

"I hate to add to it, but I have to ask you something."

"Of course... Anything at all."

"Did you know that Katrina thought we were having an affair?"

Ichabod hung his head shamefully. "She told me of her suspicions, yes. I of course told her she was mistaken."

"She wrote that you told her you wanted me to have your baby... And that you had my panties! What the hell, Crane?" Abbie's voice raised but she tried to keep it calm. "Obviously she didn't believe you."

"Lieutenant, the panties... That was an accident, and I have no excuse for the rest..."

Abbie shook her head, "Why did you take me house hunting? Why did you ask me about our future together?"

"Because I... I wanted you."

"While you were married?"

"But nothing happened. We did not have an affair."

Abbie thought about those words for a moment. Everything they did together... From almost day one, made them appear to be a couple. They acted like a married couple most of the time. Their friends and co-workers especially Reyes, had been shocked to learn Crane actually had a wife. "But didn't we... I mean we didn't have sex, but... Oh my god. No wonder she tried to kill me... Repeatedly. Even before I shot Jeremy. Because we..." She put her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

He could not speak as she walked away. He had played the scoundrel and had made his beloved to look like the harlot. Somehow he continued to cause her harm.

~~~~~

 

5 ~ Party Time

Jenny left Cranes room after giving him a few pointers on his hair and attire and went to Abbie's room. Abbie sat on her bed still not dressed.

"Oh my gosh, Abs! The party is starting soon."

"Can't we just skip it." Abbie asked flopping back on the bed.

"No," Jenny grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. The party is for you."

"Did you read what she wrote, Jenny?" Abbie was flabbergasted. "I bet everyone has been thinking the same thing. No wonder Reyes is so hot and cold with her attitude towards me."

"Abbie, who gives a fuck what anyone else thinks. You didn't have sex while he was married right?"

"No, of course not. But we... We..."

"Had feelings? So what?"

"So I care how I'm perceived at work and in the community. Besides, I thought you were anti me and Crane."

"I was against you being a side chick. Katrina is dead and gone. I'm sorry to be harsh, but there it is. If you want him, why not go for it?"

"Things are so complicated between us right now. I sacrificed myself so that he could have her. And then she tried to kill me... I just can't with him right now, Jenny."

"Okay, I'm backing off. Just get ready for the party and try to have a good time."

 

~~~~~~

Jenny and Ichabod waited in the living room for Abbie to come down. Jenny chose a mini skirt with a shimmery tank top and a cute pair of pumps. Ichabod wore mixed attire. His modern pants and white button shirt went perfectly with his boots and coat. His hair was slightly pumped up in the front but pulled back into a pony tail.

"Miss Jenny, you look splendid." He complimented.

"Thanks, Ichy. You look hot." She checked him out. "And by hot I mean... Really good. You ready for tonight?"

"I could not help but over hear some of what you and Abbie spoke about earlier. In light of everything, Perhaps it is still too soon for us."

"If you wait too long, it might be too late."

He was about to say something, but whatever it was completely escaped him when Abbie walked in. Her hair was down and she wore a fitted black dress that came just to her mid thigh. It was stretch material, perfect for dancing. Ichabod stood abruptly.

"You guys ready to go?" She asked.

"Abbie, you look absolutely beautiful." He said breathlessly, unable to take his eyes off of her.

She would not admit that her heart skipped a beat. "You look good too. Let's get goin’." That was a serious understatement. He looked hot as hell and she fought the urge to fan herself.

 

~~~~~

Orion stood looking over Westchester County from his hideaway atop Bear Mountain. Tomorrow night was the full moon... A blood moon in fact. And he could sense trouble. A legion of demons set loose and were preparing to wreak havoc. They were going after someone important... Someone young and not yet able to defend herself. Orion took flight prepared to do what he must to stop these wicked creatures. But he had a bad feeling. Something else was amiss.

 

Mabie’s Bar looked more like a club tonight, as most of Sleepy Hollow’s finest were out for the party. It had been a rough year, so they took any reason they could to celebrate. Jenny saw Frank and Cynthia sitting at a table waving them over. They greeted each other and had a seat. Ichabod waved the waitress over, and smiled when he saw it was Annie.

"Miss Annie, can I get a round of beers for the table on my tab please." It felt good to be able to pay for his friends instead of the other way around.

"Sure thing, Ichabod. Hey, the Karaoke bar is opening in an hour. You and Abbie should get signed up."

"Oh, I don't know..." Abbie seemed apprehensive.

"Miss Mills, we cannot deny our public. Allow me to pick a couple of lively tunes for us to cantillate." He stood and gave her a head nod before disappearing in the crowd.

Several friends from the department greeted Abbie, some introducing their dates. She was already having a good time. Then she saw Calvin swagger up to her. She stood and greeted him with a hug. Ichabod was half way across the room looking up his song selections when he saw the hug. A flash of jealousy hit him. He found his songs and went to write them down. He noticed Luke Morales' name on the list. He sighed, realizing he was going to have a rather trying night if he wanted to win the affections of his love. Ichabod returned to the table as quickly as he could.

"Hey, Crane, good to see you." Calvin gave Ichabod a firm hand shake before turning back to Abbie. "Don't forget to save me a dance."

"You got it," Abbie smiled. She toughened her voice a little to mask how flattered she was.

They barely got a good conversation going when Luke joined them at the table. Ichabod sat as close to Abbie as humanly possible. "Mind if I pull up a seat?" He asked wedging a spot in between Jenny and Abbie.

"Um... Sure" Jenny said, scooting over to make room.

Now Frank and Luke were talking about NYPD. Ichabod mostly rolled his eyes, and Jenny made faces at him to get him to stop it. When Ichabod saw Luke get closer to Abbie, he quickly put his arm up around her shoulder. Now Cynthia and Abbie were laughing about something, but all Ichabod could think about was keeping Luke away from Abbie. Of course Luke noticed Ichabod's arm around her, and was determined to one up him.

"Hey Abs, how about dancing with me?" Luke stood and offered her his hand.

"Sure. See you guys in a minute." Abbie stood up and followed him.

Ichabod could have kicked himself. Jenny had warned him. Speaking of Jenny, she just noticed Mike the bar tender giving her some serious sexy eye. "I'm going to the bar."

"And I'm going to have a dance with my lovely wife," Frank stood up with Cynthia.

Ichabod peered at Abbie and Luke. Even though the music was fast. They seemed to be dancing close. He took her hand and turned her as they laughed, and Ichabod scoffed. But when he saw Luke put his hands on Abbie's waist, he nearly lost it. "Confounded!" He grumbled under his breath. His eyes were focused on Luke's hands inching closer and closer to her ass. He was about to get up and retrieve her when he was interrupted.

"Hey there, handsome. My names Callie. You wanna dance." A gorgeous young blond asked him. She wore a tiny Mimi skirt with a satin top and had a piercing in her nose and tongue.

"I'm waiting for a friend actually," Ichabod informed her.

"Then I'll just sit and wait with you." She sat down right next to him. "I just love your style. These boots are killer!"

"Death is not exactly what I intended to accomplish with my choice of attire." He shifted uncomfortably, trying to get some space between them.

Abbie had an eye on Ichabod and his new friend. She was anxious for the song to end. As soon as it was over she started back for their table.

"Hey, one more dance?" Luke asked, putting his hands on her waist again.

"I better rescue Crane." She backed away with a smile.

"I think he can handle it. He just has to tell her that he's married, right."

"Well, actually he just lost his wife a couple weeks ago..."

"Oh..." Luke thought for a second. "So that's why he was with you that night when I called."

"Really..." Abbie sighed.

"Look, I know it's none of my business. You're a single woman... It's just that it did look a certain way, especially with the way you two are always together. I just think you're way too good to be anyone's other woman."

"Trust me, I'm not... And I never was."

She walked away, and put her hands on Ichabod's shoulder. Callie rolled her eyes. "You wanna Dance?" Abbie asked.

"Gladly Lieutenant," Ichabod was up on his feet in a split second. He held her hand as they walked to the dance floor. "Should I call you detective now?"

"You better not," She laughed. My rank is still Lieutenant; I've just got a new job title... That happens to come with a nice pay raise. Besides, I'll always be your Lieutenant." She grinned.

'Want To Want Me' was pumping through the sound system. Ichabod did a simple step touch to the music. He tried to relax and go with the rhythm as Jenny had demonstrated earlier.

"Not bad," Abbie was impressed. "I know it's a lot different than what you're used to."

"Indeed," he smiled as he put his hands on her waist. "However, I am an expeditious learner." He moved closer to her and she put her hands on his shoulders.

The song faded out and the next one 'Earned It' was much slower. Ichabod pulled her even closer, until their bodies pressed against each other. It was odd to him to be so intimate while dancing but he gladly conformed to have her in his arms. She was pleased that he didn't object when she put her head on his chest. For Abbie this was the most comfortable she'd been all night. They barely moved just swayed to the song.

Half way through Ichabod took her hand in his, leaving the other on her waist. "Will you trust me, and let me lead you?"

Abbie's eyes focused on his, as she gave him a slight nod. He moved her back and in a sweeping circle, much like he did when they waltzed in England. The beat was different but they were completely in sync just as they were that night. As they moved around the dance floor, They began to draw the attention of other party goers and a crowd began to gather to watch. Even the other dancers moved aside to watch Abbie and Ichabod glide across the dance floor.

As the song came to an end Ichabod lifted her up, taking a slow turn with her. Their eyes connected again as he slowly lowered her down. Her feet barely touched the ground as he leaned her back for a dip before pulling her up again, and holding her close. Their hearts were racing, eyes locked on one another, as they held each other.  
It was the sound of cheers and whistles that pulled them from their trans. Calvin watched from the bar. His eyes went from Ichabod and Abbie to Luke who was at the table brooding as he watched the pair. Calvin decided for now there were too many players in game.

~~~

6 ~ Closer  
Jenny and Mike somehow ended up in the back storage room. Lips lock and tongues exploring. They parted for a split second, just long enough to get his shirt up and over his head. Her top was the next to go before their lips were at it again. His hands fondled her breasts as she rubbed his cock through his pants. She could feel him getting harder and harder with each stroke. She went to undo his pants and free his throbbing cock.

"You have a condom?" She breathed heavily.

"Oh... Wait, I do in the car, but I thought we were just making out. My break is only 10 minutes. Sofie just started bar tending. I can't leave for too long."

"Ten minutes... I can work with that," Jenny offered stroking his exposed dick. She kissed his neck as she rubbed him to stiffness.

"Oh... god that feels good but..." He pulled away from her. "As much as I want you, I don't want our first time to be in a supply room behind a bar."

She kissed him again. "Oh come on. It'll be fun. Just two friends having a good time..."

"Okay..." He pulled away and pulled up his pants.

"What's wrong?" Jenny had no clue.

"I don't do one night stands." Mike said handing her shirt to her.

"Think of it more like friends with benefits."

"Jenny, you don't get it. I like you. And I have been trying to get you to go out with me for months now." He gently rubbed her cheek, then kissed her again. "Tell me that you want something more."

"I'm sorry, Mike. I like you... a lot. But I'm not looking for anything more than a good friend and a good time."

He looked away disappointed, then took a deep breath and smiled sincerely. "We're just in different places right now. I'm going to kick myself for this later, but I think we should just keep it friends."

"Ugh, you're killin’ me, Mike," she half smiled. " but I get it. We're good."

 

~~~  
The group went back to their table minus Jenny, and The DJ announced it was Karaoke time. Some performances were good, others not so much, but at least it gave Abbie time to chat with everyone. When the DJ called Luke's name, Abbie gave him a loud cheer as he left the table.

His rendition of Maroon 5's 'Sugar' was actually pretty good. He was determined to win some points with Abbie after Ichabod showed him up on the dance floor. Ichabod was not amused, and just peered at Luke every time he pointed to Abbie. His face was sour as he took a swig of his beer.

"I did not know Morales could sing," Frank had to give him kudos.

"Yeah, he does. Can you believe I used to have to drag him out to Karaoke," Abbie smiled as she clapped along.

"We all know how much you like a man who can sing," Jenny added, as she rejoined the group.

Luke returned to their table, pleased by the huge smile on Abbie's face. "That was for you Babe." He kissed her cheek before sitting down.

Ichabod saw him about to put his arm around the back of Abbie's seat, and beat him to it. Abbie was leaning forward to listen to Cynthia telling a story about Frank and Karaoke, so she didn't notice the dick measuring stare that Luke and Ichabod gave each other.

A few songs later the DJ called Ichabod and Abbie. She turned to him and tipped her head to the side. "You didn't..."

He gave her a huge smile as he stood up and took her hand. "Indeed I did. Shall we?"

They took the stage as the music started and Abbie's face lit up when she recognized the tune 'Aint No Mountain High Enough' she knew instantly they'd be doing Marvin Gaye's rendition, But she couldn't hide her excitement as Ichabod took it down a notch to his very sexy Baritone, perfectly in tune, and very dreamy.

She came in on Tammi's part, and started doing a little shoulder dance. Ichabod loved the way she scrunched her nose and tugged at his shirt when she sang "to keep me from gettin' to you Babe" . He looked over to Jenny and gave her a wink as she returned a thumbs up. After that he was all heart eyes for Abbie.

All Abbie's worries about what transpired between them earlier were gone. None of that seemed to matter. She just loved being with him. She couldn't help it.

Now it was Luke who was scowling at the couple. How had he managed to one up him again. To Luke it seemed like Ichabod could do no wrong in Abbie's eyes, and it pissed him off.

When the song ended Abbie gave Ichabod a huge hug. "Thank you! Let me buy you a drink." She offered.

"Not just yet, I believe I have one more melody to delight you with my warbling."

The DJ announced Ichabod again and he began to sing Elvis' 'Always On My Mind'. At first Abbie thought it might be a tribute to Katrina. Maybe he had some guilt over causing her to think he was cheating. But for all the wrong Katrina had done to them both, she didn't understand why he would express remorse. She turned to walk back to the table, when she saw Jenny giving her the WTF look. It dawned on her then that the song was for her, not Katrina.

Abbie turned back around and sure enough, Ichabod was singing directly to her. "And I guess I never told you... I'm so happy that you're mine. If I made you feel second best... Girl I'm so sorry I was blind... You were always on my mind."

Abbie could feel a dry lump form in her throat, and her eyes moistened. His bright blue heart eyes looked so sorry. She put her hand over her chest and puckered her bottom lip, her eyes unable to leave his. When the music break came he grabbed the mic and walked up to her and took her hand.

As the song faded out he gave her the sweetest kiss on the forehead.

He was definitely making a statement to all her friends and co-workers. She had a lot of mixed feelings about it. It was such a public display. She tried to remember what Jenny said. Who cares what anyone else thinks. Nick watched the whole thing from the bar and knocked back a couple of shots.

Ichabod walked her back to their seats. "Wow..." Abbie tried to speak but she was a bit choked up still.

"You are parched, allow me to get you a beverage," he offered. "I Shall return most directly."

He headed to the bar feeling on top of the world. He got a few "at a boy"s and shoulder pats from some of the friends he'd made at the department, as walked over. He ordered his drinks and turned to leave but was met by Luke.

"You're a piece of work, huh?" Luke started at him. "You didn't wait long. Your wife's been dead, what two... Three weeks. Of course you were after Abbie long before she kicked it."

Ichabod could feel the heat rising in him, and he took a deep breath to keep calm. "I suggest, you tend to the matters that are of your concern, and dismiss yourself from the issues of my personal life."

"I couldn't care less about you Crane, but I do care about Abbie." Luke spewed. "For a so called gentleman, you sure have no problem trying to make Abbie look like your whore."

Ichabod reacted before he thought about it and shoved Luke. "Banish those fowl words!"

Jenny had her eyes on Mike when Sofie came to the table with their drinks. "hey Jenny i think you might want to go see whats going on." she pointed in the direction of Ichabod and Luke.

Jenny looked she saw Luke and Ichabod exchange of words. "Uh oh! Trouble..." She stood quickly as did Abbie and Frank and hurried over just as Luke was returning a strong shove to Ichabod. In an instant both men had fists up, and were being pulled away from each other.

"Hey cut it out!" Abbie yelled at them both. "What the hell is going on?"

Ichabod refused to repeat what Luke said, not wanting to bring disdain to Abbie's reputation.

"Nothing. I think Crane's just got a problem with me." Luke scoffed.

"How about we discuss the problem I have with you, outside."

"No... Come on... This is supposed to be a party!" Abbie was pissed. This was embarrassing.

One of Luke's friends pulled him away, while Frank took Ichabod back to their table.

"You okay?" Jenny asked her sister.

"Yeah, I just need some air." Abbie put up her hand in frustration and stepped outside.

Jenny started to go back to her seat when Mike tapped her shoulder. "Hey, remember how I said I'd kick myself later for turning you down?"

"Yeah," Jenny gave him a seductive smile.

"Friends with benefits is sounding better every time I look at you." He took her by the hand and they headed back to the storage room.

*

"Hey Abs!" Luke followed her out. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"What?" She was trying to calm her temper. "I know you said something to him. Crane doesn't pick fights over nothing."

"And you think I do?" Luke was offended.

"I know you have a temper, and you say exactly what's on your mind, even if it pisses people off." Abbie folder her arms. "So what did you say?"

"Just told him what it looked like in there, is all.. Him singing to you and basically groping you..."

"Oh... Groping me!" Abbie scoffed... "For your information..."

"Abbie!" Luke was startled by large dark shadows that came from nowhere. He tried to reach for Abbie but everything went dark.

 

~~~~

7 ~ Trouble

Ichabod went to the restroom to splash some water on his face. As he was leaving he ran into a tears eyed Callie.

"Pardon me... Miss Callie what has happened?" He noticed she had a massive black and blue bruise across her face.

"It's nothing," she sniffles and turned away from him.

"Has someone done this to you?" He asked concerned for the young lady.

"My ex... He won't take no for an answer. I'm sorry about earlier, when I was sitting with you. I knew he wouldn't bother me if I was with another guy. And you seemed like a really nice guy."

"I had no idea. My friend is an officer of the law. She or any of these fine officers can lend you assistance."

"No... You don't understand. My ex boyfriend is a cop. Can you just stay with me here for a little while. Just until I'm sure it's safe to leave."

"Of course,"

~~~~

Macey was at her grandmothers, up late watching a movie, when she got an eerie feeling. She reached for her wheelchair and pulled it to her. "Grams?" She called out but got no answer. She scooted into her chair and wheeled down the hall to her grandmothers room. She was horrified to find the elderly woman pinned to the ceiling with two evil entities hovering below her.

She gasped aloud and quickly reached for her cell phone. One of the demons came at her knocking her to the ground just before she could hit the call button. She tried to crawl to the phone and managed to tap the call, but one of the demons grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

*

Frank felt his phone vibrate and answered it immediately when he saw Macey's name. "Hey Munchkin. What are you up to?" All he heard in response was Macey scream in the background. He felt as if his heart leaped out of his chest. "Macey... Macey!"

"Frank what’s wrong!?" Cynthia was about to hit full panic mode.

"It's Macey! Where are Crane and Abbie?" Frank looked around frantically as he grabbed for his car keys.

 

~~~~~

Jenny was surprised by Mike’s change of attitude, but she was beyond horny and wanted to get laid bad. They started whipping off their clothes as soon as they closed the door. But as soon as Jenny kissed him, she knew something was wrong. He was different somehow. She pulled away, and he went in for another kiss. This time she felt the darkness.

She said a quick spell that sent Mike flying against the wall as she grabbed her top and ran for the door, as the demon spirit exited his body.

 

~~~~~

Macey was horrified, as the demon pressed her against the wall. After everything they'd been through, the demons were after her again. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen to her or her grandmother. Then suddenly she dropped to the ground. She looked up to find an Angel swiping the demons with a halo weapon.

"Do not fear. I am Orion, and I am here to help."

Macey crawled to the phone as Orion went for the other demon that was holding her Grandmother. He slayed the demon and the elderly Oman went crashing onto the bed.

"Daddy!" Macey screamed into the phone. "They're back! The demons! The angel is here! "  
*  
"Macey, we're on our way!"

"Frank, it'll take an hour together there!" Cynthia pulled on his sleeve, as if pleading for him to do something.

Just then she saw Jenny running to them through the crowd. "There's trouble! Where is Abbie and Crane?"

"I don't know!" Cynthia was near tears. "They're after Macey! We have to go."

*

Macey screamed again as she saw more demons approach. Again Orion stepped between them and slaughtered the creatures. "I must take you to a safe place."

"Daddy, he wants me to go with him. What do I do?" Macey was terrified.

"Who wants you to go?"

"The angel Orion."

"Orion?" Frank looked at Jenny.

Jenny quickly grabbed the phone. "Macey, where is Orion?"

"He's here."

"We must leave now. You will be safe at the Basillica," Orion said loud enough for Jenny to hear his voice through the phone.

"It's him," Jenny nodded to Frank and Cynthia. "Macey, go with Orion. You'll be safe there. We'll be there soon.

*

As soon as Macey hung up, Orion grabbed her and her chair and created a portal. "What about my grandmother?"

"I'll come right back for her. I promise."

 

*

"Where is he taking my daughter?" Frank insisted.

"He said the Basillica. Abbie's been there... And Crane saw a map. They can take us there."

"Where are they?" Cynthia was still looking around for them.

"Abbie stepped outside a while ago? I don't know about Crane. Jenny pulled out her phone and sent them both a text message.

Jenny: emergency! Meet out front.

*

Ichabod sat on the bench outside of the restrooms with Callie, while she tried to pull herself together. He suddenly got this nagging feeling that something was wrong. He continued to wait a while longer until his phone buzzed. He read the message on his phone. "I'm afraid I must take my leave miss Callie. Will you be alright?"

"Sure. Thanks for waiting with me. Do you mind walking me out? I'm parked right in the front."

Ichabod gave her a polite nod and they hurried out the door. He watched as Callie went to her car, and he joined the group.

"Where is Abbie?" Jenny asked him before he was even close.

"I do not know? I was rather distracted." Ichabod informed her.

"Oh, well so was I. By a demon possessing Mike's body." Jenny seemed to be putting pieces together. "It seems that Orion is also distracted by demons attacking Macey!"

"What has happened?!" Ichabod was stunned.

"They've gone after Macey. Orion's taking her to some place called Basillica." Frank was trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Where is Abbie?" Ichabod asked starting to get very worried.

"She's not answering her text." Jenny looked at her phone again. " I'll check back inside."

She immediately found one of Abbie's co- workers, Dana Dobbs "Hey, have you see Abbie?"

"Yeah," she pointed to the door. "I saw her outside talking with Morales about 15 minutes ago."

"They aren't out there. Crane is outside looking for her now."

"I'll ask around. I suppose you've tried calling her cell already?"

"No answer. If you see her tell her to call me."

"Of course." The red head nodded. She'd known Abbie long enough from work to know it was odd for her to be out of contact.

Jenny hadn't seen either of them anywhere. She went back outside. "She was with Morales, but I can't find either of them."

"I fear something is terribly wrong," Ichabod voiced his concerns.

"Is it possible she and Morales went somewhere private?" Frank asked.

"That's absurd!" Ichabod would not even consider it a possibility.

"She would have answered her phone." Jenny added.

"We need to get to Macey!" Cynthia didn't want to wait any longer.

"I shall give you the coordinates for the location of the Basilica," Ichabod typed rapidly into his phone sending the text to Jenny and Frank, "Miss Jenny follow them and ensure that they arrive safely. Call Macey and make certain the Angel will wait there. Without the Key, he will be your only way in or out until Lieutenant Mills and I arrive."

"Ok, let's go!" Jenny wasted no time. Frank and Cynthia followed.

Ichabod turned around, intending to go back inside to look for Abbie. Instead he was met by Callie.

"Don't bother looking for your fellow Witness. He has her, and he will send for you when it is time.

"Who are you?" Ichabod stared at the woman who he now knew was possessed.

"I am a servant of The Horseman of Death. He will come for you tomorrow and take you to your precious Partner. Be here tomorrow at 5pm if you want to see Miss Mills again." The daemon seeped from her mouth as she collapsed on the ground. The creature flew off into the night as Callie regained consciousness.

Ichabod did not wait around to see if she was alright. He got in Abbie's new SUV and headed for the Basilica.

 

~~~~~

Orion teleported Macey outside of the Basilica. Before he risked taking her inside he had to be certain. "Do you know what you are?" He asked.

Macey was still shaken and couldn't understand what he was asking. "I don't know what you mean."

"You are witch breed. I need to know if you've used your abilities for evil. If so, you cannot enter the sanctuary."

Macey shook her head, "I haven't tried to do any witch stuff, I swear!"

Orion flew up but moved slowly. If Macey was not permitted in, he did not want the barrier of the Basilica to harm her. Fortunately she was able to be carried through without being harmed.

"I shall return with your Grandmother. No evil can get to you in this place."

It only took Orion a few minutes to return with Macey's grandmother. The elderly woman was terrified, but relieved to be reunited with Macey.

"I must go now," Orion started to leave.

"Wait, please. My parents are coming. If you leave they not be able to get in." Macey showed him the text from her mom.

"The Witnesses can let them in." Orion tried to assure her.

"No, Abbie isn't with them. They have to find her."

Orion knew that there was something bigger going on, and this was confirming his suspicions. Indeed, the demons going after Macey was likely a distraction to keep him from helping Abbie.

"Very well, I will wait outside," he stepped out of the building and tried to listen. Whatever was going on before was calming down, and he was no longer sensing evil working in Westchester County.

 

~~~~~

 

Half an hour later Frank, Cynthia and Jenny met up outside of the Basilica. Orion took Cynthia inside to be with Macey, but Frank was unable to go inside. He wasn't dead or alive, but he had been brought back by the Horseman of war. A short while later Ichabod showed up without Abbie.

"Where's Abbie? Why aren't you looking for her?" Jenny couldn't hide her frustration.

"The horseman of War has her. I believe he is seeking his revenge." Ichabod turned to Orion. "Can you find her?"

"I have tried. There is nothing that I can sense. It is as if..."

"They have protected grounds." Jenny was remembering Katrina's journal. "Katrina made one for them. I'm sure I could break the barrier, but I'd have to find it first."

"They’re going to come for me tomorrow night and take me to her." Ichabod informed them.

"We should not wait." Orion insisted. "You are her fellow Witness. Can you not make a connection and lead us to her?"

"If you are referring to the mysterious Witness powers... Abbie and I have yet to learn what they are. Nor do we know how to use them."

 

"Wait..." Jenny was thinking. "The dreams. You two have been having some of the same dreams. Whatever they have planned, we can't wait that long. It may take me a while to break the barrier."

"You should also be aware of the blood moon tomorrow night," Orion informed them. "The powers of evil, particularly those of witches, will be greatest."

Ichabod wasn't sure how but he was determined to find her. "Of course. I will make every endeavor to establish a connection."

~~~~~

8 ~ Care  
Jenny and Ichabod went to the house while Frank picked up some supplies and electronics for Cynthia and Macey, and brought them back to the sanctuary. After getting Macey settled for bed Cynthia came out to have a word with Frank. He was putting the seats down in the back of his SUV and laying out a blanket and pillow.

 

"I know you're thinking about joining the fight again." She folded her arms.

He took a deep breath as he turned to face her. "Look, I know we wanted to move and get away from all of this but I don't think I have a choice. They came after her. For whatever reason, she has a target on her back."

"I agree with you."

Frank looked surprised, "Oh... You do."

"Yeah. I'm not gonna lie Frank. I'm scared. We both are. All this craziness... I don't think we are ever gonna get away from it."

Frank reached out and put his arms around her. "We will get through this. I won't let anyone hurt you or Macey."

He kissed her, hoping to offer her some comfort. She put her hands on his chest and rubbed up to his neck, pulling him closer to her. Their lips pressed passionately together as their tongues explored each other.

First his shirt then hers, they began to undress each other with a furry. Frank grabbed her by the ass and lifted her into the back of his vehicle. He climbed up beside her kissing up her abdomen, nipping at her breasts until he met her neck. His hands parted her legs and found her mound.

She let out a soft sigh as he slid his finger deep inside her. She could feel his thick dark cock hard and pressing against her. He kissed her lips as he slid another finger deep inside her now very wet slit. She moved her hand to his cock and returned the favor by rubbing it.

"You like that don't you Baby," he breathed heavenly into her ear. He found her spot wand was working it vigorously.

"Yeah, baby. It feels so good." She moaned. He could hear the thirst in her voice.

"How bad do you want it?" He groaned.

"She nipped at his lips, "not as bad as you want it."

"you're right about that." He came between her legs and pressed his cock deep inside her.

"Oh god, Frank!" She moaned as he began to rock his hips. Her hips rocked in the rhythm that he set. Her hands went from clinging to his back to grasping for anything to hold on to, as he quickened his pace. They tried to be quiet when they realized their moans echoes through the woods like coyotes. But he was giving it to her like it might be his last time.

"Oh Frank, baby, I'm so close!" She moaned grabbing for anything to keep herself grounded.

"Go ahead and come for me. Let it go, baby!" Frank encouraged as he threw one of her legs over his shoulder.

He knew just how to set her off and she came for him. Her tight wet walls urging him to join her. After a few more thrusts, he met her orgasm with his own.

It took them both a minute to catch their breath. Frank rolled over to lay beside her, and they both laughed.

"When is the last time we did it in the back of the car?" Frank laughed.

She shook her head and smiled at him. "I don't remember, but... we should do it more often."

 

~~~~~

 

Ichabod was wide awake in Abbie's room. Sleep seemed impossible. All he could do was think about her, but there was no connection, no vision, no revelation as to where she might be.

Soon Jenny came upstairs. She had attempted every locator spell she could find. But none worked.

Jenny went to check on Ichabod and found him pacing in the room. "Anything yet?"

"No nothing," he lamented. "There's just this emptiness. Did you try the locator spell?"

"Yes but it faded out. Whatever spell Katrina cast, there is someone or something reinforcing it. But I was thinking, maybe if we work together, one of us might have a break through." She sat on the ground and waved him to join her."

"What exactly is our undertaking, Miss Jenny?"

"I'm going to try and use my connection as Abbie's sister, with your connection as Witnesses, along with a spell that can hopefully break the protective barrier." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I know it's a long shot, and I have no idea if this can actually be done... But we have to try something."

She took his hand in hers and began whispering. Ichabod closed his eyes and thought of the Abbie. There was a distinct connection that he felt the moment they met... That connection grew stronger every day that they were together. Then he remembered the stark emptiness he felt with her absence when he left her in purgatory. It was the same emptiness he felt when she was momentarily gone from him during the travelers spell. And he felt that same emptiness now.

Soon he drifted off to sleep.

Ichabod found himself walking in the woods. There was a river... Not the Hudson... A smaller river. It was familiar. He saw at least three dozen demons and creatures lurking about preparing for something. He saw a worn down cottage and the burnt corpse of the witch Serilda go inside.

He took a step but it felt more like floating. He followed Serilda inside where Abbie was lying in a bed unconscious. A ragged white dress was being carried by a ghostly figure. Then the horseman of Death appeared and he was holding something in his hand. It was a ring.

"The marriage will occur after the sun sets. Then you may take her and have your revenge against the Witnesses," Serilda shrilled. "But at midnight... Her body is mine so that I can have my Blood Moons Revenge. Do not go back on your word."

It was as if the Headless Horseman said something to Serilda but without a head, Ichabod heard nothing. "Of course you can still have your bride. Once I have her body you and I will be a force to be reckoned with"

Ichabod watched in horror as the horseman sat on the bed next to Abbie's still body. His hand touched her face, down her cheek to her lips.

"Noo!" Ichabod screamed in horror as he suddenly awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. It took him a moment to gather himself from being disoriented. Was this a dream or a vision?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs  
> The Weekend: Earned It  
> Maroon 5: Sugar  
> Marvin Gay Tammi Terrell: Aint No Mountain High Enough  
> Elvis Presley: Always On My Mind


	6. Blood Moon's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraham, Serilda, The Hell Fire Club & others want revenge.
> 
> WARNING: This Ch has attempted sexual assault. If this is a trigger for you pls skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the continued comments and the kudos! Next chapter should be up by next Friday.

 

~ 6 ~ Blood Moon's Revenge ~

~Prelude~

Ichabod watched in horror as the horseman sat on the bed next to Abbie's still body. His hand touched her face, down her cheek to her lips.

"Noo!" Ichabod screamed in horror as he suddenly awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. It took him a moment to gather himself from being disoriented. Was this a dream or a vision?

 

~~~~~~~~

~Difficult Situations~

 

Jenny was asleep on the floor near by and woke at the sound of his scream. "What happened?" She asked groggily.

"I don't know... " Ichabod got up and answered his phone. He cringed when he saw it was Reyes.

"Hello, this is Ichabod Crane speaking..." He barely got the words out before Reyes interrupted with her authoritative tone.

"Mr. Crane, this is Sheriff Reyes. I am calling to see if you know the whereabouts of Detective Mills? We had a very important appointment this morning?"

"I um... She is out I believe with Det. Morales," Ichabod wasn't sure if he should lie and cover for Abbie.

"That's interesting." Reyes was about to go in and Ichabod knew it. "One of my officers last saw Abbie last night with Morales. Nobody has seen or heard from either today. Morales also didn't show for work. Were you and Jennifer Mills looking for her last night?"

Ichabod looked at Jenny as if they'd been caught doing something wrong, "indeed we were, but..."

"Have you located Det. Mills or heard from her since last night?"

"No but..."

"How about coming down to the station, and helping me out here, Mr. Crane. If I have a missing officer on my hands I'd like to know sooner rather than later. And if you see Jennifer, let her know I'd like to speak with her too. She didn't answer her phone, when I called." Reyes hung up before Ichabod could object.

 

~~~~

 

Jenny and Frank sat at the kitchen table listening, as Ichabod described the strange visions that he had. He was certain that it was not merely a dream, and that Jenny's plan had worked.

"These sick Monsters are going to use Abbie to exact their revenge," Jenny was horrified.

"It sounds like they've got an army ready. I don't know if we have the man power to stop them." Frank was being brutally honest.

"We do not have a choice," Ichabod insisted. "If we do not stop them, the horseman will..." Ichabod could not finish his statement. The thought of that beast bedding his precious Abbie, broke him. He couldn't let him harm her.

"Don't worry. We will get to her first.," Jenny tried to sound more confident than she actually was. "You're sure this place is the same spot where you found the Roanoke Colony last year?"

"Yes, I am most certain."

"I'll go there and see if I can take down the barrier. Crane go ahead and check in with Reyes. Try to keep her off our backs," Jenny got up from her seat.

"You aren't going alone," Frank stood up in protest. "I'll go with you."

"No way Frank," Jenny shook her head. "You're trying to get your family out of this mess."

 

"We're in this one already. I spoke with Cynthia about this last night." He grabbed the Sword of Methuselah, which was leaning against the wall. "Besides, I'm the only one who can wield this thing. And you need someone to cover your back."

 

 

~~~~~~

 

Abbie woke slowly from what felt like an incredibly deep sleep. She tried to focus her vision, but her surroundings were not at all familiar. It suddenly dawned on her that she was not at home in her bed. She had her left wrist shackled and chained to a bed post, and she was wearing a long tattered white lace robe. Even though it was loosely fastened at the waist with a ribbon, she felt extremely exposed.

She could tell she had just been bathed because her hair was curly and damp. Her skin smelled like the home made soap that was often sold at the Farmer's Market.

"What the fu..." She didn't get the words all the way out before she saw a creature carrying a tray towards her. She jumped back pulling at her wrist determined to pull her hand through the thick metal clasp. Another creature ran to grab her but she high kicked it sending it flying into the wall. At the sound of the commotion, Serilda and Headless came rushing into the room.

"Oh shit!" Abbie jumped from the bed and pulled at her wrist until it was bleeding.

"Abigail, stop or you will ruin your wedding robe." Serilda said a quick chant and Abbie felt her limbs go numb.

She crumpled on the ground as Headless came to her. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to yell, but only slurred gibberish came out. Headless picked her up and sat on the bed next to her. She could see that the ribbon tying the robe had come lose and she was completely exposed. Even with no head she could sense him looking at her.

"He says that you are exquisite Abigail. He can not wait to make you his bride tonight." Serilda hissed. Headless' hand moved across her breast and down the side of it. Abbie tried desperately to kick and punch him, but her body would not move. His hand started down her waist, exploring until Serilda spoke again. "Patience. Do not take her yet. Your revenge will be sweeter if you have patience."

Headless seemed to listen to her and closed Abbie's robe, fastening the tie. Serilda then went to Abbie, and looked her up and down. You and your fellow Witness destroyed my only chance of having my body back. But your body will do nicely."

Abbie's eyes showed the panic that her body was unable to express. She tried to grasp what was going on. She wondered what kind of hex the witch had put on her, and thought now would be a great time for some awesome Witness power to kick in... But nothing happened.

"Now if I allow you the ability to move, you have to promise not to do damage to our body."

Serilda waved her hand down the length of Abbie's body. Slowly she felt warmth and sensation returning to her limbs. It wasn't much, her legs and arms now feeling like lead weights. But at least she could move.

"You can't just leave me tied to a bed. What if I have to pee? Y'all got bathrooms around here?" Abbie tried to bargain to be freed from her binding.

Serilda pointed to a pot on the floor and a wash basin on the dresser. "You have everything you need right here.

Abbie rolled her eyes. Of course the old saying "pot to piss in" came to mind.

After Serilda left, Abbie made use of her 'pot' then washed herself with the cold water. Now she needed to plan her escape. There was a window in the room. It was small and high up, but Abbie was certain she could fit through it.

She sluggishly stood on the bed, but couldn't really see out of the dingy window. She stumbled across the room on weak heavy legs as far as her confines would allow her and reached for the chair. She stretched out her legs and toes, finally hooking the chair with her foot and dragging it to her. It was a simple wooden chair but in her current impaired state it felt like she was dragging a sofa.

She was finally able get it to the window. She wobbled as she attempted to stand on it finally, using the wall to keep her balance. Unfortunately outside she saw at least two dozed maybe three dozen demons, creatures, spirits and lost souls. The sight sent a chill through her, and she quickly looked away. Memories of Purgatory came rushing back. She took a deep breath and looked again. There was no way she was getting out without someone noticing.

 

~~~~~~

Ichabod hurried into the precinct just as a commotion seemed to be calming down. Dana Dobson saw him as he entered and hurried to him. "Any word on Abbie, yet?"

Ichabod shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Miss Dana. What is going on here?"

"Detective Morales was just picked up off of the highway outside of town. He's pretty banged up. No sign of Abbie though. Reyes wants to see you right away." She pointed to the sheriff's office.

He knocked on the door and she waved him in as she finished a phone conversation and hung up. "Have a seat Mr. Crane. I have a few questions for you."

"Of course." He nodded as he sat down.

"When did you last see Det. Mills?"

"Last night at Mabie's. It was approximately 12:15am."

"This was immediately following an altercation you had with Det. Morales?" She folded her arms.

"We exchanged words, yes."

"Did you have any further contact with Miss Mills or Mr. Morales after that?"

"I did not."

"Any body able to vouch for your where abouts after you left Mabie's?"

"Yes. I was with Frank Irving and Jennifer Mills. We looked for Abbie last night before going home. We had to assume she was safe with Mr. Morales."

"I'm sure you've heard Morales is in our custody. I'm going to let you in on this Crane... We are holding him as a possible suspect."

"Has he said anything? Does he know where she is?" Ichabod asked anxiously. Maybe his vision was wrong.

"He claims he and Mills were attacked last night and he woke up on the side of the road. He had scratches and blood on his person. They are being analyses as we speak. Do you know of anyone who would want to attack or kidnap either of them?" She asked as she secretly observed him for any bruising on his face neck or hands. He was clean as a whistle.

"No... No I don't." Ichabod lied.

"I'm aware that Mills has recently received an inheritance from Corbin, and you may have received something after the passing of your wife... Have you been contacted by anyone about a ransom?" Reyes noticed His hands twitched. She knew that was a typical thing he did when nervous.

"No." Ichabod lied and hoped the astute Reyes would not see through him. He couldn't exactly say a demon told him the Horseman of Death is holding her hostage.

"Did Morales say anything to you that would indicate he might do something to harm Miss Mills?" Reyes was more serious than Ichabod had ever seen her. And that was saying a lot.

"He was upset over my... friendship with Miss Mills, but I did not get the impression he would harm her." Ichabod was honest. He knew Luke didn't do this, but he needed to keep Reyes preoccupied, and telling the truth wasn't an option.

Part of him felt sorry for Luke. There was a good chance that no matter how this turned out, he would likely take the fall.

 

~~~~~~

 

 

Frank and Jenny kept their distance from the invisible barrier contains Headless and his minions. Jenny could now sense it and knew it would possibly kill her if she tried to go in. Frank wanted to try going through... Since he was sort of dead already, but Jenny didn't want to risk it.

She tried several incantations to see if the barrier would come down but none irked. Finally she felt a break... It was a slight weakening, but it was something.

"Keep at it, Jenny. You can do this," Frank encouraged her. He kept his sword in hand ready to take on anything that tried to harm her.

 

 

~~~~~~~

~Unwilling~

 

The day seemed to be passing far to quickly. Serilda had loosened the spell she cast on Abbie, but she could still barely move. At least the feeling of moving about sluggishly was a huge step up from laying paralyzed.

Abbie had already done an assessment of things she could potentially use as weapons and a disguise to help herself escape. She had the pot and the wash basin. Both were heavy porcelain, but she would manage. There was the chair. Again, heavy as hell in her current state, but what choice did she have.

Then there was the chain that kept her attached to the metal bed frame. If she could convince someone to let her out of the confines, that would be ideal. But if not, she might have to dislocate her thumb or even fracture her hand to get out. That would impair her more, but it would free her and she could make use of the chain as a weapon.

She listened for footsteps, and heard what sounded like only two pair. She was certain one was the Horseman since he needed shelter from the sun. She hoped the other was not Serilda. If she could take out the horseman and whoever he was with, she could make a break for it.

She eyed a black ragged piece of material that covered the window. She could cover herself with it as a disguise so she could flee. She was determined. The next minion to come into the room was going down.

She tried to quietly free her hand but then she heard the door creek open. A decrepit looking soul who's eyes had been gouged out entered the room. Abbie immediately wondered what his sin had been to be punished in Purgatory in such a way. It was no matter. If this thing had no eyes, he'd make an easy target.

Unfortunately a few seconds later Headless entered the room. "Fuck!" Abbie grunted under her breath. It was one thing to take out some scrub demon or soul, but the Horseman was another story. She was hoping to get him off guard for her best chance.

Abraham grabbed the chair and sat the damned soul down in it, then went to Abbie. He stood there headless as if he were watching her.

"What do you want?" She demanded peering at him. It was a creepy sight to see him shirtless. How did he get his body so muscular and fit like that?

"I've come to observe my prize," the soul in the chair said. Obviously he was here to speak for Headless.

"Am I a prize or am I your source for revenge?"

"For me they are one and the same." He sat beside her on the bed and leaned his body against her.

Abbie crunched up her face in disgust as the headless neck brushed her. She wondered what the hell he was doing with his head. Was he trying to kiss her? She inadvertently made a sound expressing her repugnance.

Headless pulled back as if looking at her expression. He grabbed her face squeezing her cheeks. "Do not look at me like that!" The voice yelled. "It is your fellow Witness who did this to me. But I will take you! And he will be devastated, knowing that I have had what he desired most."

"If you want revenge then battle me in a sword fight or a duel. Crane and I are war partners nothing more."

"I do not believe that Miss Mills. You are his one desire." Headless insisted.

Abbie shook her head, "No, I'm not. I've fucked tons of guys. Crane knows all about them, and he doesn't care. If you think your getting some dainty fragile virgin... You're wrong." She had her best poker face on now, and he was buying her story.

Headless stood abruptly. He said nothing and Abbie wondered if he was contemplating changing his revenge strategy. He walked towards the door and then stopped. He was listening. He could hear her heart beating and it was telling the true story. "You lie Abigail."

He suddenly took swift heavy steps towards her. Abbie's poker face expression disappeared and was replaced by the look of fear. She backed up on the bed moving her heavy limbs as quickly as she could muster. But he was upon her in an instant grabbing her by the leg and sprawling her across the bed.

Headless started to undo his breeches, and Abbie took the opportunity to flee from the bed. She scrambled like a new born colt to get onto her feet. Abraham leaped a cross the bed and reached for her. But she quickly pulled down the black curtains letting the sunlight pour into the room.

Abraham, with his breeches partly down and shirtless was completely exposed, and the light burned him relentlessly. He crumpled to the ground in agony. She grabbed the porcelain basin and struggle to wield it at the blind minion. She managed to strike him in the chest knocking him to the ground. She lifted the basin again and struck him in the head. She dropped it with a heavy thud when the creature stopped moving.

Now She had to get free from the chain. She wrenched her hand trying to pull it through the shackle to no avail. She took a deep breath and purposely cracked her thumb out of joint. It hurt like a beast but she pulled it through before it had a chance to swell.

Headless was still crawling on the ground, but trying to get to her or the door. She took the chain and wrapped it around him twice, to keep him in the room with the sun light burning him. She then draped herself with the black cloth and made her escape.

Once outside and completely covered, she tried to blend in. None of the demons paid her much mind, and she thought she was finally free. But then her limbs went from heavy to completely numb again. She collapsed on the ground. She tried to scream, speak, make any sound at all, but nothing came out.

Soon she was surrounded by demons who picked her up and carried her back inside. They laid her on the bed. The room was dark again. She saw Headless standing in the corner watching as Serilda tended to her injured hand.

She did a spell which healed the broken bone, but did not take away the pain of it. "As a punishment for your attempt to escape. Let the pain be a reminder."

Abbie's eyes shifted to Headless then back to Serilda. The witch waved her hand over Abbie's mouth, and she was able to speak. "I don't care about my hand. I will keep fighting him until he kills me. I'd rather go out fighting than be raped and murdered anyway."

Serilda screeched out a laugh, "we have no intentions of killing you Abigail. I want your powers, which means you will very much be alive. But I will be in control."

Abbie scoffed, "he's going to kill me for what I just did to him."

"No, Abigail." Serilda put the metal clasp back on her wrist. "He is quite impressed by you. You are not only beautiful, but strong and brave as well. We shall make a most perfect Bride for the Horseman of Death."

 

~~~~~~~

 

Jenny looked on nearly in tears when she saw a tiny figure draped in a black cloth escape from the small house. She knew it was Abbie. Frank attempted to get into the barrier but they could not. They watched with dismay as Abbie was captured and brought back inside.

"Damn it!" Jenny couldn't hide her frustration.

"You must not give up," Frank encouraged her.

 

~~~~~~~

It was almost 5 in the afternoon. Ichabod made is way to Mabbie's and stood outside waiting. He noticed an unmarked van in the distance, and wondered if this was who would be picking him up. To his surprise, a large black SUV drove up in front of him. Two men in suits got out of the back seat and approached him. Without a without a word they escorted Ichabod into the vehicle and took off.

There was an armed man in the front seat and another armed man in the back third row seating. Ichabod had no doubt these were members of the Hell Fire Club, likely eager to take part in this revenge plot because Abbie killed Henry. It made sense not to send a demon that might be tracked by Orion.

The unmarked van followed keeping their distance.

"Looks like I was right," Reyes said from the passenger seat. "she's being held hostage. Don't lose that vehicle."

*  
The SUV was barely out of the city limits when they realized they were being followed.

"Bad move involving the cops!" One of the men said.

"I assure you I did not. Miss Mills is an officer of the law. Did you not think they would get involved on their own?"

"Take 'em out," he said to the other men who pulled out high powered riffles and began to blast away.

*  
"Get down!" Reyes yelled just as a blast crashed through the wind shield. She leaned out the window and tried to get a shot at the tire, but hit the rear light. Her next shot got one of the gunmen in the head and he slumped half hanging from the SUV window.

The driver got on the radio and called for back up just before he was shot in the arm, and the van went careening into a tree.

Back in he SUV the ring leader quickly observed that his comrade was dead and heaved his body out the window and into the street. The SUV never stopped but continued on to its destination.

 

~~~~~~

It was getting late and Jenny knew the sun would be going down soon. She was already getting tired but her determination gave her energy. She and Frank turned around when they heard the sound of tree branches being brushed. Thankfully it was Orion.

"How'd you find us?" Frank asked.

"I could sense Jennifer working diligently." He put his hand on her shoulder and she could feel the warmth of energy flow through her. "She is doing well."

"Macey and Cynthia..." Frank wondered.

"They are well. They will be safe in the sanctuary. You have my word."

"And if this goes badly, can they get out?"

"Yes. Muriel will come for them. But have faith." Orion held out a crossbow with 8 anointed arrows, and a riffle with 10 consecrated rounds. He also had 3 halo weapons.

~~~

It wasn't long until the black SUV arrived. Jenny, Frank and Orion stayed hidden as they watched 4 armed men escort Ichabod from the vehicle and tied him to a tree. They waited to see if the men would leave but they stood guard.

 

 

~~~~~~~

~Bond & Battle

"It's time," Serilda hissed at Abbie as she lay motionless on the bed.

The dead soul of a young woman came to undo Abbie's wrist from its binds. Her arm fell limp beside her. Abbie knew she'd have to think of a way to get out of this, but what little powers she knew how to utilize weren't working.

The one skill she could always rely on was useless to her. She wanted to fight with everything in her, but her body would not work. When headless walked in dressed in his red coat and broad ax sheathed behind him, her heart began to pound. He scooped her up off the bed and carried her outside.

Ichabod looked on as the Horseman carried Abbie outside amongst the crowd of demonic entities and lost souls that had escaped Purgatory. He struggled against the chains to no avail. "Lieutenant! Abbie!" He cried out. But she did not respond.

"Abraham Van Brunt!" He cried out in a tone meant to challenge him.

The horseman paused and faced him, letting Ichabod get a good view of Abbie, taking her to the marriage bed. He chained her wrist to the bed just as it had been inside.

"Coward!" Ichabod yelled at him. He was immediately struck in the gut with a gun by one of the guards.

Ichabod gasped for air as he heard a swift whooshing sound. He looked up to find Frank had cut down all four men. Orion used his halo to cut through the chains and free Ichabod. Jenny relentlessly fought to bring down the barrier. Orion put a hand on Ichabod and Jenny's shoulder hoping to share a bit of his energy and give a boost to their own abilities.

The demons began to chant repeating two haunting sounds as Serilda cast a dark spell. She held up the ring and handed it to The Horseman. As soon as he put the ring on Abbie's finger, the essence of his head appeared. The throng of demons continued their chant.

Abbie watched in horror as the Horseman took off his broad axe and his gun, then began to undress. "Oh hell no!" She screamed and willed her body to work. But Serildas spell on her kept her bound. He joined her on the bed and began to untie her robe. He spread her legs and looked her body up and down. He then began stroking his cock to prepare himself for consummation. Abbie tried to look away as he came between her thighs but he held her face commanding she look at him.

"Don't do this," she pleaded.

Ichabod felt helpless as he desperately tried to get through to Abbie. He and the others where startled by the sound of a horse approaching from the depths of the woods, but even more surprised to see the face of Abraham Van Brunt. Ichabod grabbed the crossbow and pointed it but then he realized who it was. Their eyes met and he knew. It was The Kindred.

Kindred's horse reared up on its hind legs then took off to parade around the barrier and draw The horseman's attention. The horseman was just about to kiss Abbie and press himself inside of her to solidify their union, when he saw it. The Kindred with his head. He got up from the bed and put on his pants. He had gone against the Kindred with the broad axe before and had been bested. This time he took his gun.

Serilda tried to stop him, "No, finish the bonding and take the Witness! This is a distraction! We must have our revenge.

And in that brief moment Jenny was able to weaken the barrier enough for Orion to break through. Jenny continued louder and more forceful, now that Serilda was also distracted.

Ichabod dropped to his knees as he felt his limbs go weak, almost numb, but he knew his strength was going to Abbie. She felt the warm sensation run through her body, and her limbs come back to life.

She wasted no time grabbing the broad axe from the ground and slicing through the chain that confined her to the bed.

Her next move was to take the axe and send it hurdling at Serilda. The axe easily cut the head off of the witches burned, and Serilda's body fell to the ground. Kindred had managed to get the gun away from the horseman and now the two were engaged in a hand to hand battle. Frank and Orion were cutting down demons left and right sending them straight to hell.

Jenny rushed to Ichabod's side, but he waved her away. "I am recovered! Arm yourself quickly."

She took the gun and a halo as Ichabod grabbed the cross bow and they joined the battle. Jenny tossed a halo to Abbie and she too began to cut down the demons. Soon the forces of evil where overrun. Those that remained began to flee. The horseman, realizing his revenge was lost, made his escape as one of his minions tried to attack Kindred. Frank cut down the demon on Kindreds back but it was too late. Headless was gone. The slain demon bodies began to disintegrate all around them. Only the bodies of the four humans from the Hell Fire Club remained.

 

~~~~~~~  
~Home~

It was suddenly eerily quiet. The blood moon hovered in the sky above the tree line and the group looked at each other.

"It's over..." Jenny managed, still breathing heavy.

Abbie collapsed to her knees, partly from relief, partly from the shock of it all. She closed her robe tying it tight as Ichabod ran to her side.

He gently held her face in his hands. "Abbie... Are you alright?" His voice heavy with concern as his eyes focused on hers. She was shaking uncontrollably as it all began to sink in. She wrapped her arms around Ichabod's neck finally allowing herself to breathe deeply. He put his arms around her holding her tight. Not wanting to ever let her go.

She pulled her arm away and looked at the thick shackle around her wrist and the blood red metal ring on her finger. "Get these damn things off of me!" She tried to pull the ring off but it wouldn't budge. Ichabod tried too, but it didn't move at all.

Everyone gathered around Abbie as Orion took out a halo and carefully cut the metal binding from her wrist. He then tried to cut off the blood ring but nothing happened.

"What does this mean if it won't come off? I'm not actually bound to that monster am I?" Abbie looked a bit panicked.

"No! The binding was not completed. You do not belong to him!" Ichabod was about to lose his cool. He wanted that ring off of her finger as badly as she did.

"Maybe there something in Grace's journal that can help us." Jenny suggested, even though she had yet to read of anything like this. If there was a way to break a bond to the horseman short of the horseman dying, she would have used it for Frank months ago.

"We can try the Basilica," Orion suggested. "No active or living evil entity can pass through its barrier."

"It's worth a try," Jenny agreed.

The Kindred walked away from the group and mounted his horse. Abbie called to him, "Wait... Kindred. Don't go. You're one of us."

The kindred only smiled and bowed his head to the group before riding off into the night.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Jenny asked.

"I hope so." Abbie said softly as Ichabod lifted her from the ground and swooped her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder as.

They arrived at the Basilica an hour later. Frank stayed in the car to put in a call to Reyes. It wasn't right to leave Morales locked up. Besides, the four dead bodies at the crime scene would make this whole thing look like a sick revenge plot by the Hell Fire Club.

Jenny, Orion, Abbie and Ichabod stood at the wall of the Basillica.

"You mind giving me a lift?" Jenny asked the angel.

He put his arms around her, "hold tight Jennifer." He said before lifting off from the ground.

"See you two on the other side." She waved to her sister and Ichabod as they went over the wall.

She and Orion went into the stone cottage to check on Macey and Cynthia. To their astonishment, Macey was standing up.

"It just happened," Cynthia tried to hide her concern. Her mother was in the corner praying.

"I didn't do anything I swear," Macey said honestly. "I can't stop it. Is this why they came after me?"

"No," Jenny tried to assure her. "What happened was not your fault. But this is incredible. And it's only happened once before?"

"Last month... During the full moon. Mom said they rang a bell to awaken the witches... But this was easier. I can't explain it. Does this mean I'm evil. I know about the blood moon and witches. I've done some research."

Jenny looked at Orion for answered. "This does not mean you are evil. Reverend Knapp was a great Warlock he kept this place and he was not evil. Besides, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine... Better than fine."

"You see, if your magic were being used for evil, you would be painfully expelled from this place."

Macey had a momentary look of fear, and Jenny gave Orion the look. Of course he did not know what the look was for.

"What is the matter?" Orion looked at Jenny trying to understand her expression.

"She's a fifteen year old kid," Jenny whispered tilting her head.

"Oh." Orion realized his choice of words might cause concern for one so young. "Fear not Macey. All is well," he smiled, but it came across as awkward.

Macey and Cynthia looked at each other hoping he was right, but both keeping an image of Macey being violently expelled from the Basilica, in the back of their minds.

 

~~~~~

 

Abbie and Ichabod stood outside of the sanctuary's wall. She was stalling, but Ichabod did not know why.

"Lieutenant," he said to her in a calm voice. "The sooner we go through the wall, the sooner you can rid yourself of the horseman's attempted bond. Why do you hesitate?"

"What if..." She started, but didn't want to think about it. She took a deep breath. "What if you're wrong? What if the bond is done, and I can't go through that wall? What if this ring never comes off?"

"That will not be the case, Lieutenant. I will be with you now and always," he tried to reassure her. But he could see the fear in her eyes. They were deep and kissed with tears as she looked at him, desperate for him to be right. He could not let it show that he had the same fear. But her eyes, they broke him into a million pieces. And he felt a dry heavy lump form in his throat. He dare not try to speak another word, knowing that it would expose his fear to her.

He held her hand and began to move forward, but she was frozen, shaking and unable to step forward. Without a word he swept her off of her feet, cradling her to him. She didn't protest or struggle to be put back down. Instead she nuzzled her face against his body and wrapped her free arm around him.

He took that as his cue to move forward and proceeded to the wall. He went slowly, his heart pounding with each step. He was almost praying that this would work. Abbie tightened her grip around him and held her breath. She felt such a sense of relief as they entered the wall. The ring began to disintegrate, and she felt the weight of it leave her completely.

She let out a soft but joyous sigh, "it's gone!" The relief washing over her like a flood.

Ichabod dropped to his knees, suddenly overwhelmed by it all. Suddenly all the fear and anguish he'd been holding in over her being taken by the horseman was unleashed. He clung to her and gasped. He was red in the face and his eyes watered over. He buried his face in her neck and gasped again. He fought against the tears that plagued him. He fought a losing battle.

"Hey... It worked... I'm okay. It's gone." Abbie pulled back and gently held his face in her tiny hands. She had never seen him look so overwhelmed. It was more than when Caroline and Katrina had been killed combined. "I'm okay," she looked him in the eyes.

He pulled her into another hug, hoping that the lump which subverted his ability to speak would dissipate. Finally he felt his composure coming back to him, and his breathing steadied. He kissed her forehead, then pressed his gently to hers.

She took another deep breath, "It's time to go home. You ready, Captain?"

He thought about that word. Home. Home for him now was wherever she was. "Ready Lieutenant," he smiled.

He stood and helped her to her feet. They took each other by the hand and walked out of the Sanctuary.

Ichabod was reminded of the words she spoke to him many months ago, after what he considered their first date; The little league baseball game.

"You are home, Crane."


	7. Beyond The Deep (Part 1: Into the Deep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's dry spell in the relationship department may be coming to an end, that is if she can open up to someone.
> 
> Ichabod is in love and he's ready to make it official! 
> 
> But when men start mysteriously disappearing in Westchester County. Abbie finds herself trapped in the land of Mermaids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the Kudos, comments and conversation! I really hope you are enjoying the story!  
> *Fixing typos as I find them.

~ Beyond The Deep (Part1- Into the Deep) ~

1 ~Rest~

Ichabod and Abbie spent the week following the Blood Moon's Revenge, at the cabin. Reyes had insisted that Abbie take a short leave after being kidnapped by to her belief, The Hell Fire Club.

Ichabod made sure to have new furniture delivered before they arrived. Abbie felt so relieved to be back at the cabin. There was no trace of Katrina left. It was just nice and calm.

The first night, she took a long hot soaking bath in the over sized claw foot tub, before crawling into bed. She slept so peacefully that first night. Ichabod just laid there beside her, watching her sleep until his eyes grew heavy and he too drifted off.

The next morning Ichabod woke to find Abbie gone from the bed. He scrambled to his feet quickly, calling her name as he rushed through the cabin.

He swung the front door open and found her standing by the lake. She turned to face him as if sensing he was there. She looked so calm and beautiful as the early morning sun warmed her face.

He wanted nothing more than to tell her he loved her. But right now was her time to recover physically and emotionally, from the ordeal she'd just been through. The bandage around her wrist was a cruel reminder of her abduction.

Their time together was precious to Abbie. He cooked for her, and she made sweet goodies for him. They went for walks around the lake, and had long talks about their childhood. At night they played cards, watched old movies or sang songs. She didn't talk about her time held captive by the Horseman. She just wanted to put it behind her.

Usually when they walked she had her hands in her pocket or used them as she spoke to help express herself. Ichabod always walked with his hands behind his back. But by the third day, they were holding hands.

They'd held hands before briefly when they were facing a difficult situation... More intimately while on a new adventure like visiting New York and London. Then there were the moments when Ichabod seemed to need something, and whatever it was, he seemed to find it when he held her hand.

Now it was different. She could feel a shift happening. It was far from the previous what if, possibilities, could we, should we game that they had been playing. She now knew she loved him.

Their last night at the cabin, they engaged in a rousing game of Go Fish. Abbie had a theory as to why Ichabod kept winning at cards.

"Do you have any Queens?" He asked plainly as if it didn't really matter.

"No. Go fish," Abbie answered putting her cards face down on the table and taking a sip of her tea.

Ichabod raised an eyebrow. He put his hand on the deck, but then withdrew it before picking up a card. "You do not have a queen?" Abbie slowly shook her head, still sipping. "The queen of hearts, Lieutenant?"

Their eyes shifted from the deck to each other in a stare down contest. In a flash he reached for her cards, but she was faster, snatching them up and leaping from her seat. She didn't get far. He caught her quickly in just two long strides, grabbing her gently around the waist. Her feet left the ground briefly and she let out the most joyful squeal he'd ever heard from her. She was laughing as she turned to face him, still in his arms.

"I knew it! You're counting cards," she pursed her lips and furrowed her brow in a teasing manner.

"No, I... Well....," he had been caught and he knew it. "I can not help it. It is an action that occurs subconsciously," his voice in mock plea for forgiveness.

They were suddenly very aware of their closeness. Her body pressed against his. His arms wrapped around her waist. He felt her shudder and worried that it was too soon. He loosened his hold just a little and waited for her to indicate what she wanted to happen next. Their eyes fixated on each other.

The way she looked at him, for a moment he thought she was going to kiss him. She tipped her head up and he drew closer to her. His eyes shifting to her lips. The next thing he knew he was face to face with the Queen of hearts as Abbie held the card up. He blinked, a bit startled.

Abbie grinned, "Come on, it's late. And tomorrow is my first official day as a detective."

He smiled and nodded. His heart calming dawn from its high.

~~~~

He leaned on his pillow at the bottom of the bed and watched her slowly drifting off, as the faint moonlight gleamed through the window. He wished they could stay here forever, and live this quiet peaceful life.

Abbie was different here. Less stressed, more playful and relaxed. She slept so easily.

Here, there were no demons to destroy, no criminals to take down, no curses to be broken. It was just the two of them, being themselves. And they chose to be together.

But out there, back in their real world, duty and responsibility took precedence. Love didn't matter, no matter how much she might want it. She couldn't see how it would work without major complications. But Ichabod had decided on his path. Tomorrow, he made up his mind, for better or worse, he would tell her the truth of his love for her.

~~~~~~

Frank and his Family spent a couple more days at the Basilica, not wanting to take any chances with Macey's safety. Her ability to stand and walk began to fade, and she was relegated back to her wheel chair. Once Orion was certain that there was no trouble lurking (for the moment) the family decided to go home.

Before they left, Macey pulled Jenny aside. "What's it like using your powers? Are you a witch?"

Jenny had expected this and tried to have something prepared to tell her young friend. But ultimately she decided honesty was best. "I’m not exactly a witch. I’m from the same blood line as my sister, so I get some pretty neat abilities. One of those is the ability to work magic, like a witch. At first it was kinda scary... Cool, but scary. It's a lot of responsibility."

"I just worry... A lot."

"Why?"

"I don't want to turn evil. Especially after what happened last year."

"That's not going to happen," Jenny assured her. "How about, when you're ready... Give me a call. I'll help you out. Okay?"

"Sure. I'd like that. For now I think I'm going to focus on advanced Trig.," Macey laughed. Jenny gave her a big hug before walking her to Frank’s car and seeing them off.

"I suppose this is fare well, Jennifer," Orion called from atop the stone wall where he sat.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd stick around for a bit. I'd like to get a better look at those weapons," she looked up squinting her eyes from the morning sun. "Particularly the consecrated rounds. That is, if you don't have any demons to slay at the moment."

"All is quiet... At the moment," he smiled.

"Good. How about a lift?" She said pointing over the wall.

Orion swooped down and picked her up. She defiantly got those butterflies every time he flew her over. She thought it was No wonder Abbie had fallen for the angel.

Jenny took her time to study the bullets, and compare them to the ones she pulled out of the body for Abbie a few months ago.

"I admire your diligence Jennifer. You truly are a great Defender," he admired.

"Wow, that's coming from an angel of war. I'll take the compliment," Jenny smiled. She put down the bullets and grabbed her jacket. "Do you mind bringing me back in tomorrow. I want to bring Graces journal. It'd be great if we could make weapons that could be effective against specific demons."

"As long as I do not have any evil forces to vanquish, I will be glad to assist you."

"Hey, maybe I could go with you," she offered. "I can be pretty handy in a fight. And I'd really like some ‘one on one’ with angel," Jenny said in a flirty tone. She thought she'd test the waters with Orion. Last time she asked Abbie about her relationship, she only said that they were just friends and they weren't doing "that" any more.

Jenny could see the slight shift in his continence, as an almost sorrowful look came over his face. "I've learned it's best if I do my work alone."

"Is that your way of letting me down easy? Because we all worked together pretty well." Jenny tried not to take offense.

"I agree. We work together quite well Jennifer. But there are some things that I should do alone. The only time I allowed someone to get to close... Well it was difficult letting go."

"You and Abbie," Jennifer shook her head. "I guess it was more serious between you to that I thought."

"I was in love with her," Orion was surprisingly open. “I am still very much in love with her."  
"Oh, I didn't know," Jenny wasn't flirting any more. "It must have been hard when she ended things."

"I ended things, because we had grown too close," he reflected. " I made her very sad, but it was for the best."

"Abbie loved you?" She asked. Orion nodded, and suddenly girl code kicked in. More than that, there was sister code. It would have been different had Orion been just fun fling.

"The last thing I want to do is come between Abigail and the relationships she needs to win this war."

"I totally get that," Damn, what a shame, because he was really hot.

Jenny was officially in a dry spell. She'd had no action since Hawley left. Both Mike and Orion had been a bust. A couple days later Jenny got a random call from Big Ash, asking if they could meet at his bike shop. It was so random, that Jenny couldn't figure out what he wanted, and he wouldn't say.

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~

2 ~The Case~

Abbie and Ichabod returned to the house early in the morning so she could get ready for work. She was surprised to get a message from Reyes that there was an emergency and she was needed right away. She left her bedroom and headed for the kitchen where Jenny was enjoying a bagel and a cup of coffee. She was in a bit of a hurry after getting the text from Reyes. Jenny patted the table for Abbie to have a seat with her.

"Sorry, I have to go. Possible missing persons case down by the river." She filled her mug with hot coffee and popped a beagle in the toaster.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd come with me to see Big Ash." Jenny looked up waiting for a response from Abbie.

"Big Ash, huh?" Abbie gave her a quick smile. " You don't need me as a third wheel for that."

"He says he needs my help with something."

"I bet he does" Abbie teased playfully.

Jenny was glad that her sister was acting more like herself. She and Crane had been somewhat withdrawn after they killed Henry and Katrina, and she worried after the kidnapping. But as the weeks went by they both seemed more their old selves again.

"Is Crane going with you?" Jenny asked changing the subject.

"He is. Crane, let’s go!" she yelled out towards the stair case. "Later, Jenny." Abbie took a bite of her bagel and bolted out the door. She didn't want to get into a conversation with Jenny about all the time she and Crane were spending together.

A minute later, Ichabod came through the kitchen, grabbing an apple and a Mug of coffee.

"Morning Ichy," she greeted him.

"Good morning Miss Jenny. My apologies for being so rude, but I must hurry." He looked around.

"She's already at the car waiting." Jenny knew he was looking for Abbie.

Ichabod gave her a quick head nod and was gone.

\---

As the sun came up, a foggy haze lifted from the river bank. Abbie and Ichabod headed towards Sheriff Reyes and the rest of the search crew. The sheriff wasn't surprised to see Abbie show up with Ichabod. She was still leery of him spending so much time with Abbie and at the precinct, but she had to admit he duo got results.

"Mills, thanks for getting here so quickly. Good to see you Mr. Crane, though I don't think your expertise will be needed here."

"I'm always glad to lend assistance in any capacity..." Crane started, but Abbie gave him a look telling him to pipe down.

"Speaking of, ma'am, I'm surprised you're here for a possible missing person," Abbie looked around. "Do we have any signs of foul play?"

"One of the missing campers..." Reyes took a deep breath. “He’s one of our own. Officer Walt Porter. He was supposed to be on an overnight camping trip. His wife thought he just decided to stay an extra day, but last night he didn't show up for his shift."

"Walt hasn't missed a day of work in 10 years." Abbie looked at Crane then noticed an officer heading their way.

Sheriff... Detective Mills... We found Walt's boat about a mile down the river. No sign of either of the men or fowl play." The officer said.

"I better get to work. C'mon Crane."

\----

Jenny sauntered into Big Ash's bike shop. It'd been a while since she'd been there. The two smiled when they saw each other.

"I love what you've done to the place" Jenny said as she looked around.

"Jenny Mills, your beauty rivals the sun itself." He cocked his head and gave her a half smile, clearly checking her out.

His grandfather and friend smiled at his obvious attempt at flirting. Big Ash was a real tough guy, but he had a soft spot for Jenny.

They had almost had a thing once, but when Jenny needed to leave the country to find an artifact for Corbin, Ash would not leave his people. Shortly after that she fell in with Hawley. But she never got over how sexy Ash was. He was an Adonis.

"Starting off with flattery must be serious."

"Can we speak in private?”

"Sure."

She followed him outside and the walked her around the back of he shop.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"There is a demon in our midst. And it is not the first, nor is it the last."

"Ash..." Jenny was struggling with lying to him or admitting he truth.

"Jenny, I know who your sister is. And Crane. They fight the demons. They are the Witnesses."

"How did you know?" Jenny was curious.

"I've had a few run ins with the law. I sensed something within your sister when she locked me up. But when I met Crane. That's when I knew for sure. Our land here is protected but if the Witnesses fail, we are all doomed." That wasn't the whole truth but he didn't want to freak Jenny out about who he was and everything he knew.

She could tell there would be no use in denying it. And she didn't want to. She thought it best to offer him reassurance. "They won't fail." Jenny was almost defensive when it came to her sister and her mission. "And while we fight, the demons can't get to you or your people. You'll be safe here."

"The land is safe but not the water."

"What do you mean? Has something happened?"

"There's a stream that runs from the Hudson River right through our land. Yesterday, My sister Kanti, and her husband were at the stream when something called to him. He said it was an evil spirit. It nearly killed him and she barely got him out? Our Shaman is with them now. Word is spreading and our people are afraid to go near the water."

"I need to call Abbie!" Jenny reached for her phone. But Ash quickly held her hand.

"No. They will not talk to her. She's a cop. They do not know who she truly is."

"Ash, do you trust me?" She asked.

"I do, Kesathwa" he said calling her the sun. He was making her weak, and it had been a while since Hawley left. But right now she needed to focus.

"Then let me do this. You need to convince them to trust her."

\----

Abbie supervised as dive and recovery teams dragged the river in search of the missing men. But there was no trace of them.  
"Walt was an experienced boater and camper. None of this makes sense. Two grown men don't just vanish without a trace." Abbie couldn't hide the frustration from her voice.

"I would have to agree with you, Lieutenant. I fear that this is the workings of some unholy being. I can tell that you are sensing that there is evil in our midst."

"I can feel it. I was just hoping that this wasn't one of 'our' cases. Walt has a family. If he's gone..."

Her phone rang, interrupting her train of thought. "It's Jenny," she answered right away. The connection was bad, Abbie barely had one bar. but she managed to get the message. Crane practically stared her down as he anxiously waited to know what she was saying. "We have a lead, let's go."

 

\----  
It took some convincing, but Ash managed to get Lou and Kanti to tell their story.

Kanti having full faith in her brother started. “We went to the water to relax and have some fun. Everything was fine, and then Lou said he heard something. But I heard nothing."

"And you were in the water at this time," Abbie asked for clarification.

"Yes. Lou started to wade down the stream towards the river. I called to him, but it was as if I wasn't there."

"What did you see and hear?" Ichabod was curious and wanted to gain understanding.

"It was a voice, calling to me. I had to find her. I saw her... I think.

"What did she look like?" Abbie pressed for answered.

"I can’t remember. All I know is that I tried to go to her. I couldn't stop myself. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. It was Kenawa! My Nepi Chepi! I can't get the sound out of my head!" The young man became uneasy and the Shaman began a chant to calm him.

"He said Kenawa..." Crane searched his memory for the reference. " The Shawnee like many around the world once believed that an evil spirit lived in the water. Drawing people to their death."

"Yes, some say Nepi Chepi, as in water fairy. Believing the creature to be beautiful and alluring." Big Ash waved Abbie, Crane and Jenny aside, while Kanti and Frank calmed Lou. "The evil spirits are among us. Do you really believe you can stop them all?"

Abbie could tell Ash was not convinced. "We don't have a choice. We stopped Moloch and defeated one of the horsemen. We've come this far."

"And we will continue to fight until this war is won. It is not for the faint of heart but we have each other." Ichabod's eyes were intense on Abbie as he spoke the words.

"I know you want to keep your people safe," Jenny gently laid a hand on his shoulder as she spoke. "You can trust them. I do."

Abbie and Crane left them and headed to the archives to do some research. Jenny and Ash stood in awkward silence until she grabbed her bag and started to leave. "I better go, too".

Big Ash stepped in her path and took her hand. "It is good to see you again Jenny. Are you still with Hawley?"

She smiled shyly looking at the ground before meeting his glance. "Hawley and I are not together."

"You're too good for him, Kesathwa."

"You have to stop calling me that." Jenny was definitely hot for him, but she was not down for a one night stand, not after the near disaster with Mike. And she'd had enough of falling for the bad boy. But she knew behind that tough exterior, Ash was quite honorable and caring.

"How about dinner tonight. We can catch up."

"I'll think about it." She walked away letting her hand slowly slip from his.

"I'll call you." He said as she got into her truck.

"You better." She gave him a flirtatious wink as she started the engine and drove off.

 

 

~~~~~~~

3 ~StakeOut MakeOut~

Abbie and Ichabod planned a stakeout that night on the river bank. Jenny was able to put a protection spell around Ichabod and Abbie's tent to keep him inside the barrier. They also used the shaman's incantation to keep Ichabod from having residual effects of the sirens call.

"Too bad the lake at the cabin isn't connected to the Hudson River. I'd feel better having you guys there rather than out here." Jenny was a bit leery about leaving the pair on the shore lone. "The barrier will seal Crane in for twelve hours. And it'll keep the demon out. Are we sure this thing is only calling men?"

"Whether this foul creature be Siren or Mermaid, it seems to only be heard by men." Ichabod tried to reassure her. He held his hands out feeling for the perimeter and soon enough found the invisible wall. Abbie and Jenny could cross but he could not. "With this barrier, the creature will not be able to drag me to the bottom of the river, to an untimely death."

"Besides, None of the women who were in the vicinity at the same time as the campers heard anything. If this thing calls to Crane I might be able to get a glimpse of it and see exactly what we're dealing with." Abbie gave her sister a quick hug to send her off. "Now I believe you've been invited to dinner. Go. Have fun."

"Call me if you need back up" Jenny smiled. "Crane, be safe."

"Of course." He gave her a head nod as she headed out. Crane looked to Abbie and admired the smile on her face. "Lieutenant, you seem rather joyous for someone stuck outdoors hunting down a mysterious demon."

She let out a soft chuckle as the two of them sat down on a blanket.

"It's Jenny. This is the first time she's put herself out there since Hawley left. She never gave poor Mike a real chance." She took a deep breath and looked around. "And, I don't mind camping out by the river. I could do without the Demon hunting, but ..."

"I suppose that's who we are now." He paused briefly then intentionally went back to her statement about her sister. "You know I can sympathize with Miss Jenny on her reluctance to begin a new relationship after losing someone you hold dear. It can be difficult."

"I think your situation trumps anything most of us have been through." Abbie was a bit surprised he was opening up about this.

"I did what had to be done at the time. But I still have hopes of a life that includes love." His voice was now low and husky.

The way he looked at Abbie as he spoke sent a thrill through her body. He was too handsome. But she was still too guarded, not willing to let personal liaisons get in the way of her duty as a witness. Hell, she wouldn't even let personal tragedy get in the way.

And yet if she were honest with herself, she'd admit she wanted love too. But not with anyone. She wanted him. She looked towards the river. The sun was completely gone now and the stars began to sparkle above.

Ichabod could see her walls going up, and he was determined to get through them. He'd already started this conversation; he figured he might as well tell her what he was feeling for her. "Abbie..." He reached for her hand but before he could hold it, her phone rang. He nearly swore.

"It's Calvin." She got up quickly. "I better take this."

"We're in the middle of a case," Ichabod protested.

"Exactly. And if I don't answer, he'll come down here and see what we're doing or worse, get himself killed."

"It would serve him right," Ichabod grumbled under his breath as Abbie accepted the call. He was a jealous man, and Calvin's attention to Abbie always seemed to get him fired up.

"Hold on. I can't hear you. The reception is bad." Before Ichabod could stop her she walked outside the barrier.

Now all he could do was brood and mumble complaints as he watched Abbie walk along the bank of the river. She was beautiful in any light, and under the moon and stars was no exception. And Crane could do little to conceal his envy of any man who commanded her attention. After a few minutes she put the phone away and walked back towards him. He willed himself not to say anything pejorative. One snide comment could derail the conversation, and it had taken him quite some time to get to this moment.

"I trust you handled the situation with that impertinent reporter," he managed, instead of the disparaging tirade he was holding in.

"I did." She said as she sat back down beside him. She half expected him to go on about how meddlesome Calvin was, but was surprised he didn't. She gave him an inquisitive look. "Is that it? No tirade bout how he's always interfering bla bla bla..." She grinned.

"No need Lieutenant. As long as he keeps his distance, he has no bearing on what goes on between us." His voice was low and husky. The intensity in which he looked at her caught her off guard.

He held her stare for a moment as she desperately fought to break the tension. If he was about to start with one of his panty dropping wedding vow speeches, she needed an out. Her lips moved but no words came for a moment. And then she found her voice. "I wouldn't let him get in the way of our partnership. We are the Witnesses and we have a job to do. And that comes first." She turned away from his stare and looked out over the darkness of the water.

He was a bit stunned. Was she actually trying to close any talk of their relationship on a personal level? Or perhaps she still did not understand the profoundness of his care for her. He stared at her for a moment and she could feel his eyes upon her.

"Abbie..." He barely whispered and yet his voice commanded her to look him in the eye. "If I have continued to give the indication that my care for you lies only as deep as our partnership as witnesses, then I am a fool. I know that in the past I clung desperately to that part of my life that was lost, refusing to admit that there was nothing of value left in it for me. And I know that in doing so I pushed you away and damaged our bond..."

"Crane, you don't have to keep apologizing. It's in the past. We're good. Our Witness bond has been stronger than ever..." She shook her head and tried to break his gaze, but he placed a gentle hand on her cheek. She was paralyzed by his touch.

"Our bond goes far deeper than that of just witnesses. I have known for so long. I denied it. I fought against it foolishly. I will never forgive myself for leaving you in purgatory..."

"But you came back for me. What's done is done." She couldn't bear to listen to him beat himself up about that. Especially when in the end, he killed Katrina for her. He killed his wife to save her life. She had never said the words for fear it would damage their bond. But he had to know what it meant to her. "And in the end when you had to make the ultimate choice..."

"I chose you Abbie." His eyes were hooded and the tenor of his voice resonated through Abbie's body. "I will always choose you." Abbie was now fixated on his eyes, almost lost in their trance. His eyes moved slowly from hers to her lips. He was certain he could hear her heart pounding and that she in turn could hear his as he drew closer. She stiffened, still uncertain. And as if he could sense the last bit of reservation in her, the words she most needed to hear came from his lips. “I love you, Abbie."

Before she could think of what it all would mean, his lips were upon hers. And nothing else mattered. First softly, he allowed himself to feel the luscious lips that he had dreamed of so many nights. Then as he felt her giving in he pressed, letting his mouth open slightly to taste hers. With all reservation gone she reciprocated. Their tongues meeting and colliding as their hearts raced.

His hand moved slowly down her cheek, her shoulder, then finally resting on her back. He pulled her closer, her hands caressing his slender yet muscular arms. As he laid her back he could feel himself easily becoming aroused. And he was fully aware the she could feel it too. Her own arousal revealed as her legs parted letting him slip between her as her hips rose to meet his. She didn't want to stop but he knew if she continued, they would go too far too soon.

Her hands found his chest and gently patted him, prodding him to stop. Even as he pulled away she could hardly let go of his lips. His eyes questioned as he tried to read her.

"We should stop..." She said, quickly sliding out from under him and hopping up from the ground. She looked flustered and was out of breath. Her heart still racing with excitement and bliss. "We're on a case, so we should probably... Are you hungry? I'm hungry. I'm gonna grab the cooler and get a sandwich. You want one?"

"I am quite famished. A sandwich would suit me quite well indeed." He said calmly, regaining his composure.

"Okay... I'm... I'll be right back." She grinned uncontrollably, as she headed towards her SUV. She wanted to smack herself for acting so ridiculous, but she couldn't help it! Once she was safely out of ear and eye shot of Ichabod she let out a small squee of excitement. She pulled the cooler out of the trunk and took a moment to pull herself together. "Get it together, Mills. Calm our ass down." She took a couple of deep breaths and then walked back to Ichabod.

He too was in a state of pure euphoric bliss. He had seen the sheer giddiness on Abbie's face, and it brought him so much joy. He laid back on the blanket to give himself a moment to quell his arousal. He watched with a smile as she rejoined him. She pulled out a cistern and some candles.

Crane got up and began to heat some water, while Abbie lit the candles. "Are we setting a mood?" He asked slyly, giving her an eyebrow raise.

"Not exactly," she laughed. "Citronella candles. The scent keeps mosquitoes away, so we can eat in peace."

 

 

4 ~Big Ash~

 

Jenny had been at Big Ash's place for all of fifteen minutes when things went completely sideways.

As soon as she walked in, the delicious aroma tantalized her sensations.

"Ah, you look beautiful, Kesathwa. Come in and have a seat dinner is ready," he greater her with a hug. " I wasn't sure you were going to come."

"Thank you. Smells delicious."

"It's nothing special. Just beef stew and cakes," he said giving her a half smile.

"Seriously! I love Shawnee cakes. I can't believe you remembered that." She was impressed.

"I remember the way your face lit up when you tried one for the first time. That's when I knew you were the sun."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Askuwheteau." She pursed her lips giving him a very sexy smile as he took a seat next to him at the table. Nobody called him by 'that' name except his grandfather and the shaman on occasion. Nobody called him by his given name either. They just called him Big Ash. But he liked that Jenny had remembered his Spirit name. And he loved the way she said it.

His voice was sharp gruff but incredibly sexy. When he complimented her with his surly tone slightly softened, it made her a little weak in the knees. He spooned a scoop of the stew from a large bowl on the table into a small bowl in front of Jenny, and placed two cakes on her plate. He did the same for himself. "I hope you enjoy."

She waited for him to take a bite making sure he didn't want to do some ceremonial prayer first. But Ash wasn't all that traditional. She took a bite of soup, making the most sinfully delightful sound, then took a bite of cake. "Mmm, This is so good," she couldn't help herself. Ash looked at her and imagined those sounds and words coming from her for an entirely different reason. A tiny crumb of cake rested on her lower lip, as he watched her enjoy her treat.

"You've got a little crumb..." He motioned to her mouth. She licked her lips with her tongue before slightly sucking in her lower lip, and Ash became undone. "Let me get that for you."

He leaned in close, gently swiping her lower lip with his thumb. Jenny let out the softest breath as he stared intensely at her lips. His eyes became heavy and hooded as his hand feathered across her cheek. He drew her in for a kiss that was so intense, Jenny nearly lost her breath. His tongue pushed through her lips and nearly down her throat.

Jenny didn't skip a beat. Her hands went straight for his magnificent hair, fingering through its silkiness. He put his arms around her, pulling her up from her seat and pressing her against the wall.

She wasted no time pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it aside, before he undid her skirt and slid down her panties. They dropped to her ankles and she effortlessly kicked them off. His lips were on her neck like a vampire, as she fumbled to undo his pants, exposing his erect manhood. He kicked them off as she whipped off her shirt.

There was a short pause as if they both were asking silently if this was really going to happen. Their breath was heavy, bodies trembling. They knew in an instant. Their bodies and lips collided, as he lifted her allowing her legs to wrap around his waist, and carried her to his bed. He sat far back on the bed with her straddling him, and she playfully pushed him to lay down. She teased his throbbing cock with her wet folds driving him mad with lust. One last garment stood in his way of seeing her fully.

"Let me see you," his voice was so low and husky, as his fingers tickled her clit. She bit down hard on her lower lip as she undid the front latch of her bra. Ash let out a sigh of satisfaction at the sight of her. "Oh yeah...Kesathwa..." He said softly in that voice that drove Jenny insane.

He slid down beneath her, grasping the cheeks of her ass and playfully licking her clit and her folds. Her soft moans encouraging him to suck her harder and faster. Her hips rocked as her clit began to swell. Soon she was overwhelmed with a uphoric sensation of a clitoral orgasm.

He slid back up as she enjoyed the fading of its pleasure, and adjusted her hips so that she could slide onto his length. She came down on him slowly but deeply, taking in all of his large cock. It felt so good to Jenny from this position with her clit fully stimulated. His hands guided her hips up and down on his dick.

He studied her, felt inside her, ensuring that he hit her spot with each stride. She pounded on him hard for a moment before pressing down into a rocking rhythm, then pounded on him again. She rode him good like a powerful beast between her legs. She'd bring him to the brink, then slow grind, forbidding him from releasing his cum too soon. He was not one for words but his moans of pleasure let her know she was doing him right. He liked the way she played, but now he was ready to give it to her good and hard.

He swooped her up and flipped her onto her back, still inside her and kissing her desperately on the mouth. Then he pulled out and sat up on his knees, fully exposed to her. His body was a masterpiece.

He looked at her fully admiring her body, his eyes settling on her mound. His finger trailed from her belly down to the tiny patch of dark hair in the shape of an upside down triangle, that led to her clit. Now he was teasing her, and she didn't know how much she could take.  
"You know you want it, “she breathed. Her eyes drifting from his eyes to his cock and back again.

"I want all of you Jenny... My Kasathwa..." He placed a pillow under her hips to lift them up where he wanted then. then he took her legs and spread them wide, holding them up as he slowly pushed his hard thick cock inside her. He further teased her with a slow rhythm, causing her to moan deeply. Then faster and faster he began to drill into her. Her hands clenching her breasts. Watching her was too much. He felt his balls tighten as he was approaching his limit. But he did not relent. Jenny came hard as he hammered into her hitting her spot and filling her completely.

Her tight walls encouraging him to come. He wanted so badly o come inside her, but everything had happened so fast, and precautions had not been taken.

"I'm gonna come..." He managed.

"Oh fuck!" Jenny exclaimed, as she pulled her hips back. He got the message loud and clear and pulled out. She grabbed his cock and firmly massaged him through his orgasm. The warm sticky cum shot across her body, dripping down her nipples and belly. Ash kissed her, before lying down beside her.

 

 

~~~~~~~~

5 ~Closer~

Ichabod had created a latrine behind some trees that Jenny had been thoughtfully enough to include in the barrier. He decided to let Abbie use the tent to freshen up and change for the night. He put on a thin cotton night shirt that his late friend Carolyn had made for him. He thought better than to wear his britches so he instead wore the comfy yoga pants Abbie had bought him for exercise.

He returned to find Abbie already sitting on the blanket wearing her yoga pants and a tank top. She sat staring out onto the water deep in thought. He joined her and quickly noticed that she didn't wear a bra. A flash of heat swept over his body as lustful thoughts flooded his mind. He forced himself not to stare and to cool his labido.

"Tis a fine night for a covert investigation."

"It sure is," she answered softly still gazing out into the distance.

"I am rather curious to learn the true nature of this esoteric being. It shall not remain enigmatic for long."

She smiled at him shaking her head lightly, before looking at the water again. "C'mon, it's gotta be a mermaid. All of our research is leaning that direction."

"You seem as though you are hoping it is indeed a mermaid."

"Well, I'm not gonna lie. Ever since I was a little, I would have fantasies about being a mermaid." She grinned. "I know you probably think it's silly..."

"Only in that you must realize that the creature we are likely to encounter will look nothing like the dainty half fish half human in the animated motion picture we saw several months ago. More likely a ghastly beast of a sea creature."

He saw her shiver slightly, then she pointed beside him. There he saw options of an oversized sweater or a blanket. He quickly grabbed the blanket and draped it over both their shoulders. The thought of macking had crossed his mind.

"Well we will just wait and see. As long as it can't get to you, whatever it is." She snuggled a little closer to him, knowing full well that he could easily have grabbed the sweater for her.

"Hence Miss Jenny choosing this particular protection spell. It's the only one that will protect a man from the evil sea siren. Of course my concern is for you."

"Don't worry. We have a plan. The creature calls to you and I shoot it with one of the arrows we got from Orion."

Crane grew suddenly rigid, and now he stared out into the water. Abbie realized that the angel was still a sore spot for him. And she had yet to tell him everything that had been between her and Orion. At first she had thought it none of his business. After all he was married, and she never asked about what he and Katrina did behind closed doors.

"At least we can be sure Orion's weapons will work. Unlike with Hawley's. They were always hit or miss." She tried to shift the focus.

"It is unfortunate that aside from Miss Jenny, our allies consist of a winged Zealot and a Monster who vanishes for months at a time. Captain Irving will be missed."

"At least we have a few allies around the world. But having a close knit team would be nice. What do you think about bringing Big Ash into the fold. He seems to know what's going on, and he's helped us in the past."

Ichabod laughed sarcastically. " So we should essentially add an ill-tempered brawler with a propensity for incarceration to our merry band."

"Um, don't forget, Jenny and I were both ill-tempered brawlers with a propensity for incarceration." She laughed. "I get the same feeling with him as I did with Frank, Hawley and Orion. We can use him on our side. I can feel it" She gave him a playfully side eye as he conceded to her argument.

"Well he is at least a man of honor."

"As are you, Captain." She said nuzzling into his chest.

"Ah, Lieutenant, I do believe you mean to be a distraction."

"Maybe just a little." She tilted her head just so, and her soft lips met his. He loved the taste of them, so soft and plump in his mouth.

Her hands rummaged softly through his hair, fueling his hunger for her. His hands went slowly down her back. Then as they came back up, his hands found themselves under her tank top. His hands now upon her bare flesh, hot blood rushed through his body, and there was no hiding his stiffening cock. For it was quite lengthy. And Abbie could feel it against her as he cradled her onto her back.

His hands began to glide to her side then up her front and finally reaching her breasts. It felt glorious to him as his fingers danced around her nipple, His tongue inside her mouth desperate to taste every bit of her. Waves of bliss washed over Abbie as she felt herself giving in to him. She wanted him so badly. Now her hands were under his shirt, feeling the warmth of his body. As much as she wanted him, this was not the time.

"Crane... We have to stop." Her voice was barely audible. "We're on a case. We can't keep doing this."

"As much as it pains me, I shall do as you wish." He kissed her again, before sitting up and freeing her from his embrace.

She sat up, "As much as I love you, I don't want our first time to be interrupted by evil spirits. Besides I think you should take me out on a real date first." Now Ichabod was unusually quiet, staring at her as if pleased with himself. "What is it?" She asked.

"Why Grace Abigail Mills, I do believe you said you love me."

"Wha... No I just meant that..."

"I believe, your very words were, and I quote, I love you." He teased. "And I must admit, I rather liked hearing it."

"Ok fine, I do. I love you, Crane." She couldn't help but smile at herself for finally saying the words to him. They had slipped out without her meaning to say them, but the words were true none the less.

"And I love you, Abbie." He gently smoothed the back of his hand down her cheek and tilted her head up to him. His hooded eyes looked back at her so dreamy that she felt butterflies flittering through her body. He kissed her again, and she swore it felt as if she were floating. Her heart began to beat out of her chest, and she knew it wouldn't take much for her to get carried away.

"We need to cool it," she said struggling to break from his kiss.

"I can think of no better way to pass the time, than to be in the arms of my beloved."

"How about a game of card?" She hopped up now teasing him. "Maybe chess?"

"I believe cards would be more fitting. In a game of chess, I might find myself rather distracted." He gave her a look implying that she would be the distraction.

"Cards it is." She went into the tent to look for a deck of playing cards.

Ichabod laid on the blanket, looking up at the stars. He smiled when he heard the soft hum Abbie's voice. She had such a beautiful voice. He couldn't make out what she was singing. He sat up to listen and then realized it wasn't her voice at all. "Abbie..." He said softly before his thoughts were completely gone from him. Just the voice calling to him. He desperately tried to get to her but for some reason he couldn't.

"Did you say something?" Abbie called from inside the tent. She heard him faintly say her name. She popped her head out of the tent."Crane... Crane!"

She ran to his side as he clawed at the invisible barrier, desperate to get to the water. "Crane look at me! What's going on?" She looked out towards the river, but just as she feared, she saw nothing.

She placed her hands on Ichabod, and said an incantation that she and Jenny found in Grace's journal. It allowed her to see through Ichabod's eyes. When she looked back out to the river she saw it... Her... The mermaid. She was beautiful with long dark hair, bright green eyes and a soft tan completion. In fact she reminded Abbie of a Persian princess. "Gotcha!" Abbie said indignantly, as she grabbed Crane's crossbow and Orion's arrow. "Time for you to go back to hell."

She went down to the water and readied her weapon. As she set to aim the mermaid stopped her song and called out to her. Crane was immediately released from his trance.

"Stop, please." She begged, holding her hand out to Abbie. "Can you see me?"

"I can see you trying to kill my friend."

"I do not wish to harm your friend. I am here to help the lost souls. Your friend unfortunately is in the way. How... how can you see me?"

"Never mind how I can see you. How about you explain to me why you are dragging men to their death if you're supposedly helping lost souls?"

The mermaid looked at Abbie, her eyes pleading for mercy. "I am Atargatis. Throughout time I have been Known by many names, and my reasons for roaming the seas have often been misunderstood. In truth I have come to find the souls of those taken from the earth before their time... Lost to the waters by drowning. I call out to the souls and offer them hope and place with me and my sisters. Sometimes, unfortunately, men can hear our songs and... Well, they are lost due to their weakness."

Abbie kept the cross bow aimed, not yet ready the believe the beautiful creature. "How can I know if you're telling the truth? You're not the first evil spirit we've had to put down."

"Of course. I should have known. You are a Witness! As is your friend. Your name is Grace." The mermaid looked behind her for a moment. "I shall offer you the proof you require."

Atargatis called out in a song voice for her sisters to come forth. In a moments time several mermaids rose from the river. But what shocked Abbie was that she recognized three of them.

One was a young girl only 14. She was kidnapped four years ago. Her body was found days later washed up on shore near the ocean. It was the worst possible way for the investigation to go, and Abbie had taken the loss hard.

Another was an 18 year old girl that Abbie went to high school with. She was dumped by her boyfriend the night of the Prom and jumped from the bridge to her death.

And the third was Caroline, who only six months earlier was drowned at the hands of the Weeping Lady. Abbie was stunned silent.

"You see Grace. Their souls were lost here. And there are others. The more time passes from the time of their death, the more difficult it is to save them. My powers are weakened from my time trapped in Purgatory." Atargatis looked away as if deep in thought. " Perhaps with your help, I could rescue the remaining souls without the loss of innocent lives. You are a Witness. You have a great deal of power."

"I don't think so. How the hell am I supposed to trust you, Atargatis?" Abbie wasn't buying her story. Walt was gone. And had Crane not been bound to that area with a protection spell, he'd probably be dead too.

"Grace, she's telling the truth," Caroline chimed in. "my soul was lost... Trapped. I felt as if I were constantly drowning, and always afraid. Now I'm free. My spirit lives on as a mermaid, and I'm at peace."

"You see Grace, I truly am here to help." Atargatis pleaded in a soft song voice. " I promise the last thing I would ever do is bring harm to you. I know that weapon was given to you by Orion. My situation was quite similar to his. My intentions have always been to save the innocent. Please won't you help me?"

"So you were trapped in Purgatory with Orion, huh." Abbie didn't have the same feeling of trust that she had with Orion. But they had gone back and forth in the trust department. And yet, Abbie was curious... very curious.

"If I go with you, I can leave whenever I want?"

"Of course, you can. I pledge a solemn oath to you as a Witness. This oath can not be broken."

Abbie finally felt it. Atargatis was telling the truth. But she sensed she was hiding something still. "My friend Walt and his camping buddy went missing. I want them back. When I leave, they come with me."

"That is more difficult." Atargatis though on this for a moment before giving in. "So it shall be as you wish. When you leave the men will return with you."

"Ok now that you pledged this oath to me, how does this work exactly?" Abbie hid her fear well by toughening up her voice.

"For as long as you desire, you will be one of us. All you have to do is come into the water."

Ichabod looked on in shock and disbelief. The mermaids spell had worn off several minutes before. And he watched impatiently as Abbie had a conversation with herself. He had tried several times to get her attention but it was as if she could not see or hear him. But when he watched her put the weapon down he began to panic.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing? If the demon is there you need to shoot it!" But to his horror she stripped away her clothes and walked towards the water. "Lieutenant! Stop! Do not go into the water! Abbie! Abbie!"  


For a brief moment he felt something, a change within him and he dropped to his knees. He realized it wasn't him it was Abbie. Something in her changed. He remembered the incantation that would allow them to see through each others eyes. It must still be upon them. He repeated the words and then he saw Abbie under the water. She had a long glorious tail, and she was surrounded by mermaids. And then it was gone from him.

He immediately went for his cell phone, but it had no bars. Then he found Abbie's phone but it only had 1 bar and it was going in and out. He sent a text instead to Jenny in hopes it would get to her.

 

 

7 ~Lonely~

Jenny took a deep breath before climbing out of the bed. "I should clean myself up."  
"The bathroom is across the hall," he directed her as she went for the door.

She quickly washed up, still a bit shocked with herself. She wasn't opposed to booty calls or one night stands. She'd had a few. But she certainly hadn't planned this. Still, she should've known this was a possibility, when a guy like Big Ash gives a dinner invitation. She should have been prepared. She used the ring for birth control, but since Hawley left, she stopped. And now she was thinking about Hawley again. She gave herself a cross look in the mirror before slipping out. Ash watched as she went towards the kitchen.

"Jenny... Are you still hungry?" He enquirer after her.

"No," she called out. "I'm going to take off."

Ash jumped out of the bed, grabbing a pair of sweat pants from the dresser. " Wait, why are you leaving?"

"You got what you wanted. Don't worry, it's all good." She slipped on her panties then scrambled to find her top.

"Is that what you think of me? I invited you for dinner. I thought we could catch up... Maybe give us another try. I really thought we could've been a real thing back then."

"After you ditched me?"

"I never... You chose to leave with Hawley. And then you two became a thing... So I backed off. I thought that's what you wanted."

Jenny gave him a look that was a cross between hurt and confusion. "I came to you for help. I was going halfway across the world. I asked you to come with me. You turned me away, and Hawley... He was there for me."

"Don't you think I would have been there for you if I could?" He ask earnestly as he took her hand. "you never gave me a chance to explain."

"Ok, go for it. Tell me why a single guy with time on his hands, can't take a week off to travel with the girl he claims to have feelings for. Corbin was footing the bill. I didn't admit to anyone else but you that I was afraid."

" I know. And I'm sorry. But there are things about me that you don't know." He started, but paused as if not sure how to explain.

"Don't worry bout it. That was six years ago. It's over." She tried to pull away, but he held her firm.

He calmly walked her to the sofa so they could sit "when you opened up to me about what happened with you and your sister, why you were locked up at Terytown psych, I believed you. Do you remember what I told you?"

Jenny wasn't sure where he was going with this but his voice was too sexy to resist. "You told me thet you believed in the supernatural. And then you told me your Shaman gave you a name, Askuwheteau Sunukkuhkau Huritt ."

" And now I will tell you what that means. When I was born the shaman came to my mother. He told her that the time of the great tribulation was upon us. He told her I would protect my people. As long as I am here, evil will not harm our people. When you and your sister saw the demon in the forest years ago, I knew it was true. When I was 14, I had a vision and I felt the presence. Frank and I kept vigilance for four days straight to ensure protection of our people and Increase the strength of the protection spell. Many shamen knew that the Witness and the Protector were too young and we all had to gather strength to help them fight."

"You knew? Did you see the battle? I can't remember... I only know that we failed to stop Moloch, and he was able to bring forth a man."

"You didn't fail. Moloch was only able to bring forth the body of War, and that was not completed. Famine and Death were defeated and War was denied."

"I didn't know that we stopped them. There's still so much we are trying to figure out. You know I'm the 'Defender' or whatever? And what are you?

Askuwheteau, he keeps watch. Sunukkuhkau, He Crushes."

"So You are the protection spell over your people's land?"

"Yes. I too am a Keeper. My role is protector. If I leave this land my people will be at risk."

"But you've left you're land before. You've gone into Sleepy Hollow and Tarrytown so..."

Ash couldn't help but give her a half smile as he shook his head and let out a soft guff. She wasn't going to let him off the hook just yet. "I can go about a hundred miles out, but after that... I can feel the spirit of protection fall off of me. And if I stay gone too long. I will lose the gift forever. I can't risk it."

"I wish that I had known. Maybe Things would've been different."

"We could try again. So, would you please stay for dinner, Kesathwa?"

"Sure. I'm starving. By the way, what does the name Huritt mean? Is that like demon slayer or something?" She gave him an inquisitive smile.

He looked back at her with a smile that was more from his eyes. " it is for Handsome."

Jenny let out a soft laugh. "of course." He was so close to her. She was half dressed and certain that if he kissed her they would end up right back in bed. But before he could, her cell buzzed. She picked it up from the table. "It's from Abbie... Oh God no! It's from Crane. It took Abbie! I have to go!"

Ash became understandably concerned and stood in her path. " Wait, Jenny. If it took your sister, what will stop it from taking you?"

"I don't know. But I can't leave her." She tried to push past him, but that was impossible.

"What about a protection spell?" He asked.

"I don't know one that'll protect a woman from a mermaid. I researched. I thought it was because a woman could not fall under the mermaids spell."

"I know one." Big Ash said calming her down.

"You know a protection spell and didn't tell me. My sister could be..." She could feel her temper rising.

"Kasathwa, the protection spell is me. We just made love. I'm bonded to you. I can protect you, as long as you stay out of the water. I need to meditate, but I am certain you will be safe"

"I don't know what to say... Thank you." She ran back to his room to finish getting dressed.

There was a knock at the door. Ash opened the door and was surprised to be greeted by Seamus, a member of the Mohawk tribe.

"What do you want, Seamus. Now is not a good time." Ash was a little annoyed.

"Something has happened. I can feel it in my bones. I'm asking that we be allowed to stay on your land for a while."

"What, running from a shady business deal, or a creditor? I don't think so..."

Seamus was determined, "you don't understand, something has happened to the Witnesses. And don't pretended you don't know about them. They're here and the battle has already begun. If one or both of them have fallen, the protected lands are our only hope."

"You had protected land for your people, but you gave it up. You gave up who you were. Left to become a big shot, while some of us took responsibility for our people."

Seamus reflected on his decision to leave Sleepy Hollow when he was 18. A year after he left his shaman was engaged in a spirit battle to help protect the young Mills sisters. With no protection, The battled weakened him severely, and Seamus felt compelled to return. When the shaman died Seamus took his place as a way to make amends.

"I came back!"

"So you did, shaman."

Look, I don't want to get into that now. Can we stay or not? You have 40 acres, you won't even notice us."

"Fine." Ash's conscious wouldn't allow him to turn his back on his neighbors. "You can stay down by the old barn. Now I have urgent business to attended to."

Seamus gave Ash a quick nod of gratitude and left, not wanting him to have time to change his mind.

Jenny was now dressed and ready to leave. "Thanks again Ash."

"Be safe Kasathwa," he said as he walked her to her truck. She grabbed a duffle bag with spare pants and boots, but didn't change. She wanted to get to Crane as soon as possible.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~

8 ~ Mermaids ~

Abbie couldn't believe the feeling of freedom and bliss she felt. Her legs transformed into a beautiful tail. And the water, oh god The water felt good against her naked body. It was as if this were how she was ment to be. They didn't need words to communicate under water. They could hear each other's words through telepathy, when being spoken to.

Atargatis sent the other mermaids away and urged Abbie to come with her.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Abbie asked.

"We are going to find another lost soul. With your strength, I hope we can save her without harming any innocent men."

"Wait, I forgot about Crane..." She came to the surface and started to call him, but Atargatis stopped her.

"Grace, you can not call to him. You will cause him great pain. And your bond as witnesses may cause him to drown himself looking for you after the protection spell wears off. He knows where you are and that you will be back soon. Now come."

They swam several miles, all the way to the estuary by the Atlantic Ocean. There were party goers on a boat having a good time at the mid night hour.

"She's here. Let us call to her. With your strength I will be able to focus only on her, and the men on the boat will not hear my song."

As she sang out, Abbie felt the same surge of energy she had felt at other times while helping with magic. And Atargatis could feel it too. The power of the Witness was strong. None of the men seemed to hear anything, and After a few minutes the spirit of a woman arrived. She had drowned in the waters here many years ago. She was afraid at first but Atargatis held her spirit as her body came into being. It was amazing to Abbie, and gave her such a sense of joy.

"Do you want to try?" She asked Abbie.

"Seriously. You think I can do that?" Abbie was thrilled at the possibility.

"You have a most beautiful voice. Come. I sense another lost soul, not far from here."

"I can feel it too. I'd like to try and call to her."

Abbie's call was beautiful. In just a few minutes the spirit of a young woman came to them. Abbie couldn't remember feeling such happiness.

\-----

Several miles away further down the Hudson River, the other mermaids gathered, and began to sing. A man living in a riverfront home was on his deck when he heard them calling to him. He was powerless to resist their song.

Within minutes he was at the river bank siting with three mermaids. A large breasted Brunette, a pale thin mermaid with curly blond locks, and a petite mermaid of east Asian descent with long black hair. They began kissing and caressing his body. They gave themselves over too him, allowing him to go from one to the next, sucking, kissing and squeezing their breast. His body ached for them. The blond began to generously suck his cock, while the other sucked his balls diving him mad with lust. He playfully pinched the nipples of the larger breasted mermaid, before drawing her breasts back into his mouth.

This was better than any fantasy he could dream up. He came in the mouth of the blond mermaid, and she lapped up every drop of cum. The large breasted one pressed against his body kissing him harder and harder. The two mermaids on his dick continued to suck him even though he grew limp. After a moment the pleasure faded and pain began. It was a faint transition, but it wasn't long before the pain was excruciating. He tried to pull away but he felt himself becoming weaker, as the mermaids dragged his body into the river.

The three returned to the others. The large breasted one dragging the man's lifeless body with her. The mermaids began to hug and touch each other, to share the energy of the life they had taken.

~~~~~~~

 

After reassuring Crane that she would be safe, Jenny searched up and down the river bank for Abbie. But there was nothing but her clothes. She returned to Crane and he recounted to her everything that had transpired.

"And she just put down the weapon and went with them willing... She wasn't in a trance?"

"No she was clear headed in her conversation. I could not hear what the creature was saying, only The Lieutenants responses."

"And you're sure she's a mermaid?"

"Quite certain. I saw her with my own eyes. Damn, I should have come to my senses sooner and prevented her from leaving this area of protection."

"It's not your fault. The plan didn't go the way we wanted. We just need to get her back."

"Perhaps..." Ichabod hated to mention the angel of death, but he was desperate to get Abbie back. "Orion may know of a way..."

"You're right! Abbie told me about the charm that she used to call him, but she lost it months ago."

"It's at the archives. In a small chest of drawers... In the back corner," Ichabod cleared his throat, and looked guilty as hell, "behind several boxes."

"Really. You hid it from her?" Jenny accused, giving him a disapproving side eye with a brow raise.

"I simply put it away, and she never asked if I had knowledge of its location."

Jenny looked at her watch. It was 1am, and she was tired. "I'll be back before the protection spell wears off to get you." She was up and on her way to her truck in a moments time.

 

~~~~

 

Abbie and Atargatis returned to the others. They were tired from the nights work. Atargatis usually captured men to feed on while rescuing souls. Though Abbie's powers had enabled them to work quickly while using less strength, it was still exhausting.

"Abbie, we need to join the others. Don't be alarmed, but it is through our caring touch that we gain nourishment. It does not have to be sexual, but it can be as intimate as you like." It was not really a lie. It simply wasn't the whole truth. Atargatis could not tell her that pleasure was the only nourishment the other mermaids received. But for her it was much more. You see, what fueled her power was feeding off the life of the men.

The mermaids gathered around Abbie, Atargatis, and the two new souls, and began to care and comfort them. Abbie could not believe how good their touch felt. And she could feel her tiredness fading, as she regained energy.

One of the mermaids tried to kiss her on the lips, but Abbie politely shook her head, " No, no thank you."

The mermaid took no offense, instead kissing Abbie on the cheek before turning to Atargatis and kissing her instead. Two younger mermaids giggled before chasing after some fish and leaving the adults to their more mature games.

It was then that Abbie saw four mermen waiting patiently on the side. After the women were thoroughly nourished, the three mermaids who had made the kill went to them, to share what was left. Abbie's curiosity was peaked. There were over a dozen mermaids and only four mermen. She watched as the mermen took pleasure in the maids.

 

She took a moment to observe the beautiful unique physique of the mermaids and mermen. The maids sex were fully exposed and still human in appearance. Their tails ranged from a sparkly silver to shimmery pale gold, and began at the upper thigh. It was far from the high waisted fishtail she had expected.

The men's tails were pale greenish grey. They had additional fins on the back of their tails that reminded Abbie if shark fins. Their sex however was not fully exposed. Their tail began high on one hip then angled own to the upper thigh of the other. Each was unique.

Her eyes widened when she saw what the penis erect from beneath the scales of one of the men. Another mermaid swam over to them and slip his penis between the gap in her thigh, as they began to swirl around in the water. Soon the other mermen also became aroused as some of the mermaids gathered around them. Abbie grinned as she realized they were having sex.

Would you like to have one of the mermen." Atargatis asked. "They would be honored to please a Witness?"

"No, thank you." Abbie grinned. "I um... I'm in love with someone... The other Witness."

"Oh... I see," Atargatis now tried to hide her concern. Abbie was a human not a lost spirit, but her cares for the human world should have still left her completely. She feared the Witness bond was too strong an attachment. "I did not know you were in love."

"It's kind of a new thing." Abbie had to ask, "can he come here? I mean, be like the other mermen?" she wondered how Crane would look or act as a merman.

Atargatis knew that she could not lie to Abbie, but she wanted to keep the truth of what she was a secret, at least until Abbie had no more attachments to the world. She wanted to keep Abbie's Witness power. As much as she wanted Cranes witness power too, his physical body would be devoured in a day. Sure his essence would nourish them for a very long time, but she could not risk losing Abbie.

"Grace, it is very rare for a man or a man's soul to become a mermaid. He would have to love women completely, and never in his life caused physical or emotional harm to a woman."

"Crane is a wonderful man. He's brave and honorable... He'd never hurt anyone." Abbie's judgment was completely clouded. She had no recollection of anything bad in her life. Only good.

"Well then, we shall see."

~~~~~~

Jenny returned to Crane in just over an hour, with Orion's charm. She called upon him, but it was another hour before he arrived.

"Finally!" Jenny exclaimed unable to hide her concern from her voice.

"My apologies. I was engaged in a battle with four demons. I came as soon as I could. Where is Abigail? I sense a great evil is very close."

"Lieutenant Mills has been taken by a possible demonic creature... a mermaid." Crane informed Orion.

The look of worry on Orion's face made them even more concerned. "There is a mermaid here? And Abigail has gone with her! How could you allow this to happen."

"We had a plan..."

"A plan, against a mermaid? A mermaid can break a man simply with the sound of her voice. Enchant him with a simple look, and devour him with one touch. Even I can not resist the call of a mermaid."

"But you are neither male nor female... You're an angel. Surely you are protected by your lack of anatomy." Ichabod could not resist the jab at Orion. Not that he looked down on anyone's sex or lack there of, but it was certainly a challenge to Orion's manhood.

"I assure you Ichabod, I am a man. I made my choice centuries ago. " He declared as he walked toward Ichabod until there was less than three feet between them. "And believe that Abigail knows fully how much of a man I am."

Ichabod was taken aback. He expected a retort, but nothing like this. Did Orion mean to disrespect Abbie, to imply that she knew him intimately... sexually. And even if he did know her in such a way, how dare he mention it. "You call yourself an angel!" Ichabod said in a deep gruff voice. He felt fire sear through his blood as he took a step towards Orion.

Jenny couldn't believe they were going to do this right here, and right now. She immediately stepped between them. "You two have got to be kidding me! Hello! My sister has been kidnapped by a mermaid! And you two are trying to have a dick measuring contest!"

"My apologies Miss Jenny," Ichabod offered sincerely before giving Orion a nasty look.

"We should leave this place, it's not safe for any man to be this close to the water." Orion ignored Ichabod and decided to reason with Jenny.

"You can't... At least not yet. I put up a protection spell trapping men in, to keep Crane from going into the water. You crossed over, so your stuck here."

"Very clever Jennifer." Orion stated quietly as he felt the invisible barrier keeping him in. " please tell me everything you know. Leave nothing out, and I will tell you what I know."

"We set the trap, using Crane as bait." Jenny began. "Once the mermaid appeared to Crane, Abbie was supposed to do an incantation to see through Cranes eyes. Find the mermaid and shoot her with this arrow we got from you, and send her beck to Purgatory, or hell or where ever."

"Then what went wrong?" Orion was thinking as he asked the question.

"I remember waking up and seeing Lieutenant Mills aiming the crossbow towards the water. Then it was as if she were having a conversation with someone. I could only hear Abbie's voice. She called the mermaid Atargatis. She said she did not trust her, but then she said Atargatis pledged an oath, an attempt to gain her trust. Abbie asked if she could leave the mermaids whenever she wanted, and if the missing men would be returned. Atargatis must have promised her, because she put down the weapon and went into the river. I called after her, but she could not hear me."

"It is as I feared. Atargatis is an evil creature. She dwells in a Spirit realm called Marisabel. She sucks the life out of men to gain nourishment for herself and to please her maids. For centuries she called upon the spirits of women who had been drowned or killed in the water. She would make them her sisters. Many of them unknowingly aiding her to seek her revenge on any man who had ever wronged a woman, in any way."

"But Abbie is alive, right. I mean... She hasn't killed her to make her a mermaid has she?" Jenny was overwhelmed with worry.

"No. Atargatis is not able to harm women. There have been occasions when a woman was kidnapped by pirates... Raped and held captive. Atargatis would rescue these women making them her sisters and devour the wicked men. "

"Why on earth would Abbie go with her?" Jenny was confused.

"Though Atargatis can not harm Abigail, and can not lie to her, she could have easily misconstrued the situation with half truths, in order to gain Abigail's trust."

"Then this oath is true. Lieutenant Mills can return to us when ever she wants?" Ichabod was hopeful.

"Yes, however, there is something Abigail may not have prepared for. When you become a mermaid, you leave all the cares of the human world behind. It is so that every evil thing done to these poor lost souls can be forgotten."

"Oh, dear god. It is your intention to convey that Abbie may fail to remember us! That she may consign to oblivion, any recollection of our duty as Witnesses?"

"Oh my god! I have to find her!" Jenny tried to go to the river but Ichabod firmly held her by the arm.

"Miss Jenny please, You can not simply go to the river. It is far too great a risk."

"Ichabod is right. We must find a way into the spirit world." Orion Advised.

Ichabod snapped his finger, "The shaman may be able to assist us."

"It'll be a couple more hours before the protection spell wears off. I'll stay with you guys in case she comes back. Then we'll go to see the Shaman." Jenny was now determined and hopeful.

"You two should rest. I will keep watch." Orion offered.

Jenny slept restlessly, unable to block her fears for her sister. Crane didn't sleep at all. He worried relentlessly about Abbie's safety. He was also inundated with thoughts of what his life would be without her. No, he couldn't bare it. Those thoughts, he had to push away. He had gone to the spirit world for her before, and even Purgatory could not keep them apart. No, he would find her no matter what. He could not think about losing her.

Instead he decided to focus his thoughts on his growing disdain for the bad boy angel. "How dare he impugn the reputation of my beloved Abbie." He whispered to himself. His Abbie. How he loved her. The thought of Orion touching her made his blood boil with jealousy. She was his Lieutenant. She had said the words. She loved him. And now she might be lost to him. What would he do without her? Damn his thoughts betrayed him again. There would be no sleep.

 

 

~~~~~~

9 ~Pleasure~

 

Abbie took the rest of the night to get to know the other mermaids especially Caroline. They splashed around under the moon lit sky without a care in the world. For a moment she forgot why she felt an attachment to the kind red head. Then she remembered.... Ichabod. They both cared deeply for Ichabod Crane.

"I bet Crane would be a handsome merman, with his long dark hair and slender form." Abbie daydreamed for a moment.

"Crane... Who is Crane?" Caroline looked thoroughly confused.

"Ichabod Crane... Your friend..." Abbie was now confused. Before she could ask why Caroline didn't remember, one of the mermen came and swooped Caroline away. Another with gorgeous dark hair merman named Cole, came up behind Abbie and put his arms around her. She could not get over how good it felt to be touched.

"Grace please allow me to show you how wondrous your new body is." Cole asked politely as he spun her around.

"Uh, as delightful as that sounds, I shouldn't. I have someone. I'm hoping that he'll get a chance to come here and experience all of this. It's pretty damn incredible." There was always a flat matter of fact manner to Abbie's voice, but her time with the mermaids seemed to lighten her tone.

Cole laughed."It does not have to be sexual. Think of it as one friend helping another. Should your Bo be permitted to join our family, you might like to know how to best enjoy your new body."

"I guess if you could just show me with out actually... You know..." Abbie had been so fascinated by the experience that she hadn't taken a moment to really explore herself in this form.

"My pleasure. First I shall show you myself. You see everything is as you have always know. He turned slowly giving Abbie a great view of his rock hard buns,obviously from all the swimming. He put her hand on his waist as he turned back around. Her hand was on his navel. He slowly moved her hand down the thin trail of hair.

"And when your lover is ready to please you, simply pull down this thin layer, like so." Cole let her fingers tug on the thin silky green layer that went from his right hip to his left thigh. His cock was slightly erect as he pulled it out.

"You will find that your man can easily please you from the front or behind." Cole's fingers gently brushed against her mound. He then guided her hand to feel between the gap in her thigh. "It will be different, without legs to spread, but the tightness between your thighs should prove most pleasing for both of you."

"Oh, yea, I can see how that could be real nice." His touch was intoxicating. Even her own touch was titillating. "Show me more."

He turned her around, placing one hand on her hip and the other hand around her waist. "I believe you will find this position most pleasurable." Then Cole gently slipped his long cock between the gap of her thighs. He took her hand and let her feel herself and him together from the front. "You see... Straight through."

"Mmmhmm..." It felt too damn good as his hips pressed against her from behind, his throbbing cock between the small gap at her upper thighs. Both of their fingers teasing her clit. She leaned back against him and allowed herself to enjoy being touched.

"Do you want me to show you more?"

"Yes... Oh yes." Abbie could feel her resistance fading, giving way to her desire to feel the pleasures of being a mermaid.

Cole pulled his cock from between her thighs and encouraged her to bend over. He began to bend her forward. She was thrilled by how flexible she was. Now she was fully exposed from behind. He teased the slit of her soft mound with his finger before lowering himself to see her sex. "And from here you are fully exposed to your lover."

He kissed her thigh, then kissed a little higher, then another kiss higher, until his kisses made their way to her folds. He kissed again and again, and Abbie did not protest. It felt too good. Her mind could only focus on the bliss that rushed over her body.

He rose up again, his cock aching to be inside her. The head teasing the slightly open slit of her wanting pussy. "Grace, would like for me to make love to you?"

Every inch of her body was begging her to say yes, but there was something holding her back...something she needed to remember... A voice in her head and in her heart whispering to her. "Remember our bond" the voice became loud enough to break Abbie from her euphoric state.  
She floated out of Cole's arms and turned to him. "I'm sorry, I can't. I have Crane."

"Of course, my apologies if I went too far..."

"No, no... It was quite an experience." Abbie blushed. " Thank you."

"It was truly my pleasure, Grace." He kissed her hand, before floating towards the group. It was only a moment before two mermaids pulled him aside to have their way with him.

Atargatis watched from a distance in disappointment. It was time to leave, and still the Witness bond had not been broken.

Before sunrise she called all the mermaids to gather round.

Abbie had no idea what was going on. "Atargatis, is everything alight?"

"Of course. We need to return to our realm in the spirit world. Right now we are in the veil between the human world and our own. From here, I can feel and hear the spirits of the lost, but the humans can not see us unless we call to them, opening the veil for them to see us."

"Oh... Well I guess I should be getting back..."

"Grace, I had hoped you would come to see our world. It's beautiful. We will return to Sleepy Hollow at nightfall I promise. Please, come and meet everyone. I'm sure All the lost souls I have saved over the hundreds of years would be honored to meet a Witness."

"I'd like that,” She paused for a moment but couldn’t think of a reason not too. “ Ok, yeah, I'll go check it out. It sounds really amazing."

"Wonderful!" Atargatis said a short incantation, and the veil shattered. Unlike walking into Purgatory, the world on the other side was warm and inviting. The mermaids began to swim through. It was a beautiful sight.

Atargatis took Abbie's hand," Come, Grace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cultural appropriation intended. The stuff about Ash and Seamus is about adding the characters into the SH mythos not about adding Shawnee or Mohawk culture or religion. I don't know enough about either to do so.


	8. Beyond The Deep (Part 2: Heart of the Deep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far Will Ichabod go to save Abbie from the Mermaids. Will their love be enough to save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued support, kudos and comments. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

~Beyond The Deep (Part 2: Heart of the Deep)~

 

1 ~Atargatis~

 

The protection spell finally lifted and the sun began to come up. Orion, Jenny and Ichabod, piled into Jenny's truck and headed for Big Ash's property. She sat between the two as Ichabod drove. Abbie's phone buzzed and Jenny read the message from Reyes.

Reyes: Mills you need to check in with me. We have another missing man from a River front home. Let me know what you have so far.

"Hey guys, they got another one last night." Orion and Ichabod did not respond. Jenny texted Reyes back. Hopefully she could buy them some time to get Abbie back.

Mills: following a lead now. Will check in as soon as I can.

There was so much tension that the ride was unbearable.

Finally Jenny couldn't take it anymore. " I don't understand why this Atargatis hates men so much."

"Well there is a reason. It is a bloody tale however..." He looked at her as if questioning whether he should continue.

"A bloody tale seems par for the course. I want to know about this creature that took my sister."

"Very well," Orion began. "Over two thousand years ago, Atargatis and Prince Hadad fell in love. But she was a Poor girl, and his father King Pidar was against the match. Pidar called her a witch and claimed she had enchanted his son. Prince Hadad was betrothed to marry Princess Kala from another region, but he refused. When the Princess learned of her broken engagement, she took a sleeping aid and drowned herself in the ocean. "

"Wow, that's tragic." Jenny commented as she listened.

"And sadly that was only the beginning of the misery." The angel continued. "The neighboring King El was so grieved and enraged by his daughter’s suicide that he gathered his army to wage war against the King Pidar and Hadad. In order to save the kingdom he turned over the Prince and Atargatis to King El and his army."

"Being forced to hand over your son in order to save your people from a war. Tis not an easy decision." Ichabod seemed to sympathies on some level.

"I suppose it is not, but what happened next is something so disturbing... I hesitate to say."

Jenny cringed, "Think I know where this is going, but now I have to know what happened."

"King El took the young lovers to the very spot where his daughter was drowned in order to torture them. He tied the prince up, and forced him to watch as he and his army repeatedly raped and beat her in front of the Prince. Hadad begged them to have mercy on her. I will not go on about the suffering she endured at the hands of those men, for I gather you understand. Finally after many days, King El set the execution. She watched her prince be drowned."

Crane was speechless. Jenny actually felt sick to her stomach. "That is one of the most disturbing things I've heard."

There was sharpness to Orion's tone now, as if there was some justification for what came next. "She began to cry from grief. Her pain, her cries and her blood conjured up the dark magic with in her and the king began to feel weak. In a moments time she had drained him of his life like a succubus. Then did the same to the others."

"She continued to cry out, and Men from far and wide came. She slaughtered them all, even King Pidar. When the early coven of witches heard what was happening, they joined together to stop Atargatis. They took pity on her and banished her to a spirit world of her own creation, allowing her to take the soul of her young Prince. But she also had to take Princess Kala with her. Their painful human memories wiped away forever."

Jenny furrowed her brow. "I don't get it. It seems like Atargatis was given a chance at redemption and a new life. This should be a happy ending."

"How, pray tell did Atargatis find herself trapped in Purgatory?" Ichabod had to ask the burning question.

Orion's voice was sullen again "Atargatis was forced to keep her memories as punishment for the mass murders, and a reminder not to let the darkness overcome her. But instead her anger never ceased. She found a way to open the veil between realms and for centuries she continued to murder until she was finally captured, and sent to Purgatory."

"You sound almost as if you feel sorry for her." Jenny questioned him, not eating to admit that the story did conjure feelings of sympathy with in herself.

"I too have taken the lives of the innocent. Of course, my actions were for the greater good, not for revenge."

"But you did want revenge on the Horseman for besting you on the battle field," Ichabod could not resist taking swipe at Orion's integrity.

"I may have wanted revenge, but my motive and purpose is singular, to keep evil from ruling over the world." He would not allow Ichabod the upper hand.

As they got closer to Ash's land Orion's continence changed. "We need to stop here."

"Why? We're almost there." Jenny was confused.

"I feel that we are approaching protected lands. I am a spirit creature and have escaped from Purgatory, and should not go."

As Ichabod pulled over, Jenny tried to reason with him. "You're an angel. I'm sure that's an exception. And both Crane and Abbie have been to Purgatory. Plus you can get in the Basilica."

"The Basilica is a consecrated sanctuary. I am permitted on consecrated grounds. It is not the same type of land." He explained. "The Witnesses went to Purgatory to fulfill a prophesy. Ichabod delivered Abbie to Moloch. But I have shed the blood of the innocent in my quest against evil. When I was captured, my fellow angels did not come to release me." he got out of the truck, and let lose his wings.

Jenny could not get over that. The angel was hot. He pulled out two halo weapons "I will leave you with these. They are more discreet than a bow and arrow. Go find your sister, Jennifer. If you need me, you know how to call for my help."

He was gone in an instant.

 

~~~~~~~~

2 ~For Abbie~

Jenny and Ichabod continued on their way. Ichabod shot Jenny a couple of looks as he drove.

"What?" She asked. "Did I do or say something?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice the way you looked at that pompous fanatic!"

"What? The wing thing is kinda hot."

"Hot." Ichabod grumbled. "He's a rogue warrior, and somehow this is an attractive quality."

"He did lose sight of what we are really fighting for, but Abbie thinks he's had a genuine change of heart. He helped us save Abbie from the Horseman and I heard he helped save you guys in New York. Hasn't he proven that he's changed his ways?"

"He has indeed helped us, but still he is admittedly a mass murderer!" The words spewed from Ichabod's lips. He wondered if Orion's change of heart had more to do with his desire to mack on Abbie.

"We've all done some pretty bad things in this battle against evil."

The words stung Ichabod. It's true, He had even killed his own wife, but that was to save Abbie. "I do not understand her desire to redeem someone who shouldn't be trusted."

Jenny turned and looked at him incredulously. "What's gotten into you? I mean, I know Orion isn't your favorite person, but I thought you were cool with having him on our team.

"Abbie made that choice. And now I am further adept to distinguish her true motivations."

"Wait... Are you jealous?" She wasn't joking or accusing. She was more surprised that she hadn't realized it sooner. "Because of Abbie?"

Crane let out a deep sigh. There was no point in denying it. "Did you know about them?"

Jenny knew this was dangerous territory. "I did."

"When did this happen? How did I not see it?"

"You were pretty busy being preoccupied by your wife, and her needs." Ichabod looked defeated. Jenny knew he and Abbie had feelings for each other, but neither one seemed willing to take things to the next level. "I know you love her, Crane. But are you ready to make this something real?."

"Yes." Ichabod said as he pulled into the drive way. "I told her that I love her." He dropped the bomb and then got out of the car.

Jenny's jaw dropped. Of course there was no time for details now damn it!  
\-----

 

 

The Land of the MerPeople... That's what Abbie figured this place must be. Atargatis called it Marissabel. It was magnificent. The most beautiful beaches she'd ever layer eyes on, then beneath the crystal blue waters was a world so amazing, Abbie was in Awe.

Atargatis introduced Abbie as Grace, further distancing her from her human life. She was shown around the mystifying world and was given a beautiful place to stay.

"I thought we would be returning to Save more souls tonight?" Abbie asked as she swam around her underwater haven.

"We will," Atargatis assured her. "but time moves differently here. Several days will pass by, before it is nightfall back in the human world. I will call you when it is time, I promise. For now, enjoy yourself Grace."

And so she did. She spent a couple of days frolicking, flirting, dancing around in the water with the other mermaids and mermen. She sat on the beaches basking in the warm light during the day, and enjoying the cool ocean breezes at night. Many times she was tempted to have a sexual liaison, but always she was reminded of her bond with Ichabod. But with each day it grew harder to remember him.

\-------

 

Ichabod lay shirtless on the table in Frank’s house. Fortunately Seamus was there and knew exactly how to transport a soul to a Spirit Realm. Ichabod had already drank the potion and was now waiting for the part he dreaded. But when he saw Ash walk in with a large masons jar, he nearly jumped. Fortunately he was strapped down.

"Don't worry, Crane. It's just a little water snake," Ash said with calm amusement.

Ichabod was indignant, "that is a water moccasin, approximately..." He lifted his head to look again, "twelve to eighteen months old and highly venomous!"

"You don't have to go through with this. We can wait and see if Abbie will return on her own. Your bond may be strong enough." Seamus suggested.

"If he won't do it, I will," Jenny offered, cringing at the snake.

"No... It has to be me. I want to go." Ichabod put his head down and waited. There was no need for Ash to tap the jar. The hostile serpent readily struck Ichabod's flesh. It struck again before Ash had a chance to slide the lid back on the jar.

 

~~~~~~

3 ~ Beyond~

Ichabod hardly remembered closing his eyes. It was more like he blinked and was somewhere else. He was surrounded by trees that took on a grayish hue. But unlike the woods he encountered in the dream world, this was a far more tropical atmosphere. Through the trees he saw a bright light. It was almost blinding but he knew that was where he needed to go.

"Lieutenant!" He called out as he ran towards the light. He was immediately aware that he was still shirtless and barefoot. "Abbie!"

It took him a moment to adjust his eyes to the bright white light. But when he did, he saw her. Abbie was sitting on the rocks of a beach shore.

"Abbie..." His heart nearly stopped as she turned to look at him. She was completely nude, her hair was down her back in tight curly ringlets. "I have died and gone to heaven..." He swallowed hard. That's when he saw it. Extending from just above her mid-thigh was a distinct mermaid tail. As He walked towards her, the bright white and grey hue began to take on bright and vibrant colors.

She looked at him with a blank stare as he approached. And then he saw her face light up as she seemed to finally know it was him.

"Crane," she smiled as he ran to her. She reached her arms up to him as he dropped to his knees.

"Abbie," he hugged her first, for what seemed like an eternity. His heart was racing as he nuzzled into her neck, grateful that she was well.

She had come so close to forgetting him, losing him forever. But now he was here, and she couldn't imagine how she could have lived without him. She pulled away just a little to look at him. She needed to see those gorgeous blue eyes.

He kept his arms around her daring not to let her go. She touched his cheek his beard, his hair, remembering all of him. He loved the feel of her hands on him, but somehow it seemed enhanced. He nearly lost his breath when she caressed his face.

"I was waiting for you. I knew you would come for me. I thought... You were slipping away," she looked at him with the most dreamy of doe eyes he'd ever seen.

"Of course I came for you. I wasn't sure I'd be able to, but it worked."

"I kept hearing your voice telling me to remember our bond, and that you would come back for me. And here you are," she smiled.

He looked at her with sweet heart eyes as her eyes fell upon his lips. It was as if it was the one thing in life she needed as their lips collided. Then their tongues greedily tasting, licking, pressing into each other. She leaned him back till he was laying on the sand, and she was off of the rock and laying on top of him.

He had one hand on her back, as he kissed her, and his other hand roamed down to her ass, feeling it full in his palm for the first time. Her hand slid under the waistband of his breeches and began massaging his already stiffening cock. She realized it was the first time she had him in her hand and her breath caught.

She couldn't recollect if she were the kind of girl who liked dick or or not. None of her prior experiences came to mind, somehow forgotten. But she had this wild urge to taste him. She nipped his lip before kissing her way down his neck, then his chest. Her hand generously stroking his lengthy cock.

By the time she made it to his navel, he knew what she was going for. Everything within him was screaming 'YES', but his conscience would not allow it. He gently put his hand on hers to stop her stroking, but when she looked up at him he nearly lost his will power.

"We have to stop, Abbie," he could barely say the words.

"You don't want me?" He could see the hurt in her eyes and hear it in her voice. "Is it because of this?" She pointed to her golden tail.

"Abbie... I want you. Trust that my desire for you is as great as it ever was, and greater than that I have ever felt for another."

"If you're not turned on or if you don't like it, you can tell me." She said disappointed.

"I believe you can feel for yourself that I'm indeed quite aroused by your current state. Oddly enough, the fact that you have the appendage of a Chordata, is indeed stimulating.

Now she cracked a smile as she maneuvered back up and rested her chin on his chest. "You can just call it a fish tail."

He smiled at her as she went in for another quick kiss. "Come with me. I want to show you this world."

"Abbie, we need to go home. Miss Jenny is greatly grieved by your absence." He tried to reason with her.

"Jenny? Who is that?" Abbie looked confused.

Ichabod was shocked. Orion had warned him, but he was not prepared for her to erase her sister from memory. "Miss Jenny is you sister. You two have recently reconnected. She has joined us on our mission to stop the apocalypse."

"Our mission to do what now?" Abbie shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Grace, come play with us," a mermaid named Lydia called from the water.

"We'll be right there," Abbie called back to her and the small group swimming with her.

Ichabod noticed that they called her Grace. Rarely did anyone back in their world call her by her first name. He was certain this was a method used to further distance her from her life.

"Abbie, we need to return," he looked her in the eye to help her understand. "You cannot trust them."

Abbie didn't understand. "Crane, I have spent six days with them. They are my friends. I trust them."

Ichabod realized there was a time differential. One hour in the real world was a whole day in the Mer-World. That means they had a lot of time to draw her away from who she really was. He had to pull her back, before she was too far gone.

"Abbie," he made sure to use her common name as a reminder, "do you trust me?" She nodded. "Then please, come back with me."

She looked back at her friends frolicking in the water, then to Ichabod again. "Okay, but first I want to share all of this with you. Please, just one day and we'll go home."

Ichabod was reluctant. He was a weak swimmer. "You wish for me to endeavor into the water? Abbie, if I am to perish here, I will surely die in real life."

"Crane, no harm will come to you. I promise. I have power here. You will be safe." She pointed to her friends, "That's Merrow, Lydia, Iara, and the merman is Cole. He's the one who taught me how to use this body to please you."

Ichabod was taken aback. What did she just say? He felt a hot wave of jealousy come over him as he was reminded that she kept her liaison with Orion from him. "Lieutenant... Are you saying you had conjugal relations with that merman?"

"No, baby..." She said in a very seductive tone, as if trying to temper his jealousy. "I turned him down. I told him I was waiting for you. Now you're here. I want to show you everything."

She held out her hand and he took it. A part of him wondered if this was a mistake. But he knew if he could not get her to come back, it wouldn't matter if he perished.

In an instant they were leaping into the sea, which was deeper than Ichabod expected. They were submerged under the water, and he could not breathe. His human legs began to flail around as he tried to swim. He struggled to get to the surface but Abbie held his hands.

"Calm down. You're going to be fine." Her mouth barely moved but Ichabod heard her loud and clear. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him. Ichabod held his breath and kissed her back. If he were about to die, this is how he wanted to go.

But then he noticed he was fine. "You see, everything is fine." He was calm now, and his focus turned to Abbie. She amazed him. She pulled away from him and laughed. "Crane, can you focus only on what you want to say. Because I can hear all one million of your thoughts."

He was stunned and a bit embarrassed. At the moment, besides being worried about her coming home, most of his thought revolved around the many ways he wanted to make love to her right here and now.

"I apologize. I had not realized that was how we would communicate." He still tried speaking verbally, though nothing came from his mouth.

"Well at least now I know all the dirty things you want to do to me." She bit her bottom lip and looked up and down his body with her sultry eyes. "You can, if you want to."

"What do you mean..." He started to ask. But she quickly pulled him into a private alcove and grabbed his hand, placing it on her mound. She encouraged his fingers to work her. Her moans echoing through is mind, driving him wild. Her hair, floating about, left her breast completely exposed to him. He wanted to taste her sweet nipples. He wanted to feel deep inside her. His fingers rubbed the slit of her and found her clit. His heart was pounding and he felt almost high from touching her.

"You want me, Ichabod..." She barely let the words escape. He was so close to slipping a finger inside of her. Her hips rocked with his hand, she was so desperate. His touch was intoxicating. "I want you to do it, please do it."

He quickly removed his hand. She was not fully herself, and he could not take her like this. "I want to... And we will. But not here. Not until we go home." He braced his hands on her waist and took a moment, trying to pull himself together.

When he was ready, they continued on. This was going to be difficult. Everywhere he looked there were nude mermaids and mermen. Many of them making love, right out in the open, for all to see. This was so inappropriate; he could hardly wrap his mind around it. And at the same time his curiosity was getting the better of him. He tried not to think out loud as he watched a mermaid bending over as her lover took her from behind.

Abbie introduced him to all her friends, and they were all very warm and welcoming. Several expressed their hope that Ichabod would chose to stay. It had startled him to see Caroline. Abbie introduced him, but she had no idea that they had known each other.

It was a bit alarming for Ichabod to watch Abbie and Caroline play together so intimately. There was so much touching, kissing and hugging. When Caroline brushed Ichabod's arm he felt a comforting sensation. It was not as amazing as when Abbie touched him, but it still felt good. No wonder they were constantly touching. The more familiar they were, the better the sensations. They were all so friendly, encouraging Ichabod to join the in play. But he only wanted to touch Abbie.

But there was one mermaid who Ichabod could tell was unhappy to have him there. Atargatis. Ichabod noticed her staring at him as they frolicked and played with Abbie's friends. She had pretended to be friendly enough, but Ichabod knew she was up to something.

~~~~~~~

 

As the day came to an end, they went to the surface to watch the sunset. The sky was an array of beautiful colors. She wrapped her long tail around his legs to help keep him afloat. They held each other as they kissed, and Abbie could feel him becoming aroused.

"Somebody wants to play," she teased him.

Ichabod was past the point where he could be embarrassed now. He'd seen more naked flesh and more sex acts today than he'd seen his entire life. "Indeed, I desire you. We should take our leave of this place. Once we are home I shall gladly make sweet love you."

"Awe, can we stay one more day? Time passes much faster here." She pouted, not wanting to leave this beautiful haven.

"A day here is but an hour back in our world. But it is already morning and you will be missed." She looked as if she were contemplating leaving or staying. "Abbie, Atargatis made an oath to you. She said you can leave when you want. She also promised that you could bring the missing men. Do you remember?"

"Yes... I think." She tried to remember the missing men but it was difficult. He began to talk to her about their duty as Witnesses, Jenny and saving lives and she began to remember. "I can't believe I forgot."

"It's not your fault. It's this place. But now that your memories are returning to you all will be well." He caressed her body pulling her closer to him as the kissed again.

The last glimmer of sun faded. But suddenly the kiss that was so pleasing before, became painful to Ichabod. He wrenched his body and pulled away from her.

"Crane! What's wrong?" She touched his arm but he jerked his body away from her touch and began to sink beneath the water.

"What's happening?" She cried out. Other mermaids came to their aid, but if one of them touched him, he yelled out in pain. The maids were all confused.

Now Ichabod was unable to breathe. "He’s drowning!" Abbie was devastated.

"We must get him to the surface." Lara told them.

"But our touch is causing him pain!" Lydia was very worried. They didn't know or understand pain and death. They had no memories of draining men of their life and dragging them to the depths of the sea.

"We have no choice. Grace help me!" Lara and Abbie each grabbed an arm.

He was too weak to resist their painful touch. They swam as fast as they could to the surface and then took him to the beach. He seemed better now, as he gasped for breath. Abbie sat beside him on the beach but she dared not touch him.

A crowd of confused mermaids and mermen began to gather and Lara joined them. Abbie watched as the crowd parted and Atargatis swam through.

"I don't understand," Abbie looked at her questioning what had happened.

"He is guilty, Grace. He has caused you pain. He is responsible for Caroline's death, Mary's death, his own mother's death. He even murdered his own wife. He does not belong here. He doesn't belong with us. But Abbie you can stay. And soon you can forget about all the times he hurt you, betrayed you... Abandoned you."

Abbie looked back and forth between Atargatis and Ichabod. She was suddenly reminded of how painful loving Ichabod was. He grabbed her hand and held it. Even though it felt good to her, she knew it was painful to him.

"I'm hurting you. You have to let me go." She looked at him through tear stained eyes as the giant droplets rolled down her cheek.

"No, Lieutenant... I will never abandon you again. This pain is nothing to me. I will not lose you." He was now doubling over, "Please, ask Atargatis to keep her promise. Tell her you want to come home with me. Please Abbie, come back to me."

Abbie nodded, "Atargatis, you made an oath to me. Now I ask that you let me go home. I'm ready to leave."

"Grace, please..." Atargatis pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry, Atargatis. But I do not belong here."

Ichabod felt his strength leaving him, he was certain he was about to pass out. "Abbie, I'll come for you. Remember time moves differently in the real world, so please stay strong... I will meet you at the river in less than a day... Please don't forget. Remember our bond... I'll come back for you..."

Everything began to fade to grey. The next thing Ichabod knew he was waking up in Frank's house with Jenny, Seamus and Big Ash hovering over him.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

4 ~ Sea Monster ~

"He's awake... He'll be okay," Seamus said as Ichabod came to.

"Thank god, Ichy. I thought we lost you." Jenny gave him a hug, as he sat up.

Ichabod stood on shaky legs. "We have to get to the river. There is not a moment to spare. Abbie is coming back, but Atargatis will try to change her mind."

"Don't worry. We can be there in 30 minutes. First we need a plan to keep you safe."

"There is no time. One hour is an entire day where Abbie is. If don't go quickly she may be lost to us."

"Ok, let's go!" Jenny grabbed her back pack and followed him out. "Thanks for everything. I owe you," she called back to Ash and Seamus.

 

~~~~~

 

After Ichabod was gone, Abbie was met by sad faces and tears from her fellow MerPeople. They had no memories of experiencing loss, and they'd never had a sister leave them before.

"Grace, I am so sorry that you have chosen to leave us. I shall retrieve the men that you have requested. For now take these final hours to be with you sisters and brothers before you leave." Atargatis hid her rage well. But she had not given up. She would have the Witness power. If Abbie chose not to stay, then she would just have to take Ichabod.

~~~~~

 

Ichabod and Jenny were half way to the river when they were stopped by Orion. Jenny pulled over.

"Orion what is it? We don't have time to waste. Abbie's coming back."

Orion looked at Ichabod, “I knew you would reach her." He then addressed both of them, and handed Jenny a scroll. "There is something you need to know about Atargatis, something no one knows.  
Atargatis doesn’t just use the souls of men as nourishment. They have no need of such things."

"Then why does she do it?" Jenny asked handing the scroll to Ichabod.

"She is a witch dealing in blood magic. She uses their souls to increase her power. That is why it is imperative I stay away. She cannot kill me, but she can use me. And the power of an angelic host in her hands would be disastrous. She could feed off of me for an eternity. I fear that is also the case for you Ichabod. You are a Witness. If she kills you, she will absorb you powers and that is something we cannot let happen. She will not let Abigail go without a fight. Prepare yourselves." He started to leave.

"You're not coming with us?" Jenny sounded disappointed.

"It is too great a risk. I cannot resist her siren song. If she captures me, you will not be able to defeat her."

"I understand," Jenny nodded and took a deep breath.

Orion gave Ichabod a grave stare. "I am going to get her. I made a promise. I will not turn my back on her." Ichabod determined.

"Very well. God speed." With those final words, Orion left them to continue their journey.

"Crane, I have to put you in another barrier for your protection." Jenny told him as she drove.

"No. I need to be able to go to her if she needs me." Ichabod said as he read the scroll. It confirmed everything that Orion said.

"It's too much of a risk."

"I very much remember the pain of near death the touch of a mermaid causes. I will try to resist if called."

"Oh my god, that's it. I will put you in a barrier that will only allow you to hear Abbie's voice."

"Can you do that?" Ichabod raised an eyebrow.

"We'll I can make a sound proof barrier, but you and Abbie can semi communicate with your Witness power, right?"

"I can try. I think we have a plan Miss Jenny."

 

~~~~~

 

Atargatis, Abbie and a few of her closest friends went into the veil between worlds to wait for Ichabod. Iara gifted her with a beautiful conch shell to remember them by. Abbie grew concerned when he didn't show up after quite some time. Then finally she saw a truck. As soon as she saw Jenny, her face lit up. She was her sister. Then she saw Ichabod and she nearly jumped for him, before realizing they could not see her.

Jenny was saying something to Ichabod. She then made a circle in the sand around him. Atargatis knew it was some sort of protection spell, not nearly as strong as the one from the night before.

"Let me go first," Atargatis told Abbie, but she would not have it.

"No, just open the veil and let me go to them. I just need you to bring the men as you promised."

"Very well." Atargatis opened the veil and as soon as Abbie called out to them they could see her and Atargatis.

"Abbie!" Jenny called out as she saw her sister flap her golden tail. "That is wild!" She smiled.

Abbie turned to Atargatis, "I think I'll need my legs back now."

"Just one more thing before you really decide you want to leave," Abbie was stunned as Atargatis began to sing out to Ichabod.

"What are you doing?" Abbie asked feeling the sting of betrayal. But the sea witch continued singing.

"Abbie, she's been lying to you." Jenny called out to her. "She kills men to use them for her powers. And she was using you for your Witness powers. Now that you've chosen to leave she wants to kill Ichabod for his power."

"No!" Abbie was furious, "you lying witch! Leave him alone."

Atargatis realized her song wasn't working, so she decided to take drastic measures. "A witch am I! I'll show you just what a powerful witch I am!"

Suddenly the skies turned dark, and the sound of thunder cracking filled the air. They watched in horror as her beautiful mermaid tail turned into a giant anaconda body. Lara and the other mermaids were horrified to see their beloved Atargatis turn into a snake.

Atargatis swiftly swam up to the shore and tried to grab Ichabod with her snake tail, but she could not break through the circle Jenny made.

"You've lost Atargatis! Just give me back the men as you promised and Let me have my legs back.

"Of course... The men as I promised!" Atargatis began to distort the human part of her body, neck and face. Her mouth stretched wide as she vomited out the bodies of the two men. Abbie and Jenny thought they would puke. The mermaids watched on screaming and crying in disbelief.

"Now for your legs!" Atargatis waved her hand and just like that the tail was gone and her tiny legs returned.

Unfortunately the storm was causing the river to rush like rapids. Abbie struggled to stay above water.

"Stop! You can't hurt her!" Jenny yelled.

"It's not me... It's the river!" Atargatis laughed! "And once she dies, I will gather her soul. So she will stay with us after all!"

"Lieutenant!" Ichabod ran from his protective circle and jumped into the river.

"Crane no!" Jenny cried out to him, but he couldn't hear her.

Atargatis took her anaconda body and grabbed Ichabod. As she began to squeeze she could feel his witness power. Abbie was being dragged down stream but she fought to make it to the bank and grabbed a tree limb.

Jenny remembered the spell to exorcise a demonic spirit and decided to give it a try. It worked momentarily and Atargatis dropped Ichabod. He was only knee deep in water and managed to make it to shore, but he was greatly weakened.

Atargatis grabbed Ichabod again, and began to use the strength she stole from him to fight Jenny. And Jenny was no match for her. She was not allowed to harm Jenny, but she only needed to hold her off long enough to drain Ichabod.

Lara stared on at what was happening. Something triggered in her mind. The memory of a man being drowned by an anaconda, and she tried to save him... The memory was barely there, but she remembered something else. She held out her hands and felt a burst of energy leave her body and strike the sea witch.

Atargatis turned stunned that Lara somehow remembered she was once a powerful witch. Lara struck her again and again as Jenny continued her exorcism. Atargatis dropped Ichabod again, but he was too weak to move and began to drown.

Abbie made her way to him and pulled him out of the water. He wasn't breathing, so she gave him mouth to mouth. "Come one, Crane... Please breath. Don't leave me." As if obeying her command he coughed and took a struggling breath.

That's when she noticed the halo weapon in Ichabod's coat. She grabbed the halo and slung it with precision at the sea witch. Atargatis was sliced in two. Her human body disintegrating into the air headed for its final judgment. The massive anaconda body curled up on the river bank. The storm began to dissipate.

Ichabod was on his knees now, and noticed Abbie shivering and nude. He removed his coat and covered her, then hugged her.

"I thought I lost you," she said, her teeth still chattering.

"I was on the cusps of making that precise statement, Lieutenant." He kissed her, and could feel her lips were cold as ice. He kissed her again holding her tight to warm her.

Jenny ran over and said something but Ichabod could not hear her. She undid the spell on his hearing and repeated herself. "What do they do now?" She pointed at the distraught mermaids crying just beyond the veil.

She got up and started walking to them. "Abbie, no!" Ichabod tried to hold her hand.

"It's okay. They won't hurt us," Abbie continued letting her hand slip from his. She pulled his coat tight over her as the chill of the water hit her.

Lara, Cole, Merrow, Caroline, and Lydia all swam from the veil to meet her.

"I know this was very confusing, but once you go back through you will forget all of this, and you will be happy again.

"We don't want to forget you Abbie." Caroline whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I know," she said hugging the red head. "I wish it could be different."

"Maybe it can..." Lara said as she magically brought the conch shell to her hand. She said a quick spell over it. "As long as you have this close to you, we will remember our fun times together back in our world. And if you ever want to come visit us, just sing into it. We will hear your beautiful voice, and come get you."

Abbie gave her a hug and took the shell. She then hugged the others and took a step back. "Lara, take good care of them."

"I will. Until we meet again, Grace." Lara and the others dove into the water and flipped their tails in unison at her before they disappeared. Abbie took a deep breath and whipped a tear from her cheek.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

5 ~Together ~

 

Jenny grabbed Abbie some spare clothes from her truck. Unfortunately they still had work to do. They went over to the massive anaconda body and observed a huge lump in the body.

"What do you think that is?" Jenny asked.

"I don't wanna know," Abbie turned up her face.

"I believe it is our third missing person." Ichabod took his pocket knife and began to slice the snake body open. Sure enough it was the missing man.

"That's nasty," Abbie shook her head before walking away. "Well, we have three bodies, and a plausible explanation. I'm calling it in."

"How, pray tell, do we claim an Anaconda came to live in the cold waters of the Hudson River."

"Exotic pet trafficking gone wrong. Or someone’s illegal pet got too big to handle and the owner set it free. Wouldn't be the first time."

~~~~

Reyes had her people down there in 30 minutes. "Nice work Mills. I suppose you were at this all night and all morning."

"Yes, ma'am." Abbie nodded. "Couldn't have done it without Jenny and Crane."

"I don’t think..." Reyes was going to make a smart remark about not paying for them, until she saw the wildlife crew carrying the 20 foot headless anaconda. "You know what, never mind... Send their bill to accounting. Take the rest of the day, and be back in tomorrow after lunch." Reyes furrowed her face and shuddered as she took one last look at the snake and the three bodies, before walking away.

Abbie tried to stifle her laugh. "Yes ma'am."

Ichabod walked up to Abbie and held up his fist. She grinned and gave him a fist bump. Then he held her hand. She took a deep breath. They were going to do this 'be a couple' thing. And now it was happening in front of her co-workers. Technically she was off duty, but still this was very public again, which Ichabod was far more comfortable with than she was.

He could sense her slight discomfort "is this not all right, Lieutenant."

"No, it's fine... It's just my fellow officers are here, and..."

"Do you not wish for them to know that we are courting?" Ichabod said in all sincerity.

"Oh, okay, courting. That's what we are doing." She grinned.

"Indeed, I stated my intentions last night. And I believe things were made even more clear by our actions when we were in the other realm."

"Oh, I recall there are some things you would really like to do." She focused her attention on his hand to keep from getting flustered.

"Yes, very much so. But we do have some very important matters to discuss first."

"How about we go to the cabin? It's closer and we'll have more privacy," she suggested.

"Agreed," he smiled as they walked away, hand in hand.

 

~~~~~~~~


	9. Liars & Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie finally open up to each other in so many ways!
> 
> *fixing typos as I find them*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for continuing to read and for the comments & kudos!

1~Goodbye Lover~

Ichabod drove Abbie to the Cabin by the lake. She was glad to have the rest of the day and half of tomorrow off. Her muscled ached from fighting against the river current, and all she wanted was a nice hot shower. Well that's not all she wanted.

She looked over at Ichabod and smiled as he recounted the events of her rescue. He was quite the story teller, but it seemed as if there were gaps in his narrative. It wasn't like Him to leave out details.

"So how did you find out the truth about Artigatus," Abbie wondered. If they found a new reference book, she definitely wanted to know about it.

Ichabod pointed to his satchel. " there's an ancient scroll in there."

Abbie pulled it out. She couldn't read the language, but she recognized one of the images to be that of a mermaid. "Where did you get this?"

Ichabod had avoided mentioning the angel. He didn't want to admit his jealousy, but it was all over his face and in his voice. "Well that came to us by way of the winged Zealot Orion."

"Orion? Wow he really came through for us again. He must have sensed there was trouble."

"No, actually, he left us to deal with this menace on our own and only offered assistance when Jenny called using the segil." Ichabod didn't like hearing her give the angel praise.

"I lost the segil months ago," Abbie looked at Ichabod who now looked guilty. "Did you have it?"

"It was put away..." Ichabod could feel his jealousy rise to the surface and clamored to get out. "You never asked for it, so I never brought it up. Unlike when I asked you specifically about the nature of your relationship with Orion."

Abbie averted her eyes to her lap. Did he know? Who told him? And now there was defending silence as they drove down the dirt trail to the cabin. Ichabod wanted her to say it was just a meaningless liaison that was short lived. But he knew that was not true. He pieced together in his mind, the small bits of information she'd given him about their friendship, with the mystery lover who had broken her heart.

He parked the car and abruptly, got out. Now Abbie was getting annoyed. He had no right to get a pissy attitude about this.

"Crane! Come on," she followed him into the cabin. "Why are you giving me attitude about this?"

"Why did you not tell me? When you had so many opportunities to be honest about it. I had to find out your indiscretions from the angel himself.

Abbie wasn't sure what upset her more; Ichabod referring to her love life as an indiscretion, or the fact that Orion had actually told him. "I can't believe he'd talk about our personal business like that," she shook her head. "And if I choose to make love to someone, it's not a damn indiscretion!"

Ichabod realized that this was quickly escalating into an argument. "I... I'll admit, it was a poor choice of word. But Abbie, you have no idea how it feels to know that he was there for you when I was not. That he knows you intimately in a way that I do not... And that you cared so deeply for him."

"You think I don't know how that feels?" Abbie shook her head. "Of course I do. I lived it. When I needed you but you were busy making love to Katrina... I was living it."

"Only I did not make love to Katrina, because I was in love with you!" He sat down on the sofa as if defeated. "I foolishly believed that you loved me. I knew that we could never say the words or act upon it... But I have loved you all this time. I must have imagined that those feelings were mutual... That we loved each other."

"Crane, I..." She wanted to tell him he was not wrong. That she loved him, and the pain of not having him is what drew her to Orion.

But there was a knock at the door that interrupted them. They both jumped to attention, not expecting anyone. Ichabod put a finger to his lips for them to be silent, and went to the window.  
When he saw who it was he threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Of course!" Ichabod opened the door, and there stood Orion.

"Orion? What are you doing here?" Abbie asked as she waved him to come in. Ichabod folded his arms.

"I have come to say fare well Abigail. It seems my time here may have run its course." Orion informed her regretfully.

"Wait what? We still have plenty of battles ahead of us. We need you." Abbie was becoming upset.

"What is the nature of your departure?" Ichabod wanted to know. He might not like Orion, but the Angel was indeed helpful.

"I have interfered time and time again. I'm afraid that the lines I have crossed, prove to my superiors that I am greatly compromised." He looked at Abbie and she knew this was about her.

"Is this because you gave us the scroll?" Ichabod threw up his hands in frustration. "it had pertinent information we needed to rescue Abbie!"

"Yes. The scroll was the final misstep of several I have made. I owe you both an apology. Yesterday I revealed private information about our relationship, which may have caused a rift between the Witness bond. This is an error of grave consequence. As was entering into a personal relationship with you Abigail. I knew better. And the fact that I'm here to say goodbye will no doubt be added to my list of misjudgments." He held her hand briefly, "farewell Abigail... Ichabod. God speed."

He left the cabin and Abbie took a few seconds to let it sink in. He was actually leaving. She might never see him again. She took one step then another. Before she knew it she was out the door after him.

"Orion!" She called out just as he was about to teleport away.

He looked back and flew down to her. He figured he was already in about as much trouble as he could get into and the damage was done. "Abigail, I have to go."

"There has to be something I can do...some one I can appeal to on your behalf?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not," he said taking her hand. "Just know that of the many thousands of years I have existed, my time with you has been the most precious. I have never loved another."

"I wish..." She couldn't finish. She put her arms round him and he wrapped her up in his arms and wings.

2~Tempers~

 

Abbie went back into the cabin and had a seat next to Ichabod. Her eyes were teary and swollen. She could tell he was upset. He sat still and quiet with his fingers rubbing his temple, his other hand on his lap with outstretched fingers. She put her hand on his to calm him but he snatched it away and stood abruptly.

For ten minutes he waited inside wondering what was going on between them. His mind ran wild wondering why she had run after him. When he finally dared to look out the window he saw her wrapped in his embrace. He tried desperately to remind himself of the time he now lived in. But with envy already flared up with in him, he could not help but think how inappropriate this was. It took every fiber in his being to not barge outside and tell the angel to unhand her.

Abbie rubbed both hands down her face to wipe away the last remnants of tears before addressing Ichabod, who was now pacing the room. "I know this is a tough blow but..."

"Why did you run after him?" He cut her off.

"Excuse me!?" Abbie was confused by his accusatory tone.

"Do you continue to harbor amorous feelings for Orion?" Now he sounded as if she had profoundly hurt his feelings.

Abbie shook her head in disbelief, and rubbed her forehead. "So you're not concerned that we have likely lost one of our most powerful allies in this battle?"

"Of course it concerns me. Yet you do not see me running after him like a love sick school girl!" Now his index finger went up. "Your display was highly inappropriate for a woman who is otherwise engaged."

Abbie stood in defiance of his judgmental finger wave, "Excuse me but this is not 1780! If I want to hug a friend whom I might not see again, I damn sure will!"

"But he is not merely a friend, he was your lover!" Ichabod would not back down from his point. "Did you love him when you loved me?"

"That's not fair!" Abbie did not like going there. She refused to see herself as the other woman. She could not admit to loving Crane while Katrina was alive, even thought they both knew the truth. "You were married... I didn't see a future for us..."

"Did you love him?" He firmly asked her again. She couldn't answer. She did love Orion in a way, but how could she explain it to him. He read her silence as a yes. "Are you still in love with him?"

Abbie shook her head no, but it was less than convincing to Ichabod. "So many tears for someone you claim not to be in love with."

Abbie's jaw dropped in disbelief. He was being an absolute jealous ass! "Did you ever think that maybe I'm crying because it's hard for me to lose people, because everyone I love dies or goes away! Did you? I'm sorry if your ego can't handle my emotions."

"Love. You use the word so freely now." His voice dropped again, and he sounded hurt. "And yet you found it so difficult to say the words to me. I suppose you have bruised my shallow ego quite thoroughly, Lieutenant."

"You know what Crane.." She grabbed her keys and her jacket, "I think I'm going to go home for tonight."

She was out the door before he could protest. He wanted to stop her but his pride had taken as much of a hit as he could handle at the moment. Abbie sat in the SUV and slammed the door shut. There were so many things about Ichabod's old fashion ways that she found charming, but this was too much.

3~ The Fixer ~

Jenny was more than little surprised when Abbie returned to the house, especially without Ichabod. She knew right away that something was wrong. She was in the process of getting ready to go out with Big Ash, but that would have to wait.

"Abbie, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

Abbie took a deep breath, "It's Orion. I guess he messed up by interfering with the Witnesses, so he's gone."

"Are you serious!" Jenny sat down, "that's really fucked up!"

"That it is," Abbie said exhaustively as she sat at the table with her sister. "I can't believe we're down another ally."

"Where's Crane?" Jenny asked, not thinking that there was a problem.

"He's staying at the cabin." Abbie decided to change the subject. She didn't want to get into the whole, ' I'm in love with a jealousy sexist jerk' thing right now. "You look nice. Are you going out?"

"Yup. Big Ash and I are going to try this again. Hopefully we will not be interrupted."

"Good. I'm glad you're getting out there. And Ash is hot as hell." Abbie smiled at her sister.

"Yes he is," Jenny gave her a quick smile in return. "Don't think I didn't notice you changed the subject, though. What’s going on? How do you go from him telling you he loves you to him staying at the cabin in less than twenty-four hours?"

Abbie rubbed her hands down her face and let out a deep breath. "He told you about that?" Jenny nodded and waited. "He's giving me grief about my relationship with Orion. I guess he was upset that I didn't tell him about us. And when Orion showed up today, well... He just kind of blew up."

Jenny furrowed her brow as if thinking. "I know Ichy gets jealous, but it's not like you guys did a total disclosure on your past sex lives. Besides I doubt you and Orion where making sex eyes at each..." Jenny paused to observe Abbie's fidgety behavior. "Abs... What did you do?"

"Ok so maybe we did tell each other about our former lovers and I didn't call out Orion by name." Abbie winced at her sister’s stern expression.

Jenny could tell there was something more, "and..."

"And I may have run after Orion and gave him a hug goodbye." She quickly went on the defense, "but I needed to say good bye. I mean, I care about him. We shared some deep stuff. He means a lot to mean."

Jenny took a deep breath and then let it out. "I get it Abs... I do. But you have to remember, Ichy comes from a very different time. Women didn't just go around hugging men, even their friends. And remember what he's just been through with Katrina. He's had to make a lot of adjustments in a very short time."

"So you think it's ok for him to act like a complete jerk?" Abbie folded her arms across her chest.

"No. He needs to get grip, and understand things are different. But you should help him. He's not being a jerk because he wants to be." Jenny checked a text that buzzed on her phone. It was almost 5pm. "I gotta go. Ash is meeting me at Mabie's. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes, I will be fine. Go have fun." She got up and hugged her sister goodbye.

~~~~

Jenny got in her truck and pulled out her cell phone. She seriously felt like she was the older sister when it came to these two. She tapped Ichabod's name to pull up their text messages.

Jenny: WTH Crane. Ur Fucking this up!

He didn't respond so she went on to Mabie's.

 

4~ Thinking of You~

Ichabod was taking a much needed shower. Not only did he need to wash away the dirt and grit of the river, but he had been way to over stimulated after the underwater escapade. He stroked his long cock. Images of Abbie flittering around under the water, was driving his urge. He knew he was an idiot for letting his jealousy and pride get in the way of what should have been a wonderful night. He was able to come, but it wasn't nearly satisfying enough.

He finally finished his shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. He had his first lecture tomorrow afternoon and decided to use some time to prepare.

He heard his phone buzz, and hoped it was Abbie. No such luck. It was Jenny, and she didn't seem too pleased with him based on the message. It took him a moment to decipher the message. He had to agree. He was fucking this up. He got dressed, as he contemplated his response.

Ichabod: Miss Jenny, I realize that I have made a misstep and my behavior was less than becoming, but your sister made no attempt to be discrete when bidding farewell to the angel Orion. And I must admit, it saddened me deeply. Respectfully, Ichabod.

~~~~~

Jenny pulled into the parking lot at Mabbie's as her phone buzzed. She looked. Of course Ichabod would write a damn book response. She needed to go, because Ash was waiting, so she figured she better make herself clear.

Jenny: I get it. Maybe tell her that instead of being a Neanderthal jerk and calling her out like she's a ho. Fix it!

~~~~~

"Well that was to the point," Ichabod said to himself, as he read her text.

~~~~~

 

 

~~~~~

After Jenny left, Abbie took a long hot shower. It felt so good to wash her hair. She had hoped to make use of the cabin's over sized claw foot tub. She couldn't count how many times she had dreams of riding Crane surrounded by bubbles in that tub. Right now she wished his long fingers were working out the knots in her neck and shoulder, or even better working inside her, where even the thought of his touch made her tingle. Ugh, the thirst for him was real. She wished he didn't have to be such an ass about things sometimes.

Once out of the shower, she needed to take her mind off of Ichabod. She put on a cute little pair of white panties and her short silk robe. For a second she had a flash back of being held captive by Headless. She thought about taking it off and wearing one of her sleep shirts, but that would give power to the monster who tried to hurt her. Abbie would never let him have power over her again. She liked this robe because it made her feel sexy, and she was going to wear it. She wondered if Ichabod would think it was sexy. He hadn't seen her in it before.

Damn, now she was thinking about Crane. She decided to flat iron her hair so it would be ready for work and she could sleep in. And when that was done she checked the time. Seriously! It was only 7pm, and she was still thinking about Crane.

 

5~ Hello Lover~

Abbie went downstairs for a glass of wine. There were six bottles of Ichabod's favorite Sam Adams beer. This was going to be a long night. She was hot all over and crawling out of her skin, she was so horny. "Fuck you Crane for screwing this up tonight," she mumbled under her breath. But now she was thinking about fucking and screwing him.

She needed to calm down or her vibrator was going to get quite a bit of use. But all she could think about was how completely unsatisfying it would be when she was so close to having the man she had desired for over a year. She took her glass of sweet red wine and sat at the piano. Her fingers began to stroke the keys and play a familiar song, 'If I Ain't Got You'. She did a combination of singing and humming as she played. She could feel herself relaxing, nerves calming... Still horny, but under control.

She paused for a second when she heard the key turning in the front door knob. She proceeded to play while listening to hear if it was Jenny or... Crane. She knew his footsteps. He stood in the entryway of the living room, mesmerized by her voice. He knew that She was still pissed at him, as she refused to acknowledge his presence. But she looked beautiful. The silk robe only went to her upper thigh, showing off the full length of her gorgeous legs. Her hair was now straight and twisted up on her head in a misshapen bun. Her scent was B&Bs Warm Vanilla Sugar combined with the coconut oil treatment she likely did earlier for her hair. The aroma was sweet and enticing to Ichabod. He did love his sweets.

He laid his coat over the sofa and joined her straddling the piano bench. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck as he breathed in her sent. She continued playing but stopped singing. Ichabod's fingers mimicked hers as he accompanied her one handed. His left hand gently found her waist. She stretched her neck and shifted a little not letting it show that his simple touch was getting her wet. His hand pressed more firmly on her waist, rubbing the silky material of her robe. His right hand stopped playing and rested on top of hers. She stopped.

Her heart was racing. *Breath... Calm down... He is not getting what he wants without some serious panty dropping, wedding vow apology.*

It was as if he read her mind because no sooner had the thought crossed her mind, the words were coming from his lips. "I am a jealous arrogant ass. I am most reverently and sincerely regretful of my actions." His voice was low and soft, as his hand slowly ran the length of her arm. ". You are more than my partner, Grace Abigail Mills. You are my most precious Treasure," he tenderly kissed her shoulder, "my friend," he kissed up her neck, "you are the love of my life."

She looked at him with the sweetest doe eyes he'd ever seen. His eyes were hooded and desperate as his lips found hers. Her lips were so full and wanting. His tongue darted out to get a taste of them. She turned to face him, deepening their kiss. His hands now rubbed up and down her back drawing her body to his. She lifted herself onto his lap straddling him. His heart beat so rapidly that he was certain he'd have a heart attack. She ground herself against him, feeling his cock begin to grow stiff beneath her. His hands grasped her ass encouraging her.

And then to his astonishment she stopped. She patted her hands on his chest to gain some separation. "I can't..."

"Yes, yes of course you can." Ichabod wasn't sure what was wrong.

"I can't... I have to apologize to you." She took a deep breath. Earlier today I was insensitive. I understand why my act of friendship was misinterpreted as romantic, under the circumstances..."

"Abbie, there is no need for apology. You were not in error."

She shook her head, "There's something else," she started to tremble a little which was very unnerving to Ichabod. He held her tight their eyes fixated on each other as she found her courage. "I should have told you the truth about Orion. The reason I didn't was because..." She looked away and spoke slowly, struggling to get the words out. "I didn't want you to know how lonely I was without you. I was afraid to admit that I was in love with a married man." she tried to force strength into her voice but with each word her voice broke until it was barely audible. "I didn't want you to think I was weak and desperate."

"Good god Abbie, banish those thoughts." Ichabod caressed her cheeks looking her straight in the eye. "You are the strongest, bravest person I know. I love you." It was not lost on Ichabod how difficult this was for Abbie to admit. She never allowed anyone to see her walls down. She never allowed herself to be truly vulnerable with anyone. He was in complete awe of this precious beauty before him.

"I love you... More than I've ever loved anyone," she breathed a sigh of relief. It was as if confession had released her burdens and stripped away all reservation. They kissed again, his arms firmly around her waist, her arms around his shoulders. Her fingers twined through his hair.

There was a tangible difference now when they kissed. Something powerful awakening inside if them. Her voice *I want you*, his voice *I need you*. Neither of them spoke a word but it was loud and clear. His voice saying all the wonderfully dirty things he was wanting to do to her... Her voice saying yes. Their tongues were a wet mangled mess, greedily taking turns delving into each others mouths. She rubbed against his cock. His thickness getting her wet through her panties. He thought he would burst from the confines of his pants.

Ichabod stood up, lifting her from her rear so she could wrap her legs around him. He made his way up the stairs. His bedroom was first and he didn't want to wait a second longer than he had to. He pressed her back against the door, so he could reach for the knob, but Abbie undulated hard against his cock and he nearly lost his composure. "Have mercy!" he cried out before kissing her again.

Her hands trailed down his neck and chest until she found the buttons of his shirt. She was careful to undo them taking her time. He didn't mind. He held her by her luscious ass using the door as leverage to grind. First his shirt then her robe hit the floor, but there was still his breeches and her panties between them. He kissed from her lips down to her nipples sucking each until they became taut.

As much as he would love to take her right there against the door he wanted to fully enjoy their first time. He pulled her off the door, holding her tight as he used one hand to open the door and turn the lights on dim. Abbie loved the way his room smelled, it was fresh, rustic and earthy all combined, with a hint of Old Spice.

She breathed in deep as he laid her across the bed. He was finally able get the full view of her. He could hear his heart pounding. Her petite figure, her perfect breasts, her nipples like chocolates ready to be devoured. Only one last piece remained hidden from him. He had glanced at it and touched it when they were in their underwater haven, but now it was laid out before him to be unveiled and to take.

"May I?" He delicately reached at the waistline of the white panties.

"Please do," she smiled seductively. He slid them off but she kept her legs closed. He eyed the narrow strip of hair that would lead to the slit and the nub of her clit. Slowly she hitched up on her elbows and parted her legs for him to see all of her. He thought he would pass out. The tiny hint of pink peeking from the soft brown mound. He wanted it so bad, he was about to pounce but Abbie stopped him.

She got up on her knees and pulled him over to the bed by the waist of bis breeches. She undid them as fast as she could. She kissed his neck and down his chest as her hands slid down his hips removing his pants. She didn't get far, not even to his navel when she was met by his very hard throbbing cock. The head was fully out and she had never wanted to have a cock in her mouth so badly before. Her hand slowly rubbed the length of it. And the head brushed her lips.

"Abbie..." Ichabod's voice was so low and breathy, almost trembling. As much as he wanted her to suck him, He desperately wanted to please her first. She knew what he wanted but she knew what she was doing.

"Trust me," she said looking up at him with her dreamy eyes. She licked up and down the length of him before taking the head into her mouth. She popped it out of her mouth and tongued the slit at the tip of the head and then took it in her mouth again. He ran his fingers through her hair causing the bun to come undone, as his toes curled from the pleasure of her tongue. Finally she took him full into her mouth, as deep as she could and sucked hard as she retreated. She wished she could take him deeper but it was to long to go any further.

He thought he was loosing his mind at the sensation of her lips and tongue stroking him. He looked up to catch his breath and saw he had a perfect view of them in his dresser mirror. Her ass was up and her legs crossed making a heart shape, as did her pussy as it peaked through. He gasped aloud unable to contain himself. In Abbie's mind she could see what he was seeing, and it made her giggle. She sucked him harder and faster as she slid her hand between her thighs and spread the lips of her pussy for him to see.

"Oh, Have mercy! You mean to have me completely undone!" He managed between low growls.

He was grateful that he had handled himself in the shower earlier, otherwise he was certain he would have come already. He didn't want to come for the first time with her like this, and she could sense his apprehension.

* It's okay. Relax. Just tell me when.* she let her mind speak to him, and he seemed to hear her clearly.

Her mouth was dripping with precum. She spread her legs so he could see as much of her as he desired from the mirror and placed both hands on his hips. She could take a little more of him now, and she made the most sinful sounds as she did. Ichabod tried not to rock his hips too hard, he tried not to grab her by the hair. It had been a rare few occasion when he'd had the pleasure of receiving head, and none even came remotely close to this. She could feel him tightening as he was on the absolute brink.

"Abbie..." His voice trailed off again, as he pulled himself out of her mouth. He raised her up and they kissed again. She could feel his cock throbbing against her body and she wanted it inside her.

"I'll be damned if I do not taste of you first," he growled, as if reading her thoughts. He laid her on her back as they kissed. He fondled her breasts, gently playing with the nipples. He sucked them generously before sprinkling her abdomen with kisses on his way down between her thighs.

Ichabod observed her mound as his finger dragged the length if her slit, down then up again. Her body rocked and shuddered a little at his touch. He used his fingers to spread her mound and reveal the inner folds, the wet pink center and the tiny nub of her clit. He was nearly salivating as he went in to kiss it. His tongue sank deep into her as her body began to rise from pleasure.

"Ooh..." She panted. Her voice pitched up encouraging him. He took both hands and pressed her thighs back and further apart as his kisses began to focus on her clip. Her body was rigid as he sucked and tongued her clit. She began to squeeze her breasts as her nerves became over sensitive. He looked up to enjoy the sight. He then took one hand off her thigh and slipped his long middle finger deep inside her. He pulled it out pleased to find it dripping, then he slid two fingers in. He crooked them upwards, finding her g-spot and massaged her inside, in and out applying the perfect amount of pressure. He continued sucking her clit. Now holding her in place as her body reacted to the over stimulation. The more her body tensed then shuddered, the faster he went.

"Oh, fuck... Oh I'm coming..." She whimpered, as a crashing wave of ecstasy hit her. Ichabod rose up leaving his fingers working inside her. He wanted to watch her come. Her eyes barely open, her lips puckered as his middle and index finger worked her, so she could enjoy the orgasm for as long as she desired. Her legs quivered, and she couldn't say anything that made sense. All Ichabod heard was the beautiful sound of her whimper.

Ichabod pulled his fingers out of her pussy and wedged himself between her legs. He grabbed his cock which was hard as a rock and guided it into her hole. First the head in, which took his breath away. He let out a long deep gasp that caught in his throat, as he slowly slid into her. He went halfway in and slowed down she was so tiny, and he was so long, he felt he might not go further. But she pressed his hips into her.

"Don't stop... " she whimpered. He pushed all the way into her, "oh god Crane."

"Is that what you want?" He groaned into her ear, barely able to speak. But his thoughts rang loud in Abbie's mind.

"Yes," her voice found some boldness.

He slid back and forth inside of her, not going all the way in again, but gradually getting faster. The head of his cock beat against her already sensitive spot. She moaned and sucked her teeth, making the most delightfully dirty sounds. Ichabod pumped faster and deeper, as beads of sweat dripped from his brow. He hitched one of her legs over his arm, and hammered into her pussy. Her nails dug into his back as he hit the end of her over and over.

There was a moment when Abbie felt something, almost a high. She wondered if Ichabod felt it too. Her mind was a blur and she tried to say something but only nonsensical ramblings came out.

Ichabod could feel her walls tightening around his dick and he knew she was going to come. She came so hard he could feel her wetness. But it was the beautiful face she made with her dazed doe eyes and her puckered lips combined with the sweetest cry, that got him. He tried to kiss her, but their lips barely touched, when he started to come. He started to pull out but her mind called out to him *stay inside me. *come with me.

He hoped it was real and not a delusion because he wanted nothing more in that moment than to release all of himself into her. Their thoughts had been mingling off and on the entire time they were making love. She held onto his ass, pulling him as deep into her as he could possibly go. With three rigid thrusts he emptied himself inside her, kissing her full on the mouth, tongue deep into her.

The feeling of pure euphoria was like none they'd ever felt before. For a brief moment it was as if they could sense what the other was feeling. The connection was unlike anything they'd ever known.

He carefully rolled over keeping himself inside her, wanting desperately to stay as connected to her as possible for as long as possible. His fingers gently traced down her back to her soft round buttocks, and back up again. She rested her head across his chest, just over the faint scar from the horseman's axe.

" I love you treasure."

"I love you, baby," she said softly, letting it all sink in.

 

6~Oh Baby~

Ichabod's mind was bustling with thoughts of the future. His future with Abbie, their future children. She had wanted his seed inside of her.

"What are you thinking about? I can tell your mind is racing," she asked as she slid to his side and into his arms.

"You, my dearest treasure. You are the object of my every reflection." His hand now resting firmly on her belly. "I know that we acted with wild abandon, but if you were to become with child I would be overjoyed."

"You don't have to worry about that because, it ain't happening." She let out a small laugh at how crazy the idea was.

But Ichabod didn't laugh. He adjusted to sit up on one elbow and look her in the eye. "Abbie, Though I have not studied the matter of modern forms of birth control, I do know of condoms and daily pills to aid in prevention. Neither of which we have made use of. And yet we, rather impulsively I know..."

"Wait, no no... You're right, I'm not on the pill. I take a birth control shot every three months, that tricks my body into thinking its already pregnant... So no." She noticed his eyes drop and he actually looked disappointed. "I realize we should have talked about this earlier..."

"No it's quite alright. I misunderstood your intentions." His yes looked wistfully as his hand went up and down her abdomen.

"Crane? Baby what's wrong? We just had the most mind blowing sex ever. So why are you making that face?" She looked up at him and pouted her lips.

He smiled meekly at her pouting face. "I had a brief reprieve. A moment to think upon the possibility of our future."

Abbie didn't want to think about the future, not about things like kids and marriage anyway. She could enjoy moments like these. But the only future she could for see consisted of her learning how to fight the forces of evil and trying to stay live. Of course in the present she had a gorgeous naked man laying next to her.

 

They were both quiet for a few minutes. Secretly trying to read each others thoughts, but nothing was happening.

"You're trying to read my mind aren't you?" She looked at him, fixating on his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I confess. Indeed I was making the attempt, but alas I can not seem to do so." He stared back at her. "You, likewise have been making attempts to decipher my thoughts."

"Yeah... I don't get it?" She furrowed her brow as she thought about it. "Why is it so random. We've had random shared dreams several times. I heard your voice in my head interpreting the enact action on the artifact... And I felt your strength when the horseman took me captive." She cleared her throat and toughened her voice, hoping to brush past the incident. "I know I heard you speak to me when we were together just now."

"Indeed. I heard your voice as clearly as when we were in Merisabel." He moved closer, "Not only that, but... I felt... Something for which I have not words to describe."

"I know. I felt it too." She started to get up from his bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, wondering why she was leaving suddenly.

"I need to get a shower and get to bed. I am a sweaty sticky mess."

Ichabod looked at the clock, "It's not yet ten o'clock..." He sounded disappointed. He had hoped to spend the better part of the night making love to her.

She turned to look at him as she continued to the door. "You could join me," she teased biting her bottom lip. He practically growled as he kept from the bed after her.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

There had been no point in her doing her hair. Steam billowed through the bathroom, filling the air. Ichabod had her back pressed against the shower wall with one leg raised as he was on his knees eating her out. His tongue went between sucking her clit and flicking it rapidly while he gave her a deep finger fuck.

Her hands were all over the place. His fingers hit the right spot and she clambered to the wall. His tongue fluttered rapidly and she clung to her breasts, squeezing her nipples. But when he sucked her, she lost all composure. Her fingers roughed through his wet hair, pressing him into her.

"I'm ... Oh god I'm coming..." Is all she could say before her mind and body began to swirl in blissful ecstasy. He let her enjoy it for as longs she could take it. He loved pleasuring her. He loved the taste of her. "I want you... inside me, so bad." She managed through heavy panting.

Ichabod stood to attention. Abbie grabbed his cock, pressing it to the entrance of her folds.. He pushed inside of her, letting out a deep moan as her warm wet walls engulfed him. He started to press in, back and forth. She felt so damn good. Her soft moans were music to his ears. "Oh, Abbie... Abbie..." He started going faster. Her legs tightened around his waist as her hips were rising and falling on his cock. He kissed her lips then her neck, until he knew he was about to come.

Then it happened. Their eyes connected as an overwhelming feeling of bliss filled them. It was so far beyond an orgasm. It was a connection so deep that neither could tell where one of them ended and the other began. Floating... Free falling... Floating again...

*Do you feel that?* her mind spoke to him.

*Abbie, it is most incredible.*

It was a fleeting moment that seemed a lifetime, and then they were back in the throws of passion. He held her tight, burying his face in her neck as he released. Her tight walls contracting against his cock as it jolted inside her. Her soft cries echoing in the shower amongst the falling water.

 

 

7~On My Mind ~

 

It was ten in the morning. Abbie and Ichabod sat at the kitchen table. She had her laptop out, reviewing cases that she'd been assigned. Ichabod was supposed to be preparing his syllabus for the history class he'd be teaching at the University in just a couple of weeks. He'd already completed his the notes for the lecture he'd be giving in the afternoon.

Abbie could feel his eyes on her and glanced up. "Stop trying to read my mind. You're supposed to be working."

"The potential benefit of learning to utilize our 'Witness powers' is of far greater importance." He interjected, putting down his book.

Abbie turned her focus back to the case on the screen of her laptop. "I agree, but we've tried to force it and it doesn't work. Jenny's going to look into it. We'll figure it all out."

"I certainly hope that is the case. I can hardly see a practical use for a power that is only effective when we are," he cleared his throat and gave her a sly smile, "intimately engaged."

She refused to look up but a huge grin graced her face as she reminisced on their previous nights activities. Ichabod seemed pleased to have caused her to blush and went back to his reading.

Of course how their abilities could work had been on Abbie's mind. When she had been with Orion, his powers had been increased after they made love. There had to be some connection to their intimate bond and a boost in their abilities. Then there was the time when she and Orion had gotten carried away, and his abilities began to manifest as they were making love. She had nearly been injured that night... Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Ichabod's book dropping to the table.

She looked up and saw Ichabod staring at her with a look of disbelief. "You okay?"

"I just... You..." He stammered trying to find his voice. "You shared this experience with Orion?"

"Oh god..." Her eyes grew wide. "You heard my thoughts just now?"

"I was reading, and I thought at first that you were speaking to me..." He still looked stunned. This certainly wasn't what he expected.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that was going to happen. It 's just something I've been thinking about, and wondering if there's a connection."

"No, Lieutenant, please. There is no need for you to apologize. This situation... Our abilities... It's all rather complicated."

"Which is why I don't think we should try to do this without some type of direction or insight." Abbie was embarrassed, but tried not to show it.

"I must disagree," Ichabod stood up and began to pace. The tension between them was intense. He was very upset with the subject, but now he was trying to push aside his feelings. "You had a similar experience with your previous lover. We may be able to learn from it."

Abbie could hear the sadness behind his voice, and it made her even more uncomfortable. "No... I'm not ready to talk about all of that. Besides I should get ready for work." She gently put a hand on his arm as she walked past him. He did not respond so she continued on her way.

 

~~~~~

Abbie sat down on her bed and rubbed her hands down her face in frustration. This was one of the things she worried about. Now things would be awkward between them. She stood quickly when she heard him coming up the stairs, and her heart actually fluttered. But when she heard his bedroom door shut, she let out a disappointed sigh. She didn't have to be at work until after lunch but, she really didn't want to be in the house while Ichabod was in one of his moods.

"Damn?," she swore out loud she should have known it was too good to be true. What if last night was a moment of weakness, and this was all a mistake. This morning had been so good. Too good. Waking up in his arms had been surreal. She loved waking up to the feel of his bare skin against hers. She went to her window and looked out in frustration.

"As do I," he said putting his arms around her from behind. Her heart fluttered and her breath caught from being startled. She had been so deep in thought that she had not heard him come in. She started to pull away from him, but he held her firm.

"I love you Abbie." His voice was low and husky sending butterflies through her core. "What we have shared is no mistake. I knew from the moment we met, we were destined to be together."

He turned her to face him, gently placing both hands on her cheeks. She looked up at him, her dark brown eyes drawing him in. "Crane... We have no idea what we're doing."

"Then we shall figure it out together." He kissed her on the lips so tenderly that Abbie actually felt her knees weaken.

She hardly had a chance to get her arms around him before they heard Jenny's voice calling them.

"Abbie... Crane?" Jenny yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Abbie called back as she and Ichabod went down to join her in the kitchen.

"I got it! We're official, Ichy," she said waving a piece of paper before handing it to Ichabod.

He smiled as he read the business license. "Mills & Crane Private Investigation Agency... I thought we were going with Crane and Mills?"

"Hey, you're only going to be part time business partner Mr. College Professor." She joked.

"Well, I promise a few lectures and a History class twice a week will not deter me from being a fully engaged partner in this business venture." He assured her.

"Well I'm proud of both of you. Hopefully this will help us out. Better to have people actually coming to us when strange things start happening, than to wait for dead bodies to start popping up."

"Indeed," Ichabod agreed. "And this meets all of Sheriff Reyes' criteria. So there shall be no further issue with myself or Miss Jenny being paid what is due for our services."

"Speaking of, I should probably go get ready for work." She gave Ichabod a quick nod towards the stairs as she left the kitchen.

He looked at the time and noted that she had a full hour and a half before she needed to be at work. All he could think about now was Abbie waiting for him upstairs... naked...

Jenny sat down and pulled out her laptop, clearly ready to talk shop with her new partner. "I was looking at a space not far from the archives to rent. I bet the tunnels connect..." She stopped when she noticed Ichabod was looking towards the stairs. "Something the matter?"

He held up his finger as he thought to make his escape. "I actually need to go make preparations for my lecture this afternoon. If you will excuse me." He gave her a polite head nod and turned on his heals towards the stairs, thinking only of all the delightfully naughty things he could do with Abbie in an hour.

"Oh... Ok," Jenny smirked. She knew exactly what was going on. Crane was about to get some. "Things are ok with you and Abs, right?"

"Indeed," he looked back giving her a smile over his shoulder. "I chose to heed your advice, and I fixed it."


	10. A Time Long Past (Part 1 A New Adventure Begins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie learn the connection between intimacy, honesty and their abilities as they grow closer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the next chapters, and thanks for all the kudos and comments!

1 ~ Sweet Dreams ~  
Abbie had not been sleeping well the past few days. She told Ichabod and Jenny it was because she had volunteered to work night shift for a week, and it was throwing her off schedule. Since Walt's death, Reyes had been short a night crew chief (a position that nobody wanted). So she had been bribing her high ranking officers with overtime pay and paid time off. Abbie opted for the time off.

But in truth, it was her dreams that were causing her to not sleep well. She had been having the dreams about her ancestor and Ichabod's mom again. Annette needed help but she didn't know how to help her. She could see the woman in the distance, but when should try to get to her, she never could. It was exhausting. And Abbie usually woke tired as if she'd gotten no seep at all.

Today she got home at five in the morning. She quietly went into the bathroom hoping to not disturb Ichabod, who was snuggled up with her pillow. She was surprised to find him sitting up waiting for her when she finished her shower.

He reached out his arms for her and she crawled into bed. "Good morning beautiful," he smiled before kissing her and curling her up in his arms.

"Mmm... 'Morning," she managed between yawns, as he sprinkled kisses on her shoulder. She could barely keep her eyes open, but feeling him pressed against her from behind was getting her hot.

For two weeks after their first time, they were having sex every chance they got. They probably still would be if she hadn't volunteered for the night shift, and if the strange dreams didn't constantly disrupt the little sleep she was getting.

She rubbed against him and tugged at the waistband of his pajama pants. The feel of her ass rocking against his cock caused an immediate erection. He let out a low breath, enjoying the sensation before removing her hand. "You need to rest, Abbie."

She let out a groggy whimper, "Crane... C'mon. Don't you want me?"

He smiled and pressed her hand against his already throbbing manhood. "I always want you. But you cannot even keep your eyes open."

She let out a sleepy laugh, as she tried to open her eyes. "Mmmm... I'm so tired... Horny and tired... It's not fair."

"You get some sleep. I promise for the next five days I shall make love to you wherever and whenever it pleases you." He kissed her shoulder again and held her tighter.

"You better," her voice trailed off. He hoped she would sleep well.

~~~~

Abbie woke up a few hours later, alone. It took her a minute to get her bearings. The room was dark so she grabbed her cell phone. It was after ten in the morning. Ichabod had the curtains drawn shut to keep the room dark. She got up hoping to catch Ichabod and Jenny before they left for the office.

Jenny and Ichabod were in the Kitchen. She had her laptop open checking on some orders. Ichabod was eating a sliced apple and a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal. Of course Jenny had noticed Ichabod's and Abbie's change in diet since they started hooking up. But he badly touched his food as he and Jenny discussed something that had bothered him this morning.

As Abbie went down the stairs she heard them talking... About her. But when she walked in the kitchen they both shut up immediately. Ichabod stood up and gave her a kiss. She grabbed a fruit salad from the fridge and had a seat between them.

"Abs, you should be sleeping," Jenny looked up from her laptop.

"I was tired of sleeping," she noticed how quiet Ichabod was. "So you two going to fill me in, or are we just going to sit here... In awkward silence?"

"Ichy thinks you’re having sex dreams about Seamus Duncan." Jenny blurted it out.

"Miss Jenny!"

"Excuse me?" Abbie looked incredulous at Ichabod. "First of all, I asked you not to do the whole reading my mind and dreams thing..."

"I assure you it was not intentional..." He tried to explain.

"And second... Why do you assume it was a sex dream?" Abbie folded her arms and waited for an explanation.

"I did not call it a sex dream. I referred to the dream as intimate. Your sister interpreted the dream as sexual, because in the dream he... The two of you were..." He couldn't even bring himself to say because it bothered him so much. He decided to approach the topic another way. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep, the same as you have been for the past few days. Then suddenly you were so calm. I simply put my hand on your shoulder, and I could see your dream. I could see that it was Seamus who had calmed you."

"Look, normally I would butt out of your personal business, but I think you two should try and figure this thing out. I haven't found anything yet on these Witness abilities." Jenny wanted to help but she didn't know any more than they did. "But I think these things are going to keep happening, so you might as well just deal with it."

"Jenny, I don't know..." Usually Abbie was the one ready to do whatever needed to be done. But something about this seemed too personal. She felt like she'd be giving up her privacy or some deeply personal part of her being.

"You’re going to have to trust us Abs... Or at least trust Crane. Otherwise, think of what it's going to be like if you never get a handle on this?"

"You're right. And I trust you... Both of you." Abbie took a deep breath. She needed to figure out where to begin. "I don't know where to start. The dreams or the telepathy... Or is it all connected?"

"Let us begin with whatever you are most comfortable sharing, and put the pieces together as we go along." Ichabod suggested.

"Ok..."Abbie began, "I've been having these dreams lately. I'm with your mom. I think she needs my help, but when I try to help her, she gets further and further away from me. I run after her, but she's never within my reach, no matter how hard I try. I usually wake up exhausted. Except for today."

"What was different about the dream today?" Jenny had almost forgotten what started the whole conversation.

"Seamus." Ichabod knew.

"Oh... Right..." Jenny nodded.

"Yup. He was there out of the blue. He said he could help me." Abbie glanced at Ichabod then Jenny. This was the part that was really hard to explain. "He took off my shirt, then his and we laid down. That's all I remember."

"You slept peacefully for three hours afterward," Ichabod said calmly. "He was able to help you in this dream."

"He did, I guess. But I still don't know what it means... If it even means anything."

"Have any of the other dreams meant anything?" Jenny was curious.

"The dream I had in London... It led us to the Sanctuary at Netherbourne." Abbie was thinking, "and before that, there was the dream I had about Mama."

"So there is a chance this dream does mean something." Ichabod held Abbie's hand and gently rubbed it with his thumb.

"Have you been able to see or share any of these dreams with her," Jenny asked Ichabod.

"Not share exactly, more like see or sense it... Though I believe we have shared dreams before."

"Like the baseball game dream," Jenny remembered from a few months ago.

"I don't know," Abbie shrugged. "I used to have that dream all the time."

"I had never had that particular dream before." Ichabod shook his head. "That night we had the same dream was the first."

Jenny smiled, "that's interesting. I'm noticing a pattern."

"As am I." Ichabod turned to face Abbie. "I'm able to share your dreams, but you have not shared mine. I have also inadvertently heard your thoughts on occasion."

"Which I keep trying to stop you from doing." Abbie tensed up a bit.

"Except when we are being intimate." Ichabod lowered his voice as if trying to be discrete.

"Maybe that's the key," Jenny tapped the table as her brain was thinking. "Abs what if your resistance to this is keeping you from using the ability. You're so busy trying to stop Crane from getting into your head that you're actually stunting your own progress. But he's so open to it, that it’s working for him."

There was an awkward silence as Jenny's keen observation sank in for Abbie and Ichabod.

"Oh, would you look at the time. I've got a lunch date with Big Ash." Jenny closed her laptop and gathered her things. I'll see you later at the office Crane. Bye Abs." She gave her sister a quick peck and left.

~~~~~~  
2 ~ Witness Bonding ~

Ichabod and Abbie sat in silence. He continued to hold her hand, his thumb gently moving across her fingers. He had a million things to say, but he chose not to say them. Instead, he would wait for her.

Finally she was ready. "I'm not trying to hinder our progress as Witnesses. I just don't understand... How can you so readily want me to have access to all your thoughts and dreams?"

"I trust you explicitly, Abbie." He now wrapped both of his hands around hers. "I am an open book for you. I love you."

"I have always considered myself strong and independent. This would strip away at that. If I let you have this part of me," she shook her head and took a deep breath. "I once told you that my faith in you was my greatest weakness. If I give in to this, then that will prove it's true."

"Abbie, I did things in the past that, understandably would give you pause. I redrew the map to purgatory. I betrayed our friendship. I am so sorry that I hurt you. And I am truly sorry for everything that happened to you as a result of my actions."

"Crane, I told you. I don't want you to feel like you have to keep apologizing for all that crap. It's in the past. It's over."

"But it affects us today. And I will apologize every day, until I draw my last breath if that's what it takes. I know that you have forgiven me. But I need you to trust me completely. And we are not yet at that place. You see, I believe that my faith in you is my greatest strength. And it truly is. I have faith in you, and it makes me better than who I was. My faith in you strengthens my abilities. We are stronger together, Abbie. But you have to let me in. You are holding us both back in some ways, but most of all you are holding yourself back." He stood abruptly. "Do you trust me?"

"Crane of course I do."

"Completely?"

"I want to..."

"Good because, I'm not going to say another word to you vocally. And, I'm going to hate myself for this but... No sex. It'd be too easy. He grabbed his bowl of apples then turned on his heels and went into the living room.

For almost an hour she tried to get him to talk to her, but he was determined. Finally she plopped down on the love seat across from where he sat reading his book.

"Seriously, Crane. How long are we going to do this?" But still he said nothing. *we could have had sex twice if he wasn't being such a stubborn ass* she thought.

Ichabod lowered his book and raised an eyebrow at her. He had heard her thoughts loud and clear.

Abbie's jaw dropped. He could just read her thoughts. "That's just not right!" She folded her arms. *I do trust you, I just don't want to get hurt again.* she pulled her feet up on the seat and looked out the window.

*The last thing I would ever want is to hurt you Abbie. You have to trust me.*

"I thought you weren't talking to me." She said pulling her knees up to rest her chin.

Ichabod smiled *I have said nothing. You have decided to trust me.*

She smiled *wow... I just read your thoughts... and without sex.*

Ichabod closed his book with a quick snap and was immediately on his feet. Three long strides across the living room and he swooped her up in his arms. "I was beginning to wonder how much longer you would resist."

Abbie let out a playful squeal as he hurried her up the stairs. They were so into kissing that he could barely get through the door of his room. He hurried in tossing her on his bed. She whipped of her pajama top and waited eagerly as he got out of his clothes.

He barely had his pants off from around his ankles when she pulled him onto the bed, and flat on his back. She gave him a wicked smile before kissing him again on the lips. Her hands found their way down his hairy chest to his cock, which had already began to stiffen. She stayed at his side as her her tiny hands began to stroke him. Her lush lips kissed their way down his chest, past the scar, past his abdomen and finally to the tip of his dick. She playfully licked the head as he twitched in her hand.

He began to rub up and down her leg, squeezing her ass cheek as she sucked him. *Abbie, that feels so good.*

She guided his fingers under her panties, and he slipped one inside her. She was so wet.

He took a moment to admire the view as she gave him amazing head. She pulled him out of her mouth and licked up and down the shaft. Her eyes fixed on him. Watching her lit a wild fire inside of him. His heart pounded his body tensed.

*I know what you want* Abbie's voice ran through his mind as her dreamy eyes stared back at him. Her tongue slowly moving up and down. Tiny beads of pre cum seeped from the tip.

*Please* was the only coherent thought he could muster.

He watched as her lips kiss the head, and her tongue dance around the slit of its tip before taking him full in her mouth again. He flung his head back onto the bed as the sheer pleasure of her overwhelmed him.

"Oh... Have mercy," he managed between heavy breaths as she quickened her speed. He couldn't hold on any longer. "Ab....Ahh...." She continued sucking. His hand instinctively went to her head. She took him as deep in her mouth as he could and felt his cock twitch against her tongue. His hot cum shot out and down her throat as his body jerked from the orgasm.

She continued to stroke him slowly, as his body shuddered from the sensitivity of her tongue against his head. "Ah... Abbie, you are a goddess."

"I know," she smiled coyly, taking one last kiss at his cock.

Before she knew what was happening he had her on her back and her legs spread. “Captain!”  
"Prepare yourself, Lieutenant." He growled as he nibbled at her breasts.

She used one hand to grab the headboard of the bed. While her other hand pressed into his shoulder. As he moved from one breast to the next her fingers began to twine through his hair. He pushed one finger into her pussy, then a second. He pulsed in and out quickly, getting her wet and causing the lips of her mound to plump.

"God, Crane...oh, that's so good..."

*No more words. Tell me how it feels* he kissed her on the lips as his fingers massaged her inner walls.

*I love it. I want more.* her mind was spinning.

*Let me explore you Abbie. * He pulled away from their kiss and looked deep into her eyes.

She nodded.

He kissed down her body to her sopping wet mound. He let his fingers spread her exposing her pink center and the tiny bud of her clit. He relished at how beautiful very inch of her body was as he watched his finger slip back into her. His lips and tongue found her clit and began working it. Abbie's body rocked from the pleasure of his fingers and mouth working her. Her soft moans got him hard again. He took his wet fingers out of her pussy and slowly rubbed against her tiny hole. Her body stiffened at the touch.

*Relax, my treasure,* he encouraged her as he slowed his tongue on her clit.

Abbie took slow deep breaths as she felt his finger press inside. Slowly he went in and out deeper each time. Once he was sure she was used to the feel of it, he began to work her clit again. She sucked breaths in between her teeth desperately trying to acclimate to the sensation of pleasure and pain. Her body trembled as she felt herself on the edge of a new kind of climax. He worked her clit so good that she came in his mouth. He immediately pushed a second finger into her ass causing her to cry out loud. He loved it when she came.

He removed his fingers and climbed upon her between her legs. He pushed his cock inside of her pussy and started fucking her. He loved the way her wet walls felt around his thick cock. She loved the way he felt inside of her. He stretched her with his thick cock, as he pumped in and out if her. They both loved that they could hear each other’s thoughts about how much they loved it.

*I want all of you, Abbie.*

*You can have me*

He kissed her before rising up and pulling out of her. He spread her legs wide and guided his cock to the tiny hole below her pussy. Her breath quickened as he pushed inside her. Her legs instinctively began to close, but he used one hand to hold her leg back. It was so tight that Ichabod had to brace himself as he slowly pushed in. He'd never felt anything like it. The sensation was strange to Abbie too. The strange mix of pleasure and pain washed over her again as he began motioning back and forth. He started to massage her already selective clit, and she began to tremble. He pumped inside her, slow at first then picking up the pace. He was so thick inside her she could hardly bear it.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh my god!!!" Is all she could manage repeatedly. She practically screamed it. Ichabod would have stopped had she asked, but her body seemed to be begging for more. And he was glad for it because it felt so damn good. Her cries encouraging him to push harder and faster into the tighter place he'd ever been.

"Oh fuck... I'm coming so hard!" She couldn't believe how hard the orgasm hit her.

Ichabod thrust into her, but it was only three more pushes before he came too. "Damn... Oh that is... so damn good, Abbie!"

He slowly pulled out and saw his thick white cum drip from her. The sight of her made him what to make love to her again, but after coming twice he was spent. He kissed her shaky inner thigh, then her belly. He then collapsed beside her pulling her into his arms and kissing her tender lips.

"We definitely need to do that one gain," he smiled.

"Mmm... We can add it to the growing list of things you want us to do again," she laughed.

"Indeed, however I still have a long list of things and positions we have not yet tried." He smiled gently rubbed his hand over her breasts. "I believe I have just found renewed vitality," he said mounting her and kissing her neck.

He didn't get very far before they heard his cell phone buzz. "You better check that. I think I heard it buzz earlier too."

"Nope... I'm busy," he didn't even look up kissing down her neck to her breasts.

Abbie giggled, as she reached for his phone and read the message. "Umm... I hope it's worth it." She slid the phone down her chest so Ichabod could read it.

Jenny: Lunch is over. Where R U?

Jenny: you R supposed to bring me a copy of the key to the office! Waiting!

Jenny: R U and Abs fucking?

Jenny: I just went through the tunnels. Now I've got webs in my hair.

Jenny: that better have been the best fuck ever bc I'm gonna kick ur ass when you get here.

"Oh dear..." Crane jumped out of bed. "I better get going. Trust though that our dalliance has been well worth the ass kicking that will be delivered upon me by your sister."

They went into the bathroom to wash up and Ichabod got dressed. Abbie put her pajama top back on. She planned on getting some sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 ~ Intimately Connected~

She walked him to the front porch and kissed him goodbye, but then another truck pulled into the driveway. It was Seamus Duncan. Ichabod took note of Abbie's scant attire and stepped in front of her as Seamus approached.

Abbie put her hand on his arm and stepped in front if him. "I know why you're here."

"The dream," Seamus asked. "You had it too?"

Abbie nodded. "Crane go ahead and take care of your business. We'll be fine."

Ichabod raised an eyebrow at her. *Lieutenant, you are not dressed.*

* I'll put something on now go*

Ichabod kissed her and reluctantly left. Abbie showed Seamus into the living room. "Wait here I’ll be back in a minute. She ran upstairs and threw on a pair of jeans, a bra and a tank top. She remembered the dream and knew what was coming. But still she got dressed, for Ichabod's sake.

She went back downstairs and sat in the living room with Seamus.

"I woke up this morning to a very pissed off wife. Apparently I repeatedly said your name." Seamus half laughed.

"Well at least she didn't see you getting naked with me... It's a side effect of Witness abilities." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I started having these dreams... Visions sometimes. I was with a group of priests and ministers..." He rubbed his forehead, "They said I was one of them. They showed me things. Said I was here to help the Witnesses."

"You're one of the Seven. You're replacing Reverend Knapp." Abbie realized the S they saw in the vault back in New York was for him. "So you're going to help me figure out these dreams I've been having?"

"Yes," he said nervously. "Someone is trying to speak to you. They've asked me to be her medium. Are you willing to do this?"

"I am," Abbie nodded. "So, how close do we have to get for this to work?"

"As close as you're comfortable. This is my first time doing this so, the closer the connection the better," he looked around. "And light some candles."

Abbie pointed to some candles by the piano. It took a few seconds, but she managed to light them. Jenny was much better at these types of things. "Ok, let's do this."

He started to unbutton his shirt. Abbie knew how this worked. It had been this way with Orion and Ichabod. Connecting with each other's powers and abilities required a deep level of intimacy. She took off her shirt then her pants.

Seamus tried not to look at her as he took his pants off. He was here to perform an important duty, but she was still a half naked woman... and a beautiful one at that.

"Do you think this is enough?" She asked.

"We can try." He held out his hand for her to join him. She took his hands and pressed her body to his, resting her head on his chest. "I should apologize now in case I inadvertently..."

"No apology necessary. I completely understand. We should probably just see if this will work."

"Ok." He relaxed and began to say a chant. After a few minutes nothing happened. He stopped and got down on his knees. She followed. He put his arms around her and she did the same. "Are you ok with this?" He asked. She nodded. He pressed close to her and began the chant again. This time it worked and they fell into a deep dream state.

 

~~~~~

 

Ichabod was at the new office helping Jenny remodel the place. Or he was supposed to be helping. He had constructed a wall to separate the front from the back office, the day before. Now he was supposed to be hanging a door while Jenny painted. She was now done painting and the door was nowhere near done being put up. All Ichabod could think or talk about was Abbie and Seamus. What were they doing? What did the dream mean? Why were they nearly naked in the dream?

Jenny had enough of his complaining and questioning. "Ok, that's it. Let’s go home."

"No... I couldn't..." Ichabod knew Abbie would be pissed if she thought he didn't trust her with Seamus.

"We aren't getting anything else done here. We can tell Abbie it was my idea. Besides, what if they need our help?" Jenny couldn't admit she was kind of curious herself.

"Alright, let's go." Ichabod grabbed his keys.

On their way to the car they saw Cori, the book store owner, struggling with some boxes. They hurried to her side to lend their assistance.

"Thank you" she said wearily, as Ichabod took a box from her hand.

It was then that they noticed her puffy red eyes. "Miss Cori, is everything quite alright?"

"It's nothing..."she tried to lie, but then burst into tears.

"It doesn't sound like everything is alright," Jenny said.

Cori looked back and forth between the two of them before opening up. "You're right, it's not okay. My girlfriend and I broke up. She moved out and now I can't afford the rent on the apartment and the book shop. So I gave up the apartment." The woman was on the brink of tears again.

"That is most unfortunate. You cannot mean to live in the book shop. It hardly seems to have adequate accommodations."

"I haven't worked out the bathing and cooking yet. But I don't have any other options."

"I have a place you can stay for a while till you figure things out." Jenny offered. "It's a cabin just outside of town. It's rustic, but..."

"I couldn't put you out, Jenny."

"No, I insist. There's nobody staying there." Jenny took the key off of her key chain then texted her the address.

"I don't know how I could every repay you," she smiled giving Jenny a hug.

"As much as you've helped us with researching... It's us that owe you.

 

~~~~~

 

4 ~ Willing Friend ~

Back at the house... Abbie opened her eyes and felt the arms around her change. She pulled away and saw Annette Crane smiling back at her.

"Grace, you came."

"Of course, I did. I've been having these dreams, that you need me to help you but... I don't know how."

"Grace, I do need you. I'm going to ask you to do something for me, and for Ichabod. Our very lives... Our existence depends on you."

"I don't understand. What is it?"

"You will learn of it very soon, but you will be tempted to say no. I need you to trust Ichabod and trust me, that everything will be alright. Can you do that Grace? Will you help me?"

"I will," Abbie nodded.

She put her arms around Abbie as if they were old friends. "thank you."

~~~~~

 

Jenny and Ichabod watched the two of them on the floor holding each other. Ichabod had called out to them, but got no response. It was Jenny that noticed they were in a type of trance.

Ichabod tried not to be annoyed at the fact that they were in their underwear. He went to separate them but Jenny held him back.

"What do you think you're doing?" She gave him the WTF look. "Obviously they're in the middle of something."

"That is precisely why we should separate them." Ichabod grumbled.

"No... Try to read her mind."

"I already tried, but..." Ichabod paused when he saw them moving. "Lieutenant?"

Abbie and Seamus separated, and were momentarily disoriented.

"Abbie, what happened?" Jenny asked.

"Umm... It was Annette. She wanted to speak to me. She's been trying to ask me to help her. Seamus stepped in as her medium, so we could talk."

"And you're both okay? Did it work?" Jenny looked back and forth between the two of them.

Seamus nodded, "it worked. I'm sorry we had to do it like this. A certain level of intimacy is required and I've never done this before." He grabbed his clothes and began to dress quickly.

"It's okay. I know that intimate contact helps enhance the ability to share powers. You did fine." Ichabod brought Abbie's clothes to her and she started getting dressed.

"So what is this mission that Crane and I have to go on? How are we supposed to help her?"

"You and Crane need to leave for London tonight. In the morning a car will pick you up and drive you to The Church of St. Bartholomew. It's located ..."

"Just east of Lewes... Yes I know it well." Ichabod scrolled through his memory. "It was run by Bishop Donovan."

"Yes. You will meet him there." Seamus nodded.

"Wait, the Bishop Donavan I knew was there over two-hundred and fifty years ago."

"Crane, Bishop Donovan is one of the seven... So is Seamus."

"You're replacing Rev. Knapp? " Jenny asked rhetorically.

"Yes. I have to go, but you can contact the Angel Muriel, if you have any questions. I believe arrangements for your travel have been made."

"Thank you Seamus," Abbie gave his hand a generous squeeze.

"Take care, both of you," he smiled and then left.

"I shall call Miss Muriel," Ichabod sighed.

"I'll go pack." Abbie said wearily. The four hours of sleep she had over the past few days had already worn off and she looked beat.

Ichabod kissed her on the cheek and watched her go upstairs. He felt terrible that after working so hard at her job, she was now being pulled straight into her witness duties.

 

~~~~~

5 ~ Mile High ~

It was strange that they were heading back to England after having just been there a couple of months earlier. To Abbie's surprise Ichabod had Muriel change their flight to a La Primiere flight to Paris then a short connection flight into London. Her seat pulled out into a small bed and she was able to draw the curtains shut for some privacy. She tried to sleep, however her mind was troubled.

The lights on the plane were turned dim and a soft ambient music played as most passengers went to sleep for the trip. Ichabod had the seat across the aisle beside Abbie. Though the curtain was closed, He could sense her unrest and popped in to check on her. "Abbie, you are supposed to be sleeping. What is troubling you?"

She scooted over so he could sit beside her on the tiny bed. "I can't sleep. Something about this mission is bothering me."

Ichabod grew concerned. Her instincts were very keen. "Do you suspect something is amiss?"

"No... I'm just worried about what we are supposed to do. Your mom came back from the grave to speak to me. To personally ask me to help her. Why would she have to make such an effort to get my help? Unless what we are being asked to do is something I would never do."

Ichabod didn't want to admit that the thought had also occurred to him. He laid down beside her and fastened the curtain shut. "Try to rest, treasure." He put his arms around her and kissed her shoulder, as he snuggled up behind her.

"Mmm..." She smiled. " you should know better than to call me that." He pulled the covers over them and kissed her shoulder again. "Crane, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"I am assisting you with methods of relaxing." His hands went under her top and fondled her breast through her bra.

Her body reacted to his touch by swaying against him. Her bum pressed into his groin and she could feel him beginning to stiffen. "Ichabod Crane, I think you are trying to be very naughty," she whispered in a sweet breathy tone.

"Shhh..." He hushed her as his hands slid her pants and panties down.

She kicked them off as he pulled his own down. He unfastened her bra allowing her breasts to fall free for his touch. She felt the twinge of butterflies rush through her as he licked his fingers and pushed them inside her. He fingered her gingerly, teasing her till she was wet.

Her breath caught as he slid his cock between her thighs, and then gently pushed inside her folds. He raised her leg, so that he could go deeper. Their breaths were deep and heavy, trying to remain quiet as he quickened his pace. His hand slid down her abdomen to rub her clit, encouraging her to come. She bit down on the pillow to stifle the sound of her pleasure as she came.

Her walls felt so good as they tightened around him. He breathed heavily into her neck as the sensation overwhelmed him. His body grew rigid and his toes curled as He came hard inside her. A muffled grunt escaped him as he buried his face into her neck and hair.

Finally their bodies relaxed as he grew limp, still holding her. She closed her eyes, and was able to sleep from sheer exhaustion.

~~~~ 

 

The layover and connection flight to London took no time at all, and by 10am they where meeting Theodore at the airport exit. They quickly made polite greetings and then were on their way to Lewes.

Ichabod and Theodore made pleasant small talk, while Abbie remained quiet. Ichabod took her hand and spoke softly to her, "What is on your mind Treasure?"

"I'm just wondering why we're here," she said calmly looking out the car window. I have a weird feeling, and I can't shake it."

"Well we shall find out soon enough," he smiled before kissing her. He wished that he could get her to relax, but he knew that wasn't going to happen until they knew what was going on. Perhaps though, he could make her smile. "When pray tell, do we receive our membership card? Are there dues associated with our new club?"

"What on earth are you talking about Crane," she cocked her head to the side to look at him.

"The club... The mile high club. You and I joined last night." He gave her a coy smile.

She dropped her jaw slightly and shook her head as she started to smile. "What am I going to do with you, Crane?"

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

6~ Ask of Me ~

Lewes like every other place Crane remembered, had changed quite a bit since he was last there over two hundred years ago. Many of the homes and buildings including the churches still had their historical charm, all of which felt very familiar to him. The three stopped at a Deli to pick up some food before heading to the church on the outskirts of town.

Ichabod and Abbie were surprised that Bishop Donovan was not there. Theodore pulled out a bag and opened it. They both recognized the halo weapon and a set of arrows very much like Orion's. He then pulled out a cross bow.

"I believe other than a side arm, these are your preferred weapons," he said handing them the weapons.

Abbie tossed the halo up a in the air and caught it again to feel the weight of it while Ichabod looked over the crossbow.

"Ah, yes. These will do quite well indeed." Ichabod nodded. "But we still do not know the nature of this mission."

"I believe Bishop Donovan would prefer if we wait for his return, before explaining everything." Theodore laid the food on a table, "you should eat now. Tonight we will begin."

Bishop Donovan arrived just after eleven at night. He was not what Abbie was expecting. He was a young man not a day over thirty in looks, and rather handsome at that. He carried a bag and a sword. "Ichabod Crane! My word how you have matured. Last I saw, you were a young man on the verge of heading to the Colonies!"

Ichabod greeted him with a warm familiar hand shake. "That was well over two hundred years ago."

"Ah, and you must be Miss Grace Abigail Mills," he took both her hands in his and raised them to a polite kiss. "The second Witness and an absolute vision."

Abbie made an amused face as Ichabod raised an eyebrow. Clearly the man was quite taken with Abbie. "Nice to meet you."

"I assure you, the pleasure is mine, and I hope to make your better acquaintance when you return."

"Return?" Abbie questioned.

"Yes," Donovan looked at Theodore. "You are aware that Theodore is an angel?" They both nodded. The angels have agreed to open a portal. Not just any portal... This is a time portal. It can only be opened during a full moon."

"A time portal? What is the need to do such a thing?" Ichabod inquired.

"There are forces at work making every attempt to prevent the birth of the Witnesses. Your mother's cousin, Jackson Darbey was sent on a mission to find your ancestor in the region of Ghana."

"Yes, so they could build the Basilica. The sanctuary for Ichabod's mother." Abbie looked at Ichabod.

"He found your ancestors however the situation grew quite dangerous. It became impossible for him to bring Ghazi or her daughter to England. They are currently in hiding at the time that the two of you need to go back."

"We need to go back?" Abbie looked confuse. "To save my ancestors?"

"No. They are safe with Jackson. It is Annette who is in danger. Without the sanctuary she is vulnerable. The demon Moloch, we know, attempts an escape upon word that the first witness is to be born. Without the Sanctuary she will be killed... And Ichabod will parish with her. The only other alternative would be for Jackson to come out of hiding to help Annette and we risk losing both Witness blood lines."

"So we simply go, fend off the demons, create the Basilica and return. With the appropriate weapons we may accomplish our mission in a few hours. Will the portal remain open?" Ichabod asked finding his confidence.

"No." Theodore chimed in. "The Basilica must be created on a new moon, half way between full moons. But our time portal can be opened only during a full moon. You will have to stay in 1751 for thirty days until the next full moon. But you will return back on this day as if no time had passed."

Abbie shook her head and let out a sigh of disbelief. "This has already happened hasn't it? I mean, Crane and I already went back... Existed in that time."

"Yes," Donovan confirmed.

"This is why Annette came to me. Because if I refuse to go..."

"She will die, and Ichabod will be erased."

"Thirty days," she laughed, but it was not really a laugh. "This is great. Last time I went to the past for three days and I was apprehended, thrown in jail, assaulted, almost raped and nearly sent to a camp to be sold into slavery. Unbelievable."

She sat down with a thud, and looked a little ill. Ichabod was more than concerned for her. "Are you saying you do not think it wise to go, Lieutenant?"

"No. Of course I'm going," she threw her hands up. "What choice do I have?"

"We can find another way..."

"Crane, this is the other way. We are plan B, ok. Plan A didn't work and they need both of our maternal blood lines or the two of us. So we're going." She rubbed her forehead hard with her finger tips.

"Then it is settled," Donovan had no time for indecisiveness. "Ichabod, you will be impersonating your cousin Jackson Darbey. You will be met in London by your Uncle George Collins. He will vouch for you."

"Will he not recognize that I am not his nephew?"

"You resemble Jackson enough. He left for Africa at the age of 17, a full ten years prior to 1751. He did have two distinct birth marks which we have accounted for."

Donovan pulled out a ring, "this belonged to Jackson. It is enchanted. When you wear it a birth mark will appear on your left cheek and left hand. That shall make up for any slight differences in appearance." He then pulled out a sword. "And this is the family sword given to Jackson by his father Lord Richard Darbey. Your Uncle will know it. Here are sufficient funds to last a nobleman and his friend well over a month." He handed Ichabod a satchel of 1000 pounds.

"More than enough indeed," Ichabod said as he looked into the satchel then put the ring on. A light brown birth mark in the shape of a sideways heart appeared on his left cheek. Another larger odd shaped mark appeared on his left hand. He stepped towards a corner to change out of his modern clothes (which he wore for the plane ride), into his more comfortable historic attire.

"You must not remove the ring," Donovan was sure to inform him.

He turned to Abbie and pulled out a piece of paper. "Ichabod should remain with you at all times, but should you find yourself separated, this paper will confirm your Identity and status as a free woman. And here is a bit of coin. It's not too much as we wouldn't want to encourage any robbers to target you. Ichabod will provide whatever you need for your stay." Donovan tried to put it delicately that she would be vulnerable, not that she wasn't gravely aware that would be the case.

He then handed her a long skirt and a blouse. "You can wear this. It will keep from drawing unnecessary attention. A woman in trousers would be most unlikely. Ichabod can purchase material for you to have better clothing made."

"It is almost time," Theodore informed them.

"When it is the new moon you must spill your blood on the ground where the sanctuary is to be built and repeat this prayer." He handed the scroll to Ichabod who immediately committed the words to his memory. The weapons, you know their power?"

"Arrows send their victims to Purgatory. Halo sends them to judgment... Heaven or hell." Abbie tried to toughen her voice. Ichabod could hear the apprehension behind her voice. He wanted to read her mind to be sure she was alright, but he knew she wouldn't want him too.

It was now midnight, and Theodore did not want to waste any time. "Ichabod, Grace... Come with me." He waved them over and then opened a portal. "Remember to meet here before midnight of the next full moon. If you miss the opportunity you will have to wait for the following month."

"We won't miss it," Abbie assured him.

Theodore placed his hand on both of them and they felt a warm sensation rush them. "It is to protect your health from any mites or disease you may come in contact with." Ichabod nodded knowing that if they were to spend a day or to in London, exposure was a possibility.

Ichabod took Abbie's hand in his and began towards the bright light of the portal. Abbie didn't budge. He could feel a slight tremble in her hand. He looked at her and saw worry hiding behind her deep brown eyes.

"Abbie, everything will be alright. On my life, I promise." His voice was so sincere; Abbie knew he would never let anything happen to her.

She took a deep breath and together they walked through.

~~~~

 

It was truly strange to walk through the portal and be greeted by none other than Theodore and Bishop Donovan. Of course their hair and attire were different.

"Ichabod and Grace, welcome. I'm sure you know I am Bishop Donovan."

They both nodded. This was very strange indeed.

TBC


	11. A Long Time Past (Part 2 Back to England)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Ichabod journey back in time as they begin to discover who they really are as Witnesses and in History.

~Intro~

Ichabod took Abbie's hand in his and began towards the bright light of the portal. Abbie didn't budge. He could feel a slight tremble in her hand. He looked at her and saw worry hiding behind her deep brown eyes.

"Abbie, everything will be alright. On my life, I promise." His voice was so sincere; Abbie knew he would never let anything happen to her.

She took a deep breath and together they walked through.

~~~~

 

It was truly strange to walk through the portal and be greeted by none other than Theodore and Bishop Donovan. Of course their hair and attire were different.

"Ichabod and Grace, welcome. I'm sure you know I am Bishop Donovan."

They both nodded. This was very strange indeed.

 

~1) Coming Home ~

They changed bags from their modern day ones to more appropriate ones and boarded the carriage.

Abbie had almost forgotten how uncomfortable the carriage ride was. She could feel every bump in the road. Ichabod sat across from her. It was dark but she could see his eyes were closed and a peaceful smile on his face. Her eyes were heavy but between her nerves and the rough ride, there was no way she could sleep. She was glad that at least he could get some rest.

She pulled out the satchel and tried to count the coins to pass the time. She had 8 sovereign which were a pound each. Next she tried to decipher between the pence the half pence and the shillings. Then she heard Ichabod calmly explain she had twenty shillings which equaled a pound, twelve pennies which equals a shilling and eight farthings which equaled two pennies.

"Thanks," she smiled, as she returned the coins to the satchel.

"Hmm..." Ichabod said groggily, rubbing his eyes. "Is everything quite all right?"

Abbie looked up and realized he had been sleeping. The voice she heard was his, in her mind helping her, as it happened months ago in Morocco. "I thought you were speaking to me. I didn't mean to wake you," she yawned. Her eyes were so heavy, she could barely keep them open.

"Abbie, you need to sleep. We will be in London soon and it will be morning. We have much to do."

"I've tried. I guess I'm a little anxious."

"Try not to be. I think you will find you fare far better in England than in Colonial America."

"I hope you're right," she stretched. "You seem so calm about all this."

"I dare say this mission has far different implications for you and I. Though I can understand your apprehension, I have high hopes for this brief venture."

It suddenly dawned on Abbie that Ichabod was going to see his parents again. "Oh, I am so sorry. You are going to see your mom and dad. That's a big deal."

"Yes... my father and my precious mother.... to see her face, and hear her voice again... I had not dreamed it would ever be possible."

"I know," she smiled remember her own mother, and the sense of peace it had given her to be able to say goodbye.

Ichabod reached for her and gently pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her tender lips and she melted into his arms. He certainly knew exactly what she needed.

"Now to elicit you into a more restful state, I shall explain the lineage and titles of my family tree. My mother's family is part of the peerage. As you know Jackson Darby is my mother's cousin. The Gentleman we are going to meet is their uncle, my great uncle, Lord George Collins. George has two siblings, my grandfather on my mothers side, Lord Robert Collins and Jackson's mother, Lady Miranda Collins now Lady Richard Darby. She married quite well to a Duke, Lord Richard Darby."

Abbie's eye were closed now as she snuggled against his chest. "The peerage that's like the Dukes and Earls and stuff like that," she said with a deep yawn.

"Yes," Ichabod stroked her shoulder coaxing her to sleep. "Now my father is part of the gentry. Some in his family hold titles dating back Centuries ago from Scotland. He had to amass quite a bit of wealth in order to marry my mother. He is an extraordinarily wise business man and land lord. Of course education is his passion..."

He felt Abbie's body grow heavy against his and her breaths became soft and steady. He was glad she was finally asleep because they'd be in London in just over an hour. He held her tight and closed his eyes to enjoy the last bits of rest before the busy day ahead.

~~~

2) Guess Who's Coming

The sun was just coming up as they entered into London. The increasing noise from the bustle of the city woke Ichabod and Abbie from their slumber. They began to straighten themselves up to appear somewhat presentable after the long trip. Abbie saw swarms of people who looked absolutely impoverished. Children running amuck and begging, panhandlers, street musicians, day workers and servants, all adding to the commotion of the City. Every now and then Abbie would notice a black face in the crowd. A rush of nerves flushed over her, but she steeled herself to keep it from showing.

"Try to relax Abbie... I do mean Grace." Ichabod corrected himself. "I suppose we need to remember that we are assuming the identities of our relatives."

"Okay, Jackson," Abbie took a deep breath, to help relax but then turned up her nose at the stench. The air was going to take some getting used to. "Do I call you Jackson or something else?"

"Likely I will be referred to as Jackson or Darby by my familial relations. Others will refer to me as Lord Darby. You should chose to call me which ever you are most comfortable with."

Ichabod knew that was not correct, but he did not want to think of Abbie being forced to refer to him as Lord. The better question was how would he introduce her.

Ichabod looked outside the window as they headed for the upper-class West End. Abbie took note of the narrow dirty side roads gradually widening as lovely Georgian Buildings lined the streets. The shops here were nicer, and the gentlemen were better dressed.

The carriage took a turn and Ichabod realized they were not going to the Crane family's town house. He tapped the outer side of the carriage to get Theodore's attention. "What house are we heading to my good man?"

"Lotliegh House, Lord Jackson. The Lady Richard Darby has left it opened for your arrival." Theodore yelled down to him.

"Of course, thank you." Ichabod looked at Abbie, "I should prepare you. The house is extremely lavish. You may find it a bit gaudy."

"Are there bathrooms inside," she asked.

"Yes, the bed chambers have water closets," he nodded.

"Then I'm fine," she smiled as she thought about the sight of people throwing waste out of their windows on the other side of town.

The carriage drove through the gates of Lotliegh into the small courtyard of the stately home. It was no where near the size of Netherbourne which was a country estate. But it was much larger than the stately town homes, and stood separated from its neighbors.

Waiting on the entrance steps was a very well dressed man in his forties and a line of servants. Ichabod's face lit up. "That is my uncle George."

A footman stepped up and opened the carriage door for Ichabod. He was barely out when he was greeted warmly by his uncle, "My goodness Young Darby! You have grown into a fine looking young man!"

"I get my good looks from the Collins's blood that runs through my veins," Ichabod smiled as he hugged the gentleman. "It is good to see you again Uncle."

"Indeed, indeed," he patted Ichabod on the shoulders. "We had thought you would truly never return. We were all over joyed when your cousin Annette told us of your upcoming visit. Your mother wanted to be here but she and your father are away tending to urgent political affairs for the King."

"Of course," Ichabod smiled.

"Oh..." George looked a bit surprised. "Your letter specified that you'd be traveling with a companion, not a servant. I will have Bonnie prepare a bed in the servants quarters."

Ichabod was momentarily confused until he turned and saw the footman helping Abbie out of the carriage. Ichabod immediately went to assist Abbie down. "No Uncle, she is not a servant. She is my traveling companion. Lord George Collins, I present to you Miss Grace."

George was a bit flustered, but recovered quickly. "Miss Grace, how do you do?"

Abbie tipped her head and smiled nervously, uncertain how she was being received. George resembled Ichabod a great deal. He was a tall man in his fifties, with dark hair, blue eyes and a pleasant face.

"Come let's get you two settled in. Jackson, We have a great deal to talk about."

"My Lords," the housekeeper spoke up.

"Yes, Mrs. Jenkins?" George paused.

"Where should we put Miss Grace? The room we have prepared is one of the family rooms next to his Lordship."

"That will do very well indeed, Mrs. Jenkins." Ichabod said sternly, brushing past her. "Have a warm bath drawn for myself and Miss Grace."

They went up the stairs to their rooms, while George waited in the drawing room. Ichabod managed to find a nicer dress for Abbie to wear but it was ill fitting on her petite frame. They would have to find a seamstress and have a couple of dresses made for her.

After he washed Ichabod joined his Uncle and found the family had another agenda. It was Jackson's mothers wish to have her son restored to high society and continue on as the heir apparent to his father's estate and title. George was meant to influence the young man to return, and a party was being held in his honor.

Ichabod found all of this trivial, as he and Abbie were on a very important mission. But he was after all, acting as his cousin and had to play the part.

"Uncle, you really should not have gone through the trouble," Ichabod hoped to find a way to cancel the party. "I left society for a reason"

"It is already settled, and everyone has already been invited." George would not back down.

"Miss Grace and I have a lot to do before we head to Netherbourne."

"It is done. Your mother would be ridiculed if you refuse."

"Very well Uncle. But I must find a seamstress immediately. Miss Grace has nothing to wear."

"Jackson, you can't mean to bring your... mistress. She is not even a courtesan. And she is black. What would people say?" George was quite serious.

"I will not go with out her," Ichabod said stubbornly.

"Uh... very well... We shall manage it. The party is being held at the Renaldo Pavilion. The middle class and lower Gentry will be enjoying the public ball. Your guest and high society will be upstairs attending the private party." George was now thinking of a way to persuade his nephew to reconsider his place in society. "You can still find a wife among the eligible young ladies, and keep Miss Grace."

"Uncle..."

There was a knock on the door and a servant escorted Abbie in. The dress was certainly too long and not fitted.

"Ab... Miss Grace. You look lovely," Ichabod smiled. "However I believe we should head out immediately and find seamstress or a tailor."

George observed how his nephews mood lightened the moment she walked in. He looked at the petite young woman and certainly saw the appeal. He had a plan and he hoped his nephew would be accepting of the arrangements for the night.

 

~~~~

George sent the pair to Madame Fiona's Milliner & Tailor shop to acquire proper clothing for their stay. A couple of hours later, Ichabod and Abbie returned from the Tailor's shop, having great success at attaining 4 dresses for her. Of course it was due to the misfortune of a young lady whose family recently fell into ruin, and could no longer afford the dresses that were commissioned. 

Afterwards they went to a bakery and dined on some sweet pastries. It was a pleasant morning. The few intrigued stares at the returned son of the Duke and his foreign female companion, was far better than her reception into Colonial New York.

Now Ichabod was in his room freshening up when his Uncle knocked. "Jackson, you must accompany me to the local coffeehouse."

Of course the clubs were for gentlemen only and Ichabod didn't want to leave Abbie. She was tired, having hardly an hour of sleep in the past two days, and he wanted to keep her company. "Thank you for the gracious invitation, but I should remain here for the sake of Miss Grace."

"Let Miss Grace have her rest my dear boy! Come now. Do you not miss anything of your past life?" George questioned earnestly.

"I do think on it from time to time," Ichabod sighed. "Let me see that Miss Grace is settled and I shall accompany you. But only for a short while."

"This precious time to reacquaint myself with my only nephew, will be joyfully appreciated." His uncle patted him on the back. "We shall have a jolly time over the next three days before you are off to visit Dearest Annette."

"Excuse me, Uncle... But we should head to Netherbourne in the morrow."

"That is not what your correspondence said. You're cousins are not expecting you for another three days." George said matter of factly.

"Is there any way they could receive us early?"

"Oh, I doubt that," George shook his head. "I happen to know William Crane is currently entertaining a business partner. And Annette is in no state to have the added stress."

"Of course," Ichabod understood.

"I know you are most anxious to visit your dearest cousin. But it is April! We are in the season. There is a great deal of fun to be had, my boy."

 

~~~~

Abbie was trying on one of the dresses, when she heard the knock on her door. "Who is it?" Abbie called out thinking it was one of the servants.

"It's me. May I come in?" Ichabod answered.

Abbie opened the door, holding her dress against her body. Ichabod slipped in, closing the door behind him. He smiled slyly at Abbie as he watched her lay the dress on the bed. She still wore her modern undergarments, which Ichabod found extremely sexy. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"I thought you were the servant," she smiled, enjoying his touch.

"Ah, I was hoping we could have a moment before you take your nap," he sighed, letting her lose.

"I think we can have a moment if you like," she turned and gave him a playful kiss. "I don't think anyone's coming,"

"Well if you rang the bell for the maid, someone should be here most directly."

"Well I called before we left and three times since we've been back. I'm sure they're busy. I just want some clean water to wash up with."

Ichabod reached for the bell and pulled the string while Abbie quickly threw on the simplest of the dresses. After a couple of minutes no one came.

"One moment," Ichabod went to his room and rang the bell. A minute later the servant came up. Ichabod met her in the hall way.

"Can I help you my Lord," said Millie, the maid tending to the bedrooms.

"Why have you not tended to Miss Grace?" Ichabod asked with a stern raised voice.

"My apologies. We are short staffed..." Millie tried.

Abbie stepped to the door to see what was going on.

Ichabod was in no mood for excuses, "Miss Grace rang for you four..."

"Five," Abbie chimed in.

"Five times, and yet you did not come all day. Tend to her water closet immediately."

"Yes Sir." She hurried into the room past Abbie.

The woman was more than a little upset that Abbie had gotten her in trouble. On her way through the room she not so accidentally sloshed a bit of the waste bucked almost getting Abbie's feet. Abbie was pissed and it was all she could do not to smack the woman.

"Sorry... Miss. Hope I didn't get ya," Millie said with a snark.

Unfortunately for Millie, Ichabod was standing in the doorway and saw the whole thing.

"Millie!" His voice was harsh, but he refrained from yelling. "Put the bucket down and leave!"

"Yes, sir," Millie was a bit unnerved, "um... should I come back for it later?"

"No, you miss understand. You are dismissed. Your wages will be paid up to today, but you are to leave this house and not return. Do not ask for a reference." Ichabod stepped to the side to let her out of the room.

"My Lord, please. I made a foolish mistake..." She pleaded.

"Indeed you did. Have O'Riley settle your wages, gather your things and go." The woman left in tears and Ichabod turned to Abbie. "I'm so sorry Treasure. I suppose English attitudes are not as progressive as I remembered."

"Trust me, this is easy compared to Colonial America." She tried to laugh. "You don't think that was a bit harsh?"

"Not at all. It was most necessary under the circumstances.

A couple of minutes later Mrs. Jenkins and another servant girl arrived, knocking on Abbie's door.

"I beg your pardon my Lord, Miss Grace," Mrs. Jenkins spoke up right away. "I just heard what has happened. Millie will be out of the house within the hour. This is Sally. I've taken her off laundry duty, and she will personally tend to all of Miss Grace's needs. My Lord, Billie is second footman but he will be your valet and at your service from now on."

"Thank you Mrs. Jenkins, that will do quite well." Ichabod assured her.

"Sally..." Mrs. Jenkins directed the girl to the bucket, and she immediately began her duties.

"If you need anything, or have any trouble at all, please hesitate not to inform me." Mrs. Jenkins humbly lowered her head.

"That will be all, Mrs Jenkins." Ichabod dismissed her.

 

Ichabod stood proper as Sally tended to Abbie's room. "Now you have your very own Lady's maid," he smiled.

Abbie playfully nodded her head as she watched Sally, "so this is how the other half lives? Not too shabby."

Once Sally was done Ichabod closed and locked the door. He could not wait to get his hands on Abbie. "Now let's get you out of this dress, " he smiled devilishly as he kissed her. Then he remembered his uncle was waiting for him.

"Damn, I must go. I am accompanying my Uncle to a coffee house."

"Let me guess, no girls allowed." Abbie folded her arm.

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, no problem. We can pick this up tonight." She said giving him a seductive kiss.

Ichabod' hands twitched nervously, "actually tonight we are attending a public ball and a private party... In honor of my... or rather for Lord Jackson Darbey's return."

"You're kidding me, right," Abbie was not amused. "A party with a bunch of rich white people in the 18th century... And me. I don't think so."

"My uncle has assured me it will be fine. It's just one of the things we'll have to deal with over the next three days." Ichabod winced, waiting for her reaction.

"Excuse me? Three days!" Abbie scoffed.

"Yes. As of now Annette is in no danger. She is safe as long as my father remains at the home with her. And we can not create the Basilica for another 13 days."

Abbie let out a deep sigh. "I just want to get somewhere that feels at least a little bit familiar. It's so uncomfortable here."

Ichabod gave her a reassuring hug and kissed her forehead. He understood the feeling all too well.

~~~~

~3) A Ball ~

Abbie slept surprisingly well in the plush bed. She had expected it to be very uncomfortable, but it was quite the opposite. She awoke to a knock on the door, and Sally popping in with a tray of tea and bread.

"Pardon me, Miss." The young woman said politely. "I brought you a spot of tea. I need to start making preparations for you. It's me first time as a lady's maid."

"It's my first time having a lady's maid," Abbie smiled.

Abbie and Sally got along quite well. At first Sally's thick high pitched accent was a bit hard on Abbie's ears, but she soon got used to it. They talked as the pale brunette laid out the dress, petticoat and undergarments for Abbie.

"I was thinkin', Miss," Sally chimed in after thinking about the matter for some time. "There be another party tonight just a couple blocks east of Cheapside at Finigan's Pub. No where's near Giles mind you. But there be merchants and sailors from all parts and all kinds there."

Abbie wasn't sure if she should be offended. Was she trying to imply that there would be black people there? "What do you mean?"

"I mean no offense Miss. It's just that High Society tend be a certain way. But there be places where more welcoming company can be found if you're ever so inclined, that's all. You seem real nice, Miss. And I hate to think of folks makin ya feel... I don't know. I'm probably being silly."

"No. It was very thoughtful of you," Abbie said realizing that she meant well. "But I think I'll be fine with Lord Darby."

"Yes, Miss. It's just that..." Sally started, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Abbie turned and smiled when she saw Ichabod.

"I'll be back shortly to help you dress, Miss." Sally quickly scurried out of the room.

Ichabod quickly locked the door behind her and went straight to Abbie. She was so adorable in her knee length night gown. He put his arms tight around her, lifting her feet off the ground and kissing her. His mood was very light, and he was smiling ear to ear.

"I take it you had a good time?" Abbie smiled back between kisses.

"Indeed. I have forgotten how pleasant it was to keep company with my uncle. And the lively discussions and civil discourse of the coffee house, has been quite an experience."

"And the party tonight? Are you looking forward to that too?" Abbie was curious.

"Not as much. These high society parties can be quite stodgy and dull. Now if it ends with lively music and drink, then there will be a good time to be had. Speaking of good times to be had," he grinned slyly as he laid her on the bed.

He rode his hand up her thigh, grasping her ass firmly. His tongue went deep into mouth as their lips pressed together. His hand moved her panties aside and began to generously massage her mound. His hand felt so good pressing into her, as her hands rummaged through his hair. He slid his finger inside her then out again, and again, pressing against her clit as he worked.

He pulled away from her kiss, still fingering inside her, and used his free hand to raise her gown. He watched her as her body rose and fell at the movements of his hand. He could feel his cock growing stiff in his trousers, and ache for release. But at present his full attention was on pleasing Abbie. Her soft panting encouraged him as he kissed and sucked her nipples.

She was so close to the edge of ecstasy, and could feel her self on the brink of giving into it. The next thing she knew he was on his knees, with his face firmly between her thighs. She whimpered out loud as he tongued and sucked her clit. And in a short moment after, she felt herself free falling into total bliss. He knew exactly how to make her come.

His lips were still upon her when there was a knock at the door. "Miss, it be nearin' time for super," Sally called from the other side. "Should I help you dress?"

"No," Abbie called back trying to catch her breath as Ichabod released her. "I'll get myself ready."

As Sally did a quick explanation of which dress was for the party and which one was for the dinner, Abbie noticed the bulge in Ichabod's breaches. He stood up trying to ease it away, but Abbie pulled him close and hastily unbuttoned them.

"... And Lord Collin's is receiving a guest for dinner." Sally concluded from the hallway. "He has ordered quite a feast and hopes you are hungry, Miss."

"Oh I am so hungry," Abbie growled as she stroked Ichabod's cock. He bit down hard on his lip to keep any sound from escaping him. "Thank you Sally."

Abbie stood up and directed Ichabod to take a seat on the bed. She pulled the night gown down from her shoulders letting it fall to the ground, as Ichabod looked on with pure thirst. "You are a full-spread, fairest vine. And can with tendrils love entwine."

"Oh, poetry," Abbie purred. "I like it." She dropped to her knees and took his cock in her mouth, driving him absolutely wild. His body tensed and wrenched as her tongue darted around the head before she took him in deep again. Now she sucked him, letting her hand work his shaft in tandem with her mouth. Ichabod couldn't think and could barely catch his breath as he panted heavily at her rhythm.

"Oh fuck! have mercy!" he cried out louder than he expected. Abbie loved it when she drove him to the brink, and he let dirty words slip. He wanted to hold out longer but his body could not resist her. She felt him jerk and go stiff as the hot cum shot to the back of her mouth. Her hand continued to work releasing the the pressure from him, until every drop was extinguished.

He pulled her up on the bed and into his arms to spoon her. As much as he loved the sex and all the fun they had, he most loved holding her in his arms. "Let us stay here. Perhaps my Uncle will not notice our absence."

"I would love nothing more than to stay here with you... But I am really hungry now," Abbie laughed.

~~~~

Abbie and Ichabod, as Jackson and Grace of course, joined is Uncle Lord Collins in the dining room. They were rather surprised that the dinner guest was the owner of the dress shop.

"I believe you have already been introduced to the Widow Madame Fiona Duboise," George introduced her. She was a lovely slim figured woman of thirty-five with fare skin and light brown hair.

They had a delightful dinner. She was very curious about Grace and where she was from, but Abbie was masterful at deflecting and always managed to turn the subject back to her or to Lord Collins.

Abbie got a certain feeling about Fiona that she couldn't quite explain. She got the same feeling when they met earlier. But now it was stronger. It wasn't bad at all. Just a strong sense of trust. Which made little sense to Abbie, but it was nice to make a friend in high society.

After dinner, Fiona and her maid joined Abbie in her room to prepare for the ball. Being a fashionable lady, she was able to help Sally get Abbie to look her absolute best. And she did. She was stunning.

"Well, I dare say you and I will make quite the statement walking into the ball tonight," Fiona giggled playfully.

Abbie smiled nervously. She wasn't sure if she wanted to draw any more attention to herself.

Ichabod and his uncle dressed in their finest and waited patiently at the bottom of the grand stair case for their dates. When Ichabod saw Abbie appear at the top of the stairs, she literally took his breath away. They ladies made their way downstairs and Ichabod took Abbie's arm in his arm.

"You are a vision of true beauty," he complimented, avoiding the strong temptation to kiss her. "Shall we," he smiled, and they were on their way.

The wide street outside the Renaldo Pavilion was filled with carriages and a multitude of people dressed in their finest. Their carriage pulled up to the main entrance and they got out, making their way up the massive stone steps.

It was remarkable how people stepped to the side with bows and curtsies as the recognized George and his presumed nephew Jackson. Of course tongues were wagging at the return of the Young Lord, and who could the foreign woman be? Abbie noticed that every once in a while a person or couple was announced as Lord or Lady such and such.

Finally they were ready to enter the ballroom. The Herald motioned for 'Jackson' and George to step forward ahead of 'Grace' and Fiona. Abbie wasn't sure what this was about but everyone else seemed to think this was absolutely normal.

A hush fell over the crowd as the Herald announce, "Lord George Collins Earle of Leaponshire and Lord Jackson Darby Son of Lord Richard Darby of 1st Duke of Cantonport.

It was the first time Abbie had heard their full titles, and they did sound pretty impressive. She and Fiona followed the men down the spiral stairs and in to the crowd.

Ichabod introduced Abbie as his friend and confidant. Referring to her as his companion amongst certain members of society would imply she was his mistress or concubines. And he certainly didn't want anyone to mistake her for a servant or a slave.

It was quite interesting if not annoying as the group after group made their way to great Jackson, to hear several of them speak about their African or Indian servant, housekeeper, maid and so on. One woman went on and on about the little boy they kept dressed in fine clothes like a doll. Abbie fought back the urge to roll her eyes. She supposed that in their day, these people thought themselves quite progressive.

There were two well dressed black gentlemen at the far end of the room. Abbie could tell they weren't servants, however, they did not join in the dancing. She figured they were likely well to do merchants of some type, trying to fit in but not quite feeling accepted. Every now and then someone would approach them and make polite conversation, before leaving the men. They also noticed Abbie. How could they not. She was one of only two black females, the other being a servant who was scarcely seen. And of course Abbie was done up like a fine Lady.

Abbie couldn't help but notice all the thirsty looks from clearly desperate young women, hoping to entice Jackson with their powdered white boobs popping out of their corsets and big overdone hair. Many came up to them to be introduced, hoping that they would receive a dance request. Ichabod knew that as Jackson, it was expected that he dance with them. But he also planned on getting very lucky tonight with Abbie, and wouldn't risk spoiling it.

When it was time for the Allemande, Ichabod took Abbie to the floor. They had done this before and easily compensated for the height difference. It was magical. For Abbie, she felt as if she were in a fairy tail. Sure she got many not so pleasant looks, mostly from butt hurt girls who couldn't get Jackson's attention. He treated her like a princess.

In fact the first half of the night went splendidly. That is until 'Jackson' got called into a private party, nobility only. "I shall return straight away," Ichabod assured Abbie.

She was left in good company with Fiona. The woman taught Abbie a couple of well know country dances. It wasn't long before Fiona had a full dance card and was whisked onto the dance floor.

Now Abbie was alone and desperate for Ichabod to come back. After a while one of the black gentlemen caught her eye. He gave her a smile and a head nod. Abbie looked away trying to pay him no mind but a few minutes later he was by her side introducing himself.

"How do you do Miss? The name is John Gibson," he smiled and tipped his head.

"I'm Grace," Abbie gave a stiff smile. He made small talk for a few minutes, which Abbie thought was nice. At least she wasn't standing by herself. That is until some very rude man made a derogatory comment.

"Do all the true young ladies a favor and get the Dukes whore out of here," one drunk man said with an air of superiority.

"I beg your pardon!" John snapped, getting the attention of everyone in earshot.

The older man looked incredulously at John, and Abbie knew this was not going to be good for John. "John, come on. Pay him no mind." She pulled him away.

"You are here with Lord Darby?" John asked her.

"Yes," Abbie smiled wondering where he was at.

"Well, you have a pleasant evening. I did not mean to overstep." He tipped his head and went back to his friend.

Abbie decided to go find the private room where Ichabod was being detained. And imagine her surprise when she founded him with not one but two gaudily dressed young women practically draped on him. Okay, so a slight exaggeration, but that's what it seemed like to Abbie.

She went outside for some air, instead of confronting 'Jackson' and making a scene. On her way she heard another man joking with his friend, "Someone should tell young Darby before he ruins it for us all. If we start bringing our concubines home, our wives will skin us alive." The men roared with laughter.

She was happy to be outside and away from that crowd. That's when she saw the two black gentlemen getting into a carriage with Sally and another man. Curiosity got the best of her and she called for their carriage to take her to Finigan's Pub.

She arrived just as Sally and her friends were going inside. "Sally," she called out and the young lady turned and waved to her.

"Miss Grace!" Sally ran to the carriage. "I wasn't expecting you to come."

"I decided a change of society might be nice." She smiled, and Sally giggled wildly.

The two young ladies joined the men and went into the pub. The pub was adjoining to what Abbie assumed was some sort of hotel or boarding house. The people were not nearly a swell dressed as the uppity gentry and noblemen at the ball, but far better off than the poppers she saw in the streets on the east side. They were merchants, sailors, traders along with women too king to make a good match with a man who is on his way up in society. There were also a few less desirable types in the crowd. Pick-pockets, thieves and prostitutes all gathered into the crowed hoping to seek their fortunes as well.

It was a lively crowd. Drinks flowed and there was plenty of dancing. Best of all there were a few other people of color amongst the dozens who filled the pub, and all were dancing. Johny held out his hand to her and asked for a dance which she obliged. She was actually having a good time. The smell in the air was quite stale and musty, but after a few drinks she hardly noticed it. The musicians played nonstop, and the patrons were all the happier for it.

An hour later, there was a skirmish outside that caught Abbie's attention. She might be disguised as an 18th century foreigner, but she was a cop through and through.

"No need to fret about that, Miss Grace," Johny assured her. "I'm sure it's not serious." They continued to dance as did everyone else once the problem was presumed resolved.

Unfortunately, it was a bigger deal than immediately known. A wealthy merchant had been taken up to a room by a couple of well dressed prostitutes. After playfully tying him up, the women robbed him blind. After he caused a commotion he was forced to leave pub, and now he was back with the Constable and a couple of officers known as the Bow Street Runners.

The officers entered the party with an air of superiority. The music came to a halt and a hush came over the crowd as the officers pulled several well dressed women aside. Among them Abbie and Sally. They were taken outside and questioned.

Johny tried his best to vouch for Abbie and Sally, not wanting them to be mistaken for prostitutes, but the officers weren't buying it. Abbie was far too well dressed for the party.

Finally one of the officers approached her and stood very strictly before her. "What is your name and where are you from?"

"My name is Grace. I'm a foreigner here visiting with my friend Lord Jackson Darby," Abbie informed him very strait faced and confident.

He raised an eyebrow, not believing one bit of what she said. "Grace you say? And you say you're here with Lord Darby?"

"It's Miss Grace, sir. And it's true," Sally chimed in. The young woman was extremely nervous fearing that it was her fault Grace was in this situation.

"And who are you?"

"My names Sally. I'm her Lady's maid and I've been employed by Lord Richard Darby at Lotleigh Estate for over a year now."

Now he believed them to be in league with one another and fitting the description given by the merchant. "May I see your purse... Miss Grace?"

Well if he wasn't buying their story before, Abbie knew her purse full of money would only further his doubt. She reluctantly handed him the purse. He opened it and was truly shocked. "And how have you acquired such a sum?"

"I told you, I am here at the pleasure of Lord Darby," Abbie insisted. She saw him wave another officer over and saw that at least three other women were being taken into custody for prostitution.

"Wait, I have proof." She pulled out the letter bearing Lord Derby's seal. He read it then looked at Abbie.

Another officer was about to take them into custody but he held up his hand and stopped him. "Tell the Constable these two will come with me. I will personally confirm their story." He handed the letter and purse back to Abbie.

He walked them over to a separate carriage. "Come with me ladies."

"We don't know who you are? We aren't going anywhere." Abbie insisted.

"Miss Grace, my name is Officer Nate Bradley. Trust that I mean only to escort you home and verify that your story is true. I mean you no harm."

Abbie believed him. And Upon closer observation, Abbie noticed something about the handsome mans look. He was mixed. Mulatto they called it back in these days. He had a very fair completion, and lovely hazel eyes. Abbie was certain with his good looks, he had caught the eye of many young women. She also figured that cops in these days probably made a relatively low wage. She couldn't help but be curious about him. Probably part of those instincts that would have served her well as an FBI profiler.

He held out his hand to help Abbie into the carriage. But before she was in she heard Ichabod's voice.

"Miss Grace!" Ichabod yelled. He hopped out of his carriage before it had fully stopped, and went hastily to her. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded of the officer.

Nathaniel explained the circumstances of the ladies being temporarily detained. That the prostitutes who perpetrated the theft where finely dress, and one of them was of dark complexion.

"I assure you Miss Grace is no prostitute!" Ichabod was angry at the suggestion. "And neither is Sally." Ichabod gave her a very disappointed look and the girl hung her head from embarrassment. "If your inquiry is complete I shall like to take them home most directly."

"Of course Lord Darby," Nate tipped his head. Ichabod turned on his heal and walked back to his carriage with the two ladies following. "Miss Grace..." Nate called quietly after Abbie. "May I call upon you tomorrow and inquire as to your well being?"

"Yeah, sure," Abbie nodded, hardly paying attention. She was more focused on Ichabod, who was already getting an attitude.

Ichabod had been quiet during the ride home, and went directly to his room once they were there.

"I'm so sorry, Miss," Sally was nearly in tears. If she lost this job, she'd be hard pressed to find one equal.

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to him. You didn't do anything wrong." Abbie reassured her.

 

~~~~~

Abbie was washed and changed for bed before she heard the knock at her bedroom door. She knew Ichabod was upset and braced to defend her actions. She opened the door just a crack, and peeked out.

"May I come in?" He asked.

She stepped to the side and he came in. He was still dressed though his shirt was completely undone. Abbie thought he meant to distract her as he paced back and forth. Finally he approached her. Abbie already had her argument formed and ready. No amount of exposed chest would confuse her.

There was only a few inches between them, forcing her to look nearly straight up and him directly down. "Abbie, I'm sorry."

Abbie's expression went from stern to confused. "Excuse me?"

"I am very sorry."

Abbie tipped her head and tried to think of what his angle could be. "So that's it? No long rant or lecture?"

"Well," he began, "as I was in my room contemplating the turn of events, I was angry..."

"But you..." She started to argue but he cut her off.

"I was angry at first," he continued. But as I began to think upon what I would say to you, I thought about your answers and I realized... I left you in a very uncomfortable position. I allowed the time to get away from me as I enjoyed the nostalgia of the moment. I can not blame you for not wishing to remain in a situation that was less than pleasant, and I have every confidence in your ability to look after yourself."

"Oh," Abbie said quietly trying to rethink what she wanted to say. "I guess I should have left a message for you instead of just leaving."

"When Mrs. Duboise said that she couldn't find you, I admit... I was so worried. But I could feel... Sense... That you were in no serious danger." He gently placed a hand on her cheek, and caressed it. His soft blue eyes drawing her in. "But I honestly don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

He kissed her tender on the lips then held her in his arms. Abbie was a bit flustered at how understanding he was being. She had expected him to be a complete ass about the whole thing. Now she was completely turned on.

She kissed him again letting her hands run up his chest and over his shoulder to pull off his shirt. She gently nibbled his lower lip as she pulled away from his mouth and began kissing down his chest. Ichabod let out a slow breath in anticipation of what was coming. As her hands loosened his britches, he braced his palms against the wall. She freed his slightly stiffened cock and began to stroke it until it was completely hard and erect.

His breath hitched as her tongue playfully darted across the head in a circular motion. He gulped heavy as she took the head in and out of her mouth. It felt so good. He looked down at her as she played with him. His heart raced as he noticed she was not on her knees. Instead her legs spread wide as she squatted beneath him and he could imagine how wet her sweetness was.

Finally she took him full in her mouth. "Oh Abbie, you are truly a goddess" he moaned as she sucked him. He couldn't help but run his hands through her hair desperately trying not to press her into him, as she gave him head. His hips instinctively rocked with her. It was good. Too good. He was ready to explode and she knew it.

Ichabod pulled out of her mouth and stood her upright before he had a chance to come. He watched her body as he pulled her gown down and kissed her breasts. He dropped to his knees, throwing one of her legs over his arm, and delved into her like a starved animal.

Abbie let out a gasp as he slid his tongue in and out between her folds, kissing and tonguing her generously. His free hand played with her nipples, causing them to perk up at attention. Once he had his fill of the inside of her, he drew his attention to the bud of her clit. He sucked with a gentle frenzy that made her body tremble, before plunging two fingers inside her slit and massaging her walls.

"Oh fuck, Ichabod..." She mumbled as she felt herself on the edge of ecstasy. Finally her legs went limp and her juices flowed as she came hard for him. He stood quickly pulling her other leg up over his arm and easily guiding his cock into her sopping wet pussy. Abbie relished in the sensation of his thickness stretching and filling her completely.

It was was one crashing wave of bliss after another as he fucked her against the wall. At some point they gave up on trying to keep it quiet as the pleasure completely took over. If anyone were in the hall way, there would be no doubt as to what was going on. He was banging her so good, all either could muster was gibberish moans with the occasional audible "oh fuck" and "I love you". But their minds were so in sink that it made perfect sense to them. And when he finally came inside her it was as if they were in a world all their own. He kissed her passionately as he carried her to bed before they fell asleep in each others arms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

~4) Seeing Other People

 

The next morning Ichabod and Abbie woke to the sound of a knock on the door followed by Sally's high pitched accent. They were momentarily disoriented but quickly realized where they were.

"Miss, I'm here with the hot water you requested for your morning bath," Sally said patiently waiting in the hall.

"Just a minute," Abbie called out to her.

Ichabod Jumped out of bed and quietly searched for his clothes. "My apologies Lieutenant," he whispered. "I over slept. I had intended to a waked before sunrise and return to my room."

Abbie didn't see the big deal. "Don't worry about it. Just let her in."

"And have her think you are of easy virtue?" Ichabod scoffed quietly. "Absolutely not."

"So you're worried about my reputation?"

"Of course... lest all of London believe I brought you here as a concubine for my personal pleasure."

"I think they probably already assume that's what I am," Abbie teased reaching her foot out to rub his bare leg.

He raised his eyebrows and tightened his lip letting her know he was not amused. He walked over to the wall observing it curiously. Abbie watched as his hands scurried down the side of the fireplace.

"I am in love with you Lieutenant. And I do not wish for anyone to view you in a less than favorable light... Ah, of course." He pulled on a wall lantern and the panel slid open revealing a hidden passage way."

"That is pretty cool," Abbie said as she got out of bed and went to his side.

"These tunnels were used by royals to hide from disgruntled peasants, political rivals, and of course to hide Lovers..."

"Miss Grace, is everything alright?" Sally called out.

Ichabod quickly kissed Abbie before ducking into the passageway.

~~~~~

It felt good to soak in the tub after the crazy night she'd had. And the bath oils that Ichabod had sent to her were Devine. After a good forty minutes and absorbing every bit of hot water, Sally brought her a towel and robe. She quickly dried herself, but as Sally helped her put on the robe, the young woman let out a gasp.

"Oh, Miss!" Sally stepped back putting her hand over her mouth.

"What is it," Abbie's eyes widened with concern.

"The bruises on your back," Sally was near tears. "It's my fault if Lord Darby was upset with ya. I should never have invited ya to that party, Miss."

Abbie went to the mirror and turned her shoulder. Sure enough they were bruised from the ornate moldings on the wall, which explained why they felt so sore. And poor Sally must be thinking the absolute worst of Ichabod, or rather Lord Jackson Darby. 

"Sally, it's not what you think," Abbie tried to reassure her.

"Oh, no. Don't ya defend him. I know it's not my place to say, and I might lose my position, but I can't stand for this, Miss. I've heard stories from my brother about the things that happen to your people. He worked on a ship for a year, and still has nightmares about it. It ain't right."

"Sally, I assure you, Lord Jackson didn't hurt me."

"Oh, no. Then how'd ya get them bruises up and down your back?"

"From the wall."

Sally shook her head. Of course now she thought Jackson had slammed her into the wall. "Oh, Miss. He pushed ya into the wall?"

"Sally, I am going to tell you this in confidence. You can't tell any one. You promise?"

"I swear it Miss" Sally was confused and eager to know what was going on.

"He didn't push me into the wall... We were having sex against the wall."

Sally went from pale white to completely red. Abbie had a very blunt way if putting things sometimes and the information caught her off guard.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry , Miss." She covered her face to hide her blushing. "We weren't told what your position was... Is... I mean, there's speculation. Everyone is wondering..."

"Wondering if I'm his Mistress, or Courtesan maybe?" Abbie quipped and Sally turned another shade of red. "Things are different where I come from. People who care for each other don't always wait until they're married before being together. But here, Society is more conservative. And Lord Darby doesn't want me... Or himself to have a bad reputation."

"I understand. He must be quite torn. It's all so romantic." Sally mused as she helped Abbie dress.

"Why would he be torn?" Abbie winced as the young woman tightened her corset.

"Because the Duke and Duchess want him to marry the Barron's daughter. His uncle has invited them for a private breakfast. They're dining as we speak. But I'm to lay out a dress for a private party you will be attending with them tonight

Abbie felt her heart sink a bit. She faked a smile as she tried to remember, they were playing at this. He had to pretend to be Jackson Darby and do his best not to alter his family's history. And she had to play the part of an ancestor she knew nothing about.

~~~~

Ichabod sat at the dining table far from amused. Eleanor was a lovely girl of twenty-two and her sizable dowry made her a fine catch. But obviously he was not interested. She did her best to flirt by batting her green eyes and twirling the blond curl that hung over her shoulder.

Ichabod wasn't sure how to act as Lord Jackson Darby. He knew of course that at some point the young man was disowned and cast out of society. He had thought it was when he left to travel the world, but clearly the family had intended for him to come home.

The Baroness was certainly making a case for the pairing. She practically had the nuptials planned and was moving on to naming her grandchildren.

Finally the breakfast was over, and Ichabod hoped to dismiss himself to find Abbie. But his uncle had other plans. "Perhaps Miss Eleanor could delight us with her talents on the piano forte."

"It would be my pleasure," she smiled coyly at Ichabod.

They made their way to the parlor, but Ichabod stopped his uncle before they entered. "Uncle, might I have a word with you in private?" He whispered.

"What is it, my boy?"

"Clearly this is an attempt to arrange a marriage. And I believe we should put an end to this madness."

"If this is about Miss Grace, I suggest you get used to the idea that she can be no more than a mistress. You are a future Duke."

"But Uncle, you could have at least told me they were coming to join us for the day."

"I had every intention. I went to your room last night but I could hear that you and Miss Grace were otherwise occupied." Ichabod turned ghost white at his uncle's remark. He was thoroughly embarrassed. "We can talk later, Jackson. Our guests are waiting," George put him off.

And if things weren't awkward enough, when George and Ichabod entered the parlor, they found the Barron's family face to face with Abbie. Of course they recognized her since he brought her to the ball last night.

Ichabod and Abbie locked eyes and she fought the urge to fold her arms and roll her eyes. He was stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Umm... I don't believe you've been properly introduced. This is Miss Grace, my... Companion... Travel companion... And this is Barron Weston, his wife Lady Weston and their daughter Lady Eleanor."

Eleanor managed a slight curtsy and Abbie did her best to return one. It was still very awkward.

"I believe we were promised music to entertain us," George smiled at Eleanor, skillfully defusing the tension.

"Of course," Eleanor smiled. She turned her nose up at Abbie as she went towards the piano. Eleanor was quite accomplished. The piece she played by Gluck was well done and impressive.

"She plays well," George spoke quietly to Ichabod in an attempt to persuade him. "She is also a skilled painter and speaks three languages."

"She's a lovely young woman, but I am simply not interested in becoming engaged." Ichabod smiled apologetically in Abbie's direction.

"Jackson, you can have your cake and eat it too," George gave his nephew a sly smile.

Ichabod knew exactly what his uncle was speaking of. But before he could respond Eleanor finished and they began politely applauding her efforts. She joined her mother on the sofa, still giving Abbie surly glances. She whispered something to her mother as George complimented her father.

"Do you play, Grace?" Lady Weston turned her attention to Abbie. "I should think a proper travel companion would be accomplished."

"Indeed she does," Ichabod chimed in before Abbie could deny her skill.

"Well then she must delight us with her talents?" Lady Weston insisted.

"I haven't practiced anything..." Abbie tried to excuse herself.

"How about a rendition of 'The Well Tempered Clavier' by Bach. I do rather enjoy that piece," Ichabod smiled at Abbie.

She wasn't smiling back, but he could hear her thoughts clear as day. * the well tempered what, now? I don't know that song.*

*You played it to Ave Maria, you'll do fine* he assured her. He had heard her play it a couple of weeks earlier in their living room, and thought it was lovely.

She gave him a hard side eye as she sat at the piano * I'm going to kick your ass for this Crane*

Of course she played well, to the dismay of Eleanor and her mother. Their faces grew more sour with every note. Ichabod stood closer to admire her causing Lady Weston to pull out her fan and wave it as if staving off faintness.

Lord Weston was intrigued and approached George. "She is very talented," he whispered.

"In more ways than you know," George whispered back with a sly smirk.

"Where ever did he find her? I suddenly find myself in need of a travel companion," the men laughed quietly, then politely clapped when Abbie finished.

Abbie sat mostly quiet in a chair as the group conversed about nonsense and gossip, which she knew nothing about. She desperately tried to think of the polite way to excuse herself. Perhaps if she simply slipped out, no one would notice.

Finally she was saved by the butler Mr. O'Riley. "Pardon, my Lords, Officer Nate Bradley is here to see Miss Grace." He held out his arm to direct Nate into the room. Now Eleanor's face lit up, while Ichabod looked unpleasantly surprised.

"Officer Bradley, what brings you here?" Ichabod tried to keep his cool.

"Last night I asked Miss Grace if I could call upon her to make sure she arrived home safely and was doing well."

"I'm doing much better now, thank you," Abbie smiled.

Nate was very uncomfortable and he had a feeling 'Grace' was uncomfortable as well. "Perhaps you would care to take the air with me?" He asked her.

"I'd love to," Abbie hopped up from her seat. Anything to get out of that stuffy parlor.

Ichabod gruffly cleared his throat while staring directly at Nate. Abbie could feel hints of anger pinching at her nerves.

Nate still did not understand the nature of their relationship, but if Lord Jackson Darby didn't want them to go, he would have to say so directly. "That is, if it is alright with the Master of the house."

"She may go," Ichabod answered reluctantly.

Now Abbie was pissed. *wrong answer! I'm free to come and go as I damn well please* She brushed past Ichabod, who read her mind loud and clear, and let Nate walk her out.

Ichabod gulped hard as he watched them leave. He felt ridiculous having not meant it the way it came across. He knew he was going to pay for that.

 

~~~~~

Nate took Abbie for a stroll down the streets of London. He towered over her with his large masculine build. She marveled at the beautiful estates and town houses before they turned down a street with markets and shops. He continually asked her questions about where she was from, and she remained vague.

"A small isolated village in Africa," she brushed quickly. "And you? Were you born here or abroad?"

"I was born on a ship just of the coast of England as it entered the River Thames," he smiled, his green eyes lit up mysteriously.

"Hmm," Abbie mused curiously. "It sounds like there's a story to be told." She could sense Ichabod trying to reach her with telepathy but she blocked him out. She would know if it were an emergency. He was just being nosey because she was out without him. She kept her attention on Nate.

"My father was a merchant sea captain. He owned a ship that imported sugar and Rum from the West Indies. My mother was the daughter of a plantation owner and his mistress slave in Antigua." Nate told a love story fitting of a romance novel, and Abbie hung on his every word. "We were happy here for years. My dad continued trading in Sugar and Rum, and we lived well. Then when I was nine years old, my mother and I contracted Scarletina. She didn't survive."

He looked sad as he reminisced. Abbie couldn't help but think what a shame that a simple infection was deadly in this time.

"My dad wasn't the same after she died. I became his apprentice and traveled with him to and from the West Indies, until he died. He left me his ship and a small inheritance. And this is my shop." They stopped in front of a mercantile shop 'Bradley.'s Commodities'.

Nate handed some coins to a few beggar children in exchange for them cleaning the manure from the street. He opened the door and lead Abbie (Grace) in. There was an older gentleman working behind the counter. Nate introduced him as Mr. McFarlan, before sending him off to get a bite to eat. "By day I run my shop and deal in commodities trade, and by night I am an officer of the Law. I have a hired captain for my ship so I am always well supplied."

Abbie gave him a disappointed look. The shop was impressive, but it didn't settle well with her. "So your mother was a slave... Your father barely rescued her and brought her here. But you still trade in the Caribbean and the Colonies, where slaves are abused for all of this?" Abbie tried not to be too judgmental, but it pained her to think about it.

Nate had hoped to impress her with his hard work, skill, and amassing fortune. Instead she called him on something that weighed heavy on him. "It is a necessary evil, Miss Grace."

Abbie stifled a scoff. He was one of those guys. "Hmm... That's pretty much an excuse people use to do something they know is wrong." Nate looked a bit crushed by her words. Abbie shook her head. "Look, I get it. This is the way things are. It's just... It's not right."

Nate wasn't sure why, but something was compelling him to trust her. "Miss Grace, there is something I want to tell you about my work..."

"We don't have to talk about it. I was putting my nose where it doesn't belong," Abbie attempted to change the conversation.

"No, please listen. " he took her hand and guided her to sit beside him. "After my dad brought my mother back to England, he went back to Antigua for her family. He could only take two at a time to keep from getting caught... But then there were others who wanted to leave, so it became our mission."

"Oh my god," Abbie was astonished. This officer of the law was an abolitionist. "How have you not been caught after all these years?"

"There have been several occasions where we were nearly discovered. That is why I chose my profession in the law."

Abbie was impressed. They talked for a little while about some of his adventures before he turned the ships wheel over to his friend and comrade. "Where do you send them... Once you pull them out of slavery? I can't think of a place where they could truly be free."

"Many come to England, since they are presumed free once they are on English soil, but we send them all over. We provide them with proper documentation and currency for the country which they will be residing. But you are correct. No place is truly free or safe. Slavery must be abolished. It is not enough for England to say it is not legal and yet allow the atrocity to continue through trade in Liverpool and in the Colonies. Tomorrow Ignatius Sancho will hold a forum and speak on the matter."

Abbie's eyes lit up. Sancho was famous for his work to abolish the slave trade. If she could actually have the opportunity to hear him speak, it would be unbelievable. "Tomorrow? Really? It would be incredible to be there."

"Indeed. But, I'm afraid the forum is only for men."

Abbie was deflated. "Oh suffrage hasn't happened yet either," she quipped under her breath.

"I beg your pardon?" Nate wasn't sure what she was saying.

"Oh...nothing..."

The door to the shop opened and Mr. McFarlan came back in, handed Nate a note, and took his place behind the counter.

"I should escort you back to Lotleigh Estate," Nate stood and gave her a generous smile. He then pulled a panel off the wall and hid the note before placing the panel back.

McFarlan cleared his throat getting Nate's attention. His eyes darted between Nate and Abbie, as if thinking it unwise to reveal the secret hiding spot.

"It's all right old friend," he smiled. "We can trust Miss Grace." Even as he spoke the words he couldn't understand why he was so compelled to trust this woman. She was a virtual stranger that he had only met the night before.

~~~~  
Ichabod paced back and forth in the parlor, repeatedly checking the window for Abbie. He had been relieved when the Baron finally left with his wife and daughter in tow. All he could think about was Abbie, making him poor company. Finally he saw her approaching the estate with Nate. They were smiling and talking as they walked, giving Ichabod an uneasy feeling. His eyes grew wide and heat rose in his body as he watched Nate take Abbie's hand and kiss it. Nate then removed his hat and gave her a farewell bow.

Abbie waltzed into the home all smiles, kissing Ichabod on the cheek. "That was pretty damn cool. I actually got to walk the streets of 18th century London," she said very impressed with her day.

"Well he certainly kept you out long enough," Ichabod scowled. "It's nearly time for supper. Not to mention we have a formal engagement this evening."

Abbie could tell he was in a foul mood and she was not here for that right now. "He's a nice guy."

She went upstairs, and he followed. "I find it rather ill mannered of him to pursue you like a vulture."

"He was not."

"Oh, do you deny that he fancies you?"

Abbie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I really wasn't even thinking about that. It's not like you weren't busy with little Miss Princess."

"That was not my choice," Ichabod retorted as he opened his bedroom door for her to go in. He didn't want to continue this conversation were they were at risk of being heard by the servants or his uncle.

Abbie would rather have gone to her own room, but she decided to oblige him. "Well I didn't want to sit around while she gave me the evil eye. It was awkward. And Nate is a really great guy. He's an abolitionist, and he's done amazing things for our people."

"Our people?" Ichabod looked befuddled, dragging out the words.

"Well, surly you can tell he's biracial," Abbie was starting to gush. "And he's done some really brave and wonderful things to help 'our' people."

"You sound smitten," Ichabod moaned hardly hiding his bruised ego. He sat down on the edge of the bed looking like a wounded puppy. "Did you happen to tell him that you already have an attachment?"

"It didn't come up," Abbie tipped her head as she looked at him. This was really bothering him. "look, Crane... I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by taking off with Nate."

Ichabod took her hands and gently pulled her to him as he sat. She stood between his thighs and let her fingers run through his hair. "I too am regretful of the Eleanor business. I never wish to do anything that would make you uncomfortable."

"I know," Abbie whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She started to turn away intending to go to her room, but he held her still in her place. Tenderly his lips tapped sweet pecks on her neck and he began to loosen her top.

"Crane, what are you doing?" She smiled and sighed at the softness of his kisses. "It'll be time to eat soon."

"You and I have had a tiff," he spoke in a deep low voice, as he removed her top exposing her corset."Now we shall make up."

"Oh... Make up sex, huh," she teased, kicking off her shoes.

"Mmm...indeed," he nipped at her ear lobe, before his hands reached under her dress and up her thighs. "Oh, take me to your calm retreats again," now he slid her panties off. Bless her for wearing the tiny soft garments. "Even in such scenes amidst your gloom. I find..." Next to go was her petticoat.

Ichabod took a moment to admire her wearing only a corset and thigh high stockings. He grew hard in his breaches at the very sight of her. "A ray of pensive hope to cheer my mind." He pulled her into a kiss as she began to undo his shirt.

She then knelt down took of his boots, "go on."

He continued the sonnet as she undid his pants and slowly removed them. "that Heavenly mercies brighter hours ordain."

She loved it when he recited poetry to her. It got her hot and wet. He tried to continue, but when her lips touched his manhood, all cohesive thought left him. He watched as her luscious lips wrapped around his cock, up and down its length. Her large brown eyes gazing lustfully at him, driving him mad with elation. She gently cupped his balls causing his toes to curl in delight. She was his precious Abbie who seemed so happy to please him, and he wanted her desperately.

"I need you, Abbie..." His voice was low and severe. She took one last deliberate drag, before climbing up and straddling him. She kissed him deep as his fingers massaged her already moist folds, pressing her clit as they slipping in and out. His ears delighted in the soft moans that escaped her. His lips wandered from hers, down her neck to her breasts. He tenderly flicked her nipples before engulfing her breasts. The frenzy of sensations driving her closer and closer to the edge.

*Say it again. The sonnet... My favorite part.* her thoughts begged to him.

*Oh, take me into your calm retreats again* his voice sang through her mind, as his mind repeated those words and his cock slid inside her. He let out a low growl of satisfaction as he filled her. Her soft moan as she spread sent his heart racing.

She rocked, straddled on his lap, slowly at first. Their eyes fixated on each other between kisses. She rocked faster and faster, pushing him lay back as she rode him like a stallion. She came so fast and so hard that her body quivered and slowed its undulating.

Ichabod sat up and swiftly flipped her on her back. He drove his cock inside of her with a fury, enhancing her orgasm. Her stocking clad legs wrapped around him drawing him deeper and deeper.

There was a moment that sometimes happened when they were so intimate. A moment that felt like nothing either had know before and was unique they knew, to their connection as witnesses. It was beyond bliss, beyond serenity, and it felt incredible. It passed quickly as Ichabod came and Abbie was pulled from its sensation to the thrill of her body's orgasm.

He kissed her again and again, not wanting to be separated from her. He wanted only to be lost inside her, for as long as they could stay.

~~~~~

~ 5) Secret Lovers

It took an hour by carriage to arrive at West Gable Manor. Fiona's small estate was just outside of London. Abbie and Ichabod sat across from each other, while George occupied the seat next to Ichabod (Jackson).

They couldn't resist making sexy eyes, and stifling their giggles. Abbie was horny as hell, even though they had just spent a good part of the after noon making love. She could tell by the randy look on Ichabod's face that he too was in quite the mood. He looked her up and down and licked his lips. She felt a rush of heat flash through her body.

"Ah, we are here!" George exclaimed as he looked out the carriage window.

Abbie's heart jumped and Ichabod slightly jolted in his seat as their moment was abruptly interrupted.

As the carriage slowed in front of the house George addressed the two. "Jackson, Miss Grace, here you are free to be who you are."

"Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other then back at George. Did he know that they were impostors?

"Uncle, I don't understand," Ichabod responded with questioning look.

"A Lord with a female traveling companion?" George raised his eyebrow at his nephew.

"It is not unheard of..." Ichabod tried to explain.

"True, however, you are in love with Miss Grace. You are the only son of Lord Richard Darby the Duke of Cantonport. Marrying Grace is just not possible. If you marry her you will be disowned. But, if the two of you truly love each other, you can still be together."

Abbie was surprised that George was being so up front about this. She didn't quite know how to react.

However, Ichabod was a little irritated. "You mean I should take a wife in name only and keep Miss Grace as my mistress?"

"Yes, Jackson," George was quite serious. "You are not the first man to have to marry out of duty and obligation. And you surly will not be the last."

The footman opened the door before Ichabod could protest. Abbie placed a hand on his arm to calm him. "Let's just try to enjoy the party. A couple more days and we go to Netherborne."

Ichabod nodded quietly. He knew this was all about playing the part. But he didn't want to be disrespectful to Abbie... Or her ancestor for that matter.  
~~~~

It was a small party of only ten couples; rich noblemen and their mistresses or courtesans. It was like a secret society. Ichabod knew such things existed. He had heard rumors, but he had never been a part of it.

The music was lively and seductive as couples danced loosely with each other. One couple sat in a corner making out like teenagers in the back seat of a car.

"Well this is not much more than a festival of salaciousness!" Ichabod growled hard under his breath.

"No, these people just love each other," she smiled.

As if on cue, a tray of large sliced chocolate dipped strawberries drizzled with cream, was offered to them. Ichabod's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

He picked one off the tray and held it to her. "Well, is it just me or is this not meant look like a woman's..."

Abbie quickly took a bite of the berry, stopping Ichabod mid sentence. He swallowed hard as he watched her delight in the treat, then lick the last bits of the confection from his fingers. He felt butterflies swirl in the pit of his stomach, as he suddenly became horny again.

Abbie smiled at his change in demeanor. She grabbed two glasses of wine which they both downed quickly. "Come on, let's dance."

The pair waltzes around the dance floor, finally relaxing and enjoying the night. For the next couple of hours, it was wine, champagne, confections and dancing. Ichabod noticed his uncle Gorge and Madame Fiona entangled in a rather compromising position. Now he understood his uncle a little better.

By midnight couples began to disappear. Ichabod was quite intoxicated and ready to leave. It would take an hour to ride back to Lotleigh Estate, where he could fully enjoy making love to Abbie again.

"I'm afraid it is time we call it a night." Ichabod informed his uncle.

"No, please stay," Fiona chimed in. "My servants are preparing a room for you and Grace as we speak." She waved her hand and a maid came to her. "Maggie, please show Lord Darby and Miss Grace to their room."

"Thank you," Ichabod tipped his head and bid them good night.

The room was lavish. Nude paining hung on the walks, while red velvet was draped across the bed and hung from the windows. A tray of assorted confections, including the very tantalizing strawberries that had warranted Ichabod's attention, sat on the dresser. Abbie grabbed a berry, seductively licking the cream and teasing Ichabod, before popping it in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she noticed several 18th century BDSM items and sex toys. She picked up a black multi-strap horse whip and waved it at Ichabod.

He nearly choked, "absolute debauchery!" He said more teasing now than indignant.

Abbie laughed out loud, knowing that he was a lot less prudish in private than he had been in public. As she dropped the whip and put her arms around him.

There was a warm bath drawn in the water closet. They wasted no time undressing leaving only their undergarments on. Abbie could breath freely without the constraints of the corset. They were still pretty drunk, playfully splashing water at each other as they washed.

Soon Ichabod had enough playing around, and Abbie could see the mood shift in his blue eyes as he put his arms around her. Her lips tasted of candy and champaign, and he loved sweets. As they kissed they made their way to the bed, accidentally bumping Abbie's rear into the dresser. A white marble dildo rolled across the dresser and Abbie caught it before it fell off.

"Hmmm..." She grinned mischievously. "I think we could find some use for this.

Ichabod scoffed. It's size paled in comparison to his manhood and he did not want to be deprived of his pleasure. "I do not believe that you will find it necessary to avail of such an instrument."

"Who said we'd use it on me?" She giggle leaving him standing in stunned silence. She hopped on the bed still recovering from her own amusement, watching his long slender form. She couldn't believe how sexy he looked in nothing but long white underpants. And she was in the mood to play with him. "Ok, how about if you pick something... Anything you want, for you or me... Or both."

"You're quite serious?" He looked at her with questioning look. "You never mention that you found pleasure in sex play of this nature."

Aside from the few times that Nick had wanted to be handcuffed to the bed or chair, she never did. She never saw the appeal of being dominated by a man or vice versa.

"Not really but we're here and well, YOLO."

Now Ichabod was very confused, " what on earth is a YO -Lo?" he said glancing and sifting his hands through the objects. "I don't see any Yo - Lo."

"No, no. It's not a sex toy. It's an anagram. Y O L O... A saying. It means you only live once. A modern day carpe diem."

"Ah, I see." He took a moment to muse over his options, and make his selections.

Abbie watched as he picked up the black leather binds, and a feather. He turned towards the bed but then turned back to retrieve the marble phallic.

"We mustn't forget the godeminche,"

She raised her eyebrows a bit surprised by his choices. She'd never heard a dildo be called that before.

"So is this what you want me to use on you?" She asked, taking the toys from him.

"No, Love," he smiled coyly. "These are all for you pleasure. It occurred to me that you are quite adept at being in control, and taking charge at every mission. Yet in our current circumstance you have had to defer to me."

Ichabod slipped her hands into the binds and laid her on her back as he spoke. "Perhaps, this is a way to help you to relax, and trust me."

Abbie liked take charge Ichabod. "Okay, Captain."

He tied the straps to the bed rails, constraining her but giving her enough room to move her arms. He admired her breasts through the thin see through chemise as he undid the buttons. Abbie's heart raced when he exposed her. Her breasts and body now free, he took the feather and playfully swept it up and down her body. She giggled and twitched at the tickling sensation. He teased her nipples watching them go from soft and plump to tightened peaks. She steadied her breath as she enjoyed his play. And when his cock grew thick and hard in his drawers, she desperately wanted to take it. But the binds denied her.

Ichabod held his cock, "not yet Lieutenant."  
She looked absolutely thirsty for it, "yes, Captain."

He moved down between her thighs, spreading her legs wide and letting the feather tease her. She could hardly bare it. Ichabod did away with the feather and grabbed the dildo, rolling it in his palms to warm it a bit. With two fingers he spread her slit exposing the beautiful pink spot, her sweet strawberry. He leaned in for a kiss, a taste with his tongue. It sent an uncontrollable wave of pleasure through Abbie's body, as his tongue lingered inside her. Finishing his indulgence, he took the phallic and watched as he gently pressed it inside her. Her body arched as her walls wrapped around it. Ichabod was so hard at the sight of her taking it, that he thought he might erupt in his pants.

"Dear love for nothing less than the," Slowly he slipped it in and out of her wet pussy. "Would I have broke this happy dream;" he went a little faster, letting it bump against her g spot. His voice was deep and sincere as the poem flowed from his lips. "For reasons much too strong for fantasy."

Good lord. These 18th century poems for sex talk were getting her way too wet. Her body rocked with his labors, and he loved every bit of it.

"Therefor thou weakest me wisely, yet," he continued deliberate in is working. She was close... So close. "My dream thou brokest not, but continued it, yet."

"Oh.... I'm coming, Captain. It feels... So good." Her body quivered, as her walls tightened.

Ichabod removed the wet dildo, allowing his lips to finish the job, kissing her and delighting in her pleasure. As she began to calm from the high of her climax, he mounted upon her, raising her legs over his shoulder. She was already wet and wide open, and he easily pushed inside.

He was like a machine giving her exactly what she wanted. Her moans and cries rang out encouraging him to give her more.

"Mmm ohhhh ..yes! Oh yes!" Is all she could manage.

"You are more magnificent than any dream," his low husky voice breathed into her ear. But soon his lips could no longer form words, he was so lost inside her. But she could hear his words from his mind and heart *You are more magnificent than any fantasy, my love my Lieutenant, my life.*

For a moment they went into that place of pure connection that was unique only to them. They had no word for it, but they loved it. It was like a drug that only lasted for a few short seconds. All too quickly it was gone but replaced by their sensation of their impending climax. She was a panting heap beneath him, as sweat dripped from his brow. They came in one joined collision of pleasure, that overwhelming sensation that felt too good to be real.

Ichabod quickly undid her bindings and she immediately wrapped her arms around him. He held her close, and they must have told each other " I love you" a dozen times... it was all a blurr.

 

\-----

~ 6) Living History

"Lieutenant, if I could bring you along, I would. However the forum is strictly for men only." Ichabod tried to explain as he buttoned his shirt.

They had arrived back at Lotleigh estate rather early in the day. Now Uncle George planned to take "Jackson" to the men's only coffee house then to the men's only forum to hear Sancho give a speech.

"Oh come on. You're really going to deny me the opportunity to witness a part of history?" She looked at him quite cross as he gave her an apologetic shoulder hunch. "Well then you shouldn't go either." She pouted. "You admitted that your dad and uncle will take you to one of his speeches when your ten years old. So technically you've done this before."

"And I would gladly skip the event, but, lieutenant... Abbie. I am given a chance to spend some time with my family. People who are dead to me, that once we return to our time, I shall never see again. I love my uncle George... I've missed him. I'll never get this opportunity again."

"Fine," Abbie conceded. She helped him straighten his collar. He was right. These people, his family, they were all dead and gone. "You should get to spend some time with your loved ones."

He cupped her cheeks with his hands as she gave him the sweetest smile. "You are my treasure." He gave her a sweet tender kiss, before leaving to join his uncle.

\------

Abbie sat at piano in the parlor bored out of her mind. She tinkered at playing, but she simply hadn't learned many classics. And the sheet music was not the easiest to read. Finally she came across Bach's cello suit #1. Of course there was no way she could manage it on the cello, but she'd tinkered with it on the piano before. She could play the beginning easily but much of the rest she muddled through. She figured now was as good a time to practice as she'd ever get.

Her second time through was much better. But she was so into playing that she didn't notice Mr. O'Riley escort Nate into the parlor. O'Riley was about to interrupt her, but Nate put up his hand to stop him. He waited patiently for her to finish then calmly applauded. Her heart jumped a bit when she turned to see who was standing there.

"Pardon, Miss," O'Riley spoke up. "Officer Bradley is here to see you."

"Thank you, Mr. O'Riley," she dismissed him, and waited for him to leave. " what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the forum to hear Sancho speak."

"I am on my way," he smiled. " you don't look ready to go."

"Very funny," Abbie quipped. "You and Jackson have made it very clear... No girls allowed."

"True, however, Nobody has to know that you're a girl." He handed her a small sack. "They've been well laundered."

Abbie pulled out a cap and some boys clothing. She looked at Nate and smiled. "This is very thoughtful, but I can't. If I get caught i could get locked up and it could cause a scandal for Lord Darby."

"You won't get caught. I shall be there to protect you. If you are discovered, I know the magistrate well. He owes me several favors. He has a problem turning away from prostitutes." Nate smiled, hoping he wasn't being to crass with his language. But it didn't phase Abbie at all.

"Ok," she smiled. "I'll go get ready.

Abbie bound her breasts, and added padding around her waist to disguise her figure. She pinned up her hair as best she could and covered it with the cap. After smudging a bit of dark brown make-up on her chin she stepped back from the mirror to take a look.  
"Not bad."

She strutted into the Parlor to show off her new look. Nate smiled. "Very well done indeed! And what shall we call you young man?"

Abbie thought for a moment, "how about August?"

"That's a fine name."

\----

The forum was huge and lively. Nate took Abbie to an upper level where they would blend in more with the crowd. She was happy to see a few more people of color. She was a bit awe struck at being a part of history. Sancho's speech was moving and quite compelling. She knew she'd never forget this moment.

Nate looked at her as she listened to the speech. The sparkle in her eyes got to him, hell everything about her got to him.

After the forum, the two went to a bakery to pick up a bite to eat then went back to Nate's Shop for tea. Like many shopkeepers his home was adjacent, his on the two floors above Bradley's.

"Do you mind if I take some of this stuff off?" Abbie asked. "These bindings are worse than a corset."

Nate's heart fluttered a Bit at the ease of how she spoke about her undergarments. "Yes," he stammered a bit, "just upstairs to the right... And there's clean water and soap if you need it."

He put on a pot of tea which was ready when she came back down. Nate watched her admiring that even in trousers and a jacket, she was lovely. Her shirt was buttoned low, and without a bra or corset, exposes her natural cleavage. She let her hair down and it flowed loosely over her shoulders.

"I should have brought a change of clothes. I must look a mess."

"No," Nate tried not to fluster. "You look beautiful as ever."

"Englishmen are so polite."

they ate bread and had tea as they conversed about the movement and the ramifications it might have on the colonies. Of course Abbie knew what was to come with the revolution, but she played the part of Grace from Africa, a woman curious about the country she was visiting.

As they spoke she got a bit warm and took of her jacket. Nate went slack jaw at the sight of her breast which were clearly visible through the thin white linen shirt. Abbie continued talking.

"What do you think?" She asked him, but he was oblivious to whatever she had just said. "Nate?"

She casually put her hand on his lap, sending him abruptly to his feet. He grabbed the newspaper from the end table to cover the bulge in his breeches. "Miss Grace, I beg your pardon... I'm most embarrassed!" His eyes darted from her eyes to her breasts and back to her eyes.

Abbie looked down at her shirt and realized she could clearly make out her breasts and nipples. "Oh, my gosh... I wasn't even thinking!"

They both reached for her jacket at the same time, bumping into each other. That was about as much as Nate could handle. "If you will excuse me please." He went upstairs to handle his growing situation.

While she waited, she could sense Ichabod trying to reach her. She opened up to him so that he could know she was fine.

"Grace, are you alright?" Nate came back downstairs and to her side.

"Yes, but I should be getting back home."

"If I have offended you with my completely inexcusable behavior..."

"Not at all. It was an honest mistake. And it was my fault for being careless," she smiled. "Lord Darby will be worried if I'm not back before dark."

"Then we'll take the carriage, instead of walking."

They arrived at Lotleigh estate as the sun was setting. Nate took her hand and helped her down from the carriage. Ichabod watched from the window, and nearly lost his mind when he saw her dressed in men's clothing.

"I had a fantastic time Nate." Abbie was beaming. "I got to be a part of history, and you made that happen."

"I assure you, Miss Grace, it was my pleasure." He smiled. "May I call on you again tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not. We leave for Bedfordshire in the morning. We'll be spending a couple of weeks at Netherborne Estate with Lord Darby's cousins."

"Will you be returning to London?" Nate was now worried that this magnificent woman would slip out of his life.

Abbie shook her head, "I can't be certain. Maybe for a day, before we head back out on our travels."

Nate scoffed quietly and looked away. What was a female travel companion? He had seen the looks between Lord Darby and Grace, but The Lord had also been entertaining an engagement with another woman. And Grace, in his eyes was far to fine a woman to be any man's concubine. His grandmother had been a concubine, trapped and bound to a man who was married to another woman.

"Grace... Is this the life you want? A life that's so unstable? Do you not desire a life with someone who will be devoted to you and only you. A life that's filled with adventure, love and devotion. Where you can settle down if and when you so choose?"

Abbie let out a soft sigh. "A life where I can chose to settle down when ever I want... I don't think that's in the cards for me. For now, this is what I have to do."

Nate actually felt a bit choked up. "Bedfordshire, huh?" She nodded. "Promise me that if you come back to London... Even if it's just for a day... You'll let me know."

"I will."

He took her hand and gently kissed it, holding it a bit too long for Ichabod's comfort. He hurried to the front door just as Nate was giving Abbie 'Grace', a deep flirtatious bow. Abbie watched and waved goodbye as he went off in his carriage.

She turned to find Ichabod at the door looking stunned. She hurried past him, "I'll explain upstairs."

He followed her into her room and locked the door. "What on Earth are you wearing?"

"Don't be mad. Nate escorted me to watch Sancho's speech." She cut him short. "We were perfectly safe. He is an officer of the law, after all."

"So you dressed in boys clothing?!" He watched as Abbie took off the Jacket, and her breast were popping. "Good lord! You can see clear through that shirt!"

"I know. Don't worry. I had everything wrapped and covered. I took it off when I got back to Nate's place."

"You did what?" Ichabod was flabbergasted. The vein in his forehead began to show.

"Not like that. Come on. You know I'm faithful to you. I really wanted to go, and he made that happen it was exciting. I had a great time, and I've made a really good friend."

"Abbie," Ichabod shook his head. "The man has fallen in love with you."

"No he hasn't." Abbie figured she probably shouldn't mention the incident. She casually took of the boys pants.

"Abbie, he held you're hand, and kissed it. That is very intimate contact by the standards of this era."

"Well it's not intimate by my standards."

He was about to say something else, but Abbie bent over, seductively pulling off the boy under pants she was wearing and fully exposing her voluptuous ass. What ever Ichabod was about to say went right out of his mind.

Abbie knew how to shut him up. But she also knew how to make it up to him when she put him in a bad mood. She turned unbuttoning the already see through top, letting it drape across her breast. Ichabod swallowed hard as she walked his way.

"I'm still not pleased with the situation," he stammered as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"I know." She whispered kissing her way down his chest as she undid his breeches. She kissed down his navel and the trail of hair leading to his already hardening manhood. She did away with his pants, and stockings, as he watched her tend to him.

You mean to distract me Lieutenant..." His voice was low and breathy.

Yes, I do, she said pushing him playfully onto the bed. She crawled up beside him on her hands and knees. Her hands pressed down his abdomen until she took hold of his cock. It was so thick and long in her tiny hands, as she stroked up and down its haft. Ichabod watched as her lips first teased the head then sank down around him. She sucked generously as her dainty hand worked in tandem. Her other hand gently fooled his sack. He watched her with hooded eyes, as she drove him closer to ecstasy. He firmly grasped her ass with one hand and clenched the bed covers with the other. His hips bucked in rhythm with her.

She could feel his body tighten as his toes curled when began to come. Their eyes met as she drank him in. Once she finished, he pulled her up to straddle on top of him. He sat up briefly to kiss her tender lips, her neck, her shoulder, and let his hands run up and down her body.

He laid back again, his hands firm on her hips drawing her body up. He sprinkled tender kisses on her thighs. "You sit down, says Love." He lowered her to him kissing up her thighs. "And taste my meat." he continued. She moaned as his tongue gently slid across her slit wet pussy. "So I did sit," his lips kissed her clit, "and eat."

He pulled her down fully taking her into his mouth. His tongue worked inside her, delighting in her sweetness. She felt herself drifting over the edge into bliss. She reached behind her and massaged his cock, until it was full and erect again. Her body rocked as he ate her. His lips then firmly took to her clit sucking it swift and meticulously, until she came hard his his mouth. He moved her down his body and pushed his cock inside her. She sank down around him. Her tight walls swelled around his thickness as she rode him. His deep groans mingled with her oft cries.

*Oh Crane....* her mind called out to him.  
*I love you Abbie* she heard him call back to her.

The rest was just bliss. She came, he came, they climaxed together. All night long they made love; touching, holding tasting each other, unable to get enough.

\-----

It had to be the sensation of his hands gently roaming up and down her body that woke her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Ichabod looking down on her in the darkness. He smiled... She smiled.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered, planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You should be sleeping," she smiled letting her fingers trail through his hair. "We're going to Netherborne in a few hours... To see your parents."

"It's incredible," he smiled kissing her again. He laid down pulling her upon his chest and wrapping his arms around her. She let her head rest on his chest, as his heartbeat lulled her back to sleep.

 

\-----


	12. A Time Long Past (Part 3 Coming Home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie are unknowingly thrust in the middle of a two year battle against evil forces. Unresolved issues may mean a devastating defeat for the Witnesses. Their lives along with the lives of their loved ones depend on the strength of their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all he kudos and comments. Please keep them coming. I enjoy the discussion. Sorry it took so long to get this posted but I was out of town and stayed longer than expected. *See end notes.

~~~1) MEET THE CRANES ~~~  
It was a long bumpy ride from London to Bedfordshire. The trip to Netherborne would take them less than an hour and a half back in modern time. Abbie looked out the window observing the snail pace. They couldn't be going more than four miles an hour. Abbie noticed Cranes fingers twitch nervously, something that he rarely did any more.

"Try to relax, Crane." She smiled across the carriage and reached out for his hand.

He took that as his cue to join her in her seat. "I can think of one thing that would assist me in my endeavor to calm my nerves."

He leaned into her, letting his lips gently kiss her neck as his fingers traced down her shoulder to the mounds of her breast.

"Well if it helps," Abbie whispered. His lips met hers briefly before finding the nape of her neck again. A soft gasp escaped her lips when his fingers slid under her top and fondled her nipple. He kissed his way down until her firm nipple was between his lips. He wasted no time pulling up her dress, letting his hands rub up her thigh. She could feel herself getting wet, longing for his fingers to go higher.

But she was too sensible, and knew they had to stop this. She pulled away from him, with a gasp. "Crane, we have to stop. You do not want us to be a disheveled mess when we meet your parents."

"Alas, Lieutenant, you are quite correct," he straightened himself and she did the same. "I am finding it most challenging to keep myself from ravishing you at every turn."

"Clearly," she grinned. "And what's with all the poetry lately."

"Ah," he smiled. "I thought you might enjoy fully embracing the romance of the time. And poetry is a far cry better than most of the silly words and terms that were common in my day."

"Really," Abbie gave him a curious look. "So let me hear 'em."

Ichabod looked away sheepishly, "I couldn't..."

"Come on," she prodded him.

He looked at her with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Very well then. Let’s just say I enjoy the way you handle my waddle diddles when you bagpipe my lobcock."

Abbie stared at him intently, trying desperately to keep a straight face. But after three seconds she burst into laughter. "I'm sorry, but... That is hilarious!" She tried to stifle her laughing.

"Perhaps you'd prefer I give you a green gown once we return to Netherbourn?"

Abbie shook her head, "Green gown?"

"Oh yes. However I know you enjoy riding St. George." He raised his eye brow at her. She waved her hand and shook her head as she laughed. He was thoroughly enjoying her amusement. At least it relaxed him for the remainder of their ride.

 

\------

 

It was a beautiful spring day. William and Annette walked across the grounds at Netherbourne enjoying the warmth of the sun. She leaned on his arm gently for support as they walked until it was time to go home.

 

The couple was greeted by her lady's maid and the butler as they entered the home. There were servants bustling about handling final details for the upcoming visit.

"Is everything in order?" Annette asked her lady's maid.

"Yes, my lady. The rooms are ready. Cook is preparing dinner and deserts as we speak."

"Wonderful. And where is Mrs. Smithe?" Annette asked looking around.

"I'm here my Lady. The post arrived while you were out Miss." They followed Annette into the parlor.

"It's from Uncle George," William had a seat as she read the letter quickly.

'My Dearest Niece,

I hope this letter finds you well. I apologize for the brevity of this letter but the post is ready to depart, and I thought it imperative I inform you. You're Cousin Jackson's companion is a woman. Her name is Miss Grace and she is black. He is very particular about her and she is to be treated with the upmost respect, for he will tolerate no less. I shall see you soon.

Lord George Collins. '

 

"Well this is rather unexpected." William looked perplexed. "A woman... and a foreigner!"

"Yes... Well, Jackson's letter only mentioned that he'd arrive with his travel companion." Annette read the letter from George again.

"And what rooms are they staying in?"

"The adjoining rooms..."

"Well that's inappropriate considering, don't you think," William folded his arms.

"They have arrived, Sir," the butler Mr. Watts informed the couple.

"Well it's too late now," Annette took her husband’s arm and they went to the front door.

Ichabod's face lit up when he saw his parents standing arm in arm at the grand entry way. The footman helped them out of the carriage. And for a moment Ichabod forgot that he was putting on a rouse as his cousin. He was a boy who wanted to run into the arms of his parents.

"Cousin Jackson! It is so good to see you again!" Annette left her husbands side and fully embraced Ichabod.

"Annette," Ichabod had to choke back tears. "I have missed you dearly." He took her hands and looked at her closely admiring her and seeing her small round belly.

"And I you," she smiled pointing to her husband. "This is my dear husband Mr. William Crane."

"It is a pleasure." Ichabod took his extended hand. He would have loved to give William a hug, but as Jackson, the two men were not yet acquainted. "Allow me to introduce Miss Grace, my dear friend and travel companion."

"How do you do?" The couple greeted her politely. They were grateful for George's fare warning, allowing them to minimize any awkwardness.

They all went inside to let 'Jackson' and 'Grace' relax a bit after the long trip. Servants tended to their things as the housekeeper approached Annette.

"My Lady?" Mrs. Smithe looked at her with a questioning expression.

"Ah..." Annette knew what she was getting at. "Jackson, your letter did not mention that your companion was a woman. We have you setup in adjoining rooms. But I could have the housekeeper prepare another."

"No need to bother," Ichabod assured her. "Grace and I travel together and are quite used to close accommodations."

"Very well," Annette smiled before giving him another hug, and sending them to get settled in.

\-----

Dinner went quite well. Ichabod assumed his uncle George must have sent correspondence ahead of their arrival with details about Grace. Neither Annette nor William seemed surprised or ruffed by her presence, which was a relief. William being a man of education was quite curious about this mysterious young woman.

"I am sorry that I'll have to leave day after tomorrow. Family business in Scotland." William informed them.

"I would have liked to have gone with him," Annette sounded disappointed. "We always travel together."

"Yes well, I'm afraid it was necessary for you to take to your confinement early, after the tumble you took down the stairs two weeks ago." William reminded her.

"You fell down the stairs?" Ichabod was stunned.

William shook his head, "She was sleepwalking."

"That only happens when you are not with meet." She sighed. "And Scotland is so far."

"You're from Scotland?" Abbie asked.

"No, not exactly. Just a distant descendant." William took drink before continuing. "My family has land up there that my older brother inherited. I help him manage it, thus the reason for this trip. And where do you hail from, Miss Grace?" He asked her directly. "I have made the acquaintance of a few black men at Oxford. But I am unable to place your accent."

"Ah, well... I am from a small village in Africa. But I have traveled and studied abroad for the past several years..."

"That is how we met and became travel companions." Ichabod stepped in.

"You've studied abroad... Throughout Europe?" William was intrigued.

"Yes," Abbie smiled taking a sip of her wine.

"Tu parle Francais?" He asked her.

"Out. Mai's pas Aussie bien que je devrais." She responded, grateful that she had taken French 1 & 2 in college.

"Well then you must be quite accomplished."

Abbie looked quickly at Ichabod for prompting on how far to let this go.

"She is quite accomplished," Ichabod was happy to gush about her. "She reads and writes. She sings and plays the piano beautifully. And you might be surprised to know that she has an interest in political matters, and she is an expert shooter."

"Really? Not many women are interested in politics. And by shooter you mean..."

"Musket, riffle, flint lock pistol," Ichabod gave her a nod. "She's a better shot than I."

"I'm a decent shot, but I'm slow when it comes to loading."

"Well, tomorrow you must go down range and shoot targets with me. I am wont to see your skill."

Abbie nodded with a nervous smile.

"Well, I hope that after dinner you will delight us with some music. We keep a piano in the parlor." Annette asked more than offered.

"Okay, sure," Abbie nodded again. "I believe 'Jackson' may be over stating my level of accomplishment.

"Nonsense! We'd love to hear you play. Perhaps I will accompany you, if it makes you less nervous?"

"That would be splendid," Ichabod's eyes lit up. "I can't remember the last time I heard you play the cello."

"You should know I'm far better now than I was when I was thirteen."

The remainder of dinner went just as smoothly. Abbie knew how to turn on the charm. She had learned enough about William from Ichabod to know how to impress him.

After dinner they gathered in the parlor to be entertained by Annette and 'Grace' as they played a duet. Ichabod had never heard such a sweet rendition of Cello Suite #1 as he did that night. The two women he'd loved most in the world, played together as if they'd always done so. He was unexpectedly moved and a tear escaped him.

When they had their fill of entertainment, Annette was quite exhausted and ready to retire. Abbie escorted her upstairs, leaving the men to enjoy a quick smoke on the pipe.

Once they made it to Annette's room she turned and took Abbie's hand. "Grace, I do hope that you and Jackson will stay on for a while. I haven't enjoyed myself this much in quite some time."

"We'll stay as long as we can," Abbie smiled. But she could see a hint of worry masked behind Annette's kind eyes. "What is it?"

Annette let out a sigh as she smiled and rubbed her small baby bump. "It's just that things can be difficult for me when William leaves. This trip to Scotland will take no less than three weeks, and..." She wasn't sure why, but she trusted this woman with her deepest secret. "When he leaves I have nightmares... The worst kind of visions."

Abbie took Annette's free hand, "When I was a kid, my mom had dreams. She'd see things..." Abbie shook her head as she recalled her childhood. "People though she was crazy. But I knew she wasn't."

"Did they come after her?" Annette was almost afraid to ask; afraid that she's sound crazy herself. "Did she believe they were real?"

"Yes. You weren't sleepwalking when you fell down the stairs, were you? Something went after you... Just like it did my mom," Abbie confessed. Annette gasped and squeezed Abbie's hand. "I was just a kid when they took my mom away. I couldn't help her. But I promise Jackson and I will be here for you."

It was as if a weight had been lifted from the young woman. She put her arms around Abbie giving her the most sincere of hugs, "thank you, Grace."

\----  
~~~ 2) A FATHER’S APPROVAL ~~~

It had been ages since Ichabod last smoked a pipe. And now here he was enjoying one with his father. The man who had raised him, shared his first pipe with him, and who had also disowned him. The boy in him still longed for his father’s approval, even though he knew how the story would play out.

William blew out a puff then eyed Jackson curiously, "So, what does a handsome young man have to do with a female travel companion?"

"We keep each other company on our journeys of course."

"Well only a fool could miss the fact that you are completely in love with this woman. I somehow doubt you intend to make her your mistress." William took another puff. "Do you plan to continue to travel or perhaps settle down?"

"The thought has indeed crossed my mind." Ichabod swallowed hard. Had this man been anyone else he would have said it was not their business. But a chance to know his father’s thoughts on his relationship was too rare an opportunity to pass up.

"I think The 1st Duke of Cantonport may not be favorable to that. You are his heir apparent. It's a bit of a different situation than Lord Mansfield has with his Young mulatto Niece Dido Elizabeth. There is no title at stake in her case."

"You managed to marry above your station, William." Ichabod put down his pipe and took a big swig from his glass of brandy.

"Yes, well the difference being I come from a family with title and prestige. Being the second born son I was not to inherit my family fortune. The Collins family simply needed me to prove that I could provide for Annette in the manner to which she is accustomed to. And so I have."

"If I were your son, what would you think of me?" Ichabod had to know, even if he would regret the knowledge later.

"Honestly, Jackson. I am a loyal Englishman. I would expect my son to hold fast to the traditions of our great country. I would expect him to marry an English woman of good breeding and high standing in society."

Ichabod felt a lump building in his throat. He knew his father well enough to suspect his thoughts were as such. But still it stung.

"You know, Jackson. I say that is my expectation. But then when I see Grace. I can't help but understand why you or anyone would fall in love with her. She's a delight. And she makes you happy. In fact you are happier than most of the men I am acquainted with. Those of us fortunate enough to find someone we truly love... we do whatever it takes to hold on to it. I would hope my son is able to find that kind of love."

\-----

Abbie sat in the window seat looking out the window at the moonlight shimmering across the lake. She had been so stressed about coming back to this point in history. But being with Ichabod and his family hadn't been as dreadful as being trapped in Colonial America. In fact, aside from a few incidents, it had been very pleasant.

Ichabod opened the door and watched her for a moment in silence. She turned to him and smiled, looking so beautiful that he felt his heart flutter out of his chest. He ran to her swooping her up from her seat and carrying her to the bed.

Their lips clashed as their hands hastily undid his shirt and pants then dispensing of them. Next to go was Abbie's gown, over her head and tossed aside. She laid back on the bed letting him fully view her. She watched as his cock grow stiff as he towered over her.  
"She walks in Beauty, like the night, of cloudless climes and starry skies."

He slowly began to kiss up her thigh until his lips found her sweet moist mound. He kissed her letting his tongue deep inside her, drawing the precious sounds of her desire. He lapped at her folds and then tenderly sucked her clit. He brought her there as her hips pressed her pussy into his mouth. He firmly massaged her clit with his kisses as her juices flowed for him.

He then drew his kisses up her abdomen to her breast. Her body trembled desperate for him to bring her to ecstasy again. He took his time on each breast, before taking to her neck like a vampire desperate for blood. The head of his cock found her wet entrance and he pushed deep inside her stretching her wide, as a soft whimper escaped her lips. He pulled one of her legs over his arm and thrust deep and hard into her, over and over.

*I love you my beautiful Lieutenant*  
*My Captain... My Love*

Their minds spoke to each other and their cries of passion filled the air, as they came together. In a moment of pure bliss they went into that place known only to them. A combination of free falling joy and completeness overcame them, a moment that never lasted long enough. Finally completely spent, Ichabod collapsed beside her and pulled her into his spoon. Peaceful sleep came easily.

\-----

The loud bang echoed through Netherbourne Estate and permeated through the air. Ichabod and Annette looked across the field towards the spot where William and Abbie were firing at targets. They watched as Abbie took aim and fired her rifle. There was another loud bang that rippled through the air. They could tell from the way she jumped up and raised her fist that she hit her target.

"I'm impressed," Annette looked on as she snuggled onto her cousin’s arm. "She has completely won William over."

"She is a remarkable woman," Ichabod beamed.

"And you love her," Annette smiled up at him.

"Ah... Well she... We..."

"Oh, cousin, it's alright. I admit I didn't know what to think of this at first but... You both seem happy."

"We are."

"I hope you decide to stay, Jackson."

"We will stay on for two or three weeks..."

"No. I hope you stay in England, permanently. I miss you."

"I'm afraid staying is not possible."

"It is possible. I know that your family intends for you to marry Lady Eleanor Watson, but you can chose not to. Even if you are removed from society, William and I will always accept both of you."

"Thank you, Annette. But it is far more complicated," Ichabod tried to reason.

"I need you Jackson," Annette looked at him with pleading eyes. "Did Grace tell you about my fall and..."

"She didn't have to. I already know." Ichabod tried his best to reassure her. "We will help you. I promise."

\------

~~~ 3) UNTIMELY PROPOSAL ~~~  
William left for Scotland the next day. Abbie and Ichabod did their best to keep Annette safe and to be good company. For Ichabod this was an opportunity to spend time with his mother, and to know who she truly was beyond the childhood memories of a five year old boy.

The days passed quickly. Abbie had to admit there was something whimsical about being transported back to this time. But still there was no place like home and the 21st century amenities that came with it.

Every night she looked out the window watching and waiting for the evening of the new moon. This night she did the same. She sat in the window seat, quiet, deep in thought. Ichabod came in and watched her in silence for a moment. It was surreal having her here in this time with him. She looked angelic in the long white night gown. She turned to look at him as she heard his footsteps approaching her.

"Tomorrow night," she turned back to look at the moon, taking in a deep breath.

Ichabod held out his hand for her. "Come to bed Lieutenant. Let us make the most of this night."

Abbie gave him a sly look. He was so good looking, and the way his underpants hung low on his slender waist was very sexy. She took his hand and he led her to bed. His long hands slipped around her waist and down her thighs as he pulled her on top of him on the bed.

"Marry me Lieutenant." The words and been mulling through his mind for some time now, and came to him easily.

Abbie was stunned for a moment. What on earth was he doing? "Crane, I think this mission is starting to get to you." She managed to avoid answering.

"I love you Abbie. I want you to know how much you truly mean to me. You are my Treasure."

"I know you love me. And I love you Crane. We can talk about this when we get home." Abbie teased him with a playful kiss before pulling away. "We have to get some sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow night’s going to be more than just casting a spell."

Ichabod flipped her onto her back and pressed himself between her legs. "I am most certain we can handle whatever is to come."

"Well I just need everything to go as planned so we can get back to 2015 on the next full moon. I definitely don't want to stick round for an extra month.

She could tell by the look on Ichabod's face that she had somehow offended him. He slid off to lay beside her. She gently ran her tiny hand down the side of his face and beard. "Of course it’s different for you... Being back here, you get to see your family again," She sighed.

Ichabod did not respond right away as he gathered his thoughts. "Lieutenant, do you not believe that you and I could live in this time if circumstances changed and this was our fate?"

Abbie could not help but let out a laugh and shake her head. "Come on Crane... I'm a woman... A black woman in 1751 England. I'd say my prospects would be limited at best."

"Abbie... I would be there for you just as you have been for me."

"Crane, let’s be realistic. Everyone believes you to be Lord Jackson Darby heir apparent to a Duke. They expect you to marry a woman of substance and produce more heirs. I mean, that is why you've flirting with young women at the ball and little Miss Princess."

"I was not flirting!" Ichabod sounded offended. "I was merely acting..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Romeo... my point is, you could choose me and be disinherited, poor and scrapping to make a living in this era. Or you could marry the heiress and I'd be your mistress. And we both know that would never work. You'd be a loyal husband and put her first. I’ve already been pushed aside for your wife before. I have no intention on living like that again. And I am no man's mistress."

"I would never marry another, Treasure. I only want to marry you."

Abbie shook her head. "Ok then how would we live, Crane? Life would be hard. What would you do without an inheritance or a bunch of Founding Fathers looking after you? Maybe take a job as a local school teacher making a wage that's impossible to support a family on? Or you'd have to go teach at a private school, and I'd be left alone." She shuddered at the thought of always having to watch her back. I'm a cop. What would I do as a black woman in 1751 without practical skills for this time? Our life would be nothing like this and not like the life you had with Katrina."

Ichabod was quiet. She was right. He was caught up in the nostalgia of being home and the romance of being in love with her. It hurt terribly that she refused to give him an answer to his proposal. And it also hurt that she didn't believe he could care for her in this time the way that she did for him in her time. But the reality was that they needed to go back to their home. And that home was 2015. He held Abbie in his arms as he drifted off to sleep. At least he could dream of them building a life together in his time.

~~~~~

~~~ 5) FEEL NO EVIL, SEE NO EVIL ~~~

The next morning at breakfast Annette asked Jackson and Grace to escort her into town. New fabrics were being delivered to the shop and she wanted first pick to make new maternity dresses and baby cloths. Her family tailor was arriving in the afternoon and she wanted a new selection of fabrics. Ichabod and Abbie would have preferred to stay home and prepare for the night but Annette was hard to refuse.

Abbie would never get over how long it took to go such a short distance by carriage. Bedford was a pleasant town. They got quite a few stares as the very eligible bachelor Lord Darby strolled through town with his foreign travel companion.

They arrived at the shop as the delivery was being made. To Abbie's surprise Nate was making the delivery of fine imported fabrics and beads.

"Officer Nate Bradley. What brings you to Bedfordshire?" Abbie smiled.

"I could say it was the merchandise delivery, but honestly, I hoped I would see you again."

"Eh hem!" Ichabod cleared his throat loudly as he went to Abbie's side. "Officer Bradley"

"Lord Darby," Nate responded as the two men sized each other up.

"And this is Lady Annette Crane, Lord Darby's cousin." Abbie quickly tried to break the tension.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Nate barely took his eyes off of Abbie.

"Jackson, you and Annette go ahead inside while Nate and I catch up."

"Excellent idea," Annette grabbed a hold of Ichabod's arm and gently pulled him away.

Abbie waited until they were inside the shop before she addressed Nate again. "Officer Bradley..."

"Please, we are past such formalities."

"Nate... You didn't really make this delivery in hopes of meeting up with me, did you?"

"I cannot lie. I did." He was now red from embarrassment. "I have felt drawn to you from the moment we first met."

"Nate, I don't know what your expectations are, but I am not available for anything more than friendship."

"Your turn of phrase is quite unique. But you make yourself very clear indeed. Besides, it is easy to see Lord Darby is a man in love, and you are clearly the object of his affections."

"Our relationship is special," Abbie said bluntly, still not comfortable letting her emotions be so easily observed.

"You are special, Grace. Darby is fortunate to have you in his life."

Abbie could not help but blush a little despite herself. "How long are you in town?" She quickly changed the subject.

"I leave tomorrow before noon. Perhaps you could join me for dinner tonight?"

"I can't. I already have plans."

"Then tea tomorrow before I go? I've taken a room just up the road at Gregory's."

"I'll send word in the morning if I can, but no promises." Abbie smiled up at him. Her smile quickly faded when a cold eerie sensation ran through her body. It was so jarring it nearly took her breath away.

She wasn't alone. Nate got a chill down his spine. The kind that raised the hair on the back of his neck. He looked around sensing something. Were they being watched? He couldn't shake the feeling.

Ichabod was inside the shop with Annette trying his best to be amused with the fabrics she was looking through. His attention was constantly pulled away from her and onto Abbie as he watched her and Nate converse from the window. His jealousy was quickly replaced by concern when he felt what Abbie was feeling. He saw a man standing across the street. A carriage went by and the man’s face was that of a demon. Ichabod's heart sank as he raced for the door.

 

"Jackson what is it?" Annette called after him. As she looked up she saw it too. A demon. She was certain of it. "Oh dear god they're coming for me!"

"Nothing is going to get you, I swear it! Do not move." Ichabod held his hand for her to stay put.

Back outside, Nate immediately went to Abbie's side as his protective instincts kicked in. His eyes where immediately drawn to the strange man across the street who was staring at them. Within seconds Ichabod was there, but the mysterious man was gone.

"Do you know who that man was?" Ichabod demanded of Nate, as they both looked around for any sign of him.

"I've never seen him before. He was watching Miss Grace," now Nate was extremely concerned. What if Lord Darby had taken Grace away from a slave owner and was trying to bring her to England for freedom. His mind raced with scenarios, having experience with such things as an abolitionist. "If you are in danger, I can render assistance. I've done this many times before."

"It's not what you think," Abbie tried to explain.

"Please stay with Annette," Ichabod pleaded with Abbie. She nodded and went inside the shop.

Did you take note of the direction in which that man went?" Ichabod asked Nate.

"No... He was gone in a moment. It was as if he vanished." Nate couldn't shake that feeling he had. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew Grace was in danger. They looked for the mystery man to no avail.

"I can take Miss Grace to a safe house," Nate offered, still not understanding the situation.

"No, I must get them back to Netherbourne. We will be safe there." Ichabod assured him. "Thank you for your concern officer Bradley, but we are not in need of further assistance." He called for the carriage and waved for the women to come out.

Annette was visibly shaken but Abbie was completely composed and in control. Ichabod assisted his mother into the carriage while Nate pulled Abbie aside.

"Miss Grace, You never say where you are from or how you came to know Lord Darby. It doesn't take a wise man to know you are hiding something. Do not think that just because Darby is a Lord that there are not unscrupulous blaggards who would not steal you away. If you need help, please let me help you." Nate held her hand firmly as he pleaded with her.

"Don't worry about me," Abbie insisted.

"Grace," Ichabod held his hand out for Abbie to come. "We should leave most directly."

Abbie slipped her hand away from Nate leaving him confused, frustrated and very worried.

Ichabod helped Abbie inside and to her seat before going to his mother's side. "Did you see him... It?" Her eyes where fearful and yet nearly pleading for understanding.

"Yes," Ichabod said as calmly as he could. " I saw that was no man. It was a demon."

"You saw it?" Her voice quivered. It was one thing for them to say they believed her but to actually see what she saw was almost a relief. "I'm really not crazy."

Abbie shook her head, " No, you're not crazy Annette."

"Did you see it too?"

"No. But I felt his presence." Abbie answered honestly.

"He's coming for me." Annette's voice quivered.

"No, he's nowhere near us. I would feel it."

Annette seemed relieved and rested her head upon Ichabod's shoulder.

Ichabod looked at Abbie a bit uncertain. She only nodded. It was true. She felt it. Had she not, he would never have seen the foul demon. *Abbie are you certain you can feel if the demon is near us?*

*Yes. I felt it. It was an unmistakable presence. And I'm sure Nate felt it too.*

Ichabod scoffed out loud. * I doubt that. He has one agenda. His intentions are to woo you.*

*Crane, he was just trying to help us. And he did feel it. I could tell.*

*He would be wise to keep his distance. Our mission is to help Annette. We have no need of the distraction caused by one of your hopeful lovers interfering with our...*

Abbie mentally tuned him out. Was he seriously going on a rant because a guy had the hots for her after the way he'd been behaving? Poor Nate had no idea what was going on and yet his only concern was for her safety as a black woman. God, Crane could be an ass sometimes. She heard Ichabod scoff indignantly and realized he was reading her mind without her permission.

* Quit reading my mind!*

*we were having a discussion and you started to ignore me.*

*because you were ranting and being a jerk about Nate. Just get out of my head and let me ride in peace. We need to focus on our task tonight.* Abbie turned to look out the window.

Ichabod would give anything to know what she was thinking, but he knew better than to invade her privacy again. She still kept herself bottled up so much, even to him. It was never easy to get her to tell him how she was feeling.

It pained him deeply to think of how easily she trusted Nate. How dare that man insinuate that he was more capable of ensuring Abbie's safety. Ichabod truly did not believe that Abbie was in danger of slave traders or sex traffickers as long as he was around. He wondered if Abbie believed that a man like Nate could offer her a fulfilling life in 1751. A biracial man, who had achieved success and respect on his own? Who as an abolitionist could offer her whatever safe guards she felt he could not? And she didn't say yes. She didn't give him an answer at all to his proposal. Was this why?

And Why would Abbie think this virtual stranger felt what she was feeling. That was something new and special between the two of them as witnesses, as lovers. The more he thought about it the more it bothered him.

Distracted. Between worrying about his mother and the newly realized fractures in his bond with Abbie, Ichabod was distracted. He watched Abbie as she stared out the window. Her face was blank but her eyes seemed sad. Her somber eyes broke him.

Abbie looked on at the beautiful countryside refusing to think about the events that had transpired. She cherished her privacy. She had opened up to Ichabod more than she had ever opened up to anyone, but still it wasn't easy. And she certainly didn't want him violating her by hearing her private thoughts. The morning outing had been a harsh reminder that their duty as Witnesses meant they were always in danger. And Nate reminded her that even being in the company of a Lord, didn't ensure her safety in this time. This in her mind was something Crane just couldn't understand, and she wouldn't let herself be lulled into a false sense of security again. She would put all of this out of her mind. She would put his proposal out of her mind.

Vigilant. That's what she was being now. She was a witness on a mission. And there were no easy missions.

~~~6) BROKEN BOND ~~~  
They arrived back at the Estate and were met by the Butler and Annette's Lady's maid Beth, who informed them that the tailor had arrived with her apprentice.

"I'm feeling a bit fatigued. Jackson if you and Grace don't mind greeting Madam Dubois while Beth takes me to my room for a short rest."

"Madam Fiona Dubois?" Ichabod asked.

"Yes, Uncle George introduced us a few years ago. She makes all of my clothes. I take then it that you have met?"

"Yes..."

"Wonderful. I shall join you in an hour for tea."

Annette and Beth went upstairs, while Ichabod pulled Abbie aside. "I believe we should discuss what has transpired between us. I'm feeling a bit unsettled."

"Crane... Er Jackson, let’s just forget about it. "

"It is very convenient that you chose to brush aside once again your inappropriate behavior with Nate Bradley."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Abbie peered up at him. "Is this about Nate or about last night?"

"You mean when you rejected my proposal?" He asked. "No, this is about Officer Bradley and the fact that you've clearly led him to believe that you are available."

"Oh wait a minute. First of all, I told Nate specifically that I’m not available. Secondly, you're the one running around 1751 like the next contestant on the Bachelor. And you're getting pissy with me because I made a friend? Maybe you should question your own behavior as much as you are mine!" Abbie had just about reached her limit.

"And yet at the time you said nothing of my perceived transgressions with these women… that I have no interest in, mind you." Ichabod was indignant. "You seem to only bring them up as a means to deflect from your own flirtatious behavior."

"I wasn’t flirting. I was being nice and trying to make a friend in the land of white privilege! I didn't bring up your ‘perceived transgressions’ at the time because it didn’t matter. Crane, either I trust that you love me or I don't. I have given more of myself to you than I ever have to anyone. I know I’m not perfect, but the end of the day, if the best I can do is not good enough, you're going to leave me. And there's nothing I can do to stop you so..." She shrugged her shoulder and left Ichabod standing in stunned silence.

She had heard that meeting the parents was often a hurdle for new couples but this was ridiculous.

She entered the main parlor to greet Fiona and to her surprise Sally was with her. "Well this is quite a surprise! It's good to see you both again."

"Madam Dubois has offered me an apprenticeship. And I can continue me employ with the Darby Family." Sally smiled quite satisfied with her prospects.

"She's been a delight to work with," Fiona added.

The ladies made small talk, and Fiona observed that Abbie kept watching the door. "Sally, would you please go make preparations for Mrs. Crane's fitting?"

"Yes Ma'am," Sally hurried on her way.

"How are you and Lord Darby enjoying Netherbourne, Grace?" Fiona inquired.

"It's beautiful here." Abbie face smiled but her eyes told another story.

Abbie took note of the concerned look on Fiona's face. "They say Netherbourne was built by lovers for lovers. I'd say I've rarely seen two people more in love than you and Lord Darby."

"Hmm," Abbie pursed her lips not letting Fiona see past the emotional wall she had up.

But Fiona could see right through the barrier. She had underestimated the strength of the Witness bond when she first met the pair. She had one job in this current battle, to ensure the Witness Bond was strong enough to create the sanctuary. They were complete opposites and yet completely in sync , a perfect balance. So perfect that she didn't worry that the pair was not linked in marriage. But now she could sense the rift between them. Now there were mere hours before the new moon and enemies were lurking in the shadows, anxious to strike.

"If you allow one crack in the bond to grow, everything you've worked to build will crumble into ruin," Fiona spoke so direct and severely that Abbie was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Abbie looked at her with slight disbelief.

Fiona went to the Parlor Door and locked it. Abbie was immediately on guard, but her instincts kicked in strong letting her know to trust the woman.

"Grace, this particular battle has been waging for nearly two years now. It began with trying to prevent the birth of one of your direct ancestors. Fortunately she was born healthy 18 months ago. But now they want to kill her. We've barely rescued your ancestor and have her in hiding. For now your fate is secure. But your fellow witness' existence hangs in the balance. We've been hoping that the Witnesses would come and set things right."

"Who are you?"

"I am a witch with the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, as is Sally who is our newest member."

"Why didn't you tell us who you are when we met?"

"Because I was told not to interfere unless absolutely necessary. History has already been made, and it is imperative that I not influence any changes, particularly with the outcome in the Darby and Crane families. But now we are a few short hours away from the rise of the New Moon. And I know evil is coming to stop the witnesses. We are out of time."

"No matter what Cra... Jackson and I are going through, we are ready for tonight."

"No Grace, you are not. You don't understand the power of your bond. The two of you are like the two sides of the same coin; Complete opposites that should be bonded together perfectly, inseparable, and strong. Something has happened. Something I missed when last we met. I should have been more concerned with the fact that you were not bonded through marriage."

"Oh no. Everything was fine until last night," Abbie shook her head. She did not like talking about her personal business. But if it was going to get in the way of the mission, she had no choice. "He asked me to marry him... And I didn't say yes. Things have been so strange between us since then."

"If you did not say yes, then the problem started long before last night my dear." Fiona could tell Abbie was not comfortable talking about this, but she pushed any way.

Abbie knew she was right. There were so many things she loved about Ichabod; his good looks, his romantic words. Hell she even found his rants on modern times versus history and found his name dropping of historical figures oddly amusing. But his subconscious flirting coupled with his jealousy worried her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she worried that he, driven by his emotions, might one day form an emotional attachment with someone else. He had been so in love with Katrina that he betrayed his best friend for her. He then fell in love with Abbie while married to Katrina. It did remind her of how her father abandoned his family. It always affected her. Perhaps that really was why she seemed to let Ichabod get away with his bad behavior. Maybe she really believed there was nothing she could do to keep him if he really wanted to go.

She sat down on the sofa with a thud, resting her face in her palms.

"The time is upon us," Fiona took a deep breath as she felt the weight of the mission. "Sally and I shall prepare a protection spell. This is a rather vast estate and it will take a great deal from us."

"If this mission is so important, why aren't others here to help us?"

"Our forces are spread thin," Fiona explained quickly. 'They are attacking the Witness blood line on two other fronts. Your mother and fathers bloodlines are under siege. It's not the first time this has happened. As long as the Witnesses are here and truly bonded, evil will be defeated. I had hoped more defenders would awaken, but it hasn't happened."

"Defenders... Yeah, Orion mentioned this to me. My sister is a defender! Should I have brought her?"

"No, she is your defender, the Great Defender no doubt. Had she come it would have been too much of a risk to lose her. As it stands, we've had to defend young Abraham Van Brunt against attacks. He is the defender for your partner. He, like your sister is critical to the path of the Witnesses."

"Yeah... I know," Abbie's troubled expression at the mention of Abraham puzzled Fiona, but there was no time nor was it appropriate to inquire about the future.

"With forces so limited, I've had to use Sally. She is a young witch. Her youth is a benefit, but she has not yet perfected her skills."

"You can use some of our Witness power. We've done it before."

"No, not this time. The Basillicas are very rare places. They are the one true protected sanctuaries on this Earth. All other protections can be broken. Their strength lies in both the particular spell and the power of the ones casting the spell. We've recently learned just how vulnerable our protection spells are."

"The battle to save my ancestor?"

Fiona nodded. "There was a protection guarding you maternal family line in Africa. A human protection which uses a male from a special blood line as the protection over the land."

"I know of this," Abbie immediately thought about Big Ash. "But I thought the protection was unbreakable as long as the protector remained on the land?"

"That is true... Unless the protector is killed. It was a devastating loss, but we must carry on. The Witnesses are here. This battle is far from over." Fiona urged Abbie up on her feet. "You must go find your fellow Witness. Only the two of you know what is weakening your bond. And only you can fix it."

~~~~

After a quick look around the house, Abbie went outside. She wasn't as good at randomly reading Crane's mind as he was at reading into hers. He always had a million thoughts in his head unless he was directing his thoughts to her or concentrating on one specific thing. Fortunately she just needed to find him. She took a deep breath of the fresh spring air and listened. She mulled through all the thoughts rambling around his eidetic memory and found the ones that where fresh on his mind. Thoughts were more like worries. He worried about keeping Annette safe. He worried about Abbie not believing in him. She tried to block the specifics, trying not to invade his private thoughts, but now she could feel the weight of his worry. The far side of the lake, that's where he was. She made her way across the estate and found him staring, still and quiet, as he looked over the water.

Without looking back he held his hand out for her as she approached. She entwined her fingers in his and rested her head on his arm. They stood in silence as Abbie opened her mind to him and told him everything that transpired with Fiona.

"So then we are broken," Ichabod's voice was low and somber." And for that reason we shall fail our mission, putting at risk my mother’s life and my very existence."

"We aren't broken," Abbie gave his hand a squeeze. "And we defiantly are not going to fail this mission."

"And if our bond is not strong enough?"

"I think it is. Look, we aren't perfect. All couples have their issues. We're no different."

"Except that we have until the new moon rises to sort them through, and be stronger than we have ever been before."

"Minor details," Abbie laughed eliciting a smile from Ichabod. " So, I will start by admitting that it bothered me to see you all snuggled up with those women at the ball. That's why I left."

"Why did you not say something? Surely you know those women where throwing themselves at Jackson. I wasn't even being very charming that night. They were just looking for a chance to marry a future Duke with a handsome allowance and a lofty inheritance."

"I know, but it still doesn't feel good to see the man you love draped in powdered titties."

Abbie sounded calm but Ichabod could tell by her choice of words that it had truly bothered her. "I truly am sorry treasure. I will be more considerate in the future, acting the part or not, I don't ever want you to feel pained by my actions. I just wish I knew why you kept silent about how you felt."

Abbie knew it was because of the crap with her father, but she didn't want to bring it up. She hoped they could resolve their issues without mentioning him at all. “I was just trying to let it go. Didn't work though. What I want to know is why you’ve been acting so jealous about Nate.” 

Ichabod was far more of an open book. It just took her a little prodding to get him to open up. "I have been pondering my issues of jealousy, and I’ve come to a realization. I am jealous because I fear that as you say, Payback is a bitch. I betrayed my best friend for Katrina. I thought I loved her but I just wanted something pretty that wasn’t mine. Once I had her I was bored to be honest. Just as I was once we rescued her from purgatory.”

“ Well she also enchanted you, Crane.”

“Yes, but we both know that enchantment would not have worked if there wasn’t already a desire. ‘Tiss why it did not work after I fell in love with you. And then there is that. I cheated on Katrina, maybe not physically, but I did fall in love with you whilst I was married to her. I’m afraid that someone will come along and take my true love from me. And I can’t bear the thought of losing you to another. Hence my apprehension over Orion. And Nate, well, he has fallen in love with you. Certainly you can see that."

"And what if he has? It wasn't my intention, and I don’t love him."

 

Ichabod shook his head. "I know that. You are beautiful and strong and absolutely amazing. It comes as no surprise that he is taken with you. I should never question your intentions."

"But that’s not all. There’s something else going on with you. What is it Crane?"

Ichabod took a step back his hands began to twitch which was very telling to Abbie of his sudden sense of insecurity. He needed to tell her how he felt about her not believing he could provide a good life for her. "Months ago I asked you if you could envision a future for us..."

"Crane we talked about that. You were married at the time. It wasn't right for us to be talking about things like that, and house shopping together."

"But then last night made me wonder if you still do not envision our future together. It has been challenging for me to find my place in 2015, but with your help, I have found my way." His voice was soft and sad. "I had hoped that being here would show you that I too could do that for you. But you do not believe that I could provide for you in this time. Perhaps you see Nate as the kind of man who could provide a good life for you. You once said your faith in me was your greatest weakness. I know that you deplore weakness within yourself so it bears to reason you would chose to let go of your faith in me. And when we spoke earlier, you seemed to imply that you believe I would... That I could leave you. If you have no faith in me, I could see why you would believe such a thing."

Damn his eidetic memory. He recalled all these conversations and had pieced together what he believed was holding Abbie back from committing to him. Now she understood what was going on in that big brain of his. He was an 18th century man and with that came a lot of old fashioned ideals. "Oh, Crane, I know you were just playing the part of Jackson. I shouldn’t have said that you might leave me. Like I said, it bruised my ego a little but I'm over it, really."

"And you are avoiding the bigger question Abbie. Why don’t you trust me?”  
“I do trust you Crane.”

“On a mission!"

“Yes…”

“Yes, well what about with your love?" He waited but Abbie didn't answer.

"What about with our life or our future!” He was truly getting upset. His face was red and his eyes were tearing up. "Yes, singular life, because I don’t see myself having a life without you. I don’t make sense without you. And yet you so easily turned down my proposal.” 

“I didn’t say no,” Abbie tried to calmly reason with him.

“You put me off and then completely ignored the proposal, as if it never happened. I’d say it’s the same damn thing, Abbie.”

"I know,” Abbie threw her hands up. “That’s not my intention.”

“Then say yes. Tell me that you do see a future for us. Tell me that you believe in me. Not just as a partner in war, but as a partner in love for life."

She paced for a moment, shaking her head. “I wish I could say yes just to make you happy Crane, but I can’t.”

“Why not?” Now he was desperately fighting back tears. He didn’t understand. After everything they’d been through, “Please just tell me why?"

She turned to face him. ”Look, it's my baggage Crane.” She took a deep breath. She had to steel herself now or she was never going to get this out. “My dad left us when I was six. I knew it was going to happen I could feel it, ya know. Just something wasn’t right. I bent over backwards to be perfect, so he would stay. I told him every damn day that I loved him and that we needed him. But he left anyway." 

Abbie shook her head and toughened her voice. She refused to cry over a man who abandoned her. “He wasn’t there for us, and we really needed him.” She laughed but it wasn’t a happy one. “My mom, Jenny, and I went through hell because he walked away. We each had to find a way to just make it to the next day with literal Demons trying to kill us. So if I can’t envision our future together, it’s just because I envision myself making a future for me and if someone that I love becomes a part of that then great. But I can’t base my future on someone else. I can’t depend on someone else being there to love me, to take care of me, or to make me happy because it hurts too damn much when they walk away.”

"I'm sorry my behavior caused you to relive those difficult times, and has contributed to your pain." He reached out for her placing his hand gently on her cheek. “But Abbie, I’m not your father.”

"I know and I shouldn't have said what I said, earlier. I shouldn’t have thrown my daddy issues in your face.” She could feel herself tearing up, and shook it off again. “ugh, I hate having to bring any of this up, because it doesn’t matter. So now that we have cleared the air, are we good?”

“Good?” Ichabod looked truly confused. “I can’t imagine my life without you. But you would just move on if I was out of your life?”  


“Crane, I would be devastated if you weren’t in my life. I love you. But I’d have to just move on. What other choice is there?” She kissed him, hoping that he understood.

Ichabod wrapped his arms around her. “I love you so much, Treasure. I want a life with you. I don’t have a life without you.”

I... I..." Abbie couldn't finish her thought. An eerie chill ran through her body, as dark clouds began to roll across the sky.

She nearly doubled over in Ichabod’s arms and he had to grab her to steady her balance.

"Abbie!"

"Crane," she looked up at him, her eyes unable to hide her fear. "Something is coming!"

~~~~  
~~~ 7) BATTLE READY ~~~

Nate paced back and forth in his room for hours. His mind was troubled with worry for Grace. Something wasn't right. He could sense that she was in danger. Then it happened again. The feeling of the hair on the back of his neck rising. A chill shot through his spine like nothing he'd ever felt before. He ran to the window, his eyes searching like a hawk until finally he saw him. The man that had been watching Abbie was there with six other men. They were on horseback and heading out of town in the direction of Netherbourne.

As his heart raced, Nate grabbed his guns and began to holster up. He then went into his bag and pulled out special bullets that his ship captain insisted he carry with him at all times. He had laughed at the time, calling the man superstitious, but he wasn't laughing now. He knew this was the time. He ran downstairs and out of the hotel. In no time at all he had one of his horses detached. He took off after the men, hoping to intercept them before they reached Netherbourne.

He rode as fast as he could but no matter how he pushed his steed, they could not catch the riders. Finally he got a close enough glimpse to risk taking a shot. He aimed and fired, certain that he had made contact with the target, but nothing happened. The riders pushed on and Nate took another shot. This time the rider that he struck stopped and turned. As the rider raced towards him with a sword raised. Nate fired again, and nothing happened.

"Impossible!" Nate slowed his horse to a stop. That rider should have been dead. He remembered the other bullets. His instincts told him to go for it. As quickly as he could he loaded the bullets into his flint pistol...aimed... Just as the rider was bringing his sword down on him he Fired!

To Nate's astonishment the rider disappeared in a grey and white cloud of smoke. He felt as if his heart was beating out of his chest. "What the devil was that?!"

He quickly shook off his fear, and recovered the used bullet. It was still perfectly intact. He desperately wanted to know what was going on, but there was no time. The other riders were going to Netherbourne. He had to stop them.

~~~~~

Back at Netherbourne Fiona and Sally had worked diligently to create a protection spell that would at least temporarily protect the entire estate. But before they had it completed, dark clouds began to overtake the skies.

"No... They're here!" Fiona grabbed Sally and the women ran to Annette's room. "They've brought a witch with them. And she's powerful! I can feel it. We must steel ourselves to do whatever we must, Sally. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I do," Sally's voice shook nervously.

Beth sat in the hallway knitting and was met by the two witches. "My lady is resting," Beth informed them.

"I see. A storm is coming. You should help the other servants prepare the house and secure the animals." Fiona wanted the young woman out of the way. "Sally and I will stay with Annette."

"Yes ma'am," Beth hurried down stairs.

"We must protect Annette and the Witnesses at all cost." She urged Sally.

"What about a lesser protection spell on the house, then we can concentrate the stronger protection on Annette," Sally suggested.

"Very well," Fiona agreed. "They will no doubt break the protection easily, but it should at least stall them while the Witnesses focus on their mission."

"But who will protect the Witnesses," Sally asked.

"Don't worry. We got this," Abbie called out as she and Ichabod ran down the hall to their suit.

Ichabod quickly grabbed his bow and the special arrows made from the Basilica back in the states.

Abbie however, after grabbing her Halo weapon, realized that maneuvering around layered in petticoats was going to pose a challenge.

"Crane!" She called out.

Not even a second later he entered her room with a pair of his breaches. "You may have an easier time with these.

"That'll work," she smiled as he went to her side and helped her out of the skirts. She slipped into his slender pants which were far too long, then dawned her own boots.

There was a loud crackle that ran through the air. It was far different from the thunderous rumbling they had been hearing.

"That didn't sound like thunder," Abbie's heart began to pound. "It sounded like... a gun?"

"A Queen Anne flint lock pistol to be exact." He reached for Abbie's hand pulling her close to him. “ I love you.” He kissed her hard and deep. It was quick but it got her heart pumping. "Ready Lieutenant?"

"Ready Captain."

They ran into the hallway and found Annette frantic with the two witches trying to keep her calm while performing the protection spells.

"Jackson! What is happening?!" She cried out.

"Stay with Fiona. Everything will be all right."

~~~~~

Nate finally caught up with the mystery riders only to find that they had been joined by others. But some were not men. They looked like hellish creatures lead by a woman. They stood just off of the estate as the woman chanted.

With his weapon ready, Nate observed. They were waiting for the woman to do something. She was their leader. They were ready, weapons drawn... ready to attack. Perhaps if he shot the woman. He crept closer and took aim. His pistol loaded with the special bullets. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he pulled the trigger. The shot rang out the bullet made contact but not with the woman. A barrier that had been invisible lit up and then disintegrated around her as the bullet struck it and hit the ground. She turned to look at him. Her face once beautiful now resembled a snake like creature as she let out a cry.

Two of the demons went after Nate while the rest waited for the witch to finish her chanting. Nate saw what looked like a barrier of light fade away from the land. He was confused, but his instincts were kicking into high gear. He aimed and fired taking out one of the demons as the other tackled him to the ground. The thing grew teeth like a beast and went for his neck. Before it could take a bite, a slender metal blade disc sliced its head off.

Nate could hardly breathe as he regrouped and saw a familiar pair coming in his direction.

"Nice shot, Lieutenant!" Ichabod beamed.

"I try," Abbie smiled as they rushed to Nate.

"Miss Grace, Lord Darby? Are you all right?" He asked still shaken.

"I think we should be asking you that. Nice shooting. That's a good set of bullets you have." Abbie observed a bullet she picked up from the ground.

"Gift from a friend," Nate looked around as if watching his back. "Those... Things. They don't respond to regular bullets."

"Officer Bradley, I'm afraid things are about to get worse. Perhaps for your own safety you should go now." Ichabod informed him.

"Absolutely not," Nate insisted. "I can't leave the two of you to fight an arm of demonic creatures. Let me help you."

Abbie looked at Ichabod then back to Nate. "Ok, let's do this!"

~~~~

Fiona did her best summoning strength from the coven to maintain the protections over Netherbourne, but it was no use. She felt the barrier go down and she could feel the evil coming closer.

"This witch... She's like nothing I've ever encountered before. "

"What shall we do? I don't think me powers are strong enough to continue much longer!"

Fiona had to think quickly. This witch or whatever she was, was wearing them down way to fast. "We must get her to the Basillica."

"But it's not been created yet."

"I know. Let us hope that it is created before we are overcome."

Fiona felt a jolt and knew that the protection over the house was down. There was nothing protecting the servants. Fiona and Sally concentrated all of their power on protecting Annette.

There was a powerful wave that shot through the entire home. The house servants were all knocked unconscious. The three women were knocked to the ground, but they were not hurt.

"That was strong!" Sally was cracking under the pressure.

"Let's just continue on."

"What if we lead them to the Witnesses?"

"We are out of options." Fiona knew if they killed Annette, then at least one of the Witnesses would not exist.

Once outside, Fiona knew that the storm clouds were supernatural. They would hamper the Witnesses ability to draw power from the new moon. She would have to use some of her power to rid them from the sky.  
As quickly as she could she mustered the strength to push some of the clouds away. She could see the stars and the dark circle of the moon. That would have to do. Now they had to make it to the Witnesses.

 

~~~~  
~~~ 8) SACRIFICES ~~~

Ichabod, Abbie and Nate made their way to the grounds by the lake where the sanctuary would be built. One after another they took down demons that set to stop them. Ichabod shot arrows from his bow with precision, making sure to recover arrows whenever possible.

Some of the demons disintegrated but others simply fell dead to the ground. Nate went to retrieve an arrow that was per trudging from the neck of one of the enemy.

"No leave in!" Abbie called to him.

"But we are low on ammunition and I cannot retrieve bullets in the darkness."

"If the creature's body remains, taking out the bullet or arrow will indeed revive it." Ichabod breathed heavy as he shot an arrow into another creature. "We must make do with what we can recoup from the ground."

"Don't worry. We still have this. It always comes back to me." Abbie's use of the halo was incredible. She didn't miss a mark, and caught it like a boomerang every time. They finally beat back the enemy and the Witnesses took position.

Abbie looked to Nate, "we're depending on you to keep the demons away."

"I'll do my best."

Ichabod and Abbie cut their hands letting the blood flow, then faced each other as they joined hands and began the incantation. Their blood mixed and hit the ground

At first nothing happened. But they continued.

"It's not working!" Abbie was growing impatient, not to mention worried about Nate.

"It will work! We must not give up, lieutenant."

They watched as the clouds in the sky parted more and more revealing the star lit night sky. They saw Annette Sally and Fiona approaching in the distance. The women used powerful waves of energy to push back the demons attacking them. Not to mention they were struggling to maintain the protection spell over Annette.

"Please help them!" Ichabod called out to Nate. Now the Witnesses were on their own. They chanted as hard as they could but nothing happened.

Then out of nowhere a sword welding demon came up behind Abbie. Ichabod only had a split second to react. He jumped behind Abbie taking the full brunt of the sword into his side. He felt the sting of it initially but then it was numb. All he could think about was protecting his Lieutenant. He grabbed an arrow and thrust it into the creature.

"Crane!" Abbie turned to see what had happened but Ichabod held her firm.

"We must continue!" He stayed behind her holding her tight and shielding her from any danger that might attack them again.

His voice began to change, to soften as they continued the incantation. His breaths became labored. His body became heavy resting on her back until the both collapsed to their knees.

"Crane?"

"I'm all right, Abbie. We cannot stop now."

There were several breaks in his speaking pattern which only led Abbie to worry more. Then she felt the warm sticky wetness against her back... soaking her back! She searched him telepathically. She knew she shouldn't invade his privacy like this but she had to know. That's when she felt the horrendous pain in his side. He'd been hit and it was bad. He was going to bleed to death.

"Oh god Crane! Let me help you!"

"We cannot stop!" Ichabod collapsed on the ground.

Abbie ripped the sleeve of his shirt and tried to stop the bleeding. Still they continued the incantation. Ichabod struggled to get the words out but he would not stop.  
*Crane I know I said I couldn’t envision our future together, but the truth is I can’t imagine my life without you. I need you!*

Finally the ground beneath then began to change. It lit up with a glowing hue in circling them. Slowly the circle grew. And without a moment to spare. Nate was out of bullets, and there were no stray arrows nearby. But the woman... The witch... Whatever she was began to head straight for them.

"It's happening!" Fiona said weakly. "We must hurry to the Witnesses."

 

They hurried as quickly as they could to stand in the circle. A demon flew at them but disintegrated when he hit the barrier around the Witnesses. It was working.

The dark haired woman approached the group letting out an eerily pretty laugh. "Oh silly humans look what you have done. My victory is now guaranteed. You have delivered the Witnesses to me. I will have the sweetest revenge for what you have done to me. I will have the pleasure of both killing you now, and killing your entire blood line. So you will not even exist."

"Who are you?" Nate growled at her.

"I am Pandora. Do you know who you are?" She asked him in a soft pleasant voice. "You are a Witness defender. These ladies are witches. All three of you have failed. And because you have failed. I will have my victory and my revenge."

"We have not failed!" Fiona mustered in a tired whisper. "

The Basilica is already growing."

Pandora laughed again. It was unnerving how pleasant she sounded. "Oh foolish one. The basilica will fail because the first witness is nearly dead."

"Jackson!" Annette ran to his side. "What is going on! You must not die!"

"Mother..."Ichabod whispered before attempting to repeat the incantation.

"What is happening? I don't understand!"

Fiona went to Ichabod and began a healing spell. She was ashen grey and dark circles lagged under her eyes, but she was determined. Abbie held Ichabod's hands as she continued the chant.

*Ichabod, do not die on me! Please! Just hold on.*  
She forced herself not to cry. This battle was not over.  
*fight!*  


She wasn't sure if she was saying it to him or herself.  
* I need you! * she had to keep chanting.

His eyes closed and he no longer formed words.

"Grace, you must not stop." She looked to Annette. You must take their hands. You are the mother of the witness and he grows inside you. The two of you are strong. You must say the incantation with Grace or all will be lost."

Annette was confused, and trying to put the pieces together, but she instantly did as she was told. Abbie could feel an instant energy boost and the sanctuary grounds began to grow faster.

As Fiona performed the healing she too felt a burst of energy. "The seven!" They are all praying. From around the world they are focusing their energy to me through the New Moon!"

Pandora fought to block the new moon with her cloud of evil, but she couldn't. "No! I will not be defeated again!"

But there was another burst of energy in the Witnesses favor. Fiona let out a sigh of relief. "Grace your maternal blood line. They too are praying with us! Can you feel it?"

"Yes!" Abbie squeezed Ichabod’s hand and his eyes opened. To his left was his mother, to his right the woman he loved. They strengthened him. Slowly his lips began to form the words to the incantation.

The walls of the Basilica began to go up. As they did, stray rocks and large stones began to strike Pandora. She wrenched in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"No! You can't take me again!"

Soon the wall was too high for them to see Pandora, but they could hear her screams until she fell silent.

Then a key formed in Annette's hand. It was done. The unbreakable stone wall of the basilica was complete. Pandora and her evil minions were defeated. 

Ichabod and Abbie wrapped their arms around each other. They kissed, this time not caring if everyone saw. Nothing else matter in that moment.  


“Captain! We did it!”  


“I love you Lieutenant”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to note that I did some research on POC in 18th century England and Europe before writing this portion of the series. There were a notable number of black people in England during this time and most were not slaves. Most were poor, some worked as servants in wealthy homes and some nobles kept African and Asian people in their households as a sign of their wealth. They were well dressed and often educated so they could read poetry or play music for entertainment.
> 
> I'm sure many of you know of Dido Elizabeth Belle. She is not the only biracial child born into a notable family during this time.
> 
> Sancho was an educated black man who was also a business he was brought up working for 3 wealthy Englishwomen and befriended a Duke.
> 
> I can't say what their lives where like on a daily basis but I did use these examples when figuring out how I wanted Abbie to be perceived in 18th Century England and how she would get around in 18th century England. It's why I made Jackson the heir of a Duke.
> 
> I did make a point to note that Abbie received some negative comments, but I wanted Abbie to have some adventures of her own without Ichabod. But I also didn't want to write about her being dumped on in every paragraph. That would not be fun. Also not fun, Abbie stuck inside while Ichabod was forced to run around London with his Uncle. 
> 
> There will be time travel adventures that will be hard for Abbie (very hard) and I have one planned that's going to turn the tables on Ichabod. This one I wanted to be a bit happier because I love stories written in this time period and because of the family feels.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this story for what it is. I've had a blast writing it.


	13. A Time Long Past (Part 4 For Love and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Witnesses prepare to return to the 21st Century, their bond continues to strengthen. But the discovery of Doppelgangers and mysterious realms leaves them with more questions about their true purpose.

 

~~~ 1) AFTER THE FIGHT ~~~

As the sun began to rise and spread light through the bedroom, Abbie slowly opened her eyes. A soft smile graced her face as she saw Ichabod sleeping peacefully beside her. Her hand slid down the duvet exposing his chest and the large scar from the Horseman of death. She pulled it down further to revile the ever so faint scar from the past nights battle.

"Tiss merely a scratch," his voice was low and groggy.

"You scared the hell outa me last night, Crane. I thought I lost you."

"I told you, Treasure. I would never leave you." He kissed her gently on the forehead then held her tight in his arms. Truth was he scared the hell out of himself. He thought he was dead.

“Do you remember anything after you got stabbed?” Abbie was curious. She had admitted that she couldn’t imagine her future without him. But he’d said nothing to indicate he’d heard her.

“Not very much before I was revived. I remember saying to keep going, and forcing myself to continue the chant. Then everything went dark.”  
She had hoped that speaking to him through their connection instead of verbally would get through to him. She rested her head on his chest as her fingers gently ran down the horseman’s scar.

“What is it, Treasure?”

“It’s Nothing. That was just too close for me.” She started to get up. "Come on. Cook will have breakfast on in less than an hour.”  
But Ichabod had other ideas. He gently pulled her back to the bed and kissed her neck. “I say we stay right here and do a little more making up.”

“Stop,” she giggled, and managed to maneuver out of his arms. “You need to eat and get your strength back.” 

“Oh I very well intend to eat,” He tilted his head and gave her a little brow raise before playfully grabbing at her. She was quick and dodged his grasp. “Abbie, please. I’m perfectly well. I feel better than before I was stabbed in fact.”  


“Well I’ll feel better once I’m sure you are one hundred percent. That includes getting some real food in your body.” 

“I’m perfectly well.”

“I can still see the scar.” She folded her arms.  
With that Ichabod knew defeat was imminent. She would not back down. “Very well Lieutenant. I shall acquiesce as you wish.” 

An hour later the pair was dressed and ready to take on the day. They left their suite to find Sally and Fiona leaving Annette's room.

"How is she?" Ichabod was worried. "No doubt she has many questions."

"She's resting," Fiona reassured him. "She should sleep the rest if the day. And no need to worry about her questions. She won't remember what happened. I've seen to it."

"How are you two?" Abbie observed that Sally looked exhausted, but Fiona looked very ill.

"Tired, Miss. But we'll be alright, Sally mustered up a smile. "We must be gettin back to London."

They exchanged hugs as Fiona bid them farewell. "It has truly been an honor to meet you both."

They walked the ladies out and found Nate readying his horse.

"Leaving us soon so Officer?" Abbie called to him.

"Thought I'd escort the Ladies back to London. That was quite an adventure last light."

"A typical day for some of us,” she joked eliciting a huge smile from him. “ Thank you for everything. Sorry you lost all your bullets."

"I recovered a few this morning. I'm glad I could help. If you ever need anything, just send for me. I'll be there." He tipped his hat giving her a bow before mounting his horse and heading out.

Abbie and Ichabod watched as they all rode away. "So what now?" She asked.

"I have work to do." Ichabod raised his eyebrow a little higher than usual and Abbie wondered what he was up to.

They went to the Basilica and took a look around. It was a beautiful piece of land but far from the garden they knew it should be. Ichabod took inventory of all the stones lying around, and made sure there was no damage to the water well. He was forming a plan. While Ichabod leaned against the wall, he inadvertently fell through to the outside.  


“‘Crane!” Abbie ran to the wall after him.  
He came back inside the Basillica on his own dusting himself from his fall. “I’m all right.”

“Well, this is new,” Abbie said reaching a hand through the wall. “We don’t need to be connected to go through the wall anymore.”

“Perhaps it is a testament the strength of our bond,” Ichabod smiled giving her a brow raise, then lifting his fist. “Our bond is indeed stronger than it has ever been, Lieutenant.”

Abbie smiled and gave him a fist bump, “It sure is Captain.” She looked around, "It might be easier for us to get in and out but how do we get a crew in here to build a cottage?"

"Why Lieutenant, we have no need for a crew. I shall take on the construction of the cottage myself."

"Crane, you're going to build a stone cottage... in your condition and in fourteen days... By yourself?"

"Certainly. I am feeling better than ever despite the small scar. And besides, it’s a small cottage. I shall start most directly. And be done in less than ten days."

"Well I guess I should dawn some breeches and prepare to do some heavy lifting."

"No, Lieutenant. I shall build the cottage. I would like for you to ask the butler to deliver some supplies to the wall. I will take it from there."

"Okay," Abbie threw up her hands and shook her head. "I guess it’s my turn to ‘acquiesce’. But you gotta promise to stop if you have any pain. And you'll be done by the full moon. I don't want to miss our ride back to 2015."

"I promise."

Ichabod got to work right away gathering stones and leveling the ground were the cottage would stand. And for the next several days he worked diligently till well after dark.

Abbie made sure to bring him food to help him keep up his strength. She and Annette spent their time planting flowers in the basillica's Garden, and making it perfect.

Annette told the two stories about her childhood, and reminisced with Jackson about some of her fondest memories with him. Her memory of the battle, the Witnesses and Pandora were gone, leaving her to believe Jackson had commissioned the garden as a gift.

~~~ MY MAN ~~~

After eight days the stone and mortar walls were up, the floor was laid and the roof was being framed. Abbie watched him work with astonishment. He was doing it, he was building a house. And god he looked good on the ladder, shirt off, sweaty. His tight muscles flexing in his arms and chest…  
“Are you all right, Grace?” Annette called to her.

“Hmm?” Abbie was suddenly brought back to what she was doing… which was hacking a poor berry bush to pieces. “Sorry, I lost my concentration for a minute.”

Annette approached Abbie and then noticed Ichabod was where her attention had been. “I can see why.” She laughed, causing Abbie to blush.

~~~  
That night, Ichabod stumbled into their suit exhausted and worn after finishing the roof. Abbie had a hot bath already drawn and waiting for him. She helped peel him out of his filthy sweat drenched clothes and watched him practically melted into the bath.

"You can take a break, you know." Abbie pulled the vanity chair over to the tub and began to wash his shoulders and neck.

Ichabod let out a groan of relief. Her tiny hands felt so good against his skin. "I made you a promise. All I have left is to put in the door and windows, then furnishings. It's not much."

"Are you kidding me. Crane, I had no idea you could do this. You amaze me."

He reached for her and kissed her lips tenderly. His once soft hands were now rough and calloused. “Would you bring the scissors?"

"Sure," she went to the vanity and grabbed the pair.

"If you don't mind, just cut it off."

"Cut off your hair?" Abbie laughed a little. "I don't think so."

Ichabod took the scissors, grabbed his pony tail and cut it off.

"Crane!" Abbie was surprised. She liked his long hair. "Well... It's not even, just so you know."

"Then, help me, please."

Abbie took the scissors back and evened out his hair. She put the scissors down and took a good look at him. She had to admit she liked it.

"Well, Lieutenant. Does it meet your approval?"

She nodded," You are handsome as ever Crane."

"And you Grace Abigail Mills... You are beauty." He pulled her to him, kissing her generously on the lips. Her mouth opened wide as his tongue pressed inside to meet hers. He gently pulled her into the bath, soaking her white gown, but not parting lips. His hands slid under the gown massaging her ass and allowing her flesh to grind against his manhood.

His lips devoured her neck as his kissed made their way to her breast. He squeezed and sucked through the soaked see through gown until he could take it no more. He pulled the gown over her head, discarding it on the floor taking her breasts full in his mouth.

She wanted to ride him so bad and so hard. She reached between her legs to spread her folds, then grabbed his cock and guided it inside her.  
She rocked, more back and forth than up and down as his hands grasped her ass firmly and encouraged the motion. His flesh felt so good rubbing against her clit, as his thick cock worked deep into her.

"Oh, I'm going to come!"

He bucked his hips hard pushing her over the edge. "Come for me, Abbie let me see you."

She let out a whimper as her eyes closed and lips puckered. She threw her head back it felt so good as he pumped into her. Her hands rummaged through his now shorter hair, as She bounced, riding him through her climax, until her legs gave in.

He stood to his feel lifting her with him, still inside her. He carefully stepped out of the tub, and went for the bedroom. They met the wall first, and he could not resist taking a moment to fuck her right there against it. She felt so good, and it had been too many days since he'd been inside her. Abbie knew he should have been exhausted, and yet he was doing her like it was his sole mission on earth. Deep husky grunts escaped him as her soft moans filled the air.

They finally made it to the bed, where he could delve into her, and enjoy the feeling of being inside her. He desperately wanted to hold back his climax, but he could not hold in much longer.

"Abbie!"

"You feel so good inside me! Don't stop!" She was about to come again when they felt themselves being drawn again to the place of pure bliss. They had expected it to last mere seconds as it had before, but this time it didn't stop. It was like a never ending high colliding with the biggest orgasm ever known.

*Craaaanneee......* he word seemed to trail on forever.

*Abbbbiiieee......* he called out not letting her go. * Thisssss feeeeels amaziiiiiiiing.....*

They kissed again and again relishing in the ecstasy. They could feel each other’s orgasm. For what seemed like hours they made love to each other in this special place. They never grew tired.

Finally Abbie thought they must snap out of it... Go back whatever it was, but they had to leave before hours turned into days.

*Howwwww dooo weeee goooo baaaack?* she asked unable to stop the words from drawing out.

*I dooon't knowwww?* Ichabod too couldn't stop it. *Buuut weeee neeeed too goooo hooooommmee.*

*weeee neeeed too goooo hooooommmee.* Abbie instinctively repeated.

Then in an instant they were back on the bed at Netherbourne in the throes of love making ready to come. They both came hard, Ichabod's body tightened against her as he poured inside of her. Abbie pulled his ass into her taking every drop of his cum.

After he was spent he collapsed beside her. Usually he preferred to stay in her, but he was completely exhausted. He pulled Abbie close to him and held her.

"What was that?" She asked still out of breath.

"I have no idea." Ichabod reached for the watch on the dresser. It said 10:30, and it was dark outside. Either they had been in their private space for an entire day (or days even), or no time had passed at all. "We need to explore this further."

~~~  
~~~ 2) SECRET GARDEN ~~~

The next morning the pair awoke to find that no time had passed, it was the proper day. The furniture for the Cottage had arrived, and the butler had it sent to the garden wall. As Annette, Ichabod and Abbie started to leave, a letter from Uncle George arrived in the post.

 

Annette read it right away and was sorely disappointed. "Uncle George won't be joining us for dinner tomorrow. A friend of his has passed away, and he's helping the family with some final matters. Our Sweet Uncle George, he has such a big heart. I do hope William returns tomorrow as planned."

"I'm sure he will Annette." Ichabod didn't want her to be sad. As if on cue the final delivery came. "Follow the trail and take it to the stone wall," Ichabod ordered the delivery driver.

"Jackson! Is that a square pianoforte?" Annette practically squealed.

"Indeed," he had ordered it from London days before. He had to pay a hefty sum to get it already done, by snagging it from the original purchaser. But it was perfect. It was small enough to fit in the tiny cottage, and just as he remembered it.

"Well let's go!" Annette grabbed them both by the hand and hurried them to the garden.

Abbie helped Ichabod move the furnishings into the garden and then inside the cottage. It was simply furnished with a lovely French chaise lounge, a small table with three chairs, a dresser, two rugs and the piano forte.

The ladies arranged the furniture while Ichabod put in the windows and hung the door. By lunch time Annette was exhausted.

Abbie escorted Annette back to the main house, then went to fix Ichabod some lunch. She thought a treat was in order. She asked the butler for some ice from the icehouse in the cellar. And brewed up some tea while cook made little ham and cheese sandwiches on crackers. She then poured some vodka, gin, rum, lemon, and a couple of other interesting liqueurs into the tea. She filled a large basket with her treats and used a pull wagon to carry them to the garden.

Abbie laid out a lovely picnic, at the far end of the garden under two lovely flowering trees. She then poured the tea concoction into a tall glass of ice and spruced it up with a lemon wedge. Now to retrieve Crane.

"Time for tea," Abbie called to his to get his attention.

Ichabod looked up and noticed the tea... with ice. "Is that iced tea?"

"It sure is," Abbie nodded with a teasing smile. Long Island iced tea."

"Is my mother around?"

"She just went down for a nap in the main house."

"Bless you woman!" He went to her and kissed her before grabbing the glass of tea. He drank it all down while he held her with his left arm around her waist. He let out a deep groan and he finished. "Perfection."

"Come on cave man, there's food too." Abbie grinned.

 

Ichabod was pleased with the picnic. Abbie poured him another glass of tea, somewhat enjoying the more domesticated role of the 18th century woman. Ichabod was staring at her and she could tell he was very much in the mood for more than just sandwiches.

"What?" She smiled coyly.

"I was just thinking of a far more precious delicacy I'd rather taste right now."

"Oh," Abbie put her drink down. "You didn't get enough last night then."

"I never get enough of you, Treasure." Ichabod ran his hand up her skirt. He smiled when he felt the tiny modern day panties. They were much easier to get into. He felt the smooth tuft of hair before sliding his fingers into her. He slid the first one in and out causing Abbie slow heavy breaths. He watched her as he slid a second finger in, and she let out a soft moan.

"What about last night?" She was nearly panting. "When we came together. We should…mmm…. Be careful.."

 

"Then we shall take turns. First you shall have your pleasure, then me... Then you again. I did promise to a green gown after all."

He massaged her mound and her folds and loved the subtle changes in how it felt with hair. He also loved the change in her appearance. At some point over the last few days, she had given up on trying to keep her hair straight. Her hair was now lovely curls neatly arranges in a loose bun. And though she'd mastered using the straight blade to shave her legs, she dare not bring it too close to her mound.

"I want to see you and explore you Abbie," he said as his fingers worked faster inside her.

She knew what he wanted. She pulled the binds from her hair her and it came down in a beautiful messy heap of frizzy curls.

"Beautiful," Ichabod gasped. She was sopping wet and turned on. He took his fingers out of her and hastily undid her dress and corset, leaving just her stockings, boots, and the tiny panties. Slowly he removed the boots and stockings, hardly taking his eyes off her breasts or her sopping wet pussy. Finally he slid off the panties and got his first real look at her. "So very beautiful," he mused, using two fingers to expose her precious pink center.

He was practically drooling and Abbie thought he was going to go right in, but he hastily stood up and started to pull off his boots. Damn they had both forgotten to get him out of his clothes. He was out of them soon enough, and Abbie couldn't resist grabbing his cock as dropped to his knees. The head always peaked through, but then fully came out as she started stroking. She was just as hungry for him as he was for her. She rested on her side and licked the head, sending tingly fire sensations through him. After teasing, She then took the head into her mouth, as she looked up at him with those big beautiful doe eyes.

"Have mercy!" He was nearly undone, as he watched her luscious lips wrapped around his cock. He held her by her curls, gently encouraging her mouth up and down the shaft. He slipped down alongside her and spread her legs as she continued to suck him.

He used his fingers to spread her folds and revealed her luscious pink center. He let his tongue finally taste her sweetness. He explored her deeply, as his fingers joined his tongue. She was so wet that he allowed his fingers to slip into the tight little hole behind her mound. It'd been a while since he'd gone there and he was going to get it today. He sucked hard and fast on her clit as his fingers worked both of her holes faster and faster. When her lips released his cock, he knew she was coming. Her hips rose, pressing pussy hard into his mouth. Then she was gently coming as he indulged.

Once she came, she took hold of his cock. Ichabod stood resting his back against a tree and urging Abbie up on her knees. She bit down on her lower lip giving him the nasty girl look as she stroked his cock. She took his balls in her other hand gently fondling them as her tongue went up and down his length. She then firmly massaged just behind his sack teasing his hole, causing his toes to curl. Their eyes were fixed on each other as his hands gently gripped her curls as she took him full in her mouth. She went back and forth giving him several long strokes on his cock then one long suck on his sack. He could barely contain himself has heavy grunts escaped him.  
She popped his cock out of her mouth like a lollipop. “You like that don’t you, Captain.”  
“Yes, mercy yes!” he panted.  
She licked his slit teasing him, “You want some more?”  
“Yes! Your precious lips… you feel so good!”  
She sucked the head before sucking his dick again. This time she was relentless. As her fingers massaged behind his sack, her mouth and tongue worked him mercilessly. His heavy moans caught in his throat as her other hand worked the base of his long cock in tandem with her mouth.

 

"Good mercy, Abbie! I'm coming!" He loosened his fingers from her hair not wanting to force her to take his cum in her mouth. But she continued sucking until the first sprays of his thick juice shot down her throat. "Uh… So good..." Ichabod gently took her hair again and slowly pumped as his body jerked and twitched.  
She sucked him slowly for a while making sure she wasted nothing of him.

Finally he laid her down, kissing and fondling her. He just wanted to be there with her and love her completely. Lying naked, under the warm afternoon sun and the shade of the trees, he delighted in her, and she in him. He sang to her a sonnet of love and beauty. It wasn't long before he was hard again and wanting to be inside her.

"I need you, Treasure."

"I'm yours Captain."

He kissed down her abdomen and spread her legs wide, this time arching them up, before tonguing her wet pink spot. He slipped his fingers in and out, with his tongue concentrating now on her clit. He loved sucking her clit and the delightful sounds she made. He wanted to please her, and to be all she needed. The nub began to perk in his mouth and his fingers were sopped with her wetness as she came. He sat up on his knees, holding her legs up, and pushed his dick into her, pumping his hips to feed her orgasm. 

"Oh god Crane! I'm coming so hard!"

He drove with a fast fury into her pussy. He pressed his thumb into the tight whole, preparing it for his thick length. His breaths were loud and heavy with each pump, but Abbie was practically screaming his name. His dick was soaked with her juices. As she slowly came down from her high, Ichabod pulled out of her pussy and pushed the head of his dick into her tight whole.

"Ohhh, Crane" she cried out causing him to pause.  
He’d only ever done this once before and it was with her. It felt so good that he desperately wanted to do it again, but only if she wanted it too. He held his cock popping the head out of her and rubbing it against her whole.  
“We don’t have to, Treasure.”

"No. I want it," She was panting in anticipation.

He slowly pushed the head of his dick in again and she let out a heavy moan.  
She remembered that the initial pain would soon give way to intense pleasure. He went in slowly. Abbie grabbed her pussy and gently rubbed it for relief from the pain. Ichabod let out a deep groan. Between her tight ass and watching her touch himself, he knew he’d come fast. He slowly began to pump inside her. She cried out. It was nothing intelligible, just a mixture of words expressing her pleasure and pain. He tried to go slow but she bucked her ass into him as if begging for more. He spread her folds with his fingers, enjoying the view as she rubbed her clit. There was something in her that sometime wanted it rough. She grabbed his hand placing it on her breast. He held it firm in his hand squeezing the nipple as he did her. She was close, too close to play with herself. She ran her hands through the curls on her head. Ichabod took his free hand and continued to ravish her already budding clit.

"Oh fuck me!" She screamed as she came again.

"Oh fuck! Abbie! Abbie!" He was about to come and then he felt the sensation the always felt just before they tripped into the land of orgasmic high. He pulled out of her quickly, not wanting to go there again before they understood what it was. His warn cum shot across her breasts in slick white streams. Still hard he went back inside her to help her finish her orgasm.

 

They collapsed on the ground, resting their heads on the soft grass.

"I guess I've received my green gown," she laughed.

"Just returning the favor for my membership into the Mile High Club," he grinned.

Ichabod drew some water from the well and they playfully washed each other. They stayed in the garden most of the afternoon not even bothering to get dressed.

“We better not stay too much longer. Your mother will be looking for us,” Abbie grinned.

I don’t want to go. I wish you and I could stay like this forever,” He held her tight as he mused. “It would be better than any dream.”

“I would love that,” Abbie smiled.

~~~~

~~~ 3) FOREVER GOODBYES ~~~  
The next morning, after breakfast, the trio took supplies, jarred fruit, and decor to the Garden cottage. Once the finishing touches were I'm place everything was perfect.

As they walked back to the Manner Annette beamed. "I cannot wait to show William the Garden and the cottage. It's truly splendid."

"It's more than just a garden," Abbie gently put her hand on Annette's arm to garner her full attention. "Whenever William is away, or if you don't feel safe. You go there. Nothing can hurt you in there. And no one can get in unless you invite them."

"And if you invite someone in and they can't get in, take heed and safeguard yourself from them." Ichabod said in a serious tone. "The key will always be there for you. It's your sanctuary."

"So, it's enchanted?" Annette asked.

"Something like that," Abbie wanted to keep it vague.

Annette was about to ask more questions, but then she saw Williams carriage riding up to the house. "He's back! William is home!"

She lifted her skirt from the ground and almost running, went towards the carriage.

William saw his beloved pregnant wife running across the grounds to meet him and his heart swelled with joy. Her smile was beaming. "Grisby stop the carriage!" He beat on the outer wall.

The carriage slowed, and William was out of it before it stopped.

Ichabod and Abbie watched as he ran to his wife and swooped her up in his arms and kissed her. Ichabod let out a gasp as tears stung at his eyes. Abbie held his hand firmly giving him all her love and support, as he watched the couple be reunited. William waved to them before he and his went to the house.

Abbie and Ichabod started behind them, but then Abbie took her hand from Ichabod. "We probably shouldn't..."

"No Lieutenant, I think we should, for as long as we can as often as we can." He took her hand back in his, and together they went back to Netherbourne.

 

That night they dined as if celebrating. Annette told her husband what a joy it was having Grace and Jackson there. she went on and on about the garden, and her time getting to know Grace. Abbie oddly enough felt like part of the family. Whatever reservations William had about Abbie's ethnicity or lack of social status, was put aside. Annette adored her, and she matter more to him than anyone or anything. If she adored Grace, then so did her.

William had something to show Annette. "I retrieved this tablet from the old family crypt in Scotland. I thought it be fascinating to study. Ichabod looked at the stone tablet written in Ancient Samarian.

"May I see that?" Abbie asked.

"Do you recognize the writing," he asked carrying it over to her.

*Ancient Samarian* Ichabod spoke to her.

"It's Ancient Samarian," Abbie gave Ichabod a wink, but I don't know what it says. As she felt the tablet, she noticed something. "What's this?"

William pulled at the tablet and it separated revealing an etching of a tall man and a very petite woman. "Well this is most interesting. Perhaps, Jackson, you could take this to Oxford for me and have it studied? Afterwards you could return it to Scotland. You could show Miss Grace the North country, stay on my family's estate. The two of you enjoy traveling, yes?"

"I would enjoy that greatly, but we leave England in four days."

"Jackson, dear cousin, just stay on here with us at Netherbourne," Annette insisted. "Remember what we talked about? You and Grace will always have a home here with us. I give you my word. Isn't that right William?"

"Of course," he agreed. If it was what his wife wished, he would do it.

"I wish Grace and I could stay, I truly, do, but it is not possible. we are obligated else where." Ichabod could not believe he only had four more days with his family. His heart began to swell just thinking about it. It would be so hard to go.

Just as dinner was ending there was an interruption. The butler opened the door to usher in Theodore. Immediately, Ichabod and Abbie knew something was wrong.

"Theodore my good man what is it?" Ichabod got up from his seat to great the Angel.

"I have an urgent message for you." He handed Ichabod a note. "I must get you to London right away then directly to Lewes after."

Ichabod read the note and his face dropped. "Grace we need to leave immediately."

"Wait, please must you go?" Annette was stunned.

"I'm afraid we must. I am so sorry. I had hoped we would have more time." Ichabod felt a lump building in his throat.

"Then let Grace stay here," Annette tried to reason. "I'll keep her company whilst you take care of your urgent matter."

"I'm afraid the urgent matter involves Grace," Ichabod was truly choking up, as he handed the note to Abbie. "A family member of hers is not well, we must go at once."

"Oh my God!" Abbie Gasped. The letter was cloaked on the surface saying that Grace's grandmother was dying. But the real message said that Jackson and Ghazi have fled and are stuck in Lewes. They were nearly captured by Moloch’s demons and are hiding under Bishop Donovan's protection. They were in desperate need of finances, safe travel, and warriors ready aid in battle if needed. "I'll get my things."

"I'm so sorry," Annette took her hand. "Is there anything William or I can do?"

"I'm afraid not..." Abbie could see the sadness in Annette and Ichabod's eyes. "Perhaps I should go on my own. That way you two can all have a little more time together."

"Grace! Heavens no," Ichabod gently put both hands on her cheeks and looked her straight in the eye. "After everything we've been through, and all you have done for me. I will not abandon you to deal with this alone." He turned to Annette, "I am sorry dear cousin."

Annette shook her head, "I understand. You must take care of your true love above all."

~~~

It was one of the hardest goodbye's Abbie had ever Witnessed.

Annette kissed Abbie on the cheek. "I hope we meet again someday, you are a true friend."

"We will meet again… someday."

Poor Ichabod could not even tell them that he was their son or that it was the last time he'd ever see them. He held on to Annette for as long as he could.

Her fight to hold back tears was impossible. "I wish you could stay. I love you so much, and I'll miss you dreadfully," she cried.

"I will miss you more than you can ever know." He forced himself to let her go. "Goodbye dearest Annette. I love you."

He boarded the carriage with Abbie and sat in stark silence as they drove off. He wanted to say something to Abbie, but the dry lump in his throat wouldn't allow it. She held his hand and a memory was inadvertently shared. It was I mirror of his goodbye over 250 years ago, of a five year old Ichabod the last time he saw his mom.

"Goodbye Dearest mother. I love you," the little boy hugged his crying mother before getting in the carriage. He was near tears himself, trying to be strong as it was his first trip without her.

The memory played over and over as a single tear rolled down his face. Abbie held him close.

 

~~~~~  
~~~ 5) HOLD ON TO YOUR LOVE ~~~  
They approached London. Ichabod had been quiet most of the ride, but they needed to talk. They needed a plan.

"Crane, I think we should ask Nate for help. He has a ship with a hired captain that he trusts. The smuggle slaves to freedom. I think they can get Ghazi and her babies to New York."

Ichabod nodded, "that's an excellent idea. In the morning I will collect Jackson's money from the bank. It will no doubt be enough to set them up comfortably in the Colonies."

They arrived at Lotleigh in the wee hours of the morning, it was just a pit stop until the bank opened in the morning. O’Riley the Butler let them in.

"Should I have cook prepare something for you my Lord," O'Riley asked.

 

"That won't be necessary," Ichabod informed him.

"If you plan on traveling the rest of the day, you will need sustenance."

"Of course. Perhaps something simple."

"Very well. I'll get cook."

They heard terrible piano tinkering coming from the parlor.

"Who is there?" Ichabod asked O'Riley.

"Your uncle, Lord Collins. He's not been himself lately."

O'Riley went down to the kitchen as Sally was coming up. "Tiss good ta see ya both again. I suppose ya heard the terrible news."

"Has something happened?" Abbie asked.

"Miss Fiona... She died a couple a days after the battle. Her heart gave out they say. But we know the truth."

"I'm so sorry," Abbie was done with bad news. She'd give anything to be back in the garden, peaceful and happy.

"I'm sorry too, but there's no regrets. I don't know what all this be about. I'm still learnin'. But I hope ya two stay strong and win this war, for all our sakes.

Ichabod made his way to the parlor where his uncle was wallowing in his sorrows. He held a glass of whisky in one hand and tapped eerily on the piano with the other.

"Uncle," Ichabod called out to him. "I heard about Madame Duboise. I am so sorry for your loss,"

George looked up at him, bleary eyed and somber, "you are the first person to offer me condolences for my loss."

"Well, I know you cared for her very much."

George laughed out loud, but there was no joy in it. Just pain. "I loved her Jackson. I truly loved her, and yet my closest friends have no idea. I'm expected to go on as if a mere acquaintance, my tailor, has died. But I loved her." He began to sob.

"Oh, uncle. It grieves me to see you this way."

"I deserve it. I married a woman whom I did not love and who does not love me, because she had money and a damned title! I was such a fool. Fiona was a widow with a son, and little money, but I didn't choose her. We never had children of our own. And now she's gone. She would have married me. We could have had a life together. Now all I have are memories of secrets and lies and guilt of hiding her like I was ashamed of her. I am a fool!"

George got up and stumble towards Ichabod. "I was wrong to try and force you into an engagement with Eleanor. If you love Miss Grace, take her to a place where you can live your life and be happy. Your parents will disown you but I will be proud of you, for not selling your soul for money."

George nearly toppled over and Ichabod helped him to the couch. He laid him down and tucked a blanket around him. "Get some rest."

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"Yes, with Grace. I'm afraid we won't see each other again."

"Good luck to you and Grace. I hope you have a long happy life."

"Thank you uncle."

~~~  
~~~ 5) DOPPELGANGERS~~~

After a quick breakfast Ichabod went to the bank to collect a portion of Jackson's fortune. Eight thousand pound a year allowance left uncollected over the past ten years. He also had a hearty sum from inheritances. The bank was able to cash in the allowances but Ichabod only collected on a portion of the inheritances. He was certain that this is why Jackson will be disowned. He's taking the money but not sharing in any of the responsibilities that come with being a noble. But it was done.

"That's a hell of a lot of money we're traveling with." Abbie looked in the case. “You’re comfortable with this?"

"I dare any bandit try and rob us as long as you're wielding that halo," he smiled wickedly. He loved that she could handle herself. He observed her fidgeting a bit. "What is it Lieutenant?"

"Ah... I’m just a little nervous about meeting another ancestor. You don't think it's weird that your about to come face to face with your Doppelgänger?

"I am curious to see if he truly looks so much like me.

Imagine both of their surprise when they came face to face with near spitting images of each other. Ichabod truly resembled his cousin, minus the birthmarks. But Abbie also was the spitting image of Ghazi., except for the short Afro and the very pregnant belly. Jackson held a toddler in his arms. She couldn't have been more than two year old.

Ghazi's English was very bad, so the real Jackson introduced them. Ghazi was his newlywed wife and the little girl was Grace. Abbie knew it was the future Grace Dixon.

"Can I hold her?" Abbie reached for little Grace and the girl went right to her. "Hi Grace. We have the same name." she turned to Jackson, "Is she your daughter?" Abbie was curious about their familial ties.

"Grace is my step daughter. Her father and Ghazi were married when we met. He died over a year ago ending the protection that kept Ghazi and Grace safe."

"And the baby girl she's carrying? She’s yours?"

Jackson turned red in the face. "Yes... I will admit we didn't actually get married first. But we are married now."

Abbie laughed a little, "It's ok. No judgment here."

"You look just like her. It's remarkable." Jackson couldn’t stop looking at the two women.

"So much same," Ghazi smiled.

"I know. It's kind of freaky. Looking at Jackson and Crane it's crazy." Abbie shook her head at this strange phenomenon.

Ichabod and Jackson left the ladies to get acquainted while they discussed Jackson's inheritance.

The women did their best to communicate. It wasn't so hard. Now Abbie understood how Grace recognized her.

"There's a book, it's very important. Do you have it?"

"Thura," Ghazi answered.

"I don't understand."

Ghazi pulled out the book which was cloaked by an enchanted blanket. "Magic book. Priestess Girin Erish a Thura."

"Yes! Protect this book."

 

~~~~~

 

Nate came that night with news. Ichabod and Abbie were anxious to get Jackson's family to safety.

"What is the news?" Ichabod asked before Nate was inside the church.

"My ship’s Captain will pick them up tomorrow night. You must be ready at exactly 10 pm as the ship passes just off the coast of Lewes. The family will be taken to the Boston Harbor. From there they can choose to stay in Boston or go to New York." They'll need new names, money and identification papers. I can help you get what you need but money is hard to get.

"We can provide a new identity," Father Donovan offered.

"And I have my own money," Jackson chimed in as he entered the room.

"What is this?" Nate was shocked to see another Jackson Darby. But he was really confused when Ghazi came in.

"It's a long story," Abbie shook her head.

“I’ve taken a room at an Inn nearby,” Nate said as he prepared to go. “If I sense any danger, I shall be ready to defend you all.”

“I have prepared rooms in the parsonage for you all,” Donovan ushered them through the back doors to the small house adjoining the church. “You should rest as much as possible. We do not know when we will need to battle.”

Ghazi and Jackson slept peacefully. Their journey to England had been a harrowing experience. Now they could rest well knowing that the Witnesses were here.

But there was one who was fighting her sleep. Baby Grace was wide eyed and more interested in playing. Abbie quietly picked up the child, hushing Ghazi to continue her rest. 

“Go back to sleep,” Abbie whispered. “I’ll keep the little one company.”  
Abbie closed the bedroom door and softly began humming to the toddler. She slowly swayed, calming the child and lulling her to sleep.

Ichabod had awakened at the Absence of Abbie beside him in his bed. He found her quietly singing and humming, with Grace slowly drifting to sleep on her chest. He watched as Abbie delicately swayed in circles around the floor. It was like a vision from a dream he had once. His heart fluttered at the thought of Abbie and their baby in some far off future that he desperately desired.

As she turned, their eyes met. He hoped that she wasn’t reading his mind. What would she think to know he wanted a house full of little ones with her?  
Abbie didn’t have to read his mind to recognize that look in his eye. “Don’t even think about it,” She whispered with a playful laugh. 

He teased back with an exaggerated puppy dog pout.  
She put the now sleeping baby back in the room with her parents and joined Ichabod for bed.  
“I had no idea you were so good with babies.”

“Part of being a teenager in the foster system,” Abbie remembered her time there. “Sometimes the little ones just needed someone to hold them. I was a fast learner.”

“Hmmm, sounds more like you were a natural. You will be a splendid mother.”

She let out a short laugh, “No way. No babies.”

He looked disappointed.

“I think you’d be a great dad and maybe I would be a good mom. But with witches, demons, and random time traveling… it’s just too dangerous.”

“Perhaps you are right,” He sighed. “Well, then for now let us just enjoy the act of love making.”

He reached under Abbie’s gown and ran his hands up her thigh but she pulled away. “Not in church. That’s like really weird.”

“This is a parsonage,” he started kissing down her neck to her breasts. 

She tried to put it out of her mind but she couldn’t. “Nope,” she pulled away, turning her back, fluffing her pillow and laying her head down.

He pressed up against her rear, so she could feel his thick cock hardening for her. It grew harder as he rubbed against her, but Abbie was stubborn. She wedged a pillow between them. “Down boy! I am not doin’ it in a church.”  
~~~~

They passed the time the next day by getting to know each other. Ichabod was fascinated by Ghazi and the opportunity to learn yet another language.  
As he was learning he was curious about the ancestral journal. He pulled it out and turned to an inscription. One was in Ancient Sumarian which he knew the writing style but not the language. The other just below it was written in Ghazi’s language.

“Do you know what these symbols mean?” He asked pointing to the Sumarian writing. 

Ghazi pointed to the writing in her language. “It same.Priestess Girin Erish a Thura.”

Ichabod only recognized the word priestess. “What is Girin Erish Thura?”

Ghazi shook her head, “No word… no meaning.”

Ichabod knew she meant that there was no known interpretation. “Interesting.” He found a new project to work on when he returned home.

"Should we be worried?" Abbie laughed.  


"He has learned in a day what took me months," Jackson smiled at her.

"It's the eidetic memory." Abbie smiled at Jackson. "Do you think it means anything that we're real life Doppelgangers?"

"By Doppelgangers you mean exact look alikes?" Jackson thought for a moment. "Perhaps it is a way for you and Ichabod to move through time without arising suspicion."

"Maybe... We did blend into 1751 without raising suspicion." Abbie shrugged. " I hope this is our last jaunt through time. History wasn't very good to people like me."

"You are the Witnesses. You will find your way. And you will make history."

There was a knock at the door.

"It's time! Father Donovan gathered everyone as he went to open the door.

"Did someone send for an Angel?" Orion strutted through the door with confidence.

"Orion?" Abbie gasped.

"Do we... know each other," Orion smiled as his eyes fell upon Abbie. He was instantly drawn to her, he only knew the past and the prophesy., but had this future Witness met him?

"We've met... Or will meet." Abbie tried not to blush, but Orion saw right through her.

"Delighted to meet you, Witness," Orion was amused now. "I must say I can't wait to meet you again. I have a feeling it will be very fortuitous for both of us."

"Ahem!" Ichabod interrupted. "Are you here to render assistance?"

"Indeed." Orion turned his attention to Ichabod. "I am spending my time on Earth rescuing people who seek freedom. Enslavement and torture of the innocent is one of the great plagues man has brought upon the Earth. I received a message that a special family was in need. This is my purpose in the battle against evil."

"I see." Ichabod held up a finger to the others. "Abbie we need to talk," Ichabod pulled her into the parsonage away from the others. "We cannot trust him. You do remember that his ultimate plan is to start the world over again... By destroying everyone in it.

"I think we have to trust him." Abbie tried to reason with Crane. "Let me talk to him in private. I know how to get to him. Just don't get mad at me."

Ichabod could feel a wave of jealousy rushing over him. He knew how she could convince Orion, and he hated it. But this was her ancestor. Without Grace, Abbie won't exist. "All right, but remember you can not let him know that we are aware of his backward ideals."

"I know. Remember, even Washington trusted him with the mission to go after the horseman of war."

They went back into the chapel. Abbie went to Orion. "Can we talk outside?"

"Of course."

They went out under the night sky. "The first time we really got to know each other was under a sky like this."

"Tell me more." He urged.

"I can't tell you too much. It's better to just let things happen. I can tell that You never let on that we met before. And that you save my life. We go on some pretty crazy adventures."

"Are we lovers, because I'm a warrior..."

"I know, and you've never had another lover. You have the most beautiful silky black feathers on your wings. Can I see them?"

He let out his wings. Abbie put her arms around him and motioned for him to take her up. She had almost forgotten how amazing it felt to be in his arms so high up.

"We do have something very special, but if my ancestors don't make it to America, I won't exist. I need you Orion."

Orion felt compelled to do something he’d never done with any other human, he kissed her, and she let him. It was amazing and he knew she wasn’t lying. They did share something special. Something he hoped to know of in the future.

"You can trust me Abigail. I won't fail you."

Ichabod waited inside looking out the window and wanting Abbie to return this instant. No one got to him like Orion. He had been a huge contention in their relationship even before they were a couple. Finally she returned.

"Okay, let's get moving," Abbie worried that they used up enough precious time.

“How will we keep more of Moloch's minions from coming after Ghazi and Grace,” Jackson asked. His only concern was for his family.

"Abbie and I will act as decoys. We will publicly go into town disguised as you. The minions who lurk, spying for Moloch will believe they are still in England.

Abbie did a spell that would temporarily link her to Grace; just enough that she would know if any harm came to the child.

Orion took Jackson and Grace first, through a portal and onto the ship. Then he came back for Ghazi and the journal. He gave Abbie a wink before they took off into a portal in the sky

~~~

Twenty four hours later...

Ichabod and Abbie barely made it inside of Father Donovan's church. Their decoy plan worked a little too well. The last of Moloch's Minions were scouring England for any sign of Jackson and Ghazi. So when Abbie and Ichabod were spotted in a bakery in Eastbourne, the demons attacked with a vengeance. Thankfully Theodore and Nate were with them and helped them back to Lewes.

They breathed heavy as the door closed behind them.

"So explains to me why we couldn't just teleport here?" Abbie mustered as she recouped.

"Different angels, different portal. I do time travel, Orion does distance travel." Theodore explained.

"I guess we should have clarified before going all the way to Eastbourne, to perpetrate our ruse" Ichabod snapped.

"Well that does explain why he always drives us everywhere," Abbie shrugged. "I could definitely do without the carriage ride."

They hear demonic screeching outside the church. Ichabod instinctively pulled Abbie away from the window. " They're here!"

"Will they get through?" Abbie looked a little worried. It was almost time for their trip home and she didn't want to miss it.

"They will not get through, I assure you," Donovan was confident.

"How can you be certain?" Ichabod argued. "Pandora broke through every barrier except the Basillica."

"Pandora is not a demon and she's far more than a witch. She is a force to be reckoned with." Donovan looked out the window. The moon was in a good position. "It's time!"

"Stand in the right spot and the portal that future me has opened, will reveal itself." Theodore urged them to the right place.

After a few minutes the portal home did appear. Abbie and Ichabod waved good bye then took each other’s hand and stepped into the light, back to 2015.

~~~~  
~~~ 5) The Next Chapter ~~~

 

Abbie laid naked across the bed at Netherbourne. The early morning sun beamed though the window. It was nice to have a couple of days to relax before going back to Sleepy Hollow. It was nice to be back to hot showers, ice whenever you wanted, cell phones, Internet and music that you didn't have to play yourself.

Ichabod kissed down her back then up again. "Good morning Lieutenant."

She stretched and peeked open her eyes. "Good morning Captain. "I can't believe we go home tonight. Can't we have one more day?"

"I'm afraid not, Treasure. Our flight leaves at 5pm." Ichabod kissed her shoulder, "Perhaps we could head down to the garden and reenact our afternoon of love making."

"Mmm that sounds fantastic," she leaned in to kiss his lips.

"First how about a quickie as you say." He rolled her onto her back and kissed down her neck to her breasts.

Abbie's phone rang, and she knew by the ring it was Jenny. She reached for it as Ichabod playfully tongued her breast.

"Jenny, this better be good."

"Abbie, remember how I said everything was cool here, no problems, take your time getting home?"

"Yup. I remember."

"Well I was wrong. There's a problem. A big one!"

"Jenny what's wrong?"

Ichabod stopped his playing and paid attention. "Is Miss Jenny all right?"

Abbie clicked on the speaker phone.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but it's Katrina! She's back.


	14. Dangerous Past (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Horseman and Pandora team up to make life difficult for the Witnesses. While Katrina attempts to win back her husband.

~1 Farewell Netherbourne ~

 

Even though they had spent thirty days in the past they returned at nearly the precise moment they left. This meant a few days off from work for Abbie, and a real Thanksgiving.

 

Abbie laid naked across the bed at Netherbourne. The early morning sun beamed though the window. It was nice to have a couple of days to relax before going back to Sleepy Hollow. Back to hot showers, ice whenever she wanted, cell phones, Internet and music that she didn't have to play on an instrument herself.

 

Ichabod kissed down her back then up again. "Good morning Lieutenant."

She stretched and peeked open her eyes. "Good morning Captain. I can't believe we go home tonight. Can't we have one more day?"

"I'm afraid not, Treasure. Our flight leaves at 5pm." Ichabod kissed her shoulder, "Perhaps we could head down to the garden and reenact our afternoon of love making."

"Mmm that sounds fantastic," she leaned in to kiss his lips. "We'll need lots of blankets since it’s not spring time in 2015."

"First how about a quickie as you say." He rolled her onto her back and kissed down her neck and to her breasts.

Abbie's phone rang, and she knew by the ring it was Jenny. She reached for it as Ichabod playfully tongued her nipples.

"Jenny, this better be good."

"Abbie, remember how I said everything was cool here, no problems, take your time getting home?"

"Yup. I remember."

"Well I was wrong. There's a problem. A big one!"

"Jenny what's wrong?"

Ichabod stopped his playing and paid attention. "Is Miss Jenny all right?"

Abbie clicked on the speaker phone.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but it's Katrina! She's back.

 

 

~~~2~ RETURN MY LOVE ~~~

 

***While Abbie and Ichabod time traveled to 1751***

 

It was a dark night in 1782. Katrina had been in hiding for several months. She was not only fleeing from her coven, but she was being hunted by demons. She was far too afraid to go to the founding fathers for help. After all she had gone against their plans and bound Ichabod to the Horseman of Death, ruining their plans for the Fenistella.

Tonight was particularly difficult. Something was after her and no amount of witchcraft seemed to stop it. Fredrick's Manor was her last hope. she had to make it there. She kept running, as fast as she could with the large belly. Her son was moving around inside her as if aware that something was wrong.

Finally she couldn't run any longer. She collapsed to her knees knowing that she would have to fight this creature with magic. She used all her strength to put a protection spell on herself and the baby. She heard it approaching on a horse. Then she saw him riding to her. The Headless Horseman.

"This is not possible!"

She tried to send a jolt of energy at him to stop him, but he wielded it away with his axe. Realizing that was not going to work she decided to plead for her life and the life of her unborn child.

"Abraham, I know it is you. Please I beg you to have mercy on us."

He tried to grab her but was denied by the protection. He then raised his axe, knowing the power within it combined with the power being authorized to him by his new ally would break it.

Katrina watched as he prepared to strike at her. "Please do not do this! I know that I betrayed you, but you must understand. I did love you!"

The axe came down hard and Katrina was drained. Her protection spell was nearly depleted with one blow. She could not withstand another.

"Please!" She cried, reaching under her shawl and pulling out the necklace. "I still carry this with me! I put you to sleep to save your life!"

She watched as the axe came down on her again, and then everything went black.

~~~

Abraham carried the unconscious Katrina to the spot where the time portal was being held open. He was just in time, as the full moon was still in the sky. Had he been too late he would have had to wait for the next full moon in order to catch the time portal back to 2015.

He stepped through leaving the horse behind. He would see the red eyed stallion on the other side. But first he was greeted by his New Ally, Pandora.

"You made it back just in time my friend. Now that I have reunited you with your love, you must aid me in being reunited with mine. We shall accomplish great things together. We will do what Moloch failed to do. Go home now. I will call upon you in a few days."

~~~~

Katrina finally awoke the next day just as the sun was going down. She was lost and confused, and chained to a bed. Something felt off. She recognized the Carriage House, but something made it feel out of place. She immediately tried to use her powers, but they were being dampened by a spell on the house. Before she could think of a plan The Horseman came into the room.

"Why have you brought me here? Something about this place feels wrong."

Abraham handed her a magazine. On it were nearly naked women, and objects that she'd never seen before. Then she looked at the date. November 2015.

"Oh my word! The spell I cast to save you and Ichabod worked! Where is he? Is he alive?"

The horseman seemed agitated.

"I'm pregnant with his son. I should tell him that he's going to be a fath..."

Abraham slammed his fist against the wall. He wanted to hear nothing of Ichabod and Katrina having a baby. He grabbed the emerald necklace and stormed out of the house.

Katrina knew the baby was due in a few weeks and would not be safe. If Ichabod was alive she had to find him. Night had fallen and she knew the horseman would be out all night. By the time he realized she'd escaped the sun would be up, and he'd be powerless to find her.

But how would she escape without the use of her own powers. She tried an incantation, hoping to get through the spell. "If only the dampening spell on this house were gone!"

As soon as the words were spoken the baby inside her began moving, stretching her.

"Ohhh... What is happening little one?" She cried out, rubbing her belly to sooth the discomfort.

Suddenly she felt her powers return to her and the spell on the house vanished.

"Did you do that little one? You truly are the child of the Witness. I know you will be the Great Defender."

Katrina broke the chain then searched the house for a map. After finding one, she did a locator spell using her wedding ring from Ichabod and her blood. The blood traveled from the location of the carriage house to a spot in the woods about 20 miles away. But from there it traveled east into the Ocean then off the map.

She wasn't sure why it went off the map but at least she had a location where Ichabod had been. She would start there.

She trekked carefully through the woods for an hour before finding a road and a gas station. When a car pulled up it terrified her. She'd never seen such a thing.

"Miss are you lost?" An older gentleman said from his car.

"I ... I got turned around in the woods. I need to get to my husband.

"You shouldn't be out here wondering the woods at night in your condition. Can I give you a ride?"

"Do you know this place?" She asked pointing to her map.

"Yup, I know the area. I'll get you there safe and sound."

~~~~~

 

Cori was in a pretty good mood. After a nasty break up with her girlfriend and being forced out of her apartment she was feeling pretty dumped on by life. But it seemed her luck was changing. First Jenny offered her a place to stay free of charge, and then yesterday she met someone she kind of liked.

Her name was Dorie. She had long jet black hair that was shaved short on the left side, she had a nose and tongue piercing and she loved books. Cori was immediately taken with her when she came into the book store that morning. Then today she came again bearing coffee from a nearby Starbucks.

After finding out that Dorie though witchcraft and supernatural stuff was interesting, Cory had invited her to come by the cabin. Her ex hated that she was dabbling in witchcraft and couldn't accept the changes that she was going through. Though she wasn't ready to tell Dorie that she was an actual Witch. She was excited to get to know her without fear of being judged.

Cori's heart skipped a beat when she saw the lights of a car pull up the drive. She ran to the mirror and fluffed her short red hair as she heard the knock on the door.

"Just a second," Cori called out before rushing for the door.

Imagine her surprise when she opened the door and found Ichabod's dead wife. A very pregnant dead wife.

"Oh my god! Mrs. Crane?"

~~~~~~

It was a small trailer on a few acres of land. Not much to look at but Jenny was proud of it. She hadn't told Abbie about it yet. It was going to be a surprise. She figured it was a nice way to give her sister and Ichabod some privacy. Not to mention she could use the privacy

She liked having a place that she and Big Ash could go to be alone. At his place some family member or tribe member was always popping up out of nowhere.

Here Jenny and Ash could lay around naked all day long if they wanted to. That was a luxury they were enjoying now after round three of pretty amazing sex. Finally Jenny could relax and admire his gorgeous body, and she hoped he would do the same.

But after ten minutes, he hopped up and put on his pants. "How about I fix you something to eat. I think you worked up an appetite. I know I'm pretty hungry."

"You don't have to put on your clothes to fix some food," she teased.

"I'm not cooking naked." He gave her a half laugh.

"I just thought it'd be nice to enjoy each other."

"We are, Jenny," he gave her his sexy lip quiver smile.

"Then why put on you're clothes?"

"We don't have to be naked to enjoy each other, Kesathwa."

Jenny flopped back on the bed to pout behind Ash's back when her phone rang. "Hey Cori, what's up."

Cori spoke at lightning speed and Jenny was sure she must have misunderstood. "Wait what?! Just slow down and say that again."

"It's Mrs. Crane. She just showed up at the cabin and she's gotta be like seven or eight months pregnant. She's looking for her husband." Cori tried to sound calm but it wasn't working.

"That's impossible!"

"Clearly it's not! She's here! She said the horseman brought her here from 1782, but she doesn't know how."

"Did you tell her anything?"

"No, nothing. She asked me how I recognized her. I panicked and said her husband sketched a picture of her, and I had seen it."

"Ok that's good. Don't say anything. I'm calling Abbie and I'm on my way."

 

~~~~

"How the devil did this happen!" Ichabod was beyond frustrated!

"Theodore and I have a couple of theories on his," Muriel seemed flustered by the turn of events.

"Theories? You have theories?," Ichabod snapped.

Theodore tried to reason with him. "Ichabod, we are all troubled by what has happened."

"Oh, are we? My dead wife has shown up on my doorstep, pregnant with the future Horseman of War."

Abbie placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "Crane, come on. Let's hear them out."

"There are a couple of time traveler spells that can be performed by witches," Muriel began. "However a time traveling Angel such as myself or Theodore would have felt it immediately. It's an ability we have to prevent someone from changing the past. If given permission by the almighty, we can intervene."

 

"We knew that Katrina did a Time Traveler spell last spring. We didn't interfere because there was a prophesy that the Witness would undo the spell. None of the time travel Angels felt a time portal open other than the one I opened for you," Muriel was confident.

"Then how?" Abbie questioned.

"Only an Angel can open a true time portal without one of these spells. Since no other Angel opened a portal, we think a demigod opened a back door to my time portal and sent the horseman through."

"He has a new ally," Ichabod pondered who their new enemy was.

"Yes," Muriel nodded. "We need to find out who this demigod is and set things right."

 

"So Angels really don't know everything?" Abbie was realizing.

"No we don't. We know all of the past. And we know only parts of the future that we have been enlightened about. These are the prophesies. And we have been given a prophesy that 1782 Katrina coming to the year 2015 and staying will alter events in a terrible way. Katrina must be returned."

"How do we do this?" Abbie was anxious for a plan to send the witch and her demon baby packing.

"The next full moon," Theodore was prepared. “I will open a portal sending her back as close to the exact moment and location from where she was taken."

"Don't we risk this demigod piggybacking on another time travel portal and wreaking more havoc?" Abbie wondered. "This could be a trap?"

"Excellent observation Grace," Muriel responded as she went deep into a thought. "There may be another way..."

 

Theodore gave Muriel a serious look. "Do you think it could work?"

"We have to try," Muriel didn't sound certain.

"If you do not mind informing myself and Miss Mills of this plan that you speak of?" Ichabod was growing impatient.

"If Theodore and I both draw from the full moon, we would be able to open the portal a few days after the actual full moon. No demigod knows of this. It's known only to time travel Angels and now you," Muriel looked concerned.

"Ok, so that's what we will do then." Abbie didn't see what the big deal was.

"There are risks," Theodore wanted them to know. "On a typical portal opening you have the entire time that the full moon is in the sky to return that night. Otherwise you must wait until the next full moon to catch the portal."

"We know this. It won't be a problem," Abbie was feeling good about this plan.

"Grace, you don't understand," Muriel explained. "You may have as few as thirty minutes, a couple of hours at most to return that night, or you will have to wait until the next full moon."

"We can have Katrina go through the portal on her own." Ichabod advised.

"We don't believe she will go back on her own, based on what we know of Miss Crane. You must get her through the portal, then erase all memories she has of her time in the present day."

"Can't we just wipe her memory, knock her out and push her through?" Abbie asked.

"No," Muriel tried to be patient realizing the Witnesses didn't know all the rules to Angels opening portals. "We can not act on our own. The seven oversee our actions. A portal must be opened in one of their churches. If Katrina wakes up in a strange place..."

"She will not stop until she finds out what transpired." Ichabod knew.

"I'm sure Seamus will do what he can, but he doesn't have a church," Abbie informed them.

"Reverend Knapp's church is for Seamus," Muriel assured them. "Theodore and I will arrive the night of the full moon and begin our work. We will open the portal on the seventh day after the full moon."

Abbie nodded, "Ok, sounds like a plan."

Muriel handed them their new airline tickets, having changed it from 5pm to noon. "You should be on your way so you don't miss your flight."

~~~~~

Jenny checked her cell phone. Abbie and Ichabod wouldn't get into New York until 8pm and then another hour before they got to the Cabin. Cori was kind enough to babysit Katrina while Jenny took care of a few things. One of which was Katrina's journal. Everything else of Katrina's had been burned in the fire pit at the cabin, but the journal was kept to gather intel.

Jenny knew that if Katrina was on her way to Fredrick's manor she probably already planned to leave the journal cloaked there as Gulliver's Travels. No doubt she would do a locator spell on it.

Big Ash drove her out to the manor to tie up the lose end. "So why are we bringing the journal here if we don't want her to know what she does in the future?"

"When Katrina does the locator spell, it will guide her to the last known location. So I need to bring it back where she planned to leave it. Then I'll put my own cloaking spell on it and hide it away. That way she wont get her witchy little hands on it." 

"You have a key to this place?"

"Yup. It's Ichabod's. Henry left the manor to Katrina in his will, so when she died he inadvertently inherited it from her."

Jenny did the spell without a hitch. The journal turned into 'A Tale Of Two Cities'.

"Now that it's cloaked, I'll put a protection spell on it and that's that. If she tries to find it, she'll think it's here, but the journal won't be anywhere near this place."

"What's next on the agenda for today?"

"Um, well... I know you probably don't do Thanksgiving..."

"Right on that."

"But, I'm planning dinner tomorrow night and I need to get everything. I hope you come, anyway. It's more about being thankful for family and friends that anything else."

"For you, I'll think about it. But no promises."

~~~~

 

Ichabod was eerily silent on the car ride while Abbie couldn't stop talking. She wanted to make sure they had their plan down. She could feel the tension rising in her neck and was desperately trying to rub it away.

"Jenny has taken care of the journal. We have to be careful not to say anything about Katrina's future, or Jeremy's. We can tell her about us being Witnesses, but we cant let on that we know the things she has already done, or what she is going to do. She hasn't gone over to the dark side yet. Last thing we need his her running off with headless. And I feel bad for Cori being stuck in the Cabin with her, but we have nowhere else for Katrina to go. We have to keep her hidden away, so she's not seen. You can tell Katrina that she has to go back when you feel the time is right..."

Ichabod grabbed her hand, causing her to stop talking.

*I'm worried too, Treasure.*

*We're going to be okay.*

It was deep breathes as Ichabod drove the SUV up to the cabin.

~~~

 

~~~ 3~ Hello My Love ~~~

 

It didn't take long for Katrina to grow frustrated with her situation. Nobody would answer her questions and they wouldn't let her leave. She could sense that Cori was witch bread. She wasn't sure who Jenny was, besides the owner of the cabin and an acquaintance of Ichabod's .

 

She finally convinced Cori that she wanted to rest before Ichabod's arrival. Cori gave her the bigger room to rest in but rest was the last thing on her mind. If nobody would give her answers, then she'd get them herself.

 

She pulled out her 'Gulliver's Travels' book, which was actually her journal, and the map. Another locator spell revealed that the journal was last at Fredrick's manor, just as she had hoped.

A short while later she heard a knock at the front door, then voices ... Ichabod's voice. She looked in the mirror making sure she looked her best. She then laid in the bed trying to appear as damseled as possible.

With a little prodding from Abbie, Ichabod finally opened the door. He thought he was ready but he was not prepared to see her like this.

"Katrina..."

"Ichabod my love! I thought I'd never see you again!"

She put up her arms thinking he would run to her but he moved slowly and with hesitation. "Come, my love. It truly is me."

He sat beside her and she nearly leaped into his arms. She kissed him, then hugged him again.

"Ichabod what is it?"

"I... I'm in shock. You're really here."

She then took his hand and placed it on her belly. "After I lost you, I was devastated. My joy came in realizing that I was with child. Our child Ichabod. I think it will be a boy."

Ichabod got a little choked up when he felt the baby flutter inside her.

She explained her ordeal of being hunted by evil for saving his life, and apologized for not telling him she was a witch. She noticed Abbie in the living room talking to Cori.

"Who is that woman, Ichabod?"

"Her name is Abbie Mills. She's my partner." He called for her. "Abbie, would you join us please?"

"Hi, Katrina," Abbie faked a smile.

"Do you two work together?"

"Yes, as Witnesses."

"So then you are the second Witness?"

Abbie nodded. This was really happening. She could barely stand to look at her. Her head was pounding. Her eyes met Ichabod's and he could see she was done for tonight.

"You must be exhausted," Ichabod changed the subject, hoping to leave.

"I'm ready to go my love." She started to get up.

"We have planned for you to stay here."

"Ichabod, I have imposed on Miss Cori for one night already. I would like to go home with you."

"I do not have a home. I keep a room at Abbie's house."

"Can I not stay as well?"

"I'm afraid not. Abbie's home is in town. Everyone we know believes you are dead. It would be very difficult to explain."

"What about Fredrick's Manor?"

"There is no running water or electricity."

Katrina looked confused.

"It is how the lights work."

"I only need candles and wood for the fire."

~~~~

While Ichabod gathered firewood, Katrina walked through Fredricks Manor to familiarize herself with her surroundings. She began pulling the white coverings off of the furnishings and folding them. Then it dawned on her that modern day Ichabod knew she was a witch so there was no need to hide. She waved her hands and the candles in the room lit. Another hand wave and the remaining covers swept off of the furniture.

Ichabod watched her as he carried the wood in to the fireplace. The last time he saw her use her powers this way was just before she turned against them. It was unnerving.

 

She took Ichabod by the arm and cozied up to him. "Things have changed so much since last we were here. Do you remember the first time we came to this place?"

"Yes of course..."

"I couldn't tell you then who I really was." She rested her head on his shoulder. "When I chose to save you I had dreamed that we would be reunited. That one day, we would have a great destiny together. And now here we are."

Abbie walked in with a cooler full of food and supplies, and Ichabod immediately pulled away from Katrina.

"This should be enough for now. We'll have more time to get you what you need for your stay this weekend."

"I should be able to prepare a small dinner for two with this. We don't need much for a Thanksgiving dinner," Katrina smiled.

"How did you know it was Thanksgiving?" Ichabod asked.

"The gentleman who found me on the side of the road. He went on in great detail of his family plans," she rubbed her baby bump as she tried to captivate her husband. "How fitting that you and I are reunited at such a time. Our perfect little family."

"I'm afraid I won't be here tomorrow night," Ichabod explained with a half lie. "Miss Mills and I do most of our work at night."

"You can not leave your witness business for one evening?" Katrina took his hand.

"Evil doesn't take vacation days," Abbie pulled out a trac phone while tossing Ichabod the car keys. "You ready to go Crane?"

"I'm ready." He snatched his hand from Katrina and caught the keys.

"Waite, where are you going?" Katrina was confused. "Are you not going to stay here with me, Ichabod?"

"No. Abbie and I have work to do."

"We have a phone here," Abbie handed her the simple device. " just click this button then this one if you need us."

Katrina looked at the device for a moment then turned to Ichabod "Surely you have allies who can work with Miss Mills while we are reacquainted."

"The Lieutenant and I work best together. We have recently found that the strength of our bond is critical to our success as witnesses. I have responsibilities, Katrina," Ichabod explain.

"You also have a responsibility to me and your child, and our bond" Katrina breathed heavily. "The horseman will come for me!"

 

Here we go again Abbie thought as he listened to Katrina trying to pull Ichabod from his duty. She took the keys back from him. "I'll go wait in the car."

That's when Katrina first saw it; the way Ichabod's hand lingered on Abbie's hand when she took the keys from him; the little sparkle when their eyes met, the look in his eyes as he watched her walk away. Surely this was just the Witness bond and not... something.

"Katrina, you need to put a protection spell on the house to keep the horseman out. Abbie and I must go hunt down the horseman so that we can fix what he has done."

What did Ichabod mean by fix what the Horseman had done, Katrina wondered. Surly he didn't mean to send her back to running for her life. If that was the case she would have to enchant him again.

But first, she needed to convince him to stay. "The horseman is getting power from another source. He easily broke the protection spell when he captured me. Ichabod you must protect us."

"I am going to protect you," Ichabod insisted. "Miss Jenny and Miss Cori are on their way to help you boost your protection."

"Cori is witch breed, but how will Jenny help us?"

"Miss Jenny is in the direct Witness blood line and has a Devine gifting to work magic much like Grace Dixon." Ichabod kindly placed his hands on her shoulders. "Abbie has an idea of a way to keep you safe while you are here. But we must get started right away."

"Very well my love," Katrina rubbed her belly again. Then to his surprise she kissed him.

He tried to politely pull back but she continued, till he found a way to discreetly stepped back. "I shall return."

~~~

Jenny and Cori arrived while Abbie was outside waiting. She took one look at Abbie and knew. "I guess she's starting already, huh?"

"Yup," Abbie shrugged.

"Ichy isn't going to make the same mistakes," Jenny was convinced. "he's not the same as was before. And he knows who she really is."

Abbie wasn't so sure. "But she's pregnant this time."

"Pregnant or not, she has a twisted agenda, and she can potentially be dangerous. And Crane knows now how crucial your bond is. Don't you trust him?"

Abbie didn't answer. Instead she changed the subject. " Did Big Ash get the trucks?"

Jenny shook her head at her sister's avoidance, "He and a few guys are on their way now." As they talked Ichabod came outside, putting his coat on and buttoning it. Jenny cracked a smile at Abbie. "See. He's changed."

~~~

 

~~~ 4 ~ Protection ~~~

Ichabod and Abbie didn't discuss Katrina on the way to the Basilica. For now she just wanted to enjoy the fact that he was making the right choices on his own.

Ash and his buddies were waiting as planned with a dump truck and a bulldozer.

"Thanks for getting these on such short notice," Abbie said as she checked out the vehicles.

"No problem," he dangled the keys, "you know how to drive these?"

"The dump truck won't be a problem, but working the bulldozer may be tricky." She hopped inside to get a feel for it.

"I'll teach you guys."

"Perhaps first we should test out our theory?" Ichabod advised.

The Witnesses went inside the sanctuary with a shovel and bucket to scoop up some dirt then brought it back out. They then made a circle around Ash to see if he could get out and he couldn't. As hi up as he could reach was an invisible barrier, that went around and over him like a capsule. He was unable to move, kick or touch the dirt circle.

Ichabod stepped in and out of the circle freely. Then Ichabod put the shovel in the circle. Ash was unable to get the shovel out or dig out. Even under the ground was an impenetrable barrier.

"That's pretty cool," being a protector himself, Ash was impressed.

"Wait," Abbie wanted to try a couple more things. "Just so we know."

She reached in and took Ash by the hand and he was able to step in and out. Then she kicked some of the dirt away to disconnect the circle. Once the circle was broken Ash was not trapped.

"How did you know this would work?" Ichabod was curious.

"It just came to me when we created the basilica in England," Abbie tipped her chin up proud of herself. "We took down Pandora because she was pelted with dirt and rocks from the grounds. And the consecrated weapons are made from rock and metal found within the Basilica."

"Brilliant," Ichabod beamed, raising his brow coyly at her.

Of course Ichabod insisted on being the one to operate the bulldozer. He was like a kid with a toy. It did take a good part of the night gathering enough dirt to cover Fredrick's Manor and enough of the grounds to give Katrina outdoor roaming room.

Jenny was the test subject, and it worked. "Ok guys I'm out. It's four in the morning and I need to get some sleep. You guys are coming to dinner, right?"

"Of course we shall certainly be there." Ichabod piped up immediately. "I am growing rather fond of our Family Thanksgivings."

"What about Katrina?" Jenny was curious.

"I told her I must leave by nightfall," Ichabod assured her. "If you don't mind coming to retrieve me, Abbie."

"I don't mind at all."

Jenny and Cori took off leaving Ichabod and Abbie alone. There was the issue of sleeping arrangements that needed to be discussed.

"I was thinking, we haven't slept apart since the night of the traveler's spell." Abbie half laughed.

"And I do not intend start sleeping apart from you now," his blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "For tonight, or what's left of it, We can take our rest on the two sofas in the parlor."

~~~

~ 5~ Thanks Giving ~

The next day After returning the trucks Abbie went home to help Jenny cook for the dinner. They laughed reminiscing about cooking with mama during the few happy Thanksgivings that they had. They talked bout everything and nothing except Ichabod and Katrina.

"I'm really glad Joe's coming." Abbie pulled out a knife to cut apples for Corbin's famous homemade pie.

"You are being very calm and quiet about all this Abbie," Jenny was getting worried.

"About what?" Abbie asked knowing exactly what Jenny was talking about.

"Really?" Jenny pressed her lips.

"This is a mission. We have a plan. Keep Katrina calm and appeased. Don't tell her about her or Jeremy's future. Definitely don't tell her what Ichabod and I had to do to them. And don't mention that we are in a relationship." Abbie continued slicing apples as if unfazed. "I'm not going to worry about if he's making the right choices."

 

"Abbie, I remember what it was like for you when Katrina was here before. You didn't say anything then either."

"I thought you weren't worried about Crane."

"I'm not worried about him. It trust him to do the right thing this time. I just worry that you don't trust him. And maybe your just expecting everything to go bad."

"Don't worry. Things are good." Abbie shrugged.

"Okay," Jenny went back to stuffing the turkey.

"Maybe too good." She said under her breath.

"Oh?" Jenny was curious. "How so?"

"Nothing," Abbie was about to drop it, but then thought Jenny was probably the only person she could talk about this with. "Sometimes when Crane and I are together this weird thing happens."

"Well that's pretty vague." Jenny gave her a use questioning look. "Like when your just hanging out, or on a mission together?"

"No, it happens when we are... You know... having sex."

Jenny washed her hands and had a seat, "ok, now we're talkin. Details.

Abbie explained the little trip that she and Ichabod take hen they climax together.

"I think the first thing you need to do is record yourselves," Jenny informed her.

"Really, Jenny?."

"I'm serious," she held out her hands to get Abbie to take her seriously. "Try to see how long you feel like you are gone and compare it to how much time actually passes. And you can see what happens to 'you' to when you go."

"Okay, that actually makes sense," Abbie had to admit. "I just wonder what Crane's going to think."

"You'll have better luck getting Ichy to do that than I would with Ash."

Abbie sensed something in her tone. "Trouble in Paradise?"

"No everything's fine," Jenny started but then changed. "I mean it's not, not fine..."

"But..."

"But I don't know. Hes rough around the edges, but he's really sweet with me. He is so in the game with all the stuff we are doing to fight evil. And the sex... The sex is good. I mean it's so so good. He's built like a god and sexy as hell, and he bangs like a..."

"I'm not hearing a problem with any of this," Abbie laughed.

"The problem is me," Jenny sighed. "You may have noticed from our talks that I can beak a little freaky when it comes to sex."

"Um, yeah that's pretty obvious." Abbie nodded.

"Well it's not to Ash. I mean, how do you tell a guy, hey I just want to be free to give you random blow jobs whenever I want. Or can we just lie around naked all day while you play with me. I mean, I just want us to be free and explore each others naked bodies."

"Maybe try just telling him or showing him," Abbie was getting way more detailed than she wanted.

"I tried a few times. When I try to get him to just play with my body, he thinks I mean foreplay. And it just ends in sex... Sure it's great sex, but that's not what I wanted. Then one time we were laying naked so I started exploring him. Now after sex he puts his pants on." Jenny sighed again. "Nick and I just clicked."

"Jenny, you can't compare every guy to Nick. You and Ash can have your own unique relationship. You have to decide if you need these other sexual elements in order to be happy. If you do need it, then tell him straight up."

"I know," Jenny smiled. There was a time when she didn't think they would ever speak to each other again. Now they were the kind of sisters she'd dreamed they would grow up to be.

 

~~~~

Ichabod nearly blew a gasket when he found out how much the electric company charged to turn on the power on a holiday. He took some time to teach Katrina the television and then the stove and oven.

There were moments when he was nostalgic for the hopes and dreams he once had for their life together. The thought of keeping them here and raising Jeremy did cross his mind. What kind of man could he become if he was raised by a father who loved him.

The feelings never last long. They were quickly replaced by memories of Katrina and Henry trying to kill Abbie, immediately causing Ichabod to pull away. The angels prophesied that if Katrina I'd not go back things would alter in a bad way. Ichabod would not forget that.

His knowledge of the truth would steel his resolve. His duty as a Witness would steel his resolve. But above all else his love for Abbie would steel his resolve.

Katrina cooked a chicken breast and boiled potatoes for their small feast. And Ichabod prepared cinnamon rolls from a popping can, which was fascinating to Katrina. Ichabod kept his eyes on the clock, anxious for Abbie to retrieve him.

"It's so wonderful to be having a meal with you again." She smiled.

"I never thought it could happen," Ichabod gave her a soft smile.

"I am so grateful to have my faithful devoted husband back. We have been given a second chance, my love."

"Katrina..." He was about to tell her she had to go back. But then he felt perhaps this wasn't the right moment. "Here, let me get you a cinnamon roll."

"Thank you my love." She whispered.

Katrina ate her sweet treat, but couldn't help noticing how Ichabod watched the clock. She knew he was anxious to leave. "I actually have a gift for you. I thought I'd save it for Christmas, but in light of your first Thanksgiving with your family in 250 years..." She pulled out a dainty cloth and held it out for him.

He opened the cloth but didn't take it from her hand. Instead he sat in shock when he saw his wedding ring."Katrina, I... I thought this was lost."

"I saved it for our son to have something of you," she fell upon her knees to his lap and turned on the tears. " for month I ran for my life and to save the life of our child, because I knew... I knew saving you was the right thing. I did it for our love."

She was a sobbing mess. But while he was distracted by her tears, she managed to put the ring on his finger. She had thought about enchanting the ring, but realized it might not be wise. The other witness or her sister might sense the magic. No, the symbolism of the ring would be enough to keep an honorable man from straying.

Ichabod picked Katrina up and walked her to the sofa. He did not want her crying and playing with his emotions. This ordeal was challenging enough.

"Sit here and rest. No need to upset yourself in your state."

"True I am tired," she smiled at his care. "We should think of our baby's health above all."

He turned on the small tv and put in Season 1 Bachelor DVD. She clutched firm to his arm as they watched the first episode.

Finally as the sun began to go down, Ichabod heard Abbie's SUV pull up to the house. He immediately got up from Katrina's side. "Oh look at the time." He started gathering his things.

 

"Ichabod, please stay, to protect me and our child," she pleaded.

"We've already discussed this. Abbie and I must continue our work," he gently held her shoulders, mostly to keep her at bay. "The barrier we placed around this house will keep The Horseman out."

"How's it going?" Abbie put on a dutiful smile.

"All is well Lieutenant," Ichabod stood straight. "I was just assuring Katrina that she will be safe tonight."

"Yes. I hope your barrier is enough to keep our child from harm." Katrina played at Ichabod. Then to Abbie. "Thank you Miss Mills for the provisions. My husband and I truly had a blessed Thanksgiving. Our little family is whole again."

Abbie was taken aback by her words for a second. But one look from Ichabod and she knew everything was fine.

* it was a dreadfully bland feast* he spoke to Abbie's mind and caused her to smile.

"I, um, I brought you a few more things. Some baby magazines a couple of books on Pregnancy, oh and there's a cooking magazine too."

Ichabod beamed at Abbie's generosity. Despite everything that she knew of Katrina's true feelings and intentions, she still treated Katrina with compassion. And Katrina did not miss the look.

"Thank your for your kindness, Treas... Ahh, Abbie," Ichabod quickly corrected himself. "We should be going. Remember you need only call, and we will be here most directly."

Katrina grabbed his hand before he could walk away. She kissed it making sure that Abbie saw that he was wearing his wedding ring. "Return to us soon Husband," she placed his hand on her belly.

He slowly pulled his hand away, forcing his eyes off of the baby bump. He guided Abbie out with his hand gently on her back. Katrina leered as they left. She could feel her blood boiling. She new she had limited time to convince Ichabod she should stay. She had thought it would be easier. But now she realized Abbie would be quite a challenge.

As Ichabod drove them back to Abbie's house he felt Abbie's eyes on the wedding ring. "She returned it as a gift, I wasn't sure how to refuse it without upsetting her."

"Hmm... " was all Abbie responded. This sucks! was what she was thinking.

"Though I feel no enchantment, I believe it would be wise to receive assurances from Miss Jenny."

Abbie nodded,"Probably a good idea."

Once they arrived home, they took a moment on the front porch. Ichabod put his arms around Abbie pulling her close to him. "I have been longing to hold you all day."

"This feels really good, Crane." Abbie let out a deep breath as she relaxed in his arms.

"This, will feel even better," he smiled with his blue eyes looking deep into hers. He tipped her head up, as he leaned in for their lips to meet. Her lips were so soft and sweet on his. His tongue reached out to taste hers.

Their bodies pressed together, as the heat began to rise. His hands grasped her ass pressing her hard into his groin. He could feel himself stiffening in response to her body against him. And then he stopped.

"You want to take this upstairs," she licked her lips.

Ichabod let out a sigh. He wanted her so bad, but it felt strange. He wasn't sure if his conscious would allow him to have sex with another woman while his wife was there.

"I no longer consider myself married. The woman I was married to is dead and gone. And yet..."

"It's the loyal gentleman in you. You're technically not cheating, but it still kind of feels like your cheating, huh?"

"Yes. I am so very sorry. I truly want you... Need you," he practically growled. "I just need a bit of time to sort through things."

"Well that's going to hamper tonight's mission." Abbie gave him pouty lips.

"And what is tonight's mission?" His interest was highly peeked.

"Well, I was talking to Jenny to see if she'd read or heard anything about that little place that you and I seem to go when we... You know."

"You told her about our intimate moments?"

"Yes. Hear me out." Abbie rubbed his arm. "She suggested that we do some investigating... Specifically we should record ourselves to see what we do in the real world and how much time actually passes."

"So our mission for tonight is to make a 'sex tape', as it is called by the social media. We are then to study this tape for research purposes." Ichabod would love an excuse around his 18th century moral sensibilities.

"That was the plan, but I respect the fact that this is a big deal to you so..."

"Our duty as Witnesses comes before anything else. So for our mission as Witness, I will put my aside my moral beliefs."

Just then the door opened.

"Come on guys we're starving!" Joe called out to the pair.

"Joey!" Abbie immediately put her arms around her old friend. "Let's eat!"

They went in and like one big happy family they set the table together. When Ichabod placed the mashed potatoes on the table, Jenny noticed another ring on his finger.

"You’re wearing a wedding ring?"

"Katrina had my wedding band with her when she came through the portal. She insisted,” Ichabod was regretting having to wear it. "I had hoped you would ensure in harbors no evil spells."

"Why didn't Abbie just touch it and see if she senses any evil." Jenny wondered until she saw the hard side eye Abbie tossed to her. "Maybe getting a less bias opinion was the right move."

She took Ichabod's hand and just waited moment. She then shook her head. Next she tried a couple of spells before letting his hand go. "It's clean. I even checked for a cloaking spell."

"So then it is simply my old wedding ring, and nothing more." Ichabod was relieved.

"It may just be a ring, but remember, that ring was exchanged while taking a vow, and as a promise. It might not have magic power in it, but it's still a symbol that may carry some sentimental power."

The doorbell rang breaking the seriousness of the moment. Jenny was beyond happy to see Big Ash. "I didn't think you were coming."

Ash gave her that sexy half smile, "Anything for you."

Ash gave Jenny one hell of a kiss, and she literally got weak in the knees. Abbie saw the look on Joey's face, as he looked away from the couples display. She wondered if Joe had feelings for her sister.

"Well, if everyone is here," Abbie grabbed Ichabod's hand and walked to their seats. "Let's get this party started."

~~~~

Katrina thumbed through the magazines for a couple of hours. As fascinating as the modern day was, all she wanted was Ichabod. She went out to the perimeter and tried to go through. No matter what spell she tried nothing worked.

"You helped me before little one," Katrina rubbed her belly. "I believe you to be the great defender. Mother needs your help now."

The child stirred viciously inside her and she could feel great power, but the barrier would not break. Katrina tried to help, but it was no use.

She fell to her knees and rubbed her belly. "It's all right little one. It's not your fault. You did splendidly."

She went back inside and stared at the little track phone. It was nothing like the elaborate devices that Abbie and Ichabod used. Hers had simple numbers and a display that only showed the name or number of the call. Theirs had fancy colorful screens like tiny televisions. She stared at it and knew it would not ring, that he would not call. But she was desperate to know what he was doing.

"A mirror!" She remembered a spell that could be used for spying or communicating. She did the spell and there he was, sitting at a table with quite a feast before him, and Abbie by his side. She was unable to turn away, and watched as they enjoyed themselves. She tried to listen but their voices were a hazy blur. Eventually everyone got up. She listened closely trying to find out where Ichabod and Abbie were going.

"What do you guys say we hit the bar? Mikes opening it up for the ball game." Jenny offered.

Ash and Joe agreed it sounded like fun. But Abbie and Ichabod had other plans.

"You guys go ahead," Abbie ushered them out. Crane and I have a ton of research we need to get started on. And we need to track down the Horseman and his new Ally."

"Oh... The very important research we talked about earlier?" Jenny smiled.

"Yes..." Abbie grinned.

"Well if you run into trouble tonight give us a call us for help." Jenny told her. "But not for help with the research."

****

Katrina shut off the mirror. She felt hurt. Ichabod had left his family to enjoy a meal with those intruders. They were not his family! She would break his bond with them no matter what it took. She and her baby belonged by his side.

~~~~

 

~~~ 6 ~ Love Is Powerful~~~

 

Abbie took a quick shower after the long day they had. She would have loved to relax after having a second helping of turkey and apple pie, but there was a lot to do tonight. At least they would start with the fun stuff. She pulled the books Cori had left for her out of the bag and set them on the bed. She wondered what was keeping Ichabod. She tightened her towel around her body and headed for his room.

"Knock knock," she announced as she entered.

"Come in Lieutenant," Ichabod called to her as he eagerly set his laptop up on top of the dresser in his room.

Abbie licked her lips at the sight of him with his towel hanging low on his waist.

He growled with a smile when he saw her too in a towel. "There on the bed," he waved her. "Let me check that everything is just so."

He was pickier than a film director making sure that the lighting was good, the angles were just right. He set Abbie's laptop on the nightstand on the other side of the bed.

"Is all this really necessary?" She shook her head as she watched him preparing everything.

"For the purposes of our research, we should not want to miss anything that might be pertinent."

He made sure both laptops were plugged in. Then went to fuss over the bed covers.

Finally Abbie had enough, "Crane, it's good just the way it is. Did you press record?"

"Yes..."

"Then don't worry about anything else, ok," she kissed him gently on the lips. "I just want to focus on you."

"How are you so perfect, Treasure." Their eyes met and he knew it was true. She was perfect. He went to gently rub her cheek and there it was, the wedding ring. He lowered his eyes.

"We can wait, till after Katrina is gone," Abbie held his hand. "It's just one month. I don't want you to feel embarrassed or ashamed."

"Abbie, I can never be ashamed to be with you. You are my love." He looked at his ring. "This is my past, a past I do not wish to relive. After tonight we will wait until Katrina has been returned. But tonight, I will not be ashamed to make love to my true love." He took the ring off and placed it on the night stand.

With the ring off, it did feel as if a weight was off of him. Now he could do something that he'd been waiting all day to do, pleasure his lover. He put both hands upon her cheeks again allowing himself to get lost in her eyes. He pulled himself to her, letting their lips meet.

She loved the feel of his hands on her skin. His fingers were still calloused from his work during their time travel. Remembering everything he had done, all that they had done together, made her love him more. She pressed her body to him, letting her hands roam up and down his chest.

She could feel his cock growing, stiffening beneath its cover, and pressing into her, and she wanted it. She tugged at his lower lip as her hands loosened the towel around his waist. She kissed down his slim muscular form past the scars, as her hand began stroking his cock. His breathes were slow and deep, matching her rhythm. She took a good look at him then let her tongue play with the head. His breath caught heavy in his throat at the sensation of her tongue. Finally she took him in, head first, then as far down the shaft as she could. Then slowly she pulled back. Her big dark eyes looked up at him and it was as if he was completely lost in them. He ran his hands through her hair as she sucked him.

"Oh, Abbie. You feel so damn good!" He huffed, as her mouth and hand worked him.

He could not resist her for long. His desire to take her grew as the pre-cum escaped him. "Abbie I must have you."

She took one last drag before standing to her feet. Ichabod pulled off her towel and kissed her hard and heavy, until she was backed into the bed. He crouched don taking her breasts In his mouth, going from one to the other. her nipples hardened as he played, licking and squeezing them. She moaned as her hands rummaged through his short locks.

She was so hot and so very ready. She went back onto the bed and he crawled after her, catching her leg, and kissing up her thigh. The tuft of hair that had grown over the weeks of time travel was now gone. He let his finger trail down the thin faint strip of hair, to her folds. He teased her clit then slid his finger inside her. She made the most delightful sounds as he fingered and licked her. She was wet, but he wanted more from her. He spread her legs wide and up spreading her folds and exposing her pink. His tongue went in and out, tasting her wetness, then found her clit.

"Oh, Crane," she cried as his mouth massages her to ecstasy. "I need you inside me!"

She's still in the throws but Ichabod obeyed. Her body began to rise in waves as she anticipated the sensation that was coming. He mounted himself between her thighs and guided his length into her. A husky sigh escaped him as he felt her walls smother his dick. Abbie moaned deep, then high pitched pants as he began to thrust into her.

"Oh, Treasure. You feel so good!" He growled as he worked deeper into her.

One hand clenched her own breast, the other grasped his ass, driving him into her. "Oh, yesss! I want you so bad!" She managed.

He watched her as he gave it to her good, rapidly pumping deep into her. Her hips rocking against his, driving them both closer and closer to the brink.

Then it happened. They felt themselves free falling into absolute bliss.

"Wee diddd itttt....," Abbie wrapped her arms around Ichabod.

"Yesss," they kissed and enjoyed that they could feel each other on another level.

*Can you hear me?* Abbie asked, reaching his mind.

*Perfectly clear* he smiled * it's actually better than attempting to speak.*

*what do we do now?*

Ichabod pulled her naked body on top of him. *we make love *

They enjoyed each other for what felt like hours until they knew they needed to go back.

They were instantly back in his bed and experiencing the pleasure as they came together. Ichabod pressed inside her as his body twitched to release his seed.

Ichabod carefully rolled over, staying inside her! Holding her, loving her. It was going to be a long month.

Ichabod's fingers gently stroked the length of her body, enjoying the sensation of her soft skin. She smelled so good, as he breathed her in. He wished that his seed would give Abbie his child. That it was her and not Katrina with his baby. He knew he shouldn't think of these things, but he did.

Abbie snuggled close letting herself get lost in the safety of his arms, enjoying the touch of his hand on her skin. She wished she had said yes when he asked her to marry him. Maybe he would feel differently about their situation, had she said yes. If he asked right now she would accept right away, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. Not with Katrina here and pregnant with his child. He was so quiet and she wondered what he was thinking.

"What's going on in that amazing mind of yours," Abbie asked giving him a quick kiss on his chest."

"I was thinking about us, Lieutenant; Pondering upon all that we have been through." he kissed her forehead. "I am so very thankful that you and I found each other, and that we take this journey together. My life is with you, and I would never want it any other way. I love you, Treasure."

"Aw, Crane. I love you too," she tipped her head up and kissed him.

"Mmm..." He hummed as if her lips were a savory treat. "You are perfection."

"I'm glad you think so," she teased. "And now that we have it on the record, we should probably turn the cameras off."

 

~~~~~

 

It was the middle of the night. Headless searched everywhere for his lover. There was still a protection over the cabin but it mattered not. His beloved Katrina was not there. He decided to go back to Pandora for help.

"What is troubling you Horseman?" She said in her eerily kind voice. She looked intently at him as she listened to his woes. "You have lost your lover? I shall help you find her. But you must promise to keep the Witnesses distracted."

She performed a locator spell, but was unable to detect Katrina, even with her vast powers. "Very clever young Witnesses. I apologize, Abraham. Give me time and I will find your lover. For now you must continue to make trouble. Keep the Witnesses distracted until I can find a way to harness their power. Then we will grow a beautiful new world. There I will create a place to your liking for you and yours. Go and worry not Abraham. You shall have your head, your love and your kingdom."

Once he was gone, Pandora continued spying on the Witnesses. They did not mention Katrina's where abouts. But still, she watched them being intimate together, so happy and in love despite the challenges of Katrina's return.

Their love sent her mind back to the second Tribulation. How the lovers had defeated her precious lover. Then when she brought on the third tribulation, they had trapped her. Moloch had been defeated in the first Tribulation. He had almost succeeded in bringing on the fourth Tribulation, by raising the Horsemen, but the Witnesses defeated him again. Of course for the Witnesses it was the first time. And their little knowledge of prison realms like Purgatory, is why Pandora was now free.

The same break that had freed Orion and so many others is how she was able to make her escape. Fortunately she encountered the Horseman of War while looking for Allies. He warned her of Orion and convinced her to lay low.

With the Angel's wings clipped, and him out of the way, Pandora was free to work. She felt the power of the Angel's portal opening and tapped into it. She rewarded Abraham by allowing him to retrieve Katrina from 1782. She rewarded herself by attempting to help Moloch’s minions prevent the birth of the witnesses.

To her the Witnesses were The Destroyers. They didn't understand how the mortal humans devastated the land when left to do as they pleased. She had her own vision of what the Earth should be. And they would not destroy it this time.

She watched them make love, knowing that their love and bond was their power. She would take it from them. But still it pained her, knowing her lover was trapped away while they got to be together. Her jealousy boiled inside her.

"Oh pretty little love birds. So precious is your love. So strong is your bond. Just as love birds you would kill for each other. And just as love birds, if one were to die, the other would be devastated, rendered helpless, hopeless, begging for its own death to come."

 

~~~~

 

~~~ 7~ Changes~~~

* Twist on S3 E1 added here*

The next few days were busy. Ichabod was anxious to view the recording, for research purposes of course, but Abbie wouldn't let him view it without her. Crane and Jenny were getting their new Supernatural slash Historical PI business off the ground. They were surprisingly busy; well maybe not surprising since this was Sleepy Hollow.

Ichabod gave Katrina a credit card she could use to purchase items she saw on infomercials. It kept her occupied, and off of his back about not spending time together. The fact was Katrina was being overly kind to both Ichabod and Abbie. She could sense that he was going to send her back, and she was determined to sway him.

Abbie was busy at SHPD and Sheriffs Department. At least she was back on Day shift.

The nights were hard. At first she and Crane would crash in the living room at Fredrick's Manor, after spending much of the night putting down random demons that seemed to be popping up. But the sofas were not working for either of them.

Abbie sat in the cafe, on the phone with Ichabod as she waited for Joe to meet her for lunch. They were having a disagreement about future sleeping arrangements.

"Crane, I need to sleep in my own bed... Or yours. But that couch isn’t working."

"Lieutenant, I have no desire to sleep without you. It is bad enough that we must temporarily forgo our more intimate engagements," he grumbled.

"Well if you figure something out, then tell me. But I'm not sleeping on that sofa one more night. Besides, it’s getting kind of creepy watching Katrina fixing the place up. This morning she received a crib from Babies R Us. Jenny and I had to lug the package across the barrier."

"My apologies, Lieutenant," Ichabod sighed. "She is nesting. But also, it keeps her preoccupied."

"I think it's just going to make it harder on her when she finds out she has to go back," Abbie winced a little knowing Katrina would probably be pissed.

"I'll let her know the decision was not mine or yours. The angels have the final say."

"I'm sure you'll figure out the best way to tell her. In the meantime, I think I should sleep at home."

"Very well," he mumbled. "There is still the matter of our private research."

"Things are quiet on my end at the department . How about on your end? Anything supernatural lurking tonight?"

"No," Ichabod sounded relieved. "It seems the demons have finally taken a break."

Good," she smiled. "Jenny's got a date tonight. I'll meet you at the house later. We can watch the video before you go back to Fredrick's Manor."

"You do mean before we return to the manor."

"I'm not sleeping on the sofa, and neither should you. I gotta go. Joe is here. Love you."

"Farewell my Treasure."

"Hey, how are you settling in at the White Plains Resident Agency?" Abbie asked as Joe sat down.

"Good as can be expected after our boss was killed a couple days ago," he gave her a knowing look. Abbie had been with Agent Granger during a local police and FBI sting when the man was killed.

The waitress took their order, and they waited for her to leave before continuing.

"Crane figured out we can defeat the creature that killed Granger by shooting it when we see the whites of it's eyes." Abbie filled Joe in on the plan.

"Now we wait till it rears its ugly head again. In the meantime, this temp they have filling in until we get a permanent replacement for Granger is bustin' my chops quite a bit. This Reynolds guy is a piece of work.

"Daniel Reynolds?" Abbie looked surprised. "He's running the FBI in Westchester County?"

"For now, until we get a new Regional Chief," Joe nodded. "He says he knows you. He keeps reminding me that you are the Corbin kid that the FBI wanted."

"Hey, don't let him get to you," Abbie gave him a little pep. "You made it through the Academy. A lot of recruits don't. You deserve to be in."

"Well I'm doing this to help you. And To finish what my dad started."

After lunch Abbie sat in her car for a few minutes to think. Why had Reynolds asked to be temporarily assigned here. He knew she was from Sleepy Hollow. They had met during heavy recruiting stage at the FBI. They only got to know each other in DC for a couple of weeks. They even got pretty serious. In fact the last night in DC, before returning to sleepy hollow, they had almost made love. She stopped things short. She was fresh off of a devastating break up with Luke, and she wanted to focus on getting a good start at the Academy.

Now she was going to have this guy hanging around. She hoped he would keep his distance, for more reasons than one.

 

~~~~

Cori couldn't believe how things had turned around. Since Jenny and Ichabod started their business next door, there had been a small influx of customers needing books to research their phenomena.

On top of that, Dorie seemed to be really into her. They had lunch together several times. Dorie never came by the cabin, but today she invited Cori to her studio apartment down town.

After lunch they started making out. Cori was ready to take things to the next level, but Dorie had something else in mind. By now she had Cori's guard completely down. Even though she was witch breed, she never saw it coming.

Dorie entranced her, easily getting into her mind with her sweet soft voice. "Tell me sweet Cori. Where is the Witch Katrina hidden?"

"She's hiding from the Horseman of Death at Fredrick's Manor." Cori swayed as her voice slurred the words.

"And how has she been hidden from my power?"

"A barrier... TheWitnesses made a protective barrier from the soil of some kind of sanctuary."

"The Basillica," she stroked Cori's face. "They are clever. Thank you dear. Now awaken."

Cori remembered nothing of the brief conversation. She only remembered that she was kissing her new girlfriend.

 

~~~

After lunch, Pandora paid a visit to Abraham, at his Carriage house. Gone was the half shaved hair and the piercings. The disguise she used as Cori's girlfriend was not one of her favorites.

"Abraham, I have found your lover. She is hidden from you at Fredrick's Manor. She is kept by a barrier that even I cannot break."

Pandora pulled out the necklace and gave it to the Horseman. "I have a gift for you and your lover. I have enchanted it for you. You need only find a way for her to wear it."

Abraham took the necklace from her. "I know you are angry with the Witnesses. But you must remember, you cannot harm them. I want their power. Their deaths will come when I say it is time."

 

~~~~  
~~~ 8~ Be My Lover ~~~

Abbie arrived home right after work and found Ichabod was already there. He called her from the basement. "I am down stairs making preparations, Lieutenant."

"Ok, I'll be down in a few." She went upstairs to get. Quick shower and change into her yoga pants and tank top. It was nice to come home and relax, instead of going to Fredrick's manor.

Ichabod's heart fluttered when he saw her. His precious Lieutenant. "You look beautiful."

Abbie grinned, "Seriously? I think that celibacy it's getting to you."

"Perhaps you are correct. But still, you are beautiful."

"We better just watch the video," she plopped on the sofa next to him. As he used the remote to split screen the videos. "You want to fast forward to the part we are looking for?"

Ichabod shook his head no."I think it wise that we watch in its entirety. Just to ensure we do not miss anything pertinent."

The video was hot as hell. Ichabod always let himself hang free in his breeches. So when he watched Abbie going down on him, the erection was obvious. He tried to adjust but there was no hiding it.

Abbie was not immune. She had to constantly rub her neck and squeeze her legs. She was so turned on that had Ichabod not vowed temporary celibacy, she would be fucking him right there on the spot.

Ichabod had to grab a pillow to hide the situation in his pants as he practically drooled during the viewing. They both squirmed and adjusted themselves as they tried to not be so turned on. Tried and failed that is.

Finally it came to the part before the climaxed together. This brought them back to their purpose for the video. They watched as their bodies seemed to freeze for about three seconds. Their eyes turned stark white. Their lips moved in sync. When the three seconds ended, they went right back to where they left off.

 

"It was a mere three seconds," Ichabod was astonished.

"That's crazy," Abbie shook her head. "It felt like at least three hours. And did you see our eyes?"

"Yes. It is most confounding."

Abbie looked back at the video. That's when she saw it for the first time. The way Ichabod held her. The way he looked at her when she wasn't looking. And the way she was so comfortable in his arms. She'd never noticed. She let out a tiny gasp as her eyes and her lips gave away the emotion that was welling up inside her.

Ichabod studied the look of complete calm she had in the video. They turned to face each other. Her deep brown doe eyes were pulling him in. It had been too many days since he and Abbie had made love. He was already questioning his resolve to keep his hands off of her. His wife was here. The woman that he made vows to was here, and she loved him. She was pregnant with his child. As badly as he wanted Abbie, his conscious prevented him from acting on his desires again.

His hand gently traced her cheek, as his thumb lingered on her lips. "Abbie, I want nothing more in this moment, than to be with you. But... I..."

"Crane," she took his hand from her face and kissed it gingerly. "I know, and it's okay if we wait. I'm really fine with it."

Their eyes were fixated on each other. His desire for her was a blazed. If he made love to her again he knew he would feel the sting of guilt every time he looked at his pregnant wife.

As if rescuing them, Abbie's phone rang. Local PD was teaming up in a hostage situation. The man accused of killing Agent Granger was calling for Abbie.

"I have to go," Abbie pulled away from him quickly and ran upstairs to get dressed.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, we have a plan. That thing is going to show up tonight so you and Jenny need to be ready." Abbie pecked him on the cheek as she took off.

Everything went off without a hitch, mostly anyway. Ichabod was a second away from being taken out by the creature, when Abbie showed up and shot it.

They went into each other’s arms holding on to each other. They were seconds away from kissing when Ichabod's phone rang.

It was Katrina. She was whispering hysterically, and he could hardly understand her.

"Katrina what the devil is happening?"

"Crane is she all right?"

The phone disconnected. Ichabod tried to call back.

 

"She thinks the Horseman is coming for her. I must go."

"Damn! I need to check on Jenny then I have to deal with Reyes and the FBI."

"I'll be fine," Ichabod assured her. I'll use the secret tunnels to get into Fredrick's Manor. The horseman can't get through. She's in no danger. She's just frightened."

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will, Treasure."

~~~

Katrina hung up the phone as soon as she heard Abbie's voice. She was burning with jealousy, but could not let them know. Abraham's arrival was the perfect excuse to call her husband home. She hoped Ichabod would come alone. But if Abbie were to come she would witness Ichabod's devotion to his family. She would remind both of them that his priority lies with his wife and his child.

 

The thunder of the Horseman of Death crackled in the sky above Fredrick's manor. She went out to face Abraham. There was something about the way he paraded in front of the house that turned her on. He wanted to fight for her. A desire to watch Ichabod and this headless beast fight for her love, began to rise in her.

The rain drenched her and the wind knocked her to the ground. She was strong enough that she could have used her powers to keep herself standing. But she wanted to play the damsel. Something inside her wanted Abraham to want her. She let her top hang loose off of her shoulders exposing one overly voluptuous breast. He fought the barrier which clearly caused him injury, as he tried to get to her.

Then out of nowhere, Ichabod ran from the house towards her, "Katrina!"

The sight of her disheveled in the rain while The Headless Horseman came for her was alarming. "Stay back you foul beast! She will never be yours Abraham!" Ichabod lifted her up easily carrying her back into the house.

"Katrina, what where you doing out there?"

"I was so afraid, but I had to try and make him go away," she wept.

"But in your condition?"

She clung to Ichabod, breast still exposed. "I had to tell him to leave, that you are my love, and his efforts are futile. I will only love and be devoted to you, Ichabod."

"Katrina, you should not distress yourself in such a manor. I told you, you need only call. I will handle the horseman.

"Oh Ichabod, my love." She kissed him letting her breasts and baby bump press against him. It was obvious to her that though he let her, he did not return he kiss. "I should let you get back to Miss Mills." She said faintly.

She went to stand up and nearly fainted... Fake fainted to be honest. But Ichabod fell for the trap.

He caught her in his arms. "I shall stay and keep watch over you."

Ichabod kept his word to stay but his thoughts were only of Abbie. He called her up once Katrina was asleep. "Hello my Treasure, are you in bed?"

"Just," she smiled. "I have to be up early. Reyes says something important is up, so we have a meeting in the morning. Everything okay over there?"

"If you are referring to matters with Katrina and the Horseman, yes. All is well. But as for me, I am missing you."

"Aww... " Abbie's voice was soft and groggy. "We knew this day was coming."

"Yes," he sighed. "Tiss our first night apart in nine months."

"I know. I wish you were here... In my very comfy bed." She yawed.

"As do I," he listened to her breath. Sleep was upon her. "I love you, Treasure."

~~~~

TBC...


	15. Dangerous Past (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina will stop at nothing to break the bond of the Witnesses, and be rid of Abbie. Her new plan brings Ichabod to his knees as the Angels intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thanks everyone for the kudos and comments. I'm incorporating some of the S3 characters that I like into the story, so you will see Daniel and Pandora. I plan on continuing the stories as long as I can, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> *PS Cori is from S2 the Awakening - She ran the bookstore and was helping The Witnesses do research. When Henry rang the bell her eyes revealed she was witch breed.

~~~1~ The FBI ~~~

Abbie and Ichabod made it through their first night apart in nearly nine months. She had fallen asleep while on the phone, listening to the sound of his voice. As much as she missed having him in her bed by her side, a good night’s sleep was just what she needed.  
The next morning Abbie learned from Reyes that the FBI was requesting that she work more directly with them on certain cases.

"Looks like you are still being heavily recruited Mills," Reyes leaned on her desk. "The FBI, thinks you have a stellar track record solving rather unusual cases in Westchester County; the ones that even they can't get a handle on."

"I'm just doing my job, ma'am."

“Speaking of your job,” Reyes stood straight and started to pace the room. “ When you took the detective position, I told you we needed someone who was going to stick around for the long haul. A lot of officers don’t make too long around here.”

“I know that,” Abbie nodded. “I’m committed to Sleepy Hollow. I’m here to stay.”

“Mills, I said that before, but don’t let this place stop you from achieving your life goals. If the FBI wants you this bad, there’s a reason.”

Abbie left the office feeling pretty damn good. She couldn’t believe that the FBI still wanted her, and badly. It had once been her dream. She called Ichabod to tell him the news.

"So you are now Special Liaison to the Federal Police! Let us celebrate. I will cook lunch for you. I shall meet you at home at say noon?"

"That sounds great!"

~~~

Ichabod was finishing his Christmas shopping, and beaming ear to ear as he walked into Cori's book store.

"Someone's having a good day?" Cori gave him a smile.

"Indeed. Miss Mills has received high praise and a new position at work," he gloated.

"Well that is good news," Cori reached behind the counter. "I have some good news for you too. I found the book you were looking for to give Abbie."

"Oh Miss Cori! You are an angel!"

Ichabod took the book next door to his office to find a hiding place. When he saw Jenny, he knew something was wrong. "What troubles you Miss Jenny?"

"Developers are attempting to tear down the Archives and build a drug store."

"What!" Ichabod was shocked. "That would be an outrage! This building has stood for nearly three hundred years. Surly we can put a stop to this."

"Sure... If we have hours to waste down at city hall. I'm on my way out of town, so I don't have time for this."

"Fear not Miss Jenny. I shall take care of the matter directly after lunch."

"Okay," Jenny raised an eye brow. "But I don't think it'll be as easy as you think."

~~~

Abbie and Ichabod enjoyed their lunch. Neither one of them could stop thinking about their video, or how much they'd love to do it again. But they behaved.

"Have you informed Sheriff Reyes of our relationship?"

"Ah," Abbie cleared her throat. "Not yet. I'm not exactly hiding it. She's seen us together. I just thought for now we should not make a big deal about it. She's given me a lot of leeway to use you and Jenny as consultants."

"Do you think it will be an issue?"

"I hope not," Abbie took a sip from her drink. "Once Katrina's gone, maybe after the New Year, I'll let her know that we are more than just roommates."

"Very well," he gave her a sexy smile.

She let out a small laugh. "Quit flirting or we aren't going to make it until Katrina goes home."

He watched her smiling, his blue eyes getting lost in thoughts of the two of them together.

“What,” she blushed diverting her eyes from his.

“We should take a trip. To Scotland,” He smiled. “Just the two of us.”

Abbie let out a laugh. “When are we going to find time for that?”

“Perhaps things will slow down after the New Year. We can call it research… track down the tablet… Maybe rent a tiny castle for a few days…”

He was throwing her some sexy eyes and she was giving the look right back. “Hmmm, that actually sounds kinda nice.”

Abbie's phone rang and she answered, still giving Ichabod a flirty look. After the call she looked at Ichabod. "I've got a case. You want to tag along?"

"Of course."

~~~

 

~~~ 2 ~ Exes and Ohs ~~~

*a twist on Ichabod and Daniel's meeting.*

 

It was a typical case for Abbie and Ichabod. They examined the dead body to determine if there was anything other worldly about the death. And then in walks Daniel Reynolds.

"Look at his expression," Ichabod observed. "He seems terrified."

"Probably was," Daniel interrupted as he walked in. "Muscle rigidity is often a side effect of a sudden heart attack."

"Agent Reynolds," Abbie smiled as he approached, "I heard you were here from Chicago. You're Granger's temporary replacement."

"Actually, I'm making it permanent. Just decided to stay on this morning."

Abbie’s expression changed slightly. "So you're the new permanent Regional chief?"

Daniel nodded.

Abbie was a bit shocked, "wow..." The word barely escaped her lips.

Ichabod watched the exchange somewhat dumb struck. These two knew each other. And he got the distinct impression it was on a more intimate level. He cleared his throat and introduced himself. "My name is Ichabod Crane. I consult with the Sheriff's department on matters of historical relevancy.

"Agent Daniel Reynolds," he spoke up. "Detective Mills and I met at Quantico. She was being heavily recruited when I joined up. Not sure if there is any historical relevance to a thirty-two year old man dying of a heart attack."

"Lieutenant... Detective Mills and I were at home having lunch," Ichabod stepped close to Abbie not taking his eyes off Daniel. "She was called here so..." Ichabod nodded to these facts and expected Daniel to get the message. Abbie was with him, and to not get any ideas.

"Ah, I see," Daniel pointed between them. "You two…"

"Are roommates," Abbie smiled, biting her tongue. She just got assigned special Liaison to the FBI. She didn't want to muddy the waters.  
“And he was just... heading home." She was actually a bit flustered. Daniel was really fine, and they had that fling a couple of years ago. Now he was Regional chief.

"I was?" Ichabod started to ask but then read Abbie's expression. "I am just on my way home. Agent Reynolds the pleasure is ineffably mine." The men's eyes locked on each other as they continued to size each other up.

That was awkward Abbie thought, as she waited for Ichabod to leave. Crane tried to keep the pangs of jealousy at bay, as he wondered what was between them. He didn't even have time to thoroughly digest what had just happened before he got a call from Katrina... Damn her timing.

 

~~~

Ichabod went to Fredrick's manor only to find that Katrina didn't need anything at all. She just wanted to fuss over baby names, and open packages of baby and household items. Ichabod didn't mean to seem heartless, but it didn't matter. Jeremy would be born in 1782 his name was already known. After about twenty minutes of combing through the baby book, Ichabod excused himself to step out and use the phone.

He tried calling and then texting Abbie, but she didn't answer. His next move was to call the Sheriff’s Dept. which informed him she was in a meeting with Reynolds. He sat on the front steps frustrated. He willed himself not to be jealous. Whatever was between Abbie and agent Reynolds was in the past.

 

"Ichabod, please come back inside." Katrina called to him from the front door. Reluctantly he stood but stayed outside. "What is troubling you my love?"

"I have tried calling Abbie and she did not answer. I get worried when she doesn't take my call. Danger is a constant in our lives."

Finally Abbie sent him a rather generic texted back. -Call you later- 

"She is a grown woman, with a life of her own," Katrina reasoned as Ichabod stared at the message. "She can care for herself. You should be concerned with your own family. Tonight my love, stay with me."

"Katrina, I have already been staying here..."

"No. Let us sleep together. We need to put our lives back in order. We need to be as husband and wife again..."

Ichabod got up and went inside. He couldn't talk about this with her right now. He was too raw in his feelings for Abbie.

That night Katrina went to bed early. She was determined to win her husband’s affections. She was lying naked in the bed with a single candle glowing to eliminate her body. Like clockwork Ichabod brought her a glass of water.

"Oh, my apologies," Ichabod looked away when he saw she was naked. "I did not realize you were indisposed."

"Nonsense, Ichabod, please come in," she reached out to him. "The baby is so large now that clothing is quite uncomfortable to sleep in."

He refused to look at her as he brought the glass of water to her nightstand. "I'll just leave this here for you."

"Ichabod, I am your wife... Oh!" She exclaimed.

He ran to her side. "What is it?"

"You see how our baby moves," she whispered breathily. "He is incredible!"

Ichabod watched her belly dance, and it was fascinating. She took his hand and held it to her belly. He did very much enjoy feeling the baby move. Katrina decided this was her opportunity. She kissed his cheek slowly moving his hand upon her breast.

"Katrina...," he managed. "I cannot. You are in your time of confinement..."

"Confinement is antiquated. There are many things that we can do that are acceptable by today's standards. I have read the modern day books on sex and pregnancy..."

"No. I cannot. My apologies." He got up and blew out the candle before leaving her room.

He felt torn. There he was having a beautiful moment, watching his baby move inside her. But when she kissed him and when he felt her breasts, all he could think of was Abbie. Now he just wanted to make love to his beautiful Lieutenant.

He tried a cold shower but it did not satisfy him. He had to release the pressure that had been building for days. He went to bed. As he laid in bed the images from the video he and Abbie made, played in his mind. He grabbed his cock. Slowly at first, he stroked as he imagined Abbie's lips wrapped around it. He closed his eyes and saw her face her body. He stroked harder... faster. It would not take long.

That's when he felt the lips upon him. Lips sucking and teeth grating against his cock as he came. He opened his eyes as his heart leaped with shock. Katrina was upon him.

"Ah!" He jumped up accidentally kicking her and sending her tumbling onto the floor.

She screamed as she hit the ground, and the reality of what was going on became clear to Ichabod.

He limped to her aid, "Katrina! Are you all right? I did not mean to injure you. You startled me."

"I... I'll be all right..." She whispered between sobs.

"What the devil were you doing?"

"I heard you, so I came to see what was the matter. Then I saw you," she whispered still in tears. "I thought I could help you."

He threw on his yoga pants and helped her up, and back to her room. He then went down to grab a bag of frozen peas to sooth his cock. Not only did he not finish his release, but she must bit down as she was thrown from him. His poor manhood was throbbing. 

No sooner did he settle into the chair, did Abbie call.

"Hey Crane, everything okay," she asked. I got one of those feelings that maybe you weren't feeling well."

"I was having a bit of a rough night. But tiss better now, hearing your voice."

 

~~~

~~~ 3~ Limitations ~~~

The next morning things went a little bit off the rails, all thanks to Katrina. When Abbie arrived in the morning to check on things at Fredrick's manor, Katrina was ready and waiting.

"Good morrow Miss Mills," Katrina smiled.

"Morning to you. I picked up a few things on my way, including the Holiday edition of Good Housekeeping that you wanted. Oh and some quince tea, I thought you might like."

"Thank you. I do enjoy quince tea. And perhaps I shall find a nice recipe in one of these publications. Ichabod has acquired a taste for modern day dishes and I hope to learn a few for our Christmas dinner."

"Oh, I didn't know if we were planning dinner here."

"Well you are welcome to join me and Ichabod if you like," Katrina beamed. "Oh, and Miss Mills, I must thank you for the books on Modern Day Pregnancy. Ichabod and I found the advice on marital relations quite useful."

*What the actual hell!* Abbie could feel her blood rising as she steadied her voice. "Marital relations?" She asked.

"Yes," Katrina whispered. "Sexual relations during pregnancy. Things did get a bit randy last night. But the few bumps and bruises were worth it. Thank you again for the books."

Abbie's head was spinning. *This bitch had better be lying. Breath, Abbie.* She told herself. When Ichabod came in, she immediately noticed he was walking a little funny. Her jaw dropped a little when she saw Ichabod look at Katrina then look away ashamed.

*Oh hell no!*

Ichabod heard her thought loud and clear.  
“Lieutenant?” He questioned her.

"Ok, well, I better get going," Abbie's voice was stark and void of emotion, as she was barely keeping it together. She needed to get out of that house and away from them.

"Lieutenant?" Ichabod called after her. He looked at the slightly pleased look on Katrina's face and knew she must have said something.

He ran after Abbie who was speed walking across the property to her SUV. He caught her arm and she yanked away from him. It startled him, and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Lieutenant! Please if you would pause for a moment and tell me what has transpired."

"No. I'm not doing this." She shook her head and maneuvered past him to her vehicle.

He blocked her door. "I will not acquiesce until you divulge whatever it is that is troubling you."

"Okay," Abbie's voice was flat. "Did you have sex with Katrina last night?"

Ichabod's face went ghost white as he struggled to choke out his answer. "I… We… no! Heavens no!"

"So she's lying then?" Abbie crossed her arms and spoke calmly as Ichabod stood shocked. "What? Did you sorta kinda have sex? Do a couple of sex acts, maybe?"

"There was an incident last night I will admit, however it truly is not as it seems," Ichabod was fidgeting like crazy, afraid she would not believe him.

"Did she put a spell on you, because I'm not sensing anything?"

"No." Ichabod hung his head and let out a sigh. He slowly explained the events of the night before and that when she called was directly after.

Abbie took a deep breath and looked away from him. "Okay."

"Then you understand?" Ichabod tried to draw her back to look him in the eye. "I sincerely regret the entire incident."

"I think we should take a break," Abbie said seriously but softly.

"What? Absolutely not," Ichabod furrowed his brow and shook his head. "You do not believe me?"

"I do believe you," Abbie was trying to be calm and rational. We are stuck with her for two more weeks. And until you tell her that she's going back, she is going to keep doing this. She is a woman who desperately wants to win back her husband’s affections. She's not going to stop trying to make you love her again. She thinks the only problem is that you thought she was long dead. She doesn't know how things ended. As long as she's trying to win you back, these kinds of things are going to happen. If we are taking a break, then I can't get mad at you for doing whatever you need to do to keep Evil Katrina from coming out."

"I do not agree with this," Ichabod was crushed. "I will do better, I swear it."

"You are doing better than the last time," Abbie assured him. "But I can't... I can't go to sleep at night and worry about what she's doing to seduce you. I don't want to think about you kissing her or anything else you might need to do."

"I shall tell Katrina the truth today," Ichabod was indignant.

Abbie shook her head. "Tell me honestly why you haven't told her yet.

This was easy because he thought about it every day, as he desperately wanted to end the charade. "Because, I do not believe she will be willing to go. I think the earlier we tell her the more time she will have to devise a plan and escape. As it is I am certain we will need to render her unconscious to take her through the time portal."

"I completely agree with you," Abbie gave him a sad smile. "The way I felt in there when I found out what went down... That was too much. I can't..."

Ichabod went to put his arms around her but Abbie pulled away. "She might be watching." Abbie's phone rang. "It's Reynolds. I gotta take this. Go back inside tell her everything is fine."

"Very well, but we are not taking a break." Ichabod voice was deep and sorrowful.

He walked slowly back to the house and contemplated what he was about to do. What was the best approach? There was no way he and Abbie were going to take a break with this agent Reynolds fellow lurking. He was going to have to step up. The charade was ending today.

"Ichabod, are you quite all right," she asked as he came inside.

"I am, but I'm afraid we need to talk." Ichabod tried not to sound ominous as he sat with Katrina.

"If this is about what I said to Miss Mills I apologize. I learned from the television that modern day women openly discussed these matters. I don't understand how I have offended her," Katrina lied.

"She was upset for me," Ichabod took Katrina's hand and prepared to sell his lie. "You see. I have been distant from you because the decision about you staying here in modern time is not up to me. I believed it would be easier to say goodbye if I was not too deeply attached. The angels believe your presence will alter the prophesies in a negative way. They say you must go back to 1782."

Katrina shook her head as tears welled in her eyes, "Ichabod you cannot be serious. Do they not know what torments I have been enduring. I am with child and being hunted down as if I were an animal!"

"I am so sorry, but you will survive. I promise you."

"And what of our baby? Our son, Ichabod!"

"He will survive," Ichabod was vague but truthful. "He will live an extraordinarily long life and be very powerful. Katrina, we meet again and have some very happy times together as husband and wife. And it is our son who forged the path for our reunion to happen."

Katrina shook her head and wept. She fell distraught into Ichabod’s arms and he held her. Over the next several hours she would beg, reason, barter then weep again.

He made her some soup and bread, hoping she would eat something. But she had no appetite. She was simply too upset to eat. Finally she was exhausted, so Ichabod helped her to bed.

"Is there no other way, my love?" She asked before closing her eyes.

"I wish things could have been different," Ichabod said truthfully as he thought about his son.

Once she had fallen asleep he left. He was going home.

~~~

~~~ 4~ Desperate Love ~~~

She'd stalled as long as she could, Christmas shopping, food shopping, dropping off the water bill. Now Abbie sat at the table wearing one of Ichabod’s old shirts, and sipping her Chamomile tea. She loved sleeping in his shirt. It went almost to her knees and it smelled like him. He always smelled so good. She sighed heavily. It was dark and quiet. If Ichabod were home, they'd snuggle on the couch and watch a movie. It wasn't the same here without him.

Now in the quiet she had time to think about other things. Her conversation with Daniel played in her mind.  
“I have never heard of the FBI pushing to recruit someone as hard as they are pushing for you Abs.” He handed her a freshly poured glass of Brandy.

“Thanks,” she took the drink. “So that’s what this whole Special Liaison business is about?”

“Sure is. They want you bad. What I don’t get is what’s stopping you.”

“I have responsibilities…and a life.”  
“You mean your sister? I know you don’t mean your room mate.”

“It’s complicated Danny.”

“I hope you aren’t giving up your dreams for a guy. Plus, I’m here.”

What does that mean exactly,” Abbie was curious.

Daniel was still very much in love with Abbie. She’s the reason he took the position in Westchester. But he wasn’t ready to tell her how he felt. Not with this Crane guy in the picture. “I just mean, I can make sure you get stationed here. Hell the FBI would probably put you where ever you want to go.”

Abbie laughed, “Yeah, right.”

“Abbie, really. Don’t let your dreams slip away.”

Abbie was pulled from her train of thought when she heard keys rattling in the door. She was genuinely surprised when Ichabod walked in. "Crane, what are you doing here?"

"This is our home," Ichabod walked towards her. His heart skipped when he saw she was wearing his shirt. "This is where I belong."

"Katrina is going to wonder where you are."

"No, she is resting. It has been a difficult day. But now she knows that she has to return. So I am staying at home tonight with the woman I love."

He made himself a cup of tea and joined her at the table. They talked about their day as they sipped their tea. Abbie told him that Jenny was searching for the Shard of Anubis, in hopes of learning more about their mentor Corbin. Ichabod listened giving her his full attention.

"How about a movie?" Abbie asked as they finished their tea. "I can pull something up on Netflix."

"I have something else in mind," he gave her a sly smile as he raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm," Abbie grinned "I think I like where this is going."

She hurried upstairs and Ichabod was right on her heels, peeling off his coat and shirt on his way up. He caught her at the top of the stairs and turned her around. He kissed her full on the lips his, tongue pushing into her mouth. She opened wide accepting it like it was her life line. They could barely breathe and didn’t care as their bodies pressed together.

Finally they stopped for air as Ichabod went straight to remove her panties.

“We shouldn’t” She breathed heavily. But her body put up no resistance.

Ichabod devoured her neck as he unfastened his pants. He was done pretending with Katrina. That woman was not his wife and he didn’t care if she felt differently. His 18th Century sensibilities be damned. He loved Abbie. He needed Abbie.

He lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. Her legs wrapped firmly around him as his cock found the slick opening between her folds. He was in, swiftly penetrating her. Everything was a blur. It was too hot too fast, and they didn’t care.

“Oh, Treasure, you feel so good.” He managed between moans.

“Bed…” Abbie groaned, grasping his ass as he thrust into her.

Ichabod quickly carried her to her bed, laying back with her on top of him. He pulled his shirt off of her, letting her breast free to bounce before him as she rode him. He had one hand firm on her hip, the other clenched her breast as she leaned back, taking every inch of him. He was hitting her spot just right. She made the most sinfully delightful sounds as his hips rose to meet her stride.  
“Oh you are perfection!” he growled.

 

 

~~~~

Katrina tossed and turned unable to rest peacefully. She had to do something. She couldn't go back.

"Little one, it is up to you now," she whispered. "You need to come and meet your father. Once he holds you he won’t be able to let you go." Katrina began to chant and then it began. She felt the first pains of labor. After an hour her labor was in full swing. She reached for her phone to call Ichabod, but he did not answer.

She started to panic. This was the first time he'd not answered her call. She wasn't sure what to do to contact him.

The labor was going faster than she had anticipated. She attempted to get up to get clean towels water and other provisions, but it became too difficult. She screamed out loud as the pains of labor hit her. Her magic did aid her a little in getting what she needed, then she used another spell to reduce her pain. Once she had. Better handle on things she tried to call Ichabod again and left a message.

~~~~

Ichabod and Abbie had gone once again to that special place known only to them. They did not know yet if it was good or bad, but it offered them rest, solitude and time together.

When she kissed him she could feel how much he treasured the touch of her lips. When he held her he could sense the pleasure his hands sent through her body.

They stayed as long as they thought they could, before going back to reality. They returned to the crashing wave of ecstasy. Abbie was upon Ichabod riding him hard as she climaxed. Ichabod held her hips firm as he came with her until she collapsed upon him.

They laid together for a moment simply enjoying their closeness. Ichabod ran his hands up and down her back as he soaked in the soft warmth of her naked body against his.

Then there was a strange sensation. It felt like a light ripple or rumble of the ground.

“Did you feel that?” Abbie asked him.

“I did,” He held her closer. “Perhaps our love making has made the Earth move.”

“Okay, now you’re just being silly,” she grimed and kissed his chest just above his scar.

Her phone rang and she motioned to get it. But he held her firm, wrapping a long lanky leg around her. "Let it ring, Treasure."

She looked up from his chest and kissed the whiskers of his bearded chin. "I can't. It might be work..." She maneuvered out of his grip and stretched across the bed.

Ichabod was not giving up so easily. He kissed down her back caressing her firm derrière. He could feel himself hardening, more than ready for round two of love making, when Abbie gently pulled away from him.

"It's Katrina," she tried masking the disappointment in her voice."

Ichabod was not ready to give up, "tell her I am busy with our Witness duties and I shall see her straight away in the morrow."

Abbie teased by rolling her eyes at him as she answered. But her expression quickly changed, as she listened to Katrina. She got out of bed and waved at Ichabod to do the same. "Yes, I will get him for you and we'll be right there."

She hung up, and hastily grabbed her clothes. "Where is your phone?!"

"I believe I have left it down stairs in the kitchen. Whatever is the matter?"

"Katrina has been trying to call you for over an hour. He just had the baby!"

~~~

Ichabod's mind was racing wildly as Abbie drove to Fredrick's Manor. Abbie tried not to hear his private thoughts, but they were loud and hard to ignore. The full moon was in three days as was Christmas. The angels would be harnessing the power. Only ten more days, and Katrina would be gone from their lives... And now this. Neither knew exactly what this would mean.

Ichabod hurried into the house leaping the steps two at a time. He ran into the room to see Katrina lying in bed pale, sweaty, exhausted and in her arms; his son.

"I used all of my power to strengthen him. He came too soon." She whispered.

"Is he... Is he all right?" Ichabod was afraid to ask. The child was not due for another 5 weeks.

She nodded weakly as she turned for him to see, "Yes. Ichabod, come meet your son Jeremy."

Ichabod took the child from her and held him in his hands. Every ounce of resolve to send them back to 1782 was gone. How could he doom his child to a life in a coffin? "My son."

Abbie brought some water and clean linens and blankets to the room. One look at Ichabod holding the baby and she knew. Letting go of his son would be too much.

She sat the things down on the dresser, and looked at them all together. Ichabod couldn't take his eyes off of the Baby. "Lieutenant, is it not incredible?"

Abbie tried to smile, "It is, Crane. I'm going to go get some things you'll need."

"Thank you Miss Mills," Katrina faintly whispered as she beamed at Ichabod and Jeremy."

It seemed like it took Abbie forever to get out of the house and back to her car. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. What just happened? She could feel her chest tightening and her throat swelling. She held her chest, trying to sooth the tightening, when a sound escaped her lips. A tear fell down her cheek, then another.

* Lieutenant... * she could hear Ichabod call to her as clear as if he were sitting beside her. *I love you.*

She hastily wiped the tears from her cheek, and looked back towards the house. There she saw his silhouette in the window, watching her.

~~~~

 

~~~ 5~ Damaged Hearts ~~~

The Angels arrived in Sleepy Hollow the next day, after feeling the ripple in time and receiving word of the untimely birth. A brief meeting that night with Seamus, at Reverend Knapp's old church revealed that the birth of Jeremy made no difference. He and Katrina both had to return.

"They must both be brought back through the portal. They will be returned exactly as they should have been. But Jeremy cannot stay here." Muriel was quite firm.

"Surely there must be another way," Ichabod insisted. "You are asking me to condemn my son to a life of pure hell!"

“His birth has caused a ripple in time,” Theodore explained. “All the earth shook, signifying that his birth could be catastrophic to history. And the reason is you Ichabod. If you don’t send him back to his rightful time all of history will be rewritten.”

“But he is my son!” Ichabod was red with anger. How could they ask him to do this to his child.  
At that moment a powerful phenomenon occurred. Theodore and Muriel's wings appeared. They then took on a golden statue like form as they angels grew tall and bright. It was both frightening and awe striking. Ichabod guarded Abbie as the humans shielded their eyes from the brightness and energy of the angelic hosts.

"Thus let it be known!" The two angels spoke in unison. The enormity of their voice brought the humans to their knees. "The Great Warlock born of Witness blood shall not be permitted to remain in the time which is not his own. For his second life will be the death of the second Witness and the death of the Gift; the Great Defender. He will bring on a Great Tribulation which one Witness alone shall not prevail against! Hell shall be visited upon all the Earth! All of mankind will suffer at his hands. Thus it is known to be true!"

Ichabod conceded. He felt as if his heart were being ripped from his chest, as tears filled his eyes. "I understand. I will not risk Abbie's life, or all of humanity for Jeremy."

The angels grew back down to their human forms. Theodore was the one to break the awkward tension. "We must prepare. Our task is not an easy one." 

"I will call you when the angels are ready," Seamus advised. "Just make sure you get Katrina and the baby back here."

~~~~

Abbie insisted Ichabod spend time with his son. They both knew it would be hard for him to let the baby go, but they had no choice. For now, Ichabod was afforded a chance to be a father to his son, something he never believed possible. It was Christmas Eve now. He would have only this one with his child.

Katrina watched Ichabod hold and cherish their son. She was certain he had changed his mind, and would side with her for them to stay. "He is magnificent, is he not?"

"Yes, he is," Ichabod smiled as he cooed at the child.

"I can sense that he is witch breed like no other," she beamed. "He is of Witness blood and my own. I know he will be the Great Defender."

The smile left Ichabod's face. "He will be powerful, but he is not the Great Defender. In fact I believe that Title will be Miss Jenny's."

Katrina was offended by the notion. She had gone through a lot to become pregnant with Ichabod's child. During the Revolution, he refused to expel his seed inside her so that she would not become pregnant during the war. But she had used her magic to preserve his seed to give her a baby. Her sole purpose was to be anointed the Second Witness and for their child to be the Great Defender. How could Ichabod so easily chose these Mills sisters over his own family; his flesh and blood?

"Well, I believe the second Witness was born at the wrong time," Katrina attempted to cast doubt in Ichabod's mind. "It makes no sense that the two of you would be born over two hundred years apart. And Jenny Mills is not of the Witness blood line."

"Katrina," Ichabod was a bit stunned at her tone. "Abbie is the second Witness. Our bond is... It's like no other. There is no doubt in my mind. And Jenny is her sister. She is in the direct Witness blood line."

"But, Ichabod she is not the child of a Witness..."

"Let us talk no more of this. We each have a destiny," Ichabod handed her the baby, and put on his coat.

"Where are you going?" Katrina asked. "It's Christmas Eve. Won't you stay for dinner?"

"I am going out to buy a gift or our son." He kissed the baby on the forehead and left.

 

~~~ 6 ~ Christmas Eve ~~~

After stopping by the Rockland Historical Society and purchasing a couple of semi authentic items for the baby, Ichabod hit the mall. Though he thought it somewhat rant worthy, the extent to which parents shopped for their children, he certainly felt himself getting caught up in the excitement.

"The amount of commercialization of the Christmas holiday is an outrage. And over indulging in one’s child surly is contributing to the downfall of society," he mumble as he grabbed a Dream Lites toy. "Oh, Jeremy must have one of these."

The lady beside him simply rolled her eyes.

Finally he was home. He opened the door to the sound of The Jackson Five ‘Someday At Christmas’ playing over the sound system. He could hear Abbie's voice singing along, and a most calming sensation came over him. Jenny and Joe danced along to the music as Abbie hung Ichabod's stocking. She could feel that he entered the room, and turned giving him an extra sexy smile. He sat his bags down and lifted her off the ground, into loving kiss.

The kiss lasted so long that Jenny and Joe stopped dancing. "Hey get a room you two," Joe laughed.

"I intend to do just so," Ichabod smiled as he let Abbie down.

Jenny's phone rang, "oh, it's Ash." Her face lit up as she hurried out of the room to take his call.

Joe's smile left his face momentarily, but he quickly recovered. "I'm going to grab a beer."

"It seems young Corbin has romantic designs on your sister." Ichabod observed.

"I think you're right," Abbie watched Joe leave. She looked at Ichabod's bags. "That's a lot of stuff for a two day old baby."

"I... I could not help myself." Ichabod's eyes saddened through his smile.

Abbie gently touched his cheek, "I'll help you get them wrapped."

"I do not deserve you, Treasure," his voice was soft.

"Well, you got me."

~~~~

The four of them partied until almost midnight before Joe went home and Jenny headed to Big Ash's place for the night. Abbie and Ichabod decided to exchange gifts. He changed into his pajama pants and waited patiently. Nervousness about whether or not his gift was good enough kept into his mind. He had wanted to give her a ring, to ask her again. But with Katrina and now the baby, it seemed so inappropriate. The ring sat in his dresser drawer and would have to wait.

Abbie came in all smiles. She looked gorgeous with her hair pinned up and wearing her little silk robe. "Mine first."

She handed him the wrapped box and he eagerly opened it. "Lieutenant, Is this the Surface Book?" Ichabod beamed. "It is both a laptop and a tablet all in one! How did you know?"

Abbie laughed at his enthusiasm. "You had the page saved on my phone, my laptop, and your phone. I got the hint. Go ahead and open it."

He pulled it out and opened it up to find two envelopes. The first was a pair of tickets to see Hamilton. “Well this shall certainly be interesting to see,” then opened the next envelope. "Lieutenant, what is this?" He pulled out the papers and read them.

"I thought maybe it was time you become a citizen of the country you helped found."

"Oh, Abbie... I have thought about this many many times. How did you know?"

"I just knew. I thought that maybe you needed a little nudge. Now that you have legal documents. You can apply to be a US Citizen."

"I don't have words for how much this means to me. Thank you." He kissed her and held her for a moment. He only hoped his gift was worthy. He handed her a lovely bow tied box. "Now for your gift. I had hoped to give you another gift, but alas circumstances..."

"Crane," Abbie took the box from him. "I'm sure whatever you got for me is fine."

She opened the box and found a framed painting of her as a mermaid. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “Did you paint this?”  
“I did,” he smiled. “It was the moment I first saw you sitting on the shore.”  
The next painting was of the two of them dancing at Fionna’s Estate. Abbie was astonished. She didn’t have words.  
“I caught a glimpse of us dancing in the mirror and the image stayed with me,” his eyes were fixated on her. “These are our adventures together Abbie. Our life together as Witnesses.”

The next picture was a water color of a man and woman lying together in a garden, it was clearly the two of them in the sanctuary at Netherbourne. Abbie held her hand over her mouth completely astonished. “When did you find the time?”

“I managed.”

Abbie pulled the final gift from the box. It was a book of Ignasious Sancho's speeches. "Oh this is a wonderful gift, Crane."  
He pointed to the last pages, and she immediately turned the page. There she found the original copy of the speech she attended, hand written by Sancho himself, and a picture sketched of the audience. "How did you get this?"

"It took some doing," Ichabod admitted. "I wanted you to see that you were a part of history. He pointed at the sketch drawn of the crowd, where a tall man stood next to what appeared to be a young person of color.  
"Oh my gosh! Is that me? It couldn't be..." She remembered the surroundings and knew it was indeed her. "That is pretty incredible, Crane. I don't know how you found this. Thank you."

Ichabod smiled and gave her a head nod. Abbie practically jumped in his arms giving him a kiss that took his breath away.

Abbie pulled from the kiss slowly leaving Ichabod a little dazed. "And I have one more thing for you," she smiled as she untied her silk robe.

"Oh..." Ichabod smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Underneath, Abbie wore only a sexy black and cream under bust corset, and Lacey guarders on her thighs. Normally Ichabod would have admired the detail of the embroidering, but all he could think about was how sexy she looked.

"Do you approve Captain?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"Indeed I do," he pulled her into his embrace.

Their lips met in a tender kiss, as Ichabod hands slid down her back. He pressed into her as their tongues collided. She could feel him hardening against her body. She slid his pants down freeing his cock, then pinned him to the wall. She kissed her way down his chest as her hand worked his manhood.  
His breath hitched as she tongue kissed the head of him the licked up and down the shaft. She began to suck him, as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Oh Treasure. That feels so good." His soft blue eyes looked back at her with adoration, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Mmhmm... You like that?" She teased with her tongue, as she finished pleasuring him.

"Oh god yes!" He couldn't contain himself any longer.

Ichabod swooped her up and carried her to his bed. He growled as he spread her legs causing her to giggle. She loved the way his beard tickled her thighs as he kissed his way to the folds of her pussy. He kissed inside her letting his tongue taste the soft pink. He then sucked her clit as he slid his finger inside her. She moaned and her hips rocked with him as he indulged in her. He knew exactly how to bring her to make her come.

He kissed his way up her body finally noting the fine detail of the corset, before taking time to enjoy her breasts. He then continued up until their lips met again. She held his hips firm to guide him inside of her. A low groan escaped him as he felt the warmth of her walls engulf his cock. Their bodies rocked together as began to pulse inside her. He could feel that he was hitting her spot just right as her legs tightened around him. Her soft moans filled the air like music to his ears. They felt themselves slipping away into their special place as the both were close to coming together.

"Do you want to go there with me, Treasure?"

"Yes... I want it!"

And so they went into their place of bliss and serenity. It felt so good there. They didn't stay long, but they loved every moment they were away; feeling each other, comforted by each other, pleasured by each other. And coming back to the wave of their orgasm was a special treat.

They collapsed in each other’s arms as they kissed.

"I love you Lieutenant."

"I love you Captain," she smiled.

 

~~~

~~~ 7 ~ Evil Is Watching ~~~  
Katrina rocked her son to sleep early Christmas night. Then he waited. She thought surely Ichabod would return home, but he did not. As the hours passed, she grew angrier and angrier.

By mid night she had had enough. She looked into her mirror and with her magic sought him out. Nothing could prepare her for the sight of her husband with Abbie deep in the throes of love making.

In that moment everything was clear. From the moment that she first met the second Witness, she had been jealous. In her mind, it was this woman who clouded Ichabod's mind and judgment. It was Abbie who he was choosing over his own family.

For the first time in a long time, she felt herself giving in to the blood magic inside her.

~~~~~

A dreary chant echoed through Pandora's lair as she and the Headless Horseman waited for the Angels to open the time portal. This time she would attempt to go further back and retrieve her true love, instead of take on the Witnesses. She would allow Abraham to take on the Witnesses who no doubt would try and return Katrina. She chanted, they waited, but nothing. Had the Angels figured out what she was doing?

She conjured up the images of the Witnesses and found them enjoying the holiday and making love. No attempt to return Katrina was being made.

Her anger rose within her as her form disfigured to a reptilian state. "The Witnesses and the Angels shall not prevail against me. So very clever of you Witnesses to not use this full moon. I have waited a very long time. I can wait a little longer. And in the meantime, I shall enjoy tormenting you. Especially you sweet Grace."

The Horseman was agitated. "Fret not, Abraham. You shall be reunited with your lover. She handed him the necklace which she enchanted for him. "Find her. Tell her the truth about her lecherous husband. She will tell us when the time portal will be opened. And we shall both have our revenge."

That night while Katrina was deep in her grief over Ichabod, she heard the thunder that symbolized the presence of the Horseman of Death. She went to the door and watched as Abraham placed a package at the mailbox just outside of the barrier.

She stood there suddenly unafraid of him, wondering what it could be that he left for her.

 

~~~~~

~~~ 8 ~ Christmas With The Cranes ~~~

Christmas morning, Ichabod, Abbie and Jenny headed over to Fredrick's manor. They had gifts for the baby and food for an early supper. Jenny brought her own vehicle so she could take off if things got awkward.

Ichabod casually picked up the package marked Katrina VanTassle. She had been receiving several packages the last couple of weeks and he thought nothing of this one.

Katina donned her best fake smile as they entered the house. She was sure to grab the package left by Abraham along with a few of the gifts. Whatever he had left for her, she didn't trust Ichabod to know about it.

The moment Abbie walked into the house she could feel a change. For a moment she thought she was sensing evil, but how could that be.

Was it the baby? It was her first time in the house in three days, since Jeremy's birth. Could she possibly be sensing the evil in him so early in his young life?

What if it was Katrina? Surely she was not dabbling in the blood magic. The witch had no idea that the Witnesses knew her true nature. What if she were using the magic behind their backs?

Or maybe it was Abbie herself. As far as Katrina was concerned, Ichabod was her husband. He and Abbie had made love all night and a good part of the morning. Perhaps Abbie's conscious was feeling guilty.

Whatever it was, she did her best to block it from Ichabod. This would be his only Christmas with his son, and she didn't want to ruin it. For now she would keep her guard up. Ichabod deserved this time with his baby. If anything went down, she and Jenny would deal with it.

Katrina made tea and they dined on bread and jam. Abbie gave her sister a look and pushed her cup of tea aside. Jenny took note and did not drink the tea. She didn't know what was up, but if Abbie wasn't drinking it, then neither was she. It was times like this that the sisters wished that they had telepathy too.

After breakfast they opened gifts for baby Jeremy. Ichabod had gone a little over board, which pleased Katrina. She was depending on his attachment to their son as a last hope for them to stay.

They went through every gift but one was missing. "Lieutenant, did you see the onsie and T-shirt?"

"No," Abbie went through the pile of toys, blankets and clothes.

"It's a matching father and son onsie and T-shirt that says 'Give Me Liberty'. Perhaps I left it at home."

Katrina's face soured when Ichabod referred to Abbie's place as his home. She could feel her heart pounding. The baby grew agitated in her arms.

"We probably left it in the car," Abbie stood up and went to the door. "I'll go check."

"Thank you Treasure," Ichabod said it without even realizing he had done it, as he watched Abbie leave.

But Katrina didn't miss the slip of the tongue. Her eyes shot daggers at Ichabod as he rummaged through the gifts. He called her Treasure! She could barely breathe. Jenny had also noticed the slip, and the tension across Katrina's face. But before she could signal Ichabod the power went out, startling the baby who started crying.

Katrina suddenly softened again as if being brought back from a very dark place. "Oh it's all right little one. Everything is fine."

"I'll go flip the switch in the power box," Jenny offered.

"It's no bother, Miss Jenny. We can draw the curtains open. We are quite used to doing without the modern convenience of electricity."

"No, I don't mind," Jenny was looking for an excused to get away from the crying baby. "Is it in the basement?" She asked.

"Indeed," Ichabod went to Katrina's side to help sooth Jeremy.

~

Abbie reached into her SUV. She could see the box wedged under the seat in the back and had to get all the way in to reach it. Before she knew what was happening, the car door slammed shut and she was struck over the head by a tire iron. As she lay unconscious smoke began to rise from the engine as Jeremy's cries started a fire in her car.

~

Jenny found the utility room that had been retrofitted into the old house. As soon as she flipped the breaker, the door slammed shut. A large wrench went flying towards her head but she did a quick protection spell just in the nick of time. She ran to the door but it was locked tight and then burst into flames. She wasn't a witch, but she had studied a lot of spells. For some reason none of them would get her out. "Help! Crane, I'm trapped!" She screamed and hoped Ichabod would hear her.

~

The moment Abbie was knocked out, Ichabod felt a strange sense of loss. He didn't know what it was but it drew his attention from the babies crying.

Katrina saw his attention being taken away, and wanted to draw him back in. "Perhaps if you hold him," she tried to hand him the baby. "His father's love may calm him."

As much as Ichabod wanted to hold him, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He started towards the door to check on Abbie and smelled smoke... Coming from the basement. "Miss Jenny!"

Ichabod ran downstairs as fast as he could. Katrina sat the baby in the bassinet and followed. She found him trying to break down the door with an axe but the door and flames seemed impenetrable.

Katrina immediately did a spell that dispensed the flames. The door crumpled into ashes and Ichabod retrieved Jenny. She was shaken but she was fine.

"Miss Jenny, are you all right?" He asked looking her over.

"I'm fine! Find Abbie!" Her concern was for her sister. They might not have telepathy, but she still had sisterly intuition.

"Abbie..." His voice trailed as he bound up the stairs. Across the lawn he saw Abbie's car ablaze. "Abbie!"

He ran as fast as he could, with Jenny just behind him. Again the axe did nothing to penetrate the car.

"Surely it is too late," Katrina tried to sound disappointed, as she carried the now calm baby in her arms.

"No I have a protection spell on her." Jenny would not give up. "But these flames are a powerful magic!"

Ichabod looked at Katrina and she immediately repeated the spell she did in the basement and the flames dissipated.

Ichabod burned his hands opening the car door but he did not care. He pulled Abbie's unconscious body from the car. As he carried her and laid her on the ground he saw the blood coming from the back of her head.

"No, no, no... Abbie," Ichabod was distraught.

"I can try a healing spell," Jenny knelt down and placed her hands on Abbie. As she did an incantation, Abbie began to slowly awaken.

Ichabod went to hold Abbie in his arms, but Jenny blocked him. She gave her sister a huge hug. There was nothing natural about what just happened, and Ichabod needed to realize this.

Jenny gave Ichabod a serious look and he instantly knew. This was either Katrina or god forbid the baby.

 

~~~

"Ichabod how could you even think such a thing!" Katrina paced back and forth in her bedroom, keeping her voice low so as not to awaken the baby.

"Katrina, that was magic! There is no doubt about it."

"So you believe I tried to murder the second Witness, as you claim her to be," she whispered sharply.

"If it was not you, then..." He looked at the sleeping babe.

"No!" Katrina was adamant. "Do not accuse our son. He is only three days old."

"Then how do you explain what has just occurred?"

"Perhaps Miss Mills is a false Witness, and her sister, has not the power to be the defender. She probably caused this herself by using magic that she has not the ability to control."

"Katrina," Ichabod shook his head and held up his finger. "You do not know all that the Mills sister and I have been through! Do not speak on these matters!"

He left the room and put on his coat.

"Ichabod, where are you going?"

"I am going to take them home," he tried to remain calm.

"But it's Christmas Day... Ichabod, Please."

He could not deal with her right now. He needed to tend to the sisters and then try and salvage the time he had left with his son. "I shall return tonight."

~~~~

 

~~~ 9~ The Dark Side ~~~  
Katrina was in a panic. She was angry about Ichabod's dalliance with Abbie, but she was not foolish enough to try and murder the Mills sisters. She thought, more like hoped, it could not have been Jeremy. But she wasn't sure. Even in the womb he had helped her escape the Horseman's Carriage house. He had power.

And now because of his precious Abbie and her sister, there was no way Ichabod would allow them to stay. She had to think. Abraham had found a way to bring her back through time. Surely he would not allow her to be taken back. It was a great risk. But she had to take it. He would find a way to get her out of the barrier around Fredrick's Manor. She simply had to wait a few more days, until it was too late to send her back to 1782, then Ichabod could rescue her and the child.

She opened the package that he had left for her, and found the Necklace. She could tell there was magic in it... powerful magic. Still she was too nervous to put it on.

She went to the Mirror and used her magic to call upon Abraham. There he was, no head and shirtless. Certainly he would come for her. He motioned for her to put on the necklace. Reluctantly she did.

To her surprise the image of his head appeared and he spoke to her. "Katrina, you should not have left my care."

"You are the Horseman of Death! You took me against my will."

"I sought to save your life, and the life of your child." Katrina looked confused as he spoke. "You do not know do you?"

"Know what, Abraham? How would you kidnapping me save our lives?"

"Of course they would keep the truth from you. If you remain in 1782 you will be captured sentenced to Purgatory while your son is left to rot in a coffin for over 200 years."

Katrina could not believe what she was hearing. "No... It is not possible," she said breathlessly. "Ichabod promised our son would be powerful and have a long life. He said that we would reunite..."

Abraham shook his head, "Oh Katrina. The Witnesses are lovers. They will say whatever it takes in order to be rid of you and Jeremy. It is true. Jeremy is powerful. It is his power that sustained him from a young boy until he was old, while he withered underground in a box."

Tears began to roll down her face. This was unbelievable. Ichabod would send their child back to that.

"Katrina, my love... That is not even the worst of it." Abraham was relentless with the truth. "You will be murdered by Ichabod. And your son will be murdered by the Second Witness, Grace Abigail Mills."

Katrina was stunned numb. She could not process what Abraham was saying. "No... No... You must be lying... "

"Katrina, I swear it is true. I am trying to save your life. Yours and your son. If you stay with Ichabod, your fate is sealed."

Katrina was too stunned for words. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. Her lips quivered as teardrop stained her cheeks.

"Katrina, listen to me. You must find a way out of the barrier," Abraham desperately needed to get through to her. "For the life of your son, Katrina!"

She suddenly snapped out of her daze. She couldn't let the Witnesses take them back. She refused to let her son be condemned. She would not let the Witnesses take their lives. "I am trapped! The Witnesses are the only way through the barrier!"

"You must find a way. I will come for you tonight," Abraham reassured her.

~~~

Before sunset, Ichabod headed back to Fredrick's Manor. Jenny and Abbie had advised against it. But Jeremy was still his son, and he only had six more days.

Katrina was cold towards him. They had been married long enough for him to know, even when she tried to hide it. A fake smile plastered on her face could not mask the bitterness in her whispery tone.

But it was not for her that Ichabod stayed. It was for the baby he held in his arms. He sang an old Christmas Carol to the child as his lanky body shuffled him around the room. The baby calmly listened, soothed by his father’s voice. The two were perfectly content.

As Katrina watched them, she began to doubt the words of Abraham. But then she remembered seeing Ichabod and Abbie together with her own eyes. She remembered the accusation that Ichabod made against their son, a new born baby. "Do you love him, Ichabod?"

"Of course. He is my son." Ichabod cradled Jeremy to sleep.

He did not stay long after that. Katrina had nothing more to say to him, and he cared very little about making amends. He only wanted to keep Katrina cooperative.

"I am sorry I accused you earlier today, Katrina. Do not worry. In a few days everything will be back the way it should be."

"Yes... The way it was," Katrina whispered.

"I shall take my leave for the evening. Is there anything I can bring for you in the morrow."

"No... Nothing."

 

He left her in the room and went downstairs to put on his coat and gather his things. As he made his way back to his car, he felt as if he were being followed. It caused him to pause and look around. There was nothing there. As he walked across the barrier to his truck he felt a hand upon his shoulder. It was an alarming feeling. He turned and saw no one.

He turned to back to his truck, and then he heard a twig on the ground snap. When he looked back he saw her outside the barrier holding the baby, "Katrina!"

He went for her but she used her power to stop him. "The plan has changed Ichabod."

"What are you doing?"

"I am saving our son from your whore!" She wrenched her hand.

Ichabod felt as if he were choking, "No... You don't understand..."

"I understand that you intended to send us back to a fate worse than death. And I understand that you have destroyed our vows. You murder me in order have your lover." Katrina tightened her magical grip around his neck. "I understand that you can hold our child in your arms then go back and bed the woman who murders him!"

Ichabod looked stunned, "It's not..."

She squeezed harder. "Do not try to lie Ichabod. I saw you two in a most carnal fashion, through the mirror. You left your family on Christmas Eve to lay with your whore!"

Now Ichabod could feel every bone in his body being pressed painfully together. "Katri... I can't..."

"You can't what, Ichabod? Move? Breath? Like our son who was shoved in a coffin as a little boy?!" She was about to crush him, but the baby stopped her. She felt something from him and knew she couldn't do it.

She gave one last squeeze to Ichabod's body. "I should kill you! But he loves you. So I will spare you this one time. But if you or your whore come anywhere near my son again, I promise I will not hesitate to end you both!"

She heard the Horseman in the distance and went into the woods to meet him.

Ichabod peeled himself from the ground and made it back to his truck. His phone was buzzing and he pulled it from his coat pocket. Six missed calls and five texts from Abbie. He called her immediately.

"Crane! What's going on? I could feel that something's wrong?"

"Katrina has escaped."

~~~~

 

~~~ 10~ Return My Love ~~~

He next few days were ridiculously challenging. Abbie and Ichabod had to dig deep to stop a mysterious Demon named Marcus Collins, while Jenny and Joe were still hunting down Corbin's Shard of Anubis. It seemed as if they were being pulled in a dozen directions with work and trying to save the Archives. They were burning the candles at both ends trying to also find Katrina. And they were out of time.

Jenny walked into the Archives to find the very exhausted pair combing over a map of Westchester County. "No luck yet?"

"I am afraid we have yet to locate Katrina and my son," there was a hint of sadness in his tone.

"I wish you could have had more time with him, Crane. But Seamus says it has to be tonight." Abbie placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It is not how I had hoped to bring in the New Year," he sighed, and placed his hand on top of hers for a moment, before they both returned their attention to the map.

“How about when this is all over we plan a huge New Year’s Eve party for tomorrow night.” Jenny half smiled.

“I’m down for that,” Abbie sighed and then brought her attention back to the map.

"I don't get it," Jenny looked over the map. "We've checked every place we could think of that Katrina would bring a baby to. Are you sure she is with the Horseman?"

"She went to him, I am certain. She was not forced." Ichabod nodded.

Abbie stared quietly at the map. Her gaze was intense as she looked it over. "We aren't looking in the right place."

"You think she left the county?" Jenny asked.

"No... If she's with the Horseman then they are here. This is the epicenter for his power. I just don't think she needs a place suitable for a baby. She can use her powers to make any place suitable."

"Then she can literally be anywhere," Jenny huffed.

"No. I believe I know where she is,” Ichabod stood as if Abbie’s revelation turned on a light bulb in his head. “The last time she was hiding something that she didn't want found, it was me..."

"It’s possible she could be in the cave," Abbie raised her brow and rubbed her chin.

“I believe so.”

"Well if we know where she is," Jenny folded her arms. "Then we just need an extraction plan."

"I've got a plan." Abbie straightened up, "you ready to take on a witch?"

~~~~

"They're coming," Katrina told Abraham as they lay under a blanket inside the cave. They spent the afternoon making love. Katrina had almost forgotten how good it felt to be adored and cherished.

The cave had been dreary and disgusting, but with some magic, Katrina made it quite pleasant. They had everything they needed. It was after all, for a short time. They just needed to make it through one more night and it would be too late to send her back.

Now they were found, and Katrina needed to prepare to do battle.  
It was still daylight outside which meant Abraham had to stay inside. Katrina could feel the power being drained from the protection spell she cast over the cave. Abraham prepared his gun and his axe. He wouldn't let them take Katrina without a fight.

The Witnesses brought along Jenny, Joe and Cori for back up. Ichabod and Joe began setting up the generator and the fluorescent lights to keep the Horseman trapped inside the cave. Cori used a spell begin breaking down Katrina's protection. Abbie and Jenny were ready to take on Katrina once the protection was broken. Abbie had yet to master using her Witness powers, but she found it very easy to share them.

As soon as the protection went down Katrina struck out at them. They managed to dodge the blast of magic and Jenny was ready with a blast of her own. Abbie placed her hand firmly on her sisters back giving her a powerful boost. Katrina was brought to her knees as Abraham went after the sisters. Ichabod and Joe were ready with the consecrated rounds and arrows. They proved useful at slowing the Horseman.

Abbie finally saw an opportunity to grab Jeremy, and distract Katrina. She took off after the child.

"I've got the baby!" Abbie yelled as she reached for the boy.

Katrina went ballistic, "Do not touch him! Murderer!"

She turned from Jenny and sent a powerful blast, sending Abbie crashing into the wall of the cave.

Jenny quickly sent a concentrated energy blast along with a memory erasing spell directly at Katrina, while she was not looking. Katrina collapsed unconscious on the ground.

Ichabod ran to Abbie as the Horseman went for her. He took Abbie's halo weapon and slung it into Abraham's chest, sending him down crippled to his knees.

“Lieutenant?”

"I'm ok," Abbie mumbled. "Let's get out of here."

Ichabod grabbed the baby, while Joe and Jenny dragged Katrina to the car. Abbie grabbed all the stray arrows. Then, once she was safely out of the cave, she held out her hand and the halo weapon returned to her.

~~~

The gang went to town and met the Angels and Seamus at Reverend Knapp's church. They had clothes prepared for Abbie so that she would not draw unnecessary attention.

"How much time do we have," she asked the angels.

"Perhaps two hours, three at the most. We did the best we could." Muriel replied.

"We won't make it to the forest south of Fredrick's Manor and back in such a short amount of time. Not on foot." Ichabod said as he rocked his son to keep him from crying.

"You must, or you will have to wait for the next full moon," Thomas chimed in.

Muriel handed Ichabod a paper and quill, "These are two legal documentations for Grace just in case you do not return in time. You should date it 1780 before your death. Remember, Ichabod, you are presumed dead. You cannot be seen by anyone.

Ichabod handed Abbie the baby and signed the papers. Abbie's heart sank to her stomach as she remembered her first jaunt to Colonial America.

Muriel handed Abbie some silver and gold coins along with a few hundred British pounds. "You may need this to purchase a horse in order to get back in time. Colonial money was practically worthless in 1782. Please take care."

"I don't know about this," Jenny was having doubts. "Grace's journal says she received a visit from a stranger warning her to keep her child away from Katrina's baby. This was three weeks after Katrina arrived at Fredrick's Manor."

"Jenny, that warning could have been given by anyone," Abbie reassured her. "Crane and I will find a way to make it back in time. Don't worry."

The ground rumbled again, just as it did the night Jeremy was born. The motion startled them all.

"It's time," Seamus informed them.

Hurry back you two,” Jenny tried to sound encouraging. “We have a party to plan.”

The sisters gave each other a quick hug.

“We shall return most Directly, Miss Jenny.

Ichabod kissed his son on the forehead then kissed Abbie. She carried the baby while Ichabod carried Katrina.

"You ready Captain?"

"Ready Lieutenant."


	16. Dangerous Past (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a simple mission doesn't go as planned, Ichabod and Abbie have to make some adjustments. However it ends up being an incredibly special time for them to grow as Lovers. But they soon find danger is always lurking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to everyone who has given kudos and left a comment. It is very much appreciated!

~ 1~ Return to Sleepy Hollow ~

It was like a split second between Sleepy Hollow 2015 and Sleepy Hollow 1782. But it was a stark difference between the two. The church was dark and quiet.

Abbie could feel the difference in time. Then she noticed the bundle in her arms, "oh no! the baby!" He was gone.

"Worry not Lieutenant," Ichabod said as he laid Katrina across a pew. "Katrina carries him inside her again."

It was pitch black and Abbie grabbed a candle. She was terrible at using her Witness powers to conjure up magic, but this trick she had done before. Of course it was with Orion's help. But surely she could light a simple candle. It took a bit of doing but she got it lit. Ichabod raised an eyebrow to her.

"Hey, I got it lit didn't I," she shrugged.

"Barely," he teased.

"So I'll make that a New Year’s resolution. Work on doing magic with my Witness powers," she sighed. "In the mean time we need to get Katrina out of here."

Their hearts jumped when they heard the church door open. Ichabod immediately sat with Katrina and tried to cover his face.

"Hello, can I help you dear?" An elderly lady came towards Abbie.

"Yes," Abbie spoke up. "My friends and I are in need of a horse and carriage. Our horse became ill on our journey, and we had to leave it behind."

"Oh, that won't be accomplished at this hour. It is nearly 9pm. Perhaps if you wait until morning..."

"We really need one tonight... As soon as possible."

"There's a tavern down the road," the lady pointed in the direction. "There may be someone there willing to do business with you at this hour. But they can be an unsavory bunch, so mind yourself."

"I will thank you," Abbie left right away.

"Is the lady well?" She asked Ichabod.

"She is resting after quite a long walk," Ichabod lied. "She only requires to not be disturbed."

"Can I get you anything, young man."

"If you could tell me where is the water closet?"

"It's right out the back door and across the alley way." She smiled. "My home is across the street if you need anything."

"Thank you." Ichabod waited for her to leave.

~~

 

Officers McCoy and Devlin had just stepped out of the back door of a house, after having sex with the pair of sisters who lived there. They were being discrete by leaving out the back and stopped to take a leak before heading back to the tavern.

"Hey," Devlin whispered as he tapped McCoy on the shoulder. "That's Captain Crane."

"What are you talking about? Cranes been dead for near six months..." His voice trailed off as he looked up. Sure enough, no doubt about it, that was his former leader, Captain Ichabod Crane.

"See! It's him."

"No, you must be mistaken. The guy is way too skinny and not near tall enough," McCoy laughed. "You must be drunk off your ass!"

"Eh..." Devlin shook his head. "Probably right. And I plan to get even drunker."

The men went down to the tavern, but McCoy didn't go in.

"Aren't you comin' in," Devlin asked.

"Naw, you go on. I think I'm going to head back for another go with Priscilla," he stretched his back.

"Ah lucky you. I knew I picked the wrong sister!" Devlin went inside.

McCoy made a b-line for his horse. He had been a lower operative for Washington. He wasn't fully in the know, but he knew enough to know Ichabod Crane was supposed to be dead. He thought about going to speak with Crane himself but didn't want to spook him and have him run off. After all, Ichabod had not known McCoy was an operative.

Normally Hamilton would be the closest, or Franklin if he were renting a home in New York, but right now, most of the founding Fathers were in Philadelphia or placed strategically near British troops in anticipation of their withdrawal or further aggression . He had to think quickly as he mounted his horse. Betsy. She was in New York being courted by John Claypool, a Mason brother. He would go to her.

 

Little did McCoy know that he rode right past Abbie who was with Ichabod. She walked into the Tavern and caught quite a few eyes.

"Can I help you," asked a woman behind the bar.

"I need to buy a horse and carriage. Nothing fancy, but I need it tonight." There was no way she could hide the nervousness in her voice, though she tried her damnedest. She could hear her heart pounding as several men turned to look her up and down... Or check her out. She couldn't tell.

"What's a little thing like you doing in here trying to conduct business?" One of the men asked in a less than pleasant tone.

She took a deep breath and found her confidence. She could do this. "My friends and I lost our horse during our travels. We just need another and we'll be on our way."

"Travels from where?" He asked, his tone becoming more authoritative. "You running from somewhere."

"If I were running I wouldn't be here, would I?" Abbie was regretting adding that bit of sass to her voice when she saw the man stand up abruptly.

Another man quickly put up his arm to set the man back down. "Calm down Wallis. I'm sure the lady has papers." He smiled at Abbie as Wallis took a seat.

Abbie showed him her papers.

"You knew Captain Ichabod Crane? He was a good man."

"Very much so," Abbie hid her sigh of relief. That was one hurdle down.

"So you need a horse and carriage," he looked her up and down, as the other men went back to their drinking. "I could help you out. Those are mighty costly items. Maybe we can take a walk and figure a way for you to pay for it," he gave her a wink.

And here came hurdle number two, Abbie thought. "I have money."

"Randal behave, you rascal," the lady behind the bar shot him a dirty look.

"I'm behaving. I have a horse and carriage that I'd be willing to part with for the right price. The lady and I just need to come to terms is all."

"I have money, you've got a horse. I can pay in silver, gold or British Pound. Name your price," Abbie's voice was straight forward.

Randal was eyeing her like she was a piece of meat. "A good horse is going to cost you at quite a few pounds... And a carriage on top of that... Wew... But um... I like you Miss umm... What was it?"

"Abigail," Abbie pursed her lips. This guy was a piece of work. Really good looking and probably not used to being told no.

"Right... Miss Abigail. I'd be willing to cut you a real sweet deal. I got plenty of money, so I might be more interested in something I don't have."

"I'm only offering money, so if you can't make a deal with me, then I need to find a gentleman who can."

Randal smiled. This girl was feisty. "Okay, Miss Abigail. My property is two miles up the way. You can take a look at the merchandise and decide if you like what you see. We can get to know each other a little better along the way."

"Hmm, two miles away?" Abbie was skeptical.

"Randal, how about you just pick out something you think will suit her, and bring it back here to make the trade," the lady behind the bar spoke up.

"Rose, I was just trying to help Miss Abigail out. She could have some fun... Save a little money..."

"Nope. I just need the horse and carriage. And as fast as you can get it. One of my friends is in the family way. She's really big and pregnant... Feet swollen, gassy and all that." Abbie over exaggerated and figured that should cool this douce bags hard on.

It did the trick. Randall grabbed his hat, "Fine. I'll be back as quick as I can."

Rose turned to Abbie. “He’s harmless, and a real sweetheart when he’s not drunk. Put a few in him and he can come on strong. He certainly does have a type, and you are it.

~~

Devlin paid close attention to their exchange. Especially the part where her papers were signed by Ichabod Crane. This could not be a coincidence.

Once Randal returned, he and Abbie made the exchange. At least his price was fair, a descent horse and a two seat buggy with a small back area. It would do.

Abbie hopped in and fumbled with the reigns. The horse and buggy lunged forward.

"Woe!" Randal called out and jumped in beside Abbie. "Take the reins like this."

He put his arms around her and took the reins and her hands. "Gently like this to get him to move forward. Then a gentle pull back to get him to stop."

"Thanks," Abbie was still on her guard with this guy. Though she did find it amusing to see how players haven't changed much in over two hundred years.

"You have mighty soft hands Miss Abigail," he said letting his thumb gently rub her fingers.

"I know." She shifted out of his arms and took the reins. "Now, I've really got to go."

"Well it's been a pleasure doing business with you. I hope we can do it again soon."

"Thanks Randall." Abbie barely waited for him to get out before urging the horse to go.

 

She hurried back to the church. Ichabod was inside, gently rubbing Katrina's belly. As The baby played with him, he could feel his heart breaking for his son. He was convinced he could have turned Jeremy around. The baby had taken to him so easily, but the prophesy... He held his head low as he had to steel his resolve.

Finally Abbie was back. He had her pull around to the back of the church, so they could get away discreetly.

Devlin was watching and over heard them saying that they would be returning to the church. It was definitely Captain Crane. He would tell his commander, Colonel Sutton, as soon as he arrived in the morning.

~~~

 

~ 2 ~ What We Must Do ~

McCoy rode his steed at lightning speed to Claypoole's New York town house. He hastily banged on the door, and the Housekeeper answered.

"I must speak with Mrs. Ross at once," he hurried the woman.

A moment later Betsy and John hurried to the Foyer.

"My apologies for interrupting your party," McCoy gave them a slight head bow.

"McCoy, what's happened? Has Mrs. Crane been seen?"

"No, not Mrs. Crane... Captain Crane!"

"That's not possible." Betsy shook her head.

"It's true, I saw him with my own eyes." McCoy spoke hastily. "He was also seen by Devlin. If Devlin tells Colonel Sutton..."

"Oh no," Betsy gasped. "Sutton hates Ichabod. He sees him as a privileged Englishman. He'll look for him and hang him for desertion and as a traitor if he finds him."

"What should we do?" McCoy asked.

Betsy went to the hallway dresser, pulling out a paper and quill. "I need you to deliver this message to Ben Franklin in Philadelphia. Tell him I'm handling it. John dear, I need you to have our guests leave. Only the Masons can stay... No one else. I'll be back before morning."

"Of course my dear," John went right away.

Betsy grabbed her hooded cloak and went for her horse. "I don't know what you've gotten yourself into Ichabod, but I'm on my way."

 

~~

It took longer than they had hoped to get Katrina to the forest near Fredrick's Manor. The moon was full in the sky, and the air was cold.

Ichabod carried Katrina from the carriage and gently laid her on the ground. He put his hand upon her belly intending to say goodbye but, he froze. His hand began to tremble. "I... I cannot do this."

"We don't have a choice," Abbie knelt beside him and put her arms around his shoulders.

"This is not right," he reached to pick Katrina up. "I won't do this to him."

Abbie pulled him away from her, "No... No, Crane we can't."

"He's my son!" Ichabod yelled and the ground rumbled. "If the angels want to condemn him they can damn well do it themselves!"

"It's not their job to save humanity. It's ours!" Abbie put her hands on his face to calm him and to reason with him. "I hate this, I do. If it was just about saving me, I’d say I’ll take my chances, for you to have a chance with him."

"I wouldn't let him hurt you Abbie."

"I know. But it's not about me... or you even. It’s about saving everyone else. We are the witnesses. We have to do the right thing."

"How can it be right to condemn my own child to such a fate?"

"We didn't do this. Ichabod... Look at me. This is not your fault." She rarely called him by his first name. But when she did she meant for him to truly listen and hear her words. "What's happened with Jeremy and Katrina is done. We are just putting things back the way they were. We can't change the past."

She put her arms around him and could feel his pain as he melted into her arms. A minute was all he needed. A minute to let it all go.

"Let's go home, Abbie."

 

~~~

 

 

~ 3 ~ Lovers ~

 

They made it back much faster and hurried into the church. They stood in the right spot and waited, but nothing happened.

"No," Abbie gasped. "How long has it been?"

"Three hours and twenty minutes..." Ichabod looked at his watch. "I hesitated."

"No, they said three hours at the most. You hesitated for five minutes... We were just too late."

It was now well past midnight and they had a few hours to come up with a plan. Ichabod counted what was left of their money.

"Is it enough to rent a room for a month?" Abbie asked.

"Yes, but..." Ichabod hesitated.

"But what?"

"It just might be challenging, because I must remain hidden and well, people don't know you."

"So? Oh, because I'm not white," Abbie figured.

"I just... I don't know," Ichabod was starting to see his old life in a whole new way. "I'm sure there are places that will rent to you..."

"Just not the kind of places you'd want to stay in."

He didn't have time to respond before the back door came flying open. It was unusual and startled them both. Ichabod instinctively stood in front of Abbie.

"Well, Ichabod Crane," Betsy pulled off her hood. "It seems news of your death may have been over exaggerated."

"Betsy!"

"I'm here to save you... Oh, and your friend it seems."

"This is my partner Abbie..." Ichabod stood to the side. "How did you know I was here?"

"Two of your former men spotted you while you were using the out house. Fortunately one of them, McCoy, is an operative. The other, Devlin, is loyal to Sutton. We have to get you out of here."

Betsy attached her horse to Abbie's carriage and horse and they slipped away to New York.

"So how are you here?" Betsy was curious. "Everyone is searching for Katrina because she tied you to the Horseman and hid your body."

"I don't think I can tell you, but do know I appreciate you helping us."

"I sent word to Franklin. Does he know you are here? I know that I've taken a step back from certain duties in this battle, but I can't imagine George or Ben keeping this from me."

"They don't know," Ichabod hoped Betsy wouldn't press. "So, you and Claypool?"

"He's a charmer. I like him very much. And he's fun. You'll see." Betsy smiled. "You should use a pseudo name. Only a couple of Masonic brothers will remain at the home. I don't believe you know them, however should things go badly, they will help us. The servants won't know your face but your name is too well known."

"How about Jackson Mills," he offered, smiling at Abbie and the idea of taking her last name.

"I like it," Abbie smiled. She had gotten used to calling him Jackson, and she liked that he thought of her last name.

"And do you need a cover name Abigail Mills?"

"No. Nobody knows me."

"Very well," Betsy smiled. "People might think you’re married."

 

~~~  
They returned to Claypool’s home just before the sun came up. John escorted the two to their rooms, so they could get cleaned up and rest.

"After they changed into sleeping attire, Ichabod slipped into Abbie's room. He was in no mood to be alone, still gutted from leaving Katrina, pregnant in the woods.

"You doing okay," Abbie asked not wanting to intrude on his private thoughts.

"I have been better," he sat on the side of her bed. "Perhaps after a bit of sleep I will have a renewed sense of perspective."

"I'm exhausted but I doubt I can sleep." She climbed behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"I need you Treasure."

"I'm here," she whispered in his ear as she kissed his neck.

He turned to her and gently kissed her lips. His hand rested upon her cheek as he continued each kiss a little more intense than the one before. Soon his hands slid down her body, feeling her nipples through the thin gown. They began to breathe heavy as their bodies pressed together.

"I need you desperately..." His voice was deep and husky, barely audible.

He kissed down her neck to her breast, rubbing and kissing them through the thin material before pulling the gown off over her head. Now her body was free for him to get lost in. That's all he wanted, was to be lost in her, and forget everything else. He laid her on her back as he tongued and kissed her nipples. He then spread her wide kissing her clit and tonguing her folds as he freed himself from his breeches. He raised up between her thighs to behold the beauty that was before him. He came down slowly pressing his manhood into her as they kissed.

Quiet sex was never an easy task for them, but their kisses masked their moans. Their bodies rocked in tandem at first, then against each other as they drew closer to their climax. His cock worked her spot so good that Abbie could not contain herself. Her juices flowed as she came, she was so tight around his cock as Ichabod's body tensed and he released in her. In a split second they slipped away to their special place.

*it feels so good here* Abbie's mind was open to him.

*let us stay here for a while* Ichabod needed the respite.

So they stayed relaxing and enjoying the time that they could escape and enjoy each other. For in this moment they didn't have to worry about the long month ahead of them in hiding in 1782, or returning to fight demons in 2015-2016, or losing a son. All of that was pushed away, for just a little while.

~~~

Abbie and Ichabod were up an hour later. Their time away had seemed like half a day, when it had only been a few seconds. Ichabod tried to sneak out of Abbie's room but was caught by Betsy.

"Why, Ichabod Crane. I thought you were a gentleman," she teased. "I had to pin you down in a broom closet, and here you are slipping out of a woman's room. I guess the rumored great romance between you and Katrina was just that."

He went into his room and she followed him.

"Betsy, there is much you do not know of the situation..."

"I know what you look like after you've had a dalliance," she bit her lower lip. "So does this mean you are now a free man to do as you please?" She ran her fingers across her breasts as she licked her lips.

"Betsy, are you not being courted by Claypoole?"

"Yes, but we have yet to formalize our attachment." She ran her hand down his chest observing the scar he received in battle. "I'm still very much a free woman."

"I am not quite available at the moment." Ichabod informed her.

"So you and Abigail? It is more than a simple affair?"

"It is more indeed." He opened the door for her to leave.

"Very well," Betsy smiled. "She's pretty Ichabod. I like her. Just in case you might be interested in a ménage à trios. You do know what that is don't you, Ichabod?"

"Indeed," he closed the door quickly. Betsy was just as much of a handful now as she was 8 years ago.

 

~~~

 

~ 4 ~ Hide Out ~

At breakfast Betsy introduced Ichabod and Abbie to the Masons as Abigail Mills and Jackson Mills. The men didn't question the names, but the older Mason, Douglas Lafayette and Ichabod did know each other. He said nothing as Ichabod expected he would not. If this was a top secret mission, he would simply comply. He never saw Ichabod Crane if anyone were to ask him.

After breakfast Betsy met privately with the Witnesses.

"I will make arrangements for myself and the Masons to stay as long as you need," Betsy informed them as she poured everyone a cup of tea.

Abbie gave Ichabod a concerned look, "We appreciate the help, but you can't do that."

"Abigail, we must," Betsy looked confused. "From the time of Ichabod's arrival in America, General Washington made it clear that he was to be trained vigorously but protected at all cost."

"Betsy, for the success of not just my mission with Abbie, but also for the very fate of this country... You must conduct yourselves just as you would had I not arrived. The situation is that critical."

Betsy furrowed her brow, "But Claypoole is quitting the New York Town house at the end of the week. We planned to go to Philadelphia."

"Then that is what you should do. Abbie and I must return to Sleepy Hollow as soon as it is deemed safe in order to complete our mission."

"I know that you are from the future," Betsy stopped with all pretenses.

"How could you know that?" Abbie asked. They had said nothing to give it away.

"I saw the scar on Ichabod's chest. It is too deep to have healed in less than six month and without a stitch even. That wound should have killed him."

"Betsy, you can't..." Ichabod started.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I can tell that for you, history has already been set in stone. And you want to ensure that your presence doesn't change anything."

 

"Indeed," Ichabod nodded.

"Well I hope we can make the most of your time here. I have several engagements before I leave New York, but I will see about getting you back safe to Sleepy Hollow."

~~~

 

Devlin did go to Colonel Sutton that morning when he arrived in Sleepy Hollow. Sutton could not believe it at first but the more Devlin spoke, the more hopeful he became.

Ichabod had received glory for his valor and sacrifice on the battlefield a few months ago. It was that battle that had stopped the Hessians from going after Hamilton, who achieved the final victory in Yorktown a month later.

If Ichabod was indeed alive and hiding, then he was a coward and a traitor who hid away, aided by his wife, in order to avoid facing battle in Yorktown. It was his wife who declared he died, then his body went missing. Now even Mrs.Crane was missing.

"And you are certain he is at the church?"

"Yes," Devlin was eager to get on Sutton's good side. "I heard him tell the girl that they had to return."

"And did McCoy see this girl?"

"No, he left before she came into the tavern. She even has her identification papers signed by Crane."

They went to check out the church but there was no sign of Crane or the mystery young woman.

Before they left Mrs. Porter arrived to tend to the church. The elderly lady seemed pleasantly surprised to see the Colonel in church.

"Colonel Sutton, it's nice to see you in church young man," the elderly lady smiled.

"Mrs. Porter, I'm just looking for an old friend. Have you seen Captain Crane here?"

"Oh, no dear. He died months ago. I may be old and near blind, but I'm not senile," she chuckled warmly.

Sutton shook his head and humored the lady, "of course. Then no one came by the church last night?"

 

"Oh, there were some visitors just passing through. Two young women and a gentleman."

"Did they say where they were going?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

~~

Sutton had one of his men Harris go with Devlin to do a low key search for Crane. It was to no avail because Crane not been seen anywhere. They looked for three days before Sutton called off the search. He was frustrated at being o close to bringing down the Aristocratic Brit who had hogged his glory in life and in death. Devlin was made to look like a drunken fool who had seen the ghost of a dead man.

~~~

Betsy sent the Masons on about their business. The first night, the servants served a delightful little feast for the four of them. Betsy and Ichabod shared a few stories of their past adventures entertaining John and Abbie.

Then after dinner a couple of the servants took to the violin and piano to provide music. They drank and enjoyed each other’s company. Ichabod had not exaggerated about Betsy. She was quite flirtatious and forward. Not at all the image Abbie had in her mind since childhood of the flag lady.

John didn't seem to mind when Betsy cozied up to Ichabod, or to Abbie. Actually he seemed to rather enjoy her flirting with Abbie. Eventually both Abbie and Ichabod managed slip away while Betsy danced with John.

 

~~

 

~ 5 ~ Masquerade ~

 

On the fourth day at the townhouse, the servants were bustling about the house making preparations for Claypool's last party.

Abbie sat in the parlor tinkering on the piano, while Ichabod read through a book of poetry that he actually had not read before. She hated the way the notes were written in these days. They seemed so tight and jumbled together. She was fumbling through another phrase when Ichabod came to her aid. He sat beside her and plucked easily through the phrase, one handed.

"I would have got it," she pursed her lips at him.

"Eventually..." He grinned and she gave him a playful shove.

"Ugh! I'm so bored Crane," Abbie flopped her arms on the piano and laid her head down.

"It has been a rather long four days," Ichabod huffed.

"I apologize for keeping the two of you cooped up in here," Betsy waltz into the parlor and flounced into a lounge chair.

"It's just that Crane and I are used to doing... something. It's kind of hard to sit around and wait."

"Maybe one day the two of you will learn to just relax and enjoy each other,” Betsy gave them a devilish look. “You know we must leave here before two days time. Have you thought about where you will stay in Sleepy Hollow?"

"There is a place we can go. We will be safe there." Ichabod got up from the piano and went to the window. "We just have to get there without anyone recognizing me."

"Well don't worry about that. Ben and I have arranged an escort for you." Betsy smiled quite pleased with her arrangements. "For tonight we shall enjoy the party."

"I think it best Abbie and I stay upstairs during the party," Ichabod wasn't sure why she'd even made the suggestion.

"Nonsense Ichabod," Betsy walked over and swatted him flirtatiously. "I couldn't send you and Abigail away after having a dreadful bore of a stay. I have a reputation. Besides, what's a Masquerade affair for if not its anonymity?"

"The party is a masquerade? Really?" Abbie was skeptical.

"Oh, yes Abigail," Betsy strutted over to the piano and leaned across it. "Our French allies love a good masquerade. Surely they have such affairs in the future."

"We do, but not very often," Abbie shook her head. "I suppose it's a bit like a costume party."

 

"Do you think a masquerade ball is wise with so many Red Coats still in New York?" Ichabod pondered. "The war is not over yet."

"That's precisely the point, Ichabod," Betsy pointed at him. "I have an informant coming tonight. We need to know if the British are planning further aggressions. It's not quite big enough to be a ball, but I promise you two will have a splendid time."

~~

Abbie had to admit she was intrigued by the party. There was something to be said for the fan fair and liveliness. Perhaps it was the anonymity that encouraged the slightly less prim and proper behavior that Abbie had become used to from her time in England. It wasn't nearly as salacious as Fiona's private affair, but it was coming quite close. Everyone was in high spirits as they anticipated the war nearing its end. Mostly though, Abbie just thought it was nice to be doing something besides sitting around waiting.

Ichabod glanced around the room to get a feel for the company. He observed Betsy who was playfully engaged in a private conversation. He knew her game well enough to know that this was talking with her informant.

His main concern of course was to stay close to Abbie. He did not want to take any risks, even though nobody knew her. She wore a lovely pale beaded dress, that accentuated her lovely dark skin. The dress also did a lot of favors to her already perfect petite figure. Ichabod wasn't the only man in the room with his eyes on Abbie's heaving breast and round rear.

"And who might you be?" A masked man with a thick French accent asked Abbie. "From whose house are you a lady's maid in?"

"No one's house," Abbie smiled while checking the fastens on her mask.

"Then you are an independent and free woman, Oui?"

"Oui. Je suis une femme libre." Abbie smiled.

“Je pense que je suis amoureux,” the Frenchman smiled flirtatiously and kissed Abbie’s hand.

"And," Ichabod interrupted, "she is with me."

"I was just about to ask the lady for a dance," the Frenchman sounded disappointed.

"But I thought I was next on your dance card," Betsy smiled as she shimmied between them, her red dress catching the Frenchman's attention. She waved the servant to bring them drinks and they all downed the alcohol.

"I can't say that I recognize you either," the man stared at Ichabod as he drank.

"I'm still waiting for my dance," Betsy batted her eyelashes at the man. She was good at distractions.

"How could I disappoint the hostess," he bowed and took Betsy's hand.

Ichabod turned to Abbie, "would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," they danced for a while before Betsy brought more drinks.

The party began to wind down to a more intimate number, mostly close friends of John's.

Ichabod was starting to feel the effects of over indulging in drink and thought to retire for the night. He took Abbie by the arm.

"I believe I have had my fill for the night, Treasure." He gave her an adorable half drunken smile.

"Awe, and I was just getting started," Abbie joked.

"Well then I insist that you stay," Betsy came in between them and looped her arms in theirs. "The night is young and there is still a lot of fun to be had.

She pulled them to a table for a game of cards and another round of drinks. Betsy sat next to Abbie and taught her to play Bouilotte. Abbie was a natural and the girls cleaned the floor with the men. Betsy gave Abbie a huge kiss on the cheek before pulling her up to dance.

"Come on Ichabod!" Betsy twirled around on the floor with Abbie.

Abbie flashed him a smile that he could not resist. He downed another drink and went to the floor. He playfully snatched Abbie away from Betsy an held her close, as they swayed to the music.

With one hand placed delicately on her back and the other in hers, Abbie felt as if Ichabod could carry her away.

"You're drunk, Crane," Abbie laughed as she practically held him up to dance.

"Maybe just a little," Ichabod slurred before tumbling back onto the sofa. He pulled Abbie on top of him giving her a sloppy kiss. He held one arm around her waist; the other hand slid gently down her back and then fell to the side.

Abbie pulled from his kiss, only to find Ichabod's eyes closed and his breathing steady. Abbie grinned and rested her head on his chest.

A minute later, Betsy came over an laid across the couch next to the resting couple. "Looks like John isn't the only one who has had a few too many."

She pointed to John slumped in a chair a low rumble snoring escaped him. Abbie let out a laugh.

"Oh, Abigail. I can't tell you how much I miss the days when Ichabod and I were cohorts. Those were the most exciting days of my life."

"I can imagine. I think Crane enjoyed them a lot too. Even though he's hard pressed to admit it," Abbie sighed. "My life hasn't been the same since the day we met."

"You're good for him. I've never seen him so willing to relax and genuinely enjoy himself."

"He has come a long way since. He still has his moments."

"You mean his rants?"

"Yes," Abbie laughed.

"Well I enjoyed having him back... And meeting you. He's very much in love with you."

"You can tell?"

"The way he looks at you. It's clear to anyone. That and the fact that I offered a ménage à trois for the three of us, and he actually turned me down. He wants to keep you all to himself," she winked.

Abbie was shocked at first but then she and Betsy burst out laughing. Her eyes were heavy and she was exhausted. She snuggled up into Ichabod's arms. Betsy rested her head on his other shoulder. They talked a little while longer until they both joined the men in slumber.

 

That night, Ichabod had the strangest dream. It was a vision of Betsy undoing Abbie's corset and petticoat. He tried to will the dream to continue but it faded away.

~~~~

 

 

~ 6 ~ Hangovers and Heroes ~

Morning came, the light from the rising sun beamed through the window. Ichabod cracked one eye open then winced. His head was pounding from the massive hangover. He tried to move but could hardly budge. He peeked his eyes open again and found that Abbie was nestled comfortably in his arms.

"Good morrow Ichabod," Betsy yawned.

Ichabod jumped realizing that she was laying on his other shoulder. Now with his eyes open, he realized his shirt was off, and the ladies corsets were tossed on the ground with their top petticoats.

He reached down to quickly grab his shirt and Abbie's dress, causing her to wake up.

"What the devil is going on?" Ichabod stammered as he covered Abbie's chemise.

"Mmm, is it time to wake up already?" Abbie rubbed her eyes.

"I'm afraid so," Betsy stretched daintily. "I'll have the servant brink some thing to sooth the after affects of our drunkenness.

Ichabod looked at them as if they'd grown a third head. Everything was a blur after the guests left. He thought Betsy was only teasing about a threesome. "Surely we did not... "

"Did not what, Ichabod?" Betsy batted her eyes.

Ichabod fumble to find the appropriate words. "Did the three of us have... relations?"

Betsy laughed as Ichabod tossed her petticoat to her from the floor.

"Crane of course not," Abbie rolled her eyes. "We were too drunk and tired to make it up to our rooms. I was having trouble getting comfortable with that damn corset on, so Betsy helped me out of it... That's all."

"Oh." Ichabod was now quite embarrassed. "Of course."

John was still passed out on the lounging chair and let out a loud snore.  
I think I should tend to Mr. Claypoole," Betsy said as she fastened her dress

"I'm going upstairs to freshen up. Are you staying here, Casanova," Abbie teased Ichabod,

"I shall go with you," Ichabod followed Abbie, still feeling the sting of his confusion.

He servant brought Betsy's special hang over concoction,and they begrudgingly drank it. As nasty as it was it did sooth the banging of the head ache. They climbed into bed and snuggled into each others arms to sleep off the remainder.

A couple of hours later Betsy came knocking on the door to wake the pair. "Sorry to disturb you two, but it's almost time for your departure."

"So soon?"Abbie asked.

"Yes. There is someone on their way presently to Albany, who can offer you a safe escort to Westchester county. Ben and George both trust him explicitly."

A servant came in a minute later with a cloak, hat and a few other garments for the couple.

"Thank you Celia," Betsy quickly dismissed her. "These are for you."

"We couldn't," Ichabod tried to turn them away.

"Nonsense," Betsy insisted. "The weather has turned quite frigid this winter. We may even see snow. You'll need warm clothing. These items will not be missed, nor will giving them to you affect history. Now, do you have money? Provisions?"

"We have enough to get by for the time we'll be here," Abbie accepted the clothes and wrapped them in a sack."

"Abigail, you must take care. Only go into town when needed." Betsy helped Abbie fasten the cloak. "Sleepy Hollow is but a small town and the men there can be quite pompous towards women. No offense Ichabod."

"No, offense taken, Betsy," Ichabod raised an eyebrow as he put on his coat and scarf.

"I've already met some people town, I'll manage."

"Still, I would feel much better if I could go with you." Betsy sighed. "Come, you're escort will be here any minute."

They hurried to the foyer as a servant brought their small carriage. Another servant brought a basket of food to sustain them a couple of days until Abbie could buy some more.

The weather had grown very cold, and Abbie wasn't looking forward to the ride back to a sleepy Hollow. What she wouldn't give for a car with temperature control and seat warmers.

"Did someone call for an escort?" A man called out as another carriage arrived.

"Say it isn't so." Ichabod looked in disbelief. "Do my ears deceive me? Alexander?"

"I should say it is my eyes that deceive me!" Alexander hopped out of the carriage and gave Ichabod a firm hand shake and a hug.

"Let me introduce you to Miss Abigail. She is my partner." Ichabod smiled. "Lieutenant, this is Alexander Hamilton."

"Oh my... It's an honor to meet you sir," Abbie was a bit awe struck.

Alexander kissed her hand, "the pleasure is most certainly mine, miss."

He then greeted Betsy, "as much as I wish we could make a visit of this, I'm afraid you all must be going."

"Understood. Fortunately, Sleepy Hollow is on my way?" Alexander said as he and his driver unlatched one of the horses. He then mounted the free horse while Ichabod and Abbie boarded their small carriage.

Betsy took Ichabod's hand and gave it a warn squeeze. “Remember, should you have any trouble, you must call upon Washington or Franklin only."

"Farewell Betsy," Ichabod waved to his former partner.

"Goodbye dear Ichabod. Farewell Abigail." She waved as they rode off.

Hamilton rode his horse beside the carriage, while Ichabod took the reins. Though he knew he couldn't ask Ichabod about his current mission, the men talked about the past and the victories and losses. Abbie listened, gaining a new level of endearment for Ichabod as he spoke about the men he served with.

"We all owe you a great deal Ichabod. You held back the Hessian forces from ambushing us on our way to Yorktown," Alexander was not too proud to give credit.

"I was simply doing my duty."

"And it was well done. Lives were saved and victory was achieved. Do you still sing Crane?" Alexander asked. "The one from your homeland about Johnny?"

"There she sits on Butter Milk Hill  
Who can blame her cryin' her fill  
Every tear returning ill  
Johnny has gone for a Soldier.  
Me oh my she loved him so  
It broke her heart just to see him go  
Only time will heal her woes.  
Johnny has gone for a soldier."

Abbie bundled up and leaned on Ichabod's arm as he sang the old folk song. She always found his singing somehow soothing. No doubt his men had enjoyed it as well; a small bit of peace amidst the turmoil of war.

"Ah, we lost a lot of good men along the way, Hamilton lamented."But it was the victory at Yorktown that has been the definitive battle. The war is as good as over. If only you could be a part of what's happening now."

"I am content in my current position," Ichabod smiled at Abbie. "With the congress gathering in Philadelphia, what takes you away to Albany?"

"My lovely wife is going to have our first child," Alexander beamed. "I swear to you Ichabod, I am truly a happy man."

Ichabod felt his heart drop as he thought about how he had to leave his own son. But he was happy for Hamilton, regardless of his own pain. "Congratulations, my friend."

Abbie gently rubbed his leg to offer him some comfort.

"Here is where we part ways, my friend," Ichabod slowed the carriage.

Alexander tipped his hat, "So long, and take care." They waved as he kicked his horse and carried on ahead of his carriage.

 

~~~~~

 

~ 7 ~ Sanctuary ~

Snow began to fall as Ichabod steered their buggy down the road. He put one arm around Abbie pulling her close for warmth.

Finally they came upon the stone wall of the Basillica. They easily brought the carriage through the wall. The stone cottage looked lovely with its roof lightly covered with a thin layer of snow.

Ichabod helped her down, "go ahead inside. I shall gather enough wood to start a fire."

It felt colder inside than it did outside. There was no electricity or running water. she sighed and shook her head as she thought about using the outhouse. Abbie put down the basket of provisions drew back the coverings over the window to let in some light. She found a candle and after a few minutes she managed to light it. She then went through the armoire and found a couple of thick fur blanket along with two knit ones, and a few other draperies.

Finally Ichabod brought in stray wood that he had gathered. "The well and the pond are frozen. Here's some wood to get a fire started. I'll take the axe and break some ice, then chop us some proper wood for the fire."

"Let me help . What can I do?" Abbie asked.

Ichabod gave her a kiss, "you can get the fire started. The temperature is dropping fast."

Abbie folded her arms and gave him a side eye. Ichabod smiled, "very well. The ice needs to be gathered and boiled for drinking and washing. We could also use some stones."

"Ok," Abbie nodded. "I can handle that."

As she gathered the water and the stones, she watched Ichabod use the horse to drag a downed tree into their sanctuary. He then began chopping wood for the fire place, as she went inside.

She was glad she started the fire with the sticks Ichabod had gathered. The room felt so much better, though it was still quite cold. She took of her coat, and took a minute to warm herself. She then put the stones aside, not knowing what to do with them, and began boiling the water.

Ichabod came in with the first of the wood and put a log on the fire. "Hand me the stones."

Abbie brought them and watched as he set them around the fire. "They'll provide us some warmth when we have to use the outhouse."

"Don't remind me," Abbie cringed. "I guess we're roughing it for the next three weeks."

"We shall fare just fine. I've been in worse," Ichabod looked around. We should make a bed over there. It's close enough to the fire. There won't be any concern over stray embers. I should bring in more wood. The snow is coming down more heavily."

Abbie laid down the furs and a blanket then took inventory of the food. It was enough for two days, three if they stretched it. She smiled when she saw that Betsy had thought to include some tea, some cubes of sugar, and a bit of salt and spices.

"I think I can work with this," Abbie smiled. She sliced a potato and the ham, and cooked it on a pan in the fire. She had to guess with the spices but was pleased with the hash.

It was dark now, the small cottage was illuminated be the fire casting long shadows on the walls.

Ichabod was delighted by the aroma as he came in with the rest of the wood. He smiled at her as she finished cooking. He then hung drapes around the bed she had made.

"What is that for?" She watched with curiosity.

"In case the fire goes out while we sleep. The drapes will keep our body heat in."

"You learned all this while fighting in the war?"

"Indeed," he reminisced. "We had many a rough winter night. But I dare say we dined on nothing that smelled so good as what you are preparing."

"Smelling good and tasting good are two different things," Abbie winked at him. "Come on, let’s eat."

Ichabod couldn't believe Abbie could make such a delicious feast with so little. He watched her eat, the way she licked her lips after each bite.

"What?" She smiled. "I'm hungry. It's been a long day."

"It's not that," his eyes sparkled as he continued to watch her. "I was just thinking how beautiful you are."

"Ah yes. Because eating potato hash accents my eyes," Abbie grinned.

"And your lips," Ichabod gave her his best sexy eye brow.

Abbie let out a laugh, and looked away. She couldn't help but blush when he looked at her like that.

The wind howled outside and the cold drafts whisked through the cracks beneath the door and windows.

Abbie shivered as she finished her tea and went to wash for bed. Ichabod watched her fixated as she held the cloth of warm water to her face. She placed it down and struggled to undo her dress.

Ichabod got up and went to her, drawn to her, needing to touch her. He helped her from her dress, and she in turn helped him from his clothing.

He stood close, towering over her as she washed down his chest. She loved the feel of his warm breath on her face. His breath grew heavy as she continued with his manhood then down to his thighs. She very easily aroused him, and he loved it.

He dipped his hand into the bucket of warm water and pulled out the other cloth. Slowly he washed the back of her neck and her shoulders the warm water felt soothing, but was quickly followed by the cool air touching her wet skin.

Ichabod went down on one knee as he washed down her body. Her breasts were firmed up, nipples rigid, from the cold air, sooth by the warm water. He couldn't resist teasing her by blowing on them.

"Crane!" She jumped with a shiver.

"Sshh..." He held her firm pulling her closer to his body, and kissing her belly. "My apologies. That was very naughty of me."

"Yes it was," Abbie looked down at him while running her fingers though his hair.

"Let me make it up to you."

He kissed her belly again as he ran his hands up her thigh. He slid two fingers across the entrance of her, slowly letting them slip inside between the folds. Her body quivered as he slid them in and out, pressing her clit with each pass. He kissed up her abdomen to her breast. He took his time with each one, sucking each nipple tenderly.

Her breath quickened, as his stride went from soft and slow, to firm and intense.

"Does this please you, Treasure?" His voice was low and deep.

"Mmmm... Yes..." She whispered barely audible.

She was so close, so wet. She trembled against his hand, hardly able to stand it.

Their lips met, tongues clashing recklessly has she came. He was desperate to be inside her. He lifted her easily and carried her to their makeshift bed. He laid her down spreading her legs before him. She took his cock in her hands and massaged him. Then she guided him inside her as he came down between her thighs.

He tried to slow things down, but Abbie grasped his ass and pressed him into her harder and faster. She cried out his name between soft moans. He couldn't resist any longer. He had to come.

He let out a low groan, as his body tightened and the pleasure of coming inside her overcame him. He kissed her again and again before he pulled her to her side to hold her.

She pressed her feet against his legs for warmth and he almost flinched. He pulled a blanket over her.

"You are chilled to the bone. I should put another log on the fire."

"No, I'm fine. I just want to stay here."

"I believe that is a capital idea," he said as he held her in his arms, and drifted off to sleep.

~~~

 

~ 8 ~ Roughing It ~

A light snow continued to fall through much of the next day. Ichabod showed Abbie how to wrap stones in cloth to stay warm in the outhouse. Other than quick jaunts to the restroom, food or to care for the horse, they stayed in the warmth of the bed, wrapped in their blankets.

There wasn’t much to do, but they didn’t mind. Sometimes they’d sing, practicing duets for their next Karaoke night.  
“Try it with a little more base,” Abbie would critique. “I’ll start then you go.”  


She cleared her throat, “ So I’m gonna love you.”  
She pointed to Ichabod “I’m gonna love you”  


“Like I’m gonna lose you” They ended together in perfect harmony.

Ichabod was so delighted that he spun her around and waltzed with her through the cottage. He hummed the song she had just taught him and she sang along.

But mostly they stayed in bed. Ichabod couldn't imagine anything more perfect than lying there alone just the two of them. There were times his thoughts would wander to Katrina and his unborn child; if they were well at Fredrick's manor. He knew there was nothing he could do. He couldn't go see them or take care of them. It was out of his control. But it was still hard.

"Try not to think about it," Abbie said out of the blue. She always knew, even though he tried to hide it.

"There are times I find it difficult not to wonder… difficult to stay away."

"I know," Abbie sympathized on some level. "I am the one who delivers the warning to Grace Dixon, to keep Jeremy away from her daughter. But I can't tell her that he is going to kill her and her husband. I know it's going to happen, but there's nothing I can do or say to change things."

He listened to her, as he ran his fingers down her abdomen then up again to her neck, then her cheek. "I suppose we should take comfort that we have one another. That this path we travel, we embark upon tougher."

"Tomorrow, I need to go into town," Abbie looked into his blue eyes.

Ichabod let out a sigh, and rested his forehead to hers. "We can make do with the provisions we have left."

"We'll be out of food by tomorrow night."

"Then I shall hunt a deer or trap a rabbit."

Abbie turned up her face, "No. Come on. We've prepared for this. It'll be fine. I have papers, and I've already met a few people. Everything will be fine."

Ichabod could tell she was trying to convince herself, just as much as him. The last thing he wanted to do was add to her anxiety. He kissed her then rested his head upon her bare breast. "Very well, Treasure."

~~

 

Abbie woke the next morning with cold toes. She reached her feet to find some warmth from Ichabod, but she felt nothing. She reached her arm out for him, then peeked her eyes open. He wasn't there, but there was an odd scrapping sound. She poked her head out of the canopy and saw Ichabod sitting near the fire whittling stick into arrows. She draped a blanket around her and went to sit with him by the fire.

"Good morrow, Lieutenant."

"Morning, Crane. You should have woke me. What is all this?"

"I couldn't sleep last night. I realized that we have no means of protection outside of the sanctuary."

"And you just realized this because I'm going out on my own?"

"I was distracted."

Abbie gave him the look and he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"I didn't mean that I was distracted by you..."

"Okay?" Now Abbie's look was more questioning.

"Not that you are not beautiful enough to bring me to distraction... Er... What I mean to say is that I was distracted by the safety and security of this place."

"So you're making little spears?" Abbie teased.

Ichabod scoffed, "these are arrows. I made you a bow."

"I know. I was just teasing," she grinned. "You put stone tips on some of them."

"Yes, just in case you run into a villain of a supernatural kind."

"I'm not that good a shot, you know."

"We shall practice before you go into town."

~~~

 

 

~ 9 ~ Going to Town ~

It was freezing out, but the bright sun offered some warmth. The bow Ichabod made for her was perfect. He helped her to improve her aim but she felt clumsy, trying to pull and make the shot with her hands wrapped for warmth. She made her shot just left of center.

"Damn!" she grumbled. "I'm just going to buy a gun."

"You did quite well, Lieutenant," Ichabod tried to encourage her. "But I think you would do well to have a pistol."

"I'll have work on the bow shots," she sighed as she gathered her arrows. "I better be going. I want to be back before dark."

Ichabod tried to think of a reason she should not go, but he couldn't come up with one that would hold. Abbie was more than capable of handling herself. Unlike her first time in Colonial New York, this time she was prepared. He held her face gently, looking deep into her dark brown eyes.

"You will purchase a pistol?"

"Yes," Abbie half laughed. "I will purchase a pistol."

"I love you, Treasure," he said as his lips kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too. I'll be back before you know it."

She grabbed her purse and basket and hopped up on the buggy.

~~~

Mrs. DeWitt could tell that Abbie was not accustomed to shopping. "Did your Misses not give you a list, Dear?"

"No," Abbie smiled politely. "No Misses and no list. I'm on my own."

"Ah and for the first time I can tell. What's your name, Dear?"

"Abigail."

"Well then Abigail, how about I get you started with some essential food items. You can get a nice kitchen set up for between one and two British pounds. More if your money is colonial. I'll convert it for you."

"I'll be paying in British pounds, and the cost is affordable."

"All right then. Look around and see if there is anything else you need." Mrs. DeWitt measured her out some sugars, flour, corn mill, oats, seasonings and salt, a cabbage, a few potatoes, butter, a loaf of bread and a few eggs. "I don't have any meat or milk, but I can put you in touch with a couple of farmers if you like."

"That'd be great, thank you."

"Would you like some jam and tea or cider?"

"Yes, that all sounds perfect. Oh and some coffee if you have it," Abbie walked around looking at all the goods and trinkets that were available. She couldn't believe a pound of soap was only two pennies

"There, this should get you set for a proper kitchen, Abigail. Would you like anything else?"

"Yes... I think... A quill and ink, some paper... Umm paint if you have it?"

Mrs. DeWitt pointed to the far end of the shop. "Certainly. I have paint, brushes, a couple of easels. You're an artist then?"

Abbie picked up a few things then went back to look at the instruments. "I'm more into music," she said as she picked up a recorder. She looked at a similar instrument but it only had three holes. She was certain there was one at the Basilica in the year 2015. "What is this?"

"Oh that is a Galoubet. It has a pretty flute sound, much like the recorder."

Abbie picked up both. She smiled as she went over to the books, and began sifting through them. She saw a book of Greek poems and literature. "How much is this one?"

"Oh that book was a special order, I'm afraid I can't sell it to you."

"I was just coming in to pick it up," Randal said as he entered the shop. "I might be incline to let you borrow it."

"Oh no that's okay. I'm looking to buy. I'll just pick something else."

"No, Miss Abigail. You can have it. I was in no hurry to get it. I'll order another."

"You don't mind?"

Randall smiled. "I do not mind at all."

"Oh, Mr. Corbin. I was just telling Miss Abigail she could purchase meat from your farm."

"Corbin?" Abbie was a bit surprised. "I thought it was Randal."

"Randal Corbin is my name. They just call me Randal down at the tavern."

"Oh..." Abbie looked at his eyes, wondering if he could be any resemblance to her Corbin's. He blushed a little from her looking at him for so long. "Sorry. I didn't mean to stare." There was an awkward silence. "Umm... So you can get me some meat... From your farm?"

"Sure can. I can season and smoke a whole pig for you for half a pound,"

"I do not need that much."

"Okay. I have some chops and bacon ready. A chicken too."

"Milk?"

"Yes ma'am," he smiled. “By the way Miss Abigail. I just want to apologize if I was not quite the gentleman one expects, the other night.”

“Don’t worry about it. You made up for it,” She smiled.

“You’re very kind,” He smiled. “Let me go get the meat for you. I'll be back soon."

Abbie picked up a few more things then paid for her items. Mrs. DeWitt had a boy put them in her buggy.

"Where can I purchase a fire arm?"

"Just Down the road a ways, at Herbert Hill's," Mrs. DeWitt looked a little concerned. "Watch yourself Abigail. Herbert and his boys have different kind of ideas than some of us. If you have papers, be sure to take them with you."

Abbie felt her nerves jump, as the reality set in. Mrs. DeWitt could see it in her eyes, though Abbie tried to hide it. "Would you like me to go with you and introduce you?"

"No," Abbie plastered her fake smile. "I have my papers. It'll be just fine."

"Well, be sure to let them know that I sent you, Dear. It's important they know you have friends in Sleepy Hollow and that you're not on your own. Do you understand my meaning?" Mrs. DeWitt was quite serious.

Abbie nodded. "I understand quite clearly."

"Pauley will keep an eye on your things for you. So I'll be expecting to see you when your business is concluded."

"Absolutely," Abbie looked at the boy. "Take good care of my things and I'll pay you two pence when I return."

Pauley's eyes lit up. "Yes Miss! I'll take real good care Miss!"

Abbie waved goodbye then took a deep breath. * I can handle this. * she thought. She walked down the village street. Most people didn't seem to pay her any mind. She did see only a couple of black people along the way, hurrying about their business.

As she approached the gun shop, her heart began to palpitate. It got worse as she stepped inside and the two men inside stared her down.

"I believe you're in the wrong place girl," Herbert said from behind the counter.

"I'm looking to buy a pistol, or a rifle." Abbie's voice started shaky but toughened up very quickly

"I haven't seen her around before. What master sends their slave girl to buy guns?" The other man rudely asked.

"I don't have a master. And I'm nobody's slave." Abbie was annoyed, but tried to keep calm.

"You have papers then," Herbert leaned on the counter to stare her down.

 

Abbie handed him her papers and he looked them over for a long while. He looked at the papers then back at Abbie. The other man stepped a little closer than Abbie was comfortable with and she was immediately on her guard.

She held out her hand. "I'd like my papers back now."

"Hmm. Is that right?" Herbert held onto he papers and continued staring her down.

"Yes. You’ve seen them. They are legitimate," Abbie stood her ground as the other man took another step towards her. "My friend Mrs. DeWitt said that I could buy a gun here."

"Mrs. Dewitt sent you here huh?" Herbert grimaced. He tossed her back her papers.

"The other man backed away, "damn Quakers..." He mumbled under his breath.

Abbie hid her sigh of relief as she put her papers away. "I'd like a flint lock pistol, or a riffle."

He stood there with his arms folded and didn't say a word. Abbie scoffed out a frustrated laughed and was about to turn to leave, but she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"The lady asked for a pistol, Herbert," Randal said as he approached the counter. "You plan on selling her one or should she take her business, and her valuable pounds, with her."

Herbert's attitude softened a bit as he realized she had valuable currency. "Are you willing to make the purchase for her?"

Abbie folded her arms. She didn't like the idea of needing a man to do business for her. But she would deal with it if she had to.

"The lady is more than capable of handling her own business," Randal smiled at Abbie. "However I have some armament I could sell to her if you are unwilling to accept her business."

"I think I'd rather do business with you Mr. Corbin." She rolled her eyes and exited the shop.

"Have a nice day gentlemen," Randal smirked as he followed Abbie out.

"You're as bad as the Quakers!," the other man yelled after them. "Most of them fought for the crown, and you want to give them weapons!"

 

"What was that all about?" Abbie asked Randal as they walked back to Mrs. DeWitt's mercantile shop.

"New York is flooded with thousands of freed and runaway slaves. Some are seeking refuge with British troops. A lot of them fought on our side, in hopes that slavery will be abolished here soon, but a lot of them were fighting with the British."

"Who is that?" Abbie pointed to a black man putting a large box on the back of her buggy.

"That is my man, Gilbert," Randal waved to the man. Gilbert put the box down and waved back. "The box can be locked and left outdoors to keep you meat frozen."

"Huh... Your man," Abbie shook her head. "The way you were talking I thought you didn't keep slaves."

"I beg your pardon, Miss Abigail," Randal was offended. " I do believe that every man and woman should be free. Gilbert is my Butcher. Nobody seasons bacon or smokes a ham like he does. He is well paid for his skill, I assure you."

"Sorry, I should have asked instead of assumed," Abbie was a little embarrassed at jumping to conclusions.

"No need to apologize. I suppose it is hard to know in these days."

Mrs. DeWitt came out of the shop to speak with them, and noticed Abbie had not made a purchase. "I take it Harold was being uncooperative."

"Yes," Abbie shrugged.

"Not to worry. I have something that will hopefully suit Miss Abigail." Randal went to his wagon and showed Abbie a couple of pistols a rifle and a crossbow. "Take your pick."

Abbie did just that. She picked the pistol and cross bow, then paid him what he was owed.

"Come back next week and Gilbert will have a ham smoked for you and more bacon. If you need anything just send word. Mrs. DeWitt and I will get you whatever you need."

"Thank you both so much. You've been incredibly helpfully. I will be back exactly one week from today. I'll come in the morning." She was sure to let them know to expect her. She wasn't very trusting of some of the towns people. She gave little Pauley two pennies, and they all laughed as the watched him rejoice in his new fortune.

~~

Devlin couldn't believe his eyes as he walked through the village. Was that the girl that he had seen with Ichabod Crane? It appeared she had befriended The Quaker Widow DeWitt and the wealthy farmer Randal Corbin. He watched as she mounted her buggy and bid her friends farewell. This time he would follow her. He got on his horse and kept a great distance. He could easily track her mall carriage and horse with the tracks in the snow. There was no reason for him to get close enough to be seen.

~~

Abbie was quite proud of the bounty she was returning with. She'd bought plenty of things to keep them warm, occupied, and entertained for the next twenty-two days. She looked at the vaunted laying low in the sky and falling below the tree line. I would be dark soon.

Something caused her to look back, as the horse trotted along. There was nothing on the oaf behind her, nothing in the woods long the road. After a few minutes she looked back again. Still nothing. She wasn't sensing any evil. Perhaps she was just a little weirded out from her run in with Herbert Hill. Still, for the remainder of her ride she continued to watch her back.

~~~

 

~ 10 ~ Something to Do ~

"You did quite well indeed, Lieutenant," Ichabod said as he entered the cottage with her goods.

"I tried to find some things to help us pass the time."

"Oh? I thought we were doing quite well at finding activities to pass the time."

"Don't get me wrong," Abbie went to him and put her arms around him. "The sex is amazing. But we have to do other things. We can't just have sex all day everyday."

"Well that is disappointing," he grinned. "I was worried while you were gone. How did you fare?"

"It wasn't so bad. Mrs. DeWitt and Randal are nice people. Mr. Hill, not so much. But I'm actually looking forward to going into town next week."

"Next week? We have enough to last the duration of our stay if we are careful."

"Randall is having a ham smoked for us. And Mrs. DeWitt will have fresh eggs and whatever we need if we discover something I've forgotten. What did you do while I was gone?

"Oh, come and see," Ichabod pointed at the fireplace. "I made an oven to bake with."

"Well then let's bake something!" Abbie kissed him and went to the basket. "How about sugar cookies?"

"That would be delightful. And we shall dine on bacon and eggs." Ichabod rubbed his grumbling belly.

Bacon and eggs was a simple enough meal to prepare and it was good. Small, but it took the edge off the hunger. Tomorrow they would take the time to prepare a more filling dinner.

The cookies turned out well enough. They were large and soft, but certainly a delicious sweet treat. Abbie snatched the last cookie just as Ichabod was reaching for it.

"I believe that was my cookie, Lieutenant," he started to get up.

Abbie took a huge bite, "Mmm. So good." She stood up and slowly backed away from him as she took another bite. She dangled the last piece. "You want it don't you?"

"I do," his voice was low as he watched her lips, and Abbie was certain he wasn't talking about the cookie. He pressed his body to her and kissed down her arm to her fingers. He then greedily snapped up the morsel in his mouth as his hands began to lift her skirt.

She could feel him hardening in his breeches, as he pressed into her. She kissed his sweet lips then then raised his shirt off of him. She tipped her head up as he began to kiss her more fully. He worked her chemise down to feel her bare breasts upon his chest. Her hands were desperate to free him from his pants. No sooner had she undone them, he had them quickly kicked off.

It was a battle to see who would go down to please the other first. Ichabod held her arms to the wall and began to kiss down her neck to partake in her breasts. Her she felt her knees weaken as his lips sucked and his tongued played with her nipples. He wanted to go down, but Abbie crossed her legs.

"Ladies first," she teased, as she freed her arms from his grip. She squatted low kissing down his abdomen and the trail of soft dark hair that lead to his cock. It was hard and raised, waiting for her lips to take it. His breath caught as she massaged him in her hand and began to lick the head. She teased the slit with the tip of her tongue, cupping his balls. Ichabod clawed at the wall enjoying the various sensations she was delivering.

He let out a deep groan as she took his cock full into her mouth. "Oh, Treasure... That feels so good."

He gently gripped her curly hair as she worked him, sucked him, pleased him. He could feel the climax upon him but he wasn't ready. Not yet. He slowly pulled himself from her mouth, and raised her up.

"It is my turn treasure," he smiled slyly.

He gallantly went down on one knee and spread her legs. He licked two fingers, then slowly pressed one into her. She was already wet, and ready for the second. She leaned back against the wall as she enjoyed his turn at pleasuring. He knew her well, and found her spot with his long fingers. She was dripping as his lips took her clit, sucking it generously. She began to pant heavily and her legs quivered. Ichabod took his free hand and raised her leg to continue in his delight.

"I'm coming," she cried out as her legs trembled. He sucked harder, pushed his fingers faster, beckoning her to come hard. She melted in his arms.

He stood, lifting her against the wall and coming up between her thighs. His thick cock easily found the wet slit of her folds and pushed inside. Her walls engulfed him, and he could hardly breath from the sensation. She wrapped her legs around him as he pumped into her. He was riding the high of her climax and every stroke sent heightened waves of pleasure shooting through her body.

His breath hitched and range out in her ear. She loved the sound of him when he was so close. She could feel him tensing as he was ready to release his cum inside her. The resisted the special place they would go, not wanting to topple over. The pleasure they had in this moment together was more than enough. Her nails gripped his back as he made his final deep thrusts into her. The last one was so deep that she cried out.

"Oh, Crane?"

"I love you. God I love you Abbie!" He nearly wept the words before his lips found hers, and he carried her to bed.

~~~

Devlin followed the trail and found the stone wall. Oddly enough he couldn't find an entrance. It seemed the horse prints and the buggy trail just ended at the wall. He climbed a tree to look over the wall, but it appeared to have nothing inside. This made no sense.

He decided to go back to town and asks around the next morning. His first stop would be the Widow DeWitt's Mercantile shop.

 

"Mr. Devlin, what can I do for you?" Mrs. DeWitt offered.

"I'm here for some pipe tobacco, a loaf of bread, pound of cheese, and some cider."

"I'll get that for you," she began to busy herself gathering his items.

"So, there's a new young lady in town. She went by the tavern a few nights go, when she first arrived. Have you met her?"

"Oh, if you mean Miss Abigail, I have. Nice girl."

"Yes, that's her. I thought she was just passing through, but seems she might be here a while."

Mrs. DeWitt wasn't sure why he'd taken such an interest in Abigail, but she wasn't keen on telling her business. "Perhaps."

"Maybe she's found work in someone's home, do you suppose?"

"That I do not know."

"I must sound like I'm prying into her private affairs. I only ask because, I know it must be difficult for a young woman of color to be on her own. And I may have work for her if she's so incline."

Mrs. DeWitt could sympathize. After losing her Quaker husband she returned to Sleepy Hollow to take over her Colonial father’s shop, while he fought in the war. "Well then you can ask her next week. She'll be back then."

"Very good. I'll ask her then," Devlin smiled as he paid for his things.

 

~~~

~ 11 ~ Happily Ever After ~

The next several days were a breeze. The Witnesses stayed locked away in the safety of the sanctuary. They would read, play music, sing together, and of course there was lots of sex. After a fresh coat of snow fell, they went out and built a snowman.

Ichabod could not help but imagine this as their life. Abbie seemed happy... genuinely happy. She smiled and laughed all the time.

Even when she went out to brush the horse, she would sing. Ichabod watched her as he chopped fire wood. She looked up and there was that smile again. Her beautiful lips and deep doe eyes made his heart flip and soar. He returned the smile and continued on with his chopping.

All their worries slipped away. He put away his sadness over loosing Jeremy. She put away her concerns for Grace and her husband. They found in each other all the comfort they needed.

On the sixth day, they stayed in. The temperature had dropped again, and Ichabod thought in best they stay in and stay warm.

Abbie lay nude on her belly across their makeshift bed, the canopy drawn open. She quietly read the book, reciting its poetry out loud, while Ichabod stood at the easel painting her in water colors. It almost didn't seem real. It was almost like a dream. Just the two of them content in the peacefulness of each other’s company.

Abbie finished her reading then looked up at Ichabod, "I'm going in to own tomorrow. Getting some fresh eggs, more bacon and our smoked ham."

"Perhaps you should stay. We have all we need."

"Everything went smoothly last time. This time will be even shorter. I won't stay gone long. I'll leave first thing in the morning and be back before noon." She was also going to go see Grace, but she didn’t want to make Ichabod feel bad about Jeremy.

"Very well," Ichabod still wasn't very comfortable with her leaving the shelter of the Basilica's stone wall. "Perhaps a deck of playing cards."

"I can manage that," Abbie smiled. It still made her nervous to go into town, but she never wanted to give in to fear. "Are you hungry? I could fix us something."

"I hunger not for food," Ichabod stood to his feet and went to lay with her in their bed. "Only for you, Treasure."

"You are too much," Abbie laughed, as he pulled her upon him. She ran her hands up his bare chest. "I wish we could stay like this forever.

He ran his hand down her cheek and her neck. His fingers softly brushed her nipples though the thin linen covering her body. "Perhaps you begin to see a future for the two of us beyond ever present battles against evil."

Abbie was quiet. It was too difficult for her to actually base her future happiness on someone else. She wanted to believe that Ichabod would always be there. That after all the battles and losses, they could have a happily ever after.

"I think we are going to be spoiled by all this down time." Abbie sighed.

She kissed him and started to get up, but he held her steady. "One day Abbie. I promise you, we will have a beautiful life together. I will always love you."

"You make me want to believe in forever," she said as her deep brown eyes began to get lost in his soft blues.

"Believe with me. Just let go and believe in our love, Treasure."

She shifted her hip lower till she was upon his manhood. "I want to believe..." She sighed as they slowly ground their bodies together.

He shimmied out of his breeches as she freed her breasts from her chemise. She rocked slowly upon his cock as it lowly stiffened beneath her. His hands delighted in her beautiful breasts as they bounced before him. She shifted again, raising up, and letting his cock slide inside her. 

She rode him good and slow at first, as they moaned. Then faster and faster, she adjusted so she was in full on troll of her orgasm. Ichabod loved watching her. She leaned back, hands gripping his thighs. He held her hips firm as her orgasm exploded. Her eyes softened, and faint mumblings of "I love you," escaped her.

He was so turned on. His toes curled and his body tightened Ashe began to come. For a brief moment they let themselves go to that special place. He held her there and loved her, before they came back to reality. And the reality was good.

Abbie lay upon him. Her head rested on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

 

~~~

 

~ 12 ~ Gone Girl ~

Abbie woke the next morning in Ichabod's arms. She had grown very used waking up like this, and loved it.

"Good morrow, Treasure," Ichabod's early morning voice grumbled softly.

"Mmm...good morning," Abbie snuggle closer, as the cool air outside of their warm bed brushed her. "I have to leave soon.

"Let me put on the fire and ready the horse. You stay here and keep warm," Ichabod gave her a quick kiss, and got up from their bed.

He threw a log on the fire, and put on a kettle for tea. he then made her some buttered bread with jam and wrapped it up. Abbie watched him looking absolutely sexy in only his linen underpants.

Once he was done he donned his boots and coat. "I shall return most directly."

Abbie snuggled under the warm fur, and closed her eyes. She was still tired after another long night of love making. She smiled and got butterflies as she reminisced about last night’s escapades... and the night before that. Ichabod was back in a few minutes. He quickly washed before claiming back into bed.

Abbie let out a yelp, "You're freezing!"

"Well then I shall rely on you to warm me," he pulled her upon him and they kissed. First just their tender lips tasted each other. Then their tongues collided, their bodies pressed passionately together. Ichabod rolled her to her back and mounted himself between her thighs. It was ridiculous how easily he became aroused with her. Abbie could feel him hard and erect beneath his linens.

"No," she sighed. "I have to get going."

"We can leave your trip for tomorrow. Let us spend the day doing what we enjoy most."

Abbie teasingly pushed him off of her. "No, I'm doing it today."

"Certainly you don't mean to punish me by leaving me in such a state," his erection was not at all hidden.

"How about if I promise to take care of this situation when I get back?" She kissed him, "Besides, I've decided that today is the day I will warn Grace about Jeremy."

Ichabod was sobered quickly by the reminder.

"Sorry. I didn't want to bring it up, but I really need you to understand that I have to go."

He placed his hand to her cheek and looked at her beautiful face, "I am so glad that we have each other Abbie."

"So am I," she smiled and kissed him again.

She sang as she got dressed. Ichabod watched her in complete adoration. He could listen to her sensual voice all day.

“Some people want it all, But I don’t want nothing at all  
If it ain’t you baby. If I ain’t got you babe.  
Some people want diamond rings, and some just want everything.  
But everything means nothing, if I ain’t got you, Babe.”

She looked over at him and blushed with a smile. He looked at her as if she were truly precious to him.

She quickly wrapped her sandwich, and poured some tea in her tin. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Do you have your purse and your papers?"

"Got it." She smiled a nervous, "I love you Crane."

"And I love you, Treasure." Ichabod watched her leave and laid back on the bed.

Abbie put her things in the carriage and hopped up in the seat. She took a deep breath as she grabbed the reigns and got the horse moving. It was a quiet trail; nothing but snow and trees as she made her way down the path. Not far down she saw foot prints in the snow, heading in the direction of the Sanctuary but then veering into the woods. 

It was strange and she felt herself instinctively going into high alert. She slowed down and observed another set of horse and wagon tracks in the distance. Abbie picked up her pistol and looked around but there was no sign of anyone let alone a horse and wagon of some sort. Something didn't feel right.

She heard Ichabod’s voice in her mind, telling her to come back.  
She started to turn the horse around to go back, when out of nowhere a man jumped on her from up in a tree. She fired her gun, as he toppled down on her. She clocked the guy good and kicked him hard, but she didn't see the second guy come from behind and place something over her face. For a moment she thought it was chloroform, and tried not to breathe in. But it wasn't. Something on the cloth was causing her body to have a terrible reaction. She felt her body going numb, and her vision blurring to blackness. Then nothing.

~~

Ichabod was lying in bed when he got the distinct feeling that something wasn't right with Abbie. Something had caused her to panic.

*Turn around and come back* he sent as loud and clear a message as he could as he grabbed the crossbow.

His heart stopped when he heard the firing of her flint lock pistol, and without thinking he ran. His crossbow was loaded and he had a spare in his hand. He ran as fast as he could down the trail. His feet were bare and he had nothing on his body but his linen underpants, but he ran after her. Then he saw in the distance as small wagon followed by Abbie's buggy. He ran faster harder his lungs felt as if they would explode. He fired the bow, and the arrow stuck in the seat of the first wagon. The men looked back and saw him but then sped off even faster.

Ichabod loaded his second arrow as he ran. He could not catch them. He slid to his knees and aimed a perfect shot, hitting the man in the first wagon in the back. The man slumped over but both carriages continued on.

Ichabod continued after them in disbelief. "Lieutenant!!!" He ran unable to feel his feet. His face was red, his chest ready to explode, he kept running until they were completely out of sight. He dropped to his knees "Abbie!"

His mind was on fire with rage. All he could think about was finding her, and then killing whoever had done this.


	17. Dangerous Past (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Abbie is Kidnapped, Ichabod will do whatever it takes to get her back. But what happens when passion and emotion drive him too far.
> 
> *Warning Attempted sexual assault in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and the support. I love reading the comments and discussing the fic, so please feel free to comment/discuss the fic or the show. 
> 
> *Fixing typos as I find them*

Dangerous Past (Part 4)

~ 1 ~ Taken

Devlin wasn't keen on being made to look like a fool. There had been no sign of Captain Ichabod Crane since he and McCoy saw him at the church. And now McCoy was swearing that he was drunk, and didn't believe it was Crane.

But there was still the question of the mystery woman. Her carriage seemed to vanish in the woods. It was too strange. Surely if he went to Sutton with this information, they would think the war had messed with his mind. He'd have to make a plan. He'd set a trap to get the girl, then everyone would know the truth. They'd make her give up Crane, the deserter, and he would be a hero.

Mrs. DeWitt had said the girl would be back in one week exactly. He dare not try to grab her in town. No, he would go down to the trail where the stone wall was and where she seemed to disappear. There he would wait. But he couldn't go alone, just in case he ran in to Crane. There was no way he could take on someone with the Captains skill. Harris was just as greedy for glory as he was. And Sutton trusted him.

Sure enough Harris was game. But he told Devlin if it turned out to be nothing, he wanted his name kept out of it. Devlin agreed, and asked Harris to get ahold of some Devil's Herb formally known as Belladonna. The plant was a powerful agent and would easily incapacitate their prey.

The morning of the planned abduction, Devlin and Harris stopped their wagon bout a quarter mile away from the Stone wall. Devlin had Harris hide the wagon in the woods and wait with the poison. Devlin climbed a tree that hung over the path and waited.

It was more than an hour after the sun came up when they heard the horse and buggy trotting down the trail. There she was, the same young black woman, Devlin was certain. As she approached his position, she slowed. Observing his footprints. She looked further down and saw the wagon tracks.

*Damn!* Devlin thought. She was definitely spooked. He just needed her to come a little bit further.

But instead she started to turn back. Devlin didn't have a choice but to leap the distance instead of making a straight drop. He jumped on her causing her to drop the reins as she fired her pistol. She was quite the fighter and managed to get a couple of really good hits on him. He actually thought she was about to over take him, but Harris showed up just in time. He put the cloth covered in Belladonna ointment over her face and she instantly went limp.

"I got her," Devlin tied a rope around her arms. "Get the wagon and lets get out of here."

Harris pulled the wagon out of the woods and sped off, with Devlin in the buggy following close behind. Then out of nowhere an arrow shot the back of Harris' wagon seat narrowly missing him. The men looked back and there he was Ichabod Crane. They momentarily thought to capture him but they saw him raise the Crossbow and thought better of it. There was no one as good a shot as Captain Crane, and they didn't want to be on the receiving end.

They rushed the horses to go faster, but before they were out of range, a second arrow shot Harris right in the back. Harris slumped over, and barely managed to keep the reign. The shot was nearly a kill shot. Had Crane been closer, Harris would be dead. As it was the wound was bad, and he could feel himself fading. Thy needed to get to town immediately or he would be dead within the hour.

 

 

 

~~~~

Ichabod was lying in bed when he got the distinct feeling that something wasn't right with Abbie. Something had caused her to panic.

*Turn around and come back* he reached out to her as loud and clear a message as he could as he grabbed the crossbow.

His heart stopped when he heard the firing of her flint lock pistol, and without thinking he ran. His crossbow was loaded and he had a spare in his hand. He ran as fast as he could down the trail. His feet were bare and he had nothing on but his linen underpants, but he ran after her. Then he saw in the distance as small wagon followed by Abbie's buggy. He ran faster harder his lungs felt as if they would explode. He fired the bow and the arrow stuck in the seat of the first wagon. The men looked back and saw him but then sped off even faster.

Ichabod loaded his second arrow as he ran. He could not catch them. He slid to his knees and aimed a perfect shot, hitting the man in the first wagon in the back. The man slumped over but both carriages continued on.

Ichabod continued after them in disbelief. "Lieutenant!!!" He ran unable to feel his feet. His face red. His chest ready to explode, until they were completely out of sight. He dropped to his knees "Abbie!"

His mind was on fire with rage. All he could think about was going to find her, and killing whoever had done this.

He called out to her *Abbie, are you there? Please tell me that you are all right.*

But there was nothing. Worse than nothing, was complete emptiness. It was a void that left him feeling gutted.

He beat the ground with his fists panting hard, barely able to get a breath. He had to pull it together. *Get up!* he forced himself. Slowly he did get up. Back to the Basillica he slowly hobbled, frozen through. He moved as fast as he could, but it was too slow.

 

~~~

~2~ The Key

Colonel Sutton hurried to the infirmary. He couldn't believe the news that two of his men had been assaulted, one of them in critical condition. And there was a woman in custody. A very petite black woman at that.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sutton said to Devlin as the man was having his face stitched.

"We were investigating a sighting of Captain Crane, when we were attacked by this young woman. Clearly she is an agent of the crown. Her fighting skills are unheard of." Devlin explained.

"And Harris? He's been shot?"

"Yes. As we were apprehending the woman, Captain Crane came out of nowhere and attacked us. We narrowly escaped."

"You're certain it was Crane?"

"There is no doubt. Harris saw him too."

Sutton went to Harris who was fading in and out of consciousness. "Tell me who shot you!"

Harris mumbled unable to get the words out since his lung had been pierced through. "Cr... Cr..." Was all he could gurgle.

"Was it Captain Ichabod Crane?"

Harris nodded, "Cra..." But then he passed out.

Sutton knew he should feel bad for the man but all he could think about was how good it was going to be to bring down Crane.

He had to think, of a way to draw Crane out of the woods, where Ichabod could stay hidden. He looked over at Abbie lying unconscious, and new she was the key.

He went back to Devlin, who was finished being treated. "Have the girl sent to my house. Lock her in the cellar. Send for a slave girl, someone of a petite stature. Lock her in the military prison. Put a sack over her head and gag her."

"Yes, Colonel," Devlin was eager to finish what he had started.

"Oh, and Devlin... Well done."

"Thank you, Sir."

~~~

 

Abbie desperately tried to wake up and move her body. She peeked her eyes open but her vision was a blur. All she knew was that she had been kidnapped. She had the good sense to make sure she was expected in town. Surely Randal or Mrs. DeWitt would wonder what happened to her.

*Damn* she cursed to herself. *That doesn't mean they'd care enough to come looking for me*

*Crane, I'm all right* she tried to reach out to him, but it didn't seem to be working. Every time she tried, she was met by dizzying pain in her head. She stopped trying.

"Good, you’re finally awake. I was beginning to worry."

"Who... Who are you?" Abbie struggled to make coherent words.

"I'm Dr. Larson. I'm commissioned to work the infirmary here.

Abbie could tell he was checking her limbs, then her eyes.

"Pupils are still dilated. But you seem to be regaining a bit of feeling and motion in your limbs. You're very lucky to be alive. Belladonna can be lethal in even small doses.

"You kidnapped me?" Abbie was trying to clear her mind.

"No miss," Larson tried to explain again. The poison was really messing with her mind. "I’m a doctor in the infirmary. I'm here to treat you. They said you attacked two officers."

"No... They kidnapped me," Abbie tried to get up. Her hands were bound. "Help me."

"I'm sure everything will be cleared up soon. If you are innocent, then they will let you go."

Abbie tried to shake her head no. She didn't believe for one second she would be released.

"Lay back and relax. The poison needs more time to work out of your system. It could take days."

Abbie was down for maybe five minutes when she was awakened by a voice that sent a stone cold chill down her spine.

"Wake her up!" Sutton said authoritatively to Dr. Larson.

"She is still suffering side effects from the poison." Larson tried to lobby for compassion.

Abbie tried to move away from his voice. Her body was still stiff and heavy. There was no way she could run or fight. She was in a complete panic.

"She needs to get ready for transport! Get up!" Sutton grabbed her bound wrists and pulled her to a sitting position.

"Do Not touch me!" Abbie mumbled loudly as she did her best to pull away from him.

Sutton pulled her up on her feet and she nearly fell. "Put this on!" He handed her a simple linen sack dress.

"I see no reason for her to change from her dress, Colonel." Larson tried.

"This girl is likely guilty of treason! She should not be dressed like a lady! She can either wear these rags or wear nothing at all! He grabbed Abbie from behind and ripped the back of her dress open, ruining it.

Abbie let out a panicked yelp, not able to fully see what was happening. She wobbled to stay steady on her feet as Dr. Larson handed her the linen dress and unbound her wrists. "Here, put this on. It'll be fine."

Abbie watched the two blurry figures and stood there waiting.

"We should turn around and give her some privacy," Larson said as he turned to look away.

"She's a prisoner!" Sutton didn't take his eyes off of her. "Take that dress off before I damn well take it off for you!" He marched over, grabbed her by the arm and shook her causing her to drop to her knees.

He stood towering over her. She could feel his disgusting eyes on her as she changed. If she were herself she'd beat the hell out of him for this.

 

 

~~~

~ 3 ~ Worry  
Randal waited for more than two hours in front of Mrs. Dewitt's shop, but Abbie never showed. Normally he would not have made a big deal about it, thinking perhaps she'd changed her mind. But all morning he'd had a bad feeling in his gut, and it was only getting worse.

"Perhaps she'll come by tomorrow," Mrs. Dewitt tried not to worry. She was already worried about a young woman named Mary who was making her way to freedom. The Quakers had set to help her but the girl never showed up at the safe house. She hoped that Abigail was not also missing and that the two incidents were not related.

"No, I have a really bad feeling ma'am. I should go look for her."

"I know that it can be difficult for a free black person, especially for a woman, but I can't imagine any of our neighbors doing something unjust to her." Mrs. DeWitt sighed. "Or at least I truly hope they wouldn't."

"You may have lived among the Quakers for too long. We never truly know what darkness lurks in man's heart," Randal lamented. "Particularly in these times when so many ex slaves have turned to the crown for emancipation. Anyone of our neighbors could hold their resentments against her."

"All right. I'll keep a look out for her around here. You go find her. Make sure she is all right."

The town wasn't very big so it didn't take long for Randal to look for her. There was no sign of her. He walked towards the edge of town where the Army and Militia camp was located. There he saw the horse and buggy he had sold to Abbie. He approached a small group of soldiers talking... about a young black woman who attacked two militia men.

"What is this you say?" Randal asked as he walked by.

"You haven't heard the rumors?" One of the men held back a laugh. "They say there is a young woman in custody, for attacking Devlin and Harris."

"One of the nurses in the infirmary says the girl can't be more than a nickel high, and is light as a feather," now both men laughed.

"You ask me, they probably saw her on the road and thought to take advantage of her in an ungodly way," the first man conjectured.

"Well then, it serves them right, behaving in such a scandalous manor.

"Nonsense," another man grumbled. "She must be an agent with the Royal Army to take down two of our brave men.

"Where is she now? I am curious to know if this is true.,"

"She's in the infirmary at the moment, but Sutton is arranging to have her moved. Probably to a private cell."

 

Randal didn't miss a beat. He hurried to the infirmary and was held back by two guards. "I need to speak to Colonel Sutton.

"Lt. Corbin, you've been honorably released from duty. What brings you here?" Sutton asked.

Randal walked to a corner to speak in private with Sutton. "There was a girl I was planning to meet, I think you have her in custody."

Sutton raised his eyebrows curiously, "Really? Because the girl I have in custody is being held on suspicion of treason, aiding a deserter, assault and attempted murder. Are you implicating yourself in her crimes?"

"Alleged crimes, and no. I..." Randal let out a soft laugh as he thought up his lie. "I um... approached the young lady about doing some work for me."

"What type of work?" Sutton was suspicious. "Have you sought to employ others for this work, so this can be verified?"

"No..." Randall had to think fast. He always advertised when he needed workers for his farm, and Sutton could easily check that he'd not asked for any help this winter. "Actually I was looking for work of a more personal type. We came to an agreement, and she was to meet me this morning."

"I see," Sutton seemed to buy it. "Well she will likely be hanged if she's found guilty of the serious charges against her. If she is proved guilty of some lesser charge she will be sold away. We will know in a day or two."

"How about you let me buy her?" Randal deplored the thought but he knew she wouldn't get a fare trial.

"She may be a traitor!"

"And you said her punishment may be to be sold into slavery. Now if she's hanged, then nobody benefits. If she goes to auction, you might get a small sum. But should you chose to sell her to me, I can let you name your price."

Abbie wasn't the one Sutton wanted. He only wanted to use her to get Crane. If he couldn't get Crane then he'd gladly profit from this girl. It really didn't matter to Sutton what happened to her. "Two thousand British pound. That's my price."

Randal nearly choked. "That's a high price."

"It's fair enough for a concubine," Sutton gruffed. "You're asking me to give you first rights to her. It needs to be worth my while."

"Fine, I'll pay the price." Randal gave in.

"Good. Give me twenty four hours." Sutton was ready to be done.

"Wait, I want to take a look at her... Make sure she's not been damaged."

"Very well, this way."

~~

Abbie was trying to get her mind clear, and reach out to Ichabod. The poison was really doing a number on her. She hoped he was okay and that it was just the poison messing with her abilities.

Sutton temporarily dismissed the guards from Abbie's charge and he went in with Randal.

"Get up!"

Abbie jumped at the sound of his voice. Her vision was better, but still blurry. She managed to get to her feet and could recognize Randal Corbin with Sutton.

"Looks good from here," Randal nodded. "But what's Wong with her? Is she drunk?"

Abbie was confused. Had Randal set her up? She stepped back as Sutton moved towards her.

"She had to be incapacitated. She's dangerous. See, we haven't laid a hand on her," Sutton pulled down the top of her dress, completely embarrassing her, and spun her around.

She let out a gasp as he struggled to cover herself. Randal felt horrible. He tried to divert his eyes from her breasts without raising suspicion. "Can I have a minute to check the goods for myself?"

Sutton thought about it, "Just one minute and I'll be right outside. If you try to double cross me, I will have the both of you hanged."

"I just want to see what my money is getting me."

As soon as Sutton left, Randal went to Abbie. He tried to fix her dress but she pulled away from him. She stumbled, but he caught

"You set me up! You did this?" She slurred as she tried to pull away from him. "You ha me kidnapped..."

"No Abigail, I swear. You never showed up at Mrs. DeWitt's so I came looking for you. They have you up on charges of treason and assault. I offered to buy you to save you from being sold of for worse."

"Damn... How did his happened?" Abbie slurred.

"I don't know, but I'm trying to help you." Randal helped her with her dress, and sat her on the bed. He looked at her eyes as he laid her down. "Can you grip my hand, as hard as you can?"

She did her best but it was hardly anything.

"What did they give you?"

"Bel..donna..." She mumbled, suddenly feeling very tired.

"My god..." Randal shook his head. "We just have to wait until tomorrow. I don't know what's going on, but I suspect they think you have a Partner. Confess to nothing and this will all be over tomorrow."

Sutton came in and saw Randal sitting on the bed next to Abbie. He smirked at the thought of this traitor girl getting what she deserves. "I take it she is to your liking."

"Yes, exactly what I wanted." Randal got up. "I expect for the price I'm paying, she's going to be untouched."

Sutton looked at Abbie. He had such disdain for women. He believed they made men lust after them and that they were mostly all Jezebels. His disdain for blacks had grown since the war, since so many fled to the British against the colonists. Even the ones who fought along side the Colonists, he found difficult to trust. So in his mind Abbie was getting what she deserved, by being sold. "For that price I can promise she'll be un marked."

 

"No, I don't want her touched!" Randal was adamant. "I want her for myself and I do not want her spoiled."

"Very well," Sutton grumbled. "Remember our deal only holds if her charge is solely the assault on my officers or unknowingly aiding a deserter. If Treason, murder, or deliberately aiding a deserter is proven, the deal is off.

Abbie listened to the terms. As long as Crane was safe away in the Basilica, they would never find him. Randal would get her out of here tomorrow. Everything would be fine.

*Crane. I'll be okay. Stay safe. I'll be back soon.* she tried to reach out to Ichabod again but she could not tell if she did. She heard nothing from him. Her head was pounding again and she closed her eyes to rest.

A short while later, Sutton returned with Devlin and another guard. They pulled her up from the bed.

"Where are you taking me?" She slurred as she demanded.

"To your cell." Devlin barked. "Now let’s move!"

Abbie was still very shaky, but she was recovering. Enough so that she was sizing up her enemies in case she needed to defend herself. 

Her legs couldn't keep up with their pace so they held her by the arm and dragged her.

She began to get nervous when they didn't go towards the jail cells. Her vision was still blurry but she could tell they were going towards an exit.

Abbie stopped and pulled back. Her heart was beating out of her chest. "No! Take me to my cell!" Her words were sluggish but clear.

"That's exactly what we're doing. Now shut up or you will rue this day!"

They jerked her out the door and shoved her into a wagon. She hit one of them as hard as she could while still suffering side effects. Unfortunately it wasn't hard enough to do serious damage.

"Damn Bitch! The other guard hit her in the face.

He was about to hit her again but Sutton stopped him. "Not her face."

"I suggest you stop fighting or it'll be another dose of Devil's herb for you." Devlin squeezed her cheeks hard.

Abbie backed down. The good thing about the side effects was that she hardly felt the pain of being struck. The last thing she wanted or needed, however was another dose. Dr. Lawson said the poison was deadly. She just needed to remain calm. She hated being moved to another location. Everything she knew from her training said not to let that happen. But if they poisoned her again, she could be incapacitated, or worse.

They drove her to Sutton's house and dragged her down to the cellar. They took the ties off her wrists, and locked her in the cellar alone. A single lantern lit the space. There were no windows, no bedding, nothing but cold bare walls and floor.

Abbie had no idea why they moved her here. She sat on the floor and leaned her head back against the wall. Waiting wasn't something she was good at.

 

~~~

 

~ 4 ~Help

Ichabod made the trek on foot, following the tracks closely back towards town. He couldn't think of who amongst the people that he knew would do such a thing. Of course he knew that some had their prejudices, but to kidnap a woman who was legally free was beyond belief. He burned with anger. His hand gripping tensely as he tried to keep calm and focused.

Several times he tried to reach out to Abbie, depending on the strength of their bond to show through. But there was nothing. She couldn't be dead. He convinced himself he would know if she was. She must be unconscious. The more he thought about it the angrier he became.

He couldn't believe his eyes when the wagon trail veered towards the military camp and armory. He kept himself hidden as people were bustling about in the cold. He knew the camp well and managed to get around unseen. Sure enough, there was Abbie's horse and buggy.

Ichabod made his way back to the woods. There were several areas throughout Westchester where he could take a man hole or drain line into the tunnels. He could easily sneak in, get her and get out. He'd wait until nightfall when the jail would be less guarded.

 

~~

Abbie didn't know how long she'd been laying on the cellar floor. She tried to sit up, but she was cold, hungry and could still barely move. She heard a faint grunting noise, which she found alarming. The light in the cellar was dim as she peeked her eyes open. She was disgusted to see the form of Colonel Sutton standing in the corner, staring at her... And stroking himself. His eyes fixed on her form and features which showed through the thin linen dress.

"Ugh..." She gasped as she scrunched up to shield herself from his eyes.

Sutton realized she was awake and she saw him. "Damn Jezebel!" He yelled as he fixed his pants and stormed out of the cellar. He ran out back and finished his business. In his twisted mind this was her fault somehow. He though he was better than men like Randal, and could never desire a woman like Abbie. He figured she'd be out of his hair soon; Either sold off or hanged.

The sun was going down. He rode back to the armory to make sure the trap was set. If Crane was alive he'd come for the girl. There was something about her. Her hands were too soft, her speech to groomed, her skin was too flawless. Where ever she came from, she had been well kept. Crane would come for her.

Sutton came upon Devlin as he entered the jail.

"We have men posted around the field, and at every entrance. They are being quite discrete."

"Good. We wouldn't want Crane to think we are expecting him." Sutton tapped his walking stick in his hand. And none of the men you've posted are acquainted with Crane?"

"No sir," Devlin assured him. "I understand Captain Crane has many amongst us who might feel loyal to him. None of the men I've posted are local, nor have they made Crane's acquaintance before his disappearance."

They walked down to the jail cells. There sat an unfortunate slave girl. She wore Abbie's dress and was bound and gagged with a sack over her head.

"Where did you find that one," Sutton sparked as he looked at her.

"Runaway was picked up several days ago making for New York. We thought at first she was the girl we were looking for, but it wasn't. We sent her to a nearby farm to hold on to until we could find out where she comes from."

"She'll do just fine. Make sure we get him." Sutton was pleased. 

"We will."

~~

Ichabod knew the tunnels well, and they were a well-kept secret. No one would see him coming. He hurried through the tunnels with one purpose. If anyone dare stop him they would suffer his wrath.

Quietly, he opened the secret door and crept in. He peeked around the corner and found two guards in front of a cell, with Abbie inside tied up. He grabbed a sturdy piece of wood and struck one of the guards from behind, knocking him out. The other guard pulled his gun but Ichabod knocked it from his hands. They grappled to the ground, but Ichabod, fueled by fury easily knocked him senseless.

He took the key, unlocked the cell and pulled the sack from the girls head. He was completely shocked to find out it wasn't Abbie. He pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Mary, Sir."

"Where is Abbie?" He demanded. His voice was low and severe.

"I don know, sir I swear. Is a trap is all I know, sir. They snatch me up off the road lookin fo another girl they say. But I got no papers so they took me."

Ichabod started to leave. If Abbie wasn't here he had to keep looking.

"Wait, please don leave me here. I cain't go back."

Ichabod winced. He couldn't just leave her. He unlocked her chains and hurried her back towards the tunnels. "Go about half a mile. Take the third left then the third right. Go two miles, There is a small house just across the creek, with food and provisions. You can wait there and someone will come by to help you in a day or so. Or you can head east down the creek towards New York. God speed Mary."

"Thank you, sir" she didn't waste a moment, but hurried as fast as she could.

Ichabod covered the passage to the tunnels not wanting it to be discovered and made his way back to the cells. The men were still out cold. He checked every cell, but one of the men woke and fired his gun. Several soldiers came running. Ichabod did his best to fight them all off but eventually he was over run.

The men held him down as Sutton made his way to them.

"I don't know how you got in undetected, but your ass in mine now!" He swung his walking stick fiercely at Ichabod's head, knocking him out cold.

"Prepare the gallows! Come sunset tomorrow we will hang a deserter and make an example of him. Even a noble brat with high connections will not be spared the hangman's noose."

"And what shall we do with the girl?" Devlin asked.

"Well now that we know that she and Crane were working together, she'll be hanged along side him. But first we will get a confession of treason from her," Sutton was practically gloating. "The leaders of the revolution will regret the day they chose to trust an English noble dog like Crane."

"Should we not try to get a confession from Crane?" Devlin inquired.

"No. The coward will try to get a pardon from one of his high ranking friends. We will keep him gagged." He looked at the six men helping him. "We must not let it be known that we have Crane in custody. He has friends amongst the townspeople. No doubt some will try to make a defense for him."

"We will not say a word sir." Devlin assured him.

 

~~~

 

~5~ Gallows

The next morning the Gallows were being erected. Rumors were flying about a deserter being captured but nobody knew who it was.

Dr. Larson went to the jail to check on Abbie, but was denied entrance.

"I am here to see to the imprisoned girl."

"She's not here. Nobody is allowed inside. Colonel Sutton's orders." The guard insisted.

"Fine, then where is the girl?"

"She's being held in Sutton's cellar."

Larson hurried to the Colonel's home.

~~

Abbie woke up with a splitting head ache. She certainly felt as if she was slowly recovering but her body was still stiff and heavy. She lethargically reached up and felt for what seemed like an injury on the side of her head, but there was nothing there. Then she thought, what if...

*Crane? Are you there?"

*Abbie? Thank Heavens I have been desperate to reach you? Are you all right? *

* I'm fine... Or I will be. I'm being held on suspicion of aiding a deserter. Do not worry. As long as you are safe away from here, I will be released to Randal...*

There was a commotion outside of Abbie's cell and she lost her focus on Ichabod.

*Lieutenant? Abbie?* he tried but she was gone.

Abbie listened to Colonel Sutton and Dr. Larson arguing outside of the cell door.

"It matters not whether the girl is tended to or not she will hang tonight." Sutton was dismissive of the doctor. "My men and I are ready to interrogate her.

"Well you can hang her unlawfully based on suspicion. But you won't have a confession if the poison settles in and she is unable to speak." Larson argued. He knew that Sutton's tactics were gruesome and cruel, and he wanted to spare Abbie if he could. He spoke very loudly hoping she could hear him. He knew that the poison should be slowly wearing off.

Abbie understood his meaning and laid limp on the ground, as the men came in.

"Get up!" Sutton yelled at Abbie but she didn't budge.

"You see, she's near dead," Larson faked his disappointment, as he went to Abbie's side. "She will not be able to fight the poison in so weak a condition."

"Damn! I want to begin the interrogations as soon as possible."

Then have your man fetch me some water and a warm blanket."

Sutton left frustrated, leaving Larson in the cell with Abbie.

"How are you really feeling, miss?" The doctor asked her.

"I'm actually feeling a little better," Abbie assured him. "So what's going on? Why has my situation changed?"

"Something's happened. They caught a man last night. Sutton won't say who it is, only that he is a deserter. He plans to hang the man and you along with him for aiding him. I think he's trying to get you to confess that the both if you are traitors."

"Oh my god... No." Abbie shook her head. " I have to get out of here." She tried to get up but she was still quite unsteady.

"You'll never make it out," Larson held her back.

"Then you must get a message to Ben Franklin in Philadelphia. Tell him we will be hanged if he does not come for us."

"Miss, I can't leave my post, unless dismissed..."

They heard the cellar door opening, and Abbie laid back down. Sutton handed him the blanket and water and watched as he tended to Abbie.

"Well?" Sutton was impatient.

"I'll come check on her in a couple of hours to see if she's improved," Larson stood to his feet. "We should let her rest till then."

~~

Immediately after they left, Abbie tried to reconnect with Ichabod.

* Crane... Please tell me you are safe in the Basilica and not in jail.*

* Lieutenant, I regret to inform you that I am captured. *

* I think they're going to put us on trial. They want me to confess to treason and that you and I are accomplices. I'll ask for Franklin at the trial. He will vouch for us.*

* Abbie, there won't be a trial. The fact that I am here is proof enough of my crime in their mind. Deserters can be shot on the spot. *

* Crane... Why did you come?*

* How could I not? Treasure... I am so sorry.*

Ichabod hung his head low. How could have reacted so hastily. Now that he sat in the darkness of his blindfold, bound and gagged, he had time to think. Once he knew where she was he should have waited... trusted that she would be able to manage the situation. Now they both might very well hang and he blamed himself harshly. He had failed his son, and now he had failed Abbie.

* We will figure this out. We will not die like this. Our mission does not end here, Ichabod. * Abbie had to be strong, for the both of them. *I have to go.*

Abbie, please wait...*

The headache came upon her with a fierceness. The poison was making even use of her telepathy extremely painful and difficult. She would rest then try to reach out to him later.

~~

 

In the meantime, Colonel Sutton and Dr. Larson rode back to the armory. Sutton was not surprised to find Randal pacing back and forth in front of the Armory, fuming.

"What is the meaning of this?" Randal went straight at Sutton. "We had a deal and now she is to be hanged! By what right?"

"Stand down, Corbin! I have every right! Her accomplice, the deserter, came to break her out of jail last night and he was captured!"

"And who is this deserter you believe she is in league with?" Randal demanded. "What about her trial?"

"You know very well deserters don't get trials," Sutton barged past him and into the jail.

Both Randal and Dr. Larson were denied entrance.

The doctor pulled Randal aside. "Are you a friend of the prisoner, Miss Abigail."

"Indeed I am. I had hoped to retrieve her from this place," Randal sighed frustrated.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I don't think she is guilty. Nor does she deserve to die."

"What is it man?"

"She asked me to go to Philadelphia and tell Ben Franklin of her plight. That Franklin himself would come for her."

Randal was confused. Franklin was one of the most influential men in the Colonies... And in Europe for that matter. "Is she delusional from the toxin?"

"I don't think so. Her demand was quite deliberate. But I can not leave without being released by the Colonel."

"Then I will go. I can take my best horse and be there in two hours."

"Make haste man. There is nothing stopping Sutton from pressing ahead with this atrocity!"

Randal didn't waste a minute. He rode to his farm and picked out his strongest stead to make the journey to Philadelphia.

 

~~~

 

~6 ~ Danger

Dr. Larson stalled Sutton and Devlin as long as he could, to keep them away from Abbie. But as the afternoon hours slipped by, the Colonel grew impatient.

"I think she needs more time..."

"I've given her more than enough time to recover, doctor! I will make her talk!"

"Shall I go with you?"

"No! Your job is here at the infirmary, caring for our people, not traitors.

Sutton left Devlin standing outside the door as went into the cellar.

"Abigail Mills get up!" Sutton stood over her. "This has been put off long enough."

Her heart jumped and she woke with a start.

*Lieutenant what is wrong.*

* Everything is fine Crane. Don't worry.* she shut Ichabod off from her thoughts and feelings. There was nothing he could do for her. And using her telepathy was still very painful.

Abbie slowly sat up keeping the blanket firmly wrapped around herself. Her vision was much better. Her limbs still quite heavy and sluggish but still vastly improved. She knew by Sutton's tone that there would be no use in feigning more ill than she was.

Sutton took off his coat and held his walking stick firm in his hand. "On your feet at once."

Abbie did her best to stand on her own, but was jerked to her feet for moving too slowly.

He ripped the blanket away from her, causing Abbie to cover her chest due to the horribly thin material of the linen. Now she was cold, hungry, and uncomfortable. She understood the tactic well.

He went in immediately, rapidly, one question after another.

"When did you become acquainted with Ichabod Crane?"

"Are you a traitor?"

"Are you a spy for the British Crown?"

"Did you conspire with Ichabod Crane against the Colonies in favor of the Crown.?"

Sutton paced circles around her as he was relentless in his questioning. Her heart was racing but she wasn't afraid. Her thoughts were too preoccupied with protecting herself be afraid.

She managed to stay strong and stay on her feet. Her answers were all the same. "I am not a spy. I am not a traitor. I request you call on Ben Franklin on my behalf."

After a half an hour of questioning he grew tired of her evasiveness. He wanted a confession and he meant to get it from her.

"Admit that you and Ichabod Crane are traitors and we shall be done with this!"

"Ichabod Crane is not a traitor!" Abbie snapped.

Sutton lost his cool and took Abbie by the neck holding her against the wall. "So help me you will give me your confession or you will rue this day!"

Abbie watched him raise the walking stick in his other hand and knew he meant to strike her. She kneed him viciously in the groin causing him to double over and drop his stick. She quickly kneed him in the face as hard as she could muster and he fell over onto the ground.

She scampered for the cellar door but when she opened it, she was met by Devlin and another guard. They were taken by surprise but quickly went to apprehend her. Even impaired she was more than skilled enough to take them on. She fought them off, struggling against the weakness in her muscles due to the poison.

Finally she thought she'd beat them enough to make her escape. She was suddenly struck in the back of the head from behind. It was so hard she was nearly knocked cold. Sutton had come to and taken his stick to her. She saw stars and blackness as she felt her body being dragged across the ground.

She tried to fight him off but by this time, all three men were recovered.

"Hold her down!" Sutton yelled at the men.

Abbie could feel that they put all of their strength upon her.

"Confess damn you!" Sutton yelled. 

"Get off me!" Abbie demanded as she tried to focus her vision.

Sutton slapped her across the face, "Insolence!" He pulled up her linen dress. "I will make you pay for this! You will wish you'd confessed when I'm done with you. And you will still hang!"

She struggled against him to no avail. He had one hand around her neck and the other unfastening his breeches. He wanted to hurt her, punish her. It was about power and control more than sex. He would also satisfy his lust, and punish her for making him lust.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, resolved in the fact that this was going to happen. She only hoped it would be done quickly.

Without a moment to spare, Dr. Larson came rushing into the cellar. "Stop the interrogation!" Larson was out of breath but determined. "I have a hand written letter from Ben Franklin! He is on his way. Miss Abigail Mills and the prisoner she is protecting are to be released unharmed!"

Devlin and the other guard released Abbie's arms. Sutton quickly tucked his hard manhood back in his pants as Larson looked upon him in disgust.

Larson threw the letter at Sutton and went to Abbie's aid. She was in a terrible state. Her cheek was swollen and she had bruises on her neck and up and down her arm. He was most concerned for the knot on the back of her head. "I must get you to the infirmary. I'm afraid you have a concussion. Did he..."

Abbie shook her head no, " You came just in time."

 

Ichabod sat panicked in the dark with his blind fold and shackles. Why had she shut herself off from him? Finally he could feel her again.

*Everything is all right Crane. Franklin is coming.*

That is all she would open up to him. It would have to be enough to sustain him.

~~

 

~7 ~ Vengeance

Sutton left, to make his way to the infirmary, but was met met by Randal.

"When shall Miss Mills be released?"

"Released?" Sutton scoffed. "Just yesterday you were set to purchase her. Now you are awaiting her release?"

"She is to be set free by Franklin's orders."

Sutton turned and faced him, "and how should you be privy to any such information.?"

"I'm the one who delivered the message."

"You? You delivered this alleged letter?"

"Yes. I went to see Franklin myself."

"Well, then, Miss Mills will be released if... And I do mean if, Franklin comes to retrieve her. In the mean time I want you off the premises at once."

"You cannot be serious!"

"I am quite serious. Leave these grounds or I'll have you locked up for trespassing!"

"Fine! But I will be awaiting Franklin's arrival." Randal said before making his way to his horse. He knew he could be of no help if he got locked up.

~~

Sutton would never admit it, but he was in a state of panic. He looked over the letter. It seemed to be authentic, but how? If this was real, what would Franklin say? What would he do? If only he could get a confession from Crane, surely even Franklin could not deny he was justified. He called Devlin in for a private conversation.

"I have my doubts that this letter is truly from Franklin."

"You believe it is a forgery?" Devlin wasn't convinced.

"It makes no sense that one of the most influential men in the world would concern himself with... with this girl."

"Crane did apprentice under Franklin years ago..."

"But that does not excuse Captain Crane from faking his own death and abandoning his post."

"What can we do?"

"We must get Crane to sign a confession of his crimes. Then we will be justified. Surely Franklin would have to agree."

Devlin shook his head, "Sir, Crane would never sign a confession."

"He doesn't know about this alleged letter from Franklin. Besides, I believe I know how to make him confess."

~~

Ichabod sat shackled to a chair in the cell for hours. He heard the heavy footsteps approaching his cell, then the clanking of the heavy metal doors grinding open. He lifted his head as he listened to the footsteps approach him. In an instant the blind fold was snatched from his eyes. Ichabod winced his eyes shut. Even the dimly lit cell was bright after hours sitting in darkness.

"Read this," Colonel Sutton demanded, as he held a paper in front if Ichabod's face.

Ichabod read it quickly and shook his head.

"You need only sign it and the girl will be set free," Sutton seemed satisfied.

But Ichabod shook his head no.

Sutton grew red in the face. "I am offering to set the girl free if you simply sign the paper."

Ichabod laughed and looked away as he mumbled something. Sutton was growing angry and yanked the gag from Ichabod's mouth.

"Why do you refuse to do the sensible thing? I could hang you right now, deserter!"

"Franklin is on his way. I will sign nothing!"

Sutton was seething, "Oh but I believe you will. "Devlin, bring the girl!"

~

Minutes before, Devlin and Sutton went into the infirmary to get Abbie.

"Where are you taking her?" Dr. Larson inquired.

"We are taking her to Crane. They'll wait in the jail for Franklin to arrive. We want to be sure this letter is not a forgery." Sutton pulled Abbie up carefully, not wanting to alarm her or the doctor.

She shuttered at his hands around her arms, but complied.

"I can assure you the letter is authentic," the doctor wasn't keen on having Abbie locked up again."

"And if Franklin comes, then no harm done. However if this is a ruse, I will not be responsible for releasing criminal."

Abbie's hands were chained before Devlin and Sutton walked her to the jail. But once inside the jail they gagged her. She was ready to mount a fight, but Sutton quieted her.

"Calm yourself or you will suffer the blunt end of my stick. This is merely a precaution to keep the two of you from conspiring." Abbie chose to relax for the moment. She needed to gather her strength in case she would have to fight.

"Wait here," Sutton held up his hand and went ahead to the cells. Abbie waited with Devlin and another guard, until Sutton called for them. Her heart began to beat faster as she anticipated finally setting eyes on Ichabod.

"Abbie..." He called out to her as Devlin brought her into the cell.

At first his eyes lit up, so happy to see her again. But that joy was quickly replaced by shock. Abbie was gagged with large cuffs around her tiny wrists. She looked positively ill, and bruised all over. The thin linen she wore hardly could be called a dress. .

Abbie smiled when she saw him at last. He was shackled to a heavy wooden chair and dried blood ran down his face from a gash on his head but he was all right.

*Crane.* she reached out to him. The pain was less with them being so close.

But he sat stunned. His heart began to beat so hard that it was the only thing he could hear. His fingers went from twitching to now gripping the arm of the chair. His eye went from Abbie to Colonel Sutton. That's when Abbie felt his fury. As angry as she had been through out the ordeal, she'd felt nothing like this.

*Crane? Stay with me... Everything's ok.* she could tell she wasn't getting through to him.

"Now will you sign the confession?" Sutton asked him. "Sign and we let her go. But if you refuse I will make sure she regrets it."

Ichabod heard nothing that Sutton said. His gaze pierced right through the Colonel, as he shook. He was fuming, his breaths deep and hard.

"I can see you are not convinced!" He turned to Abbie. "Looks like you and I shall finish where we left off."

Devlin tightened his hold on Abbie as Sutton grabbed her thigh. Her attention immediately left Ichabod and went to her own defense. She tried clumsily to kick the Colonel, but the three of them ended up on the ground, with Sutton on top of her. He spread her legs and pushed his hand up in her. She let out a muffled cry. He pulled his pants down with his other hand and mounted on top of her again.

Everything was a blur for Ichabod. He lifted the chair and smashed backwards into the cell wall, until the chair broke apart, along with a few of his own bones. He scrambled over to Sutton and swung the thick wooden arm of the chair at his head. The Colonel went flying across the floor, as Ichabod jumped on him.

Devlin let Abbie go and reached into his pocket. He put on a glove then grabbed a cloth from a small satchel. Abbie knew it was poisoned and could easily incapacitate her and Crane. With her hands still tied, she double fisted him across the face. He toppled over but managed to hold on to the belladonna. Abbie grabbed his wrist and with some struggled, was able to put the poisoned cloth to his face. It took seconds for the effects to hit him, and he was knocked out.

Abbie turned to Ichabod and was horrified to see he had the chains from the shackles wrapped around Sutton's neck. The colonel was completely red in the face with the veins in his forehead bulging. She pulled off her gag and ran to him.

"Crane! Stop!" She tried to pull him off of Sutton, but he was not himself. She heard a loud snap and the Colonel's body went limp. "Ah damn! No! Crane!"

She pulled him again calling his name until finally he heard her. He was stunned with himself, as he seemed to come out of his rage. He released the Colonel's dead body from his grasp.

That's when they felt the tremor, like an earth quake that only the two Witnesses could feel. They'd messed up. Something was being altered in the timeline and would have to be fixed. They couldn't think about that now. If they got caught with Colonel Sutton's dead body, they would be dead before Franklin showed up.

Ichabod looked at Abbie as she hurried to find the keys to undo their chains. She was telling him to get up...

"Look at me!" She got in his face. "You're in shock! But we have to get out of here or we are as good as dead!"

He snapped out of it.

They quickly unlocked their cuffs and got out of the cell. He found his coat and put it on Abbie.

"To the secret tunnels," he hurried her.

As she ran behind him she noticed he was bleeding. She made sure he didn't leave a trail of blood that might expose the tunnels entrance. Finally they were secured in the tunnels and made their way towards the safe house.

When they made it about three miles to the exit, Ichabod tried to lift the heavy metal cover and nearly doubled over. That's when Abbie saw the extent of his injury.

"Oh my god, Crane! You broke your rib!" No doubt in her mind it happened when he broke free from the chair.

"Ah, several I recon," he made light. "Not to worry they will heal."

She was still weak but she was strong enough to help him open the metal cover. Ichabod was disappointed to see there was a light snow falling again. Abbie was bare footed, with no real protection but his coat, and they would have to cross the creek. Ichabod looked at Abbie and shook his head.

"We cannot make it. You will freeze to death." There was no way Ichabod was risking her life any more.

"We can't stay here. It's just as cold in the tunnels. We have no food, no heat. I can make it Crane."

"You must take my boots..."

"No. There's no way I could walk in those things. Besides. One good thing about being poisoned is I can hardly feel my limbs anyway. We just need to get to the safe house before hypothermia sets in."

"Abbie, no..." Ichabod tried but she brushed past him.

She was unbelievably stubborn and determined. He loved that about her but at times like this he thought her determination would be the death of him. He led her towards the creek, making sure not to bleed, but with no coat, the blood seemed to freeze to his skin and clothes before having a chance to drop.

When they came to the creek, Ichabod noted the thin layer of ice that covered it. The creek was shallow, a mere three feet deep where they needed to cross, but the ice would certainly crack and not hold them. They'd have to go in.

"I can make it," Abbie assured him.

Ichabod looked at her in complete awe. She truly amazed him, but this was too much. "Forgive me Lieutenant."

He swooped her up into his arms, fighting against the pain in his chest and back from the broken ribs. Abbie was ready to protest and insist he let her do her part by enduring the trek. But once in his arms, she felt such an overwhelming relief come over her, that she was unable to resist his overture. She put her arms around his neck to help him carry her weight, as he stepped into the creek. The ice gave way easily and broke apart as he waded through. He could feel the strength coming from her, helping him along the way.

Soon he was out of the icy waters, but he didn't put her down. They were almost at the safe house, so he carried her the rest of the way.

~~~

 

~ 8 ~ Haven  
Mary sat in the cabin waiting for her rescue. Mrs. Dixon had been expecting her days ago, and she worried that being captured had compromised the safe house. She constantly checked the windows to see if someone were coming for her. This time she saw the figure of a man carrying someone. She hid in the back room as the door opened. She peeked out and saw a man collapsed on the ground with a young woman. She knew the man! He had rescued her from the cell.

She rushed out to aid the couple grabbing warm blankets and pulling them to the fire.

"Help me get him out of these wet clothes," Abbie asked her, as she shook feverishly.

"You bes' be getting out of yo's too missy," Mary told her. "What his name?"

"His name is... Jackson," Abbie quickly remembered not to reveal Ichabod's name. "And I'm Abigail."

"Nice to meet ya'. My name's Mary... Mary Mills. And this man save my life yest'day."

"Mary Mills?" Abbie had to think it was just a coincidence. Mills was a very popular name after all.

"Das me. It were Mary P, but I got married bout two month ago. My man is made it to Fredrick's Manor, and Das were I'm gone meet him. Miss Dixon gone come fo me."

"You know Miss Dixon?" Ichabod breathed heavy.

"Only heard bout her. I were on my way to dis safe house when I gots picked up. But I ain't say word to dem bout nothin."

Mary wrapped a bandage around Ichabod's ribs and gave him and Abbie some privacy to get him out of his breeches.

"Y'all froze to da bone. Stay here in front of da fire." Mary got them some soup, but they were too exhausted and frozen to eat. "I'll leave dis warmin by da fire fo ya, case ya gets hungry. I be right in da other room if ya need me."

"Thank you Mary," Abbie squeezed her hand in gratitude.

She fixed the blanket tight around herself and Ichabod as he pulled her in close to him.

"That doesn't hurt?" Abbie was worried about his broken bones."

"The pain is nothing," Ichabod held her tight. "My only desire is to be close to you."

He gently brushed he hair away from her neck and led his hands softly down the nape to her shoulders. She tensed at first, but took a deep breath and relaxed again. So many bruises, and each one he counted as his own fault. He shuttered at the thought of what had been done to her, and hoped she would open up to him.

She took his hand in hers and kissed it so warm and tenderly that Ichabod felt as if all the chill had left him.

He kissed her shoulder and she smiled a tired half smile, as she drifted into sleep.

But it was not sleep that found them. They were over taken by the calming and wondrous sensation of drifting into their far off place.

Abbie opened her eyes as the brightness surrounded her. She could feel the lushness of soft grass beneath her, and Ichabod's arms around her.

*Crane... open your eyes. We're here.*

He turned her to him, so he could look into her eyes. * I thought for a moment I was dreaming, but here we are. How do you feel, Treasure?*

She held her hand to his cheek and kissed him *I feel perfectly fine.*

She could see the troubled look in his eyes. She was certain he could see it in hers too. He worried about what Sutton had done to her. And they both worried that they'd messed things up, and somehow they would have to fix it.

She held her hand to his cheek, * We don't have to think about that right now.*

*But, Lieutenant, I...*

*Can we leave all the messed up stuff out there, and just have this?* She laid back into the grass soaking up the warmth around her.

The brightness around them gave way to a soft blue sky. Ichabod looked around and took it all in. His eyes turned back to Abbie. Her beautiful brown skin surrounded by the soft green blades of grass.

*How are you so perfect, Treasure?* his hands drifted slowly up her leg, as he took in every inch of her.

Her senses were heightened at his touch. Her skin felt softer to him than it ever had. They'd only been apart for two days, but it seemed an eternity. And right now they only wanted to be lost in each other, far away from the troubles that awaited them in the real world.

His hand caressed her thigh as their lips met. Their tongues mingled as his fingers reached the folds between her thighs. Slowly he pressed two into her, massaging her clit as he stroked in and out. It felt so good, she broke from his kiss, desperate to take a breath. E devoured her neck with kisses. Her cries of pleasure echoed all around him. She reached for him, taking his manhood in her hand and stroking him. His breath caught heavy in his throat as her tiny hand pleasured him. He continued his kisses down her neck to her breasts, teasing one then the other, before generously sucking them.

She was so wet and swollen in his hand, that he knew she was close. She let loose his cock and laid splayed wide before him.

*Are you coming for me Treasure?*

*Yes... I want you inside me...*

He was more than happy to oblige. He pushed into her as her orgasm swept through her body. Ichabod could swear he felt it. He thrust slowly at first, but then deeper... Faster. She clung to him, her fingers kneeling into his back. He was hitting her spot so good, it was unreal. They felt almost high as they came together. His body tightened and twitched he found his release in her.

Neither of them understood how anything could feel so good. It was almost unreal, and yet it was too real. Ichabod pulled Abbie upon him, not releasing himself from her, wanting to be completely one with her. She laid her head upon his chest, gently stroking from his scar to his tiny turgid nipples. He slowly glided his hand up and down her back.

* I am sore afraid to close my eyes, Treasure.* he mused as he looked at the blue sky above.

*you think when we do, we'll wake up and be back in 1782?* she snuggled into his chest.

* Yes. And with a tremendous and dire situation on our hands, I am certain.*

*Well then let's just stay a little while longer. No harm in that, right. *

*No harm at all. 'Tiss a much needed respite.*

 

Right now neither of them wanted to think about going back, about the mess that had been made of things. Here they were safe, happy, and at peace.


	18. Dangerous Past (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie must find a way to fix the damage done to the time line. 
> 
> Meanwhile and old mentor Informs the duo that they have only scratched the surface of what they are capable of together.
> 
> But has this mission done damage to their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More S3 Twists added w Pandora & Headless (AU)
> 
> *fixing typos as I find them

Dangerous Past (Part 5)

~ 1 ~ Instinct

 

"Wake up, Missy," Mary called out quietly as she gently shook Abbie's shoulder.

Abbie slowly opened her eyes, a bit disoriented. The last thing she remembered she was in in her little paradise with Ichabod. But reality began to settle in and she knew she was in the safe house and the year was 1782.

"Mary?"she said groggily as she sat up. "What's wrong?"

"A carriage approachin' the cabin, as we speak."

Abbie's heart jumped. Surely there was a manhunt for her and Ichabod for the murder of Colonel Sutton. Maybe even for Devlin, she had no idea. She got up as quickly as she could muster and looked out the window. The carriage was almost there.

"Crane, wake up," Abbie went to his side but he didn't budge. She checked his pulse and it was weak, his breaths were shallow. She quickly removed the blanket to check his ribs. Just as she feared, one of the ribs had punctured his lung and he was bleeding badly.

There was no time to aid him. Abbie threw on the thin linen dress and motioned for Mary to stay back. She hoped whoever was coming was here to rescue them, but if it was Sutton's men, she'd have to be prepared to fight. She was still ill from the poison, but it didn’t matter.

She wished her vision was better, as the cloaked figure got out of the carriage and came to the door. Abbie wasn't sure, but she thought it to be a woman.

 

"Hello?" called out familiar voice.

"Mrs. Dewitt?" Abbie called out to her.

"Yes, Abigail, it's me. Thank The Lord you are all right." The ladies gave each other a warm hug. She looked over and saw the other young woman. "You must be Mary."

"Yes, Miss," Mary smiled, relieved.

"I know you were expecting Mrs. Dixon, but things are in quite a bad state about the town and the county. It’s not even safe for a woman as well known and revered as Mrs. Dixon to be out. Now, I have to get you both out of here to Fredrick's Manor at once."

"I can't go to Fredrick's Manor," Abbie shook her head.

"But I have received word from Mrs. Dixon that Ben Franklin himself is coming for you. Why can you not go?"

"My friend," Abbie pointed to Ichabod. "He can't go there because someone there will recognize him. But he needs help.”

Abbie took Mrs. DeWitt to Crane and the woman gasped. "My word, it is Captain Crane." She paused as if thinking for a moment then turned to Abbie. "They are saying that a man with Mr. Crane's likeness has murdered Colonel Sutton. If we are discovered, we will surely hang... And the safe house... We risk everything!"

"I am so sorry. We will fix this, I promise," Abbie appealed to her. "But right now my friend really needs help."

Mrs. Dewitt looked over Ichabod and assets his injuries. "If it were merely a few broken ribs perhaps I could help, but this is beyond skills, I'm afraid."

"Oh, you're not... You know... a witch?" Abbie asked.

"Me? No. Not at all," Mrs. Dewitt shook her head.

"I thought since you know Mrs. Dixon..." Abbie sighed as she brushed Ichabod's hair from his face. She thought she had sensed something, but maybe it wasn't Mrs. DeWitt. She noticed Mary looking fidgety. "Mary, are you a witch?"

"Miss, I... I Cain't..." Mary shook her head.

Abbie looked her over. She made the same grueling trek through the tunnels to the safe house without a mark or a touch of frost bite. She also had no scars from being chained up. "I think you can. Whatever you did to heal yourself, you can do the same for him. You said he saved your life. If you don't help him, he might die."

"I can try, but I ain't no good at it,"

"Don't worry, I can help you," Abbie assured her. "Just use your incantation and I can share my power to help you."

"You a witch?" Mary wondered as she placed her hands on Ichabod's chest.

"No. I'm... We are something else."

Mary took a deep breath and began the chant. Abbie touched her back and she was able to focus the healing. After only a minute Ichabod's bones shifted and he took a deep breath.

Mary became dizzy and released her hold on him.

Abbie felt remarkably better to her surprise.

"Abigail, your ear!" Mrs. Dewitt pointed to Abbie as a putrid substance fell from her ear in a perfect sphere.

She knew right away it was the remainder of the poison leaving her body. She grabbed a cloth and wiped it up, then carefully discarded it.

Mary was a bit shaken, " gimme jus’ a min and I'll try again, If ya wan get rid a dem scars and bruises."

"No Mary, thank you. You've already done so much." Abbie thanked her.

"I am most grateful, Ms. Mary," Ichabod smiled.

 

Mrs. Dewitt waited as long as she felt comfortable, surely by now the search would be moving in their Direction. If they stayed, the safe house would be exposed.

 

"The snow is falling well," she said as she looked out the window. "If we leave now our tracks will be covered in an hour."

"There's a place my friend and I can go," Abbie suggested, "If you can get us to the north west end of the county without detection."

"It's too much of a risk. My carriage won't make it on the back roads," she shook her head. "But I can give you one of my horses."

Abbie and Ichabod looked at each other and agreed.

"How will Mr. Franklin know where to find you?"

"Will you Commence these numbers to your memory? 41.12 and 73.84," Ichabod asked her.

"Yes. 41.12 and 73.84," she repeated the numbers.

"Franklin will understand. Tell him to call for us and we will let him in."

 

They parted ways having no time to waste. It was going to be a challenge maneuvering through the woods, bareback. 

~~~

 

~2~ Safety

Ichabod and Abbie hurried back to their sanctuary. They secured the horse and went inside. It was freezing, but once Ichabod got the fire started the cold cottage began to warm up a bit.

"You must be famished, for I certainly am," Ichabod paced about the room anxiously. "I shall prepare you a stew while we await Mr. Franklin's arrival."

"Sounds good. I'll give you a hand."

"No. You should rest," he smiled wearily as he pulled out potatoes and a knife.

"I'm well rested, Crane, remember," Abbie smiled as she remembered inadvertently going to their special place.

But now she observed how nervous he seemed with a mix of agitation and frustration. She thought surely he'd lose a finger chopping the potatoes in his state.

"Let me do this," she said as she took the knife from him.

He paused as his sight fell upon her wrists and the awful bruises, that made his gut wrench.

"Lieutenant," his voice was soft and unsteady.

"You should put on some tea while I finish this up," Abbie interrupted him. This was not the time for sentimental business in her mind. This was not the time to lament over her ordeal in the Colonial prison. They needed to eat. Then when Franklin arrived they'd come up with a plan to fix the situation.

Ichabod went to the fireplace and prepared the tea, without a word. He knew Abbie when she was mission minded. He almost envied how easily she could detach from her emotions.

As they sat at the table eating their humble supper, Ichabod hardly touched his food.

"Crane, you need to eat," Abbie chided him as she took a bite.

"I'm afraid I have no appetite, Treasure," he put his spoon down and got up from his seat.

Abbie knew him well enough to know he wasn't putting this behind him. And the fact that Franklin was coming had him particularly agitated.

"Crane?"

"Lieutenant, I have so thoroughly made a muck of this situation, and you have suffered greatly for it." He reached his hand out to gently touch the side of her slightly swollen cheek. He then brushed back her hair and looked at her neck. He could feel his blood boiling inside.

Abbie pulled away from him. Last thing she wanted was to dwell on this now. "Look, Crane. There's plenty of blame for the both of us. I got made. I had no idea that I had been seen with you. Because of that, Mary was detained. And who knows what kind of trouble it's caused for the other people of color in the area. But we will come up with a plan when Franklin gets here."

Ichabod let out a scoff. "And my shame shall come full circle. Of all of the Founding Fathers who could assist in our current predicament..."

"The one you've been most critical of is the one coming to our aid," Abbie sighed at the irony.

"Indeed... And I may have on certain occasion disparaged his flirtatious and philandering ways . Yet here I stand madly in love with one woman, while my pregnant wife is but 10 miles away."

Abbie didn't have a chance to respond because they heard a bell ringing outside. No doubt it was Franklin. They went out to greet him and found Grace Dixon had come with him. Once inside Ichabod introduced them to Abbie.

"Abigail, it is truly a pleasure to meet you," Franklin gave her a most charming smile. "I didn't believe that I'd ever meet you in the flesh."

"It's an honor, Sir," Abbie tried not to gush.

"Abbie Mills? My goodness you seem so familiar to me. And we have a couple by that name newly arrived to Fredrick's Manor."

"Yes, my name is actually Grace Abigail Mills. And you are my ancestor."

"Of course, I see it now. You resemble my mother a great deal. I've always known Crane resembled my stepfather. No surprise the Witnesses have doubles."

"We have found several incidents in history depicting either our Witnesses or their doubles. I'm sure you know as they are to be placed in the Fenistella." Franklin said before swiftly changing the subject. "Now to the matter at hand. I've already been to town and needless to say people are on edge having two murdering fugitives on the loose. So, I need to know everything from the beginning."

 

~~~~

 

~3~ Problems

 

Ichabod and Abbie took turns explaining everything that had happened since they arrived in 1782. Franklin was deep in thought as he listened to every detail.

"Without telling me too much of future events, what do you know of the significance of Colonel Sutton's death?" Franklin was curious.

"There is a minor engagement in the near future in which Sutton saves the lives of several men... One of which is the ancestor of a future president." Ichabod informed him.

"And you know this for certain?"

"Yes..." Ichabod looked at Abbie, "I had reason to be curious to know of Colonel Sutton... So I researched his history."

"That's why we felt the tremor after he was killed in the cell," Abbie understood. "Seems we feel them whenever we are in danger of changing the timeline."

"Ichabod, I thought we trained you better than this," Franklin was disappointed. "The two of you need to time travel back so this mission can be redone."

"We do not have the angels to assist us in this," Ichabod threw up his hands at the idea. "I also do not believe we have the luxury to wait for a full moon."

"Why are you relying solely on the angels?" Ben was curious. "The two of you are together now. Can you not use mirrors? Create portals? The angels have not trained you?"

Abbie shook her head, "No. We haven't done anything like that."

 

"There must be a reason they have not helped you in this area. Perhaps they don't believe you are ready. None the less, we must find a way to undo this. Too much damage has been done."

They looked to Mrs. Dixon for answered. "This can't simply be undone. Since we can not rely on the Witnesses or the angels to travel back in time, we will have to find another way.

"We have been compiling resources to be placed in the Fenistella. There are a few scrolls already locked away down there. Perhaps there is something there that can help us."

"The Fenestella is complete?" Ichabod was curious.

"It is. However the resources are not there. Only a few scrolls documenting events that we believe were the two of you in the past. A theory written about Adam and Eve among other things." Ben tapped the table as he was thinking.

Ichabod and Abbie listened to Franklin and were stunned by what he was saying. If only they had more time to find out about what was in the Fenestalla.

"We would need a time travel spell to undo this," Grace was certain. "One is locked away in the Grand Grimoir. The other I have only heard of in passing. Is there any chance it's in the Fenestella?"

Ben shook his head. "There is a scroll in Ancient Sumarian on the Witnesses ability to create and travel through realms... But not time... nothing that can help us with our current predicament."

"We know the Travelers Spell," Abbie spoke up.

Franklin seemed pleased by the news. "Well then we should act quickly. How far back can we go?" Franklin asked.

"Without the power from the Grand Grimoir... I am not certain," Grace looked at the Witnesses. "I can't use their power since they must go through the portal."

"Can you use the power within this Sanctuary," Abbie asked.

"Very good, Abigail," Franklin gave her a nod. "Now we must pinpoint a time. Perhaps before you attempted to return to town."

"No. We can't forget about Mary," Abbie reminded them. "We don't know when she was picked up or where they took her. But she was taken because of me. We either go back to the beginning and risk messing up something else, or we go back to when Crane rescued her... And he leaves with her."

"I think it best we take as few risks as possible. We'll go back to the point in time of Mary's rescue." Franklin agreed.

"Absolutely not!" Ichabod had been uncharacteristically silent, but now he spoke boldly. "I don't want Abbie any where near Sutton!"

"Ichabod, none of us wishes for Abigail to be in harm's way," Ben spoke sternly to him. "but this is vital to maintaining the proper timeline."

"Give us just a minute," Abbie asked as she pulled Ichabod to the side.

"Lieutenant," Ichabod whispered gruffly. "You are asking to go back into the lion’s den!"

"I am asking that we save Mary! And the further we go back, the more things we risk messing up. We don't even know how far Grace can get us without the grimoir?"

"We should go back to before you were kidnapped!" He gently put his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "I know you are strong and most courageous, but I am not strong enough to stand idle while you suffer."

"If Sutton doesn't take me into custody, he won't send for Mary, and who knows what will become of her. How many re-do's do you think we are going to get?"

"And if I rescue Mary and escape with her, what do you think Sutton will do?”

“it doesn’t matter,” Abbie’s voice cracked.

“You have been avoiding telling me what he did to you. I know of his reputation. Did he?”

“He tried, but Dr. Larson stopped him.” Abbie dare not tell Ichabod how close she was to being gang raped. 

“I fear he will try again. We cannot trust that he will release you to Randal Corbin. This plan offers no assurance of your safety, and I shall not abide by it."

Franklin watched the two as they had their private talk. "I see more clearly now," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Grace was curious.

"He's in love with her." Franklin knew that Ichabod in love was not a man easily reasoned with. "Grace is there anything significant that will change if I send word to you to go the safe house?"

Grace shook her head, "No, we spent most of the night worrying that we'd not heard from Mary. We hoped that she was not somehow involved with what was happening in town."

"And do you know what the message was that Abbie was supposed deliver to you?"

"No, she never told me."

"Then I think I know what needs to be done." Franklin cleared his throat, "Ichabod and Abigail, please come here."

They both went to him having not yet resolved their difference of opinion.

"I have decided that I will go back with you. Ichabod you will go to the safe house and meet Mrs. Dixon there. I will be in Philadelphia. However I will leave at the conclusion of our meetings and make haste to Sleepy Hollow. I will get both Abigail and Mary.

Ichabod was still uncertain. "I still feel that is far too long to have Abbie in the hands of those vile men! Can we not just avoid all of this and simply have you send someone to find Mary?"

"Ichabod, surely you are not still so naïve. You must understand the danger Mary faces. Without papers, she could be sent god knows where by the time I reach Sleepy Hollow. Not to mention she has no rights so they can do whatever they want to her. It could be days or weeks before we find her, if we find her. And if she is Abigail's ancestor, then we risk erasing Abigail from existence." He looked sternly at Ichabod. "At least if she is in Sutton's custody, I know where she is and I can get her and Abbie out safely."

"It seems that all is decided then," Ichabod tensed his jaw as his hands twitched then balled into a fist.

Abbie and Grace both nodded, and Ichabod was forced into compliance.

"I'll need some soil from the ground to find a way to draw the sanctuary's power," Grace said as she pulled out her journal.

Ichabod grabbed his coat and walked outside without a word. Abbie went to Grace so that she could write down the travelers spell. Ichabod brought back some soil then went back outside.

"I should go check on him," Abbie wrapped herself in a fur blanket and went out after him.

"Abigail," Ben called after her, but Grace held up her hand to let them go.

"It's all right. I need a little time to re-work the spell."

~~~~~

 

~4~ Fear Not

 

"You ok, Crane?" Abbie asked as she bundled up in the blanket.

Ichabod looked up at her briefly. She could see the worry in his eyes as he picked up his ax and hacked at a chunk of wood.

"You know that wood isn't going to be chopped once we use the travelers spell." Her attempt at humor fell flat.

He continued to chop away. Abbie looked up at the moon peeking through the clouds. "At least the snow has stopped falling."

Still he did not respond.

"Crane, talk to me."

He wedged the ax with great force into the block of wood then turned to her. "Lieutenant. It is not I who is in need of talking."

"Crane, I'm fine with this. It's what needs to be done. We have to make sacrifices..."

Ichabod went to her, taking her hand in his. "And must the sacrifice always be your health or well being?"

"I'm not afraid," she lied, and Ichabod saw right threw her. Her eyes often told the real story.

She had so many walls, so many layers. Ichabod often felt that as soon as they brought down one wall, he ran straight into other. "That can not be true."

"When we are on a mission, fear is weakness."

"Fear and bravery do not render one another obsolete, Lieutenant."

Abbie shook her head, "Fear makes cowards. My dad was afraid, and that fear caused him to abandon his family. Me, Jenny... Mama... We lost everything because he was too afraid to do what needed to be done. And I'm no better. When Jenny needed me the most, I was too afraid to tell the truth. I was scared of being locked up in Terrytown."

"Lieutenant, you were a child!"

"I was all she had! And I abandoned her, just like my dad abandoned us. I'm never going to let fear stop me from doing what's right. Never again."

"You still harbor guilt over what happened?” Ichabod questioned her, surprised that she had not let this go after all these years. “You feel guilty because you were afraid?"

"I can't change what happened to Jenny. But I can for Mary. If she suffers because of me, then I haven’t changed. I'll still be the person that lets others get hurt, to save myself. I am not that person anymore. I can't carry that kind of guilt any more. I don’t get to be afraid... Not about this.

Ichabod put his arms around her.

Of course she was afraid. She had so many fears about different things; this mission, love, family, her future. There were things she could run from, but her duty as a Witness was not one of those things. And he knew if something happened to Mary, Abbie's conscience would be saddled with that guilt forever.

More and more he understood her. His precious Lieutenant, his Treasure; so strong and caring and still so very guarded. She was so different from him in this regard. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and was driven by his passion.

For now all he could do was hold her. There would be no talking her out of this. But at least she let down a wall.

The door cracked open and Ben called to them, "Ichabod, Abigail... It's time."

They went inside, as Grace was deeply studying her journal.

"How long?" Ichabod looked directly at Franklin.

"As soon as the meeting ends, I will take my fastest horses and carriage. Five hours... I will be there. You have my word."

Ichabod cringed inside at the thought of her waiting or such a longtime. Abbie tightened her grip on his hand. In modern days it would take only two hours by car to drive from Philadelphia. But to travel by horse and carriage would take far longer. Ichabod knew that a five hour ride was pushing it, but Franklin had given his word, and Ichabod would hold him to it.

"I don't think that will be an issue," Grace smiled as she looked up from her journal. "The soil from the Basilica is incredibly potent. We can go all the way back to the beginning of your mission. Maybe even a few hours before."

"Are you certain?" Ben asked, pleased at the possibility.

"Very certain."

"And where will we go?" Ichabod asked.

"You will either end up here at the safe house, or more likely, you will come through the portal again. Without bodies in 1782 to be transported into, it will just be you as you are."

"And this time you will wait for me," Franklin said firmly.

"We're getting a do over? A chance to make it back through the portal without staying in 1782?" Abbie was relieved.

"I will have to say goodbye to my son again," Ichabod realized. "But it will be for the best."

Grace took a handful of the soil and raised it up high as she began the Traveler's Spell. Soon the familiar swirling began. It was not nearly as organized as the Time Travel Portals created by the Angels. It was like a raging storm.

"Shall we depart?" Ben took a deep breath as he stepped towards the portal.

Ichabod turned to Abbie and kissed her tenderly on the lips. There was so much need and want between them. Once they stepped through, they could put this nightmare behind them.

* I love you * the thought passed repeatedly between the two as they kissed. They could feel one another’s heart beat as they held each other.

Proprieties be damned. Ichabod did not care if Grace or Ben lay witness to his love or Abbie. He only cared that she knew, just how much he loved her. Their kiss gave way to a warm caress as they both deeply breathed each other in.

"Ready Captain?" Abbie asked reluctantly pulling herself from his embrace.

"Ready, Lieutenant."

They held hands, fingers entwined as they followed Franklin through the portal.

 

~~~

 

~5~ Knowledge

"Welcome back to 1782,"

Franklin’s voice was upbeat as the Witnesses stepped through the time portal. Ichabod suddenly felt the weight of Katrina's body in his arms as Abbie held an empty blanket.

"If you prefer, I could have my footman deliver Katrina to the designated area."

Ichabod looked at Katrina, and down to her pregnant belly. It was all hitting him again.

"I think that this is something Ichabod needs to do," Abbie gently touched his shoulder.

"We should hurry. My carriage is waiting," Ben ushered them out of the church quickly. "Let's hope we can get you two back home tonight.

 

~~~

Franklin's coach drawn by 4 horses moved across the county much faster than the single horse drawn buggy Abbie had been able to procure.

Ichabod manage to get Franklin to talk about some of the places they found scrolls and other resources about the Witnesses.

"One of our predominant operatives in trade and smuggling is a gentleman named Nathan Bradley. He has procured several rare books and scrolls for us over the years."

"We know Nate well," Abbie smiled as she remembered him. "He helped us out about thirty years ago."

"Here is where we need to stop," Ichabod interrupted. He appreciated Nate but he still felt slight twinges of jealousy.

"You want me to go with you?" Abbie asked as she helped him get Katrina out of the carriage.

"Thank you Lieutenant, but I believe this time I can indeed do this on my own."

Abbie watched as he walked into the woods with Katrina.

"It's good that he can do this on his own," Franklin reassured her. "Ichabod doesn't need any more distractions."

"Do you think I'm a distraction?" Abbie was curious.

"No. You are his partner. Your bond is key to realizing the full potential of your abilities. Without it you will not defeat the evil forces that will rise during the seven tribulations and the final apocalypse."

"Our bond is key, but..."

"But..." Ben took a deep breath. "But, Ichabod is too often lead by his heart. A flaw we knew very early on in his tutelage. The two of you, I'm sure, have been deep in study and training, so that you are prepared to battle in the tribulations. However one mistake can irreparably damage the timeline and change history."

"This time the mistake was because of me," Abbie sighed.

"Your instinct to find your helpers is good. You need to perfect it, and Ichabod needs to trust your instincts." He looked out towards to forest waiting for Ichabod to reemerge. "Tell me when was the last time Ichabod did not trust your instincts and reacted based on emotions?" Ben asked.

"Katrina... and his son, Jeremy." Abbie knew what Ben was saying. "But I've made mistakes too. I've acted without thinking of the consequences."

"Because you love him?"

"Somehow I love him more than I've ever loved anyone."

"I can tell he feels the same. I've never known Ichabod to set aside his high morals for anyone."

"We would do anything for each other. We can hardly stand to be apart." Abbie saw Ichabod come out of the forest, and he didn't look so good. "I'll be right back."

She jumped out of the carriage and walked to Ichabod. "You ok?"

"It was not easier the second time," his voice choked.

She went into his arms and he wrapped her up. They knew they couldn't stay long. Neither of them wanted to risk getting stuck again. They wanted to go home and put this whole ordeal behind them.

The Witnesses were quiet for much of the ride back. Ichabod feeling guilty, and Abbie still processing the trauma of being captured, leaned on each other for support."

Ben observed the pair. He contemplated why the Angels may have kept the true strength of their abilities from them. Why had the Angels not helped them to learn about their gifts. "Your bond is very strong."

"It is. We would do anything for one another," Ichabod held her hand.

"Your bond must be strong, but your love for each other cannot be stronger than your will to do what's right. It seems you two have not found your balance?"

"What? Like Yin and Yang?"

"That’s exactly what I mean." He gave her a curious look. "Have you two not been studying the ancient scrolls that were left for you in the Fenestella?"

"No... Well, we tried... It's complicated. You see the thing about the Fenestella is..." She started to explain.

"No, you can't tell me specific future events. It may influence my actions and change the future," Ben sighed with frustration. "Abigail, you and Ichabod must make training and studying a priority. Your powers and abilities must be fine tuned. They can be dangerous, in more ways than you can imagine. There is one incident recorded where the Witnesses were called the Destroyers."

"The Destroyers?" Ichabod was intrigued.

"Yes. That's how powerful you two will be. You can destroy and create. Tell me have you journeyed to other realms yet?"

"Yes... Purgatory, a dream realm, and Marissabelle..." Abbie grinned just thinking about being a mermaid.

"The land of the MerPeople. That is one I would love to visit. As much as I'd love to hear all about it, I must refrain," Ben smiled. "I hope you understand how great your powers are. Or at least how great they will be one day."

Abbie and Ichabod were trying to wrap their heads around all of this. They had a million questions, as the carriage pulled up to the church.

"We're here." Ben said as his driver opened the door.

Ichabod held up his hand for the footman to stop, "Wait, we have more questions."

"Trust that I would enjoy nothing more than to continue our discussion, but I must be back in Philadelphia by morning. We cannot risk another change to the timeline."

"But we have so much to learn..." Abbie said, wanting to glean as much knowledge as possible.

"Indeed you do. And as much as I wish I could give you instruction and guidance, I'm afraid my time with you has come to an end. Look to the Fenestella, The Seven and your helpers."

"How do we find our helpers?" Ichabod asked.

"Trust in Abigail. She will awaken them just as she awakened you, before she had even awakened herself. Just as she knew Mrs. DeWitt was a helper and that Mary was witch breed. She must study and train her abilities. It will serve you both greatly in the many battles and missions ahead of you."

"Wait... What about the warning to Grace about her child? She must keep him away from Jeremy"

"It's all taken care of, worry not," Ben assured her. "Farewell Abigail and Ichabod, perhaps our paths may cross again in the future... Or in the past. Now go home while the portal is still open."

They waved goodbye then hurried into the church.

"Come on, Crane. I really don't want to stay here."

"Understood Lieutenant."

~~~~

 

~6~ Trouble at Home

"Oh my gosh that was fast!" Jenny grabbed Abbie and hugged her as soon as she stepped through the portal.

"Trust it was quite a journey on the other side," Ichabod smiled as she gave him a quick hug.

"Your mission was a success Witnesses," Muriel smiled at them.

Ichabod and Abbie gave each other a look. They had to believe that the Angels were on their side. But knowing that they were keeping the time travel abilities a secret so that they could be in control, made them leery.

"So what happens now?" Abbie asked.

"We go back to our lives in England, while you two continue your work and training." Theodore informed them.

"And when will we be called upon to time travel again?" Ichabod asked.

Theodore and Muriel looked at each other. "If the time arises, we shall come for you."

The angels let out their wings and the church doors flew open. "We'll be in touch." Muriel called back as they took off.

"Ok, that was kind of weird," Jenny furrowed her brow. "What's going on?"

Abbie pursed her lips, "Turns out the Angel's aren't being straight with us."

"It seems our friends may be no different than Orion." Ichabod clenched his jaw. He didn't appreciate their dubious nature. "Lieutenant, we should get you home. It has been quite a long journey."

"First, we need to check on our headless friend. Make sure he's still tucked away where we left him."

~~~

 

Pandora was furious. She and the Horseman were supposed to be partners. She wasn't sure why his horse showed up at her lair. But there he was, without his rider. Pandora mounted the horse, "take me to your rider."

When she arrived at the cave she knew that the Horseman had been duped by the Witnesses. She walked past the lights and saw an obvious love nest. "Tell me Horseman, where is your lover. Seems she was here and has now gone from you."

She listened as the horseman told her that the Witnesses were taking her back in time.

"It seems the Witnesses and the Angles have found a way to open the portal without a full moon." She waved her hand and tore down the lights. "Go delay them, Horseman! Quickly!"

 

She hurried back to her lair, but she knew her opportunity had been lost. The portal had opened and then closed. There was no time for her to conger the spell to open a second portal. Had she known, she could have prepared. She felt betrayed.

Soon the Witnesses would be strong enough to make their own way through time. She would probably never get another chance.

Not only that but the two buds on her tree had begun to wither. Something had shifted between the Witnesses. Everything was going wrong.

Pandora knew who to blame for this debacle. The Horseman of Death had betrayed her.

She went out to hunt him down and found him. Riding through the forest.

"Pretty horse," she called out, in a hypnotically pleasant tone. “You do not have to be afraid. I could sing you a song. Would you like that?"

Headless knew from the look in Pandora's eyes that she was not in a forgiving mood. He raised his ax to her but she used her powers to freeze him in place.

Pandora's voice was calm and soft as she began to sing. "Who killed Cock Robin..."

Death and his horse began to fade into a misty cloud. She clenched her fist and drew him into her box.

Once he was trapped inside, a demonic creature appeared. Pandora spoke calmly to the creature "Ssh... We have work to do."

~~~

"Damn! He's gone!" Abbie was pissed as she jumped out of the vehicle.

The team looked around at the lights and generators blown to bits.

"Doesn't look like gun power did this," Jenny observed picking up a piece of burnt up equipment.

"No," Ichabod sighed. "This is most certainly supernatural in nature."

"Nothing we can do about it tonight," Abbie dusted off her hands. "Let's just go home.

 

Jenny drove, with Abbie riding shotgun and the guys in the back.

Joe offered the duo some ice packs for their bruises, which they accepted. He was the only one talking. It was his first time experiencing anything quite this intense with the angels. But Abbie and Ichabod were quiet. Eerily quiet.

"Everything ok with you two?" Jenny asked her sister as they drove back into town.

"Yeah, it's just been a long two weeks," Abbie rubbed her eyes. "I just. Want to get a shower and go to sleep."

She looked down at the bruises on her wrists. She'd hoped that they would disappear after using the Travelers Spell, but no such luck. They didn't have any 1782 bodies to jump into. In hind sight she was glad that Ichabod didn't end up buried in the cave.

"Those look pretty bad," Jenny glanced over at her before focusing on the road again. She kept her voice low while they guys talked in the back.

"They'll heal."

"Abbie..."

"Tomorrow," Abbie sighed. "We can talk about it tomorrow." She wanted to change the subject. "So what's the plan for tomorrow night?"

"New years Eve?" Jenny smirked. "I'm thinking dancing and Karaoke at Mabie's."

"Ok,"Abbie cracked a tiny smile. It was nice to have something to look forward to besides fighting, and demons.

"I'm going to take off tonight. You and Ichy going to be alright on your own."

"Of course," Abbie patted her sister's arm. "You go have fun. I just want to sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

~7~ Need

An hour later, Abbie was finally in the shower. It seemed like it had ages since she'd felt hot water running down her body. It felt good to wash her hair.

Ichabod took a quick shower, not wanting to use up all the hot water. He knew Abbie needed it. He sat on his bed quietly listening until he heard the water stop running. He waited quietly but she never came out of her room. He wasn't sure if he should be worried.

He went to her door and tapped on it. "Lieutenant? Is everything all right?"

"Yes... Everything is fine," she called out to him and began running the water in the sink.

Ichabod listened at the door. He quietly turned the knob but it was locked. Not that he would just walk in uninvited, but it seemed odd. Jenny had left for the night, and it was just the two of them. He went back to his room and waited.

Abbie stood in her bathroom looking into the mirror. The ice packs helped a lot. She tilted her head to the side to take a look at the bruises. She gasped as a flash of Sutton attacking her ran through her mind. She shook her head and pushed the thoughts away.

"It's over." She reminded herself, as she turned off the water.

She threw on a night shirt, turned out the lights and went to bed. Not that she could sleep, as tired as she was. She couldn't sleep. She closed her eyes again and again, but every time was the same. Sutton. His hands around her neck. The men holding her down. The weight of Sutton's body on top of her... Doctor Larson storming in just in time to stop them. Her heart was racing and she could feel beads of sweat on her forehead.  
~

Ichabod watched as the light under her door went out. Surely she was going to call for him... Join him in his room, maybe... He waited, but she did not come. He turned out the lamp and laid in bed.

*Lieutenant?*

She didn't answer, but it was worth a try. He didn't understand what was going on. Why didn't she want to stay with him?

Without her there, He suddenly felt the heaviness of the loss of his son. He hated feeling so alone.

 

A few minutes later he heard her door open and she tip toed into his room. He started to get up but she waved her hand for him to stay. He felt a sense of relief as he pulled back the blanket for her to join him in bed.

She climbed on top, straddling him. "I need you Crane."

"I'm here Treasure." The truth was he needed her just as badly.

Ichabod lifted her night shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. He sat up, holding her against him, as their lips met.

It was relief and bliss as they kissed each other. She breathed a sigh of relief as his hands ran up and down her back. His hands were so tender and caring. These are the hands she wanted to remember touching her.

The sigh of relief gave way to soft pants of pleasure as his lips made their way to her neck. He wished he could kiss every bruise away. She slowly began to rock against him, enjoying the sensation of his cock stiffening beneath her.

"I need you too, Treasure," his voice was deep and husky as he kissed her neck. "I need you as I need the very air I breathe."

She helped him shimmy out of his pajama pants as they kissed; their tongues colliding, tasting, deeper, and harder. They barely stopped for air as she raised her hips up, allowing him push his cock inside of her. He let out a low groan as he enjoyed the sensation of her walls engulfing him. A soft whimper escaped her lips as he slowly pressed in.

His breath was warm against her skin as he breathed heavy. They rocked faster, she pressed harder, and he went deeper.

"You feel so good..." She breathed as she tossed her head back, and enjoyed him.

He held her back with one hand, as the other engulfed in her breast. His touch felt so good. She rocked against him, taking control, and finding her spot.

"Come for me, Treasure..." He moaned.

"Yes," she barely whispered. "Yes..." She came, and it felt so good.

He loved the sounds she made when she came, the look in her eyes, the way she pursed her lips.

He started to come, and his thoughts and emotions were raw and open.

She could feel how much he needed her, wanted her love... How much he wanted a family... A child!

Her heart began to race, as he held her. She couldn't give him what he wanted. He would have to understand. They would talk about it later. Not tonight. Tonight she just wanted him to make love to her, and to feel his arms around her.

"I love you Abbie."

"I love you too," she sighed as they laid in each other’s arms.

They didn't go to their special place this time. They didn't know why. It just didn't happen. For now though, just being together was enough.

 

 

 

~~~~


	19. In The Midst of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie are still struggling with the aftermath of their last adventure as they ring in the New Year. Danny and Ichabod get into it after a misunderstanding, prompting the Witness to take a few days away to unwind.
> 
> Jenny has some work to do with her relationship with Ash as Joe's feelings for her grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks so much to everyone who has given kudos, left comments and feedback! It is truly appreciated.  
> Sorry this has taken a while to post. Have have most of the next chapters written, but I do need to fine tune them. As this story is an alternate time Line I like to incorporate some elements of the actual show, so the symbol and Sophie will be coming soon, as well as the dreaded Ichabbie separation. Don't worry, it won't be 9 months. I am Ichabbie trash after all so all roads lead to them ALWAYS. Enjoy

~Prelude~

 

Pandora sat at the base of her tree, watching it as it withered. She had found a way to use the Witnesses power to create a portal to her beloved. The Horseman of Death was believed to be a potential leader for their army in the cause. But his betrayal with Katrina had caused a rift between the Witnesses. Without their bond intact they could not create a portal, a realm or time travel. And Pandora would have to wait.

"My dearest Husband, I will find a way to free you from your prison. We shall have our revenge, and you shall rule once again."

 

~~~

 

1 ~Wild Nights ~  
Jenny and Joe drove out to her place in the county after they left the Witnesses at home. Joe's loft had just been painted and he had the perfect excuse to spend some much needed alone time with Jenny.

"Thanks for letting me crash with you tonight," Joe grabbed his bag as they hopped out of Jenny's truck.

"No problem," she said as she fidgeted with her keys. "I've been dying to have company over. So, what do you think?"

"It's small," Joe looked around. But I like it. He looked out the door at the moon and the stars and breath in the cold night air. "Sorry, I didn't mean to let the heat out."

"No, leave it open," she said joining him at the door. "It's not that cold outside. I thought you'd be the one to get a small place in the middle of nowhere. Not some uber modern loft in town."

"Honestly, I got the loft because I thought it was the cool thing to do. But this place... I don't know. It speaks to me."

"Yea, I thought it would."

"I always feel him, you know... Trapped inside just begging for a little bit of freedom... Space to be free."

"The Wendigo?"

"I know it's crazy. Not the part of him that's a killer, but the part of him that is a creature of nature, that wants to run wild. I think I've always felt him in me, my whole life. I suppose your motivations are different for wanting to be out here."

"Not so different," Jenny sighed. "It's freedom for me too. Usually being in Sleepy Hollow means being locked up, and tied down. I tried to explain that to Ash, but he doesn't get it. We can run around naked as the day is long and do anything here."

"And he's not down with that?"

"I thought he would be. But, not so much. He says he understands if I need this. And I do. I can run wild... Be free..."

"Howl at the moon and nobody can tell you you’re crazy..."

"Exactly!" Jenny smiled. "Come on!" She started stripping down.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Joe was a shocked.

"I am going to be free... You can stay here or you can come with me."

She didn't have to ask twice. Joe stripped down and ran out after her. It was innocent fun as they ran round the field under the moon and stars. Jenny let her hair out and her curls swung around as she danced. They played a game of chase and Joe easily caught her. She let out a playful scream as he brought her gently to the ground.

"You caught me!" She laughed as he straddled her.

"That means you’re it," he smiled, and then he inadvertently got a hard on. "Oh god, I'm sorry!" He said as he hastily moved off of her.

"Hey, don't worry about it..." She could tell he was embarrassed. "It's a natural reaction."

"We should go back inside. You must be freeing."

She held his arm to lay on the ground next to her. It was a chilly night. Warm for December at about 50 degrees. "It's a little cold, but I'm fine."

She looked at him for the first time, observing his biceps and his chest. He was nicely built, and she hadn't noticed before. Her eyes traveled down his chest to his abs.

"Joe... You workout!" She patted his abs as he sat up on his elbows. She made sure to get a good look at his package.

"So do you," he smiled. Her body was amazing and he could hardly take his eyes off of her.

She was so tempted to touch him, but she knew better. Big Ash would not approve. Hell, he wouldn't like any of this. She laid back on the grass and looked up at the sky. "Reminds me of back when we where in high school."

"Sneaking out at night. Going down to the Cabin and watching the stars." He smiled as he remembered.

"I didn’t have a lot to look forward to back then, but those were some of the rare good times." She went over to lay in his arms. Even with the unseasonably warm weather she was freezing cold. "Sing me a song, like you used to hen we were kids."

"Ok, but it's going to be short. You need to get inside."

"Now that I've tried to Talk to you and make you Understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes and Just reach Out your hands  
And Touch me. Hold me close. Don't ever let me go.  
More than words, is all I ever needed you to show.  
Then you wouldn't have to Say. That you Love Me.  
'Cause I'd already know."

 

~~

Ichabod found it difficult to sleep that first night back. He couldn't stop thinking about his son. It hurt him more than he knew how to express. He could remember every detail of his tiny features. Sometimes he felt like having an eidetic memory was a curse more than a gift.

He laid awake most of the night with Abbie curled up in his arms. She had tossed and turned quite a bit, but at least she was sleeping. She turned again with her back to him and he curled up to spoon her.

He grew concerned when her sleep became agitated. "Lieutenant?" He whispered.

She mumbled something but did not awaken. He caressed her shoulder to sooth her sleep. But he wasn't expecting to see what troubled her. Her dream was disturbing.

~She was being held down by three men. She called out for him. "Crane! help me!" But when she looked up she watched as Ichabod looked at her and then walked away. ~

Ichabod didn't understand, as he stopped himself from intruding on her private dream any further. She let out a whimper, and all he could think to do was hold her. Soon she calmed and her sleep was more peaceful.

Ichabod looked at the time. It was nearly five in the morning. He closed his eyes, but all he could see was his baby boy in his arms. He remembered holding the boy and singing to him. Eventually his memories turned into dreams as he finally fell asleep. But those dreams became a cruel nightmare as he found himself wandering in the wood. A faint baby's cry echoed through the air around him. He searched but could never find the sound. He suddenly realized the sound came from under the ground. He began digging with his bare hands, desperate to rescue the child. Finally he got to the pine coffin and pried it open. But as Ono as he opened it he awoke in a cold sweat.

Only an hour had passed. He closed his eyes again and willed himself to sleep.

 

~~

 

2 ~ Morning Confessions ~

Joe woke the next morning to the sound of the shower turning off. He was still tired after being up for almost forty-eight hours straight between work and helping the Witnesses. He curled up in the sleeping bag hoping for a few more minutes of shut eye.

Jenny came out of the shower and tiptoed around him as he got dressed. He stretched and started to get up.

"Hey, stay put. I know you’re exhausted," she smiled as she stepped over him and continued to get dressed.

"You don't mind?"

"No. I have to pick up Crane for work. I'm taking the SUV. Sleep as long as you want. You can use my bed if its more comfortable than the sleeping bag. The truck keys are hanging up."

"Thanks. I could use a couple more hours."

"No problem," she grabbed her keys. "Oh, and I can't find my phone. I think I lost it last night with everything going on. I'm going to pick up a burner phone from Abbie. I'll text you."

"Ok, I'll catch you later."

"See ya." Jenny hurried out.

Joe hopped in her bed and stretched out. It was pretty comfy. He imagined if every morning they could be together. He'd had a thing for her since they were in High school, when he was a freshman and she was a junior. But she was with Big Ash, and she seemed to really be into him.

~~

 

 

"I can't believe you met Grace twice," Jenny sighed as she sat at the table with her cup of coffee. "And she wasn't able to remember again."

"I know. It's crazy. I really wish you could have met her... And Mary and Randal Corbin."

"So it wasn't all bad then?" Jenny studied her sister’s expression.

Abbie sipped her coffee, and thought or a moment. It had been really nice. Especially her time with Ichabod. Talking to Ben Franklin and meeting her ancestors is something most people could only imagine. But what Devlin and Sutton had done to her, still made her cringe. The thought of them touching her...

"Abbie?"

"Hmmm..." Abbie's train of thought was broken and she looked up at Jenny. "Oh, no. It wasn't all bad."

"So you want to tell me about those," Jenny pointed to the bruises around Abbie's wrists.

"I already told you. Sutton and Devlin drugged me and locked me up. Crane tried to rescue me. We caught the bad guys and got away."

"Except I recognize that there is a hand print around your neck..."

"Like I said, we fought. Next subject." Abbie was blunt.

Jenny knew she'd better back off. She put her hands up in retreat. "Ok, fine. We won't talk about it. Can I ask you what’s going on with the Angels? You don't really think they're up to no good do you?"

"I honestly don't know what to think," Abbie shook her head. "I mean, they've been so helpful."

"And what about your spidey senses?"

"I haven't sensed that they mean us harm," Abbie admitted. I feel like we should trust them. But they are not being honest with us. They should have told us the truth about our time travel abilities, even if we can't use them yet. All they've told us is they aren't allowed to interfere except under extreme circumstances."

"So helping you learn to use your abilities doesn't cut it when it comes to need. But they're going to send you back in time to fight the seven tribulations, unprepared? And an apocalypse is coming at some point in time which you to may or may not be ready for."

Abbie shrugged. "I guess they figure we stopped Moloch from starting the Apocalypse without our powers, then we can handle the rest."

"Yeah, but we stopped Moloch and ripped a hole in Purgatory allowing countless demons and evil doers to escape."

"I know..." Abbie's phone buzzed and she picked it up. "It's a text from Reyes. I gotta get going."

"Ok, I'll catch up with you later. Thanks for the burner phone." Jenny waved her off. "And don't forget about tonight. New Year’s Party at Mabbie's."

Jenny sat at the table and set up the burner phone. It was nothing fancy but it would do till she could replace the one she lost.

Ichabod came down a short while later. "Good morrow Miss Jenny." He said as he looked around.

"Morning Crane," she smiled. "Abbie's already gone to the department."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed. "I was hoping she and I would have a moment to talk."

"Everything ok between you two?"

"I will admit I am a bit concerned." He looked unsure if he should say any more, but Jenny knew how to get him talking.

"Are you worried about what Franklin said about your abilities, and the Angels not being honest about it... Or do you think this is about what you two went through while you were in 1782?"

"Admittedly, I am trouble by the duplicity of the Angels. Their unwillingness to be forthcoming seems to me to be dubious in nature." His tone was harsh, "They can use us like puppets to bend the past and the future to their will."

"Are you sure you’re just not biased because they wouldn't let you keep Jeremy," Jenny asked. "I would be if it were my son."

"Perhaps my point of view is jaded by their actions. I am forced to deliver my own child to a fate worse than death; A tortured childhood that lands him buried beneath the ground, alone, in the dark."

"It must have been hard for you."

"Indeed it was," Ichabod was getting choked up. "I could not have endured it had I been alone."

"You were there for each other," Jenny really felt bad for him.

"No, she was there for me... But I was not there for her when she needed me."

"I don't believe that," Jenny was a bit stunned by his words.

"It is true," Ichabod sighed. "Did she tell you what she endured, while she was captured?"

"No," Jenny shook her head. "Not really."

"She had a nightmare last night," Ichabod was hesitant to go into details. "I saw what they did to her... I could feel how terrified she was of what they would do. And it was indeed my fault." He cut himself off.

Jenny sat silent with both hands on her cup. She could feel tears swelling up in her eyes. "I don't think Abbie blames you."

"I cannot be so sure," Ichabod remembered the part of the dream where he walked away from Abbie. It was what happened in Purgatory over a year ago.

"I'm sure she will forgive you, Crane." Jenny looked at the time. "We should go. I have a client coming by the office at ten."

"If you do not mind, I need to go to Fredrick's Manor and take care of things there... Close up the house and such."

"Sure, no problem. Don't forget about tonight, ok."

"I am looking forward to our evening out, Miss Jenny."

~~

 

Ash drove down the narrow path in the field and pulled up to the small trailer. The sat message he had from Jenny was last night saying he'd be staying there and not at Abbie's. He tried calling all morning but she never answered, now the SUV wasn't at the trailer; just the truck. He used his key to open the door and called her name.

"Kesathwa? Jenny ?" He went towards the back of the trailer but instead of Jenny he found Joe. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Hey... Ash... Big Ash, I mean," Joe said groggily. He started to get up but remembered he didn't have any clothes on. "Jenny's not here."

Ash looked pissed, and a pissed off Big Ash was scary. He said nothing. It was his way of trying to remain calm and not beat Joe to a pulp.

"She's at her sister's house. She said I could crash here. My apartment has fumes..."

"She stayed here with you last night?" Big Ash's voice was severe. He clenched his fist and did everything he could to hold back his rage.

Joe wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't want to lie or do anything that would mess things for Jenny.

"Look man, nothing's goin on here, ok. She's at her sister’s house."

Ash stormed out of the trailer slamming the door behind him.

"Fuck!" Joe pounded the bed. He'd have to find Jenny and tell her what happened. Hopefully Big Ash was more reasonable than he looked.

 

~~~

 

3 ~ Know Thy Self ~

Abbie finished up the early morning robbery case, that Reyes had called her to assist with. Then she assisted another detective on his case. Now that she had a minute she wanted to try and get some help on the Witness side of her duties. She sat at her desk at the precinct and pulled out her phone. She hoped Bishop Donovan would be willing to help.

"I'm very pleased you called Abigail," Donovan said from the other end of the line. "I am planning. Trip over in a couple of weeks to assist Shaman Duncan with his duties. I will gladly assist you in any way I can."

"Thank you. Crane and I could use all the help we can get. Without the Fenestella, I'm worried that we are way behind the curve."

"Did something happen during your last mission?"

"Nothing that we couldn't fix, eventually. But it could have been avoided, had we been properly trained."

She was reluctant to confide her concerns about the Angels. She didn't know how much Donovan knew about the situation.

"I apologize, Abigail," he offered sincerely. "I was under the impression from the Angel Muriel that you and Ichabod were being taken care of. We've been very busy with Shaman Duncan. He has thousands of years of our history as The Seven to learn."

"There's no need to apologize," Abbie assured him. "He made some references to Adam and Eve, and us being Destroyers to the Gods but also restorers of mankind. I don't understand."

"Yes, different religions and Civilizations call you by different names. It's because the stories and legends have been passed down for thousands of years so there have been quite a few interpretations. I have some literature… mostly legends and myths presumed to possibly have involved you Witnesses that may help. Of course I can only confirm events that myself or one of the Seven were present for. It’s the Angels who can offer you the most guidance. If you like we could attempt to enter the Vault in New York."

"We appreciate any literature you can share with us. But I don’t think we can get back into the vault. It's too much of a risk. The last time we went in, we were overrun by demons. We only made it out because Orion helped us. Besides what we need isn't in there. We need to know how to use our abilities and how we pass through realms and time. Once Crane and I learn more about our abilities, we can give it a try to get back into the vault. Right now my sister seems to do well working magic, but..."

"Your sister is working magic?" Donovan sounded surprised.

"Yes, she has our ancestor’s journal. She's pretty good at it."

"No doubt she is, but there is much to working magic. There are unforeseen dangers. And working with witchcraft should only be done when absolutely necessary. She needs proper guidance to reduce risks. With the tear in Purgatory using which craft could draw more demons out as they sense the power of the magic.

"Oh. That sounds serious."

"It can be. Worry not. I will help as much as I can. I look forward to visiting Sleepy Hollow. I'll be in touch."

"Thank you, Bishop Donovan," Abbie hung up and looked at her watch. She had a lot of paper work to take of before she could go home or the night. She was actually looking forward to going out and celebrating.

 

~

 

Ichabod sat on the bedroom floor in Fredrick's Manor. He held Jeremy's tiny booties in his hand, remembering the baby as if he were there. He had been there for hours and had lost track of time, after filling a small chest with the baby's things.

Everything was still so raw for him. They had two weeks in 1782 for him to come to grips with letting Jeremy go, only to have it all thrown back at him again. He felt as if fate had stabbed him in the back by forcing him to condemn his own child.

He placed the booties in the chest and pulled out a blanket. He held it to his face and took a deep breath. It still smelled like new born. He cloaked out a whimper as the tears that had filled his yes finally escaped down his cheeks. He knew he was torturing himself by staying there.

His cell phone rang like a beacon directing him to safety and out of the dark depths of the sea. A slight smile of relief came over his face when he saw Abbie's name.

"Hello Lieutenant," he managed to strengthen his voice.

"Crane, where are you? I've been home for almost an hour."

"Apologies... I am still at Fredrick's Manor.

Abbie wondered if she should ask how he was doing. She thought it would be a better conversation to have in person. "You’re still planning on going out with us tonight?"

"Yes, of course. I shall be home most directly."

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

~~

 

4 ~ In Her Arms~

 

Ichabod left Fredrick's Manor and went straight home after she called. He could feel that place and the memories had sucked the life out of him. But it was such a relief to be home. He made his way upstairs and could hear the ladies chatting away in Abbie's room.

"It seems like forever since we've gone out," he could hear the enthusiasm in Jenny's voice.

"I will admit, I'm actually looking forward to it." Abbie sounded happy too.

Ichabod smiled at hearing Abbie's voice. He didn't want to interrupt them, and went to his room. He saw a few outfits laid out for him. He wondered which of the sisters had bought the up to date clothing.

He sat on his bed and took a deep breath, enjoying being at home.

"I thought I heard you come in," Abbie said as she tapped on his door.

She hurried over to him, barefoot as he held out his hand for her to join him. She wore a long sleeve mini dress that fell off the shoulder. The silky burgundy material accentuated her breast. But what Ichabod loved the most were her lovely natural curls.

"You look Divine, Lieutenant."

"Thanks. I'm going to put a scarf on to help hide these," Abbie put her hand on her neck. "Jenny wanted to try a healing spell, but I think we should wait until we learn more about using magic. So for now it's long sleeve and scarves."

"And who do I have to thank for this array of modern attire?" He asked as he pulled her to him.

"That would be Jenny. It's the rest of your Christmas present. You know I don't care what you wear as long as you're comfortable."

He smiled but didn't have much to say.

"Are you doing ok?" She put her hands on his cheeks. "If you'd rather stay in tonight..."

"Nonsense Lieutenant. I am happy to have an evening of libations and music, with you."

"How about tomorrow we go down south to the beach for the weekend. Corbin has this little shack right on the water. It'll be a nice get away weekend before you start at the University."

"The weekend sounds nice, however... I am declining the class at the University. Instead I will give a lecture once a week..."

"Crane, why?" Abbie said getting a little concerned. "You were looking forward to it."

"Yes, well, I don't feel this is the most appropriate time to undertake so many projects."

Abbie looked at him and she could not disguise her concern. She knew Crane enjoyed having a lot of projects to keep his active mind busy.

"Lieutenant, I am quite knowledgeable of that look, and I can assure you there is no need for worry."

"The fact that you're telling me not to worry, makes me worry. What's going on with you Crane?"

"I admit I have been feeling a bit melancholy today, however, it shall pass." He tried to smile as His eyes drew downward.

Abbie put her hands on his cheeks and raised his glance back up to her. She didn't want to push but she still wanted to comfort him. "Like I said before, we do not have to go out." She kissed him tenderly then gave him a sly smile.

That seemed to perk him up. He grinned back at her as his hands slid down her her back and grasped her behind. His eyes were drawn to her lips and beckoned to them for another kiss. But before their lips could meet once again there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Don't even think about it you two," Jenny called out from the other side of the door. "We are leaving in an hour."

They both let out a soft laugh. Abbie gave Ichabod a peck on the forehead and started for the door. He held on to her hand. "And are you quite alright Lieutenant?"

"Of course," Abbie shrugged.

~~~

 

 

6 ~New Year’s Eve~

 

Mabie's was crowded and loud. The music filled the air and the patrons were all in a celebratory mood. Abbie was relieved. She could finally let loose and forget everything that had happened over the past couple months. Jenny was not having as much fun as she had hoped. Big Ash was a no show and Joe was still out on a call. Instead he decided to talk about wok.

"So do you guys think it means something that the gem in the necklace cracked and it's lost it's color?" Jenny handed Katrina's necklace to Ichabod.

"Tis quite peculiar indeed. This necklace is tied to the Horseman of Death. Katrina's return to 1782 should not have drained it of its power."

"Maybe something has happened to Death," Abbie pondered.

"I could do a locator spell o try nod track him down," Jenny suggested.

"No," Abbie shook her head as she took a sip of her beer. "I told you Bishop Donovan warned against using magic. Now put that away. We are here to party, not to work. There's no evil creatures on the lose tonight, so let’s try to have some fun, ok."

She sipped her beer and danced in her seat as Ichabod watched her. He did enjoy seeing her let letting her hair down. He quickly chugged his beer straight from the bottle, then let out a loud groan as he placed his bottle firmly on the table.

"I believe I am ready for another. I feel my spirits being lifted already!" He bellowed as he came up from his seat. "Shall I retrieve libations for you ladies as well?"

"I'll take one," Jenny was quick to respond.

"I'm good," Abbie smiled and waved her drink that she'd barely touched.

"Very well. I shall return in the shaking of a lamb's tale."

Jenny looked at her watch and frowned.

"Waiting for Big As to get here?" Abbie asked.

"Yeah... I don't know what's keeping him. I've tried calling him." She pulled out the burner phone, but there were no messages.

"Did you text him? Maybe he just doesn't recognize the number."

"Heads up," Jenny motioned for Abbie to look behind her. She turned her head and was greeted by Daniel's pearly white smile.

"Hey Abs, Jenny. How are you two lovely ladies doing tonight."

"Just fine, Danny." Abbie smiled up at him. "What brings you to Mabie's. I thought you'd be down for someplace more sophisticated to celebrate The New Year." She pointed to the seat next to her and he sat down to join them.

"I heard Mabie's was the place to be tonight," he leaned in a bit closer to her. "I had considered driving to Time Square to watch the Apple drop. But that seems like something to do with a partner."

"Or friends," Jenny jumped in. She could tell when a guy was hitting on her sister.

"True. But I'm still pretty new around here. Work takes up most of my time so I'm a little short on friends."

"Well don't worry. You can hang with us tonight," Abbie nudged his shoulder.

"I like the sound of that." Danny tipped his head then took a sip of his vodka.

"Hey Jenny," Mike called as he made his way to the table. "I've got a fifteen minute break, and you promised me a dance."

"I'm all yours," Jenny got up from her seat and took Mike's hand.

Abbie let out a small laugh as she watched her sister finally having some fun.

"How about you?" Daniel asked her.

"Me what?"

"Care to dance?"

"I should wait for Crane." She looked towards the bar which had a sizable line since Mike was on break.

"Come on. I’m sure your room mate won’t mind. One dance, Abs."

"Ok," she shook her head and reluctantly joined him on the dance floor.

Danny definitely had moves, and did not hesitate to show them off.

When the song finished Mike took a look over at the bar and decided to cut his break short. "I'd better give Chris a hand. Can I get another dance later?"

"Of course," Jenny gave him a quick hug. She sat back at the table. Normally she'd have a line of guys ready to dance with her. But most were intimidated by Big Ash and didn’t even bother to offer.

Ichabod met her at the table and handed her a beer. "Here you are Miss Jenny. And were has the Lieutenant gone off to?"

"She's dancing with Reynolds. She'll be back in a few."

Ichabod's jaw clenched as he held back the twinges of jealously that tried to creep into his mind.

"Down boy," Jenny teased. "They're just dancing."

"Indeed," he grumbled but still kept his eye on them.

 

The song was kind of slow. Danny had his hands on Abbie's waist but she kept him at arms length.

"You're roommate doesn't seem too happy about us dancing."

Abbie looked over her shoulder. Yup. Clenched jaw, eyes on, and barely drinking his beer. "He's just a little protective of me. Maybe we should go back."

"You could at least finish this dance," Danny fake pouted. "Back in DC you said you loved my skills on the dance look."

"Ok. We'll finish this one," she gave him a playfully stern look.

"Good," he grinned. He spun her around and pulled her close against his body. He could tell she was impressed and that's what he was going for. But he was disappointed when she pulled back again.

That's when the scarf slipped from around her neck.

"Abbie! What the hell is this?"

She shook her head as she readjusted the scarf. "It's nothing."

"Nothing," Danny was no fool. "Because it looks like a guy wrapped his rather large hand around our neck and squeezed pretty damn hard."

"It was a case I was working. Things got out of hand that's all."

"Which case?" Daniel was adamant. "You weren't working yesterday afternoon and I'd wager those bruiser are right at twenty-four hours old."

Damn his FBI skills. "Drop it Danny. I mean it."

She went to sit down and he followed. It was more than a little tense at the table. Jenny tried to break the ice by getting to know Danny a little better.

"So you and Abbie met during the FBI recruiting a couple years go."

"Yup," Danny was talking to her but watching Ichabod. "More like I was fighting for a spot and Abbie was being recruited."

"You must have been pretty good if you're already running your own department."

"Yeah. I was particularly good at seeing things that people try to cover up," Danny wasn't being so subtle.

Ichabod knew that was directed at him, since Danny had yet to stop staring him down. "Perhaps people just want to keep their private affairs private. It is a free country." Ichabod quipped.

"Huh," Daniel scoffed. "Like when roommates are sporting matching bruises."

"Danny!" Abbie looked cross. "I asked you to drop it."

"I didn't peg you for the kind of girl who would put up with domestic abuse. I noticed that little motion your 'roommate' makes with his hand when he pick up his drink. That twitch in the wrist... Consistent injury seen when a person strangles someone with their bare hands. Plus that's a size able bruise on his head."

"I beg you're pardon! Exactly what are you implying?" Ichabod was offended by the implication that he had caused Abbie's injury.

"You know exactly what I'm saying!" Danny stood up.

Ichabod stood up too, "perhaps you would care to discuss this outside!"

"Hey! Guys!" Jenny put her hands up and tried to interject.

"Let's! We'll see how you fair against someone you're own size!" Danny was ready.

"Sit your asses down! Now!" Abbie said in an authoritative but low voice. She was not about to be embarrassed by these two.

"Danny, I told you it isn't what it looks like! Crane and my sister run a small private investigating firm. They consult with the Sheriff’s Department. But I also do some side work with them. Last night, things with a perp got out of hand and we dealt with it. Case closed."

"Sorry Abs... You know domestic violence is a sore spot for me," Danny seemed to be calming.

"I forgot, of course," Abbie recalled some personal things they had discussed back when they had their short lived fling.

"Look, Crane, sorry, man."

"Apology accepted," Ichabod knew it was best to let the matter go.

Abbie wanted to put the mess with Colonel Sutton behind her. "I came out to have. Good time and that's what I plan to do."

"Shall we dance Lieutenant?"

"We shall," her face lit up, as he took her hand.

Finally she was where she wanted to be; In Ichabod's arms, dancing the night away. He still wasn't quite used to the music style but he was smooth on his feet and loved being with her.

Soon it was time for the count down. Joe came in and found Jenny just in time.

"Hey! You made it!" She gave him a hug.

"Of course, I did. No one I'd rather ring in the new year with but you!"

The crowd shouted out loud as the counted down from ten and then erupted in a hail of "Happy New Year!"

Ichabod held Abbie tight as she planted a huge and tender kiss on his lips. She had meant for it to be short, but be couldn't let her go. She melted in his arms as confetti flowed around them.

Joe also got a kiss, right on the lips from Jenny. It made his night. He looked around and didn't see big Ash and knew he had to tell Jenny what happened. He pulled her aside and explained the situation.

"Oh god! He doesn't think I cheated on him does he?" She looked worried.

"I explained to him that there was nothing going on. But he was still pretty pissed."

"I have to go. I have to tell him myself,"

"Hey, you're not driving anywhere. You're already drunk," he took her car keys. "I'll take you."

"Joe! You're the best," she hugged him, not knowing how much it hurt him.

Abbie and Ichabod were oblivious to the crowd around them. They held each other and kissed not even sure of how much time had passed.

"Let's get out of here," Abbie finally pulled away long enough to speak the words.

"Indeed. There are more eventful things we can do at home."

"No... Let’s drive down to the outer banks to Corbin's shack on the beach. Just for a couple of days. If we leave now we can be there by sun rise."

"I've been drinking..."

"I'll drive," she insisted. "I barely took two sips of my drink."

"Well then, we are off on our next adventure." He smiled and kissed her again before they hastily made their exit.

 

~~~

"Thanks for driving me out here," Jenny said as she got out of Joe's car.

"No Problem," he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and then let her go. "Oh, I almost forgot. I found your phone outside your trailer." he handed it to her. "I'll wait here for a few minutes just in case."

"You're the best, Joe!"

She hurried up to Big Ash's door and knocked. He honestly wasn't too surprised she showed up.

"Hello Kesathwa"

Jenny was relieved he called her by his special name. "Hi. I suppose I owe you an explanation."

"Just tell me if there's something going on with you and that guy."

"No. I swear. He' just a good friend."

Ash nodded in acceptance of her explanation. "Very well."

"So, are you going to let me in?"

"You are always welcome in my home. Always," he assured her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he listed her off her feet an into a kiss.

Joe watched as Ash carried her inside and closed the door.

"And that's my cue to leave," he whispered to himself. And took off. He didn't want to think about what they were doing next.

~~~

 

 

7 ~ Beaches ~

 

It was an eight hour drive down to the Outer Banks of northern North Carolina. Abbie knew the sun would be up a little after seven so she pushed it a bit to make time. Crane sang to her for a little while. He was a bit drunk, and did doze off soon enough. She didn't mind. The drive was peaceful.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Time to wake up," Abbie nudged him.

"I am well rested and ready to assist by driving," Ichabod yawned and stretched his long limbs.

"No need. We are here." She smiled as they drive down the narrow beach road.

It was still dark out. Ichabod looked out the window to his left and saw pitch blackness. That was surely the Ocean. He looked at his cell phone. Lieutenant it is not yet seven in the morrow. You were not obeying the limits of the speed laws."

"I was only over by just a little," she teased as they drove up to the tiny beach shack.

It was weather beaten but very quaint. They grabbed their spare bags from the back of the SUV, and headed inside. A small living area with a kitchenette was all there was to it. A wall with a large opening separated it from the one bedroom.

"The power isn't on, I'll go shut it on if you can turn on the water. It's the valve right over there." That took no more than a couple of minutes. Large windows lined the shack but were closed off by storm shutters. "Let’s get these open. The view is amazing."

They went onto the wrap around deck and opened the shutters then turned to look at the ocean. The sun would be up any minute. Ichabod held her close to him as the cold breeze swept past them. Soon the first embers of light began to peek over the ocean. An array of colors soon flooded the sky as the sun rose.

"Isn't that beautiful?" She sighed, taking it all in.

"Indeed it is," his attention was drawn to her.

She smiled shyly barely able to handle his gaze. She still felt butterflies when he looked at her that way. And when he placed his hands gently on her chin and tipped it up towards him, she practically melted.

"Happy New Year, Lieutenant." His voice was soft and deep. His breath felt warm against her face.

"Happy New Year, Captain," she barely got the words out before his lips were upon hers. The gentle kiss soon turned into a passionate melding of tongues and warm breath.

He easily lifted her feet from the ground and walked her into the shack.

She easily slipped out of dress, as he took off his boots. He let out a low breath as he took a good look at her in her little black panties. She pulled him close and grinned as she pulled of his shirt.

"Treasure, you are not fatigued from the night drive?" She asked as he ran his large warm hands down her back

She looked up smiled coyly at him as she unfastened his breeches. "I am never too tired for this."

She ran one hand thru his hair pulling him down for a kiss as her other hand stroked his cock generously. She pushed him against the wall and kissed down is chest, to the trail of soft hair of his abdomen. Her tongue playfully drew the length of his manhood sending a thrill down his spine.

He nearly lost his composure when she took him full in her mouth. Her large brown eyes looked up at him as he caressed her cheek. it was almost too much as he let soft heavy breathes escape him. She clutched his ass while her other hand stroked in tandem with her lips and tongue. He rested his head back against the wall to enjoyed her efforts at pleasure. He felt he didn't deserve such pure delectation.

He didn't want to come, not before he'd had a chance to delight in her.

"Treasure, I must have you." His voice was husky and low.She took one last long drag of him, suck the head tenderly before rising to her feet.

He picked her up and laid her gently across the bed. The sun beamed in flooding the room with light. She looked light an angel in a dream. He carefully removed her low cut boots, then with gingerly care slid her panties off. Her skin was so soft he couldn't resist kissing her ankles. He giggled as the whiskers of his mustache tickled her legs.

Abbie took a deep breath as Ichabod kissed his way up her thigh, spreading her legs. He placed a gentle kiss on her mound, letting his tongue separate her folds as it slid into her. He tasted her eliciting the most delightful sounds her lips. Her fingers ran through his hair as her coos and moans fueled his desire to please her. He kissed the lips of her mound then generously sucked her clit. She was so close to falling over the edge of ecstasy, and he wanted to send her. He came upon her sucking her nipples of her breasts as he pressed two fingers into her wet hole his thumb continued to rub her clit as he worked her into a state of elation.

Her body quivered at the overflow of sensations, but still she wanted more. "I need you," her voice shook softly. "I want you now!"

Her words were barely audible but Ichabod knew exactly what she wanted. And he was desperate for it. He revived his fingers from inside her and took hold of his cock. He kissed up her neck finding her sensuous mouth and kissed her, as he guided his cock inside her.

His breath hitched and he let it out slow as he reveled in the sensation of sliding into her and feeling her wet walls engulf him. He stroked slowly at first enjoying every inch inside of her. Her hands drew the length of his back, as her hips rocked in rhythm against his. He began to go deeper, a little faster, their moans grew louder. It felt so good.

She grabbed his ass and pushed him harder into her, and he was ready to deliver.

"Is this what you desire Treasure?" He growled barely getting the words out. He hitched one of her legs over his forearm and really delved into her.

"Yes oh yessss...." She was already gone again. And a moment later he was too. He came so hard he couldn't breathe and his body trembled. Four firm strokes and he filled her, as sweat dripped from his brow.

Finally their bodies began to relax and their breaths steadied. He collapsed beside her and pulled her in to spoon with him. It dawned on them both that once again they had not gone to that special place of theirs. But in the moment it hardly matter. What they had together was already so good.

"You must be exhausted," he whispered into her ear.

"Hmm, yeah. Just a little," she murmured with a smile. Her eyes were already closed.

Ichabod pulled the covers over her and watched her as she drifted off to sleep. Even the early morning sun gleaming through the window couldn't keep her awake.

~~~

 

9 ~ A New Day ~  
It was New Year's Day, a Friday, and Jenny had just been dropped off at her office by Big Ash. She was as giddy as a school girl thinking about the wild sex they had all nigh and all morning. That man had the hottest body she'd ever had the pleasure of doing. Hawley had been pretty close, but Ash was like a dream. She was so deep in her thoughts she almost didn't notice when a potential client walked in the door.

"Can I help you?"

The young woman seemed timid as she held a photograph close to her. "Do you deal with missing persons cases?"

"I'd be happy to help with that but have you tried the police?" Jenny was curious.

"No... I don't think the guy who's missing would want us going to the police."

"Oh, ok. Well we usually deal in supernatural or paranormal cases..."

"Yes, I understand."

"I'm Jenny Mills. My partner is out if town."

"I'm Susan Sullivan," they shook hands.

"All right then, Susan, have a seat and we'll get started." Jenny waved her to a chair on the opposite side of her desk.

"Well, about a year ago, a man we never met before chased away some poachers off my daddy's farm. He didn't speak or nothin, but he seemed alone. Daddy offered him a shack out by the stables were he could stay and keep his horse. He helped around the farm, kept to himself. Well couple night ago he got sick or something. Then he just vanished. Took his horse and left."

"Did you check the local hospitals?" Jenny asked.

"I did. But when I say he got sick, that's not exactly what I mean."

Now Jenny knew they were getting to the real reason. "Can you explain what you think it was?"

"It's like, his flesh started decomposing. I offered to call a doctor, but that agitated him. He... He didn't look alive."

"Is that his picture?" Jenny pointed and Susan handed the photo to her. "Jenny tried to hide the shock in her voice as she looked at the handsome blond haired man in the photo. "Oh! This is him and his horse?"

"Yes. We just want to know what happened to him... Make sure he's ok. He didn't look ok."

Jenny pulled out a pen and paper, "I just need some information from you and I’ll see what I can find out."

 

~~~

"Rise and shine, Lieutenant," Ichabod's rang through the tiny house.

Abbie stretched out her tiny body, and yawned. That's when she smelled the delicious aroma. Her stomach growled as she peeked her eyes open, and she felt the weight of the bed shift. Ichabod sat beside her and pulled her up into an embrace.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips, then took another deep breath in. "That smells delicious. What have you been p to?"

"That would be pot roast with potatoes and baby carrots. Whilst you were somnolent, I endeavored to explore this quaint beach community. I did a bit of shopping for some much needed items that we did not have in our spare baggage. I have a much needed razor or myself and these for you."

He handed her a bag with a scarf and some hair cream. "Ah you're a life saver! I must look a wreck." She crinkled up her face as he rummaged her hands through her curls.

"Nonsense Treasure. You could never be anything less that stunning."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. No matter where or what time period they traveled he always made sure she was taken care of.

"Dinner shall be ready in approximately 3 hours. For now I shall treat you to Croissants with jam and orange juice." He got up quickly and fetched the meal for her.

"Mmm... I'm starving?" She practically snatched up the plate as her eyes widened. It was very good to her empty stomach. "What time is it anyway?"

"It has just turned three o'clock."

"Oh," she took her last bite then handed him the plate. "Most of the day is gone. I should get dressed.

He held her in placed. "Don't you dare," he teased raising an eyebrow and giving her a sly smile.

"Oh okay... Captain Crane, are we about to do this," she grinned as he angled closer to her and put his hand on her upper thigh.

"Indeed we are Lieutenant. Brace yourself!"

He was barely upon her when Abbie's cell phone rang. She knew from the tone it was Jenny. Hold that thought," she said as she slipped away from him. She rolled onto her belly and reached for her phone.

"Hey, Jenny. Everything ok?" Abbie bit her bottom lip as she looked over her shoulder and watched Ichabod hastily undress.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you I had a client in today about a missing person."

Ichabod climbed into bed and began kissing her shoulder and back.

"Huh, and they think something supernatural is involved?" Abbie's voice had a hint of concern and Ichabod perked to pay attention.

"More like the missing person is the supernatural. It's the Kindred."

"Kindred?" Abbie was surprised. They hadn't seen him since The Horseman of Death tried to take Abbie as a Substitute bride. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. And get this. His human face that looked like Abraham... It's reverting back to its skeletal form."

"You think it has to do with the necklace going dark?"

"Could be." Jenny wasn't sure.

"Ok, Crane and I are coming back."

"No, Abbie. You two stay another day. You've both been through hell. You can use the break. So far nothing has happened. Everything is quiet. Joe and I will see if we can come up with any leads as to where he might be."

"Are you sure? There's nothing you think Crane and I need to look into?"

"No. Nothing yet. I just knew you'd want to know about Kindred."

"Ok, we really could use a breather. Just, call me if anything changes. It'll take us eight hours to drive back to Sleepy Hollow.

Ichabod began kissing don her back as Abbie's tone calmed and she said bye to her sister. She tossed the phone into her bag on the floor.

"So where were we?" She purred as Ichabod kissed her back and massaged here lush derrière.

"I believe we were right about here," his voice hummed as he wedged between her legs.

His hands from on her hips he raised them up to meet his. She could feel his cock firm against her as he reached around and circled her clit with his fingers. He rubbed and massaged her folds until she was moist to the touch.

He pulled back and guided himself inside her taking her from behind. She gripped the bed covers as she pushed against him, intensifying the depth and the sensation. They managed "I love you," here and there between moans of "Yes!" and "You feel so good". It was like floating on a cloud, the rush of ecstasy they felt when they came.

Abbie collapsed back onto her belly. Her body still tingling from the Ichabod of her climax. Ichabod laid beside her rubbing her backside and planting a tender kiss upon her soft lips.

"That was incredible," she smiled.

"Than shall we have another go at it?" He nipped playfully at her shoulder.

"As much as I'd love too, I really need a shower. Besides, we have the rest of the weekend."

"Very well, Lieutenant," Ichabod reluctantly rose from the bed. "I shall tend to dinner whilst you freshen up.

~~~

 

Dinner was served on the deck overlooking the ocean. The sun went down and the ocean became a dark endlessness. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was incredibly soothing. The fire pit was lit for warmth as they sat across a blanket wrapped loosely in another.

The meal was delicious and Abbie was sure to tell him so. The sadness that had taken over him truly seemed to have dissipated. But Abbie could still see it in his eyes.

"You seem better. You doin’ ok, Crane?"

"I am indeed feeling my spirits lifted a bit. Time away from everything... Time alone with you, without the threat of impending danger... It has been good for my soul."

"The sex has been pretty damn good too," she joked and they both smiled. "But, we can't use it to mask what we are feeling."

"We have both suffered greatly on this last journey. How do you fare?"

"I'm dealing," Abbie did that thing where she toughens up her voice. Time away is nice, but I can't wait to get back to work. You know, be busy and put it all behind me."

"Hmm." Ichabod mused momentarily, and Abbie wondered what it was about.

"What is it?"

"I find the distance from Sleepy Hollow, gives me peace somehow." He snuggled close to her letting her head rest upon his chest.

Something about his words left her feeling uneasy. She did her best to push that feeling aside and just be in the moment with the man she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Red Hot Chili Peppers: More Than Words


	20. Difficult Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie learn that their bond has been damaged after their last Mission. Ichabod keeps a secret from Abbie that unintentionally has dire consequences. Both realize that they need to do something that will temporarily pull them apart.
> 
> *Fixing typos as I find them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again THANK YOU for all the Kudos & comments.  
> I am sorry I haven't updated sooner. Had had the next two chapters ready, but was so upset by the S3 Finally I scrapped most of it & it took me a while to want to re-write it.
> 
> The big changes are that I won't be doing Danabbie. It will just be Ichabbie with maybe a hint of angst thrown in by Danny. Also I'll be using fewer S3 elements because I am opposed to the mythology they created. I prefer the one I have been creating so I hope you enjoy it. I have some fun time travel stories coming up for Ichabbie!
> 
> There is plenty of Ichabbie smut at the end of this chapter, so worry not.

~Prelude~

\- Flashback to New Year’s Day -

Pandora made her way to England. She was determined not to give up so easily. The Witness bond was damaged. She needed their bond strong in order to retrieve her husband from the prison old they had created. She knew she had something that could help the Witnesses. A stone tablet that told of the events of the first tribulation. She had sensed it when she first escaped her prison world and found it discarded and forgotten. She couldn't simply give it to the Witnesses. They would never believe its authenticity. She had to return it to its last know dwelling.

Now she stood in the tomb ruins of an ancient Scottish Castle. Ichabod's family had hoped to revive it at one point over two hundred years ago, but the endeavor was far too costly.

"This tablet will give you the answers you need Witnesses. You need only look for it." She pulled the stone tablet from her box and placed it in its vault.

As she prepared to leave she felt a cold eerie sensation. She knew something was wrong. She hurried to exit the tomb but an invisible shield held her in. She tried to use her magic, but it was lacking against the force holding her in. That's when she saw the Angels Theodore, Muriel, Michael, Gabriel. They glowed and were at least seven feet tall as they used their powers and the stones from the Basilica to trap her inside.

"No! You are forbidden to interfere!" Pandora screeched as she fought frivolously against the barrier. "If you do this you will be sent away! You're precious Witnesses will be alone!"

"We know the consequences and we accept them," the angels spoke in unison. Their voice so mighty it caused Pandora to fall back and tremble.

 

~1~ Moving On~

From the moment the Witnesses returned to Sleepy Hollow, Abbie could sense the cloud that had shadowed Ichabod return as well. The bright blue sparkle in his eyes was gone again. She was convinced he needed to get himself back into the daily grind, and everything would be fine.

Monday morning she put on a pot of coffee and went for her morning run. It felt good. It felt normal. She veered off of her regular path down the trail into the woods where the tree she and Jenny carved their initials in stood. It was a reminder to her of everything she'd been through; Everything that she had survived. And she was still standing, stronger than ever. She put a triumphant smile on her face as she continued finding the regular path again and headed home. Today was going to be a great day. She was going to kick ass.

She was glad to see Ichabod up when she got home. He was still in his robe, but at least he was fixing breakfast. "Good morrow, Lieutenant," he chimed with a half smile. "And how fared you run?"

"It was really good," She took a deep breath. "And that smells delicious."

He turned to her putting his arms around her and gave her a sweet tender kiss. "Breakfast shall be served most directly.

"Give me fifteen minutes to do a quick shower and I'll be right down."

He gave her a nod then returned to his culinary endeavors. Abbie gave him a quick glance before heading upstairs. He seemed okay. Maybe she was worried over nothing.

During breakfast they discussed their plans for the day. Abbie did most of the talking which was a bit unusual, but he seemed attentive and interested.

"So what do you have going on today?" she asked as she took a bite of her omelet.

 

"I have a few more details to take care of at Fredrick's Manor whilst Miss Jenny is looking into the disappearance of the Kindred."

"Hmm..." Abbie took a napkin and wiped her mouth, hoping this was a good time to bring up a sensitive subject. "I was kind of thinking about something. And you can tell me if it’s none of my business. I won't be offended."

"Lieutenant, you may always speak freely with me," Crane assured her.

"Jenny and I were raised in foster care most of our childhood. And we didn't always have nice things. There are a lot of kids... Babies in the system, families in need too..."

"You believe I should donate Jeremy's things?" He looked down at his plate not at her.

Now she felt like an intensive moron for even bringing it up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up so soon. I was just thinking since you're closing up the house..."

"No, no of course it makes perfect sense," he looked up at her and tried to smile. But Abbie could see that he was struggling. "’It’s actually a lovely idea. I think it would be nice to know that children in need can make use of Jeremy's things. If you wouldn't mind..."

"I'll make the call if it’s easier for you,"

"I would most greatly appreciate it."

She took his hand, wanting to offer her love and support. Her heart fluttered as his thumb gently wisped over her soft skin. He noticed the bruises on her wrists were finally fading away.

"We are going to get through this, Crane. Soon we'll be able to put this all behind us."

 

~~

Abbie's day had gone exactly how she had hoped. After making a call to Westchester County Women and Children's Outreach, she was called in for a B&E that kept her occupied most of the morning. Now she was enjoying her lunch break with a couple of detectives. She felt normal, for the first time in a long time.

 

Ichabod went straight to Fredrick's Manor. If he was supposed to finish packing up Jeremy and Katrina's things, he failed miserably. He sat in a chair and holding one of Jeremy's blankets. He thought it had only been a short while, but hours passed an he didn't move from that spot.

 

It wasn't until there was a knock at the door that he looked at the time. It was nearly one in the afternoon. He placed the blanket down and walked cautiously to the door. It just dawned on him that the barrier had been breached. He couldn't imagine who could have passed through without him or Abbie.

He looked out the window but didn't recognize the slender freckled woman with light brown hair. He opened the door. There was a van with a service worker sitting in it and another car.

Ichabod cracked the door open just a bit. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Lindsay Porter. I received a call that you may have some items to donate." She smiled. "You must be Mr. Crane."

She stuck her hand out prompting Ichabod to take it. She shook his hand generously, but he looked a bit out of sorts.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

"No, please, come in," Ichabod opened the door. "I simply had not expected your arrival to be so presently." He walked her through to the living room.

"Yes well, I was told that you were moving out today, so we didn't want to miss you." She observed that only one box was packed but most of the baby items were strewn about.

"Indeed I had planned to quit the house today, but I am finding the time slipping by far too quickly."

Her eyes glanced over the baby things again. She observed that there were no toddler items and the baby things were barely used. It was when Ichabod picked up the baby blanket that she knew. It was the way he held it. The way he looked at it.

"I lost my daughter three years ago. She was born with congenital heart failure."

Ichabod's attention was drawn from the blanket to her. "Oh... I'm very sorry."

"How old was your child? Your son right? "

Ichabod nodded. "Jeremy. He was only a few weeks old."

"Oh, a new born. When did you lose him?"

"Tis not yet been a week."

Lindsay let out a sigh. Of course she didn't really know what had happened but to her, here was a man who just lost his child. She reached into her purse and pulled out a card and a pen and began writing on the back.

"When I lost my Amber, this group helped me a lot. It's grief counseling for parents who have lost a child. The meetings are twice a week, every Monday and Thursday at 6pm at the Community Center in Yonkers."

"Miss Porter..."

"Please, call me Lindsay."

"Miss Lindsay, I am not sure that this is the appropriate forum for me."

"Everyone there has been through what you're going through right now. There's no judgment and no pressure. It's just a place to listen if that helps you, or to talk if you need to. I'll be there tonight, so you don't have to feel like a stranger."

She handed him the card and he graciously took it. "Thank you Miss Lindsay. I should probably prepare Jeremy's things."

"No. You need more time. You wouldn't want to give away something and regret it later. The Items will be very much appreciated whenever you are ready to give them."

For the first time Ichabod felt validated in his feelings over the loss of Jeremy. Abbie and Jenny tried to be understanding and supportive, but to them this was just another mission that had bad consequences. For him, it was very much like a death and it was ripping his heart apart.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

~2~ What Feels Good ~

 

Ichabod decided that he would go to the meeting that night. He sent Abbie a texted that he had a meeting but didn't give any details.

She sat at her desk doing some afternoon paperwork when Reyes came up to her.

"Mills, do you have plans for this afternoon?"

"No ma'am." Abbie straightened up.

"You've been invited to join the regional FBI agents for a training exercise at five. That is if you're interested."

"I am actually."

"Very well. Give Reynolds a call." Reyes tapped her desk, "They want you Mills."

Abbie smiled a little inside. It was still in her heart, she couldn't deny it. A childhood dream that she had let go of for the greater good. She sent Ichabod a text response letting him know that she'd be out as well.

With permission from Reyes, Abbie left early to get a change of clothes and some running shoes and headed to FBI bureau. She knew several of the agents and was introduced to quite a few more. Reynolds did his best to hide how excited he was that Abbie was joining them, but his smile shined through his tough guy exterior.

It was Westchester's White Plains Agency, against Orange County's Hudson Valley Agency.

Several obstacle courses were erected and small groups of three would race to complete the course. The winners in each group would move on to the next round and compete against each other until there were two left.

Abbie was tiny, but she was fierce and fast as she manipulated the obstacles. And she was quick to solve puzzled that needed to be overcome in order to move through the course. Everyone soon saw exactly why the FBI higher ups wanted her so badly.

After several hours Abbie and Agent John Michaels made it to the final round.

"I knew you were good, but I had no idea how good. I'm impressed Mills." Daniel said to her quietly.

"I realize I'm a guest at this party. If you need me to back off..."

"Oh hell no, Mills. They tell me Michaels hasn't lost one of these in over a year. So if you can, please do kick his ass." Danny laughed.

"Yes, sir," Abbie grinned and began mentally preparing. She was exhausted and bruised, but it felt good. She loved a good challenge.

~~~

Ichabod walked into the community center and saw Lindsay waiting for him down the hall. He took a deep breath as he approached her.

"Ichabod, I'm glad you decided to come. We are just about to get started."

"I appreciate the invitation Ms. Lindsay," Ichabod tried to hide his nerves.

She walked him into the meeting room and introduced him to the dozen people gather before they all found their seats.

The director, Mrs. Marsh started the meeting by asking if there was anything anyone needed to talk about. She gave Ichabod a kind smile as she reminded them that they did not have to say anything if they weren't ready.

Ichabod was unusually quiet during the meeting. Mostly just listening to the others share what they were going through. It resonated with him. Even though his circumstance was unique, the loss was very familiar. Some were quiet, just as he was, while others seemed desperate to pour their hearts out.

The hour and a half passed quickly, and Ichabod had a sense of relief that he could not explain. After the meeting a few people stuck around, huddling into small group conversations over coffee.

"So how was it?" Lindsay asked as she handed Ichabod a Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"Oh, thank you Miss Lindsay," he nodded, graciously accepting the drink. "The meeting was in fact helpful, and strangely cathartic. I could never imagine sharing ones grief in room full of complete strangers would offer such a sense of assuagement."

"Grief counseling is a strange thing. This group saved me after I lost Amber. My ex husband, not so much. He just wanted to move on, you know, forget she ever existed. It hurt him too much to think about her. He could not understand why I couldn't let go."

"I am very sorry to hear that. Tragedy brings some closer together and others it seems are torn apart."

Lindsey made observation of his ring finger as he spoke. No wedding ring. She was curious about the mother of his child. He never mentioned her. And the more they spoke the more she found herself attracted to him.

"You want to go grab a real cup of coffee. No offense to Mrs. Marsh, but this isn't very good," Lindsay crinkled up her nose and smiled.

Ichabod clearly did not pick up on the cues she was giving, "I actually need to get home. I have a lecture tomorrow at the college, so..."

"Oh, ok. Will you be back for Thursday nights meeting?"

"I believe I shall come again."

"Good. I'll see you then."

He gave her a quick head bow, which had her swooning just a bit, before he departed.

Once in his SUV, he tried calling Abbie. With no answer he left her a text that he'd be home in half an hour. He was home before she finally texted back.

Abbie: on my way. Not hungry just tired. Be home soon.

Ichabod smiled.

~~~~

 

Abbie straggled through the door and tossed her keys on the entry table. She could barely move but managed to pull off her coat. All she wanted was a shower. No better a nice hot bath so she wouldn't have to stand.

"Crane," she called out as she rubbed her eyes. He didn't answer, but she heard the faint sound of water running upstairs. She trudged up and heard the water running from her own room. Candles were lit and the lights were low. Her favorite pajamas were laid out for her.

"Crane?" She said with hesitation.

He popped his head out of the bathroom and held out his hand. "Come Lieutenant."

Abbie let out a sigh of relief when she saw the hot bubble bath had been prepared for her. Candles were lit causing lovely long shadows down the wall.

Ichabod helped her out of her clothes, and helped her into the tub. She melted into the water, letting out a soft groan as the hot water soothed her aching muscles. Ichabod poured her a glass of wine and sat it on the tub beside her.

"There you are treasure. Now I shall leave you to your time of requiescence."

"No. How about you join me," she looked up giving him a lazy grinn.

Ichabod smiled and hastily undressed. "There is no need to offer twice Lieutenant, for I should enjoy nothing more than to join you in this respite."

 

He sat at the opposite end of the garden tub, rubbing her tiny feet as he told him about her night running drills will the local FBI.

"So we are almost at the finish line for the final round. That last obstacle, I could choose over, under or through. Mind you, you can't see under, going through looks complicate but over looks clear. Too clear. So Michaels goes over, I go under."

"And how did you fare?"

"Under was dark but a clear shot. Over was a trap. He never even finished," she smiled victoriously. "Now they've offered me the opportunity to PT with them every week. But enough about me, how was your meeting? Historical Society or was it for the College?"

"What it was… was inconsequential and I fear would bore you to slumber. I can assure you that I am fully ready for my lecture tomorrow afternoon on early Dutch settlement in New York."

"And the house... Fredrick's Manor is closed up? I'm sure that wasn't easy for you."

"Not easy, however entirely necessary. One very interesting conundrum, however... The barrier we created from the Basilica, is gone." He said as he gingerly tended to her feet.

"Like gone gone?"

"Completely."

"Fascinating," Abbie playfully faked enthusiasm.

"What is truly fascinating is you Treasure," Ichabod smiled giving her his sweet heart eyes as he guided her into his arms.

She rested her head back against his chest and closed her eyes. It felt so good to rest in his arms. She could feel him getting hard against her back. But he knew she was exhausted, and did not push. He just wanted her to relax and enjoy.

“This feels so good,” She smiled and whispered lazily.  
“Indeed it does Treasure,” He closed his eyes as he held her to him, arms lovingly around her. “ Indeed it does.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

~3~ When There’s A Problem ~

 

The next few weeks seemed to go smoothly. They were baffled by the removal of the barrier around Fredrick's Manor. But even more baffling was the fact that they could not enter the Basilica. Even when they were together the wall was sealed to them.

Things on the supernatural front seemed to completely die down, leaving the Witnesses time to get into a normal routine. The only downside was that Ichabod had fewer opportunities to work with Abbie at the Sheriff's Department.

Ichabod checked in with Jenny at the office most mornings, before heading to Fredrick's Manor, and often had lunch with Abbie. He kept secret his emotional attachment to the house and Jeremy's baby items. He felt it made him weak somehow, but he couldn't let them go. Most days he felt the only way to escape was to take some time away from Sleepy Hollow, away from the place that reminded him so dreadfully of the past that he could never return to. The grief counseling meetings helped. At times he felt guilty and wondered if he should tell Abbie, but he couldn't. She was doing so well, and he didn't want to dredge it all up for her again.

Abbie was doing well. The more she delved into work, the more confident she felt. What Colonel Sutton and his men put her through began to fade with the bruises, until it was just another incident in her past. Working so closely with the FBI did make her wish that she could follow her dreams. But at any turn, all hell could break lose and she needed to be right there, and ready.

At least at the end of every day she had Ichabod to come home to. No matter how stressful or how completely ordinary her day was, she had him. He was changed since losing Jeremy. She knew it, and of course he would be changed. But they had each other and she loved the way the sparkle came into his eyes when she was with him.

 

She had been so afraid of forever, afraid of envisioning a future with the two of them, as a real family. But as each day passed, it's all she wanted. If he asked her again, she would say yes. Hell, there were a couple of times when she nearly asked him, but she refrained. Ichabod was a man of the 18th century, and she would not take that away from him.

As Valentines Day approached, Ichabod wondered if now was the time. He was a proud man who didn't take rejection well, and was not sure if he could handle his heart being broken again. At least he had a couple of days to think on the matter.

He stopped by the office to check in with Jenny, and to see if there was anything new on the horizon. He tapped on the office door.

"Come in," Jenny called out. She hung up the phone as he walked in. Her demeanor changed when she saw it was him. "Oh, hey Crane."

"My apologies Miss Jenny. I had not expected my company to be so ill received," he half teased.

"Sorry Crane it's not you. I was hoping you were a client."

"You were not corresponding with a client over the phone?"

"Nope. That was just Big Ash."

"So then there have been no strange goings on in the land of Sleepy Hollow?" He took a seat and made himself comfortable. "I admit it is nice to have the respite from the deadly supernatural. However, I find it rather odd."

"Abbie says there is nothing weird to report from the Sheriff's Department either. Our last real case was Kindred. And turns out he went back to the tomb where Franklin buried him," she shrugged as she tapped her pen o her desk. "Looks like we picked the wrong time to start our business venture. I'm bored out of my mind."

"You are an adventurous spirit Miss Jenny. We shall have to find something to keep you occupied until the next demon emerges."

"Very funny Crane. At least you have the historical society and your lectures at the University. How's it going anyway?"

"As I told your sister, It behooves me how this generation knows the intimate details of Miss Swift and Miss Kardashian, yet they know very little of the fundamental ideals that are the foundation of this Representative Republic."

"I blame the media," Abbie chimed in as she peeked through the door. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, come on in." Jenny smiled and waved.

Ichabod stood as she walked in, and took her hand offering her his seat. "It is a bit early for our lunch date Lieutenant. However I am always pleased to spend more time with you."

"As am I, but we have to cancel our lunch date. Bishop Donovan took an earlier flight and will be here soon."

Both Ichabod and Jenny perked up at this news.

 

"Duncan is going to bring him to the archives. I figured we could order some takeout and wait there."

"You make the order and I'll pick it up. Ming Asian?" Jenny hopped up and grabbed her keys.

Abbie nodded as Jenny left. She then turned her attention to Ichabod. She studied his face trying to read his expression. A combination of relieved, hopeful, anxious. She wished that she could read his mind. That gift seemed to elude them both since their return from 1782. Surely Bishop Donovan would shed some light on their situation.

\----

 

"So you mean to inform use that they have gone? All of the Angels have abandoned us?"

"Not abandoned. Muriel assured me this was just for a short time, and that the Angels will return when they are allowed and when you are ready."

It wasn't the meeting that Team Witness had expected. Bishop Donovan had the unfortunate job of telling the Witnesses of the Angels departure from Earth. They chose to temporarily seal the tear in Purgatory. This required them to utilize a great deal of their power. Because this level of interference was not permitted, they did so knowing they would be forced to face judgement.

"I don't understand. If they knew they would be punished for sealing the gap, why did they do it. Why not just help us learn our powers so that we could do it ourselves?" Abbie had her hands planted on the table in front of her to quell her frustration.

"They don't believe you are ready," Donovan sighed.

"How could they not believe we are fully prepared to learn and study... to do whatever is required of us," Ichabod's fist firmly struck the table. "We are soldiers in this war against evil, and they see fit to deprive us of the very weapons we need to fight in it!"

"That is why they have sealed the rift. This is a time of calm. You must take advantage of it. You have been gifted with natural skills and abilities that need fine tuning. You have time now to prepare and to prove to them that you are ready."

"Well at least we have you to help us with our abilities," Abbie took a deep breath and tried to see the positive. But what she saw was Donovan hanging his head, unable to look her in the eye. "Bishop, what is it?"

"I can not help you," his voice was full of regret.

"This is outrageous!" Ichabod threw up his hands. "We lost the Fenistella. All we have now besides the books in this Archive is the Basilica and Grace's journal.

"Ichabod, I'm afraid access to the Basilica has been lost to you."

"How can that be? The Basilica is a sanctuary created by the Lieutenant and myself. It is ours. The angels can not take that away."

"The Angels have not taken it. You have. It is all connected. The reason the Angels have left, is because the prophesy has not yet been extinguished. If the Great Warlock lives, he will kill the Second Witness."

Abbie was confused. "But we sent Jeremy back. We stopped the prophesy."

"But if you learn of your abilities now, you could use the Dopplegangers to go back in time to save the baby. The angels believe this will come to pass if you receive the ability before you are emotionally ready."

Abbie looked at Ichabod who was ghost white and stunned silent. Had this been what he was hoping for? That they would learn their time traveling gift and use it to save Jeremy?

"The Angels believe there is a rift between the two of you. The bond has weakened. Without a strong bond, you can not enter the Basilica. I am sorry."

"But, we love each other," Ichabod's voice was a bit shaken and he seemed flustered.

"I do not doubt your love for each other. But there is more to your bond than love." Donovan paused giving them a chance to let this bad news sink in. "I must be going. Seamus and I have a lot of work to do."

"And what about helping us with magic and our ancestor's journal?" Abbie was hopeful for something good to come from this meeting.

"You need to stay away from witchcraft for now."

"Are you kidding, right now!" Jenny had mostly been quiet, but her temper had been boiling underneath.

"Your bloodline gives you natural Divine given abilities. But you are not witches. Where your abilities are given to you and passed through the bloodline, witches take their abilities and pass it through their bloodlines."

"That's why their powers are strongest when using elements in nature." Jenny realized.

"Yes. They take power from the elements. It is not given. Right now when you draw upon witchcraft, you strengthen the tear in Purgatory." He smiled kindly trying to offer them something positive. "This time of calm will help you all grow, I promise. If you use it wisely, all will be revealed to you soon. Ichabod, the knowledge is out there. You must seek it out and learn it. Abbie, your skills will serve you well. Your ability to read people, and to awaken their abilities are detrimental to this battle. You and Jenny both have a strong ability to work and understand magic and the supernatural, just as your Ancestor Grace Dixon. Study the journal but avoid those elements that are derived from the witches."

 

\---

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

~4~ Grief ~

Team Witness sat in silence for a while after Bishop Donovan left the Archives. Ichabod held Abbie's hand letting his thumb gently glide across her finger. He felt a heavy weight of guilt. Was he the reason for the rift in their bond: His secret meetings with the grief counseling group, his secret desire to save his son. He had kept all of this from Abbie.

"I should probably go," his voice was sad with disappointment. "I have meetings that I had planned to miss today. However in light today's events, I suppose I should attend, lest I dwell on the circumstances which have befallen us."

"Ok, I'm going to go back to work. Dinner tonight?" She asked.

"It will likely be late before I return home."

He gave her a gentle kiss before leaving. Abbie turned her attention to Jenny.

"You alright?"

"I don't know," Jenny felt conflicted. " I know I should be glad that monsters are being held a bay for the time being. Bu I can't help feeling kind of abandoned."

Abbie nodded, "that's the feeling all right. It kind of sucks. But we have each other. We'll figure it out."

\----

Abbie got home late. She still wasn't feeling quite herself after the meeting with Donovan. She made a cup of tea and took a moment to relax. She was reading an e-mail from the FBI when a text message from Ichabod buzzed her phone.

Ichabod: My dearest Lieutenant. I hope that we can have a moment to talk upon my return home.

 

Abbie knew that there was something he was keeping from her. What Donovan said about the prophesy must be true. She didn't want to jump to conclusions. What She needed was a distraction to pass the time.

She grabbed the laundry basket of clean clothes then went upstairs stopping at Ichabod's room to drop off his shirts. One of the shirts slid off the basket and onto the floor beside his armoire. As Abbie retrieved the shirt she saw a card and picked it up. She had not intended to read it only to place it on his dresser, but as she placed it down, the hand written phone number caught her attention.

"Call me anytime. I'm here for you. Lindsay Porter," Abbie read it out loud.

She flipped the card over and saw it was for a Grief Counseling support group in Yonkers. She looked at the meeting dates and times, and it was as if a light bulb came on in her head. They matched exactly when Ichabod would go to his Historical Society meetings. He was always vague about them, usually changing the subject. Now her mind was racing. Had he even said they were meetings with the Historical Society, or had she simply assumed?

Her heart sank. That's where he was now. This is what he'd been keeping from her. She was confused and hurt, but determined to be understanding. She put the address in her phone, grabbed her keys and headed to Yonkers.

\---

Ichabod had sounded quite down when Lindsay called him to ask if he'd be attending the group that night. She insisted that he meet her right away. He sat quiet in the Restaurant and barely touched his food. She tried a few times to draw out of him, what it was that had him so upset. But he was stoic. Changing the subject to his work at the College or the latest goings on at the Area historical societies.

Afterwards they walked from the Restaurant to the community center. Over the past few weeks Ichabod had gotten to know some of the regulars and they became friendly. But tonight he was in no mood to be social. He took his seat and Lindsay sat beside him.

"Ichabod, I do not know what is going on, but this is a safe place. If you need to let out whatever you're bottling up, we are here or you. I'm here for you." She gently rubbed his shoulder and smiled.

He simply nodded in response as the meeting began. After about twenty minutes Abbie arrived. She stood at the door, uncertain if she should go in. She listened as a woman spoke about missing her son on his birthday. When she finished the group offered kind words of understanding and support. Abbie felt a sense of sadness.

She started to walk away when she herd Ichabod speak up.

"First I would like to offer my deep gratitude to all of you for welcoming me. I have not said much at all about why I am here, and there was never any judgment. Your patience has been most appreciated." He took a deep breath. "A couple of years ago, I found out that I had a son that I never knew existed. I tried desperately to get to know him, but we never got close. He always saw me as the man who abandoned him. And when he died, I felt this overwhelming sense of loss. Not only was he gone from this world, but I had missed so much. I didn't have great father son moments to remember."

"Then a few months ago, my ex arrived at my doorstep. And to my astonishment, she was pregnant. I felt as if I had been given a second chance. I was determined to be there for my child. That he would want for nothing. But most of all, he would know that I loved him and that I wanted him."

"But fate is a cruel cruel Mistress. I held his tiny body in my arms, close to my heart and he was snatched away. I may sound like a mad man, but every day I dream of being able to save him from the grave. At night I can sometimes hear him crying out for me from the grave to save him. I am his father. I should..." He suddenly became choked up.

Several others in the group were in tears and sobbing. Abbie felt her heart sink deep in her chest as she leaned on the wall for support.

Ichabod took a deep breath and found the strength to continue. "Today, for the first time I realized I could not save my son. I cannot go back in time and get to know Henry. To tell Henry I regret all the years we missed. I cannot go back in time and save my precious little Jeremy. I will never hold him again. I have to let go. I have to say goodbye. It seems an impossible thing. I have suffered great loss in my life, but this has seemed more than I know how to bear." He became choked up again and had to stop.

Lindsay grabbed a tissue for him and gently rubbed his shoulder. Abbie watched from the door as this woman comforted him, and it broke her heart. The group began to offer Ichabod words of encouragement and understanding. Apparently many of them had wished for the ability to go back in time to save their loved one. The irony was that Ichabod truly did have the ability, and was not allowed. She started to walk away, but Lindsay saw her and went after her.

"Excuse me Miss. Are you here for the group?"

Abbie turned a bit surprised that she'd been seen. "I um.... I was just here to show my support for a friend."

"Well who is your friend? I'm sure they'd be happy to see you."

"Ichabod, Crane..."

"Are you his partner Lieutenant Mills?"

"Yes... It's Abbie actually."

"Ichabod speaks very highly of you. He's probably mentioned me. I'm Lindsay Porter. We've been kind of seeing each other the past few weeks."

"Um... No he hadn't mentioned..." Abbie was confused. She was in a very weird emotional place after finding out about the Angels and Ichabod's secret grief... But was this woman saying that she was dating him?

"Oh, well we aren't official. He's so proper. It's been mostly just going out for coffee. I never thought I'd care for anyone gain after I lost my daughter and my husband left me. Then Ichabod came long. He's the first person I've really gotten close to." 

Abbie must have looked completely out of sorts. She was too stunned to say anything.

"Are you ok, Lieutenant Mills?" Lindsay offered. "Do you want to join the meeting. I'm sure Ichabod would be glad to have the support of his colleague."

"Actually, I need to go. I just wanted to make sure he was ok, and he is apparently in good hands." Abbie started to back away. "In fact, don't mention I was here. I wouldn't want to embarrass him, having opened up about all this personal stuff." She turned and walked away as fast as she could. She could hardly breathe. What the hell was happening! She slipped into the bathroom to try and gather her composure. There had to be an explanation for this.

 

The meeting ended shortly after. Lindsay and Ichabod slipped away from the crowd and into the hallway.

"How about you and I go out for drinks to celebrate? You had a pretty major breakthrough today."

"I'm afraid I must be going. Perhaps some other time we can get some of the group together and celebrate what we all have accomplished." Ichabod managed a smile. Feeling some of the burden lifted from him.

"That's one of the things I love about you Ichabod, you always think of others." She put her arms around him to hug him.

He was a bit stunned and did not hug her back. This was far more forward and intimate for friends than he was comfortable with.

Abbie stepped out of the bathroom and saw Lindsay with her arms around Ichabod. She may have felt sorry for Ichabod, but right now she was pissed. She stormed out of the community center and drove home.

Ichabod tried to politely ease out of Lindsay's embrace. But she held him firm and kissed him on the cheek. At that he jumped and pulled completely away.

"Miss Lindsay, I appreciate your kindness but this is a bit too forward."

"You must know that I have feelings for you, Ichabod."

"I had believed we shared a mutual friendship. I at present and I hope permanently have an attachment to another woman."

"You're seeing someone?" Lindsay was surprised.

"Yes. I told you I have a partner. Lieutenant Mills."

"Partner? Oh... I thought you meant a work partner for your consulting job with the Sheriff’s Department," Lindsay was thoroughly embarrassed. She must have sounded like an idiot earlier.

"Miss Lindsay, if I have done anything to make you believe this was more than a friendship, I truly apologize."

She was too embarrassed to face him. "I need a moment." She ran to the bathroom, and stayed there.

Ichabod felt terrible. He had been so consumed with his grief over Jeremy that he must have missed the signs that Lindsay was falling for him. He tried to wait for her to return so he could apologize again, but she never came out.

Ichabod sent her a text expressing his deep regret for the misunderstanding. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get home to Abbie.

\---

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

~5~ Forgiveness ~

The drive home from Yonkers seemed to take forever. Abbie's mind was spinning. She needed a drink. She wanted something strong but now was not the time for hard liqueur. She chose a glass of wine over a cold beer, knowing she needed to be sober enough to deal with Ichabod. She kicked off her shoes and curled upon the sofa.

She took her phone and opened up the e-mail from the FBI. It wasn't too late to get in on the next training. They were holding a spot for her. She let out a sigh. Had Ichabod not shown up over two years ago, she'd already be an agent. Hell, even Reynolds was now Regional chief. That could have been her had her life not been turned upside down.

It wasn't long before Ichabod came home. He looked tired, but smiled when he saw her waiting up for him.

"You received my message," he gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat next to her.

She didn't return the kiss, and when he tried to take her hand she pulled away from him. "I did. You wanted to talk so let's hear it."

Ichabod was confused by Abbie's coldness, and figured she was still upset by what Bishop Donovan had told them.

"Lieutenant, I tried to tell you this before, but I found it difficult to do so. You were so desperate to put the events of our last mission behind us. And I wanted that for you because of what Colonel Sutton put you through. However, losing Jeremy was harder on me than I could have imagined."

His phone buzzed. He glanced to see an incoming call from Lindsay, and he chose to ignore it. Instead he continued confiding in Abbie.

"I have not yet quit Fredrick's Manor. I still have Jeremy's baby clothes. Over the past few weeks, I have been attending a grief counseling group, to help me deal with the loss."

"Crane you should have told me about this. I would have understood," Abbie wasn't mad at him for this.

"Part of the reason was because I did not want to remind you of what you had suffered. But the other reason was..." He took a deep breath. "I had hoped that when we learned how to time travel, we could find a way to save my son."

"So, what Bishop Donovan and the Angels believed was true."

"Yes. It is my fault that they have abandoned us. I wish there were a way that I could explain what I have been going through and why this has happened..."

"You don't have to explain. I found out about the meetings by accident. I went tonight. And I... I heard what you said. I get it Crane. I really do. And I'm sorry I tried to push you to get over your loss." Her voice softened. In that moment all she wanted was to comfort and reassure him.

"I do not deserve such a Treasure as you, Lieutenant." He went to hug her but his phone buzzed again.

"You should get that."

"'Tis not important. It shall wait." Ichabod sent the call to voicemail, but noticed Lindsay had sent him several text messages as well.

"Is it Lindsay Porter?" Abbie asked. Her voice was cold again, and Ichabod noticed the change.

"Yes... She is a friend from..."

"I know who she is. We met tonight. She's quite taken with you... Said you two have been dating."

Ichabod was stunned silent and went pale.

"She said you mentioned that I was your work partner. But she thought it was a bit weird that you didn't tell me about her since you two have been getting serious."

"I... No... Lieutenant, that was a misunderstanding on her part. Tonight I made it perfectly clear to her that I am already spoken for."

He grabbed his phone and quickly glanced over her texts. Indeed she was trying to warn him about her conversation with Abbie. "Oh dear!"

"She thought the two of you were dating! That's a pretty big misunderstanding, Crane."

"Yes I agree. And in retrospect, when we first made dinner plans, and she said "It's a date", I realize that she meant it quite literally."

He grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes, their faces a mere few inches apart. "I swear to you, Treasure, I have not played the louse. My heart belongs to you and you alone. I realize that the secrets I kept from you have eroded our Witness bond, but I swear, I have not been with another. My heart is singularly yours. Please forgive me."

She wanted to be mad, but how could she be when he was looking at her like that, and speaking from his heart. She put her arms around him and he held her tight. She realized that he could do or say just about anything and she would forgive him. Even when she wanted or needed to be angry with him, she couldn't.

It was as if his heart beat for her and she could feel it. There was no doubt when she was in his arms. And when he lifted her up and carried her upstairs, it was truly like being carried away. He truly was her weakness.

That's probably why less than twenty minutes later they were in the shower. Abbie was pinned to the wall, her legs wrapped around Ichabod's waist as he pressed inside her.

When he brought her upstairs to her room, he had kissed her so tenderly she melted in his arms. Their lips parted, a little at first; their tongues slowly meeting, their mouths widening. A little harder, their mouths and bodies pressed as their tongues collided. She pulled him into her room, into her bathroom as they began to hastily dispose of their clothes, pausing only long enough for Ichabod to admire her tiny under garments clinging to her gorgeous body. She took his hand to her breasts letting him undo her bra, as she pulled off his breaches. He was already getting hard and beginning to throb.

She turned her back to him As she reached to turn on the shower. He came up behind pulling off her panties. Then, placing one hand on her waist, the other rubbed up her back, sending a thrill through her body. She could feel him now fully stiff in anticipation.

She turned to face him, grabbing him and pulling him to her. She kissed him hard on the mouth, letting his tongue fully into her as they stepped into the shower. The hot water poured over them. Ichabod released her lips only to delve into her neck.

They could hardly breathe, their deep heavy breaths more like moans as his lips traveled from her neck to her breasts. Her nipples were plump from the heat of the shower as he indulged. From one to the other, his hands and fingers played as his mouth sucked them. He was lost in her. With every kiss, every taste, he just wanted her more.

With one hand he reached between her thighs letting his fingers massage her clit. She began to pant at his touch, letting out the most sinful moan as he slipped to fingers inside her.

Slowly he kissed down her abdomen, as he went down on one knee. He moved one hand from her breast to raise her thigh over his shoulder. The other hand continued to massage inside her as his lips and tongue now sucked her tiny bud and her folds. Her legs began to quiver, as her pants grew louder. Her hands ravished his soaking wet hair

"Crane..." She barely got his name out, as she came panting heavy and fast. A myriad of sensations overwhelmed her at once.

Ichabod stood up, raising both her legs with him, and pinning her to the shower wall.

"I need you, Treasure." His voice was hot and breathy in her ear as his cock natural guided itself to her folds.

"You have all of me Crane," she thought the words first then said them out loud, wanting to be sure he heard them. Even if their Witness bond was damaged, their love for each other was not.

He pressed into her as he heard the words. Her walls engulfing him, making his knees weaken at the pleasurable sensation. His mind was on a trip as he was lost inside her. He moaned uncontrollably with each thrust.

"Yes...more..." She whimpered clinging to him.

He began to push faster, harder, giving her more as she cried out with pleasure having been bought to ecstasy again.

He didn't stop. She was groaning and calling out for more, and he gave it to her.

He had wanted to last longer but there was no holding back the flood that had built up inside him. Her precious cries urging him on until he released all of himself into her. Their mouths collided as they came.

Her legs stayed wrapped firm around him as he pulled her from the wall so that the hot water of the shower could run over them. She grinned uncontrollably as she let her legs down. He still held her firm to his body.

"Aren't you going to let go," she teased.

His smile was soft, and Abbie could see the sincerity in his eyes, "I wish to never let you go, Treasure."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

~ 6~ More than Love~

Abbie woke late the next morning. She was completely worn out from their night of passion and slept like a rock. She reached over to where Ichabod should have been sleeping beside her but he wasn't there.

"Crane?" She called out but heard nothing.

She got up, wrapping a sheet around her. She looked in the mirror and saw her hair was a beautiful mess of curls, having been too worn out to wrap it after their shower. She grinned just thinking about it.

He wasn't in the bathroom or his bedroom. But she smelled an irresistibly delicious aroma coming from downstairs.

"Crane, is that you?"

Ichabod darted from the kitchen to the stairs. His heart melted as he looked up and saw her wrapped in nothing but a bed sheet, and her gorgeous curls. "Yes, Treasure. It seems I have fallen victim to another holiday of gross exploitation and commercialization. Now back to bed with you, I shall join you most directly."

Abbie smiled. It was Valentine’s Day. For all his protestations he seemed to eagerly indulge in many of the modern day trappings.

She went to freshen up first, then back to bed. She needed to talk to him about her joining the FBI. He had intended to do it last night, but they got carried away. And now he was planning something special for her.

About fifteen minutes later Ichabod emerged with Breakfast and a bouquet of flowers. "This is for you, this Saint Valentine’s Day." He laid the tray before her. French toast sprinkled with powdered sugar and an assortment fresh fruit purées which he made himself.

He handed her a strawberry, then dressed down to his breaches and joined her in bed. He fed her the first bite of toast and her eyes lit up.

"Oh...oh my gosh. That's really good!"

Ichabod grinned pleased with himself as Abbie fed him the next bite. "My goodness, I did quite a miraculous job indeed. I can scarcely believe the French could create such a delight."

They ate as much as they dare, before Ichabod removed the tray. He was hungry for something far more satisfying.

Ichabod pulled the covers down exposing her exquisite body. He swallowed hard, never getting over how beautiful she was.

He kissed her tenderly tasting the sweetness on her lips, then pulled back to look at her again. As if wanting to memorize every inch of her, his hands gently traveled down her neck to the peeks of her nipples. Her back arched as his fingers flittered down to the thin strip of perfectly groomed hair that led to her mound. He parted her legs slightly as he ran his hand down to her knee and then back up again.

"Exquisite..." He whispered, finding himself lost in her once again. Her skin was so smooth, so soft, so perfect.

Abbie bit her lip as she watched him taking her in. She was getting wet by the slight if his touch and the wanting in his eyes.

"I believe it's my turn," she said coyly as she gently pushed him back onto the pillow. Now she sat up and let her hands trail down his neck to his chest. He was so hairy compared to her bare smooth body. Her fingers filtered through the dark brown hair on his chest and trace the Horseman's scar. He hated that scar except for when she touched it. Her touch reminded him that the scar was the beginning of his life with her; their life together.

She tenderly kissed the scar then his tiny nipples, before sitting up and reaching for his breeches.

"Why Miss Mills, I believe you mean to have me undone." Ichabod's voice was low and desperate for not to stop.

"I do. I mean to have all of you Ichabod Crane."

"I am all yours, Treasure."

She greedily pulled down his breeches, exposing his throbbing and growing manhood. He anxiously kicked them off as she took his cock in her tiny hands. She rubbed slowly at first, admiring its length, thickness and how only the tip of the head showed.

She licked up the shaft as he grew harder, revealing the full of its head. She took the tip in her mouth kissing and sucking it before taking it all in. Ichabod's hips rose as the sensation overwhelmed him. Her lips felt so good working up and down his length. His hands could not resist entwining into her hair.

He watched her pleasure him, and nearly lost it when her beautiful brown eyes looked up at him.  
His breath caught in his throat. Everything tightened, as his toes curled. He feared he wouldn't last much longer, "Abbie..."

She knew him. She slowly pulled him from her mouth, giving his slit one last tease with her tongue. Then she climbed up on him, and guided his cock into her.

He let out a deep groan as she sank down on him. They both moaned as she motioned up then back down again, this time deeper. He enjoyed watching as he entered her. He then pulled her forward kissing her and pressing his tongue deep inside her. She was ready.

She sat up sinking deep onto him, reaching back and holding his thighs for support. She began to rock her hips, keeping him deep inside her, letting his cock massage the spot inside her. He watched her intensely as she enjoyed the ride as much as he did. She began to rock faster; h breasts bouncing before him, making him wild with desire. His hips bucked against her fueling her pleasure as he grabbed her breast. At first he thought too hard. He couldn't help himself, but she reached for his hand and held it tighter to him.

"Mmm... So good... I'm coming so hard..." She managed. Her voice slurred and sexy, driving Ichabod mad.

He grabbed her waist with his free hand, bucking and thrusting hard into her as she rode him. He relished in the look of dazed euphoria that came over her.

She began to make hard fast deliberate strokes with her hips, as she looked at Ichabod with a devilish eye. His body tensed, toes curled as his long fingers dug into her hips. He gasped as he came, choking back air, and shaking at how good it felt when she made him come that hard.

She collapsed on him, both of them completely worn. They needed a moment.

Ichabod held her, as she laid on top of him, resting her head on his chest. One hand gently stroked up and down the small of her back while the other twirled a curl in her hair. She looked up at him a grinned before pulling away.

"No, treasure. Stay a little while longer." His voice was soft and low making it impossible for her to resist.

"Ok, just a few more minutes. I do have to go to work soon."

Ichabod reached over to the nightstand and grabbed an envelope from the breakfast tray. "This is for you."

Abbie sat up and straddled him. "You got me a Valentines card... Aww..." She teased, making an adorable baby face at him.

"Not just a card. Open it." He said letting his fingers fondle her breast before making way to her navel.

Abbie smiled as she read the card then pulled out a pair of airline tickets. "Crane, what is this? You want to take a trip?"

"I believe sometime away is much needed. However this is not simply a vacation. You and I can take a few months to leave Sleepy Hollow and discover who we are, on our own."

The smile disappeared from Abbie's face and she slowly pulled away from him. "A few months huh?"

She sat on the edge of the bed staring at the tickets. Ichabod moved closer to her, rubbing her back and shoulders. "You could take a leave of absence from the Sheriff's Department. We have enough money..."

"I'm not worried about the money..."

"We need to take advantage of this opportunity. Evil is temporarily at bay and we have so much to learn. And... I need to go Abbie, just for a while. There are more demons haunting me than simply those of the supernatural ilk."

"You're right. I know you need to get away from Sleepy Hollow for a while," Abbie turned to face him. "But I'm not going with you."

Ichabod sat up with a start. "Treasure, I do not mean to embark on this adventure without you by my side. If you and I cannot be together, then I shall not go."

"I want you to go. Because I know that you need some time away. And you're right... this is the time we need to strengthen our abilities and gain knowledge about who we are."

"I will not leave you, Abbie."

"You won't be leaving me. Because I won't be here."

"I do not understand..." Ichabod was confused and worried.

"I'm going to join the FBI. I think the focus and training is exactly what I need."

"Abbie, what about our bond? How is it strengthened by us being apart?" Ichabod wanted to convince her that they needed to stay together.

"Right now something is wrong without bond. I don't know if we were going to another dimension or creating one, but something was happening when we made love and now it's not."

"When we make love, to me it is the most incredible thing in the world. That has not changed. Has it changed for you?"

 

"No. Not at all. I love you, I love making love to you. But what I am talking about doesn't have to do with our love for each other. Its about what we are capable of as Witnesses. We have no idea what we were doing or why it was happening. We don't know why we were able to read each other’s minds and we don’tt know why it's so hard to do now. You and I loving each other isn't enough... In fact it might be slowing down our progress. I think we should learn about ourselves before we do something that could be dangerous."

"Abbie, where is all of this coming from?" now Ichabod was worried.

"I was going to wait to bring this all up. I've been trying to find the right time to talk about it... but then you got these tickets and... Crane, I love you, and when we are together it's amazing, but we need to use this time to strengthen ourselves. We can't depend on the Seven and Bishop Donovan or the Angels."

"No, Lieutenant. If you feel you must go to Washington and join the Federal Police, then I too shall go."

"And do what? Wait around? Check out the sights? We won't be able to be together. I will be in training twenty-four seven for at least three months. I need to be focused."

"I do not wish to be without you," His eyes were moist, and there was a sad frustration in his voice.

"Crane..." She placed a comforting hand on his cheek and let out a deep sigh. Her alarm sounded breaking the moment. "I have to go to work. Can we talk tonight?"

Ichabod shook his head. He knew he was fighting a losing battle and now regretted ever buying the tickets. "Can you not stay home today? We should not leave this conversation unfinished."

She kissed him gently on the lips, then got up from the bed. "I think we both know this issue is settled. It needs to be."

 

\----

 

Abbie had arranged her flight to leave for DC an hour after Ichabod's flight to England. She knew that if she left before him, he wouldn't go. He'd end up following her. This way he'd be in the air when she left. And it would be pointless to turn around after arriving. She would take a day in the capitol to see the sights and clear her head, before going to Quantico.

She was still trying to convince herself. The past two weeks had been difficult. He put in her notice at the Sheriff's Department and they gave her a going away party at Mabie's a couple nights ago. It was tough saying bye to Jenny, but they knew the time would fly and they'd be back together soon enough.

Ichabod was the tough one. They went back and forth a dozen times changing their minds, thinking maybe they should stay together only to come back to the original decision. This was for the best.

Ichabod held her, arms wrapped tight around her. The gate made the final boarding call for Ichabod's flight. Abbie reluctantly pulled away, but he held her hand firm.

"Lieutenant, your Training does not begin for two days, perhaps I should postpone my flight. We can have one more day together. I am finding it more difficult to part from you than I anticipated."

"We'd only be prolonging the inevitable. Its not going to hurt any less tomorrow. Besides I'm going to need a day to get you off my mind and to get focused."

He still did not let go of her hand. He looked so sad and she just wanted to sink into is soft blue eyes. "We're going to be ok, Crane. We'll be so busy the time will fly. And we'll be back together in less than six months. Then we can work on us. But our duty as Witnesses must come first."

"Sir, we are about to close the doors," the attendant hated to interrupt but it was time.

Ichabod took her in his arms and kissed her like it was the last time, and she nearly melted in his arms. Every woman in the vicinity was swooning.

"I shall think of you every day, Lieutenant." Ichabod straightened up and put on his brave face.

"I'll miss you Crane," Abbie put on her tough girl smile and slowly backed away as Ichabod gave her a bow. She watched as he went with the attendant, then turned and walked away.

Ichabod couldn't resist looking back. She looked amazing in those jeans. It was going to be a long five and a half months.


	21. The Heart Goes On (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod embark on separate journeys as She joins the FBI and he searches for answers about their existence.  
> When Absences truly makes the heart grow fonder, Ichabod takes a chance that could change everything for him and the woman he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments and kudos! Your input is welcome! More is coming soon. Enjoy!  
> #Ichabbie  
> The Italics did not come out on part 3 Intimate so I had to fix it. The part where the video is playing should be in italics now

~1~ Separate Journey

*Ichabod*  
Ichabod began his sojourn in the one place that felt like home other than his home with Abbie. Netherbourne. He was surprised to see that Hannah Firth was already taking maternity leave. The new manager hired by the Angel Muriel was a very nice Middle aged woman named Amy Wong along with an assistant Isabel Torrent. Both were very happy to meet the owner for the first time.

Ichabod took Abbie's advice and spent the first day just clearing his head, and getting focused. Everything brought back memories... Wonderful memories of his mom, his youth and even of Abbie.

He took a walk across the estate grounds to the Basilica that he and Abbie created. That was the time that they had been most connected, raw open and honest with each other. He placed his hand on the Basilica wall knowing he would not be able to go through it. But when he touched it his mind was flooded with memories of his mother and then of Abbie. The time he spent here with his mother and Abbie was truly the happiest of his life. It was a precious moment that he would never have again, but he would treasure always. His heart began to ache for Abbie in a way that he could not explain. But instead of wallowing in pity, he decided to let it fuel his determination. He would do everything he could to restore their bond, and soon they would be together again... Stronger than ever.

His first stop was to his family Estate on the Northwestern coast of Scottland.

 

The next morning he woke bright and early. It would be at least a ten hour drive to the estate on the Minch Coast, north of Applecross but south of Ullapool. This was beautiful country in the Highlands. So little was known about the ancient history of his ancestors here. Research done in his youth showed that the small estate was originally Celtic, but it was rumored that a small group of marooned Vikings settled there as well. Whatever village was there, was now gone. The small castle was nothing but ruins.

Ichabod parked his rental vehicle a short distance from the tombs. He easily found the entrance but to his surprise it was sealed by a powerful barrier. Upon closer examination, he recognized the stoned that formed the barrier. They were from one of the Basilicas. Had the Angels sealed it to stop the Witnesses from learning about themselves?

"Damned!" Ichabod swore out loud. This was supposed to be one of his easier endeavored. Now he'd have to find a way inside the tomb before he could move on.

He went back to his car, pulled out a sketch pad and began making a hand written copy of the Tablet from his memory. Before it got too dark, he went exploring through the castle ruins. By nightfall he decided to just stay the night drive back to Netherbourne in the morning.

His thoughts were of Abbie as he drifted off to sleep. In the middle of the night he was awaken by a bright light. He peeked his eyes open to see the Aurora Borealis over the Sea. He immediately pulled out his cell phone and got out of the car. He took a minute to stretch then began recording.

"Good evening Lieutenant. It is nearing one in the a.m. here in the beautiful Highlands. I was dreaming of you when I was awaken by this..."

He panned the camera from his face to the sky across the Minch Sea. The colors from the Northern Lights eliminated the sky.

"I hope you fared well on your first day of training. I miss you Treasure. Profoundly Yours, Ichabod Crane."

He stopped the video and sent it. He doubted that it would go through, his location being so remote but it did. He smiled, hoping that she was all right and would soon get his message.

\----

 

*Abbie*  
You would think she would feel the pressure. Everyone knew that she was heavily recruited for over three years and a lot was expected of her. But Abbie was not one to crack under pressure. She embraced it and let it drive her. They took a tour, picked up their uniforms, got dorm assignments and then training began.

And from the first day, it was clear why the FBI had wanted her so bad. Her instincts were spot on and she was a tiny power house. Of course she was not the only over achiever in her class and shinning right from the start painted a target on her back. For them, Abbie was the one to beat.

Abbie was so excited when she got back to her room and saw there was a message from Ichabod. It was late, and the full day of training had been long.

She took a quick shower then hopped in bed to view the message from Ichabod. She couldn't help beaming from ear to ear. She missed his voice.

"Is that your guy?" Her roommate Lisa Conrad was nearly salivating, as she twirled her dark brown hair. "He is sexy as hell."

"Yeah he is," Abbie grinned. She looked at the time. It was after 10pm in Quantico which means it would be 4am for Ichabod. Even with daylight savings in a few days, she'd likely miss every call from him due to her training hours. She sent him a text.

:I got your video message. Thanks. It was beautiful. Things are good here. And I miss you too.

She didn't want to get too mushy, so she ended it there. She curled up under the covers and smiled. She was doing it. She was actually training to be an FBI agent, and she had the support of the man she loved.

\--------------

 

~2~ Know Thy Self

*Ichabod*  
Ichabod spent the next couple of months trying to find a way to translate his copy of the tablet. He made two trips to the Middle East to view & copy some of the oldest scrolls he could find. His thoughts always were of Abbie and at each destination he would buy her a gift. He was in Egypt when her birthday came. An extra effort was made to get her a video of the sunset over the pyramids as he recited a poem. He missed her desperately, but he was coping without her.

 

Now, he found himself back in England ready to tackle the task of solving the tablet’s mystery. He enlisted the help of a Historian named Prof. Grimm from Oxford. After days of tireless research they loosely translated a few words to Latin, and hoped they were right.

They made out three symbols to mean Chronica quietem volae which loosely translated to the Chronicles resting hollow. Another sporadic three symbols translated to septem (seven), vinculum (Bond) and Testes (Witnesses).

"Ichabod," Professor Grimm pointed to his writings. “Notice that eight times when the symbols for Witness and bond appear together, it is followed by this symbol.

"What is it? I have seen similar symbols, but none quite like this," Ichabod was curious.

"A similar symbol can be found in many ancient text and runes from Ancient Arabic, Turkish Germanic, to old English or Frisia."

"So this symbol could mean anything from homeland or estate to angelic power." Ichabod traced the symbol with his finger. "Or perhaps it means that and more. What if this was the original symbol and the others derived from it."

"That would mean your tablet is more than four thousand years old," Grimm questioned the theory.

"True... Well it is possible that this symbol is derived from one or more of these runes and the difference was added to this text specifically."

"Either way, Ichabod, I'm afraid until I receive more resources, this is as far as we are going to get." The elderly man took of his glasses and sat down exhausted. "I won't give up my friend. I find this most fascinating."

"Thank you Prof. Grimm. For now I believe have enough to know how I need to proceed." The symbol that represented Seven surely had to mean the Seven Keepers. He was too far away from Sleepy Hollow to pay a visit to Seamus, but Bishop Donovan was a short trip away.

 

\-----------

"Ichabod, I gave my word that I would leave you two be and not interfere with the process of your growth," Bishop Donovan explained.

"All of this information was prepared and made ready for us in the Fenistella. Had it not been destroyed we would already know everything we need."

"Yes but the Fenistella also provided an exact replica of Thomas Jefferson. His hologram was to guide you and prepare you."

Donovan was frustrated by the fact that his hands were tied. If it were up to him he'd just tell the Witnesses everything he knew. But the Angels believed it was important for the duo to go through this process of discovery on their own. This way they would truly understand the gravity of their responsibility as Witnesses.

"Bishop Donovan, I have done the research and what I have found has lead me here to you. I only ask that you enlighten me on the things that I have brought to you. You do not have to tell me anything more." Ichabod made a logical plea.

"But this is a hand written copy; you haven't actually found the tablet."

"But I have found the tablet. It is being sealed away from me with stones from the Basilica, and if I'm correct, an energy force created by the Angels. It is exactly like the one they are using to seal the tear in Purgatory."

Bishop Donovan looked confused. "I do not understand why the Angles would seal it away. Finding the scroll is part of your mission during this time."

"I do not know why either. But I do know that this will stand in the way of our moving forward."

"Very well," Donovan sighed. "I'll help you... But only with what you present to me."

"Excellent!" Ichabod said eagerly. "The tablet is actually two tablets put together made to appear as one. On the tablet appears an image of two people who arguably look like Lt. Mills and myself. These runes translated loosely represent Chronicles, Resting Hollow, Bond, Witnesses, and Seven. The seven is you and the Keepers. Resting Hollow is where we come from Sleepy Hollow. But this Rune has no known translation. It is similar to other symbols representing Home, Inheritance or Divine Power. I need to know what this symbol is. I believe it is key to answering many questions about myself and Miss Mills."

"This rune has no exact meaning, but other symbols are derived from it. And it means all of those things and more. It comes from the emblem of Thura."

"What does this emblem have to do with Lt. Mills and myself? Is this truly us on this tablet over four thousand years ago?"

"Tell me what you think it means?"

"I believe this is Lt Mills and I,” Ichabod said as he pointed to his drawing of the people on the scroll “I also believe that this symbol has something to do with our bond and our ability to travel through time, and perhaps our ability to do so much more."

"You are exactly right Ichabod. One is your Thura, the other is Abbie's. I can't tell you exactly what the symbols can do."

"So then there are two of these emblems?"

"Ah.... Not exactly... Well technically yes. There are four pieces. Two halves make one whole. Each piece has been passed through the bloodlines to the dopplegangers until the bloodline creates a Witness."

"So the Dopplegangers have our emblems, and we use them to time travel," The light bulb came on in Ichabod’s mind. "That is how we make the connection to the past without the angels. Thura is like our link… a beacon through time.”  
“Yes, very much so,” Donovan smiled.  
“When Miss Mills and I were not able to travel in time using my cousin Jackson Darby and Abbie's ancestor, the Angels did it for us. So our relatives had one of the emblems when they went to the Colonies?"

"Yes! That's right."

"Well then I shall return to Sleepy Hollow to retrieve it."

"It's not there. Grace Dixon was supposed to bring the symbol to Reverend Knapp, but he was away searching for Katrina. Unfortunately Grace was killed before he returned and he spent two hundred years searching for it. If it were in Sleepy Hollow we would know."

"They are the only Dopplegangers I know of..."

When you were born we took the two halves of your Thura that were passed down for you and locked them away, it is waiting for you to be ready to handle it."

"Pray tell, where is it?"

"It was locked away by Swami Kamar after your birth. You will have to ask him to reveal its location. But he will test you to be sure you're ready for it."

"I am ready for the challenge. How will we find Abbie's Thura?" Ichabod asked.

"That I don't know. Perhaps once your bond is where it needs to be and you've earned your Thura, hers will call to her. But if it is lost forever you two may be able to share your Thura, and hope that it is strong enough for the both of you."

 

\-----------

Ichabod was driving back to Netherourne when a text came in from Abbie. It had to only be 3pm her time. He was worried that something had happened, and couldn't wait. He immediately called back, putting her on speaker phone as he drove.

"Lieutenant, are you all right?"

 

\--------------

*Abbie*  
Those same couple of months seemed to fly by for Abbie. It was early mornings, late nights and finding any opportunity to study in between. But long days and insane time differences meant few opportunities for her and Ichabod to actually talk. They sent each other texts and video messages whenever they could. She received the sweetest video from him reciting poetry as the sunset over the Pyramids for her birthday. At the end he teased her with a box. It was another gift that she would have to wait to receive until they were together again.

 

As much as she missed Ichabod, the Academy was going extremely well. She continued to excel, while her class number began to dwindle. She made several friends including her room mate, Lisa. But she had a few clear rivals waiting to knock her off the top.

The stakes were high in the next challenge. The Director broke them up into groups of six and assigned a group leader. Unfortunately Abbie was in a group with two of her rivals, Heather McIntyre and Chris Sullivan. And Heather was the leader.

Each team member was given a piece of a puzzle to help the group solve a crime. They were to be guided by their group leader. The winning group would get bragging rights. The first person to correctly solve their piece of the puzzle and bring the information to the Director, would win a Thirty-six hour liberty for themselves and 10 classmates.

The class was excited they couldn't hold their cheers.

"That's right," the Director was pleased by their enthusiasm. "Now it could be more than thirty-six hours. Liberty starts when the exercise is done. The sooner you finish the sooner the liberty begins and the winner can pick anyone from any team. You get the whole day off tomorrow and don't have to be back until 9am the next morning for our Lecture. That means you have the option of skipping 7am PT. Now to keep you all honest, three people from the last two groups to finish will be going home. So don't slack just because you or your bestie doesn't come in first."

The prize was good. Too good. Everyone was going to put on their A game to win this for themselves and their friends. Also, nobody wanted to go home.

Abbie could tell from the start that Heather was misleading her. The directions she gave were vague at best. She clearly wanted Chris to be the first in their group to complete his puzzle. Then she'd be more cooperative so their group would still win.

After Abbie made a couple of attempts to get cooperation, Heather stopped taking Abbie's calls over the radio. It didn't matter, Abbie was not about to be cheated. She took the clues she had and methodically put the pieces together.

After an hour Chris and Heather walked back to the class room where the director was waiting. They knew from spying, that no one from the other groups had finished yet. They were cocky when they walked into the classroom, but the smug looks of satisfaction faded when they saw Abbie talking with the Director.

"Abbie what are you doing here?" Heather put on her fake smile. She hoped Abbie wasn't ratting her out to the Director. " I was just about to call you over the radio to see if you needed any further guidance."

"No, I'm good actually." Abbie kept a straight face. She wasn't one to brag.

"Well, you should hurry if our group is going to win." She brushed past Abbie before Abbie could tell her that she'd already won.

"I've solved my part of the puzzle," Chris clearly had his brag going on.

"You're group is well ahead of the others," the Director smiled. "That's two pieces so far."

"Excuse me.... Two?"

"Mills solved hers fifteen minutes ago." The director smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder as another groups first member entered."

It was another three hours before every group finished.

Abbie was a gracious winner offering five spots to her team mates, including Heather and Chris. She then offered one to her roommate, and three to her small group of friends. The last one went to a guy named Jake who was married with two little ones. He had mentioned the kids were always asleep by the time they finished their training day. This way he would hopefully have time to Skype or FaceTime them.

The group was excited as they started planning their night. It was almost four in the afternoon and They would not have to be back until a lecture at 6pm the next evening.

Lisa went to find Abbie who left right away instead of sticking around to make plans. She finally found her in their room packing an overnight bag, as she hung up her phone.

"Mills, we're all going out for drinks at this bar in D.C. You have to come." Lisa gave her a quick squeeze of a hug.

"I just made other plans." Abbie grinned. "I just booked myself a two night stay at the Mandarin in D.C." She'd had plenty of time to think about it while waiting for the other teams to finish. "I'm going to have a relaxing quiet night. Then tomorrow I'm taking a run through the Capitol, having a massage and I might even get a facial."

"Damn, you really do have this planned out. I am going to party my ass off!"

"Just be careful not to overdo it. You never know. We might get back and find out we'll be pulling a surprise all nighter." Abbie wanted to be prepared or anything. You should meet me tomorrow for a massage or a facial.

"I think I might take you up on that," Lisa grinned. "But you gotta at least let us buy you one beer before you disappear into the land of ooh la la. You're the reason we get a day off."

"Ok just one," Abbie smiled as she picked up the phone to text Ichabod.

:got the whole night off and all day tomorrow. Call me.

To her surprise he called her back immediately.

"Lieutenant, are you all right?" Ichabod's voice sounded worried.

"I'm fine. Did you read my text?

"No, I'm driving. This is rather early for you to be sending a missive so I was concerned."

"Everything is fine. Great even. I earned a thirty-six hour liberty." She went on to tell him everything that happened that day.

He smiled. He was so very proud of her.

"Crane, I want to hear how things went with Bishop Donovan, but I have to go. Can I call you back in a couple of hours?"

"Yes, of course!" Ichabod was just so happy to actually hear her voice. "I shall be back at Netherbourne by then and you will have my undivided attention. I love you Treasure."

"I love you too, Crane."

 

They got to DC just in time to kick off Happy Hour. It was 5 o'clock in DC and this group was ready to blow off some steam. Abbie enjoyed her beer with her new friends. They all secretly loved how she got one over on Heather. She'd been a total bitch to everyone in their class.

"You are better than me for letting her get liberty. She doesn't deserve it," Lisa wasn't one to mix words.

"I know. I had every right to be petty, but she was on my team, so..."

"So... I think it was pretty cool of you too," Heather came up behind her and offered her a second beer. How about we bury the hatchet, Mills?"

"Consider it buried, McIntyre," Abbie didn't take the drink.

"I got this for you as a peace offering," Heather gave her a huge sweet smile.

"Thanks, but I actually have plans and I don't want to be late." Abbie hopped up from the bar having just received a message that her Uber had arrived.

Her first stop was to a Lingerie boutique a couple of blocks from the Hotel. Then it was time to start her night of relaxing at The Mandarin.  
\-----------------------

 

~3~ Intimate

*Abbie*  
Her room was gorgeous. There was an amazing water view overlooking the tidal Basin and the Jefferson Memorial. She took a quick shower then pulled out the sexy little nightie she bought and put it on. She also bought a little something special. She was horny as hell and had not been daring enough to bring her special friend to the Academy. Dorm life wasn't nearly private enough, and it had been ages since she'd even needed it.

She looked at the time. Surely Ichabod would be back at Netherborne by now. It was a quarter to six-her time, and 10:45pm in England. This was perfect. She immediately called Ichabod as she lazily laid across the huge soft bed.

Ichabod had pulled out his laptop to check flights to India, before getting in the shower. He was just getting out of the shower in anticipation of her call. FaceTime. He wrapped his towel around his wait and answered.

"Hi, Crane." And there she was. A vision, laying across the bed smiling back at him.

"Abbie..." He actually felt a little choked up. Not only were they talking, but they were seeing each other.

She almost got a little teary eyed herself when she saw the soft expression on his face and the sparkle in his eyes. "It's so good to see you and actually talk to you. I've missed you."

"Oh Treasure I cannot tell you how I have missed you," he sat on his bed. His mind flooded with things he wanted to say.

"This is my room at the Mandarin. Look at the view." She panned the phone around so he old see the water and the monument. She told him all about her room, and her plans for her day off. She propped the phone up and turned on her side.

That's when he saw what he was wearing. Was she trying to kill him? "You look... Too Divine for words."

"I picked this up on my way here. I thought you might like it."

"Indeed," Ichabod was starting to sweat a bit. It had been too long and he was getting turned on. He needed to calm down. "I am finding myself in desperate want of you."

"I feel the same." Abbie was now missing his touch. She wished she could reach through the phone and kiss him. Her level of horny was going through the roof.

"I wish I could hold you and kiss you at this very moment, Treasure." It was as if he were reading her mind.

"I want that so bad." Her voice was way softer and breathier than she had planned. She couldn't help it. Watching him talk to her shirtless was sending her mind into the gutter.

"I can remember the softness of your skin, the way I can hear your heart beat when I hold you in my arms," his heart began to race as he spoke.

Abbie could feel the warm fluttering sensation rising up inside her. She squeezed her legs tight to try and calm it down, but it wasn't working.

I long for you Abbie. I long to be ..." He stopped short when the tiny strap of her lingerie slipped off her shoulder. Her breast was nearly exposed.

He was hard as a rock. Abbie knew they needed to cool it. She knew better than to FaceTime themselves having what was clearly about to be phone sex.

"Crane... I'll call you right back." She hung up abruptly leaving Ichabod in quite a state.

He wondered if he should go to the shower and handle the situation of his cock throbbing under his towel. That's when she called him back. A regular voice call.

"Crane, you have your laptop?" she asked.

"Yes, of course." Ichabod was not sure what she was getting at.

"Remember the secret files we have stored... I mean one file in particular?" Abbie asked.

Ichabod knew she had to be talking about their "sex tape". The one they made for research purposes only. Well it was about to serve another purpose.

"Lieutenant, I know exactly the file to which you are referring and I am retrieving it as we speak."

"You want to watch it with me?" She bit her lip nervously. Where they about to try this?

"It would be my pleasure!"

They started the video. Ichabod sat back against the head board, while Abbie grabbed her new special friend and cozied back on a pile of pillows. She couldn’t help but grin at the beginning of the video as she watched.

_"Crane, it's good just the way it is. Did you press record?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Then don't worry about anything else, ok," she kissed him gently on the lips. "I just want to focus on you."_

_"How are you so perfect, Treasure." Their eyes met and he knew it was true. She was perfect. He went to gently rub her cheek and there it was, the wedding ring. He lowered his eyes._

_  
_

_"We can wait, till after," Abbie held his hand. "It's just one month. I don't want you to feel embarrassed or ashamed."_

_"Abbie, I can never be ashamed to be with you. You are my love." He looked at his ring. "This is my past, a past I do not wish to relive. After tonight we will wait until Katrina has been returned. But tonight, I will not be ashamed to make love to my true love." He took the ring off and placed it on the night stand._

Abbie had forgotten about that. She almost teared up at his words. Now she really wished he was with her.

_With the ring off, it did feel as if a weight was off of him. Now he could do something that he'd been waiting all day to do, pleasure his lover. He put both hands upon her cheeks again allowing himself to get lost in her eyes. He pulled himself to her, letting their lips meet._

_She loved the feel of his hands on her skin. His fingers were still calloused from his work during their time travel. Remembering everything he had done, all that they had done together, made her love him more. She pressed her body to him, letting her hands roam up and down his chest._

_She could feel his cock growing, stiffening beneath its cover, and pressing into her, and she wanted it. She tugged at his lower lip as her hands loosened the towel around his waist. She kissed down his slim muscular form past the scars, as her hand began stroking his cock. His breathes were slow and deep, matching her rhythm. She took a good look at him then let her tongue play with the head. His breath caught heavy in his throat at the sensation of her tongue. Finally she took him in, head first, then as far down the shaft as she could. Then slowly she pulled back. Her big dark eyes looked up at him and it was as if he was completely lost in them. He ran his hands through her hair as she sucked him._

_"Oh, Abbie. You feel so damn good!" He huffed, as her mouth and hand worked him._

Ichabod watched the video as he stroked himself. What he wouldn’t give to have Abbie at that moment, but his own hand would have to do.  
Abbie could hear him breathing heavy through the phone as her fingers touched herself. She licked her lips remembering what it felt like to take him, to bring him to the edge.

_He could not resist her for long. His desire to take her grew as the pre-cum escaped him. "Abbie I must have you."_

_She took one last drag before standing to her feet. Ichabod pulled off her towel and kissed her hard and heavy, until she was backed into the bed. He crouched don taking her breasts In his mouth, going from one to the other. Her nipples hardened as he played, licking and squeezing them. She moaned as her hands rummaged through his short locks._

Abbie slid her special friend inside her and let it’s vibration do it’s work. Ichabod could hear her soft pants through the phone. He was jealous of her toy. He wanted to be touching and kissing her. He was jealous of his own image on the laptop that was allowed to do all the wonderfully dirty things he wanted to do. He stroked harder, knowing he would come soon as he watched their images.

_She was so hot and so very ready. She went back onto the bed and he crawled after her, catching her leg, and kissing up her thigh. The tuft of hair that had grown over the weeks of time travel was now gone. He let his finger trail down the thin faint strip of hair, to her folds. He teased her clit then slid his finger inside her. She made the most delightful sounds as he fingered and licked her. She was wet, but he wanted more from her. He spread her legs wide and up spreading her folds and exposing her pink. His tongue went in and out, tasting her wetness, then found her clit._

_"Oh, Crane," she cried as his mouth massages her to ecstasy. "I need you inside me!"_

_She was still in the throws but Ichabod obeyed. Her body began to rise in waves as she anticipated the sensation that was coming. He mounted himself between her thighs and guided his length into her. A husky sigh escaped him as he felt her walls smother his dick. Abbie moaned deep, then high pitched pants as he began to thrust into her._

That’s when Ichabod heard the sweetest sound through the phone. “Are you coming, Treasure?” His voice was a low growl. He was close. He wanted to hear her voice.

“Yes…Ichabod… I’m coming,” She panted softly.

He wanted to say something beautiful and romantic, but the sound of her voice in the midst of ecstasy was too much. His body became rigid as the orgasm hit him. He had to stoke and release the pressure.  
Abbie heard his breath catch and knew he was with her. The video finished as they came together, but alone.

_"Oh, Treasure. You feel so good!" He growled as he worked deeper into her._

_One hand clenched her own breast, the other grasped his ass, driving him into her. "Oh, yesss! I want you so bad!" She managed._

_He watched her as he gave it to her good, rapidly pumping deep into her. Her hips rocking against his, driving them both closer and closer to the brink._

_Then it happened. They felt themselves free falling into absolute bliss._

 

Abbie and Ichabod watched the split second pause remember the blissful feeling whenever they went to that special place. It hadn't happened since they returned from 1782. And it was a reminder of why they had to be apart for now. They continued to watch the video.

 

_They were instantly back in his bed and experiencing the pleasure as they came together. Ichabod pressed inside her as his body twitched to release his seed._

_Ichabod carefully rolled over, staying inside her! Holding her, loving her. It was going to be a long month._

_Ichabod's fingers gently stroked the length of her body, enjoying the sensation of her soft skin. she smelled so good, as he breathed her in. He wished that his seed would give Abbie his child. That it was her and not Katrina with his baby. He knew he shouldn't think of these things, but he did_.

Abbie snuggled close letting herself get lost in the safety of his arms, enjoying the touch of his hand on her skin. She wished she had said yes when he asked her to marry him. Maybe he would feel differently about their situation, had she said yes. If he asked right now she would accept right away, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. Not with Katrina here and pregnant with his child. He was so quiet and She wondered what he was thinking.

"What's going on in that amazing mind of yours," Abbie asked giving him a quick kiss on his chest."

"I was thinking about us, Lieutenant; Pondering upon all that we have been through." he kissed her forehead. "I am so very thankful that you and I found each other, and that we take this journey together. My life is with you, and I would never want it any other way. I love you, Treasure."

"Aw, Crane. I love you too," she tipped her head up and kissed him.

"Mmm..." He hummed as if her lips were a savory treat. "You are perfection."

_"I'm glad you think so," she teased. "And now that we have it on the record, we should probably turn the cameras off."_

The video ended and they were silent for a moment.

"I Love you so much treasure," Ichabod was beside himself.

"You know I love you. I wish we could have more." Her little friend had only partly done the trick. It was not the same as having the man she loved make love to her, though it would have to do.

But it wasn't enough for Ichabod. The two months apart was too much. He needed to hold her in his arms. He desperately wanted to make love to her.

"Treasure, it's terribly late here in England."

"Of course. It's probably already mid night there. When can you call me back.?" She checked to see it was only seven o'clock her time.

"Allow me a quick respite and I shall call you when I wake." Ichabod hated to say goodbye.

"Ok, I'll talk to you soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

~4~ All In

*Abbie*

After they hung up, Abbie decided to call the spa and see if they had any openings.

"We have you for a half day treatment tomorrow." The receptionist paused for a moment. "Are you looking for something different than what’s in the package?"

"I'm not really picky so I'll take anything that's available now."

"Well the spa closes at nine. If you can be here at 7:30, Jasmine can get you a wax and have you done in plenty enough time for a 45 minute Hydrotherapy bath and some refreshments."

"Sounds perfect. I'll take it," Abbie needed to do something to quell the urges after her phone chat with Ichabod.

She was blowing the bank but it was worth it. Besides, she had no Electric or water bills to worry about for at least five months. She could splurge this once. She took a 5 minute shower to freshen up, before going to the Spa. It was nice. The atmosphere was more than calming. The wax was painful but absolutely worth it. Especially now sitting in the Hydrotherapy bath, her skin felt amazing. She wanted to melt away. She sipped her green tea and closes her eyes.

After her spa treatment it was time to go back to her room. Her room service arrived right on time. She dressed down and put on only her robe. Her skin felt incredible and she wanted to enjoy it..

Her dinner was delicious. Salmon with pearl onions and lemon crust. Then she cozied up in bed with her laptop to study. She was so relieved to get a chance to get away in the middle of the hectic FBI training

Her cell phone rang and she slowly eagerly reached for it. She smiled when she saw it was Ichabod. "Crane, you called me back. I honestly thought you'd be sleep. It's almost midnight here."

"I promised I would call you. Besides, sleep eludes me this night. My every thought is of you."

"I'm not gonna lie, I really enjoyed our phone call earlier," Abbie blushed a little just thinking about it.

"As did I Treasure," Ichabod smiled. His voice was calm and focused, but it was hard to hide that he was exhausted.

"You sound tired. It's ok if you need to go. It was just good to talk to you."

"Absolutely not, Lieutenant," Ichabod was having none of that. "I am dedicating the next few hours to you."

"Good,” Abbie smiled. “Then you can tell me about your meeting with Bishop Donovan. Did you get any information out of him?"

"Indeed I did Lieutenant. Of course he helped me draw my own conclusions, but his input was highly valuable."

He told her all about Thura, or as much as he knew about it. His next trip would be to India to meet with Swami Kamar. His flight was already booked.

He then asked her about her retreat thus far. She was loving it. She told him all about the body wax and hydration bath, and how she was looking forward to more tomorrow.

"Sounds like the perfect time of leisure and repose."

She got a thrill up her spine just hearing the way he said it. He made the simplest of words sound so damn sexy. "It would be perfect if you were here to enjoy it with me."

"Nothing would please me more than to have a brief moment during our disengagement to hold you again." His thoughts drifted and he inadvertently let out a quiet yawn. "I beg your pardon, Treasure."

"No need to apologize. It’s almost morning there. I can't believe we've been talking for two hours!" Abbie just noticed how late it was. You need to get some sleep."

"Yes. I fear the sands have dried my weary yes. Sleep beckons to me."

"Then you should sleep."

"Very well, Treasure. Perhaps if you were to sing to me, I should have a most pleasant rest ."

"Ok, just close your eyes."

“This is my last day without you.  
This is my last song to cry to.  
This is the time I make believe the truth  
The Truth…  
This is my last day without you.”

 

It didn't take long for her sweet voice to entice him to sleep. She listened as she sang until his breaths became a slow even pattern. "Goodnight Crane."  
\-----

Abbie woke early the next morning to room service knocking on the door. Morning had come far too quickly but she was ready to start the day. She tightened her robe around her bare body, and let the server in. The server brought her fresh fruit and coffee and took away her tray from last night.

She was just about to eat when there was another knock. She thought the server must have forgot something. But she wasn't prepared for what happened next.

 

\----  
*Ichabod*  
After their little tryst over the phone, Ichabod was in quite a state. He missed her. It had only been two months and one week without her, yet in one phone call he had come undone.

He closed the video and saw the flights from London to India. He pulled a new search for flights to Washington DC. It was crazy but if there was a chance he could spend just a few hours with her, he was going to take it.

Damn it! Why hadn't he looked sooner? A flight just left at midnight. It didn't matter, he would never have made it in time. The next chance was a seven hour flight at 3:05am straight into DC. Otherwise he'd have to wait until 7am. With lightning speed he did the calculations in his head. He'd arrive in DC just after five in the morning. With any luck he'd get to the hotel before Abbie took her morning run.

He booked the flight immediately. He didn't have a second to waist. He grabbed his casual pants and loafers, which he learned was much more conducive for passing through airport security than his boots. He just needed an overnight bag and his passport, wallet... And Abbie's birthday present.

It was a straight shot with little traffic, from Bedford to the airport in London. That was one good thing about the late hour. Ichabod was just happy to make it on time and be on the plane. Once they were in the air he called her up. They talked for two hours before he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. She sang him to sleep, her voice was like an angel to him.

She had said it would be perfect if they were together. As he departed the plane and made his way to the exit, he hoped that was true. Nerves were starting to get to him as he flagged a cab.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked as Ichabod entered. His voice was low and gruff. Defiantly a former smoker.

"The Mandarin."

"Nice..." The cabbie nodded as he pulled off. He couldn't help but notice that Ichabod looked nervous as hell and was fidgeting like crazy. "Uh oh. I've seen that look before."

"I beg your pardon?" Ichabod tried to play it cool.

"That look. Someone special has you in a bit of a tizzy."

"Yes, my girlfriend... We've been separated for a couple of months and last night she said she missed me and wished I were here... And now here I am..."

"So this is a surprise?"

"Indeed. She has no idea I'm about to show up on her doorstep."

"Relax kid. You're brave. You're taking a chance for the woman you love. I admire that."

"Thank you. I just worry that she may have just been speaking in the moment. And perhaps I too was overcome from missing her."

"That may be true. Maybe you jumped the gun. If you did, don't be afraid to admit your mistake, and learn from it. But if your right, and she's wanting you as much as you're wanting her..."

Ichabod smiled, "Yes, I see you point."  
\----

Ichabod got off the elevator and looked down the hall. A servant was just exiting what he was certain was Abbie's room. The nerves overwhelmed him again. He took a deep breath and went for it. He knocked on the door and knew there was no turning back now. 

Abbie opened the door and there was no describing the look of complete shock on her face. She was a vision. Her beautiful dark curls draped over the plush robe. She didn't have on a drop of makeup and she looked perfect. Ichabod's heart fluttered.

Then there was a pause as she shook her head, and Ichabod's heart sank.

"You aren't supposed to be here..." Her voice was soft and trailed off as her hand went from her forehead to her mouth. Was this really happening?

"I know, we are supposed to be on our own journeys. But I meant it when I said I missed you and wanted just one day to hold you in my arms again. And I..."

Before he could finish Abbie grabbed him, rustling her fingers through his hair, pulling him into a kiss. It was a full on, mouthed open, tongues colliding kiss that sent electricity piercing through them. He smelled so good... familiar like home; autumn with a hint of spice, and she drifted into it; into him.

Whatever he was going to say was lost forever. He kicked the door shut, and flipped his loafers off. They parted lips only long enough for Abbie to pull off his shirt. He was immediately upon her again, pushing her back against the wall. Her lips were so sweet and plump he could not resist tasting, sucking, delving into her.

Her hands unfastened his pants letting them fall to the ground, as she began to stroke his already stiff cock. As he pulled back her robe, he had to stop. Just for a moment he had to look at her. Her body heaved as he let his hand run slowly down her neck to her breasts. Her skin was so soft. Her breasts plump, her nipples peeked, teasing him as his thumb glided over it.

His heart beat out of his chest as he grabbed them taking them into his mouth. He was being greedy. And he knew it. It had been too long. As he sucked and kissed them his hand traveled down to her pussy, rubbing it at first. Feeling how smooth and soft and plump it was to his touch. Feeling the wet between the folds, he slid his finger inside her.

She whimpered, and quivered as he worked inside her, still kissing the breasts he had been longing for. Her arms pressing him to her as her fingers ravaged through his hair. He could feel her coming as her body gave in to the wave of pleasure, and a surreal moan escaped her. He came up from her breasts and kissed her, as she continued to come for him.

"I need you... Inside me... Please." Her panted, hoping he heard her. She felt as if she would crumble into a million pieces if he wasn't inside her.

"Yes treasure..." He was desperate. He hoisted her up against the wall, and guided his throbbing cock inside her. She slid down on him, and for a moment he thought he might pass out, as he let out a low groan. How could anything feel this good?

She wrapped her legs around him as he began to press into her. Deeper, harder, she clung to him driving him in. He pulled her from the wall and laid her on the bed, pulling one leg over his arm as he fucked her. His hair was damp as sweat dripped from his brow. Abbie's hands ran down his back, finding his ass and pushing him harder inside her. He was huffing, she was panting. She was coming again and then again.

"Oh dear, god, Abbie... I love you!" He said as his body tensed and he thrust hard into her, and came inside her.

He collapsed beside her, both of them panting still trying to catch their breath.

"I... I still can't believe you're here. You're really here." Abbie shook her head.

"You're not upset with me?"

"No... Not even a little." She grinned.

"Well that's good then. I must be off, I have a flight to catch..." Ichabod started to get up.

Abbie's jaw dropped, " Oh hell no! Ichabod Crane, you did not come all this way just to turn right back around. I have the whole day."

Ichabod gave her a cheeky smile. "Do I derive that you desire me to stay, Lieutenant?"

Now she knew he was teasing. She swatted playfully at him. "You better!"

"Of course treasure. I wish for nothing more than to spend every possible moment with you."

He reached over and kissed her. This time it was soft and tender. He pulled her close, pressing their bodies together.

He gently pulled her leg across his body as they laid on their side and began to rock together. Abbie could feel him become erect again. She tilted her head up, still kissing him as she spread her folds to let him inside her again.

This time they went slow, enjoying every stroke, every sensation. They could feel the warmth of each other’s breath as they panted and moaned between kisses. Ichabod watched her eyes flutter and her lips quiver as he began to rhythmically hit the sensitive spot inside her. He gently dragged his thumb across her tender lips as she came. And then he came.

And this went on for the next couple of hours.

________________________

 

~5~ Forever Yours

 

At some point Ichabod and Abbie managed to get dressed and get out of the hotel room. They took a walk around the Capitol. The city was beautiful in the spring. To them everything was perfect. The trees were in bloom, the birds were singing, the sky was blue. They walked hand in hand. Selfies were taken in front of the monuments.

It was like something out of a movie. It almost felt too good to be true, but there it was... And it was as real as the sun and the moon. They were just two people in love. Really deeply in love. It wasn't just about fighting demons or Witness bonds. Take away all the crazy, and what was left was just a guy and a girl who were completely, truly, hopelessly in love.

Abbie changed her afternoon appointment for one to a couples massage treatment. Ichabod was skeptical especially when Abbie stripped down completely naked.

"Lieutenant, really?" Ichabod raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that that rather muscly young gentleman will have his hands all over you."

"That is the point, Crane," Abbie smiled. "I have been kicking ass and getting my ass kicked every day for the past nine weeks. I need those hands to fix me up."

"My hands could fix you up," Ichabod pouted.

"Your hands do fix me in a whole different way," she grinned. "My offer still stands. I can take Marie and you can have Stephan, if you prefer for me to have a lady."

"No, it is quite all right," he said, only to try not to sound chauvinistic.

He fiddled around with his linen underpants long enough for Abbie to notice. "You can leave them on if you want to."

"Oh thank heavens! It is a lot to ask a man to be laid bare before strangers who intend to grope at him."

They laid down covering up with their towels just before Stephan and Marie came in. They began their work and Ichabod had to admit it was nice. Marie was a solid woman with firm but soft hands and she seemed to know what she was doing.

Ichabod looked over at Abbie, who had her eyes closed, truly enjoying the experience. Stephan had Abbie's towel pulled all the way down. There was far too much of her double jug exposed for his comfort. And his hands were.... Everywhere!

"Try to relax Mr. Crane," Marie said in a calm but firm voice.

Abbie peeked her eye open and took Ichabod's hand. "Relax." She smiled.

He took. Deep breath and did as she asked. Looking into her deep brown eyes was all he needed.

~~~

Dinner was served in their room that night. They stayed in their robes, and dined on the fine cuisine. Ichabod paid close attention to the meal and critiqued it like a pro.

"You are becoming quite the foodie, Crane." Abbie smiled as she started on her desert.

"I believe you are referring to my growing enthusiasm for the culinary arts. And yes. It is a strange hobby I am coming to enjoy." Ichabod admitted. He gave her a sweet side grin as she fed him a bite of her sorbet. He in turn shared a bite of his cheese cake.

"Oh, I hope this is a good time to give you this," Ichabod went to his bag and pulled out a box.

"What's this?" Abbie asked taking the box.

"When I was in Egypt, I told you I would give this to you when we next were together." In his heart he wanted to ask her to marry him, but he remembered what she said before. It had crushed him when she said no to his prior proposal, but he loved her no matter what. He would have to respect her wishes. Maybe, he hoped this gift would begin to soften her heart to the idea.

Abbie began to untie the bow of the small box. "It's a ring... It's... It's beautiful..."

"I know that you and I have had our challenges but no matter what, Abbie, I love you..."

"Yes." She wasn't listening to anything he said. The word came out of her mouth without her even thinking.

It took a few seconds before Abbie realized he had stopped talking. She looked up from the ring with the sweetest smile on her face. Ichabod was staring at her wide eyed and slack jawed.

"Did... Did you just say yes?"

Abbie nodded still smiling.

Ichabod was flustered he hadn't asked her anything. But she thought he did. And if she was saying yes, he was not going to miss the opportunity.

"Are you saying you want to marry me?"

The smile faded from Abbie's face and a look of panic was in her eyes. Her mind was now trying to rewind and figure out what he had said.

"Are you asking me?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued


	22. The Heart Goes On (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of their journey, Ichabod and Abbie share a truly special moment. Ichabod has many revelations. But danger sets to take away everything the Witnesses have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for leaving comments. It's appreciated as well as all the kudos.

~1~ Accidental Proposal

 

Dinner was served in their room that night. They stayed in their robes, and dined on the fine cuisine. Ichabod paid close attention to the fine cuisine and critiqued it like a pro.

"You are becoming quite the foodie, Crane." Abbie smiled as she started on her desert.

"If you are referring to my growing enthusiasm for the culinary arts, then yes. It is a strange hobby I am coming to enjoy." Ichabod admitted. He gave her a sweet side grin as she fed him a bite of her sorbet. He in turn shared a bite of his cheese cake.

"Oh, I hope this is a good time to give you this," Ichabod went to his bag and pulled out a box.

"What's this?" Abbie asked taking the box.

"When I was in Egypt told you I would give this to you when we next were together." In his heart he wanted to ask her to marry him, but he remembered what she said before. It had crushed him when she said no to his prior proposal, but he loved her no matter what. He would have to respect her wishes. Maybe, he hoped this gift would begin to soften her heart to the idea.

Abbie began to untie the bow of the small box. "It's a ring... It's... It's beautiful..."

"I know that you and I have had our challenges but no matter what, Abbie, I love you..."

"Yes." She wasn't listening to anything he said. The word came out of her mouth without her even thinking.

It took a few seconds before Abbie realized he had stopped talking. She looked up from the ring with the sweetest smile on her face. Ichabod was staring at her wide eyed and slack jawed.

"Did... Did you just say yes?"

Abbie nodded still smiling.

Ichabod was flustered he hadn't asked her anything. But she thought he did. And if she was saying yes he was not going to miss the opportunity.

"Are you saying you want to marry me?"

The smile faded from Abbie's face and a look of panic was in her eyes. Her mind was now trying to rewind and figure out what he had said.

"Are you asking me?"

Ichabod stood abruptly and went to her side, down on one knee, " If you will have me? There is nothing in this world I desire more. Will you..."

"Yes!" She put her arms around him.

"...marry me," he whispered in her ear as she held him. He buried his face into her neck, barely able to believe what was happening.

He pulled back caressing her cheeks in both hands. He was so overwhelmed he was near tears. "Wait, just one moment..." He grabbed the ring from the box and placed it on her finger, then he kissed her hand and held it to his face. "I love you."

Ichabod pulled Abbie from her seat as he stood. The next thing Abbie knew, her feet were off the ground and his spun her around.

She let out a cheerful laugh and smiled a smile so pure, that Ichabod felt like he was floating on air.

He put her down beside the bed and untied her rode, letting it fall to the ground. She undid his next. He let his fingers trail down her neck and then down her left arm. His thumb gently mused over the tiny round scar in her arm where she was shot. His heart sank a tiny bit as the memory of seeing her injured during the battle with Moloch quickly flashed through his mind. The thought of losing her killed him.

"Just a battle scar," she whispered a reminder as she ran her fingers across the scar on his chest.

He admired her strength and yet he now understood her so much better. She never forgot the pains and traumas she went through. She just allowed them to make her stronger. She didn't lash out, instead she found a way to cope.

"You are so beautiful... So strong. I am in awe of you." He pulled her close. She could feel him growing, throbbing between them.

"You are stronger than you realize, Ichabod," she whispered as she tenderly kissed his neck. "I have faith in you." She sprinkled tender kisses across his chest. "And... I want you."

Her hands reached between them, grabbing his cock. She looked up at him, teasing her with her eyes, as she bit her bottom lip.

"You have me, Treasure," he gave her his devilish grin, eyebrow slightly raised.

His heart flipped in anticipation of what delights she had in store for him. And she knew it. She pecked tiny tongue kisses down his chest and abdomen, until she met the tip of his cock. She teased him with her tongue. She felt his body shiver, as her hands gently pulled the skin back. Her tongue swirled around the head before her plump lips engulfed it.

Ichabod let out a deep groan, and used an incredible amount of self control to stay on his feet.  
As she took him full in her mouth, his heart began to pound. His fingers entwined in her curls as she worked him to the brink.

"Oh, Treasure..." It was so good, he couldn't take much more. She felt every muscle in his body jerk as she brought him right to the edge.

"Did you like that?" She teased kissing back up his body.

"Yes... You are the most divine Treasure..." He then kissed her hard on the mouth, his tongue deep in her as they moved to the bed. "Let me see you."

She did as he asked with out hesitation. She laid across the bed as he admired his beautiful treasure. He sat beside her, just looking at first then touching. This was something he often did, and Abbie not only accepted it, she enjoyed. his mind was always working, memorizing, always finding some new detail about her.

Their eyes locked intense and sultry for a moment, before his became fixated in her lips. His fingers softly swept across them, parting them ever so lightly. He loved her lips. Then her neck, her collar bone. They were perfect. Her chest heaved as she breathed, her body shivered at his touch, as he fondled her breasts. The nipples went from plump to rigid between his fingers.

Ichabod's eyes were intense studying every inch of her as his hand trailed down. He circled her navel, then slid his hands down her thighs, to her ankles and back up again. He parted her thighs, then slid his fingers up and down the slit of her.

He could feel her shiver at his touch, as that warm tingling sensation began to build and swirl through her body. His heart began to pound and his blood rose as he parted her exposing the sweet pink place where he desired to go. He looked up at her, eyes closed and biting her bottom lip, enjoying his touch. Her lips parted and soft pants escape her as he slipped his finger inside her. He became hard watching her.

Ichabod kissed down her lower abdomen as he massaged inside her. His tongue found her budding clit and swiftly flicked it before he took it into his mouth. She quivered, legs clinching around him as he sucked and licked, drawing her to climax.

She was so wet and ready to take him. He came up between her, kissing her breasts then her neck, as she took his cock and guided it inside her. He held her hands fingers entwined as they made love. He filled her reaching the very end of her, her walls tight around him. They were so connected and raw before each other, not holding back their cries of passion.

Just as they began to climax it happened. That euphoric sensation of slipping away to their special place. It was right there, so close they could see it.

Then instantly they were back in the room, in the midst of ecstasy. They collapsed on the bed, Hardly able to breath. Ichabod pulled her into his arms and held her.

 

\---------

~2~ Honesty

 

They laid in bed for an hour just holding each other. Both of them had a lot on their minds. All good thoughts this time. Ichabod held Abbie's hand admiring how the pale pink diamond looked on her finger.

"Will you wear it upon your return to he Academy?" He was curious.

"I want to..." She smiled "but I'll probably have to put it away. I don't want it to get lost in training and," Abbie paused they'd come too far to hide thing from each other. "I don't want the distraction. Everyone will ask questions and..."

"You need to be able to focus."

"Yes. Are you ok with that?" Abbie asked.

"I am," he said as he kissed her hand. " when should we make our announcement?"

"As soon as I graduate and we get back to Sleepy Hollow. You'll be here for graduation?"

"Of course. I promise I will be there."

"So... Are we going to talk about what happened?" Abbie asked.

"I suppose we should."

"You don't seem so sure."

"Perhaps my reluctance is because I am the reason we lost our connection."

"But we were close, Crane. We almost went there. That means you've really made some breakthroughs."

"I believe you're generation would refer to it as a reality check. The angels risked everything to prevent me from gaining an ability that we need in order to fight evil. They are now banished from the Earth for in indefinite time. Every Angel collectively greed that I was a danger to our entire mission, because of my desire to save my son. Now I am challenged at every turn. At times I feel as if I am running in circles trying to find answers that should have been given to us. And the blame lies directly with me. I understand this now more than ever."

"So things will be a little harder. It's going to be ok." Abbie gave him the most comforting smile. "You've really stepped up by taking on the challenge of finding the answers."

"I owe it to you, Lieutenant. At every turn and challenge you have done what was needed to strengthen our bond. Even revealing your darkest secrets about your fears of abandonment." Ichabod stroked her curls, as she rested against his chest. "Your instincts and abilities are amazing. You inspire me."

Abbie sat up looking him in the eye, uncertain at first but then decided to take a chance. "I want to do something. I know it's probably too soon, but I really think we can do this? Are you in?

"Of course, Lieutenant. I trust you completely."

"I want to try and go there again."

"Of course," Ichabod smiled as he put his hand on her thigh. "I am all yours."

"No,"Abbie grinned as he planted a kiss on her neck. "I want to try it without sex. When we were near death back in 1782, we did it then."

"I do not believe we have time to experiment with life and death tonight?" Ichabod was uncertain.

"No, but lets just clear the air. Like a game of truth. Anything you've wanted to know about me that you've been too afraid to ask. You go ahead. No matter what, I'll tell you the whole truth. But then you have to let me do the same."

Ichabod though for a second, then nodded. "And you are certain I can ask you anything?"

"Go for it. I'm ready."

"You had a prior engagement to Luke Morales. Yet, you told me that you did not in vision your future with anyone for fear they might leave and to protect yourself. I have been curious these past few months why you said yes to him but you said no to me."

"Oh, wow. You did not pick an easy question..." Abbie rubbed both hands on her cheeks as she contemplated where to begin.

"I'm sorry, that was too personal..."

"No, Crane. I want to answer. This is... Not easy. And that's a good thing."

They sat so that they were facing each other. Ichabod held her hand as Abbie took a deep breath.

"I honestly didn't think Luke and I would actually get married. From the day I agreed to marry him, I was looking for a way out. That's why, I was so anxious to join the FBI and go far away from Sleepy Hollow."

"Then why did you agree to the proposal?"

"Uh... I am going to sound like a horrible person," Abbie shook her head. "I told you that Andy was my first, right. He was a junior at college and I was a senior in high school. And I also told you I dated random guys during college but nothing serious until Luke."

"You are a modern day young woman, Lieutenant. This does not make you a bad person."

"What I didn't tell you is that during that time in between, I was still sleeping with Andy. It kept me from getting to serious with anyone. Andy was safe. I could date other guys, make out with them, whatever. It was never serious for me but Andy fell in love. He wanted more, but, I was just not... Willing. I knew he loved me and I still used him for sex."

Abbie studied Ichabod's expression. He was definitely surprised that she would do this but with his history he was not one to judge.

"Then, I met Luke. He was hot, popular, and I liked him. A lot. It was hard for Andy, working with us, seeing us together. Andy knew we were getting serious because I cut him off from sex. He was devastated, but I knew he was waiting for me. When Luke first asked me I said no... For all the reasons I told you. But Andy took it the wrong way. He saw it as me leaving the door open for him. So when Luke persisted, I agreed. I used Luke and I hurt Andy pretty bad. Luke was pushing to set a date, and I couldn't join the FBI fast enough. I didn't tell him until I knew I was in. I broke up with him, and while I was at a recruitment meeting in Quantico, I met Reynolds. We hooked up, almost had sex... I was using him, just like I used Andy and Luke. I told Luke and Andy about it when I got back. I thought it would help them move on. Because I didn't know how to be in a healthy relationship. I didn't mean to hurt them, but I did."

"Lieutenant, I don't know what to say."

"Having second thoughts about this," Abbie winced as she held up her ring finger.

"Never," Ichabod kissed her hand gain. I am not without fault in the area of love and relations."

"So, now it's your turn. You ready?"

"Indeed." He smiled,wondering what she wanted to know.

"I guess I've been wondering about your relationship with Betsy and Katrina. You were with Katrina before you met Betsy. But you and Betsy were also together. What's the story?"

Ichabod looked down for a moment, as if contemplating where to begin or if he wanted to. But he knew it was time to come clean.

"After Katrina broke off her betrothal with Abraham, we wanted to be together. We ran off to get married, but her family stopped it. It would have brought a tremendous amount of shame on the family. She of course wanted to continue with the marriage but for the sake of Abraham and her family, I agreed to wait a year. That is when Franklin decided Betsy would make an appropriate partner for me. I continued to receive correspondence from Katrina, and at times it would distract me. Betsy challenged me, but also she... Well she was very attractive and a young widow, so she was not concerned for her virginity. We were spying on one of the governors one day after a disturbing letter from Katrina. I was distracted. Betsy found me in the broom closet reading the letter. She rather boldly exposed herself. She took the letter and stuffed it down her corset and said if I wanted it, I'd have to take it. We tussled and she got the better of me."

"She beat you?" Abbie asked as Ichabod turned red from embarrassment.

"No... She didn't beat me. She... Got her hands on my... on me and... Well it was the first time I'd ever had someone... You know..."

"She gave you a blow job?"

"Yes." Ichabod was almost sweating telling Abbie. "I felt like it was exciting... and yet at the same time... I felt like a louse. I had cheated on Katrina after she sacrificed everything to be with me. Of course I didn't know Katrina had only chose me because I was a witness."

"So that was it. That's not so bad."

"Unfortunately, that was not it. There was consummation, later. Over the next couple of years we had relations periodically during our partnership. The last was just before Washington crossed the Delaware. At that point we went our separate ways and never saw each other again.

"Oh. That's kind of sad."

"Yes. I tried to contact her, but she never corresponded back."

"Wait... You and Katrina were married for six years?" Abbie gave him a curious look.

"Yes."

"Washington crossed the Delaware in December 1776. And you were taken down by the horseman in 1781?"

Ichabod hung his head. "Yes... Katrina and I married in 1775. Betsy and I continued having sexual relations. You are the only person who knows. I have no excuse for my actions." He gently rubbed her ring finger with his thumb. "Now I must ask if you are having second thoughts about our engagement. You now know that I partook in sexual relations with a servant girl in my father's house and that I did not uphold my pledge of fidelity to my wife."

"I had suspected that you and Betsy had a thing while you were attached to Katrina but I had no idea it continued after you were married. But Crane, that's in the past. We've both changed."

"I do not deserve you, Treasure."

"Well you have me."

"And now that we have exposed our secrets," Ichabod slid his hand up her inner thigh and tried to kiss her.

"No." She pulled away.

Ichabod looked confused. "Then you are upset with me?"

"No, not at all. I'm actually glad you told me the truth." she climbed upon his lap straddling him with her naked body. "But I'm serious about doing this without having sex. I want to try to go to our place by just being close to each other and wanting it."

"My apologies, Lieutenant," Ichabod could not hide that he was becoming aroused.

"It's ok," Abbie reassured him. "I'm a little turned on myself."

She put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. He held her close nuzzling his cheek into her curls.

They waited. Nothing happened.

"I'm afraid it is not enough Lieutenant."

"Yes it is. I can feel it. This has to be part of your journey... our journey. You came all this way to DC, on a whim and look at everything that has happened."

"You believe I was meant to come here in the midst of our journey and that this is all happening for a reason?"

"Yes. Crane! I cant explain it, but lately its as if there is a compass within me, or a sixth sense, I don't know. But I trust it to guide me. I need you to trust me. And it has to be enough." Her eyes were lit up,and she spoke with a passion that Ichabod hadn't heard from her before. " And if we can do this, just think of how much time we can have together. When one hour is like a mere second here. Don't you want that Ichabod?"

His heart flipped when she called him by his name. "Yes, Abbie, I truly do. I should tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I carry Jeremy's baby blanket with me. It's been with me on my travels. Just a reminder that he existed and that I loved him. But I want you to know."

Abbie smiled. "I get it Crane. And I'm glad it can give you some comfort and peace."

He kissed her then held her again. This time he could feel her passion and her confidence as if she were sharing it with him. Likewise she could feel his love flowing through her as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

That's when they felt themselves being pulled away suddenly. A cross between free falling and ecstasy. They held on to each other as it took longer than it had before but when they opened their eyes, they were transported to a whole new world.

\---------

 

~3~ The Garden

 

They almost couldn't believe it had worked. Beneath them, gone was the bed, replaced by the soft green grass. When they first went to this place it was nothing more than a feeling and a bright light. But each time there was more; Soft grass, then a blue sky, soon trees and flowers, and this time this strange realm grew once again.

The pair stood to their feet and looked around then back at each other with victorious smiles. Ichabod raised his fist to bump and Abbie joined in solidarity.

"It seems this realm has grown once again," Ichabod could not hide his curiosity. "There is true exploration to be done now."

"Okay... But, we should make a plan," Abbie said as she felt her hands and her face. "Decide how long we're going to stay."

"Of course," he agreed as he watched her strange movements. "An hour here is but a second in the real world. I believe we can safely stay a couple of days. That gives us plenty of time in case returning proves to be a challenge. It will be as if only a minute has gone by... Pardon me for asking, Treasure, but what are you doing?"

"I can feel the difference," she smiled as she grabbed his hand. "You feel it?"

"I do not understand," Ichabod took her hand, trying to understand her.

"I can feel the the difference between our real bodies and our spirit bodies. Can you feel it?"

"Abbie you feel just as real to me now as... Wait," his hands went from her hands to her cheeks. He could feel it now. "How did you...? It's a subtle but strange feeling."

Simple touch felt heightened and that was why. Now they knew it wasn't the place it was the spirit body.

"Come on, lets check this place out," Abbie was eager to get started.

"A moment, Lieutenant. We should proceed with caution. We know nothing of this realm, of how day and night moves here, or what we might encounter."

"Caution it is," she nodded her assurance. "You can keep the time."

" I have no device."

"You have an incredible mind, Crane. I've been in your head before, remember," she smiled patting his cheek. " you have a million things going on at once up there, all perfectly compartmentalized. You can do this."

Ichabod closed his eyes for a moment and began marking time, then nodded to Abbie. "It is done Lieutenant. Shall we begin our exploration?" He took her hand to lead her forward.

The realm appeared to be a massive untamed garden. It was beautiful. They were surrounded by exotic blooming trees, with fruit and flowers so large it was lost unreal. They could here birds and see tiny bugs flittering about. Everything was so extremely fragrant, more than any garden they had ever been in.

They roamed freely, with out any concern that they had no shoes or clothes on. They felt connected to this place.

"When I was a kid, Mama would take us to Sunday school and we'd read stories from the bible. This is kind of how I imagined the garden of Eden." Abbie gave him a side smile as he helped her down the small grassy cliff to the meadow.

Even the water flowing in the stream smelled fresher than any water they had known.

"I must admit, it does indeed..." He said looking into the distance. He saw a mountain side, with what looked like something was carved into the side. "Look there, Lieutenant. In the distance. The mountain."

Abbie squinted her eyes, to focus. "Yeah, I see it. Should we check it out?"

"We have come this far. Let us see this through."

They continued hand in hand following down a stream towards the mountain. As they got closer they could see what appeared to be a castle built into the mountain. They were close, but Abbie started to slow down. "Waite..."

"What is it Lieutenant," Ichabod stopped and studied her expression. At this point he was completely trusting in her. "Something has given you pause?"

"This is as far as we should go."

"But, we are so very close. Why halt our endeavors when we are on the threshold of embarking upon a most arresting discovery?"

"Because we aren't ready yet. We're close. Closer than we've ever been. But we still have more to learn before we can go inside."

"How do you know this?"

Abbie shook her head, "I don't know exactly. I can... I can feel it. Since I've been focus on training at the FBI academy, I feel connected to this instinct inside of me. They say some people have a at urial gift for profiling people and situations. That's why they were recruiting me. And when I concentrate, it's as if I can... I don't know... Feel in my gut... It's..." She sighed and shook her head. She could not think of the words to describe what's been happening inside her. "I know I'm on the right path. I just don't know what it is I'm heading towards."

"And it is for me to find this out, Lieutenant. You are embracing your gifts and I too must embrace mine. The knowledge of who and what we are as witnesses is out there. I will find it. I promise." He felt a sense of determination rise up with in him. She inspired him.

"I believe in you Crane. I trust you." She placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled as she gazed longingly into his eyes.

"I shall endeavor to prove my self deserving of your trust and your love."

"I know you will, but, Crane... You don't have to prove anything to me. I love you no matter what."

His eyes softened as he looked at her, deep into her honest eyes, and was overcome. He kissed her tenderly, parting her lips with his tongue. She willingly opened up as his went around her waist and roamed the small of her back. Their sensations heightened in their spirit bodies, and neither could hide how good it felt. It was almost like a high.

He could feel himself becoming aroused far to easily, just holding her. She too quivered at his touch. The sensation of his tongue in her mouth made her feel as if she were succumbing to inebriation.

She pulled away to clear her head to try and focus. "We should probably go back now."

"We made a plan," Ichabod reminded her as he kissed her neck. "I am keeping the time." He laid her gently on her back on the soft grass beneath them. "We have not yet spent a day here."

"Crane..." Abbie could sense that they needed to leave but she lost all good sense when his lips kissed her breast and sucked the nipple.

She let out a long drawn out breath of pure pleasure. He loved the sound and drew himself back to her lips. Their tongues mingled wildly. She knew they should go back but it felt so good. She spread her legs wide almost begging for him to enter. As if obeying an unsaid command his cock found her wet folds and slowly pushed inside. Pure elation ran through them, igniting a wild fire of desire. Every stroke felt better than the one before it as they made love. He kissed her hard on the mouth as they came. But there was not relief in their release. They didn't tire, they only wanted more.

Abbie flipped him over on his back, grinding him, easily bringing him to arousal again. She slid down on his cock, riding him wildly as he clasped her ass with one hand and her breast with the other.

It was as if they'd unlocked a secret play land where they could enjoy themselves to no end. They could stay here forever and have no end of pleasure. * I could stay here forever* the thought raced through her mind as they climaxed again. She collapsed on him letting her fingers clutch the grass. She felt so connected to this place, so connected to Ichabod. He held on to her as if he were life itself.

*I could stay here forever* The thought filled her mind again, and again. Then she realized it was not her own thought she was hearing. It was Ichabod's as well.

He kissed her again, wanting her again. And she wanted him too, but she knew this had to stop.

"We need to go back..." she barely let the words escape her, not sure if she meant it.

"I want to say here with you Treasure," Ichabod kissed her.

It was like they were getting high on a drug, and she had to make it stop or they might fall to far in and not find a way out.

"No... Crane..." She struggled to find her voice. "We need to go back!"

It was a free falling sensation, like the drop of a roller coaster. But almost instantly they were back in their room.

"Treasure, are you all right?" Ichabod asked as she climbed off his lap and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. I'm good." She wiped her hands down the side of her face and let out a deep breath.

"Why did you bring us back? I was keeping the time?"

"I just think it may have been a bit too soon." She hastily put on her robe then stood to her feet.

"Treasure..." Ichabod took her hand to stop her from walking away. "Whatever it is that concerns please, share it with me. We are in this together, are we not?"

"Ok," Abbie smiled and sat back down. "It's something about that place..."

"Do you fear it harbors evil in some way?"

"No. I felt a connection to it. Did you feel it?"

"I am not sure."

"Well describe for me what you felt."

"It felt wonderful, if I must be honest. I had no clothing, yet my skin felt no irritation. My feet were bare but did not blister. We journeyed for hours yet I did not hunger, nor did I grow weary." He smiled now as he recalled every moment. "When we touched it was as if every good sensation was made even better."

Abbie nodded. She felt the same. "And how do you feel now?"

"Perfectly fine."

"But after a long day and Jet lag, you should be exhausted." She turned to him. "When we were sick and exhausted back in 1782, our spirit somehow knew we needed to go there, and in a matter of a second we were rejuvenated and rested."

"This place could be a great tool in our battle. A means of rest and reprieve during dire times. Perhaps We should explore it more."

""We will, soon I hope. But not today. What I felt, let me know we aren't ready yet. That place is powerful." She looked at him seriously. "I heard your thoughts again. You didn't want to leave."

"Tiss true, but it was just a feeling of joy... Because we were together..."

Abbie shook her head, "it's more than that. I felt so drawn in. It felt like home ."

"Hence the reason you did not wish to enter the castle."

She nodded. "Once we find out more about our abilities and we are strong enough not to be taken in, then we can go further."

"I shall do my utmost to learn of our secrets. I promise you." He held her then coaxed her back into bed. "Come now Lieutenant. Though we are not tired, you still must take leisure. You have a full day of training at the academy tomorrow."

He helped her back out of her robe and kissed her shoulder, before they slipped under the covers.

\---

 

~4 ~ Morning

Four in the morning came early. Even though she had not been tired, Abbie rested well in Ichabod's arms. Now she just needed to slip out of there without waking him. To which she failed.

"Stay a little longer, Treasure." He lazily grabbed her hand, refusing to let go. "The hour of your departure is not yet upon us."

"My ride will be here in a couple of hours. I need a quick morning run and a shower to get me going."

"Hmm... A shower yes, but perhaps I can provide a more pleasurable morning motivation." He got up slowly kissing her hand in a most devious manor.

"Ok," she gazed at him lustfully as his tall slender body moved towards her. He was such a sexy man.

He tipped her head up gently with both hands and kissed her lips. They were so plump and sweet to his tongue. He wanted to savor every kiss and every touch. The next three months would be long and lonely without her.

She lead him to the shower, where they playfully lathered each other up under the hot steamy water. Ichabod took her breast in hand, generously massaging the soapy peeks. Abbie caressed his arms and ran her hand down his chest to his cock, giving it extra attention. They kissed passionately as the water ran down their bodies. But with not much more than an hour left, they wanted more.

Ichabod turned her, pulling her back up against his body. She could feel him getting hard as his hands ran down her body. He kissed down her back as he went to his knee. He spread her legs with one hand as he generously squeezed her ass with the other. He then kissed, coaxing her to lean forward until his tongue found the folds hiding.

She clung to the shower wall, legs quivering as he sucked and lapped at the pink center between the lips of her pussy. The sweetest sounds escaped her as he sucked her clit until she came. Once he had his fill of tasting her, he desperately wanted more.

"I need you inside me," Abbie breathed the words.

Ichabod rose to his feet, and took hold of her hips. "It is my greatest desire to please you... To have you, Treasure."

"Then have me!" She cried out as he pushed inside her. She held on as best she could as he drove into her. Her wet walls felt amazing as they swelled around his cock. She nearly lost her footing as her legs shook with each stroke.

She nearly protested when he abruptly drew out of her. But she was suddenly swept off of her feet.

"I should not have you return to training injured by fall," he grinned devilishly, "but I will have you still."

He playfully tossed her on the bed, towering over her.

She licked her lips "I will have you first," she teased as she reached for his throbbing cock. Now she was on her knees, licking his head then taking it into her mouth. He let out low soft breaths as he enjoyed the sensation of her luscious lips pleasuring him. As she stroked up and down as far as she could take him in, he nearly lost his mind. Her dark brown eyes gazing up at him sending him to the edge. He could never last long when she had him this way.

"Treasure, I need to be inside you."

She slowly pulled him from her mouth, letting her lips kiss away the traces of precum that found their escape. She drove him wild and he was ready to move upon her. But she turned, leaving him standing, for him to have her from behind. He was willing to comply. He drove into her, hitting her spot, her walls swelling around him. His hands firm upon her hips, as she pushed back into him until she came. Her cries driving him closer, but he was not ready for it to end.

 

He turned her around and climbed upon her, his hips between her thighs. She was hot and wet beneath him, as he guided his cock back into the place it longed to be. Her hands clasped his ass pulling him into her, as she kissed his chest, then neck. Finally their lips found each other. Their tongues greedily explored as he drove into her. Abbie felt as if her orgasm would go on forever, as he worked inside her.

Their pants were hard and heavy as the taught for breath between kisses. Finally, Ichabod could hold it in no longer. He came with a Burt inside her, his body tensed and trembled. She held him tight wanting all of him, as they kissed. He laid at her side, not wanting to separate his body from hers.

They would be perfectly content to remain like this forever. But unfortunately the fate of the world rested on their shoulders.

Abbie could feel the wet sticky mess between her legs and looked at the time. "I need another shower."

"I shall attend you. Tiss after all a mess I am culpable in creating." He said kissing her cheek and neck. His hands already began to roam across her breasts.

"No," she grinned pulling away from him. "I think you have other ideas, and I really do have to go."

He knew there was no use in protesting. It was getting late, and that this time would come. "I do not wish to be apart from you."

"Ok, but you have to behave. Promise."

"On my honor," Ichabod smiled as he rose from the bed.

There was a knock on the door, "I shall answer and join you most directly."

Room service brought Abbie's breakfast and coffee. Ichabod fixed her a plate as she drew her bath. She was already in it and soaking when he entered.

"What took you so long?"

"I thought you might be in need of sustenance." He handed her the plate, and she took a piece of fruit.

He joined her, sitting behind her and letting her rest back against his chest. With his large hands, He scooped up some water and poured it over her shoulder. He watched it run down her arm as he took her hand. He looked longingly at the ring upon her petite finger.

"Don't tell Jenny before I do," Abbie teased, as he kissed her hand.

"I shall do my utmost to refrain imparting our joyous news, until you have the opportunity to do so."

Abbie pressed his hand against her cheek. "I'm going to miss this."

"As am I, Treasure," Ichabod gave her a squeeze. "Three more months before we shall hold each other gain. And then you and I shall be Wed."

\----

 

~5 ~ Focus

 

\--Abbie--

 

Abbie returned to Quantico in plenty of time before the morning Lecture.

"You missed all the excitement after you left the bar," Lisa was practically giddy.

"Ok, I'll bite," Abbie's curiosity was peeked. "What happened?"

"Your bestie Heather got arrested right after you left." Lisa sat on her bed drinking her coffee. "She tried to Rupee you."

"She what!" Abbie turned completely shocked.

"Yes! She tried to buy drugs from an undercover narc. He sold her a sugar pill, watched her put it in a drink then try to hand it to you. Shit hit the fan as soon as you left. Needless to say she's out of here."

"Wow..." Abbie was surprised, but her mind wasn't on Heather.

"That's it? That must have been one hell of a Zen spa day." Lisa was surprised the news didn't get a rise out of Abbie.

"She should've known better," Abbie hardly seemed fazed.

Lisa sat her cup down and looked at Abbie with disbelief. "Ok, what's going on with you? I mean I know you're a hard ass and all but come on! Heather has been giving you grief since we got here! You are way too chill about this."

"It's nothing," Abbie smiled, still beaming from her day with Ichabod. Her ring was safely tucked away in its box. She couldn't wait for training to be over, and they could announce their engagement.

\---

Abbie was stunned for a second. The sting of landing flat on her back pierced through her. She looked up to see Lisa's hand outstretched to her.

"Get in the game Mills." She said as she pulled Abbie to her feet. "I think that's the first time you've gone down since you've been here."

"I got distracted," Abbie looked over and saw the director watching her. "Damn..."

"Yup, the Director saw that." Lisa smiled. "Which is good for me. Not so much for you."

"Very funny, Conrad," Abbie tapped Lisa's shoulder before they took defensive stances. "Hope you enjoyed it because its not happening again."

They went back to sparring. Abbie knew she had to keep her head in the game. Thoughts of Ichabod would have to wait for her dreams.  
\----

 

\--Ichabod--

It was the middle of the night when Ichabod made to Delhi. He was fortunate that Swami Kamar had cab waiting to take him to his room in the city. He was already feeling the Jetlag and was in need of a good night’s sleep.

In the morning he met with Kamar and they dined on a breakfast of Mooli Paratha and Rava Upma.

"It is good yes?" Kamar nodded to Ichabod as he tore a piece of the bread and scooped up a bite.

"Yes, indeed. Tiss a very intriguing dish,"

"Very different from what you are familiar with at home. You have traveled a great distance."

"I travel for a great cause. You must know I seek my Thura."

"Yes, yes, I know," Kamar continued to eat.

"Lieutenant Mills... Rather Abbie and I, we both have embraced the challenge of learning who we are. I believe that the Thura holds the answers to many of our questions."

"The answers you your questions..." Kara paused for a moment. So you believe that you and Grace are ready for Thura so soon. That the Angels made this great a sacrifice so that I can give you the Thura."

"It is the next step in this journey. I have uncovered its identity. Once we have it, we can continue to put the pieces together..."

"Ichabod," Kamar's voice was stern. "Thura is not just the answer to your questions. And you are far from ready for the true power it possesses."

"I did not mean to say I did not understand it is powerful. I know it is how we time travel. It links us to our Dopplegangers, and likely much more."

Kamar looked up from his place. "Finish your breakfast and we shall begin.

\---

They walked through the busy streets of Delhli, until they came to an old temple beautifully maintained. They went around the back to a smaller temple on the same grounds. It was not well maintained. There were no tourist or throngs of people here.

They went inside. Kamar pressed a section of the wall and another wall opened up.

"Come with me."

Ichabod eagerly followed, excited that he was about to receive the next piece of their puzzle. They came to a small room. It had shelves filled with scrolls.

"What is this?" Ichabod asked.

"This is what I keep. You know that Reverend Knapp kept a history of your life, others keep the history of the Doppleganger Bloodlines. Another keeps a history of the Witnesses Realms. I keep the history of the Witnesses time travel and prophesy fulfillment. These are the sacred prophesies known to the Angels." He pointed to a set of scrolls.

"Some of these we want to prevent, others we need to see come to fruition. Here is the prophesy of Molochs recent rise, and here is the written account of you defeating him. This one is a prophesy that was nearly disrupted by Pandora. She prevented you from using your Dopplegangers Jackson and Grazia. Therefore the Angels had to interfere. They moved you through time so you could save your mother."

Ichabod noticed a scroll laid out. "Why is this one here?"

"This is the prophesy that is not yet been prevented."

"The prophesy about my son Jeremy? How can that still be foretold. We sent him back to 1782. And I truly understand that I cannot go back and save him."

"And yet the prophesy has not been put to rest."

"What more can I say to explain myself!" Ichabod was getting upset. He got it; he really did. There was no way he could save Jeremy. "I have made my peace with this, yet it is constantly being reminded to me that I have to sacrifice my child for the greater good of mankind!"

Kamar looked at him calmly.

"My apologies. It is rather frustrating." Ichabod stretched out his fingers and took a deep breath. "I can assure you Ms. Mills and I are doing our best to prepare for the challenge."

"Oh, Grace is ready. We are just waiting on you, Ichabod."

Ichabod looked shocked. Not really that Abbie was ready, more that he was still so far off. "I know that Abbie is ready. I have seen her completely embrace every challenge before her and her instincts... I've never known its like. But where is it I go wrong in this?"

"We don't blame you, Ichabod. And you should not blame yourself. You had a very easy upbringing. Yes, there was some difficulty with your mother, but after her passing you were treated with a great deal of privilege. It sheltered you in many ways,"

Kamar pointed to a chair for Ichabod to take a seat. "Grace had a difficult childhood, harder than most. She understands making sacrifices for the greater cause. Even when she was a child, her instincts told her to keep the demonic world a secret. It saved her, at the expense of her own sister. Had she been locked away she might have been lost. The demons would have gotten to her like they did her mother."

Kamar sat next to Ichabod as he continued. "Things were different for you. Even in adult hood, Franklin, Washington, Jefferson... They took the utmost care of you. Wanting you to be knowledgeable and well trained in all things. But you were cut down far sooner than the prophesy had foretold, because of Katrina's involvement. The Horseman of Death struck you down before the Fenistella had been completed because of his personal vendetta. They did not have a chance to tell you that you would be put to sleep and preserved in the Fenistella until the second Witness was ready. So you woke up without the Fenistella and without guidance, having lost everything you had been entitled to."

"I cannot help the privilege that was my upbringing and my life in the Colonies."

"But that privilege has caused you to feel entitled..."

"I do not feel entitled!" Ichabod countered.

"And yet you allowed Grace to remain in Purgatory to save your wife. The life of a Witness was exchanged for your happiness."

"A decision I regretted almost immediately."

"That decision fulfilled a prophesy that needed to be stopped. Grace was tormented and nearly killed! Had you not felt entitled to your old life, you would never have redrawn the map!"

Ichabod hung his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I went back for her."

"But that decision to save Katrina opened a way to bring Moloch and sent Grace back in time, where she was nearly killed again."

Ichabod began to tear up. "I regret it, truly. I love her. I would rather die than see a hair on her head harmed."

"And yet you still wanted to save Jeremy."

"But I understand I cannot! I will not!" Ichabod stood and began to pace from frustration, his hands twitched with agitation. "I will not go back and save Jeremy if it means harm will come to Abbie!"

"But if you could find a way. If you truly believed you found a way that you could save them both?"

"Why are you doing this to me? If there was a way to save them both, of course I would. She is the love of my life, and he is my son. I would give anything to save them both, if it were possible!"

"You are not ready!"

"Confounded!"

"You cannot save your son. You must let go of any hope of doing so before the prophesy can be extinguished. As long as you believe there is a way to save him and Abbie, you will not be ready."

"But the Lieutenant and I we have a saying between us. There is always another way.".

"And yet you left her in Purgatory."

Ichabod felt the cut deep

Kamar went to Ichabod's side and put his hand on his shoulder. "You must let go."

Ichabod nodded. "I understand.

"Your Thura is hidden in Antarctica."

"If I am not ready, Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I believe you will be by the time you find it." Kamar gave him a reassuring pat and a smile.

"Then I am to find the Keeper in Antarctica?"

"Gracious no," Kamar laughed. "I know, seven keepers, seven continents, but nobody wants to live on that block of ice. You are on your own my son."

\----

 

~6 ~Trials

\--Abbie--  
The class was given two hours to complete their exam followed by a two hour break. Abbie of course completed hers in forty-five minutes and now had plenty of time to kill. She ran up to her room, and pulled out her phone. No new messages from Crane. It had been weeks since he sent her a video message from India telling her he was preparing for a trip to Antarctica.

Since then she got a daily text and several stunning pictures. But the past several days there was nothing. The past few nights she'd been restless and uneasy. Her connection with Ichabod was stronger now than it had been since their mission to 1782. And she knew he was struggling.

"Hang in there Crane. You can do this." She often said these words hoping he could hear them.

She replayed the message, absorbing the sound of his voice, and looking into those gorgeous blue eyes. The end of the message was her favorite part.

"I have no words to tell you how proud I am of you. No words to say how deep my love is for you. No words that can express how much you mean to me. I shall count the days until you are in my arms once again and I am in yours, Treasure.

Forever Yours,  
Ichabod"

Abbie knew he was alright. But still it was hard not hearing from him. Her mind was on him as she left the dorm to take a walk around campus.

"Mills!"

Abbie turned with a start at the man's familiar voice. "Agent Reynolds? What brings you to the Academy?"

"I thought I'd come check on a friend." He gave her a charming smile.

"You came all the way from New York on a whim to see a friend?"

"Ha," he let out a coy laugh, "No. Actually I had a meeting with the boss this morning in DC. I have some time to waste and wanted to spend it with you."

"Um... Well, I was just about to take a walk."

"Then I'll join you. If you don't mind the company."

"Ok," Abbie half smiled. She suspected Danny still had a thing for her, but she wouldn't mind him sticking around as a friend.

"Rumor has it that you are kickin' ass and breezing through training."

"I am loving every minute of it," Abbie's smile grew.

"Well now I'm glad we didn't go through class at the same time."

"Afraid I would have run circles around you?" She joked.

"Yup," he smiled. "You kinda did any way. You somehow got me all turned around, Abs. You had me from the moment we met."

"Danny... I can't..."

"I get it. You need to be focused on training. I just want you to know I'm here. Even if all you need right now is a friend. You got it."

"I appreciate that. I can use a friend."

\----  
\--Ichabod--

Ichabod ended up on a ship to Antarctica. It was pretty amazing. He made sure to take pictures of the massive whales as they leaped in the ocean. He joined a small tour group as they went ashore. It was quite cold, but the marge coats and snow boots helped. When the sun was fully up it actually felt warn. The group saw a family of Penguins and Ichabod made sure to get a selfie with them in the background for Abbie. This was truly an adventure for him.

 

"Mr. Crane, are you sure you want to do this?" The guide was uncertain about leaving a man to fend for himself.

"Indeed." Ichabod double checked his supplies. "I have been given a Research Grant, so I will not be deterred. You need not worry. I shall return here when I have found what I am looking for.

Ichabod wasted no time getting started. It was already past the good weather season, and heading into the cold season.

He'd be trekking from the coastal port to a small mountain ridge in Mac Robertson Land. It was hard. He knew that it would be but, he had no idea how hard. He determined that he would go as far as he could each day before making camp. At night it was just darkness and solitude. The night sky was beautiful. Stars stretched out as far as the eyes could see. He used his cell phone sparingly, not wanting to waste the battery. But every night, he looked at a picture of Abbie and typed a short note. He'd save them and hoped to send them when he had cell service. Exhaustion made it so that sleep came easy.

Every morning, he pulled out his map and compass. Not that he needed it. It was memorized and he knew the direction to go. But it was so desolate that anything to add to his daily routine was welcome.

The day he drew close to his destination, he could see storm clouds rolling in. He'd not get to the base of the mountain for another two hours. The storm would be upon him and he might not find shelter right away. The other option was to make camp and hunker down, hoping the storm would not be a bad one.

He pulled out his binoculars and quickly scanned the lower mountain for any source of shelter. He saw what he was certain to be a cave and decided to make a go at it. He went as quickly as he could with the heavy pack on his back. Soon the wind was upon him. Kicking up snow and ice from the ground. He picked up his pace as snow began to bellow down and visibility decreased.

His heart raced, as he struggled. The thought crossed his mind that he might not make it. This was not how he was meant to die.

He finally made it. By now the storm was picking up in ferocity. He climbed ten feet of elevation to the small crevice that would provide his shelter. He collapsed on the ground relieved. His legs were on fire and his lungs felt as if they might explode. He pulled out his tent and draped it across the entrance, holding it in place with rocks, to block out the snow and wind.

He was beyond exhausted, but managed enough energy to start a fire. He was too tired to eat even though his body craved sustenance. All he could do was bundle up by the fire and sleep.

The storm raged on for four days. That was four days of rations being used while Ichabod was stuck in the cave. His frustration grew. He still had a ways to go before he got to the mountain that Thura had been secreted away in. Another three days journey and then back to the research camp. He couldn't afford another delay. He only brought a few days extra supplies.

The thought crossed his mind to turn back. But he couldn't give up.

The storm was gone the next morning. Ichabod was eager to set out. But freshly fallen snow slowed him quite a bit. The sun blared against the white snow as he began.

The three days turned into four due to the heavy snow fall. At times he could almost hear Abbie's voice comforting and encouraging him on.

With every step he came to realize this journey was made so much harder because of his stubborn will. If this journey killed him, it would be his own fault. The Angels spoke the truth. Who was he to think he knew better than the prophesy. And now look at all the damage his will had done. It broke his bond with Abbie, their bond as witnesses. It had caused him to keep a painful secret. It was so bad that the Angels would rather be exiled then help them learn their powers. He felt the humility of his privilege with each step.

His body ached and he was low on food, but he finally made it. He found the massive rock Kamar had told him about and placed his bare hands on it.

Nothing happened. He knew he was at the right place. He put his hands on the stone again.

Nothing.

Ichabod hung his head and dropped to his knees. He was exhausted, spent, done.

"What more do you want from me? I know I made a mistake. My selfish pride, my desire for things I cannot have and cannot change, put me in this position, that is clear. I am letting it all go."

That's when he knew he hadn't. He took off his back pack and pulled out Jeremy's baby blanket. He had told no one that he kept it with him, except Abbie. He had to let it go. He pulled out his lighter and took a deep breath. Good bye my son. The blanket burned slowly as Ichabod held, finally letting it drop onto the rock and blow away.

"Goodbye my son."

Ichabod took a moment to gain his composure then placed his hands on the rock again. This time, there was movement as a bolder gave way to an entrance.

"Well, now. Progress at last."

Ichabod pulled out his flashlight and entered the dark cave. There it was. Larger than he expected for an emblem. It was gold and fit in the palm of his hand. He held it up and inspected it with a smile. Finally he found what they were looking for, and soon he and Abbie would be reunited.

\----

When Ichabod made it back to the research camp he was beyond spent. He slept the entire day and he woke and immediately wanted to call Abbie, but there was no cell service. By the time the ship came to pick him up all he wanted was to get a message to Abbie.

He finally got a signal and sent the message from his cabinet as he laid in his bunk.

"Lieutenant, I send greetings from the Indian Ocean. I have something to show you." He panned the phone camera to his hand, holding up the emblem of Thura. "I'm on my way back to England, and we shall be together soon. I love you Treasure."

\-----  
~7 ~ Where  
Abbie was relieved to finally get a message from Ichabod. It was brief, but it was all she needed. He looked thin and tired. His cheeks worn from the cold and wind. She was so proud of him when she saw the emblem in his hand. His next stop would be His family estate in Scotland, to finally retrieve the tablet.

That was nearly a week ago. Tonight Abbie was restless. Graduation was tomorrow, and she hadn't heard from Ichabod. Two days ago she got a sick feeling in her gut. She was in the middle of an exam, and was overwhelmed by the feeling. She shook it off and finished her test. But then Last night she woke in a cold sweat, her heart racing. And tonight sleep eluded her completely.

She tried to call and leave Ichabod a message but there was no answer. She convinced herself to relax. Tomorrow she would see him again.

\----

Abbie sat with her classmates, all new Special Agents. She was happy and proud of everything she had accomplished at the Academy. But her mind was distracted. Afterwards she searched the crowd for familiar faces.

"Jenny!" She hurried to her sister and they embraced.

"Abbie!" Jenny lit up. "You did it! Where's Ichy?"

"I was hoping you'd seen him," Abbie could not hide the worried look on her face.

"No... I haven't heard from him in a while Abs," Jenny lowered her voice." You don't think something has happened to him do you?"

"I don't know. He said he would be here," Abbie's eyes desperately panned the crowd again. But she knew he wasn't there. Something was terribly wrong. She looked down at her hand to the ring she was now wearing. He had promised so many things the last time they were together. “Where are you, Crane?”


	23. Missing Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected incident causes a rift between the Witnesses. Daniel sees an opportunity to win Abbie's heart, while another woman has her eye on Ichabod. But Abbie & Ichabod's passion for each other continues to burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from an unexpected and extended vacation. Sorry it's been a while. Thanks for all the continued comments & kudos! Enjoy

23 Missing Pieces

-Prelude~

Five months Earlier...

Pandora had been powerless to stop the Angels from trapping her inside the crypt. Now she was no better off than her beloved Husband who was banished to the Prison Realm. Even with her box, there would be no escaping. She tried to fight against the Angelic power within the barrier. But there were stones from the Witnesses Basilica mixed in. She could exhaust every ounce of her power, but she would not be able leave without an Angel or the Witnesses at full strength.

For days she contemplated her situation, thinking of any possible way to escape, when one was delivered to her.

Ichabod Crane had come to the tomb crypt in search of the tablet just as she had hoped. But he came alone. He would never get through without Abbie or without their Thura. But at least now she knew he was coming. He would find what he needed and he would be back. She needed to be ready.

Pandora used her powers to follow him and Abbie on their journey. She had suspected Abbie was strong and ready, and was pleased to see her progress. Ichabod had some serious challenges to overcome but he too was progressing. She needed them strong in order to rescue her love. Once they were strong enough she would use their power to pull her love back from the prison realm.

But her jealousy of their love was so clear. She watched them become engaged and make love and she resented it. Once she had her husband back, she would rip the witnesses away from each other and separate them for eternity, just as they had done to her.

She watched Ichabod for weeks as he got closer to finding his Thura, and knew it was a matter of time.

She would have to take a risk. There was no way the barrier or Thura would let her pass through the entrance to escape the crypt. She put a powerful cloak over her box to try and hide its power. She then used her power to age herself backward to a small child of about six years old. Now the biggest risk of all; She had to put all her power in the box. She was only going to get out if Thura and the Angelic barrier saw her as only a human.

She released all of her power, knowing that when it was over the box would return it to her. But the risk was whether or not Thura would allow the box to leave this prison. She had to hope her cloak was strong enough.

\---

 

~1 ~ Going Home

Ichabod had not understood at first why Swami Kamar had suggested he take on his journey through Antarctica alone and on foot. But half way through he had realized he needed to carry the burden of what his actions and his needs had caused. Now it was done. He was worn to the bone. The ship voyage back to Asia was mostly sleep and recuperation.

Finally Ichabod was reunited with civilization and off the seas. He got a flight into London and rented a car. His journey was about to come full circle and then he would go home to Abbie.

He stopped by Netherbourne to pack his belongings first. The weather was terrible it was pouring down rain, but he didn't want to waste time. It was only three days until Abbie's graduation, and he was determined to get home to her.

He walked in trying desperately to use his phone to call her and let her know it was almost over, but it wasn't working.

"Mr. Crane, will you be staying with us again this evening?" Isabel smiled as she watched him walk through the door, struggling with his phone.

"No. I am simply here to pack my belongings. I must go to Scotland this evening. Then, I shall return to the States tomorrow. I have a flight at 5pm... Blasted technology!" He exclaimed frustrated with his phone.

"Here let me help you." Isabel took the phone and examined it. "Mr. Crane, it Looks like you got it wet. Let me get you a bag of rice. Hopefully we can get it working in a few hours."

"Thank you Miss Isabel," Ichabod took a deep breath.

"You can go pack. I'll take care of this," she smiled keeping his phone.

"My gratitude Miss Isabel," Ichabod hurried up the stairs and threw his belongings in a suitcase.

He was back down and hurrying out the door when Isabel called him. "Mr. Crane, your phone."

"Yes, of course," he said taking the phone in the bag.

"You gotta leave it in there for a few hours, and make sure it's completely dry before turning it on."

"I shall heed your advice Miss Isabel. Until we meet again." He bid her a hasty farewell and set out for Scotland.

It was a long drive but he made good time. He grabbed his satchel throwing the strap over his shoulder and took out the emblem. Now he just hoped this worked. He had not had time to study it yet but if it were truly a powerful part of both himself and Abbie it would let him in.

He approached the entrance holding out the Emblem and pressed forward. To his relief it worked and he was allowed through. He tucked the emblem safely into his satchel and went to retrieve the scroll. It was precisely where he expected it to be. He carefully wrapped it and slipped it into the satchel. As he did he heard a rustling sound in a far corner.

He paused and listened closely, as he slowly followed the sound. He turned on his flashlight and saw a young child. The little girl immediately buried her head and burst into tears.

"Please don't hurt me." The child cried as she hid away from him.

"Who are you?" Ichabod asked, suspicious and concerned at the same time. "What are you doing in this place?"

"I want my mommy." The little girl sobbed.

"All right. Let me help you." Ichabod pulled out The Emblem of Thura and it did nothing.

Pandora was relieved. Without her powers she was just a regular human, and the cloak around her box was working at least for now.

"What is your name?" Ichabod softened to try and gain the little girls trust.

"Dora," she sniffled. "I want to go home."

"How did you get in here?"

"I was playing. Me mum said not to wander up here and play but... I didn't listen. Then the scary creatures came and I hid from them. But when they left, I was trapped. I miss my mum!" She broke into hysterical sobs.

Ichabod let out a sigh. She must have accidentally been trapped here when the Angels sealed the entrance. "Have you eaten anything since you've been trapped here?"

"No, sir. I've not been hungry. Just all alone. I miss my mum."

"There is a village not far from here. Is that where you live?"

The girl looked up and nodded eagerly.

"Well then let's see to getting you home!"

The little girls face lit up as she grabbed her box.

"What is that?" Ichabod was curios.

"My toys," Dora lied. "Mum gave me this box to keep my toys tidied away."

"Very well," Ichabod smiled.

He picked the girl up after securing his satchel. Pandora made sure she put the box between her and Ichabod. She was worried that the barrier would not let the box out, but no matter what she had to escape.

She held her breath nervously as they approached the entrance. It worked. The barrier was letting her pass.

But as soon as the box hit the barrier there was a massive explosion. The box was blown into several pieces. Ichabod went flying backwards into the tomb, striking his head against the stone wall. Pandora went the other was, landing on the ground outside.

Pandora was dazed. The world spun momentarily as she tried to get her bearings. She picked herself up from the ground and realized she was free from her prison. But where was her box. She ran to the entrance but could not pass through. She looked inside and saw Ichabod laying injured. She looked closely and could see at least he was breathing. There was nothing she could do to help him.

She searched the ground around her, and to her relief one piece of the box was there. She had no doubt Thura had scattered the box around the world since it had the power of the Witnesses to open portals.

She held the piece in her hand and could feel a little power in it. It would have to be enough for now until she could locate all the pieces. She sparingly used some of its power to transform herself back into an adult, before making her get away.

\----

Abbie sat with her classmates, all new Special Agents. She was happy and proud of everything she had accomplished at the Academy. But her mind was distracted. Afterwards she searched the crowd for familiar faces.

"Jenny!" She hurried to her sister and they embraced.

"Abbie!" Jenny lit up. "You did it! Where's Ichy?"

"I was hoping you’d seen him," Abbie could not hide the worried look on her face.

"No... I haven't heard from him in a while Abs," Jenny lowered her voice." You don't think something has happened to him do you?"

"I don't know. He said he would be here," Abbie's eyes desperately panned the crowd again. But she knew he wasn't there. Something was terribly wrong.

She tried calling him again, but still no answer. His phone went straight to voicemail. She left him a brief message. "Hey, Crane, it's me. I'm starting to get a little worried. Graduation is over. Just call me as soon as you can ok."

"I'm sure his flight was delayed," Jenny didn't want to hit the panic button just yet. "Come on. We'll grab a bite to eat then I'll drive you to DC."

Abbie was quiet for most of the drive to the city. Jenny tried to make small talk to get her mind off of Ichabod, but it wasn't really working.

"So how long are you staying in DC?"

"I don't know. A few weeks... Few months maybe." Abbie stared out the car window.

"It's pretty cool that you're getting one of those fancy corporate apartments."

"Hmm, it'll be nice..."

Jenny had enough. "Ok Abs, what are you not telling me? You look really worried."

"Couple days ago while I was taking my exams... I got this bad feeling. Really bad. I felt sick." Abbie shook her head. "I couldn't sleep that night... Last night either. I felt like something wasn't right."

"Do you think that feeling was about Ichy? Is he in trouble?"

"I don't know," Abbie shifted uncomfortably in the car seat. "all I know is I've had a bad feeling for the past two days. And now today it's gone. I don't feel anything."

They went inside Abbie's apartment. It was small but very nice.

"This will be nice after you pick up a few things from home and bring them down," Jenny was trying.

But Abbie's stress level was rising. She didn't like the disconnected feeling she had from her fellow Witness. She sat on the sofa staring at the ring.

"It's beautiful, by the way," Jenny smiled.

"Yea it is." Abbie let out a sigh.

"Ok, enough of this. Snap out of it Abbie. If you think something might be wrong, you should find out. Yes Ichy is a grown man and can take care of himself. But it's not like him to just not show up."

"You're right," Abbie pulled out her phone and called Netherbourne Estate.

"Hello. Thank you for calling Netherbourne Estate and Inn. This is Amy Wong. How may I be of service?"

"Hi, Amy. It's Abbie."

"Abbie, how are you? What can I do for you?" Amy was cheerful and professional as she answered the phone.

"I'm fine, but I was wondering if you've heard from Ichabod. We were expecting him in the states and he never showed."

"I have not seen him. He packed his things and went to Scotland three days ago. He was supposed to catch a flight yesterday. If he didn't make his flight, I don't know where he is. It's almost 10pm here and we've not seen him all day."

"He didn't give any indication he had anything else to do?"

Amy was done with pretenses. If a Witness was in trouble she was ready to help. "Abbie, you know Muriel hired me to look after this place because I'm with the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart."

"I suspected as much," Abbie nodded.

"If you believe Ichabod is in trouble, I'm here to help."

"This is not a good time to use magic. It's too risky."

"I agree. But we cannot afford to lose a Witness either," Amy was quite serious.

"He's alive, I know he is. He's on his journey, and it's important that he finish it. But I am worried. Something doesn't feel right."

"All right. If we haven't heard from him by tomorrow, I'll do a locator spell. One spell, that's all."

"Thanks. And if he does show up there, please tell him to call me."

"I certainly will Abbie."

Jenny stared at her waiting for details, "Well?"

"They haven't seen him."

Abbie dialed another number. "Hey, Danny, it's me."

"Hey Abs. Congratulations! I wish I could have been there," he beamed over the phone.

"Thanks Danny. You're support means a lot to me," Abbie was done with small talk, but needed to be polite. "Are you still in the office?"

"Yeah. I'll be here for another couple hours. What's up?"

"My friend, Crane... He seems to be MIA. It's probably nothing, but he doesn't have any family besides me and my sister."

Danny rolled his eyes. He didn't care for Ichabod, but Abbie did. So if she needed his help he'd give it. "Ok, let me check into it and I'll call you back."

"Thanks Danny. I owe you one." Abbie hung up and turned to Jenny. "Please tell what's been going on with you and everyone in Sleepy Hollow. I need the distraction."

"Well, business is slow but it's going well. Let’s see... Oh Big Ash and I broke up, Joe is thinking about quitting the FBI, I've been bar tending part..."

"Wait, what? Back up. You and Ash broke up and Joe's going to leave the FBI? I need details?"

"Where do you want to start?"

They talked for about thirty minutes before Abbie's phone rang.

"Hey, Danny. Talk to me."

"You may be right to be concerned. Your friend rented a car from a London air port three days ago. He was supposed to turn it in and catch a flight yesterday. But the car is still out and he never made his flight. His credit card was last used at a gas station in North East Scotland. That was three days ago, and hasn't been used since."

Abbie's heart sank. She was quiet and she needed to think.

"Abs, you there?"

"Um... Yeah, I'm here," she felt sick with worry and he could hear it in her voice.

"Look, I know this guy is important to you, and I care about you. So whatever you need just ask. My advice is if you don't hear from him soon, you need to call the authorities." He didn't want to sound pessimistic, but Abbie knew as well as he did, the first fourth-eight hours was past.

"I really appreciate your help. I better go."

"Ok, just promise me you'll call if you need me."

"I will," she hung up.

Jenny was staring at her wide eyed. "What's going on?"

"He missed his flight and hasn't turned in his car rental. I'm going to call the authorities in the morning."

"Woe... Ok." Jenny needed a moment to process. "Well, let’s drive back to Sleepy Hollow tonight so we can pack up what you need for DC. It'll help get your mind of things."

They got back to Sleepy Hollow late. Abbie wandered through the house aimlessly. She should have been getting things together, but her mind was still on Ichabod. She thought they'd be returning together. Now she had no idea where he was.

"Do you want me to stay with you, Abs," Jenny asked, not wanting to leave her sister alone.

Abbie was tempted to say no. She wasn't the type to wallow or have a pity party. But she really felt uneasy. And she didn't want to be alone. "As long as I'm not keeping you from anything."

"I got nothing going on," Jenny smiled. “How about we get some sleep and pack your stuff in the morning?"

Abbie agreed. But try as she might, sleep wasn't easy.

It was 3am. She laid in bed staring at the ceiling, wondering what she could do from Sleepy Hollow... And without magic. Maybe the emblem of Thura. If it truly was some type of key or connection for the Witnesses, maybe it could help.

Abbie closed her eyes and willed herself to believe Ichabod was okay. She willed herself to make some kind of connection to Ichabod. If he needed strength she wanted him to have it. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy.

"Crane..." Her voice was sluggish as she called out to him, before drifting off to sleep.

\----

~2~ Returned

 

Thura was close to Ichabod, still in the satchel he carried over his shoulder. A soft essence escaped it and drifted to Ichabod.

Ichabod heard his name being called out.

"Crane..."

The voice was soft and far away but it seemed familiar somehow. He struggled to open his eyes. His surroundings were dark. He sat up, and that's when he felt the pounding in his head. He put his hand up to feel the sensitive area, and winced at the slight touch.

He pulled himself up from the hard ground, unsteady at first, but soon getting his bearings. Early morning sunlight seeped through the entrance of what Ichabod believed to be his family crypt in Scotland.

But how? How and when had he returned to England. The last thing he recalled was leaving home after an argument with Katrina. She was unhappy that he would be going on another mission with Betsy. He was also in his casual attire and not in his uniform.

He opened the satchel that he was carrying and pulled out the tablet. What was he doing with this? Had something gone wrong? And where was Betsy? He put the tablet back in the bag.

This was a strange feeling for Ichabod. His eidetic memory made it so that he never forgot anything. Sure on occasion, something might slip his mind if he were distracted, but nothing was truly forgotten. How could he not remember a mission to Scotland?

He walked towards the entrance and saw there was a hazy transparent film of some sort blocking it. He reluctantly put his hand up to it and his hand went through. He quickly pulled his hand back.

"What devilry is this?" He whispered aloud. He looked around and realized it was the only way out. He took a deep breath and pushed through the barrier. It was an unsettling sensation walking through it. But at least now he was out and could assess his situation.

It was warm out, definitely early to mid-summer. He looked around, there was no horse, or carriage. There was just a strange contraption with four wheels. Ichabod walked closer, observing it with an eyebrow raised. He'd never seen anything like it... And yet, it was oddly familiar to him. His hand reached for the handle of the door as if it instinctively knew how to operate it.

Ichabod noticed a bag in the back seat, and quickly rummaged through it. He saw a passport, Visa, driver’s License... All with his name and face, but the date of birth. August 18, 1984.

"1984? What is the meaning of this?" He looked and found what appeared to be a journal. He didn't recognize the handwriting, but it detailed someone's life... The life of someone with his name and face. He flipped through the pages:  
Born August 18, 1984... Mother Anne Crane went insane and committed suicide in 1989… He was Captain in the British Royal Arm where he served four years... Married to Katrina Van Tassle 2011...

This was a strange similarity of his own life. But then he got to the part that concerned him.

While visiting New York in August 2013, Ichabod Crane was struck by a car, and suffered a head injury, causing an acute case of Objective Transference. He apparently suffers from Possible dissociative amnesia or dissociative disorder. He was locked in the psychiatric ward of Phelps Hospital in Sleepy Hollow awaiting transfer to Terytown Psychiatric Hospital. He was released into the custody of Lieutenant Mills of the Westchester County Sheriff's Department, pending further evaluation and treatment.

A rush of panic came over him. Did they think he was insane like his mother? The question ran through his mind. But of course he was not insane. This man was not him. He flipped through the pages and gasped when he read the next page.

 

Katrina Crane and son Henry died in March 2015. The two perished in a fire.

"This man had a son?" He questioned.

The next part was most confusing. It was a simple handwritten entry. His own handwriting, but he never wrote them

 

New Born son Jeremy Crane. Born Nov 2015. Died Dec 31 2015.

 

Who was this child? And who was its mother? Betsy?

Ichabod shook his head. His thoughts made no since because this was not him. There was no reason in trying to rationalize this journal. The present year had to be 1776.

He put the journal back in the bag and went to the front seat. He sat down cautiously wondering why it felt familiar.

"Well now what to do?"

He reached out and put his hands on the steering wheel as his foot pressed the pedals. It felt as if this were something he had done before. But when? How? He saw a set of keys dangling in the ignition and turned it. The car started, and for some reason he wasn't surprised. There was a voice talking and he stared into the speaker wondering how it was possible.

Now he had to figure out where to go. The only place that made sense to him was home. Netherbourne. His father had disowned him, but surely he would not turn him away.

He put the car in drive and it felt like a natural thing to do. He just didn't know how he knew what to do. He drove down the dirt path and soon the road was paved. It was so strange. What was even more strange was when the radio announcer said the date. The year was 2016.

Now Ichabod's heart was racing again. He was in a panic. All he could think about was getting home.

He drove south following the road signs towards Bedfordshire. He was amazed by how different things were from how he remembered them. Towns and villages were larger. People dressed strangely. He nearly drove off the road when he saw an airplane.

 

Finally he arrived at Netherbourne. There were several strange mechanical carriages in the driveway of the estate. A man on a riding lawn mower waved to Ichabod, who stood bewildered. This riding machine was cutting the lawn. He reluctantly went inside, and saw nothing but strangers roaming about his father's estate.

"Good day Mr. Crane," young Isabel smiled from behind a counter.

Ichabod didn't understand why a reception counter was in the foyer. "Hello Miss... Isabel," he read her name badge.

"We thought that you had quit the Estate to return to The United States."

Ichabod furrowed his brow, "You mean the Colonies?"

"Nobody calls it that anymore," she smiled. She found it charming that he always stayed in character. "Lieutenant Mills has called for you... Or rather Agent Mills, now that she's joined the Federal Police."

Ichabod felt his heart panic. He recalled reading that he was released from the psychiatric Hospital under this officer’s care. Surely he would be committed if they thought he were crazy. "Agent Mills called upon me here? Is she at Netherbourne?"

"No, she's in the States. I just mean that she called by phone," Isabel clarified.

Ichabod had no idea what a phone was. He was a bit surprised to see a petite woman from the Far East open an office door.

"Ichabod," Amy came from her office. "We were worried when you missed your flight to DC. Will you be staying with us long?"

Ichabod tried to hide the fact that he didn't know what a flight was. And this woman was clearly familiar enough with him to call him Ichabod. He quickly read her name badge and continued his rouse. "Ms. Wong... I have had a change of plans. I shall be remaining here for the time being."

"Very well," she smiled, "and please you can call me Ms Amy. Should I call and extend your car rental?"

Car... Ichabod realized she was talking about the motorized carriage. "Yes please."

"Very well. I'll have the maid prepare your room." She waved to a woman walking down the hall "Nancy, please get some Linens and towels for Mr. Crane. He'll be staying with us again."

"I'll be back straight away," Nancy disappeared quickly.

"Would it be possible to see my father?" Ichabod asked.

"Certainly," she smiled. "I'll have the gardener open the gate to the family cemetery. We keep it locked because it’s off limits to guests."

Ichabod's jaw dropped and he could not hide that the news had taken him aback.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were aware the gates were locked," Amy misunderstood his expression. "but should you prefer we left it open to the public and guests I will gladly oblige."

"No, that's perfectly all right. I'll just get my bags..."

"Nonsense. I'll take your car key and have Charles the valet get your things. You can go get some rest." Amy had made sure to remember the owners routine. "I'll have the cook fix you some lunch and bring your tea."

"Thank you kindly," Ichabod said as his mind tried to put all the pieces together. He handed her the key.

"You're most welcome, Ichabod. This estate is a respectable business, but it's still your home. We want you to be comfortable." She smiled and waved her hand towards the grand staircase.

Ichabod looked up, not knowing what room he had there. He didn't want to give away that he was clueless, but he didn't know if he should go down the East wing or the west. Fortunately Nancy returned with his towels and linens, so he followed her up.

He liked the room he was keeping. It was the room he often used when he had guests from school visiting. It had a sitting room with two separated bed chambers on either side as well as a very large water closet shared between the rooms.

He laid back on the sofa of the sitting room while Nancy prepared the bedrooms and bathroom. He had his eyes closed rubbing his temples.

"I'm all done sir, I'll be back shortly with your tea and lunch."

"Miss Nancy, be a dear and have a bath drawn for me after lunch." Ichabod asked her.

"Excuse me?" She was not sure why he was asking her to fix his bath.

"It's been a long couple of days and I am in need of a bath."

"Ok. I'll get you settled," Nancy tried to smile. This certainly was a first.

\----

 

3 ~Independent Woman~

Abbie woke late after having a hard time sleeping. She needed to figure out what to take to DC with her. And if she decided to take a DC assignment she’d need to pack the house up and prepare to rent it out. But first she needed to alert the authorities in England that Ichabod was missing.

Just as she was about to make the call, her phone buzzed. Her eyes lit up when she saw it was Netherbourne.

"Hello, Abbie Mills speaking."

"Hi, it's Amy. I have good new. Ichabod is here and he's fine."

"Oh thank god!" Abbie felt as if a weight had been lifted. "Where is he now? How is he? Did he say anything?"

"He says he's staying here for a while. He looks tired... Thin too, but he's all right. I sent him up to rest, but I suspect he will be calling you soon."

"Thank you," Abbie sighed.

She wasn't sure why he was choosing to stay in England. Something must have happened. She was sure he would explain it all to her soon. For now she was just glad he was ok.

Her phone rang again and she answered quickly.

"Hi Danny."

"Hey Abs, I just wanted to let you know we got a beat on your friend. Looks like a call was made from Bedford... Um Netherbourne Estate... It's an Inn that he owns. Your friend is there and he just renewed his vehicle rental."

"Thanks Danny. They just called to tell me he was there. I really appreciate you helping me."

"Well I'm glad your friend is ok." Danny assured her. "Hey, how long are you staying in town? I'd like to take you out for lunch before you head to DC. Kind of a way to say congrats."

"Um... I leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why aren't you taking your two weeks off?"

"I've been invited to join an elite group of FBI Profilers for some training. They're also working a special case, and I get to jump in."

"Wow... So you're set on staying in DC?"

"For the training, then it looks like I'm being offered a spot with the Behavioral Analysis Unit... Unless I get a better offer than working with the world’s top Criminal Mind Investigators."

"I may have an offer for you," Danny hoped to peek her interest.

"Ok, talk to me."

"Over lunch. That's the deal."

"Ok, fine," she smiled. "But I do have to pack."

"I won't keep you long. I'll pick you up at 12:30."

\---

Danny was his usual charming self. But it was hard for Abbie to be charmed when she was paying more attention to her phone than him. But he wasn't done trying.

"So fess up. What'd you keep from the academy?"

"What?"

"Everyone takes a little keepsake from the Academy, except the really goodie two shoes. Don't tell me you're one of them."

Abbie gave a sly grin. "Ok, I kept the uniform."

"You're kidding! So did I," Danny laughed.

"No you didn't," Abbie teased. "You're just saying that."

"I swear. It's at my house. I could take you home and show you," he smiled.

"No, I'll take your word for it."

"I knew you had a bad girl hiding in there."

"Hmm..." Abbie smiled not taking the bait. "So, you wanted to talk to me about my assignment to the BAU. You know of a better offer?"

"Yup," Danny sat back with a smug grin. "Right here in Sleepy Hollow."

"Oh really?" Abbie folded her arms skeptically.

"I'm going to make it so you run your own BAU department. You'll also have a nice office. Nicer than mine."

"I don't know Danny... Me working for you?"

"Because we have a personal history?"

"Well yes, but I wouldn't call that a history," Abbie deflected. "It was a... fling."

"We spent a week together. And those night in your hotel room where pretty intense."

"Nothing happened."

Danny shook his head, "that's your definition of nothing? Because a lot happened."

"It's not like we had sex, Danny," Abbie squirmed getting uncomfortable.

"Seriously," Danny let out a huff. He lowered his voice and moved in closer. "Do we need to break down what is considered sex, Abs. Because there are a whole lot if things we did that most people would consider sex. And I know we had a connection."

"You're making my point, Danny. If you are hung up on the past I can't work for you."

"Look, all I'm saying is that I care about you and I know you have what it takes to go far. I think if we work together, we could take the FBI by storm. You have thirty days. Think about it. But I have to find someone to fill Corbin's spot by the first of August either way."

"Ok, I'll think about it."

\---------

 

4 ~Mad Man~

Ichabod dined on a dish called Szechuan Chicken. Nancy mentioned that it was his favorite dish, yet he'd never had it before in his life. Indeed he found it to be delicious.

After lunch he was surprised that there was running water, and hot water at that. At least he understood why the maid seemed annoyed with him when he asked her to draw his bath. After he bathed he tried to rest but he couldn't.

He ran his hand across the enormous scar across his chest. He wondered what could have caused such a thing, and how had he survived it. The thought of having a mental disorder plagued him. He knew who he was. He did not share his mother’s disorder. But none of this made sense.

He went downstairs to the library, and began combing through the medical reference books. Sure enough the books dated up to 2015. This was real. He wasn't dreaming. If he was sick and the authorities were after him, he needed to know why.

He studied the medical conditions he was diagnosed with in the journal. He gasped at the diagnosis. They either thought he was transferring the life of a Revolutionary War hero too himself or he had a split personality.

Ichabod reached up and touched the knot welled up on the side of his head, and wondered what trauma could have caused this.

He knew nothing of this Twenty-first century Ichabod Crane. But Eighteenth Century Ichabod was a trained spy and master at adapting and infiltrating.

There was no way he was going to America to be sent to a Psychiatric Hospital. He could not let on that he was having another psychotic episode. He would lay low at Netherbourne, and be as normal as possible.

As he walked through the house he made sure to listen and memorize everyone's names and occupations on the estate. He sat in a chair in the entrance pretending to read a book as he observed them. He quickly learned that they used computers and cell phones. Nobody dressed like him, yet the staff seemed unphased that Ichabod dressed differently.

"Dinner is being served in the dinning hall," Amy interrupted him.

"I beg our pardon," Ichabod was so distracted observing Isabel using the computer, he didn't hear Miss Wong approaching.

"Dinner is being served. If you prefer I could have something sent to your room."

"I shall dine in my quarters this eve, thank you Miss Amy."

He felt completely alone and isolated. There was no one that he could trust lest they consider him mad and have him locked away. He sat in the sitting room of his quarters and observed the flat screen. It was larger than the one Amy and Isabel used at the reception desk. He still didn't know the difference between a TV and a computer. He saw the power button and pushed it, and was amazed when it lit up.

He watched as he ate his dinner, taking in as much as his mind would absorb. After an hour of news, he watched two sitcoms with comedy that was odd and crass at times. Then he watched a movie that was filled with violence a sex.

"What on earth has the world come to?" he mused to himself as he turned off the TV.

He went through his bags and put his clothes in the armoire. He was tired; the day and the anxiety had drained him. He looked through everything for a night shirt but couldn't find one. The day shirts were not long enough to comfortably cover his nether region in order to maintain discretion when the servants came in the morning.

"Blasted! Why have I nothing to sleep in!" He went to pull the string to ring the servant’s bell. Surely they could provide him with descent sleep wear. He waited about five minutes then rang the bell again when no one came.

\--

It was late. Most of the guests had retired, leaving Isabel and Nancy some down time. They sat in the downstairs servants sitting room watching a romantic comedy, and enjoying a late snack.

When they heard the bell ring, they looked at it… then looked at each other. The bells had been restored, but were merely decorative and to add to the Authentic feel. But guests always called the front desk if they needed anything, and the front desk line went down to the servants quarters.

They thought it was fluke and continued their movie, but five minutes later it rang again.

"Is that ringing from Mr. Crane's suite?" Nancy asked as Isabel got up to see what room was ringing the bell.

"I think so." Isabel shrugged.

"He really is going full fledge Georgian Colonial isn't he," Nancy shook her head. "He actually asked me to draw him a bath earlier."

"Well, I wouldn't mind drawing him a bath," Isabel grinned. "Anyway, he is the owner. So we should indulge him."

"Very well, I'll see what he wants. Maybe he wants me to turn the bed own for him." She winked and both ladies giggled.

Nancy came back down a minute later. "He wants a long night shirt."

"There's some clean Georgian and Victorian Era clothing in the stored in a room down the corridor. I'm sure there are some to be found." Isabel directed her. "Is he dressed?"

"Yes," Nancy hurried on her way. "But maybe he won't be when I return." They giggled again. Ichabod was an odd man but he certainly was good looking.

\----

 

5 ~Sweet Dreams~

Ichabod crawled into bed and tried to get comfortable. For some reason sleeping in the long shirt felt odd, even though he had slept in them his whole life. Or had he? A part of him truly hoped that in the morning he would wake from this nightmare and life would return to normalcy in 1776.

In the meantime, sleep felt good. And his dream was peaceful.  
He was in a garden, natural and serene. He hadn't seen it before but it felt peaceful and familiar.

\---

 

Abbie had waited all day to hear from Ichabod but he never called. She tried not to worry. He was fine, probably tired. But she missed him, and wanted to hear his voice. After packing a few things and a long hot shower, she crawled into bed with her cell phone. Another call to Ichabod went straight to voicemail.

"Crane hey it's me," Abbie fidgeted with the ring on her finger as she spoke. "I'm glad to hear you're ok. You had me worried. I head to DC in the morning. More special training, so... Anyway please call me. I'll feel a lot better when I actually hear your voice. I love you."

She didn't want to be overly sentimental. It wasn't like her. All she could do now was wait for him. She closed her eyes and found sleep. A peaceful dream of the garden realm. 

As she wandered through the natural foliage, she saw him in the distance.

"Crane..." She called out into the distance.

But he couldn't hear her. And for some reason she couldn't get to him.

\----

Ichabod heard the woman's voice calling to him in his dreams. She was beautiful... Dark pecan colored skin, eyes dark as night, sweeping curls atop her head like a crown. He watched her lips as they formed his name. They were so full and luscious. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but the distance between them was great and could not be breached.

He woke to a knock on the door. The sun beamed in through the window as he crawled out of bed. He was had as a rock from the dream.

“Just a minute,” he called out and put on his robe.

"Breakfast, Mr. Crane," Nancy smiled when he finally answered the door.

Ichabod gave a fake smile and let her in. It was still 2016, much to his dismay.

\---

 

6 ~ Solo~

The next four weeks passed quickly for Abbie. Her days were incredibly busy with special BEU training. It was exciting and she was learning something new every day, as well as impressing her superiors.

But the nights were torture. After work she checked her phone, hoping to hear from Ichabod, but he never called.

She just finished working a case with the BEU, and the jet flew them into DC early. The team was sent home to take the rest of the day off and enjoy the weekend. Abbie hurried back to her apartment to call Netherbourne. She had to decide if she were going to go to Quantico and join the BAU full time or go back to Sleepy Hollow.

She needed to hear from Ichabod. She had thought their separate journey was at an end, but clearly it was not for Ichabod. And rose he was cutting off communication with her and not telling her why.

Abbie kicked off her shoes and poured a glass of wine. She was beginning to dread making the calls. Amy was always pleasant, but it was hard to hear that Ichabod was just going on about his life.

"Hi Amy, it's me." Abbie tried to sound upbeat.

"Abbie, it's good to hear from you." Amy knew why she was calling. "He's doing fine. His continence improves daily. On occasion he heads down to the kitchen with the cook musing over recipes and fine tuning the dining menu. Other than that he walks the grounds, greets the guests and reads in the Library."

"Good. I'm glad he's doing ok."

"I honestly don't know why he hasn't contacted you yet."

"It's been nearly a month." Abbie sighed. "Maybe he's got some things to workout. I don't know."

"What of your connection, Abbie? What do you feel?"

Abbie let out a slow breath and shook her head. "Nothing. I mean at first I got this feeling that something was wrong, but it subsided."

"And the dreams?"  
"I still have them. He's there in the garden. He's fine but he stays at a distance."

"I'm going to do it Abbie," Amy conceded.

"No, don't," Abbie insisted.

"Just this once. Just to make sure he's not under a spell or a trance..."

"You said you didn't sense any magic being used."

"I don't," Amy agreed, "but just because I can't sense it doesn't mean it's not being used. It could be cloaked. Let me do this to give you some assurance Abbie."

"Ok. Thanks Amy. Just let me know if you find anything."

Abbie hung up and packed an over night bag. This man had her stressed out, and a day on the Outer Banks was just what she needed.

Her phone rang as she was driving south and she hoped it was Ichabod, but instead it said Reynolds.

"Hey, Danny. What's going on?"

"I was calling to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat with me."

"I'd like to but it's a long drive from Sleepy Hollow to DC for dinner."

"That's not a problem, I'm in DC now. I had a meeting."

"I'm actually headed to the beach. I need a day to think about some things."

"Like what assignment you're going to take?"

"That's one thing I have to think about," Abbie admitted.

"Good because you have four days, or I have to bring someone else in."

"No pressure right," Abbie tried to laugh.

"Just a little," Danny played back. He wasn't about to just leave it be.

 

\--

 

7 ~Bewitched~

Back at Netherbourne, Ichabod sat in his suite reading up on Betsy Ross. What he read was a vague reflection of the woman he knew. Nothing about her true work during the Revolution. He was frustrated by the finding, further leading him to believe he suffered from some delusion.

Amy had a meeting with the head of the Austen Society about their upcoming Convention. She was just about to take Sarah Davenport on a tour of the grounds and estate when Ichabod came down stairs. He was handsome, and in his Colonial attire, easily caught Sarah's attention.

"Ah, Miss Sarah Davenport, this is the owner of Netherbourne, Mr. Ichabod Crane."

"Mr. Crane, it is a pleasure to meet you. Your estate is beautiful."

"You are very kind Miss Davenport." Ichabod gave her a charming smile.

"Miss Davenport is the head of the Austen Society. They have booked Netherbourne exclusively for their convention in two weeks," Amy gushed.

"Miss Wong, you have a call," Isabel called from the reception counter. "It's the contractor about finishing the renovations."

"I was just bout to give Miss Davenport a tour..."

"I'm sure Mr. Crane could show me around the estate," Sarah smiled.

"Um... Certainly Miss Davenport. It would be my pleasure," Ichabod was put on the spot but he didn't mind.

After Amy finished her call she snuck upstairs to Ichabod's room. Some hair from his brush would be all she needed. Once she got what she needed she hurried to her office. She concentrated as hard as she could but she didn't sense any magic. She would have to use her magic. A quick incantation was all it took, but to no avail. There was no magic. Crane wasn't under a spell or being enchanted. As far as she could tell, he was perfectly fine and simply avoiding Abbie.

\---

Abbie was already at the beach shack when Amy called to deliver the news.

"Would you like me to speak with him, Abbie?" Amy asked, trying to be helpful.

"No," Abbie let out a sigh as she leaned on the railing of the deck. It was hot but the breeze from the ocean was nice. "Ichabod is a grown man. He shouldn't need to be told to call me."

"Why don't you come to Netherbourne for a couple of days?" Amy suggested. "He can't avoid you if you're here."

"No, I have a training to finish then my new assignment. Whatever this is that he's doing... If it's part of his journey, I have to accept it."

Abbie's phone buzzed and she looked to see a call coming in from Daniel.

"I have to go, Amy. But thanks for everything. I'm going to let it go for now."

"Very well. Do call if you need anything."

Abbie ended the call and answered Daniel's. "Hi Danny."

"Hey, Abs. I was just calling to check on you. Wanted to make sure you made it safe."

"Safe and sound."

She tried to play it off but Daniel could hear the sadness in her voice. "You know, you can talk to me Abs. If there’s something troubling you, and you need a friend, you've got me."

She was quiet for a moment. She would love to unload how frustrated she was, but not with Danny. How could she explain Ichabod Crane? "I'm good. I just have to figure some things out on my own."

"I get that," Danny wasn't about to waist an opportunity. "Maybe it'd be best if you came home, to Sleepy Hollow."

"Maybe you're right." She sighed. "I'll call you tomorrow."

She turned off her phone and put it away. The breeze hit her again. It felt so good, calming her anxious mind.

She felt torn as if there were two people inside of her needing to be validated. One was the Witness; a warrior prepared to endure this trial and separation if that's what had to be done. The other a girl in love who couldn't understand why her fiancé wasn't speaking to her.

It was late afternoon. The ocean blended seamlessly into the early evening sky and the myriad of colors it displayed. Abbie walked out to the beach barefoot, until the cool water wet her toes. She was facing north east, towards England across the pond. She desperately wanted to know... needed to know what this was about. She twisted the engagement ring around her finger hoping to feel some connection to him.

"Ichabod Crane, I'm still here. I'm waiting for you. When you’re ready Captain."

\---

After the tour, Ichabod invited Sara to dine with him. They discussed converting the dining hall back into a more formal and traditional dining room for the convention. They also discussed menu. Ichabod had wonderful ideas for the guests to have an authentic experience.

After dinner, he walked her to her car.

"Mr. Crane thank you for a wonderful evening," she beamed.

"The pleasure was indeed mine, Miss Davenport." Ichabod was laying on the charm.

"Here is my card," she reached in her purse and handed him a card with her contact information. "Perhaps when I return next week, we can continue this where we left off?"

He took the card as the valet brought her car. "I look forward to it," he gave her a generous courtesy farewell, which sent her swooning.

As he walked back into the estate, he got the distinct feeling someone was calling him. It stopped him dead in his tracks as his heart swelled with emotion. He looked around, but there was no one there.

Little did he know, it was Abbie. The Thura could hear her calling to Ichabod and tried to help connect them. But Ichabod had no knowledge of his connection to Abbie or their connection to the Thura. It remained tucked away in the satchel, as Ichabod remained in the dark, with only the faint voice calling out to him.

 

\---

 

8 ~ Closer~

It was late, Ichabod went to the library and picked up a few books from the author Jane Austen, to learn more about this convention they were hosting. He read through Sense and Sensibility, and could certainly see the appeal. It was a stark contrast to what he viewed on the modern day television.

He wanted to start the next book, but his eyes were tired, and he was desperate for sleep. Before he knew it, he was drifting into a dreams. His dream. The same one he had every night.  
He walks through the wild untamed garden until he finds her. The beautiful young woman with long dark curls, skin the color of chestnut and eyes dark as night.

She sat on the bank of the river, the soft breeze tossed her curls around her face. He starts to approach her, but he stops himself when he realizes he has no clothing. He stays hidden by the garden, but she sees him. It's almost as if she has been waiting for him.

 

She stands to her feet, vision of beauty, completely exposed to him and yet not ashamed. He swallows hard as his heart swirls in his chest. His eyes take in her petite naked form. She steps closer to the stream and reaches out for him, but he's afraid to go closer. Her lips move as if she's forming words, but he can never hear her. Only this time he can faintly make out his name.

"Ichabod Crane..." She calls out.

That voice. He recognizes it. He'd heard that same voice before, and now it had infiltrated his dreams. The same voice he heard when he first awoke in the family crypt in Scotland that called out "Crane."

Still he shied away from her. She was a stranger and this was inappropriate.

"I'm still here. I'm waiting for you. When you’re ready Captain." She called out.

It was the same words he heard earlier. Captain? She knew him, the part of him that he could not remember. He stepped forward away from the covering of the bushes. Her lips moved again, but whatever she was saying, he could not hear her. He moved closer until soon there was only the stream between them.

His heart was racing, and he could see the desperation in her eyes. She stepped into the river to get to him. This was different. He'd never come out of hiding before and She'd never stepped into the water.

"No, it's not safe," he tried to tell her as she went deeper into the water. But she didn't seem to hear him.

She would not stop. She had to reach him. Soon she was in too deep and the current started to take her away.

"No!" Ichabod cried out and stepped into the water. He had to save her. He dove in and swam as fast as he could until he grabbed hold of her. He pulled her ashore cradling her in his arms.

He wiped the wet curls from her face and looked at her. Her eyes took him in, and he felt as if he were losing himself in them, in her. As her tiny hand slid up his chest, he could feel himself wanting her. He was compelled as if under a spell his lips were drawn to hers. Her lips were so soft, he could not stop his tongue from parting them and slipping inside her. He drank her in and it felt so good.

He laid her back on the soft grass. His eyes wandered from her eyes to view all of her glory body. He let his hands gently trail down her body, and she did not stop him. It was as if she welcomed his every touch. He could feel her heart racing, and was sure she could feel his too. He throbbed and ached to be inside her. But she was a stranger, a familiar stranger. And yet he could not imagine ever wanting anyone or anything as much as he wanted her.

She shifted her body beneath him, guiding him between her thighs. His heart nearly stopped. Was she truly encouraging him? He looked deep into her eyes and knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Her lips moved again, his eyes fixated on them, and he was certain she said "I love you".

He kissed her again, this time with another intent. He let his fingers part the lips of her mound and massage between them. Her body moved in waves at his touch. He watched her come undone in his hand. Her hands grasped at his lower back, urging him to give her more. His cock was throbbing, and he could not take it anymore. He gripped his thick girth as he guided himself to her entrance and slowly pushed inside her.

He lost his breath for a moment as the sensation of her walls engulfing his manhood, overwhelmed him. He worked inside her thrusting, stroking, wanting to please her. Her eyes closed as she melted into a swirl of ecstasy. He clasped her hand in his and kissed her again as he came. It was exhilarating.

He thought surly he was in love with this vision in his dream. Nothing in real life had ever felt this good. Of course he didn't really know what his real life was. He laid beside her, admiring her dark skin and her fine curves.

"Who are you? How have you stolen my heart?" He asked her.

She reached up to touch his face, her hand felt so soft against his cheek. And then she was being pulled away from him.

He reached out for her but instead he woke up.

It was dark out and the moon was still in the sky. Ichabod knew immediately from the wet sticky sensation beneath his linen that the experience had been more than a dream. He got up and pulled the sheets from the bed, then took a quick shower.

He wasn't sure how he would sleep now, his mind haunted by the mystery woman in his dreams.

\--

Abbie woke to the sunrise, the light beamed through the window. The sound of the ocean was coaxing her up. That dream had been amazing and had felt so real. She was sure that she and Ichabod had shared it. They'd never shared a dream when they were so far apart. She went to the window and looked out across the ocean. Perhaps this was the purpose for the lack of communication. Ichabod wouldn't just cut her off without a reason.

She smiled genuinely for the first time since her graduation. They were still connected and that connection would only grow stronger.

\---

 

9 ~Flirtations~  
Two weeks past and Netherbourne was transformed into a much more familiar place. All vehicles were parked away from the main house, now replaced by horse drawn carriages. Most of the guests did their best to dress in Victorian and Georgian attire. Even the staff was in costume for the convention.

For the week, the guests had been able to experience what it was to live in a Jane Austen novel. Today they divided the guests up into groups of twelve and sent them off to picnic and do a reenactment from Emma.

It took very little coaxing for Sarah to convince Ichabod to join her group. He was having a splendid time, not having to worry about recognition of modern day trappings.

Ichabod was his usual charming self. And as per his character, he was somewhat impervious to the fact that some of the women had become smitten with him; among them Sarah herself. She doted on his every word. They had spent much of the convention together and they seemed to be forming an attachment.

After the picnic she managed to slip her arm in his and he did not object, as they walked back to the House.

"I had no idea you were such a fan of Ms. Austen," she smiled.

"I must admit, I had not read Ms. Austen's works until after we first met. I have you to thank for my new found appreciation."

"Well, Mr. Crane, I am happy to have broadened your horizons." She soften her voice in attempt to lure Ichabod closer. "I do hope you plan to attend the ball tonight."

"I have imposed upon your event enough. I don't wish to become a nuisance."

"Why, Mr. Crane, that would be impossible. You have introduced a certain level of authenticity to our event. You simply must come. And I am in need of an escort."

"Well, then in that case," Ichabod turned to her. "Miss Davenport, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the ball this evening?"

"I'd be delighted," she tried not to gush. She had a naturally wide mouth and full lips and when she smiled her whole face lit up.

They entered the House and Isabel waved Ichabod down.

"Mr. Crane, you had a call from the car rental. They've been trying to reach you on your cell phone."

"On my cell phone?" Ichabod didn't know he had one of the devices.

"Yes. Oh did you ever get it working after you removed it from the bag of rice?"

Ichabod recalled seeing the bag of rice in his satchel. He had wondered what it was for. "Oh, I'm afraid I have not. It's still in the bag."

"If you like I can take a look at it," Isabel offered.

"Actually, I am quite good with these types of things," Sarah offered. "I can go up and take a look at it for you."

"Very well," Ichabod agreed and the pair went to his room.

It only took a moment for Sarah to get the phone cleaned off. Looks like it’s completely dry. We want to be sure before we turn it on."

She plugged it in and once it had a small charge she turned it on. "Ah looks like it’s working." She smiled with a tease. Her large brown eyes twinkled. "At least now I know why you never called me."

"Oh..." Ichabod noticed she was closing the gap between them. "Of course I did not mean to offend."

"Of course. And no offense taken," she gave him a polite kiss on the lips, as he stood there a bit stunned. "I should go prepare for the ball. I can't wait till tonight. I’ll be sure to come prepared for that too." 

Ichabod wasn’t sure why she made the distinction between the ball and the night. But he played along. She was pleasant enough for a dalliance. She kissed him again, this time slipping him a little tongue. 

She slowly pulled away and twirled a lock of her blond hair. 

Ichabod gave her a polite head nod as she left. Sarah was a lovely woman but she wasn't the woman of his dreams. The woman who called to him when he slept and whom he made love to all night, every night.

\---

Abbie was glad she took the assignment in Westchester County. Her office was pretty amazing. As Daniel had offered hers was actually better than his. She tried to decline it but he insisted.

It wasn't too strange working with Daniel. He managed to keep things very professional. But he did seem to pay special attention to her.

She wasn't assigned a partner, which meant Daniel got to work with her a lot. Of course she had no idea that he was reporting to his boss Agent Walters. She rarely turned down an opportunity to team up with him on an assignment. That's likely why he was perplexed with her today.

"Hey Agent Mills," he smiled as he knocked on her door.

"Agent Reynolds," she waved him in. "What can I do for you?"

"We have an operation going down tonight. We rendezvous at 11pm. Want to tag along?"

"Ah, as fun as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass," she glanced up from her paperwork for just a moment. Long enough to see the confused look on Daniel's face.

"You're turning down an opportunity to nab some bad guys and continue making a name for yourself. We've come a long way in the last few weeks, Abs."

"I can't tonight. I have plans."

"You don't have a date do you?"

"Not exactly," Abbie looked down at her paperwork. Every night she looked forward to sleep. She was certain she and Ichabod were sharing dreams again. It was a way to stay close to him, and she didn't want to miss it.

"Hmm... Not exactly a date?" Danny mused. "Because I thought you were focusing on work. I'd like to put myself in the game, if you’re open to starting a relationship."

"Sir..."

"Oh, so it's sir now," Danny leaned on her desk.

"Yes, sir, since you are my boss."

"Come on Abbie..."

Her phone rang as if saving her from an awkward conversation. "I gotta take this, so..."

Danny threw his hands up in surrender.

Abbie waited for him to leave before answering. "Hi, Jenny. Did I ever tell you, you have great timing?"

"Okay, what did I just get you out off?" Jenny was curious.

"Awkward relationship conversation with the boss," Abbie was quite serious but still got a laugh from her sister.

"We're still on for dinner?"

"Yes, of course. You're buying."

\----

 

10 ~ FlashBack~

The ball was splendid. Lanterns were lit along the driveway at Netherbourne. Guests not fortunate enough to be staying on the estate were met by carriages and brought to the house. It was truly a Marvelous experience.

Ichabod was proficient in many of the country dances and took great joy in teaching the crowd dances that they had not known. Sarah was completely taken by Ichabod's charm. And at times he did feel an affection of sorts for the thirty year old.

He was next on her dance card and they took to the floor. He was proficient in all dances, and felt himself wishing there was a waltz. Of course he knew the Dance was still taboo in England and would likely not be done at a ball in the era of a Jane Austen novel. The country dances would do.

But still something in him longed for the waltz. And as they took a turn he was suddenly hit with a flash of a vision. The woman in his dreams, dark skin, eyes and hair. The curls atop her head the dress adorning her tiny frame. He was taken aback for a moment. But he quickly recovered for the next movement.

After the dance he bowed politely, and asked to be excused.

 

"Are you alright Ichabod?" Sarah asked as she placed her hand on his arm.

"It is nearing ten pm," Ichabod tried to make a polite excuse. "I fear the bustling of the night has worn me."

"Perhaps you and I could take a walk?"

"As lovely as it would be to take the evening air, I feel the need to rest my feet. I must retire to my sitting room."

"Then I shall join you. For it is your company that I have enjoyed most during this convention. I also have several ideas for future events I'd like to run by you."

Ichabod was a bit confused by her turn of phrase. "Run by me?"

"Yes... To discuss with you. I'd like to pick your brain."

"Well then I am inclined to accept your request." He smiled at the wording of pick your brain.

She put out her hand and he took it to let her rest it in his forearm as they walked. On their way through the foyer, Sarah paused.

"Excuse me for one moment," she smiled. She went over to the reception desk and spoke to Isabel. "Could you have a bottle of Champaign sent to Mr. Crane's suit? Also we wish to not be disturbed under any circumstance."

"Of course," Isabel made a note of the request. "I'll have room service bring your Champaign right away."

Sarah rejoined Ichabod, taking his arm as they walked up the grand staircase. In Ichabod's day he might request a chaperone to meet privately with a young lady, but he had learned that modern day did not require such precautions.

___

 

11 ~ His Affair~

The pair sipped Champaign and Sarah discussed some if her ideas for Netherboure. She marveled at the estate and hid the fact that she could imagine herself as a part of it. What young woman would not want her very own George Knightley, Edmund Bertram, Edward Ferrars or Fitzwilliam Darcy. For her meeting a man like Ichabod Crane and possibly living in a place like Netherbourne was a dream come true. And now she was going to pull out all the stops to snare her catch.

"Once the third floor maids rooms are restored, you'd have an increase in rooms available to rent as well." Sarah batted her eyes to flirt as she spoke. "But to my main point, There are people who would pay good money to live a few days reenacting the Georgian, Victorian and Edwardian life."

 

"I see you have given this a great deal of thought," Ichabod smiled with appreciation.

"And you should give regular dance lessons culminating in regularly scheduled balls."

Ichabod found it hard to be modest, but he tried. "There are far better dancers to instruct the masses than I."

"Nonsense. You looked right at home on the ballroom floor." She flirted mercilessly, touching his arm. "Tell me, which is your favorite?"

"Well, it has been told to me that the waltz is indeed my forte."

"Well then you must show me," she stood up which naturally caused him to stand. "Come now. I've always wanted to learn a proper waltz."

"Well then, it will be an honor to teach you." Ichabod positioned her hands then his.

Sarah hummed a tune in three quarter time as Ichabod instructed her movements. He kept a good safe space between their bodies. As her movements became natural and she needed less instruction, Sarah began to close the gap. Now their bodies pressed together she awaited the opportunity to make her move.

As they danced, Ichabod was taken again by the vision of the woman in his dreams. He could see her dawned in fine clothing and dancing in his arms.

In that moment he was dazed. Sara mistook his pause for adoration of her, and pulled him into a kiss. Ichabod instantly snapped back to reality and pulled away.

"Miss Sarah, truly I appreciate your affections. But I'm afraid this is most inappropriate. I do not wish to impugn your honor."

"Ichabod Crane, we may be dressed as in times past but rest assure this is the 21st century." She ran her hands up his chest as she backed him into the wall. "You need not be concerned for my honor. It is my pleasure and your companionship that I want."

Ichabod was a bit shocked by her forwardness as she planted another kiss on him. For a moment it was thrilling. His hands pressed her around her waist as she loosened his shirt from his breeches. It was reminiscent of his time with Betsy Ross (if that had even been real).

Sarah's slipped her hands under his shirt and ran them up his chest. As soon as her hand pressed against his scar he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt?" She asked not wanting to lose their closeness.

"No, it umm..." He started, but She didn't wait for an explanation.

She pulled his shirt off and kissed him again, pushing him onto the sofa. She moved so fast that Ichabod hardly knew what was happening. Her hands were everywhere at once it seemed. Before he knew it, his breeches were undone and he was partly exposed.

She managed to remove her breasts from their restaints and they now hung freely to tempt him. She then pulled a small square plastic package from her clutch. Ichabod had no idea what a condom was, and stared at her trying to figure out what she was doing. Her eyes widened when she got her hands around his cock, and pulled the little material over it.

"My my Ichabod Crane! I cannot wait for you to have your way with me in a most imprudent manner!" She lifted her frock and straddled him.

Good Lord! Ichabod wondered when she had removed her undergarments.

He tried to enjoy it but he still felt committed to someone else. Could it be his wife who was now dead or Betsy who only existed in his delusion? Then there was the mysterious woman in his dreams. His thoughts wondered to her. Why? It tormented him.

Ichabod was suddenly pulled from his thoughts of his mystery woman, by the sensation of Sarah sliding down on his cock ready to fuck him. He immediately pulled her off of him in one swoop and landed her on the sofa.

"My apologies," he had not meant to man handle her. "Can you please excuse me for a moment?" Ichabod quickly got up and went into the bedroom.

He paced for a moment. He didn't feel right. Nothing about this felt right. He felt the scar on his chest. Where had it come from? He had wondered so often. He pulled the condom off and tucked himself back into his breeches.

He walked to the bathroom to take a good look in the mirror. For almost two month he hid the fact that he had no idea who he was. Paranoid that he was insane and going to be locked in a mental institution, he had tried to play the part of Ichabod Crane, 21st century business owner. But the truth was he felt lost and afraid.

\----

 

It was a little after five. Jenny and Abbie arrived at the house at almost the same time. Jenny had takeout, which was great because Abbie was starving.  
The girls enjoyed their dinners together. There were years were they hardly spoke, but the past three years they had been growing so much closer. The fact that they could talk about work and laugh about their day, was truly special.

"So how much time are you actually spending in that fancy office?" Jenny asked as she twirled her noodles onto her fork.

"Not as much as I'd like," Abbie smiled. "I don't mind though. I'm really making my mark. Danny has really come through for me."

"Hmm..." Was all Jenny said she raised an eyebrow and took a small bit of her noodles.

"Hmm?" Abbie pursed her lips and gave her sister a curious look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing... It's just that you've been talking a lot about 'Danny' lately."

"He's my boss, Jenny. And because of him I'm running the BAU division in Westchester Country."

"No, Abbie. You’re running the Unit because of you and your mad skills. He just wanted you here to take Joe's spot... And so that he could get with you."

"He's not trying to get with me."

Jenny let out a snort laugh that he tried to hold in. "Ok, Abs." She took another bite then got up realizing she forgot something. "Oh damn. The time difference! What is it, ten... eleven in England?"

"About 10:30pm, why?"

The county sent me this form Ichy and I have to sign for our business license. I'll just fax it to the Estate."

"Oh," Abbie tried not to seem too interested. "You and Crane have been in contact?"

"No," Jenny wanted to ask about their relationship, but didn't want to frustrate her sister. "You asked me to give him time to do this journey or whatever, so that's what I've been doing. But this is business."

“And this has nothing to do with the fact that it’s his birthday?” Abbie looked at Jenny for a confession.

“Maybe just a little, Jenny admitted. “I mean it would be nice to at least sing him happy birthday over the phone.”  
"Ok," Abbie let out a sigh. Her heart started to race but she tried to keep a straight calm face. She was anxious to hear from Ichabod, and still wasn't sure why he cut off contact.

Jenny pulled out her cell phone and paused a moment to give Abbie the opportunity to object. But with no objections, she called the Estate. Part of her really wanted to give her sister an excuse to talk to Ichabod. She could tell Abbie really missed him.

"Netherbourne Estate, this is Receptionist Isabel Torent. How may I help you?" Isabel's voice was a bit frenzied but still pleasant.

Jenny could tell that there was a big to-do going on in the background. "Hi, this is Jenny Mills. I'm Ichabod Crane's business partner. I need to send a fax for him to sign and return. Could you connect me to his room?"

"I'd be happy to retrieve the fax but unfortunately Mr. Crane cannot be disturbed this evening."

"Oh, he won't mind. Crane is a night owl."

"I'm sorry but Mr. Crane is entertaining. And Miss Davenport made it clear that the two of them are not to be disturbed."

"I'm sorry but he's entertaining Miss who?" Jenny flipped the phone to her other ear as if trying to hear her better.

Abbie looked up from her drink, and Jenny had never seen the look that Abbie had on her face before. It was a combination of disbelief panic and worry. "Jenny?"

Jenny faked a smile and put up one finger for Abbie to wait a moment. It was a total Ichabod move, and Jenny quickly put her finger down.

"Umm... Miss Davenport." Isabel replied.

"Who is Miss Davenport?"

"I'm sorry," Isabelle wanted to be helpful. Ms. Wong had informed her that the Mills sisters where close personal friends of Mr. Crane's, and should be obliged. But in this instance she wasn’t sure what to do. "Perhaps you can reach Mr. Crane on his cell phone. I know he got it working today."

"You're sure his cell phone is working?" Jenny asked.

"I believe so. I could take the fax for you if you like, but you will have to call Mr. Crane directly."

"It's fine, I'll just send it tomorrow." Jenny hung up and looked over at Abbie.

Abbie was looking at nothing in particular. She was a bit stunned and confused. She had to believe that whatever Ichabod was doing during this sojourn was beneficial to their duty as Witnesses. Everything between them depended on trust.

Jenny sat down next to her. "I bet she's some old librarian or history teacher and Ichy is just gathering information from her."

Abbie nodded, but Jenny could tell she wasn't really paying attention to her. Her mind was a million miles away. Actually 3,435 miles away.

"How about a movie?" Jenny made an attempt to change the subject. She could tell Abbie didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm going to call it a night actually. I have work early in the morning." Abbie got up and started clearing the table. Her heart was racing and she really didn't feel well.

"Ok, I could stay the night here." Jenny offered.

"No. Don't let me keep you. Really. I'm just going to get to bed."

Jenny felt awful for the entire situation. It had completely backfired and now Abbie was upset. She couldn't imagine that Ichabod would do anything to hurt Abbie. But if he did, she would kick his skinny ass.

Thirty minutes later, Abbie sat on her bed staring at her phone. She'd been sitting there with Ichabod's name and number pulled up on the screen, but didn't have the nerve to actually call. Finally she hit call, figuring it would likely go straight to voicemail as it had before.

\---

Sarah stood in Ichabod's sitting room primping in the mirror. She had her dress off now, leaving on her thigh high stockings and her chemise. She let it hang undone so her breasts would be exposed to him. She wanted to look perfect when he returned. When his cell phone rang her curiosity was peeked. Abbie Mills?

"Hmm?" Sarah wondered if she should answer. She looked at the picture of the very pretty woman of color that popped up on the screen. She wondered if this woman was Ichabod's type and if this was a personal call. She decided to take the risk and answer.

"Hello this is Ichabod Crane's phone." Sarah hadn't actually thought of what to say.

"Um... Hello," needless to say Abbie was surprised Ichabod let someone else answer his phone. "Is Crane there?"

Crane? Sarah felt a bit relieved that she referred to him by his last name. "He's in the loo. I'll get him for you. Can I ask Who is calling?"

Abbie was annoyed. Very annoyed. What was this girl doing in his room. She sounded young. Not like the elderly librarian she had hoped. "This is Abbie... Abbie Mills."

"Is this a business call or are you a friend?" Sarah knew she was pushing it but at this point she was willing to take the risk. She'd gotten to know Ichabod over the past couple of weeks and he never mentioned Abbie Mills.

Now Abbie was past annoyed and this Sarah chick and her perky British accent were getting on her last nerves. "We live together! Can you put him on the phone please!"

Sarah turned red in the face. Surely she couldn't be more than just a roommate. She knocked on the door. "Ichabod darling, there's someone named Abbie Mills on the phone for you."

Ichabod was surprised. He had barely got his phone working and this Abbie Mills was already looking for him. He felt a rush of panic run through him as the fear of being committed to a mental institution hit him. He would have to fake as if everything was fine.

He opened the bathroom door and reluctantly took the phone from Sarah.

"Ichabod darling, what's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost?" Sarah asked loud enough that Abbie could hear her.

"Please be silent momentarily while I receive the call," Ichabod tried to whisper, not realizing that Abbie could still hear him. 

“I’ll just waite for you on the bed,” Sarah teased him by pulling the chemis to fully expose her breasts.

“Oh…Yes… very well…” Ichabod cleared his throat. "Hello, this is Ichabod Crane."

"Crane? What's going on? Why haven't you called?"

The sound of her voice caught him off guard. He recognized it. It was so familiar and comforting to him. It was not at all what he had expected. He was at a loss for words.

"Crane, are you there? Please talk to me," Abbie was physically shaking now. Ichabod wasn't one to be silent. “Crane… who is that woman?”

"My apologies Miss Mills." Ichabod handed the phone back to Sarah as she waited on the bed. He was visibly shaken.

"Um, Miss Mills, he can't talk right now," Sarah felt put on the spot. "Perhaps you could try him tomorrow." She hung up, not knowing what was going on or what to say.

Ichabod looked as if he would be ill.

Sarah put his phone down and went to his side. "It's all right. We all have a past. As long as whoever she is, she remains in the past, you and I can think about a possible future." She put her hand on his arm in an attempt to comfort him. "Now don't be mad but I googled you and..."

"Googled me?" Ichabod raised an eyebrow. What the heck is that?

"Yes," she ran her hand down his chest to his breeches and loosened them again. "I found out it’s your birthday. So how about I give you a little treat."

She gently pushed him to sit on the bed and her lips where upon his manhood in a second.

"Good lord," Ichabod thought this girl could give Betsy a run for her money.

Sarah licked and sucked him, but she didn't understand why she couldn't get him hard again. After trying for a minute she looked up and saw he absolutely wasn't into it.

"Miss Sarah... We should stop this..."

"It's ok. Not all blokes are into blow jobs." She smiled slyly as she laid back on the floor and spread her legs. "I think this will do you better." She started to play with herself. "Join me when you’re ready."

Ichabod's eyes widened. What on earth was she doing? He tried to gather his thoughts. But the last thing he wanted at the moment was for Sarah to be with him period!

"Miss Sarah, I apologize. And I beg you to please cease this at once!" Ichabod grabbed a throw from the bed and covered her naked body. "I have forgotten myself, and I beg your pardon. I'm afraid I must ask you to leave."

"Oh," that wasn't what Sarah wanted to hear. She scampered to her feet completely embarrassed. "So then this woman isn't part of your past."

"Again, my apologies." He opened his bedroom door for her to leave.

She walked into his sitting room where she left her dress "Well when you figure it out, call me. You and I could be really good together."

\---

 

11 ~Her Affair~  
Abbie was shocked and hurt. He had actually hung up on her. She crawled into bed and buried herself under the covers. She willed herself not to cry but it didn't work. She cried so hard her face and side hurt. She felt sick, utterly sick. She couldn't believe that Ichabod was seeing another woman while they were together, but there it was.

She remembered the situation with Lindsey from the grief counseling. And now there was this Sarah person. She should have known.  
Ichabod had carried on with Betsy while married to Katrina, And with Katrina while engaged to Mary. Then there was Caroline. Not to mention, he had fallen in love with Abbie herself while married to Katrina.

Now she felt truly miserable. She didn't know for sure what was going on with Ichabod and Sarah, but it didn't make the hurt any less. She reached over to her night stand and pulled out the ring Ichabod bought for her. Thinking about how beautiful their time in DC had been only made her feel worse.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She didn't want to think about any of this any more.

\---

 

Ichabod sat on his bed reading through the journal of his life. The life he didn't know or remember. There was only one mention of Lieutenant Mills, The officer whose custody he was released to keep from being locked away. And yet when he heard her voice he knew she was the woman in his dreams.

"Treasure..."

He wasn't sure why that word had come to him, but it made him feel good and he associated it with that voice. He remembered the scripture from his days at boarding school. Matthew 6:21 'For Where your treasure is there is where you heart will be also.' It was also in Luke. As a boy he had sworn he would never regard anything so high as to call it his treasure, after the stern teachings against it. Treasure?

He put the journal back in the bag and the Emblem caught his attention. He picked it up, still having no idea what it was. But when he held it, he got a flash... A vision and a feeling. It was Abbie and she was hurting. He immediately put it back down. He had to know who this woman, but he worried about what it would mean for his reality.

He picked up the emblem again. Whatever it was, it somehow connected him to this woman named Abbie. This time he didn't shy away from the flashes that came to him. It hurt him to see her crying, even though she was a stranger to him. But what he wanted was to know who she was.

That's when Thura sent flashes of memories through his mind. He saw Abbie in the garden with his mother. How could this be a memory? It made no sense. He grabbed the Thura and the bag and decided to go to he garden. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. If he was getting flashes of memories about the garden he remembered as a child then that was where he needed to go.

The party was in full swing even though it was past midnight. Ichabod managed to slip out without Sarah seeing him. He made his way across the estate to the wall of the Basilica. He could not remember how he and his mother entered into the garden, however He had such genuine and fond memories being a toddler and staying here with her. But that was the early 1750's... Impossible. This must be part of his delusion.

He pulled the emblem from the bag. He hoped it would trigger more images so he could make sense if the flashes he had seen. There was suddenly a flood of images. Again it was Abbie and his mother laughing, singing, and talking together... And to him. They were dressed in 18th century attire. He didn't understand.

He must be insane because clearly he was not in touch with reality. Perhaps he did need to be committed to an insane asylum. He leaned against the stone wall ready to concede to the fact that he suffered from Objective Transference or some Dissociative disorder. But as he leaned against the wall he felt himself falling... Falling through the wall. He hit the ground on the inside of the stone wall.

"What manner of devilry is this?" Ichabod stood quickly and felt the wall that he'd mysteriously fallen through. He then felt an essence touch him. The emblem was emitting something. Ichabod shrank away from it at first but as the essence touched him, he was flooded with memories... Waking up in 2013, meeting Abbie, going to Purgatory, Katrina and Jeremy's deaths, falling in Love with Abbie, time traveling with Her, asking her to marry him, his journey to find Thura and the Tablet... It all came flooding back to him.

Ichabod was so overwhelmed he dropped to his knees. A moment ago he believe he had lost his mind and now he remembered the truth of who he was. Of who the mystery woman in his dreams was. "Abbie!"

\---

Abbie couldn't sleep. It was barely 8pm and she was miserable. Her mind was racing, and what she wanted was to get away for a couple of days. Ideally she would head out to the cabin, but Cory was still staying there. She thought about taking a quick journey to Marisabel. As nice as it would be to be a mermaid for a day, she thought better of using any type of magic during this time. She called the office and left a message that she'd need a couple of days off. Then she threw a few things in an over night bag, hopped in her SUV and headed south.

Danny wrapped up his case a little after ten and went back to the office to finish some paperwork. But when he got Abbie's message that she'd be taking a couple of personal days off, he put the paperwork aside. This was not like Abbie to leave unexpectedly, and he knew his boss Walters, would not be happy. He decided to do a bit of digging and find out what was going on with her and where she was going.

It wasn't hard for him to ind out that there were two calls made from Abbie's house, one from her sisters cell phone to Netherbourn Estate, the next from Abbie's cell phone to Ichabod's. For a moment he worried that Abbie was going to England, but his investigation found that she was heading south.

"Damn it, Mills, what the hell are you doing?" Danny rubbed his temple in frustration as he thought about what to do.

\--

 

~Almost Lovers~  
The drive down to the Virginia, North Carolina boarder had been therapeutic for Abbie. But now that she was alone in the little beach shack, all she could think about was Ichabod. She tried to sleep but it was useless. The sun would be coming up soon. She grabbed a beer and went out on the deck to look out into the darkness of the ocean and the night sky. It reminded her of New Year's Day with Ichabod. She could feel herself becoming emotional and fought against it. But the tears stung her eyes despite her efforts to fight it.

As she listened to the sound of the ocean, she heard footsteps from behind. Her heart jumped as her initial thought was Ichabod. She turned but to her surprise it wasn't him.

"Danny?" Abbie couldn't believe he'd followed her down here. "What are you doing here!"

She was breathtaking standing in the moon light. She had a slinky tank top on and her shorts where way to short. Of course she hadn't been expecting anyone. "I was worried about you Abs. What's going on with you?"

"I took a couple of personal days and came here because I didn't want to talk about it."

"Well I'm here and clearly you're upset, so maybe you should talk about it. You can talk to me Abs."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I went out on a limb creating a BAU department for you to run. Don't let some guy mess this up for us!"

"Us?" Abbie turned back to the Ocean and leaned against the deck rail. "There is no us Danny."

Danny leaned on the rail beside her. He was closer than he should be. "There could be an us Abbie."

Abbie's head was not in a good place right now, and this was the last thing she needed. "Can I get you a beer," Abbie deflected and started into the the little beach shack.

"It's kinda late... Or early for a beer." Danny followed her inside. It was hot. He took off his tie and rolled up his sleeves.

Abbie pulled a cold beer from the old fridge and popped it open. But before she could take a drink Daniel took the beer from her hand. "You don't need this."

"I'm not drunk, if that's what you think," Abbie was trying not to lose her temper on him. She was already on edge and feeling completely miserable.

"I know your not drunk, yet. But drowning your sorrows isn't what you need." Danny put the beer on the counter behind Abbie, closing the distance between them.

Now her back was pressed up against the counter and he was so close... too close. This was not good. She was too vulnerable. "You think you know what I need?"

She knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words came out of her mouth. She was opening all kinds of doors that needed to remain shut. And Daniel didn't miss a beat.

"I think I do," his voice was direct and determined as he leaned in to kiss her. His hands grasped her ass pulling her firmly against his body. He was already getting hard and he wanted her to know it. He opened her mouth with his tongue and pushed inside her.

He lifted her up so that she was sitting on the counter and he was wedged between her thighs. His kisses left her lips and found her neck, then down further. He kissed her breast through the thin material of her tank top. He slowly lifted it exposing one of her breasts.

But Abbie was numb.

"Wow...Abs you are so..." He didn't even finish what he was going to say because he couldn't resist any longer. His lips were on her breast again. His hands slid up her thigh now reaching for the fleshy lips that were between them.

For a moment she let him, but then the numbness went away and she was awaken. This was wrong. Regardless of the fact that Ichabod was carrying on with some woman, she couldn't do this. She'd be using Danny to get over Ichabod... He was her boss. This would get horribly messy.

"I can't Danny..."

"Yes you can. We can." He kissed her again, his cock throbbing in anticipation of taking her to bed. But she pulled away.

She hopped of the counter and pulled her top back down to cover herself. "I'm tired. I need time to think. You should probably go." She pushed past him and walked toward the door.

"I um... I drove all night and I didn't actually get a place to stay... so..."

"Really Danny?"

"I was worried about you so I just got in the car and came to get you."

Abbie looked at the time on her cell phone. It was almost six in the morning. The sun would be up soon. She looked around. The place was tiny. Just two chairs a small table and the bed on the other side of the wall.

"I'll just catch a nap in my SUV. It's no big deal." Danny offered when he saw Abbie looking around.

Abbie let out a sigh. "I'm not going to make you sleep in the car. We can share the bed for a couple of hours. But then you need to go back to Sleepy Hollow."

"I'm not going back with out you."

"I'm not your responsibility Danny. I'm coming back. I just needed some time to sort through some things." She looked away as he took off his shirt. She was determined not to be tempted.

"I'm here because I care about you."

He kicked off his shoes and laid back on the bed. He was relieved that she was coming back and hoped Walters wouldn't give him too much grief. But on a personal level, he really liked Abbie. She had gotten to him and he never got over her. He just didn't get why she was hung up on this Crane guy.

"I get that, Danny, and I appreciate your concern..."

"It's more than that for me, Abs." He wasn't about to tell her about Walters keeping tabs on her, but he needed her to know he wanted to be more than friends and co-workers. He gently rubbed her shoulder, which he was glad she didn't pull away from. "You keep saying that you have some things to work out. I just hope you know that when you do, and you're done... I'm here. I think that what we have... and what we can have is worth going for." Of course he meant when she was done with Ichabod Crane, but he wasn't going to push the issue.

She laid down on the bed and turned her back to him. "Get some sleep Danny."

It wasn't the response he was hoping for, but he was pretty tired so he didn't argue with her. He had a feeling she was vulnerable enough that if he tried again she would give in. But that wasn't really how he wanted to have her. It was nice just to be laying next to her. And he had kissed her all over and touched her body, which was something he'd wanted to do for a long time. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep hoping he was closer to getting what he wanted.

But Abbie still couldn't sleep. She was sick over the way Ichabod had abandoned her. How could she have been so wrong about their connection and their bond. She had hoped that when he cut off communication, it was to test their bond and discover if they could communicate over long distances. But the reality was that he was there in England with another woman... doing who knows what.

She turned on the bed to face Danny as he slept. It would just be so much easier to have a normal relationship. A relationship that she could keep casual and let go of when things got complicated. A relationship that wouldn't hurt when the guy decided to walk away.

\---

Danny woke up a couple of hours later and found Abbie was gone. He jumped out of the bed and looked around. "Damn it Abs!"

He grabbed his phone ready to call her, but found a text sent from her.

-On my way back to Sleepy Hollow. I'll be at work Saturday to make up for today -

Daniel didn't understand her but at least she was going home.


	24. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie are finally Reunited. But it's far from smooth sailing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for commenting & giving kudos! Enjoy!

1 ~He’s Back~  
Knock knock," Daniel called out as he opened Abbie's office door. He held up a hand that held a bag of carry out, and smelled delicious.

Abbie waved him in. She had been daydreaming over some pictures of her dad. She wasn’t sure what possessed her to go to his house and follow him around, but she did. And now she was stuck... Just stuck.

She tucked the photos under her report as Danny came in. "Have you come to rescue me from this mountain of paperwork?"

"Not rescue, but I can at least feed you. Especially after all your hard work last night," he smiled as he sat across from her at her desk. Abbie had aided in the rescue of a kidnapped teen, and the office was abuzz about her skill. Daniel had spent a good portion of the morning on the phone with his boss Walters, detailing the previous night’s events.

All the attention given to Abbie only made her more endearing to him. He was determined to win her over. "I know you like Szechuan Chicken, but I thought you might like to try something new. Mongolian Beef?"

She smiled as she put her paperwork to the side. It had been almost a week since he'd followed her down to the beach. A week since the dreadful call to Ichabod when she learned he had been spending his time with another woman. Most days she tried not to think about Ichabod and just focus on work. That made her happy.

But Ichabod was never far from her thoughts. She wasn't sure if it was helping that Danny gave her so much attention, but she wasn't going to refuse the distraction.

Eventually, evil would return, and so would Ichabod.

"I will never get over seeing you take down a man twice your size," Daniel grinned before taking a bite of his meal.

Abbie nodded, having barely been paying attention to the conversation he had been making. That happened often when her thoughts wondered to Ichabod. "What can I say."

"How about telling me how you knew he was going to take her back to the house and not the woods."

Abbie smiled and shrugged her shoulder. She couldn't exactly tell him that she had a supernatural instinct about these things sometimes. She took a bite and pointed to the cuisine he had brought for her. "Mmm... This is pretty good."

"It pays to try something different," Danny flashed her his charming smile again. He was now looking at her like her and wishing he could take her right their on her desk. "Do you have plans for tomorrow night? I was thinking you and I could get a movie from the Red Box and watch it at my place. I want us to pick up where we left off last week."

"At the beach house?"

"We almost had..."

"Agent Reynolds, we're at work..."

"Ok, so it's all of a sudden back to formalities?"

Abbie didn't have a chance to respond. Thankfully her phone rang saving her from the awkward conversation. However her relief was short lived.

"Hello, this is Agent Mills...Yes I know him..." Abbie lowered her voice to gain some privacy as she spoke to the customs enforcement agent on the phone. "He's where?... Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Is everything all right?" Daniel asked as she hung up the phone.

"Everything is fine, but I have to go," Abbie gathered her paperwork and locked it up.

"You mind telling me why you have to leave in the middle of a work day?" Daniel tried to hide his irritation.

"It's a personal... Family matter," she hurried out, not wanting to explain.

\---

 

2 ~Missing You~  
Seeing Ichabod Crane in an orange prison jump suit was something Abbie never thought she'd see. And yet there he was. Her heart skipped a beat as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. If she wasn't so upset with him she would have ran into his arms. As it was, she did her best to stay put, and stay calm.

Ichabod slowly walked towards her. Her hair was cut a bit shorter than when he last saw her in DC. But she was as beautiful as ever. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms again, but he knew they were a long way from that.

She kept a straight serious face but Ichabod could see the sadness in her eyes. She couldn't hide it from him.

The reunion was awkward. Ichabod needed an opportunity to explain but not at the customs, surrounded by criminals, and lawyers.

The drive home was long. Ichabod made conversation by detailing his excursion in Antarctica. He was pleased to manage a smile from her when he talked about the whales that swam along side the ship. But he knew a brief smile was far from forgiveness and understanding.

As he spoke, Ichabod could not help but notice she did not wear the ring he gave her. Abbie saw him looking but said nothing.

"Please tell how you have faired with the Federal Police?" Ichabod was hoping to get her to open up and to gauge how upset she was.

""Things are good," her response was quick to the point and then she was quiet again. She pushed a button on her cell phone and called for a carry out order. As they drove into Sleepy Hollow, they picked up her food order and headed home.

He was at least relieved that she was taking him home and not dumping him off at some motel. "I have truly missed our home."

Abbie pursed her lips. She could think of a dozen snide remarks to make but she kept them to herself. "I forgot to mention that your room is packed up?"

Ichabod was a bit taken aback, "my room is packed?"

"I was going to rent out the house and take the Quantico assignment with the BAU. So I had the house packed up."

"Oh," Ichabod breath a sigh of relief. She hadn't put him out. "I am pleased that you chose to stay in Sleepy Hollow."

"I wasn't going to, but Danny changed my mind. He created a BAU here in Sleepy Hollow for me to run.

Ichabod felt his heart drop and his continence changed. He clenched his jaw to keep himself calm. She calls him Danny? And he created a department for her to run so she'd come home? He didn't like this one bit. He was glad they were now at home and in a minute they could talk.

They walked inside and Abbie pointed to the guest room down the hall. "You can take the guest room or the spare room in the basement for now."

"Yes of course," Ichabod was humbled.

Abbie was almost numb, not fully processing that he was here... He was home. She wanted to be relieved that he was home but she couldn't. She wanted to be angry and cuss him out, but she couldn't. She put the food on the table and pulled out some plates.

Ichabod quickly put his things in the guest room and joined her at the dining room table. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. He had so much he wanted to say but he didn't know where or how to begin.

"This is quite delicious," he tried to break the ice again. "The cook at Netherbourne attempted the dish but it was never quite this good."

"I'm sure she did her best. Szcheswan Chicken isn't a British dish after all." Abbie responded. But her voice was distant.

Ichabod could see the sparkle in her eyes was gone. In fact her eyes were sad. Her eyes always gave away her true feelings.

"I dare say it was not the cook or the meal that made the taste so pleasing, but the company kept."

Abbie quickly looked away from him. He had a way with words, a way with making her forget too easily any wrong he had done. In fact it wouldn't take much for her to drag him up to her bed and let him have his way with her.

"Lieutenant..." He took her hand and gently rubbed his thumb across her tiny fingers. "Abbie, I have missed you more than I could possibly say. I can not express enough the depth to which I find the circumstances of the past few weeks most regrettable."

Abbie could feel her heart begin to race, just by the simple touch. She fought to push all the emotion down as they began to creep upon her.

"I have, since receiving your phone call, contemplated how I should explain the reason for my inability to maintain communication."

"Crane, I understand that you needed to embark on your sojourn alone. So did I. I can even understand if you needed to cut off communication." It was the truth. As much as it hurt, at east she could understand if it was to strengthen their abilities as Witnesses. But what she couldn't understand is why Ichabod was spending his time with another woman.

Of course he was quick to understand her meaning. He swallowed hard clasping her tiny hand in both of his. He hated to think of how Sarah answering his phone and being in his room must have hurt her. And now he had to find a way to tell her the truth... That he had forgotten her. After everything they had been through as Witnesses, and all that they had accomplished on their journey. He had forgotten her.

"I must tell you the truth of what occurred, and beg your forgiveness," Ichabod looked down at her hand. He was so embarrassed by the way he carried on with Sarah.

Abbie mentally prepared herself to hear the worst, but the ringing of the doorbell followed by an impatient knock on the door, took them both out of the moment.

Abbie snatched her hand away, and stood abruptly. "I should get that."

Ichabod stood quickly out of propriety. He nearly swore at the ill-timed visitor at the door. "Lieutenant, we really should talk."

The knocking was more persistent now.

"Crane, the door." Abbie left him in the dining room and quickly answered the door. "Danny..."

"Abs, why didn't you come back to work?"

"I had something come up... Sorry."

"It must have been pretty important. I mean, you left in the middle of our lunch. And you never answered me about that date Saturday night. I really do want us to pick up where we left off at the beach." He flashed her his smile again, knowing that it always got a smile from her.

But Abbie didn't smile. "Danny can we talk about this later?"

Daniel gave her a confused look. He was certain she had been softening to him, but now it was like she'd put up a massive wall. In fact she looked a bit Ill all if a sudden.

"Abbie, what's wrong? You have to know by now how much I want you... Us..." He asked as he raised his hand to her cheek.

Ichabod heard Daniel's voice and walked towards the foyer. When he heard That Daniel had asked her on a date, he could feel his temper rise. But when he saw Daniel touch Abbie's face he nearly lost it.

"Ahem!" Ichabod loudly cleared his voice to make his presence known.

Abbie had that deer in the headlights look, as Ichabod made his way to her side.

Daniel managed a smile that was more of a grimace than anything else. He should have know. Abbie always seemed to have it together until this guy came into the picture.

"Agent Reynolds," Ichabod's voice was firm and not exactly pleasant.

"Mr. Crane," Daniel tried to do a better job at faking the pleasantry. "I thought you'd moved back to England. Abbie hasn't heard from you in ages. What brings you back to Sleepy Hollow?"

Ichabod shot Abbie a look. Had she been confiding intimate details about their relationship to another man? "This is my home Agent Reynolds. I have had every intention of returning all along."

"Huh..." Daniel was dumb struck for a moment. "Abs, can I talk to you for a minute... In private?"

Ichabod placed a hand on Abbie's shoulder, "I'm afraid she and I were in the middle of dinner so if you would excuse us."

"It's about work. And it's important," Daniel ignored Ichabod and looked right at Abbie.

"Crane can you give us a minute?" Abbie went into the living room and Daniel followed. Ichabod went into the kitchen and did his best to eves drop.

Daniel was furious and wanted to give Abbie a piece of his mind. How could she let this man back into her life. But he knew Abbie well enough to not to discuss it now. He took a deep breath and tried to control his temper.

"Mills, you took off in the middle of a work day! And after last week when you didn't show up for work and left town!"

"I called in..." Abbie started to explain.

"The night before! Do you notice a pattern? Because I do?"

"Wait... A pattern?" Abbie was confused as to what he was getting at?

"I know he's the reason you took off last week."

"What?"

Daniel lowered his voice. "When you left I got worried, so I made a couple of phone calls just to make sure you were ok. I found out that Mr. Crane has been seeing a woman named Sarah Davenport, and that you called him shortly before you left. But that's all."

"You had no right!"

"Abbie, I care about you!"

"My personal life is not your business!"

"Fine! But your job performance is! Last night you shined. Everyone took notice... So much so that the entire BAU is waiting for your report as we speak! I'm stuck covering for you while you handle your personal life! I went out on a limb for you, Abs. Don't throw away everything that we've accomplished for some guy who clearly doesn't care about your future or your happiness."

"Danny, you don't understand..."

"I understand this. You need to get your ass back to the office and file your report immediately! I expect to receive a copy within the next couple of hours. If I get another call from the BAU, I won't cover for you. Just remember its both our asses on the line!"

He stormed past her and left without another word. Abbie stood stunned for a moment. She'd not seen Daniel that upset before. She went into the dining room to grab her keys and her phone and was met by a sour faced Ichabod.

"Where are you going?" Ichabod asked as she gathered her things.

"I have to go to work!" She snapped brushing by him.

"Lieutenant..." He reached for her arm, not meaning to grab her, but the speed that she was moving caused her to spin around.

Abbie snatched her arm away from him and he raised his hands in surrender at his error. "Apologies... Truly, Abbie... We need to talk."

"Right now! Because you decided it was a good time for you! Because obviously I have nothing of importance going on in my life. You're done fooling around with Sarah Davenport so now you're home to screw around with me?"

"No, of course that has not been my intentions at all..."

"I don't have time for this, Crane." She took a deep breath. Her voice and continence went flat as she once again pushed all of her emotions down. "Jenny is at the archives. I'll drop you off there. I think there's some business she needs you to deal with."

"Very well," Ichabod shook his head in defeat. He was desperate to know of the goings on between Abbie and Daniel, but it was too much to discuss in brevity. She wasn't ready to hear him out. And the short drive to the archives would not do.

 

\---

 

3 ~Obstacles~

 

Jenny lit up when she saw Ichabod walk through the door. She greeted him with open arms, to his surprise, after the less than warm welcome from Abbie.

Of course Abbie noticed the look Ichabod gave her, but it didn't soften her. "I'll probably be working late, so if you don't mind taking him home."

"It's already after 8," Jenny let out a sigh. "We should go out and have drinks or something to Welcome Ichy home."

"You two have fun," Abbie waved and headed out the door.

Jenny winced and looked at Ichabod. "She is not happy with you."

"I dare say the blame is not with her."

"No, you ghosted her. I don't see her getting over that so easy." Jenny folded her arms and leaned against the wall. "Kind of dredged up some old feelings, I think."

"Oh..." Ichabod sank in a chair. "It was not my intention to cause her such distress."

"She tries so hard to hide it. Just like when we were little and dad left. She put on a brave face for me and Mama. But I would hear her sometimes crying at night," she paused a minute wondering if she should tell Ichabod what she knew.

"I stopped by a few days ago. Thought I'd cheer her up with girl’s night in and a movie," Jenny shook her head. "I heard her crying in her room. Don't tell her I told you. She'd hate for anyone to know."

Ichabod buried his face in his hands. "Since our return we have not had a moment’s peace for me to explain my situation. In fact I do not know how to tell her what truly happened."

"What did happen? Because you did a number on her... And me too," Jenny asked.

"Oh, Miss Jenny, I know not where to begin. I never intended to abandon your sister. I thought that I had lost my mind... And I suppose in someway, I did."

"What do you mean?"

"My memory was lost to me for sometime. I remembered nothing past 1776. All I had to tell of myself was a journal that said that my wife had died and that I was nearly committed to Terrytown Psychiatric Ward.

"Oh my god Crane! You had amnesia." Jenny was stunned "I met a lot of people in Terrytown. The ones that had memory loss were often afraid and very paranoid."

"Indeed. Only i did not know i had amnesia. i thought i was insane. At every turn I feared being discovered and locked up. I thought I suffered from a transference or a dissociative disorder."

"Split personality? whoa... How did this happen?"

Ichabod shrugged, "I'm still not sure. I remember now, going to retrieve the tablet in Scotland... The next thing I recall was waking up on the ground, surrounded by rubble, with no idea how I got there or why it was no longer 1776."

"And this Sarah chick? Who is she?"

"A shameful liaison... a distraction for my troubled mind. It was all before I could remember who I was. It was hearing your sisters voice on the phone that challenged me to remember."

"You have to tell Abbie!" Jenny went to sit beside him.

"How do I tell the woman that I love that I forgot her and that I indeed carried on with another woman?"

"You just do! She thinks you were just cheating on her. Knowing the truth will help you smooth things over, I'm sure of it." Jenny sighed very relieved that Ichabod wasn't the dog he appeared to be. "I know she seems mad, but the truth is, she's hurt."

 

"Tell me," Ichabod asked, "what do you know of her relationship with Agent Reynolds?"

"Oh... Well I know he likes her, a lot. Joe says him creating a department for her is a pretty big deal. And he says his friends at the department all know he has feelings for her."

"And does she return the sentiment?"

"It's hard to say, Ichy. I know she's still in love with you."

"She does not wear the ring I gave her."

"You were supposed to come home. She said you two were going to announce it and make the engagement official... But that never happened."

 

 

4 ~Connecting Hearts~

Ichabod waited up until almost midnight for Abbie to come home. He was desperate to have a chance to speak to her and tell her the truth. He decided to take pen to paper in hopes to encourage her to find time to mend their tattered relationship.

He went to her room and left the note on her bed pillow. He ran his fingers down her bed. His mind was filled with the many memories of the two of them making love in this very spot. Surely she would read his missive and know how much he loved her.

\---

Abbie dragged herself home far after midnight. She went straight for the shower, desperate to release her stress. Danny had stayed at the office brooding as she wrote up her report and did extra work to make up for taking the afternoon off.

It was when she got out of the shower that she noticed the letter on her pillow. Her heart flipped in her chest knowing it was from Ichabod. She tightened the towel around her and sat on the bed, snatching up the note and opening it. She took steady deep breaths to keep her heart steady as it began to beat out of her chest.

~ My Dearest Lieutenant,

I want to begin by telling you that I most ardently and desperately love you. I always have and I shall until the moment I draw my last breath. You are my Treasure. The one thing I hold dearest in my heart. I am aware that my actions over the past few weeks have been abominable, and for that I am truly and profoundly sorry. I must tell you the truth of the matter. I beg of you to lend me a moment of your time in the morning so that we may have words, face to face, thus you will know that what I have to tell you is the absolute truth. Know that I shall endeavor for the whole of my life to, show you my love and devotion.

Yours Truly and Most Sincerely  
Ichabod

She crawled into bed and read the letter a dozen times. Each time elicited a different emotion that she was powerless to contain in private. She went from angry, happy to sad, then through each one again. She would never get to sleep with her mind racing like this. And if she did, no doubt she would dream of him, and in such close proximity he would know it.

But the truth, if she was honest with herself, was that she wanted him, and a dream was not going to suffice. Her heart was racing and she felt hot all over. She knew better but she couldn't help herself. She tiptoed downstairs and walked quietly by the guest room. The light was out and she was sure he was asleep.

She shook her head. What on earth was she thinking? She pulled her towel tighter around her and turned to go back upstairs. But instead she ran right into Ichabod. She was startled.

"Oh, god... Crane, I thought you were asleep." Her eyes inadvertently looked him up and down. He wore a long white night shirt and nothing else. He was all legs and she suspected he hung freely from the look of things. She swallowed hard and tried not to think about it.

"I could not sleep," he took another step towards her, closing the tiny gap between them. He couldn't believe she'd come to his room, and in nothing but a bath towel. His heart was beating rapidly. He wanted to grab her up and carry her to bed, but he refrained.

"I couldn't sleep either... I... Your letter..."

"Yes, Treasure..." his hand trailed down her arm until it met with her hand. Their fingers entwined as he looked down into her deep brown eyes.

She felt herself drifting into the sparkling blue of his eyes. His breath was warm on her face, and she closed her eyes momentarily to take in the sensation. She needed to force herself to come to her senses.

"I just wanted you to know that I read it. Good night." She quickly slipped by him and hurried upstairs. She didn't know what she was thinking going down to him like that.

Ichabod was left puzzled and slightly aroused. He sat down in the dark on the edge of his bed. He needed to calm down from the rush of seeing her nearly naked and being unbearably close to her. But his thoughts would not turn from her, and he knew she was thinking about him too. They were so close that they could once again sense each others thoughts.

Abbie leaned against her bedroom door. Her body literally aching for him, and she could feel the wetness between her thighs. She tried to resist but she was like a moth drawn to the fire.

Ichabod watched as his door crept open and she appeared. The light from the hallway poured into the room causing her figure to appear as a silhouette. At first he didn't think it was real. But in a moment, she crossed the short distance from the door to the bed. She stood between his thighs and let her fingers flitter through his hair. This was no dream.

Ichabod reached up and caressed her neck then her cheek before pulling her into a kiss. It was surreal feeling her lips against his. His tongue opened her mouth and slid inside finding hers. He was already hard and throbbing. It had been too long since he'd last made love to her.

His hands pressed against her body, indulging in the softness of her skin, Ashe pulled her to him. Finally they pulled from their kiss to take in some air. Their panting breaths were wild and heavy as Abbie tugged at his night shirt. He hastily helped her heave it over his head and tossed it to the side. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as her eyes took in his cock. He smiled as he watched her watching him.

But now it was his turn to see her. He loosened the towel and let it fall to the ground. Her breast were now right before him as he looked down her body and up again.

"Glorious Treasure..." He groaned before grasping her hip with one hand and a breast with the other. He took his time devouring each breast and sucking the tender nipples as Abbie rummaged blissfully through his shaggy hair.

He pressed his hand down her hip and between her thighs, sliding his fingers across the slut of her folds. She was so wet. He slipped a finger inside her letting his thumb gently rub her bud, sending tingles of pleasure through her body. Her nipples peeked at the swirling and licking of his tongue upon them, before he looked up begging another kiss from her luscious lips.

They could hardly breath as their mouths and tongues collided. Abbie crawled up on his lap straddling him, not letting their lips part. Ichabod grasped her ass as she rubbed her folds against his groin. He let out a heavy groan that she swallowed with her kiss, as the sensation of her wet slit against him drove him mad.

He flipped her onto her back, coming down between her thighs, still their lips and tongues desperately one another. His fingers found her slit once again and rubbed the fleshy mound between her thighs. His kisses trailed down from her lips to her neck, allowing her to take her first deep breath and to release the soft moans that had been suppressed.

Ichabod continued his way down her body, kissing and licking as he pleased until he came to the thin strip of curls that led to her mound. Her body trembled in anticipation, as he spread her legs wide and kissed the upper most parts of her thigh. With both hands he gently separated her folds taking in her essence and the soft pink flesh between them. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest as he delved into her, beyond grateful, beyond desire, beyond wanting and needing to have every bit of her.

Her body rocked with the workings of his mouth and tongue upon her, inside of her. Her body tightened, trembled then tightened again as he went from inside if her to the bud of her clit. He meant to make her come as worked her clit, and she was powerless to resist as her juices flowed for him. She cried out as her fingers ran through his hair.

He slowed his working kissing her mound and pulling up slightly. He slid one then two fingers inside her, finding her spot and massaging it. Slow at first then fast and faster, with his thumb firm on her bud. He watched her come again, more quickly this time. He loved watching her come completely undone in his hands. Her body wrenched and arched, shaking as she bore down on his hand, soaking it. He continued until she couldn't bare it anymore.

"Crane... I can't... I need you inside me!" She hardly managed to get the words out between unintelligible gibberish.

He kissed her mound again, taking a last opportunity to indulge in her sweetness before crawling up between her legs. His cock throbbed and ached to be inside her. Like a radar it found her wet slit, as Ichabod and Abbie kissed. She was so tiny he had to arch himself so that his lips would not have to part from hers.

When he finally started inside her, he felt himself give way as if he would pass out because it felt so good inside her. He was barely in and he thought he might come. He pushed in slowly as her tight walls engulfed him. In that moment a fear of his was put aside. He knew she hadn't been with Danny.

A loud moan escaped him as He pulled out slowly relishing every sensation that swept over him. But he could hardly stand it anymore. The next stroke he pushed in more fervently, causing Abbie to cry out. Her legs wrapped around him tight as he began to pulse into her pussy. He was hitting her spot so good she cried out for mercy.

Her walls enraptured him making him dizzy with bliss. He raised up, lifting her hips a little as he plunged into her. He felt like a king or a god as he watched her clenching the bed covers, then her breasts.  
"Ooh... Don't stop..." She whispered through heavy breaths and moans.

"Have mercy... I love you, Treasure!" He managed as he gave her all of him. "I love you!"

He came down upon her again, their lips crashing and tongues collide. His cock was so deep inside her she thought he'd found the very end of her. Sweat drippedfrom his brow as She grasped his ass and his hips rapidly pumped. She was coming again and he was ready to join her.

He desperately hoped that they would go to their special place. He could sense it so close, but Abbie wouldn't go.

He came spending himself inside her, as she grasped his ass pulling him deeper. The sensation was better than he remembered it, if that were possible. He collapsed on top of her not wanting to leave from inside her. His breaths were heavy and began to steady as he came down from the high.

Abbie struggled to catch her breath; each one was short swift and labored. Before she knew what was coming over her, her throat swelled tight and dry and her eyes welled up with tears. This could not be happening. Not right now and not in front of Ichabod. She was about to lose it.

Ichabod lifted up at first thinking it was his weight that was causing her to not catch her breath. But one look in her eyes and he knew that wasn't it at all.

"Treasure?"

She shook her head and struggled to keep her composure. "I'm so damn weak..."

"You are not weak, Abbie. You are the strongest person I know." Ichabod was confused. She looked like she was about to burst into tears and he didn't know why.

She looked at him like he had three heads. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" She balled her tiny fist and hit him in the chest.

~ You are so damn weak! this man could fuck a dozen women in front of your face and you'd jump right back into bed with him~

That was the thought that ran through her head. And she suddenly felt sick again. There was no holding back the tears now.

Ichabod's jaw dropped. He'd heard the thought. He hadn't meant to but it was so loud. "Abbie no, no, no. Erase that thought from you mind. I beg you!"

"It's the truth, obviously!" She was angry at herself. Angry for wanting him. Angry for needing him. Angry because she'd do it with him again right this minute.

Ichabod had to hold her to keep her from bolting. He hated seeing he so distressed especially knowing he was to blame.

"Abbie listen to me, you and I love each other. You are not weak. I love you with ever fiber of my being, i love you. You know deep down that I would never intentionally hurt you. It is your instinct to have no doubt of our love for each other. I am ready at this very moment to tell you the whole truth of what happened over the past two months. If you are ready to hear it now, as much as the truth pains me, I will hide nothing from you. I swear it."

Abbie was shaking. She wasn't ready. It was two in the morning and she'd have to get up early for work.

"Treasure, do you wish I should reveal all to you now?" He asked again. He knew it was too late to start this conversation, but he would do anything to relieve her grief.

She shook her head no and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Tomorrow... We'll talk tomorrow."

"Very well." He laid her down and snuggled up behind her. His eyes were heavy with the desire to sleep, but he was afraid she would steel away in the night if he did. He wrapped his long lanky arm and leg around her as an assurance as he drifted off to sleep.

 

\-------

 

5 ~Frustrations~

Ichabod awoke to sunlight pouring into his temporary room. He reached for Abbie and she was gone, just as he had feared. How was she so damn sneaky? He threw on his robe and checked the time. She had an hour before she had to leave for work, so he hoped he wasn't too late.

He darted upstairs and heard the shower running. Good, he could throw together a quick breakfast and they could talk. An omelet, with fresh cut fruit, freshly squeezed juice and coffee. That would be easy enough to manage.

He finished cooking and setting the table just as she headed downstairs with her shoes and briefcase in hand.

"Crane you shouldn't have gone through the trouble." She sighed, looking at the modest spread.

"It was no trouble," he pulled out a chair for her. "I figured we could talk over a light breakfast."

She took the seat he offered and sipped the coffee. "I really appreciate it but I can't stay. I need to be at work."

"So early?"

"Yes. I promised Danny."

His face soured at the mention of Daniel Reynolds. "Lieutenant, we really need to talk about what happened. Our bond is what is important, not Agent Reynolds."

Abbie started putting on her shoes. "Well, he's my boss and my friend."

"Well that is all there is to it, at least."

Abbie looked up from her shoes, "what does that mean?"

Ichabod saw an immediate red flag. Last thing he wanted her to think was that he was checking her fidelity while they made love. "I'm just glad that you had friends to turn to during my absence. But Abbie we should truly talk before tonight. You became rather upset after we made love and..."

"I got upset, because last night was a mistake." Abbie was suddenly very short, still upset with herself. She grabbed her briefcase from the table ready to leave.

"A mistake? How can it be a mistake? Are we not engaged?" He asked.

"Are we engaged Ichabod?"

"Treasure, I have no intentions to end our understanding."

"Does Sarah Davenport think we are engaged? Or have we both fallen back into our old ways?" Now she was being mean, but it was because she was still angry that she gave in to her own temptation. She hurried towards the front door.

Ichabod turned red and clenched his jaw. He quickly beat her to the door with his long legs. "If you insist on bringing Miss Davenport into the conversation then I must insist on us discussing the full matter! But first I must know your meaning of old ways?"

"You know what I mean, Crane. You have a tendency to get engaged and suddenly find yourself sleeping with other women. While I fall back into bed with a guy looking for comfort sex. So..."

She tried to brush past him but he stood firmly in her way. "you have outrageously misunderstood the circumstances of my relations with Miss Davenport. You must stay and let me defend myself! And what happened last night was not mere comfort sex!"

"I wasn't talking about last night!"

"Well I certainly know your reference was not to agent Reynolds or any other man," Ichabod snapped back.

"You have no idea what's been going on with me because you haven't been here! You haven't called me!

"I certainly would know if you'd been had by another man in my absence."

Abbie took a step back and looked at him confused. Then the confusion left her face and she understood him. "Unbelievable... "

"Lieutenant, it wasn't my intention to test your fidelity, I assure you..."

"You screw around with some woman, and yet I'm the one whose 'virtue' needs checking!" Abbie shook her head. "Well I hope at least you two used a condom!"

"Yes Of course..." Ichabod responded before thinking and Abbie's expression let him know he'd hung himself. "I mean no... What I mean to say is yes but... Dear lord!"

"Get the hell out of my way!" She was on fire and wanted to scream. She had to get out of there.

"I must insist most fervently that you allow me to explain myself! For without the entire explanation, We could have nothing further so say to each other that would not lend to continued escalation of an already troublesome situation." Ichabod pleaded.

"Ichabod Crane, I am warning you to get out of my way... Right now!"

Ichabod saw that she was dead serious so he stepped aside. "Abbie please let me explain! I forgot myself while I was in England these two months past!"

"Yes you did. Just like you forgot yourself when it came to Mary, Katrina, Abraham, Betsy... and who knows how many others you left scorned in the wake of your romantic pursuits!" She hurried out and slammed the door behind her.

She hadn't understood what he meant, and Ichabod was left completely out of sorts.

\---

Abbie drove to work and parked at the far end of the parking lot. She wanted to be in early before Daniel so that he would see how committed she was. She was relieved that he wasn't there yet as she took the key from the ignition and grabbed her case. But she wasn't ready to go into the office.

She was still shaking. She just witnessed her relationship implode. How could he do this to her? They should have left things platonic. They still had to be Witnesses together. She plopped her head on the steering wheel and took deep breaths. She was not going to fall apart here.

She was startled by a tap in her window. She looked up to see Daniel. Great! She opened the door. "I was just heading in." She faked a smile.

"Abs are you all right? You look like hell." Daniel leaned into her SUV.

"Well that's better than I feel." She started to get out but he held her back.

"No. What's going on?"

"Danny I told you I have some things to sort through, but I haven't had a chance to it, and everything has escalated..." She shook her head.

He could tell she was doing everything she could not to cry. She hated being emotional in front of anybody. But he could see her shaking.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to add to whatever it is you got going on. I know I gave you a hard time yesterday. But if you need me to cover for you one more time I will."

"No, I can't go home right now. I need to work."

"All right then. Let’s get to it," he flashed his smile at her, and she tried to return one to him.

 

\-------

 

6 ~The Case ~

Danny was just going over some case files, when he got a call from Walters. He answered his cell as he walked over to close his door.

"This is Reynolds," he said hoping they hadn't gotten wind of Abbie's erratic behavior.

"There's a case about to go to in in a half an hour," Walters informed him. "We have a cult/ serial killer situation on our hands. Been tracking these folks for years but never able to get in or get anything sound. We want Mills on he case."

"That won't be a problem,"

"Good. She's going to need a partner on this one."

"Great. I'll make myself available..."

"We want Mills to choose her partner. We're testing her instincts, and we happen to know her old partner is back in town."

Daniel grimaced. He couldn't believe it. "Yeah I know the guy. I not trust him. She's more level headed without him."

"Well we will see if she chooses an agent or someone else.. I mean in Reynolds. Make sure she knows she can choose anyone. Got it!"

"Yes sir. Understood."

"And don't worry, we are sending in that Diamond in the Rough as back up."

"Really? Well I'm glad to hear that."

Daniel hung up and swore under his breath. He was sure Abbie was being tested, and if she chose this guy Crane, she risked making herself and him look like fools.

\---

Abbie read over the case notes, while Daniel sat at his desk. A minimalist/partly nudist cult that passes itself off as a couples counseling retreated to recruit new members. The current owner took over the operation from his parents, as they did for several generations. The group is migrant and several Couples have gone missing for decades after leaving the facility. Not to mention some couples who have thought to be in the group, might have gone missing as well. Being minimalist they use very little technology to keep in communication with their families.

"Your part in this is top secret. We want you to infiltrate the group and find out if these are our serial killers."

"Ok."

"Doesn't bother you that they are nudist optional or minimalist?" He asked. "You might miss your cell phone."

"Nope. Doesn't bother me. It's a case." Abbie recognized one of the names from her research on the coven that turned against Sarilda of Abadon. The other name was last name was Kent just like Solomon Kent. Her supernatural senses where on high alert.

"You're going to need a partner for this. I'm giving you liberty to choose whomever you think will work best. Just so you know I am available for this one."

"Ok. But I can choose anyone?"

Daniel turned up his lip, but nodded. He really hoped she wouldn't chose Crane.

"I think Crane and I should work this one. I know things are sketchy between us on a personal level right now... But he and I have worked similar cases, and he's good. We can put our friendship aside to get the job done."

Daniel wanted to throw something. She didn't even take a minute to think about it. "You better be right about this. If he blows this case..."

"He won't." Abbie assured him.

"Fine! Get Crane. You show up this afternoon with this invitation pamphlet. You're there for the couples counseling, but there's no guarantee you'll be accepted in. If they don't accept you then you're screwed."

"Don't worry, they'll let us in." If Abbie's instincts were right, she and Ichabod would definitely get in. It was getting out that worried her.

 

"You have one shot. Get your stories straight. I know this is rushed but we have a small window to get you in before they stop accepting couples and go back underground. I'm counting on you Mills"

 

\---

Abbie called Ichabod to her office. It was the first time he'd seen it and it was nice. He had hoped that she wanted to talk, but couldn't imagine she'd want to have it out at her office. And he was right. She handed him the case file.

"We've got to have our fake identities and our stories down in less than two hours. The camp is holding interviews starting at 3pm. Can you handle this?"

"Yes of course." Ichabod studied the case.

"Good because I think we have a supernatural case on our hands." Abbie was flat and direct. She was still upset, but an absolute professional.

There was a knock on her door and a young technician came in. "Agent Ills I have those samples you asked me to run yesterday..." She couldn't help but notice Ichabod and grinned stupefied.

Ichabod chose to ignore young blond and turned his attention away.

"Is that all Dani?" Abbie asked trying to coax the woman back to her senses.

"Oh... Also Agent Reynolds asked me to give you this. It's a cell phone disguised as a hair brush, an analog men’s watch that has a sweep in it, and a pair of GPS earrings and a few other things. He says you'll know what it's for and to call him if you have any questions."

"Perfect."

Abbie took the devices as Dani walked slowly to the door still staring at Ichabod. As soon as she was out he closed the door and went back to studying the case with Abbie.

 

7 ~Dynamic Duo~

The meeting place was a simple tent set up in the middle of the woods, with a painted hippy looking bus waiting to cart away the accepted couples. Ichabod and Abbie were posing as William Crane and Abigail Dixon. If these people were as aware of lineage names as she was, the last names would be enticing.

They were surprised that two dozen couples showed up to join the retreat. Abbie wanted to get a jump on her suspicion and start working the case. She went around introducing herself and Crane to the other couples. As she shook hands she tried to sense out whether or not they were witch bread.

In a few of the couples, both were witch breed. Other couples, one was witch breed and the other was not. But many of the couple were not witch breed at all. Then there was another young woman... Sophia Florez. She wasn't witch breed, but there was a supernatural presence about her.

Sure enough as couples entered the tent for the interview Abbie was quietly telling Ichabod who was and was not going to be picked. She was right on the money. As long as one of the pair was witch, the couple was accepted. Then there was Sophia and her boyfriend Eric Flynn. They got in too. Next was Ichabod and Abbie.

The retreat directors were a couple in their early forties. Both nice looking with slender builds.

"Mr. William Crane and Miss Abigail Dixon... Welcome." They were warmly greater by a woman wearing a simple beaded robe that was exposing most of her unmentionable bits and had a flower in her red curly hair. "My name is Elaine Kent and this is my significant other Matthew Crone we are the owners and directors of Peaceful Spirit Retreat." She hugged them both generously.

"We are so happy that you've inquired about joining our retreat," Mathew who also wore a simple unclosed robe was next to hug them both. It was kind of startling. But the couple was so cheerful and kind that it wasn't a terrible experience. Just kind of awkward. More awkward was Mathews long blond hair that he tossed constantly.

After they hugged Abbie and Ichabod their faces lit up even more, as the couple gave each other a look. Abbie knew the couple could sense their power.

They had a delightful conversation in which Abbie and Ichabod could honestly say that they were having some relationship issues and trust issues. Their story was so real, Elaine and Mathew believed every word and suspected nothing.

"There is something you need to understand before we accept you into our Peaceful Spirits community," Mathew took off his robe testing their comfort levels. "We are nudist optional as you know but all clothing is kept to a minimum... simple robes or loin cloths, And several of our meetings are mandatory and nude. Is that acceptable for you?"

"I have no problem with it," Abbie said frankly.

"I am a bit more modest however I shall adapt, I'm sure," Ichabod chimed in.

"Very good." Elaine smiled. 'The only other thing is cellular and other electronic devices are collected before you get on the bus and returned when you leave the camp. Minimalist means something different to everyone. As far as shaving, hair products and hygienic products... You can decide that for yourself. Once a week there is a trip to town to purchase whatever you need.

"You should want for nothing. It truly is a refreshing lifestyle. We hope you both chose to stay on and join the Peaceful Spirits Family," Mathew chimed in.

Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other.

"Looks like we're doing this," Abbie held out her hand. "You ready Crane?"

He took her hand in his, "Ready Abbie."

\----


	25. Peaceful Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie take on an FBI case with a supernatural twist. Passions ignite when the truth is brought to light. And The witnesses bond grows stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks everyone for kudos & for commenting! Love the discussion about the show and the fic! It is always welcome.  
> ENJOY!

~Prelude~

"Mr. William Crane and Miss Abigail Dixon... Welcome." They were warmly greeted by a woman wearing a simple beaded robe that was exposing most of her unmentionable bits and had a flower in her red curly hair. "My name is Elaine Kent and this is my significant other Matthew Crone we are the owners and directors of Peaceful Spirit Retreat." She hugged them both generously.

"We are so happy that you've inquired about joining our retreat," Mathew who also wore a simple unclosed robe was next to hug them both. It was kind of startling. But the couple was so cheerful and kind that it wasn't a terrible experience. Just kind of awkward. More awkward was Mathews long blond hair that he tossed constantly.

After they hugged Abbie and Ichabod their faces lit up even more, as the couple gave each other a look. Abbie knew the couple could sense their power.

They had a delightful conversation in which Abbie and Ichabod could honestly say that they were having some relationship issues and trust issues. Their story was so real, Elaine and Mathew believed every word and suspected nothing.

"There is something you need to understand before we accept you into our Peaceful Spirits community," Mathew took off his robe testing their comfort levels. "We are nudist optional as you know but all clothing is kept to a minimum... simple robes or loin cloths, And several of our meetings are mandatory and nude. Is that acceptable for you?"

"I have no problem with it," Abbie said frankly.

"I am a bit more modest, however, I shall adapt, I'm sure," Ichabod chimed in.

"Very good." Elaine smiled. 'The only other thing is cellular and other electronic devices are collected before you get on the bus and returned when you leave the camp. Minimalist means something different to everyone. As far as shaving, hair products and hygienic products... You can decide that for yourself. Once a week there is a trip to town to purchase whatever you need.

"You should want for nothing. It truly is a refreshing lifestyle. We hope you both chose to stay on and join the Peaceful Spirits Family," Mathew chimed in.

Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other.

"Looks like we're doing this," Abbie held out her hand. "You ready Crane?"

He took her hand in his, "Ready Abbie."

 

\---

 

1~ Safe Travels

 

In the end it was thirteen couples chosen. Ichabod and Abbie, along with Sophia and Erik, Five other split breed couples and six full Witchbreed couples.

It was almost midnight before the bag search was done. They were allowed to keep things like mace and small pocket knives and simple watches. But any weapons and all other electronics had to be turned over before getting on the bus.

Next they were sent into tents to change out of their worldly clothes and into plain cloth dresses. They were practically see through, and both men and women wore them. Ichabod's went almost to his thighs while Abbie's was well below her knees. She couldn't help but snicker.

"I do not see what the amusement is about," Ichabod scoffed as he tried to pull it down some.

"Don't worry, we'll be naked soon enough," she grinned.

Ichabod was less than amused.

They were each given a bag of pretzels and a bottled water as they entered the bus. Abbie was leery as to whether they should drink.

"I shall drink mine," Ichabod offered in a whisper. "Then pour some of yours into my bottle. Waite to see what if any effect is to be had."

"Ok," Abbie nodded.

During the early part of the bus ride, Abbie and Ichabod took the time to get to know the others, commencing their names to memory and learning where they are from. Abbie wanted information on the witch lineages to add to her journal. Soon everyone was falling asleep.

Abbie could tell Ichabod was tired. "Get some sleep. I'll stay awake and keep an eye on things."

"Wake me if you tire Lieut... Abbie." He yawned trying to get used to not using their pet names.

A minute later, Abbie shook Ichabod but he didn't budge. As she suspected the water was drugged. She could tell they traveled south through Pennsylvania.

Soon Elaine waved Abbie over to come sit with her.

"I saw the way he looks at you," Elaine whispered. "he is absolutely in love with you. But you don't seem to trust in that love."

"It's hard," Abbie sighed. She had to play the part, but no way did she want this woman knowing all her personal business.

"I truly hope you two find peace and love during your time with us," Elaine was unbearably kind. "And we would truly love to have you both if you decided to make Peaceful Spirit your permanent home." This woman ment to make her a friend. "Let me get you another bottled water..."

"Actually I have a little of mine left," Abbie faked a yawn. "Besides I'm so tired I can hardly keep my eyes open. But thank you," Abbie faked a smile before returning to her seat. She noticed someone else awake. Sophia. She peeked one eye open and Abbie knew she'd been pretending to be asleep. Now Abbie was going to do the same.

Once she was pretending to sleep the bus made a turn to go back north, then an hour later they went west. She wondered where they would end up.

After a nine hour drive, the sun was up and they arrived on the shores of Lake Erie Abbie was certain. Next was a ferry ride to a private island. Once they arrived they they were taken into a large yurt where they removed their cloth gowns and were able to chose light material for a robe or other minimal coverings.

Ichabod chose a loin cloth and small throw robe. The material was so thin he thought it hardly mattered, but he wanted to maintain some semblance of modesty.

Abbie was ready to go full nude. She was undercover and wanted Elaine to believe she was fully embracing the lifestyle. Ichabod however didn't like the way some of the guys were staring at her ass. Even Mathew seemed a little too handsy with Abbie for Ichabod's comfort.

"Abbie," Ichabod whispered. "I beg you please at least chose a small cloth to cover your... Ehem... Double jug."

Abbie gave him a side eye. "I thought you could handle this Crane." She snatched the small cloth from his hand and whispered through gritted teeth. "I should have picked Danny to do this."

"You mean to wound me with your words again," he hissed and walked away.

Elaine noticed the tiff between them and went to Abbie.

"I don't know why I keep saying things that I know will upset him," Abbie shook her head as she tied the loin cloth around her waist.

"Sometimes when someone hurts us, we subconsciously look for ways to hurt them back. Even if we love them," Elaine placed her hand on Abbie's shoulder. "I think our first exercise will be most beneficial for the two of you. Come let's get you settled in. Our session begins soon."

Mathew followed Ichabod out of the yurt. "William, a moment..."

Ichabod turned around, "please call me Crane. I hardly answer to William."

"Certainly," Mathew put his arm around Ichabod as they walked. "You will get used to the ways of the camp. Abbie is embracing it, and you will too. Don't let modesty or the lack of it trouble Crane. There is a reason we live this way. You shall see."

\--------

2~ Get Over It

It was time for their first session. The couples sat at the edge of the Lake while Elaine and Mathew reintroduced themselves. Here they were called Mathew and Elaine Serene. Abbie wondered if this secret last name was why the FBI had so much trouble finding them.

They gave a quick lecture on ridding one's self of the distractions that mask people like clothes and distractions like electronic devices. Since the session was mandatory nude, most everyone sat crouched up trying to hide their private bits.

Their first assignment was to separate from their partner for twenty-four hours. During that time they had to write down all the reasons they loved each other, The things that made them angry about each other, how it makes them feel and why they came to Peaceful Spirits.

But first...

"Before we separate the ladies from their men, there is an exercise we must do," Elaine smiled at Mathew.

"Everyone stand up gather around," Mathew pulled everyone in fairly close as a guitarist approached and began playing music. "We must all shed our shyness, and frankly... Get over ourselves. Dance everyone... Dance and be free."

Some of the newbies started dancing right away. Others were looking around in disbelief.

"Let every care go. Don't worry about what any one else thinks... It doesn't matter." Elaine smiled and took one young mans hand. His cheeks turned red, but he started dancing about.

"Come on Crane," Abbie took his hand and started swaying about.

Ichabod hardly moved. "This is ludicrous!" He sneered under his breath. "I'm supposed to just go flouncing around with my... Unmentionable bits flapping about... And if one more gentleman makes eyes at your double jug..."

"Crane, I swear... Do not blow this for me." Abbie whispered through a fake smile and gritted teeth.

As ridiculous as this seemed, there was a serious matter to be uncovered. Dozens of missing persons were believed to be murdered by this cult. And she was determined to take them down. They had better put on a believable act or they might be the next to end up dead.

Ichabod knew the matter was serious and he'd have to get over his apprehension. He awkwardly bobbed side to side in small movements. He didn't really relax until he saw her smile. A real genuine smile, and her eyes sparkled. He hadn't seen that since DC. He got a little choked up watching her. It truly warmed his heart.

The exercise seemed to have its intended effect. Soon everyone was smiling and far more relaxed.

Afterwards the guys were taken to one side of the small island and the girls to the other. Abbie knew this couldn't be the place because the island was too small.

 

\---  
Elaine and Mathew met in a small private yurt to discuss their new comers.

"Oh Mathew, did you feel it?" Elaine could hardly contain her enthusiasm. "I feel invigorated with every touch."

"As do I," Mathew chimed in. "Abbie and Crane have a power within them like nothing I've felt before."

"Yes! I haven't felt this strong in centuries. And their power is even stronger when they are together. I hate that they have to be separated tonight," she shook her head. "I have a plan for tomorrow though."

 

\---

3~ Day Two~

The next morning after a light breakfast they had their next session. First they exchanged their notes with their partners to read. Of course Ichabod wrote the most beautiful things about Abbie, her smile and her eyes, her kindness, dedication and determination. She couldn't help but mile reading it. Then came the things that bothered him.

"Quick to temper? Oh I'm quick to temper?" She scoffed.

"Well it beats being referred to as an untrustworthy scoundrel," Ichabod snapped back.

Next the couple had to talk about how what they read made them feel. One at a time, couples stood up and talked about their relationships. Abbie realized how seriously the couples were taking this. They really believed this killing cult was relationship counseling. There were some arguments and some tears and lots of hugs. When each couple finished, Elaine gave them a special assignment for the day.

The only couple that seemed off to Abbie was Sophia and Erik. Their story was fine, just a bit too clean for Abbie. They'd been friends for about a year, recently decided to take things to the next level, and they want to see if they are meant to be. She was sensing something from them that she couldn't put her finger on.

"When it's our turn we should fake an argument and then make up," Abbie suggested with a whisper.

"That should be effortless enough being that falsifying a quarrel is unnecessary."

Ichabod and Abbie went next. But this time, something different happened. They began a fake dispute, but before they could reconcile, they were interrupted.

"Crane, Abbie," Elaine stood up and walked to them. "I can see the two of you love each other dearly. I think that a day at the pond will suit you both."

"The pond? What pond?" Abbie asked.

"It's not far, but it is secluded," Elaine took both of their hands in hers and held them firmly. "I want the two of you to be completely honest with each other. Hold nothing back. And you are not allowed to use sex as a way to hide from your issues."

"Very well," Ichabod agreed and Abbie nodded.

After the last couple had their turn, the group parted ways to begin their assignment for the day.

Abbie and Ichabod were escorted to a rocky hillside. But something was off, and Ichabod’s mind was working overtime.

Abbie saw the look on his face and knew something was up. ~Alright Crane. What are you thinking?~

Ichabod looked at Abbie having heard her thought. He raised an eyebrow to her, and she realized the practical application of their abilities.

~This elevation was not here before,~ Ichabod corresponded to her while pretending to listen to Mathew. ~We would have seen a hill of this height, situated here upon our arrival on the boat.~

~You're right,~ Abbie agreed. ~Looks like the island has grown by... maybe a mile and a half.~

Ichabod glanced around. ~that is indeed an accurate assessment by my estimation.~

Just over the cliff was a tiny hot spring nestled between a pair of weeping Willows and a tiny yurt beside it.

"This is nature at its best," Mathew gushed, arms raised as if absorbing nature.

"It is really nice," Abbie smiled.

"There are refreshments in the yurt enough for the whole day and tonight as well as some other necessities. The outhouse is just a few feet beyond the tree line over there. The hot spring is divine, so please make use of it. But remember no sex until all is resolved." Mathew took their hands in his and brought them together, "Now the two of you are to stay here and let it all out and then just let it all go. Be at one with nature, be at one with yourselves. Hold nothing back. You will feel a complete rejuvenation by morning."

He grinned and then hastily turned to leave them in peace.

"I think he's gone," Abbie stared off into the direction Mathew left.

"Yes, but we should beware of spies lurking about."

She nudged her head for him to follow her inside the tiny yurt.

\---

 

4 ~Confessions~  
The yurt was tiny, no more than 12 ft around. There was a plush mattress on the ground dawned with lovely blankets and pillows, a couple of lanterns a basket of assorted homemade lotions and creams, a bowl of nuts and another larger basket filled with ice, water and fruit. Ichabod discreetly tapped a button on his analog watch and moved about the room discussing the lovely framework of the yurt.

"There appears to be no detectable surveillance devices in here," he said after he gave the room a second sweep.

"Good. At least we know we can talk out loud in here," Abbie took off her small earrings to make sure the GPS was working. She hated not having her personal belongings, particularly the brush with the cellphone hidden, as it was left in the girls’ cabin.

"Out there we still have to be careful of spying eyes." Ichabod raised an eyebrow as if giving a warning. He picked up some of the bottles with homemade lotions and creams. "Ah, Katrina used to make this one. Smells refreshing and repels Mosquitoes better than anything I've seen used in today's generation. I remember one summer we had more blood drawn by Mosquitos than from red coats it seemed. This fixed the situation and we were all the happier for it."

"Interesting that Katrina used to make that. It'll come in handy out here," Abbie put her earrings back on. "Anyway, We just need to get through this week and be accepted into the group. Then find out where their real compound is. We should go put on a show for them in case they're watching."

She started to leave but Ichabod gently grabbed her arm. "Lieutenant, please, a moment."

Abbie took a deep breath, she knew the look in his eye and the tone in his voice, both suddenly somber yet serious. It was unnerving how he was able to completely alter the atmosphere.

"Do you really think we should do this now," Abbie wasn't sure she wanted to know the details of his affair. Maybe it would just be easier if she forced herself to get over it.

"I'm afraid we must," he took both of her hands in his and hung his head. "I cannot continue with you believing the very worst of me without knowing the whole of the truth. After you learn of the circumstances, I will fully accept whatever opinion of me you see fit to bestow."

"Ok," she nodded. That was fair enough.

"Please sit with me," he led her by the hand to sit on the bed.

He let out a low breath as he faced her. She was truly beautiful. Every fiber in his being wanted to lay her down and make love to her. But first he had to get through this.

Ichabod swallowed hard as he thought of how to begin. "When I told you yesterday that I forgot myself... I did not mean that I forgot my morals or my manners or that I was an engaged man. I truly forgot myself."

Abbie looked confused, "What do you mean?"

When I returned to England I intended to retrieve the tablet and return to you directly. But there was an accident. I still don't remember what happened. Only that I awoke in the tomb with my head injured and no memory past early 1776."

"You had amnesia?" Abbie looked him right in the eye. "You're serious?"

"Very," Ichabod insisted. "I had no idea how I arrived in Scotland on my family’s estate. But worse I didn't understand how it could possibly be 2016. I read through the journal the Angels left for me and read details of a life that was so similar to my own. Then I read how I was diagnosed with a mental disorder after an accident, and I was nearly committed. And that I was released into the care of Lieutenant Abbie Mills."

"Oh my god..." Abbie shook her head. "You thought you'd gone insane and that I was going to lock you up."

"Yes... My only recourse was to avoid your calls and hope nobody noticed that I was not the insane Ichabod Crane. I thought that I had ended up like my mother."

"Ok, you don't have to say any more... I get it." Abbie started to get up but Ichabod took her hand.

"There is something else... About Miss Davenport..." Ichabod struggled now.

"I don't need the intimate details and what positions you did it," Abbie looked away from him.

"No, Abbie. I could not go through with it. We started, but I stopped it. Even though I had no idea who you were, something deep inside of me had remained faithful to you."

"You stopped it?" Abbie was relieved and saddened all in the same moment.

"Yes," Ichabod nodded and reached to caress her cheeks. "Please say you will forgive me, and not think of me as the unfaithful blaggard.

"I forgive you." Abbie's voice was barely audible.

Her stare went blank as she removed his hands from her face, got up and then left.

Ichabod sat there not knowing what to think, then followed her outside. She sat at the edge of the tiny hot spring letting her toes dangle in the water.

"Abbie," he whispered sitting down beside her. "What is it? If you do not truly forgive me, please tell me so. I will spend the whole of my life in attempt to make up for any pain that I have caused you."

"I really do forgive you Crane," Abbie stared into the water.

"Then let us make love and I will show you how deep my passion runs for you."

"We can't" Abbie shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because our assignment is to be completely honest with each other," Abbie didn't lift her eyes from the water.

"I know that they are actual trained psychologists... But we are not really participating in this retreat," Ichabod whispered. "But if you feel I have been holding anything back, pray tell. I will share anything with you. I promise."

"It's not you Crane," Abbie looked up into his eyes. "It's me... It’s about Danny."

The smile left Ichabod's face and was replaced by a scowl. "What of Agent Reynolds!"

"I don't have the excuse that I lost my memory...” She shook her head and let out a deep breath. “So I don’t know what to say."

Ichabod felt the heat rise in his body as a lump swelled in his throat "No," he shook his head as his face turned red and the vein in his forehead popped out. "Unless he has the man hood of a pin prick, he has not..." He couldn't finish because the lump prevented him.

"We umm... We slept together, but we didn't go all the way." Abbie hung her head. "I'm sorry. When I heard Sarah on your phone... I just... I freaked out. I ran away. Danny followed me to the beach and tried to comfort me. And things just were happening before I could wrap my head around everything I was going through."

"I do not blame you," Ichabod huffed. "That Agent Reynolds is like a snake lurking and waiting to strike! He should be..."

"Whoa, Crane... I am a grown ass woman. I know better. I'm sorry."

Ichabod was quiet for a while as they sat by the water. After about ten minutes Abbie felt his finger flitter across the back of her hand.

~I love you Treasure~

She looked up at him and smiled as he sent the thought to her. "I love you too."

He leaned in to kiss her ever so gently. He could feel her smile upon his lips and it radiated through his core.

He let his forehead rest against hers. Their noses nuzzled playfully as he breathed her in.

"I believe I shall always forgive no matter what wrong you do. I cannot help it." He sighed. "I think I should go mad without you."

"I think I will always forgive you too," she sighed back. "The sex is just too damn good."

Ichabod shot her a look with a sly grin and an eyebrow raise. "You are rather in a mood to tease."

"Not a tease, since I think we have completed our assignment."

"Good, because I've been hoping you would make up for missing my birthday," he feigned sadness.

Abbie playfully gasped, "oh, I did miss your birthday, didn't I. If only I could think of something to give you to make up for it." She pretended to be thinking.

Ichabod leaned back on his elbows hopeful that she would take note of the twitching beneath his wrap.

"You are terrible," she laughed.

"A man could hope..." Ichabod shrugged.

"You don't have to hope," she said, untying his wrap. "Because I will gladly..."

She leaned down between his legs and licked up the length. His already slightly erect cock twitched and stiffened a bit more. The gratifying sensation shot through Ichabod’s body from head to toe. He gasped as she took him full in her mouth. Her large brown eyes looked up at him sending him to near madness. She worked him, stroking him till he couldn’t take it anymore.  


~I must have you Treasure~  


She looked up again teasing the head with her tongue as she licked away the pearl droplets. She backed away slowly, teasing him even more.  


~Then come and have me.~  


He moved quickly almost pouncing on her pulling her to the edge of the pond, as he got into the water. Now she was at the perfect height for him to take his pleasure. He spread her legs, his large hands pressing her inner thighs, down then up again, this time spreading her folds and revealing the glorious place he longed for.  


His mouth was upon her almost too quickly and she gasped out loud. One hand held her thigh wide while the other clenched her breast as his mouth and tongue delved into her. Her tiny hands found his upon her breast and she began to press, pinching at the tender nipple.  


He then moved his other hand from her thigh pressing two fingers into her sopping wet slit, as his tongue massaged her clit.

Her mind was a blur from all the sensations and she started to come. Her hips rose pressing into him as his fingers hit her spot rapidly over and over, until she shook and came undone in his hands.

She wasn’t sure how he did it, but the next thing she knew he had lifted her from her perch on the shore and pulled her into the water with him. It was up to his chest, too high for her to stand, but that wasn’t what he had in mind. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her by the back and ass. She slid down onto his throbbing cock and his knees nearly gave way, it felt so good.  
They found their rhythm easily as he kissed from her lips to her neck. He wanted to last longer, but she was coming again, moaning heavy in his ear, driving him over the edge. He braced himself holding her firm to his body, his moan caught in his throat, as he came. They could feel their special place, but now was not the time to go there. It felt good just knowing everything between them was right.

He held her there, kissing her between smiles and laughter. They weren’t ready to be apart. They just wanted to stay in this moment for a while.

 

\---

Mathew and Elaine sat in their Yurt discussing their new batch of recruits.

"I worry that the unwanted have not begun to feel sick yet," Mathew said to her as he sat in a chair.

"Yes, it is very strange. By now they are usually starting to feel fatigued because the island is draining them. Without latent powers, how are they still healthy?"

"Well if they try to stay, eventually they will die. Better they decide to leave at the end of this retreat."

"Do you feel that my darling?" Elaine abruptly walked outside and to the small stream flowing by their yurt.

"Yes, I feel it now," Mathew nodded.

She knelt down and touched the water. "They are making love in the hot springs! And it feels amazing!" She shuddered as euphoria wisped through her.

Mathew knelt down with her and put his hand in the water. He was so overwhelmed that he bowled Elaine over, planting himself firmly between her thigh. "I have to take you right now,"

"Do it!" She spread herself wide guiding him inside her. They had wild abandoned sex, like they hadn't had for decades.

\-----

 

5 ~Intimate Details~

The moon was up now. The stars littered the sky. Ichabod and Abbie laid out on a blanket. They decided to take turns rubbing cream on each other. The last thing they wanted was to be eaten up by Mosquitos. Or at least that was Abbie's excuse when she started rubbing the cream onto Ichabod's back.

Her tiny fingers felt divine working his muscles down his back. She then began massaging his derrière and the sensitive parts of his upper thigh. He adjusted and she knew it was because she was arousing him... Which is exactly what she wanted to do.

She worked down his calf admiring the muscles then back up to the sensitive areas. "You are such a hairy beast," she teases.

"You love it," he growled at her touch. "As I love the way you are groomed smooth as fine silk."

"We'll see how silky I feel after a week in the wild," she snickered.

"Well I shall love and desire you even if you become as beastly as I," he smiled and groaned as her little fingers got a little too far between his nether region.

"Ok, front side," she smacks his behind and he obeys. Her lips purse into a grin when she saw his cock already starting to throb itself firm. Usually only the tip of the head was exposed from the foreskin when he was relaxed. But as he roused the head exposed itself more and more.

"Somebody wants to come out and play," she teased.

"Always when you are near Treasure," he gave her a devilish side smile. This he liked. It didn’t bother him at all to be in the buff when it was just the two of them. It felt as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

She sat up by his chest and playfully dabbed his forehead and cheeks, then his neck around the beard. He watched her breast bobbed before him as her hands worked his arms and chest.

She started to move down so she could work his lower area. But he held her firm, making her stretch her body to massage him. To his dismay she went from his abdomen to his upper thighs, totally skipping his throbbing member. He was about to protest but then her ass and the folds of her mound were in his full view and he lost all train of thought.

"Have mercy!" He said grabbing a fist full of her cheek.

She drew a breath in between her teeth at the firmness of his touch. She looked back at him grasping her ass and his heart flipped out of his chest.

"You will cause my death with your eyes and your sex," he groaned as she equally as firm grabbed his manhood.

He tried to rise up and lap at the folds between her cheeks but she swerved out of his tongue's reach. "Not yet... I'm going first."

He squeezed her ass harder trying to control himself. He was so hard in Abbie's fist that the veins were throbbing with blood. Abbie gave his cock her full attention. The head glistened with the precum that could not be contained under the strain.

She leaned in licking the head generously like a lollipop. Ichabod's whole body shutters and his grip on her behind his released. He wanted to explode.

"Do I make you tremble, Crane?" She asked him licking her lips as she looks back at him.

"I will have you this instant!" He sprang up taking a large portion of her derrière in his mouth.

She squealed only half trying to escape his ravishing. She flipped over beneath him and he was now on top of her and between her thighs.

"Wait you have to do me first!" She laughed. Butterflies flittered through her body as she feels his cock throbbing against her.

"I very much intend to do all manner of unmentionable things to you." He came down hard sucking her neck like a vampire.

She pulled away and handed him the bottle of cream. He rolled her onto her belly. But before he could start they heard footsteps approaching. They sat up quickly, Ichabod grabbed his throw to wrap around his waist and hide his hard on.

"Sorry to intrude," Elaine said as they appeared with Mathew through the brush.

"We come bearing dinner and to have a quick chat," Matthew smiled as they hurried by. "Grilled Tilapia with wild rice and tomato soup. We also have some fresh squeezed juice."

"Sounds good," Abbie smiled as Matthew and Elaine put the food inside the tent.

They were pleased to see by the ruffling of the bed, that the new couple was having plenty of sex.

They left the tent and sat on the ground near Abbie and Ichabod.

"We won't keep you long. This is the part where we ask how things are going and to see if you need any guidance. But it looks as if you two have had a real breakthrough."

"Indeed we have," Ichabod chimed in; his eyes lit up as he looked at Abbie.

"You both look as if a heavy weight has been lifted from your shoulders."

"It has," Abbie and Ichabod didn't have to lie.

"I can feel the love radiating from you two like heat from the sun. You remind me of Mathew and I when we first found each other."

"Oh, how long have you two been together," Abbie asked.

"Since I was seventeen and she was twenty-two," Mathew smiled.

"So you're older than him," Abbie smiled.

"Yes. There were those who didn't think we would be right for each other, but magic happened when we came together. Just like with you two." Elaine looked at Mathew with complete adoration.

"She is my world. We'll be together forever," he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I hope the two of you seriously consider staying on with us for a while at least. Come visit the colony for a few weeks after the retreat. And see if it’s a place you could call home."

"I think we should like that very much indeed," Ichabod put his arm around Abbie as she nodded and smiled.

Let us go and leave you two so you can pick up where you left off, Elaine winked as they made their way back to the trail.

Ichabod got up to check that they had gone. When it was all clear he walked back to Abbie, removing his wrap. She made a fake frown when she saw his thick cock was no longer erect, and only the tip of the head showed through the skin.

"Aw, he doesn't want to play anymore," she whimpered as she turned her backside to him.

It got an immediate reaction as the blood began to pump again and he got a bit of a rise.

"That's better." Abbie smiled and Ichabod wasted no time picking up where they left off.

 

\---

Sophie hurried back to Erik who was in their Yurt turning down the bedding.

"How are the other agents doing?" He asked.

"That Crane guy isn't an agent," Sophie rolled her eyes. "And they're fucking... Again!"

Sophie was annoyed. This wasn't an ordinary case for her. She'd already lost both her parents and now her sister had been missing for over a year. She didn't want anything to screw this up.

"I swear if those two blow this..."

"You're kidding me right?" Erik shook his head. "Those two are going to get in, because they are rolling with the program. You're like the ice queen, so they think our relationship is doomed."

"We're doing their stupid little touchy feely assignments. What else do they want from us?"

"More than what we're giving. Because I've been watching the way Elaine and Mathew talk to the couples. I can tell you who is in who's out and who's on the fence. And we are on the out as of now. Abbie and Crane are definitely in. So..."

Sophie slumped down on the bed. "Damn it Erik. I have to get in. We have to get my sister out of that place."

"Well you have to be willing to play the part 'Sophia'. I know being nearly naked is awkward, but we've been partners for a year now and we can trust each other. I'm not saying we need to have sex, but we have to do better and make this relationship convincing."

"Yeah, you're right, Sophie conceded. “I just needed a reality check."

\----

Sophie and Erik got their act together and on the last day of the retreat they finally got an invite.

"We weren't sure about you two at first, but you've really grown over the last few days," Elaine smiled.

"It's because of that growth that we've decided to ask you if you'd like to stay on with us at the Peaceful Spirits Colony for a few weeks. It'll give you a chance to decide if the life style is for you."

"I think I'd like that," Sophie nodded. "What do you think Erik?"

"Sure. I'm very interested," he wiped his face and stretched awkwardly.

"Are you all right Erik?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah sure… I'm just a little tired today. I didn't eat enough I think."

"Well I'll have something brought to your Yurt. You need to keep up your strength."

Elaine and Mathew went back to their tent.

"Well, all of the unwanted are starting to feel the effects of the Island now," she shook her head.

"Perhaps we should send all of the unwanted away," Mathew suggested.

"I would but Liam is very strong Witch breed and Sophie... Her energy is too strong to let go."

"Yes well Crystal Foster had that same energy and we see how that ended."

"That was very unfortunate, but it won't happen again. The more power we get now the longer we can stay in hiding."

 

\---

 

6~Secrets ~

It was the final day of the retreat and there was a huge meeting with Music and singing early before the couples who would be remaining were announced. Naturally some of the pairs who were both Witchbreed had decided not to stay on. And there were some who were not asked to stay.

The thirteen couples were now down to seven; Abbie and Ichabod, Sophia and Erik, one other mix breed couple and four Witchbreed couples.

Early the next morning as the couples prepared to depart, Sophie gave her gps earrings as a gift to one of the girls she had befriended. She wanted to make sure that these people actually went home. If not, the FBI would need to find them… or their bodies.

Well, Abbie had the same idea. It took her longer to return from her yurt because she and Ichabod had a secluded spot up the hill.

"Oh no," Sophie tapped Erik. "Looks like Mills had the same idea. I don't want us to lose the other set of GPS. We may need them later."

"I got this," Erik hurried over to where Abbie was walking and plowed into her. She went straight to the ground and so did the little earring box.

"Oh my gosh, Abbie! I am so sorry," Erik said helping her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Have a care man!" Ichabod came running to her aid. "Abbie!"

"I'm fine really... My earrings..."

"Let me help you find them," Erik got down and made sure to block then until the boat left. "Here they are. I hope they're not damaged.

Abbie sighed as she watched the boat pull away. She opened the box, "They're fine. Don't worry about it."

Ichabod and Abbie walked away and she was miffed.

~What is it Treasure?~ He asked.

~He ran into me on purpose. He either didn't want me to go near the boat or didn't want me to say goodbye to anyone~

~Are you certain?~ Ichabod looked back to see him talking with Sophia.

~Yes. He was hiding the earrings from my view until the boat pulled away. They might be spies working for Peaceful Spirits... I don't know.~ she tried to act casual as she shared her thoughts.

\---

"Good job," Sophie told Erik when he returned.

"She's smart,’ Erik added. “ She was only going to give her one of the GPS earrings. That's why she had the box."

"Maybe one fell out in the fall."

"No the box was closed. I asked her if they were damaged, she looked in the box and said they were fine."

"Huh... She is smart."

\----  
At 9:30 in the morning, the boat returned to take the new members to the colony. Everyone was nervous and excited as they journey across the Great Lake. There was a lot of chatting. Abbie kept an eye on the water, particularly the boats wake.

~Crane, I think we are going in a giant circle. ~

~Indeed. There is an acute pull to the right and an ever so slight curve in the wake.~

They continued to make conversation with the others as they observed their direction.

"We'll be arriving in a few minutes," Mathew announced after another hour passed.

Ichabod was certain. ~We have indeed gone in nearly a full circle. If you look to the far end of the island...~

~That's where we were at. The rest of the island was cloaked.~

The island was very large. Over one hundred adults lived there. Most of them couples. There was a cabin at the boat dock where goods from the mainland were brought. Small Yurts and cabins were spread out among the island so the couples would have some privacy. But the rest of the island was lovely community areas.

The couples were given maps and shown to their new homes. Abbie and Ichabod were taken to a large yurt up a high hill.

"I hope you don't mind the walk," Elaine smiled. "But the property we have for you has a spectacular view over a cliff of the water, there's indoor plumbing. And it's the only property with a private pond. "

"It's breathtaking," Abbie was in awe looking over the cliff.

"Get yourself settled in. Feel free to roam around and meet your new neighbors. We will have a welcome party this evening. Dinner will be served there." Elaine looked around proud of what she was building. "Everything grown on the island is safe to eat, so pick whatever you want. You are free to raise chickens, plant a garden and fish. If you don't want to prepare your own food you can come to the picnic area for breakfast lunch or dinner. I hope we will see you tonight."

"We will certainly be there," Abbie assured her.

The Witnesses went into their yurt and got settled in. Then they decided to do some investigating of the island. There were only a hundred people here. Only half of the number joined and unaccounted for over the past thirty years. She needed to find out what happened to the missing.

There were nooks, ponds and hideaways everywhere. Along their way, Ichabod and Abbie happened upon a couple pleasuring each other.

"A thousand pardons!" Ichabod turned red.

But the couple hardly cared. "No problem," the young lady manages between panting. Her partner didn't even look up. "Welcome to the family. See you tonight..."

"See you then," Abbie grabbed Ichabod's arm and they hurried away.

"That was rather embarrassing," Ichabod said clearing his throat. "Perhaps we could try that later..."

"We are definitely trying that one," Abbie grinned.

\---

Sophie and Erik were not having such a good time. After three hours on the island he was feeling worse than before.

"I'm taking you to medical!" She insisted.

"No way. We are in this together," he wasn't ready to give up.

"You're no good to me if you pass out, Erik."

He couldn't argue anymore. He could hardly move. "We better go now before I can't move anymore."

She took him immediately. The doctor was a kind gentleman and promised to take good care of him. One of the other newcomers had also fallen ill and was already being seen. They probably had a virus and if they did not improve they woud be taken to the hospital on the mainland.

 

Sophie walked out of the medical area and was met by a young man named Jessy.

"Hi, I'm Jessy," he smiled and shook her hand.

"Sophia, I'm with the new group that came in a couple of hours ago."

"Yeah... You're boyfriend isn't doing so good huh?"

"No they think he's caught a bug or something. If he's not better tonight, they’re going to take him to the hospital in town."

Jessy paused in a way that concerned Sophie. "What is it?"

"Meet me on the west side of the York pond in 15 minutes." Jessy took off quickly.

Sophia pulled out her map and pinpointed the location. What was this kid up to?

 

\---

Sophie arrived on time and wandered around the area for five minutes before Jessy pulled her behind a bush.

"What's going on?" She insisted.

"Whatever you do, don't let them take him away," Jessy looked a little not quite right. "Nobody leaves... Not really. Do whatever you have to do to make your friend better. But leaving is a death sentence."

"How do you know?"

"I was born in the colony. Every time they bring new comers a few of them get this sickness and are taken back to the mainland...or so I thought. I came to the adult colony when I turned 18 last year. I was introduced to a girl named Crystal Foster. She came a few months earlier with her boyfriend, but he got the sickness and was sent home. Since we were both single, Mathew and Elaine wanted us to be a pair. And we really liked each other. She told me she had a bad feeling about her exboyfriend, and she wanted to go home to check on him."

Sophie was now at full attention. "Where is Crystal now? Is she here? Did she leave?"

"They wouldn't let her leave at first but she... She was determined so eventually they had to let her. But you know how sometimes you have such a connection with someone that you... Get a feeling or a vibe. I saw her get on the boat and wave goodbye to me. But she felt close. Then I got a really bad feeling that she was dead. It's been months and she hasn't returned."

Sophie felt herself choke up and start to shake. "That doesn't mean she's dead... right?"

"If you love your boyfriend... Don't let them take him away. You won't see him again."

Jessy left, leaving Sophie to contemplate what he had said. She hurried back to her cabin shaking and started to tear up. Crystal was the reason she'd come here. She wanted to find her baby sister and snatch her out of this cult. She couldn't lose someone else.

 

\---

 

7 ~Spies Like Us ~

 

The welcome party was a lively event. Ichabod and Abbie wore simple waist wraps and a shoulder throw. Only half of the attendees were full out nudists. Others wore wraps or other minimal cloth. Some people were so well groomed they looked like they waxed regularly, while others were so hairy it was as if they never had a hair plucked from their body. But they were all completely comfortable and welcoming to the new group.

Sophie was at the party alone and she seemed distracted.

"It appears Miss Sophie and Mr. John are arrived without their partners." Ichabod remarked as he took a bite of an appetizer.

"Weren't Erik and Maggie not feeling well?" Abbie decided to continue the conversation in private. ~Erik and Maggie are not witch breed. And Erik tried to keep me away from the group that was leaving. they may be up to something... Crane, look. Sophia just snuck out...~

~Cover for me, I shall uncover whatever they are hiding.~

He followed Sophia to the medical ward but she didn't go in. She peaked through a window and tried to eves drop.

"Hello Miss Florez," Ichabod interrupted her.

"Oh, Mr. Crane. You scared the hell outa me."

She nearly jumped out of her skin. She could kick herself for not hearing him coming. Her mind was not in the right place after hearing the news about her sister.

"What on earth are you doing out here?" He asked casually.

"Erik is sick. I just wanted to check on him."

"Would it not be better to go inside and ask the nurse?"

"I did. They said not to worry and they're having the boat take him back to the mainland hospital tonight. I'm just worried that it’s worse than what they're telling me. That's all."

"Well then why don't..." He started but she suddenly pulled him to the side of the building.

"Sshh!" She hissed as she pressed him against the wall. Someone was coming by.

She held him there firm until they left, but then Ichabod flipped her so she was against the wall.

"Miss Sophia, why exactly are we hiding, pray tell?" He asked wanting to know what she was really up to.

"Nothing... Forget it." She pulled away from him and ran off."

\---

Meanwhile Abbie was having a lovely conversation with a very pregnant young woman named Stacy.

"So when are you due?" Abbie asked. There were no children on the island.

"In four weeks. In fact Dave and I are going back to the family island tonight."

"The family Island?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Dave was raised there. I came three years ago from the outside like you. A nudist colony isn't exactly appropriate for kids. Dave says I’ll love the family Island."

"We've only known each other for an hour and I feel like I know you so well," Abbie smiled. "Let me give you a gift."

"Oh you don't have to do that..." Stacy smiled. "Your friendship is gift enough."

"I want to. I have a pair of earring that would be lovely on you and I never wear them."

"Really!"

"Yes, I'll be right back with them."

Abbie met Ichabod outside, "well what did you find out?"

"Erik is indeed quite ill." He leaned closer to Abbie and raised an eyebrow. "I found Miss Sophia lurking around outside the medical ward… spying."

"Why would she be spying?" Abbie needed to put the pieces together.

"I have no idea but I followed her. She retired to her cabin. But where are you off to?"

"I have to give someone the earrings. There's a whole other compound... With children!"

"Good heavens! I shall come with you."

\---

 

8 ~Team Player~  
As they approached their Yurt, Abbie's spidey senses went off.

~Someone's inside.~

They each found a hearty stick to use as a weapon and with extreme stealth entered the Yurt.

By the time Sophie knew they were coming it was too late for her to get out. She was caught red handed with Abbie's earring box.

"Sophia?"

"Ok, I know it looks like I broke into your place and I'm stealing your jewelry, but I really need these earrings." Sophie pleaded.

"No way," Abbie braced herself. "You need to put them down right now."

Sophie clenched her teeth and shook her head, "I can't do that."

"Miss Florez, whatever it is you are entangled in, I'm afraid you are done with it. Hand over the earrings and we shall go see the Directors. They will decide what is to be done with you."

"Damn it," Sophie realized she was backed into a corner. No way she was going to let Erik die on her watch. "Sophie Foster FBI."

"Okay now you're reaching lets go," Abbie couldn't believe this chick was pulling the FBI scam.

"Agent Abbie Mills, Mr. Ichabod Crane. I am quite serious. My partner Agent Erik Packer is in real danger."

"What the hell!" Abbie was stunned.

"My mission is top secret. Inner circle only. Your mission is to infiltrate and take the cult down, I came here to grab and go. Crystal Foster... My baby sister. You needed to be in the dark just in case Erik and I got caught."

"You had no idea?" Ichabod asked Abbie. She shook her head.

"I know that these earrings have GPS. I had a pair and gave mine to a passenger who was leaving to go home."

"That's why Erik ran into me," Abbie shook her head. It all made sense now.

"Yes... We thought we might need yours later."

"Well I need mine. There is another compound somewhere else... with children. There's a pregnant girl going there. They leave in about an hour. I might not get another chance."

"Damn!" Sophie had to think of something. "can you give her just one?"

Abbie snatched the box from her and took out one of the earrings. "Here! You better not have blown this for us."

\---

 

"Oh it's a shame you lost one of them Stacy admired the single earring in the box. This one is so pretty."

"I know... I'm sure I’ll find the other," Abbie faked disappointment. "Until I do..." She took the earring from the box and clasped it through Stacy's shawl.

"Oh what a great idea," Stacy smiled. "How does it look?"

"Perfect."

Stacy gave Abbie a hug, "I have to go the boat is waiting. Hopefully we'll see each other soon if you and Mr. Crane decide to have a baby of your own."

"That would be awesome..." Abbie did not know how to respond to that.

\---

Sophie visited with Erik and pinned the earring to his waist wrap.

"I feel like death," he told her. He now was feverish and clammy.

"It's going to be ok, Erik. I promise. Just hang in there."

“ I want you to know I volunteered for you. Because I care about you… not just as a partner,” He whispered. His voice was fading.

“I know,” Sophie gave him a kiss on the forehead. “We’ll talk about it when you get better.”

Elaine approached them. "We don't want to wait any longer. We're going to put him and Maggie on the smaller boat and send them to the hospital.

"Can I go with him," Sophie asked trying not to tear up.

"No, there won't be room. But don't worry. They'll be just fine."

Sophie had no choice but to watch as they put them on the boat. But there was something about Elaine. She looked younger, and the grey was gone from her hair.

\----

She wasn't the only one to notice.

"Maybe she dyed her hair and put on makeup but she looks a good five years younger," Abbie explained.

"Perhaps there is something to this, Lieutenant," Ichabod.

They both thought for a minute. Then in unison they figured it out.

"The Mermaids!" Ichabod exclaimed at the same time Abbie said, "The Succubus!"

"Exactly!" They said in unison.

“They need people with witch breed in them so they can slowly drain their dormant power without killing them." Abbie paced with Ichabod as they tossed out their theories.

"Which is why Mr. Erik and Miss Maggie are so ill. Without powers, they are literally having the life drained from them." Ichabod pointed a long finger at nothing in particular.

"I have a feeling Elaine and Mathew didn't inherit this from his family. I bet it's been them the whole time." It was more than a feeling. Abbie was certain.

"Yes," Ichabod agreed. "These witches have been using others to keep them young eternally. And now we learn they have a breeding farm."

"There isn't one single picture of them. That's the best way to keep your identity secret..." Abbie paused. ~someone's coming~

Ichabod grabbed his stick hiding it behind his back, ready to strike.

 

"Hey it's just me," Sophie hurried in. "They've left."

Abbie turned on the tracker in her cell phone.

"You're brush is nicer than mine," Sophie half joked. "Sorry, I get like this when I'm worried."

"Worry not we shall locate your partner," Ichabod was convinced.

"Um you guys," Abbie had a confused expression. "The boat is circling the island... It's stopped."

Sophie looked at the map. "They stopped in the middle of the water! They're going to dump them!"

"We don't know that," Abbie nudged Ichabod. "Crane and I will go check it out."

"No way," Sophie shook her head "I'm going, he's my partner."

"Sophie, look," Abbie knew how to reason with her. "You can't go alone because you might get caught and you'll have no back up. If we're all caught then we're screwed. Let me and Crane go. If we get caught you can still call for help. You need to find a spot on the island with a good signal, because we only have one bar here."

"You're right," Sophie shook it off and got her head in the game. "Ok, let's do this."

 

\------

 

9~ Hide Away~

 

Ichabod and Abbie got close to the spot where the boat should be about a quarter mile out in the water. But they didn't see the boat. She hoped they didn't just dump the bodies in the water and leave. They hid in the bushes.

"What if it’s cloaked?" Abbie asked. If we go out there we might walk right into them on the other side."

"I shall go first. I'll come back for you if it's clear," he kissed her briefly and left before she could protest.

He pretended to be casually wandering on the beach and then walked out into what should have been water but instead he disappeared. Abbie felt her heart race with panic.

"Come on Crane..." She urged when he was gone for over two minutes.

Finally he appeared and waved for her. He took her hand and the vanished through the cloak.

\---

Sophie found a spot up on the hilltop that gave her two bars on the cell phone, and called in Back up.

As she was hanging up she looked down and watched Abbie and Ichabod disappear into thin air.

"What the hell!"

She hurried down to where they had vanished. She took a few steps into what should have been water but suddenly she was in dry land with more beach in front of her.

"Okay this is crazy."

She followed the sets of footprints into the woods until she came to a cave. She took a deep breath and went in trying to keep herself hidden.

\---

Ichabod and Abbie arrived but it was too late. Mathew was on top of Maggie and Eliane was on Erik. The bodies of the victims deteriorating before their eyes.

Suddenly Ichabod and Abbie felt their bodies being jerked and pulled from their hiding place.

"Such a shame!" Elaine lamented. "We really liked you two."

"Did you think we would not feel your energy?" Mathew also sounded disappointed. "Your energy is like nothing we've ever felt. We knew immediately when you came through the cloak."

~Crane, we need to fake our way out of this.~

"We felt your energy too," Abbie said. "I knew there was something special about you two."

"Abbie and I know we have power in us, but we simply don't know how to utilize it," Ichabod made up as it popped into his head. "We wish to be like you."

"I know we should have asked," Abbie continued, "but we didn't know what to say. I can sense you are at least two maybe three hundred years old."

Elaine and Mathew looked at each other. They were buying the Witnesses story, but they didn't know what to do about it.

"We do like you two but it's far too great a risk to bring you in. There are only three that we trust with our secret," Elaine pointed to one of the boats drivers, "Our sons."

"As much as we like you, and we really do," Mathew sighed. "We just can't keep you."

"But know that your sacrifice, because of the sheer power within you, will mean we won't have to do another culling for decades." Elaine raised her hands.

Ichabod and Abbie where laid flat on the ground. Elaine got on top of Ichabod and Mathew on top of Abbie. This wasn't going well.

\---

 

10 ~Special Agent Who?~  
As Sophie made her way down into the cave, she heard footsteps fast approaching with nowhere to hide. She prepared to fight.

To her relief a dark haired female FBI agent appeared. "Agent Foster, stand down. The rest are coming. Go back to the entrance and let them know where to go."

"Got it," Sophie hurried. Once outside she saw the two FBI choppers in the air. She waved the cell phone light so they could see where she was.

\--

The agent hurried to the witches' lair where Ichabod and Abbie were.

"I'm going to need you to get off my Witnesses," Pandora said with all seriousness.

Ichabod and Abbie looked up in shock seeing Pandora dressed in FBI swat gear.

Elaine and Mathew quickly sat up and tried to send a strike of energy to Pandora.

Pandora laughed and with one wave of her hand stopped the pair in their tracks. They were frozen stiff.

"It was very naughty of you to break my box Ichabod. None the less I can not afford to lose my box and my Witnesses," Pandora batted her eyes and smiled innocently. "You two are just that important to me. And we shall discuss your punishment in a moment." 

She pretended to be deep in thought, "now what to do, what to do? If I had my box I would put you two in it. So... I'll just have to burn you to death."

Pandora was so flippant about it, it was unnerving. She waved her hand and an oil lantern fell at Mathew and Elaine's feet.

They screamed for mercy as their body's burned. Their power seeped from their body and Pandora let the two broken pieces of her box absorb the energy.

She then turned to the Witnesses. "Now Ichabod, you damaged something I love so I think it's only fair I do the same." She looked at Abbie, "I hate to damage something so Devine but fair is fair."

"No!" Ichabod protested. He stood to his feet putting himself between Pandora and Abbie.

"I do not know what you believe I have done to your box but I beg you, do not touch her!" He pleaded with arms raised in surrender. "If there must be penance paid, then I shall pay it with my own flesh and blood!"

"Crane?" Abbie shook her head. "Don't! You don't know what she's capable of..."

"Oh goodness..." Pandora sighed and held up her hand. "Silence both of you. Ichabod, you're very lucky I've grown fond of Abbie. She waved her hand and Mathews pocket knife flung from the ground into Ichabod's lower abdomen.

Ichabod collapsed on the ground, and Abbie rushed to his aid.

"No!... Crane, stay with me..." She cradled him in her arms as his blood poured out.

"Well I'm done here, Abbie." Pandora smiled as Abbie shook her head in disbelief. "I will leave you the charred bones of your suspects for you little FBI friends. Ichabod will be fine. It's hardly a scratch." she shook her head.

"You could have killed him" Abbie scoffed.

"Nonsense, but I'm sure I'll try to in the near future. But for now, I've gotten rid of that pathetic excuse for a cloak, so your little friends can find you. Don't say I never helped you." Pandora walked back towards the cave entrance and disappeared.

Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other completely stunned. He tried to move but felt himself drifting away. The last thing he heard was Abbie's voice "Stay with me..."

\----  
11 ~Home ~  
Twenty-four hours later, Abbie carefully walked Ichabod up the stairs of the front porch.

"Welcome home, Crane," she smiled as she helped him shift his weight off of his side.

He smiled warmly as he walked through the door. He didn't even care that he was injured. Just hearing her tell him he was home was everything.

 

She sat him down on the couch and helped him stretch his body across the length of it. "It is good to be home."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to bed?" She asked as she gathered a couple of pillows for him.

"No, no. This is perfect," he smiled, still a bit loopy from the pain medication. "Now that we have some time, I wish to truly hear about your experience at the Federal Police training and working with the BAU."

Abbie lit up as she sat in the lounge chair across from him and gushed about everything that happened during her training.

"I am so very proud of you, Lieutenant. I knew you would shine above all." His voice was groggy, but sincere.

"It was pretty awesome," she smiled. "But you're the one who traveled the world. I want every detail."

"I shall tell you all," Ichabod closed his eyes; unable to keep them open another second. "In the morrow..." He yawned. "For now we shall rest having been victorious."

He held up his arm and made a shaky fist. Abbie bumped it and he flared out his fingers as if making it explode.

"My Treasure," Ichabod's voice faded off into sleep. "I am most grateful that you and I have found each other once again."

It made her smile, but the smile faded.

Worry crept over her as she watched him sleep. Pandora could have killed him. The thought made her shudder. She loved him. It was far beyond their bond as Witnesses.

She moved over to the sofa and sat beside him as he slept. As her fingers wiped the brown locks of hair from his forehead, she wondered if she could take him to their special place and heal him. She was bit nervous to try it by herself but there would be no harm if it didn't work.

Abbie carefully laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I love you Ichabod Crane."

\----

Pandora watched through her reflecting water. Her tree was withered and dead, and now her box broken. But all was not lost. The witnesses were still her best chance to rescue her love.

Without the Angels to aid them, she knew her chance to act was now. Abbie was taking Ichabod to the garden on her own so he could be healed. This was incredible. Abbie could open the portal to their realm.

And with Ichabod finding his Thura, all portals could be opened and they could time travel to any time that had their Doppelgängers.

"It is time Witnesses. It is time for you to give me back what you have taken from me.

 

~~~~~~


	26. Gods and Pharaohs (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an exciting time for Ichabod and Abbie as they share exciting news with family and Friends. But Not everyone is happy for the couple.  
> Pandora hatches a bold plan that could lead to adventure & danger for the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos & comments! I really appreciate all the feedback good & bad! I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story.  
> I am currently uploading a PG13 version of this story on FFnet so if you have friends that might be interested please let them know.  
> Enjoy!

Prelude

 

The Angels looked down upon the Earth from the realm they were trapped in, and they were very concerned. Pandora was about to cause a great deal of trouble.

"We must find a way to contact the Witnesses. They need to be warned." Gabriel paced back and forth.

"Our interference is what got us banished, Gabriel." Muriel reminded him. "I'm afraid the Witnesses must figure this out. They are strong."

"If we lose the Witnesses before they can go back to the battle of Ragnoroak, then humanity is doomed."

Muriel knew he was right. "Gather the others. Perhaps there is one in the Witness bloodline with whom we can connect."

 

 

\---

1 ~Healing ~

Ichabod woke curled up on the sofa with Abbie in his arms. He felt rested and rejuvenated. He got up, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She slept so peacefully and looked so beautiful with the early morning sun on her face. He didn't want to wake her so he left her to sleep. A quick shower revealed that the extensive cut was almost healed.

A short while later Abbie woke to the aroma of home made muffins baking in the oven. She groggily stammered to the kitchen and saw Ichabod bustling about.

He quickly swept by her, kissing her on the lips as he made his way to the refrigerator. "Good morrow Lieutenant. Breakfast shall be ready in twenty minutes."

"Let me help you..."

"No, you have helped a great deal already. My wound is nearly healed and I am certain it is you I have to thank for it. Now go and prepare yourself. Leave this to me."

Breakfast was delightful. This was how Ichabod had dreamed his homecoming would be. It was almost like a do over. He told her all about Swami Kamar and the exquisite Indian Cuisine they dined on. She smiled, they laughed, and he looked at her as if she were the most precious thing in the world.

After breakfast they cleared the table and Ichabod retrieved the morning paper from the front porch. He took deep breath of fresh morning air and relished in the fact that this was his life.

 

"Local Hero turned FBI agent takes down Killer Cult," Ichabod proudly read the headline of the news paper as he walked back in and took a seat in the stool at the kitchen counter.

"I didn't do it alone," Abbie grinned as she loaded the dishwasher.

"Had you not put the GPS tracker on Miss Stacy, they would never have found the children. Mathew and Eline's eldest son would have continued in the family tradition."

Ichabod turned in the stool where he was sitting. He bit his lip as Abbie bent over to put a plate in the the washer. He pulled her by the waist of the tiny elastic shorts, away from the sink. "Leave those. I made the mess I shall clean it."

"No, you cooked, so I'll clean."

She turned to face him, wedging herself between his legs and putting her arms around his shoulder. She smiled, but behind it he saw a bit of worry.

"What is on your mind Treasure? Are you worried about Pandora?"

"Of course," Abbie sighed. "but that's not what's on my mind."

"Tell me, Treasure."

"Are we really announcing our engagement tonight?" She bit down on her lip and paused as Ichabod dropped his head into her shoulder. "It seems so final."

"Yes, precisely," Ichabod sighed with a smile. "Miss Jenny sent me a text missive earlier to inform me the invites have been sent. Worry not. I cannot think of a better welcome home than a party for my birthday and an announcement that I shall marry my soul mate at her earliest convenience."

"Now before we do anything else, Treasure. I believe we have another matter that needs our immediate attention." His eyes twinkled devilishly as he pulled her closer.

"Go on..." Abbie brushed his hair to the side and kissed his cheek.

"I recall us meeting a lively young couple who were deeply entertained in a particular... Activity, shall we say. I believe we agreed we would make an attempt at said activity ourselves."

"I remember," Abbie grinned. "But I think our height difference may interfere with successfully completing the... activity."

"But shall we have a rousing time at the attempt?"

"Yes we shall," Abbie kissed him.

As he stood to his feet he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist. He was so glad his bed was still downstairs and made haste to the guest room.

They both had their tops off before they got to his room. Their lips were locked as he sat on the bed allowing her to straddle him. With his hands free now, he grasped at her breast, firmly caressing then. His lips began to trail wet kisses down her neck, devouring her flesh.

Abbie raised up on her knees, giving him access to easily suck her breasts. He went from one to the next kissing and sucking at the nipples, as she ran her fingers through his hair. She made the most intoxicating sounds, letting him know that she was enjoying his lips on her body.

Then the blaring alarm sounding off on her cell phone took them out of the moment.

"Ignore it, Treasure," Ichabod pleaded nuzzling his head into her chest.

"I can't... I have to get ready for work."

She started to get up but he held her firm against him, allowing her to feel the stiffening he suffered within his breeches.

"Mmm... No... I have to shower and do my hair."

Ichabod gave in, releasing her. But not before he took one last nip at her breast. She laughed as she climbed off his lap.

Ichabod laid back on the bed and calmed his aching.

 

\---

2 ~Porch scene~

 

Ichabod sat on the front porch swing enjoying the summer morning. He had a lot on his mind as he contemplated the evening events to come. They would announce to the world that Abbie would be his wife. For the first time he had a moment to reflect on everything he had gone through to get to this place. He had truly let go of the past and could look forward to the future.

"You seem deep in thought," Abbie said as she came outside and joined him. "What's on your mind?"

"Hmm," Ichabod smiled at her as she sat across from him. She was so beautiful, he could not take his eyes from her. "I have been reminiscing upon the journey that we have been on. I will always love my son and miss him, but i know he must remain in the past. And I have had to let go of the past in order for us to have a future. It is a burden lifted from me... Settling in this time is of great importance. And of course having you by my side is my greatest boon."

He gave her the sweetest heart eyes before taking a sip of his scotch. She couldn't help but blush and look away.

"Mmm...Hmmm," He held out his glass of scotch and motioned his hands as if coaxing her to say something... Reveal something...

"The great weight of my secrets lifted."

Abbie wasn't sure what he was getting at, at first, but she began to think of the one thing that she'd kept hidden from everyone.

"It's very freeing," he assured her.

She let out a sigh. "Okay..." She had to pause a moment. "I haven't been able to talk about this with anyone... While you were gone, and without anything supernatural happening, a lot of personal stuff came up."

Ichabod knew his abandoning her had brought up those old issues. He sobered up and quietly listened.

"After learning everything about my mother," she leaned closer to him, almost as if it were giving her an emotional boost of confidence to continue. " I searched the FBI data base and found my father."

Ichabod was stunned he hadn't expected that. He wanted to say something but words escaped him. He saw the sadness in her eyes again. He'd do anything to make it go away forever. For her to never hurt again.

"He's alive. He lives in Saratoga." She regained her courage.

"You've not seen him since..."

"Since I was six." She looked up as if imagining something. "I started to wonder what's his life like. Why did he leave. Why he didn't come back... So I watched him. I took pictures. I don't know why," she laughed, almost as if at herself for foolishly still caring why he hurt her.

"Maybe it's for control or to try to have some kind of connection. I keep telling myself to say something to him, but I haven't... I can't. I'm not sure I'm ready yet."

Ichabod couldn't help but feel some guilt. He could only hope this was a good thing for Abbie. Maybe it would help her deal with her past.

"You've made the first step," he was so very sincere in how proud he was that she had opened up. "Just sharing that with me."

She laughed again. Nervous laughter.

"Lieutenant... Take that victory," his heart eyes were back again and she smiled. The sadness left her eyes. There was the sparkle he loved to see. "It was hard won." He raised his glass to her.

She blushed again and this time her smile was so radiant, he felt swept away.

"Stay and spend the day with me," he asked.

He was so tempting. But she had to decline. " you know I would if I could, but I have to go to work. But after the party tonight, I'm all yours."

She got up and kissed him goodbye before leaving for work. As she drove off, he reflected on her journey. It was no wonder the Angels and the Keepers believed she was ready. No matter what she was feeling or what was going on in her personal life, her duty as Witness came first. Even though she was furious with him, she did not hesitate or let it prevent her from pulling him into the investigation. And with all the emotional stuff she was going through with her father... Ichabod was in awe.

 

\---

 

3 ~Back to Work ~

It was an easy 25 minute commute from their home in Sleepy Hollow to the White Plains FBI office. Abbie barely made it into the building when she was met by Daniel's assistant.

"Agent Reynolds Asked me to give you this," Franky handed her a note.

"Is he in today? I actually need to talk to him about something." Abbie furrowed her brow and opened the note.

"Yup. In his office right now actually," Franky headed back to his desk.

Congratulations Agent Mills. Things are happening for us. We have a bright future ahead. I'll pick you up at 6pm for our reservation at Eleven Madison Park. Lets break out the Champagne.

Abbie rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. She was going to have to nip this in the bud.

"Come in," Danny waved as he heard the knock on the door.

"Hey, Agent Reynolds," Abbie held up his note. "Franky just handed me this."

Daniel waved her to sit down. "You did us proud Abs."

"Thank you sir," Abbie was keeping it professional.

"We're in the privacy of my office. You can call me Danny."

"But we are still at the office," Abbie reminded him.

Daniel let out a sigh. "Ok. You're right. So how about we take a quick break so we can talk about non profession stuff," he smiled.

"Alright then," Abbie started. "I can't make it tonight. I have plans. Actually it's a welcome home party for Crane. My sister was supposed to send you an e-vite or something."

"So you're going to pass up Dinner at Eleven Madison Park?" He looked at her with disbelief. "What if I take you to the party and we can slip away a little early..."

"Danny stop. Crane and I are more than just roommates."

"Really?" Danny cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow. "Abbie, this guy disappeared on you for how long?"

"Danny, there were circumstances beyond his control..."

"Ok so he shows up and you fall apart..."

"Excuse me?" Abbie gave him her serious look. "Taking a day off of work to clear my head or actually having a feeling isn't falling apart! My job performance has never suffered because of my personal life! This is why I don't let outsiders in. I thought we could be friends but not if you're going to use our friendship against me."

Daniel knew he had to de escalate the conversation if he were going to have a chance to win Abbie over. As far as he was concerned, Ichabod was a loser and a weirdo, and Abbie was too good for him.

"Abs, I'm sorry. I am your friend, and I'm kind of protective over you. I don't like to see you hurt."

It seemed to work as Abbie's expression softened. "I'm good Danny."

Daniel's assistant tapped on the door as he opened it. "Agent Reynolds, Sophie Foster is here for your meeting."

"I'll talk to you you later," Abbie got up to leave just as Sophie walked in. "Foster... Nice work on the case. I'm sorry about your partner and sister."

"Thanks," Sophie kept it casual. "I knew there was a chance my sister was gone. I think I'm just relieved to have closure. And Erik... He was the best partner; a really great guy.

"So you're transferring here to White Plains?"

"I think a change of pace will be good for me, you know." Sophie tried to smile. "Oh, by the way, I got the e-vite for Crane's party..."

"I hope you come. Meet some people. Might be nice." Abbie smiled.

"I might just do that," Sophie nodded, as Abbie left.

She then turned her attention to Daniel, and couldn't help notice that he was annoyed.

He waved her to have a seat, "you're going to that guy's welcome home party?"

"I don't see why not. I got to know them a bit while working this case."

"I'm surprised they got anything accomplished without a bunch of drama."

Sophie looked confused, "Really? Because, I never saw anything like them before. They worked together like a fine tuned machine. It's no surprise everyone believed them, and Mills'...every move she made was spot on. I was impressed."

"Wow... Ok. I mean Mills is the real deal, I know. If she'd have gone through FBI training with us, we'd have been eating her dust. She's that good. But Crane? That dude is a distraction."

"I admit I thought they were having sex a lot. But it worked to get them in the group."

Daniel could feel his blood heat when Sophie talked about them having sex. He really wished Abbie had chosen him to partner with instead of Ichabod.

"Erik and I actually followed their lead to make our relationship believable. That's how we got in too." Sophie's voice trailed off. It was still hard to talk about Erik and her sister.

"I think it'll be good having you here. It'll be like the good old days back at the academy."

"Except for you're my boss, right."

"Right," he smiled. Well go get settled in and if you're up for it, I can start assigning you cases tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Sophie got up to leave. "By the way, do you know where Mabie's is?"

"I do... You're really gonna go?"

"I want to, but it's weird not knowing anyone. Will you come with me?"

Danny thought for a minute. Perhaps if he played the game right, Abbie would see that he was a better choice than Ichabod. And if Sophie was his date, she might even get a little jealous.

"All right Foster. I'll take you to the party."

 

~~~

 

Ichabod decided to take a walk down to City Hall to pick up an application for the marriage license. They didn't have a date but he wanted to make everything official. Not that Abbie would change her mind. He was just way into his feels and walking on cloud nine. He hardly noticed the soft voice calling his name.

"Ichabod," Zoe called out.

"Ah Miss Corinth," Ichabod greeted her. "It is good to see you."

"I haven't seen you in months. Are you here about your citizenship application?" The young woman asked. She'd only met him once before briefly, but he had certainly caught her attention.  
She couldn't help but feel lucky to run into him again.

"I am recently returned from traveling abroad. I do need to check on my citizenship status, however, more pertinent business brings me here this afternoon."

"Oh," Zoe smiled. "How about grabbing a cup of coffee with me and we can catch up."

"I'm afraid I must be on my way... But perhaps another day."

Zoe lit up. "I'd love that."

"Very well." Ichabod gave her a hasty bow and went on about his way. He didn't even give her another thought. He was still on the high of his wonderful morning with Abbie.

But Zoe was smitten.

\---

4 ~Wear the Skirt~

Abbie had asked which outfit he preferred for her to wear. She was sure about the slinky metallic grey top with no back, but she couldn't decide on slacks or a skirt. The skirt was Ichabod's choice. In fact he had been adamant. She barely got home in time to get a decent shower and fix her hair so getting a minute alone before the party wasn’t going to happen.  
“Lieutenant, I personally would much prefer you wear the skirt, if you would oblige me.”  
And now she knew why.

The pair had managed to slip away down a short hall way at Mabie’s and tucked themselves into a corner. He was already a couple of drinks in and feeling very risqué. He had her back to the wall with his tongue down her throat.

She broke away momentarily... "Crane there's about two dozen people here for you..."

He ignored her, as he flipped her around and raised her skirt. A thong! She would give him a heart attack.

He lowered himself down on one knee, kissing her cheeks generously as he slipped the thong off.

"Crane..." Abbie whispered only half protesting. She lifted her feet so he could get the thong off around her pumps. She quickly peeked around the corner to ensure no one was coming to interrupt as Ichabod spread her legs and adjusted her hips.

Any thought of fending him off left her mind as his mouth pressed into her mound and his tongue parted her slit. She leaned on the wall as she melted into every sensation he was awakening. He spread her cheeks to gain better access to her glory slipping his tongue in and out before putting his full attention on her clit.

She was wet and trembling, struggling to keep quiet. She nearly collapsed when he drew her to orgasm but he caught her. She quickly recovered and turned to face him. Her hands went right to un fastening his breeches. His cock was hard and throbbing for freedom,

He barely had his breeches down when he hoisted Abbie up letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

"Crane, your stitches..." She panted.

He growled something that she was too delirious to understand. He was not going to stop.

He presses her back to the wall as his cock instinctively found her slit and pushes into her. She felt so good engulfing his manhood that his knees momentarily wavered. He found his strength gripping her ass with one hand and her breast with the other. His mouth was upon hers, then upon her neck as she gasps for air.

He pumped faster into her, and she had to fight not to cry out loud. She buried her face in his hair, he was fucking her so good she couldn't even think. Her mind swirled as she came again. She tried to regain herself but it was to late, a loud moan escaped, she was only saved by Ichabod planting his lips on hers and swallowing her moans. It was as much to muffle his own groans as it was for hers. But he would not relent.

She could feel him tightening and his cock was now so thick he was going to blow. To his dismay she climbed down.

"Treasure, I am so close..." He begged.

"I know," Abbie wasn't about to deal with a mess dripping down her legs for the rest of the party. But she wasn't going to leave him like this. She pushed his back to the wall and knelt down, taking his thickness in her hand.

To his absolute delight she took him into her mouth. She could taste herself all over him but she could care less. Ichabod however was even more turned on. She worked her lips and tongue up and down his shaft, giving the head her special attention. Ichabod's toes curled, and when she looked up at him with her huge brown eyes, he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. He desperately tried not to grab her hair, but he couldn't stop himself. Abbie heard several dirty words slip from his lips as he exploded. She sucked him to completion, swallowing the evidence of there liaison

He gently pulled her to her feet and kissed her. "Let me take you home so I can have you again."

"We have guests," she grinned as he planted another kiss on her then held her in his arms.

"Very well." He sighed with a sly grin and kissed her again.

They snuck into the bathrooms to clean up then returned to the party as if nothing had happened.

 

\--

 

5 ~Engaged ~

Jenny knew how to throw a party. Many of Ichabod's friends from the Sleepy Hollow PD, area historical societies and the college were in attendance. There were also a few of Abbie's friends from the FBI, including Sophie and Daniel.

Abbie was actually glad that he was with her. She was aware they went through the academy together, and hoped Daniel would refocus his attention now that Sophie was here.

Daniel tried a few times to get close to Abbie in hopes to draw her away from Ichabod, but Jenny and Joe ran interference every time. Jenny could honestly say she'd never seen Ichabod so happy. His eyes hardly left Abbie, even when talking to his friends. 

That's probably why he was startled when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Ichabod, hi!" Zoe was standing right behind him.

"Miss Corinth, this is a surprise," Ichabod was surprised to see her. "Twice in one day."

"I'm here with a couple of friends for beers. I had no idea you were having a party!"

"Yes it is a welcome home and belated birthday party. Please allow me to introduce you to my partner Miss Abbie Mills. Lieutenant, this is Miss Zoe Corinth."

The ladies shook hands as Jenny rapped a spoon against her beer mug.

Everyone quieted down as Joe brought in a cake that was lit up with 32 candles and read 'Welcome Home and Happy Belated Birthday Ichabod'.

They broke out in a song of 'He's A Jolly Good Fellow' and then Ichabod blew out the candles.

Afterwards everyone cheered and the crowd chanted for a speech.

"I would like to express my gratitude for all of you coming to welcome me home to Sleepy Hollow. I am most grateful to Miss Jenny for arranging all of this. She is truly a sister to me. Which brings me to the other purpose for this gathering." Ichabod took a deep breath and grabbed Abbie's hand nervously. But he was all heart eyes. "Would you like to tell them, Treasure."

Abbie felt her heart flip. He'd never referred to her as Treasure in public before. This was really happening. "No, you go ahead."

Ichabod smiled, not letting his eyes leave hers. "It is my pleasure to tell you all, that this beautiful, amazing woman has made me the happiest man in the world and agreed to be my wife. We are engaged."

The crowd erupted in cheers and whistles as Abbie and Ichabod kissed.

Jenny was sure she could hear a couple of hearts breaking as Abbie and Ichabod officially were off the market. She waved for the DJ and he played "Thinking Out Loud".

Ichabod escorted Abbie to the dance floor and they waltzed... The crowd faded away and it was just the two of them.

When the song ended the DJ made an announcement. "This next song is a special dedication from Ichabod to his beautiful bride to be. But she also dedicated the same song to him. Seems these two really are meant to be.

As the song 'Angel' by Lalah Hathaway began Abbie and Ichabod laughed out loud and held on to each other.

Abbie sang along, and Ichabod felt as if his heart would burst from his chest.

Daniel sat with Sophie watching the couple, completely enraptured with each other.

"Well that explains it," Sophie smirked as she took a drink of her beer.

"What," Daniel rolled his eyes and scoffed at the happy couple.

"Explains why they were so good undercover. Perfectly in sync. They even requested the same song. It's kinda sweet."

"It's one of Abbie's favorites. I'm sure he just did it for show."

"What do you have against Crane? He seems like an all right guy." Sophie noticed Daniels gaze upon Abbie. "No way... You got a thing for Mills?"

"Mills and I, we have a history... It's complicated," Danny was still not willing to concede.

Sophie shook her head. "Look at them. No one is coming between them."

Ichabod and Abbie continued to dance as if they were the only two people in the room.  
Even as the next song played and the beat picked up they stayed locked in each other’s arms.

"Ok you two, break it up," Jenny joked as she came between the two of them. "I think there is an unspoken rule that when a Beyonce song is on, I get to dance with my sister."

Ichabod bowed, "Far be it for me to intrude on your adoration for the dance of The QueenB. I shall leave you ladies to enjoy the dance. And I shall most assuredly enjoy watching."

He joined his friends at a nearby table while the girls let loose on the dance floor. The sisters were having a blast showing off their moves, when Abbie noticed Danny talking with Ichabod and his friends.

Even though Daniel was smiling, she could tell Ichabod was getting pissed.

"What's that about?" Jenny asked as she followed Abbie's stare.

"I don't know but, I think I should break it up," Abbie started to go over but Jenny held her back.

"No, let’s not cause a scene. Besides, it looks like Joe is handling it." Jenny was relieved to see young Corbin walking Daniel away from the conversation.  
With Daniel gone, Abbie went to get Ichabod and pull him back on the dance floor. She easily lightened his mood again. His mind now was only on her.

 

\---

Pandora watched from her reflecting water. Everything had fallen into place. The Witnesses were completely and genuinely connected now.

"Look how happy you are, Witnesses," Pandora touched the water. "Remember this feeling because our roles will soon be changed."

She watched them as the danced and celebrated with their friends. She was reminded of her wedding day when the Witnesses tricked her and ripped her away from her beloved. she felt the rage in her. They would pay for their betrayal.

She waved her hand across the water after she was done watching them celebrate. "It is time to go home Witnesses. It is time to begin.

Pandora began to chant, calling a small coven of witches she had hiding. "Come sisters."

 

~~~

 

6 ~Drunk in Love~ 

Ichabod may have had a few too many, Abbie realized as she helped him up the front steps.

He sang to her as she helped him to his room. She laid him on the bed and he suddenly got very serious.

"I do love and respect you Abbie," Ichabod half slurred. "You mean more than anything to me. And I would never want to disrespect you."

"Crane, I know," Abbie smiled as she helped him out of his boots.

"No, no Treasure," Ichabod removed her hands. "I should be taking care if you."

"Ichabod Crane, where is all this coming from?"

"That Agent Reynolds... He doesn't know us. He doesn't understand us at all."

Abbie had seen Daniel walk up to Ichabod and a couple of his historical Society friends, while she and Jenny were dancing. She had been curious as to what they were talking about when the conversation seemed to turn serious.

 

****

"So I guess congratulations are in order," Daniel offered as he approached Ichabod, and his friend Evan Miller and Josh Hill.

"Thank you Agent Reynolds," Ichabod was polite.

"Abigail is a beautiful girl," Evan chimed in. "Ichabod is a very lucky man."

"Yeah he is," Daniel smiled but it wasn't a real smile. "So I'm really curious how this works."

Ichabod furrowed his brow. "How do you mean?"

"I mean you got the whole 18th Century guy thing going on. You have to admit its pretty strange. Especially since Abbie is such a beautiful, strong, modern woman. I was just wondering how she fits into the whole strange role playing thing."

All three men looked confused.

"The men in the era you admire so much, they treat some women different from others. In fact, they treated women like Abbie pretty horrible, don't you think? So as Abbie's friend I would hope she's being treated like the marrying type and not like a..."

"I beg your pardon Agent Reynolds!" Ichabod planted his glass firmly on the table. Evan and Josh turned red as they now understood clearly what Daniel was saying.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious about how this courtly dating thing worked.," Daniel faked a friendly laugh. "Women that are loved and respected are courted. Other women like servants and slaves can be taken in the back and defiled, and it's no big deal."

Ichabod locked eyes with Daniel. He felt his blood boiling under his skin and he wanted to literally choke the man.

Evan held Ichabod's shoulder to keep him in his seat. "Courting was the common way things were done but there was plenty non conventional dating going on."

"Cool. I was just looking for clarity on how a gentleman treated a woman he claims to love and respect. I'd hate to think that Abbie's just some slave girl fetish for your 18th Century role playing."

Now both men were holding Ichabod in his seat, as they saw his face turn red and the vein in his forehead bulge.

 

Daniel had seen Ichabod and Abbie emerge from the back of the bar and hurry into the bathroom. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing. And he couldn't wait to get the opportunity to take a dig at Ichabod for being a hypocrite.

"I think we'd be hard pressed to find two people more in love than Ichabod and Abbie, whatever their lifestyle choice," Josh wanted to end this conversation.

"I have to agree," Joe stepped in. "I've known Abbie longer than any of you. I've never seen her happier." He patted Daniel on the shoulder. "Come on, let me buy you a drink."

Daniel knew he'd made his point. "Well again, congrats. Great party." He said as he walked away.

Joe walked Daniel to the bar and waved Mike to get them a couple beers.

"I don't know why you lied for that stuck up asshole," Daniel sneered as he took his beer.

"Watch it! And I didn't lie," Joe frowned. "You don't know them like I do."

Daniel scoffed. "I know that he abandoned her for months while he was screwing his side piece in England. She called me upset. I was there for her when she ran away because of that jerk. I was the one who found her crying in the parking lot. Happiest she's ever been, my ass!"

"Why don't I call you a cab..." Joe put down his beer and pulled out his phone.

He looked over at Abbie who was pulling Ichabod back onto the dance floor. "Party is just getting started. I haven't had a chance to dance with my good friend Abbie."

"This party is for Crane. Clearly you are not his friend, and you're not happy for the couple, so I really think you should go."

Daniel looked at Abbie and Ichabod dancing together again. He didn't get it. Why did she smile like that for him. He felt anger. He and Abbie could be great together and he didn't understand what on earth she saw in Ichabod Crane.

"You're right. It's not worth my time." Daniel grumbled as he sat the beer down and walked out. His eyes never left Abbie.

***

"Crane, Daniel doesn't know anything about us. Whatever he said, forget about it."

"But I want to court you."

"You're drunk," she grinned.

Ichabod sat up, and tried to sober himself to show he was serious. "Grace Abigail Mills, I would like to court you properly until we walk down the aisle. I shall shower you with gifts and poetry,"

Abbie laughed out loud. "And no sex?"

"Admittedly there are drawbacks," he gave her a sweet smile with his half drunk blue eyes.

"Get some sleep, and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

She started to get up, but Ichabod got up first and offered her his hand. He walked her to the stairs.

"Sweet dreams, Treasure." He kissed her cheek and bowed deep.

Abbie had to admit his bows still made her swoon. She beamed, to him her smile lit up the night.

"Good night Crane." She practically floated up the stairs, as her heart fluttered through her chest.

\---

 

7 ~ Doppelgänger~

Abbie had a fitful rest that night. She could hear someone with her voice calling out to her. But she couldn't understand what woman was saying. She saw her sitting in Ichabod and Abbie's special place her back was to Abbie, and Abbie saw the Emblem of Thura on her like a tattoo. The young woman turned to Abbie and she was a Dopleganger. She reached out to Abbie as if calling out for help.

"Tat hifz lana. Nathan bihajatik."

"I don't understand!" Abbie wanted to help her.

"Thura... Thura...."

Abbie woke up startled by her alarm. She felt like she hadn't had any sleep at all. At least it was Saturday. There was a note by her bedside. A poem left by Ichabod. It was so sweet. She smiled and held it her chest

She suddenly remembered her dream and jumped out of bed. She ran downstairs and found Ichabod already dressed and pulling out ingredients to prepare breakfast.

"Good Morrow, Treasure. What say you to Belgian waffles?" He walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Crane... I think... I don't know," she shook her head.

"What is it?" He took both of her hands in his and sat her down. She looked confused which was upsetting him.

I had a dream or ... I don't know. It was kind of like when your mom appeared to me. It was my Doppleganger. And she said 'Tat hifz lana. Nathan bihajatik. Thura, Thura."

Ichabod's eyes widened. "Ancient Arabic... A call for us to help them. A call to Thura."

"What does it mean for us?"

"I believe it is time for us to begin our next mission.”

Abbie shook her head. "Time travel, without the Angel? I don't know."

"We should call Miss Jenny and meet at the Archives. The tablet and the Thura are there."

\---

Abbie and Jenny spent a full two hours studying Ichabod's research when Seamus finally showed up.

"Sorry it took me so long, but we had to get all of the Seven together. We've narrowed it down the three possible destinations that fit the language and description of your Doppleganger. Only one of them has a known Witness visitation."

"So then that's where we are supposed to go?" Abbie wondered.

"It must be. We have no control over when and where the Thura will connect you to your Doppelgangers, only that it will do so when it is time. Without the Angels' guidance we are at the mercy of the Thura."

Everyone looked at Abbie and she suddenly felt a lot of pressure.

"Let’s just wait, ok. The Thura didn't actually do anything. It was one dream. If this Doppelganger calls to me again then we'll go. But right now we have nothing to go on. We'd show up in some year BC without a clue as to what evil we are supposed to be fighting."

"Ok, I agree," Seamus nodded. "But you should know the windows through time when the Thura can take you to various time periods are limited. You may have a few days to make the visitation, but you also may only have a few hours."

"I'll stay on the research," Jenny went back to her books.

"So will I," Seamus agreed. "We don't want to send you out blind."

"You might want to try and enjoy the day. You two might be about to head off on another adventure."  
\---

Ichabod and Abbie went to a coffee shop and then took a stroll through town; her tiny hand in his as they walked through the park. It was a warm day in late August and the summer air was refreshing. For a little while they could be a normal couple.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you for the poem you left for me this morning," Abbie smiled as she took a last sip her coffee and tossed the cup into a waste bin.

"With the excitement of the morning I was not certain you received the missive." He seemed a bit nervous. "I hope you found it pleasing."

"I did. I really liked it. I recognized it... Byron, right?"

"Indeed," Ichabod smiled. "Have you studied Byron?"

"Not really. I remembered the words after you recited part of it to me... When we were indisposed in 1751." Abbie grinned remembering their passionate sex.

He slowed his pace and rubbed his thumb gently across her hand. "I find myself carried away when I am with you. I should behave more like the gentleman I was raised to become."

Abbie stopped in front of him, halting him in his tracks. For such a tiny person, she easily controlled the space. She didn't say a word for a moment. She just looked him in the eye, her head tilted. She could have tried to read his mind. But she wanted him to talk to her.

"So, you want to tell me what's going on with you. What everything you said last night was all about? Traditional courting? Really?" Abbie was curious to know what Danny had said to Ichabod.

"It was just a thought that perhaps you might appreciate the old fashioned way of doing things."

"Well, I might,” she agreed. “It might be interesting to give it a try. But while you were drunk, you said Danny had something to do with this epiphany."

"Oh, I did, did I? Well..." Ichabod sipped the last of his coffee and threw it away, but never finished his statement.

"Come on," Abbie egged him on. "What did Danny say to you?" She was teasing a bit, but she noticed Ichabod looked very uncomfortable.

"It is nothing that bears repeating Treasure." His jaw clenched and he swallowed hard, as his eyes looked away.

Abbie put her hand on his cheek, drawing his eyes back to her. "Am I going to have to read your mind?"

"Please do not," he closed his eyes willing Daniel's idiotic words be erased from his eidetic memory.

She closed the gap between them looking up into his eyes with a soft smile.

"I don't care what Danny or anyone else thinks or has to say about us. And you shouldn't either. So whether you want to keep things the way they are been or you want to court the old fashioned way... I cool with it."

"We shall forge our own path, Lieutenant. For I know that I am a strange man in this world." He raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed.

"You're not strange to me."

"I do not even make sense without you."

"Not true," she stood on tip toes drawing him into a kiss; their lips gently pressing.

“Tiss very true, Treasure," he whispered, his lips barely parting from hers, before fully kissing her again.

She pulled away from him just a little, a smile on her face. She was about to say something, but she was suddenly silent and still.

" Lieutenant?"

Ichabod could see the panic in her eyes as she was stricken. The moment she began to collapse, he put his arms around her, gently cradling her to the ground.

"Abbie! Please, what is it!"

~ Crane... I can't...~ she tried to reach him with her mind but that was soon taken from her as well.

He was about to callout for help when her eyes suddenly went white.

He gasped realizing this was a supernatural occurrence.

"Tat hifz lana. Nathan bihajatik. Thura!" The cry for help was spoken in an Ancient Arabic dialect that Ichabod couldn't place.

"Min 'ant?" Ichabod asked who she was, trying his best to match the dialect. He hoped she could understand him.

"Avigayil min Kusteph.. Ana min Aswan..." Her voice faded and Abbie was still again. In an instant her eyes were back to normal and she could move freely.

She put her arms around Ichabod and he held her close. Both were thoroughly unnerved by the experience.

"We shall return to the archives, post haste," Ichabod kissed Abbie on the forehead then helped her to her feet.

 

~~~

 

It was a Skype call to Sheikh Ankhu. His great grandfather had been the Vizier and a member of the Seven for over a millennia around 2000 BC.

He unrolled the scrolls as they read through the Vizier’s notes around the time of the Doppelganger Avigayil of Aswan from the House of Kusteph. He wrote of the separate arrival of Ichon of the Northlands. Ichon saves Pharaoh Sehwtepkare Intef (Intef IV). Avigayil is given to Ichon. They have three children. One of their daughters weds the Pharaoh’s son... The Witness and Doppelganger lineage goes on.

"No mention of a battle against evil forces or a visitation from the Witnesses," Ankhu showed them the delicate pages of his great grandfather’s writings.

Seamus was still learning and had trouble deciphering all the ancient cuneiform symbols. But Ichabod easily read them.

"A moment please," Ichabod tapped the computer screen, still not used to how the video technology works. "Go back to the emblem of Thura written there..."

Ankhu turned the camera so they could see the writing. "It is not unusual to see the symbol throughout his writings where Dopplegangers are mentioned."

"I agree," Ichabod held up his hand examining the symbol. "But it is unusual for it to be written in another’s handwriting... especially when the handwriting is that of my own."

That got everyone's attention.

"Are you sure," Jenny could not see the difference.

"There is no doubt in my mind." Ichabod turned to Abbie and took her hand. "What do you feel Lieutenant."

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I've never felt anything like this."

"We do this together." Ichabod assured her.

"So then we're doing this?" A worried look came over her face, but she nodded, hoping to shake off the nerves. "Ok..."

Ichabod held his Thura and pulled the two halves apart, giving one half to Abbie.

 

"You will go to the garden. Your Thuras will be drawn together pulling your Dopplegangers into the garden." Seamus guided them to hold hands and stand close to each other. Hopefully they will be able to tell you why they need your help. Then the Thura will allow you to take their places to complete the mission."

Abbie took a deep breath,"You ready Captain?"

"Ready Lieutenant."

\----

8 ~Contact~

 

Sophie normally wouldn't go in to work on a Saturday, but Daniel had offered her to get in on a special case. And that's what she thought she needed. But after a rough night's sleep, she was wishing she hadn't agreed.

"Shake it off Foster," she told herself as she remembered dreaming about Angels warning her... Warning the Witnesses. Who are the Witnesses? The whole thing was crazy. She woke up with her heart racing and feeling like she got no sleep at all.

Even now she was a bundle of nerves and couldn't concentrate. She had this bad feeling she couldn't shake.

"You doing ok, Foster?" Daniel asked her.

"Sure... Just a rough night. Actually, I'm going to step outside and get some air."

Sophie went out the main door, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she was horrified to see the scariest looking giant stone Angel speaking to her. This time she wasn't sleeping.

"Go to the Archives. You must warn the Witnesses. Find Ichabod and Abbie!"

Sophie fell back against the building and closed her eyes again. She was shaking. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulder and almost screamed.

"Foster!" Daniel held her up.

She opened her eyes and looked around. It was gone.

"What are you doing? you've been out here for over an hour. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I um... " she didn't know what to say. He was going to think she was crazy. She'd just stepped outside for a minute... Not an hour.

"Sophie, I think I rushed you. You just found out your sister was murdered and your partner was murdered this past week. Just go ahead and take off. You don't need to rush back into work."

"Yeah, ok." She nodded. "I'm ... I'll see you Monday."

She hurried to her car and tried to call Abbie. Straight to voice mail. "Damn! What the hell are the archives?" She had no idea where she was going but she needed to figure it out before that thing showed up again. She drove to Sleepy Hollow and then realized who might know.

Corbin!

Sophie called him up.

 

~~~

 

"Gather sisters," Pandora called to the handful of witches she had collected while on her journey to find the pieces of her box. "It is time to begin. Remember, once my beloved is restored, you will each be greatly rewarded.

Her plan was simple. She knew she could piggyback a ride through time. She found a pair of Dopplegangers who had not been used by the Witnesses, and an heir of an angelic being for her beloved to inhabit. She had found both existing at the same period of time. Her beloved would inhabit the body of a Pharaoh.

Her witch sisters would do a spell that would wipe away the Witnesses memory and separate their spirit from their body. That way they would not be able to stop her. She would use Abbie to open the portal to the prison word. Thus freeing her husband from captivity. The thought of leaving the Witnesses trapped in history wandering about with no memory of who they were delighted her. They would live out their lives, and die without fulfilling their destiny. Pandora had seen how lost and Pathetic Ichabod was without his memory. The thought of the lovers being separated for eternity, sent a thrill through her. This was going to happen. And she and her beloved would be together and rule the world.

"We are ready," the witches chimed.

"As are the Witnesses," Pandora smiled. "Be strong my sisters. The Thura is powerful, but there is only so much even it can do. Task it as much as you can. I will keep the Witnesses separated so the Thura is unable to make them whole."

 

~~~

Ichabod and Abbie held on to each other as Abbie began to draw them to their special place. With the Thura in hand, it was not only their spirit leaving, but their bodies as well. A minute later they disappeared.

Jenny went to the spot where they had been standing only seconds before. "This is different. When the Angels took them it was only seconds and they were back!"

"The Angels powers are very different from the Witnesses," Seamus tried not to sound worried. This was all still very new to him.

About ten minutes later Joe came running into the Archives with Sophie in tow. Jenny immediately hugged him and he knew she was worried.

"What's she doing here?" Jenny asked as she saw Sophie enter.

"Sophie called me about five minutes ago. She says she was given a message for the Witnesses."

"What kind of message?" Jenny asked him.

"I don't know." He answered and Everyone turned to Sophie.

"Ok, I'm not crazy so just hear me out. This... Angel creature like statue thing visited me last night and said I had to warn the Witnesses about a trap."

"What!" Jenny was stunned. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know who the Witnesses where. Plus it was a creepy angel statue! Does no one else think that's a little bizarre?" Sophie studied their expressions.

No one looked shocked.

"So I was at work and out of nowhere it appears again. This time it named Abbie and Ichabod and said I had to go to the archives. Again I had no idea what the Archives where... I called Corbin hoping he knew what the hell was going on." Sophie looked around, "so where are Crane and Mills?"

 

 

********

PREVIEW

Hot. Ichabod was laying on the ground. The heat beat down on him from above and the sandy ground was scorching him from below. He tried to open his eyes but the baring sun caused him to squint.

"Astayqaz! Ya Gaut Kalab!"

Ichabod felt what he was certain to be a foot strike his gut. He let out a groan, as he gripped his side. He struggled to understand what he was hearing. An ancient Arabic dialect?

"Get up! You Goth dog!"

Yes that was what the voice said. Ichabod looked up as the shadow of a man shielded him briefly from the sun.

"I thought you Northern barbarians to be a stronger breed that this! You go down after only three days?" The overseer held out a hand to help Ichabod up.

"The heat must have gotten to me," Ichabod tried to match the dialect as best he could.

"You'll get used to it soon enough. Go get some water and get back to work. You'll not earn your freedom by napping on the ground!"

Ichabod nodded and looked around. One of the slaves saw the confused look on Ichabod's face and pointed in the direction of the well.

As he drank, Ichabod quickly tried to assess his situation. He at first thought he dropped the Thura on the ground but when he reached out his hand he saw it etched into the skin of his palm like a tattoo. He was covered in sweat and dirt. His skin was darkened from laboring in the desert sun. But he could tell he was possibly a bit younger. He pulled back the tunic and saw the scar across his chest. It was truly his physical body but altered to match the conditions of his Doppelgänger.

He looked around but didn't see Abbie. He had to hope she was faring better than he was.

 

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song  
> Lalah Hathaway: Angel


	27. Gods and Pharaohs (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandora tricks the Witnesses into time traveling to Ancient Egypt. It is up to Ichabod this time to save Abbie before it is too late and Pandora exacts her revenge

~Gods & Pharaohs~ 

******** 

1~ Welcome to Egypt ~ 

Hot. Ichabod was laying on the ground. The heat beat down on him from above and the sandy ground was scorching him from below. He tried to open his eyes but the baring sun caused him to squint.

"Astayqaz! Ya Gaut Kalab!"

Ichabod felt what he was certain to be a foot strike his gut. He let out a groan, as he gripped his side. He struggled to understand what he was hearing. An ancient Arabic dialect?

"Get up! You Goth dog!"

Yes that was what the voice said. Ichabod looked up as the shadow of a man shielded him briefly from the sun.

"I thought you Northern barbarians to be a stronger breed that this! You go down after only three days?" The overseer held out a hand to help Ichabod up.

"The heat must have gotten to me," Ichabod tried to match the dialect as best he could.

"You'll get used to it soon enough. Go get some water and get back to work. You'll not earn your freedom by napping on the ground!"

Ichabod nodded and looked around. One of the slaves saw the confused look on Ichabod's face and pointed in the direction of the well.

As he drank, Ichabod quickly tried to assess his situation. He at first thought he dropped the Thura on the ground but when he reached out his hand he saw it etched into the skin of his palm like a tattoo. He was covered in sweat and dirt. His skin was darkened from laboring in the desert sun. But he could tell he was possibly a bit younger. He pulled back the tunic and saw the scar across his chest. It was truly his physical body but altered to match the conditions of his Doppelgänger.

He looked around but didn't see Abbie. He had to hope she was faring better than he was.

 

One of the slaves joined him by the well, " you better not take too long. Everyone's under a lot of pressure to finish this canal to King Intef's new Palace before the celebration."

"What is the celebration?" Ichabod asked.

"The Pharaoh has united Upper and Lower Egypt. And While he was away the Queen gave birth to his second son. The Palace is complete, the pyramid is almost complete. The gods shine upon him." The slave took a quick drink. "You have chosen a good time to live in Egypt my friend."

Ichabod had a hard time believing his Doppelganger would leave the Germanic tribes to become an Egyptian slave. He wondered if uniting with his Abbie had something to do with it. He saw the foreman looking in his direction and knew it was time to get back to work.

\---

 

Queen Aya stared out the window overlooking the courtyard in the new palace. She should be in a celebratory mood like all of the kingdom. But as she watched the parade of hopeful concubines arriving. She cursed.

"How could he do this to me?" Her eyes narrowed as a servant helped another young woman from her carriage.

"They are only concubines, cousin." Terra tried to calm her. "My brother made you a promise and he will keep it. He will not take a second wife without your consent."

"Oh, but he is Pharaoh now. He thinks he can do as he pleases." She stormed off. "I'm going to put a stop o this!"

"My Queen, wait," Terra followed her as she rushed into the kings chambers.

But Aya would not be stopped. She was the Daughter of Pharaoh Imyremeshaw, and his sister Queen. Upon his death she could have chosen to marry one of her half brothers, but instead she chose her cousin Intef, making him Pharaoh. She had watched her own mother, the Queen, be pushed aside in favor of the second wife and concubines who birthed sons. She wasn't about to be pushed aside. Not when she was the true heir to the throne.

She burst into his chambers, "I demand you put an end to this at once!"

"Brother, I am sorry. I tried to calm her." Terra begged forgiveness for intruding.

"It's fine, sister. Leave us." Intef nodded to his cousin Seth, the General to leave as well. Once they were gone he turned to Aya. "Must we still argue about this? I told you I will not take a second wife without your permission."

"That is what you say now," Aya protested. "But I see them prancing in here so hopeful. They want my crown and my title!"

"Which they cannot have. You are Queen by blood right." Intef assured her. "It is a few new concubines to keep me and my guests entertained. Nothing more."

"And what about my entertainment? It is only fair!"

"Aya, you can have your fun, but do not cross the line," his tone became quite serious. "Fool around if you please but if you have intercourse with another man, there will be consequences."

"It's not fair!"

"It may not be fair, but should you become with child... there can be no question whether or not that child is an heir... My heir."

"But my father was the Pharaoh!"

"And he was my uncle. But I am the Pharaoh now, and what I say is law. We have both done our duty. You have given us two sons. We can enjoy ourselves now. You are free to do anything you want except bed another man, and I will not take a second wife, if you will not consent to it, as we agreed. Now do not press the issue any further because the results will not be in your favor!"

Aya knew she wouldn't win. He was now Pharaoh and a good one at that. Even if she split with him and sought the aid and marriage to her half brother, the kingdom would be divided to Intef's advantage. The people loved him. It no longer mattered to them that she was the true heir. He was wholly their beloved Pharaoh.

"Very well, my king," she looked away with pouting lips. "But I will not be pushed aside."

"You are my Queen and my dearest cousin. I have no intentions of doing such a thing."

\---

 

2 ~ Avigayil & Ichon~

Ichabod was anxious to get some sleep after a long exhausting day digging in the canals. Resting his body was only one motivation. He needed to go back to the garden. Abbie would be there with the Doppelgängers he hoped.

He had tried all day to connect with her mentally, but he could not sense her. It was all he could do not to worry. He just needed to get to the garden. She would tell him where she was so they could find each other and find out why they needed to come back in time.

He tried to relax and let himself go as he did with Abbie, but it wasn't working. He tried to think of only her and being with her... But still nothing.

He was becoming frustrated which made it hard to relax. He turned on the raggedy roll out mat, unable to get comfortable. That's when he felt a warm sensation on the palm of his hand.

"Of course!" He said out loud.

A few of the slaves shushed him, not appreciating having their sleep disrupted by his outburst.

Ichabod laid back down and closed his eyes as he asked Thura to guide him.

It was working. He felt himself drifting away, leaving his physical body behind. As he opened his eyes, he was relieved to be in the familiar surroundings of their special place. Now he just needed to find Abbie.

Ichabod stood to his feet and saw two people in the distance.

"Hello!" He called out and hurried towards them.

But as he a approached he grew concerned. A young man with his exact likeness sat on the ground cradling a young woman... Abbie?

"By the gods, what is this?" Ichon exclaimed in his native Germanic tongue. "How do you look like me?"

Ichabod struggled with the language difference even more than he did with the Arabic, but he was able to decipher what the young man was saying.

"My name is Ichabod Crane. You and I are doubles... Look alikes." Ichabod hoped things wouldn't be lost in translation. He tried to explain that he and Abbie where Witnesses and that they were charged with saving the world from evil.

"I am Ichon Kraän, of the Manga Germania tribe of Cimbri," Ichon explained. "A year ago I had a dream about this nubian woman and began a journey to the lands of Aifric to find her. Along the way a wise man told me I would find her in Egypt. He said I would save the Pharoah and he would deliver her to me. So I made my way to Egypt and offered myself in servitude to the Pharaoh in hopes that the prophesy would come to pass. And now here she is."

Ichabod looked at the woman. She was wearing his shirt and Ichon was wearing his breeches. "Where did you cone upon these clothes?" Ichabod asked as he looked at the sleeping woman.

"They were here when I... Appeared. I covered her with the shirt for her modesty. These other clothes items were here as well."

Ichabod could see they were Abbie's clothes.

He gently touched the young woman's face, "why does she not wake up?" Ichabod asked.

"I do not know." Ichon did not want to let her go.

"I beg your pardon, but I must check..." Ichabod exposed the young woman's arm, searching for the small scar where Abbie had been shot. It was not there, confirming this was not Abbie.

Ichabod then checked both of her hands. There was no emblem of Thura on either one.

"Is this what you search for," Ichon held out his hand.

In his palm was etched the emblem, just as it was on Ichabod's.

Ichabod took his hand to examine it. As soon as their hands touched there was a warmth emanating from the marking. The men snatched their hands away, as the young woman woke up.

She looked terrified at first, not knowing where she was. Her clothes were gone, and she pulled the white shirt up, clinging to it for cover.

"Do not be afraid," Ichon said in Germanic.

"Min alkhatifin baladi!" She cried out as she backed away from the two white men. She didn’t know if she should be afraid.

They both recognized she spoke in the same ancient dialect as the other Egyptians. She was asking to be save her from her captors.

"Lla takhaf," Ichon took her hand. "Do not be afraid. We are friends. We mean you no harm."

As soon as he held her hand she knew he was telling the truth.

"What is your name?" Ichabod asked her.

She shook her head, "I... I do not know…”

"Oh no..." Ichabod was going into panic mode. Something had gone horribly wrong. And without this woman's help how would he find Abbie?

He remembered what it was like to wake up in Scotland not knowing who he was or how he got there. The thought of Abbie going through that was too much.

"My betrothed is lost, and only you can help me find her. Please if you can remember anything at all..."

"I don't know my name or who I am," now she was starting to panic. "I don't know anything!"

"It's all right," Ichon cupped her cheek in his hand to calm her. Already he had developed quite an affection for the mysterious young woman.

As he did, he felt the warmth of the emblem in his hand again.

The young woman felt the warmth too on her lower back. She sat up on her knees and tried to see what it was.

"May I," Ichon asked as he moved the shirt just enough to see. Indeed the emblem was etched on her lower back. Only it was very faint. The emblem on his hand was drawn to her lower back.

"I must..." He reached out and placed his and firmly on her back.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as a myriad of sensations filled her body.

When she opened her eyes again it was if she lit up. "I am here! I am alright! My name is Avigayil. I hail from the Upper Egypt on the boarder of Kush. My parents sent me as tribute to the Pharaoh in hopes that I will gain his favor and bring great wealth to my family. But I had a dream that I would find you."

She looked back and forth between Ichabod and Ichon. But she knew, Ichon was the man she was looking for.

"And did you have a dream about a young woman with your likeness? Did you call upon her for help?"

Avigayil shook her head. "No. I did not dream of anyone who looked like me. Nor did I dream that I was in need of help. I only dreamt that I would find the man who was looking or me."

"This cannot be..." Ichabod felt his heart racing. Abbie had been apprehensive about time traveling without any help from the Angels. What if this was a mistake.

"I must go back and try to help Abbie. The Thura on Avigayil is very faint and she had no memory until you touched her. I fear it is spread itself too thin to serve so many purposes."

Ichabod willed himself to leave, and felt his spirit drift back into his body. He was soon back on the little mat in the slave quarters. He quietly called to Thura to lend aid to Abbie. He would sacrifice whatever he needed to in order to help her.

\---

***Bright light. Nothing else. Abbie felt her spirit adrift surrounded by a bright light. She wondered how she was just a spirit floating around with no body. How had this happened? She tried to force her spirit to connect to her body, but there was nothing.

“Just let go Abbie,” Pandora’s voice called out to her.

“Where are you? What have you done?” Abbie demanded.

“I am far from you Abbie. You however…” she laughed playfully. “You are nowhere. And soon the Thura will be so weak that the tether will break, and you will slip into eternity. Your mindless body will be left to wander the Earth until in withers and dies.”

“No… This can’t be happening…” Abbie suddenly felt her spirit slipping away. She could sense a panic come over her. 

“Did you feel that Abbie? That was Thura being forced to work too hard. It is taxed to its limit. And your Spirit is slipping away.”

“No!” Abbie refused to believe that. She struggled to sense her body. She had to believe The Thura would not allow her to die.  
She could feel herself floating somewhere, like a ghost. 

That when she saw her lifeless body laying in a bed. A woman looked after her. She was close and yet painfully aware that she was truly very far away. Trapped between two realms.

It was like an out of body experience. After a while she felt her spirit slipping again. The Thura was being forced to work again. She struggled to keep her spirit close to her body and was astonished by what happened next. ***

*At the same time Ichabod & Ichon wake Avigayil in the Garden Realm……..

When Abbie opened her eyes, nothing was familiar to her. Her mind was a fog. She couldn't think of who she was or where she was. She had no idea who the strange people where who surrounded her. They spoke gibberish as far as she could tell. There was one older woman who remained constantly by her side, wheeling and throwing her hands in the air.

What where they saying and what could be so serious that the woman was in such a state of fit?

A man who appeared to be some type of witch doctor checked her over. She looked around trying to find anything familiar. As she tried to make sense of her surroundings she felt a warmth on her lower back. She sat up and angled herself to see what it was. There was some strange tattoo on her lower back.

"You have been marked by the god Amun!" The woman exclaimed.

Abbie could now understand what she was saying but when Abbie spoke, the woman and the doctor looked at her like he was crazy.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Abbie asked, but they could not understand her.

"Oh no! Amun has struck her dumb. She's lost all sense and speech.

"No she speaks in tongues!" Claimed the witch doctors. "Perhaps Amun himself speaks through her."

"Well let us hope that he allows Hathor to bless her so that the Pharaoh will find her favorable." The woman rang her hands with worry.

Abbie struggled to form the words that they would understand. But soon they came to her, and the two strangers could understand her.

"What's happening to me?"

"Oh Avigayil," the woman exclaimed. "You've regained your senses!"

"Who are you?" Abbie asked. "Why do you call me Avigayil?"

"You poor dear. I'm your maid servant Morah, charged with the care of Master Kustep's most beloved daughter. We were on our way to present you as a gift to the Pharaoh in hopes that he would chose you as his second wife. But yesterday morning you were stricken ill and fell from your camel."

"I'm to meet the Pharaoh?" Abbie asked. "To be his wife?"

"That is the hope my dear. It would bring great honor and prestige to your family. But now you are stricken and it is all been for nothing. Your father will be so very disappointed! He will have me put out! I'll be dragged by the horses for allowing you to be injured!"

The woman became hysterical e and Abbie tried to calm her. "No, I won't allow that to happen. I'm fine. We will go to the Pharaoh as planned."

"You can't even remember your name..." Morah sniffled between sobs. "How will you charm the Pharaoh and honor your father?"

"Well, I now know my name is Avigayil. The rest you shall teach me on our way."

"Oh my lady you are too good. May the gods bless you!" The large woman hugged Abbie's tiny body squeezing a bit too hard.

"All right, Morah," Abbie patted the woman.

"Get some rest my lady. We shall set off for the Palace at sun rise so that we are not too late."

Abbie tried to sleep, but her rest was uneasy. The tattoo on her back periodically warming, caused her to toss. Then her dreams were of a strange man. His blue eyes seemed to look right into her soul.

** Abbie’s Spirit looked on in disbelief. Thura was just letting her body mindlessly go on without her.**  
\----

The witches were struggling against the power of the Thura which was being stretched to its limits.

"Be strong my sisters," Pandora called to them. "In a few days you shall be rewarded for your loyalty."

Pandora disguised herself dawning long blond hair and green eyes. She would present herself to the Pharaoh and willingly or not he would chose her as a concubine. Once she could get the Pharaoh and Abbie’s physical body alone, she could use Abbie to pull the Hidden One's soul from captivity allowing him to live in the body of the Pharaoh. Victory was within her grasp.

Ichabod had retained his Spirit and memory so she needed to be sure he did not recognize her. She would also need to keep Abbie and Ichabod apart. The last thing she wanted was for Thura to be strengthened by the Witnesses power.

\---

 

3 ~The Rush~

Ichabod worked very hard the next day. Every muscle in his body ached. However he had fallen into this new life quite easily considering. He supposed it was the power of Thura helping him to adjust.  
He was resolved to do this work until he could find out why Thura had called them here, with the hope of finding Abbie. But by early afternoon the Forman called all the workers aside. It was time to let the water in and view the fruits if their labors. He sent a messenger on to ensure all the slaves and the workers were out of the canals before the waters were let loose.

The Forman checked his sun dial. It was time. The men were given beer to drink as they awaited the water flow. Ichabod had to admit it was good beer. Not cold as he would have liked but after two days of hard labor, he wasn't complaining.

As he drank he felt his hand warm. It was Thura.

"Look, someone is in the canal," one of the slaves pointed.

Ichabod stood to his feet. It couldn't be. About a mile away, three camels were crossing the empty canal. Two carried two women and one carrying luggage and supplies.

Ichabod knew immediately it was Abbie. The Thura on his hand now burned.

"Abbie!" He began to run as fast as his long legs would allow him. If his body ached at all he did not notice nor did he care.

\---

Morah spent most of the day’s journey telling Abbie about her life and her father. How she was Master Kustep's only daughter and considered a prize in their village. He had preserved her, keeping her from all the eager young men for such a purpose as this; the opportunity to win the heart of the Pharaoh.

Surprisingly nothing was familiar to Abbie, but she took in every detail about her life and simply went along with it. She listened to everything Morah had to say, but her thoughts kept returning the man in her dream.

"I know that look Avigayil," Morah said in a slightly chastising tone. "Get that imaginary man out of your head. You need to focus on the Pharaoh."

"I am... It's just that he was so different from everyone else I’ve seen since I woke up. I've not seen anyone with eyes like his. Maybe the gods are trying to tell me something."

"Avigayil, he does not exist. Please get it out of your head." Morah stopped her camel and the servant halted the other two. "This is different..."

Morah examined the canal. She looked left and right seeing no end. "We shall have to cross it."

"I don’t know Morah." Abbie had a bad sense about it, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Who knows how long we could walk before finding a way around. We must make it to the palace today or you will miss your opportunity."

"Very well," Abbie agreed.

Morah rode her camel carefully down the edge of the canal. Once she was safely down, the servant led Abbie and the other camel down. It was only about thirty feet wide and already Morah's camel was making its way up the ten foot ledge. Next the servant guided the camel with the luggage up leaving it with Morah and went back to help Abbie.

"Do you hear that?" Morah asked as the strangest sound grew louder. She noticed a group of men running in their direction led by one very tall white man.

"Abbie!" He called out.

Morah looked in the other direction and was horrified by the sight of a nine foot wall of water heading down the canal.

The servant and Abbie noticed too and tried to hurry the camel up. But the camel was spooked and made a run for it down the canal, with Abbie.

It happened in an instant. The rush of water knocked the camel over and Abbie was plunged under. Her foot caught in the camels strap, she was carried away. She taught against the current to free herself but she quickly ran out of air. She sucked in getting nothing but her lungs painfully filled with water.

Ichabod watched horrified as she went under. She didn't come up. He had to go in. The wall of water rushed by him then he saw her and her camel. He jumped in just as she was passing and caught her by the arm. But she could not be pulled up. He dove under and saw her foot tangled. It took him a couple of tries but he managed to free her and make his way to the edge with her limp body in his arms.

The other workers pulled them out of the water. Morah was in hysterics when Abbie's lifeless body was laid on the ground.

"No! She is drowned! My lady has gone to be with the gods!"

"Back away!" Ichabod stammered to her. Her pulse was fading fast and she wasn’t breathing. He opened her mouth and breathed in. At first there was no response but he tried again. This time water came from her mouth as she coughed and took a heavy breath. Her eyes met Ichabod's and he could see the surprise.

"Abbie," he whispered.

But she didn't responded. She just looked shocked.

"Praise be to Amun!" Morah dropped to her knees and grabbed Abbie away from Ichabod.

Their eyes never left each other, as the woman hugged her. Ichabod could not tell if she recognized him or not. She said nothing.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine. You have my deepest gratitude," was Abbie's response.

He could tell now that she didn't know who he was.

"Avigayil, we need to get to the palace. The sun is going down."

"We should hurry then," Abbie allowed Noes the male servant to help her up. "What is your name?" She asked Ichabod.

He wanted to say Ichabod, but there were too many around. "I am called Ichon Kraän of Germania." He tried to reach for her and touch her. If he could press his hand on her back against the Thura. But that wasn't going to happen.

Morah got between them. "We will be sure to tell her father what you have done. He will certainly reward you."

"That will not be necessary," Ichabod's eyes did not leave Abbie's. Permit me please to tend her wounds she is injured. I can help."

"Not necessary. I am her nurse maid since she was a babe. I will tend to her."

Noes and Morah helped Abbie up on the camel and the three were on their way again. This time escorted personally by the crew foreman, Thrace. He knew the King would want to know of the incident.

 

\---

There was a parade of beautiful women lined up to enter the palace. Most of them had stopped to prepare themselves before meeting the Pharaoh. They arrived in their finest garments, draped in whatever jewelry their families could afford. Their hair or wigs were one up and their faces painted to make them as beautiful as possible. This was their chance to make an impressive first impression.

The Pharaoh and his royal guard greeted the women who flirted and charmed relentlessly. The king smiled. Quite a few of them had made an impression on him, including a tall blond with green eyes.

But now the king was getting bored with this. He was ready to leave and tend to more pressing matters when he saw one of his foremen approaching with two camels.

"My Lord," the Forman waved to the king as he got out of his chariot. He bowed his head deeply awaiting the Pharaohs acknowledgment.

The king took a moment to look them over; a servant, a lady's maid and a poor little wretch of a thing. The girl was soaked to the bone and shivering. Her face covered by a wet mop of long dark curls.

"What is it, Thrace?"

"The new canal is complete. The waters flow... But I regret to inform you we had an incident. These good people where crossing the canal as the waters were released. The young woman was injured and they lost a camel."

"I see," the Pharaoh approached the young woman. "And what is your name?"

"Avigayil of the house of Kusteph," Abbie managed through chattering teeth.

"Of the Upper lands… yes. Your father and his men served me well in the battle. I will see that you are taken care of and compensated for the loss of the camel."

"My Lord, I beg your pardon," Morah spoke up. He nodded for her to continue. "My lady is the only daughter of Master Kusteph. We journeyed here so that she could be presented to you... To join your household."

The other hopeful concubines could not hold their giggles and laughs. Abbie was an absolute disaster.

"Silence," the king too had to hold in a smile. But her state of wretchedness was partly his fault. He would not allow anyone to laugh at her expense. "Is this true Avigayil?"

"Yes my king." She looked up for the first time, through the mess of damp curly hair draped around her.

That's when he saw her. Large dark brown eyes surrounded by thick long lashes. Her skin was the most beautiful shade of brown... And her lips were so plump and perfect. Without a drop of makeup, jewelry or done up hair, yet her beauty rivaled any of the other women before him.

He was momentarily awe stricken. Perhaps because she had not been what he expected. He reached up his hand to help her down from her camel, to the gasps of the other girls.

Abbie reluctantly allowed him to help her down, but when her feet touched the ground she wobbled and nearly fell over. Pharaoh grabbed her, swooping her up in his arms. Now they were face to face. She grew more endearing to him by the moment.

"Are you all right?" He asked her his eyes locked on hers.

"My ankle..." Abbie started to explain but Morah interrupted.

"It is more than that my Lord! She was taken and the gods returned her to us!"

"Is this true?" Intef turned to his foreman.

"Yes, it's true. The Barbarian pulled her from the water. She had no breath. The maid called out to Amun for protection. As she did, the barbarian breathed into her and life returned to her body."

"Well then if my ancestors delivered you to me, I shall see to your care," the Pharaoh smiled at her. "Send the physician to the royal chambers. We shall ensure that she is well before she joins the other ladies."

Abbie wrapped her arms around him as he carried her from the courtyard. The other young women were in fits, except for one. Pandora was quite please. Not only with how easily the King took to Abbie, but also with the king himself.

He was a little younger than she would like, only around age twenty-five. And his skin was a lighter tan. She would prefer a bit more dark and bronze to his coloring. But he was handsome. Very handsome. With dark eyes and thick black eyebrows. He had an excellent build and the heart of a warrior. She was certain the Hidden one would be pleased to inhabit his body.

\---

The Pharaoh took Abbie to the suite right next to his. He began looking over her ankle, gently gliding his hand over the bone.

"It's not broken, just swollen," he smiled.

Abbie smiled back, "my Lord you are too kind."

"Nonsense. We should make you whole so that you can dance for me at the celebration. You can dance, yes?"

"She dances marvelously my Lord," Morah chimed in. "And she sings with the voice if a goddess!"

"Morah, please," Abbie couldn't remember knowing these things and didn't want to over sell herself to the Pharaoh.

They were interrupted by the physician and Vizier Ankhu.

As the physician tended to Abbie, the Vizier pulled his nephew aside.

"My King, should you bring the girl to the royal chambers? You have not even chosen the concubines yet. No need to get the poor girl's hopes up."

"Uncle, she is no ordinary girl. The gods themselves have delivered her."

"I do not understand..." The vizier looked at his nephew who clearly was smitten with the girl.

"She was drowned at the canal. They said the god Amun breathed life into her using a Northman as his vessel to deliver the breath of life."

The vizier looked at the girl. Her Dark completion meant she hailed from the southern regions near Nubia. And a Northman? Could these two be the Doppelgangers? Or even the Witnesses?

"What troubles you uncle?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Perhaps you are correct to keep the girl close, if she has truly been sent from the gods. We should look into this Northman as well, especially If the gods use him as a vessel."

\---

The next morning King Intef prepared himself to go down to the canals. He had planned to go anyway, but now with the talk of the mysterious barbarian from the north interceding for the gods, his curiosity was peeked.

4 ~The Healer~ 

He was accompanied by his cousin and General of the army Seth Maribre, along with several other guards. As they approached the work sight where slaves and servants were building a stone bridge over the canal.

All work halted as the kings subjects dropped to their knees and bowed their heads. He waved to the foreman to rise and walk with him as he surveyed the progress.

"I am very pleased with the progress," the king looked on with his head held high.

"We are ahead of schedule my Lord," Thrace gladly reported. "Your people are eager to please you."

"I am curious about the incident that occurred yesterday... Tell me where is this Northman that everyone has told me about."

The foreman called for one of the servant so bring Ichabod. A minute later they returned.

"What is your name, barbarian?" Intef asked.

"I am Ichon Kraän of the Cimbri of Germania."

"And what brings you here, so far from your home and your people."

Ichabod had to be smart about this. He knew that this was the 13th Dynasty sometime around 1750 BC. These people were very superstitious and believed strongly in their gods.

"I had a dream that the gods were calling me to this place. They have a purpose for me here. So I have offered myself as a slave to you my Lord in order to earn my citizenship."

"The gods have delivered you, Ichon. For your service to myself and my people, I grant you your citizenship. You are no longer a slave but a servant." The king turned to the foreman. "See to it he is given a fair wage."

The king continued on his way.

But as he walked, he stepped on the tail of a cobra. It sprang from the bushes and bit him on the leg.

The guards were in a commotion as all the servants and slaves looked on.

"A cobra!" One of the guards yelled out.

Ichabod heard the commotion and knew this was a very fatal bite. The king would be dead in an hour or two if he didn't act immediately.

He ran to the king’s side, "find the snake! Do not let it get away!"

Ichabod quickly applied a splint and bandaged the leg. Do not let him move this leg! Keep his heart elevated above the leg at all times. Have you found the snake?"

"Yes! It's here in a bush," one of the guards moved to strike the snake dead as it raised up.

"Do not strike it! I need it alive!" Ichabod was about to attempt to charm the snake, something he'd only ever read about but never done. If this didn't go right, he'd be just as dead as the king.

Sit here and don't move, just hum," he told the guard.

"What? No! It's going to strike!" The man backed away.

Ichabod lowered himself. These people were rightfully afraid, but every second mattered right now. He held up a hand and whistled to hold the snake’s attention. With his other hand he took a thick stick and tossed it suddenly. She snake went to strike the stick and Ichabod quickly grabbed it by the neck.

"Bring me a horse! A very strong one for the snake to bite." Ichabod ordered. "If you want our King to live you will move quickly!"

Seth returned a moment later with his prize stallion removed from his chariot. Ichabod allowed the snake to bite the horse, just a little in hopes that the strong animal would begin to produce antibodies. He then milked the remaining venom into a flask just in case the horse idea didn't work.

The crowd looked on bewildered. Ichabod couldn't exactly tell him he'd read about this in a book over three thousand years in the future. So they would have to think he was some type of witch doctor or priest.

"We must get the King to the palace immediately! Bring this horse as well! Hurry!"

\---

At the Palace Ichabod was forced to wash. His woven tunic was taken away and he was given a clean shenti to wear. He was glad of it for hygienic reasons as he monitored the king and the stallion closely. He tightened the tourniquet, knowing he would not be able to leave it on for more than an hour. But at least it would slow the spread of the venom and give the horses blood time to develop antibodies.

"I am going to be with the gods." Intef mumbled to Ichabod.

"Not if I can help it my Lord." Ichabod checked him for jaundice a sign of his organs being poisoned. So far so good. There was some respiratory distress, but very mild. The clock was ticking.

"What are you doing?" The physician was pacing and throwing up his hands. "We need to call the priests so we can prepare our king to join the gods!"

"No!" Intef grumbled. "Let him do his work."

The vizier and the queen came in and assessed the situation. Aya sat with her husband while the vizier joined Ichabod.

"If you have come to distract me with questions and second guessing please leave me be," Ichabod had already reached his limit with the physician. He didn't need another know it all telling him what to do.

"No my good man. Do your work. I suspect you are his only hope." Vizier Ankhu placed a hand on Ichabod's shoulder.

As Ichabod drew the blood from the horse, Ankhu saw the emblem of Thura etched in his palm. The emblem was being kept by one of the Seven, and had disappeared two days before. His brothers had been in communication with him to be on the lookout since the two know Doppelgangers were foretold to meet in Egypt.

\---

 

Without a proper needle injecting the horse’s blood into the Pharaoh was incredibly unpleasant. However with the alternative being death, Intef took it with a brave face.

"My Lord I must loosen the tourniquet now for fear that you will lose this foot, if it stays on too long."

"So this is it then," the pharaoh gasped. He was getting pale. "We shall know if the gods are with me still. Loosen the bindings."

The king closed his eyes. There was nothing more to be done.

The vizier pulled Ichabod into the hall way as the queen sat with the king.

 

"Tell me, are you really Ichon Kraän of Germania?" He asked.

"I... Of course..." Ichabod nodded but Ankhu took his hand.

"Or are you one of the Witnesses?"

"I take it you are Ankhu of the Seven Keepers. You know what this is?" Ichabod asked him as he looked at his hand.

"Yes... It is Thura. The emblem disappeared from my brother's care. Which means that the Witnesses have come. But why? The doppelgangers of this era were not foretold to have a visitation. We keep careful records of all the prophesies."

"Are you certain? We were called and brought here." Ichabod tried to keep his voice down.

"Yes I am certain. These Dopplegangers are critical in the lineage of both Witnesses. What happens here is vital to the future. If anything is changed... No... I cannot think of the disaster that would be. Why would the Angels not stop you?"

"They have been banished in our time for interfering... Things did not always go as anticipated."

"Oh dear... Well the Angels exist in our time. Let us hope they will step in to prevent something detrimental from occurring."

"Uncle! The queen called from Pharaoh’s bedside. "He breathes with ease!"

"This is good! This is very good indeed!" The vizier hugged Ichabod. "The gods shine upon us this day!"

"We have you to thank," Ichabod caught the queens attention and she went to him. "I shall see to it that you are rewarded." Her hands lingered on his chest.

Ichabod bowed his head attempting to back away. But she took his hands in hers and kissed both his cheeks... a little too close to his lips.

The queen rejoined her husband and the vizier leaving Ichabod in the hallway. That's when he saw Abbie. She was in the room right beside the king’s. She stood in the doorway watching him with the most peculiar look on her face.  
~  
*** Abbie’s Spirit floated around for quite a while. She had no sense of time. But she felt something in her Spirit. She was not as alone as she thought. Thura was there trying to help to stay strong and not give up. That when she saw herself again, resting on a bed.  
And she could sense that Ichabod was close.  
“Get up!” She tried to tell her body. “Go find Crane! Please… get up!”***  
***

Abbie was resting on the bed when she suddenly felt the need to get up. Morah had fallen asleep and wouldn't be able to chastise her. She hobbled to the door, leaning on the wall and a table for support along the way. 

When she peeked out the door she saw the Vizier, the Queen and Ichon talking. She could tell something was going on. Her curiosity peeked when she saw the Queen being oh so close with Ichon. After the Queen went back into the room, he turned to find her watching him.

"What has happened?" Abbie asked him.

"The Pharaoh was bitten by a cobra."

"Oh my god!" Abbie sounded genuinely worried. "Is he live?"

"He lives... I fashioned a cure," Ichabod walked towards her. "You need not worry."

"You are a very remarkable man," Abbie smiled. "You saved my life and now the Pharaoh's."

"And for that he has rewarded me. No longer a slave I am now an Egyptian and I labor at the canals for coin." He reached out to her. "Abbie..."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because I know you. And you know me."

Abbie shook her head as he stepped closer to her. Her head tipped almost straight up to look him in the eye but she did not back away. There was something so comforting when she felt his breath upon her face.

"You are my Lieutenant." He said as his hand gently traced down her shoulder and her arm. He saw the scar from her old bullet wound and brushed his thumb over it. "You are my Treasure. Now his hand went around her back. He could feel the warmth of the Thura, and so could she. Her heart was racing. He was so close.

"I beg your pardon young man," Morah interrupted. "She is the very special guest of the Pharaoh! We thank you greatly for delivering her back to us but she will not pay her gratitude with her virtue! That is for the King."

Morah pulled Abbie back into the room and slammed the door shut on Ichabod. "Avigayil! What on earth are you thinking child!? He may be a wise and brave man but he is not the Pharaoh! Do not lose hold of your senses!"

"Something was calling me to him. And he is the man in my dreams Morah!"

"That hairy beast! Covered head to toe like a wild animal."

"I don't mind it. It's exciting that he's so different."

"Put him out of your mind girl." Morah shouldered Abbie's weight and helped her limp back to the bed.

Abbie knew she should be focused on winning the Pharaoh’s heart. But there was something about the Barbarian from the North.  


*** Abbie’s Spirit watched with great disappointment she had been so close. Now her spirit needed to rest again. She had to be ready for next time her physical self and Ichabod were in contact.***

\----

5 ~ Healing Hands~

 

Ichabod checked on the king. He was doing well as the antibodies fought the poison in his system. He left him to rest and turned to the Vizier.

"My partner is the girl I pulled from the water. Might I have permission to tend to her wounds?"

"Of course," the vizier nodded. "We shall discuss your situation when you are done."

Ichabod hurried next door and knocked.

***Abbie’s spirit was still tired, when she sensed Ichabod near her body again. She had to muster up the energy to get close to her body and hope Thura would help open the realm separating them.***

Morah was not so pleased to see the barbarian when she opened the door. "Avigayil is resting!"

The woman tried to close the door on him but Ichabod held it open. "The vizier has sent me to tend Avigayil's wounds."

Morah stepped out of the way. The Vizier was third in line of Authority after the Pharaoh and his Queen. "Very well."

Abbie didn't know why her heart was racing as he walked towards her. She sat up on the bed, and Ichabod sat next to her, by her legs. He took her petite foot in his hands.

"It is not broken," she shuttered nervously at his touch.

His large hands tenderly felt around her ankle, "no but it is quite swollen." He turned to Morah. "Bring me a basin of very cold water and some cloth. It will need cold compresses."

Morah was leery about leaving him with her mistress, but she did as she was told.

Ichabod needed to touch the Thura etched on her back, but it was covered by her dress and she was leaning against her back. He noticed a few scrapes and bruises on her skin. "Did the Physician leave any salve for these?

Abbie nodded and handed him the small dish of cream from her bedside table.

"Permit me please, I shall asses the injuries just to make sure there is no further damage hidden beneath the skin."

Abbie nodded as Ichabod checked her hands then up her arms. She held her breath trying to still the strange sensations that kept flittering through her body. Ichabod gently applied the salve on the scrape on her arm then moved up to her neck. Her hair was extremely long, and he had to reach around her to gather it up and pull it to the side.

He was so close to her, almost face to face. He dipped his finger in the salve and traced it down the scratch on her neck. Her breath caught and a soft gasp escaped.

"Did I hurt you," he whispered.

Her eyes were fixated on his lips; lips that she had a sudden urge to taste... "Yes... No... Just a little." She couldn't seem to focus. She didn't understand what had come over her.

Ichabod's heart pounded out of his chest. After she had almost drowned, he had desperately wanted to hold her in his arms and not let her go. And now that he was so close to her, touching her soft brown skin... so close to her plump lips.

He touched the faint bruise on her cheek, "does this hurt?"

She shook her head their eyes meeting, locked on each other. His warm breath was upon her face. She could hardly breathe as he drew closer...

"AHEMMM!!!" Morah as loudly as she could, cleared her throat and dropped the basin of water with a thud on the table.

"I was just assessing the bruise on Mistress Avigayil's cheek," Ichabod backed off quickly. "Superficial... It will heal most directly. Oh yes the cold compress." He reached into the water and took a cold wet cloth bringing it to Abbie's ankle.

It concerned him that the Thura on his hand did not warm again as it did earlier and the way it did with Ichon. He would need to find a chance to touch his against Abbie's and hope the power would generate. It would be difficult with Morah hovering.

Abbie shivered and bit her lip, as Ichabod gently pressed the cold cloth to her ankle. As he tended the swollen limb, Abbie felt a twinge in her loins and a flash of heat strike through her. She relaxed back on the bed. That's when it happened. His hand touched her calf. Her leg went limp and she felt the moistness well up in her folds. But it was the sound that escaped her as her eyes closed that gave her away.

Ichabod froze and looked up at her, his mouth gaped slightly open. Did she just...

Abbie suddenly realized he had stopped and that her body had betrayed her. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. She swallowed hard as she was struck with embarrassment. She sat up and clutched her knees together.

Morah was stunned. Her precious little virgin had never made such a sound before. This mongrel was attempting to seduce her and eliciting feelings from her that should be saved for the Pharaoh.

"Sir, I can finish that." Morah wanted to get his hands off her.

"No. I must properly wrap it," Ichabod insisted. Whatever was happening, he needed to keep it going. He believed his Abbie would come back.

He took a dry cloth to carefully wrap the ankle. "Oh how did I miss this bruise on your knee? Miss Morah, please tell the physician we need more salve. Take your time." Ichabod knew he was being quite imprudent, but he was desperate to get Abbie back. And if his touch was helping her body at least recall him, then he wanted to act on it.

Morah gasped. "I shall hurry back!"

She went as quickly as she could.

Ichabod knew he needed to move fast. He just hoped he wouldn't scare Abbie and have her shut down. Now she was tense and he needed her to relax. He dabbed the last of the salve and tried to rub it on her knee.

"it's all right I won't hurt you," he smiled.

"It's not that... It's... I don't know what just happened. I have never been touched by a man before."

Ichabod bit his lips and his cheeks turned noticeably red. He willed himself not to laugh. It would be most unscrupulous and un gentlemanly of him to do so. But Abbie was the most fiercely passionate lover he'd ever known.

Abbie could tell he held it back and could see the flush of his cheeks. Now she was embarrassed, and offended. He was clearly a man who had understanding of the human body and perhaps he knew something about her now that she could not remember.

Her lips quivered as tears welled up in her eyes.

"My apologies, Avigayil. You are a most beautiful young woman. And I have no doubt that you are likewise strong, honorable and most dedicated. If I have offended, I throw myself at your mercy and beg your forgiveness.

"It's all right," she relaxed a little removing the robe from her leg to expose her knee.

He carefully rubbed the salve but he needed to touch the Thura. As she laid back he noticed her flinch.

"Is your back injured?"

"It's just a little sore on this side."

"Might I have a look?"

She hesitated. The sore area was too low for her to lower her robe without exposing herself.

"I.... I could turn away. I promise I will not look until you are prepared." Ichabod stepped away from her and turned around.

Abbie didn't budge at first but then she slowly removed her robe and laid on her belly. She pulled her silk sheets across her behind for modesty's sake.

"Ok, you can look now."

Ichabod was not prepared. Not prepared at all for how beautiful she looked laying on that bed, with the red silk sheet covering the curves of her bottom. Her long dark curles draped across her back as she looked at him with those deep dark brown eyes.

He swallowed hard and tried to think of all kinds of unpleasantries to calm the ache that was beginning to swell beneath his shenti.

He sat beside her taking slow deep breaths, forcing himself not to get a hard on as he brushed the long curls to the side. But any improper thoughts went quickly when he saw the large bruise on her back.

"Oh my," he almost didn't want to touch for fear she had a broken rib. But he knew it would be the only way to know for sure. "Please let me know the level of discomfort."

He gently touched the outside area around the bruise working his way in. She flinched and took a breath but it was not as bad as he feared.

"The bone is not broken all the way," his voice was soothing. "It is only a mild fracture. You will need to be careful for a few days."

"I will," she smiled.

She felt his hand moving down her back. Ichabod hoped she would not protest as he touched ever so scandalously low. His Thura still did not warm. He pulled back the sheet. The Thura on Abbie's back though visible was extremely faint. Even lighter than the one on Avigayil. Ichabod tried to touch it but there was no reaction... from the Thura.

He started to move his hand away.

"Please don't stop," her voice was so soft.

Any resolve to keep his manhood at bay instantly diminished, as it hardened beneath its covering.

He placed his hand firmly on the Thura on her back, "Abbie?"

"Why do you call me that?" she smiled enjoying his touch.

"Do you know me?" He hoped her memory would be awakened.

"You were a stranger to me, until you drew me from the water. Now I cannot pretend that my body does not ache for your touch. The touch of the man who breathed life into me. It must be a sign from the gods."

Ichabod wanted her so badly, but she did not know who he was. He would be a blaggard to take her in such a condition.

"I don't know why this feels so right to me," she turned exposing her breast to his wanting eyes.

He grasped her breast, and kissed her; her mouth fell open allowing his tongue in. He drank of her praying the Thura would awaken her mind.

"Tell me that you know me now, I beg you," he breathed his lips barely apart from hers.

"Only from a dream," she smiled. "But this is real. We can know each other now, Ichon." She kissed him again but he pulled away.

"Apologies," he pulled the sheet over her to cover her body.

"You don't want me?" She now became very nervous. Why had she just thrown herself at this stranger. Why did her body ache so badly for him?

"I do... But I am a stranger to you..."

The door opened and Morah came in, stunned by what she saw. "What goes on here?!"

"I discovered an injury on Avigayil's rib. She must take extreme care for a few days to insure it heals."

"I will see to it," Morah had daggers in her eyes for him. "I believe we have had enough of your services sir."

"Yes, I shall leave you to her care." Ichabod got up, careful to hide his erection and left.

Morah slammed the door and turned to Abbie. She hurried to Abbie, grabbing her by the shoulders nd shaking her firmly.

"Have you lost all of your senses!? Have you?!" She yelled. "Her tan face was now dark brown and red from the furry of her anger. "If you were not already injured I would take you over my knee and thrash you to bits! You have Pharaoh's heart and yet you play at this!"

"But he is the man in my dreams. I am drawn to him in a way I can not explain!"

"Your whole life has been for this moment. This moment that you father prayed for, and sacrificed for. This is your one chance with the King of Egypt, and you risk it by whoring yourself to a foreigner! A nobody!" Morah was in tears.

 

"If you become entangled with a servant... A former slave no less, you will disgrace your father. He is putting all the hopes of your entire family on you. You could very well end up as a wife to the Pharaoh; Possible queen and mother to future generations of rulers! Do not ruin this one chance girl! Do you understand me?"

"Yes... I understand." Abbie had to concede. Morah was more intense in that moment than Abbie could handle. This was serious. This was everything.

***Abbies spirit felt defeated. The Thura had done nothing to help her connect to her body. And now she was so tired. That’s when she felt Thura again willing her to hold on. It was trying it’s best, but could only do so much. Abbie knew Pandora must be doing something to cause great strain on the Thura. She would have to be strong.***

Morah wanted to keep Abbie close to the Pharaoh. Unfortunately with his injury, the queen by his side and now this barbarian with his eye on Abbie, she knew they had to go. She had the palace servants take them to join the other girls who were awaiting the king.

\---

Ichabod was taken by the Vizier, to be cleaned up and given a room in the palace.

"The king has elevated you to a servant in his home. You won't be returning to labor in the canals."

"Vizier, Abbie does not remember me."

"Likely because you traveled using only one Thura. Abbie's Thura is still where it belongs. The power within the one Thura should be enough for you to both travel safely. There must be a problem... Something’s putting additional strain on your Thura."

"I am trying to get close to her. I thought if the Thuras etched into our skin were to touch, she might remember me. But it didn't work. I need to try again. Then we can find out why we are here and what is causing the Thura to work so hard."

"Very well. You have permission to visit her room as often as you need. But once she is moved to the Harem she will be off limits.

Ichabod watched as the Vizier made notes in his journal, and remembered the symbol that was in his own handwriting.

"Vizier, may I?" Ichabod held his hand out for the ink well. "It is how we knew we had been here."

The vizier handed it to him and watched him write the emblem on the scroll.

"All right then, you should visit Avigayil... Or Abbie rather. You'll be busy getting yourself cleaned up and prepared later.

"I have already washed and dawned a clean shenti."

The Vizier raised a painted eyebrow, "That will hardly do for the palace. Go on. Go see your girl."

Ichabod smiled.

However the smile was short lived when the servant cleaning the room, informed him that Abbie had joined the other young women in the harem, to await selection by the king.

\---

6 ~PAIN~

"Ah, Christ blasted! Have mercy!" Ichabod screamed in English as pain like he'd never felt before ripped through his body. Uncontrollable tears of pain sprang to his eyes.

He was laid out nude spread eagle on a table. He was the one who studied history so he should have known this was coming. Body hair and the fact that the ancient Egyptians hated it, meant that Ichabod was in for quite an ordeal. All that body hair was seen as unclean and was not acceptable for the royal house.

The sweet sticky past felt deceitfully good as it was applied warm. But the cloth being ripped away and taking his hair with it was unbearable.

Ichabod kept hoping it would get easier with each strip, but each one hurt just as bad as the one before it.

"Damn this torture!" Ichabod yelled as the next several strips cleared his unmentionable region.

Several servants held back snickers as his white skin turned red. Even with his skin tanned from the sun, he was paler than almost everyone. And he was the hairiest man they'd seen anywhere near the palace.

Just when he thought it was done, they turned him over to get the backside. "Are you serious?!" Ichabod asked in their language.

"Welcome to Egypt, barbarian," the servant laughed as he slathered the past on one of Ichabod's butt cheeks. "You'll get used to it."

It was over quickly, and the warm scented bath that followed felt so good. As he bathed he saw two servants come in with shaving gear. He let out a sigh as he tried to think of a way to keep the hair on his head.

Ichon's hair was much longer than Ichabod's. He convinced them not to pluck him bald. His beard was shaved low and thin, just outlining his jaw. The hair on his head was surprisingly free of bugs. They cut it shoulder length straight across and pulled it back into a tight pony tail

When he saw them going for his eyebrows he drew the line. "Do not even dare!" He gave the poor servant boy a stern eyebrow raise. The boy simply backed away.

Finally it was body cream and eye liner. The small shenti was taken away and replaced by a proper shendyt. It was kind of an Egyptian kilt that went to his mid thigh and was fastened with a belt and was very nice.

“A gift from Queen Aya,” the servant told him.

When he looked in the mirror he almost didn't recognize himself.

\---

Abbie was a little late joining the other girls. Morah had bathed her, but now it was time for her to be properly groomed.

"Her hair is her own so do not cut it," Morah insisted. "I have personally cared for it since the day she was born."

The harem matron examined the long dark curls. They went all the way down to her waist and were quite clean. She gathered a bit and smelled it. "Lilies... That will be fine for regular use. But when you are going to meet Pharaoh, oils with Lotus should be used if he desires sex, and lavender when he desires relaxation."

"That will not be a problem," Morah assured her.

"She can keep the hair. It will please Pharoah. Prepare her for sugaring."

Morah helped Abbie out of her dress and onto the table. She usually kept her Avigayil well groomed but it was a long journey to Memphis.

The process went quickly. She thought it would hurt more but she wasn't that hairy to begin with. When she spread for the bikini area the Matron came by.

"May I have a look at her," she asked Morah.

"You may," Morah nodded.

"The Matron spread Abbie's folds and was surprised to see she was indeed chaste. "And she is twenty-two years of age?"

"She is," Morah nodded. "Her father has kept her as his very special prize. Beautiful, virtuous and talented."

Morah and Abbie looked at each other and smiled. So far things were going very well.

Afterwards she enjoyed a milk bath with the other girls. Some were still jealous of her for stealing the Pharaoh's attention the night before.

"Don't worry about those girls," a tall blond approached Abbie in the bath. "They are just jealous because Pharaoh favors you. I'm Panai."

As Pandora spoke, she used her witch powers to enchant Abbie’s body since it was void of her soul. She influenced her against Ichabod in favor of Intef.

"I'm Avigayil."

"That's a beautiful name," Pandora ran her hand down Abbie's arm. “The pharaoh favors you. You should do all you can to please him. Put all others far from you heart. You’re heart belongs to Pharaoh now.”

“Yes,” Abbie agreed. “I only wish to make the Pharaoh happy.”

“Good,” Pandora continued to rub her arm. “You have the most beautiful color skin.”

Her color reminded Pandora of her beloved. Pandora suddenly felt sad and swam away. Abbie was left with a strange uneasy feeling.

***Abbie’s spirit continued adrift. She tried to stay strong, but she felt a growing distance between her spirit and her body. She didn’t know how long she could hold on. Only Thura gave her the strength and comfort of knowing she was not alone.***  


\---

7 ~ Anticipation~ 

By the next afternoon the King was anxious to get out of bed. His leg was still sore, but he was not the kind of young man who could be kept down. He had his servants dressing him when Ichabod arrived to check on him.

"My King, you should still be in bed. That wound needs more time and you still have venom in your system." Ichabod urged.

"Nonsense. I am a god and my fellow gods shine upon me. I have been delivered from the Cobra's death grip. Now it's deadly venom runs through my veins as does the strong blood of a mighty stallion!"

Okay, so this guy’s ego just grew a thousand times. He felt invincible.

"Surly there is nothing so urgent that you must tend to it right now."

"Oh but there is," Intef smiled. "Have a hundred young women waiting for me to decide which ones are worthy to be in my private chambers. I shall chose ten for myself and ten for my most trusted men... That includes you Ichon. I know the gods move through you."

"Thank you my Lord but..." Ichabod was about to protest but then he thought of Abbie. Perhaps this was the prophesy of the Dopplegangers. The pharaoh would deliver Avigayil to Ichon.

"as long as you feel strong enough to proceed."

"I do Ichon! All of Memphis will be celebrating. Of course you are invited to the private party with me and my guests."

"Thank you my Lord."

"Now I must go. My beauties await."

\---

And beauties they were. Abbie was the only one who truly caught Intef's eye. Their meeting two nights earlier was still fresh on his mind and it still endeared her to him. The king walked up and down the two rows of women several times before making his selection of only twenty women. The rest were given a parting gift of jewelry and enough coin to make their journey home.

The remaining twenty women were presented to him one at a time.

Abbie went into the private room and he waved her to come closer and turn around. "Beautiful," he smiled as she did a full turn. Her ass was amazing and he actually licked his lips. Morah had chosen a low cut dress in the front and back which draped low on her rear, exposing the emblem tattooed on her tailbone, just below the length of her hair.

He touched it sending a chill through her.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"I don't know. It appeared one day. Morah believes the gods have marked me as a special one."

"I would have to agree," Intef smiled. He reached out his hand guiding her to sit beside him on the bed. "You turned out to be even more lovely than I imagined."

Abbie blushed and looked away. "I must have been such a disaster when you first saw me."

"You were," he laughed. "You were the most beautiful disaster I have ever laid eyes on."

"Well I am your disaster now if you will have me," she smiled.

"I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be honest. You know I'm already choosing you so do not worry if your answer is not what you think I want to hear."

"Yes my Lord."

"How old are you?"

Abbie swallowed hard. She only knew what Morah had told her. She hoped it was the truth. "I'm twenty-two years."

"Oh... Older than I thought," he seemed pleased. "And is your virtue still in tact?"

"Yes, my Lord. My father has kept me for a higher purpose."

"And would you agree to giving it to me, even if I am not your husband." He didn't have to ask he was the Pharaoh. He could have her if he wanted. But he wanted her to want him.

"Yes my Lord. I willingly pledge my virtue to you."

"Avigayil... This makes me very happy." He smiled he actually felt butterflies in his chest. He'd never felt this before. He caressed her cheek and kissed her.

She felt butterflies too as the kiss deepened.

His heart began to race as he wrapped her in his arms and hugged her.

"Avigayil, I must finish evaluating the other women, but it all seems pointless now. You are the only one I want."

Abbie couldn't believe this was happening. This was good. Her family would be so pleased. She only hoped that soon she would remember everything so she could celebrate with them.

And the king was so handsome, strong and kind. No wonder the people loved him. Abbie felt like she could easily love him too.

He stood up taking her by the hand and escorted her to the door. "Farewell my beautiful disaster. Until we see each other again." They both giggled like love struck teenagers.

"Farewell my handsome king," she smiled as he pecked a dozen kisses across her cheeks and lips.

She was floating on a cloud as the servants escorted her to the harem.

Pandora had used her powers to listen to their conversation. The time was almost near. It would not be long before the king took his beautiful disaster to bed, and she would reunite with her love.

***Abbie could feel the distance growing between her spirit and her body. She watched as her physical self seemed to grow very fond of Pharaoh Intef. She worried that this attachment would affect ‘her’ feelings toward Ichabod. ***  
\---

8 ~Queen's Man~ 

Over the next two days the chosen women did not leave the harem. They underwent intense training on ways to please the Kings guests and in Abbie's case, the Pharaoh himself. They were taught how to dress, how to do their makeup and hair, and they practiced a dance to be performed for the king.

Ichabod spent most of his time playing hide and go seek from the queen. Aya had been captivated by the man and was determined to have him.

Aya sent Ichabod an invitation to join one of her special private parties. This he could not avoid. He hoped at least with this being a party with guests that he could keep things casual.

But he was so very wrong. This party was basically an orgy. He was ushered into the room and the door shut behind him. He took one look around and saw two men and three women mostly naked with the Queen. He immediately tried to leave, but was locked in.

"Welcome Ichon, you are my honored guest this evening." Aya waved him over to sit beside her.

Ichabod bowed his head, "If I may, I prefer to stand here my Queen."

A servant brought him some wine. He drank nervously trying to think of a way out of this.

"You do not have to worry Ichon. The king knows that you have been invited here tonight."

"I beg your pardon?" Ichabod gasped. The last thing he wanted was to lose is head or be dragged behind a horse through the streets of Memphis.

"This is your reward for saving him."

"And he knows what this is?" Ichabod watched the small group undulating and grinding against each other.

"Yes," the queen smiled as she began to undress. "You see the king and I have an arrangement. He has his harem and I have mine. He's adding to his, so it's only fair I do the same. I informed him that I'd be inviting you and he agreed. Unfortunately we are limited, unlike the king who can have intercourse as much as he pleases. We must find other ways to pleasure each other, as I am not allowed intercourse with another man."

Ichabod's jaw dropped. She was so flippant about the whole thing. And no one had even asked him if he wanted to be a part of this.

"My Queen this is not how I have been brought up to do things..."

"You are an Egyptian now! I am your Queen. Your priority should be to serve the king and to serve me. And I am asking you to serve me."

Ichabod stood his ground. He would not participate unless forced. "Am I allowed to act on my own free will?"

He was being stubborn and moral. She liked that. "You may participate or you may watch."

One of the young women played a flute as she shook her hips wildly. The belt she wore had little gold coins attached that chimed rhythmically to her music.

Aya waved to another girl to remove Ichabod's shendyt and robe. When his robe came off her eye was drawn to the scar across his chest. He must have been a warrior where he came from. Then they unfastened the belt of his shendyt.

Aya practically salivated as his cock was exposed. Ichabod forced himself to think unpleasant thoughts as they proceeded to pleasure each other around him. He tried not to get hard but it was impossible.

Aya spread herself before him as one of the servants pleasures her with a dildo. He tried to close his eyes but the sounds alone where even more intoxicating.

"Ichon look at me," she demanded through deep pants. She watched his cock throb as he was forced to look at her being pleasured.

Beads of sweat ran down his face as he fought the urge to grab his manhood and ejaculate. But Ichabod stood his ground even as they brought each other to orgasm. Eventually they were completely spent and drunk. The music stopped and Ichabod heard the door unlock.

He tried to grab his clothes and slip away unnoticed.

"Ichon," Aya whispered. He froze. "You may go but you will join us again tomorrow."

"Yes my queen," Ichabod answered without looking back.

She knew he had been turned on. His strength in resisting only made her want him more.

Ichabod hurried to his room which no surprise was very close to the Queens chambers. He found his chamber pot and quickly went to work satisfying the erection that was becoming engorged. A single thought of Abbie and a few firm strokes was all he needed. Tomorrow evening he would have to endure it again.

\---

 

The next day Ichabod had a free moment to speak with the vizier. There was something concerning him about the Pharoah's snake bite.

"We had the area completely cleared of snakes," Ichabod explained.

"The snake could have found its way there," Ankhu reasoned.

"But that particular cobra does not reside around that region. It's just very strange."

"I can't believe that someone would plant a snake there. Only the kings guard knew his schedule. And the people love this king. I don't think anyone would try to assassinate him. Perhaps there is something going on with a demonic force coming against him. Maybe that's why you are here. To save him and protect the Witness line."

As they walked through the palace they saw the Pharaoh and the Queen bidding farewell to a group of servants.

"Why are they leaving?" Ichabod asked as he saw the king and queen give them each a bag of gold and other gifts.

"They are being rewarded for their services over the past five years. Those five women were the Kings Harem. They were chosen by the queen as part of their marriage agreement. Now the King is choosing his own... more attractive ladies for his royal harem, and these are being set free."

"And the other two?" Ichabod asked as they walked back to his room.

"The queen has a small group of her own consorts. She is letting those two go to be married and I believe she seeks a new consort."

Ichabod scoffed as he poured himself a drink. Maybe last night was her testing him for the job. If so he hoped he had failed.

 

There was a knock at the door. A servant entered. "Ichon, the Queen requests your presence to discuss an urgent matter."

Ichabod swore under his breath.

He made his way to her chambers and found her sitting on her balcony looking over the garden. Her mood was melancholy.

"You sent for me, my Queen."

"I did," she stood and turned to him. "I put a lot of pressure on you last night. I should have spoken with you privately first. You see... It has been over a year since my husband and I have laid together. I have given him two sons, and he now has no use for me in that manner."

"You do not need to explain yourself my Queen."

"But I want to. Ichon, I still have desires. I want to be loved. Once I was irresistible to men. Now I have given the best of myself for Egypt and this is what is left." She took off her robe.

Ichabod looked away.

"My body is covered in Rolls and stretch marks, and you turn away from me now, just as you did last night. I am disgusting in your sight."

"No my Queen, you misunderstand me." Ichabod was one man who had an appreciation for what a woman's body endured to bring a new life into the world. "Your body is magnificent. I turn away because you are another man’s wife and not mine."

She smiled. "You think my body is magnificent?"

He nodded honestly, "Yes it truly is. You should not be ashamed of any mark upon it. They are beauty and strength."

"Thank you for your kind words Ichon. I shall see you tonight."

She had a servant see him out.

\---

Intef's sister Terra immediately went to the king who had ideas of his own. He was hoping the Queen would get close to one of the men in their household... and want him. The King was in love with Avigayil and wanted to make her his second wife.

"My King, the Queen sent for Ichon. I believe she favors him above all others. If you propose to let her have him as a lover she may allow you to take a second."

"But if she were to become pregnant?"

"We could keep the child hidden. Give it to a distant relative, and say it is your nephew or cousin." Terra explained. "But if you want the girl, you will have to sacrifice something. The Queen will not risk her position easily."

\---

"No!" Aya wouldn't even hear him out.

She had a burning desire for Ichon, but nothing was worth the risk of losing her status as Queen.

"Aya, you can be happy. I promise I don't want to make her my Queen, I just want to be with her."

"Then be with her! You are the Pharaoh and I cannot stop you! But if you marry her I will part from you. The Empire will divide and it will be your fault!"

"Be reasonable!"

"I am being reasonable! You can have all the lovers you want while I am denied any satisfaction."

"I am offering it to you. No king before me has ever been so generous to a Queen and you know it."

"And no Queen has ever truly been secure in her position, as I am. You will take away my security and that of our sons. Yes I want to be loved and touched and made love to, but the risk to my father’s legacy and to my sons' future is too great. You ask too much."

"Fine, Aya. But the offer is made. You have to trust me as your husband and as your king. If you want happiness, I am offering it to you."

 

\--

Pharaoh left her in her chambers to think it over, and went to find Ichon.

"I have a request of you Ichon."

Ichabod bowed his head, "yes my lord, I am your humble servant."

"Tonight when you join the Queen, I want you to do as she asks. Make her happy. She hasn't been happy for a very long time. You may not have intercourse, but... Pleasure her."

"My Lord... I don't know... I can't..."

"You can. You have my permission, my blessing and most of all it will make me happy if she is happy. Do not disappoint me Barbarian. Do your race proud." The King left feeling confident the Northman would change Aya's mind.

Ichabod was distressed. He needed Abbie. If her memory were intact, she would know what to do. She would find a way for him to get out of it or give her blessing to do what needed to be done for the mission.

But this mission was a mess. Not only was Abbie's mind trapped who knows where, but they still didn't know why they were here in 1700 something BC.

\---

9 ~ Pahraoh's Favorite~ 

While Ichabod struggled with the Queen. Abbie was having a wonderful time. Her ankle as well as her bruises had all healed nicely.

The girls practiced a group dance and some of the girls planned individual displays of their talents for the Kings friends. Every now and then the king would stop by and peek in on them. Abbie knew he was really there to see her. And the other girls knew as well.

So the girls did their best to make friends with the Kings favorite. Their hopes where that any favors he bestowed upon her, she would share. They would be a sort of sisterhood now.

All except for one. The tall blond made several attempts to get close to Abbie but each time Abbie felt uneasy. It was clear to Pandora that the part of Abbie that could sense evil was still intact, even if her spirit was trapped in the veil between realms.

 

That night the king called for Abbie to dine with him. Morah did her hair, the front in flat twists and the back left out in long curls down her back. The other girls gushed over her, assisting her with makeup and doing her nails.

"You should make an effort to get to know Panai," Morah advised Abbie as she placed beads in her twists. "She's a beautiful woman. You don’t want anyone to be your rival with the King."

"I don’t trust her. She sends a chill down my spine," Abbie looked in the mirror and saw Pandora watching her.

"Just make sure you please the Pharaoh. His eye is only for you. Be sure to keep it that way. And make sure your eyes and thoughts are solely on him too."

"I have not given the barbarian another thought," Abbie lied. She'd had another dream of him. But she was determined to put him out of her mind.

The Pharaoh had not lain with any of the girls. Having chosen Abbie as his favorite, they pretty much expected she would be the first one. And if she pleased him, she would be the only one.

The dinner was so sweet. He had set up an elaborate picnic. They dined on the rooftop of the palace overlooking all of Memphis.

"This is truly incredible," Abbie took in the sight of the city then turned her eyes to the moon and stars.

That was pretty much her response every time Intef asked her anything too detailed about her personal life. She couldn't exactly tell him she didn't remember any of it, so she chose to change the subject.

"You don't like to talk about yourself, do you?"

Abbie shook her head. She needed a Plausible excuse. "My life is here now. Too much talk about the past makes me home sick."

"Of course, how thoughtless of me."

"No, my Lord. I want you to know everything about me. But we have time." She smiled coyly.

He took her glass of wine and sat it to the side. "Perhaps we have time for this..."

He took one of her long curls in his hand and twirled around his finger before gently laying it across her breast.

Abbie could hardly breathe as his hand traveled up her neck to her cheek. His kiss was gentle at first. But Abbie was more than happy to encourage him on. The house matron had taught all the girls how to please the Pharaoh and his men.

She opened her mouth inviting him in, and his tongue willingly obeyed. Her body swayed and moved in slow deliberate waves, driving him lid with desire. As their bodies pressed together she could feel him stiffen against her.

Abbie laid back letting her legs fall to the side so the king could easily slide between her thighs. Her dress was painfully thin and he ached to rip the material away and be inside her. She was pleased for a moment believing she was doing everything right. But then he pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong, my Lord?"

"No Avigayil. You are perfection," the Pharoah took several deep breaths to calm himself. "It would be too easy to get carried away. You are not a mere concubine to me. I have a greater hope for the two of us. I cannot say yet, for I must have the consent of the Queen. But I hope to reveal all to you very soon."

He kissed her again then held her in his arms, as they laid on the soft blanket.

He was counting on Ichabod to win the Queen’s heart as Abbie had won his.

\---

But Ichabod struggled with what to do. Even as the servant escorted him to the Queens private party room, his mind was trying to come up with a plan to get out of this mess.

Again he was closed in the room with Aya and her playmates. This time she let her servants enjoy themselves while she waited.

"Have some wine, Ichon," she handed him a glass.

Ichabod was stubborn at first but then he remembered the Kings request and sat beside her. He had to play the part of Ichon or risk altering history. Ichon wins the Kings favor and is given Avigayil as his consort. That must come to pass.

"Thank you my Queen," he said as he took the glass and sat beside her on the large plush pillow.

"You seem more relaxed tonight."

"Yes well, last evening’s events were quite a shock to me."

"And now?" She asked moving closer into his space.

"Now I realize things are quite different here. Adjusting may take some time. I had thought the Egyptians a more modest people."

"We are modest in public, but our passions run wild in more intimate settings. I am descended from the gods. Their blood runs through my veins and I feel the passion and desire as they do."

Ichabod tried to get some space between them but there was nowhere to go. "I can see you are quite passionate indeed."

"And yet even a Queen is subject to certain insecurities. That is why I was so touched by your words."

"Your body is strength. Every mark is a testament to that strength."

"And would you desire a body such as mine? Would you make love to this body?"

"If such a thing were allowed. You are very desirable indeed. But the King was clear to me that I not cross that line."

"There may be a way," the queen smiled. "the Pharaoh desires to take a second wife. If I allow it without protest, he will allow me to take a lover. But it is a great risk to my throne. I need to know that you are worth the risk."

"Are you certain the King wants a second when he has such a beautiful Queen?"

"Yes. A tiny bit of a thing she is. But she has remarkably lovely features. Avigayil, the one you pulled from the canal. He entertains her tonight. I believe he wants to bed her, but he will wait to see if I grant him permission to marry her. I have an alternate plan however."

"What is that my Queen?"

"I think I should have the girl executed. If she is out of the way then things can continue as they always have.

"I see," Ichabod's mind was racing. He didn't want the Pharaoh having sex with his Abbie. If the Queen refused then he would have no reason to wait. And if the Queen felt threatened, she would have Abbie killed!

And poor Abbie, after being beaten and nearly raped in 1782, he couldn't imagine her going through that again. He just kept seeing the Pharaoh forcing her to lay with him, and then the Queen having her sentenced to death.

But if he could make the Queen happy and she agreed to let the King marry Abbie, that might buy them some time. Perhaps it would be enough time to win the Pharaoh's favor and convince him to let Abbie go.

"We can all get what we want Ichon." Aya climbed on top of him, straddling her legs around his hips.

She kissed him and there was nothing to be done but to let it happen. She began to grind herself into his groin, and he began getting hard despite himself. She was getting wet just as she desired. She pulled down her robe to fondle her breasts before him. She could feel his cock twitching beneath her.

"I want you inside me! I burn for your thick cock to break me!"

Ichabod sat up and stopped her. "I can not!"

She pouted with disappointment. She couldn't let herself get too carried away. But there were other things they could do. "Let us play with each other then. There is more than one way to have you inside me."

She reached down grabbing his knee and pressing her hand up his shendyt. Finally she found her prize and began rubbing his cock. Ichabod was not about to let her do this to him without a guarantee that Abbie would not be harmed.

He grabbed her firm by the chin and cheek forcing her to look him in the eye. "I do not play games, my Queen. I will not be satisfied with the teasing of my cock. My passion burns for a woman I can have wholly and completely. If games is all you offer then let us end this now. But if you continue, you must give your word that you will let the king have his way so that we can have ours!"

Aya shivered at his show of aggression. She liked it and took him seriously. "I will speak with the king. I will allow him to take his girl as his second. Then I can be yours."

She kissed him on the lips as he loosened his grip from her face. "Now let us pleasure each other. We shall not consider it a game, but foreplay in anticipation of our union."

She began to kiss down his chest then raised his shendyt exposing his cock.

Ichabod picked up the thick dildo and handed it to one of the girls. "Satisfy the Queen."

"Ichon, I was hoping you would." Aya pouted as she gently kissed the head of his cock.

"When you are mine to have, I will take you," Ichabod did his best to hide the disdain he was feeling.

He hated that it still felt good even though it coincided with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He laid his head down and closed his eyes as she sucked him. It would be done in a minute.

"Look at me Ichon," she demanded as her tongue teased the head. Then sucked his balls. Her hazel eyes staring him down.

With clenched jaw, he watched her work him and indulge in the evidence that her work brought some pleasure. He tried to force himself to come quickly and put an end to it. But the discomfort in the pit of his stomach staved the orgasm. It was nothing like being with his love, his Abbie. This was just a sex act. Too much teeth, too dry, nothing done that would please him.

Aya spread his legs as she sucked him harder. Hoping to stiffen him more, she fondled his balls, and when that failed she tried another trick. She slid her finger in him and rubbed his prostate. That got her the result she wanted. He was rock hard.

"My Queen I must come..." Ichabod grimaced as the veins in his neck and forehead bulged.

"Then I will drink the gift for the goddess Hathor," she moaned wildly. She took it all not wasting a drop. It was so exciting for her to make him come so hard that she climaxed too.

When she'd had her fill of him and her servant had brought her to orgasm, Aya laid herself across Ichabod's chest. He stared at the ceiling as the others continued in their lascivious acts. He was numb to his surroundings. He could only think about getting to Abbie. He just wanted find out why they were brought here so they could go home.

\---

10 ~Celebration~ 

It was a day long celebration in the city of Memphis. Musicians, dancers and jesters were paid well to parade through the city and entertain the crowds.

But the best performances were at the palace. The courtyard was finely decorated. The Pharaoh and his Queen sat on grand thrones with their two sons being tended to behind them.

Ichabod was among a small group of honored guests. Aya spent more time watching him than the performances.

"What captures your attention?" Intef asked her as one of the performances ended.

"I am enjoying the festivities." She took his hand and smiled. "You can have your second wife."

Intef's face lit up and he kissed her hand. "Then we have an agreement."

Finally the king’s maidens came out to dance and charm the crowd. Pharaoh was pleased with all of his girls, but he could not take his eyes off of his Avigayil.

Ichabod watched Abbie as she danced with the other girls. He was almost jealous of all the men ogling her and the girls. The outfits revealed way too much skin. The short flowing skirts showed way too much leg and were adorned with gold and gems. And the tiny thin material hardly covered their bosoms. The crowd was certainly enchanted by the girls.

And Abbie looked... Happy? Ichabod couldn't understand but she seemed to be enjoying every minute. She looked amazing and he could hardly take his eyes off of her.

But then something caught his eye. It was a brief flash but he could swear one of the girls appeared demonic. Blue snake like skin and yellow eyes. A chameleon perhaps. He immediately looked again but saw nothing unusual. The tall blond looked perfectly normal. Was it in her or was this demon like Anticitif, traveling from one body to another to stay hidden.

He needed Abbie. She could sense the evil presence and would know whose body it was in. But she danced, seemingly oblivious that evil was lurking.

Next there were several contests. Running, Wrestling, and Archery.

Ichabod joined in on the archery contest, and out did everyone. The King was impressed. Ichabod noticed Abbie seemed impressed too. When she saw him take notice she tried to look away.

"Do you shoot my lady?" Ichabod asked her.

"No, I just admire the sport," she smiled.

"Try it," he insisted.

The king smiled and nodded. "I would like to see for myself, Avigayil."

She nervously stepped to the platform. Ichabod noticed her form was just as he had taught her. She took aim and shot a perfect bull’s eye. She squeeled and jumped, a huge smile illuminated her face. Ichabod loved seeing her so happy.

The king stood and clapped, "Well done! Well done indeed! Let us have another dance before we move to our private party."

 

Once the girls finished their dance they escorted the Kings guest to a smaller private party. The wine was flowing, the music was wild and the guests celebrated.

The Queen maintained her position by the king’s side while his girls were kept in a special area with her consorts.

"You're welcome to join the consorts, Ichon." Pharaoh greeted Ichabod with a warm pat on the back. "You have made the Queen very happy. I find her spirits lifted and she is far more agreeable."

"Certainly it is the festivities that have lightened her mood," Ichabod wanted to deflect the attention from himself and the previous night’s escapades.

"Do not be modest my friend. I know it is you that has improved her mood. And as one of her consorts you will have every privilege. A week ago you were a slave and know you share in all the best that I have." Intef held out his hand in the direction of the consorts. "Enjoy! I am going to go sit with my Queen."

Ichabod looked over and saw Abbie. This was his chance to get close to her. He saw the tall blond move close to her and could see Abbie was uncomfortable near her. He wondered if Abbie was sensing an evil presence in the woman. Maybe if they were closer together, Thura might expose the demon so Ichabod could see it.

But as Ichabod walked towards the Pharaoh's girls, something else caught his attention. He didn't have Abbie's sixth sense to feel the demonic presence, but he did have a military mind. Something was off about the security.

He had been a spy and a double agent long enough to spot others in a crowd. And he saw three. No not spies. Assassins! He had mere seconds to assess the situation. Two of the Assassins were ready to strike their mark. The third hung back to finish the job if one of them failed.

He thought at first they were after only the Pharaoh, but the second assassin had his target set on the queen. The men began to press through the crowd and Ichabod had to act. He grabbed a knife from a tray and jumped in front of the Pharaoh.

"Death to Sehwtepkare Intef the False Pharaoh!" The assassin yelled his arm was raised with a blade in hand. He hardly finished his words when Ichabod gutted him.

He then snatched the blade from the killers hand and threw himself on the Queen as her attacker struck. Ichabod was cut on the arm as they toppled to the ground. He turned to face the attacker shielding the Queen with his body and slicing the man's throat.

It was pretty gruesome and the guests were all screaming and running around chaotically. Seth and the guards scrambled to get to the king, and now had him protected. Except for one thing. The third assassin was one of the guards.

The guard pulled a knife from his sheath, and almost got the king from behind.

"My King!" Ichabod yelled as he slung the blade across the room. The king turned just in time to see the guard, knife in hand, struck by the blade thrown by Ichabod and fall to the ground.

\---

 

It took a little while to get everything under control, but Intef was determined that his guests continue to celebrate. He moved the party to the Mezzanine area, so the servants could clean the bloody mess.

"It appears I have matters that require my immediate attention," the King addressed his guests. "I insist you all stay and make merry. The gods are with us this day!"

The guests began to cheer him on. He held up his hands to quiet them. "Ichon Kraän of Cimbri Germania, come forth."

Ichabod stood before the king head bowed in reverence.

"You have twice now saved my life, the life of my queen and of a most beloved citizen of Egypt. Your actions show great bravery, the skill of a trained warrior, and the knowledge of a very wise man. The gods move through you. And I shall see fit that you are rewarded. Name your prize. Anything that is mine to give shall be yours."

The crowed awed and cheered anxiously wondering what fine jewels, vast lands, priceless artifact or mass sum of money the barbarian from the north would desire.

Ichabod knew this was the moment he was waiting for. This was Ichon and Avigayil's destiny coming to pass. The Pharaoh would have to be compelled to grant him what he wanted.

"My Lord there is only one thing that I desire. The one the gods allowed me to pull from the water and breathe life into. Avigayil of the house of Kusteph."

The crowd marveled and clapped with delight at his choice. Many whispered at such a strange decision not to choose land or other riches.

But it was all Intef could do to hide his dismay. He looked at Abbie who was stunned. Her eyes wide as she shook her head no.

Surely Ichon could be convinced to take something... anything else. "Ichon, you could have riches beyond your wildest dreams, land and cattle could be yours. Surely you don't want to choose a girl." Intef smiled.

Ichabod held his hand out to the king so that he could see the emblem of Thura. No doubt he had seen the one on Abbie. "My Lord, I believe that this is the will of the gods."

There was no mistaking that mark. The Pharaoh looked at Abbie, his eyes apologizing while he did his best maintain a smile. "You have indeed chosen a most precious gift, Ichon. I hope you cherish her."

 

 

\---

11 ~Aggression ~ 

 

Abbie was brought along with all her belongings and gifts to Ichabod's room. She was so upset she was shaking. She had put him out of her mind, set her eyes and heart on Pharaoh, just as she was told. And now this happened.

What would her family and her father say. She had the king! She would have been his wife. Now she was reduced to a servants whore.

She burst into angry tears as she paced the room. Ichon would have to give her back to the Pharaoh, untouched.

Ichabod walked in all smiles, he hoped the two of them could pick up where they left off a few days ago. And without pressure to marry the King she might be open to him and her memory might return.

But instead he was greeted by a vase flying across the room straight at him. He backed away just in time for it to smash against the door. He looked up to see Abbie furious with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"How! Dare! You!" She was seething.

"Abbie please. You don't have to worry..."

"Do not call me Abbie! I am not your property! My name is Avigayil! My father is a chief in our Village, and a noted warrior in the Egyptian Empire. He sent me here to win the heart of Pharaoh and I did! I was going to bring great honor to my family. My brothers and my father would have been elevated! I could have been the mother of future kings and queens of Egypt!" She was shaking now as the weight of her failure truly sunk in. "Wealth, prestige, glory for my family... All gone because you think I am only worthy to be the fucking whore of a servant!"

Ichabod went ghost white. She had really bought into this life. He had to remember what it was like for him when he lost part of his memory. How he easily believed the life that had been presented to him because nothing else made sense.

"Abbie..."

"My name is Avigayil!"

"Appologies... Avigayil. Why do you think that is your purpose? Because you remember... Or because it is what you have been told?"

 

She stood stunned for a moment. How did he know? "You seek to take advantage of me because I have been stricken dumb? You think because my mind has left me, my family deserves this disgrace?"

"No, Abbie..."

"AVIGAYIL!" she balled her tiny fist and struck him on the chest.

She hit pretty damn hard for someone who didn't remember she was a trained fighter. He grabbed her wrist and she kneed him in the groin.

He doubled over letting her loose. That's when he felt the Thura warmth on his hand. Now must be the time. He needed to touch Abbie's back and let the Thura's connect.

He hurried to her but she was set to strike him again. A hard slap across the face, but then came another. He expected as much and was ready for the second hit. He grabbed her arm pulling it behind her back and pushed her face down onto the bed. Ironically Abbie had taught him that maneuver.

"Do you feel that Abbie, the warmth against you back? That means it is time for us to come together. Everything will be right in one moment."

Abbie was scared and confused. The Thura had not warmed her back so she had no idea what he was talking about.

The only thing she felt on her back was him. When he pulled up her dress exposing her bottom, she panicked and began screaming and shaking.

 

"Calm down and hold still," he demanded. His Thura was now practically burning in his hand.

"Please, please don't do this," Abbie was in tears begging him to stop.

"This won't hurt," Ichabod tried to calm her as he pressed his hand against her back.

She was shaking so hard that it vibrated through Ichabod's body.

"You can call me Abbie... I won't hit you again... I swear it. I'm sorry!" she begged. "Please don't rape me!"

What the hell did she just say? Ichabod could not even believe what he was hearing... The way she was crying and shaking...

He instantly felt sick to his stomach as he got off her back, "Treasure I would never..."

She turned to face him, shielding her body as her tiny legs dangled off the edge of the bed.

The way she looked at him... She'd never looked at him like that before. He felt gutted. His eyes reddened as tears stung at them. He held up his hand and she cried out backing away from him.

"No... Please look," he tried to show her his hand the emblem that was exactly like hers.

She saw the emblem and was confused, "I don't understand..."

"I know but please permit me to touch you, just where the mark is."

She turned just a little, still shaking. As he pressed his hand to her back, she let out a soft yelp and large tears dropped from her eyes, pouring down her cheeks.

Nothing. His Thura was warm but Abbie had no positive response.

"I'm sorry," Ichabod choked fighting back his own tears. It was killing him to see her like this. "I acted with haste. And in doing so I have frightened you. That was not my intent. I will never strike you, and I will never force myself upon you."

"No," she swallowed hard and tried to steady her voice through her sobs. "It is I who must succumb to your desires. Pharaoh, has given me to you so I must let myself go, and not fight you. You're gentle touch is not so bad. I rather enjoyed it once not so long ago. Perhaps I shall again someday"

She started to pull the straps of her dress down but Ichabod immediately stopped her.

"No, I will not," he collapsed on the floor against the bed. This was a nightmare. He was beginning to wonder if things could possibly get worse.

And then there was a knock at the door. He pulled himself up to answer it. A servant peaked in and could see by the mess of broken glass and the tear stained faces, their first night together wasn't going so well.

"The queen wishes to see you in her chambers right away," the young man whispered.

Ichabod closed the door and gently banged his head against it. It just got worse.

\---

 

Ichabod may not have known why his Thura was burning, but Pandora sure did. She made her way to the king’s chambers and was now using her powers to persuade him.

 

"Why so sad my Lord," she asked as she slivered through the door. His guards and servants in a trance letting her go in.

The Pharaoh was about to chastise her, but then suddenly felt... Persuaded. "I was upset that I had to give up my chosen one."

"Oh that is too bad," Pandora pouted. "You should just take her back."

"I... I cannot... That would not be right. I gave my word."

"But you are Pharaoh," Pandora admired how he was not easily charmed. She knew his bloodline was strong with that of the former angels.

"Yes, but I must have my people's trust and Loyalty... I can't take her back."

"But you want her," Pandora had to ramp up the power and hope not to draw the attention of the Thura. "You desire her body."

She ran her hands down the Pharaohs chest and kissed his ear as she spoke. "You want to know how it feels to be inside her... What she tastes like inside her. You want to wrap your lips around her nipples of her breast. You want her to suck your cock until every drop of hot wet cum escapes you..."

"I do. I want her... But it would be so wrong..."

"But she promised her virtue to you. You will make her a liar if she gives to another, what she has already promised to her king. Only take what she has promised then deliver her back to Ichon."

"Yes," Intef agreed. I shall have a servant send for her."

 

\---

 

"Please be at ease and I shall return as soon as I can," Ichabod said as he left Abbie in their room. He walked slowly to the Queens room.

 

Abbie was curious and secretly watched him as he entered the Queens chambers. A minute later all her servants and Guards left. Abbie quietly went to the Queens door and peeked in. She saw the two of them at the far end but could not hear what they were saying. But she got an eye full!

 

The queen smiled at Ichabod. "I have chosen you Ichon. You will now be my man. I can finally have a lover, and I mean to make use of your assets immediately.

"My Queen I have taken a woman and I hope to make her my wife." He looked around. Candles were burning. There were dildos and all manner of sexual devices laid about.

"Very well. But I shall still have you now. I know the girl is a favorite of the King so they both may be permitted to join us in the future. But tonight I want you to myself."

"My Queen, I would prefer to spend my first night with the one I have chosen. I love her."

"Well perhaps once I have been satisfied, I will let you go to her. If she is going to be a problem I will certainly end her to remove her from our situation." The queen undid his shendyt and went to her knees to take his member in her mouth.

Ichabod was frozen. He could feel anger rising up inside him at the blatant threat to Abbie, as if she were no one of importance.

 

Abbie had been watching from the door. When the Queen began to suck his cock, she had seen enough and returned to their room.

 

The queen tried her best but somehow could not get Ichabod stiff. She looked up at him "look at me Ichon," she demanded. She dragged her tongue down the thickness of his cock as he stared at her.

 

If she'd known him at all she would have seen the disdain that was growing in his eyes.

The queen stood abruptly still unable to get a rise from him. "I see you and the kings little bitch is going to be a problem. Go fuck her! It'll be the only time. I'll have her head on a platter by morning."

Ichabod had had enough of this woman. He pushed her onto the bed to her delight, but her smile turned to a look of confusion, as he grabbed a dildo and crawled on top of her.

"I don't want that dildo. I want your cock inside me," she growled.

"I do not want my cock in you. I do not want my cock in your mouth or in you c***." Ichabod was seething.

The Queens eyes grew wide from shock.

"When you threaten the woman that I love it makes me detest you. You think you want to feel me inside you but you would not know the difference." He pressed the dildo against her inner thigh. "I will be as cold to you as this instrument. I will feel nothing. But if you insist I will do as I am forced. You are my Queen. But this cold hard block will be more satisfying, as it can stay hard forever. I will be done in three strokes. And when I am done, anything of you that I once saw as beautiful will be gone forever. Any fondness I once had in my heart for you will be replaced by a cold black space that I will forever remember your face. It will last through eternity, my Queen."

Ichabod lifted from her and tossed the dildo aside. He stood before her looking her right in the eye. She just laid there momentarily stunned. In her whole life, never had anyone spoken to her that way or treated her so harsh. But little had she truly ever considered the feelings of any of her servants or slaves. Would he really hate her if she forced him to have sex with her? Would he despise her forever if she had Avigayil executed?

Ichabod could not tell what she was thinking from the odd expression on her face. Perhaps she would have him executed for his insolence. "What would you have me do my Queen?"

"Just go, Ichon. Send the guards back," her voice and demeanor had changed. The once demanding Queen was now speechless. She said nothing else. Just turned her back to him.

As he left he wondered if he had been to harsh. He'd never treated a woman that way. It was cruel, but what else could he do? He called for the guards to go back to guard the Queens door, then walked back to his room.

He felt like he was failing miserably on this mission. He knew it was Abbie that made every mission work. He was the one with the quick temper. He was the one that the Angels and the Seven said was not ready. He could not function without a partner like Abbie could. He made foolish choices like telling Abraham he was taking his fiancé while on a critical mission, leaving Abbie in Purgatory, sleeping with Betsy while engaged and the married, and now insulting a queen who could have him and Abbie killed.

"Yes indeed I am doing a fine job without Abbie." He mumbled the chastisement to himself.

Right now he had to try and fix things with 'Avigayil' and try to help her remember she was really Abbie.

As he approached his room he noticed servants in his suite moving things out and cleaning up the mess but Abbie was gone.

"What is happening?" He asked.

"Pharaoh is promoting you to be his personal guard. You and Avigayil are being moved to your own private suite in the palace. It's very nice. Three bedrooms, a spacious parlor and a garden with a small pool."

"This is good!" Ichabod had fulfilled the prophesy for Ichon and Avigayil. Surely the Queen would not have them killed for his behavior... He hoped.

"Is Avigayil in our new home?" The servant suddenly looked nervous. "What is it?"

"You do not know?"

"No, please inform me of her whereabouts."

"Avigayil made a promise to Pharaoh before he promised her to you. She's with him know to fulfill her obligation. Then she will return to you."

Ichabod furrowed his brow. "What obligation does she have other than being a loyal subject?"

"I shouldn't say... But... I believe she pledged her virtue to him."

Ichabod felt as if his heart were being ripped from his chest. He had to stop this!

\---

12 ~ The Hidden One~ 

Abbie arrived at the Pharaoh's room and a servant escorted her in. She was happy to be there especially after seeing Ichon with the Queen. As soon as he saw her his heart skipped and he held out his arms for her.

She ran to him, letting his arms wrap around her.

"My beautiful disaster... I am so sorry," he apologized. He could hear her choking back her sobs trying to hold it in. He pulled back just a little, wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"I know that this will be a disappointment for your family. I have elevated Ichon to Captain of my personal guard. With this he will earn a remarkably high pay. For saving your life, my life and the Queen, he and your family will be granted lands and cattle and a substantial sum of gold and silver. He will bring honor to your family. There will be no shame upon you for marrying a former slave. I promise."

"You would do this? It is above a reward," she was in awe.

"The reward is made greater because of my love for you Avigayil." He sighed. " I was not thinking when I offered him anything. I did not know he understood how precious you are. But I must honor my pledge. I need my people to have faith in me and my leadership. They need to know that I am their honorable Pharaoh."

"You are a most honorable Pharaoh. And as you honor your promise, I shall honor mine. I pledged my virtue to you, even if we could not marry. And I will keep my word."

Intef felt his heart skip in his chest. "Only if this is what you want to do. I will not force you."

"I want very much to honor my King," Abbie kissed him as she pulled down the straps of her dress, letting it fall to the ground.

His heart was pounding as he felt her bare breasts upon his flesh. He stepped back from her kiss to see her. He could hardly breath, she was stunning. She turned for him and when he saw her ass, he felt the rush straight to his manhood.

"Am I pleasing to you?" She asked.

He could not hide the growing bulge beneath his shendyt. He ran a single finger down her breast, past her navel, to her smooth mound. "You are so very pleasing."

He removed the leopard skin shawl from his shoulders and unfastened his belt. "And does your King please you?"

Abbie's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. She wasn't sure what she expected. She nodded feeling flush with a wave of heat. "I've never seen one before."

She had been well trained in what to do with it. She swallowed hard and started to get on her knees but Intef held her up.

"Not your first time," he smiled. Normally that was exactly what he expected from his concubines. But that's not what he wanted from her. Not yet.

He held her close, his body pressed into her as he kissed her. Their tongues colliding. She could feel herself getting moist between her thighs, as his hands grasped her ass. It felt so good. But then Abbie felt an uneasy feeling in her gut.

Pandora emerged from the shadows. She felt safe now to channel a little of her god given powers from her box. Not too much as she didn’t want Thura to turn on her. Just enough to help Abbie’s physical body open the portal to Amun’s prison realm.  
Slowly she crept up on them. As soon as she touched Abbie, a warmth shot through Abbie's back, as her Thura tried to work. Pandora recited a powerful incantation, while the Pharaoh and Abbie were locked in their kiss and embrace. They were both instantly frozen in place. Their eyes were completely white.

The little bit of power in Abbie's Thura lit up, struggling to keep her safe as Pandora channeled Abbie's ability to open the portal to the prison world.

 

Intef was open to the god Amun, Pandora's beloved husband also called The Hidden One. As the portal unlocked, she channeled his spirit out of it, pulling him into Intef's body. It was a fragile tiny opening, but it was enough, thanks to Abbie.

***Abbie’s Spirit began to tremble. She was frightened as she suddenly felt the Thura leave her. She feared she might slip away into nothingness forever.

“Help! Please don’t leave me here!” She cried out. “Crane! Help me!”  
She was desperate not to slip away.***  
\---

As Ichabod grew closer to the Pharaoh's chambers, his Thura began to burn even more. It lit up like a beaming light. Something was wrong. He started to run. As he went to the door, he noticed the guards didn't move.

Ichabod knew there was evil magic at work.

 

He opened the door and saw the blue reptilian demon that he'd seen earlier. That night. She was casting a spell and Abbie was in danger. Ichabod struck her. The power of his Thura sent her crashing against the wall.

The Thura could feel Amun leaving his prison and entering the earth. Ichabod grabbed the Pharaoh and Abbie by the shoulder and the Thura lit up. Snatching the Hidden one back into his prison.

 

Pandora watched horrified. She could not try to battle his Thura or it would lock her away too. She had to sneak away, furious at having failed against the Witnesses again.

 

Once The Hidden One was secured, the Thura calmed. Abbie and Intef collapsed on the ground. Their eyes turned normal as they realized what had just happened. They saw the Thura on Ichabod's hand still lit up, as was the one on Abbie's back.

"You have saved us again Ichon," the Pharaoh breathed heavy as he struggled to his feet.

Ichabod hurried to Abbie's side. She didn't understand what was happening, but the symbols on their bodies were glowing. That had to mean something.

"She must come with me. She cannot be with you," Ichabod informed Intef.

After that horrifying experience, Intef was not going to argue. “Please, take care of her. Keep her safe."

"I will, I promise." Ichabod held out his hands for Abbie. She willingly went to him. He picked her up and covered her naked body. She clung to him, her face buried in his chest as he carried her to their suite.

\---

Pandora whisked herself back to the cave where she had emerged through time. Her witch sisters where working diligently, struggling against the power of the Thura. Pandora was in a fury of tears. Had Ichabod's Spirit been kept from him, she would have succeeded.

Now all she could think of was to keep Abbie's Spirit away from her body so they would remain trapped in history. Ichabod did not have Abbie's ability to open portals on his own. He would not be able to get them back to the garden or 2016 without her.

She joined her sisters in the incantation.  
\---

13 ~Abbie ~

***Abbie’s Spirit was weak. She was so close to letting go, but then she felt the energy that was Thura return. It began to pull her back. Her spirit was exhausted, but she struggled with al she had to go to Thura. Finally she was there, in the room with her body and Ichabod. She just needed to get inside.

But she was very weak from the journey back with Thura. And Thura was weak… still being pulled in so many directions. It would be up to Ichabod to get Abbie the rest of the way home.***

Ichabod didn't know why Abbie's memory would not return to her. Even after telling her everything about who they were, she recalled nothing.

 

"So earlier, you were not trying to hurt me?" She looked down trying to understand it all.

 

"I would never hurt you." He tipped her head up to look at him. A cool breeze swept in from the terrace. she closed her eyes momentarily to enjoy it.

The Thura's were still glowing.

"Do you want to try again?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes, if it is all right with you."

She nodded and undid her robe, letting it hang below her waist. He held her close as he pressed his hand to her back. There was an overwhelming warm sensation, but no memory was recovered.

"Damn!" Ichabod could not hide his frustration.

 

"You said the Thura helped you regain your memory. How?" Abbie asked.

"I had to want to remember," Ichabod began to pace.

*** “Touch him,” Abbie’s Spirit encouraged her. “We’re so close.”***

Abbie felt compelled to touch his shoulder, to calm him. He stopped pacing.

"I want to remember," she was sincere, as she gently rubbed his shoulder. "There must have been something else. How did Thura help you?"

Her touch was so soothing.

"When I was ready to remember... The Thura drew me to a place that held special meaning to me and you. A Basilica that we created together with our bond. Once I was inside, the memories came flooding back."

"The Thura drew you to that place... A place that you and I were intimately connected to?"

"Yes," Ichabod sighed. "But there is no place such as that here. There is nowhere for the Thura to draw you to."

"That's not true," Abbie rested her head on his shoulder. "I think the Thura is drawing me to you."

"I have tried to touch your Thura, but when I touch you, your memory does not return to you."

"Then we must connect with each other... Your touch when you tended to my wounds, is the only thing that has felt truly familiar to me."

"But my touch has since caused you pain."

"Because I closed my heart to you. I believed it was my purpose to be with the Pharaoh. But know I see it was you all along."

Abbie took his hand and held it to her cheek. She closed her eyes and embraced the familiar feeling.

His heart raced. As he watched her. Through this whole ordeal all he wanted was to hold her in his arms, to have his Abbie back.

"I need my Treasure..."

"Help me bring her back to you... Help me find myself."

Abbie let the robe fall to the ground and pressed Ichabod's hand to the small of her back. Their bodies were pressed together, she tipped her head up to him.

He could not hold back. He kissed her with a fire, pressing her harder to him. He pushed her mouth open, forcing his tongue in a little harder than he should. But she gave in to him, welcomed him inside her.

***Abbie’s Spirit slowly began to move into her physical body.***  
She could feel things now... The first time he held her in his arms when the Sin eater returned him to her. She felt when he held her hand as they walked through the gates to Purgatory. She felt their first kiss, their first dance, the first time his lips met her breast. She felt the moment she first fell in love with him.

Her knees gave way at the overwhelming sensation of her Spirit reconnecting as all her memories feelings and emotions returned.

Ichabod carried her to the bed and laid her down. He hoped she was all right.

"Crane..." She whispered with a smile... Abbie's smile.

"Lieutenant?" He was almost afraid to hope.

"Yes!" She nodded wrapping her arms around him. "Yes... I thought I was lost forever. But I’m back."

He kissed her again before collapsing upon her breasts, tears stinging his eyes.

She clung to him as she was inundated with a sense of the Thura as it sent the warmth through her.

"Crane the Thura needs us!" Abbie didn't skip a beat.

"What is happening?" He could only feel the warmth of it coursing through his hand.

"It needs our power. Pandora and her witches are still fighting it. But it has to protect Ichon and Avigayil in the garden as well as us, hold our portal open to keep our connection with the Dopplegangers, and... Something is forcing a secondary portal open that Thura is trying to close. It's struggling after sending the Demi god Amun back to his prison!" Abbie was speaking as fast as she could while trying to process everything the Thura was trying to tell her. She was shaking. "Thura has been trying, but we are running out of time..."

"Abbie what can we do?"

"We need to connect our Thura and it's split in four. We need it to be in no more than two and we need to connect ourselves.

"No Thura is just two... Ichon and Avigayil have the Thura from this time period." Ichabod tried to correct her.

"It doesn't work like that. I don't understand it, but it is just the one Thura connected thru time. Because we did not find my Thura." Abbie was trying to take in all the information and think at the same time. "Have you been able to get your spirit to the garden?"

"Only once... But not since. The Thura helped me but I'm afraid it's been too taxed to do it again."

"I'll do it," Abbie said as if it were second nature. "Do you want to come with me?"

"You can do this?"

"Yes. But only for a moment, I want to reserve as much of our power for Thura as possible."

She took Ichabod's hand and held him close. He could feel them drifting to their special place.

Ichon and Avigayil were waiting anxiously.

"We have been expecting you," Ichon greeted them. "Time Passes far slower here."

"We need to tell you both what's been going on..."

"No need," Avigayil said. "There is a reflecting pond here. Every few days we can look through it and see what you have been doing.

"Every few days?" Abbie asked. "How long have you been here?"

"Seventy days, I estimate," Ichon informed them.

"It's only been a week for us in Egypt," Ichabod rubbed his beard as he pondered the time difference.

"There is something you should know," Avigayil looked concerned. "We saw through the reflecting pond a few days ago, that The Thura had to fight a demigod. Since then we have had to eat food from the garden and find time to rest when we grow tired. Before we never hungered or felt weary."

Abbie sighed. "The Thura needs our help. We must connect our parts."

"But the Thura is inside of us. What can we do to connect it?" Ichon asked.

"Stay close together as close as you can, hold each other," that was all Abbie could think of. "It will be challenging with the time difference and the need for food and rest, but you must."

"We will," they both agreed.

Abbie held on to Ichabod and their spirits returned to their bodies.

\---

 

14 ~Thura's Battle

Pandora had to return her god powers to the box for safe keeping. Otherwise Thura might try and create a prison for her. The witches and Pandora could feel their strength fading. But they could also feel the Power of Thura weakening.

"We cannot last much longer against the Thura," one of the witches complained. "Let us give this up, and live to fight another day!"

Pandora was annoyed, "You fool! The Thura is not allowed to kill humans! And witches are humans! It is a weapon to protect the Witnesses and to trap the gods. It will exhaust itself trying to protect them and they will be trapped in time! Do not give up!" 

 

\---

 

Abbie slept for about an hour in Ichabod's arms, her back to him as he curled her up in a spoon. It wasn't until she felt the warmth of the Thura against her back that she began to stir.

Ichabod kissed her shoulder, " Go back to sleep, Treasure."

She turned to face him stretching her slender leg across his body.

"Mmm... I don't think I can. Thura..." She stretched groggily before relaxing into him again.

"Yes, I feel it too."

"Have you been awake this whole time?" She asked.

"I do not find sleep easily this eve, I'm afraid."

"Well then since we are both awake... I can think of something we can do that might even help Thura channel our energy."

Abbie rolled Ichabod onto his back and straddled him. She looked beautiful on top of him. Her silhouette illuminated by the bright moon beaming through the large windows.

She leaned down to kiss him generously, before rising up again. He ran his hands up her abdomen to her heaving breast, as she began to grind into him. She could feel his cock stiffen under his shendyt.

Ichabod was getting so turned on. He licked his lips in anticipation of sucking the tender breasts before him. But out of nowhere he got a flash of memories; memories that he would not be able to forget. Abbie shaking, screaming, begging him to stop... Then Aya's lips upon him, taking him against his will... Then Abbie's voice ~Please don't rape me~

Ichabod felt his heart drop.

"Stop..." he whispered as he lowered his hands from her breast to her waist.

"You want to be on top," Abbie teased, before she notice his continence change and regretted the comment.

"Just stop, Abbie." Ichabod lifted her off of him and sat at the edge of the bed, his back to her.

Abbie was confused. That was a first. Ichabod never initiated a stop to their conjugal relations.

"Crane..." she put her hand on his arm.

"Might I not be permitted a minute, please!" his voice was far harsher than even he had expected.

Abbie snatched her hand away from his arm and put it over her mouth unable to hide her shock. She inadvertently got a glimpse of the thoughts and feelings that had suddenly overcome him.

She sat back against the headboard, knees to her chest as she watched him. He shook his head in frustration, and ran his fingers harshly through his hair before turning to her.

"Apologies... Treasure," he turned to her and kissed her knees.

She relaxed her legs allowing him to rest his head on her lap.

"You don't have to apologize," she smiled stroking the brown hair from his forehead.

"Yes, I do. I should not take my frustrations out on you. It was ghastly of me."

"Talk to me," her voice was soothing.

But Ichabod didn't know how to begin or even explain what he was feeling. "I'm... I'm so sorry I frightened you yesterday... When you thought I was... You thought I was going to hurt you."

"I know you weren't trying to rape me, Crane. I was just confused at the time. But I'm fine. Really."

"How..." He paused for a long time then found his voice again. "How did you overcome, after being thusly mistreated in the past."

"Hmm..." Abbie thought for a moment. "I learned a long time ago, bad stuff is gonna happen to you. No matter what you do, how good you try to be... Stuff happens. I decided for me... I'm not going to let someone who hurts me, dictate my life. I’m going to be stronger than anything they try to do to me."

He took her hand and kissed it. "You are the strongest person I know."

"We all have the strength to survive the stuff that tries to beat us down. We just have to have the will to use it... And not give up. But that doesn't mean the bad stuff doesn't hurt. And everyone hurts differently."

She turned his head gently to look him in the eye, "if someone forces you to do something you don't want to do, it's not ok. And you get to feel however you need to about it."

"How are you so perfect," he kissed her hand again. "We truly are survivors. But you Abbie... I could not have survived any of this without you. The day that I crawled out of that grave in 2013 and found you, Is the day I truly began living."

He always knew how to render her speechless.

He gently kissed her belly, and began running his hand up her side. "I need you Treasure..."

"You have me, always," she sighed as her body began to react to his touch.

He sat up and slid her down the bed onto her back. He towered over her admiring her beautiful naked form.

He undid to belt and removed his shendyt. Abbie was a bit shocked and intrigued that he was smooth all over. His cock already began to rise to the occasion.

"Mmm... I see they got you too," she deviously bit her lip as she ran her hand down from his navel to the end of his manhood.

 

"Ah, now that was a pain that I wish never to have repeated." He growled then froze as her tiny hand gripped then gently massaged him. It felt so right.

"Crane..." Abbie suddenly remembered the changes Thura made to her body. "Before we go any further, there's something you should know..."

She spread her legs and guided his hand to her mound. He smiled coyly, not knowing what she was up to, but he liked this. She took his finger and slid it inside her, as he licked his lips. He was definitely happy for them to pleasure her together...

His finger stopped and Abbie winced.

He tried again finding a very tight tiny hole, and Abbie winced again as he pushed through.

"Abbie? Is that..."

"Yup. Virgin body," Abbie gave him a cautious grin.

 

Ichabod had only been with one virgin girl and at the time he too was a virgin, young and foolish. He and his first dalliance, girl who was below his station, ended up on the floor in the cellar. He simply pushed in without really knowing what he was doing. He had actually thought he injured her when he saw the traces of blood. Of course he has since learned all about the human anatomy, but this still seemed a bit awkward.

"Should we not?" Ichabod wasn't sure if they should proceed.

From Abbie’s perspective, she had been fingered plenty by her ex boyfriend as a teenager. So when she finally had sex on her prom night with a slightly older Andy, she had only a little discomfort the first time. And by the second and third time that night it didn't bother her at all. She figured this wouldn't be any different. Probably far better since she actually had the experience now. And well sex with Ichabod was always amazing.

"Crane, I am already horny as hell. Please do not stop. I just didn't want you to freak out or anything."

He slid his finger out and began to massage around the outside of her folds, letting his fingers fondle her clit. He would get her nice and wet before trying to go in again.

"Is this good, Treasure?”  
"Mmm hmmm, perfect," she moaned and purred at his touch, and slowly began to stroke his cock again. She was not going to admit that she was worried about the size of his cock inside her. Right now her intrigue got the best of her, and all she wanted was to enjoy him.

She ran her hand up his shaft and over his hip bone to his ass. Not a drop of hair was on his body. She smacked his behind and grinned when she got a laugh out of him.

"Oh, enjoy it now, for it will be the only time." He laughed.

"I will then," she smacked his behind again and coaxed him down to lay astride her. She stroked him again this time leaning in to playfully lick the head, then taking him full in her mouth.

Ichabod moaned at the delight of her sucking him and now had her sex in his full view. He continued to gently rub her clit, and was already getting wet. He made his attempt to push his finger inside her again. Her legs twitched at the discomfort. He began to suck her clit and she relaxed again as he slid his finger in and out, slowly stretching the skin.

Abbie could feel herself getting close as his finger was hitting her spot and his tongue worked her bud. She drew him out of her mouth, licking down his shaft and giving her attention to his tight sack.

The sensation drove Ichabod wild. He gently twirled the fingers of his free had through her hair to show his approval. It was a rare treat drawn out longer he was sure because of the lack of impeding body hair.

"That's so very good, Treasure," he growled then went back to indulging in her.

Abbie ran her hands up and down his back thighs to his rear squeezing it firmly as she gently sucked the sensitive balls. Little white droplets began to seep from the slit of his cocks head, and she dragged her tongue up the shaft to retrieve it. Her lips now engulfed his clock again.

She was still so tight, Ichabod pressed in a second finger, and heard the heavy grunt come from deep inside her, but she did not release his manhood from her mouth. Instead she pulled him on top of her, sucking him harder.

He was diligent on her clit two fingers now vigorously working her. She came so hard, soaking his fingers, her hips rising then crashing back onto the bed. He removed his fingers and began lapping up her sweet nectar.

She took his cock from her mouth, working the shaft with her hand, "Now! I need you inside me right now!"

Ichabod didn't waste a second. He turned maneuvering himself between her thighs as he wiped the juices from his face and the sweat from his brow. He took his cock in hand and slowly guided it inside her.

She groaned through gritted teeth as he slowly pushed through the sensitive area. She looked at him through hooded eyes taking slow breaths, and nodded for him to go on.

He pushed in; his body trembled at the sensation of her wet walls around him. He slid in and out, loving the way she felt. She grasped his ass and coaxed him to go faster... Then harder.

She felt a fire burning inside her. "More!"

He threw her legs up over his shoulder. He grunted wildly, sweat was now pouring from his face.  
"Is this how you want it, Treasure?"

"Yes... I'm coming so... Hard..." She could barley get it out "don't stop!"

He felt the fire in him too, and began driving into her harder as he came inside her. His body stiffened and jerked as he spent himself.

"I love you so much," he panted, trying to catch his breath.  
\---  
For a split second Abbie's eyes went white and she saw Pandora with the witches fighting to keep the back door portal open. They were getting weaker and Thura was getting stronger.

"It gains strength! We cannot fight it! Use the power from your box!" One of the witches begged.

"I cannot! That power was given to me by Amun! The Thura will trap us in a prison world if it detects the power of the gods!"

 

\---

 

"Abbie!" Ichabod cried out, just as Abbie's eyes went normal.

Without warning Abbie flipped him on his back. She straddled him not letting him free from inside her.

"More!" she began to gyrate with him inside her. She could feel him getting hard again. The Thura on her back and in his hand began to glow.

~Thura needs us~ Abbie reassured Ichabod.

He pressed his hand against her back as they found a rhythm. He sat up as Abbie leaned back, supporting herself by holding his legs as she rode his cock. She moaned wildly as he grunted with each stroke.

Her breasts bouncing, before him. He couldn't resist. He took one in his free hand, then began kissing and sucking the nipple. His lips traveled to the other, gently nipping before taking as much into his mouth as he could.

They both felt like they would explode as they came.

And then everything went white.

\----

Abbie opened her eyes. There was no sound for a moment and she saw only brightness around her. She tried to move but her limbs were stiff and heavy. She looked over as she heard the echoing ever so faint of her name. Little bits of grey figures began to appear. One of the figures moved ever so slowly. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

The grey figure began to gain color. It was Ichabod. He struggled to pull himself from the ground.

"Lieutenant!" His voice seemed far away to her but he seemed so close.

Soon she recognized the garden around her. Things were becoming clear.

"Abbie!" Ichabod put his arms around her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes... Are you ok, Crane?"

"I am well, knowing that you are," he smiled and kissed her. "How did we get here?"

"The Thura... It's over. It's trying to get us home," she looked around "where are Ichon and Avigayil?"

"I have not seen them... And we are back to our old selves."

"The Thura needs to take us home, but we should make sure the Dopplegangers are all right."

"The reflecting waters will show us their path." Ichabod took her hand, “Come quickly."

They looked into the water and found Ichon and Avigayil standing before Pharaoh and the Queen on their wedding day. Abbie touched the water and it was like turning the pages of a book. Avigayil was giving birth to their daughter.

"That's incredible," Abbie smiled.

"She so beautiful..." Ichabod was in awe. "Once more," Ichabod reached for the water.

"We have to go..." Abbie tugged at his arm just as Ichabod touched the water.

There they saw pharaoh and the Queen standing beside Avigayil and Ichon as their children were being wed.

Everything around them began to fade away...

The next thing they knew they were behind Ichabod's bar in the Archives. They heard Jenny and Joe talking. Seamus was on the phone with one of his brothers and.... Was that Sophie Foster?

They peaked over the bar and saw them all talking.

"Lieutenant... We forgot to put our clothing on." Ichabod whispered.

"Yeah, I noticed," Abbie looked around hoping they were nearby.

Sophie held up her hand, "hey guys did you hear that?"

Ichabod and Abbie ducked behind the bar. The sound got everyone's attention.

"That's Crane's coat... And boots!" Joe ran to pick up the items.

Ichabod reached his hand over the bar. "I shall take those directly, if you don't mind. Oh and please do have a care and see if my breeches and The Lieutenants clothes are about as well, thank you."

"Abbie?" Jenny called out.

"Hey, Jenny." Abbie waved from behind the bar. "How long were we gone for?"

"Over an hour," Sophie handed Abbie her shirt and panties.

"Agent Foster, what brings you to our little gang?" Abbie asked.

"Umm... Long story involving Angels. Get dressed and I'll tell you all about it."

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggled with Ichabod's language at the end of this one. He did have a potty mouth in early S1. Probably due to his level of frustration.
> 
> This one gets a bit rough. May be from me watching too much Sparticus and Outlander.


	28. Caribbean Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie make a decision about their pending nuptials as they explore new and exciting ways to show their intimacy.  
> Meanwhile Abbie and Danny have issues when a case causes her to go behind his back. He thinks Ichabod is behind her behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for the kudos and the comments! Please keep the feedback coming. It's very much appreciated and helps me keep the adventure going for our two witnesses!

28 Caribbean Heist

 

1 ~Real Life~

"Just remember I actually have to sleep," Sophie joked as they wrapped up a case they'd been working.

Abbie was ready to move on to the next case. But it was already after 8pm and they'd been at it since seven in the morning.

"Fine, Foster. If you have to rest I guess we can wait till tomorrow." Abbie laughed. "I'll see you in the morning."

It was now more than two weeks since Ichabod and Abbie returned from ancient Egypt. The whole experience of having her spirit separated from her body had rattled her a bit. She was determined to hone in her ability to let her spirit travel to the garden realm so she would never be trapped between realms again. There was always the draw, the desire for their spirits to stay in the Garden Realm. But the more they traveled there, the easier it became to resist the urge to stay forever.

Of course one of the side effects to traveling to the garden, was the rest and nourishment the supernatural place provided. So she'd had little need for food or sleep.

With so much time and energy on her hands, she put in extra hours at the office. Danny liked it, hoping that it meant things were not great at home. However her new partner Sophie was exhausted.

When Abbie wasn't working her FBI gig, she was at home or at the archives filling out the journal with everything she'd learned about their abilities, and Thura.

She had learned that the Thura was no ordinary weapon. It's power enhanced the Witness powers. It would Help them to realm and time travel as well as trap the demigods and demons in the Prison realms. But Thura could not harm or imprison humans... Not even Witches. Only the Witnesses could do that. But they could tap into each other’s powers. Thura had done it so easily. Ichabod and Abbie were still a long way from that.

There was still so much she wanted to write. Particularly about what it was like exchanging lives with the Doppelgangers. The fear she developed about being separated from her body. But also how easy Thura made it for them to adapt to their surroundings; how their bodies had been supernaturally altered to match that of their counterparts. It was incredible.

 

~

 

Ichabod didn't mind all the trips to the garden realm. Not only did it leave him well rested to prepare lectures and do research, but he enjoyed the time spent in the garden talking with Abbie.

That's right talking. Because the one thing he was already regretting was his decision to try traditional courting. He could hardly keep his hands off her. None the less, he adored their time together. They not only talked, but they sang to each other, he recited poetry, they took long walks, he showered her with gifts and flowers, and there was of course lots of kissing.

Today he and Jenny sat in the archives knee deep in research. She was relegated to studying spells, since using magic was still off limits.

Ichabod was attempting to figure out why the Thura emblem fit so perfectly into the tablet.

Abbie came in a little before ten with coffee and donut holes in tow. The sweet warm aroma filled the air almost immediately.

"I come bearing gifts," she smiled as she entered.

"Good evening, Lieutenant."

Ichabod was immediately at her side with his arms around her. He made a reach for the bag of goodies but Abbie held them at bay.

"Hey not so fast," she teased.

Ichabod immediately gave her a kiss... A nice long kiss as he slipped the bag from her hand.

 

"Mmm... Coffee!" Jenny grabbed the cup carrier from her other hand.

 

"I see how it is," she laughed.

"Well, my excuse is sleep deprivation," Jenny explained between sips. "I can't keep up with you two."

"And I have been deprived of... Other sweet delicacies," Ichabod raised his eyebrow slightly, giving Abbie a cheeky smile.

He let out a low groan as he bit into the sweet bread, "delicious..." He mumbles with a full mouth.

Abbie whipped a crumb from his beard, giving him the chance to pull her into another kiss.

This time though, the bag of donuts found its way onto the table. He wrapped her up in his arms as her arms went loosely around his shoulders. After a minute he had Abbie backed into the table and his hands began to roam.

"Umm... I'm still here, guys," Jenny reminded them.

"Sorry about that," Abbie slipped out of Ichabod's arms. "What are you reading up on?"

"Ah... It's an ancient spell. It's used to control small animals like birds. Similar spells have been found in Europe, Africa and The Caribbean. I just wish I could practice them."

"I think maybe you should try something different," Abbie suggested as she took a seat next to her sister.

"Just because we can't use magic doesn't mean we can't work on our natural abilities."

"But my ability is being able to work magic like a witch can."

"Are you sure?" Abbie questioned her. Have you tried to do something without a spell or an incantation?"

Jenny shook her head. "I wouldn't know where to begin?"

"Well," Abbie thought for a moment. "When you light candles do you do an incantation?"

"In my head, but not out loud... Why?"

"Start there. Orion showed me that I could use the power inside of me to start a fire. I bet you can too."

"Um, I'm not a Witness." Jenny sarcastically reminded her.

"But you're my sister... I'm just saying it can't hurt to try."

"All right, but not tonight. This coffee isn't working. And I don't have the luxury of an energizing garden to slip away to." She stood up and gathered her things.

"Okay. Have a good night," Abbie smiled as they waved goodbye.

~~~o~~~

 

2 ~ Irreplaceable ~

The couple gathered up their things and Ichabod's research and headed home. Ichabod was now fully settled back into his room upstairs, and was hoping to put his bed to use. "I think a little rest is in order after a long day’s work."

"Speaking of..." Abbie turned to him. "Why don't we take a little trip to the garden realm so I can be rested for tonight? I still have a lot of info about Thura to put in the journal."

"If that is what you wish," he offered. "I know you also appreciate improving upon your ability. But I believe I am actually starting to miss real sleep."

"Ok, we'll sleep tonight. But I do want to keep practicing. It was unnerving having my Spirit separated from my body and not knowing how to fix it."

Ichabod got really quiet. Abbie observed the sullen look on his face. It's not the first time that's happened since they returned from Egypt.

"So what's going on in that brain of yours?" Abbie took his hands and wrapped them around her waist.

That got an immediate smile, but the look in his eyes was still there. "Talk to me Crane."

"You are... Everything to me," he shook his head, eyes barely open. "The thought of your Spirit being separated from your body... It causes me a great concern. What if you could not make it back?"

"I would have figured out something... Maybe jump into another body," she half joked.

But Ichabod was not amused.

"I was kidding..."

"You are not replaceable Grace Abigail Mills." He held her close and she could feel the gravity of his sincerity. "My body is for yours, my spirit is for yours. Where you go I go."

"Crane, there may come a day when..."

He stopped her short, pulling her from his embrace. He gently held her cheeks in his hand and looked at her, almost getting lost in the deep darkness of her eyes. "Where you go... I go. There is no other for me. And there is nothing in this world for me without you."

Abbie had to look down... look away. It was too intense and she was nearly brought to tears. She needed to tease to lighten the mood. "You could have just macked with my soulless body."

"Treasure, I do not want a watered down version of you in any way shape or form. I love all of you."

She couldn't joke anymore. He was so sincere. There were times throughout her life when that's exactly how she was made to feel. Her dad left and replaced her and Jenny with a new family. That always stuck with her.

She momentarily forgot that he could read her thoughts when her mind was open.

"Abbie, banish those thoughts. There could never be another you. Without you, everything we've accomplished would fall apart. Sleepy Hollow would be a disaster without you. Everything that is us as the two Witnesses would be destroyed. And there will never be a love like that which is ours without you."

He tipped her chin up, bringing her into a gentle kiss. She put her arms around his shoulders as she felt herself swoon. And the next thing she knew, her feet were off the ground and he carried her upstairs.

Ichabod brought her too her room and laid her across her bed; their lips barely parting from each other.

"Crane..." Abbie managed as she maneuvered backwards, but he simply followed her.

"Yes," he growled still kissing her as he crawled onto the bed.

Before she knew it he was fully on top of her and between her thighs. Abbie's breath caught as his hands ran up her side and under her top. He playfully nipped at her neck.

Abbie put her hand on his chest to hold him at bay. "I don't think this falls under courtly dating. We should probably cool it..." he slowly pressed against her. "before we get too..." Now the playful nips on her neck became deep and devouring kisses. "Mmm.. Crane... You’re not stopping..."

He reluctantly stopped, resting his head in the crux of her neck and shoulder. "We don't have to court. I don't know how long I can hold out." 

"We've only been at this for two weeks." She smiled.

Ichabod popped his head up rubbing the tip of his nose against hers. "Marry me."

"We're already engaged," she laughed.

"Tonight! This very minute. I have already ascertained the license. We need only acquire a minister or judge..."

"Crane..." She pushed him off of her, flipping him on his back. "I know I'm a jeans and T-shirt girl most days, but I want a wedding! Not too big, but I'm wearing a damn dress. And Jenny and Joe have to be there. I want a cake and flowers..."

"All right, I concede," he smiled watching her light up. "Then a date must be set, so that I shall count the days until my suffering ends."

Abbie was caught off guard. "You really want to come up with a date... right now?"

"Yes," he smiled and pulled her into his arms. "It shall be a most welcome distraction."

"Okay... It's almost mid-September."

"October then. We shall wed As soon as possible."

"I need a little time. I have to get time off of work. Plus. The crazy stuff always happens in October."

"November... December?" Ichabod was desperate.

"New Year’s eve?" Abbie wasn't sure why but it would give her some time. "We could have a decent wedding and a big party afterwards to ring in the New Year and our new life. Or February. People get married on Valentine’s Day. It's a thing..."

"I cannot wait that long!" His eyes pleaded. "By then there will be some other thing that hampers or delays the nuptials. October, please. I love the early autumn weather."

"That's so soon..."

Ichabod thought for a moment. "October 28th is a Friday and precedes the shenanigans of All Hollows Eve."

"I suppose we could have the ceremony early in the day, have an afternoon reception and be on a plane to our honeymoon destination by night..."

 

She let out a yelp as Ichabod rolled her on her back and showered her with kisses. "Then this is what you want?"

"Yes indeed Lieutenant!" He looked at her with twinkling eyes. "I certainly is!"

He hopped of the bed, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet.

"I should leave you now to retire. I shall rest well in the knowledge of your love for me. And I hope that you know how much I truly love you, Treasure."

He kissed her lips so tenderly she thought she might melt away. She loved the feel of his tongue upon her lips, and hated the void when he pulled away.

He gave her a deep bow before leaving her starry eyed in her bedroom.

As soon as the door closed she spun around with a school girl squee and did a free fall back on the bed. It made her nervous knowing it was so soon, probably too soon. But She could never imagine feeling this happy would ever happen. She almost felt ridiculous for being so giddy. But she didn't care. This was amazing. Waves of nervous excitement rushed through her. This was going to happen... And soon.

Abbie took a deep breath to calm her butterflies. "Pull yourself together Mills." She said as shegot up and gathered her pajamas to take a shower.

\--  
~~~o~~~

3 ~ Voyeur~

Ichabod headed downstairs. In his rush to carry his lady love upstairs, they had left their things downstairs. He sang an old shanty with glee as he gathered their belongings, and brought them up to his room.

As he put his things on his desk, the Emblem of Thura fell. He picked the two pieces up and without thinking laid them in their place within the tablet.

But then, with both hands on the emblem pieces, the strangest thing happened. He could see Abbie in the shower, clear as day. He tried to put release it when he realized what he was seeing, but then he felt compelled to keep holding it.

He watched as the hot steamy water ran down her body, washing away the soapy lather. He was nearly salivating at the image.

That's when he saw her fingers reach between her thighs and press into her folds. He swallowed hard, desperately wanting to see more. He knew this was highly inappropriate, but he couldn't let go.

He wished she would spread her legs so he could see more, and she did. He was getting hard in his breeches, as he watched her come.

"Oh Treasure..." He whispered out loud.

Abbie instantly was brought out of the high of her ecstasy. "Crane?" She opened the shower door but no one was there.

Ichabod snatched his hands from the emblem realizing he had accidentally opened his mind to her, and she heard him.

He quickly went to the bathroom to stroke his hard on. The image of Abbie pleasuring herself made it quick work and he easily came in a few strokes.

He barely had time to clean himself up and wipe the sweat from his brow, when he heard her bang on his door.

He was turned three shades of red when he saw the cross look on her face.

"Crane, we agreed we would not get into each others head like that!" Her voice was quite stern.

"I know and that was quite by accident."

"Accident?" She shook her head. "I think we have the whole mind reading thing down pretty well."

"I... I wasn't reading you mind. This incident was not on account of our usual telepathy." He looked down, quite guilty.

"What do you mean?" Abbie furrowed her brow.

"I may have inadvertently seen you..." His hands were now twitching and flittering nervously as he tried to explain.

Abbie's expression went from stern to embarrassed. "You saw me?"

"Yes, but it truly was unintentional." He reached for her hand. "You need not be disconcerted, by this. We have both fully and intimately apprised of one another's bare form..."

"That's not the point," she frowned. "Privacy Crane! We still need to have our privacy. When did you develop this ability?"

"Ah, come and see..." He guided her into the room. "It happened when I touched the two halves of the emblem while they were placed in the tablet."

Abbie looked stunned. "And this never happened before?"

"No never. I swear it." Ichabod assured her. "And it shall not happen again."

She gave him a stern side eye. "It better not. We'll talk about this in the morning."

She gave him a tender kiss before turning to leave. "And next time you want to watch, just ask."

His jaw dropped as she closed the door behind her.

 

~~~o~~~~

 

4 ~ Bear Claws ~

The next morning at breakfast Ichabod promised not to watch Abbie using the emblem. He assured her that the previous night’s events would not be repeated. She was easily bribed with his fresh baked cinnamon rolls and couldn't stay mad. Besides, they were both still overjoyed at having settled on a wedding date.

She got to the Office around the same time Sophie did, and the two walked in together.

"You're in a strange mood," Sophie observed the nervous lightness of Abbie's attitude. Even her eyes were smiling and yet she was a bit tense.

"It was just a very... Interesting night," she grinned. Despite the weird thing with the emblem, she was indeed in a good mood, but settling the date made her feel the pressure of her upcoming nuptials..

"Hmm... You may as well spill and get it out of your system."

"Ok," Abbie had a nervous smile and ready to burst. she kept it as cool as she could. "We set a date!"

Sophie's eyes lit up as she tried to keep things calm at the office. "Wow, that's big, Mills."

"I know..." She felt a bit relieved. It wasn't so bad. In fact it was great to say it out loud. She let out a sigh and a more relaxed smile graced her face. "Now I need to get my game face on," Abbie shook her hair and tugged at her blazer.

Sophie did the same and they continued through the office all business.

"Agent Mills," Daniel called from the doorway of his office. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Uh, ok. But the briefing starts in twenty minutes," Abbie looked at the time on her cell phone.

"It'll only take a minute."

Abbie waved Sophie on and stepped into Daniel's office. They hadn't really talked since the engagement party. At the FBI Office they were all business. She hadn't even reacted when he sent her the e-mail memo that Ichabod would not be permitted to partner with her on cases anymore, due to the nature of their relationship. He could still be used as a consultant, but a line had to be drawn.

"Have a seat," he held his hand out for her to sit and he did the same. "How are things going with Foster?"

"Things are great," Abbie said honestly. "We get along. She's hard working... dedicated... She's been a real help with the Nevins case."

"So you'd be ok with her being your permanent partner?"

"I have no objections," Abbie nodded. Now that Sophie new about the supernatural, she'd make the perfect partner.

"It's just we haven't talked since I sent you the memo about Mr. Crane. I just want you to know the decision wasn't personal. It was strictly an HR decision."

"I figured as much. It seemed reasonable. I never questioned your motives, Agent Reynolds."

Daniel let out a sigh. She'd been so professional and straightforward with him since the engagement party. He knew he had to apologize for his behavior.

"I thought you might, after what I said to Crane at your party." Daniel leaned on his desk and clasped his hands together. "I can only imagine what you think about my words."

"Actually, I have no idea what you said to him. I know whatever it was he didn't like it. But he never told me so..."

"Wow..." Daniel was surprised. He had been certain that Ichabod would jump at the chance to tell Abbie what a jerk he'd been.

He felt both grateful and one upped by Ichabod Crane.

"Well either way, I am sorry. It just took me by surprise. I know you said you were more than just roommates. But I wasn't expecting the engagement..."

"Apology accepted. I just want us to move on."

"I want us to still be friends, Abs. I miss your company."

"What about Crane? If you want to be friends with me, he's part of the deal."

"Ok," Daniel let out another deep sigh as he thought. "Let's try hanging out. Tonight. You pick the place and I'll try to smooth things over."

"We having a dinner tonight. A cook out actually," Abbie was about to do something she hoped she wouldn't regret. "I was going to invite Sophie, so why don't you join us too. It's just dinner and and wine, at my place, with my sister and a couple of friends..."

"You sure it won't be awkward?"

"It'll be fine," Abbie assured him as she got up. "If there's nothing else, Sir." She smiled.

"No. That'll be all. See you in the conference room in five."

 

~o~

After the briefing, Abbie and Sophie took a quick detour to deliver goodies to Crane at the Archives.

Of course he had wanted more bear claws but Abbie instead brought him a multi-grain crescent and summer squash muffin.

She walked in as he was testing the Emblem of Thura. He had the two halves placed in the tablet and was attempting to pick them up and see if he could see Abbie. When she saw him wearing the huge silver oven mitts she let out a laugh.

 

"You know we have latex gloves in the drawer?" She made her announcement.

"Ah yes," he looked up. "I've been testing different materials against the artifact. Thus far leather, rubber and these tufted mittens seem to protect against it's remote viewing powers."

"So direct skin contact is the key."

"Seemingly, much as we have discovered with our other abilities. The connection is key."

"Ah..," Abbie nodded as she placed the bag of baked treats on the counter.

Ichabod wasn't excited like he usually was when she brought him goodies.

"I asked for a bear claw..." He shrugged.

Abbie smiled, "you don't know what's in the bag..." Her smile changed to an accusatory stare when she saw guilt written all over Ichabod's face. "You know what's in the bag..."

He could not even look up at her. He couldn't even think of an excuse.

"You promised me that you would not use that thing to spy on me, Crane." She was not happy.

"Lieutenant, I have not yet mastered how this artifact works," he tried to explain. "Now, in attempting to do so, I may have inadvertently watched you purchase a Summertime squash bran muffin."

"Is that all you saw?" She looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes!" He was adamant. He wasn't about to make the same mistake he had made last night. "Lieutenant you have my most solemn vow. This is a crime against pastries... nothing more."

"Fine, Crane. Just remember that even a tiny lie of the donut variety can erode the trust between to people."

Even though she made the donut joke, Ichabod knew she was quite serious. The shared dreams and thoughts had already been a bit of a challenge for Abbie from day one. They had agreed to respect each other’s private thoughts and this would be the same. They needed to be able to trust each other 100 percent.

Abbie got a text message on her phone. She gave him the “I have my eyes on you” hand gesture as she furrowed her brow and read it. Ichabod was amused by this new gesture.

She then called Agent Foster who was checking out Cori's book store next door.

"Foster we got a beat on Nevins."

"I'll meet you at the car."

She quickly hung up. "I gotta run, Crane." He leaned over the bar to give her a kiss good-bye. She returned the kiss but was still a bit cross with him.

"I should go with you."

"Can't. We are a couple now so the FBI is limiting our work relationship. Don't worry. Foster is good."

"Very well," he pouted.

She grabbed the bag of pastries and started to leave, but Ichabod had hoped she would leave them. He put his hand up as if wanting to ask for them but refrained putting his finger over his lip.

Abbie noticed the disappointed look on his face and paused. She pulled one of the still warm breads from the bag.

"Multi-grain crescent... Truce?" She waved it in front of him.

He took the pastry, letting his hand linger on hers for just a moment. He gave her sweet puppy dog eyes and all was forgiven. She grinned and gave him the eyes on you hand gesture, which he returned and pointed to the crescent.

As she left she heard him grumble at how good it was. It put a smile on her face as she met Sophie.

"What's going on, Mills" Sophie asked as they got into Abbie's SUV.

"You won't believe this but Nevins sent a message to my phone."

"How the hell did he get your...?"

"Don't know. But I intend to find out. He wants me to meet him... alone. Says he has some information for me, but I have to leave the FBI out of it."

 

~o~

An hour and a half later the ladies had Nevins handcuffed in the Archives while he spilled all kinds of stories about August Corbin. Joe and Jenny joined them to try and weed through what was truth and what was lies about their father and mentor.

Abbie finally had about enough and was ready to surrender Nevins to the FBI. But he had one more trick up his sleeve; a secret file with locations of artifacts and off shore financial accounts.

"You turn me in and all of this goes with me. As soon as you do, every one of you will be investigated," Nevins looked from Ichabod to Abbie. "I have a feeling you don't want the government investigating you and what really goes on here.

The group left Nevins and huddled together to discuss their options.

"We have to turn him in," Abbie sighed. He was on the most wanted list.

"We need time to look into all this, cover everything up," Jenny wasn't ready to give up just yet. "We can't have you, Ichy or August Corbin caught up in this."

"I must agree with Miss Jenny," Ichabod nodded. "Our work as Witnesses cannot be compromised for this blaggard."

"I can take the afternoon off and tomorrow off. Jenny and I can look into this and do our best to cover this up," Joe offered.

"We should cancel our plans for this evening. I shall inform Miss Cori and Mr. Evans that a postponement is in order."

"No," Abbie held up her hand. "I invited Danny. If I cancel he'll think it's because you have a problem with him coming. And i really need you two to smooth things over. I need him to stop digging into your background looking for issues."

"And we can’t say it’s the case because he'll want to know what's so important about the case that you canceled your plans," Sophie added.

"He's smart," Abbie agreed "and he's really invested in this case. We have to pretend like nothing's going on."

"I'll stay and keep watch over Nevins," Sophie offered.

"No, Danny will wonder why you're not there. We have a place where we can keep him."

~o~

"You have a demon dungeon!" Sophie looked around in disbelief at the Masonic cell. "This is creepy as hell. Pun intended."

"You think it's creepy on this side. Imagine being chained up in there," Joe half joked remembering the time when the Wendigo overtook him.

Sophie stared at him, her jaw slightly dropped.

"He's secured," Jenny said as she and Abbie left the cell. "We better get started Joe. I'll see you guys tonight?"

"Dinner shall be served directly at seven," Ichabod reminded everyone.

"We better go to Foster," Abbie grabbed her car keys. "We need to at least seem like were still looking for Nevins."

She started to leave, but Ichabod gently took her arm and turned her around.

"Am I not deserving of a proper farewell to tide me over until we next see one another."

"Crane, we're going to see each other in six hours." She pursed her lips into a playful grin.

"And my heart shall feel the weight of your absence for every second, with every beat." He took her hands in his and gently kissed her lips... And kept kissing her... And then their tongues...

Joe and Jenny shook their heads and walked out leaving Sophie awkwardly waiting. When Ichabod let loose her hands and put his arms around Abbie's waist, Sophie realized they may have forgotten she was there.

"Um... Should I go wait outside?"

"No... I'm ready," Abbie patted Ichabod's chest to hold him back. "See you tonight."

~o~

 

~~~o~~~~

 

5 ~ Dinner Party~

 

Abbie was astonished by the spread Ichabod had laid out when she arrived home and followed his voice to the back yard. All the side dishes were being kept warm in the oven and the house smelled divine. He was boisterously singing as he set the tables on the patio.

As soon as he saw her, he took her in his arms, twirling her around the kitchen. As he finished his song he tipped her back and kissed her.

The guests arrived right on time. Abbie was stunning in the cutest off the shoulder top and her hair out in natural curls. She actually let herself imagine this was her life everyday. For a couple of hours, she could forget about demons, witches, and the man she had locked up in a dungeon.

Ichabod couldn't help but see Abbie through heart eyes every time he looked at her. She had the sweetest laugh.

Dinner went well. The food was truly delicious. Now everyone relaxed on the back deck as Joe played some songs on his guitar.

 

"You may have missed your calling Ichabod," Evan said taking a seat on the lounge chair. It was dark now. The moon and stars were bright in the sky. And the party was winding down.

"Is but a hobby," Ichabod shied from the compliment as he handed his friend a beer. He then handed one to Daniel.

"Sam Adams. Why am I not surprised," Daniel took the beer. He quickly remembered he told Abbie he'd smooth things over. He tipped the bottle to Ichabod as a friendly gesture before taking a drink. "Good stuff."

Ichabod nodded and took a seat next to Abbie putting one arm around her shoulder. He handed her his beer, which she too a drink of then handed it back to him.

Danny tried not to let it get to him, and made every effort to keep his opinions about Abbie's choice to himself. He did his best to hide the pangs of jealousy.

Though he didn't get it, Ichabod and Abbie seemed genuinely happy. He didn't see it before, his judgment clouded by his own feelings. But now he'd had time to let their engagement sink in.

He'd jump at the chance to have Abbie back, but he'd have to wait and hope the relationship played itself out on its own. And when it did he'd be there for her, ready to pick up the pieces. That's when he got his first real glimmer of hope.

"So do you two have a date?" Evan's wife asked.

Abbie immediately tensed up a bit, which Daniel caught.

"Indeed we have," Ichabod was all smiles "October the 28th."

"Wow that's really soon," she was surprised. "I don't know if I could pull of a wedding in less than seven weeks.

"I agree it may be a bit hasty. But I do not desire to wait a moment longer than necessary." Ichabod leaned over, giving Abbie a kiss.

She immediately relaxed. "I agree." Of course it all made her nervous but she figured it was normal. She loved him and wanted to make him happy. The date really didn't matter.

"Well I'm happy for the both of you," Sophie chimed in.

Sophie was having a really good time. Ichabod couldn't tell who she got along with better, Miss Cori or Joe. Either way she was quite the flirt. Both Cori and Joe were telling her all kinds of need to know details about her new partner Abbie.

"So I heard. Rumor you sing, Mills," Sophie called her out.

"No... Joey..." Abbie tried to avoid what she knew was coming. Joe shrugged innocently.

"She does indeed have a most beautiful voice..." Ichabod encouraged her on.

"She really does. Come on Abs," Jenny loved putting her sister on the spot. She walked by her and whispered just low enough for Abbie to hear. "We only get a little time to be normal Abs... Please."

Abbie couldn't say no to her sister after that. "Ok ok... Pick something."

"I have one," Joe started to strum on his guitar. "O when I was nine and Abbie fourteen she used to babysit me..."

"No Joey..." Abbie hid her face, but couldn't help but to grin.

"Oh yes... Before Beyonce, there was Brandy," Joe smiled. "She used to sing this song all the time. I don't know if dad ever told you this, but he loved it when you would sing this song."

That seemed to be all the encouragement she needed and she relaxed singing to the rhythm Joe set.

"Have you ever loved somebody so much it made you cry,  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night.  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't one out right.  
Have you ever...Have you ever..."

Playing together came natural to Abbie and Joe. It was easy to tell they'd done so many times before. Ichabod enjoyed the bits of insight into Abbie's younger years, grateful that the Corbin's had given her some happy times after her mother’s death.

"One more, Treasure," Ichabod smiled after everyone finished clapping.

Abbie looked at him with the sweetest smile. He had such adoration in his eyes for her. "Ok. You may remember this one."

"Some People live for the fortune  
Some people live for the fame.  
Some people live for the power  
Some people live to play the game."

Indeed Ichabod remembered she was playing this song on the piano the night they first made love.

"Some people want it all, but I don't want nothin at all.  
If it aint you, babe... If I ain't got you... Babe."

Daniel remembered the song too. It had been one of many that played on the radio, when they met in DC so long ago. It was the night he found out that Angel was one of her favorite songs. He remembered the way she kissed down his bare chest, and the way her delicate little hands felt on his body. He could still feel the softness of her skin, he still savored the way that she tasted. He remembered every moment, having played it again and again in his mind. He couldn't help but wonder if she remembered too; if a part of her sang the song for him.

But Abbie had forgotten, the song anyway. It was one of many songs after all. Her memory was of Ichabod sitting beside her at the piano, his fingers mimicking her and playing along, His apology, her confession, and the night of love making that followed.

~O~

 

Evan and his wife were the last to leave the party. He and Ichabod could talk for hours on the subject of early American History. As Ichabod closed the door, he fained exhaustion.

Abbie laughed, unfolding her crossed arms and beckoning him to her. "You did good."

"You were a marvel," Ichabod cooed as he drew her into a kiss.

"You are the one who pulled this dinner together," Abbie beamed. "You never cease to amaze me."

"I was about to express the very same sentiment to you, Treasure."

She felt butterflies rise and swirl deep within her. She loved it when he called her that. She grinned as he tickled her cheek with mustache and beard before planting another kiss on her lips.

Abbie leaned into him and he tightened his hold around her waist. She could feel him getting hard beneath his breeches as their bodies rocked in rhythm.

Ichabod pulled back feeling himself getting carried away. "Perhaps, Treasure, I should escort you to your room so that you can retire for the evening.

"I'm not tired," Abbie pulled him back to her planting her lips firmly on his.

Ichabod pulled back flustered and trying to catch his breath. "Perhaps we could take a turn in the evening air or a trip to the garden realm..."

Abbie shook her head no. Her tiny hands traveled to his waist and pulled his shirt from his breeches. "I think I'm done... It's been fun. I love the flowered and the poetry, the long walks... All of it."

Her hands now worked diligently to unfasten his breeches. "But right now the only thing I want..."

She didn't even have to finish. Ichabod was instantly upon her. Their lips locked as they desperately pulled away at each other’s clothes. They only separated long enough to pull their tops off, their feet hastily kicking away their pants.

He easily hoisted her up allowing her to wrap her legs around him. He needed a surface. It had only been two weeks but it felt like a lifetime.

The counter was perfect. He sat her down, taking mouthfuls of her neck and shoulder into wet kisses. Down he went engulfing her breasts taking precious time with each one. Her toes curled, her heels digging into the counter at the feel of his tongue upon her nipples. Her hands ravaged his hair as she heaved in waves into him.

Ichabod's long fingers were firm on the delicate contours of her tiny waist and hips. His heart was pounding out of his chest. He was so close, he had to taste. Her legs were already spread wide with him between her thighs. As he pulled away to look at her, he almost cursed the lights for being off. The light from the hallway was not enough to satisfy his eye's desire.

The sweet scent of her called to him, so sweet his cock throbbed. His lips kissed as he hummed up her thighs, sending vibrations through her body. She held her breath her mouth slightly gaped as his lips drew so close to her wet folds. His fingers parting them; exposing the soft pink place he longed to be...

 

As fate would have it, Abbie's cell phone buzzed. Ichabod was so close to his desired destination, he didn't want to stop.

"It's Jenny," Abbie barely breathed the words. She knew her sisters ring.

Ichabod continued to kiss her thigh. "I'm certain it's nothing serious or..."

But then his phone rang. Then both phones began beeping out incoming text messages.

"Ah hells fire!" He removed himself from the comfort of Abbie's thighs and helped her down from the counter.

Abbie answered and found it was Sophie now since she'd missed Jenny's call. Ichabod was on the phone with Joe.

"Foster, what's going on?"

"Nevins escaped! He tricked us into thinking he was sick. As soon as we got the chain off him... There was this thing! A monster thing... And he's gone. He took the files. We think he's going to make a run for the Caribbean to get the money."

"Damn!" Abbie pressed her fingers to her temple. "We have got to beat him to it. If he gets the money, he'll disappear."

"Joe is getting us a private jet now."

"Whoa! Where's he gonna get that kind of money?"

"He's using his inheritance. If he can get to the off shore accounts before Nevins it won't matter. But we have to tell Reynolds something."

~~~o~~~~

 

6 ~ The Money~

In less than an hour and a half Ichabod and Abbie had the house cleaned, their bags packed and were on the jet with the rest of the team. Before getting on the plane, the Witnesses headed for the basilica, to see what was left of their supernatural weapons cache.

They were relieved to find that they could once again walk in. Unfortunately the angels too every halo weapon and arrow. They did however leave the bullets and arrows that Ichabod had fashioned from the stones. They would have to do.

Jenny mulled over the weapons while Ichabod and Joe made phone calls.

"Okay, I've arranged for me and Jenny to meet with the broker and handle the transfer of funds. So as soon as we get to the Island, we'll get that settled."

"Wait, you two can't go by yourselves," Sophie objected.

"Yes they can," Abbie assured her. "This is how we do things. You and I are FBI, so we have to stay out of this. As soon as Nevins finds out the money is gone, he's going to contact me. Trust me on this."

"And what about that monster thing that he's controlling?"

"These weapons are of a supernatural design. Trust they should vanquish our demonic foe." Ichabod handed her an arrow so she could observe it."

"This is great and all," Sophie shook her head, "but Daniel is going to have a coronary when he finds out we are apprehending Nevins off of US soil."

Abbie let out a sigh, "I know. Just let me handle Danny. If he wants Nevins, this is how it's gotta happen. We can't do this by the book and get a bunch of people and international agencies involved. It's too dangerous because they can't fight monsters."

"We told you, you don't have to come with us if you can't handle it," Jenny was quick to remind her. "As soon as we land you can go back to the states and let us handle this."

"No... I'm in," Sophie was certain. "I just have to get used to all this."

"Do we have a place to stay when we get there?" Jenny asked.

"Indeed," Ichabod nodded. "Lodging necessities have been taken care of. I have found us Someplace quite remote to ensure privacy whilst we conduct our mission."

"You guys might want to try and get some rest. Crane and I don't have to worry about sleep," Abbie reminded them.

The others nodded and began to relax in their seats. Abbie held out her hand for Ichabod.

"Shall we," she asked.

"Indeed," he took her hand rubbing his thumb gently across her tiny knuckles. "I believe we need a moment of privacy to talk."

They closed their eyes and Abbie easily drew their spirits into the Garden Real. It felt so good there. They laid back on the grass and he held her in his arms.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Abbie asked as she placed a gentle kiss on his chest. "I don't want to stay too long. This place still draws me in, and makes me never want to leave."

"I think... What I mean to say is, I believe that perhaps I may have been a bit overambitious in my desires to court you in a strictly traditional manner."

"Oh," Abbie patted him on the abdomen and smiled. "Because we had a little slip up after the party. It's fine. I think it's just a bit harder to go back after having... Well after having amazing sex for such a long time. But we can do it. I actually really enjoy it."

"Oh," Ichabod tried not to be disappointed. He was already over it. He wanted nothing more than to make sweet love to his better half. But perhaps he had not been a good boa to her while they were engaging in sexual relations. She would rather satisfy herself and have a better fiancé, than have things return to the way they were.

Abbie waited a minute expecting the long winded Ichabod Crane to have a lot more to say, but he was silent. She sat up, leaning over his chest to look him in the eye.

"Why are you so quiet," she furrowed her brow. She wouldn't read his mind without his permission but she was certainly tempted.

He was still quiet, she could tell he was thinking, more like pondering; his mind was always going a hundred miles an hour.

"Crane, talk to me."

"It's just that.." He let out a sigh. There was no delicate way to say what was on his mind. It was two issues really but they both connected. How could he mention one and not the other. And of course Abbie would want the whole truth. "Perhaps I was not as good to you as a... Well, as your betrothed if I failed to please you in any way..."

"If you're asking whether or not you're a good lover, I can assure you, you are. I mean you're pretty damn good in bed. I have absolutely no complaints," Abbie smiled and tried to reassure him.

"Thank you for that, truly," it was a nice boost to his ego. However the issue still remained. "But, I am referring to something of equal... perhaps greater importance. I worry that I have not treated you as well as I should have because I was getting the milk for free as they say. And perhaps you would prefer to take care of your own needs, in order to receive from me all the love and cherishing that is due you."

"Oh..." Abbie thought about it for a moment. "Ohhh..." She laughed and shook her head. "I would definitely prefer for you to take care of all my needs. And you've always showered me with beautiful words and gifts and pampered me... But there is a certain intensity that has been added. And I know it's because of all the pent up energy. And it's been kind of exciting."

"But last night after the party, I was so overwhelmed. I wanted you so very desperately."

"I wanted you too. Still do. And I would not have regretted it at all had we been able to finish what we started."

"Then we can put an end to this torture, and have each other," he almost sounded desperate.

"Hold on, hold on. The making out has been fun right?"

"To only touch your body over your clothes and feeling you pressed against me with so much material between us. As I said... It is torture. But if it brings you so much enjoyment, then I shall endure." He didn’t mean to sound like a baby about it. But he really missed making love to her.

Now it was Abbie who was quietly thinking.

"That is what you desire, is it not?" He asked.

Ichabod watched as her lips pursed together into a sly grin.

"Treasure... What is it?" He liked it when she got that look. It usually meant he was in for quite a treat.

"Remember that assignment we had at the couples retreat..."

"The retreat ran by husband and wife psychopaths?" Ichabod was not expecting her to bring this up.

"Yes," she let out a half laugh. "But the assignment where we had to take turns..."

"Ah yes, I indeed believe we both quite enjoyed that particular exercise. But we were not permitted to engage in intercourse."

"True, but when we finally could it was..."

"Incredible," Ichabod's eyes lit up. "I see what you are intending."

"I told you before, we can do our own thing. We don't have to be beholden to old fashioned ideals or conform to whatever everybody else is doing now." She looked up at him as she lay on his chest.

He thought he could easily get lost in those deep sparkling brown eyes. "Let us begin now, for I wish for nothing more than to show you how much my love burns for you."

He ran his hands down the length of her body, slowly caressing her curves.

"No, not here. I'm still too drawn to this place. I can feel myself already not wanting to leave its comfort." She grinned, "besides. Your physical body is sitting on a plane across from Joe and my sister. You’re gonna open your eyes and find a very noticeable situation in your breeches."

"Good heavens. You are quite right."

\---

 

~~~o~~~~

 

7 ~ High Standards~

The team arrived in the Cayman Isle well before sun rise. Jenny had cars waiting at the airport to meet them. She and Joe went straight away to retrieve the money and have it secured into another account. Meanwhile Abbie, and Sophie went to the house that Ichabod rented.

But when Abbie saw the house Ichabod had secured she was stunned and not in a good way. It was a large beach front house on a vast secluded estate. She knew it must have cost a small fortune to rent on short notice.

"This place is unreal..." Sophie was practically glued to the window. The home looked like a small resort lit up in the night.

"Every room has an ocean view," Ichabod grinned, quite proud of himself.

"This is an off the book take down, not a vacation." Abbie was not amused.

"Sure, but we could be here for a few days and... This is sweet!" Sophie didn't see a problem.

Ichabod handed Sophie his cell phone so she could check out the pictures. Ichabod looked at Abbie with a smile but he could see she was bothered.

They were met by a housekeeper who handed them keys and gave them the codes to set the security.

"Are you certain you do not need my services during your stay," she asked.

"No. Thank you. As I told the rental agency, you will still be compensated." Ichabod politely dismissed her.

They mulled through the mansion, which took quite a bit of time, before finding rooms. Ichabod and Abbie took the master suit. Sophie snagged a few rooms down the hall for her, Jenny and Joe.

Once they were in the privacy of their own room, Abbie went to the balcony. The sky was dark, blending seamlessly into the Caribbean Sea. She breathed in deep as the cool sea breeze whipped over her. A slight smile came over her when she felt Ichabod's hand slowly glide down her arms as he came up behind her.

"What troubles you, Treasure?"

"This... Crane. It's too much," she let out a sigh. It didn't settle well that he was spending so lavishly.

"But it is the ideal venue for our covert undertaking."

"We could have saved a ton of money with a simple beach house, or a shack in the jungle. We just needed a remote place to snag Nevins and take out his pet monster."

"I know it seems lavish, but it has surveillance cameras across the entire estate, and a panic room which we can easily lock up our foe, Mr. Nevins until the monster is dealt with."

Abbie sighed. That was actually a very good point. But still the cost had to be exorbitant. "I get that. That's actually great thinking ahead, but how are we going to afford this?"

Ichabod looked at her confused. "Lieutenant, we have the means. Have you not read the financials from Netherbourne. I was certain they were being forwarded to you."

"They have been, but I don't read them. It's your inheritance. That's none of my business."

Ichabod was taken aback. He could not understand how she could be so generous with what was hers, and yet still reject the same offerings being bestowed upon her.

She felt the chill as his warm hands left her arms when he walked away. She turned to see him staring off into the dark sky. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Ichabod let out a long slow breath. "Treasure... I am not offended, so much as wounded. Deeply."

"Ok... I'll pay closer attention to the books, but I really don't see how I could be of help with your finances."

"It is not that at all, Abbie." He turned to her looking her right in the eye, so intensely, she could hardly bare it. "When we return to Sleepy Hollow, should we be returning to your home or our home?"

"Ah..." Abbie was stumped. "Well. Our home of course. But this is different. It’s your family inheritance."

"You are my family. And Netherbourne is ours. Baldrick Castle, The Terrace House in Chelsey, Fredricks Manor, the money... Everything I have is yours, Treasure.

"No..." She tried to argue but he was not having it.

He gently placed both hands on her cheeks, "I shall hear nothing to the contrary pertaining to this subject. Lieutenant, you shall never have to bare the burdens on your own again. We are in this together."

He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, before putting his to hers. She couldn't help but smile as their noses brushed together.

"You're really not going to let me object are you?"

"Absolutely not," Ichabod smiled as he kissed her. As the sun began to light the early morning sky, he wrapped his arms around her .

Abbie's cell phone range: taking them out of the moment. She wasted no time answering.

"Hey, Jenny. What's going on?"

"It's done." Jenny sounded satisfied. "Money's in Joe's account. Nevins is meeting with the broker tomorrow at nine in the morning, so we've got some time to kill."

Abbie let out a sigh. She'd rather things move more quickly, but she'd have to wait this time. For now she'd have to deal with Daniel.

"I'm going to find Sophie. We need to let Danny know that we’ll not be in the office today... Or tomorrow."

"Very well," Ichabod hated that she called him Danny. But he wasn't going to let it get to him. "I shall prepare breakfast."

He gave Abbie a peck on the cheek and left as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey, Danny it's me."

"Mills, where are you? I thought you and Sophie would be here by now."

"We got a lead on Nevins and we are tracking him down."

"Really? Great. Where are you? I'll meet up with you."

"I think it's best if I don't tell you where we are," Abbie tried to skirt the issue.

"Hey, it's cool if you’re in another jurisdiction. I just need to give them a heads up."

Abbie was silent.

"Mills, are you in another state?"

She was still quiet.

"Abs, where the hell are you?"

"I can't tell you."

He swore out loud. "You better not be telling me you left the country!"

"Danny, I'm not telling you that."

"What the Fuck Abs! You know better!"

"Danny, I'm not saying anything. Just trust me on this. If you want Nevins, then let me take care of this. Ok."

Now Daniel was quiet.

"Sir?"

"We'll talk about this when you get back!"

Abbie didn't even want to think about how pissed he was.

~~~o~~~~

 

8 ~ Down Time~

Abbie and Sophie set the security codes while Ichabod cooked. When they finished, Abbie joined him in the kitchen, while Sophie relaxed on the sofa and watched the security cameras.

Ichabod could tell from the look on Abbie's face that her phone call hadn't gone well. He held out his hand for her to join him. "Come Treasure."

"What are you making?"

"French toast, with a strawberry purée."

He stood behind her at the counter one hand against her abdomen holding her to him. With the other hand he added sugar and a bit of lemon juice to the strawberries. He could feel her muscles go from tense to relaxed.

"Ah, so that's your secret," Abbie smiled.

"Indeed," he dipped his finger into the purée for her to taste.

She took her time letting her lips wrap fully around the tip of his finger. His heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him; her eyes and mouth giving him a playful tease.

"Perfect," she purred as Ichabod leaned down and kissed her, the taste of strawberries lingered.

Joe and Jenny arrived and joined Sophie in the living room, with a couple of shopping bags with necessities. They couldn't help but notice Abbie and Ichabod taking their time in the kitchen.

"I thought breakfast would be ready when we got here," Jenny had no problem loudly interrupting the couple.

"Breakfast shall be served in fifteen minutes," Ichabod assured them before stealing another kiss. He could tell by the look in Abbie's eyes that the stress over Daniel Reynolds was forgotten.

"Any word on Nevins yet?" Abbie asked as she began to set the table.

"The broker says Nevins has an appointment at nine in the morning," Joe informed her as he got up to help her. "That's when he'll find out the money is gone."

"Damn," Sophie shook her head. "I wasn't expecting it to take so long."

"I'm pretty sure Nevins would move faster if he could, but he's trying to stay off the FBI's radar," Abbie shrugged. "And he's also got to move his pet monster."

"So what so we do in the mean time?" Sophie wondered as she put down her laptop.

"You may not have noticed but we're in a mansion... With a pool... On a private beach."

"But we're on a case," Sophie wasn't comfortable taking a mini vacation while waiting for her mark to make contact.

"Suit yourself," Jenny hunched. "But I've done this enough times to know you enjoy your down time while you can."

"Sounds good to me," Joe was in. "Jenny thought these might come in handy."

He handed Sophie one of the bags as Ichabod brought breakfast to the table.

"Swimsuits...," Sophie nodded then looked outside through the wall of glass windows. The pool was very enticing and the beach was stunning. "Count me in."

She then saw the tray of French toast laid before her. The aroma was divine and it looked like something out of a magazine. "I swear if it wasn't for the itches and monsters, I'd think you guys were living the ideal life."

"It has its perks," Abbie grinned.

~o~

After breakfast, the team did a perimeter check to see what areas the security cameras would pick up. There were a few blind spots but they would have no problem finding Nevins' monster.

Later Abbie and Ichabod took a stroll along the beach. He let the water rush over his toes as they walked. Abbie was already in a swim suit. He would never get over how bare modern women adorned themselves in public. At least they were on a private beach. He alone would enjoy the view of her gorgeous body.

By afternoon the gang retired to the pool. Joe, Jenny and Sophie tossed around a beach ball in the water while Abbie and Ichabod sat under an umbrella poolside. She wore the tiniest little black swimsuit, while he was barelegged and shirtless in his breeches.

Abbie busied herself writing in the journal, not wanting to waste a single minute that could be devoted to her task.

Ichabod was desperately attempting to do some online research but he could not take his eyes off of Abbie. The two pieces of material barely covered her. And when she rolled over onto her stomach, he could hardly contain himself. Both of her gorgeous round cheeks were completely exposed as the sunlight illuminated every curve.

He didn't even know he was an ass man until he met her. And now he could barely be exposed to her without the overwhelming desire to feel her. He closed his book and reached for her, gently gliding his hand down her shoulder to her back. Finally he reached the curves of his desired destination.

"Crane, I'm working," Abbie gave him a quick glance and a smile. She may protest, but she loved the way his hands felt against her body. She inadvertently mimicked him licking his lips as her eyes closed to fully enjoy the sensation.

"Hey, Ichy! We need a pair of shoulders!" Jenny yelled over to him. "We're going to play a few rounds of Chicken Fight."

Abbie gave her sister a cross look, which Jenny couldn't help but grin. She was well aware that the couple was attempting to remain celibate until their wedding day, and enjoyed interrupting them. She felt it was her duty as the baby sister to tease them at every possible opportunity.

"Ok but now I feel like a fifth wheel," Sophie joked.

"No way," Joe assured her, as Jenny climbed up on his shoulders. "You ladies can take turns. Looser switches off."

"Sounds like game on!" Abbie was up for the challenge. "I have to warn you though, I'm pretty damned good."

"She is," Joe nodded. "Are you still undefeated?"

"I sure am," Abbie sat with her feet dangling in the water. "You go first, Foster."

Ichabod looked at Abbie disappointed. "There is only one pair of double jugs I care to have upon my shoulders," he whispered to Abbie.

"It's just a game, Crane. It'll be fun."

He hopped in the water and kneeled down so Sophie could get up on his shoulders. "This reminds me of a game I played at the lake as a young man at Oxford. Of course we played disrobed and never in mixed company."

They all laughed imagining a bunch of college boys splashing around naked in a lake.

"Rules are no hair pulling, biting or intentional scratching. And no help from the guys," Abbie said before counting them down.

The first round was quite good, but Jenny managed to best Sophie. Likely because Ichabod was a bit timid having her nearly bare body on him.

Abbie hopped in the water and up on Ichabod.

"You can kiss your title goodbye, Abs," Jenny teased.

"No way little sis. You're going down!"

Sophie counted them down and the girls began. Ichabod was way more relaxed holding Abbie. Though Jenny gave it a good try, Abbie easily bested her.

"Still undefeated," Abbie cheered proudly.

"You're up Foster." Joe called to Sophie.

Jenny couldn't help but notice a little chemistry between them. It caught her off guard. She didn't see Joe as a brother like Abbie did, but they were close. Really close. Now seeing him so cozy with Sophie brought up some feelings that she couldn't quite place.

Jenny was just about to count down their round, when Abbie's cell phone rang. She could tell by the ring it was Daniel.

"It's Danny, guys. I have to take it," she hopped down from Ichabod and got out of the pool. Jenny, go take my place. I'll be back in a few."

Abbie grabbed her phone and went inside for some quiet. She didn't want it to sound like they were on vacation. "Hey, It's Agent Mills."

"Hey, Abs," Danny sounded a bit worried. "Look, tell me where you are and I'll meet you there. If you’re doing something that might get you into trouble, I can help you. I can fix this."

"Danny, we don't need your help. We can handle this."

"We as in you and Sophie, or did you get your fiancé and your sister involved?"

"I really wish you would trust me on this."

"Abs, I have bosses too. People I have to answer to when one of my teams goes rogue."

"What's going on?"

"The BAU in DC may need you to consult on a case. They want to conference call with you first thing in the morning."

"Damn it! Danny I need more time. Tell them I'm on a case."

"I did. They want me to pull you."

"Look, tell them I'm too close to getting the mark. Tomorrow afternoon, I'll be back. Just buy me a few more hours. Please Danny."

Daniel let out a sigh, "Fine, I'll cover for you, but you have to bring in Nevins. You know I wouldn't do this for anyone else but you."

"I know... Thanks Danny."

 

Abbie hung up her cell and went back out to the pool, just in time to see Sophie get the best of Jenny.

"That makes us even, Mills," Sophie wasn't too proud to gloat.

Don't get ahead of yourself Foster," Abbie was confident as she took her place on Ichabod.

Foster did her best to knock Abbie off, but she was sturdy and Ichabod wasn't letting her go. It didn't take her long to knock Sophie off Joe's shoulders.

She did a little victory dance on Ichabod's shoulders before he dunked under the water and let her go.

Jenny watched as Joe gave Sophie a hug then they playfully splashed each other. That's when she felt these strange little pangs of jealousy.

"You okay?"

Jenny hasn't even noticed Abbie come up to her. "Huh... Oh, I'm fine."

Abbie looked from Jenny to Joe then back again. "Maybe you should say something to him."

"What? About Sophie?" Jenny pretended not to know what Abbie was talking about. "Everything's great. She's great. It's great having her on the team."

"Okay," Abbie decided not to push. Jenny was a grown woman but if she wanted a chance with Joe, she couldn't take for granted that he would always be available.

Abbie's cell phone range again, and she quickly got out of the pool to answer.

"Hello, this is Agent Mills."

"I know you and baby Corbin have the money!" Nevins grumbled, sounding a bit unstable. "I want it. And you're going to get it to me."

Abbie waved her hand to get everyone's attention. "Nevins, I'm not sure what you’re talking about..."

"Don't play games with me Agent Mills!" He spat. "If I don't have the money in my account in an hour, you will regret it!"

The gang gathered around to try and listen in on their conversation.

"Exactly how am I going to regret it?"

"You know I have the files. What you don't know is that these files are full of information that incriminates your precious Daddy Corbin. If I don't get the money, I'll make sure the FBI gets them."

"All right... Let’s meet so we can talk."

 

~~~o~~~~

 

9 ~ The Corrupt Ones~

 

Everyone was ready. Joe and Abbie would meet with Nevins while Ichabod, Jenny and Sophie would go hunting for the Ghoul.

They watched the surveillance camera as Nevins came onto the property and up the main drive.

"Where's the Ghoul thing?" Sophie asked.

"He's bringing it," Abbie was certain. "It's is security. No doubt he's planning to take the money and the files hoping that thing will finish us off."

"There it is, on the east side of the property." Ichabod pointed to one of the segments on the monitor.

"Let's go get us a monster," Jenny was locked and loaded, ready to go.

"Be careful Captain," Abbie nodded to Ichabod as he followed the B team.

"I shall. And you I trust will do the same, Lieutenant." He returned the nod and was gone a moment later.

\--

"Well you certainly haven't wasted any time spending the money," Nevins said as he looked around. "You have exquisite taste."

"We aren't here to chat," Abbie was flat. "Hand over the files."

"Hey, slow down. That's not how this works," Nevins laughed. "You get the files when I get the money."

They argued back and forth for a while. Nevins wasn't budging, but Abbie and Joe just needed to stall long enough for the others to get rid of the Ghoul and the scarab.

Finally Nevins handed Abbie a paper with his bank account and roughing number. "Make a call to your broker no!"

"And if we refuse?"

"My little monster friend is going to deal with you if you don't. But if you cooperate we'll let you live.

"And we're supposed to trust you?" Joe scoffed.

"You trusted your dad, and he was just as corrupt as the rest of us." Nevins waved the files. "And this right here proves it."

"You're lying!"

"Joe, he's just trying to mess with us." Abbie looked at her phone and got a message that the scarab was taken care of. Ichabod and the others were on their way. "Your dad wasn't corrupt."

Nevins laughed again. "Are you kidding? Kid, he was using you... all three of you. There are things going on that have been in the works for thousands of years. You weren't Corbin's kids... You were his pawns."

"Shut up!" Abbie yelled.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve. You ever ask yourself why, if Corbin knew all along, he let you girls suffer for years on your own. Why he didn't lift a finger to help your mother? Huh?"

"Hey stop it!" Joe could see Abbie was visibly taken aback by that. It was something she refused to let herself think about.

Jenny, Ichabod and Sophie entered the home just in time to hear Nevins' rantings.

"You too kid. He never told you what you were even though he knew. Did you know he had a special weapon that would kill the Windego? Did either of you know how many times he almost got Jenny killed sending her out after artifacts?

"He trained me! I knew exactly what I was doing."

"At eighteen? Okay sweetie. Whatever you tell yourself to make it all better. But he was corrupt. I guess he gets some kudos for being there, unlike your father, who knew everything and chose to leave you."

"That is enough!" Ichabod stepped in. "Hand over the files Atticus Nevins."

Nevins paused for a moment trying to summon his Ghoul. "What did you do?"

"Your little pet is dead. The game is over." Sophie went to him and snatched the files.

Nevins could not feel the power of the Ghoul and knew it was true. "Wait! You can't bring me in. We aren't on US soil. And I can still ruin Corbin's reputation as well as bring you down Mills. If the FBI finds out you've got money hidden from stolen artifacts, your career is over and you'll all be in prison cells."

"That's why we are prepared to offer you a deal," Abbie took a deep breath and tried to forget about the mind game Nevins was trying to play. "Turn yourself in. I'll work to help you cut a deal. You can be out of prison in two years."

"How about if you make me take the fall, I rat you all out and we all go to prison."

"Because then you get no money." Abbie held up the paper with his bank account.

"Two million will be waiting for you when you get out," Joe added.

"That's not enough. You all have no idea what secret agencies are out there waiting. It's going to take a hell of a lot more than that for me to hide from them. Ten million."

"Five" Joe negotiated.

"Seven. And I want half a mil now, and the rest after I'm in custody or I'll tell all."

"Fine. But not a word about Agent Mills or Foster meeting you here on Grand Cayman. You say you turned yourself in while in New York. They'll say you cooperated. The money will go in a holding account. You turn on Mills and Foster, you get nothing."

"Deal."

\--

 

~~~o~~~~

 

10 ~ Love ~

It was almost 11pm when Sophie and Abbie locked Nevins in the panic room. Joe made the financial arrangements and scheduled the jet to be ready to take them back home at 5am.

Ichabod sat in his robe, on the bed in their suite. He was diligently combing through the files looking for everything he could find that might implicate August Corbin. Abbie looked exhausted as she came into the room.

"Lieutenant?" He be beckoned her to look at him.

Her eyes could not hide how sad she was feeling. They never could. Not from him.

"Nevins is secured. I already told Danny we'd have him officially in custody by noon tomorrow."

"Some of this is encrypted, but I should be able to create a proper cypher. You should know that, Sheriff Corbin was not corrupted. According to these files, it was never his intention to make a profit. He only ever seemed to be trying to protect everyone from the dangers of these artifacts."

"But aren't we all corrupted now?"

"Because we are trying to protect people from these dangers? No. We do what we must. And at times that will include a dalliance with the Devil. We have to silence Nevins. The only other option is to execute him. And we have not yet had to cross that line."

She only nodded as she stared out of the French doors of the balcony. Ichabod closed the files and went to her wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest quiet for a moment.

"I have so many questions," she sighed. "Things that I just push aside because it's the past and it's over, done, can't be changed. And we have to keep fighting no matter what. But sometimes I wish I knew why."

"Perhaps the day will come when we learn everything of our past, and why things were handle in the manner which they were. But we must content ourselves with the truth of what we do know. Take comfort in knowing that your mother loved you dearly and sacrificed everything for you and Miss Jenny. Likewise, do not allow Atticus Nevins to rewrite your history with Sheriff Corbin. He loved you."

"I know." She tried her best to hold them in, but the tears would not be bound. She just needed to breathe and let go of the doubts.

He tipped her head up, wiping away the tears before kissing her. It was such a tender chaste kiss, and yet it resonated through her entire being.

"Come with me Treasure." Ichabod took her by the hand.

"Where are we going?" She sounded a little suspicious.

"You are in need of a respite. I have prepared a bath for your leisure, if you are so incline."

Abbie shook her head and smiled, “I am so inclined. That actually sounds really nice."

The lights were low but the bathroom was lit with several candles. Ichabod did very much enjoy setting the mood. He turned off the water and dipped his hand in making sure the temperature was perfect. Next was one of his favorite things to do; help her from her clothes.

His hooded eyes took in every in of her beautiful dark skin. Skin so soft, and smooth, he couldn't resist stealing a kiss of her shoulder, then her neck, as his hands pressed down her body.

Abbie untied his robe, desperate to feel his flesh against hers. His cock throbbed against her body, and she longed for the day she would have him inside her again. She pressed her body against his tipping her head up to look into his eyes and he into hers. How easily he could get lost in their deep darkness. His eye went from hers to her lips.

There was no chastity in this kiss as his lips came upon hers, tasting and sucking in the plump of her lower lip before his tongue pressed in. She opened wide inviting him in, their tongues dancing from her mouth to his.

"Come Treasure," he whispered; his lips whiskers brushed her cheeks as he barely parted from her.

He took her by the hand again, this time helping her step into the large bath tub. Abbie sank down into the water, closing her eyes. She let out a sinful moan as the steamy water soothed her skin and muscles.

Ichabod sat at the edge of the tub, scooping handfuls of water to run down her neck and cheeks. Then gently, he began to massage her breasts. As soft smile came over her as she enjoyed the sensations. Her tiny hand reached up and pressed into his thigh. His cock throbbed hard, at the slightest touch of her hand.

But this was for her. His pleasure would wait. He reached down lower lifting one of her legs over the edge of the tub. He slid his hands down her wet thigh until he came to the folds of her mound.  
His fingers gently swirled around her tiny bud, before sliding one deep and slow inside her.

She sucked in a deep breath between her teeth, as he motioned in and out of her. Her back arched and heaved as he ministered to her body. His eyes fixated on her lips and her eyes ensuring that every move brought her pleasure; deriving his own pleasure from her.

"Is that good for you, Treasure?"

"Mmm... So good," she hummed.

"Do you desire more?"

"Yes..." She hissed.

Another finger inside her, he found her spot driving her to moan, and pant softly. The sounds like music to him, encouraging him. He pressed his thumb on her clit, massaging it with each stroke.  
Her body quivered as she came in his hands. He enjoyed watching her ride the wave of ecstasy.

He slowed his pace as he leaned in to kiss her. She practically devoured him; her petite hand grasping his cock and stroking. His breath caught and his toes curled at how good she felt.

"I thought we agreed to take turns," he growled low through hooded eyes.

"We can start when we get home," she hissed before sliding her tongue between his lips.

He quickened the pace of his fingers inside her, as she worked up and down his cock. Their moans echoed through the air as they brought each other to the brink. As if their bodies were in perfect sync, they came.

Ichabod used a towel to clean himself before joining Abbie in the tub. He sat behind her letting her rest back against his chest.

"It seems you are much relaxed at present, Lieutenant."

"Mm... I am," she smiled. "Because my Captain knows exactly when and how to take charge."

He gave her a squeeze, as he grinned mischievously. She looked up at him very much expecting that very look upon his face. She kissed his chin; the hairs of his beard tickling her lips, before snuggling back into him.

\---

~~~o~~~~

 

11 ~ Who We Are~

 

The team arrived back in New York. With Nevins in handcuffs, they exited the plane and planned to head to FBI headquarters. But when they got to the parking lot they were met by Agent Reynolds and a hand full of FBI agents.

"Mills, what is this?" Nevins asked, clearly agitated.

"He wasn't supposed to be here," Abbie whispered sternly. "Just stick to the plan. You surrendered to me of your own free will, and plan to fully cooperate. I'll vouch for you. You'll get a minimum sentence and a load of money. But if you flake out on us, you get nothing."

"Fine," Nevins knew it was the only way he'd get his millions.

The team approached the FBI agents and Abbie handed Nevins over.

"You're going down Nevins." Daniel barked. "Trying to flee the country was a mistake."

"He did no such thing," Abbie spoke up before Nevins could say anything. "He was scared and hiding out. He contacted me and agreed to surrender, and fully cooperate."

Daniel felt fire shoot through his body. He turned to Sophie. "What's really going on here Foster?"

"Sir, it's just like Mills said. Nevins volunteered to turn himself in."

Daniel scoffed. He saw Jenny, Ichabod and Joe leaving the airport separately. "Foster, stay with Nevins. Mills you're riding with me."

 

Daniel drove quietly for much of the ride. Abbie could tell he was pissed and trying to stay calm.

"You don't have to worry about anything. We did what we needed to do."

"So you're corrupt now?" Daniel shook his head and let out a huff. "You let that dude change you into... Into this?"

"I'm not corrupt, Danny," Abbie insisted. "It's not what you think."

"Then explain to me what really went down!"

"I can't. It's just better if you stay out of it. All you need to know is that Nevins contacted me and..."

"Yeah, I got that." Daniel let out a sigh. "Ever since he came back into your life, you've been so, so... You're getting married in seven weeks to a guy who was cheating on you a couple months ago. He's got you going god knows where to do things for your job that you know are illegal."

"That is not true, Danny..."

"And now y'all are dragging me and Foster down with you!"

"Danny, please just trust me. Everything is going to be fine."

"Fine! I cant believe this, Abs!"

Abbie turned to look out the window as he went on about doing things by the book, and the kind of trouble they would all be in if Nevins let "the truth, whatever that was," be known.

He wasn't wrong, but he couldn't know the truth that monsters were real and demons were on the loose. He couldn't know that she and Ichabod were the two Witnesses prophesied to defeat evil and battle in the tribulations.

Sophie had her own motives for joining the team. The fact that the Angels spoke through her made her vital. But it was true; bringing her in put her at risk. Everyone who joined them was at risk. Abbie wouldn't bring in anyone who wasn't directly involved. That meant she'd have to take the heat when it came to Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this story took a bit longer to update. I have been so meh on S3, that it's been a bit of a challenge to do the S3 AU. I'm adding more of my original stories but also trying to keep the aspects that I did like such as Joe,Pandora (Before the Hidden One showed up) and the tablet. I also am all for the team getting all the money because Abbie shouldn't have to work so damn hard lol! I hope you all enjoy & comment as much as you like.  
> Songs  
> Brandy: Have You Ever  
> Alicia Keys: If I Ain't Got You


	29. Damages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Witness plans a night out to have some fun. But an incident at work between Daniel and Abbie might throw a wrench in things.  
> Nothing stands in the way of Abbie and Ichabod's passion for each other as their wedding day fast approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and Comments! It's so appreciated! The show may be dead to me but #Ichabbie is forever!

29 Damages

1 ~ Bad Guys ~  
It was a week since the team returned from Grand Cayman, and there was no rest for them. Pandora was back at her antics causing trouble for the team. This time she unleashed the demon Tooth Fairy on the town of Sleepy Hollow. They managed to stop the evil creature, but not before it injured Abbie, knocking her unconscious and sending her to the hospital.

She was out of the hospital now and back at the office, claiming that a fall had caused her injury. She had tried to heal herself without using magic, but it didn't seem to work. It didn't matter really. Abbie was determined to forge ahead. A few scrapes and bruises wouldn't keep her from work.

 

Things were tense at White Plains FBI headquarters. They'd had Nevins in custody for five days when things went sideways. On the day he was being transported, he escaped. Two days later there was no trace of him, and Daniel was feeling the pressure. He couldn't help but wonder if Abbie had anything to do with it. He didn't want to suspect her, but her recent actions made him question.

And now that she had mysteriously ended up in the hospital with a serious concussion. He didn't know what to think. He knew something wasn't right about Abbie's latest injury. Did it have something to do with Nevins or was there a domestic violence situation at home?

 

Daniel had no idea that it was his boss Walters who had arranged Nevins escape, and that he had personally executed the fugitive. Walters wasn't happy that Nevins only provided him with a copy of the secret files, and the Witnesses had the original. Now he just hoped that the duo and their rag tag team would not be able to cypher the encryptions.

Walters sat in his car with Nevins dead body next to him as he picked up the phone to call Daniel.

"Agent Reynolds, how are things with our asset?"

"Everything is fine sir. I know there was some question about her dealings with Nevins but I'm sure if she knew anything she'd tell us."

"Really, because I've heard she's been a little off lately. She was MIA for twenty-four hours and now a fall caused her to be hospitalized?" Walters opened his laptop which had Daniel’s office on surveillance. He watched Daniel pace nervously as he talked on the phone.

"She's solving her cases. She's the reason Nevins turned himself in." Daniel wasn't sure who else they might have watching Abbie, but it didn't settle easy with him.

"So there's nothing to be concerned about with Agent Mills?"

"She's getting married soon. Maybe it's been a little bit of a distraction. But like I said her case work is still well above par."

"Good. Make sure it stays that way. Stay close to her. We want to know every detail about her well-being. She's that important."

"I understand Sir. I'll keep as close to her as I can."

"That's what I expect if you plan to move fast in the Bureau. And Reynolds, call off the search for Nevins. We're downgrading his priority level."

"Yes sir." Daniel was confused. Last week, Walters was desperate to bring Nevins in and now he didn't matter?

He hung up and sat at his desk wondering what was going on. When he saw Abbie walk by, he looked at the time. It was after seven and she was likely on her way home. He hurried to the door to call her into his office.

"Mills, can I speak with you, in my office?"

"Yes sir," Abbie nodded. She quickly turned to Sophie. "I'll see you at Mabbie's at nine?"

"I will be there, ready to get my drink on," Sophie joked as she waved bye to both Abbie and Daniel.

Daniel offered her a seat then sat in front of her on the edge if his desk. He saw her wince as she sat back in the chair. She quickly recovered and tried hide the pain, but there was no hiding it from Daniel.

"You've been staying late all week, except for the night you were in the hospital. I thought you'd be here till at least nine." Whatever was happening to her at home was driving him crazy. He wanted her at work where she was safe, where he could keep an eye on her.

"Well, Sophie and I just wrapped up the Fulkner case. And we decided we could use a night out to relax. We're both off tomorrow so..."

"Oh, you're not coming in?"

"I do need to put in extra time so I can have time off for the wedding. But I've been running Foster ragged, and I’m wedding dress shopping with my sister tomorrow… so…" Abbie was trying to keep it light. Last thing she wanted was another lecture from Daniel.

Daniel stood up and turned his back to her. Abbie knew it was coming.

"You're really getting married next month?"

"Yes. I hope there won't be a problem approving my time off. I know it's soon but I'm working extra hard..."

"Abs, it's not about the time off." He turned to her with great concern in his eyes. He sat down in the chair next to her and faced her. "I'm not coming to you as your boss right now, but as your friend. What happened to you the other night?"

"I told you I fell. Accidents happen."

"And this had nothing to do with Nevins?"

Abbie scoffed, "No of course not. I brought Nevins in."

"Then did Crane have anything to do with your accident?"

"What? No... Danny I don't know what you're thinking but..."

"You're different when he's around."

Abbie furrowed her brow. "That is not true. My job record is outstanding! I put in more hours than anyone at this Bureau."

"That's not what I mean. Abs, I know you did some things that go against regulations in the Nevins case. I did some digging into some of the cases you and Crane worked while you were with the Sheriff’s department... I don't know how you got away with it."

"So you're investigating me now!" Abbie was getting upset.

"Not you, him. I don't trust him."

"Why, Danny? Crane's a good man."

"Abbie, I know last New Year's Eve that you were not working a case when you got those injuries. And then you two separated right after you mysteriously got the hell beat out of you. I also know he was with another woman while he was in England this summer. And you took him back and got engaged? I can't just sit back and watch someone I care about being..."

"Danny stop! It's not what you think."

"So you’re not putting in all these long hours because you’re afraid of him hurting you?"

Abbie looked at him with a stern stare. "Do I look like I would be afraid of him? We invited you into our home. You saw for yourself, we are just a regular couple."

"My mom used to do the same thing Abs. Put on a fake show by having people over for dinner. That way she didn't have to explain where the bruises came from or why she was crying in some parking lot away from home."

"Danny, you have this all wrong."

"Then tell me where you got those bruises New Years Eve. Tell me how you really got hurt the other day!"

Abbie looked away. She couldn't explain that she time traveled back to 1782 and was beaten and sexually assaulted by a Colonel in the Colonial Regiment. She couldn't tell him she went toe to toe with a demon Tooth Fairy. "It's not what you think..."

"Why were you in the parking lot crying the day after he showed up?"

"It's really none of your business," Abbie got up to leave but he stood in her way.

He put his hands gently on her shoulders, which caused her to tense up a little. But she didn't pull away. She could tell he was trying to be a good friend.

"I know, and I wouldn't pry if I didn't care. But... I do care Abs. I care about you more than I can tell you. And I can't let you marry this guy without telling you that I'm…” Everything in him wanted to tell her he was in love with her. He wanted to take her away and rescue her but that wasn’t possible. Was it? “I’m worried for you."

"I'm not your mom Danny," Abbie tried to reason with him. "And Crane is nothing like your step dad. You don't have to save me."

"I remember how much it hurt me to see that hand print on your neck." He said as he brushed her hair back.

Him saying it gave her a flash of memory; colonel Sutton with his hands around her neck forcing himself on her. Her eyes got a bit teary and she had to look away and shake away the memory.

"Hey, it's ok," Danny cupped her chin and kissed her.

She immediately was herself again and pulled away. "No Danny!"

Abbie had no idea what he was thinking, but she was having none of it. "You're wrong about Crane. And stay out of my personal business. Okay!"

She pushed by him without another word and left.  
Abbie sat in her car for a little while trying to figure out what to do about Daniel. She needed to find a way to stop him from digging into her and Ichabod's business. He had their situation all wrong. Abbie could see why it looked bad, but telling Daniel the truth was not an option.

\---

2 ~Secret Crush ~  
Abbie got home later than expected. Ichabod had dinner waiting for her but it had gotten cold.

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she put her things down, as Ichabod met her with a warm hug.

He gave her the sweetest kiss on the lips. "I'm afraid dinner has cooled and our comrades are awaiting our arrival at Mabbie's."

"Ugh... I got stuck in a meeting." Abbie sighed.

"Oh..." Ichabod gave her a curious look. "Agent Foster has sent me a text missive that she was already at Mabbie's."

"Lucky her. It was a private meeting. She got to go home and eat." Abbie half laughed.

"So Agent Reynolds wanted to have a private meeting... What about might I ask?"

Abbie slipped out of his arms and grabbed a bit of food, "nothing important... Just confirming my days off for the wedding... Yum... This is really good."

There was no way she wanted to discuss the crazy theories Danny was tossing around. And she didn't want to tell him that Danny tried to kiss her. Ichabod was extremely jealous man, and she didn't want the trouble.

Of course Ichabod was disappointed. He could always tell when she wasn't telling him the whole truth. "Very well. You should go ready yourself for our evening out."

\---

Sophie had been the first one of the gang to show up at Mabbie's. The day they spent in the Caribbean had been fun. But since they'd been back Abbie had been working night and day and Sophie was determined to keep up. But tonight they had all agreed to relax and have some fun.

Sophie sat at the bar chatting up with her new friend Mike the bar tender. She did a little sway to the music, determined not to get drunk before everyone else showed.

"Do you mind if I buy you a drink?" A low gruff voice asked her.

Sophie rolled her eyes as she turned to politely turn the guy down. But her thought slipped away when she saw the gorgeous Native American man with long dark hair, giving her a surly smile.

"I uh... I'm not drinking until my friends get here," She smiled.

"Well then how about a little company while you wait?" He offered.

She tipped her head towards the seat next to her. "Suit yourself." She smiled. "So you have a name?"

"My friends call me Ash," he offered as he waved for a beer from Mike. "And you are?"

"Sophie." She sipped her soda which was almost gone. She cocked her head and gave him a little side eye. This next part usually warded off the unsavory types. "Special Agent Sophie Foster."

Big Ash grinned and shook his head. "Special agent huh?"

"I take it's not your kind of crowd." She grinned as she shuffled her straw through the ice of her glass.

Ash looked at her and gave her a crooked smile. He knew when he was being tested. "I don't scare that easily."

Have mercy, Sophie thought as she did her best to stay calm and not gawk at him. He was good looking... too good looking. "Good, then you can buy me that drink."

Sophie was taken by surprise with Ash. He looked like a really sexy tough guy, but he was actually kind of sweet. She had really taken a liking to Joe, especially after spending the day together last week. Bu she could tell Jenny was less than pleased at the sparks between her and Joe. The last thing she wanted was for things to get messy on the team.

This was the only guy other than Joe that she'd clicked with since her partner Erik died. It was easy with Ash, and she couldn't get over how gorgeous he was.

Joe and Jenny showed up at Mabbie's about fifteen minutes later. They were a bit surprised to see Sophie and Big Ash. Jenny didn't know if she should be jealous that Ash seemed to really be into her, or glad that she wasn't flirting with Joe.

"Hey," Sophie waved them over to the bar. "This is my new friend Big Ash. Ash this is..."

"Jennifer Mills and Joe Corbin," Ash smiled. "It's good to see you."

"Oh, so you all know each other," Sophie felt a little silly. She was the new one in Sleepy Hollow, so it made sense people who frequent the same bar would already know each other.

"We know each other well," Jenny gave a half smile. "We used to date."

"Oh," Sophie half rolled her eyes. This just figured.

"We ended things as friend right," Ash wanted to salvage things with Sophie if he could. He didn't know how close she and Jenny were.

"We did," she gave him a polite half hug.

"How's it going?" Joe shook Ash's hand. From what he knew Ash was a great guy, and he wondered if Sophie liked him.

"Why don't you join us? We were just about to grab a table."

"I'd like that," Ash directed his response and smile to Sophie.

"So are we just going to hang out at the bar or what?" Abbie announced as she and Crane walked into Mabbie's.

Big Ash handed Sophie a beer. She had a good feeling about tonight. "I think the party is just getting started."

 

\---

3 ~Exposed ~

A local band was on the small stage tonight keeping the crowd entertained. The gang decided to shoot a few rounds of pool, which was interesting since every one of them was highly competitive.

Abbie and Ichabod sat at the table while Jenny and Joe teamed up against Ash and Sophie.

"This is interesting," Abbie observed.

Ichabod sipped his whiskey and gave her a curious look. "The music? Interesting is one way to describe the styling’s of Indy,"

"No..." Abbie let out a soft chuckle. "I mean my sister."

"How do you mean?"

"Jenny friend zoned Joey. Now Joey likes Sophie and Jenny is pushing her onto Ash."

"Friend Zoned?" Ichabod raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. She brushed off all his attempts to be more than friends. Now I think she might be too late."

"Ah, tiss a shame. Master Joe was quite fond of her. I believe he still is. Would you not agree?"

"I agree. But there's a real chemistry between Sophie and Joe. Jenny's going to have to step up."

Just then Abbie saw Daniel walk in. She got a nervous feeling in the pit of her gut when he saw them and started walking in their direction.

She squirmed uncomfortably as Daniel approached their table.

"Hey, I was hoping I'd run into you two."

"Is there something we can do for you Agent Reynolds?" Ichabod asked.

"Mind if I have a seat," he waited for Ichabod to motion his hand to the chair across from him.

Abbie was completely silent. She could hear her heart beat pounding in her head.

Daniel looked nervously between the two of them before beginning. He had crossed the line with Abbie in an attempt to get closer to her, but it backfired. Now he wanted to smooth things over so that at least they could stay friends.

"I owe you both an apology for earlier. I was out of line and I'm sorry."

Abbie's jaw dropped and she felt sick. What was he doing? "Danny that's not necessary..."

"I beg to differ, Lieutenant." Ichabod held up his hand and waved his finger. "It was highly inappropriate for Agent Reynolds to call you into the private meeting after hours."

"He's right. But I need you to know what happened... Well it won't happen again. I was worried about Abbie and I got carried away..."

"Danny! Apology accepted," Abbie tried to keep calm. But her eyes and voice were panicked. Now she was regretting not telling Ichabod.

Daniel read the expression on Abbie's face and realized she hadn't told Ichabod that he kiss her. "Um... Yeah so, no more late meetings. I've already occupied enough of your time so I'm going to leave you two to enjoy your night."

Ichabod sat jaw clenched, as he watched Daniel head to the bar. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know something happened. Abbie reached to take his hand which was balled into a fist on the table.

He downed the last if his whiskey, and stood up. "I am in need of some fresh air."

"Crane..." Abbie tried to keep her voice low as he walked outside. She got up and made a B-line for the bar.

"What the hell Danny!" Her voice was low but stern.

"What? I came here to apologize. I had no idea you'd keep this from him." Danny faked his disappointment.

"I didn't want to make a big deal about it... because it didn’t mean anything! But now... Damn!"

She turned to walk away and Danny grabbed her hand. "Hey, you're not worried that he might... I'm mean, he's not going to hurt you, is he?"

Abbie pulled her hand away from Danny's. "No. I told you, you're wrong about him."

Danny wasn’t so sure. He could see Ichabod turn red and clench his fist and jaw. His body language was that of a man who was ticked off. 

Abbie left Danny at the bar and went back to the pool table. "Hey guys. Crane and I are going to take off. Have fun."

"Everything cool Mills?" Sophie asked, taking notice of Daniel at the bar.

"It's all good." She grabbed her things and left to find Ichabod.

\----

4 ~ Frustration ~

It was almost midnight, and cloudy, making the sky an eerie dark grey and orange. She looked down the street and saw Ichabod walking about a block away. She hurried after him.

"Crane, wait. Talk to me."

He turned indignantly, "oh... Now you wish to talk?" He turned again to continue walking, but Abbie caught his arm.

"Hey, it wasn't a big deal..."

"What wasn't a big deal, Lieutenant? Because… I still have not been made fully aware of the purpose for Agents Reynolds redress.” He wagged his long finger at Abbie momentarily, before catching himself and dropping his hands to his side. His fingers flexed tensely as he tried to remain calm. “And you spoke last week of me eroding the trust between us." He sounded truly disappointed as he looked away.

Abbie let out a deep breath. "Ok. I didn't say anything because... It didn't mean anything. He was worried like he said. And he got a little carried away."

"What happened, Lieutenant!?"

"He kissed me..."

Ichabod threw his hands up in frustration and paced in a circle. "He kissed you! And what exactly did you do as he accosted you?"

"He didn't accost me, Crane."

"Ah, so you stood there and allowed him to kiss you. Did you return said kiss. Perhaps allowed it to linger for a moment before you remembered that you have a formal understanding of engagement!?"

"This is why I didn't want to say anything. You get so jealous..."Abbie threw her hands on her hips and looked down.

"And now this is somehow my fault!"

Abbie shook her head. "No. Of course not. This was all a miss understanding on Danny's part."

"And how is it that he has misunderstood the fact that you and I are engaged to be married? I have tried to be amicable. I kept my peace when you welcomed him into our home. And yet he has the audacity to disrespect us in such a manner."

"He thinks he's being a good friend,"

"You defend him still!"

Abbie stiffened her chin and looked away as a soft crackle of thunder rumbled in the distance and a light mist of rain began to fall. Ichabod immediately removed his coat and put it over Abbie's shoulders.

This was her Ichabod; moody, jealous and a gentleman through and through. She took his hands in hers and looked him in the eye. She could see how upset he was still.

"He thinks you're hurting me."

"Good heavens!” Ichabod remembered their altercation over Abbie last New Year’s and then Daniel’s unseemly comments at their engagement party. “Why on earth would he think I should endeavor to cause you harm?"

"It started when I showed up New Year's Eve with all those bruises. I don't know why, but he looked into my cases and found out I lied about working. Then the other day when I was put in the hospital, it just brought it all back up again... And he thinks your influencing me to do things that go against FBI regulations... things that are illegal. I was just having a hard time coming up with an excuse."

"It is hard for me to understand how he could think such a thing."

"He comes from an abusive family. Plus in our line of work we see it all the time with abused women and men. I fit the profile... Showing up to work with bruises and injuries I can't explain..."

"That's no excuse for him to kiss you."

"He came to apologize for that," she let out a sigh. "Things got a bit emotional, and he misunderstood. It's getting harder and harder to cover, Crane. It was hard enough hiding all this from Reyes."

"Agent Reynolds has formed an attachment to you and refuses to sever it. It is most unfortunate that Captain Irving is no longer a part of our team."

"We'll figure it out, Baby. And...I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened." she shivered as the light mist came down a little harder.

Ichabod whipped the rain from her cheek, not taking his eyes off of her. "Come, we should get home before you catch a chill."

~~~

Daniel watched the couple from a distance. He could see that Ichabod was pissed and they were arguing.

"Damn..." He shook his head. As much as he wanted Abbie away from Ichabod, he didn't want him to hurt her.

He would never forgive himself if his actions caused the two of them to get into a physical altercation. He watched as the pair headed back to Abbie's vehicle and Ichabod opened the door. He thought about calling it a night but he couldn't let it go. What if Abbie ended up in the hospital again?

~~~

 

5 ~Hidden Things~  
They were pretty wet when they arrived home. Abbie hung Ichabod's coat on the rack so it would dry. It wasn't lost on her that he never actually acknowledged her apology or gave his forgiveness. It never settled well with her when he was so quiet.

She sat down at the dining room table to take off her boots. But when she reached down she let out a moan, still feeling sore from her dealings with the tooth fairy.

"Here, Treasure, allow me." Ichabod was immediately kneeling by her side.

He unzipped her boots and carefully removed them.

"I thought you were upset with me." She twirled a lock of his hair as he unfastened the other boot.

"I am, disheartened that you did not trust me with the knowledge of your trials at work," he sighed as he pulled the other boot off and stood to his feet. "But I still love you. I love you with every ounce of my being. Nothing will change that."

He started to walk away but Abbie stood and pulled him back to her by the waist of his breeches. "Then show me."

He leaned in to kiss her as she pulled his body close to hers. His tongue easily parted her lips to explore and taste her, as his arms wrapped around her tiny frame.

He felt her tremble and let out a soft whimper...but it wasn't exactly from pleasure.

"Treasure, did I hurt you?"

"Mmm, just a little."

"My apologies..."

"No, it's not your fault. You're not the one who slammed me against a pole and knocked me out." She half laughed.

"Come here and let us take a gander at your affliction." Ichabod took her by the hand and guided her to the living room sofa. He sat behind her and carefully lifted her shirt off over her head. Abbie let out another quiet groan, but quickly tried to laugh it off.

Ichabod gasped at the long vertical bruise down her back. If her head was struck equally as hard, it was no wonder she'd been knocked out for hours. It hurt him deep inside to see the marks on her body; to know everything she's endured.

"You did not inform me of the extent of the injuries."

"Believe me, I've had worse."

"Have you tried again to heal yourself?"

"I tried, but it doesn't work."

"How is it that you were able to heal me when I was stabbed by Pandora?"

"I don't know... I just wanted you to be healed so badly and I didn't heal you completely."

"I would give anything to be able to heal you Treasure."

"I know," she smiled over her shoulder

"Wait one moment please," Ichabod hurried to the kitchen and returned with a towel and an ice pack. He unfastened her bra, wrapped the pack and gently placed it on her back. "How is that?"

"Mmm... That feels so good. Thank you. But you really don't have to do this..."

"Oh," he pulled the cold pack away teasing her. "Well then I shall retire..."

"No, no, no... Please don't stop." She pouted.

Ichabod obliged her and watched her body completely relax. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and planted gentle kisses on her shoulder. He let one of his hands reach around and delicately fondled her breasts. More soft wet kisses landed from her shoulder to her neck as he gently sucked and tasted her silky skin.

"That feels so good," she purred at his touch.

Her words resonated right through his soul. He slowly ran his hand down her abdomen and single handedly unfastened her jeans. He put the ice pack down and moved in front of her.

All he knew was that at this moment he wanted her out of her jeans. He knelt beside her and pulled them off.

"What are you doing?" She grinned.

"It is my current endeavor to satisfy you," he kissed up her inner thigh. "To please you fully and completely."

 

"But I recall it is my turn to please you. I even had something really special planned."

"Oh," He raised his eyebrow. That got his attention.

"Upstairs..." She licked her lips playfully.

Ichabod had her up and in his arms in an instant, careful not to put any pressure on her back.

"You're room," she grinned.

Abbie liked how the mirrors were perfectly positioned in his room. He put her down on his bed, and she was immediately on her knees, kissing him. Her hands ransacked his hair as his hands grasped her ass and pressed her to him. His tongue down her throat, she could not get enough of him. She broke away, breathing deep and heavy as she got some air.

Ichabod kissed down her neck, enjoying every inch of her silky skin. He could feel her heart pounding with every kiss and every lick as he inched closer to her breasts. She gasped hard as he took in a mouthful her breast.

His mind was a blur. He couldn't understand how he could want anything as desperately as he wanted her. His cock ached to be free of his breeches; to be inside her.

Abbie watched from the Chevalier mirror as Ichabod took great delectation in her body. His soft moans as he rubbed her folds through her panties made her so wet. If they weren't waiting for their wedding day, she would be begging for him to be inside her right now.

For now they would enjoy their play, exploring each other, tasting each other. And right now Abbie wanted her turn at him. She pulled away from him, his eyes drunk with lust wanting her again. But she held him back as she pulled off his shirt.

His lips immediately drew back to hers, letting their tongues collide. They could hardly breathe through heavy pants as they delighted in each other’s kisses; in tasting each other. Abbie slipped her hands down the front of his breeches and took hold of his cock. Ichabod's breath caught as her hand ran up and down his shaft.

"You mean to have me undone, Treasure." He whispered softly, his lips barley apart from hers.

"I'm just getting started," Abbie growled. She hastily unfastened his breeches and pulled them down.

Now she could take a really good hold of him and do as she pleased. She stroked his hard thick member generously as she kissed down his chest and abdomen.

His heart skipped in anticipation of seeing her lips wrapped round his thick cock, and she did not disappoint. He felt a wave of delight rush through his body as her tongue swirled around the head before taking him full in her mouth.

Ichabod had a perfect view from the large dresser mirror. It was incredible watching her take him and feeling her mouth and tongue tight around his manhood. And when he looked down and saw her big brown eyes looking back at him, he nearly lost it.

"God I love you, Treasure..." He moaned low and gruff.

He gently ran his fingers through her hair, as his body tensed and the heat of his blood rushed through his body. He tried to steady his breaths as he enjoyed her.

*I'm going to come, Treasure*

*I want you to come, Baby.* her mind was open to him.

He could not resist any longer, His head drew back and his breath caught in a loud huff that echoed through the room. He released; his body tightened and jerked as he came. Abbie took it all before playfully licking his over sensitive head.

She slowly backed away almost daring Ichabod to come after her and he took the bait. He kissed her hard and passionately on the lips. He couldn't get enough, and got a bit carried away. He flipped her onto her back as he yanked off her panties, but she let out a soft yelp.

"Oh, Treasure! My apologies!"

"Ah..." Abbie half laughed and half cringed. "It's ok. Really."

"I should have been more careful while you're recovering."

He carefully helped her off of her back so she could lay on her chest. He laid close to her, and let his hand lightly run down her back.

"How does this feel?"

"It feels good."

"Do you desire more?" He asked as his fingers slowly traced the curve of her bottom.

"Mmm... I do but give me just a minute." She smiled.

Ichabod kissed her again. "I shall be ready and greatly anticipating the moment you are ready."

~~~

 

Tonight was one of those nights he wished someone else had been asked to spy on Abbie. He had to spy through a side window since the from blinds were shut.

So he did his job, as painful as it was to watch Abbie and Ichabod making out on the sofa. Pangs of jealousy struck him knowing that Ichabod had what he so desperately wanted. But at least he was gentle with her. There was no sign of abuse. At least not tonight. But he felt his stomach sink into his gut when Ichabod carried Abbie upstairs.

 

~~~

6 ~Strange Things ~

Back at Mabbie's the rest of Team Witness were enjoying their down time. Jenny couldn't have been working harder to keep Joe and Sophie apart. Not that Sophie or Ash minded one bit. They actually seemed to be hitting it off just fine without her help.

"How long have you all known each other?" Sophie asked.

"Ash and I go way back to my early Artifact hunting days so almost ten years." Jenny smiled as she reminisced.

"And you two?" She looked between Joe and Ash.

"Big Ash helped me out a couple of years ago with my... Wendigo issue."

"Oh... So he knows?" Sophie gave them a questioning look.

Joe and Jenny nodded.

"I was about to ask the same question about you," Ash Added. "How'd you get involved with this crazy bunch?"

"Apparently, the Angels like to use me as their personal message service for the Witnesses," Sophie laughed. "How about you? What's your connection to all this, weirdness?"

"I am a protector."

"That sounds pretty important."

"It is. But I get to lead a normal life for the most part. I run an automotive restoration shop. Mostly old bikes."

"You restore old motorcycles for a living," Sophie certainly knew the right questions to ask.

"Mostly. Cars and trucks too, but motorcycles are my passion."

"You still have that sweet 1978 Corvette you started a few months ago?" Jenny asked. She remembered Sophie mentioning that a Corvette was her dream sports car, and thought another little nudge was in order.

"Actually I finished it." He nodded. "I drove it tonight."

"Seriously," now Sophie tried not to gush.

"I could show you if you don't mind a little rain." He offered.

"Hell yeah," Sophie crinkled her nose and gave him the cutest smile.

They got up to check it out. "You guys coming," she asked Joe and Jenny.

"No you two go ahead," Jenny waved them off.

As soon as they left, Joe turned to Jenny. "What the hell was that all about?"

"What?" Jenny pretended to be innocent.

"You're practically throwing them together."

"Come on. You don't think they'd be good together?"

"I was going to ask Sophie out tonight." Joe confessed.

"Out? Oh... Like on a date?" Jenny was surprised Joe was telling her this.

"Yeah. Like on a date," Joe let out a sigh. "We really hit it off last week, and we've been texting. But, I can't compete with a guy like Ash."

"Oh, Joe. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were that into her." Now she felt kind of bad. "You are a great guy Joe. You don't have to compete with anyone."

 

\---  
The rain finally stopped as Sophie and Ash walked slowly outside of Mabbie's. The pair enjoyed talking and were not really in a rush to get to the car.

"So what made you decide to be fully on board with the whole Team Witness fighting Evil thing?" He asked her.

"I had some crazy stuff happen to me when I was a kid. My parents vanished without a trace. And I always wondered if there could be something… anything that could explain what happened. Then this whole Angel vision thing started a few weeks ago. It kind of happened to me. I know I could walk away... Just pass on the messages, but... I don't know. I feel like this is what I'm supposed to be doing; like I finally have a purpose. That's gotta be how it is for you, being your people's protector."

"It is. I accepted it a long time ago. I help the Witnesses when I can, but I can't go very far from home. I'll never be able to travel the world. But I'm happy. I have a good life. And a pretty cool business.

They walked up to the car for a closer look.

"This is gorgeous," Sophie mused as she walked around the Corvette. It was a beautiful shade of red and fully restored.

"Yes she is," Ash beamed. "I think this is one of my best."

"The detailing is some of the best I've seen." Sophie agreed.

"Would you like to see inside?"

"Absolutely."

Ash opened the passenger door for her to have a seat. She took his hand and started to sit down but then suddenly got a feeling. It was strong and took her breath away. Ash grabbed her to keep her from falling.

"Sophie? What is wrong?"

"I think it's about to happen! I need to..." She immediately went into a trans and was completely still.

Ash sat her down in the car and pulled out his cell phone to call Jenny.

Jenny and Joe both hurried out to Ash's car. Joe looked her over.

"Her pulse is slow but steady as is her breathing. Slower than normal but she's okay." Joe reassured them.

"We need to get her to Abbie's," Jenny was already shifted into high alert. "When she wakes up, she'll have a message for the Witnesses."

"I'll take her, and meet you there," Ash hurried to the driver's seat.

Jenny jumped in Joe's car with him and called Abbie.

 

7 ~ Anticipation ~

Abbie laid on her belly across Ichabod's bed. She took a deep breath in as his hands gently ran up and down her back. She loved the smell of his room. So much more masculine than hers, like smoked wood and spice.

His hands felt so good on her skin, massaging the sore muscles. She let out a soft laugh when he kissed her back and the whiskers of his beard and mustache brushed her back.

"What are you doing Crane?" She laughed, knowing very well what he had in mind.

He ran his hand from her back to her voluptuous ass, giving it a gentle kiss. "I am doing quite a terrible job at it if you can not figure out my intentions." He planted another sloppy wet kiss, gently sucking one cheek while squeezing the other.

"I think I hear your cell phone ringing," Abbie growled, not wanting him to stop his play.

"Perhaps we could ignore it this once..." He continued indulging, but then the house phone rang.

 

"Ugh... It's probably Joe. I was supposed to be Sophie's designated driver. He's taking Jenny home out in the boonies and it’s the opposite direction."

She reached for the cordless phone. "Hello... Oh hey, Jenny... She's what? Yeah bring her. We'll be ready."

Ichabod hung his head defeated. It sounded as if his playtime was over. "I take it there's a problem?"

Abbie got up from the bed and put on his shirt. "It's Sophie. She's out of it. They think she's getting a message from the Angels."

She tossed Ichabod his breeches and rushed downstairs. He hurriedly put them on and followed her. They barely got Abbie's cloths up off the floor, when the rest of the team arrived.

Ash carried Sophie in.

"Lay her down in the guest room," Abbie guided them down the hallway.

"Sorry we interrupted," Jenny gave Abbie and Ichabod a quick look and an eye brow raise.

"The timing was most unfortunate," Ichabod grumbled.

~~~

Daniel couldn't believe it when he saw Sophie's unconscious body being carried into Abbie's house. He pulled out his cell phone and called Abbie.

"Hey Mills its me."

"Hey, Danny. Why are you calling at this hour?" Ichabod gave Abbie a stern eyebrow raise and she hunched her shoulders, having no idea why he was calling.

"I was at the bar and I saw Sophie leaving with your sister and her friends. She didn't look so good. I just wanted to know if you'd heard from her."

"Oh... Yeah, she's just had a few too many. We haven't had a lot of down time. She's sleeping it off at my place." Abbie walked into the bathroom for some privacy.

"Okay. I just wanted to check." Danny paused for a minute. "Are you okay? After what went down at the bar..."

"I'm fine Danny."

"He wasn't upset with you?"

"Of course he was upset. He just found out his fiancé was kissed by her boss... And lied about it. But no he didn't hurt me, if that's that you're asking."

"All right, Abs... If you say you fell, then I have to believe you. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. No matter what."

Abbie leaned against the wall and shook her head. What was she going to do about this guy. "Okay, Danny it's late. I have to go."

Abbie hung up and let out a sigh. When she opened the door she was met by Ichabod.

"Oh, you scared me! Where is everyone?"

"They're settling in for the night." Ichabod didn't move.

"Are you going to let me pass?"

Ichabod shook his head no. He stepped into the bathroom causing Abbie to step backwards.

"What did Agent Reynolds want at this hour?"

"He was checking on Sophie. He said he saw her leaving the bar..."

"And was he also checking on you?" Ichabod closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Yes... Are you jealous?"

"Very much indeed," Ichabod peered at her through mischievous eyes.

He did love the way she looked in his shirt. But at this moment he just wanted to take it off of her.

"How is your back?" He whispered.

"Better... I took something for the pain."

"Excellent..." Ichabod growled as he whipped the shirt off over her head. "I have every intention of finishing that which we started."

"In the downstairs bathroom?" She kept her voice low. "Everyone will hear us."

"Then my suggestion is that you keep quiet." He put his long finger over her lips then followed it with a kiss. His tongue trailed down her neck to her breasts as he dropped to his knees. He licked and teased her nipples, sucking and tasting. It drove her wild, but she bit down trying to keep quiet.

He generously kissed down, easing her leg over his shoulder and exposing her folds. She was wet to his touch as he spread her exposing the oft wet pink inside her. He slid his long finger inside her and watched her eyes close as he enjoyed the sensation. She let out slow quiet moans as he massaged her deep inside, finding her spot.

He began to tongue her clip, driving her wild. Her panting grew faster as her hands went from rummaging through his hair to clinging to the wall. She let out a yelp as her back hit the wall.

Ichabod slowed, and looked up at her concerned.

*Don't you dare stop!* she peered down at him.

*As you wish.* he went back to it, sucking her clit so good she became undone. His cock was hard and throbbing for her, but he knew how to control himself. This moment was all about Abbie.

He pushed a second finger in and worked in and out if her faster and faster until her legs shook. She was sopping wet and on the verge of ecstasy.

She let out a whimper as she climaxed. But Ichabod kept going. Driving her quickly to another climax. He loved making her come, and tasting her sweet nectar. But he could tell she was fatigued, as she trembled in his hands.

He lowered her legs from his shoulder and held her in his arms. He kissed her, letting himself get lost in her.

"I love you, Treasure. Truly and completely."

"And I love you," she panted softly. "Now... Let's go to bed."

 

 

~~~

Sophie woke before the sun came up. She'd been out for over five hours. She was disoriented and nearly jumped out of the bed.

"Hey... It's all right," Joe gently held her arm. "You're in the guest room at Abbie's place."

"I expected to wake up on the ground or in Ash's car."

"He brought you here when you... You know. He's here. He stayed to make sure you were all right."

"He did," she was pleasantly surprised. "And so did you."

"Of course," Joe smiled as he checked her pulse. "It seems you're back to normal."

"I feel fine now. They spoke to me again! The Angels!" Sophie sat up. "I have to tell the Witnesses, it's time."

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on the fence about Sophie and Joe or Sophie and Jenny. I really like all 3 characters and want the best fit for the fic.


	30. To Know Your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie try to plan their wedding while Abbie's job and their duty as Witnesses pull her in many directions. If that were not enough, Abbe's past begins to haunt her in ways that she can not understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not thank everyone enough for all the Kudos and Comments! It has really encouraged me to continue posting this story and showing my love for the characters as well as Letting Ichabbie come to life. I hope you enjoy this addition and as always, your comments are very much welcomed and appreciated.

Ch 30 To Know Your Soul

1 ~Dreamer~

~Abbie had her camera out snapping photos: A young man with his wife playing with their two daughters in the back yard.

"Swing me daddy," little Abbie waved her hands as her dad lifted her up in the air and spun her around.

Little Jenny sat on her mother's lap sucking on a piece of sweet taffy.

Little Abbie squealed with delight as he lifted her higher and higher. The sun was shining bright in the sky. It was perfect… for a moment.

"Ezra! They're coming for her!" Lori ran over to her husband; Jenny in her arms.

He stopped swinging little Abbie and held her by his side. He looked at his wife confused. "What are you talking about?"

"They found her! Can't you see?" Lori’s voice was severe and desperate.

The sky grew dark, and crackles of thunder rumbled through the air. Little Jenny began to cry.

"It's just a storm, Lori. You're scaring the girls." Ezra seemed to be losing patience.

Abbie put down her camera and looked in the direction of the storm. She felt her heart drop when demons began to crawl from the dark clouds.

"No! Listen to her! They're coming!" Abbie dropped her camera and called after him, but Ezra couldn't hear her.

"It's not a storm, Ezra!" Lori Pleaded with him. "It's demons! Monsters! They going to kill my babies! They want Abbie!"

"I can't do this anymore!" Ezra shook his head. And put Little Abbie next to her mom.

He kissed his girls on the forehead and walked away as another rumble of thunder rocked them.

"Don't go daddy!" Little Abbie called after him, but he didn't look back.

"Don't go..." Abbie echoed after the tiny version of herself. She watched as little Abbie's heart broke and giant tears filled her large brown eyes. But the little girl had no time to cry.

Lori began to panic. Little Abbie wiped away her own tears and pulled on her mom's arm. "Come on mama! Let's go hide. Nothing's gonna get us. It's ok, mama."

"They're coming Abbie!" Lori took Little Abbie's hand and ran, carrying little Jenny in her arms.

Abbie looked away from them, her heart crushed, and turned back to the storm. She was startled when she came face to face with a hideous creature that grabbed her by the neck and threw her on the ground. She struggled to breathe as her heart pounded in her chest. Just when she thought she was done she heard a strange knocking sound. The demon vanished... Abbie gasped to get some air.

She opened her eyes, and took a deep breath.

 

Ichabod knocked on Abbie's bedroom door, before cracking it open.

"Come in," she welcomed Ichabod as she rubbed her neck. Her heart was racing as she began to fully wake and realized it was all just a nightmare.

"I come bearing morning necessities," Ichabod beamed as he went to her side. "Coffee to wake you up and ibuprofen to further ease your pain."

"Thank you. That's perfect." She took a sip. Then gave him a kiss. The dream had freaked her out, but she pushed it aside. "Is Sophie awake?"

"She is indeed. Seamus Duncan is on his way as well to offer us some guidance."

"I should cancel the dress showing... Oh and the cake testing this afternoon," Abbie pouted.

"Nonsense, Lieutenant," he looked a little hurt. "We shall wait until we have more information before deciding what is to occur next. Let us not be so eager to postpone our wedding preparations."

"I wasn't trying to put it off, I promise," she cupped his cheek and gave him a kiss.

~o~

 

The gang sat around the breakfast table as Sophie went over the brief message from the Angels.

"They basically just wanted you two to know that the next visitation... The one that's coming, is real. Abelle and Ivor where supposed to be your first... Whatever that means. And that from them, you will learn a lot about yourselves. These Doppelgangers are going to help you somehow."

"How?" Abbie wanted more.

"Sorry," Sophie shrugged. "It's a little hard to ask questions when they kind of impose themselves on me in a very frightening and unnerving way."

"I'm sorry," Abbie shook her head. "It's just that last time, I almost lost myself. I just want more information."

"I know I was out for like, hours... But it seemed like only a few minutes. The message was brief."

 

"That's all right. The names you gave help us to narrow things down." Seamus explained where he believed the first Witness Doppelganger travel would occur. Of course they wouldn't know for sure until Abbie received a visitation in her dreams.

"So you think we're going to the Persian Empire?" Abbie was a bit mind blown.

"That's right. At least that seems to be most likely anyway. Around 500bc." Seamus nodded as he scrolled through information on his laptop.

"If we hadn't just gone to Ancient Egypt, I wouldn't believe it." Abbie shook her head.

"There's a massive portal tear that needs to be sealed and some demons that need to be sent back." Seamus showed Ichabod the writings.

"When should we go? Will Thura call upon us?" Ichabod asked.

"I believe so. When Abbie sleeps she should get a visit from her Doppelganger. I think the Angels just wanted to give us a heads up after what happened with Pandora last time."

"I slept last night but nothing happened."

"It's coming," Seamus assured her. "Just be ready. I'll leave you this," he handed her an SD card. "It has some information written by the Seven about where you are going. Everyone needs to be ready. This trip may be longer than the last. We don't know how time will pass while the Witnesses are gone."

"Are you saying they could be gone for hours?" Jenny asked.

Seamus shook his head. "I'm saying it could be days."

~o~

 

2 ~Three’s A Crowd~

After breakfast Jenny and Ichabod cleared the table while Abbie and Sophe had a private conversation in the living room.

"How are you feeling after last night?" Abbie was curious.

Better than the first time it happened. The angels are still scary as hell when they take the form giant statues with glowing eyes... But I'm getting used to it."

They both let out a laugh.

"How about you?" Sophie asked. "That Tooth Fairy thing did a number on you?"

"It's better," Abbie sipped her coffee. "I keep telling everyone, I've had worse."

"Well, Danny doesn't seem to be ok with it. "

Abbie gave Sophie a friendly side eye. "I was hoping you'd keep him distracted."

"Me," Sophie laughed. "In case you didn't notice, he's kind of got it bad for you. Besides Danny is my boss now. That would make things messy. And I don't like messy."

"You and Joe seemed to be getting along pretty well."

Sophie smiled. "Yeah... We do. But you're sister gives me this weird vibe and look whenever he and I spend time together."

"So it's a bit messy?" Abbie joked.

"Yup."

"And Big Ash is less messy?"

Sophie let out a sigh. "I honestly wasn't looking for anything serious. He was so good looking. And I thought it might be fun to have something casual. But now that I know he's in on all this, casual might not be an option. Plus he's really sweet. I wasn't expecting that."

"I get that. Crane was... Unexpected and now, I can't imagine my life without him."

"How did you keep things from getting messy?" Sophie was curious.

"Oh god, we didn't. We started out so messy. But we ended up in love."

 

~o~

Jenny peered into the living room as she and Ichabod loaded the dishes. After slamming a couple of plates, Ichabod took the next one from her hands.

"Perhaps, Miss Jenny, it would be best if you tended to wiping down the counters."

"Oh, sorry." She shook her head, then looked back into the living room.

"Is there an issue with Agent Foster?" Ichabod asked.

"An issue?" Jenny questioned. "No, she's great. Everybody loves Sophie. She just slid right in like a perfect fit."

Ichabod raised an eyebrow but remained silent. He had learned from Abbie that sometimes he just needed to listen.

"I mean... I'm not jealous," Jenny explained. "I like her too. I just see how easy she is with you and Abbie and Joe. You know."

"Indeed," Ichabod agreed. "She has become a good friend to us all. But she will never take your place as Abbie's sister. And she will never take you place in Master Joe's heart. Perhaps when it comes to young Corbin, you need to decide if you want him to remain strictly in the friend Zone."

Jenny gave him a quirky look at his use of the term then let out a short laugh. "Ok, Ichy."

She picked up a wash cloth and started whipping down the counters.

She might laugh it off but he was right. A few months ago, Joe was giving her every signal that he was open to more, and she shut him down every time. She had been so wrapped up in trying to make things work with Ash, and lamenting that she'd never find anyone who got her like Nick, that she didn't see what was right in front of her.

Did she really expect Joe would wait around forever while she figured it out? And now there was Sophie; gorgeous, smart, kick ass and no baggage.

When Jenny was done, she grabbed a cup of coffee and joined Abbie and Sophie in the living room.

"So what are we talking about?" Jenny smiled.

"I was just inviting Foster to come dress shopping with us," Abbie seemed really happy to have a friend.

"Oh,"Jenny's smiled tensed a bit.

"But I was telling Mills that its probably a sister thing... So..."

"No," Jenny decided to suck it up for her sister's sake. "It'll be good to have another set of objective eyes; As long as my vote outweighs yours."

"Absolutely," Sophie gave an over exaggerated nod.

"We better go get ready," Abbie stood up and stretched. I want to try and find a dress before the taste testing."

Sophie got up to leave. Abbie was ready to follow her, but Jenny called her. "Abs, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Oh is it about Sophie coming with us?"

"No, I'm okay with it. I was just node ring if you're okay. You seem a little off this morning."

Abbie held her coffee mug with both hands and looked into for a moment. Now was as good a time as any to tell her about Ezra.

"I was trying to find a way to tell you this, but... I found dad. He's living in Rochester..."

"Abs, I know. I found him years ago. He's got a new family and everything. Is that what's bothering you?"

Abbie was a bit stunned. "Well yeah... I can't believe you never said anything."

Jenny furrowed her brow. She didn't get why Abbie was putting any effort or thought into the man that abandoned them.

"There was nothing to say. I don't even really remember him. I was curious and that's it. Once I found out he really moved on and forgot about us, I decided to forget about him."

"Jenny he was a big part of our lives when we were little."

"I haven't seen him since I was almost four and you were six. Look, if you want to invite him back into your life, fine. But I do not want to have anything to do with him."

"Ok, trust me I get it." Abbie could tell this was a sore subject for Jenny. It was for both of them. The best thing to do would be to drop it.

 

~o~

3 ~Yes To The Dress~

Before the ladies headed out, Abbie wanted to have a little talk with Ichabod. She knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in," Ichabod called out as he made up his bed.

"Hey it's me," Abbie walked in and closed the door behind her. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is on your mind Treasure," Ichabod sat on the bed and pulled Abbie onto his lap.

 

She loosely wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It's about the dress. I know that you've picked the venue and the decode and you are designing the cake... But the dress..."

"I'm confident that you will chose a dress that is perfect, Lieutenant."

"Perfect for me?" She crinkled her nose. "I don't want to wear a huge 4 layer dress with corsets and petticoats..."

"Treasure, I would not expect you to. I want you to choose a dress that suits you; a dress that's perfect for you. And I will love whatever you chose."

"Oh thank god," Abbie laughed. "I'm probably as nervous about planning the wedding as I am about time traveling."

Ichabod put his arms around her and held her close to him. "Is there anything else on your mind," he asked sensing a bit of nervousness from her.

She didn't want to bring up her dream about her father to Ichabod. She knew how badly he felt about his disappearance this past summer, forcing her to relive those old feelings.

"It's just nerves," she gave him a squeeze and a kiss

 

He had no worries about the wedding but he always worried he might lose her. It had almost happened many times before, but he knew he couldn't bear it. "We shall be victorious in all of our endeavors; as long as you and I are together."

~o~

The girls headed out to one of the best bridal boutiques in Westchester County. Dispute Ichabod's reassurance Abbie did try on a large Victorian style bridal gown. It was beautiful... And heavy.

"You look gorgeous," Sophie mused, "but is it you?"

"I don't think so, but it looks amazing..." Abbie turned to see the dress from all angles.

"Ichy said you should pick a dress that you're comfortable with, and I agree."

"You're right," Abbie took the attendants hand as she stepped down from the pedestal.

"What do you want Abs?"

"Something short... Not too short though. No corsets, no puffy sleeves, maybe longer in the back, simple but pretty I guess."

"Okay," Sophie clapped her hands on her legs and stood up. Let's start looking

Jenny and Sophie pulled ten dresses, that they thought suited Abbie and one by one she tried them on. Jenny was a bit surprised how well she got along with Sophie in such a relaxed environment.

It was weird for Abbie being prodded and fussed over. They flipped her hair up then down again, pushed her boobs up, made her pose and sashe... It was exhausting, but fun.

When Abbie tried on the seventh dress, she looked in the mirror and stopped. A calm smile came over her.

"Oh, my god," Jenny whispered to Sophie.

"I think she found the one," Sophie gushed quietly as they looked at Abbie.

It was a lovely off white satin dress that went just past her knees in the front and all the way to the ground in the back. It had thin spaghetti straps that truly flattered her bust line. And it all around looked beautiful on her tiny figure.

As she looked in the mirror she could swear she saw her mother standing beside Jenny. She paused stunned for a moment wondering if it was real or a vision. She turned quickly, her eyes searching, but there was no one else there. She turned back to the mirror... But Mama was gone.

"Abbie?" Jenny called out to her, drawing her attention back.

"Do you think it's too simple?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Jenny asked as she walked over to her sister. She actually felt herself getting a little emotional.

"I love it... I think it's perfect."

"Me too," Jenny cheesed really big.

"Me three," Sophie chimed in. She watched the sisters hug, and she was suddenly reminded of her own sister and all the things they would never be able to do together. It was bitter sweet seeing her new friend and partner so happy with her sister after losing her own sister and former partner. She couldn't help but smile, though. They looked so happy. "Looks like you have a dress, Mills."

 

The attendant fitted Abbie for minor alterations so that the dress would be a perfect fit. Then the ladies gathered their belongings to leave. As they left the shop, Jenny's phone buzzed.

"Oh wow, you guys are gonna want to know about this." Jenny stopped them.

"Is something wrong?"

"I get notices for top secret auctions, and there is one going on tomorrow night. But get this. One of the artifacts fits the description of a piece of Pandora's box."

"Won't Pandora like sense it or something?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, she will if she's anywhere near it, I'm sure." Abbie nodded. "Where's the auction being held?"

"In Manhattan."

"Damn! That's way too close for comfort," Abbie sounded frustrated. "We have to get it before she does. Can you get me and Crane in?"

"Wait," Sophie pumped the brakes. "What if you and Crane get called by the Thura?"

"She's right Abbie," Jenny agreed. "Joe and I can handle the box."

"No, Pandora is The Witnesses responsibility. She's on this Rampage to stop us."

"Abs, this is why we have a team," Jenny reminded her. "Joe and I can handle this. You and Ichy need to be ready to go at any minute. We've also got Sophie, Seamus and Ash for back up."

"Yeah, Mills. We're all in." Sophie nodded.

"Ok, you're right." Abbie looked at the time. "Let Joe know. I'm meeting Crane for cake testing, so I'll tell him what's going on."

But before she finished both she and Sophie got a text from Reynolds.

"You take it," Abbie eyed Sophie since she was still a bit irritated with her boss.

Sophie quickly dialed "Hey this is Foster what's up?"

"Hey, is Mills with you?" He asked.

"She is. What's going on?"

"We got a beat on an underground artifacts auction going down in Manhattan tomorrow. I need you and Mills to go undercover and just check things out. Try to get us some names. Let us know what's being auctioned, and see if you can get eyes on Atickus Nevins."

"I thought that the search for Nevins was downgraded?"

"It was, but if he's there..."

"Do you want us to take him in if we see him?"

"Yes, but only if you can do it discreetly. I need you both to swing by the Office right away so I can get you your undercover ID."

"Got it. I'll tell Mills." Sophie hung up. "He needs us to go to the office right now. Looks like we're going to the auction tomorrow after all."

"Um... And if Abbie gets called by the Thura?" Jenny asked. "I have to go with Joe if we're going to buy the piece of the box."

"Well I'm not sending you in by yourself Foster." Abbie folded her arms.

"Ok just go take care of your business with Reynolds. I think I have an idea but I need to check with someone first."

~o~

 

4 ~Change of Plans~

Ichabod walked down town to the bakery that he favored. He was very excited about the cake testing, and had been looking forward to it since they set the date. However, as thrilled as he was, he had a lot on his mind. He had been studying Abelle and Ivor's history and there were some things that concerned him greatly. Perhaps he would wait until Abbie had a dream visitation before worrying her with the details, possible details.

He must have been distracted because he was startled by a voice that came out of nowhere.

"Hi Ichabod!" Zoe was suddenly right in front of him.

"Ah! Oh... Miss Corinth..."

"Please call me Zoe," she beamed.

"Of course, Miss Zoe. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I'm glad I ran into you. How about grabbing that cup of coffee?"

"I'm actually meeting my fiancé for our cake testing. Perhaps another time?"

"Sure," she swooned. "Just call or text me any time."

 

He gave her a polite head bow before heading into the bakery.

Ichabod sat at the table while the server laid out several cake samples. They all smelled so good, he could hardly keep himself from stealing a bite, but he refrained. He couldn't believe it when Abbie called with the news that she and Sophie were being called into the office and she'd miss the cake testing.

Ichabod did his best to hide his displeasure on the phone. It was a good thing Abbie couldn't see his face.

"I am so sorry Crane," Abbie knew he would be disappointed.

Ichabod let out a stiff sigh before clenching his jaw, but he listened quietly as she explained. Of all the agents Daniel could call, why did he have to call Abbie.

"I understand, Treasure. I'll see you at home."

Ichabod hung up and called the server over. "I'm afraid I have to reschedule. My betrothed is unable to attend. I shall of course pay for today's meeting."

"Why don't I box these samples for you so you and your fiancé can try them and tell us what you think." The server offered.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

~o~

Zoe sat across the street at a small cafe and watched Ichabod through the window of the bakery. She was quite smitten with him but he was engaged and off limits. She was convinced that this sudden rushed marriage had to do with Ichabod gaining his citizenship. It's not like she hadn't seen it plenty of times before. Of course they would have to put on a good show to fool immigration. She wished it was her he was marrying and not his work partner.

She wasn't surprised to see Ichabod leaving the bakery with a very disappointed look on his face.

"Hey, Ichabod," she waved him over from across the street.

Ichabod stopped and let out a sigh. He was in no mood to humor this young lady, but he was too much of a gentleman to ignore her. She grabbed her coffee and hurried to him.

"Miss Corinth," he greeted her.

"I take it the cake testing didn't happen?" She gave him a sympathetic smile to lighten his mode.

"No. I'm afraid the Lieutenant had to cancel at the last minute."

"A little friendly advice, if you want immigration to buy into the marriage green card... You shouldn't call her Lieutenant and she needs to try a little to make it to these types of things."

"I beg your pardon, but I use the name Lieutenant in the most endearing manner. And she and I are not marrying in order for me to receive a green card."

"Hey, you don't have to convince me," Zoe tilted her head and looked up at him. "I'm not supposed to say anything but... You and Abbie are going to gets surprise visit from an immigration agent."

"What? When will this visit occur?"

"I don't know for sure. I could find out for you." She put her hand gently on his arm. "And if this doesn't work with Abbie, I would be happy to help you out."

"Uh... Um Miss Corinth..." Ichabod stammered, "I um..."

"I mean, my brother is in the State Senate. I might be able to get your application pushed through regardless of your marital status."

"Oh. Well thank you. That would be very much appreciated." Ichabod was surprised by her gesture. "I must be going." He gave her a kind head bow. And headed home.

~o~

 

Abbie and Sophie were at the FBI White Plains headquarters getting their fake ID ready for their next case. The ladies got their stories down and were ready.

"Okay Mills I'm going to head home."

"Call me right away if you get another... message." Abbie told her as she sat at her desk.

"You're not going home?"

"In a minute," Abbie started organizing her things. "I just want to have things in order here just in case I'm gone for a few days, like Seamus said."

"That's a good idea. And don't worry, I'll have your back."

~o~

5 ~ Big Ash & Sophie

Sophie didn't live far from the office and was home in less than ten minutes. She shook her head as she walked in the apartment. It wasn't exactly home yet. It was sparkly decorated and hardly her style, cold and modern... too modern. Now that she decided to stay, she would have to find someplace permanent and get settled in.

Sophie showered and put on her sweat pants and tank top and threw her hair up in a pony tail. She decided to hunker down with a movie for the night, and wondered what the rest of the team was king. Abbie and the gang had kept her busy since her arrival in Sleepy Hollow. She liked it because it left her little down time to think about how alone she was.

She looked on the fireplace mantel at the only two pictures she had up. One was of her little sister and the other was of Erik. It still got her right in the gut. She hated all this time alone... Time to think... Time to be sad. She plopped on the sofa and let out a groan. She refused to cry about it, even though tears crept their way to the surface. What was the point?

The doorbell rang unexpectedly. Sophie looked at the time, just after 8pm.

"Who is it?" She called out as she went to the door.

"It's Ash," there was no mistaking that gruff voice.

Sophie had a stunned moment as she realized she probably looked a mess. There was nothing she could do about her attire. She pulled the rubber band from her hair and shook her hair down, before opening the door.

"Hey, what brings you here?" She asked.

"I wanted to check on you and I think I have something I can help you out with."

Sophie let him in and they had a seat on the sofa. That's when Ash explained that Jenny suggested he might be needed to partner with Sophie at the underground auction.

"It's just a back up plan. I know it's probably against your FBI regulations. But nobody has to know that Mills isn't there and you'll have me looking out for you. I've been to quite a few of these auctions. No one will suspect me or anyone who's with me."

"Wow, thanks. It sounds like a great backup plan. Jenny's good."

"Yeah well she and I have been running with this crowd for a long time. She's one of the best at this game."

"Really... So what's the deal with you two? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, when I met Jenny, I knew she was special. She had a destiny like me. So I thought she and I would be a good match. But she went her way and I went mine. I got in trouble quite a bit."

"Really? How so?"

"Um let's just say I took my role as protector a little too far some times."

"You were a brawler weren't you?"

"I was. Last time I got arrested was by Abbie. I saw she turned her life around. I knew she was getting ready for her destiny. I figured I should probably do the same. Then, Jenny walked back into my life one day and I asked her out. We were a real couple for almost a year."

"So what happened?" Sophie was curious.

"We were not a match. It's that simple. It was not easy to let go. I think we tried to make it work longer that we should have, before we finally let it go."

"You are very good at sharing," Sophie gave him a curious smile.

"Depends on who I'm sharing with." Ash admitted. "Now I'm curious about you. This all just happened to you with the Angels, and yet you are all in. How?"

"Ah... Well, I think I've always believed in the supernatural... Or at least hoped it was real."

Ash peered at her with a sexy slant eye. "There's more to the story than that."

Sophie shook her head and let out a soft laugh. "Ok, but I'm trying not to sound like a crazy person. So my parents were archeologist and they vanished while exploring some Mayan ruins when I was little."

"And you believe there was something supernatural involved?

"I guess I hoped so. Hoped that maybe they weren't dead. Maybe they were lost or trapped somewhere."

"You must miss them."

"I don't remember them," she shrugged. Ash looked surprised. "They said I must have had a traumatic break or something. I don't even remember what they looked like or the sound of their voice..."

"What about pictures?"

"I have nothing. I was told my parents lived out of back packs on the road all over the world. When they disappeared, everything they owned went with them... Except me. I was adopted by some distant family members. They were good to me."

"You truly remember nothing of your parents?"

Sophie shook her head. "I think I remember being loved by them... Held maybe. It's more of a feeling than a memory though."

Sophie felt an overwhelming sadness rush over her. "I've never shared that with anyone."

"I did not mean to cause you sadness," he put his hand gently on hers.

"No, it was actually nice to let it out. And for you to not react like I'm crazy."

"Well, I think you are pretty amazing. But I have interrupted your evening so I should probably get going..."

"You don't have to. I was just going to watch a movie and chill."

"Oh," Ash looked as if he might be interested and Sophie was very incline to have him stay."

"If you don't have any plans, you're welcome to join me. I can make pop corn."

He gave her his incredibly sexy half smile. "I'd like that very much. I have one question first. Do you like dogs?" He asked, thinking of his little Chihuahua, Minx.  
“I love dogs,” Sophie grinned. “Especially little ones.”

~o~

6 ~What Hurts & Comforts~

Abbie got home and looked around the house. Ichabod's coat was hanging on the hook at the front door but he was not around. She went upstairs and tried his door. It was locked and he didn't answer.

She figured he was in the bathroom, maybe taking a shower, which is exactly what she wanted to do. She would have to wait to apologize for missing the appointment.

Normally by this time in the evening, Ichabod was preparing some fabulous dish for dinner. She would say how he spoiled her and that he didn't have to. He would insist that he enjoyed it. So it did feel strange to her that he was tucked away in his room.

She sent him a text message: home. Taking a shower now.

She sat the phone on the counter closest to the shower, and he messages her back before she got in.

Ichabod: I shall be waiting for you once you have finished, Ichabod.

That seemed pleasant enough, she thought as she let the hot water relax her body. She was still contemplating what she would say as she got out of the shower and put on her robe. When she heard the knock on her bedroom door he knew it was him.

"Hi," she smiled as she opened the door.

"Good evening, Lieutenant," Ichabod was all politeness. "Would you care to join me for Dinner and desert?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Crane?"

"Indeed I am if you're so inclined."

"I am inclined," Abbie grinned. "Just let me get dressed."

 

"No need. You are perfect just as you are," he held out his hand for her.

"You do realize this is a bathrobe, right?" She gave him an inquisitive side eye as she took his hand.

"And you look splendid in it." He pulled her into a kiss then walked her across the hall to his bedroom.

Abbie was blown away when she stepped into his room. The lights were dimmed low and there were a dozen candles lit all around. On the floor, Ichabod had dinner laid out on a blanket along with twelve mini caked with labels.

"A picnic? Crane..." Abbie couldn't believe how sweet this was. "I thought you'd be upset that I missed the cake tasting."

"I was disappointed," Ichabod confessed. "However, I understand that your work is important. I still wish to share this matrimonial milestone with you and I hope that you likewise wish to share it with me."

"Of course I do," she said. But there was a hint of something underlying in her voice.

He looked at her. She could feel his blue eyes almost searching her for an answer to something even she didn't know. "I am sorry I missed the appointment. But this assignment for tomorrow night just came up..."

"It's for tomorrow evening?" Ichabod quickly closed his mouth and looked down. He had convinced himself that her being called to work was urgent. That she wouldn't put him off if it wasn't of great importance.

"Well, yeah... Tomorrow night. Danny just wanted to make sure we understood the case and give us our cover IDs. Nevins may show up, so he wants us to keep an eye out for him."

"And if Nevins does show, will he not blow your cover?" Ichabod was upset, but he kept his voice calm. He wanted Abbie to see what he was seeing and getting upset would escalate things unnecessarily.

"I thought about that, but I guess Danny thinks we'll be able to talk to him without him ratting us out."

Ichabod took her by the hand and sat her down on the blanket. They began to pick at the dinner, which was delicious, as they talked. They needed to have a conversation. "Tell me, was agent Reynolds aware of your plans for today?"

Abbie was quiet for a moment. She had told Danny that she had plans to take care of some wedding things today since it was her day off. "Ok, yes... He did, but he didn't talk to me about anything other than the case. There were no private meetings, nothing."

"There is no need for him to say anything to you, Lieutenant. He called in the middle of the day for a case that you shall be working tomorrow evening. And you could not postpone going into the office for one hour, in order to keep our appointment?"

"Okay, so you're not upset with Danny," Abbie let out a scoff. "You're upset with me."

"Well I was not upset when I believed you were called in on your day off to tend to an urgent matter." His voice began to raise and he took a deep breath to dial it back. "But it seems you had no hesitation in canceling our reservation."

"Do you want me to apologize again?"

"No, I would much rather you talk to me," he admitted. "I am beginning to believe that it is I alone who is planning for our wedding day."

"I did not mean for that to happen. I've just got a lot going on... And it's coming up so soon..."

"And do you feel it is too soon?" Ichabod questioned.

"That's not it exactly."

"Then what is it exactly?"

Abbie struggled with the words to explain what she was feeling. "It's just that this whole thing is bringing up stuff that I keep trying to bury."

"Perhaps it is not the best course of action to bury things that continually resurface."

"It's just easier not to deal with it." Abbie's eyes drifted down as her mind struggled to push away thoughts that she didn't want to think.

Why was this happening now? The last thing she wanted was to be reminded again of her father; to remember what it felt like to be abandoned by the man who was supposed to love and protect her.

Ichabod cupped her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. "Abbie please. What is it?"

Abbie looked at him; Her deep brown eyes searching desperately soft blues for understanding. And when she was at a loss to find the words she decided on another path to garner his understanding.

In an instant her mind was open to him. He read her thoughts as clearly as if they were his own. The dream that had so unnerved her, was as clear to him as if it were a movie being played.

They were quiet for a short time afterwards. Ichabod patiently waited on Abbie instead of blurting out the many thoughts and theories that were rambling through his mind. His hands gently went from her chin to take her hands in his.

Abbie took a deep breath and let it out. Her eyes fluttered as she looked to the ceiling. Any tears that fought to escape, she would fight harder to hold them in.

"It's pretty messed up, right?" She faked a laugh. "I don't know why this is happening now."

Ichabod knew that now she wanted him to say something to help her, only he wasn't sure what he should say. All he could do was be honest and hope the words he chose were the right ones.

"How long have you been having these thoughts?"

"Off and on, while you were gone. I had a similar dream a few times... But they stopped when you came home. But now... It's starting all over again."

"Hmm..." Ichabod pondered, "it could be that there is a desire to have your family at your wedding... your mother to support you through the wedding planning, your father to walk you down the aisle."

"I gave up believing that would happen a long time ago. I stopped believing in a lot of things when he left."

"You once told me that you did not believe in envisioning a future with anyone, and yet look at where we are now. It is understandable that certain feelings and emotions would arise. However, I beg you to trust that I shall never leave you; that I shall always love you."

"I want to believe that... more than anything..."

Ichabod rested his forehead to hers, and brought her hands to his lips in the most tender of kisses. "Believe it, Abbie. I shall be by your side always, and not just as your fellow witness. I shall be by your side as your best friend, your lover, your husband... And your soul mate."

He let loose her hands and caressed her cheeks. His blue eyes looked right into her soul, and she could not help but believe him.  
~  
They finished their dinner and moved on to the cake testing. As much as he wished Abbie could have kept their appointment, the private teasing was far more tantalizing.

They took turns, Ichabod first being blindfolded and tasting each cake one by one. Abbie teased him, sometimes keeping the treat just out of reach of his lips. knowing how much he loved sweets. But each teas was followed by a kiss, which he enjoyed even more. He finally settled on his favorite being a very moist Double chocolate truffle.

Next it was Abbie's turn to be treated. Ichabod had every intention of making her pay for teasing him.

With each bite he gave her, he followed with a playful touch up her thigh or down her neck and asked, "and how do you like it, Treasure?"

"Mmm... That's not fair," she grinned, enjoying both the cake and his seductive touch.

When she had tasted each cake he knew which one was her favorite taste and which touch brought her the most delight.

He took off her blindfold and held a piece of cake to her lips. "I believe Almond Butter Cremé has won your favor over the French Vanilla Praline. He held the cake to her mouth and she graciously accepted it.

The way she licked the icing from his fingers, slowly taking it into her mouth, sent a thrill through his body. She looked up at him with mischievous eyes.

"Mmmhmm... That's the one." She practically moaned as her hands went to his waist to loosen his shirt.

He quickly whipped it off and unfastened her robe. Their lips met in a first tender kiss, as he tasted the elements of the sweet cake. He laid her back and wedged between her thighs, their lips never parting, but their kiss deepening.

She felt him grow aroused in his breeches as he pressed against her. They bodies slowly impelled and swayed together, as her hands groped his back. 

They were in no danger of slipping and having intercourse. By now both were resolved and excitedly anticipating the fact they would be man and wife the next time they made love. However, as Ichabod slid his fingers between her wet folds and fondled her clit, he saw no harm in letting her come. 

 

 

~o~

7 ~ Time To Go~

 

Abbie found sleep easily that night. Even though they were refraining from intercourse, she and Ichabod enjoyed laying in each others arms. And though she had been expecting the visitation from her Doppelganger to occur at anytime, she had hoped it would not be quite so soon.

But in her dream state, as she walked through the dark corridors into a strange temple, she felt the presence of another.

"Hello?" Abbie called out.

"Grace, I am here," said a very young voice so similar to her own, but in a language that she did not understand.

Abbie turned to see the smiling young face; her own face full of youth and vibrancy. "You must be Abelle. You're a lot younger than I expected."

Abelle said something else that Abbie did not understand then took her hand. She felt a warmth radiate through her body.

"Can you understand me now?" Abelle asked.

"Yes..." Abbie was astonished. "How did you do that?"

"I have been preparing for this moment my entire life, as I am sure you have as well."

Abelle had a certain heir about her, that Abbie found striking. She wasn't cold, but she was quite confident for someone so young.

"Not my whole life, no... But I have been preparing, and training the past couple of years.”

"I see..." Abelle looked a bit perplexed. She held her chin up in such a way that Abbie could tell she was concealing disapproval. "Well, I am sent to tell you that you and your fellow Witness are to gather your Thuras and journey to the Eden realm as soon as possible."

"We only have one Thura," Abbie informed her. "But Crane and I have done this with one before."

Abbie had never received such a stern and cross look from a child before in her life. "Grace, the world is depending on you for its survival against the forces of evil. If you are not prepared for such an undertaking..."

"We'll be ready," Abbie interjected with furrowed brow.

Abelle let out a sigh. "Very well."

Abbie suddenly found herself surrounded by bright light and being pulled away. She awoke with a jolt which startled Ichabod from his sleep.

"Lieutenant," he placed a calming hand on her shoulder as he sat up in bed. " are you all right?"

"Yes... It's time for us to go."

~o~

Within an hour, Jenny and Seamus were at Abbie's house. The Witnesses didn't need assistance but still it was reassuring to have them there.

"All I'm saying is that she didn't seem impressed with me," Abbie had explained her visitation with the young Abelle of Keysha.

"You must consider she is the granddaughter of a Persian emperor on her father’s side and her mother is the descendant of Pharaohs." Ichabod imagined Abelle was surprised to find the Witnesses were commoners.

"Hmm... It was more than that." Abbie hunched her shoulders briefly as she picked up the Thura."

"Basically your double is a stuck up princess," Jenny joked.

"Don't be so hard on her. She's a great healer in her time. And also she's very young."

"How young?" Jenny wasn't good at hiding her worry; Especially where her sister was concerned.

"We're talking 500bc, so it's a bit difficult to know for certain; Even with our meticulous record keeping. I'd say she's between fourteen and nineteen years old... At the most. And Ivor isn't much older."

"Is it just me or does Ivor not sound like a very Scottish name?" Jenny asked.

"It's old Norse," Ichabod shared. "There are some similarities between the Norse and Celtic... Though there is little known of Ancient Scotland." Everyone had expected him to go on with some great history lesson, but he had nothing else to add on the matter.

"We'll find out a lot in a minute," Abbie rolled her eyes with a half smile.

She could not help but notice that Ichabod's mind was preoccupied. In fact there were signs of concern hiding in his blue eyes.

"So we just go there and one of the Seven Keepers will guide us to break this curse and get rid of a few demons?" Abbie turned to Seamus. If there was something more to worry about, besides the obvious, she wanted to know.

"That's the gist of it. But like I said before, this might take a while. It's not a quick fix."

Abbie nodded, holding the Thura tight in her small hands. "You ready Captain?"

Ichabod took her hands in his. "Ready Lieutenant."

Jenny and Seamus looked on as Abbie and Ichabod's figures faded from the living room.

~o~

8 ~The B Team~

With Abbie and Ichabod gone, the B team had to implement their back up plan for the underground auction. Sophie had no problem attending the auction with Big Ash. What worried her was how she was going to keep this from Daniel. And if Abbie was gone for too long, it would only complicate things further.

She was a bit surprised when he told her that he'd be picking her up on a motorcycle. It didn't bother her at all. In fact she liked it.

When they arrived in the city she had to ask. "So no corvette tonight?"

"No," Ash took her hand as they walked into the building. "I sold it. I needed to get my hands on some cash for tonight's auction."

Sophie stopped in her tracks. "Hey, I hope you didn't sell it on my account. The FBI is covering the ten thousand dollar reserve."

"No. There's an item here that I have to get back. In fact I have you to thank. I thought that our tribal mask was long gone. I wasn't even looking for it. I only found out it was going to be here when Jenny asked me to accompany you. You're like my good luck charm."

He gave her a surly smile, which caused her to blush.

He had been embarrassed and ashamed to have sold the mask to Hawley in the first place, and was grateful for the opportunity to get it back.

Once inside, Ash introduced Sophie to some of his acquaintances as his girl friend Sasha Hunter. No one was the slightest bit suspect of the newcomer. Big Ash was not the type of man who was trusting of just anyone and he had never been known as a friend to law enforcement.

And 'Sasha' was certainly the type of woman Big Ash would be seen with. She was gorgeous in skin tight jeans with thigh high boots. Her leather jacket was only zipped at the waist allowing Sophie to make the most of her cleavage.

"Wow..." Joe said in a low whisper when he saw Sophie.

It wasn't quiet enough, since Jenny heard his quiet exclamation. She rolled her eyes as they approached the pair and fake introductions were made.

The crowd was quite a mix, from wealthy entrepreneurs and eccentrics to the more shady types... and everything in between. The atmosphere was surprisingly relaxed considering this was a black market auction. Security was excellent however. If you weren't on the list, then you were not getting in.

About an hour into the auction, Ash's tribal mask was brought to the stage. Sophie observed several parties that looked very interested in the items. But Ash stepped forward as if making his intentions known to everyone as the auctioneer opened the bid.

"We shall start the bidding for Susuro Transformation Tribal Mask at twenty five thousand. Do I hear twenty-five?"

Ash typed his bid in and it came up on a wide screen, then looked around at the crowd of bidders.

"We have twenty-five, do I hear twenty-six?"

Several bidders seemed to be giving a second thought to making an offer. There was some understanding that these items were supernatural, and no one wanted to openly be known to keep an artifact from its rightful owners... Less they suffer some horrid curse.

But there was one very stubborn eccentric fellow who didn't seem to get the message. He texted in his bid to the surprise of many.

"We have twenty-six... Twenty six thousand... Do we have twenty-seven?"

Ash sent the next text then looked sternly at the other gentleman. He moved his lips as if saying something but no words came from his mouth.

The man noticed and nervously adjusted his collar. The auctioneer repeated the offer, as beads of sweat began to trickle down the man's brow and cheeks.

"The Susuro Transformation Mask is sold for twenty-six thousand."

A short while later Ash and Sophie closed out their purchase and took the mask. Afterwards they slipped out of the main room and down a hallway to do some snooping. They needed to work fast. By tomorrow morning this place would be cleared out like there was nothing ever there.

~o~

Jenny and Joe observed Ash and Sophie leaving. They were confident that he would have her back while she did her undercover investigating.

It wasn't long before the mystery artifact came up on the auction block. There was another gentleman interested in the piece, but Joe quickly shut out all other bidders which a bid of one million dollars.

Not everything went so smoothly. When Joe touched the artifacts casing he felt the power of the Wendigo surge through him. The rush of power from the piece also called to Pandora who was desperate to make her box whole and regain her power.

~o~

Big Ash kept watch while Sophie rummaged through a few boxes. She stumbled upon some files and took pictures with a tiny camera. Then she found a laptop, which she hacked open and began searching for relevant information. Several things caught her attention. She pulled out a thumb drive and began transferring information.

It was a little over halfway done when Ash saw someone from security heading their way. He closed the door.

"We're about to have company!"

"Damn it! I need a couple more minutes." Sophie glanced at the laptop.

"We don't have it," Ash made his way over to her.

Sophie needed a distraction. "Shirt off!" She ordered as she hid the laptop behind a crate.

She hurriedly whipped off her jacket and blouse as Ash removed his shirt. With in seconds he had her hoisted up on a larger crate, nearly mounting upon her.

"You ready?" He asked hastily.

"Yes, this is good..." She barely finished her sentence when his lips met hers. Her mouth was already open and his tongue easily slipped in.

Sophie felt herself go weak for just a second. This was one hell of a fake kiss! His hand brushed against her plump breast, and she let out a soft moan, despite herself.

The door opened. "Hey!" The security guard snapped.

"A little privacy!" Ash ordered back at him.

"This room is off limits..." The guard started, as Ash turned and looked sternly at him. "Oh... Mr. Ash... Umm Big Ash, sir... This room is off limits to non-authorized personnel."

He quickly averted his eyes when he saw that Sophie was topless. She shielded herself behind Ash who put his arms around her.

"Give us a minute," Ash's voice was authoritative, and the guard submitted.

"I'll wait outside."

Now that the threat was over, both Ash and Sophie felt a sudden need for modesty. He quickly reached for her top and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she grinned as she got up and went to the laptop. "You're the first guy I let get past second base on the first date."

"I work fast," he joked back as he checked the door.

Sophie grabbed her thumb drive, whipped the laptop and put everything back as it was. Crisis averted and mission accomplished.

 

As they were leaving, Ash got a sickening feeling; his protector instincts where at full alert.

"What is it?" Sophie asked, noticing his change in composure.

"There is evil in our midst!" He looked around as if trying to sense where it was. "Joe needs us."

~o~

9 ~Protectors~

They hurried through the building, down to the basement where they found Jenny and Joe. Joe looked like hell.

"What happened?" Sophie asked.

Jenny was quiet as she held the case with the piece of the box.

"Pandora showed up," Joe said breathlessly.

"As did the Windego," Ash knew.

"Yeah... If it wasn't for Jenny," Joe shook his head. "That monster would have taken control of me."

"The Windego can only control you if you let it. You must learn to control the beast."

They left the building to decide what to do next.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah... I got a lot of good stuff. Some things that will help the Witnesses too."

"Really," Joe asked. "We need to take a look at it."

"Not tonight. You need together home and take care of yourself," Sophie insisted. We can go over everything tomorrow. Right now, I have to come up with a cover story for me and Mills. Reynolds will be expecting to hear from us."

Sophie and Ash checked into a hotel in the city while Jenny and Joe went back to her trailer.

Sophie immediately called Cori who was "house sitting" at Abbie and Crane's.

"Are the Witnesses back yet?"

"No. They're still gone." Cori informed her. "Seamus said they might be gone for a few days."

"I know, but I was hopeful," Sophie shrugged. "Look, I'm going to be staying in the city with Ash for tonight until I can figure out where to hold up at."

"Oh, ok." Cori tried to hide her disappointment. She definitely picked up a bi vibe from Sophie at the cookout a while back and kind of liked her. But if Sophie were spending the night with Ash, her chances were looking bleak.

"If Agent Reynolds comes by, just tell him Abbie is working a case with me and that's all you know. Ichabod is off at a camping retreat. Don't try to make up details. Reynolds will see right through your cover. If he asks for details, just tell him you don't know and to ask Jenny."

"Ok, no problem," Cori assured her. "Be careful, Sophie."

"I will be." She put down the phone and looked up to see Ash watching her, arms folded.

"You should come stay with me on my land until Abbie returns."

Sophie gave him a curious look then smiled and shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but I've already imposed on you enough..."

"No," Ash assured her. "I've enjoyed our excursion. And now I must insist. You need a place to lay low for a few days, off the grid. Come stay with me."

She looked down to hide a slight grin. "It's a bit more complicated than being off the grid. Reynolds is going to trace my calls and texts to find out where I am. He gets a bit obsessive where Mills is involved. I don't want you getting mixed up in this if there's trouble."

"We'll find a way for you to make contact without being traced," Ash insisted as he took a step closer to her. "Let me help you."

Sophie looked. He was so close to her now that she could feel the warmth of his breath. "Okay..."

She barely whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. His wet tongue glided across her lips prompting her to open and let him in. It was even better this time than before as he pulled her into an embrace. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her hands entwined through his long dark hair.

She could hardly breathe and she didn't care. His lips, his hands, his whole body was amazing. She could easily let herself get carried away.

"We... Should probably slow things a bit..." She said barely wanting to break from their kiss.

"Hmm..." Ash planted another long wet lip lock on her. "You know this could be considered our third date."

Sophie let out a laugh and gently pushed him away. "Na... I'm not that easy."

~o~

 

10~Windego~

Joe and Jenny sat on the front steps of her trailer looking out at the night sky.

"I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there with me tonight," Joe was still shaken. "That thing was taking over. But I would never forgive myself if I hurt you."

"I trust you Joe," Jenny placed her hand on his lap. "I know you could never hurt me."

"But I was losing control..."

"That's why I wanted us to come out here tonight."

Jenny stood up and took him by the hands. "Tonight we are going to let you tame the beast."

"Jenny... I don't know about this..."

"I'll be with you the whole time." She started peeling out of her clothes.

"I don't want to hurt you," he protested.

"You won't hurt me..." She undid her bra and then stepped out of her pants. "Are you coming?" She teased and took off running through the field.

"He'll yeah..." Joe was out of his clothes and running within a minute.

It felt good, just like last winter when they ran around the field one cold dark night. Only this time he could feel the Wendigo stronger than before.

"Let him out Joe!" Jenny called to him.

Joe dropped to his knees as he felt the beast begin to surface. It was painful, but he'd been through it before.

"Now make him go back!" Jenny called as she walked slowly towards him.

"I... I can't! Stay back!"

"Yes you can Joe! You control him."

Joe forced the beast back and in a couple minutes he was normal... The Wendigo was safe beneath the surface.

She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. "You did it."

She kissed his cheek. Then letting herself be in the moment, she kissed him... On the lips. He did not hold her back. But pulled her closer to him.

"I want you Jenny," he finally admitted. "I've wanted you for a long time."

"I want you too." She kissed him again, this time letting her body press against his.

Jenny swayed against him, causing him to become more aroused than he already was. She took his cock in her hand and rubbed it graciously, as she pressed it against her body.

"God, Jenny, you're driving my wild!"

"Good," she purred as she straddled him and slid his cock inside her.

"Oh..." He let out a groan as she began to bounce up and down, her walls engulfing his rock hard dick. He kissed her neck as he squeezed her nipples between his fingers.

He couldn't believe after wanting her for so long, it was finally happening under the starry night sky in a field. Jenny was his.

He felt a wildness ring in him, as his desire to give her more of himself grew. In a move so swift, she hardly knew how he'd managed it, he had her dismount him and face down, ass up. Her heart flipped and his skill as she anticipated the drilling she was out to receive. And Joe did not disappoint.

He thrust inside of her, causing her to moan out loud, and echo through the night sky. His hands braced her hips as he worked her from behind. It felt good, swirls of tingles rushed through her body and she came hard, soaking them both.

But Jenny wanted something more. It'd been too long, and she was so hot and wet now that she had to have it while she was coming. And she wanted Joe to give it to her.

"Fuck my ass Joe," she practically begged, barely able to get the words out.

This was no surprise to Joe. They'd been close enough for him to know this was just the tip of the iceberge of things Jenny liked.

He pulled out of her, spreading her cheeks wide with one hand and with the other hand, he took hold of his manhood, guiding it into the smaller hole. They were so wet that he pressed in without to much effort and soon began thrusting inside her. The difference in tightness was jarring and they both moaned and panted wildly at the pleasurable sensation. It didn't take long before Joe was ready to burst. A huge wave of ecstasy ran through him as his body became rigid and he came.

The collapsed on the soft ground, panting desperately to catch a good breath.

"I can't believe that's the first time we've ever done this," Joe finally managed.

"Give me a minute to catch my breath and we'll do it again," Jenny said with a sly grin.

"Really? We can do it again?"

"Hell, yeah," Jenny ran her hand down the side of his body. "As much as you want."

 

~o~

11 ~ Back Up Plans~

The next day the team met at Big Ash's property. Jenny with her unique connections had another plan.

They sat around his dining room table as Jenny opened her laptop and explained how they were going to keep Reynolds from tracking down Sophie.

"Frank, Macey... Are you there?"

"We're here Jenny," Frank popped on to the screen with a smile and a wave. He turned the screen to Macey who was typing away on her computer.

"All done," Macey smiled. "I've re roughed all signals coming from Agent Fosters phone. When she makes a call or sends a text, Email, snapchat... Whatever... It's going to send a signal from a server in the city."

"But the FBI has ways around that..." Sophie started to interject.

"I know, but they won't catch this," Macey was quite confident. "You're good to go. They wouldn't even be able to trace this conversation we're having."

"Wow, she is good," Joe was impressed.

"I know. It's kind of scary," Frank only half joked.

~o~

The ruse worked. Sophie stayed at Ash's place and periodically checked in with Daniel. He grew frustrated at not speaking directly to Abbie after two days. But Sophie always explained that Abbie was with an operative and couldn't blow her cover.

Daniel did try to trace Sophie's calls a couple of times. But each time it showed up that she was calling from a heavily populated area in New York City. He was frustrated that a twenty-four hour job was turning into now several days.

On the third day he went by Abbie's house just to check and see if she'd been in contact with Ichabod. He was surprised and suspicious when Cori answered the door and said he wasn't available.

"I'm just house sitting for a few days," was Cori's simple reply.

"Well do you know where Mr. Crane has gone?"

"Some secluded camping trip. That's all I know."

Daniel tried to hide his frustration. He wondered if Crane went with Abbie on this FBI case. "He didn't happen to say where this camping trip would be or when he'd be back?"

"Nope," Cori stuck strictly to the script. "Maybe Jenny knows more. But that's all I know."

Daniel knew it was pointless to try and get any information from Jenny. He would have to wait this one out.

~o~

It was a full week later and still not a peep from the Witnesses. Jenny and Joe thought it would be nice to give Cori a break. They insisted she go out since it was Friday night. They would stay at the house and keep an eye out for Abbie and Ichabod.

They ordered pizza and put on a movie down in the man cave, but they were too busy making out to even know what the show was about. Jenny was just getting Joe's pants undone when they heard a loud thud coming from upstairs.

"Oh my god! I think it's them!" Jenny jumped up and fixed her top as she hurried up the stairs.

"Jenny wait..." Joe was right behind her fixing his pants.

They ran into the living room where the Witnesses had departed and sure enough it was them. But Jenny let out a loud gasp when she saw the state they were in.

Abbie was out cold! Ichabod hovered over her gently rubbing her cheeks trying to wake Abbie. They both looked like they'd been through hell and back.

"Abbie! Please wake up!"

"What the hell!" Jenny exclaimed as she and Joe went to their side.

Joe immediately checked her pulse and made sure she was breathing. She was breathing but her pulse was weaker than he felt comfortable with it being.

He then checked her over for any broken bones. Ichabod looked on exhausted not letting go of her hand.

"I think she's going to be okay," Joe checked her pulse again. "We should get her into bed."

However, Jenny was distraught because Abbie still was not awake. She turned to Ichabod. "I want to know what the hell happened to my sister!"


	31. The Power WithIn (Part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battered and severely Injured, Abbie & Ichabod are back after a challenging Mission. But what exactly happened in 500BC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone SO MUCH for all the comments and Kudos! I hope you are enjoying the adventure as much as I am!
> 
> I hope to post pics that I used for costume ideas for this adventure, in the next chapter.

31 The Power Within

  
*

*  


*  


 

1 ~ What Happened?~

Ichabod was distraught and greatly grieved at the dreadful state that Abbie was in upon their return. He could hardly speak as he watched Joe ascertain the gravity of Abbie's condition. All he could do was wait for Joe's report.

"I think she's going to be okay," Joe checked her pulse again. Her wrists were bruised as if she’d been bound. "We should get her into bed."

 

Ichabod let out a sigh of relief, though he was hardly satisfied that she was all right.

 

Jenny was distraught however, because Abbie still was not awake. She turned to Ichabod. "I want to know what the hell happened to my sister!"

Ichabod looked at her clearly distressed. So much had happened; he hardly knew where to begin. He made an attempt to help Joe pick Abbie up, but he nearly toppled over.

"I got her," Joe held him back, and gave him a quick glance. "As soon as I get her to bed, I'm checking you over too."

"I shall be fine," Ichabod insisted as picked up the Thura with a slight sigh of relief that it had not been destroyed. It was still quite warm, and that concerned him. He followed Joe; his movements stiff and pained. "Please just tend to Abbie."

Jenny went to his side and aided him up the stairs. But she gave him such a stern look that he knew he had better explain what had happened.

Once they had Abbie in bed, Jenny tended to her, putting her in comfortable clothes and tucking her in. Joe insisted on checking Ichabod despite his protests that he would be fine. There was a laceration on his leg that required stitches. Even though he had blackening of his eye and swelling, Joe assessed that his nose was not broken nor was any permanent damage done to his eye or face. But he was concerned about two broken ribs.

"Those aren't minor fractures Crane," Joe shook his head. "I'd feel better if you went and got them x-rayed."

"They shall heal in time, rest assure," Ichabod brushed off his concern. "I wish to stay with Abbie."

He changed into his sleepwear and went straight to Abbie. He sat beside her on the bed and took he hand. "Lieutenant, I am here."

"Why won't she wake up?" Jenny asked sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Her state of exhaustion is truly replete. I fear she bears most of the strain of our using only one Thura," Ichabod kissed Abbie's hand and then held it to his cheek.

She stirred for the first time with a small contracting stretch before opening her eyes. "We did it," she said weakly as she tried to smile upon seeing his face.

He was so struck by alleviation at her awakening that he couldn't speak for a moment. He choked his attempt to say yes and only nodded, kissing her hand again.

"What happened to you guys?" Jenny had to know.

Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other, and she gave him a nod before relaxing back on the bed and closing her eyes.

"We should let her rest..." Jenny offered and she started to get up.

But Abbie held on to Ichabod's hand. "No. Please stay. I don't mind."

"Very well, Lieutenant." Ichabod found his voice and his strength.

\----

 

2 ~In The Garden ~

When Ichabod and Abbie opened their eyes, they found that they had easily been brought to the garden realm; their special place. They could tell right away that they were in their physical bodies not just their spirits.

"It worked!" Abbie was pleased that they did indeed come here first; unlike the last time when they were thrown right into Ancient Egypt.

"Yes, thus far all goes well. We should make our way to the reflection pond to see if there is anything to learn of our impending destination."

"All right, let’s do this," Abbie held out her fist.

Ichabod smiled and quickly obliged her in joining for a fists bump.

At the waters they first saw nothing. But as soon as Abbie touched the waters they saw her; Young Abelle. She was just waking and went to see the Vizier Ankhu; the very same Vizier from Ancient Egypt over 1500 years earlier. But Abelle seemed distressed.

***

"Great Uncle, I must speak with you right away!"

"Dear girl it is the middle of the night! You are supposed to contact the Witness this night." Ankhu took her hands to help calm her.

"I did as you asked Uncle, but..." Abelle hesitated trying to find the right words to express her concerns. "This woman, Grace... She does not seem to be very powerful at all. She seems quite ordinary. And she so much as confessed that she is ill prepared for the undertaking. Two years, Uncle! She has only been preparing for two years! She is well into her twenties, I can tell! What has she been doing the whole of her life? I have dedicated my whole life to the purpose of honing my abilities... From the moment I could walk and talk. In my seventeen years, I can not recall a single day that was not strictly devoted to research, education and practical application of my talents..."

***

She went on and on like this. Abbie and Ichabod looked at each other.

"I told you she was not impressed with me," Abbie pressed her lips.

"She does indeed seem quite a bit full of herself," Ichabod raised an eye brow. "She has no idea what you have mastered in such a short period of time."

They continued to listen as Ankhu assured her that the Witnesses would be prepared.

***

"I do not believe so Uncle. You have seen what Ivor and I can do together. I was resistant to him at first, I admit. But he did a great deed for our people and I will honor that by helping his people in return. We do not need the Witnesses. They are not ready for such a grave task."

"You cannot know they are not ready from one brief encounter my dear child. Besides, as skilled as you are, you are not the Witness and neither is Ivor. The two of you are greatly skilled yes, but you are to be the destination for the Witnesses; The Thura is the guide linking you together. You have a purpose but so do they. You must allow them to do their job. The time is upon us; for this day the Witnesses will join us."

***

 

Now Ichabod and Abbie were concerned. What were they getting themselves into and what great thing had Abelle and Ivor done?

"Perhaps we should look back to see what we can glean from the past events?" Ichabod looked at Abbie for approval.

Ichabod swiped the water gently almost as if rewinding a movie. The waters took them back a couple of months.

 

3 ~ Prince Ivor

 

Ivor was on a sailing ship with a crew of thirty men. He was a strapping young man, just as tall as Ichabod but with quite a muscular build on his slim frame. And it was easy to see why. Day after day they rowed the ship on the open seas. Every man in his command was equally, if not even more so, well built; from old to young. They traveled through out the Mediterranean with various metals and furs from their homeland of, what we now call, Scotland.

There was an older man, of small frame but wise appearance, that traveled with Ivor. His name was Ragnhall, a Druid from their land ( he was one of the Seven Keepers). He brought with them on the journey the smallest stone from the Ring of Frirar (a type of Stonehenge). He aided them with the languages when ever they made port and needed to trade their goods for food and supplies. But the finest if their goods were being reserved fir something special... or someone.

Ivor was in search of a very special person; a young woman who the prophesies said would break a curse that plagued his land. Throughout their travels they inquired as to anyone knowing of a gifted young healer. Most inquiries yielded nothing. A couple of times some poor merchant would attempt to pawn off one of his daughters for a price, of course. But Ivor would not be tempted by a pretty face. He was on a mission.

It was when he stopped at Rhakotis (a port in Egypt) that he got his first real sign of hope. There were rumors of a gifted healer. The descendant of Gods and Pharoah's that lived in the Persian Empire. It was said that many traveled great distances for her to heal them or their child from great afflictions and near death.

With this, Ivor was hopeful. He sailed North with his men to a port at Tarsis in the far west end of the Mediterranean. They docked the small ship, and traded more of their metal and furs for horses.

Ivor left a dozen of his men behind to guard their ship. He and the remaining men made their way west on land, to the Royal Road. Once on the road, they headed south.

The Celts (Scots) had been awed by the port cities of the Mediterranean and the people from all over the known world. But Persia was something else. Ivor was determined to learn the language, and practiced every chance he got.

Along the way, they learned that turbans, robes and shawls were not only part of Persian fashion but also protected against the beating hot sun. The men did try them, but not used to wearing so many clothes, the men often chose to go without.

It was hot but the land was plush and fruitful. Where there was no natural water they had underground canals pumping fresh clean cool water throughout the land. And the massive stone paved road they traveled on went from one city to the next. It made travel safe and easy by comparison to the wild lands of their home.

Yes they had seen magnificence construction at the Egyptian Port, but in the Persian Empire they saw even more magnificent buildings. Even the small nomadic tent villages they passed along the way were so ornate and well constructed.

The people wore a great variety of clothing. Women and men wore tunics, robes, either loose wrapped and layered, or tight. Some men wore blouses while others only wore vests with long skirts and pants. The women wore blouses, mid drift tops or what looked like modern day bikini tops. The men often wore a variety of head coverings or hats, while women sometimes wore lovely headdress or used a shawl to cover their heads if they wanted to.

 

The poorer people wore fewer layers in public and less ornate clothes; while the wealthy wore a myriad of colors and patterns. Ivor wondered what these people thought of him and his men, wearing short thick wool, leather and fur kilts. They had no shirts; just leather shoulder straps or belts to help hold the kilts up and hold their weapons and shields. Their boots were also thick leather and some had fur. And the men were hairy from head to toe, unlike the well groomed Persians men with trimmed beards and hair cuts. 

As they passed through the cities they asked the inhabitants if they knew of the healer. Many did, though the stories were vast. Some saying she was blessed with the ability to heal all ailments. Others telling of a curse that befell the land the day she was born, and that the dangers one must face in the land is not worth it.

With Each story Ivor knew she was the one. His own land had been cursed with demons upon his birth. Together the prophesy said they would break the curse and be the vessels for victory.

Upon learning she was rumored to be the cousin of King Darius, Ivor decided to go to seek out the Emperor. They learned that at the moment he was not at his Palace in Persepolis. The men instead needed to go to Babylon where the King was thought to be visiting.

Babylon was beautiful; truly the most beautiful man made place Ivor could imagine. The stone and marble structures were like no other, and the gardens... He was in awe.

When Darius heard that a group of foreigners from a far away land request an audience with him he was intrigued.

"A group of barbarians here to see me?" Darius almost laughed. "I am curious. Send them in."

The palace guard escorted them in.

Raghnall helped interpret and Ivor introduced himself.

"So this is the group of men, moving about through my kingdom, that I have been hearing about."

"Majesty," Ivor bowed. "I be Prince Ivor Kraagn; Grandson of King Nechtan Baldrick of Baldre Bre."

Darius peeked up. "Your Grandfather rules over a vast land and people?"

"There are many clans that live within the walls of Baldre Bre. But a vast many more that live in tribes across Caledon" (Ancient Scotland soon to be called Caledonia)

He had never heard of such a place. These were strapping young men. And they were very pale, even though the sun had tanned their skin during the journey.

He was curious. "And where is this land Caledon? Is it North or West," Darius judged from the coloring of their skin and eyes. They were much closer to the coloring of the Gauls that dwelled in North and western Europe.

"Very far North," Ivor explained. "West and North, beyond the great Mediteranean. Beyond the lands of the Goths and Celtic Gauls. There are hundreds of Clans"

"Ah, I see," Darius pondered.

At this time the people who lived in what is now Germany, France, and Scandinavia, were known as Barbarians and wild people; very dangerous. The Emperor wondered if this Caledon was the same place mentioned by some Greeks and Italians who had traveled the vast regions of Europe. There were rumors of a very wild place they call Briton that could only be reached by water. This place had inhabitants so dangerous, they dare not venture to it. Even he, being a great Emperor had limits to the lands he would try to conquer.

Darius looked over the gifts that Ivor brought. There were Unique furs, that were quite fine. Also colorful woven blanket that were not so spectacular, but certainly like nothing he'd seen before.

"I appreciate these gifts. But I must ask what brings you to this land?" Darius couldn't help but wonder if these men were scouts of some sort. He was a warrior and a conquered after all.

"I am on a quest," Ivor stepped forward and was quite candid. "My home land is vast and beautiful, but we have been under a curse since the day of my birth. There is a prophesy that a young woman from a far away land has been under the same curse. She is a healer. She and I must find each other and break the curse."

"Through out time, many have been rumored to be besieged by curses. How will you know when you find the girl you are searching for?" Darius eyed him curiously.

"I am hoping by this," Ivor held out his hand revealing the emblem of Thura imprinted like a birth mark.

Darius expression went from curious to one of realization. He sat up straight, hand to chin, in a moment of pause. Then finally, looking at Ivor nodded subtly. "Walk with me young Prince."

"Of course, majesty." Ivor nodded to his men letting them know he would be fine. Only Raghnall joined him to assist with the language barrier.

They walked alone dawn the grand marble corridors overlooking the magnificent palace gardens. "You've come a very long way on the off chance of meeting this girl... this healer. It is a vast world."

Ivor was confident. "It's no an off chance. I will find her."

Darius paused and looked right at Ivor. "I believe you will." There was a long pause before he continued. "There is a small city, a days journey southwest of here... My cousin, Shah Parthashir, has a daughter. She is a healer... And she bears the mark."

Ivor lit up, "I must go to her at once!"

"A moment," Darius held up his hand. "It may be safe to travel by day, but at night... Strange things happen. The road to Keysha could not be completed because the workers encountered..."

Ivor knew. "Demons." His own homeland was equally plagued. "I understand the dangers."

"At night they close and lock the gates of the city. You should wait until morning. There are no towns to rest and exchange horses along the way."

"My men and I will leave first thing in the morning!"

"Then tonight you shall dine with me," Darius kindly invited him, and Ivor graciously accepted.

A group of servants were assigned to tend to Ivor and his men. Their kilts were taken away, washed and set out to dry. In the mean time the men were bathed. While they waited for their kilts to dry, they were offered pants or wraps to wear in order to cover their loins. A couple of the men tried them but opted to take them off. They really did not see the point of wearing them in private quarters.

 

They were then offered hair and beard trimming which they politely declined. It was strange to the Ancient Scots to cut their hair when not going into battle. They usually only scraped the hair from their heads or bound their hair to keep it from being used against them by the enemy in combat.

 

It didn't take long for their kilts to dry and they got dressed. When it was time for dinner, the men were given vests to wear, as to not dine bear chested.

Ivor, though a prince in his own land, had never experienced such an elaborate and delicious feast. And afterwards they were treated to entertainment of music and lively dancers. It was truly the experience of a lifetime.

 

\---  
4 ~ Princess Abelle

Abelle meanwhile spent her days sticking to a very strict schedule. She woke every morning before the servants arrived, and spent an hour in quiet meditation and then either did yoga, martial arts or swam in her own private pool as the sun came up. That was for recreation. Afterwards she was groomed and tended to by her servants as she dined on a small bowl of fruit.

She then spent about an hour with her sisters. Depending on the day, the girls would either dance, swim in one of the pools, or just gossip. Today they gossiped and talked about their clothes. Her two younger sisters, Cora and Leah, admired her new embroidered mid-drift bodice. She had a thin shawl that perfectly matched her long flowing skirt and pants; all trimmed in the same fine embroidering as her bodice.

By ten in the morning she was left to herself. A large portion of her day was spent studying scrolls from all over the known world. She learned different languages, self-taught, and when she needed a little break, she would pull out a canvas and paint images of the things she read about.

But her life was far from boring or mundane. Every afternoon, the temple bells would ring. This would be the time visitors from all across the Persian Empire would come to the temple in hopes that Abelle would heal them of their afflictions.

Abelle always put away her studies and made her way to the temple which was adjacent to the palace via an elaborate corridor. That's where she met a handsome young man named Lidan.

He was very good looking; tall with dark brownish bronze completion and hazel eyes. His hair was tight jet black curls pulled back into a pony tail. Lidan was an ambitious Keyshan guard, who was quickly moving up the ranks. And he had his heart set on marrying the beautiful Princess Abelle.

This particular day was incredibly hot, as summer was in full swing. Lidan met Abelle's as he always did, to escort her to Temple. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, and he swooped her up in his arms twirling her around. He gave her the sweetest kiss.

Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other a bit surprised that young Abelle's had a sweetheart.

"How was your day," Lidan asked her as he slowly lowered her so her feet touched the ground.

"I had a most pleasant and productive day!" Abelle's was very excited to tell him everything that she had been studying that morning.

Lidan tried to look interested but he hardly understood most if what she was talking about. And she was a bit long winded. She finally paused for a moment, and Lidan found an opportunity to speak.

"Have you had a moment to speak to your father on my behalf?" He asked; pausing their walk for just a moment.

"Not yet," Abelle looked at him apologetically. "It is difficult to find a good time. He always seems deeply troubled as of late. Finding an opportune moment has not been easy. Perhaps in a few days..."

"My blood did not work to break the curse. I must advance in the ranks and gain recognition if we have any hope of marrying in the future. I'll never make it to King Darius' Royal guard without his recommendation." Lidan's displeasure was clear in his tone.

"Just because you did not break the curse does not mean that we can't get married. I will speak to my father. I promise," Abelle's expression saddened a bit. "Please don't be angry with me."

Realizing he had been too short with her, Laden lowered to look her in the eye and took her cheeks in his hands. "I am sorry. I only get upset because I love you, and I want to marry you. I am not of noble blood. This is the only way I’ll ever be seen as worthy."

He kissed her, and all seemed well again. They held hands as they continued to temple.

*o*

"That boy is playing her!" Abbie was stunned that Abelle couldn't see right through him.

"It is young love." Ichabod interjected. "He is ambitious yes, but it stands to reason that he must garner some station or rank to be worthy of a great granddaughter of Cyrus the Great."

Abbie rolled her eyes. Ichabod was a bit of a dreamer still when it came to love. But she wasn't falling for this kids good looks. She turned her attention back to the waters again and to Abelle.

*o*

The temple was a covered courtyard. It did not have walls, just grand stone pillars every few feet. It was not as ornate as the main palace of Keysha, but it did have a small pool with a fountain and beautiful plants all around.

Abelle sat in a special seat in the small stone temple. One by one weary travelers, who had made the dangerous trek from Babylon to Keysha, wandered in. Abelle never stayed in her seat but humbly approached each of them. She took her time individually with each man woman and child. She'd ask what their ailment was, put her hands on them and after a few minutes most could tell they had been healed.

Every now and then someone could not be healed. There was one such this day. Abelle was able to take away an elderly man's pain, but had the sad task of informing him that he was not healed.

*o*

Abbie noticed that after each healing, young Abelle seemed fatigued. "Did you see that?"

"Indeed," Ichabod nodded. "The poor girl looks exhausted. Perhaps she should have a respite."

Abbie half laughed, "if she's anything like you and me, she won't stop until she's tried to help everyone."

Ichabod nodded. "I believe your assertion to be an accurate one, Lieutenant."

*o*

They were right. She did not cease in her aid. But the hot afternoon sun and lack of breeze were brutal on the already weary travelers.

That's when Abelle did something that truly amazed the Witnesses. The young woman stood between the two pillars that served as the main entrance. She began to twirl slowly at first. The light material of her skirt began to lift in waves. She started a soft and beautiful hum. Barely audible at first but soon her sound filled the air.

As she twirled faster, a cool breeze rushed through the temple and thatcool breeze could be felt all through the palace and the small city of Keysha. The visitors and citizens alike rejoiced at the gift.

The citizens all knew it was her; their gifted Princess Abelle. For she often did things like this for them.

About an hour before sunset the city bells chimed again. This was a sort of last call to any travelers that the gates of the city would be closing soon. Abelle left the temple and went to see her father. She found him standing on the top balcony of the palace. When the sun set he would light the signal fire for the guards to close the gates of his city.

"Abelle my dear sweet child, good evening," Shah Parthashir warmly embraced his daughter.

"Good evening Father," Abelle kissed his cheek then observed his demeanor. "You seem troubled as of late. What is it that burdens your mind so?"

Shah Parthashir looked at his daughter and smiled warmly. "You are too young to understand my dear."

"Father..." Abelle looked up at him and pursed her lips.

He looked at her and let out a sigh, then turned his gaze to overlook the city. "For many weeks now I have felt that you will be leaving me soon. You are so grown up now. You are not my little girl any more."

"Father, you know I can't leave the city until the curse is broken."

"I know but I think that time is fast approaching. A young man worthy of you will come along and vanquish the foul creatures that haunt us." He looked at her and gently tugged her chin. "Then you will fall in love and he will whisk you away..."

Abelle saw this as her opportunity to bring up her love, Lidan. "Father, there's something I've been meaning to speak to you about. You know Lidan?"

Shah Parthashir paused retrospectively before nodding. "Yes... The promising young captain in my royal guard."

"Yes... Well..." Abelle paused. She suddenly had the strangest feeling.

"What is it child?"

"I don't know..." She looked out towards the city and beyond to the gates.

The bells began to chime as the last remnants of sunlight faded. Shah Parthashir grabbed a torch.

"Father wait!" Abelle stopped him. "Don't close the gates!"

"But the protection! Abelle, the gates must be closed or the demons will get in."

"Not yet... Trust me father!" Abelle ran as fast as she could from the palace to the city gates.

 

5 ~ Demons of the Night

The guards standing watch at the gate looked back at the palace waiting for the signal but it never came.

"Go to the palace and make sure the Shah Is alright," Lidan order one of his men. "Stand by to close the gates!" He told another.

In the distance they could hear the faint howls and screeches of the demons rising from the dark. Lidan didn't want to wait, as the screeching grew closer.

Abelle came running down the main road of the small city and saw Lidan order the men to go ahead and close it.

"If the king wants them reopened we will, but the gates need to be closed."

"No wait! Do not close them!" Abelle called out. She nearly ran outside the gates, but Lidan snatched her up and held her back before her feet touched the ground outside the gates. "Someone is coming. We can not shut them out!"

"We have no choice! The creatures will come. You know we've had to make this decision before. Think of all of your people who depend on this wall for protection, Abelle." Lidan reasoned.

Indeed it had happened on many occasions that travelers who could not make the day long trek before nightfall where left locked out of the city. Their screams and pleas for help rang out over the desert along with the horrific sounds of the demons that lurk in the night. In the morning, the soldiers would always go out looking for survivors, but never have any lived to tell the tale of their ordeal. A harsh reality that the people of Keysha had lived with for now seventeen years.

"Just a moment longer, please," Abelle would not give up. "We can not shut them out."

~o~

That morning Ivor and his men were tended to by some of the servants at Darius' Palace. They were not accustom to having a morning bath, their beards shaved or trimmed and their hair cut. It was all quite a new experience.

One of the servants told Ivor that most travelers who needed to make the journey in one day would leave well before sunrise in hopes of reaching Keysha before sunset. But it could only be done by the fastest and strongest.

Slower or ailing travelers would set camp before the road to The city ended to avoid reaching the dangerous lands surrounding Keysha until the sun came up the following day. The road to Keysha would come to an end well before they reached the land because the strange occurrences scared of all the workers and the road was never completed.

"After that, the trek across the desert land will be harsh. Your horses will fatigue. Perhaps you might consider waiting another day and leaving before sunrise." The servant offered. "The gates of the city always close by sunset."

"My men and I can travel fast, even if we must travel part of the way on foot." Ivor's confidence almost teetered into cockiness. "Ya need no worry for our sake."

They traveled half of the day as fast as they could on horseback, passing some travelers on the way. Once they came to the end of the road, a few of the travelers made camp, as they were less confident in their ability to make the second leg of the trip before night fall.

Ivor abandoned the horses sending two of his men back with them. They only kept the spare horse for Ragnhall, who was elderly and would not be able to keep up with the young men on foot.

The second part of the trip was harsh. There were no wells for water dug and it was an excruciatingly hot afternoon. But the men were troopers and made good time. They were still quite a ways away as darkness began to settle on them from the East.

Ivor sent his fastest runner, Niall, to scout ahead, a few minutes he returned.

"If we hurry we will reach the city by sunset," the young man was certain.

The men picked up the pace. Along the way they passed a family; a couple with an elderly man and a young child.

"How shall they fare, Niall?" Ivor asked.

"They will no make it my lord," Niall said regretfully. "But we must carry on. Our priority is to get Ragnhall and ya to the city and to safety."

They pressed forward but as night crept upon them, they began to hear a familiar sound. The screeches and howls of the demonic beings were all to familiar to these men. Ivor's conscious would not let him continue.

"Get Ragnhall to the city!" Ivor turned back.

"Ivor ya can no save them!" Ragnhall called back, but Ivor was stubborn.

Niall and two other men followed Ivor. They would not let him battle these creatures alone for Ivor's safety was priority number one. "The rest of you do as Ivor has asked and get Ragnhall to safety."

The four young men ran to the weary family and offered to carry them the rest of the way. They were reluctant to receive help from these strange white men. But with the howling fast upon them they accepted the help.

~o~

Abelle and Lidan looked out into the darkness of the desert and saw the figures coming into vision.

"Wait, take the stone from the Ring of Frirar and place it here!" Ragnhall told them. The men placed the stone on the ground and it seemed to cement itself in place.

They then moved quickly to the gates and were permitted in.

Lidan waved his arm to close the gate, but Abelle put his arm down. "Not yet!"

Lidan held off and then he saw eight more; three being carried and two with swords drawn fighting of the most ferocious beings he had ever seen. His heart stopped. "We... We have to close the gates!"

"No!" Abelle insisted. "They're going to make it!"

Ivor and Niall struck the creatures, never letting them get close to the family. When they struck one of the demons it would vanish but it always reappeared a few minutes later, so they never had a moment to get them all.

"Get through the gate!" Ivor yelled as a couple demons slipped by him.

One the demons grabbed the father and carried him off. Then one of Ivor's men was struck down and snatched up by another demon. The woman he had been carrying fell to the ground.

Niall ran to her and grabbed her, rushing her through the gate. But now Ivor was surrounded. He was fast and skilled with his sword, and the demons could not get to him before he struck them down. But it seemed a hopeless cause as they simply reappeared before he could travel the rest of the distance.

That's when Abelle knew she had to do something. She held up her arms and twirled around with great force, then dropped to her knees slamming her fists to the ground.

There was an immediate gust of wind and the demons all came crashing to the ground.

Before they could recover, Ivor took his sword and quickly ran them all through. They vanished. It would only be for a couple of minutes. But that was more than the time he needed to sprint to the gate.

Lidan and his men shut the gate just as the demons began to reappear.

 

Abelle stood before him, an absolute vision. He knew it was her, that she was the one he'd been searching for.

 

"Are you their leader?" She asked.

"Yes," Ivor nodded still breathing heavy. "I be Prince Ivor Kraagn. And who are ya lass?"

 

"Princess Abelle," she smiled.

"My lady," Ivor bowed his head. "Apologies."

"No apology is needed good prince," Abelle assured him taking his hand. "I saw what you and your men did to save those people. We owe you a great debt. My father will want to meet you."

 

She waved to the guards, "escort them to the palace. They are my special guests."

"Of course," the guard bowed and led the way.

 

Ivor could not take his eyes off of Abelle as she spoke; her eyes and lips captivating him. "Welcome to Keysha, Prince Ivor."

 

6 ~ Chosen Ones

"My dear Abelle," Shah Parthashir entered her chambers clearly concerned. He cupped her cheeks. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, father." She gave him a kind smile. "Thank you for trusting me. You should have seen the way the traveler fought the demons! If he was afraid, it did not show... And a family was saved because of his bravery and that of his men!"

"Slow down dear... I heard that you were able to use your abilities as well?"

Abelle nodded. "I did father. Perhaps he is the one who will help us put an end to this curse. Then I will be free. I can finally see the cities Babylon and Persepolis. I can get married, and have a future, outside of this palace."

"I’ve known for some time that this was coming. I could feel it in my bones. But we must learn more about these strangers before I will be parting with you my child. I know that he claims to be a prince, but..."

"Oh," Abelle was taken aback. She did not mean to insinuate that she would be running off with this foreigner. But perhaps now was as good a time as she would get to bring up Lidan. "He may be sent here to help me, but I do not love him. He is a stranger to me. However, father, there is something I've been wanting to speak to you about..."

That's as far as she got before they were interrupted by a servant. "You're majesties, pardon the intrusion... Dinner is ready."

"Wonderful. And have our guests had time to prepare to join us?" Shah Parthashir asked.

"They were quite tired from their journey. But Prince Ivor has promised to join as soon as they can."

"Very good," Shah Parthashir turned his attention back to his daughter. "We will finish this conversation after dinner."

~o~

Like his cousin, the Emperor Darius, Shah Parthashir dined with his army, royal guard and other high ranking officials of his city. At his table he sat with his two wives and four remaining children, his top general and his wife and his high counselors. Tonight special seats at the royal table were reserved for Ivor and Raghnall. The rest of his men were reserved seats with the royal guard.

Liden sat at a table close by at the royal guards table. When he looked up he had a perfect view of Abelle... And her older half-sister Myra! In fact when Lidan winked and gave a flirtatious smile, both girls returned a shy grin; each oblivious to the other.

**

"Did you see that?" Abbie peered suspiciously as she watched through the reflecting pond

"Indeed, I did," Ichabod furrowed his brow. "I believe that young Lidan may be a bit overly ambitious. Seems a risky business to meddle with the hearts of two young princesses. I doubt neither Shah Parthashir or his cousin Emperor Darius would take kindly to such blaggardly behavior."

"Well," Abbie folded her arms, "Abelle and I are going to have a little chat about this guy when we finally link up."

Abbie also noticed how little Abelle ate. Even though large meals were served for breakfast lunch and dinner, Abelle stuck strictly to her routine each day, and barely ate the small dishes of fruit and bread the servants brought her. Now at dinner she had only a small plate of vegetables and some rice, even though there was roasted duck and lamb.

"Good lord, she's a vegetarian," Abbie cringed. She hoped she wouldn't be expected to maintain such a merger diet.

**

They were thirty minutes into dinner when Ivor and his men appeared, cleaned up and ready to dine. Servants escorted them to their seats. Now Ivor could be properly introduced to Shah Parthashir.

"My lord I am Raghnall, trusted advisor to King Baldric of Baldre Bre. May I present to ya his grandson Prince Ivor."

"Welcome young prince," Shah Parthashir waved for them to be seated. "I hear we have many thanks owed to you and your men. You saved a family tonight."

"Going back for them was the right thing to do. I only wish we could have saved them all." Ivor was humble.

"I am sorry for the loss of your man. We shall offer compensation for your grandfather and for the young man’s family."

"I assure ya my Lord that is no necessary. Connor knew the risks in joining me on this mission."

"I must insist on the compensation. It is our way." Shah Parthashir would not have it any other way. "Now, I am curious about this mission. Tell me more."

Ivor told the story of how from the time of his birth his land had suffered the exact same plague of demons as the land of Keysha; only worse because the land was cursed as well. A land rich in agriculture was now barren, and in need of a healer.

This caught Abelle's attention. "A healer?"

"Yes," Ivor explained. "The prophesy says that the healer and the warrior must find each other to defeat the demons and break the curse."

"We have been under the same prophesy. But many before you have claimed to be the warrior. How do you know that you are the one."

"I believe when I find the healer, she will have this." Ivor held out his right hand and there was the Thura.

Everyone at the table gasped. Staring between Ivor's hand and Abelle.

"How is that possible? Did someone tell you?" Abelle stammered a bit.

"I was there at Ivor's birth," Raghnall spoke up. "The mark appeared upon him at his birth."

"As did the one Abelle bears," Vizier Ankhu chimed in. "He is the one we have been waiting for."

Abelle held out her hand, and Ivor saw the mark upon her. A sense of relief came over him, knowing this long journey had been worth it. Through Ankhu and Raghnall they learned that they shared a birthday. Ivor was born exactly five years before her.

Abelle was in a celebratory mood as the dinner began to wind down. She grabbed her sisters and several other girls of the notable households. She wanted to do something special to thank Ivor and his men.

A few minutes later the music changed and the girls reappeared in an organized group for dancing. The girls moved in perfect sync, twirling long scarves and shaking their hips. The coined wraps added to the music as the girls put on a most rousing performance.

As the girls broke off to individually entertain smaller groups of the crowd, Abelle made her way to Ivor. He was awe stricken. She had the loveliest brown skin he'd ever seen, the most beautiful light brown doe eyes, and plump lips. And when she danced for him, it was as if no one else was in the room.

Lidan noticed the way Ivor looked at Abelle and he hated it. Even though Myra came up to him and danced, he could not help but turn his attention back to the stranger looking at Abelle.

 

7 ~ Knowing Each Other

After the dinner and festivities, the king asked Abelle to escort Ivor and his men to their sleeping quarters. Abelle took several servants and the Vizier with her. They took the scenic Route through the palace. It was only a few minutes in when Ivor and Abelle broke away from the others and were having their own conversation.

She was a curious girl and wanted to hear all about where he was from. She had not thought much of him when she first saw him, except that he was physically fit and very pale; paler even than those people who came from Greece and the known parts north and west.

But at dinner, and more so now, she could actually see him, and she rather liked his face. She thought his lips a bit thin but she liked his smile, and the fineness of his cheek bones. But she believed what she liked most was his eyes. They were far bluer than she'd ever seen, and very beautifully framed with his brown lashes.

Yes, she thought she liked the look of him. In fact if he wasn't so pale she would certainly call him handsome. All of his men were just as pale as him, and from the mysterious lands far North of the Persian empire. She supposed it was much like in Africa where her mother was from. The further west and south you went, the darker the people where. She would make notes of her theories during her next day’s studies.

In the meantime she was enthralled with Ivor's description of his homeland and his voice. Ivor worried that some things would be lost in translation but Abelle was much quicker to pick up his language than he was hers. She had an eidetic memory and a knack for linguistics. She could not help but smile at his accent, it was thick and choppy but there was a pleasant sound to his Rs and As. And he spoke with such enthusiasm, that it delighted her.

"Ya want to know 'bout the beaches of my homeland..." Ivor was now answering one of Abelle's many questions. "Well a few are sandy or rocky. Some are great marsh lands, while others are massive cliffs thirty feet tall or more. Then the grass lands stretch for miles. In the distance are the forests. They are my favorite. Trees so tall ya wouldn't believe. When ya step into the forest, ya look up to nothing but green all around ya. All sorts of wonderful animals live there. Their sounds are like natures music."

"It sounds wondrous." Abelle was fascinated.

They passed through a hallway that had several paintings. Ivor went up to one of them and mused at its beauty and likeness. "This be a picture of the palace in Babylon. Tiss a perfect likeness. Who be the artist?"

"I painted that... Actually all of these." Abelle blushed a little.

"Ya work is magnificent. It must be one of ya favorite places to go."

The smile vanished from her face. "I've never been there. I painted this from the image in my mind after my cousin King Darius described it to me. But I've never stepped foot outside of the walls of Keysha."

Ivor's heart was so softened to her, that he took her hand in his. "That's going to change. Now that I've found ya, we will break this curse. Ya'll be seeing Babylon and so many other places. I give ya my word."

Abelle's heart fluttered at his kind words and she swooned at his touch. She couldn't understand the feelings she was having; the sense of connection, the draw.

Ivor felt it too, but he was more ready to act on it. His journey had been long, and he was so pleased with the outcome. He'd never met anyone like her. She was the most intelligent and gifted person he'd ever met. And so beautiful. Of course she looked like no one from his homeland. Even in Persia, she was darker than many; her mother being Nubian and Egyptian. But her color only added to her beauty.

He stood there holding her hand, their eyes locked onto each other as his thumb gently brushed back and forth over her soft hands. Abelle suddenly realized that they'd been looking at each other without words being spoken for quite some time. She looked down with a shy smile but dared not take her hand away. Something about his touch felt... Right.

Before they knew it their fingers were entwined, their hearts were racing. He was standing so close to her, towering over her tiny frame. She thought she should say something. She looked up licking her lips but when she saw the dreamy look in his eyes, she lost her words. He leaned in to kiss her she could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. She wanted to... But she couldn't. For over a year now her heart had belonged to Lidan, and she could not betray him.

She pulled away, just a little, but he stayed so close, "I can't..." She barely whispered.

"I know that ya can feel this... Something special, between us." His voice was low and his breath was warm against her cheek.

They were suddenly interrupted by Raghnall and Ankhu.

"Ah, there ya are," Raghnall exclaimed.

"We have been looking all over for you two." Ankhu could tell the two youngsters were being interrupted.

Ivor and Abelle pulled away from each other, and focused their attention on their mentors.

"There is something we need to explain to you about breaking the curse," Ankhu knew it was time to tell the pair about the Witnesses.

~o~

Abelle and Ivor sat speechless for a moment while they fully grasped what they were being told.

"So these Witnesses are going to come into our bodies?" Ivor asked.

"No. They will completely take your place. Only the Witnesses can break the curse. Their blood, their power. Abelle you can only heal this land you are on and only for as long as you stay without leaving. But the Witness blood will heal the land permanently, as it will heal Ivor's land." Ankhu explained.

 

Also only the Witnesses have the ability to create, open and close realms. They must close the realm that traps the Evil Demigod Balor." Raghnall quickly tried to give them as much information as he could. Every full moon, more of his demons slip through the tear. If the tear is not healed before Ivor turns twenty-five, the seal will be broken and Balor will escape. Now, there is a place prepared for you to wait. You will be able to see everything that is happening."

"So I have been preparing my whole life... for this?" Abelle was stunned. She gazed off not really focused on anything; just thinking and feeling slightly disappointed.

"Abelle, you have done many great things in you're young life," Ankhu tried to encourage her. "You both have. There are many people who are alive because of you, and there will be more for you to do in the future. But for the next year it will be up to the Witnesses to put an end to this curse."

"Did ya say, a year?" Ivor asked.

***

Abbie let out a soft gasp and ran her hands down her cheeks. Ichabod was quiet.

"Did you know about this?" She asked.

"I suspected," he admitted. "Seamus informed us that we'd be gone longer than before. In order for several days to go by in real time, I knew our trip to the era of Persia's Achaemenid Dynasty, would be extensive.

Abbie shook her head and sighed. "Well I guess there are worse things than spending a year as a princess in a Persian palace."

"Well... Actually, I believe we won't be staying in Persia. I think we are going to travel back to Ancient Scotland. The crack in the realm I believe is in a place called the Circle of Frirar."

Abbie furrowed her brow and frowned. "Are you kidding me right now?! And you didn't tell me?"

"I did not want to concern you without knowing for certain. There are some things that occur within the year that I... I cannot explain. As these events must be Ivor and Abelle, not you and I."

"Like what?" Abbie folded her arms.

"Like... Abelle and Ivor getting married." Ichabod twitched his fingers and looked away.

"What! They get married while we are impersonating them? Seriously Crane!"

"That is why I had reason to believe that we switch back during the year. Lieutenant, please do not be angry with me. This is just as new to me as it is to you. Many things happen in the lives if these two. Important things and we must be sure not to negatively influences them or impose our own ways upon them."

"You should have told me this, Crane." Abbie sighed. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Lieutenant," Ichabod explained, "There are a great many things. It is difficult to say which particulars would be most relevant to us or pertinent during our time there. I would not know where to begin, and still might leave out something you hold in high standing of importance."

"Fine," Abbie shook her head. "Just if you think we are about to come upon something that I might have an issue with. Let me know."

"Certainly, Lieutenant. I shall inform you as the need arises."

Abbie looked back into the reflection pond. She watched as Abelle slept and then woke up to look for Vizier Ankhu. This was the part where the young woman voiced her concerns about the Witnesses.

"She doesn't think we are ready," Abbie shook her head. "She might be right. I can't heal people... And did you see how she commanded the wind?"

"I too have been mightily impressed with young Ivor." Ichabod confessed. "At only twenty-two, his skill with a sword and his knowledge of the high seas is astounding. You and I have quite a task ahead of us." He looked into the pond.

***

"The Witnesses will be ready, child." Ankhu assured Abelle. "Do not worry yourself. I have met them before, many years ago. They have great power with in them. They can handle the task of breaking the curse."

"I do not believe so Uncle. You have seen what Ivor and I can do together. I was resistant to him at first, I admit. But he did a great deed for our people and I will honor that by helping his people in return. We do not need the Witnesses. They are not ready for such a grave task."

"You cannot know they are not ready from one brief encounter my dear child. Besides, as skilled as you are, you are not the Witness and neither is Ivor. The two of you are greatly skilled yes, but you are to be the destination for the Witnesses; The Thura is the guide linking you together. You have a purpose but so do they. You must allow them to do their job. The time is upon us; for this day the Witnesses will join us."

"Today?" Abelle frowned. "And for a year she will take my place? I will not see my family... my friends..." Abelle could not help but think of her handsome Lidan. "How long do I have?"

"The ceremony will take place after temple... Before night fall."

Abelle looked saddened. "And where will I be exactly during this year? What is this realm Ivor and I must go to?"

"It is a special place created by the Witnesses. I believe it will be beautiful and peaceful there. You and Ivor will go there together, so you will not be alone. And you will be able to see everything that is happening in your life, and you can communicate with the Witnesses, and help them along the way." Ankhu took her hands. "It will not be so terrible. And the time will go by quickly."

"I know I have no choice, so I shall relent on this." Abelle looked out onto the balcony and watched the first signs of sunrise over her city. It was a beautiful sight. "It will be a year before I see this again with my own eyes?" She lamented, before taking some time to meditate and start her day.

 

***

 

8 ~ Intimate

Abbie felt bad for the girl. With Avigayil, everything had happened so fast. She had no time to really consider how the young Egyptian woman's life would be altered by her presence. But this time she was being given a window into young Abelle's life and an understanding of who this girl was.

"Worry not, Lieutenant," Ichabod could see the concern on her face. "Young Abelle has quite a future ahead of her. We just need to get them through this immediate period of time."

"Does it worry you that Raghnall and Ankhu have not said exactly what it is that you and I have to do?" Abbie wondered. "Are we about to face one of the tribulations?"

"The accounts I read did not call this battle a tribulation. However as it was described...there will be resistance from the forces of evil, and our task will be no easy feat." Ichabod ran his fingers gently down Abbie's arm. Perhaps we should take advantage of this time of peace and solitude before we are pulled away."

Abbie gave him a sly side eye. "Ichabod Crane, are you hitting on me?"

He leaned in and kissed the nape of her neck. "If by hitting on, you mean flirting, macking, or employing my charms to win your favor... Why yes."

His kisses made their way from her neck to her chin. Finally his lips met her, so tender at first that Abbie's heart fluttered. She parted her lips slightly inviting his tongue inside. This awakened a flood of sensations inside Ichabod. He pressed his lips harder, obliging her as his tongue tasted her; His kisses becoming more aggressive and desperate as he felt the stiffening in his breeches.

Her hands ransacked his hair pulling him into her. His hand found its way up her shirt, pulling her bra down enough to thumb the hard tip of her nipple.

"Lieutenant," he breathed heavily, not wanting to fully pull away from their kiss. "In light of our current situation and the recently learned duration of our impending mission; I believe that an addendum to our previous pre-nuptial arrangements is in order."

Abbie was panting as she looked up at him confused. "What are you saying?"

"It is one thing to wait a few weeks to make love to you, but I ca not wait an entire year to be inside you, to feel your soft wet walls engulf me fully; to pleasure you until you scream my name. For the thought brings me such pain..."

"Crane!" Abbie stopped him. He now had her wet and wanting him desperately. "Addendum accepted, now please fuck me!"

"Good god I love you!" Ichabod didn't waist a second.

He quickly undressed and tossed his clothes aside. Abbie was not fast enough, and he gladly helped her from her bra, then slid her out of her panties.

Now she laid naked before him, so beautiful and exposed. He could not help but take a moment to admire his beautiful Treasure. He towered over her tracing his long finger down the length of her body, looking at her as if ready to devour her. She blushed a little when their eyes met. He licked his lips teasing her and she did the same. His fingers continued down the groomed V shaped patch of dark hair that led to her precious pussy.

Her legs spread wide to the side, he let his fingers part her folds. He stared longingly at the soft pink center that was his desired destination. He began toying with it fingering the wet pink walls then swirling his wet finger on her budding bundle of nerves.

In an instant her hand joined his sliding up and down her wet fold then pressing her clit. Ichabod swallowed hard, almost gasping as his eyes widened. He liked this very much. His eyes went from her mouth where her tongue swiped devilishly across her lips, to the lips of her pussy as she fingered her clit. He slid his middle finger into her, crooking it to hit her g spot. Their hooded eyes watched each other play inside her.

She quivered and moaned at the sensations, and he moaned just watching her. The pressure was building inside her, and she needed to release.

"Come Treasure," he begged almost groaning the words.

Abbie whimper, puckering her lips, as her legs clamped shut around both of their hands. The rush of orgasm ran through her body as she quivered.

Ichabod grabbed his cock with his free hand, precum dripping as it ached to join in. He wanted to taste her so bad, but his dick had not been inside her for weeks. He couldn't wait another minute.

He pulled his finger out of her tight sopping wet chasm and spread her legs wide again exposing the wet pink center once more. His cock was hard and desperate at the sight. He mounted himself between her thighs and thrust into her.

It was as if the seas parted and all of nature sang out to Ichabod. He wanted to bow at her feet and call her goddess. "Treasure," he groaned low and husky. "You feel too good to be true."

He thrust hard and deep inside her, and she cried out for mercy with each stroke. His thick cock filled her, stretched her, pleased her just right. She reached for anything to steady herself but there was only the soft grass to cling to.

It had been too long since he'd been inside her and she felt herself ready to climax again as the head of his cock pounded her sensitive spot.

"Oh... Fuck... I'm coming so hard..." She barely formed the words audibly as her body tightened, and back arched.

Ichabod was ready to burst, but he wanted more. He pulled out, eliciting a desperate whimper from Abbie at the absence of his thickness against her walls. But her cry turned into a deep gutters moan when she felt his lips and tongue suck and lap at her pussy. His teeth gently nibble her clit as he sucked. He plunged two fingers deep inside her, urging her to come again. Her hips rising and legs tightened around him as another wave crashed through her body. He did not release her, but continued eating her out to draw out the orgasm till she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ohhhfuckkkkk...." Was all she could managed.

"He loved reducing her to a single dirty word. She was completely undone.

He finally released her from his mouth and raised to his knees to tower over. He rubbed his hard cock and was ready to go inside her again but now it was Abbie who wanted to suck him.

She held him back and got on her knees, opening her mouth and letting him put it inside her. She worked up and down his shaft, still tasting her juices on him mixed with his pre- cum. It made hot waves tingle through her body. She slid him out of her mouth to take a moment to suck his sack. He thought he'd lose his mind. Then she slowly dragged her tongue up his shaft and tongued the head of his cock. She looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes and his heart flipped.

Ichabod groaned and cooed at Abbie labors of pleasure. He gently took her curls in one hand, as he tried not to thrust too hard into her mouth. Now she sucked him hard and fast.

"Oh, my treasure..." He moaned with a soft husky voice, as she sucked his dick. "You feel so good, that I... I... Oh fuck!" He tried to be flowery and romantic, but she was driving him insane.

And it made her happy to hear him lose it. She wanted him as undone as he had made her.

But he was becoming too undone. There was no way he could hold off any longer. As much as it would drive him wild to have her take it in the mouth and swallow, he truly wanted to feel his cock inside her sweet pussy and release there.

"Abbie... I'm going to come... I want to be inside you..."

Abbie could feel how hard and tight he was. She finished one long drag on his cock then kissed and sucked the head, taking more pre-cum as she pulled away.

She then laid back on the grass and spread herself for him. He swooped down between her thighs, pulling her legs up over his forearms. Now she would stay wide and he could pound deep into her.

Ichabod's long thick dick filled her again, stretching her tight walls. He motioned slow at first, Kissing her on the lips as he pulsed in her. They could taste each other’s juices as they tongue kissed wet and sloppy; their kisses muffling their moans and ‘I love you’s.

He began to thrust harder and faster. With her legs up, she thought he was hitting the very end of her. She was coming again; her nails digging into his back, Her juices sopping his cock as he rode her.

"Oh, Crane! Crane! Crane!" She called out his name until her words were nothing but gibberish.

It was music to his ears as he felt the pressure of pleasure overwhelm him. He kissed her hard; tongue deep in her mouth as he came inside her filling her with his thick hot cum.

He collapsed on his side pulling her with him. He wanted to stay inside her for as long as he could.

They were a sweaty sticky mess. But after a few minutes they knew they'd better get up.

"We should clean up in the stream," Abbie sighed. "We could be called any minute now."

"We shall do just that..." Ichabod held her tight in his arms. "But let us stay like this, just a while longer.

 

 

9 ~ No Ordinary Day

Abelle tried to stick to her regular routine but she had been distracted all morning. She was up before the servants as usual, did her morning exercise, grooming, and had a pleasant bath with her sisters. Even then her mind wandered.

And now that it was time to study, she could not focus. Her youngest sister, full blood by her mother and father, arrived on schedule to practice the skill of becoming a healer.

"Not today, Leah.," Abelle kindly dismissed the thirteen year old.

"But you said that I must be diligent in my practice if I am ever to truly be a great healer," Leah pouted.

"You will be a great healer, sister. And yes, diligence is most important. But I have a great deal on my mind in light of recent events. You must excuse me."

"Oh all right," Leah frowned.

"Please do not be cross with me," Abelle held out her arms. "You will come watch the ceremony tonight?"

Leah went to her giving her a hug and smiled. "Of course. I can never be cross with you my dear sister."

"Good. Now go find Cora and enjoy you're day."

~o~

Abelle sent her sister off to enjoy herself. But she would not be able to do the same. Her mind could not stop thinking about what it would be like to be gone for an entire year; to not be with any of the people she loved; To only be able to watch her family from some distant fantasy realm.

And she wondered about Ivor. He came from the ends of the world to find her. She pulled out a canvas and began to paint the image Ivor had described to her of the forest. She could hear his voice telling her every detail. She did very much enjoy the sound of his voice.

As she painted she heard some muffled heaving and groaning coming from outside. She went to her balcony and looked down into one of the garden below and saw nothing at first. She turned her head towards the sounds and saw Ivor and his men training in one of the courtyards.

The men trained in nothing but loin cloths. The morning sun beat down on them, and Abelle felt a rush of heat whip through her body. Her eyes then fixed on Ivor. He was leaner than some of the other men, but his muscles were more defined. She was practically drooling over him. She hadn't realized how long she had been staring. That is until Ivor, sensing that he was being watched... looked up.

There she was looking down on him from the balcony, like a goddess. He grinned up at her, wondering if she liked what she saw.

Abelle stepped back, embarrassed, but not wanting to show it. She returned to her canvas, not able to get the image of Ivor in a loin cloth, out of her mind.

 

After painting the forest, she pulled out another canvas and began to outline his face and body, but then stopped herself. What she really wanted was to see him again. She wanted to hear his voice again, and to know more about him. She decided to invent an excuse.

Remembering the redness of Ivor's cheeks, neck and shoulders, she went to the physician and asked for some Aloe cream. She had a servant take some to Ivor's men in the general guest quarters. Ivor, being a prince, was offered royal accommodations in a private room.

"Hello," Abelle called out as she stepped into the room. "Prince Ivor?"

"A servant was laying out his recently laundered clothing and pointed humbly to another room.

Abelle was surprised to find him in the small pool bathing. "Prince Ivor, I thought you might... Oh... My apologies. I did not know you were bathing at this hour."

"No need to apologize," Ivor ran his hands through his shoulder length light brown hair to take away some of the water. "I took my men for a training session this morn."

"Yes, I saw... I mean I heard the commotion outside my room and was curious... About the sound, I mean." She stammered a little.

"I understand. I hope we did no disturb ya peace." He smiled as he moved closer to the edge of the pool. "My men and I must train daily, and the servant insisted we bath afterwards."

Abelle bit her lip, trying not to stare at his naked form in the water. The water was so clear and He was so close that she could make out all of him now. She felt a tingle in her loins and gasped.

"Are ya all right?" Ivor asked, almost tempting her to admit she was feeling something. Because he certainly was.

During their travels, many of his men had bedded a prostitute or a servant girl along the way. But Ivor had not been tempted by any of the beautiful women of Persia... Until now. He felt drawn to Abelle. His heart yearned for her more and more every time they were close to each other.

"I'm fine..." Abelle recovered. "I brought this to sooth your skin. The sun can be harsh for those with light completion. My step mother hails from Far East Asia and her skin too is very pale..." Abelle dipped her fingers in the cream and rubbed them. "It feels quite good.

"Thank ya," Ivor smiled gratefully and made his way out of the water.

Abelle's eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped as his very fine naked body got out of the water and walked over to her. Heart pounding, butterflies swirling... You name it, she was feeling it and it made her weak in the knees. She was so petite her eyes only met at his chest. She dared not look down at his manhood for fear she'd lose her composure

She swallowed hard as he took her hand and rubbed her moistened fingers on his chest. He raised an eyebrow. Not only was the cream very soothing but her hands felt so good on his body. She smelled so nice, like honey and some sweet flora that he could not name. He was incredibly disciplined, but he would soon expose himself too much if could not resist the impending erection.

He kissed her hand then laid down on his belly, on the cool marble floor. Abelle looked at him curiously. Did he want her to join him on the ground? She knelt down beside him.

"What is it, Ivor?" She asked.

"Ya may begin applying the salve when ever ya wish." He smiled and closed his eyes in anticipation of her soft hands working the Aloe into his skin.

But Abelle furrowed her brow. "Oh... I did not mean that I would apply it. I am not a servant."

"But ya are a lass," Ivor quipped politely. He had no idea the offense he just made.

"A lass!" Abelle shot back.

Her tone caused Ivor to peek his eye open. "I beg ya pardon. I meant woman." He thought this was the correction. "A lovely princess."

"But not a servant!" Abelle emphasized.

"I would never mistake ya for a servant. Ya are far to refine. And I consider it an honor that ya are tending to me."

Abelle scoffed and put the jar down beside him. "The only man I serve is my father! I am a woman and a princess, but not a servant!"

She stormed off leaving Ivor confused.

\---

An hour later, Ivor went to Abelle's chambers to apologize. After having a chat with Raghnall, he learned that insinuating that Abelle should serve him because she was a woman had offended her.

"What do you want?" Abelle snapped.

"I want to say, I'm very sorry. And I hope ya will allow me to explain." Ivor gave her pleading look.

"As you wish," She reluctantly looked up from her studies.

"In my culture, women often tend to the needs of men. Even in the noble house. If a queen or lady chooses to serve a man she can, even if she has servants. This is usually done to show a certain level of affection... And I thought that ya were offering because ya liked me, and as a woman this is how ya were expressing ya feelings." Ivor never took his eyes off of her. "I sincerely apologize."

"Apology accepted," Abelle looked up at him, then continued her writing.

"What are ya writing about?" He asked.

"I'm just writing everything that I've learned from you about your home, and your people." She didn't look up.

Ivor looked around and saw the painting of the forest. "This looks like the forest from my homeland... Did ya paint this?"

Abelle looked up. "Yes. I painted that this morning."

"And what else are ya working on?" He asked as he walked around to view the other canvas.

Abelle felt a quick gush of embarrassment as she knew he would see the painting of him. "Oh... That's um..."

"Is this me?" Ivor raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I like to paint and write about everything... For the purpose of learning." She tried to swallow her pride.

"Ya are very talented. I would like to learn about ya people. Could ya show me yar city. I thought ya might want to get a good look at it since we will be in a mystery realm for a year."

Abelle looked up at him. "I'd like that very much. We have over an hour before temple... and we go... away."

"Then let us enjoy the time we have here."

She showed him around the city. It was remarkable. There were Beautiful stone houses, some with great pillars and courtyards. Even in the poor areas, the homes were nice. stone with windows that have beautiful drapery. There were markets in some of the main streets with colorful carts, tents and canopies. Keysha had as much land but was only half the size of Babylon in population. However much of the northern end was farming and agriculture.

"Ya have ya farmland inside the city?" Ivor asked.

"Yes," Abelle nodded. "Most cities are not like this but Keysha is special. Before I was born, the seers told Ankhu and my father that the land was going to be cursed. That they must build a wall surrounding all of Keysha, for the curse would make all the land barren. But the prophets said the healer would come and make the land fruitful within the walls healthy again. So when I was born they said I healed all the land inside the walls. But I cannot leave the city walls until the curse is broken or the land will be barren."

"The same curse afflicts my home. But we have no healer. Nothing grows in the village, but outside the demons come at night."

"That is most unfortunate." She shook her head and wondered, "How do you and your people manage?"

"We venture out during the day hunting and gathering. We have some small crops that we keep hidden from the demons. If they find them they destroy them when they come out at night. Many times people are late getting back into the gates of Baldre Bre... My men and I never leave anyone outside."

"That is how you fought them so skillfully and fearlessly," Abelle looked at him amazed.

"I am far from fearless," Ivor humbled himself. "But I cannot rest easy if I don't at least try to save my people."

The bells began to chime that signaled it was time for temple.

Abelle's heart sank a little as it began to sink in. Her whole life had been the same routine day in and day out without much change. Sometimes her sisters would join her during her dance practices and some evening dinners where replace with large feasts or parties. Other than that there was little variation in her life. Now she faced the unknown, and it scared her a little.

"Everything will be all right, I promise." Ivor assured her.

He took her hand and they walked back to the palace temple. As they approached the entrance of the Temple, Abelle stopped. That's when Abelle realized that Lidan would be waiting for her. She was not one to forget anything ever, and couldn't believe she'd been so enjoying her time with Ivor that she neglected to meet her beloved.

"Go inside and wait for me. I will return most directly." She hurried away giving no explanation.

She caught up with Lidan just as he was leaving. "Lidan, wait!"

Lidan turned around with a very disappointed sigh. "There you are. I thought you weren't going to come see me."

"I'm so sorry, I... I..."

"I already heard that you were strolling through the city with that stranger."

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I'm a captain of the royal guard. It's our business to know where you are for your safety. Can you imagine how it felt when my men reported to me that the princess is gallivanting about with another man?"

"Lidan, we were just talking," she didn't want their last time together to be like this. It would be a year before she could talk to him or kiss him again. "So much is happening today... After temple, Ivor and I will perform the bonding ceremony to see if he is the one we have been waiting for to break the curse."

If Lidan wasn't jealous enough, this news was going to send him over the edge. "This stranger thinks he will bond with you and break the curse? Where does that leave us, Abelle?"

"It leaves us free to be together," Abelle said sincerely. "Once the curse is broken, he will return to his home I'm sure. And you and I can go to Babylon together."

"And you'll talk to your father on my behalf for an advance in position. If I could move up to Captain in the Babylon royal guard, that would be good for both of us."

Abelle frowned. This was all he seemed to be concerned with. "I will... But don't you care what is about to happen to me?"

"I'm sorry Abelle. Of course... This is amazing. I can't wait to be with you. I love you."

"Then you will wait for me to break this curse, even if it takes weeks or months?" She asked.

"Of course." Lidan assured her with a kiss. Do we have time for a little play?" He asked as his hands went under her top.

"Only a few minutes," Abelle moaned enjoying his touch, letting their bodies rock together as they kissed.

 

~O~

 

10~ Transformation

Temple today was somber. Abelle tried to smile as she usually did to give comfort to the sick and ailing. But behind her smile, Ivor could see the worry, and the dread. There were not many seeking healing today so it would be time very soon.

Ivor watched her in absolute awe. He saw how it physically drained her when she healed someone, and yet she never stopped. She had the heart of a brave warrior. Her actions endeared her to him even more.

Abelle had asked her sisters to join her at temple and to witnesss the bonding ceremony. They had no idea of course that Abelle would be leaving and replaced temporarily with Abbie, but they did come to support their sister.

***

Abbie and Ichabod laid in each other’s arms in the garden for as long as they could. Their feet playfully dangled in the water of the stream resting after the vigorous romp they'd just had. It might be a very long time before they were themselves again, so they didn't want to waste one minute. Abbie gently flittered her fingers up and down from his chest to his lower abdomen, and the soft dark trail of hair below his navel.

Ichabod held her tight, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair, and watching her. His heart flipped inside him as her fingers glided ever so close to his half erect manhood, almost begging her to touch. He hoped to get as much sex play in as they could before they had to go.

She ran her hands up and down again, and grinned when his cock twitched. She kept her hand there and kissed his chest, just below the scar. He pulled her on top of him, letting the thickness of him settle between her voluptuous ass.

"Do we have time for one last tryst, Treasure?" He asked as his hand pressed down her neck to her breast.

"Mmm..." Abbie would never get over how good his hands felt on her body. "Last I checked they were going to temple. We maybe have an hour?"

"Perhaps we can take it back a day or two and garner a little more time for ourselves?"

"We can't put it off forever," Abbie sighed, grinding her body into his. "we need to just let it happen, and enjoy the time we have."

She leaned over to kiss him, swiping her tongue across his lips. He opened wide for her letting her tongue inside. He pressed his tongue against hers, letting them mingle and play. They struggled for air, breathing each other in.

He thumbed her nipple until it was hard, then moved his hand to caress her other breast. Abbie raised up from his kiss; putting the already hard nipple to his lips and letting his tongue flick and toy with it.

Abbie moaned as the sensation caused her to become moist inside. Ichabod began to maneuver from one breast to the other, nipping licking and sucking. He slid his hand down to her pussy, helping her get wetter by gliding his fingers back and forth.

She in turn, reached behind her and took a hold of his cock, stroking it generously as he engulfed her breasts. His fingers on her clit were sending an orgasm through her body, and she moaned uncontrollably. Her hands gripped his cock tight as she came, drawing drops of precum that drizzled across her bottom. She was dripping her sweet juices all over him, soaking his fingers and abdomen.

He pulled away from her breasts to watch her come, his fingers relentless on her clit. His breaths were low and husky and his cock jerked in her hand.

He continued to gently massage her clit through her climax, and drew his free hand to her cheek.

"I need to be inside you Treasure." His voice so low that it was more of a soft grumble.

She positioned her body so that his cock's head was at her entrance. Ichabod's hand moved from her clit to her hips, and pressed her down on him. His cock stretched her and filled her chasm completely. She moaned, tossing her head back as his balls met her ass. He began to buck his hips as she started to bounce on him. He watched with hooded eyes as her breasts danced wildly before him.

They soon found a perfect rhythm, as his thrusts let the head stroked against her g-spot. Abbie easily controlled the angle and his length rubbed her clit perfectly. She could come over and over like this. With each orgasm she would start to lose her rhythm, but Ichabod firmly grasped her hips to keep the pace swift and steady. He gladly forced himself to hold off on his own gratification just to watch her come again and again.

One orgasm she leaned back digging her fingers into his thighs. Ichabod forced himself to breath steady and not come as the delight filled his body.

The next orgasm, Abbie had a death grip on his throat as she let out a long deep groan. Ichabod found it to be both thrilling and frightening.

The final orgasm she was completely undone. Her hand clasped at her breasts, pulling her nipples, as her legs shook. She was sopping wet and weak. Ichabod was ready to blow his load.

"Crane... Baby please come..." She whimpered.

That was all he needed. He thrust up into her fast holding her hips down firm on him, as she cried out his name.

"Oh god Crane!"

"Fuck!" He blurted out as his body tightened and jerked. His hot cum filling her again. She collapsed on him, keeping him inside her. As she laid on top of his body, he wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you, baby," she cooed.

"And I love you my beautiful Treasure."

As they lay, Ichabod could feel the mixture of their juices dripping from their loins. He lifted her and carried her into the waters of the stream.

Her legs were still wobbly, so he held her steady as the flowing water cleansed their bodies. They kissed tenderly, as they held each other. They stayed like that, until they felt a strange warm sensation on their hand.

"Mmm..." Abbie pulled from his kiss. "What the hell?"

Ichabod held out his hand, "it's the Thura!"

The emblem was slowly imprinting onto their hands.

"Should we get dressed?" Abbie wasn't sure.

The Witnesses would be taking Ivor and Abelle's place and would hopefully arrive in the temple fully clothed. But the Doppelgangers were not taking Ichabod and Abbie's place. They were simply coming to the garden as a place to wait.

They hurried out of the water and put on their clothes, just in case then looked into the reflecting pond. Sure enough the pair was standing together with Raghnall and Ankhu by their side and something else.

"Lieutenant! That is the sword of Methuselah!"

***

Abelle glanced around the temple with a somber look in her eye, knowing it would be at least a year before she was physically here again. Her family watched her eager and smiling. They were hoping the curse would soon be over and they would all be free to come and go from the city of Keysha without fearing for their lives. Her beautiful Nubian mother, and handsome Babylonian father watched her with pleased smiles on their faces. This made her smile.

She took a deep breath and focused her attention on Ivor, who was looking at her so seriously with his gorgeous blue eyes. What appeared to be a large white pearl perched on a pedestal was between them. Then one priests brought a long case. They opened it and pulled out a most exquisite sword. It was inscribed with Ancient writings that predated any known written word.

"Hold out your hand... The one without the mark," Ankhu ordered the young Doppelgangers.

Abelle did as she was told. She had done this a dozen times before. Many young men believed or hoped they were the chosen one. Sometimes it was true bravery and desire to help that drew these men. But others thought it would advance them to nobility. Quite a few had hoped it would give them a leg up to marry the beautiful Abelle or one of her very pretty sisters. But nothing ever happened the previous times.

Ivor held out his hand too, not knowing what was to come next. But his eyebrow raised when Ankhu and Raghnall, both holding the sword of Methuselah, held it up.

As the two men lowered the sword to their hands, the Thuras on their other hand began to warm. In an instant Ichabod and Abbie were standing in their place.

***  
Abelle and Ivor where stunned when they arrived in the garden so suddenly. They were naked standing by the reflecting pond.

Abelle gasped and snatched up a piece of the neatly folded material lying next to them. She held it to her body, covering herself, as the reflecting pond got Ivor's attention.

"Abelle, look! Is it us?" He asked.

"It can't be..." She shook her head. They had not gotten this far in the ceremony. "That must be the Witnesses."

 

The two of them watched as the sword of Methuselah sliced a thin cut along the Witnesses hands and their blood drenched the pearl. The pearl turned jet black, and everyone watching gasped.

"What was that?" Ivor asked her.

"The pearl turned black! That's never happened before... Usually we cut our hands, nothing happens and Ankhu says the curse will not be broken. That's all. This... This is new."

They continued to watch as Ankhu and Raghnall held up the sword. Then another astonishing thing happened. The pearl turned into an eerie cloud of black smoke. It swirled up in the air, dancing mysteriously around the sword. Then slowly the sword absorbed the smoke.

The sword split in two. Ankhu gave one to Abbie. Raghnall gave the other to Ichabod.

"Behold!" Ankhu's voice was loud and commanding. "The two have come! On the next full moon, they shall break the curse!"

Their blood was poured into a chalice to be preserved for the full moon.

Everyone in the temple erupted in cheers. Messengers ran out from the temple to begin to spread the word.

Abelle and Ivor watched everything unfold.

"They needed the blood of the Witnesses," Ivor whispered almost speechless.

"Yes," Abelle sighed. "That means only the two of them can wield the sword of Methuselah. It can now destroy the demons and all evil beings. But if anyone else uses it to take a life... They will lose theirs in return."

"So,” Ivor realized, “ it is this Ichabod Crane and Grace Mills who will destroy the evil demons. And for the next year, we must wait here, watching from a distance..."

To Be Continued 


	32. The Power WithIn (Part2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie are back from a wild adventure in 500BC, but traumatic events that happened in the past are causing serious problems in the present day. Find out more about The Witnesses time travel adventure and see how they cope with the repercussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this posted sooner but a major family emergency called me out of town. I'm back now and there are UPDATES! This chapter is SUPER LONG! And there is another update coming in a couple of days!  
> *This story has 4 parts so all will be revealed by the end of part 4. *  
> Thanks everyone for all the comments! and Kudos! I am going to reply to them now since I didn't get to before.  
> Enjoy & Happy Ichabbie Halloween!

The Power WithIn (part 2)

1 ~ Broken

It was Friday Night, October 28th, Ichabod sat alone at the bar at Mabie’s. Not exactly where he thought he would be tonight. If you would have asked him a month ago what he was going to be doing today, he would have joyfully said “getting married”. In fact it at this moment he thought he’d be on a plane heading to their honeymoon in Turks and Caicos.  


He sat quietly, lump in his throat, feeling like his world was falling apart and he was powerless to stop it.  
“This one’s on me, man,” Mike said handing him a glass of strong whisky.  


Ichabod only nodded. He was a far cry from his normal lively self, and Mike and the other regulars knew why.  


He didn’t blame Abbie even though her decision was killing him inside. It wasn’t her fault. The last mission, a year in Ancient Persia and Scotland, had really done a number on both of them, but especially Abbie. She’d gone through way too much to come back and just act like nothing had happened.  


“I don’t feel like myself.” She had tried to explain. “ I feel like something in me is broken and I don’t know how to fix it.”  


He had known it was coming. He tried to avoid it hoping that the date would come, they’d get married and eventually she would be back to normal. But Abbie wasn’t about to get married if her heart wasn’t in it. She swore to him that she still loved him still wanted to marry him… just not yet. Not until she was “better”.  


He downed his whiskey and was ready for another.  


“Ichabod. I thought I’d find you here.” Said a familiar voice.  


It was the last voice he wanted to here at this moment, and it was all he could do to be polite.  


“Miss, Corinth” He nodded as Mike handed him another drink.  


“I told you to call me Zoe, ‘ she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. “How are you holding up?’  


“As you can see, Strong drink is my comfort this eve.” He grimaced holding up his fresh glass and taking a swig.  


I know the whole marriage thing has you down and now immigration is on your case. I really wish you hadn’t skipped that citizenship test I got you into. Green card marriages aren’t always the best way to go.”  


“Miss Zoe, I told you, my relationship with Miss Mills…”  
“Is the real deal… right, right, she cut him short. “You don’t have to sell it to me Ichabod. Look, I’m still willing to help you out if Miss Mills won’t”  


“I appreciate the offer Miss Zoe,” Ichabod sighed. “But if you do not mind… right now I truly need to be alone.”  
~o~

Abbie sat on her front porch as the sun went down and the moon came up. She had avoided Ichabod all day. She didn’t know what she could say that she hadn’t already. Nothing that she could think of would make things better, or make this day any easier. So she avoided him. Now she was home… alone. And she had no idea where he was. Maybe he was at Mabie’s or at the Archives. She needed to know that he was ok. But she was too afraid to pick up the phone. 

She was supposed to be Mrs. Ichabod Crane today. Every time she thought about calling off the wedding she felt sick to her stomach. She thought she should have tried harder to just force herself to get better, to feel like a whole person again, but she just couldn’t.

She held the Thura in her hand. It was cold and lifeless. The two pieces would not separate. It was broken… just like she was. She took it inside and placed it on the counter, before going upstairs to get in the shower. As soon as the water hit her body, the gravity of everything just hit her and she broke down crying. How had something that started out so amazing ended with her feeling like a shell of her former self: like a part of her was missing?

 

2 ~ Being Abelle & Ivor

"Behold!" Ankhu's voice was loud and commanding. "The two have come! On the next full moon, they shall break the curse!"

Their blood was poured into a chalice to be preserved for the full moon.

Everyone in the temple erupted in cheers. Messengers ran out from the temple to begin to spread the word.

Abbie and Ichabod got their first real look at the younger versions of themselves. Ichabod thought she was adorable, but she looked so young. Abbie thought twenty-two year old Ichabod was hot. Ivor’s body was built; lean and very muscular.  


Slowly all of Abelle’s memories began to flood Abbie and she recognized everyone. That was comforting. She was worried she’d be winging it the whole time.

~o~

Abelle and Ivor watched everything unfold.

"They needed the blood of the Witnesses," Ivor whispered almost speechless.

"Yes," Abelle sighed. "That means only the two of them can wield the sword of Methuselah. It can now destroy the demons and all evil beings. But if anyone else uses it to take a life... They will lose theirs in return."

"So it is this Ichabod Crane who will destroy the evil demons. And for the next year, you and I must wait here, watching from a distance..." Ivor lost his train of thought when he noticed Abelle rummaging through the clothing.

She understood the bra and panties, but there was no skirt for her to wear and the pants were different from any she'd ever worn. She figured that Ichabod's shirt must be a dress and slipped it on.

"Aren't you going to put something on?" Abelle did her best to avert her eyes.

"If it bothers ya, then yes," Ivor sighed. "My people do no wear so much clothes when it is hot or when we are indoors."

He searched through the clothes for a kilt. There wasn't one, but he had two sets of knee length trousers to choose from.

He first tried on the black ones (which were Abbie's jeans) came well below his knees, but the material was stiff and he had a most unfortunate mishap with the zipper having never used the tiny contraption before.

He winced and tears instantly sprang to his eyes. He managed to get them undone and discarded the pants.

He settled on the brown trousers which had a nice loose fit, and no zippers to snare his body hair.

The two went back to watching the reflecting pond to see that their doubles were doing.

It was almost time to feast but they were first sent back to their rooms to dress for a celebration. Ichabod was escorted since he was still a visitor and had only been there a day.

But Abbie was a little lost. The Thura seemed to be helping her adjust to Abelle's life but the palace was huge. She turned down one hall and then another, but couldn't figure out how to get to her room.

"She's going the wrong way," Abelle huffed.

Abbie furrowed her brow, stopped and turned back around.

"It's the second hall to the left," Abelle directed.

Abbie stopped and looked around. "Is someone there?" She asked. But there was no answer. "Did someone just tell me to take the second hall on the left?"

"You can hear me!" Abelle perked up. "Grace, it's me, Abelle."

Abbie looked around. "Are you in my head?"

"No I'm in the garden. We must have a very strong connection."

Abelle guided Abbie to her room. It occurred to Abbie that having Abelle around could be helpful, but might get annoying really fast.

And boy did it get annoying. Abelle was in Abbie's ear the whole time about what to wear, and what to do with her hair. She was particular about her lotions and perfumes. It was non stop chatter. By the time a servant came to get Abbie for dinner, she had a head ache.

Abbie and Ichabod were given special seats together at dinner. The feast was splendid and the food looked and smelled Devine.

Ichabod's plate was loaded with lamb and goose, while Abbie's plate was a spoon full of rice and a plate of vegetables. She had finished in no time and now her stomach growled and ached for more. No servants gave her anything else to eat. When Ichabod finished a servant came by and gave him another plate, while giving Abbie a small bowl with two figs.

"Seriously..." Abbie scoffed, as she looked over at Ichabod. He was delving into his second lamb chop.

He looked over at her innocently, mouth full. "It's very good." He mumbled.

She gave him a severe side eye, and he felt foolish.

He handed her the chop, " Would you like a..."

He didn't get to finish before she snatched the chop from him and bit into it. Goodness it was better than it smelled. But she could hardly enjoy it because Abelle was furious.

"What are you doing!?" Abelle complained. "I do not eat meat. I stick to a very strict diet."

"I'm not you," Abbie snapped, taking another bite. Ichabod looked at her curiously.

"I understand perfectly that you and I are two different persons," he responded wondering if she was angry with him.

"Oh, not you," Abbie wiped her mouth after finishing the chop. "It's Abelle. She is constantly in my ear about everything. Must be the same with Ivor."

"No..." Ichabod furrowed his brow and shook his head. "I have not heard a peep from Ivor. And I don't expect to. I never heard from Ichon either except for when my spirit went to the garden realm."

"Then how is she doing this?" Abbie asked.

 

~o~

 

3 ~ A Different Life  
After dinner, Shah Pathashire wanted the guests to gather in the grand parlor to continue to celebrate. Abelle's older sister snatched Abbie up and giggling the whole way, dragged her to a private room.

There they were met by Abelle's younger sister, half sister and a few of their friends. The girls wanted to practice a dance for their guests.

"How about we do the one from last night?" Abbie asked, thinking she could muddle her way through it since she'd seen it.

Myra looked at her like she had two heads. "We can not do the same dance two nights in a row. Let us do the one we did last month for Lidan's birthday. That one is kind of... Sexy!" She grinned wildly and all the girls giggled and squealed.

Abbie tried not to roll her eyes and remembered that they were teenagers, and through the millennia, some things never changed.

"Ok," Abbie sighed, "but I'm going to just watch at first... The whole breaking the curse thing has tired me out a little."

Abbie watched as the girls went through the routine a couple of times. She figured if she could learn a Beyonce routine, she could manage this. It would have been easier if Abelle wasn't non stop in her ear, now detailing how Abbie should move.

The last time through, Abbie did the dance with them. It was simple enough.

\---

The girls grabbed matching silk scarves and prepared to make their entrance.

"Abelle," Myra pulled her to the side, "when we break away; I will dance over where the guards are, you can dance where Ivor and his men are... Since mostly he's your guest."

Abbie knew Myra liked Lidan, but she nodded in agreement anyway. However, Abelle wasn't happy.

"Two nights in a row she has danced with the guard," Abelle wined. "but I wanted to. I need to hold on to Lidan's affections."

Abbie was about at her limit with Abelle's constant chatter.

The girls entered the room and the musicians changed the song. Right on cue, they began their dance, garnering the attention of everyone in the room. They were marvelous. Their bodies moved so fluidly. Abbie had almost forgotten how flexible her seventeen year old body was. Even after having just practiced, there was not the slightest soreness.

When they broke into smaller groups, Abbie, followed by two girls, went over to Ichabod and Ivor's men. She danced mostly for Ichabod. He sat on the plush pillows, with a sly grin. He was definitely getting turned on. Abbie licked her lips in a most seductive way, eliciting a fluttering sensation in Ichabod that made him... Uncomfortable?

Afterwards Abbie sat with the other teen girls and unwed maidens. It would be inappropriate for her to sit by herself with Ichabod and Ivor's men. But whenever they got the chance to dance she went right to them.

Lidan took notice and his jealousy burned inside him. He was starting to think he had a better chance with Myra.

And Abelle wasn't happy with Abbie giving all of her attention to Ichabod. She could tell Lidan was getting jealous, and complained incessantly to Abbie about it.

"Grace, please!" She whined. "You are pretending to be me. Go say something to Lidan. Compliment him on his haircut... Anything."

Abbie reluctantly went over to Lidan. He half rolled his eyes at her and folded his arms. "Now you come to see me? I thought you were too busy with the barbarian."

"I just wanted to tell you... Nice hair cut." Abbie did her best to smile. Abelle was mortified.

"You like it," Lidan asked finally smiling. "I want you to Meet me in the temple corridor in an hour?"

"Yes! Please....." Abelle begged.

"I can't. We have this whole celebration thing with Ivor going on. It'll look bad if I just disappear." Abbie made her excuses.

"Noooo!" Abelle was about to have a true teenage fit.

Ivor watched everything from the reflection pond and listened to Abelle whine and complain about Lidan long enough. He'd had it.

"I'm going to go explore this realm." He informed her, but she hardly paid him any mind.

After a couple of hours the festivities began to wind down.

Abbie noticed Ichabod and Ivor's men leaving to go to bed and she followed them.

"Crane!" She called out forgetting for a moment to call him Ivor. None of the men seemed to notice since Ivor's last name was Kraagn... pronounced the same way.

"Worry not Lieutenant. The name Crane is quite familiar to the men." Ichabod reassured her.

"Well I suppose you can call me Abbie... We'll just pretend its a nickname for Abelle," she figured.

"Oh, gracious no! I hate that name!" Abelle complained.

"Abelle! I don't know how you are doing this, but I need some alone time!" Abbie sighed. "I'm going to need you to tune out... Find something else to do... And stay away from the reflecting pond."

"For how long?" Abelle pouted.

"Just for tonight, ok. Let’s start with that." Abbie fake yawned. "I need some sleep. But I'm sure Ivor can keep you entertained."

"Very well," Abelle sighed and just like that she was gone.

"Oh thank god!" Abbie threw her hands up and smiled with relief. "Come on."

She took Ichabod by the hand and led him to her room. She couldn't wait to get her hands on him. His body was ripped. She always wondered what Ichabod would look like if he seriously worked out and now she knew.

She pinned him to the wall and pulled him down into a kiss. There was a lot of tongue and grinding as her kisses trailed down to the scar on his chest. It felt good to him at first. But then he put his arms around her to grab her ass and press her into him. That's when he really noticed the difference.

She was so tiny. Abelle had to be a good fifteen pounds lighter than Abbie who was already petite. Her slight frame only emphasized that she was only seventeen.

He pulled away. "Er...um... We should probably not..."

"Why not?" Abbie was all over him again.

He struggled to slip from her grip. "Abelle is probably the picture of virtue and chastity. A fact which may come into play wilts you are impersonating her."

"Okay, so we won't have intercourse," Abbie reached her hand up his kilt. To stroke him. "There you go. Nice huh?"

Her hands felt so good and his cock always reacted to her touch. He let out a deep breath leaning back against the wall. She kissed down his body ready to get on her knees for him. Ichabod's body was twenty-two and reacting quickly. He wanted her, but his conscious wouldn't give him a moment of peace.

"Abbie please stop," he begged almost regretting it. "I'm a bit uncomfortable."

"Are you kidding me right now," Abbie stood up and shot him a pissed look. "It's me Crane. I'm a thirty year old woman!"

"In a child's body," he tried to explain.

"This is hardly a child's body. It's seventeen." She raised the jewel studded crop top. "See. Does this look like a child's body?"

Ichabod almost drooled at the sight of her gorgeous breasts. He knew it was Abbie but he still felt like a dirty old man.

"Abbie," he looked quite serious. "I said I am not comfortable. In my mind I am a thirty-three year old man looking at a seventeen year old young woman. I understand that it is you, but I am asking you to give me a little time to process. Please."

"You really can't see past the..." Abbie motioned her hands around her body.

"Just give me some time to get used to it and we will redress this matter soon. I promise. And I love you. Truly, Treasure. I love you."

"I love you too,"Abbie sighed as he kissed her goodbye.

Abbie plopped down on the bed frustrated. She had to admit she understood his dilemma. But now she was trapped in a very horny seventeen year old body, and she needed some relief.

\---

Abelle was bored. She was very tempted to look into the the reflection pond but she didn't want to violate their privacy. She thought Abbie likely wanted to bathe and then go to bed. Ivor was wandering about somewhere and she was alone.

She wasn't one to venture, never having been anywhere outside her city walls. But there were no books, and nothing to write with or on. She let out a weary sigh. And got up. She had no idea where he was but she headed in the direction she saw him leave.

She found him not far down the stream. He was exercising by taking large stones and hurling them over the water.

Abelle watched him for a few minutes. He was quite impressive.

"Ivor," she called as she managed barefoot towards him. "Why are you doing that?"

He looked back at her for just a moment then turned and threw the next stone. "I must continue my training." He picked up another large stone weighing a good thirty pounds. "Ya may want ta do the same."

"There isn't anything for me to study here... Maybe you could tell me more about your home. And I could tell you about mine."

He threw the stone and turned to her again. "Not if ya're going to continue crying about Lidan." He practically spat out the name.

Abelle could hear the jealousy. "So you don't have a sweetheart back home waiting for you?"

Ivor stammered. "I... Well... There is one whom my grandfather would like to betrothed me to. But I would not care to make her my wife."

"So you have a betrothed, but you don't like her?"

"She is pleasant enough. And she pleasures my cock very well." Ivor quipped.

Abelle gasped at his vulgarity.

"I'm sorry. Is that inappropriate to say?" He asked, remembering her culture was far more refine than his own.

"Um... It is a bit crass." She tried to recover. "We would say that the two of you lay together, come unto each other or have sexual relations."

"Ah, I see. But we do no. We do no lay together like married couples," Ivor informed her. "Kassidy simply pleasures my ..."

"Yes, I got that. The two of you perform orally with each other." Abelle was a bit uncomfortable with the subject matter, but at least they were talking.

"No no no," Ivor shook his head with a grin. "She performs on me."

Abelle looked confused. She may be a virgin, but she was well enough educated to know this was not right. "And what do you do for her?"

"What do you mean?" He asked sincerely.

"How do you... Please her?" Abelle could not believe she was even asking.

Ivor looked puzzled. "Surly women do no receive the same pleasure as men. They much prefer to use their sex for procreation. But men... We need to release every now and then. We can no wait for marriage."

Abelle was stunned. "I feel sorry for your betrothed Kassidy."

"She is no my betrothed," Ivor brushed away the thought. "I have left her chastity intact. She will find another man to attach herself to."

"Well I feel sorry for whoever you do marry," Abelle sighed as she stepped into the water to wet her feet.

Ivor's ego was bruised. Why would she feel sorry? He liked her... a lot. And this gave him reason to believe she would never have feelings for him. He wondered what Lidan had done to win her affections.

\---

 

4 ~ Communicating

 

Abbie was deep in her sleep, having found Abelle's bed and silk covers unbelievably comfortable. But in the wee hours of the morning, her peace was interrupted.

"Grace... Wake up, Grace," Abelle's sweet young voice chimed. "It is morning."

"What the hell," Abbie groaned, pulling the silk sheets over her head to block the sound.

"Grace, it is time to wake up." Abelle's voice was loud and clear.

Abbie pulled the sheet down with a scowl. She looked out to the balcony and saw that is was pitch black outside. "Abelle! Seriously! I have at least another hour before the servants come."

"I always awake before the servants come in," Abelle informed her then started chatting away about her daily plans. "You will not have time for morning exercise before the servants come, if you do not get up now."

"Fine..." Abbie got up.

She didn't mind sleeping in the nude, but she wanted to wear something to exercise in. Abelle told her where she'd find a thin blouse and pants that would be comfortable.

Abbie didn't have running shoes so yoga on the balcony would have to do. It was far from relaxing, having Abelle critiquing her form and every movement. Abbie would not admit that the new move that Abelle showed her was actually quite good.

Abbie thought she would be able to work out until sunrise but Abelle interrupted her again. "Grace, the servant comes before sunset this morning. Today is my weekly sugaring treatment."

"Um... no thanks," Abbie said staying in the downward dog. She wasn't in the mood to have her privates waxed.

"But Grace you must. My sisters will wish to swim this morning and I can't be seen in such a state. They will think I am ill. If you are nervous about the pain and prefer the servant use a blade..."

Abbie sighed and sat on the ground. "I don't mind the pain. I've had a wax before. But I keep things under control down there, so it's not necessary."

"I beg to differ," Abelle scoffed. "My mother is Egyptian and I take great pains to uphold the traditions that she has passed down to me from generations of great Pharoah and Queens. For amongst the Persians, grooming and cleanliness are..."

Abbie took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled as she tried to tune Abelle out. It was way too early for a history lesson. She heard someone enter the room and thought it was the servant.

She smiled when she saw Ichabod. "Did Ivor wake you?"

"No," Ichabod stretched and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. "He asked the servants to wake his men an hour before sunset. I have not yet heard from Ivor. That is why I am here."

"You want to talk to him?"

"Very much so," Ichabod admitted. "If he could render me the same guidance as Abelle has given you, it would be most helpful."

"Ok," Abbie shrugged. "We can do a little spirit jump and see if its possible. But it's not as cool as you think."

They sat on the bed and Abbie took his hands. After a moment of deep concentration, their spirits were transported back to the garden.

Ivor and Abelle, who were watching through the reflection pond, were stunned when Abbie and Ichabod seemed to freeze. They were stunned again when the two appeared in the garden.

"How are you here?" Abelle asked.

"It's one of our abilities. We can give our spirits a body and come here," Abbie informed her.

"But your bodies are in Keysha... And you stopped moving?" Ivor was a bit confused.

"It will be fine." Ichabod assured them. "An hour should be but a second since it is only our spirits that are here."

Abelle reached out and touched Abbie. Her body felt real but different. "You created this place... And you created bodies for your spirits to inhabit while here! You are indeed more powerful than I first believed. I apologize for underestimating you."

"We can do a lot of things, but there is still a lot we have to learn," Abbie admitted. "How are you able to speak to me from here?"

"I can also see through your eyes without aid from the reflection pond." Abelle boasted. But she wasn't sure how she was able to communicate. "I think I just wanted to do it and it happened."

"Do you think you could help Ivor do the same?" Ichabod asked.

"I can try?" Abelle smiled. She was quite happy to have a task.

"Very good," Ichabod smiled, then took Abbie's hand "Now, if you do not mind, I need a moment alone with Abbie."

"Aye, of course," Ivor nodded. "A man needs time alone with his wife."

"Oh, we aren't married."

"Not yet," Ichabod added.

 

After the Witnesses left, Ivor sat on the ground and reflected. "That is one thing I have missed since I have been on this journey."

"What is that?" Abelle asked joining him on the ground.

"Having Kassidy or a strumpet pleasure... Er..." Ivor remembered the term pleasuring his cock was offensive. "You know. Be of service to my person."

Abelle scoffed. "So you take pleasure from whores?"

"When I was younger. And I did no bed them. I just had them pleasure..." He stopped. He would have to find a less offensive word for the sake of Abelle's sensibilities. "But that was before my Grandfather suggested the match of myself and Kassidy. Now she does me the favor."

Abelle rolled her eyes. "And I suppose you visited the prostitutes of the Persian cities during your travels"

"No... Some of me men have but I've no. I thought... I had hoped that this journey would lead me to... To something more than carnal pleasure." Ivor was close to admitting he was drawn to Abelle, but she seemed indifferent to him.

Abelle felt a fluttering inside her, and she had no idea why. Ivor was a pig, or so she tried to tell herself. But every time he talked about having his cock pleasured it put thoughts in her mind. She had seen his manhood and been so very close to it. She fabricated distaste at his vulgarity. But the truth was his brashness made her feel things... Want things.

"What makes you think the Witnesses are going to... Do that?" She asked after pausing for too long.

"She is his woman. I can tell by the way he looks at her." Ivor said very matter of factly. "They should return in a few minutes."

"His woman..." Abelle furrowed her brow. She didn't quite like that term either. "Well I doubt that she is doing 'that' to him unless the pleasuring is reciprocated." She got up and walked off ending with, "and a real man would take his time, not a few minutes!"

And Abelle was right. It was hard for Ivor to keep time but he could tell the Witnesses were gone for the better part of an hour.

\--

5 ~ Intimate

The Witnesses walked down stream, hand in hand, and into the woods for privacy.

"Abbie, I must apologize for turning away from you last night."

He put his arms around her and kissed her longingly on the lips. Their senses were always heightened in their spirit bodies, so the kiss was very stimulating. Then he slid his hands down to grasp her plump ass. That was the ass he wanted to touch, not the scrawny ass he felt last night.

Abbie pulled out of his kiss and put her arms around his neck. "You do realize that body is more real and mine than this body, right?"

"I know, but... I had not expected you to be so... Small. As it is you are already quite petite and barely a hundred pounds. You can imagine that your body as a seventeen year old vegetarian is... Well..."

Abbie sighed, "too small. But didn't grown ass men in your day marry teenage girls?"

"Some did, Yes. And admittedly Mary was sixteen when I left for America. But I would not have married her until she was at least eighteen... Preferably twenty. I am sorry, but I never felt right about being with someone so much my junior. It makes me very uncomfortable."

"You didn't have this issue when I was impersonating Avigayil and she was pretty scrawny too."

"Circumstances were different," Ichabod explained. "You were twenty-two and I thought I had lost you. Imagine how you would feel if I were reverted to a twelve year old boy."

"Okay," Abbie cringed and shook her head. "Point made."

"We will be there for a year. In that time you will have a birthday. Perhaps I will feel differently once you are a bit older."

"Fair enough,," Abbie grinned and kissed him.

"I suppose you prefer the muscular twenty two year old body waiting back in Persia?" Ichabod teasingly faked dismay.

"That body is pretty hot," she teased back. "but so is this one. And... You realize for some reason we are wearing clothes?"

"I had," Ichabod said curiously. "Always something new. Shall we remove them?"

"I think so... But are we cheating on our prenuptial agreement or is this part of the addendum?" Abbie asked.

"Oh, I do not know," Ichabod sighed rubbing her behind and pressing her into him. His cock was already getting hard, and his judgment could not be trusted. "I want our wedding night to be special, but I am in a weakened state at the moment."

Abbie started undressing, "Okay, we'll be on the safe side, no intercourse, and we will come up with a final decision before we come back again."

Ichabod raised a mischievous eyebrow, "Deal!" He quickly stripped down and took her into his arms.

Their tongues and lips mingled in one long wet kiss. Abbie could feel his cock throbbing, pressed against her abdomen, as their bodies began to ache for more. Their spirit bodies always felt things at a very heightened degree.

Ichabod sat on the ground and pulled her onto his lap. Her back against his chest, he began kissing her neck and shoulders. She was on her knees, as she rubbed her ass and pussy against his thick length. She moaned, pressing into his chest as his fingers pinched and fondled the nub of her nipples. She reached between her thighs and pressed the head of his cock against her clit. Waves of delight ran through their bodies, and they relished in the sensation.

"I'm so wet," she whispered, leaning back into him.

"I want to taste you," Ichabod growled softly in her ear, before laying back on the soft grass.

 

He pulled her back looping his arms around her thighs until her sweet wet pussy was perfectly positioned above him. Abbie leaned forward across his body, until his cock was at her lips. Ichabod spread her folds wide, looking lustfully into her wanting to be inside her. He then ran his tongue up and down her folds and the pink wet flesh between them. Her juices like bitter sweet wine that he longed to have more of. He sucked and tongued her clit, then reached his finger inside her, pulsing with his fingers, then sucking more of her nectar.

 

Abbie squirmed on top of him, oohing and moaning at how good he made her feel. His rock hard cock on her face, she rubbed her petite hands up and down the length. She kissed the head, sucking it hard and then tonguing the precum from the tiny slit. Ichabod grasped her ass firm at her delightful teasing, begging for more, as he sucked her clit. He nearly lost all sense as her soft plump lips slid down his shaft. Every stroke, every kiss every touch and lick, heightened in sensation, radiating between the two of them. They could sense the pleasure they gave to each other, and it only made them want to give more.

Ichabod and Abbie were oblivious to how strong their spiritual connection resonated across the realm. The oral gratification they gave each other was all they were focused on. He could feel her body quake as she came. Her back arched as she released his cock from her mouth, giving herself a moment to relish in ecstasy. He kissed and lapped at her delicate folds and the budding clit as she rode her high.

 

In a moment her lips and tongue were upon him again. First kissing and sucking from his sack, she then licked a long stroke up the shaft, before wrapping her lips around him again. Now her hand and mouth worked his dick in rhythmic tandem as his hips pulsed along with her. The veins bulged as he became rock hard, and she knew he was going to explode. She went harder... faster... driving him to completion. He went rigid; toes curling as he came. She took every drop.

 

\---

Before the Witnesses left, Abelle pulled Ichabod aside. "May I have a word with you?"

"Certainly," Ichabod excused himself from Abbie's side and took a short walk with Abelle. "What can I do for you?"

Abelle may have been a virgin, but she was a very studious girl. She had learned a great deal about almost every subject written about throughout the known world. That included love and sex. She couldn't allow Ivor to go on thinking that oral sex was for the man's pleasure only and intercourse was only for procreation.

"I have learned a great deal about Ivor and his people," Abelle began, choosing her words carefully. "I believe there is a great deal his kingdom can glean from the Persian culture."

"I would certainly agree," Ichabod nodded. "Is there anything in particular you feel he needs to be taught?"

"He is very brave and caring, but they are quite..." Abelle thought for a second, "barbaric in their ways. They could stand a bit of refining."

"I suppose," Ichabod agreed. "They are learning about the benefited of bathing and grooming. They have been exposed to a plethora of music, art..."

"What about the finer art of love and wooing?" Abelle figured she had better be specific.

"Oh..." Ichabod was surprised.

But Abelle approached the matter as if it were more a point of education. "I have recently studied writings and art that are coming from the regions of India and farther east. Being a man of education, I am sure you familiar with these works."

Ichabod knew she was referring to the very early and not yet compiled teachings of Kama Sutra. "I am indeed familiar with them. You would like for me to educate Ivor?"

Abelle blushed a little, not wanting it to seem as if it were for her personally. "Well, Ivor and his men. They have suffered so much as a people. I think they would benefit greatly if they learned ways to give love and comfort to each other. I have some illustrations and writings from India in my study. You are welcome to use them."

"I certainly will have a talk with them. I see no harm in a bit of instruction."

"Good," Abelle took a deep breath. "There is one other thing you should know before you go... About your private time here with Grace."

 

*** while Abbie and Ichabod were being intimate...

Abelle wandered aimlessly at first but then felt herself being oddly drawn to a parcel of trees, out of the normal path. She felt a bit flush, and giggled at something... nothing. Until she realized she was having very strong feeling of desire and pleasure. She then stopped in her tracks, when in the distance, behind the trees, she saw Ichabod and Abbie, laying on the ground. She giggled quietly and covered her mouth, as she turned away. The feeling of butterflies swirling through her was so strong now, that she new she was sensing some of what Abbie was feeling. She hurried away to find Ivor, hoping some distance would lessen the sensation.

But the sensation didn't go away.

*

Ivor sat by the stream, still feeling a bit foolish. His thoughts began to wander, and imagine what it would be like to kiss Abelle, then he wondered what it would be like to have her lips wrapped around his... No, he desperately pushed thought away. But he soon realized it was more than a thought, it was a feeling, an urge that had come over him, and he was hard and throbbing. He was very disciplined and tried to will away the sensations that bombarded him and the erection that had come upon him, but there was no shaking it. He would have to satisfy it. He took off he's pants, stepped into the stream slowly stroking himself to satisfaction.

When Abelle happened upon him, she hid behind a tree. At this point she too was unable to resist the overwhelming feelings, as she watched him. She swallowed hard, her legs drawn tight together then relaxed opening wide. she watched his jaw clench, the veins in his neck bulge, and the muscled in his arm flex. She let out a quiet moan as she saw his body tense and his mouth gape when he came. As if sensing she were watching he turned and saw her. His hooded eyes watching her, her legs spread... He wondered what it would be like to be inside her. Her legs trembled as she clenched her breasts. She wondered what it would be like for him to take her.

She licked her lips as she watched him get out of the water, and lie down on the bank. She swallowed hard, but couldn't look away. The feelings were too overwhelming.

Soon the feelings began to subside. That's when Abelle noticed the horizon was further away. The garden realm had expanded in size.

 

\---

The witnesses returned seemingly at the precise moment they left. Not even a second had past in the hour that their spirits had been gone. It was good to know that their spirits could still do this. But now Ichabod had to discuss the bit of information he learned from Abelle.

"What do you mean they could feel us?" Abbie looked puzzled.

"The same way that I could feel you... And I presume you could feel me as well?"

"Yeah..." Abbie cringed "oh god. So no sex in the garden realm unless we want to have a spiritual orgy. And no sex here because my body does not appeal to you. It's going to be a long ass year."

"First of all," Ichabod had his finger already wagging. "There is nothing wrong with your body. Thin or Obese I would love you and your body all the same. Secondly, if your body was of an appropriate age, I would not hesitate to show you just how deep my love for your body goes. And my third and final point on this matter is that I can and still do love your mind at any age."

"Ok. Point made." Abbie conceded.

Ichabod kissed Abbie on the cheek. "I shall see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too," Abbie smiled and watched him leave. His body was hot, and she let out a quiet pout at not being able to get her hands on him.

\---

 

 

6 ~ In their Shoes

Ten minutes later the servants came in. The sun was coming up. Abbie frowned but decided she would do what Abelle wanted and have the sugaring. It wasn't anymore painful than a waxing, and it left her skin feeling great. She also got her eyebrows done and had the ends of her hair clipped.

She was then given a robe and escorted to the pool where her sisters were already waiting. Abbie felt like a kid again as the girls splashed around in the pool. It was peaceful since it seemed Abelle was occupied trying to help Ivor and Ichabod connect.

After swimming, a servant helped Abbie get dressed. They chose for her a lovely sheer skirt with a matching shawl, instead of another skirt underneath she wore a pair of tight pants. Her top under the shawl was like a beaded bikini with strands of long beads dangling down. They left her hair out and put a tiny matching beaded tiara on top. They did her makeup, and showered her with sweet smelling perfumes.

Then they left.

Abbie knew that Abelle would start studying or doing art work now. She wished she could hang out with Ichabod. She went to the balcony and watched as Ivor's men began their training. She'd much rather be doing that.

She went to Abell's desk and thumbed through the scrolls. The Thura did not help her understand the writing, like it help with language barriers. So she couldn't read any of the scrolls. She decided to go for a walk. This shocked the servants but they followed her as she went on a stroll through the city.

\---

After leaving Abbie that morning, Ichabod went to Abelle's study to grab the specific scrolls she had mentioned. He then rejoined his men and put the scrolls away. He figured he would find a time to have the talk with Ivor's men.

They were curious about the scar on his chest, believing him to be Ivor. Ichabod explained it away as a mystery that appeared during the ceremony.

As they went to the courtyard where they did their training, Ichabod heard Ivor's voice. It seems Abelle had found a way to help Ivor communicate. She had to hold Ivor's hand the whole time and Chanel her ability through him.

It was very helpful as Ivor easily guided Ichabod through the days training for his men.

It was a long day of constant exercise with a short break for lunch. They were content to continue, but Ragnhall entered the courtyard to gather the men.

"Save some energy men," Ragnhall told them. "Tonight is the full moon. The first of the twelve full moons that Ivor and Abelle will use to break the curse."

Ichabod took the men inside where servants were waiting to give them massages, and tend to their ever need. As the men began to settle and relax, Ichabod retreated the scrolls. He figured now was as good a chance as he would get to educate these men.

***

Abelle smiled and let go of Ivor's hand. "I need to speak with Grace. Would you continue using the reflecting pond?"

"Of course," Ivor smiled. "Take ya time."

Ivor watched Ichabod give his men quite a lesson. He went from the scrolls, to a demonstration using a blossoming flower, and finished with a few tips in the art of complimenting.

Well Ivor now felt a bit foolish. He figured it was no wonder that his people were referred to as uneducated barbarians. He thought he must have sounded bearish to the Abelle. Even though she was younger, she was far superior in education.

He realized being strong, brave and good looking (though excellent qualities) would not cut it if he wanted to win Abelle's heart.

\---

When Abbie got back to the palace, she was a bit surprised that everyone was looking for her. Ankhu found her and informed her that she and Ichabod would begin the process of breaking the curse.

As if on cue, Abelle returned to Abbie, having left Ivor to be educated. And for once Abbie was actually glad to receive her advice. They were going to go demon hunting tonight, and she needed to know how to use the power within her.

Abbie and Ankhu went to the top of the Palace roof and began practicing. She tried to make something... anything happen, but nothing did. She couldn't command the wind, levitate, shoot balls of energy from her hand... Nada.

 

"Are you even trying?" Abelle asked.

"Of course I'm trying!" Abbie responded. She was getting frustrated. She was unstoppable with a gun or her fists. Heck, give her a weapon and a few minutes and she'd master it. But the ability to use her power seemed to elude her.

"Well, show me what you can do and we'll work from there," Ankhu tried to be helpful.

Abbie took a deep breath and held her hand out. It took a few seconds but she was able to light the fire of a nearby torch.

Abelle was doing the best she could to connect with Abbie and feel the source of her power. She felt something but it was just a tiny blip, as the torch lit.

"Is that it?" Abelle asked. "I learned to do that when I was only three years old."

"Well I suppose since I've only been at this for three years, I'm right on schedule!" Abbie snapped.

"Grace, please." Ankhu interjected. "Whatever Abelle is saying, she means well."

"Look she just needs to get that I didn't grow up in a fancy palace with all the time in the world to perfect my abilities. I spent most of my life trying to not be locked up in a mental institution like my mother and sister, because we saw demons. So if you really want to help then help!"

As Abbie yelled she threw up her hands in frustration. In an instant she felt the Thura on her hand warm, and a gust of wind shot through the air. It was so strong in knocked Ankhu to the ground. The gust ripped through the city, blowing over several unsecured items and even a couple of tents and canopies at the market.

Abbie was stunned as she hurried to Ankhu's aid. "I am so sorry! I don't know what happened."

"I do," Abelle had felt the Thura on her hand warm. "You and the Thura are linked... more than linked. I could feel it. It's more than the connection I have with the Thura... It's as if the two of you are one... Even the Thura in me is... it's a part of you Grace." Abelle shook her head. She could hardly make sense of what she was saying and experiencing.

"What does all that mean?" Abbie asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I can help channel your power to you from the Thura..." Abelle was excited. "Hold out your hands and think about controlling the air around you."

Abbie did as instructed and she and Abelle could feel the Thura warm again. The air around Abbie began to blow. She moved her hands and the wind followed.

"Now think about the wind and the fire," Abelle could feel a direct connection to Abbie's power through the Thura.

Abbie moved her hand towards the torch, and the wind picked up the flame. The flame made a long trail up in the air, dancing in the wind. It was an incredible sight seen by everyone in the city.

They practiced for about an hour, and when they stopped, Abbie felt exhausted. So much so that she was wobbly on her feet. Ankhu ran to her to keep her from falling.

"Are you all right Grace?" he asked with great concern.

"Yeah... I just got a little dizzy." Abbie noticed that Abelle had stopped talking. "Abelle?"

"What is it?"

"I don't know where she went."

\---

 

8~ Battle Ready  
Ivor continued to watch his men after the brief Sex Ed. session. He was proud to see his men using the time to do light exercises and stretches; just enough to stay loose and warmed up. Ichabod was on the balcony, sword in hand, practicing some new moves Ivor thought him. He then grabbed two swords, wielding both to perfect another new skill.

Ivor occasionally looked up and watched Abelle, sitting in a meditative fashion helping Abbie. He marveled at her abilities and her focus. He was just about to focus his attention back on his men when he saw Abelle keel over.

"Abelle!" Ivor got up and ran to her aid. He gently rubbed her cheek first then gently shook her, to see if she would be stimulated enough to open her eyes but nothing woke her.

*  
"what is happening?" Abelle said out loud.

She felt far away from herself, like she was floating away. It took her a few seconds to realize she was in a spirit form and floating away into nothingness. She felt panicked, not knowing what to do.

*

Ivor had no idea what was wrong with Abelle or how to help her. He thought quickly and realized there was really only one thing that might help him. The Thura.

He held up his hand, almost begging it to do something or at least tell him what to do. It began to warm his hand. Ivor quickly grabbed Abelle's hand, and she opened her eyes.

She looked absolutely terrified, and wrapped her arms around him. Her heart was racing and she was too stunned to speak.

"It's all right," Ivor held her close. "I've got ya"

They stayed there for a few minutes, until Abelle was calmed. She described for him the terrifying feeling of having her soul leave her body and begin to drift away.

"You brought me back. I felt you grab ahold of me and pull me back."

Ivor was quiet his heart was pounding and he was feeling too many emotions. It dawned on him that he almost lost her, and the thought made him sick.

"We need to tell the Witnesses," he said as he gently caressed. Her cheeks. "We can no let that happen again."

"No, we can not tell them," Abelle reasoned. "Abbie will need my help tonight. And I have to help her if we want this curse broken. We will tell them afterwards."  
"Abelle it is too great a risk."

"I will be fine as long as I have you by my side."

***

Abbie had Ankhu escort her to the guest quarters so she could talk to Ichabod. As she walked past Ivor's men, they bowed their heads in reverence to the princess.

Abbie found Ichabod practicing on the balcony with two swords. As far as she could tell, his skill was perfect, and she liked what she saw.

As he made a turn, he saw her watching him and gave her a sly smile. "Are you impressed, Treasure."

"I am," she grinned back at him.

He put the swords down and went to her. "Are you all right?" He asked as he took her hand and held it to his chest. He was tempted to kiss her, but he noticed all the grins and mischievous looks coming his way from Ivor's men. After their little education session, he didn't want the men getting the wrong idea.

"I'm fine. I was practicing using my powers, with Abelle's help. I guess it just wore me out a bit. Nothing to worry about," Abbie assured him. "I'm more worried about Abelle. She kind of disappeared on me."

"Grace, do not be worried. I am here," Abelle chimed in. "I was simply a little over exerted."

"Okay," Abbie nodded to Ichabod. "She's fine."

The bells rang to signal that it was time for temple.

"I'd better go," she said kissing Ichabod on the cheek.

Ankhu and Abbie to temple. But when they arrive they learned that no visitors had come for healing. Likely word had spread that the curse was going to be broken soon, and travel to Keysha would be safe afterwards.

"Abelle," Lidan called just as she and Ankhu were leaving. "I need to talk to you about an important matter... in private."

"I was just going back to the Palace with Ankhu." Abbie desperately searched for an excuse.

"Go ahead child," the elderly man did not take a hint. "Have her back in an hour, so that we can prepare for tonight."

"Yes Sir," Lidan promised.

He held out his arm for Abbie to take. She grimaced and reluctantly wrapped her arm in his. He was quiet as they walked to a small secluded room. The ground was covered in large plush pillows and silk blankets. She saw a bottle of wine, and knew what he had in mind.

"Remember this place," he asked.

"Ah... How could I forget," Abbie fumbled. "Look this isn't the best time..."

"Abelle, now is the time," he insisted. "You put this together a couple of months ago and offered me your chastity. You said it was your way to prove you were true to me and trusted that you and I would be married. I refused, because I wanted to wait until we could get married. Now we can, and I want you."

"Oh... See... I kind of changed my mind. I definitely want to wait until I'm married now..." Abbie hardly got the words out before he was kissing her.

He pulled away as he reached down her pants and began to play with her. "Perhaps this will change your mind..."

He kissed her neck, as Abbie tried to politely squirm out of his arms. She was still feeling a little weak after practicing with Abelle, and her current body didn't have nearly the same strength as she was used to. So getting away from him wasn't quite so easy.

"I'm not going to change my mind!" Abbie insisted. "Knock it off!"

"I do not know what that means but I like it..." He moaned as he lifted her top.

Abbie was fed up and kneed him in the groin, then took his arm and twisted it behind his back. "It means stop!"

Lidan yelped in pain, "Abelle what's wrong with you?"

Abbie let him go and ran out of the room. Thankfully Abelle hadn't seen any of that.

*Llieuenant... I sense that you are in distress. Is everything all right?*

*I'm fine, Crane. I just had to handle something really quick.*

 

\---

 

At dinner Shah Parthashir gave an emotional speech to his daughter and her partner, then had the high priests bless the two of them and Ivor's men. He also dedicated a half dozen of his finest soldiers to the cause. These men would throw themselves between the Princess and a demon without thinking twice.

Ankhu and Ragnhall took the chalice of Witness blood and poured it on the ground outside of the palace. Then they place a stone from The Ring of Frirar, on the ground. "Tonight we begin to break the curse! In twelve moons it will be done!"

It wasn't long before it was pitch black outside. There was an eerie quiet throughout the city. Abbie and Ichabod asked for a moment alone before they ventured out side the city to face the creatures that would come for them.

Once they were alone, the Witnesses let their spirits take a quick trip to the garden realm. They would only need a few minutes there to completely rejuvenate their physical bodies.

"What are you doing here?" Abelle asked.

"Resting up before the big battle," Ichabod smiled as he and Abbie sat down.

Abbie chimed in. "It's one of the perks of letting our spirits travel here. Time stops, we rest, then go back to the real world feeling good as new."

"Ya do no worry about ya spirit not making it back... Being lost?" Ivor asked, knowing that Abelle would not.

"It's actually happened to me before," Abbie winced a bit. "Probably one of the scariest feelings I have ever experienced in my life. After it happened, I just practiced over and over. Crane stayed by my side every time ready to be my guide back if I needed. But it hasn't happened since then."

Abelle smiled at Ivor, and his cleverness. She had gotten the information she needed without alarming the Witnesses thanks to him.

"We shall leave you in peace," Abelle waved to them, and she and Ivor left. They went for a stroll down by the stream. "Thank you for asking the Witnesses about spirit traveling."

"Of course," Ivor flashed her a kind smile. "I respect ya decision to no tell them. And I shall be by ya side the whole time."

There was a nice quiet moment between them, before Abelle looked back to the Witnesses. "They are so in love."

"Yes, truly." Ivor had to agree. "I have no ever seen a man look at a woman the way he looks at her."

"I would wish that my true love look at me like that," Abelle sighed dreamily.

"Does ya lover, Lidan no have such eyes for ya?"

"No. Maybe he will some day. I know he loves me though."

"And how do ya know?" Ivor was curious.

"Because he told me so. And because..." Abelle hesitated. "I offered myself to him, and he refused. He said he loved and respected me too much, and insisted we wait until we were married."

"Perhaps he feared the wrath of Shah Parthashir were he to find out." Ivor teased. It amused him that Abelle wasn't so innocent as she seemed.

Abelle grinned. "I can admit that may have played a part in his decision to refuse me."

\---

Ichabod laid on the ground enjoying the feel of the soft grass beneath him and Abbie in his arms. Her head was resting on his chest, as they enjoyed the peace and serenity of their garden.

"Okay new plan. Let’s just stay here forever." Abbie joked.

"I concur!" Ichabod perked up and proclaimed. "The world be damned, we are going on holiday."

Abbie laughed, " You'd be bored with me after a day. You'd be begging for a monster to hunt down."  
"What? Nonsense, Lieutenant," Ichabod pretended to be offended. "For I would make love to you endlessly. I should never want to leave... In fact I think I'm quite resolved to this new plan." He flipped her gently onto her back and kissed her neck.

She squealed with laughter, "oh stop teasing."

"Teasing?" Ichabod looked at her overly serious. "I do not jest. I shall stay here and pleasure my lover until the end of time."

He kissed her most dearly making her heart stop. "I wish..." She sighed. "Maybe one day when all of this is over, this place will be our reward."

"Spending an eternity here with you would be my dream," he kissed her again.

"But for now I'm afraid we need to get back to reality and kick some demon ass."

\---

Abbie stood about ten feet outside of the city gates. She was flanked on both sides by ten palace soldiers. In front of her were two of Ivor's best men and behind her tho soldiers waited at the gat, ready to pull her in if anything went wrong.

Ichabod was about thirty feet in front of her. He was completely surrounded by his remaining nine men. The plan was to keep the prince and princess safe letting them only battle one demon at a time.

Between them was the stone from Ivor's home land.

They were ready but the suspense of waiting had them on edge. It was so quiet. The only light was the full moon and the two torches by the gate entrance.

Then in the distance, they could heart hem. The demonic screeching and howling began to get louder and louder. The men stood ready, swallowing hard, hearts pounding, gripping their swords like life lines.

Like a massive shadow moving across the dessert the creatures swiftly descended upon them. In an instant it went to mayhem. The warriors struck fiercely at the two dozen creatures. But so many descended at once that two Persian soldiers and one of Ivor's men did not survive the first round. The men struck until only two demons remained and they corralled them so that Ichabod in the from and Abbie not far behind could destroy them. It worked.

The demons began to reappear after a minute. This time the men new what to expect. They did the same, whipping away all the demons except two, and trapping them so the sword of Methuselah could finish them off.

They did this a third time... And then everything stopped.

"Why aren't they coming back?" One of the soldiers asked.

"They figured out what we're doing!" Abbie yelled. "They're going to try something different just be ready to..."

That's as far as she got before one of the soldiers was snatched away. A creature snuck up and blindsided them... Then another soldier and one of Ivor's men.

"Close ranks and watch your backs!" Ichabod yelled.

They did as ordered.

"Over there!" one of the soldiers yelled as two mor demons tried to quietly sneak up on them. They swiped one away but could not coral the other. Abbie had to step out of position to kill it.

Two more appeared from the other side for ring Ichabod out of position to make the kill.

"They're trying to separate us!" Abbie yelled.

"Stay close to the gate!" Ichabod yelled back to her.

Abbie did her best, but the demons were now employing another strategy. Instead of killing or snaring away the soldiers the caught, they severely injured them. One of the soldiers laid on the ground screaming after having him arm severed. One of Ivor's men retrieved him and took him to the gate in hopes that a physician could save his life.

"Damn!" Abbie yelled. "Fall in tighten up! No more separating. I have a plan."

Abbie threw her half of the sword to Ichabod. "You ready Captain?"

"Ready Lieutenant!"

"Abelle I need you." She whispered.

"I'm ready," Abelle said with all confidence, as Ivor held her hands.

"Surround the Princess," Ichabod ordered as two demons appeared.

Abbie lifted her hands and a massive burst of wind sent the demons crashing to the ground. With both swords drawn Ichabod pierced the two creature through.

Three more demons came within seconds. Abbie sent two of them crashing to the ground while holding the third back with a stream of fire from the torches. Ichabod easily did them in.

This went on until almost sunrise.

"Is that it?" Abbie asked.

"No," Ichabod was suspicious. By my count there are two more... They may be hiding or giving up."

"Oh hell no!" Abbie went to his side. "This ends now!"

She held her hands up again, this time drawing the wind from afar across the desert. The surviving warriors and Ichabod had to steady themselves but there they came. Two demons toppling through the air, uncontrollably. Abbie drew them in and dropped them at Ichabod's feet. Just as the sun was coming up.

They were both exhausted as they ran into each other's arms. As soon as they touched, the stone turned to dust and faded into the desert.

***

Abelle felt a little weak but nothing like what she felt before. Ivor carefully sat her on the ground, cradling her close to him. He would give her all of his energy if he could.

\---

 

9 ~ Only The Beginning

 

Abbie and Ichabod where cared for by the palace servants after the battle then sent to their rooms to rest. Abbie wished there was a way they could have stayed together. It would have been better to take a quick trip to the garden realm to rejuvenate, than to have to sleep off last nights events. She could go on her own, but she still was uneasy after having her spirit was almost lost. Real sleep would have to do.

She was awaken a couple of hours later by Ankhu. "Grace, dear. I am sorry to wake you after so little a respite, but time is of the essence. We must begin to plan your departure."

"Okay..." Abbie yawned.

She got up, put on a robe and followed Ankhu. They were met by Ichabod and Ragnhall as they entered Shah Parthishir's study.

"Ah there you are my dear," Shah Parthashir kissed Abbie on the forehead. "I am appointing three of my best men to escort you. Ankhu, Ragnhall and I have been trying to map out the fastest and safest fought for you to take." He pointed to his map.

"Route to where? Where am I being escorted to?" Abelle asked Abbie.

"The route back to Ivor's ship in Tarsis." Abbie said out loud.

"Yes of course, dear." Shaw Parthashir nodded.

But in Abbie's head all she heard was Abelle "What!? Why are we going to his ship in Tarsis?"

Abbie was a bit taken aback. She needed to answer Abelle without looking like a crazy person to Shah Parthashir and his men.

"So we can break the curse there using the next eleven full moons." Abbie smiled.

Everyone looked at her and nodded.

"Just as Ragnhall and Ankhu have explained to you," shah Parthashir nodded.

"We have already begun. You have only until the next full moon to get back to Baldre Bre... Or it has all been for nothing. We can not break the cycle once it has begun."

"Understood," Abbie smiled on the outside. But she was about to lose her mind because Abelle had broken into hysterics.

Nobody had told her that they were leaving Persia.

"Before we make any decisions, can I speak with... Ivor... In private." Abbie grabbed Ichabod's hand without waiting for an answer.

She found a bench on a nearby terrace for them to sit.

"Abbie, what on earth is the matter?" Ichabod asked not hiding his concern.

"They didn't tell her!" Abbie threw up her hands.

"Oh, that is most unfortunate," he frowned. "What is she saying?"

"Ah... Mostly crying... She says she thought she'd be able to see her home and her family through the reflection pond or through me... More crying. She didn't get to say good bye to her sisters... Her parents... Oh Crane, she is really upset. Ivor is trying to calm her down. We should go."

Before they grabbed hands, Ankhu and Ragnhall found them on the terrace.

"What is the matter?" Ragnhall asked.

"Nobody told Abelle we'd be leaving Persia. She thought we would be here and she would at least see her home and her family through us."

"Oh no..." Ankhu gasped. "I thought that it was understood that she would have to go to Ivor's homeland. Did she not hear when you and I discussed it?"

"We need to go talk to her, to see if there is anything we can do to make this transition easier." Abbie sighed.

She took Ichabod's hands and in an instant their spirits were gone. They found Abelle sobbing in Ivor's arms.

"Abelle, I am really sorry." Abbie went up to her and tried to console her.

"What can we do, to make this easier for you?" Ichabod asked.

Abelle only shook her head. She looked up from Ivor's chest eyes red and swollen, but the lump in her throat prevented her from talking.

"It's only for a year," Abbie tried to help.

But Ichabod had forgotten to use his poker face, and had a look that said otherwise.

Abelle's jaw dropped and her voice quivered, "What?"

Ichabod shook his head. "It is nothing..."

"Oh dear god! Is it more than a year? Do you know how long I will be gone from my family?"

"I... I can not say..." Ichabod fumbled.

"But more... more than a year. After I have waited my whole life to see the great cities of Persia. I have dreamed of visiting Babylon. And... My mother and father...," another tear ran down Abelle's cheek before she turned and walked away from them. "I didn't even get to say goodbye..."

"I do not know what to do," Ivor threw his hands up. "What if she chooses not to go?"

"Well she has no choice," Ichabod interjected. "Abbie and I are going to Baldre Bre. We too are away from our home, and friends. She really needs to understand this is a mission."

"Come on, it's not the same for us,"Abbie came to her defense. "We've done this before. We know when we get, home only a few days will have passed. She's just a kid, whose life is being turned upside down and she has no control over it."

"Something you have experienced yourself," Ichabod remembered.

"Yeah, and it sucks being ripped away from your family. Not knowing if you'll see them again. Not knowing what's going to happen to you or who's going to take care of you. She's sad and she's scared. And she didn't get to say goodbye."

"If she does not want to go, I will not force the issue," Ivor shook his head. "we will simply have to find another way."

"There is no other way," Abbie sighed.

"There is always another way," Ivor insisted and went to join Abelle by the stream.

"There is always another way," Ichabod took Abbie's hand. "We should speak with Ankhu and Ragnhall.

\---

"No there is no other way to break this curse," Ragnhall insisted.

"We have been waiting specifically for these two Doubles and for you to come at this time. We can not stop now."

"Well... What about at least giving her some time to say her farewells to her family?" Abbie asked.

The two Keepers thought for a moment.

"It is possible..."

"But they are using one Thura..."

"Yes it will task the Thura but perhaps..."

"A brief farewell..."

"A few minutes at most..."

"We should not risk more... But the Thura will know its limits."

"So perhaps a little longer..."

The two men bantered back and forth as Ichabod and Abbie watched.

"So can we do this?" Abbie asked.

"I believe so," Ragnhall nodded.  
\---

 

10 ~ Always Another Way

Abbie and Ichabod returned to the garden realm briefly to tell Abelle their plan. Her family will gather at the main palace court to say good bye. The Witnesses would then physically travel back to the garden realm allowing Ivor and Abelle to say their goodbyes.

It wasn't much, but it was something. But at the moment to Abelle it was everything.

"Thank you," She managed as she gave Abbie and Ichabod huge hugs, and smiled through her tears.

Ivor pulled Ichabod aside and spoke quietly. "How long does Abelle stay in Baldre Bre?"

"I shouldn't give you details that might alter the future..."

"I must know."

"I can not tell you, but she does not leave right away," is all Ichabod would give up.

"I need for ya to go to market and find a gift for her from her home... One for every year that she will be away. Can ya do this for me?"

Ichabod understood him now, "of course."

"There is one other thing. Though it may add a day to our journey, we must go east to Babylon. Abelle deserves to see it, even if it’s through the Witnesses eyes."

After they left, Ivor went to Abelle and took her by the hand. "I promise you Abelle, when we have broken the curse, I will bring you home as soon as you ask. You need only ask. You have my word."

Abelle nodded. She truly believed him.

\--

Much of the day was spent making preparations for the princesses departure. The servants packed many of her favorite clothes and scrolls, a couple of musical instruments, some canvases and paints, makeup and jewelry... anything they could think of that would bring her comfort on her journey.

In the meantime Ichabod was at a nearby market procuring items he thought would be useful on their journey. Ichabod wanted to get some gifts for Ivor's family. And of course he had to find some things that would be gifts for Abelle.

Fifty years worth of gifts, was no small task, and a few extra for good measure. He chose lovely trinkets, perfumes, oils, fabrics, jewelry... And he even picked up some things he thought Abbie might like.

While he was at market the people gushed over him, grateful that he had come and helped deliver them from the plague of demons. They also gave him gifts and some for the princess.

\---

Abbie mean while was being sent on a mission to find Lidan. She didn't understand how Abelle's instincts could be so off when it came to this guy.

"He isn't going to want to come Abelle," Abbie tried to warn her.

"Father is choosing three men to accompany me. I know if Lidan asks to come, my father will let him."

"You aren't hearing me," Abbie shook her head. "I don't think he wants to go."

"But he loves me and wants to be with me." Abelle sighed with blind confidence.

After looking for him in his quarters, his duty station then the corridor where he and Abelle often met, they decided to look in the private room she had set up for them. As they approached the room they heard voices.

Abbie had a feeling this wasn't going to be good, but Abelle insisted. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Lidan and her sister Myra kissing.

"What is this treachery!" Abelle screeched in Abbie's ear.

Abbie winced but just stood there only half surprised.

"Oh, sister," Myra smiled. "It seems you have discovered our secret."

"Abelle, I can explain!" Lidan tried to interject.

Abbie threw her hand up in his face and rolled her eyes. "You quiet." She already knew Lidan was a player. She just wanted to know Myra's part in it. "What is this Myra?"

"Lidan and I have been seeing each other for quite some time, and today he said he wants me to be his bride! Is not that the most wonderful new? I'm only happy that I could share it with you before you depart from us!"

Myra was all smiles and giddiness as she reached out and hugged the girl she thought was her sister. But Abbie just stood there, mentally putting all the pieces together while Abelle began to cry.

"Unbelievable..." Was all that came out of her mouth.

Myra looked surprised at her sister's lack of enthusiasm. "Abelle please tell me you are happy for me. I know Lidan is not a prince, but his valor and devotion will carry him high up the ranks in King Darius' court."

Abbie looked at Lidan who looked like he was going to be sick. "I should go..."

"Oh no, don't go on my account," Abbie was pissed. "Myra, I want nothing more than for you to be happy. And if marrying this guy will do that then, okay. But before you do, I need you to know that Lidan asked me to marry him last night, but I turned him down. We've been seeing each other for almost a year. And this room... I put this room together, as a special place for he and I to go. Right now I don't care what happens to him, but you are my sister, and I love you."

Myra's jaw dropped and she went pale. As Abbie was leaving she saw Myra turn to Lidan and if looks could kill, he'd be dead on the spot.

\---

 

Ivor sat at the reflection pond watching Ichabod overindulging with the shopping. He started to worry that with all of Abelle's things and the necessities for sea travel the storage space would be tight. Not only that but it would take at least seven days to get to Tarsis. His men would be taxed to their limit trying to make it back to Scotland in less than three weeks.

He decided to find Abelle so that he could talk to Ichabod. When he found her, she was sitting by the stream with her back to him, her knees pulled up, and her face buried in her arms. He called to her name, but she did not respond.

"Abelle, are ya still troubled because of the departure from Persia?"

"It is what must be done," she sniffled. "I have already made my peace with it."

"Then what troubles ya now?" He asked as he sat beside her.

Abelle let out a long sigh. She had no more tears. "I put my trust in Lidan... gave him my heart. But he betrayed me, and with my own sister. I was such a fool."

Ivor looked right at her, "Ya were no a fool. Ya simply fell in love."

She looked up at him, wondering why he was being so kind at her foolishness. Especially when she had been so pretentious about his lack of skill with women. Now would be the perfect time to rub it in that she was not so smart after all. But when she looked back at him all she saw was kindness and compassion in his eyes.

\---

 

11 ~ Good Bye  
The servants took the two chests filled with Abelle's belonging from her suite as Abbie stood looking over the balcony at the beautiful palace gardens. The sun would be setting soon and they would begin their journey.

Ichabod entered the room and joined her. "It is magnificent is it not?"

"Absolutely," Abbie smiled taking his hand. "We should let Abelle see it one last time. Is everyone ready?"

Abelle took a deep breath and held Ivor's hands. "We are ready Grace."

Abbie let out a breath, "Whew... Ok, we're doing this."

She closed her eyes and concentrated helping the Thura move their physical bodies. When she opened her eyes they were back in the garden, and in their original physical bodies.

Ichabod immediately took the opportunity to swoop Abbie up in his arms and kiss her. He so enjoyed feeling her naked body against his, he almost didn't want to let her go.

She reluctantly pulled away from his kiss, "we should go to the pond and keep an eye on our Dopplegangers. By the pond they found their clothes folded neatly. Abbie started to pick them up to dress.

"Please do not, Lieutenant," Ichabod gave her a sly grin. "We are alone and I would like to enjoy our solitude."

"I'm cool with that," Abbie smiled looking him up and down.

They laid on the ground, legs entwined, as they watched their doubles.

***

Abelle continued to hold Ivor's hand as they stood on her balcony and looked over her garden. He dare not take his hand from her, knowing that this was emotionally difficult for her and wanting to give her all the support he could.

"I do not know if I shall ever see my beautiful gardens again," she sighed. "Come with me."

They walked through the palace one last time. She was carefully memorizing every detail with her eidetic memory. She knew the time was upon them and hurried him up to the terrace. When they got there they found her mother and father in an embrace. The Queen had tears running down her cheeks.

"Mother..." Abelle ran to her and fell into both her parents’ arms. "Do not cry for me. Rejoice for our city. I will be all right."

"I know you will, my beautiful child," Lady Ishta said as she wiped her tears. "Now I must gather your step mother and your sisters," she then kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"We shall meet you at the courtyard." Her father also kissed her, before leaving.

"Ivor come look," she held out her hand for him to take it again. "Come look at the city you helped save. This is truly beautiful."

He joined her, and they looked over Keysha. It was a magnificent place. He then looked at Abelle with a sweet smile. "I have never beheld such beauty."

She looked back at him, eyes full of uncertainty.

"It is time, Princess," Ivor hated to pull her away. "Do not worry. I shall be by ya side."

As they walked down to the lower levels of the palace, the servants and high counselors lined the path, bowing to bid their beloved princes and the brave prince farewell. Ivor held her hand as she squeezed hard to steal herself.

When she got to her family she found her two younger sisters in tears. "No more tears dear sisters. I am going on a great adventure. Cora, you are the best dancer in all of Keysha. Continue to delight everyone with your talent. My beautiful Leah, you will be a great healer. I can feel it."

She hugged them both and kissed their cheeks, then she was face to face with Myra.

There was a brief pause before Myra pulled her close into a hug. "I want you to know I will not marry Lidan. I told him I want nothing more to do with him and if he persists I will tell father all."

She pulled out of the embrace and put a letter in Abelle's hand. "I wrote this for you to remember us always. I do hope we shall see each other again, my dearest sister. I shall think of you always."

A tear trickled down her cheek and the girls hugged again.

At last she came to her parents. Who wished her well with hugs and kisses.

"Take care of my precious girl," Shah Parthashir told Ivor.

"I will, Sir. I give ya my word."

\---

 

Ivor sat with Abelle in the Harmaxa, as the gates were opened and the set off into the desert. It was wise to decide to leave at night since it would be much cooler traveling through the desert. The sun was already going down, so Abelle hurriedly opened her letter. She smiled when she saw it was three notes written from each of her sisters detailing their fondest memory with her. She read each one twice, then began to frantically dig through one of the carry on cases.

"What are ya looking for?" Ivor asked.

"Ink and quill... And... Ah thank goodness... Paper. She pulled them out and wrote with haste a quit note to her sisters. "I will have Grace and Ichabod send this back to Keysha when we reach Tarsis."

"Ya can send it before that. We will be in Babylon tomorrow."

"What?" Abelle was confused. "Time is short and Babylon is almost a day East when Tarsis is North West."

"We can afford a day so that ya can see Babylon with ya own eyes."

"That is too long. There will be too much strain on the Thura..."

"Ragnhall is with us. If the strain is too much, he or Grace will know and we will go back to the garden immediately." Ivor assured her.

 

 

 

\--

 

12 ~ Beautiful Love

As the Prince and Princess began their trek across the desert, Ichabod turned his attention to Abbie. He began kissing her shoulder and neck, letting his fingers glide softly across her breasts.

"Crane I am trying to pay attention." Abbie teased, refusing to pay him any mind as she watched the reflection pond.

"Treasure, they will be traveling via a Harmaxa carriage across the desert... Over night... I think they will fair quite well without our devotion."

Abbie pursed her lips and looked back into the pond. He immediately returned to kissing her neck and down her chest.

"Yeah... Well..." She was going to fane another teasing protest but when his lips and tongue engulfed her nipple she lost her train of thought.

She let out a long soft sigh, prompting him to look up at her with a sly grin. "You were saying..." The coolness of his breath on her nipple made it stiffen and sent a thrill through her.

"Mmm... You win," she purred as he tenderly kissed the other nipple.

"Excellent," he growled sitting up and crawling between her legs. "Because our time is limited," he spread her legs further gliding his fingers up and down her inner thigh. "And I intend to do all manner of very naughty things to you , Treasure."

He slid his fingers along her wet folds parting them, exposing the soft pink flesh inside. He licked his lips as hi slid his long finger inside her. He slid it out then in again with a quick strides as Abbie bit down on her bottom lip and ground her body into his hand. He slid a second finger in and she began to quake and tremble in his hand as his thumb stroked her clit. He was rock hard and throbbing as he watched her fall apart panting and moaning. He had to grab his cock to quell the growing ache.

"You know I love to watch you come treasure," he moaned, as she soaked his fingers. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes..." She whimpered as the pressure overtook her and she came. She clamped her legs shut but Ichabod spread them again, taking her folds in his mouth and sucking her clit. This extended her climax as her hips rose and pressed into him.

When he had his fill of her, he raised up flipping his locks back with one hand, before mounting between her thigh. Her eyes were hooded as she watched him peering at her like he was ready for the ride of his life.

"Come on Crane... You're killing me," she practically begged for him to be inside her.

He stroked his cock, still teasing her. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes!" She cried out reaching for his hips.

He leaned over her kissing her as he guided his cock inside her. It felt so good, he let out a low long breath as he slid inside. Her tight walls straining against his thick cock.

Her hands were grabbing his ass and forcing him into her as they found a rhythm with perfect friction. He went faster, hitting the spot inside her, until she thought she'd explode.

Her nails dug deep as she came with a crash, whimpering gibberish as her legs quivered. Ichabod was so deep inside her moving with short rapid strokes until he came too, with a giant push. His body tightened as his cock jerked every drop inside her. He wanted to collapse right there but he might crush her tiny body.

He reluctantly pulled out of her and laid at her side. She stayed put, splayed wide still panting heavily.

"Inform me once you're ready, and we shall have another go," he said breathing heavy.

She reached a lazy arm over to swat him playfully. "I'm ready when you are."

 

\--

 

The caravan arrived in Babylon the next morning. The Emperor Darius was pleased to see his young cousin and greeted her warmly. He showed her all around the great Palace of Babylon and the hanging gardens. She couldn't believe it was exactly how she had imagined it. He was so grateful to Ivor for making the journey that freed his cousin that he wanted to honor them with another feast even grander than the one before. The warriors were treated to a special and massage by the servants, before the afternoon feast.

Ivor and Abelle were sent to private quarters since they were royalty. She bathed as quickly as she could then asked the servant to bring her some aloe. She wanted to make it up to Ivor for everything he had done for her. She put on a simple chiffon tunic and went to see him.

She walked in and found him still in the bath leaning back against the edge of the pool relaxing.

"You may go," she dismissed the servant, getting his attention.

"What have we here?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I brought you some aloe for your skin."

"Thank ya greatly. It works wonders," he smiled humbly. "Ya can leave it there. I do no want to keep ya."

"I actually... I would like to apply it myself. I am very grateful for your thoughtfulness."

"Princess, ya do no have to. I know it makes ya uncomfortable. Just ya thinking of me is more than I could ask for."

"Please, Ivor... I want to do this," she looked him in the eye and would not back down.

He nodded and got out of the pool, still way to comfortable being naked than Abelle could comprehend. She took a deep breath, and swallowed hard as his very sexy wet body walked to her. She tried to keep her eyes up but could not help getting an eye full of the thick member that hung between his thighs.

"Where should ya have me," he asked as he stood towering over her.

"Here, on the lounge," she said after finding her voice.

Ivor smiled to himself at how flustered he made her; even though she tried to hide it. He laid back on the lounge chair. "How is this?"

"That will do," Abelle took a deep breath again and steadied herself. She put the jar down taking a handful of the aloe and rubbed her hands together.

She hid her thrill well as she rubbed the cream across the tight muscles of his chest. She suddenly felt a strange relaxation as if she could touch him all day and be perfectly content. She loved touching him

Ivor was truly not prepared for how good her tiny hands felt working the cream into his skin. He also was not prepared for how beautiful she was in that cream colored chiffon tunic. It was tied so loosely that her plump breasts were exposed as she leaned across him to rub his other shoulder.

"That's good," he said turning quickly as to hide the stiffening of his cock. It may be common place to be often without clothes in is culture, but it was inappropriate to be erect, and sexually aroused. But as her fingers rubbed into his back he got harder. Not helping was the split up her tunic exposing her leg and hip all the way up to her waist.

"That feels a great wonderful, Princess," Ivor groaned low and husky.

His voice and the feel of his skin, sent a tingling wave of heat through her body. She had to squeeze her legs tight to hid the moistness building up from her arousal.

Ivor leaned up slightly reached for her hand as it was on his shoulder. Abelle let out a soft breath at his touch.

"Princess... Prince Ivor..." a servant entered the bath chamber. "The Emperor is calling everyone to feast with him now."

 

Abelle reluctantly pulled her hand away, "I should go get dressed."

"I shall do the same. Thank ya very much, Princess."

\---

 

\---

 

The Feast was splendid so much so that Ivor thought he and his men would be spoiled by the Persian Empire. They dined and had wine at The Emperors table and celebrated the breaking of the curse. Darius then bestowed gifts upon them, and had his musicians play for them.

But soon Abelle felt a strange fatigue. She became lightheaded and almost dropped her drink. Fortunately, her cousin Darius was watching the dancers, and had not seen her falter.

Ragnhall went to her and Ivor. "It is time. It has been twenty four-hours. That is far longer than we thought possible. I can see it is wearing on you both."

Ivor had felt the pull wearing on him too but wanted to give Abelle as much time as he could. But their time was up. They dare not push the power of Thura and Abbie too far.

They bid Emperor Darius farewell and climbed aboard the carriage. Once in the carriage they held hands.

"Grace, we are ready," Abelle said as she took one last look at Babylon.

In an instant, Abbie and Ichabod where aboard the harmaxa, looking at the beautiful city of Babylon. It was an evening view as the sun was setting, but it was still spectacular. She felt the fatigue of straining the Thura, and Abelle felt it to.

"Grace, thank you and Ichabod for taking this risk. i am so grateful to have said my farewells to my home and family. And Iam so grateful to you both for traveling east so that I could see Babylon. It has always been my dream. And to finally see my Cousin, Emperor Darius, has been more than I could have hoped for."

"Don't thank us," Abbie was ready to spill the beans. "It was Ivor who reminded us that there is always another way. That's how we found out we could give you a brief time back here. And going to see Babylon was Ivor's idea."

Ichabod looked at Abbie, "are you playing at match maker Lieutenant?"

"I'm just telling her like it is," Abbie said innocently as a little smile showed on her lips.

\---

 

13~ Trouble at Sea

For seven days straight, they traveled along the Royal road back to Tarsis. Through Abbie's eyes Abelle was able to see Persia all along the Royal Road. It was paved and most of it lined with fruit and nut trees. Just beyond were vast Desserts of gold and red, with rippling hills as far as the eyes could see. Then every so often there would be groves of fruit and shade trees surrounding irrigated well ways and pools. They created a nice shady oasis for travelers. Nomads often could be seen in the distance with their tents and flock.

The villages and cities varied in sizes, but usually consisted of tents and clay or stone buildings, some carved into mountains. Then finally they came to Tarsis; a smelly but lively seaport. Ships and boats littered the entire port, while merchants hurried about to make the first trades.

Ivor's ship was a decent size. Abbie and Ichabod had not been sure what to expect, because so little was known about Briton during this time, and even less about Scotland (Caledonia). Clearly the boat had some early Viking influences, but it was its on boat. It did have some storage below, enough to just barely fit the cargo they brought. It was open on the upper level. Almost every Seat was equipped with ores for rowing, and it had two sails. In the back was a sort of lean-to canopy which had large draped for privacy. This was the Prince/ captains quarters. Behind it was the back of the small ship with a bit more storage. Just above it was a small upper deck.

The rest of Ivor's men were waiting and quickly got them loaded up and ready to go. This was Abbie and Ichabod's first encounter with the remaining crew.

Ichabod informed these men that they would take the first shift. They would be sailing almost non stop to ensure they reached Baldre Bre before the next full moon. Shah Parthashir's men; Paulo the Greek, Omar the Nubian, and the Persian Hassid, would also take turns in the shift. But they would always leave one to guard their Princess.

Abbie noticed one of Ivor's men, Garl, watching her. He quickly avert his eyes but she caught him. She tried to see if she sensed evil or demonic possession. But she sensed neither. Just a faint witch breed. Perhaps he just didn't care for her. Abbie figured she better get used to it. Where she was going likely nobody had seen anyone that looked like her except the crew that was with them now.

Soon enough they were off. And the port of Tarsis began to drift out of sight, until nothing but blue seas and blue skies could be seen. Abbie sat in the shade of the canopy, while Ichabod got the hang of being a sea captain.

As night fell Ichabod joined her and they were given meat, bread and wine for dinner. Paulo sat watch as the drapes were closed to give them some privacy.

"So tell me, where does your favor lean," Ichabod asked. "The great Memphis palace of Egypt or the palace in Babylon?"

"Oh gosh," Abbie couldn't even think of which was more magnificent or amazing. "I don't even have an answer. Both were amazing in their own way. So was the palace at Keysha. I can't wait to see what Baldre Bre is like."

Ichabod winced a little. "I would not expect anything near as splendid as what we've seen in Egypt or Persia."

"Well it's probably like one of those old castles." Abbie supposed.

"Oh I don't think so. We are five hundred years before Rome invades Briton. And even longer before they breach Caledonia which we call Scotland. Barely into the Iron Age... I think we will see ancient Celts, and Picts... Round houses made of mud and stone with straw roofs..."

"And a castle?" Abbie asked.

"Possibly a Broch. There is a portion of the old Scottish estate that we believe dates back to the dawn of the first millennium."

"We'll find out in a few weeks." She said with a yawn. "How about a round of chess?"

"Sounds brilliant, but let us take a quick respite," he yawned and pulled her into his arms. Soon the two drifted off to sleep.

***

Ivor and Abelle were diligently watching the Witnesses, he wanting to be sure that everything went smoothly. As the Witnesses fell asleep, he turned to Abelle.

"What is chess?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but it may be their form of a game that is from the Far East. I could show you if you like."

"I'd very much like that."

Abelle drew out a board on a flat stone while Ivor gathered up small rocks of two different colors. They sat down, divided the rocks and placed them on the makeshift board. She was just about to explain the game when suddenly...

"What just happened," Abbie asked, looking around to find she was in the Garden realm; in Her physical body.

Ivor knew right away it was Abbie. "Grace! Why are ya here?"

"Something is wrong!"

The two hurried to the reflection pond a few feet away. Ivor touched the water and saw Ichabod sleeping but Abelle was not beside him. Abbie immediately touched the water, and the two were horrified at what they saw.

"Give me your hands!" Abbie demanded. "You have to save her!"

\---

Garl prepared the evening dinner and wine passing it out to the crew and separating a special plate for the Prince, princess and her guard Paulo. He handed the them to another man to serve them. Then he waited.

The seas were choppy and the wind blew strong in their favor. the men worked diligently. In the dark of night, none of the other men noticed that Ahmad fell asleep after drinking the wine.

But Garl was watching; Waiting for the sleeping agent to take effect. He was secretly against breaking the curse. Having infiltrated Baldre Bre as a teenager, he had been waiting for an opportunity such as this. Without her the curse could not be broken, so she had to go.

No one would notice her absence till morning. It would look like the princess simple slipped and fell over board in the night. He made his way back and wrapped her in a blanket. Then carefully and quietly, carried her behind the small cabin and tossed her overboard.

Hassid immediately had a sinking feeling. He looked back and saw Paulo sleeping. "Paulo... Paulo wake up, man."

As they called, Garl came from behind the shelter, looking innocent as if he'd just relieved himself.

 

Omar then took note and both men got up to check on Paulo. But they found he was not sleeping on his watch. Instead he was slumped over and his cup on the ground.

"The wine!" Omar shouted, as he looked over and saw Ragnhall was also unconscious.

Hassid drew back the drapes and found the princess was gone. They tried to wake Ichabod but he was out cold. "Prince Ivor!"

He immediately remembered seeing Garl coming from behind the canopy and ran back there but did not see anything. It was clear Abelle was not on the boat.

"Where is Princess Abelle!" Hassid ran up to Garl and took him by the throat.

By now all of the crew was alarmed and stopped rowing. They all began to look overboard with lanterns and calling out for her. In an instant Ivor was back. Garl was shocked to see him awake.

He tied a rope to the mast, and the other end around his waist and jumped overboard.

 

**

Abelle was stunned for a moment. One minute she was in the garden realm, ready to play a game. The next thing she knew she was in the sea, being tossed by the current. She made her way to the surface and with waves beating against her, cried out for help. She could see the small ship moving away from her, but struggled to swim against the current. She summoned her ability and tried to calm the wind, but the seas remained choppy.

Panic was settling in as she thought surly she would drown. Then she noticed the ship stopped, and lanterns were hanging over board. They were looking for her. But still the current was strong and the waves beating down on her, as she tried to swim. The Thura on her hand was warm and she hoped she could draw strength from it.

A massive wave dunked her under and she sucked in salt water. It burned in her lungs as she became dizzy from the tussling of the current. She needed air. She tried to draw strength from her healing abilities and from the Thura, but she could not breath, and panicked.

Just as she was ready to give up she felt arms around her pulling her up... And then air. She coughed up salt water as Ivor held her and his men pulled them to safety.

Once on board he wrapped her in warm blankets, and made sure she was all right, before turning his wrath on his men.

Omar and Hassid had Garl bound, without objection from Ivor's crew. He left them with Niall to keep close watch over Abelle while he interrogated Garl.

"Why?" Abelle asked Niall. "Why would he try to kill me? Does he not understand I am going to help your people?"

Niall hung his head, ashamed of his brethren's actions. "It has long been rumored that there be those among us who are on the dark side and do no want the curse broken. Ya see, if the curse is no broken before Ivor's twenty-fifth year... Then it is be leaved the realm trapping the evil Fairy God Balor will be broken. The descendants and believers of Balor are against us. Garl was rescued from the demons as a teenager... Over seven years ago. He said the creatures killed his family. We took him in. Made him one of us... I never suspected he was one of them."

"Are there others on board? Am I safe?"

"Ivor will find out," even Niall was not sure after being so shocked by Garl's actions. "Ya can trust ya men and me... And of course Prince Ivor. Once Garl is dealt with, Ivor will have us pledge ourselves to him and to ya, Princess.

 

Once Ivor was satisfied that there were no other traitors on board his ship, he turned to Garl. "Ya do no deserve a swift death, yet I will give ya one."

Garl half laughed through blood and spit, having taken quite a beating. He looked at Ivor with contempt, "I may be the only one on this ship, but I'm no the only one in Baldre Bre! And we are all over Caledon! Ya will fail and Balor will ri...."

 

Ivor did not wait for him to finish. With one swift move his sword severed Garl's head from his body.

His men did not wait for too much blood to spill before they tossed the head and body over board.

Ivor looked upon his men with all seriousness. One by one they began to beat their chest. Then they started to grunt repeatedly, soft at first... The grunting and beating got louder and faster, the sound resonating across the sea and into the night. It was primal and strange to Abelle. But for Ivor and his men it was something that symbolized that they were of one mind, unified as brothers.

 

Ivor took his knife and cut his hand. As the blood poured he took his blood and painted the symbol of his family on Abelle's cheeks and arms. Now Abelle was his blood, his family, and they would live and die for her.

\---

Ichabod and Abbie held hands and waited for Ivor and Abelle to take care of things on the ship. Ichabod, ever studious watched this strange mix of Caledonian and Celtic ritual with fascination.

"You can't tell anybody about everything we're witnessing," Abbie grinned, glad to get her mind off of the shocking ordeal. "Ancient Scottish history prior to Rome must remain steeped in speculation."

"I know," Ichabod sighed. "You've no idea the level of ignorance I've already had to fraudulently perpetrate and the magnitude of inaccuracies I've been forced to endure, Lieutenant."

"Well you can always tell me,"

Without Abbie's help, or any warning, the Thura switched them back.

"Are ya certain ya're all right?" Ivor was still shocked that one of his men turned on him and tried to hurt her.

"I promise you I am fine."

"Why did that happen?" Ivor asked Abelle. "Why did ya leave the garden realm?"

"The Thura acted to save the Witness. She was unconscious." Abelle took a deep shaky breath. "It had no choice."

"Abelle, I am so sorry," Abbie was still wrapping her head around everything. "I got a bad vibe from that guy. I thought..."

"Grace you need not apologize. This is a strange thing for all of us. We were not watching through the reflection pond. We shall be more diligent in the future."

"Please ask Grace if she senses any negativity or any evil presence aboard the ship now. If she does, Ichabod must get rid of anyone who may harm them."

Abelle asked right away.

"No," Abbie shook her head. "Now that Garl is gone, everything feels right. I feel safe."

 

\----

 

14 ~ A Journey to Remember  
The rest of the voyage went fairly smoothly. Being on a boat with thirty men was a strange experience for Abbie. At times she regretted not bringing a maid along to keep her company. But there were hardly enough accommodations for her as it was.

For exercise she walked the deck of the boat and sometimes even rowed. The guys got a kick out of watching Abbie handle the ores quite well for a wee lass. She also did yoga, finding that several of Ivor's men quite enjoyed the activity with her.

 

The men taught her how to fish, and shoot birds for food. They doted on her, and soon she was like a little sister to them.

Ivor taught Ichabod everything he knew about sailing. For the first week he hardly left the reflection pond and often used Abelle to communicate. But soon it was clear that all was well and he was free to spend more time with Abelle.

Her heart had softened to Ivor. It was more than curiosity and infatuation. His bravery and his kindness had truly touched her. She began to see him not so much as a barbarian any more.

The Witnesses did make a few Spirit trips to the Garden Realm. A couple of times when they were exhausted and needed the energy. The other when Abbie found out her birth control did not work during time travel. It was hilarious to Abbie as she watched Abelle and Ichabod discussing the best way to manage her period, while Ivor turned five shades of red.

But the witnesses both agreed to only go when necessary and to limit themselves while there. It had been shocking to learn that their doubles could feel and sense everything they did; especially sexually. They did not want to influence the young prince and princess. If Ivor and Abelle were going to end up together, it would be their own choice and their own feelings that determined their future.

Every evening Ichabod and Abbie played chess. It was the one thing that felt like home to them. It wasn't the easiest to play on the high dead, but Ichabod's eidetic memory helped when ever the board was tipped. Abbie still kicked his ass two out of three times. He marveled at her. She always started each game with a plan, and she had the amazing ability to adapt to whatever strategy he tried.

 

*  
Abelle also taught the game to Ivor. But she was often bored. Ivor enjoyed exploring and watching Ichabod to make sure his crew was serving him well. But Abelle had never been much of an explorer. She often talked to Abbie, but didn't want to be a nuisance. One day after exploring, Ivor came back and sat next to Abelle.

"I have something for ya," he smiled as he handed her a palette with a dozen colorful paints that he had mixed himself with water, clay and berries and colorful flowers. He had also made her several brushes from sticks and smoothed stone tablets for her to use as a canvas.

"You made these for me?" She was stunned.

"Aye," he smiled. "Sorry it took me so long to get them done for ya."

She was beaming as she held the brushes, unable to find the words.

She was so happy, and grateful at his thoughtfulness that she wrapped her arms around him. He held her in his arms, relieved that she appreciated the gift.

"Thank you." she whispered.

*

 

By the middle of the second week they were in the Atlantic and sailing up the coast of Portugal then Northern Spain. The next leg was north across the Atlantic, and they would be in Briton, a land that was. Mystery to the Civilized world.

There were a few days when they saw no land at all. It was nerve wrecking. Ichabod had experienced this before when leaving England for America, as had Ivor when he left the familiar waters of Caledon and Briton. But this was all new to Abbie and Abelle.

Then finally one of the men sitting watch up the mast called out " land! Land ahead!"

Abbie and Ichabod ran to the small upper deck and looked. Soon the land came into view.

"There... That is Mizen Head Ireland... Or rather it will be in a thousand years," Ichabod beamed as he pointed to the gorgeous cliffs.

"It's so beautiful. All natural and untouched," Abbie awed at the cliffs, beaches, and green hills.

Ichabod took Abbie hand and smiled giving her the sweetest heart eyes. For all the craziness of being apocalypse fighting demon hunters, he couldn't believe he got to share these amazing moments with her.

They traveled north east up The Celtic Sea between England and Ireland. The scenery was surprisingly more beautiful with every mile.

Abelle watched through Abbie's eyes, truly amazed at so much greenery, as far as the eyes could see, the land was covered with grassy hilltops, vast forests, rivers, and beaches.

"Are we there yet?" She asked Ivor. She could hardly contain how anxious she was.

 

~ Back To Life  


Present Day 2016 It was almost midnight when the cab dropped Ichabod off at home. The house was so dark and quiet. He turned on the kitchen light and groaned at how bright it was. He may have had a bit too much to drink.  
He grabbed a couple of aspirin from the cabinet and popped them in his mouth, then he saw it… the Thura; the small metal emblem that was turning his world upside down. He grabbed a glass of water and took a drink, as he stared at the emblem.  


He was about to go sit on the front porch and get some air when he heard a loud bang coming from Abbie’s room.  


“Lieutenant!” Ichabod ran up the stairs two at a time and hurried into her room. The light was on in the bathroom. “Lieutenant…”  


“Crane… ah…” She winced as she tried to stand up in the shower.  
“Are you all right?” he asked grabbing her a towel and lifting her up from the shower floor.

“Yeah… I slipped on the damn soap. I wasn’t paying attention.”

He carried her to her bed and checked her ankle. It still felt so good to be in his arms, and to have his hands touch her.

”It doesn’t appear to be broken,” his voice slurred a little. “It’s… just slightly swollen.”

“Crane, are you drunk?”

“I have had a rather trying day,” He sighed running his hands through his short brown hair.

“Because of me…” Abbie looked away, she felt as if she could cry again. It wasn’t like her not to be able to hold in her emotions.

“It is not your fault, Treasure. We’ll figure this all out together.”  
“Okay,” She sighed, and laide down on the bed.

“I should leave you to rest, “ Ichabod still had his hand on her leg, not wanting to let her go. It had been so long since she’d let him touch her.

“Will you stay with me?” she asked. “I mean just lay here with me… for a little while.”

“Of course,” Ichabod laid beside her and put his arms around her. “I will stay with you for as long as you will have me.”  


“I love you, Crane.”

“I know,” He sighed, taking in a deep breath of her beautiful scent. “I love you so much, Treasure.”

TBC


	33. The Power WithIn (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie's mood swings land her a meeting with the Agency's psychologist, While Ichabod has serious immigration troubles with the USCIS.  
> More is revealed about what happened in 500BC, as Abbie and Ichabod figure out where their relationship stands.  
> Lots of Ichabbie goodies through-out and especially at the end ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get this posted last night as intended. I don't usually stay out all night on a Monday. But here it is. The Ichabbie Halloween parts are in the last two parts (13 &14)
> 
> The 500BC time travel ended up being SO long, I didn't want to wait (or make you all wait) to find out how things went went they got home. So I have mixed present day 2016 with 500BC in separate parts (1-14)
> 
> Thanks for all the comments!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ch 32 The Power Within Part 3

  


*  


1 ~ The New Normal

Ichabod and Jenny sat at their office going over the two new cases they were working on. Things seemed to be getting back to normal for everyone, except for the fact that Abbie was closed off and distant. They’d been back for a month, and slowly she seemed to shut down emotionally. She’d called off the wedding two weeks after they got back. She barely touched Ichabod. And she was so quiet. 

Two nights ago, when she asked Ichabod to stay the night with her, was the closest they had been since they returned from 500BC.

“So you two are sleeping together again?” Jenny asked flat out, as she put the case file away.

“We slept together one night… the night that we were supposed to be married. And when I say sleep I mean that quite literally.” He wasn’t keen on discussing his sex life, but he was desperate. And Jenny was the closest person to Abbie.

“So no sex, then.”

“None at all,” Ichabod sighed.

“Because ya’ll are doing the whole wait until we’re married thing or…”

“Because your sister has hardly touched me since we returned. And one sentimental night of pity on me has not changed her mind.”

“I’m sorry Crane.” Jenny shrugged. “ Abbie deals with emotional junk by shutting down until she’s over it. She’s not like us. It’ll pass. It always has before.”

“I hope that you are correct.” He picked up another file and opened it.

“When is you’re meeting with the USCIS?” Jenny asked, curious about how his issues with immigration were going.

“It is this afternoon, after my kick boxing session.” He replied like it was no big deal.

“You’re really hitting the gym a lot lately,” Jenny was surprised. He was at the gym almost every day since returning from their last mission.

“I suppose rigorous exercise is a habit I picked up from being Ivor for an entire year,” He shrugged. “And it keeps my mind off of the fact that your sister has been avoiding spending time with me as of late.”  


“Is she going to be at your meeting with immigration?”

“She said she would attend, so I am taking her at her word.” Ichabod was hopeful.

“Well then you two are still engaged?” Jenny asked. Everyone wanted to know what their status was.

“She said she still desires to wed me… eventually so… I suppose that means yes.” Ichabod didn’t sound so sure.

“Wow… 500BC must have done a real number on her,” Jenny sighed.

“It wasn’t all bad, Miss Jenny,” Ichabod reminisced. “We truly had some wonderful times during our year away.”

 

~*~

 

2 ~ Welcome to Baldre Bre

Everyone was up at sunrise. The energy on the primitive ship was tangible as they traveled up the coast. The scenery was unbelievable; one rocky cliff and sandy beach after another with vast hills, grasslands and forests.

Ichabod looked on in awe as Baldre Bre came into sight. High upon a cliff the castle was built on a hill fort. The main Keep was large and round probably four levels high. It had two large brochs like towers with a wall that encompassed the entire castle on top of the hill. At the bottom of the hill was the village littered with roundhouses, and completely surrounded by a wall.

One of the men blew into a large conch horn to alert the people of Baldre Bre of their return.

 

Abbie quickly ran back to the little canopy cabin and began to freshen up. She chose a lovely sheer skirt with matching pants and shawl. Her heart was racing, but she kept her cool as she washed, taking deep slow breaths.

Abelle was no help with her, being equally as nervous. She was almost glad that she would be watching from the safe confines of the garden realm.

Ichabod joined her a few minutes later. "I have come to render assistance, Lieutenant. You are without a maid, presently but I am told you should receive two maids directly upon our making port."

"I think I can manage," she said with a hint of nervous laughter. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

 

"No... Actually the men and I will prepare in the river. The servants will greet us, help us ready ourselves and then we will parade to Baldre Bre."

"How are you feeling?" Abbie asked noticing he looked like he was ready to burst with excitement.

"Oh quite excited," he said with enthusiasm. "I am living in history. And it all seems to be remarkably familiar to me."

"I had the same feeling in Keysha. It's the Thura helping us with Abelle and Ivor's memories. It really helped me, even though I still got turned around a few times in that massive palace. You probably won't have that problem though..." She dropped a bottle of scented oil as she tried to make small talk. "Damn!"

Ichabod quickly retrieved it, and then took her hand. It wasn't like her to be so nervous.

"Everything will be fine. You need not worry." He reassured her. "Always remember, we are reliving our history. This has already been done by us successfully."

"And what if we somehow screw it up."

"Well then," Ichabod said matter of factly. "In that case, the earth may be knocked off its rotation, and careen into the sun, destroying all of humanity."

Abbie swatted at him playfully as he pulled her into a hug. He kissed her on the cheek then looked into her gorgeous brown eyes. Their relationship had been so chaste the past three weeks except for the few times they traveled to the garden realm. But even then they only kissed. It was strange knowing the doubles could sense their intimacy.

There were moments when Abbie wished he would throw her to the ground and have his way with her, but she understood why he would not. And he made every effort to prove his love for her without sex.

"My Lord, we make our approach," Niall called out from the other side of the drapes.

"I shall be there directly," Ichabod responded. He took Abbie's hands and kissed them. "As soon as we have docked I will send in your maids. I will not be far."

Ichabod joined his men on the deck as they steered into a small bay and then into a fresh water cavern. They docked the small ship and were met by servants who went immediately to tending them. Some of the servants began to unload their goods into horse drawn carts. The rest tended to their personal needs, preparing them to greet the King.

There were certainly looks of astonishment at the tan, olive and brown skin tones of the Persian escorts. This made them all very anxious to see what the mysterious woman who would be their savior, would look like.

Ichabod noticed two young women looking bewildered and waved for them to come. "You will be attending to Princess Abelle. She is in the cabin waiting for you."

He watched the girls board the boat while servants stripped him down and began giving him a good scrub.

 

There was no hiding the maids' surprise when they saw Abbie for the first time. They quickly remembered themselves and bowed their heads.

 

"My Lady, welcome. Please, I be beggin ya pardon. I'm Callie and this is Lark. We'll be tending ya."

Her accent was so thick Abbie struggled to understand even with help of the Thura.

Abbie noticed that they wore hardly anything. Each dress was a simple very short, cloth like tunic draped over one shoulder and tied together around the waist with a rope belt.The girls were both slightly taller than Abbie, and Lark was full figured girl. Lark had one breast exposed which didn't seem to bother her at all. With the exception of not being fully covered, It was not too different from the servants in Persia.

Lark had her sandy blond hair out while Callie had her dark hair in two simple braids. The big difference was they had hair everywhere else. Clearly from the amount of hair these girls had, shaving or otherwise removing the hair on their legs or armpits was a non-issue.

"Thank you," she said politely. "This is what I'm wearing."

The girls lit up at the softness of Abbie's voice. Then again when they felt the delicate fabric and beading of her clothes. In their wild imaginations, Ivor had gone to a faraway land were the Gods dwelt and brought back a princess.

Other than the initial gawking, this wasn't what Abbie had expected. The girls doted over her, making sure every piece of clothing was as perfect. They rubbed her down marveling at how good she smelled. These girls had never encountered such sweet oils and perfumes.

 

When they were done they took her shawl and draped it over her head, ensuring her tiara was showing. The girls drew back the drapes and Abbie stepped forward. The servants all stopped, awed at her and bowed their heads.

The horses were pulled forward, and Ichabod stood waiting for her. She looked amazing. He could not help but have visions of Abbie as his bride being brought to him. The material was a sheer and cream color, with a thick embroidered hem of red, pink and gold. The girls held up the hem of her skirt as she walked to keep the material clean. The split revealed the sheer pants beneath. She looked absolutely elegant.

 

"You... You truly look amazing, Treasure," Ichabod managed after finding his voice. "I have never seen anyone so beautiful."

"You cleaned up pretty nicely yourself," she smiled.

He had on a fresh leather kilt. A new belt with what seemed to be an emblem marking his clan. He had a new gold torc around his neck and a fine tartan sash that draped out like a cape behind him... still no shirt revealing the tattoos across his right arm but covering his scar.

He helped her onto her horse, before mounting his own. The servants draped her shawl and his sash behind them giving them a truly regal presence. The entrance into the village walls was less than a quarter mile from the hidden water cavern. Horns sounded as they made their way to the gates and entered in. As they began their parade, the villagers lined the path leading to the castle. The people cheered, gawked, bowed... Some even wept.

The village was smelly, since every night all the animals were brought inside the walls. But also there was no sewage system as there were in many Persian cities. Then there was the road which was challenging. Large ruts were grooved in from the frequent rain. The streets were lined with windowless round houses. They were huge and quite interesting. The round houses spread out across the entire walled in village and only stopped at the hill that lead up to a sort of castle like structure.

Abbie could feel the eyes of the villagers on her. The people didn't dress much better than the servants. A few men wore knee length trouser or some tartan or animal skin kilt. Some men wore nothing at all but leather straps to hold their tools and weapons.

The women wore almost nothing as well. Some just a shawl or tunic like covering, long or short; some had simple dresses like the servants. The materials were often plain but some had a bit of color, being made of plain tartans. But there was a lot of dirty flesh showing.

They were not totally naked, nor were they completely tattooed or painted like the image of Picts and Celts that Abbie had in her mind. Many of them did have tattoos, just not all over their bodies and faces.

Abbie held her head high, and kept a straight face despite the musty and sometimes foul aroma. But she could sense some anxiety coming from Abelle.

*  
The conditions were far below what she was expecting.

"What is this?" She whispered as she observed the half naked people, the mud and dung everywhere.

"As I told you, nothing will grow..."

"Lack of vegetation is one thing. These people are so poor. They hardly have clothes. And some do not have shoes."

"Those be their clothes, if they chose to wear them. We be in the thick of summer, is all." Ivor noticed the disdain in Abelle's voice. "They are no poor."

"But they are walking on the mud streets with animal dung. The stench must be horrific... And is that the castle?" Abelle looked at Ivor for an answer, and saw the look on his face. He looked at her as if she were a stranger to him. She suddenly realized how utterly horrible she was being.

"Aye that's Baldre Bre..." Ivor looked away from her, clearly her critiques had hurt him. "I should rather observe the reunion in silence."

She held her tongue, not wanting to offend Ivor any further. He was happy to be seeing his home again, and she didn't want to ruin it for him.

*

As the Witnesses drew near to the castle a woman ran away from them screaming. It was strange and caught Abbie off guard. Up until now her reception had been better than expected. Ichabod drew his horse closer to Abbie's, to offer reassurance. He had no idea what to make of the spectacle.

That's when things got weirder. The woman came running back, still screaming; only this time she had something bundled in her hands. Ichabod, Niall and Hassid immediately went to shield Abbie from the crazed woman, as several guards went to apprehend her. 

"Wait!" Abbie could suddenly sense the woman's desperation. "Let her pass."

"Me Bairn!" The woman sobbed, thrusting a lifeless baby into Abbie's arms.

Now Abbie panicked. Everyone was watching as the woman who they believed was here to heal the land and save them faced her first test. She looked at Ichabod who was equally stunned. She felt for a pulse then for any sighs of breath.

"Abbie, you must try and heal this child," Raghnall insisted.

"This baby has been dead for... Over an hour," she shook her head.

 

"Abbie! It's not too late," Abelle chimed in. "This child has died from fever, not from a congenital disease. You can heal him, but you must do it now!"

"I can't..." Abbie whispered hoping nobody but Abelle could hear her.

"You can. The Thura and I can help you. Hold the baby close to you and imagine you are giving the baby your Heath, nourishment, vitality..."

Abbie took a deep breath and did as Abelle told her to. A minute passed, then another. She concentrated on only nurturing the child as Abelle instructed. Then she felt the Thura warm on her hand and the baby stirred, and cried.

 

The woman was elated. She took the baby and kissed Abbie's hands. Muttering endless words of gratitude. Word spread fast and the excitement could be felt.

Abbie felt a bit dizzy, but quickly recovered. Ichabod reached over from his horse and held her hand until he was sure she was alight.

Abelle also felt weak for a moment, Ivor instinctively put his arm around her to steady her. He felt a worried panic in his chest when she wavered.

"I'm all right," she assured him as the garden realm quickly helped her recover.

Ivor let her go without a word.

*

The Witnesses reached the castle and crossed a draw bridge over a mote and through the gatehouse. Waiting for them in the bailey were the Noble family. The king stood with Ivor's father, Oddmond Kraagn, on his right. To his left was Ivor's uncle Hendry Grier. Beside him was Hendry's son Aidan Grier, and his niece Kassidy.

Ichabod immediately knew Ivor's family, as the Thura flooded him with memories. He quickly dismounted his horse and went to them. His family greeted him warmly as the servants helped Abbie from her horse.

Ichabod quickly went back to her and took her hand, walking her to the king. "Grandfather, I present to you Princess Abelle, daughter of Shah Patharshir of Keysha. Princess this is King Netchtan Baldrick."

"Astonishing..." Netchtan took her hand. He looked her up and down, admiring her fine jeweled adornments and musing at her mocha skin. He gently rubbed his fingers across her hand and then her cheek. The color did not come off. "Truly magnificent."

Abbie bit her tongue and repeated to herself that they had never seen anyone that looked like her, and not to be offended.

"Welcome my child." He smiled and offered her his arm.

She took his arm and he escorted her inside the castle keep.

*

Ivor watched through the reflecting pond. But he noticed how heavily Netchtan leaned on his walking stick as he walked Abbie inside. Something was wrong.

 *

"You seem troubled," Abelle observed. He hadn't said anything to her since she'd insulted his kingdom.

"My grandfather is a very strong and healthy man. He has no had use for a walking stick before."

Abelle used her ability to see what she could sense while Abbie held his arm. "Ivor, your grandfather is very sick. I am sorry to tell you he is dying."

"How can this be, when he was the ideal of health only a few months ago?"

"I do not know... Perhaps it is simply old age. I will know more when Abbie touches him again."

\---

Once inside the servants removed everyone's shawls and capes. Though Kassidy's tunic and the men's kilts were far finer than the commoners, it was still all they had on. It was obvious everyone was commando, and the men certainly did not care to hide it. Kassidy's dress was short and split all the way up and tied by a finely woven tie. Her breasts were exposed anytime she leaned , even the slightest... And it seemed to bother no one.

Netchtan sat on his throne and looked over all the trinkets that were brought back from Persia. Afterwards Ragnhall told the king everything that happened and that they had begun the year long battle that would permanently break the curse and seal Balor in the realm of the demigods forever.

 

"Tell the people to sow seeds in the grounds of Baldre Bre. The chosen ones will spill their blood as the sun sets on the night of the full moon. This will heal the land. From there, they will go to Ring of Frirar and slay the demons as they escape. They must do this for the next eleven full moons without fail, or the curse will revert.

"The next full moon is in two days," Oddmund informed them. His Norse accent was distinct from the others. "We should have the people sow their seeds right away."

 

"Surly it is too late to begin planting. The summer season is nearing its end, and harvest time is upon us. We should no focus on the mud pits, but focus on the fields we have hidden outside of the walls."

"No one is saying we should abandon the fields outside of the walls of Baldre Bre. They are vital," Ichabod assured his uncle. "But this land is going to be healed. We should be prepared."

 

"I agree," the king gruffed, as he waved over one of his men. "Send word to everyone to do as Ragnhall says."

 

While they spoke, Abbie tried to get a sense of who these people were, who could be trusted. She had a very good sense about Aidan, Ivor's cousin; as well as Oddmund. But Hendry and Kassidy were a complete blank. She thought she might have sensed witch breed from them, but when she tried to truly sense it, it was gone.

One thing she did know, she didn't like the way Kassidy was looking at Ichabod. He didn't care for it either, shifting uncomfortably under the gaze of her green eyes.

"Ya Lordship," Kassidy finally found an opportunity to interrupt. "Abelle, Ragnhall and Ivor have had quite a long journey. Should we no let them rest before tonight's feast?"

"Ya are absolutely right my dear," Netchtan agreed. "I could use a rest before tonight's festivities. But I am most intrigued by our guest. I wish to know all about ya home land."

"Perhaps Abelle could escort ya to ya chambers, were the two of ya can relax and talk. I will send her maids."

"Excellent idea, Kassidy," he turned to Abbie. "If ya do no mind keeping an old king company?"

"No, I don't mind at all." Abbie smiled

"My Lord, perhaps Ya would wish for me to tend to Ivor?" She asked the king.

"Of course," Netchtan encouraged her. He knew his health was declining and desired his grandsons to marry as soon as possible. He hoped perhaps some time away had helped Ivor warm to the idea of marrying his cousin Kassidy.

"Really, grandfather. That is not necessary," Ichabod tried to get out of it. He was aware that Ivor had already expressed that he did not wish to marry Kassidy.

"Ivor, you should do as ya grandfather wishes," Hendry interrupted. "He's a wise man. He knows what is best."

"Shall we Princess," Netchtan held out his arm for Abbie to take.

"Of course," she smiled and politely took his arm.

As they left, Hendry took Kassidy and handed her to Ichabod. He reluctantly gave her his arm, not wanting to offend Ivor's uncle or grandfather.

Abbie shot Ichabod a look *You had better stay out of trouble Crane.*

*Lieutenant I assure you I have no intentions with this woman, except to end all ideas of betrothal.*

\---

As soon as they got to Ivor's room Kassidy dismissed the servants. She lit a candle and breathed in its sent. then took it to Ivor.

"I made this candle for ya. I thought its sent would be pleasing."

"It's very nice..." Ichabod said taking a whiff. "I don't quite recognize that fragrance."

She quickly tried to kiss Ichabod who stiffly held her at bay.

"Miss Kassidy, we should talk."

"Miss? That is a strange way to address me, Ivor. And I doubt that talking is what ya have been missing these past months." She put the candle down and pondered why the bewitched opiate was taking so long to work.

"Before I left," Ichabod continued, "I believe we discussed the fact that a betrothal between the two of us was perhaps not ideal..."

"Ya may have mentioned that," Kassidy closed the gap between them. "But I never agreed. In fact ya let me pleasure ya afterwards. So I figured it was just ya way of being noble in case ya did no return."

Ichabod was starting to feel a bit inebriated. "I beg your pardon, but... Is there an opiate in that candle?"

"Aye," Kassidy grinned. "Ya never seemed to mind before. It always helps ya relax and enjoy." She undid the strap binding her dress together and let it fall to the ground.

Ichabod turned his head away from her. "I must ask that you Please dress yourself, and put out the candle."

She unfastened his kilt, causing him to stumble back into the wall. He tried to shake off the high as her hand began working his cock. She pressed her large pale breasts against him.

 

"This feels good does it no? Let the special herbs in the candle sooth ya, while I pleasure ya." She said seductively trying to get a rise from his shaft. She tossed her red hair back and started to lower herself, ready to suck him.

"Perhaps the special herbs are why I was not as decisive as I should have been last we spoke." He squirmed then removed her hand from his person.

"Ivor," she stood frustrated. "I am one and twenty. I have been waiting for ya to honor ya grandfather’s wishes. After all this time and everything we have done together, ya can no cast me aside now."

"We have not lain together as man and wife..."

"But I have taken ya seed inside me! That means something to me... That is a promise of intent."

"Then I deeply apologize for the misunderstanding." Ichabod picked up her dress and handed it to her.

Kassidy didn't understand why he didn't even get hard. As much as she rubbed still only the top of the head peaked from his foreskin. "Is she pleasuring ya now?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Kassidy laughed, "That Persian Princess... She's a child, Ivor; a child who is here to heal our land and then go back home. And when she's gone ya will want me again. She will no suck ya cock like I do... And she will no have ya bairn. She is no one of us."

"She is not a child. She is a beautiful seventeen year old young woman, and a very brave and strong princess. Do not dismiss her."

It wasn't as much what he said as the way he said it. His tone as he spoke the kind words denoted true love and affection. "I am going to be ya wife Ivor, no her. Do not form an attachment with her."

Kassidy fastened her dress and left Ivor's room. As she was leaving she ran into her cousin Aidan.

 

"What are ya doing out here?" He gave her a curious look. "Ya should be with Ivor. He has been away for quite a long time."

"He turned me away," she pouted. "I fear he will no have me."

"Nonsense. I'm sure he is in need of rest from the journey, nothing more."

"Will ya speak to him, please?" She asked.

"Of course," Aidan agreed. "I will see ya at the feast tonight, cousin."

Kassidy went on her way as Aidan went to Ivor's chambers. He startled Ichabod who had just opened the door to look for Abbie.

"Cousin! Where ya be off to?" Aidan stopped him, coaxing him back into the room. "I thought ya'd be resting after ya voyage?"

"I feel perhaps I am actually a bit restless," Ichabod admitted.

"Restless, ay? Then why'd ya send Kassidy away?" Aidan asked. "If she's to be ya bride ya might as well enjoy the perks."

"I've told Kassidy that there will be no marriage between us. I'm sorry, Aidan. I know she is your cousin but..."

"Ivor, she is ya cousin too. Maybe no by blood, but she's family. And she's a good strong girl. If grandfather chooses ya as his heir, she will be a strong queen who can lead when ya are away at battle. And she's very pretty, no?"

 

"She is lovely," Ichabod agreed. "And I have no doubt she'd be a strong leader, and partner. But she is not the one for me."

"Then who will ya chose, Ivor?" Aidan sat on the bed of furs and looked at Ichabod with curiosity. "One of us should wed while our grandfather is still alive. My father believes I should be the next king. But I've always believed ya would be the next. If I wed first and have a bairn... Grandfather will make me his heir. My father says our king will no live much longer."

"Do you have a special someone, Aidan?"

 

"No," he admitted. "But both father and grandfather have been encouraging me to make a match in case ya..."

"In case I did not return," Ichabod half laughed.

 

This was one thing that didn't seem to change much throughout history. If the king was dying, no doubt he would want to secure his families throne. Every memory he had from Ivor indicated that Aidan was more like a brother than a cousin.

"I am back now, and I believe things will fall into place as they should. I need to know that I have your support Aidan. Regardless of who I chose to wed."

"I promise, brother."

~*~

 

3 ~ Traitors In Baldre Bre

Abbie sat with King Netchtan and told him everything about the beautiful palace at Keysha.

 

"We must truly live up to the name Barbarian," Netchtan laughed, with a slight cough. "Baldre Bre is not what you were expecting."

"I had no expectations," Abbie smiled. This is certainly... different."

 

Abbie looked around the king’s room. There was only one long narrow window, and lanterns had to provide light. Though the furnishings were rudimentary, there were beautiful tapestries along the walls and blankets with fine furs made the kings bed. All of the wood and metal works had fine ornate ancient celtic designs. The kings gold torc and arm band rivaled the fine jewelry of Persia and Ancient Egypt.

"I am grateful that ya have come. I fear much of what has happened here was my own doing. But ya're here now to to set things right for our people, just as the prophesy foretold."

 

"How is this your fault?" Abbie asked.

 

Netchtan sat up on his bed as if getting comfortable for a long tale. "There has long been a prophesy that said death would befall our land and that the two Witnesses would come together and bring life back to our land."

"Years ago I was given message... A vision from the Wisps. They told me that a sect of Druids wanted to free Balor from the realm of the gods. He is death, and requires death to be freed. They began to make the human sacrifices every full moon, not to receive help from the gods in time of turmoil, but for the purpose of freeing the evil one. I put an end to the sacrifices with the help of Ragnhall and the good Druids of Lee. But the wicked continued in secret. So I gathered all the witches and Balor Druids and had them burned to death. Upon their death, as they burned they cursed me and my lineage. They said I would have nothing but death until Balor was freed."

"That night, as the Druids and witches burned, a couple of witches escaped. They snuck into the palace and found my queen. They bashed her in the head. She died. Her blood sealed the curse upon us."

 

"How tragic," Abbie frowned.

"Yes," Netchtan sighed heavy remembering how painful the loss was. "But that was not the end of it. You see, the queen was pregnant. The servants were forced to remove the children... Twin girls. They had survived the curse. Or so I thought. In the chaos of their birth, I did not know which of my daughters was the rightful heir. Both girls grew into beautiful young women. And before I Knew it, both were ready to wed."

"Oddmond came to us from across the sea. He taught us to build great ships and offered us an understanding of protection with Norse men from his land. He married Lilias. Lorna married Hendry. He was from a neighboring tribe and helped us to unify the tribes. For years everything seemed fine. We thought we had somehow beaten the curse; that we had stopped death, Balor, from coming. But that was no the case."

"When both girls became pregnant, I was elated. The first one to have a son would be my heir. All was well... Or so I hoped. Ragnhall came to me and said a wall needed to be built around Baldre Bre. And I had another premonition from the Wisps, about death outside the walls. I did as Ragnhall instructed and thought all was well... Until the boys were born."

"The night of their birth, demons attacked the lands outside of Baldre Bre. It was chaotic, as people ran to seek shelter within the village walls. In the chaos, my girls became mysteriously ill. It was as if history were repeating itself and both of my precious daughters died. Again we did not know which boy was born first. There was much grief at the loss of the princesses, but I rejoiced at the birth of my grandsons."

"Then the next morning... Every bit of green vegetation within the village walls had died and nothing has grown within the walls since. But the people could not live outside the walls because at nightfall every eve, the demons return."

"That is very much what happened to Keysha," Abelle said to Abbie, as she listened to the king tell his version of the story. "But why me? How did I become linked to his people and this curse. I understand that you and Ichabod are the Witnesses, but why was I cursed? "

"The same thing happened to my home in Persia, the day I was born." Abbie told him. "but we have nothing to do with the burning of the Druids and witches. Do you know why this curse effected the land of Keysha, so far away?" Abbie asked the king.

 

The king thought for a moment. "The curse was meant to be a torment for my future blood line. It is a harbinger of death to my heirs. I do no know why this curse would cause harm to ya or ya people. I only know that Ivor has a connection to ya in a supernatural way, and the two of ya are our only hope to end this curse and stop Balor."

Abbie understood. Abelle would marry Ivor in the future, and likely they would have children.

Netchtan reached out with a trembling hand and took Abbie's hand. That's when Abelle sensed something strange about the kings ailment. Ivor was right. The king should have been in perfect health. "Abbie, the king is being poisoned to death... Slowly so that it would appear he was growing weak and dying of old age."

"My lord," Abbie held both of his hands now. "How long have you been ill?"

"It has been a wee bit now... Two, three months. It was a matter of time before me age caught up with me aye?"

"No... Someone has done this to you. You’re being poisoned."

 

\---

Within an hour the castle was in an uproar. Kassidy ran to her uncles chambers as all the people who had been in the castle over the past three months were gathered into the throne room.

 

"Uncle! Have ya heard?" Kassidy began as soon as the door was shut. "The king is searching for a traitor. He knows he has been poisoned."

"Hush lass!" Hendry demanded in a low voice. "No so loud. It's that girl Ivor brought back. She is truly a healer. She must have sensed the poison in him. We should have killed him sooner."

 

"We had to wait until Ivor married me so that he could be the next heir. I didn't think he'd actually find her and bring her back. Now the curse will be broken and Balor will no rise. And if I can no convince Ivor to marry me I will no be queen."

"I will convince the king that he should force Ivor to marry ya. Ya will be Queen. Then We only have to stop Ivor and this princess Abelle from breaking the curse."

"What if she can sense that we are Witchbreed... and that we are behind Netchtan's illness?"

"I have us cloaked," Hendry assured her. "Just whatever ya do, do no use magic around her."

\---

 

Abbie paced back and forth in her chambers. The last thing she wanted to do right upon her arrival was to start making enemies. But the king's life and health were at stake. She was able to heal him with Abelle's help, but it had left her feeling exhausted.

 

She was supposed to be resting now, but she couldn't stop thinking about how she was going to deal with these people. She could use a break, a nice little trip to the garden realm. But she didn't want to put the extra strain on the Thura, and Ichabod was preoccupied with family business.

"Princess," a servant called for her as he entered the room. "The king is waiting for ya in the great hall."

Her two maids along with her Persian guards escorted her to the kings throne in the great hall. Every palace servant was there waiting as Abbie approached the king.

On one side of the king sat Ichabod posing as Ivor. His father Oddmund stood beside him. On the kings left sat Aidan, His father Hendry and Kassidy. Netchtan waved her to come forward.

As she passed the crowed she could feel the tension; everyone afraid that some misstep or bad thought might be uncovered by the healer. They wondered if she was a Seeker or a Witch, did she have the power of a Druid. The entire village had been speculating all day especially after the dead child was brought back to life.

 

"Ya possess the ability to sense the Evil in people, aye?" The king asked loud enough for everyone in the great hall to hear.

"Sometimes yes," Abbie nodded.

"I will be forever in ya debt if ya discover the ones who tried to harm me."

"I will do my best your highness," Abbie turned to face the crowd lined up before the king.

"Wait one moment Lass," the king stopped her. "Start with my family. I am a fair and just ruler and will hold my own family to the same standard as my people."

Abbie nodded. She started with Oddmund, and easily sensed that he had power in his bloodline. But there was no evil, and she didn't sense any danger.

She then walked over to Aidan, and could sense his Witchbreed, and the power in his bloodline as well. But she could sense he was a helper.

Then came Hendry and Kassidy. Abbie sensed nothing from them, just faint traces of Witchbreed. She thought that she should be able to sense more, especially with them being blood relatives of Aidan... But they were blank slates.

 

Abbie decided to let it go for now, but it was to strange to forget.

She then started down the rows of servants, nice and slow. She could hear the sighs of relief as she passed them by. Then she stopped at one... A young woman who looked innocently baffled by why Abbie had stopped.

It was the same uneasy feeling she had about Garl on the ship... And this girl was Witchbreed.

 

"What she be stopping at me for?" Maggie sounded stunned.

"You're Witchbreed?" Abbie asked.

"So what if I be witchreed? I do no practice magic. I do no know how."

"There must be some mistake," A young man stepped up. "Maggie be my betrothed. She does no practice witchcraft!"

"Don't humor this witch Liam!" Maggie frowned at Abbie "She's just causing troubles."

 

* Great* Abbie thought letting out a sigh. This was going badly already.

 

*Do not worry Lieutenant.* Ichabod reminded her he was close by and had her back. "Guards bring them both."

Liam looked confused as the guards brought him and Maggie to the king.

"search them!" Aidan ordered.

 

The guards found nothing on Maggie, but they found herbs wrapped in a cloth inside of Liam's satchel.

"I do no know what that is! It's no mine."

"It's just a tea, is all," Maggie tried to explain.

"This is yours?" Liam looked stunned.

Ichabod rose from his seat and took the cloth of herbs. "Yes it is tea... With a dose of Wolfsbane and Larkspur. In small doses it could cause nerve damage, tremors, damage to the heart, liver and eventually death."

 

"I do no serve the king's food and drink, nor do I prepare it. I am only a servant to Lord Hendry. How could I poison the King?" Maggie was not going to confess.

But then one of the servants that Abbie had not observed yet, began to weep.

"It was me, My lord!" She cried with a shaky voice. Bette was one of the kings servants, and a friend of Maggie's. "I did no know what the herb were when Maggie gave it to me. She said it were sent by the priest to sooth the king's ailments..."

"Enough! Lock them all up." the king bellowed. "Now Abelle, please continue.

 

Abbie did as he asked, but sensed no more danger. The king was satisfied and impressed with his visitor.

 

\---

Abelle slept for a little while after helping Abbie heal the king. Ivor stayed by her side, and was right there when she opened her eyes.

"You're awake," he sounded relieved.

"How long did I sleep?"she asked.

"About ten minutes," he rubbed the back of his hand down her cheek. "How do ya feel?"

"Fine... Now."

"Thank ya so very much Abelle. Ya saved his life."

"You do not have to thank me," Abelle smiled. "I'm here to help your people."

Ivor nodded, and removed his hand from her cheek. "I should go back to the reflection pond. I do no want to miss anything important."

Abelle nodded in agreement and watched him walk a few feet back to the pond. She could tell he was still wounded by her words.

\---

4 ~ Taking Sides

At dinner, Abbie could hardly eat. The wild boar with roasted potatoes and Asparagus was fine, but she was more concerned about the impression she was making among the people.

 

"What's going to happen to Maggie and the others?" Abbie asked poking her potato with the single prong utensil.

"They will all be beheaded in the morning, and their heads put on a spike," Hendry offered as he picked up a handful of meat and ate it.

"All three of them?" Abbie looked at Ichabod then the king. "But Liam and Bette are innocent."

"It be our way Princess," Kassidy rolled her eyes.

"She's right," Ichabod agreed. "Attempting to assassinate the King is the most egregious of crimes."

"I agree, but Maggie is the guilty party," Abbie was annoyed that Ichabod did not hear her out first. "And I believe I can help the king, but not if his people are afraid of me. If everyone is in fear of losing their heads due to guilt by association, no one will want to be near me. And I won't be able to sense the ones who have evil intent."

"I believe the Princess makes a logical case for mercy, Grandfather." Aidan added, taking Abbie's side.

"I agree, in this case. Bette will be flogged for putting the herbs in my drink without proper permission. And I suppose Liam can be set free." Netchtan sat back from his plate. "Tomorrow, Kassidy, take the Princess through the village, let her get to know the people."

"Yes My Lord, but tomorrow afternoon I have a fertility bath ordered by the priests." Kassidy really didn't want to get too close to Abbie.

"A couple of hours in the morning should do." The King insisted. "Let her continue to garner the people's trust a little at a time. The entire village is abuzz about the bairn brought back to life. And that is only the beginning of what she will do for our people. She is remarkable."

\---

 

After dinner, Aidan asked Ichabod to join him in his suite. But first Ichabod wanted to see Abbie. Unfortunately she wasn't in the mood to see him.

He had the maids draw her a bath, and they were busy scurrying around the Witnesses filling the tub.

"Abbie, I was only saying what I believe Ivor would have said."

"Maybe," Abbie pretended she was not affected by Ichabod's concern. She sat in front of a mirror combing her hair as he paced. "Thankfully Aidan chose to hear me out first, and took my side."

 

"It wasn't about taking sides," Ichabod tried to explain.

"Maybe not intentionally," Abbie turned and faced him. "But if the king had not listened to reason, I'd be looking like the evil witch who’s swooped into town to kill the poor people. I need to know you've got my back, Crane. Because it’s going to get tricky."

"I swear, Treasure. I love you."

"No... You have to have my back as a partner on a mission... Not as a lover. Because that's not always the same thing."

Ichabod let out a sigh and held his hands up to concede. "You are correct."

"My Lady, ya bath is ready..." One of the servants approached, hoping not to be rude.

"Thank you, Callie... Crane I'll see you tomorrow." Abbie went to the far end of the large room where the bath was drawn.

The servants helped her out of her clothes, and into the bath. Ichabod stood there watching her for a moment. He missed being with her intimately, but could not get past her age. But he still wanted to be close to her. She was still his Abbie, his Treasure... his Lieutenant.

He slowly looked away, forcing himself to leave and give her some privacy. The castle was dark with few windows and lit by candled. He had to adjust to the odd familiarity. He walked down the stairs to the floor divided for Hendry's family and found Aidan's suite.

After a quick knock he was escorted in. He swallowed hard when he saw three naked girls pouring drinks into silver cups.

He turned away and stammered. "I beg your pardon! I must have..."

"What took you so long, Cousin," Aidan asked.

Ichabod turned around to find the young man sitting in a chair with a girl on her knees giving him head.

Ichabod turned away and started for the door, "I should leave you, to... To..."

"Leave?" Aidan tapped the girl's shoulder to stop. "I brought ya three wenches to choose from. I promised ya a good night of strong drink and busty wenches when ya returned. It's bad enough Niall has chosen to spend his eve back with Fiona.

Aidan snapped his fingers, "Della, play some music. And Gwen, get ya Prince a drink."

Ichabod took the drink, and sat down. But when Gwen tried to lift his kilt, he refused her. "I'll just have another drink."

A minute later Hendry came out of the side room with another girl, clearly having bedded her. "I told ya I'd only be gone for a minute."

Ichabod looked at the girl and could tell the romp had not been satisfying for her. It amazed him that Hendry actually bragged about how quick he was.

The older man grabbed a drink and sat down, taking another girl onto his lap. "Another one if these and I'll be ready for ya next lass."

Aidan finished up with his wench and had a seat next to Ichabod. "So ya will no take Kassidy or a wench after all those months?"

"This will settle me just fine," Ichabod smiled as he took another drink of the liqueur.

Oddmund was the next to join the party, having just a drink and taking a seat.

"Ah, ya must have visited the prostitutes." Hendry boasted. "I've heard the men say the ladies there have tricks. They make love like the Druid priestesses."

"I did not visit the prostitutes. But I dare say, the men who did spent more than a few minutes getting what they paid for."

"I wish I could have gone with ya cousin," Aidan sighed. "Tell me are all the women as beautiful as Abelle? Are they all her color?"

"They are many different colors. And they are quite beautiful people. But the Princess... She is..."

"Exquisite!" Aidan finished. "Niall said that she dances like a bird soaring through the sky and she can handle a sword as good as most men."

"And she can handle a bow brilliantly." Ichabod tipped his cup.

 

"She's a good strong lass... and a beauty. I could not stop watching her eat. She picked up every piece with her stake or her knife. When her lips took a bite, sent a few thoughts through my mind... And her ass. Even when Fara was pleasuring me just now, all I could imagine was Princess Abelle's...

"Aidan! Please that is enough!" Ichabod was about to lose it on this guy.

"Ivor, by the gods, I meant no offense. It is just us fellows speaking. I would never say such things in her presence."

"Aye, now I see," Hendry pushed the girl off of his lap and looked straight at Ichabod. "The Princess is the reason ya will no marry Kassidy! Ya choosing a stranger over ya own cousin?"

"Ivor can make up his own mind about who he marries, Hendry," Oddmund finally spoke up. "Leave him be. Lass, my son needs another drink!"

Oddmund told wild stories of his days back home with his Norse Clan. Ichabod listened with great enthusiasm still awed that he was hearing the stories straight from a true Viking. The girls kept the drinks coming until eventually a drunken Ichabod slumped down into his seat and fell asleep.  


 ~*~

 

5 ~ What the Heart Wants

The next morning at breakfast, it was just Kassidy and Abbie. And it was awkward. There was no mistaking that the red head saw Abbie as the competition.

"Where are the guys?" Abbie asked as her plate of sliced apples, eggs and ham was served to her.

"Oh, their hung over. Too much drinking and whoring at their party last night."

"What?" Abbie's brow furrowed. "They had a party?"

"Aye, of course. Aidan picked out three whores especially for Ivor, as a reward for his returning successful."

"I doubt Ivor was in a party mood," Abbie took a bite if her eggs.

"Oh but he was. He stayed all night. One of the wenches said she even accidentally left a mark on him." Kassidy knew this because she paid the girl an extra piece of silver to do it. She wanted the Princess to know she wasn't so special to Ivor.

Abbie was fed up with pressed bitches after Ichabod on almost every mission. She looked at Kassidy and just wanted to knock the smug look off her face.

"Well I suppose since Ivor is not betrothed to anyone he's free to do as he pleases."

Kassidy frowned and went pale. Clearly these two ladies were not going to get along. Abbie wished that she'd been able to spend more time with Abelle's sisters. She missed Jenny and having a friend like Sophie.

When breakfast was almost over, Ichabod and Aidan came straggling into the dining hall. They looked a mess and were clearly hung over.

"I hope ya boys enjoyed ya'selves last night," Kassidy remarked to her cousins.

"We did indeed," Aidan said slumping into a seat. "It's been far too long since I've celebrated with this guy."

Kassidy saw the whores go by, and excused herself from the table. "Abelle, I will meet you at the bailey in an hour. The servants will have horses ready for us."

Ichabod sat next to Abbie, "I missed sleeping with you by my side last night." He whispered.

"Really?" Abbie gave him a side eye as she noticed the hickey on his neck. She gently touched the spot on his neck, and whispered back. "It might have been a bit crowded with me, you and the whore."

She got up from the table and left the dining hall. Ichabod had a splitting headache, but still tried to connect with her.

*Lieutenant?* he laid his head down on the table and waited but she didn't respond. The servant brought the guys a bowl of soup. Ichabod lifted it to drink a mouthful, and nearly gagged. It had a major kick to it.

Aidan let out a weary laugh. "It's been a while since ya last had ya father’s special brew. Drink up and it'll wake ya right up."

They both finished the soup, and it did the trick. Now he needed to find Abbie.

\---

Abbie went for a walk up the tower to the roof. There she had a perfect view of the sea on one side and the green landscape on the other.

"It's beautiful up here," Abelle mused through Abbie's eyes.

"It is," Abbie agreed, taking it all in. "You can really appreciate this place from up here."

"I wish that I'd seen this before making such foolish comments to Ivor, yesterday."

"Really?" Abbie was surprised. "What did you say?"

"Oh, Grace. I was awful for telling him the truth of what I saw. I said the people were naked and poor and everything was covered in dung!" Abelle exaggerated a bit, but that was how she felt she'd come across. "And then I almost told him what I thought of the dungeon they call a castle."

"Abelle... What were you thinking?" Abbie shook her head and rubbed her temple.

"The words had escaped my lips before I knew that Ivor would be hurt by them. And now he has hardly spoken to me."

"You need to apologize."

"But, how when I was being honest? I regret that I said it to him but the things I said... "

"Then, I don't know what to tell you. This is his home, his people, and in a way they're your people too. You can't think it's ok to insult people because they are not just like you. It's too bad you can't appreciate how different and unique their culture is. And if you care about Ivor you'll make this right."

"I did not see it that way." Abelle sighed. "He's been so kind and good... And..."

"And what?" Abbie was curious. "Do you like him?"

"I hadn't realized before, but now... I have not had feelings like this for anyone before... Not even Lidan."

"Then make things right between you."

"I will," Abelle found new determination. "And Grace..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing happened with Ichabod last night. He passed out and some whore started kissing him. Aidan put a stop to her actions. Ivor and I saw the whole thing."

"Abbie..." Ichabod called out to her as he reached the top of the stairs. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"You found me."

"Treasure... I am so sorry. I've no idea where this came from," Ichabod grabbed his neck embarrassed. "I only meant to have drinks..."

"Crane, I know nothing happened."

"Oh thank heavens," Ichabod breathed relief.

Abbie rested her arms across the stone wall and looked out at the sea. "So we're all good."

"Are we?" Ichabod looked at her with concern. She had a look that he recognized. The look that said she was putting up walls. The walls that would make her emotionally strong enough to endure anything. But he worried that the walls might shut him out.

"Yes, we are."

"Then tell me honestly, what's troubling you? I see you dawning that tough girl, the world can't hurt me, face. And I must wonder why."

"Because... This is hard. Not physically hard because I can fight demons all damn day. Hell I prefer it. Being around all these strangers is nerve wracking. And having Abelle's memories doesn't help here. I feel... Alone. And I need more than a hug and a fist bump. And you can't give me what I need because you're weirded out by my body..."

"Just to clarify, Lieutenant," he paused her with a slight finger raise, "Your body is perfectly lovely..."

"I know, and I'm not trying to bust your ass on this," she took his hand and lowered it. "I just need to put my thick skin on."

"It feels more like a wall, than thick skin, Abbie." His eyes could not hide his concern.

"Sorry, but I'm giving you what you need, Crane." She folded her arms. "So you need to let me give myself what I need. I'm frustrated, scared, horny as hell, and there is no relief in sight... Not for a year."

"Treasure, I am all of those things as well. And I long to be intimate with you, I assure you. I dream about making love to you every night."

"What did you just say?" Abbie crinkled her brow as if a thought just came into her head.

"I dream of us being together again."

"When is the last time we shared a dream?" She asked.

"Oh... Not since we learned to control our telepathy..." now Ichabod knew what she was thinking. He put his arms around her, "Lieutenant... Would you do me the honor of joining me on a dream date this evening?"

Abbie's lips curled into a seductive smile. "I would love to."

\---

Abbie and Kassidy spent four hours touring the village and meeting the people. They were fascinated by Abbie. Many asked if she was a Druid priestess, or the child of one of the gods. She smiled and told them no, that she was a healer. All attention was on the new Princess. Kassidy, who usually garnered attention because of her beauty and status was hardly noticed.

With Abelle's help, Abbie cured a man who had an infected cut, and a child who was going blind.

"Ya look tired Princess. We need to get back to the castle." Kassidy was ready to be done with the whole spectacle. She was already annoyed that a servant reported seeing the Prince and Princess alone and very cozy up on the tower. Her efforts to bribe the whore didn't seem to have any negative effect on their relationship. "Besides, the king wants me to prepare myself to be queen. I don't want to be late for my fertility bath."

"Fine. Let’s go." Abbie rolled her eyes.

As they headed back to the castle Abbie saw Ichabod, Aidan and Niall walking with the other warriors to a training garrison. There were also four women with them. This was good. That's where she needed to be. She decided a quick nap would be all she needed and she'd join them.

 

Ichabod was impressed with the men's skill. They were warriors in such a way that even his studies had not given him understanding. Most of the men trained nude or wore just a loin cloth. The women as well, though they mostly kept to themselves shooting arrows with their bows. It was hot, they were sweaty, but he found it exhilarating.

An hour later Abbie changed into a pair of pants and headed down to the training field. When the gates opened, everyone stopped in their place. She looked around for Ichabod but did not see him. She straightened up and walked in.

"I'm here to train," Abbie spoke up.

"The lass are over there with the spears and bows, Princess." One of the men spoke up.

"I'll be fighting those demons with a sword tomorrow night. I need a partner."

"I'll spar with ya, Princess," Aidan offered.

Ichabod came into the courtyard after taking a short break to get some air. He was surprised to see Abbie, sparing sword in hand, holding her own against Aidan.

Aidan was excellent, but Abbie skillfully did her best to keep up.

"You have great technique," Aidan complimented her.

"I had an excellent teacher," Abbie gave Ichabod a quick wink as he watched.

"Ya could be one of the best, with a little more practice," he threw a move Abbie hadn't seen before.

Her sword went flying to the ground. In an instant, Aidan had her arm behind her back , with her back to his chest; his sword at her neck.

"I could teach ya many things." He whispered in her ear, almost flirting.

Before he knew it she snatched his arm, flipping him on the ground and putting her knee to his neck. "I could teach you a few things too." She pursed her lips with a smile.

"Aye, ya certainly can. Any time," he gave her a devilish smile.

"I shall take it from here cousin," Ichabod offered them both a hand up.

"It was my pleasure," Aidan bowed to Abbie and she returned one to him.

The Witnesses began to spar. Ichabod really wanted to help Abbie work on her weak points. He knew she was very capable but he still worried any time she went into battle. Aidan watched them with great admiration.

"He likes you, Abbie," Ichabod commented.

"I know," she continued to strike, not letting herself get distracted. "Are you jealous?"

"Perhaps, just a little," Ichabod counter her every move.

"Well, don't be. He's a helper."

"Ah, I see." Ichabod noticed that helpers were always drawn to Abbie. It was something he would have to get used to. "And Niall?"

"Yes, Niall and Hassid too. But Aidan is the strongest. He shares your bloodline. I have a feeling we're going to need him"

*

Abelle joined Ivor by the reflecting pond, and sat beside him. They watched in silence as Abbie showed her talent.

"She's so skilled," Abelle mused. "I don't know how I will ever be able to step into her place when the time comes."

"I could teach ya," Ivor offered.

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course," Ivor answered and then looked up for the first time. Gone was the over grown shirt that was way too long on her arms and dragged to her knees. Instead, she had fashioned a simple waist sash. "Abelle, ya're no dressed."

"Yes, I am," she smiled. "And you don't have to wear those trousers if you don't want to. I figured, you've been doing everything to appease me. It is about time I try to do the same."

"I do no want ya to be uncomfortable. I know our ways are barbaric compared to what ya're used to."

"No, not barbaric, just different." Abelle took his hand. "I am so sorry for what I said yesterday. I made a judgment without actually getting to know your people. But today, as Grace went visiting the people, I got a chance to see who they are. I saw people who are comfortable with their bodies, wearing what they wanted to wear... Even if that was nothing at all. And I saw that they were not poor at all. In fact, many of them own some of the finest crafted metal pieces I've ever seen. The designs were perfect and so detailed. I was blown away. And everyone has been so kind. Just like you have been so kind to me."

"Abelle, I care about ya, so much. Ya made such a great sacrifice... I'd do anything to make things easier for ya."

"Then you forgive me?"

"Of course I do." He looked down for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should tell the whole truth. "Abelle, I... I'm in love with ya. I have been for a while now."

"Ivor," Abelle shook her head, unsure what to say. "Keysha and Baldre Bre are so far apart. You are heir to the throne... So once I go home, we may never see each other again."

"Then ya do no love me, Abelle?"

Abelle felt her heart racing. She'd felt it for a while now too. Everything he did for her had only made the feelings grow stronger.

"I'm afraid..."

He ran the back of his hand down her cheek. He searched her dark brown eyes feeling himself getting lost in them. "Do no be afraid to tell me the truth. Do ya no love me?"

He was so close, she could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin.

"I do love you," she looked up onto his blue eyes. "I love you, and it frightens me."

"Do no be afraid," he leaned in and their lips met for the first time. He kissed her so tenderly their hearts swooned. She felt his tongue glide across her lips, begging her to open up and let him in. And she did. It was a moment neither would forget.

 *

\---

Conversation at dinner that evening was very lively. King Netchtan had heard the report of the two people healed that day. He could not stop talking about how excited and hopeful the people were. Then Aidan spoke about how skillfully the Princess had handled herself.

Kassidy looked at her uncle begging him to change the subject.

"Well, since the gods seem to be with us as of late, we may want to start preparing to get our boys to wed," Hendry boasted.

"Perhaps we are do for a hand fasting soon," Netchtan looked at both his grandsons.

"How was ya fertility bath at the river?" Hendry asked Kassidy.

"Wonderful. The priestess said that I'm very fertile and will have many children."

"As a fine queen should," Hendry chimed aloud. "I say we not wait. Let Ivor and Kassidy get started making those bairns!"

"Ivor needs to focus on fighting this curse tomorrow." The king took a drink. The king had a new plan for Ivor. He only hoped Princes Abelle would be persuaded.

\---

That night, Ichabod only stayed up for one drink with the guys. He could not wait to go to sleep and hopefully share a dream with Abbie. When he finally got to his room, he hastily undressed, washed and hopped into bed.  
*

Abbie opened her eyes to find herself lying on a gothic looking bed with red and white silk sheets draped loosely across it. It was mostly dark except for where five massive candelabras completely lit the area surrounding her bed.

 

Taking a deep breath, Abbie looked all around the room, every wall was covered with giant fragments of mirrors. She saw herself reflected several times in each piece. She sat up and grabbed one of the silk sheets, as a cold breeze hit her naked body.

When she looked up and saw him from the shadows, a tall figure in a black hooded cape reflected in one of the mirrors. She turned to face him. Only bright blue eyes showed from the dark hood. Her heart began to race.

As he strolled across the room towards her, the cape swing open revealing his long thick manhood, only the tip of the head exposed, and swinging with each step. Abbie grinned and wet her lips with her tongue. She knew her man well.

Abbie slung away the sheet that was hiding her body, leaving herself in full view of her lover. He came down between her legs, wrapping one arm around her waist and kissing her. As their tongues collided, she pulled off Ichabod's hood and tossed the cape aside.

This might be a dream but he swore he could taste the sweetness of her lips. Their wet lips smacked delightfully, as they breathed heavy.

"Mmm... How I've wanted that so badly." He moaned barely pulling from their kiss.

"Me too," Abbie purred.

"So this is you're dream?" He asked taking a curious peek.

"MmmHmm," Abbie pulled him into another kiss.

"A bit creepy..." He said half kissing. "The mirrors are a nice touch."

 

"I thought you'd like that..." She began to grind her body into his. His thick cock hardened between them.

"Indeed... There are a lot of things I like about this dream." He whispered, as he kissed her ear and let his hands roam to her breasts.

Abbie let out a moan as he fondled her nipples. "What else do you like" she asked, grabbing his cock and massaging it with her hands.

"Oh... I certainly like that," he said, now standing straight at the edge of the bed.

Abbie was on the bed on her knees and generously kissed the scar across his chest. She then began kissing her way down. His body shuddered with delight as her tongue found the head of his cock, and playfully swirled around it. She then slid her tongue all the way down the shaft and sucked the tight sack at the end, driving him near insane. But when she took him full in her mouth he nearly doubled over from the pleasurable sensations that swept I over him.

Ichabod gently tangled his fingers in her hair and tried not to thrust his hips to hard. He looked down as her as her luscious lips strolled up and down the length of his cock. Her big brown eyes looked back at him nearly sending him into a free fall of delight.

As she sucked faster and harder Ichabod made the mistake of looking in the mirror. The sight of his love sucking his cock, her head going back and forth, sent him over the edge.

"Treasure I'm going to come..." He barely managed through a low groan. He had nothing to hold onto as he struggled to be gentle, and keep his grip loose on her curls.

"Mmmhmm," she hummed sucking his cock's head as her hand firmly and swiftly went up and down his shaft.

It's was like a glorious rush swelled through his body as he released. Abbie hummed with delight as he filled her up and she took it all down.

"You are amazing, Treasure," he barely breathed the words as she released him from her mouth. He bent over and sublimely kissed her plump lips.

She coyly pulled away from him and laid on her belly across the bed. "You liked that?" She looked back at him with with a sensual grin.

"Have mercy, I loved every moment," he licked his lips as his eyes were drawn to her voluptuous ass. "There is something else I really love to partake in with you," he growled raising a playful eyebrow at her wide spread legs.

He reached down and squeezed her ass, before drawing her hips back towards him. She was now on her knees and Ichabod knelt down, kissing her plump cheek. He then gave it a quick tap before planting another kiss.

"Oh," Abbie grinned. "Do that again."

Ichabod gave her a cheeky grin. How had he not realized she liked that. "As you wish, Treasure.

He gave her ass another playful swat, then kissed the spot. He then grasped her cheeks spreading them wide. He slid his tongue down her wet folds, then began generously sucking her clit. She breathed soft pants as he elicited wondrous sensations though her. A few swift gentle nibbles and she came undone.

"Oh, Crane that feels so good," she cried out as she came.

She was sopping wet, and Ichabod wanted so badly to be inside her. He stood behind her taking is stiff cock in his hand. He toyed with her entrance sliding his head up and down, driving her wild, before pushing inside. He let out a slow elated breath as her walls wrapped him. She let out a heavy groan feeling the thick of him fill her up and plunging slowly deeply inside her. Then he began to work thrusting slow at first, his hands firm on her ass.

He moaned, pleased by the way her tight walls felt. She cried out enjoying the way his cock hit her spot with each stroke.

As he went swifter and harder, he held her hips. Her glorious ass smacking against his pelvis with each rhythmic stroke. He looked into the mirror relishing in the sight of their love making from every angle. She came easily and hard pressing herself into him. He came right after with two tight thrusts, then collapsed, pulling her down beside him.

 

"Mmm...I don't want to wake up," Abbie sighed as she curled up in his arms.

"Then let us just stay, right here, you and I," Ichabod smiled as he held her.

 

But soon they fell asleep and awoke in the real world again.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

\---

 

6 ~ The August Battle at Frirar

The next Day in Baldre Bre had gone smoothly for Abbie and Ichabod. Now was the day of the second Battle against the demons of Balor. The king had a nice mid day feast prepared for those who were going to fight the demons this night. They had a plan, and were confident after seeing how they defeated the demons back in Keysha.

Ichabod easily took to the brotherly bond between Ivor, Aidan and Niall. She liked watching him enjoy himself, and could not help but smile at his merriment. Though Kassidy was quite cold towards Abbie, she got along very well with her personal maid Callie and Niall's betrothed, Fiona.

Before the sun began to set, the people began to gather to see their brave warriors off. Ragnhall began by taking the sword and making a tiny cut on Abbie and Ichabod's hand. They first let the blood drip on the ground. Then he had them both touch the sword. It again became two, astonishing the people.

 

"Their blood heals our land. Their strength will vanquish the demons!" Ragnhall boasted loudly.

The crowd began to cheer as the group of thirty men and two women joined the Witnesses, among them were Aidan, Niall, Hassid, and Hendry.

Abelle easily healed their hands, not wanting anything to impede them in the nights battle.

Ragnhall led then to the Ring of Frirar. Eleven stones some tall some short, stood erect in a circle. The Witnesses had to stay inside or near the circle at all times. Ragnall hurried back to the village and the gates were closed.

Once the sun set, and the full moon was up, the crack in the veil between realms appeared about fifteen feet above them right at the circle. This meant minor demons could slip out. At first Ichabod and Abbie tried to get them as they came out but soon there were too many. About twenty demons slipped out, and they all wanted the Witnesses.

The warriors kept the demons under control, not letting any get to the Witnesses, until they were ready to kill. A couple of times Abbie had to get help from Abelle using her power to bring down a few of the demons. After a few hours they had taken out all the demons that had escaped.

Now they waited, watched, Witnessed. They would wait until the sun came up and the breach was temporarily closed.

\--

Nobody noticed Hendry slip away. He went into the woods and called out to Balor, who could communicate through the crack in the veil.

"The chosen ones are the Witnesses," Balor revealed. "Join his seed with a powerful dark witch and she will give birth to the great Warlock of darkness. The female witness, is mine. I want her! Deliver her to me before they seal the veil, and they will fail. This is the second of the twelve full moons. Do not let them finish!"

"And what should we do with the male Witness?" Hendry asked. "Can we kill him."

"Only if you must, but wait as long as you can. The keepers will try to find another way if you act hastily. I will take his sacrifice. The power with in him can give me more strength. But do not allow them to complete their mission."

"Aye my master. We will stop them.

\---

It was twenty minutes until sunrise, everyone was exhausted and desperate for sleep. Only one life had been lost.

Hendry slipped back into the group, as if he'd never been gone.

Suddenly two more demons tried to slip out. They were quickly cut down as the veil sealed and the sun came up.

They all watched as one of the stones disintegrated and the dust blew away.

"Ten more stones, before our task is complete, Lieutenant."

"We got tis, Captain."

The entire village was up and awaiting their return. They were excited to se their victorious warriors return. But happened next is what astonished them.

With every step the witnesses took, the grass around them grew. They kept walking, as trees within the village bloomed right before their eyes. And all the crops they planted, shot up from the ground. The cheers were overwhelming.

The King greeted the victors outside the castle gates with the throngs of people watching from the bottom of the hill. "Our Warriors have returned Victorious this morrow! The chosen ones have slain the demons, and healed the land! Let them rest this day! Then tonight we shall feast!"

There were more cheers, as the servants took them in to tend to them.

"Abbie!" Ichabod called to her as the servants took them their separate ways.

"Yes Crane?" She said, her voice weary but cheerful.

"Dream of me, when you sleep."

Abbie smiled, almost blushing. "I will!"

Her maids giggled as they hurried her to her suite.

The king had heard the little exchange. He thought it interesting the two addressed each other so familiarly. He called her Abbie, which must be short for Abelle and she called him Kraagn. And they looked at each other with complete adoration. The king smiled and nodded to himself. He had ideas for these two.

Kassidy had also heard, and she was not so pleased. "My Lord, please will ya permit me to tend to Ivor."

"No my dear, let him rest," the king put her off. "I would like for ya to oversee preparations for tonight's feast. I wish to make a special announcement this eve."

Kassidy smiled. Hopefully the king would force Ivor's hand and make their betrothal official.

 

\---

Abbie opened her eyes and saw that she was back on Ivor's ship. She laid naked in a bed of plush silk Persian blankets. Candles were lit, and the drapes were drawn open, revealing the full moon and stars lighting up the sky.

Ichabod showed up holding a chalice and a bottle of wine. "You're finally here."

"This is your dream? Us on Ivor's ship?" Abbie smiled as Ichabod knelt in front of her and poured her drink.

"I had less control over the location of our liaison, than I had expected. Perhaps we are here because every night when we were on this ship, as our younger selves; I wished that I could be with you."

He handed her the chalice of wine then drew back the covers. Her gorgeous naked body was before him.

"This is what you wanted?" She asked, seductively taking a drink then licking her lips.

"More than anything," he unfastened his kilt and maneuvered, up between her thighs. He kissed her lips and it was as if he could taste the sweetness of the wine.

Abbie let her free hand tussle his hair as her tongue slid into his mouth. He opened wide for her, enjoying her being the aggressor. She undulated beneath him causing his cock to swell, then pulled away from him, leaving his mouth gaping. His eyes were hooded and fixated on her as he panted heavily.

"Do you want some wine?" She asked. Her dark eyes piercing through him.

"The only wine I wish to drink is yours, Treasure."

And drink of her he did. His tongue lapped tenderly at the soft folds of her mound, before sliding in and out of the moistened slit. He then tenderly sucked her clit, as he slid his long finger inside her.

Ichabod gently plunged in and out, finding her spot and pressing it with each stroke.She moaned and squirmed as he added a second finger, then increased his rhythm.

 

"I want you to come treasure," he whispered. His breath cool on her wet clit.

He sucked it again as she came hard and wet in his hand and mouth. He continued letting her ride the pleasuring wave.

Slowly he kissed his way up her abdomen, his beard tickling her as he made his way to her breast. He looked up enjoying the grin on her face and the playful laugh that escaped her. His tongue dragged gently across her nipples, just enough to tease her.

 

He spread her legs as he kissed up her neck and guided his cock inside her. She let out a slow heavy breath as his thick length filled her.

"You feel so good to me," he moaned in her hear as his hips slowly rocked against her.

Abbie firmly ran her hands up and down the flesh of his back. She could feel the flexing of his muscles as he pulsed slow and deep, making love to her. A flood of sensations washed over them with every stroke.

Her back arched as she cried out from pleasure, each pulse was sending her closer and closer to ecstasy. Finally she began to tremble as the glorious wave hit her. He kissed her lips swallowing her soft moans and giving her his. His body tightened as he gave in to his release and came hard inside her. He didn't let her go, he slowly kissed her and stoked inside her until the dream ended.

 

~*~

 

 

 

7 ~ The Betrothed

That evening at dinner, there were additional tables set up for all the warriors and their families. There was music and dancing.

Abbie's servants picked out a cute pink beaded bikini top, and a sheer pink skirt. Instead of pants underneath they fashioned a simple loin cloth to help her stay cool. Abbie had thought it was too revealing at first. But once she was dining with the crowd, she appreciated her maids for thought.

The king sat at the head of the table; his two grandsons at his side. On Ichabod's side sat Abbie, then Oddmund and, to Abbie's surprise, Niall. On Aidan's side sat Kassidy and Hendry.

Kassidy had hoped to garner Ivore's attention. She wore a dress that revealed one of her large breasts, hoping to entice him with her fertility. She had no idea it was really Ichabod as he hardly looked up. His eyes were only on the Princess by his side.

She watched as they laughed and talked like old friends... Like new lovers. She saw her chances of becoming queen slipping through her fingers. She would have to rely on the king to force Ivor into the betrothal. After all the king more than anything, wanted to secure his lineage.

The king had asked Abbie to dance for him and she promised she would after dinner. As the time approached, she went to Omar, Hassid and Paulo, and asked them if they were skilled enough to play the music of their homeland. Of course they were on simple instruments. Most of the Persian men had some musical talents from leisurely practicing.

 

Abbie pulled the men from the dinner to join her in her suite, and had one of the maids retrieve a veil and a few instruments. Hassid took the satar, which was a three string guitar like instrument. Paulo took the Sornā, a flute wind instrument. Omar took the tambourine that had an animal skin drum. The maids gave Abbie a beaded and coined scarf that Abelle told her to tie around her waiste. The second long sheer scarf was for ambiance and special effects.

A servant went down first and announced them. "My Lord, the Princess Abelle of Keysha and her Persian men."

A hush fell over the crowd as they heard the sound of music coming down the stairs. The men came down first playing and facing the stairs. Then Abbie's voice could be heard singing the words Abelle spoke to her. All attention was on her as she made her entrance down the stairs.

The words were beautiful as well as Abbie's voice. Of course the people had no idea what she was saying, as it was in Abelle's native Persian tongue. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she began to dance and Omar and Hassid took over the singing.

She was mesmerizing. The entire hall was entranced by her as she danced with the scarf. Every movement of her hip, chiming aloud in time with the music.

Then she began to twirl, as the music sped up. The doors of the palace opened and a cool breeze swept through the great hall. Everyone gasped and awed, as the wind refreshed them. The scarf danced wildly as Abbie twirled it above her. Her skirt lifting and rising in waves. Her gorgeous ass wetting the appetite of many of the men watching in awe. Then with a final swoop, she went to the ground in a prostrated bow before the king.

The crowd stood to their feet and in their chairs, cheering whistling chanting her name. She had won their hearts... and the Kings.

"Look at how they cheer for her," Kassidy complained through. Fake smile. "I think Ivor means to have her."

"Aye, perhaps but Netchtan may want her for himself. He's enamored with the lass." Hendry smiled.

"Have ya lost ya mind uncle. He's an old man."

"He is not yet sixty," Hendry protested. "And with the poison banished from his body, he seem stronger than ever. And see how he looks at her."

Kassidy looked at Aidan and Ichabod. "Seems to me all the men look at her that way. Even ya're eyes are fixed on her."

"If Balor wants her she must be incredibly special."

 

The cheers began to die down. Netchtan went to Abbie right away and took her hand lifting her to her feet. He waved his hand for everyone to be silent. He then hld both is Abbie's hands and kissed her cheeks.

"My dear Abelle, ya have truly blessed this land. Our people are forever in yar debt. And we would wish nothing more than for ya to be one of us. If ya will allow the people of Baldre Bre to be yar people too."

"Ya see," Hendry whispered to his niece.

Even Ichabod was getting a bit worried about where the king was going with this speech.

But then Netchtam did something unexpected. "You are a very special young Woman. And you deserve to be a queen."

Abbie's jaw dropped a little. What exactly was happening here?

"Ivor, Aidan...my sons... Please come."

Ichabod and Aidan got up and quickly went to the kings side.

"I have always promised ya both that the first one of you to produce an heir would be my successor as king, and yar chosen bride would be queen. That promise still holds and I give my word before all of our people."

Both of them bowed accepting the pledge.

"Ivor, I believe ya have been waiting for this lass yar whole life. And if ya both so chose, ya have my blessing to make her ya bride. In fact I would be honored and grateful to have her as a GranDaughter."

Netchtan put Abbie's hands in Ichabod's and they all waited.

"Nothing would please me more in this world," the words were out of Ichabod's mouth before he thought about what Ivor would want.

But Abbie heard the loud gasp that Abelle let out and she stood frozen.

"Abelle, what should I say?" Abbie whispered. All eyes were on her.

 

*

"Abelle," Ivor took her hand momentarily looking away from the reflecting pond and focusing on her. "I made ya a promise. If ya wish to return home I will see to it. I will take ya home. But... I love ya. Ya have changed my life so completely. I can no imagine being without ya. If ya will have me as yar husband, I will spend every day loving ya, with all my heart. I sear it."

Abelle was literally trembling. "You promise? Even if I want to home one day... You promise?"

"On my life I swear to ya."

"Yes. I'll marry you."

*

After a long pause that seemed an eternity in the defending silence, Abbie looked up at Ichabod and smiled. "Yes!"

The crowd erupted again, and musicians began to play and stomp as Ichabod swooped Abbie into his arms and kissed her.

Kassidy was stunned and sat in her chair shaking. This was a disaster.

She managed to slip away and Hendry followed her into her chambers. They made sure no one was around.

"Ah!" Kassidy screamed throwing a chalice of wine at her mirror. "I want to see that bastard king burn for betraying me! And that bitch can burn with him!"

"Calm ya self lass!" Hendry put his hands oh her shoulders. All is not lost yet. I shall suggest the king betroth you to Aidan."

Kassidy scoffed, "Aidan doesn't want to be king! And Aidan's seed will not give me the son I want! I want my son to be the great dark Wizzard, not a weak prince! We have to kill her!"

"We ca not kill her. Balor wants her for himself. All we have to do is stop them from closing the veil and Balor will be free."

"But how do we stop them?"

"We kill Ivor." Hendry said casually.

"Uncle, if we kill Ivor now, how can I have his child?"

"You take his seed before we kill him."

"He won't have me. And Aidan knows I am a virgin. If I'm not on our wedding night the marriage will be voided and I won't be queen."

"I will get a spell from the priest that will preserve his seed. Then we need only wait for the next blood moon to impregnate you with it. You need only find a way to... extract it from him without intercourse. I'm sure you can manage that."

"Then once I have the seed and Aidan and I are married, we can kill Ivor... Or have him killed. Then the veil will be opened and Balor will be free. He will take his Persian whore, and I will be queen."

"And if she becomes pregnant first?" Hendry asked.

"Then I will cut the bairn from her belly and sacrifice it to Balor along with its mother!"

\---

The next morning Aidan went to see his cousin. He knocked on the door and Ichabod let him in.

"The princess and ya missed breakfast this morrow," Aidan had a seat in a chair.

"We stayed up far too late celebrating," Ichabod stretched, still trying to wake up.

"Really? All night huh," he winked.

"Just dancing and talking," Ichabod, threw a damp cloth at Aidan in jest.

"Ok, ok..." Aidan laughed. "Then I suppose ya haven't heard the news. I'm to wed Kassidy."

"Oh..." Ichabod was surprised.

"Aye... Seems she was feeling a bit jilted."

"Aidan, I never agreed to a betrothal. It was suggested, and I refused."

"I know... I know. Seems though that she'll have to settle for me. I care about her and I want her to be happy so."

"Well I'm happy for you." Ichabod smiled. But he needed help with another matter. "Aidan, perhaps you could help me convince our grandfather to Waite a couple of months before Abelle and I Wed."

"But why? I thought ya loved her. And I know ya have needs."

"I do love her, more than anything," Ichabod confessed. "But she has just arrived here. She deserves time to adjust, and for things to settle down."

"Does she no share our birthday?"

"She does, indeed."

"Well then what if we have a double wedding on our birthday. It's a few weeks away..."

"That's brilliant!"

\---

The king agreed with the guys, and the wedding date was set. It would take place in nine weeks. A three days after a full moon and the day after Samhain (Holloween). It was a good time for a wedding, marking the end of the harvest, and it having a harvest within the village walls for the first time.

With that settled Ragnhall, Ichabod and Abbie met in secret to discuss exactly who would be getting married and how.

"We need to let Ivor and Abelle get married." Abbie insisted.

"But that would put a great deal of strain on the Thura." Ichabod was equally determined. " you recall how weakened the Thura was when we went to Babylon and when Abelle was lost drowned."

"Yes but in Babylon, that was twenty-four hours. We were pushing it. And on the ship, the Thura acted lone in an emergency. This time it'll be planned and we only need twelve hours." Ragnhall was starting to take Abbie's side.

"It is a risk not worth taking. Lieutenant, we were planning to wed anyway..."

"But then Ivor and I will not be truly married!" Abelle did not like Ichabod's plan.

"She's upset because if we do it, she and Ivor will not really be married.," Abbie folded her arms taking a stand. "And I agree. I don't want to get married here. We have plans back home, Crane. Let them have their wedding."

"If we plan carefully, and all of ya share ya powers to make this happen, we can minimize the strain on the Thura," Ragnhall was certain. "Twelve hours tops... From noon to midnight."

"Like Cinderella," Abbie laughed.

"Indeed," Ichabod smiled at her joke and conceded.

Ivor, Abelle and Ragnhall had no idea who Cinderella was.

\---

 

 

 

8 ~ The Psych Eval.

Abbie couldn’t believe that Daniel had set her up for a psychiatric evaluation. ‘Mandatory’ was what the memo said. He didn’t even have the guts to tell her face to face.

Of course she knew that she was different when she got back from 500BC. She had tried to play it off at work. Her job performance was still top notch, and Daniel couldn’t argue with that. But she was withdrawn and moody all the time. 

At first Daniel thought that something happened while she and Sophie were undercover. After disappearing for a week, Sophie came back fine, but Abbie was pretty banged up. Both ladies made the excuse that Abbie had gotten into it with some thugs. He bought it at first but her mood over the next few weeks didn’t improve. And though he was glad she had called off the wedding, he worried that maybe she was depressed or that something was going on at home that was causing her mood swing.  
Abbie looked at the time on her phone as she entered Dr. Fuller’s office. She was scheduled to meet with Ichabod and his USCIS case worker. They had missed the home visit while they were away and he had already missed his opportunity to take the citizenship test. She hoped this would not take long. She didn’t want to let him down now. Not after bailing on marrying him.

Sophie was a Psych major and helped Abbie with some key points to make in defense of her moody behavior. She also told her to be prepared.

***  
“Fuller is going to bring up Corbin.” Sophie warned, as they drank their morning coffee.

“What?” Abbie shook her head. “This isn’t about him. That was three years ago I’ve dealt with it.”

“Have you dealt with it?” Sophie questioned.

Abbie pursed her lips and looked away.

“Fine. I know you like to keep your personal stuff to yourself, but it’s going to come up. Just go with it. It’s not like you can tell them about all the stuff you went through while you were ‘Time Traveling’. So just open up a bit about Corbin and this will all blow over.”

***  
Abbie didn’t like the idea of using August Corbin’s death as a cover. And she sure as hell didn’t want to talk about how it had affected her, to a stranger. But Sure enough, about 30 minutes in Dr. Fuller went right to August Corbin.

“Last week was the anniversary of your mentor’s death, is that right?” Fuller politely folded his arms across her desk.

“Yup. Three years ago last week,” Abbie agreed, keeping a straight face.

“That’s got to bring up some difficult emotions for you.”

“It has,” Abbie sucked it up and let him think that’s what’s been bugging her. “It’s hard sometimes . But I’m fine now.”

“Anything happen recently that made this year harder than before?” He asked.

Abbie’s mind immediately went to the events back in 500BC. But of course, she couldn’t say anything about what was really wrong. “No. I guess some years are going to be harder than others.

 

 

 

 

9 ~ Separated

 

A month passed by in Baldr Bre and the September full moon came. With great success the Witnesses stopped every demon that escaped. They waited until the sun came up and the third stone vanished.

They were fast approaching the harvest time. The weather was now cooling off a bit and the people seemed to be less naked. And things were changing.

 

With the threat gone the villagers who were crammed two and three generation of family and children into one round house began to spread back out across the land. The families split up sending often oldest son or daughter with their spouse and children, to their old farm lands and hamlets. The stone round houses were very durable and were still standing after being abandoned for almost twenty-three years.

Abbie continued to get to know the people, and slowly became very comfortable with them. Which was good, because Abelle spent most of her time with Ivor now.

One day she went down to the kitchen for some sliced apples and over heard some of the ladies talking about their men... The ones who had joined Ivor on the journey to Persia.

"I'm tellin ya, Mac's never done nothin like it before. Usually he comes in and says 'woman I need ya to suck my cock.' And I tell him I'm no puttin that filthy thing in my mouth till ya wash it. But since he come back... Every eve he brings in water with flowers in it. He sets by the fire to warm so everything smells like water Lilies. Then he washes me all over... And so I do the same to him too."

"So ya washed each other Hilda. What's the point?" Edna asked.

"The point is... He then sets me on the bed and soaks my feet in the water. He rubs my sore feet and it feels so good. I can no even tell ya. Then he starts rubbin up my leg an thigh... And then kissin me down there. I felt things I never felt in my life."

"What!" the maid Clair gasped with a huge grin. "Well did ya suck his cock after that?"

"Ya damn right I did! And a hell of a lot more than that too I tell ya!" Hilda bragged. "It's been almost every night 'cept for when I was too tired. And he didn't even fuss me about it."

"Niall has been the same way," Fiona grinned. "By the time he's done touching and kissing my fud, I feel like I've lost my sense of reason. And after four years he wants us to tie the knot and be wed!"

"Where'd they learn it from? The whore houses of Persia?" Edna snarked, jealous that her husband didn't learn the skill.

"No," Fiona felt defensive. "Niall didn't visit the whores. He said the princess gave Ivor literature about the art of love making. And not the wild orgy sex the Druids priests and priestesses do or the madness of Bealtaine and Samhain. It's so intimate and special."

"Well now," Crair giggled again. "that explains why Prince Ivor hasn't taken a whore since he's been back..."

"Ehem..." Abbie's maid, Callie cleared her throat to let the ladies now the Princess was present.

"Beggin ya pardon princess," Hilda blushed.

"No, go on. Don't mind me," Abbie was grinning ear to ear. She wondered if Ichaod realized what he'd started.

"Perhaps my lady could ask the prince to share his learning with more of the men," Fiona asked. "Perhaps Edna might not be so bitchy if her man could tussle her fud, aye."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind spreading his knowledge." Abbie gave her a wink, as she took an apple slice.

They talked while Callie packed a picnic for Abbie. There were many inquiries made about Omar, Hassid, and Paulo's status. Abbie assured the ladies they were all single men. But that Hassid may be spoken for very soon.

Callie blushed, unable to hide the fact that she had a serious crush on the tall dark and handsome Persian.

"And will they be permitted to participate in the Samhain Festivities?" Clair asked. She was already fantasizing about a tryst with one of the foreigners. Especially after learning that they were knowledgable in the ways of pleasuring a woman.

"it's completely up to them," Abbie saw no reason to keep her guys from enjoying the party. "We should be going now. Good bye ladies."

Callie finished up and they left the kitchen.

 

Today Ichabod was off hunting wild boar and Deer further North with some of the men. Summer was over. Fall was the time for them to gather meat that would be salted and preserved for winter. It also made for fun sport.

With Ichabod gone for a couple of days, Abbie had to come up with ways to keep herself busy. Today her maid was taking her to see some of the countryside outside of the walls. It was also a good time to pick blackberries. She decided to bring a bow and arrow to get some practice in. Hassid accompanied them even though they were only traveling from the coast to the edge of the forest.

Hassid tied down their horses, then he and Callie set up a canopy and blanket for Abbie. Abbie set up a target range for herself using a group of trees. She's rather have a gun, but when in Ancient Scotland...

*Treasure, how goes you day thus far?* Ichabod reached out to her.

It was very faint and fading, so Abbie knew he was quite a ways away. *So far, nice and relaxing. I miss you. It'd be nice to have a sparring partner.*

*Trust I would rather be with you.*

* I know. But I'm sure you'll have fun with the guys.*

* it seems our reception is fading. I shall end our correspondence by saying I love you.*

* I love you too.*

She couldn't help but smile, grateful for their connection. She took aim with her bow and began hitting her targets.

After about a half an hour shooting, Abbie paused. She thought she saw something move in the forest. Hassid did not skip a beat. He was by her side the instant she paused.

"What is it princess?" He asked, hand on his sword.

"Thought I saw... I don't know." She kept her bow drawn waiting.

"There..." Hassid whispered and slowly pulled out his sword.

Suddenly a massive dear jumped right between the trees. It had to have ten points. They both let out a sigh of relief, as Abbie lowered her bow.

"You may want to try and get him for his meat and fur." Hassid pointed.

"I just don't have the heart to do it," Abbie sighed letting it go. "Ouch!" She yelped grabbing her arm. "Something bit me." Abbie suddenly felt very light headed and numb.

"Princess?" Hassid grabbed her as she started to go limp.

He then felt something sting his neck. He pulled it out and observed some sort of dart. He started to feel woozy, as he laid Abbie on the ground and drew his sword.

"Princess!" Callie called out getting up from the blanket. "Hassid!"

"Run! Get help! He called to Callie as men covered head to toe in bluish grey paint emerged from the forest.

"Picts...." She gasped then turned to run but a dart hit her in the back. In a second she was down.

Has said did his best to hold up his sword but he to another dart to the chest and fell, still trying to shield Abbie from the invaders. His vision faded and the last thing he saw was a foot coming at his face.

\---

With Ichabod and Abbie having a leisure day Abelle and Ivor decided to do the same. They were enjoying a nice swim in the stream, playing and enjoying each others company. Hours went by and they hardly noticed.

"Ya are a natural in the water, Love," Ivor complimented her. "Ya may have been a Selkie in a former life."

"What is a Selkie?" She asked.

It is a part human part seal. They are graceful in the sea but she'd their seal skin on land.

"Like a mermaid... Only ugly?" Abelle frowned.

"No no! Mermaids bring death and disaster. Lady Selkies are lovely and make good wives."

So since you are a good swimmer then I could call you a male Selkie?" She asked.

Ivor smiled, "Yes, that would be a great compliment." He lowered his voice and pulled her into his arms, "Ya see, Male Selkies are very handsome, and strong and can seduce a woman very easily."

He kissed her and she felt herself swoon in his arms. She felt something else to as his cock began to stiffen.

"I'm so sorry," he pulled away from her. "I did no mean for that to happen."

"It's ok," Abelle smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's very natural. Come on, lets get out of here."

As they got out of the water, Abelle had a strange feeling. The Thura on her hand warmed just a little, enough for her to notice it.

"Abelle, is something wrong?"

"I don't know... The Thura just did the strangest thing... Grace? Grace are you there?" Abelle waited a moment. "She's not responding."

"We should check the reflecting pond!" Ivor took Abelle's hand and they went right away.

Ivor touched the water first and saw Ichabod sleeping under the stars with the hunting party. They had made camp for the night and all was fine.

Abelle touched the water next.

Ivor was stunned when he saw a Pictish prince carrying Abbie on a horse with a group of warriors. She was clearly unconscious, but still alive.

Ivor had only encountered the Picts a few times and never for very long. They were very fierce and territorial. The nearest tribe was more than a twelve hour ride away by horse. Ivor knew that word must be spreading about the demons being gone. Perhaps even the healer princess who made it happen.

"Who are they?" Abelle asked.

"The Sìoltach Picts! We must tell Ichabod that they have Abbie! They are very dangerous." He held Abelle's hands and she used her ability to help him reach out.

\---

Ichabod was fast asleep. It had been a good day of hunting. This was the furthest the clan had been able to hunt for twenty years. Now that the danger was gone, the hunting parties could make camp and stay out all night.

"Ichabod Crane! Wake up! Grace is in danger and she needs ya now!"

Ichabod, Aidan and Niall immidatly mounted their horses and rode back to Baldre Bre with a fire beneath them. Ichabod felt sick to his stomach with worry. So did Ivor. Both en knew the stakes were high. As soon as the Thura recognized Abbie's life to be in mortal danger, it would switch her with Abelle. Neither man wanted to lose their love.

\---

When The princess didn't return, the king sent out a search party. Right away they found Hassid and Callie unconscious. They knew from the poison darts it was a pict tribe. They just needed one of them to wake up and give a discription, to know which tribe they were going after.

Oddmund had already gather the warriors and began preparing them for battle. By midnight Ichabod, Ivor and Niall arrived and joined in the preparations. They took a blue woed paint and marked their bodies from their face all the way down while Ragnhall and the other priests offered up prayers in chants.

Abelle struggled to keep Ivor's connection with Ichabod. They could not watch Abbie and talk with Ichabod at the same time. They had to priorities. Once they saw that Abbie had arrived safely to the pict village, they focused their concentration on detailing the location to Ichabod. Ivor described for Ichabod the look of the men and the direction they traveled with Abbie.

Ivor's men were awed, believing he was receiving direction from one of their gods.

They set off into the night determined to bring back their princess.

\---

 

 

10 ~Healer

Abbie slowly began to open her eyes after being unconscious for over ten hours. She recognized the feeling of being drugged with Beladona. Her vision was blurred and she could hardly move. A grey figure was in front of her and gave her something to drink. She refused it. The grey figure said some words that she could not understand. Either the Thura was not translating or she was drugged worse than she thought.

"Ivor, I have to help Grace," Abelle sighed. "We have to cut off contact with Ichabod for a little while."

Ivor told Ichabod that Abbie was awake and they were going to try and help her now. Ichabod assured them he would be fine. He remembered every detail of the directions.

Ivor listened to the man and woman who spoke to Abbie, they were the tribes Prince and princess according to the torcs around their neck. There was also a priest in the room, an elderly man who also wore a torc and a massive fur shawl. The elderly man was likely the king. Then Ivor noticed a child laying unconscious surrounded by candles and healing relics.

 

The painted man repeated to Abbie the same phrase and handed her the drink again.

"He says it will help her wake up," Ivor tried translating. His Pict was very poor, but he understood. "Tell her it's ok."

"Abbie, drink. The brew will help you wake up." Abelle told her.

Abbie grabbed her head. She heard Abelle, but unfortunately the voice in her head was like a hammer in her ear.

"I'm sorry," Abelle whispered.

"It's okay," Abbie grumbled and took a few sips. She laid down and let the drink take effect. Outside she could hear the villagers chanting.

That's when Ivor saw the symbols painted on Abbie's body. It looked like they had her body marked for healing and fertility. This was not good, but at least she wasn't marked to be a blood sacrifice.

The Pict Prince and Princess said more words to Abbie, that she didn't understand and started undulating around her as the priest chanted and the elderly king watched. "Abelle, what's happening?"

"They want to offer themselves to you, for you to save their son," Ivor listened closely. "They will give you... They want to give you a bairn prince or princess if you will give life to their child.

Abelle repeated everything as fast as she could."

"Oh hell no!" Abbie tried to get up but Beladona was a hell of a numbing agent. The couple began to massage her legs and arm to calm and relax her, hoping that she would be pleased with the offering.

"No! Stop!" Abbie called out to them. But they simply repeated her saying no and stop, believing it was part of her healing process. They kissed her all over offering her thanks for the healing, then the girl began to stroke Abbie's hair as the young man mounted himself between Abbie's thighs. His erect cock was the only thing not painted.

Ivor told her the words for no and stop, and Abbie repeated them with as much authority as she could muster.

The Pict prince looked stunned and stopped. "Ya want stop?"

Abbie shook her head. She kind of understood what he was saying. It was as if she and Ivor had taught the Thura to translate the pict. "Yes, I want you to stop!"

"Ya save our bairn prince, and we give ya bairn prince offering in ya womb."

"Thank you but no... I do not want a baby."

The pict princess threw herself on Abbie and wept. "Please accept our offering. Do no take our bairn. Please give him back life and we give a life!"

"I don't want a baby," Abbie repeated.

The princess picked up a knife and held it to her throat. "Then ya take my life no my bairn."

"They think Abbie is a goddess," Ivor told Abelle. Abbie needs to tell them she is a healer and doesn't need the sacrifice of a life."

Abelle told Abbie and Abbie immediately explained. "I'm a healer... Not a goddess."

"Ya heal Muir?" She asked.

Abbie paused and waited for Abelle.

"Abbie, I don't know. You're so sick from the Beladona. I could use all my strength just getting the poison out of you. If I was there yes, certainly... But from here... I don't know."

Abbie let out a sigh, "the poison you gave me... It's made me sick. I have to recover before I can try to heal him."

"Thought ya goddess. Ya skin painted by nature. We no understand."

Abbie let out a weak laugh, "because my kin is naturally painted." She pointed to the brew. "Let me have more and let me rest. Then I will try to heal your son. I can't promise it will work though."

Abbie thought it would be hard to sleep with a room full of painted strangers staring at her, but the Beladona made sleep easy. She woke up a couple of hours later and was able to sit up on her own. She felt better, but not a hundred percent.

"How you doing Abelle?" Abbie asked.

"I'm okay, if you're ready to try this. Take the child in your arms and just like before think of healing him.

Abbie went to the toddler and picked him up. The parents watched silently offering their prayers, patiently waiting... Hoping. And then... He cried. The prince and princess ran to them and threw their arms around them.

*  
Abelle passed out from exhaustion and would rest until the garden realm restored her.

*

The sun was coming up now and Abbie really wanted to leave. "I have to go back to Baldre Bre."

The prince and princess looked at each other. Abbie could tell something was wrong.

"You're going to let me leave right?"

"Aye. Ya can go," the prince got her clothes for her

"Is there a problem?" Abbie asked as she quickly to dressed.

"Ya no goddess? Who ya be?" The pict princess asked.

"I'm Princess Abelle of Keysha. I'm a healer from a far away land and I am betrothed to Prince Ivor Kraagnh of Baldre Bre."

The Sìoltach Picts realized now that they may have just started a war.

They got her a horse and told her to head north up the trail.

"But I don't know where I'm going," Abbie looked worried.

"Do no worry. Ya men come for ya," princess Mor told her.

\---

 

 

11 ~War or Peace

 

Abbie was on the trail for about twenty minutes when she heard the charge of horses coming her way. She stopped and got off her horse. It dawned on her what the Picts were concerned about. They were ready to go to war and even releasing her would not stop them. Abbie would have to intervene. Soon they came into view. Ichabod, Aidan and Oddmund leading the charge.

"Halt!" Ichabod ordered when he saw Abbie. He swallowed hard as he dismounted his horse and went to her.

He was so relieved that she was alright. Having no contact with Abelle and Ivor was driving him insane with worry. He swooped her up in his arms and held her. He was so overjoyed that he hardly noticed the markings all over her body. But Oddmond, Aidan and the other men saw them. They could not rejoice.

"She's safe!" Ichabod called out to them, but they all looked grief stricken and angry.

"Ivor... Look what they've done..." Aidan choked, his jaw trembling.

Ichabod looked at Abbie... At her body. The sun and earth lightning bolts the fertility sign. He drew his hand to his mouth staring at what he was pretty sure were symbols that said "we just fucked your future wife."

"It's just paint..." Abbie tried to smile. "It was a huge misunderstanding..."

"Did they touch you?" He asked.

"No... Well yes, but..."

"Did they fucking touch you Abbie!" He spat, completely losing his cool.

"Crane!" Abbie was appalled. "They stopped. Calm the hell down!"

"Do not tell me to calm down, Abbie!" He spoke in a low grumble his jaw clenched. It was all he could do to keep his angered voice low. "This... This... It's their tribes markings and they say they've impregnated you! All of the men have seen it!"

"I told you I stopped them."

"Are you certain? Were you conscious when they undressed you and painted you."

"No," Now even Abbie was having doubts. She was naked and spread eagle when she woke up. For all she knew these people could have been on round two or three when she woke up. "Can we just go home... Please Crane."

"Abbie, what if you become pregnant?" Ichabod whispered almost choking at the thought.

"I really don't think that anything happened while I was unconscious. But, We'll figure that out... And not here."

He held her shoulders and looked at her again. "But they touched you..."

Ichabod let her go and began to paced in front of her. His eyes were watered and he was red in the face. Abbie could see the veins in his head and neck and knew he was enraged. The thought of these animals touching her was sending him over the edge.

Abbie had to bring him back, and reign him in. "Please."

"The Princess wishes to go home," Ichabod stood and tried to pull himself together.

"Aye, take her home brother. We will burn the village to the ground and bring ya the kings head and the head of his heirs!" Aidan roared.

"No," Abbie stepped up. "Please all of you come with me. I will tell you the truth of what happened here. And then we shall let the King decide if that is a just punishment."

Aidan and Oddmund looked at each other dumbfounded, then at Abbie and Ichabod.

"Is this what you want son?" Oddmund asked confused.

Ichabod looked at Abbie with doubt.

"Crane, please." She insisted.

"Yes, father," Ichabod conceded. "Let’s go home."

\---

The ride back to Baldre Bre was long and torturous; not because the road was difficult, but because of the deafening silence. The men had their heads down and wouldn't even look at Abbie. Even Ichabod was completely silent.

"Crane, it's all going to work out. We don't have to go to war over this. Those people are crazy fierce warriors. There were heads on stakes all around their village. I don't want Ivor's men to die over a misunderstanding."

"Lieutenant," Ichabod sighed. "I am tired. I've not slept in almost fourth eight hours. Can we talk later."

"Fine!" Abbie left him and pulled her horse beside Aidan and Niall's. "Hi."

"Princess," Niall greeted her. His head hung low and the usual pleasantness was gone from his voice replaced with sadness.

"They did not rape me guys. I'm fine. It really was a misunderstanding."

"Maybe no, but they still kidnapped ya. They came onto our land and took our princess, and we do no do a thing about it."

"We look weak!" Aidan snapped. "Ya are more than just our princess Abelle. Ya are a great healer. Now the word is going around about ya. Now everyone will know they can just come snatch ya away and we will no do anything to them."

"I just didn't want so many people to die over this," Abbie tried to explain.

"Ya are our princess. We will gladly die for ya," Niall told her, looking up at her for the first time.

Abbie realized she may have messed up here. Her priority in every mission has always been to save the lives of others. But these times and ways were so different from what she's always known about war. She had to hope she didn't cost them more lives in the long run.

\---

 

The next day Abbie made her appeal to the king, as did Aidan and Oddmund. Of course Hendry had to put his two cents in. He believed it was Ivor's duty to lead the charge against this pict clan to avenge his betrothed. Secretly he hoped Ivor would be killed.

Netchtan thought long and hard before making his decision. "If this was truly a misunderstanding, then the tribe will gladly answer for the crime of kidnapping. I will send a messenger that they must send the guilty parties here to answer for the crime."

"And if they refuse?" Hendry asked.

"If they do not come we will rain fire and death upon them!" Netchtan didn't even flinch.

 

\---

That night one of the farms, on the outskirts of king Netchtan's region, was raided. The farmer and his wife came to Netchtan and appealed for justice.

"Was it the Sìoltach Picts? Ichabod asked.

"No," Netchtan sighed. "It sounds like one of our old enemies has reared their head. Seems that now that the demons are no longer a threat, they mean to challenge us. To see if we are still the stronghold we used to be."

"It's because we did not go after the Sìoltach pict tribe like the celtic warriors we are!" Hendry grumbled.

"They have until tomorrow morning to surrender the guilty parties," Netchtan seemed frustrated. "Ivor... Aidan. Ya should train with the men. Be sure they are ready for battle.

The guys left and the king noticed Abbie looked just as frustrated as he was. "Abelle, come join me. Hendry, leave us."

Abbie sat next to the king in Ivor's seat.

"What troubles ya lass?" The king asked her.

"I came here to help, and now I feel like I'm messing things up."

"Ya have helped us lass," Netchtan assured her. "These things between tribes and kingdoms are a part of our life that we have to get reacquainted with. Ya made it possible for us to be a part of the world around us again. We can live. My grandsons can have bairns without losing their wives. Ya have a healers heart; A heroes heart; the heart of a caregiver. Ya want to save everyone. Sometimes ya can no. But ya always try. That's a good thing, lass."

 

Abbie started to tear up a bit. This man reminded her so much of August Corbin. She missed having a father figure to speak the right words into her life at just the time when she needed it. "Thank you, for that your highness."

"I think ya best get used to calling me grandfather, Aye?"

"Okay... Grandfather," she smiled.

"My Lord! Sir! Please forgive the intrusion!" A servant came running in. "They are here! The Picts from the Sìoltach tribe. They are brought by the Princess Mór to answer for their crimes. Abbie and the king rose to their feet and hurried to the gates.

They were met by Ichabod, Aidan, Niall and Oddmund. They all hurried to the entrance of the hill fort. The villagers were already gathering at the bottom if the hill to witness the trail. A few minutes later Hendry and Kassidy joined them. They watched as princess Mór escorted her husband and five other men up the hill. The servants called for Hassid and Callie.

"Me name is Princess Mór. Me father is king Muìr of Sìoltach. We heard rumors that the goddess had come down to heal the lands of Baldre Bre. We heard that she took human form as a painted person... like us. When our son became ill we believed she should be with us and heal our people... Heal my son. So me husband prince Daividh and his men came to get her. We wanted to make an offering to her. We wanted to give her a child if she would heal ours. We offered to give her a prince's child. But she explained to us she was no a goddess, but a healer. She offered to heal our son and we let her go."

"And are you prepared now to answer for these crimes you confess to?" Netchtan asked.

"Aye," Mór nodded bravely. "The offering was my wish. And these are all the men who took the princess."

The king looked to Callie and Hassid. They both nodded that these were the men.

The princess stepped forward. “ I offer myself to prince Ivor and princess Abelle." Mór removed her cloak and revealed her naked body. She had the same markings on herself that she had painted on Abbie.

"The offering did not happen," Abbie spoke up.

"Is this true, Princess Mór?" The king asked.

"It is true King Netchtan." She said.

"Ivor, Abelle... Do ya wish to take further action against Mór?"

"No, I do not,"Abbie looked at Ichabod.

"No." he agreed. His eyes were focused on the men who kidnapped her.

"These men are guilty of Kidnapping and drugging a princess of Baldre Bre." The king said to the crowd. "They will pay with their heads displayed on a spike."

Ichabod, Aidan, Niall, Hassid, and Oddmund drew their swords.

Abbie gasped. "Wait... It was a misunderstanding."

"Abbie stand back," Ichabod ordered her.

"Thank ya, Abelle for healing Muìr. But as I told ya, there must always be a sacrifice." She turned to her men and nodded. Without warning they drew daggers and each one slit their own throats. Their bodies falling to the ground. 

"Ya may have ya heads, Prince Ivor," she said. Her voice was shaky but strong.

Abbie watched stunned as Ichabod and the others cut off their heads. It was as if everything went in slow motion as Ichabod walked by her, bloody head in his hand. He didn't even look at her as he went by her and mounted the heads on the spears. Netchtan took her hand to keep her calm.

"Does this satisfy all grievances between our people ya majesty?" Mór asked, boldly holding back tears, and not looking at her husband’s head being displayed.

"It does," Netchtan nodded. "Ya may take the bodies home with ya."

*

Abbie was not the only one shocked by the grotesque outcome. Ivor had asked Abelle to let him communicate with Ichabod. She was holding Ivor's hands as he directed Ichabod to cut the men's heads off.

She didn't know what to think. She was about to marry this man in just three weeks.

"There wasn't another way?" Abelle was crying. Unlike Abbie, who was shocked, Abelle was horrified. She'd never experienced anything like that.

"No," Ivor wasn't happy being questioned about this. It wasn't pleasant but it was what had to be done. "Those men even knew they had to die for what they did. Grace and ya wanted to avoid a war... Well this avoided a war, so be happy."

Abelle looked at him and burst into treats again. She turned to run away but he caught her by the arm.

"Abelle, wait. I'm sorry," he apologized. "I know this must be difficult for ya. And I did no mean to snap. It's just that it is no easy to order a man to kill another. But I had to. Please... Do no turn away from me. Say ya still love me?"

"I do still love you,"

He held her close in his arms hoping that this hadn't seriously damaged their relationship.

\---

 

Abbie and Ragnhall sat with Ichabod in his room. They were all completely silent for a long time.

"You okay, Crane?"

"I am. And are you all right lieutenant. After everything..."

"This is war, right.?" Abbie sighed.

He took her hand in his and gently brushed his thumb across her knuckles. "I love you, so much."

"I know, Crane... And I love you. Nothing's gonna change that. Ok."

 

 

12 ~ Good Intentions  
(Ichabod’s meeting with USCIS Agent)

 

She had not meant to be late, but there she was slipping into the CIS agents office fifteen minutes after the scheduled time.

“I am so sorry, I’m late” Abbie apologized as she walked in.

Ichabod stood to his feet. “ Finally, Lieutenant. This is Agent Gail Rivers. She is charged with handling my case. Agent Rivers, this is my fiancé Agent Grace Abigail Mills.”

“Good to finally meet you Agent Mills,” Gail said in a straight forward tone.

“Abbie is fine,” she offered taking a seat next to Ichabod.

“So, fiancé…. That means the two of you are still engaged?”

Ichabod and Abbie looked at eachother and nodded.

“Yeah… Crane and I are… still engaged,” Abbie was saying yes but she had a questioning look on her face.

“And very much in love, aren’t we, Lieutenant?” Ichabod smiled.

“Absolutely,” Abbie, smiled. But her smile vanished when she saw the agent making notes. “When he says Lieutenant… it’s not an official thing, it’s more of an affectionate pet name. And I call him Crane. “

“We are rather unconventional,” Ichabod chimed in trying to keep the smile on his face.

“Hmmm. I see,” She said peering up over the rim of her glasses as she made more notes.

Abbie had that feeling like she was a child called to the principal’s office.

“I see you were supposed to get married … oh this past Friday. Any reason in particular you canceled?”

“Oh, that was my fault,” Abbie admitted. “ I had a personal issue come up, that I had to deal with and then it just seemed like everything was happening so fast, you know. I just needed a little more time…” She paused when saw Gail writing vigorously.

“Not that I felt rushed or anything. It’s like like Crane was trying to get married so fast to bypass the immigration stuff. He… we really did want to get married very quickly… But then… you know…”

Gail peered up for a brief second, “MmHmm. Personal stuff .” She continued writing.

Ichabod was looking at Abbie a bit stunned.

“Have you set another date yet?” Gail asked.

“We have not, but we will consider resetting the date soon.” Ichabod sighed.

“Soon?” Gail asked.

“Yes,” Abbie nodded. “But not too soon. Because we aren’t doing this for the green card. I mean Crane could take the test if that is what this is about.”

“Um… no he can’t.” Gail put her pen down and looked at them. “Mr. Crane was fortunate enough to get a spot a few weeks ago and didn’t show up. We have a lot of people who really want to be legalized citizens who would have loved to have someone high up get them in, but aren’t so fortunate.”

***

Ichabod followed Abbie home, still stunned that she fumbled so badly at his meeting. She was the most clever woman he knew and yet she was all over the place at the meeting.

She tossed her keys down on the coffee table then plopped on the sofa. Ichabod walked in a couple of minutes later after taken a moment to wrap his head around what just happened.

“Crane,” Abbie turned to see the stoic look on his face. “Come sit with me.”

He let out a sigh then joined her on the sofa.

“Sorry I got a little flustered at the meeting. I think that psych eval got me a little off my game.”

“Not to worry, Lieutenant,” he tapped his hands at his side. “I’m certain the next meeting shall be far better.”

“It will,” she tried to smile. “ And I’m sure I’ll be better by then. And we’ll get a date set for our wedding.”

He took her hand in his but didn’t look up at her. His eyes fixated on her tiny hand in his. “will we?” 

There was a long pause before he looked up at her; his bright blue eyes questioning her.

“Knock knock!” Jenny burst in the front door with garment bags in hand. “I come baring costumes!”

She took one look at the solemn look on their faces and shook her head. “I don’t know what’s going on here but you two are not backing out on me. It’s Halloween! We deserve to have a night of fun!”

“Fine,” Abbie stood first leaving Ichabod on the sofa. “What do you have?”

“For you two I have one petite Catwoman and a tall Batman.” Jenny smiled.

“There is irony for you.” Ichabod let out a half chuckle.

“What do you mean?” Jenny didn’t get it.

“ The last Halloween your sister and I celebrated she was dressed as a cat.” Ichabod said taking the batman outfit and giving it the once over.

“No,Abbie went as Beyonce last year,” Jenny corrected him.

“He means when we were in Baldre Bre. We celebrated Samhain,” Abbie actually smiled a real smile.

“We did rather enjoy ourselves that night, did we not?” Ichabod smiled remembering the fun they had.

“We did,” Abbie grinned… then her smile faded. “It was the day before Ivor and Abelle’s wedding… I’m… I’m gonna go get dressed.”

Abbie hurried up the stairs.

Jenny let out a sigh. “There are moments when I think I’m going to get the old Abbie back and then… she’s gone again.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

13 ~ Samhain : The Ancient Celt’s Holloween

 

The fourth full moon came and it was another successful night. This night only eight demons escaped. The Witnesses worried about the reason for the small number, but there was nothing to be done. As long as they were trapped and not out it didn't matter how many or few tried to escape.

But now that the full moon had passed and it was the end of October, the entire village began to prepare for Samhain. And after the fall festival, they would have a double wedding. 

Abbie was a little bit creeped out by the animal head masks, but she was game. She knew the celts could throw a feast, but now she was ready to see how they partied.

She had become really good friends with Callie who was still very much crushing on Hassid. She thought tonight would be a good night to hook the two up and let them see where things go.

"Tonight, I know that Hassid is going to keep a close watch on me... But the two of you have my permission to make use of the sitting room in my chambers."

"Princess are ya saying what I think ya are saying?" Callie was beaming as she laid out Abbie's costume.

"You two have my blessing to do... whatever people do during Samhain. Now I'm going to check on my prince."

Abbie gave Callie a quick hug then went to see Ichabod.

"Is this not exciting, Lieutenant?" Ichabod bounced around his room putting together his costume. "We are going to be participating an an authentic Samhain celebration."

"Ah huh," she gave him a side eye.

"What?" He gave her a grin. "I know how much you like Halloween."

 

"Yeah, well this is not the trick or treat holiday I'm used to." Abbie sighed. "I've already been told there's going to be animal sacrifices crazy dancing and wild anonymous sex... Yeah I heard about all of it."

"Yes, well they are pagan, but it's the history we are living." Ichabod picked up the boars head mask that was made for him.

"You're really going to wear that? Abbie laughed. She couldn't help but think of pig headed.

"It symbolizes power and masculinity. I think it's rather fitting," he gave her a cheeky smile. "And what shall my betrothed be masquerading as?"

"A Cat," Abbie smiled.

"Oh..." Ichabod perked up. "Very sexy."

He swooped her up in his arms and kissed her, really kissed her for the first time since they'd been in the younger bodies. It felt so good. Better than the dreams they'd been relegated to. Having her real life in the flesh lips pressed against his. Abbie was ready for him to kiss her and touch her; she had been waiting months for him to feel comfortable with her younger physique. Maybe now it was finally happening. She tested the waters by running her hands up his chest and opening her mouth to invite him in. He hesitated for a moments but then went in letting their tongues mingle and dance.

It was a hot steamy moment as he pressed her against the wall. She spread her legs just a little wondering how far he was comfortable going. His hand was firm on her waist but he acted as if there was a block between his hips and hers. She attempted to pull him closer, but he instead paused, then pulled back.

He was breathing heavy and needed a moment to catch his breath. Abbie peeked down and could see the lift in his kilt were his cock had started to stiffen.

"We should continue with preparations," Ichabod turned and went back to the other side of the room.

Abbie was feeling a bit needy after that, but she didn't want to push him further than he was comfortable.

\---

The celebration was both fun and horrifying. Abbie was not amused with the animal sacrifices, but at least Ivor's people weren't sacrificing humans as they had in the past. The fires were lit and there were many ceremonial rituals done. And of course there was quite a bit of sex going on too. Once all the formalities had been completed it was like one big party. By one in the morning Abbie was ready to call it a night.

"I have got to get some sleep," Abbie was feeling a bit drunk and tired. She didn't want to be too hung over and sick to swap with Abel for the wedding. Plus she had promised Callie one one on one time with Hassid.

"Treasure please let’s just stay a little while longer," Ichabod was already starting to slur.

"Did ya just call her treasure," Aidan asked as he took another drink, slurring badly. "That is truly romantic."

"You both know we have weddings tomorrow afternoon, right. " Abbie reminded them.

"Yes, it's our last night to be free before we tie the knot. Lets just stay a wee bit longer." Aidan asked.

"You guys go ahead," Abbie smiled kissing Ichabod on the chin.

 

\---

Abelle and Ivor enjoyed watching the festivities from the garden real. She was getting quite on education on Ivor's people. It was nice seeing it all through Abbie's eyes, but now she was fast asleep.

Abelle joined Ivor by the reflection pond. I suppose Ichabod and Aidan are still celebrating." She wondered.

"No they just went back to Aidan's room and passed out," Ivor laughed. "I guess we are free for a few hours."

"Who is that?" Abelle asked pointed at the person wearing a cat mask that walked into Aidan's room.

"I do no know..." Ivor watched as the mystery woman raised Ichabod's kilt and began massaging him.

"Oh no," Abelle gasped. "We need to wake him!"

She took Ivor's hands and helped him communicate with Ichabod. Unfortunately he was too drunk to wake up.

"Ichabod, can ya hear me?" Ivor tried. "Wake up!"

They tried for several minutes, But it was no use.

"I'll try to wake Abbie," Abelle hated seeing this happen.

"It's too late," Ivor frowned. She's done.

\---

Kassidy had been waiting for this opportunity for weeks. Tomorrow she would be marrying her cousin Aidan. He was her best chance at becoming queen. But tonight she needed to ensure her heir would be the most powerful human on earth.

She watched as Ivor and Aidan left the festivities and retired to Aidan's quarters. She hurried to her uncle's chambers. "Do you have the vessel?

"Yes," Hendry held up a small stone about the size of a ping pong ball. It had markings on it. " swallow this, then receive Ivor's seed. It will be trapped in here until the blood moon.

Kassidy forced herself to swallow the stone. It was no easy task but with a little magic it went down.

"The blood moon is not for many months. And I'm tying the knot tomorrow eve. I do no need a bairn with Aidan getting in the way."

"These herbs will keep ya from getting a bairn Until ya are ready to conceive the great warlock. We are very close Kassidy. Soon they will all be gone and we will rule under our god Balor. Now change into this and go get ya seed."

He handed her a cat mask and a wig. She quickly changed after spending the entire night dressed as a deer. At least this way if she were seen, hopefully no one would know it was her.

 

She hurried to Aidan's room and found the men passed out. Aidan was face down on the bed, while Ichabod was slumped down in a chair.

"Ivor..." She called him, but he was out cold.

It was better this way. She got on her knees between his thighs and lifted his kilt. With out hesitation she began stroking his cock. He easily stiffened at her massaging and she continued, causing him to thicken and the veins to bulge. He was almost ready. She took his cock in her mouth, working up and down, drawing his seed. Finally he came, and she drank every drop of his seed. She could feel the power of the fertility vessel working to trap his seed.

She got up and quickly left the men to their slumber. She grinned wickedly. She could feel how close she was to getting everything she wanted.

 

\---

Ichabod woke the next morning feeling every bit of his hang over. He looked over to Aidan who was still passed out. He remember having a dream about Abbie and was sure he'd have a bit of a mess to clean up. But when he looked down there was none. He covered himself, pulling his kilt down and got up.

"Aidan..." He called out. "It's time to wake up."

"Uh..." Aidan grumbled. "Just a little longer."

"We have a wedding to prepare for."

 

 

 

14 ~Happy Holloween 2016

“Earth to Abbie” Sophie smiled , though it was hard to tell with the Harley Quinn make-up. She handed Abbie a beer, then sat down next to her. 

Abbie had zoned out for a second, thinking back to the night of Samhain. That was a fun night. She turned down the beer, "No thanks. I don't need to be hung over at work tomorrow morning."

“What I need is to look that good in a body suit. That cat woman outfit is hot as hell.”

“It was Jenny’s idea to do heroes and villains,” Abbie looked innocently, “But I think Crane picked this out.” Which he actually had picked it out but begged Jenny not to tell on him.

“Can I ask how the ‘not a psych eval.’ went?” she asked.

“Exactly how you said it would,” Abbie sighed. “But I’m getting the green light to keep doing what I’m doing. And Danny can get off my case about it.”

“Well that’s good,” Sophie smiled. 

But she knew that didn’t mean Abbie was ok. Sophie had a feeling she knew what was going on with her, but she needed a good (and private) opportunity to bring it up. Not when they were at the office, and certainly not around everyone else. 

“Abbie, I know you went through some things when you were in 500BC. I just want you to know if or when you need to talk about it… I’m here.”

“Thanks, but I’m going to figure this out,” Abbie smiled. “I always do.”

“Yeah but this is different…” Sophie was cut off when Jenny, Ichabod, Joe and Ash returned with their bowling shoes.

“Let’s get this party started!” Jenny was ready for a good time.

Abbie did her best to put Baldre Bre out of her mind and just enjoy the evening. She was struggling at first. But then Ichabod had a surprise for her.

“I thought this might bring a bit of cheer to your mood.” He turned her around and pointed to the entrance of the bowling alley. 

Abbie couldn’t believe it was Frank, Macey and Cynthia. She jumped up from her seat. “Are you kidding me!” She smiled a huge genuine smile and embraced each one of them. Their X-men costumes were spot on. Even Macey, in her wheel chair was decked out like rogue.

Now Abbie really was having a good time as they bowled, danced, ate and drank. She got hit on quite a bit. The black body suit was hitting her curves in all the right places.

At one point Abbie even planted a huge kiss on Ichabod when he bowled a strike. She had no idea how his heart swooned. It was the first real kiss she’d given him the entire month that they’d been back. He almost got choked up. Maybe… just maybe she was getting back to her old self.

Abbie took a short break to go to the bar for another beer and Frank followed her.

“Hey,” he sat down and patted the bar stool for her to have a quick seat. “We have to leave soon. Peanuts got school in the morning. But first I want to know, how are you doing?”

“I’m doing ok,” she lied.

“Oh… because you kind of remind me of myself when I came back from the dead,” Frank saw right through her.

Abbie let out a sigh. “This last mission… It messed me up Frank. I don’t know how to come back from this one. How did you do it?”

“You know the phrase ‘Fake it till you make it’? Well that was me for a long time. You figure out what you need to do and you do it. I had Macey and Cynthia to think about. I couldn’t stay in the land of the living dead. I had to actually start living again.”

She nodded as she listened. She wanted to be whole again. But a piece of her was missing, or lost or broken. She didn’t know for sure, just that she didn’t feel right.

“You’re ok now?” She asked.

He nodded. “We’re all ok now. And… we’re coming back to the Hollow.”

“Are you serious?” Abbie gasped.

“Yup. I put in at the Sleepy PD. If I don’t get the job, then I can always slum is at Mills & Crane PI” he laughed.

But Abbie broke into tears.

“I thought you’d be happy.” He held up her chin to look at him.

“I am happy,” She hugged him. “It’s just usually when people walk out of my life they don’t come back.”

***

 

It was almost one in the morning when Abbie and Ichabod got home. He almost couldn’t believe she was holding his hand; this after they had ended the night of bowling with a slow dance. He walked her up the stairs to her door, to bid her good night.

“I had a really good time, Crane,” she smiled as he took her other hand.

“I almost wish this night did not have to come to an end,” he sighed. “I would love to take another turn across the dance floor with you.” 

He twirled her around and she let out a laugh.

“Oh my dance skills elicit laughter from you now. I see.” He joked.

“It’s not you. It’s the costume is killing me.” She laughed. He was cute in the all black costume, but still it was a costume.

“ I think you look incredible in your outfit. But it seems you cannot take me as a serious romantic dressed as a Chiroptera man?” He grinned. He had done away with the mask, but he was quite fond of the cape.

“No,” she shook her head. 

“Well, that is most unfortunate for me,” Ichabod faked his lament.

“I don’t think so,” Abbie looked up at him. “It just means you need to take it off.”

“Then I shall retire to my abode and do just that…” He started then he suddenly understood what she was saying. “Unless… do you mean…”

“I could help you take it off.” 

She reached up and pulled the cape from his shoulders. Then she put her arms around him and unzipped his top. He was a bit speechless as she pulled the shirt off of him leaving him bare chested. She bit her lip looking at how built his chest was getting. All that working out was definitely showing.

“Lieutenant, are you sure…” he asked as his heart began to race. 

She was running her hands up his chest and he was getting hard. If she didn’t want this he needed to know now.

“I want you so bad,” she whispered as she pulled him to her and kissed him. She was going to this the way Frank did. Ichabod was her family. She loved him and he loved her. Eventually, one day things really would be better. But for now, she would have to push broken empty Abbie aside, and be the lover that Ichabod wanted and needed. Hell she needed him too. She needed him to make her feel good, even if it was only for a moment.

She pressed her tongue against his lips and he opened up, taking her in. Their tongues mingles in play as their bodies pressed against each other. She was getting wet, as she felt his cock stiffen in his pants as he rubbed against her.

She pulled away from him and kicked of her black heels; then turned to lean against the wall, giving him her backside. He gulped hard as she swayed, her ass looked amazing. He immediately unzipped her black body suit and peeled it off of her. He kissed down her back and her thighs as he helped her feet from the suit and discarded it. 

Next to go was her little black thong. Ichabod felt as if he would burst from his pants. 

Abbie turned facing him again and released his belt then unfastened his pants, as he kissed her. Hard sloppy wet kisses: his tongue was practically down her throat, as she freed his cock from its confined. His kisses trailed down her neck to the black lace of her bra. He pulled away the soft material and took her breast full in his mouth.

“Oh god, Crane,” she cried out. It had been way too long. He sucked her breast, tonguing at her nipple, then moved to the other. He couldn’t get enough of her. As he kissed down her abdomen and spread her legs. He wasted no time delving in with his tongue. He lapped away at the soft folds. He moaned as he greedily tasted her wet center, before finding her clit and sucking it generously.

She was already panting her legs trembling, as he slid his long finger up inside her, and began massaging her walls. His free hand was firm on his cock, helping to relieve the mounting tension. With a second finger in, he found her spot, hitting it repeatedly as his tongue played with her clit. She came hard, dripping for him, moaning his name.

He rose to his feet. Kissing her as he lifeted her up to wrap her legs around his body. He carried her to his room and laid her on his bed. He quickly discarded his boots and pants as he watched, laying wide open and ready for him.

He crawled on the bed between her thighs and kissed her again. As their bodies pressed together his cock found the wet slit of her pussy and he slowly pressed inside her. There were no words to describe the feeling he had finally being inside her again. She felt it too. It was good; so very good. He worked slow at first then faster, harder deeper. Her hands clung to the flesh on his back driving him in deeper.

He was full of energy as he gave into her, again and again. He hardly broke a sweat as he drove her to ecstacy not just once but over and over. She felt delirious with pleasure, not sure how much she could take, but not wanting it to end.

Ichabod could feel his climax coming but held it off as long as he could as Abbie came. She wimperd his name as her body trembled. He swallowed her moans with his kiss, and willed himself to take them to the garden. It didn’t happen. But still it felt so good to release inside her; to feel that connection, as his body tensed with his final thrust. 

He laid beside her, pulling her into spoon; holding her so close, it felt almost as if they truly were one.

“My Treasure… I love you so much.” He whispered in her ear.

“I love you too, Crane. I always will.”

 

TBC


	34. The Power WithIn (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie continue to deal with the Aftermath of their time travel adventure to 500BC, with a little help from their family and friends. The Witnesses will learn it'll take more than intimacy to get back on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of speculating on what's been going on with Abbie so let me know what you're thinking after this chapter. Some of you may be on the right track.
> 
> This CH was too long so there will be a part 5 (final coming next Friday. Then we will move on... Perhaps to wedding bells!
> 
> Again thanks everyone for all the comments and kudos.

CH 34 The Power Within (Part 4)

  


*  


*Part 4*

 

1 ~Faking It

Present Day Nov 2016

A Week went by with Abbie attempting to apply the ‘Fake It Till You Make It’ attitude. And already it was wearing thin. Ichabod was the first to notice. 

Abbie went from spending a month completely avoiding him, to now screwing all the time. Any time the two of them were alone, it seemed that she went right to it. He wanted to talk, especially because there was so much about their life in 500BC that he was longing for. But talking about how they were feeling since their return or reminiscing about the year they spent together, that seemed to be exactly what she was avoiding.

The other strange behavior change also started Halloween night, after they made love. They fell asleep in each other’s arms. But in the morning he woke up alone in his bed. It happened again the next night too. She kept going back to her room. 

Last night, he had managed to get into her room. Ichabod held her in his arms, watching her. He waited until she was asleep before he let himself fall asleep.

Abbie slept well at first. Like most nights she dreamed of her life with Ichabod back in 500BC. They always started out beautifully… but it never would last. One minute she was laughing and dancing with Ichabod in the Castle at Baldre Bre. He twirled her around but as she spun, the singing and laughter stopped. She was surrounded by foggy night and an eerie silence. Just like that, she was back at the Circle of Frirar. She heard a woman’s voice singing in the distant darkness.

“Mama…” Abbie whispered, clearly recognizing her mother’s voice.

She turned around as a fog gave way, to see her mother singing, as she held a small bundle in her arms.

“Ya can no save them all!” Hendry’s harsh voice startled her. 

She turned around but Hendry wasn’t there. She turned back and Mama was gone. The bundle was on the ground. She heard the soft cry of a baby and ran to it, but there was nothing there.

“No…” she whispered; confused. “Where is he?”

“Ya have to choose Abbie!” Hendry’s voice taunted her again. She turned and saw Niall and Aidan laying dead on the ground.

“No!” she hurried to them. “I can save them!”

“Ya can no save them all!” his menacing voice continued to bewilder her. 

She turned around again and saw the heads of the men from the Sioltach tribe. She gasped; blood was everywhere. She turned away and saw Frank laying on the ground; next to him August Corbin, with his head severed.

“No… please just make it stop!” She was trying not to cry as she backed away. She heard a baby cry. She looked up and then all around to try and find where the crying was coming from. But what she saw sent a flash of pure ice down her spine. Her heart stopped for a moment when she saw Ichabod’s lifeless body laying on the ground.

“No!”  
Her heart began to race again with panic as she ran to him. Just as she was close, one of the demons of Balor sprung from the darkness with a harsh screech. Abbie jolted awake. Her heart was pounding and she grasped at her chest for air.

It took a moment for Abbie’s eyes adjust to the darkness. She looked over to see Ichabod sleeping beside her. He was so still and quiet that her mind flashed back to her dream. She quietly leaned over to check that he was breathing. 

She immediately felt ridiculous for checking. Of course he was fine. It was just a nightmare. But still, it was hard for her to see him lying so still. She got up from her bed and went downstairs to lie on the sofa. She closed her eyes and tried to erase the image of Ichabod laying lifeless. She willed herself to think of happier days until finally she was fast asleep.

Around 3am Ichabod woke to find her sleeping on the sofa. He couldn’t figure out why. He took a throw blanket and tucked it around her, then sat on the love seat to watch her sleep. He was so confused, as he sat with his elbows on his knees, hands to his face, bewildered. He loved her so much and he just wished he knew how to help her. 

It was tempting. He could touch her now, and get a glimpse of her dreams. Her guard was down as she slept, and she’d never even know. He got up and knelt down beside her and reached for her cheek. But he stopped himself. He couldn’t violate her trust. It was one thing if it happened by accident, but this would be deliberate, and he could not do it.

Abbie woke early in the morning, and found herself tucked under a blanket on the sofa. Obviously Ichabod had found her there. She groaned at the thought of having to explain why she slept on the couch; especially when she hardly understood why herself. She sat up and stretched her body; the sofa had been far less comfortable than her bed would have been.

Slowly, quietly she tiptoed upstairs, relieved to find Ichabod had returned to his own room. She checked the time. It was a bit early to get ready for work. But maybe she could get ready and be out of the house before Ichabod woke up.

But he was hardly asleep; restlessness had taken over any chance of peaceful sleep. He heard her tiny footsteps outside his door, before she made her way to her own room. He waited a minute to see if she would return, but of course she did not.

He got out of bed and went to her door, hearing the shower running. It was too early for her to be getting ready for work. Usually if she were up this early she would go for a run first then hit the shower. Ichabod decided to go downstairs and fix her some breakfast. There was plenty of time. And in the quiet of morning and with no distractions, they could talk.

Ichabod busied himself in the kitchen mixing the batter for breakfast muffins. He carefully poured his concoction into the metal muffin tin with six oversized cups. He had just put them in the oven and went into the pantry for oven mitts when he heard Abbie tip toe down the stairs.

"Good morrow Lieutenant," he chimed.

She was startled, thinking that he was still in his room and she was going to slip out the door. "Oh! Crane... I didn't think you'd be up this early.

His jaw clenched a little as he noticed her shoes were in her hand. He realized she was actually trying to slip out the door.

“Apologies, Lieutenant,” Ichabod put down the oven mitts and pulled out the coffee. “I did not intend to startle you. You are up and dressed rather early.”

“Yeah… I was having a little trouble sleeping. Thought I’d just head into the office early and get some paperwork done.”

“Ah… well I have just put muffins in the oven, and a pot of coffee will be brewed most directly. Should you chose, you and I could take a moment to talk and enjoy each other’s company. That is if you have no pressing matters to attend to.”

She was silent for a moment, unable to think of an excuse to leave. His expression shifted as his gaze dropped to the floor.

“Of course I do not mean to keep you…”

“No, Crane you know I’d love to spend the morning with you. I just hadn’t expected you to be up so early.” She walked into the kitchen putting her shoes and bag down. She leaned over the island as she watched him prepare the coffee. “I didn’t mean to slip out so early, it’s just that work helps me get my mind … focused.”

“Are your dreams still troubling you? I found you early this morn asleep on the sofa.” He asked hoping she would open up a bit.

“They are, a little. But it’ll pass.” It was hard for Abbie to explain what was going on in her head when she didn’t understand it herself. All she knew was that dwelling on it wasn’t helping her.

“Smells delicious,” She took in a deep breath as she walked over to him and put her arms around his waist. She had assumed by his bare legs that he was wearing his long shirt underneath his robe. But as she hugged up against him she could tell be was wearing nothing underneath.

“Well, what have we here,” she grinned, untying his robe.

Ichabod blushed a little as she exposed him. Sleeping in the buff was a habit he picked up from Ivor. “I probably should have put on more appropriate attire before coming down to…”

He didn’t finish his statement, before Abbie started to kiss him; her soft full lips stopping him mid-sentence. She’d much rather kiss him than go around in circles trying to explain the feelings that she didn’t understand. 

He knew they should be talking, but as her hands traveled down his chest and past his navel, talking seemed to slip from his mind. She firmly grasped his manhood, easily coaxing it to stiffen. When she was satisfied that he was thoroughly aroused, she began to unbutton her blouse. 

Ichabod’s hands went from around her waist to the front of her trousers, as he hastily unfastened them. They were breathing hard and fast, not separating from their kiss, as he shimmied her pants down past her hips. She quickly kicked them off.

Her lips now pecked wet kisses across his cheek and beard to his ear, gently tugging at his lobe. Her hands removed his robe from his shoulders as she began to kiss down his neck, past the scar on his chest.  
A fiery tingle shot through his body and he let out a cool soft breath in anticipation of…

“Oh glory, Treasure…” he gasped with pure delight as her tongue pressed wet and hard across the head of his throbbing cock. He was white knuckle gripping the counter top as her lips wrapped around the head with a firm suck.

His toes curled as she began working her mouth up and down his shaft; one hand working with her mouth, the other playfully toying with the sack. 

He watched her through hooded eyes, forcing his hips to be steady. When her dark eyes look up at him with a playful sparkle and devilish grin, he nearly lost all sense. She worked swiftly, her eyes locked on his, driving him wild, sending him closer… so close…. Too close.

He gently stopped her. “Not yet,” he groaned, almost hating to stop the glorious sensation. But he was desperate to taste her now.

He pulled her to her feet kissing her hard; pressing his tongue deep inside her mouth. His fingers rubbing at her slit, pushing aside her wet panties. His hands then pressed against her breasts squeezing a little rougher than he probably should. She pulled back slightly sucked air between her teeth at the firmness, coaxing him to lean down and kiss them. One then the other , he tugged the bra down just enough to expose her nipples, and suck until they became firm.

She hadn’t expected to get so wet, to want it so badly. It had started out as a simple distraction to keep from being hounded about her feelings. He had this effect on her. And she had this effect on him, the ability to make him forget reason and come undone with desire.

He turned her, bending her over the counter, admiring her glorious ass as he pulled the black lace panties down. He kissed from one cheek to the other as he crouched down, parting her cheeks and delving in. Fingers first, he parted her folds exposing the moist pink flesh inside and sinking one in. his tongue joined a second finger as he greedily enjoyed her.

“Oh god Crane yes…” she moaned as he tenderly, rapidly suckled her clit.

Her legs trembled as she came. He continued, letting her ride the wave long and hard, until she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck me Crane,” she begged with a soft whisper.

He rose to his feel, taking his cock in hand and guided the head to her entrance. His eyes fixed on his destination; he let out a low breath as the head entered her. He moaned as he pressed into her, leaning over her back, kissing her ear.

“Is this what you want,” he groaned in her ear as his cock stroked inside her.

“Yes…” she panted breathlessly. “More…” She growled as she let the sensation of pleasure take over.

He leaned up, obliging her. He grabbed her hips, and swiftly thrust, his breath caught heavy as her ass smacked against him.

She reached back grabbing his thigh, feeling his muscles tighten as he worked her. 

He wanted to come. But Abbie wasn’t ready. They had time to kill and she would much rather spend every minute with him showing her just how much he desired her.

He nearly whimpered, sucking in his bottom lip when she held him back and pulled from him. But she turned to face him with a mischievous look in her eye and he raised an eye brow understanding that she was just getting started.

He lifted her onto the counter and wedged himself between her thighs. He easily slid back in to her delight as reached to playfully undo her bra. He didn’t get it off before the oven alarm went off.

“Damn… the muffins…” He grumbled, hesitating. Had it really been thirty minutes already.

Abbie playfully swatted at him. “Get the muffins.”

“Don’t move,” He gave her a quick kiss and hurried to grab the oven mitts and pull the muffins out. The fresh baked aroma filled the air. 

Ichabod waved his hands over the dish to take a long wiff.

Abbie hopped off of the counter and stood behind him eyeing his rear end. “Looks delicious…” she purred, licking her lips.

He looked back about to say something about the muffins. Instead he blushed with a cocky smile when he saw she was talking about him and not the treat. He pulled a chunk of hot muffin top, blowing it , as he walked towards her.

“You desire a taste, Treasure?” he teased.

“I do,” she grinned devilishly. “Are you going to give it to me?”

“Indeed!”

He popped the warm bread into he mouth letting her take his finger with it. She then began to back away, teasing him with her gaze before darting to the living room.

He perused quickly, grabbing her around the waist; eager to finish what they had started. She pushed him onto the sofa, straddling on top of him. Taking control, she began to slowly undulate on top of him, getting herself wet again then sliding his thick cock inside her. He finally undid her bra, fondling her gorgeous breasts, as she rode him. She liked it this way. She took her time driving him wild. This was better than talking. This she understood. This made her feel good. The way his hand pressed firmly on her waist holding her to him when she came… when he came; that was amazing.

Afterwards, Abbie laid in Ichabod’s arms on the sofa as he stroked her back. The time had slipped by as they were in the throes of love making. And now he was pressed for time to discuss other important matters with her; her emotional state, their bond, the Basilica and their duty as Witnesses.

“Treasure, I was thinking,” Ichabod began with caution. “ Perhaps after work this eve would be a good time to go to the Basilica.”

Abbie had been smiling, but it immediately faded. They had worked so hard to grow individually and to mend their bond after everything that they’d been through. Why now did want to try to enter the Basilica? Was he trying to prove a point that if they couldn’t enter that it was now her fault not his? She immediately felt defensive.

“There’s no rush.” She sat up not looking him in the eye. “The Basilica isn’t going anywhere and it’s not like we need anything from it”

“We have a piece of Pandora’s box. I’d feel much better knowing it was in the most secure place possible.”

“It’s fine where it is,” Abbie huffed.  
Abbie was relieved to hear the alarm on her cell phone. It was like perfect timing.

“I have to get ready for work… again,” she got up rolling her eyes. 

But Ichabod grabbed her hand.

“Lieutenant, are you upset with me?”

“No… I mean…. Are you doing this to prove a point? I get it. I’m messed up right now. We don’t need to go there so that you can say it’s my fault we’re locked out!”

“Lieutenant that is not what I was trying to do…” Ichabod was telling a half truth. “Actually I had hoped we could talk about what you’ve been going through over breakfast. But I became rather conveniently distracted. It seems you are becoming quite masterful at avoiding the issues by any means.”

Ichabod was not prepared for the expression he saw on her face. She went from clearly aggravated to… sad. She stood speechless as bottom lip began to tremble, and her eyes moistened.

“Lieutenant…” Ichabod furrowed his brow becoming concerned. “Abbie… What is it?”

It wasn’t until he said her name that she realized she was on the brink of tears. Why? What the hell?

She swallowed hard, forcing back any tears that tried to escape. Strengthening her voice a little; she pulled her hand from Ichabod’s. “I need to get ready for work.”

She snatched up her bra, and hurried to the kitchen. Ichabod followed her grabbing his robe and throwing it on. 

“Abbie, I did not mean to imply that…”

“That I was only fucking you so I wouldn’t have to talk to you,” she snapped more disappointed than angry, Because there was a hint of truth in what she said.

“Abbie!” He reached for her again but she pulled away.

“I gotta go get ready for work.”

Ichabod stood dumbfounded. How had this gone sideways so fast?

She took long enough getting ready, that Ichabod knew she’d be rushing out the door. He packed her a muffin and poured coffee in a mug for her. He sat both by her bag, then went to get himself ready for the day.

 

\---  
“I smell goodies,” Jenny grinned, snatching the basket from Ichabod as he walked into the Archives. “You baked this morning… So you and Abbie must have had a pretty good night.”

Ichabod turned a shade of red. He would never get used to how easily Jenny talked about sex. Lately he’d been tip toeing in a bit whenever she opened the door, hoping she’d have some insight that would help him help Abbie. And after the strange way their morning had turned, he was eager for some advice. Even if that meant kissing and telling.

“I did indeed have a good night and a rather rousing morn... at least it started out well.”

“Let me guess… Things were going well and then you pushed a little bit too hard?” Jenny pursed her lips at him.

Jenny was noticing now too. Trying to be upbeat and happy all the time wasn’t really working for Abbie. She would be fine for a little while. Seem like her old self, but then suddenly have to go do something else. When questioned or pushed too hard to stick around and enjoy herself, she’d become frustrated, and never stayed. 

 

Ichabod nodded. 

“She’s getting there, Ichy’” Jenny knew she was being more optimistic than factual. “A week ago, she hardly touched you and now, you two are being intimate again. Baby steps. If we give her time and space to deal, I think you two will be tying the knot in no time.”

Ichabod let out a laughing huff at her choice of word. “Tying the knot”. It reminded him of the hand fasting and the months that he spend essentially married to Abbie.

 

~*~

 

2 ~ Birthdays and Hand Fastings  
Ca. Nov.1, 500BC

Ian and Aidan made their way down to the kitchen for a bowl of Oddmund's special hangover brew, after the wild night celebrating Samhain. Hilda the cook already had a lot brewing and a line out the door waiting. The two princes passed them all and went in the kitchen.

 

The guys made their way down to the kitchen for a bowl of Oddmund's special hangover brew. Hilda the cook already had a lot brewing and a line out the door waiting. The two princes passed them all and went in.

"There ya are," Hilda laughed at them. I was just about ta send ya some up to ya room." She handed them both a bowl. "Here... Drink up boys. We need ya prettied up for ya wedding this eve."

 

\---

The brew worked its magic and before long both guys were helping prepare the castle for the wedding. It was a beautiful autumn day, so they decided to do the wedding outside at the top of the hill so the entire village could see.

 

"Ivor, I need to speak with you in private," Ragnhall had been looking all over for Ichabod and finally tracked him down.

"Is it time?" Ichabod asked.

"Aye... Grace says that Abelle and Ivor are quite anxious."

They reached the top of the tower and found Abbie already there waiting. It was probably her favorite spot, overlooking the sea with a gorgeous view of the cliffs. She looked so stunning with her hair blowing in the cool autumn breeze. Ichabod felt his heart skip a beat when she turned and smiled at him.

"I thought this would a nice place to welcome Abelle," Abbie reached out and took his hands.

"It is indeed," Ichabod agreed. He gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "Shall we?"

Ragnhall held both their hands and let the Thura use his powers as well as the Witnesses and the Dopplegangers. In less than a minute Ivor and Abelle were standing on the tower at Baldre Bre. She looked from him to the amazing view.

"Happy birthday, princess," Ivor never let go of her hands. "Welcome to Baldre Bre."

 

\----

 

Ivor escorted Abelle to her room where the servants whisked her away from him. He barely got to kiss her good bye as the shut him out.

He then hurried to find Aidan and gave him a huge hug, having missed the man who was more like a brother to him than a cousin.

"Happy Birthday brother. Ya know I love ya."

"Ivor, ya getting sentimental on me," Aidan joked.

"Aye, a little I suppose," Ivor patted him.

"Well, happy birthday to ya too. Now do no go getting all mushy. We have a lot of celebrating to do today. We are getting married. I never really thought either of us would and now look at us."

"I know," Ivor shook his head. "Growin up, I never thought I'd find someone I love the way I love Abelle. When I went on that journey, I was looking for more than just the person that would help save us. I felt it in my bones. And then there she was."

"Aye," Aidan patted his shoulder. "I'm so happy for ya."

"And I'm happy for ya too."

"Kassidy is a fine lass. And we get on quite well. It's a good match for me. Now go on and get ya self dressed."

Ivor left Aidan's suite and went to his own. He was so happy when he saw his father Oddmund there waiting for him.

"There you are my boy," Oddmund gave him a huge bear hug. His kind Norse accent was so good for Ivor to hear.

"Of course I'm here father. Where else would I go?" Ivor joked.

"I don't know where you have been, but I have missed my son. I was wondering if you were going to show up for your own birthday and wedding."

"Father... I... I do no know what ya mean?" Ivor stammered.

"Aye, but you do. Don't you son?" Oddmund moved the leather sash that was across his chest. "That nasty scar you said you got in Persia is gone, I see."

"I guess it's all healed."

"And that sweet accent you picked up in Persia is gone too. You sound just as Gaelic as you did before."

"Father..."

"You think I would not know my own son? I know that hasn't been you here with us these past two months Ivor. But I also know whatever is happening, it is meant for good. I just want to know how long you'll be back with us."

"Only for today, for our wedding. Then Abelle and I will leave again for a short time, until the breach between realms is sealed. Then we will return home for good."

"Are you safe son?"

"As long as the Witnesses are safe, then Abelle and I are safe."

"I've missed you boy," Oddmund hugged him again.

"I've missed ya to father."

\---

Ivor and Aidan walked together to the castle gates were Ragnhall was waiting to perform the wedding. Both men looked quite handsome with their tall and slim muscular build.

Aidan wore a brown fur kilt, and a matching fur cape. The tan, black and red tartan draped over both shoulders and gathered at the shoulder with a large gold emblem. His torc was still visible around his neck.

Ivor wore a black fur kilt and cape. His black tan and red tartan went over one shoulder and was gathered with a large gold emblem at the waist. The place where Ichabod's scar was, Ivor kept covered as to not bring on unwanted questions. His torc hung nicely around his neck and he wore a matching smaller one on his arm.

Abelle and Kassidy were escorted out of the castle by the king himself.

Abelle wore a traditional Keyshian outfit that had a sheer red skirt that hung low and fitted on her tiny waist. It draped long behind her and underneath was a shorter red silk skirt that just covered her delicates. Her top was gold and rare gems bikini with red satin shoulder straps. A sheer red matching shawl was draped loose over her arms. The skit and shawl had beautifully designed beading as well. She wore her tiara, with her hair out in long dark waves. She also wore the traditional dark eye makeup that was common in Persia.

Kassidy wore a dark green shawl dress. It went to her lower thigh in the front and dragged the ground. It was cinched at the shoulders with ornate gold fastens. She wore a gold belt around her weight that matched the shoulder fastens. Her arms were painted with elaborate designs of her celtic heritage.

Ragnhall took the sacred bindings and wrapped each couples hands together as he chanted in ancient Celtic. Then the men made their pledges to the omen. First Ivor, then Aidan. Ragnhall said a few more words and the couples kissed. The crowds cheer. Two fine horse drawn chariots were brought to parade the newly wed couples through the village.

Ichabod and Abbie sat and watched the ceremony from the reflecting pool. Abbie kind of wished she could be there to celebrate with them, as she watched them ride through the village.

Ichabod was done watching now and had other things in mind. He was already kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Don't you want to enjoy the wedding, Crane?" She squirmed as his whiskers tickled her delicate flesh.

"I am very much enjoying the wedding, Treasure." He whispered, without pausing. His lips and tongue continued playfully on her collarbone.

"We should make sure they don't have any problems..." She felt her resolve weaken as his hand moved up her leg, and rested on her thigh.

"They are more than cape able, Treasure," Ichabod stopped and looked into deep brown eyes. "I have enjoyed the dreams we have been so fortunate to share. But right now, I have you in the flesh, and in my arms. And I intend to take advantage of every second we are here."

He kissed her lips gently, coaxing her back until she was laying in the grass. Catching her off guard he tickled her side and brushed his beard playfully on her neck. She squealed out a laugh as she swatted him, before he came resting gently between her thighs. 

Ichabod paused, his heart swelled as he paused to watch her smile. She was beautiful, radiant really, and for a moment he was overwhelmed in her arms.

“What?” she grinned sheepishly, enjoying the feel of his body pressed against her own. Her hands gently strolled up and down his back as his blue eyes looked into hers.

“I love you,” his voice was soft and severe, as he closed the tiny gap separating their lips.

His kiss was tender and wet, as she relaxed her legs to the side. She ran her hands down to grasp his ass and guide him inside her.

This was their perfect paradise. And for the next few hours they had nothing to do but to enjoy each other.  
*o*

 

~*~

 

 

 

3 ~Celebrations and Consummations

 

There was a huge feast laid out in the great hall. This was the greatest harvest Baldre Bre had seen in twenty-three years, so the king went all out. The drinks were everywhere the music was loud. There was dancing all around. Abelle could see these people knew how to party.

"So when do you all plan to get on with the wedding?" Oddmund asked before taking another drink.

"Soon father," Ivor smiled at Abelle. "We have all night."

"Well don't be too long making that girl officially my daughter," Oddmund gave him a wink.

"What does he mean?" Abelle asked.

Ivor didn't have a chance to answer.

Aidan stood up and held out his hand for Kassidy. "I for one am ready to get on with it! Are ya ready for me Kassidy."

"Aye," Kassidy stood up with grin. "But the real question is are ya ready for me?"

There were some cheers and catcalls as Aidan escorted Kassidy to a small room behind some drapes.

"Oh..." Abelle looked a bit surprised. "Are they going to consummate right there?"

"Aye of course," Ivor answered.

"But why don't they leave and go to their bed chambers?"

"We're in the middle of a wedding ceremony," Ivor explained. "They can no leave their own wedding."

"So we have to do it... There... In the same little space. Behind some drapes?"

"No, of course we do no," Ivor smiled and pointed to the other side of the room. "We have our own space over there. And we can go as many times as we wish."

"Oh..." Abelle looked a bit ill and took a big drink of wine. "So right there with everyone here..."

"They are here for us. Ya do no want our guest to witness our union?" he asked.

The crowd closest to Aidan and Kassidy’s wedding bed erupted in cheers. And soon the entire great hall was cheering.

"All of them... No." Abelle sighed. "In Keysha, the couple concludes the wedding when they retire to their bed chambers. Only the priests wait outside the door if confirmation of consummation is needed." She took another drink.

Ivor took her chin in his hand and smiled. "Do no worry. They are here to celebrate and be happy for us."

Aidan emerged from behind the drapes fastening his kilt.

"I'll be right back." Ivor kissed her, then went to his cousin to hug him and congratulate him.

Kassidy came out next and a maid helped her fix her dress. She then came back to the table to get something to eat.

"I see Ivor is taking his time getting ya to bed," she said with a smirk. "I’ve never known Ivor to put of sexual pleasures. Perhaps he does no think he has anything to look forward to."

Abelle could see why Abbie didn't like her. "Ivor's wanting to entertain our guests first. When we do go we'll be gone a lot longer than ten minutes."

Kassidy scoffed. She'd gone down on Ivor plenty of times and it never took more than five minutes. she couldn't see him taking much longer with sex unless she wasn't pleasing him. "We'll see if ya can satisfy him the way I did."

Abelle was about to take another drink but then stopped herself. The last thing she wanted to do was make herself sick. She watched Ivor make his way back to the table with Aidan and Niall close behind him.

"Are ya ready Abelle?" Ivor asked as he held his hand out for her.

She swallowed hard and put on a smile, as she took his hand.

"Let us sing everyone!" Aidan stood up and started a song and within seconds the entire party was singing along.

Oddmund had already cleared everyone away from the marriage bed area so that Ivor and Abelle could slip in unnoticed.

"Thank you father," Ivor grasped Oddmund's hand. "And thank Aidan for the perfect distraction."

"You'll be thanking him yourself in a few minute," Oddmund grinned.

"Ah... No father. I will no be coming back out any time soon." Ivor raised an eyebrow.

"Well then son," Oddmund patted him firm on the back. "Get to it."

\--

 

An hour later, Aidan had sung, danced, and drank himself silly. Now he wanted to have some sport with his cousin. He sat back at the table with Kassidy, Niall and Fiona.

"Has Ivor no come from the bed yet? He asked dumbfounded.

"No," Kassidy shrugged. "He probably fell asleep after trying to explain to the girl how his cock worked." She laughed.

"Ya must be joking," Fiona looked shocked. "Those two are probably just getting started."

"That or having a second go," Niall had a huge smile as he took a drink.

"What do ya mean?" Aidan asked.

"Ah, ya do no know?" Niall was surprised Ivor had not shared the secret sex knowledge from the Far East. "The Persians... They know things. Incredible things about the pleasures of sex. In fact, I believe I'm ready to take my betrothed home to enjoy some of that knowledge know."

 

 

~*~

 

4 ~Problems

Present Day Nov. 2016

Abbie sat at her desk, taking notes on one of the cases she and Sophie were working on. Sophie had done a thorough job of covering for her the week she and Ichabod were gone. Getting the piece of Pandora's box was a huge win for team Witness but there were other items in that Abbie thought might be important that she wanted to get before they hit the FBI's radar.

Her cellphone rang, taking her attention from her paper work. She smiled for a second when she sees its Frank. But then she swears to herself when she remembers the letter of recommendation that she hasn't sent yet.

"Hey, Frank," she answers. "I'm sorry I haven't sent the letter to the commissioner and Reyes, but I'm on it."

"Thanks," Frank wasn't surprised it had slipped her mind. "But that's only one of the reasons I'm calling.

"If you're calling to check up on me," Abbie started, trying not to be annoyed.

"Woe... I was calling to see about dinner tomorrow."

"Sorry," Abbie sighed. "Dinner tomorrow sounds fine."

"I guess things aren't getting any better for you?"

""Not really," Abbie grumbled, not wanting to delve into it. "I tried the hole 'Fake it' thing, but it didn't really work."

"Man, Mills. I didn't mean that, that's what you should do. That only worked for me because I knew what was wrong with me. And there is no fix for being one of the living dead. I didn't have a choice. You need to figure out what's going on with you."

"I know," Abbie let out a breath. "I gotta go. I've got a ton of work. But I will get those letters done today."

"Ok, thanks Mills." Frank let her off the hook. He knew pushing would only upset her, but he also knew ignoring this wasn't going to help her either.

Abbie sat at her desk quiet, hand to her lips as she thought. She couldn't keep going like this.

 

~*~

 

5 ~Act of War

Baldre Bre 500BC  
After the Wedding  
The Thura brought Ichabod and Abbie back the next morning before the sun came up, to the marriage bed at Baldre Bre. There were still a few party goers sleeping in the great hall. The only ones up and about were the servants who had to have everything cleaned before the king got up.

Surprisingly by breakfast, everything was cleared as if nothing had happened. The king looked as if the additions to his family had rejuvenated him somehow. He was so joyful at breakfast that everyone noticed. He was finally putting the pain and torment of his past behind him. His kingdom was reborn in a way.

"My King, pardon the intrusion," one of the guards came in hastily and bowed. "I have urgent news."

"Speak up," the king permitted him.

Last night two more farms on the borders of Baldre were raided. They took everything from the harvest. All of the livestock were stolen. The heads of the household were killed. The wives and daughters raped. All survivors including children taken into slavery. One of the farmhands escaped. He says it was warriors from the Machborn Tribe.

King Netchtan stood to his feet. No one was going to take anything away from him ever again. Not without a fight. "This is an act of war!"

\----

 

"Crane, you don't have to do this," Abbie wasn't sure about Ichabod going into battle like this.

Ivor had asked to use the Thura to switch places with Ichabod so that he could fulfill his obligation. He felt strongly that it was his duty to lead the men into battle. But they had just exhausted the Thura so that Abelle and Ivor could have their wedding. It was way too soon to use it again. And a battle could wage on for days, far too long to put such a strain on the emblem.

"I do have to, Abbie."

"Our mission is to seal the tear in the prison realm that's holding Balor and his minions. It's not our job to go into battle with these people."

"It may not be our job as Witnesses, but it is Ivor's responsibility. I am here in his stead and I must lead these people for him."

"Let Aidan lead their people, Crane."

"It is not Aidan's place to lead."

"Then I'm going with you," Abbie put her hands on her hips.

"Oh absolutely not," Ichabod scoffed and shook his head.

"We are partners. I can't let you go out there alone."

"I won't be alone, Lieutenant. Ivor's men will be with me... We are partners, you and I. And there is no one I trust more fighting by my side than you. But you can not come."

"Crane..."

Lieutenant... Our mission comes first. If I should fall in battle, you are the only one who will be able to wield the Sword of Methuselah, destroy the demons, and seal the realm."

"You're already planning for this to go badly," she shook her head.

"No, Abbie... I will never leave you to fight this battle alone. You must understand that I will do whatever it takes to come back to you."

Abbie hated this but he was right. She toughened up and took a deep steady breath. "You better, Crane. We have a mission to finish. Our job is not done."

He closed the gap between them and took her hands in his. Her eyes were looking down away from him.

"Abbie, I don't have much time..." His voice pleading for her to look at him.

She let out a long breath and looked up at him, straight up into his deep blue eyes. That's what he needed. To see her beautiful face. To have the assurance with one look, that she believed in him. To get lost in her dreamy dark eyes... Just for a moment. 

He leaned in to kiss her, slowly letting her hands go and gently cupping her cheeks. "I love you, Treasure," he whispered, barely letting his lips part from hers.

He kissed her again, as if hoping for one last taste of his sweetest treat. She let her mouth open slightly to allow his wet tongue to go where it desperately wanted to be. It was so good..

They both froze then winced at the sound of the horn blowing. It was time for the warriors to go. He pulled away, as Abbie held form to his waist.

"I have to go."

"I know... Just... just come back to me okay."

He clenched his jaw and nodded his fingers trailing the length of her arm as he stepped back.

"I love you Crane."

"I'll come back for you," he kissed her hand and hurried off, before he lost the will to part from her.

\---

 

~*~

 

 

 

6~ Too Personal

Present Day 2016  
“Hey, I hope you guys don’t mind me showing up a bit early,” Sophie waved as she walked into their office.

“A bit early, Agent Foster, lunch is not for another hour,” Ichabod looked at the time on his phone.

“I know but Mills said she had a personal errand to run, and clearly she didn’t want me tagging along.”

“Really? I thought you guys were friends,” Jenny furrowed her brow. “In fact you two were really tight before.”

Sophie sat down in an empty chair and shook her head. “Yeah, well not lately. Especially after what I asked her the other day.”

Ichabod and Jenny both looked confused.

“Oh I guess she didn’t tell you,” Sophie figured. “Well, I just noticed that when we went bowling she wasn’t drinking… and with her mood swings… I asked her if she was pregnant.”  
“What?” Jenny’s jaw dropped. “No way Abs is preggers. She’s on that shot that works like a charm.”

“Well I know that now, after she practically bit my head off for getting in her business,” Sophie sighed. “But I thought maybe with the time travel and all that maybe her body was out of whack or something. Anyway now she thinks I’m shrinking her all the time, so if we aren’t talking about work, then we aren’t talking at all.”

 

\---

 

 

 

~*~

 

7 ~ Comfort

Baldre Bre  
ca.Nov. 500BC

Three days past since the warriors left lead by the two Princes. Word came back early the day before, that talks had broken down and that fighting had begun.

Abbie was stressed out over Crane and Callie knew she needed to get her mind off of the battle. Callie's late grandfather had an abandoned property about a mile up the coast. There was a small round house that backed up to a small batch of trees by a stream. And it had a lovely view of the sea in the distance. She offered Abbie to spend the day with her out there. She was nearly done restoring it, to make it livable.

Abbie was glad to have the distraction. And Callie was glad to have Hassid along. She packed then enough provisions for the whole day and plenty of wine. but they were so busy cleaning and putting together the bed, that they hardly stopped to eat. The roundhouse was not very big, but it was cozy. A small fire was all that was needed to warm the place up.

 

Callie was glad that the princess didn't mind getting her hands dirty. The work helped the day go by faster. While Hassid was catching fish for dinner, the girls had just hung a fur rug to beat out the dust. They barely got started when they heard the warrior’s horn sound.

"It's them!" Callie gasped.

The girls ran to the stream where Hassid was standing and watching the parade of warriors.

"They have been victorious!" She jumped up and down.

"How do you know?" Abbie asked. They all looked so serious.

"Ivor and Aidan have the heads of the leaders," Callie pointed.

Abbie's jaw dropped slightly. The men were covered in dirt and blood. They looked exhausted but proud. Abbie could see the villagers in the distance gathering at the gates of Baldre Bre to welcome their champions.

*Crane* Abbie called out without even thinking.

He heard her perfectly clear and turned his head as if he knew exactly where she was. She was like an angelic vision. Ichabod got off his horse and handed the reins to Niall.

"Inform the king that I've gone to see my bride," Ichabod told him.

"Yes, my lord," Niall agreed and took his horse.

"The prince is coming here... Princess should I prepare something?"

"Just some fresh water and then if you could give us some privacy?" Abbie asked.

"Of course," Callie bowed her head humbly. "The cottage is yours as long as you should need it."

She quickly fetched the water, then Hassid escorted her back to The castle.

The air was chilly and the breeze even cooler as Abbie watch Ichabod getting closer. He walked right into the water, not bothering with the stone path crossing. He wanted the water. He reached his hands in scooping up the water and let it run down his face and body. He repeated it over and over, trying to wash away more than just the dirt and the blood.

Finally he let out a heavy breath. No amount of water was going to clear his mind of the bloody slaughter he just took part in.

Abbie held out her arms for him and he hurried to her. He held her so tight, lifting her from the grounded. He was cold and wet now, but she didn't care. She was just happy to be in his arms again. It was a minute or two before he let her down.

She put both of her hand on his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Her hands traveled down his neck and chest as she began exploring his mouth with her tongue. He eagerly met her tongue with his pushing into her mouth, his mouth open wide desperate to have her. His hands went under her thick shawl to feel the soft skin of her back. He then began slowly drifting, feeling down till he grasped her ass full in his hands.

Abbie was already getting wet with anticipation. She knew this time Ichabod would not shy away from her. She took his hands in her, and guided him into the little round house. She was barely inside, when he abruptly shut the door, and was upon her again. He hardly took in air, as he kissed her with a maddening fire. He pulled off her shawl and unfastened her top. He didn't pull away from the kiss for a second as he pinned her back against the wall.

Her hands were at his waist unfastening the latch holding up the fur kilt, and it fell to the ground. He pulled down her skirt and pants and she kicked them off along with her shoes. He was breathing heavy as pulled away to look at her nakedness before him. Her heart was pounding as she tried to catch her breath.

She bit her bottom lip staring wantonly from his eyes down to his swelling cock. She was ready to get on her knees, but he was on her again. He sucked her neck as he squeezed her plump breasts. He held one firm as he took it in his mouth. Abbie moaned, as her fingers began to filter through his long light brown hair. He went to the other breast, tonguing the nipple then sucking a mouth full. His free hand was between her thighs already starting to feel at her wet folds. He slid his fingers along the slit of her entrance, pressing hard on her clit. He could feel her juices on his fingers and he was desperate to taste her.

His tongue slid down her belly as he got down on one knee and pulled one of her legs up and to the side. He kissed past the dark curls to the lips of her pussy, gently kissing, and then tonguing the slit. He slid a finger inside her pulsing it in as he sucked her swelling clit, harder and faster until she was screaming and coming.

He stood up and carried her over to the bed. As he laid her down, she took hold of his already stiff cock, and began stroking it. He became rock hard in her hand, the veins bulging and the head fully exposed. She leaned up and started to tongue the head, licking away the tiny beads of precum that emerged. His abs tightened and his breath caught as she took the head into her mouth, sucking it like candy. She then took him all the way in, sucking deep and long, as his hand gently entwined in her hair. He struggled to steady his breath because it felt so good having her mouth on his cock. She looked up at him with her gorgeous dark eyes almost making him come right then. But he wanted desperately to be inside her pussy.

 

Ichabod pulled himself from her mouth and mounted between her thighs. He leaned down across her kissing her neck as his hips directed his cock to her entrance. Abbie held her breath and bit her lip as she anticipated what was coming. She moaned out loud, feeling as if his thick cock would split her as he thrust into her. He groaned enjoying the sensation of her tight walls engulfing his dick. He thrust again slowly, kissing her, muffling her moans into his own. He began to pulse faster and faster, her nails digging into the flesh of his back as he pumping deeper inside her. He pulled one of her legs up over his shoulder pounding so deep now that, Abbie felt delirious. She had wondered about Ichabod's strength and stamina in his younger more ripped body, and she was finding out. He was like an unstoppable wild stallion on the run of his life.

It felt so good, so right to be inside her, so elating when she came again for him. He wanted to feel everything good, and forget everything he had just experienced on the battle field. He just wanted to ride her, love her, drive her over the edge and back, and for her to take him there too. She felt so good, he cried out loud as his body stiffened, and jerked and he came. He came so hard his body shook.

 

He stayed inside her as he carefully rolled her on top of him and her body went limp from pure fatigue. He pulled the fur blanket over them and held her there in his arms desperate to just be connected to her. She was his home and his sanctuary.

"I love you Treasure," were the first words he'd said since he came back.

Abbie closed her eyes as her head rested on his chest. "I love you Ichabod Crane."

\---

 

An hour later, the sun had gone down. Ichabod was fast asleep. He was exhausted from the three days away at the battle and now found rest with his love in his arms.

Abbie too was exhausted. It was truly like her first time and he had worn her out. But she could not sleep. She had been so deeply consumed in the throes of passion, that she had forgotten that her birth control was not working here. She'd been taking the shots for so long that she never even worried about an accidental pregnancy. She thought surely the Thura would not allow her to become pregnant here. She realized that was more wishful thinking than an actual working theory.

Abbie got up a little sore and shaky on her feet, and put some wood on the open fire. She then grabbed a blanket and slipped out the door. She went to the stream and stepped in. It felt like it was freezing. Already it was mid-November and the waters were quite cold. She tried to wash herself as good as she could, but she knew it wasn't going to do any good.

She got out wrapping herself in the blanket and went back inside. Ichabod was just about to get up and sighed with relief when he saw her.

"Oh thank god you are all right," he let out a deep breath. "I woke when I felt your absence and I didn't know..."

"Hey, I'm fine," Abbie smiled softly as she stood by the fire. "I just stepped out to wash up in the stream, that's all."

He watched her, licking his lips slightly when the blanket slid down and revealed her breasts. His hand went beneath the blanket to calm the ache of his cock which throbbed already at the sight of her.

"Come here and allow me to warm you treasure," he said his voice low and husky.

"You need to rest," she blushed.

"I need you Abbie," his voice so soft as he pulled back the fur blanket, revealing just how much he desired her.

Her heart swarmed in her chest sending a thrill through her body at the sight of him. She started to move towards him but she paused... She had to tell him they needed to be careful? But how should she bring it up now after they'd already slipped big time. She opened her mouth a little almost forming words, but stopped. She could see the stress and anxiety in his eyes and on his face. War was devastating, especially the brutal bloody battles that are hand to hand and face to face. He needed her, and she wanted him.

"Abbie..." He furrowed his brow sensing her hesitation. "You do not desire to..."

"Oh... I definitely desire," Abbie took in a soft breath. "It's just that... This is the first time we've been together really with our altered bodies...

"Please, Treasure, I apologize," suddenly feeling like an insensitive idiot. "My mind has been so trouble. Your needs should always be my priority. If I was too aggressive or if I caused you any discomfort..."

"Crane, I'm just a little worn out. That'll just take some getting used to. Believe me, I want you so bad, and I definitely want to do make love again. It's just that right now… my body is just different and we should be careful."

"Say no more," he held out his hand to her. "Let us just lay together and find rest and peace in each other’s arms. I just need some time to focus on my love for you and to not have to worry."

She went to him and let him spoon her. It was nice to have his warmth wrapping her up.

 

 

~*~

 

8 ~ Secret

 

The next week passed and the small kingdom was thriving as winter was fast approaching. Word was spreading throughout the land to neighboring kingdoms that Baldre was back and stronger than ever. The warriors were known as demon slayers and the people believed now that Abbie was the human daughter of one of the gods given to Baldre as a gift. Baldre was both feared and revered.

This was good for the kingdom but the battle had taken an emotional toll on the warriors. They were all young. Most under thirty and had never been at war with other human beings. They had many a night faced the demons when rescuing someone who'd had the misfortune of staying out after dark. But fighting the neighboring kingdom was bloody and gruesome. Because the men were used to fighting demons, their human enemy had not stood a chance. Fortunately they had been so thorough in their slaughter that no other kingdom would dare challenge them now.

Every night Ichabod woke in a cold sweat clutching the scar on his chest. The battle had been a reminder of his days fighting in the revolution. He had seen boys as young as twelve cut down fighting the Lobster Backs. He had seen so many young die now at the hands of his own men. But it was the way of these Ancient Barbarians everyone who raised a weapon to them was cut down; from the very young to the ruler himself. Cutting off the heads of the king and his son reminded Ichabod of his battle with the Horseman of Death.

Abbie had asked him a couple of times after getting glimpses of his nightmares, if he wanted to talk about it. But he never wanted to.

"No. It shall fade in time Lieutenant. You being here for me is the comfort I need," was all he would give her in response.

Abbie split her days, spending some time training with Ichabod and Ivor's men since they still needed to complete their mission. But she also spent time caring for the castle and its people. She elevated Callie's status from her maid to her lady, with the king’s permission while Callie and Hassid became very much romantically involved.

The only hard part of Abbie's early Iron Age life at the moment was waiting. She was incredibly stressed out hoping that she would get her period and that their slip up at the cottage didn't have a disastrous outcome. She couldn't exactly avoid having sex with Ichabod either. For months she had been practically begging him for sex. Now that her body was eighteen, he could not get enough.

She kept her concerns to herself. Surely Abelle would be able to tell if there was a problem. But at the moment the newlyweds had been promised some alone time until the next full moon. This was their honeymoon, and Abbie didn't want to disturb them over what was probably nothing.

She wanted to tell Ichabod that they needed to be careful, but she decided it was best to wait and make sure she hadn't accidentally gotten knocked up first. No need to have both of them stressed out. Especially when he was already troubled by the battle he'd just fought in. So in the meantime she found clever ways to minimize their risk during sex. Usually she got on top then pulled off just as he was coming. She made a game of it, finishing him with her hands and letting it spew across his body and other times taking him in her mouth and driving him wild.

Last night had been one of those nights, and the first night in over a week that Ichabod didn't have a nightmare. He actually slept the whole night through until he heard Abbie let out a yelp. He sat up in bed and realized she was gone.

"Lieutenant?" He felt around the bed in the dark then tried to look around the room. The dim light from the fire didn't help him much to see around the room. "Abbie!"

She came from the small water closet in the next room and hopped on the bed, grabbing him and kissing him. "I'm not pregnant!"

"What?" Ichabod rubbed his eyes and tried to focus. "Wait... What?"

"It's nothing," Abbie kissed him again, thrilled that she'd dodged a bullet. "Come on let's go back to sleep."

She nuzzled into the blanket, and closed her eyes. She was going to sleep really good for the next couple of hours.

"Abbie..." Ichabod sat up and put his hand on her shoulder, “did you believe you were with child and neglect to inform me?" He got out of bed and lit a candle.

"No..." Abbie groaned, realizing he was going to want an explanation. "Not exactly."

"What exactly?" he sat beside her. "Did you not believe I should know if we were..."

But that's the point. I'm sorry. I didn't think I was pregnant. I was worried about the possibility. The first night we were together, we weren't careful. Everything happened so fast, I forgot my birth control wasn't working here. But everything is great, no worries at all."

"Why did you neglect to inform me?"

"You've been a so stressed out since you came back and having nightmares.... I just thought I'd spare you until I knew for sure."

"Lieutenant, I would have welcomed the distraction," Ichabod sighed. "it should have been a relief to have something nice to focus my attention on."

Abbie wasn't sure she was hearing him right. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, confused. "Are you serious? You don't see how that would have been a huge problem, Crane?"

"It would indeed be a challenge due to our current mission, however..."

"No, uh uh... There is no however. We talked about this before Crane. A baby would be... Impossible."

"Not impossible, Abbie. We're going to be married soon."

"And we'll still be Witnesses... If the forces of evil are defeated before I turn forty-five, then we can talk about it. Now let’s go back to sleep."

Ichabod hated conceding on this issue, but now was not the time to talk about it.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

9 ~Keeping It Together

Present Day 2016  
Abbie sat on her bed and looked at the time. Jenny and Ichabod would be expecting her for lunch soon. And who knows what Sophie was telling them. Her heart was racing as she looked over at the pregnancy test on the nightstand. She just needed to wait another minute and then she could check it. 

It wasn’t possible, she knew, but still Sophie had freaked her out a bit when she asked her the other day. She stood abruptly and paced. It seemed like time was moving in slow motion. Finally the timer on her phone went off and she ran to pick up the stick. 

She sat on her bed with a thud as she looked at the single line. “Not pregnant.”

She knew it wasn’t possible. She knew this was a good thing. But still she started shaking as her eyes flooded with tears. She curled up on the bed and held on to a pillow and just bawled.

*What are you doing?* she asked herself. *After everything that you went through in 500BC, you know that having a baby would not work out. Pull yourself together!*

She sat up on the bed and wiped her eyes, taking a couple of deep breaths. She tossed the test in the trash and decided the best thing was to forget about it.

 

 

 

~*~

 

10 ~ The Coming of Winter

Baldre Bre 500BC  
The warriors began to prepare for the fifth full moon. Abelle and Ivor spent most of their time doing what newlyweds do in the privacy of the Garden Realm. But they were ready to help when it was time.

It was now what would be late November. The days were getting shorter, and the nights longer. The winter would be adding two hours of night; two more hours of fighting the evil minions. Making matters worse, the people were so confident in their champions and the Princess that many did not want to take refuge inside the city walls during the full moon.

 

Ichabod asked the king order the remaining families to leave their homes for the night, but the sun set came on so fast that for a few it was too late.

 

"Prince Ivor," Niall was the last to arrive at the ring of Frirar. "I'm afraid three families were not able to make it back to the village. We have guards taking them now."

 

"That is most unfortunate," Ichabod frowned.

 

"The demons are going to be drawn to them," Abbie sighed. "We can't let any get passed us."

 

That was easier said than done. The instant the sun was down, the tear appeared and demonic creatures began to bombard them. It was as if the demons could communicate through the realm, and were desperate to snatch away the lives that were unprotected.

 

Several times Abelle had to help Abbie use her abilities to draw the creatures back to the circle. But still they were slipping away. One smoky white creature with red eyes and talons was extremely evasive and got away. Niall and a couple other men went after it.

Abbie was tempted to join them but Ichabod stopped her, reminding her that the Witnesses must remain in the circle all night.

"Worry not, Princess," Niall assured her. "We will draw the creature back for ya."

They continued to destroy the demons, and within a couple of hours Niall had drawn the wayward demon back to the Witnesses. It was an excruciating long night. The warriors were tired. But the night finally came to an end.

Unfortunately two of their people and one warrior lost their lives. Still, every daemon was accounted for. The Witnesses remained in the circle and a stone crumpled into dust. Five Stones down and only seven more to go.

 

\---

It was just a couple of weeks later, one morning in what would be December. Abbie woke to feel Ichabod grinding up against her backside. The sun wasn’t up yet but Ichabod was ready for some morning delight. He also had a candle lit, clearly hoping to wake her up.

“Are you awake, Treasure?” he whispered.

“Well, I am now,” she grinned reaching back and grabbing his hip. 

“Good because I greatly desire to make love, if you are so inclined.”  
“As much as I want to, it’s getting kind of close… even if you pull out…”

Ichabod had diligently calculated Abbie’s likely ovulation, and they had agreed to avoid sex on those days. But this was new territory for Abbie and she wanted to be extra careful.

“By my calculations you are not set to ovulate for another four days,” He kissed her ear and ran his fingers up and down her abdomen.

“No way… that’s way too close for my comfort.”

Ichabod was way too horny to give up so easily. And he was not too proud to beg if he had to. He turned her onto her back and began gently kissing and suckling her breasts.

Her fingers began to filter through his long hair. She was getting wet and very close to giving in. But no, she was not willing to risk it.

“Crane…” Abbie sighed.

He stopped and got on his knees beside her; his lips pouting ready to beg. His cock was already fully erect, and now Abbie was as turned on as he was.

“I guess we can do other things…” she offered, as her hand ran up his thigh to his cock.

His jaw went slack as she lifted her head and began playfully licking up and down his shaft, then swirled her tongue around the head.

“Oh yes,” Ichabod growled. “Other things will do quite nicely indeed.”

He gently cradled her head, as he watched her mouth taking him fully in and sliding up and down. Her soft lips and wet tongue felt so good. He pulled back the covers, and practically drooled to see her legs spread and her free hand massaging herself.

“Permit me, Treasure,” he moaned, replacing her hand with his. He firmly slid his long fingers up and down her already wet folds, parting them. He toyed with her clit then slid hid long finger inside. She moaned as her hips began to rise and rock along with his hand.

He pulled himself out of her mouth and laid her down kissing her. Their tongues mingling as her thrust his into her mouth.

He came around between her thighs, spreading her legs wider with his hands. She gave him a questioning look.

“Trust me, Treasure,” he growled as his hooded eyes went from her eyes down her body to the small tuft of dark curls.

His hands parted her folds as he leaned in and gently sucked at the soft wet pink flesh inside. He tongued inside then tongued the bud of nerves. 

She squirmed and moaned. “Oh god, Crane that feels so good.”

He peeked up at her as she clung to her breasts, and he loved what he saw. 

He began to vigorously suck her clit, as he slid his long finger into her pussy. He found the sensitive spot inside and worked it with firm rapid stroked. She was reduced to gibberish as she climaxed hard in his mouth. 

Her juices were flowing and she was sopping wet. Ichabod slid another finger into the tiny hole just below her mound. Abbie let out a loud groan, as he pulsated inside; it was so tight.  
He got up on his knees between her whipping some of the wetness from his face with his hand, then rubbing his cock. He held her legs up over his shoulder with his other hand, then slowly guided the head of his shaft into the small hole.  
His breath caught heavy in his throat at the sensation of pushing into her tight ass. His hand was now free to massage her mound and clit as he drove into her; slow at first but then picking up his rhythm. 

Ichabod was worried he was going too hard. They didn’t do anal often, but he certainly enjoyed it when they did. “I shall be gentle, Treasure.”

“Hell no,” Abbie reached up, firmly grabbing his ass and pulled him into her. 

He pulsed deep and swift for her until she came so hard her legs trembled. They were moaning and groaning like wild animals, unable to form actual words.

His stamina was unreal, and he just kept going. He leaned in and kissed her still pumping, and enjoying the way she felt so tight around his cock. He felt her legs start to give, and knew she was spent, and he was ready.

“You want me to come for you,” he growled as he kissed her.

“Yes…” she barely breathed the word out.

Her soft voice sent him over the edge, and he came. His body tight and his toes curling as he released every drop in four firm thrusts.

They were a wet sticky mess as they collapsed on the bed, breathing heavy. 

After a while Abbie tried to get up to clean up a bit before the servants arrived. He had worn her out, but she was a tough girl.

“We still have time before the servants arrive,” Ichabod looked her up and down enjoying her gorgeous naked form. “Shall we have another go?”

“Are you kidding?” she laughed. “I can barely walk straight.”

A boastful smirk came across his face, and Abbie rolled her eyes at him. He started to sit up, but felt a strange stinging on his bottom. He looked back over his shoulder and saw deep red nail marks all the way across his left buttocks.

“Good gracious, Lieutenant. You clawed my ars!”

She gave him a serious side eye. “Do you want to compare who did what to whose ass?”

Ichabod turned beat red.

There was a short pause then Abbie burst out laughing. The man was a total closet freak in the bed, and Abbie loved that she could still embarrass him at times.

He grinned sheepishly and covered his face with one hand.

Abbie walked to the small window of her suit to open the drapes and let in some sun light. What she saw was the ground covered in snow, making a gorgeous contrast between the land and sea.

Ichabod stared longingly at Abbie as the traces of early morning sunlight and a chilling breeze filtered into the room.

"Lieutenant, it is freezing, you should come back to bed directly."

"You, where right," Abbie smiled fixated on the scenery outside. "It snowed last night. I wish I could contact Abelle. You know she's never seen snow."

"I am certain she and Ivor will make their daily communications soon enough," Ichabod said as he grabbed a blanket and joined Abbie at the window. He snuggled behind her wrapping her in the blanket with him. "It is quite a splendid vision."

 

They stood there for several minutes enjoying the sight. They were just about to go back to bed, when Abelle and Ivor looked into the reflection pond and saw the first snow. Abelle was very excited and was anxious for Abbie to get dressed and go out in it.

Abbie grinned as the servants brought her something decent to wear in the cold snow. Abelle was buzzing in her ear about how excited she was. Abbie didn't mind, as it reminders her of herself and Jenny when they were little and excited about playing in the snow.

"You are certainly in a jovial mood this morrow," Ichabod smiled. He dismissed Lark, and helped Abbie finish dressing. "I am accustom to you viewing the snow as a hindrance, not a means if merriment and delight."

"It's Abelle," Abbie pointed to her head. "She reminds me of you. She has an insatiable appetite for knowledge, learning and experiencing new thing. It's too bad she has to see it through my eyes and can't experience it for herself."

"Perhaps we can allow her to," Ichabod pondered.

Abbie could see the wheels turning in his head but she wasn't so sure. "We can't keep putting stress on the Thura by dragging our physical bodies back to the garden realm. That's the reason you went into battle and not Ivor."

"Circumstances were different. We had just battled the demons at the full moon, and then let them have their wedding. There was no way the Thura could have brought Ivor back for a three day battle. But it's been two weeks since the last full moon and there is no trouble or danger at the moment... I'm sure a few hours..."

"Abbie please, can I?!" Abelle begged impatiently. It was moments like this that her youth showed.

"Okay, okay," Abbie conceded. "But only if Raghnall agrees it won't be a problem. Plus I could use some down time with you, away from servants and Princess duties."

Abelle squealed with delight.

 

~*~

 

 

11 ~Trading Places

 

Abbie laid on the soft grass of the Garden Realm soaking in the warmth and the light. Baldre Bre was beautiful covered in snow, but she'd take warm spring like climate over thirty degree cold winds any day.

Ragnhall had reluctantly agreed that it would be alright for them to take a short visit. He did warn that the Mission was barely half complete and every travel strained the Thura's power. They agreed the visit would be no longer than a day, and they would go back at the slightest sign of the Thura warming or being strained.

Ichabod joined her on the ground kissing her playfully on the neck and cheek before laying out himself.

"And how are our doubles enjoying the snow," Abbie asked.

"Very much it seems," Ichabod took her hand. "They made snow angels and are currently engaging in a battle of snow balls."

He was quiet now. It was the kind of quiet that let Abbie know he was thinking about things.

"What's on your mind, Crane?"

"They are so young, Ivor and Abelle," he mused. "They have their whole lives ahead of them. Once you and I have completed our mission, they will be free to live in peace... Have a family..."

"You think that could have been us in another lifetime? If we weren't the witnesses..."

"I have not given up on a happy ending for the two of us. This place... This garden... It gives me hope that someday we will have our happy ending."

Abbie didn't mean to snicker. He was being very sentimental, but his word choice tickled her. She was way too relaxed.

"I am glad that I have amused you," Ichabod was baffled by her reaction.

 

"I'm sorry," she breathed out smiling at him. "I know you meant about our future. I just couldn't help but think that I give you happy endings all the time... Especially lately."

"Well, of course every day that I'm with you is a day of joy and..." Ichabod started to explain and paused. She was smiling at him like he was clueless and she was amused.

Ichabod shook his head, "clearly I am not apprised of how I have so thorough amused you?"

she sat up and slid her tiny hands up and down his chest. "Well then how about I show you."

"Oh... Oh I see," Ichabod laid back and relaxed, as he enjoyed Abbie tending to him.

 

\---

 

Ivor and Abelle made the most of their day. After dinner with the King and their family, he had something special to show Abelle.

"Have ya ever seen the Merrie Dancers?" He asked, as he escorted her to the top of one of the towers.

"I have not heard of such a thing," Abelle shook her head.

"Prepare ya self to see something truly special."

 

They reached the top and Abelle was surprised. Ivor had the servants arrange a fire and a bed of soft blanket and furs. He also had a thick wool cloth drawn up like a canvas and several paints.

"Come, sit," he guided her to the furs where she would be warmed and the servant poured her some hot cider.

"What is all of this?" She looked at him, beaming, as she took a drink.

 

"Ya shall have to wait and see," Ivor sat next to her and shooed the servant to give them some privacy. "Just look out over the sea."

She looked, however there was nothing but darkness. "Ivor?"

"Patience, princess," Ivor snuggled close to her. He wanted to be sure she was warm enough.

The conditions were perfect and he hoped that the Aurora Borealis would show that night. It would probably be her only chance to see it this winter season... perhaps her only chance ever, if she chose to go home. He wanted her to love Baldre Bre; to experience all its natural beauty and splendor. He wanted her to never leave him. As the time passed, he could feel himself willing... praying for the lights to show themselves.

After an hour he was ready to give up. He turned to her disappointed. "I am sorry. I just wanted ya to see..."

"To see that?" Abelle gasped as her jaw dropped. Over the edge of the sea, colors of bright blue orange and green, began to spring up into the night sky.

She watched for a while fascinated with every little detail, then she went to the wool canvas and began to paint what she saw. Ivor watched her work, her hands moving quickly and yet making every detail perfect.

When she was finished she took a moment looking from her work to the lights in the sky, and smiled. She was more than pleased. Not so much with her work, though it was near perfect, but with Ivor. She turned to him awed at how he could know her so well.

 

"You are such an amazing man, Ivor. I cannot wait for my parents to see this. Thank you."

There was that mention of Persia that always gave Ivor a sinking feeling. He had given his word to her, that he would take her home when and if she asked to return. They never talked about it, only skirted around it.

Some days he would mention making a home for them in the castle of Baldre Bre, to which she would smile and reply, "sounds wonderful."

Another times she would mention seeing her family again, to which he would say, "ya must miss them dreadfully".

Abelle knew her heart belonged to him and that she would always be his wife, but staying in Baldre Bre, living this primitive life in comparison to all the luxuries of Persia, choosing a life away from her family... She wasn't ready to make that decision. 

She saw that look in his eyes, the look she always saw when she mentioned her home or family. She sat beside him and put her hand on his cheek. "I love you Ivor... with all of my heart."

Ivor could not do it anymore. He could not hold his tongue. Being with her in his home, the place he wanted to be their home... He had to say something.

He held her hand pressed against his cheek then kissed it. "Please do no leave me."

"Ivor... I'm... I'm trying..."

"What can I do? Just tell me and I'll do it, I swear to ya."

"Ivor... You've been... Amazing. Truly." She knew it was only a matter of time before he would want an answer on this issue. "Keysha is my home... All of my family is there. I miss them so much... What if you came back with me?"

"Abelle... I can no. Ragnhall said that the prophecy is that I will be king... I can no go with ya."

"Let us not talk about this... Not tonight."

"Then when Abelle, when ya're walking away from me? Is that when we'll talk about it?" He started to get up, frustrated with himself for ruining their night.

But Abelle held him by the arm. "Don't be angry, Ivor. We are together now. Let us just love each other."

He looked down at her, his beautiful young bride. She was right that they should enjoy the time they had together. So for now they would make love and love each other.

Afterwards, Abelle laid in her husband’s arms. She could sense that something very special had happened between them.  
\----

 

As the sun came up the next morning, Ivor still held Abelle in his arms on the roof of the castle. The servant had tended to their fire all night.

She stretched then shivered in his arms as the sunlight woke her.

"Good morning Princess," he kissed her on the forehead.

"We're still here," Abelle smiled. "I thought for certain the Thura would have brought us back."

"Yes... I wonder why it did no take us back to the garden."

Abelle's mind started to wander for just a moment. Could she be the reason they did not go back?

"Abelle, what is it? Are ya all right?"

"Yes," Abelle was brought back to the present moment.

"We should get dressed and go see Ragnhall. I can already feel mine warming on my hand. No need to put extra strain on the Thura."

"Right..." Abelle was back in her own thoughts again; thinking, feeling, wanting to be certain...

"Abelle?" Ivor was really worried, taking bother her cheeks gently in his hands. It was not like her to be so absent minded and distracted.

"We made a baby."

 

 

~*~

 

12 ~ Oh Baby

 

Abbie and Ichabod were relaxing in the garden. Ichabod was telling her one of his many stories about Ben Franklin, when they felt the Thura begin to warm on their hand.

"Looks like our time is almost up, you better finish up your story." Abbie teased him about his long winded tendencies.

"You know you love the narrations of my memoirs," he gave her a kiss on her shoulder and a cheeky smile.

"I do," she agreed with a laugh. "Thanks to you I've learned things about the founding fathers I probably did not need to know."

They waited as Ichabod finished his story, but as time went on the Thura continued warming but they did not go back.

"Crane, something's going on," Abbie was starting to worry. "We should check the reflecting pond."

"Indeed."

 

\-----

"When did this happen?" Ragnhall asked Abelle.

"Last night," Abelle was still surprised.

"How can ya possibly know this," Ragnhall now believed she was mistaken. "It's far too soon for ya to know if it happened last night."

"Perhaps it happened in the Garden," Ivor asked.

"No, I am certain it happened last night. I am a healer. I can sense that his life is inside me separate from my own. He wasn't there when I fell asleep, but he's here with me now."

"Ah... Perhaps that is why the Thura has hesitated to bring the Witnesses back." Ragnhall speculated.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Abbie asked. "I don't know about you guys, but our Thura's are burning up."

"As are ours," Abelle answered her. "Grace wants to know if this is a problem."

"If the Thura over strains itself or uses up all its power... It will destroy itself. I don't think we are there, worry not. However... I don't know how long the Thura will keep trying to bring you back. The next full moon is in less than two weeks."

"We can't wait that long," Abbie added. "We can't drain its energy for two weeks then try and come back at the last minute..."

"Abbie and I should help us transition," Abelle suggested. "The same as we do to initiate the switch."

"And the bairn?" Ivor spoke up quickly.

"Well... He'll come with us, since he is inside me."

"Perhaps," Ragnhall hated to be the bearer of bad news. "I don't know for certain the bairn will make the transition. The Thura connects Grace to Abelle and Ivor to Ichabod. The bairn has no Thura or a body to switch places with."

Everyone went silent. Ichabod and Abbie certainly felt awful for the situation the Prince and Princess were in. The transition had to be done, and the longer they waited, the more they risked the Thura.

The couple had only known of the child's existence for a little over an hour, yet they were already attached.

"Is there anything ya can do to ensure the safety of our bairn," Ivor asked Ragnhall.

"I can only allow ya to use some of my power to make the transition, but I can no create a Thura for the bairn."

"We have to do this don't we," Abelle looked away from them trying to hide how much this was upsetting her. "Only the Witnesses can seal the realm and wield the sword of Methuselah."

"I'm afraid that me helpin ya, is ya only other option," Ragnhall put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But Aye, the Witnesses must return."

"Have faith, Love," Ivor took her hands. He felt sick to his stomach with worry that this would not work, but he wanted to be strong for her.

Abbie and Ichabod took hands, and waited for Abelle.

"I'm ready," Abelle let out a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Ragnhall put his hands on their shoulders. Within a minute the transition was made.

Ivor held Abelle as she fainted in his arms. He sat her down on the grass and waited for to wake up.

Abbie was a bit weak on her feet feeling drained of her energy. They waited with Ragnhall hoping to hear from Abelle. But when the young Princess woke it was not with good news.

"It didn't work," Abbie let out a sigh. "They want some time to themselves, so... We should let them be and get on without day.

 

Ichabod and Ragnhall agreed. The Witness went back to their chambers to get cleaned up and prepared for the day.

Abbie could see that Ichabod seemed troubled. This was the sad reality of who they were. Abbie had already figured it out. They would be lucky just to have each other. Being pregnant, having children; that just wasn't an option for them. Ichabod seemed to always hold out hope no matter what... Now that hope seemed to be shattered.

 

"You all right Crane," Abbie asked giving him a knowing look. "If something is on yur mind, you may as well get it out."

Ichabod gave her a puzzled look. "It should have worked."

"No... I don't agree. The Thura is only for you and me... To transport our bodies and spirits here to take Abelle and Ivor's place. There was no place for her... Embryo."

"So then the child is just out there... No where?" Ichabod looked a bit dismayed.

"I've experienced having my spirit floating around... Being drawn away," she shook her head. "Perhaps it's different for him because he wasn't born yet. I don't know."

"With all that we do; everything that we must sacrifice... everything that Abelle and Ivor have sacrificed in order to ensure the success of this mission... It hardly seems fair. We sacrifice for others to live and love; for their families... What about our own?"

"No. It's not fair." Abbie let out a sigh. She didn't want to think about it anymore. "It's done now. We had no choice. We all have a job to do in this war against evil. Let’s just hope we're never in that position again."

Abbie could not imagine what it would be like to have that happen to her and Ichabod. She hoped that the short amount of time the young couple knew of his conception would mean that Ivor and Abelle had not grown too attached to the baby or the idea of being parents. They were young; they could still have their family after this was over.

A few minutes later Callie came in to assist them.

"Miss Callie, please have breakfast brought to our quarters this morning," Ichabod asked her.

"Apologies, my Lord. But I'm ta tell ya the King wants his family dining with him this morrow." Callie replied; head bowed.

\---

At breakfast the King informed his family that he was sending Odmund and Ivor to Machborn to help settle things in the small kingdom. They would be incorporating their lands since they no longer had a ruler after last month’s battle.

"Since Ivor and Aidan took the heads of their king and Prince, the people of Machborn have no ruler... No protection. I want you to be their Earl, Oddmund"

"Yes, my Lord. I would be honored to watch over the people of Machborn in your name." Oddmund was humbled.

"Excellent. Take Ivor and two dozen warriors with ya. Teach the boy how ta bring a people under new rule."

 

 

~*~

 

13 ~ Impossible Things Happen

 

Almost two weeks passed with Ichabod and Ivor's father away in Machborn. The next full moon was in just four days. Abbie was busy aiding the king who had taken such a liking to her. He often asked her to sing while they toured the village inside the walls of Baldre Bre. It was one of her favorite things to do. The children often gathered around her, trying to sing along.

 

The little city was still surprisingly full inside the walls even though many had left the city walls to live in the small hamlets and family farms that had once been abandoned.

They received word from Ichabod that all was well. There was a little resistance that was easily put down. But most of the people were excited to be falling under the protection of Baldre Bre and the Princess Healer.

Today in Baldre Bre, there was a sick child in need of healing, so the King and Abbie went to visit the family. Abbie was nervous, uncertain if she could do the healing without Abelle and only the Thura. If it was something too serious, she might fail in front of the villagers and the King.

Abbie entered the roundhouse and found the girl laying on a bed, unconscious with a high fever. She looked her over and found a cut that was festering and causing an infection. As Abbie held the girl and covered the wound with her hand, she tried desperately to draw energy through herself and the Thura., without Abelle. It didn't seem to be working at first, but then, after several minutes, the girls fever broke and she opened her eyes.

The parents were elated and thanked the Princess and the King graciously. But when Abbie tried to stand she was so weak she passed out.

\---

"Hello, my Lady," Callie smiled when she saw Abbie open her eyes.

"What happened?" Abbie asked.

"The weakness took hold of ya after ya healed the little girl," Callie told her, bringing her a cup of water. "I've seen ya get weak before, but never this badly."

"Circumstances were different this time... I didn't..." Abbie stopped remembering she couldn't tell Callie about Abelle and the whole Witness thing."

"Aye, my Lady." Callie smiled. "I've suspected that ya circumstances be different for a few days now."

"You suspected?" Abbie sat confused. Had Callie figured it out like Oddmund had?

"Aye my lady. Ya go to bed early and ya sleep in every morn. Ya appetite has changed too."

"Oh... I hadn't noticed," Abbie stretched and got up from the bed.

"Well it's my job ta notice everything with ya, my lady. Especially if ya be having a bairn."

Abbie almost choked on her water, “Excuse me? I can assure you I am not. The prince and I have been very careful."

"Well ya cycle did no start two days ago... But I suppose there may be another reason for what's been ailing ya."

"Nothing's, ailing me," Abbie insisted. “There's just no way I'm..." Abbie suddenly got a sick feeling in her gut. Abelle and Ivor's baby. There's no way... It couldn't be...

You should sit down, ya look like ya may faint again," Callie took her hand and guided her to sit.

"It's true aye? Ya having a bairn?"

\---

Ichabod returned in the afternoon the day before the full moon. He was tired, but went straight away to find Abbie. She was already with the men, getting in some last minute training before the next night’s battle.

He watched her, smiling for a minute, until she saw him over her shoulder. She stuck her sword into the ground and hurried to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He put his arms around her waist, swooping her up into a kiss.

"Crane," she sighed barley letting her lips part from his.

"Two weeks is far too long for us to be apart, Treasure," his voice was soft and warm, as his eyes fixed on her. "I have missed you."

"I've missed you too," she slowly let loose from him. "You want to get some training in?"

"Yes, but only for a little while. I've had a long ride back. And you look exhausted. You must have been out here for some time already."

"Not too long..."

"Really?” Ichabod gave her a questioning look. "You're gate is a bit off balance, and your arms are weak when striking from the high, head position."

"Oh... I guess I should work on that," Abbie tried not to be offended at his critique. She hadn't realized her form was off.

They practiced for another thirty minutes. Abbie was sparing with Niall when Ichabod went to Aidan. "Does her form seem a bit lacking? How long have you been practicing?"

"Only an hour before ya arrived," Aidan furrowed his brow as he watched her. "She's seemed a bit tired this past week... perhaps it is the cold weather. She is not used to it. I would no worry, cousin. She is still one of the best. We should all rest for the remainder of the day and be prepared the eve next."

As they made their way back to their quarters, Ichabod told Abbie all about the situation in Machborn. Abbie forgot how long winded he could be. She needed an opportunity to sit him down and explain her current situation.

A servant brought some provisions to their room, as Ichabod informed them the pair would be dining in their suit today. Abbie and Ichabod washed up and dressed down. She started to put on a robe, but Ichabod pulled it away from her.

"No need for that Treasure," he teased with a raised eyebrow and a head tilt.

"Oh... Ok," she smiled. "But we really need to talk first.

"Of course," he took her hand and walked her over to the bed. He then began to gently massage her feet. "Tell me all that is on your mind."

"Mmm... That feels really nice," Abbie laid back, taking a deep breath and enjoying the special treatment. "It's about Ivor and Abelle... And what happened before you left."

"Have you not been in contact with Abelle since?" Ichabod asked.

"No. And I've really wanted to talk to them; with Abelle really, before the battle tomorrow. I'm almost worried they won't show up."

"Whether or not they show up, Lieutenant, we shall persevere," he assured her as he moved to her other foot. "No doubt they may feel that we are partly to blame for what happened. Our duty as Witnesses, clearly took precedence over the life of their own child; truly a most difficult trial to overcome. I do not envy their position. But they too shall persevere even in their sorrow. We fight for not only our future, but for their future..." He stopped and looked up to see Abbie was fast a sleepy.

"Lieutenant..." He called to her but she didn't stir.

He smiled at how beautiful and peaceful she looked as she slept. As much as he wanted to make love, he could not bear to wake her. He crawled into the bed beside her and covered them up. If it was rest she needed, then that's what she would have.

They easily slept for most of the night, before Abbie woke up. She turned to face Ichabod who slowly awoke when he felt her moving beside him. He kissed her and ran his hands up and down her back, pulling her closer to him. He was already getting hard as he pressed his body against her.

"We still have quite a bit of time before morning."

Abbie nodded her approval as his kisses trailed to the silky skin at the nape of her neck. He loved the feel of her skin, wanting to touch every inch of her body. His hand gently caressed her breast as he kissed down from her neck ; kissing and tonguing her nipple.

She cinched a breath in between her teeth at the sensitivity, then let the breath out as the sensation quickly turned pleasurable.

His other hand was now between her thighs, fingering the slit of her mound. She was wet and ready as he slid his finger in and out. He continued kissing down between her legs, his lips sucking gently on her folds, then the tiny budding clit. After two long weeks apart, Abbie was experiencing pure bliss, as a wave of pleasure washed over her. 

He came up between her legs, pushing his thick cock inside her. His lips tenderly kissing and nipping at the nape of her neck, as he inhaled her sent. He relished in the sensation of her warm wet walls contracting around his cock, as his hips rocked in and out, deeper and deeper.

Abbie felt a burst of erotic energy rush over her. She rolled Ichabod onto his back and be gan undulating vigorously.  
He moaned uncontrollably as he watched her cling to her breasts. Her eyes hooded. She licked her lips which drove him wild. She took him so deep inside her, she moaned and cooed with every stroke.

“I’m coming Treasure…” He barley managed the words as his body began to reacted.

But Abbie didn’t stop. She leaned down to kiss him, her tongue driving deep into his mouth as his body tightened and his toes curled. He wrapped his arms tight around her, enjoying every moment of his release.

It wasn't like Abbie to be reckless. Perhaps she was past the time were conception was likely, but still, it was risky.

"Treasure, we need to be more careful," he sighed as he kissed her.

"I think the baby is inside me," Abbie took a deep breath and blurted it out. There was no reason to put it off any longer. It was the day of the battle and she did not want to wait until the last minute.

"What?" Ichabod looked completely confused.

"I'm pregnant with our doppleganger's baby."

 

~*~

 

 

14 ~ You Don’t Own Me

 

Abbie spent the next twenty minutes explaining everything that she knew to Ichabod, who sat in stunned silence.

"I wasn't sure if I should tell you before or after the full moon tonight, but you said I seem slow and tired. I don't want to hinder us tonight. I need to be fighting at a hundred percent. And it's not fair to you or the men if I'm not." She was babbling a bit, which she did when she was nervous. 

"Abbie you're still excellent... But... Well..." Ichabod seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I need to tell Ivor and Abelle, but they won't make contact. What if something happens? I just can't believe this."

Ichabod kissed her on the forehead then stood up and began to pace. His jaw was clenching and his fingers twitched as he tried to think of what to do. He had never been so worried about Abbie joining him in battle as he was now. She was tired, her fighting form was not where it should be, and tonight would be the longest thus far with seventeen hours from sunset to sunrise. The sun would be setting shortly after 4pm and it would not rise until after nine the next morning.

"You cannot go tonight, Lieutenant."

"Crane, I have to go," Abbie folded her arms. "Ragnall made it perfectly clear that both of us must remain in the circle all night."

"Well... Then you should not fight. I will instruct the men to keep you surrounded and protected at all times."

"I'm not sick, Crane. It's a baby. I still have to fight. Only you and I can use the sword. I can't put it all on you, and I won't. If any of those demons get loose we'll have to go hunt it down. And the people will be forced to stay in Baldre Bre every night until we do..."

"Until I do," Ichabod held up a finger. "You cannot..."

"I have to and I will!"

"No Lieutenant! Ichabod's finger waved around and his expression was stern. "I must emphatically insist! You are not permitted to put yourself or the baby at risk!"

"Excuse me?!" Abbie snapped. "Are you ordering me?"

Ichabod immediately threw his hands up as if she were being unreasonable." if I must, as you refuse to see reason. I forbid you to fight. And as your husband you will do as I order…”

“As my what now?” Abbie blinked at him harshly, since he seemed to have forgotten himself.

Ichabod threw his finger in the air realizing his error. Abbie wasn’t really his wife even though it very much felt like she was. But he still had a point to make and was not going to back down. 

“You have to think about the baby and your own well being. And I simply will not permit you to do this. You're exhausted... You can barely hold up a sword!"

"Oh that's ridiculous! I'm still one of the best. And you can’t just order me around. I am NOT your wife. And even if I was, you don’t get to..."

There was a knock at their door.

"Come in!" they both yelled.

"I suppose this means ya told him," Ragnhall asked as he entered the room.

"And he's being an absolute ass about it, just like I told you he would be," Abbie snapped.

"Oh, I'm being an ass because you looked like you were going to topple over wilts we were training!"

"I could still take you, Ichabod Crane," Abbie was not in the mood.

"Lieutenant!"

"Captain!"

"Please... Both of ya, calm ya selves," Ragnhall took their hands and sat them down. "There is no a choice here. Ya both be right. Grace ya must go, and ya must do ya absolute best... But, ya must be careful... When ya doubles find out that ya carrying their bairn..."

"I know," Abbie nodded. "And I will be so careful. But like you said, I have to go."

 

 

~*~

 

 

15 ~ Elephant In The Room  
Present Day November 2016

 

“Hey. I’ve got lunch,” Abbie smiled as she walked into the office. 

She had herd them speaking as she came in and was certain they said her name. But now all of a sudden everyone was quiet. She looked at each of them as they averted their eyes from her.

Jenny was the first to break the awkward silence. “That smell’s really good. I’m starving.”

“Yeah, me too,” Sophie took one of the bags and opened it up.

But Ichabod was quiet. Abbie could tell his mind was deep in thought and it was troubling him.

“You told them didn’t you?” Abbie threw the accusation at Sophie.

“I… It just came up… and…” Sophie fumbled for an excuse.

“So Great. At home everyone is smothering me, at work you're shrinking me, and when I’m not around y’all are talking behind my back,” Abbie shook her head.

“Lieutenant,” Ichabod interjected hoping to calm her down. “It’s just that if there is a possibility that you might be with child, we should find out.”

“But I’m not,” Abbie shrugged. She desperately wanted to get off the subject. She was still feeling way too sensitive about it.

“But we should perhaps be certain…”

“I took a damn test ok. I am definitely not. Now can we please just eat?”

Ichabod was stunned. “Pray tell exactly when did you take a test?”

“About a half hour ago.” Abbie grabbed a tray of food. “Sophie mentioned it the other day and it was bugging me so, I took the test. “

“You’ve thought about this for days and you didn’t think to tell me… again!”

“So you’re going to throw that in my face!”

“Umm… We should give you two a minute…” Jenny and Sophie tried to leave.

“Why?” Abbie scoffed. “You had no problem talking about me behind my back!”

“It wasn’t like that…” Sophie tried to explain. “We were just worried.”

“There wouldn’t be anything to worry about if you all would stop stressing me out and smothering me. Look the Mission had a rough ending. Stuff went down and I’m dealing with it like I always do. But it would be a hell of a lot easier if everyone would just leave me alone!”

“Lieutenant, you need to calm down.” Ichabod touched her arm and she snatched it away.

“Stop ordering me around like I’m your wife. A year of that was more than enough!”

Ichabod froze, clearly her words had hurt him badly.

“Abs… hey. That’s kind of harsh,” Jenny stepped in. “We were just worried and if you were pregnant…”

“Stop worrying. I’m not. Crane and I both know what a disaster that would be, don’t we?” She looked right at him but he was still too hurt to speak. “I’m out of here. Enjoy your damn lunch!”

“Okay, what the hell was that about?” Jenny was floored.

“She’s hurting, and that was her lashing out,” Sophie sighed.

“No…” Jenny shook her head. “Abbie doesn’t lash out. She deals. I think maybe we are just on her case too much. We should just leave her alone and she’ll work through her stuff like she always does.”

“Perhaps you are right,” Ichabod said quietly, still very much wounded. “Seems the more we push her, the worse she is, but when we just let her be… she seems ok.”

“Are you two kidding me right now?” Sophie scoffed. “You don’t see it do you? You two have no idea what’s going on here.”

 

~*~  
TBC


	35. The Power Within (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie fears that demon fighting and time travel may leave her like her mother As the events from 500BC take their toll on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments, kudos and support. I hope you enjoy! Next weekend is the Thanksgiving edition!

CH 35 The Power WithIn Part 5

 

1 ~

Nov 2016

Lunch with the gang had turned out to be a disaster. When Joe showed up he was greeted with long faces and tension so thick you could practically see it in the air. No one was eating or talking.

“Um. Ok… So what did I miss?” he asked taking a seat. He was starving and only had a thirty minute break. He grabbed a tray from the bag, waiting curiously for someone to speak up. “Where is Abbie?”

“She left,” Jenny huffed. “We really pissed her off.”

“Because we were talking about her behind her back, “ Ichabod finally spoke up, “instead of giving her the time she has requested to heal,”

“But I think she’s suffering from postpartum depression. And time doesn’t seem to be working.” Sophie explained. 

“Wait… postpartum… But she wasn’t even really pregnant. That was her double, right?” Joey was confused.

“No, it was actually our physical bodies in 500BC,” Ichabod stood and began pacing. “Every experience we had was truly genuine.”

“But when you came back, your bodies transformed back to normal,” Jenny wasn’t ready to buy into Abbie being depressed.

“No… not fully,” Sophie knew she was on to something. “They still had all their injuries. And Crane’s been acting different; choosing working out over reading an encyclopedia isn’t exactly normal Crane behavior.”

“She’s right about that,” Joe folded his arms across his chest. “But how do we prove it? How do we help Abbie?”

“We can’t just keep talking about her behind her back. It’s making her paranoid.” Sophie answered. “Joe, can you take Crane for a screening… blood work, everything. Maybe there is something that’s residual in his system that can help us at least know if we’re on the right track.”

“We can go now,” Joe said as he closed up his lunch tray. “I’ve still got twenty minutes on break. I can get a rush on his labs.”

“Let us make hast!” Ichabod quickly got up and grabbed his coat. “We shall commence at our residence this eve, if all agree?”

Jenny and Sophie both nodded as the guys left.

“So do you need a ride somewhere?” Jenny asked as Sophie pulled out her phone.

“No… I’m sure Mills will be back to pick me up. I just have to text Ash and let him knew we need to postpone our dinner date.”

“So things are getting pretty serious with you two?” Jenny could not help but be curious. She and Ash had dated seriously for months.

“We’re taking things slow… It’s nice,” Sophie smiled. But she noticed Jenny’s expression change.

“Oh…. That’s cool.”

“What?” Now Sophie had to know what she was getting at.

‘Nothing. It’s just that I didn’t think Ash was the take things slow kind of guy. I mean it’s cool. If you two are getting along and the sex is good, then taking things slow is fine.”

Sophie looked up from her phone without a word. She and Ash had been seeing each other for about a month now and though they kissed a lot, sex had not happened.

“You two haven’t had sex?” Jenny was surprised and didn’t hide it. “So you're just riding the friend zone for a while?”

“How long did you two date before you got serious?”

“If you’re asking when we started having sex…. That was the first date,” Jenny did her best to hold back any gloating. “But we also didn’t work out so, maybe this way will be better.”

“Why didn’t you two work out? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Well the sex was great and you know Ash is a great guy… but… He likes things very straight forward. He doesn’t deviate from the norms or get too freaky. If you know what I mean.”

“Do you think he’d have an issue with me being Bi?” Sophie was starting to worry.

“He doesn’t know?”

“It hasn’t come up…” she paused. Her eyes shifted as she started to wonder if he would have an issue with her orientation.

“Hey, I’m sure he’s cool,” Jenny didn’t mean to imply that he would have a problem with Sophie. “ I was referring to my own tastes and preferences being a bit too strong for his liking.” 

Sophie nodded thoughtfully as a text buzzed her phone. “It’s Mills.”

Abbie: Gotan opening at the firing range. Sending an Uber to pick you up and bring you back to the Agency.

“She’s at the rang shooting.”

“That means she’s blowing off steam. She’ll be fine when you get back to work. Just don’t say anything to her yet, until we can give her something concrete to work with.”

~~  
As she entered her stall and began prepping her weapon, Abbie had seen Daniel watching her. She was fully aware that his eyes were on her, so she quickly donned her noise canceling earmuffs. The fact that he already had a time booked was pure coincidence. She was here to get out her frustrations and clear her head,, not look for sympathy from her former lover turned boss. She rolled her eyes as she became keenly aware that he was approaching.

Of course he couldn’t resist. He had spoken to Sophie earlier and knew she was supposed to be having lunch with her roommate slash ex-fiancé. He had no idea why there was a change of plans, but he was certainly glad about it. He paused at the entrance of her stall, leaning on the wall as she loaded her gun.  
*Great* Abbie thought. As she put her gun down and reluctantly turned towards him. She only slightly removed the right side muff; just enough to hear him, but letting him know to make it quick. 

“Yes, Sir… can I help you?” She asked with a straight tone.

“I was just thinking; great minds think alike. You know I think hitting the firing range is a great way to blow off steam.”  
Abbie continued, busying herself getting her target set up. She didn’t want to be rude, but he didn’t know her like her like that. She’d rather be on a run, but only had a half hour left in her lunch break.

When she didn’t retort he continued. “I just wanted to make sure you’re doing all right. Foster said you two had lunch plans.”

Abbie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Surely Sophie wasn’t reporting back to Daniel about her. “I’m fine. I’m sure you got the report back from the forced psych evaluation you ordered.”

“Hey Abs… I’m trying to talk to you as a friend…”

“We’re at work.”

“We’re on our lunch break” He moved closer to her and put a friendly hand on hers to stop her fidgeting with target sheet. “Let me be your friend Abbie. I’m not surprised that a woman who spent most of her childhood avoiding being locked up in a mental institution like her mother and sister, can pass a psych eval.”

Abbie froze. She looked at his hand on hers, listened to his words and began to internally freak out. She was not in a good place and did not need him doing this right now. Not now.

“Let me be your friend Abs. I know you’re hurting. Just let me in. Tell me what happened.”

“I… I can’t,” Her voice was so quiet the words barely came out 

“Yes you can Abs… Just let down that wall. You need to talk to someone who won’t judge you… who loves you… I’m that someone.”

Abbie snatched her hand away and wiped the tear that was fighting to escape. She wasn’t doing this with him. She toughened her voice. “ I’m fine! Now can you please just stop it? Please Danny.”

“Okay, Abs… Just know that when you’re ready… I’m here.”

He turned and walked away satisfied that he had gotten to her. Not only did he have to report back to Walters about her, but he still wanted her for himself. He was confident that if he just stuck to it, and applied just the right amount of pressure, she would fall right into his arms and Ichabod would be a thing of the past.

Danny may have been playing a game, but this was no game for Abbie. She felt like she was cracking. Little by little she was falling apart, and it made no sense. Why couldn’t she just get over it, like she had in the past. It was a mission. Stuff happened. It was over.

She aimed at the target, but her hand was now shaking. She took a deep breath then another, before giving up and putting her gun down. Right now she just wished she could go back to the Garden Realm. It was her sanctuary. But she was in no emotional state to get there. Fear of her spirit being lost had resurfaced, only exacerbating the feeling that something was wrong… everything was wrong.

 ~O~

2 ~ Take Care

500BC 

After Abelle and Ivor thought that they had lost their child, they decided to take a break. The Witnesses were on a mission not a vacation. The young couple blamed themselves for being a distraction to them with their desire to have a little bit of their normal life. They were supposed to be in the garden, not in Baldre Bre. They had interfered and it cost them dearly.

But Ivor was not about to let his young bride cry for the next few weeks. They were in a beautiful, remarkable Garden. There was much to see and explore to keep her mind off of their loss and the Witnesses mission.

It’s just a wee bit further,” he said has he held her hand on their hike across the garden realm.

“But where are we going Ivor?” After what was a few days, she was still in very sad spirits.

“Look up there. Do ya see it? In the mountain…”

Abelle looked up at the mountain range in the distance. “Is that some sort of temple… or a castle maybe, etched into the cliff?”

“Aye, I think so. I thought ya may want a closer look.”

“Absolutely,” she agreed as they continued on. “Why have the Witnesses not mentioned this?”

“Perhaps they do no know about it. Or maybe they do no want us to know about it,” he guessed. “but I see no harm in us giving it a look about.”

Abelle nodded with a small smile. It was the first time she smiled since they returned to the Garden Realm. He knew how much she loved to learn about new things and this was the perfect distraction.

They explored the mountain range and cliff for what seemed like days. Unfortunately there was no way for them to scale the cliff and get inside the strange building. But they enjoyed trying. And before long it was time… time to go back to the reflection pond and help the Witnesses.  
~O~

It was the night of the December battle; the warriors boarded their horses and headed out to the Circle of Frirar. Abbie rode with Ichabod, sharing his warmth under the large fur cloak.

"Please don't be angry with me, Lieutenant," He whispered, referring to their earlier tiff where he attempted to order her not to participate in the battle. "I love you."

"I'm not angry with you," she insisted leaning into him. "The truth is... I am nervous as hell, Crane... really nervous. And what I need is your confidence. I need you to believe I can do this, because… I have to do this. And I know I can't afford to screw up."

 

"I am an ass," Ichabod hung his head. "Lieutenant, you are the strongest bravest person I have ever met. And I truly believe in you. And I want you to know you can always confide in me. Admitting your weakness to the ones who love you is a sign of strength. You amaze me, more with each passing day."

Abbie smiled, "You're not a complete ass, I guess."

"Oh... Well thank you for that," Ichabod laughed.

"Grace, can you hear me?" Abelle's faint voice came through to Abbie.

"Yes, Abelle. I wasn't sure you were going to come tonight." Abbie sighed nervous relief.

"I apologize for my absence, but I wanted some time away from the mission. Ivor has checked in occasionally, and says Ichabod was away for a while."

"Is it Abelle?" Ichabod asked. "Are they aware of your... our current situation?"

"Yes, he's back now..." Abbie held up a hand for Ichabod to be patient. "Abelle... Before we begin tonight, there's something you should know." Abbie took a deep breath, "Your child was not lost... It... He is with me."

"What..." Abelle was stunned. "Are you sure? How?"

"I'm sure. Ichabod and I have been very careful... It's definitely yours."

Ivor was watching from the reflection pond and put his hand to his mouth, stunned. "I... I do no understand..."

"I don't know how..." Abelle was now using her healing abilities to sense Abbie's physical condition. "It's true."

Ivor hugged Abelle so hard she could hardly breathe. They were both so excited, until they realized one important thing.

"Wait... Should Grace no be going into battle then?" Ivor asked.

"Oh you're right,” Abelle gasped. “ Grace perhaps you should not be there tonight. It's very dangerous."

"I know... This is why I was hoping to speak with you sooner," Abbie explained. "Ragnhall made it very clear that Ichabod and I must be inside the circle of Frirar. We are at the halfway mark for this mission. If we stop now, then we have to start the twelve month process all over again. And we only have until Ivor's twenty-fifth birthday to break this curse or the realm will open, freeing Balor."

"Perhaps the better option is to wait?" Abelle suggested.

"Abelle... If we wait... Demons are free to exit the prison realm every full moon. They will be unkillable without Ichabod and myself to slay them with the sword of Methuselah. The people will be forced back into confinement... And after the baby is born, Ivor will be almost twenty-four. We will have only one more chance to break this curse. You will be away from your new born child for a year..."

"I understand," Abelle reluctantly agreed.

"I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep your child safe. And I won't be doing this alone. Ichabod will be with me the whole time... And Ivor's men are the most skilled I've ever worked with."

"We trust you, Grace," Abelle held tight to Ivor's hand realizing this was going to happen. "We trust both of you. Ivor and I will be here with you as well."

~o~

 

It was a long night but surprisingly easier than the battles before. Only six creatures escaped the prison realm. The hardest part was waiting up all night until sunrise. Abbie and Ichabod remained in the circle and the sixth stone turned to dust.

 

 

~*~

 

3 ~Long Winter Nights

 

The Winter season saw the hand fasting of Niall and Fiona as well as the announcement of her pregnancy. The small kingdom also celebrated the King's birthday, which fell at the time of the Winter Solstice Festivals. Though the winter was dark and cold, the festivals kept everyone in good spirits.

Thenext three full moon battles seemed to be easier. Each time fewer demons came through the crack. Ichabod suspected that they were biding their time... perhaps planning something big. It worried him. But he kept his concerns at bay. He had to, because his greatest concern was for Abbie. He had never known panic and fear the way he did now, worrying about her. But the last thing he wanted to do was shake her confidence. He secretly met with Aidan Niall and Hassid, asking them to swear that they would guard her with their very lives. It went without saying; of course they would. But for Ichabod's peace of mind, they knew he needed to hear it.

Ichabod spent most of the winter pampering Abbie. She felt fortunate that she suffered very little morning sickness. Mostly she was easily fatigued. Between Ichabod, Ivor and Abelle, someone was always suggesting something or advising her about prenatal care. She did her best to be patient, but it really made her appreciate the quiet nap times. Ichabod was beginning to suspect her tiredness was more a way to get a break from the three of them.

"I really am just tired... And not tired of you, Crane," Abbie teased him.

It was a week after the ninth battle and Ichabod had just awakened Abbie from her nap. Tonight at dinner they were going to announce the pregnancy before the King and their family. No doubt Abelle and Ivor were waiting anxiously by the reflection pond.

"So it is mere coincidence that at the precise moment that I lend advice to you as to your care, you suddenly have the urge to take a respite," he raised an eyebrow as he watched her dress.

She had the tiniest baby bump now and struggled to fit into Abelle’s clothes. She didn’t mind as she laid on the bed rubbing the small merging mound of her belly. She hummed a song Abelle was teaching her to sing for the baby as Ichabod rubbed her feet. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as he listened to the sweet hum of her voice. She was so beautiful laying nude atop the lush fur blankets. It was surreal for both of them. Aside from the demon fighting, this was like a dream life. 

Ichabod beamed as his eyes traveled up her silky brown legs , over her beautiful body, to her full lips and deep doe eyes. “You are positively radiant, Treasure.”

“You won’t be saying that in a few weeks. “ Abbie sighed, only half joking. Her body was changing so fast, she hardly knew what to expect from one day to the next. 

“You will still be beautiful, Abbie,” he paused, eyeing her quite seriously, before continuing with his massage. “What your body is doing is beautiful. And I shall love you through every moment.”

“Even if I gain a ton of weight and I’m covered in stretch marks?” Abbie asked.

“Even if,” he peeked up at her with a smile, as he finished pulling the blanket over her feet and snuggled next to her. “You’re positively freezing.”

Even with the warmth of the fire she felt the chill of winter.

“It’s not that bad,” she smiled looking up into his soft blue eyes as he held her closer. 

He put his hand on hers and grinned at the swell of her belly.

“Don’t laugh,” she faked a pout.

“You’re adorable,” he teased.

I think this means it’s time to tell everyone,” she let out a sigh as she remembered trying to squeeze into one of Abelle’s outfits earlier that morning and the unexpected fun it had led to.

****  
_"I had these made for you," Ichabod picked up some dresses the servants brought up for her._

"What are you saying, Crane?" She asked giving him a side eye.

"That you are the most beautiful woman... Who has also just entered into her second trimester," he handed her one of the dresses. "I shall not pester you about the wears that you should wear wilts pregnant. I will allow you to try for yourself. However I do believe you will be far more comfortable."

Abbie held it up. It was not so much a dress as a sort of robe that would be fastened together with a tie. But it did look comfortable. "Okay, you win on this. I'm just glad I only have three more months of this, and then we go back to our normal lives."

"For now I shall live vicariously through Ivor," Ichabod smiled as he stood behind Abbie. He put his arms around her and gently rubbed her belly. "You are taking this all in stride."

"Well... It's partly because I know it will be over soon. We just have three more months to get through. And the other part is... I kind of have no choice." She held his arms around her enjoying the feeling of him against her.

"You know," Ichabod moved his hands to lower Abbie's unfastened skirt. "We have some time to spare before dinner."

"Yes, but... We are not alone," Abbie whispered reminding Ichabod that Ivor and Abelle were watching.

"Well, then they are about to bear witness to a man making love to his betrothed." He carefully pulled Abbie's long dark hair from her neck and placed gentle kisses from her ear to her shoulder.

"Their gone," Abbie turned with a smile, running her hands up Ichabod's chest. “We have to make it quick.

Ichabod didn’t wait a second before pulling her into a kiss as their bodies pressed together. Abbie quickly stepped out of her skirt as he pinned her back to the wall. His large hand first went between her thighs, rubbing at her folds until she was soaking wet. 

With his Kilt around his ankles, Abbie squealed with delight as he hoisted her up and her legs wrap around him. 

“I want you so bad,” his voice was a low growl in her ear, his heart racing as his cock throbs in anticipation of her entrance.

Abbie was already panting as she kissed his cheeks and ear. “I need you inside me right now, Crane.”

With a swift thrust he entered her wet folds. Her walls engulfed his cock, a moment of pure satisfaction quickly followed by a burning need for more. 

Abbie wasn’t sure if it was the hormones, but she was so horny she was ready to explode and they had barely started. He thrust into her thick and steady, his breaths heavy into her neck. The feeling of him inside her sent a shock wave of pleasure through their bodies. She let out a loud gasp, and he slowed looking her in the eye.

“Treasure?” His wonted hooded eyes searching hers to ensure she was all right.

“Don’t stop,” her eyes were on him like an animal on its prey. “It feels so damn good.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. “You feel magnificent…” he began to thrust with fierceness.

He was hitting her spot so good, she came unraveled in his hands, her legs quivering around his waist. “god Crane… it’s so good.”

He loved watching her come undone. He continued his hands firm on her flesh, her back against the wall. Their heavy moans filling the room. Nothing else felt this good. Nothing felt as good as coming inside her. 

“Merciful heavens, Abbie. I love you,” he could not help himself as he filled her. And she felt every bit of his love for her radiate through her very soul.

***

What are you thinking about?” she asked as his leg wrapped around her, both of their hands still rubbing the tiny baby bump.

“I was merely recalling yesterday’s escapades,” he smiled, kissing her cheek.

“That was fun,” she blushed. “We could have some more fun…”

“It is almost time for dinner,” Ichabod reminded her.

“And I’m so hungry,” That tingling sensation was already swirling inside her between her legs. She licked her lips at him causing him to stiffen a little.

Abbie reached for his cock and began playfully fondling him. “Besides, I didn’t thank you properly for that foot rub you just gave me.”

Ichabod didn’t put up a fight. The fact that Abbie wanted to have sex all the time was definitely a perk to the surprise pregnancy.

The couple let out a groan when there was a knock at the door.

“Apologies for the interruption, But It’s time I prepare ya for dinner,” Callie grinned knowing she had just walked in on them. “It can no wait. The king is greatly anticipating what good news ya may have for him. And he does no want anyone ta be late.”

 

 

~~~~

 

"Did ya say a bairn?" King Netchtan barley whispered the word. He had hoped… but there was nothing like hearing the words and saying them out loud.

"Yes, my Lord," Ichabod replied firmly.

"Well this is good!" He stood up and went to Abbie. He took her by the hand standing her to her feet. "Ya have truly blessed this land... Ya have blessed us all." He gave her a warm hug, kissing her cheek, almost in tears.

"And ya have done me proud my boy!" He turned to Ichabod, giving him a bear hug and patting him on the back. "We must celebrate! Sound the horns and spread the word through the kingdom!"

"Congratulations Cousins!" Aidan was the next to hug Ichabod. "I could no be more happy for ya!"

But there was someone who wasn't happy. Kassidy was hoping that they would not become pregnant before the blood moon. She was holding on to Ichabod's seed hoping to impregnate herself with it. But the blood moon would not come until late spring. Now she had to make sure the king did not die before then or Ivor would be named to take his place instead of Aidan, and she would not be queen.

She faked a smile but all she could think about was how happy she would be when Balor was free. He would take the Princess and the unborn bratt, and she would become queen.

"Do not let this set back worry ya, my child," Hendry said quietly between a gritted teeth smile. "Balor will take them."

 

~*~

 

 

4 ~ Spring Time

Spring was in the air. The nights were not as long though it was still quite cold. It was late April and the Witnesses were about to partake in the tenth battle. Abbie was now 18 weeks along and the baby bump was more obvious. She could tell it made all the warriors edgy, and nervous. Even the king had pleaded with Ragnhall to find another way. But after vigorously explaining that this had to be done with the chosen ones in the circle, the king conceded.

A fog began to settle upon the land as the sun began its decent. Ichabod was so nervous now that he couldn't even hide it from Abbie anymore. She rode on the horse with him, sitting in front of him. He kept one arm around her and she could feel how tense he was. And he rode so slow, it was driving her crazy.

"Crane, we can go faster." She sighed.

"We have plenty of time before sunset. Do not worry." He kissed her cheek and gave her belly a little rub. It was becoming a habit. Not just for him but for her too.

"I'm not the one worried," she sighed.

"Lieutenant... Trust that it is not you per say, that has me so concerned. For I have every confidence in you. Your skill is unmatched. However in your current condition... What I mean to say is..."

"You don't have to explain, Crane," she let him off the hook. " I know I can do this... But yeah, the further this pregnancy goes... The bigger I get... I'm concerned. The battles have been easier each time, so I'm hoping for the best, and planning for the worst."

"I did not want you to believe my faith in you has wavered. I want to protect you... I always do, Lieutenant. But I've always known you're capable whether I'm protecting you... Or you're protecting me. I believe in you. But please be honest and let me know at any point in tonight's venture, if you feel ill or fatigued."

"I promise you I will."

~~~

For the Witnesses, it was another easy night. Only a few demons came through the veil. What the Witnesses did not know was that Kassidy and Hendry were meeting with the Wicked Druids who worshipped Balor. They used the opening during the full moon to communicate with their lord.

With only three stones left, communication was becoming difficult. It took most of the night to reach Balor, and even then it was brief.

This time they told him about the Witness's pregnancy.

"The child will make a perfect sacrificed to me." Balor's voice was cold and gruesome. My minions shall deliver her and the child to me and I shall have child’s power as well.

~~~

It was another fairly easy night, which was strange to call any night of demon fighting easy. Only eight creatures escaped this time. What had the Witnesses on edge was the not knowing if this was because there were so few demons left with the ability to escape. Or was this part of some bigger plan.

They were determined now with only two battles left, they would not weaken their resolve with complacency. They would be just as prepared for the next two battles as they have been, and anticipated the demons were trying to throw them off.

But for now it was time to prepare for the May Day festival. As the sleep deprived warriors made their way back home, they observed the villagers making the preparations for Beltain. They cheered their champions for another successful night as they passed them by. 

Ichabod and Abbie went to their chambers pleased to see the servants already had a bath drawn for them.

He went over to feel the water and ordered Lark to add in a bucket of cooler water.

"Aw, come on Crane," Abbie pouted. "I just need a hot bath."

"It shall still be hot, Lieutenant... Just not so scalding as to remove layers of skin, as you usually prefer it." He teased helping her from her dress.

He felt the water again before letting her get in. She gave him a side eye at his over cautious behavior. But then reluctantly smiled when her feet touched the water. It was perfect and not too hot, for the safety of her and the baby. He gave the 'see I told you so' look and climbed in behind her.

This was the part she never complained about. His hands were like magic, massaging every tense place on her back and shoulders. And when he finished she leaned back to rest in his arms.

“Ah… Treasure, you have no idea the great many very naughty things I’d love to do to you. If only I were not so weary from our eve’s battle,” he teased with a tired yawn before kissing the side of her cheek.

“Oh I know,” Abbie looked back and up at him with a cheeky but tired grin. “I can read your mind, remember.”

“I thought we had agreed, upon not intruding on each other’s private thoughts,” he raised his eye brow with mock sternness. 

“I wasn’t doing it on purpose… you’re an open book right now,” she laughed. “You’re thoughts are practically begging me to jump your bones.”

“Apologies,” he blushed. His desire for her was always burning within him.

“Don’t apologize. I like your dirty thought,” She stretched out a yawn. “And I want a rain check on that last thought you just had.”

“Oh you liked that one did you,” he teased. “I have plenty more…”

 

She closed her eyes and smiled as she rested against him. “Please do share.”

 

~~~

The celebrations during Beltain were wild and splendid. Princesses wore simple toga like tunics, and the Princes dawned loin clothes and royal capes with their torcs to distinguish themselves from the Common people. Everyone else painted their bodies and wore loin clothes or nothing at all.

 

Ichabod and Abbie rode through the village on Chariot, which pleased the people greatly. Seeing their pregnant princess lifted their spirits even higher during the celebrations of rebirth and fertility. Several bonfires were set throughout the village and more out in the hamlets and farms.

Kassidy had insisted that she be the one to walk between the Beltane fires, since Abbie was already pregnant. Abbie easily conceded the privilege to her, having no desire to strip down naked and run between the bonfires.

Samhain, the fall festival had been wild and spectacular, but it was nothing compared to Beltain. The sexual energy could be felt in the air. Ichabod could barely keep his hands off of Abbie. Her sexy little toga, barely covered her unmentionable bits, and even her exposed baby bump was adorable.

It was strange to Abbie, never having participated in any modern day celtic celebrations. But for Ichabod, his thirst for knowledge had him truly fascinated by all the details. These of course were details he would never be able to share with his colleagues back in Sleepy Hollow.

Eventually the Witnesses found an opportunity to slip away, to the rooftop of the castle. To Abbie’s surprise, Ichabod had already had it set up for a private celebration; a small bonfire along with refreshments of fresh fruit, and juice and a soft bed of furs for them to relax on.

Abbie was delighted as she leaned against the stone wall to overlook the celebrations. Bonfires lit up across the land as the music and singing rang out across the land.

“This is amazing,” Abbie sighed as she looked over the land under the moon and starlit sky. “It’s like crazy amazing.”

“It is… a lost history. And we are now a part of it.” He took his hand and gently tipped her chin up to him. “I am sharing the most unforgettable moments in time with the love of my life.”

Her heart swooned as his lips met her. His soft wet tongue parting her sweet plump lips, as his heart swelled.  
There was a loud simultaneous roar and cheer, as the people below watched their Prince and Princess. Abbie and Ichabod blushed not realizing that they had been spotted. They waved to the people which brought on another wave of cheers, then they took their leave.

“Oh this bed is perfect,” Abbie teased. “I’m completely worn out. Sleeping under the stars will be perfect.”

Ichabod’s smiled turned to a look of disappointment. “Of course, you must be tired at this hour…”

Abbie laughed as she onto the bed of furs, letting her toes sink into the soft warmth. “I’m kidding Crane. There is no way I’m going to be the only one not getting laid tonight!”

Ichabod’s eye lit up and a sly smirk crossed his lips, as Abbie untied her dress and let it fall around her ankles. She loved that he still looked at her as if she were the sexiest person he’d ever laid eyes on. He couldn’t help it, to him she was.

He motioned towards her but she held up a hand. “Not so fast. I showed you mine. Now it’s your turn.”

There was a flash in his eyes; part playful…part sinful as he unfastened his kilt and let it drop. “Is this what you want, Treasure?”

“Get over her,” purred, biting her bottom lip as he made his way to her.

He cupped her cheeks as he pressed his lips to hers. Her mouth opened letting him taste inside, before he tipped her head back and devoured her neck.

“You taste divine…” growled as his hands firmly grasped her full breasts.

She let out a long heated breath at his touch; they were so sensitive. 

“Don’t you dare stop,” her voice fell soft on his ears. She was soaking wet as he tongues her nipples. She sucked long soft drags of air between her teeth, when he took one in his mouth. She leaned into him, enjoying every kiss and every touch. “God that feels good … oh damn… Crane…”  
He slid a hand down between her thighs, sliding his finger along the wet slit before sliding it in. 

Abbie moaned as one finger then another worked inside her. She grabbed his ass with one hand and his already stiff cock with the other, sliding her tiny hands over the smooth head and down the shaft. Her grip tightened as his fingers now two in, hit her spot. Her mind became a blur as she came dripping wet in his hand. Her legs quivering as he held her steady.

“I want to taste you treasure.” He panted, as he placed soft wet kissed across her chest.

“Ladies first,” there voice purred, causing his heart to skip a beat.

Her eyes teased him as she began kissing down his trim body to his navel, and the dark trail of slick hair. She puckered her pouty lips, looking up at him as she got on her knees. His heart was pounding as she took his stiff rod in her mouth, generously kissing the head before taking him all the way in.

“Have mercy… you feel good…” Ichabod was sweating from his brow, toes digging into the fur; his fingers gently on her curls.

He shutters as she takes him, sucking hard in tandem with her hand, the friction was perfection, driving him so close to the edge. She felt his thigh muscles tighten, trying to keep him upright.

He was panting trying to steady his breath but she was taking him closer… too close… “Treasure…” was all he could manage, but she knew.

She pulled him from her mouth, taking one last suck. He watched enjoying every second.

“You’re turn,” she teased.

It took him seconds to get on his knees behind her. He kissed and nipped at her back and hips, bending her over onto all fours. He kissed from one of her luscious cheeks to the other then spread them to indulge in her soft folds.

“Oh god!” Abbie moaned, pressing against him as he greedily tongued, tasted and drank of her. And still he wanted more... wanted to give her more. He plunged two fingers in deep as he sucked her clit. She was dizzy, quivering, teetering fast over the edge. 

“Oh fuck…” she was coming hard. “fuck me!”

Ichabod kneeled on one knee and mounted behind her, pressing the head against her folds. It was pure ecstasy as he guiding his cock into her soaking wet chasm. He stroked slow at first; one hand on her hip the other grabbing one cheek firm. From behind he could go so deep. Abbie loved it in this position, especially with her ever growing belly. But it was all Ichabod could do the keep from driving into her like a mad man. 

He stroked faster as she reached back and grabbed his hip.

“Oh treasure…” he groaned low and wanton.

“It feels so damn good…” her voice trailed away as she clung to the fur. He was buried full in, long fast strokes sending shock waves of ecstasy piercing through their bodies. Pure bliss again took over and made them completely undone as they came together.

He stayed inside her, carefully pulled her down to spoon her in his arms, his favorite position. They were both panting heavy, elated and satisfied. He gently kissed her shoulder and the curls on her head as he finally caught his breath.

“Do you know how much I love you, Treasure,” he smiled, giving her a squeeze. “You are my everything Grace Abigail Mills.”

“I know,” she smiled, closing her eyes and letting herself get lost in his arms. “I love you too Crane.”

 

 

 

~*~

 

5 ~ Hard Fought

 

The people were in good spirits this spring, planting outside the confines of the city wall without fear of the crops being discovered and destroyed by the demons.

And the people who still lived within the city walls were planting as well. The fruit and berry trees that had seemed dead for twenty-three years were blooming with life. And in only two more full moons they would be rid of the demons forever.

This afternoon the Warriors rode out to the Circle of Frirar, as they always did, sure to leave themselves plenty of time. Ichabod still had the horses going nice and slow. He had been so kind to fashion her a pair of pants to help her move about since none of Abelle's pants made it past her thighs. She didn't complain about the weight gain, because for her, she felt healthy.

In fact it was her appetite that was the top conversation as the pair rode tandem on their horse…

"But it was so good," Abbie pouted, remembering the delicious desert that was served to the warriors at their pre- battle feast. She had been craving sweets as bad as Ichabod the further along the pregnancy progressed.

Ichabod had only let her take two bites before taking it away. It was very similar to a desert known in modern day Scotland as Cranachan.

"I certainly agree it was delicious, Lieutenant," Ichabod had actually had two helpings himself. "However it was soaked in alcohol. Were the baked apples and berries not good?"

"They were good," Abbie sighed. "But it would have been better with a big fat bowl of ice cream. I've been craving ice cream for weeks."

Ichabod slipped his hand under her loose top and rubbed her belly.

"You're doing it again," Abbie grinned.

"I can hardly help myself. It's just so..."

"Don't get too attached. He's not ours," Abbie sighed, resting her head back into his chest. She had resolved to enjoy the experience when she could. It was highly unlikely she would ever have a child of her own. In fact it seemed more impossible, especially as she was experiencing going into a battle against demons now that she was twenty-two weeks along.

"I will admit it is difficult to not become attached. He might not be ours; however he is very likely one of our ancestors." Ichabod wanted to change the subject. It was hard to think about never having a baby with the woman he loved, when she was in his arm almost six months along.

"You mean probably your ancestor," Abbie laughed. She doubted her ancestors were from Ancient Scotland."

"Or yours, Lieutenant... Abelle is not from here and..."

"Crane!" Abbie stopped him. "They're here... Listening." She reminded him, referring to Abelle and Ivor.

"Oh... Well, I was simply speculating. A lot can happen in twenty-five hundred years..." Ichabod tried to correct his error. He did not want to influence Abelle's decision to stay in Baldre Bre or return to Keysha.

"Whoa..." Abbie paused at the slight flutter in her belly. "Did you feel that?"

"I did indeed. Is that the first time you have felt such movement?" Ichabod let out an awed gasp as he felt the tiny waves again.

"Yeah. It's pretty wild huh...." Abbie suddenly felt herself getting a bit misty eyed. She sucked in her bottom lip to stop its quiver, but could not hide the tremble in her body, and the sniffle.

"Lieutenant..." Ichabod whispered, holding her a little closer.

"I don't know what that was about," she shook it off and sucked in a deep breath.

Ichabod was smart enough not to blurt out that it was her hormones. He simply kissed her head and they carried on.

The sun would not be setting until almost nine that night. This would mean a short battle. They all hoped it would be as easy as the last several, but braced themselves for anything.

This time though, the second the sun went down, there was a monstrous ear piercing screech resounding from the tear in the veil. Weaker unseasoned warriors would have ran or at the least soiled themselves, but not these warriors. They yelled out with a mighty roar letting the enemy know they were not backing down.

Ichabod looked at Abbie giving her a nod, and she returned a nod to him. She was ready.

And it was a good thing they had continued vigorously training.

With a fierce vengeance, demons began pouring out of the tear in the veil. The men desperately tried to swipe them away, giving Ichabod and Abbie a chance to destroy them with the sword of Methuselah one or two at a time. But they just kept coming.

As the ones that were being swiped away began to reappear, the warriors noticed that they did not attack at random... They specifically targeted Abbie. They went after her over and over, far too fast for her to destroy them. The creatures slowly created a battle barrier separating Ichabod from her. He could not strike them down fast enough to get to her side.

But the warriors barricaded her creating two walls of protection around her and only letting one demon at a time get into Abbie's reach, so she could take it out. This went on relentlessly, but the warriors held their ground.

Aidan stayed by Ichabod's side helping him, and allowing the other warriors to defend Abbie.

The battle waged on for hours and then another massive wave of demons came through, and began targeting the warriors around Abbie. As hard as they fought, the demons managed to kill several of the warriors, but Ivor’s men closed ranks around Abbie determined to protect her at all cost.

 

Almost out of nowhere, two of the demons managed to pick up a couple of men and hurled them at great speed at Abbie. She was knocked to the ground, dazed, as her half of the sword of Methuselah went flying to the ground.

"Lieutenant!" Ichabod cried out and tried to hurry to her, but several demons besieged upon him, forcing him back.

Without hesitation, Niall picked up the sword of Methuselah and shielded Abbie as two demons were upon her. He took the sword and wiped them out.

It took Abbie a few seconds to really come too and realize what was happening. Abelle did her best to heal her as quickly as she could, of course extremely concerned for her child.

"Niall no! You cannot use the sword..." Abbie gasped, trying to get up.

But it was too late, and Niall knew it. He understood what taking a life with the sword would mean, but he had given his word. He would protect The Princess with his life, and that's what he was doing.

It was almost sunrise before all of the demons were destroyed. Some tried to get away, but Abbie, with Abelle's help, used the wind to drag them back to the circle.

Finally after over seven hours of fighting, the demons were gone and the sun was coming up. The warriors were worn, but glad of their hard won victory. But then Niall dropped the sword and fell to his knees.

"Crane!" Abbie went to Niall. "Need some help here!"

Ichabod laid him down, as he gasped for breath. "I'm afraid he used the sword to take a life... There is nothing to be done."

"I'm so sorry," Abbie looked Niall in the eye and shook her head.

"Do no apologize, Princess. I told ya this is my purpose. Ya are safe, and that is all that matters. Do no worry. The sword belongs to the two of ya. Ya are on the side of good, and my soul goes to a good place. I can see it.” He was drifting away now. "Please tell Fiona I love her, and I know she will be a good ma to our bairn."

"I will tell her. And she and your child will be cared for. You served and fought bravely," Ichabod took Niall's hand. "You have my greatest respect and gratitude."

~~~

 

One woman and Twelve men were lost that night. It was a somber victory... But it was a victory none the less.

~O~

Ivor and Abelle were shaken by the events. They had to watch from a distance when a Abbie was knocked out.

Abelle checked over and over making sure Abbie and the baby were all right. Of course they were. If any injury were caused during the incident, Abelle's quick actions had healed them. Abbie was patient with her as she repeatedly asked about her health and if she felt even the tiniest ache or pain anywhere.

Finally they were back in their quarters, and Abbie was truly exhausted.

"Abelle I promise you everything is fine... I just need some privacy so that I can rest." Abbie did her best to reassure her.

"All right, but permit us please to look in on you in a couple of hours?" Abelle didn't mean to sound desperate, but she could not help it.

"Of course," Abbie sighed and waited for them to go.

She and Ichabod stood there for a moment as if suddenly the weight of it all just fell over them like a massive wave.

He went to her, wrapping her firmly in his arms. He was shaking and his heart beating heavy. "I have never been so afraid in the whole of my life."

"Me either," Abbie breathed, her lip quivering as she struggled to hold back tears. She could feel and hear his heart pounding as her cheek rested against his chest.

But Ichabod could not hold his back, which made her cry too.

"Oh, Abbie," he whispered, his face buried in the soft curls on her head. "I cannot lose you."

 

~O~

 

Kassidy and Hendry realized that the demons had failed. There was one stone left, and the next full moon was the blood moon. Kassidy would have to harness it's powers to impregnate herself with the Witnesses seed. That meant that The Prince and Princess would need to be prevented from going to the Circle of Frirar before the Blood moon. But Hendry already had a plan.

 

 

~*~

 

6 ~ Soul At Peace

 

The two days following the full moon saw several ritual funeral. Each one was difficult, but none as hard as Niall's. The decision was made to let Ivor come back for Niall's ceremony, despite their Thura being strained from the previous battle. Abelle stayed in the garden Realm with Ichabod as to not risk the baby by swapping again.

Besides it was Abbie who had grown quite attached to Niall. He had been the first of Ivor's men to reach out to her and befriend her. It was Niall and their conversations on the ship, during the journey to Scotland, that had most eased her mind about this adventure.

But for Ivor and Aidan, this was a devastating loss. The cousins had taken the younger Niall under their wing, when they were just little boys. Even though he was not of noble blood, he was very much a brother to them. And the loss was dreadful.

However, none took the loss as hard as Fiona. She and Niall had been childhood sweethearts. Now she was a pregnant newlywed, turned widow. Fiona was a beautiful girl of only nineteen now, and surely would find a new mate. But she was inconsolable at the ceremony and wheeped with abandon. She had to be held up by her aunt and mother, the display making the event even more sorrowfully than it already was.

 

Aidan and Ivor stayed close by her. She would be their responsibility now.

"Callie, please have her brought to the castle," Ivor asked as the ceremony concluded. "She should no be alone."

"Aye my lord," Callie gave him a head bow and hurried to have a room prepared for the young Widow.

Ivor escorted Abbie back to her suite at the castle. She could not wait to sit down and put her feet up. It had been a long exhausting , not to mention depressing few days. She felt the baby kick and grabbed Ivor's hand. "You want to feel?"

Ivor's let out a soft gasp. "Aye, I would love ta..."

"Right... There," Abbie grinned. "Did you feel him?"

"Aye," Ivor smiled awe struck.

"Ivor, you should spend some time with Aidan before going back," Abbie could feel the Thura on her hand warming and knew he didn't have much time left.

"I would no care ta leave ya alone," Ivor was genuinely concerned for Abbie.

"Don't worry. We are just fine," Abbie gave him a reassuring smile, then sent him off to find his cousin.

Abbie went to the suite next door to check on Fiona. She could tell by the expression on Callie's face, that their friend was not doing well.

"Has she eaten anything at all?" Abbie asked, keeping her voice low.

"No," Callie shook her head. "She will no eat or drink."

"Let me try," Abbie took the bowl of stew from Callie and sat on the bed. "Hey, Fiona. I need you to eat something."

 

Fiona didn't move. Abbie didn't even want to imagine what she must be going through. She didn’t want to think about what she would do if she lost Ichabod. But she did know all too well what it was to have great loss, to be afraid, to feel alone.

"I'm not going to pretend I know how you feel..." Abbie gently touched her shoulder. "But you are not alone. I know you probably don't want to eat, but you really need to, for the baby, ok..."

Fiona slowly turned and sat up in the bed. She looked as if she were in shock, her eyes were so sad that Abbie could barely stand to look at her.

"Let me take care of her," Callie took the stew from Abbie then pointed to a freshly bade bowl and a cup of water. "Ya need ta do the same and take care of ya self."

"Of course," Abbie realized she had hardly eaten anything all day. It was late and she would much rather get some sleep. She hardly had an appetite, but after the advice she gave Fiona, she knew she needed to.

After they ate a bit, Callie tucked Fiona into bed and sang to them. Abbie curled up in the large chair she was sitting in. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

An hour later Ivor came in looking for Abbie.

"My Lord," Callie whispered as she stood quickly putting down the knitting she was quietly working on. "She's been sleep near an hour. I did no have the heart ta wake her."

"I'll take her. If ya will, please stay with Fiona." Ivor knelt by Abbie who was completely out cold.

"Yes my lord."

 

"Grace..." Ivor whispered as he scooped her up.

 

She hardly stirred, as she curled into his arms. He carried her back to her room and tucked her into bed. The Thura was warming on his hand, but he decided to wait for it to bring him back rather than wake Abbie. He quietly watched her sleep and could not resist feeling the small baby bump. He couldn't wait to share this with Abelle.

 

 

~*~

 

 

7 ~ The Dream Life

"Good Morrow, Lieutenant..." Ichabod sang out as he sat on the bed.

Abbie stretched and opened her eyes to find Ichabod beside her, smiling.

"Crane?" she asked wanting to be sure. She reached out to feel the scar on his chest. "You're back."

"Indeed," he gently caressed her cheek as he kissed her. "And I have a surprise for you."

 

He held up a bowl and handed it to her.

"Her jaw dropped and her eyes lit as she sat up. “Crane... Is that ice cream?"

"I hand churned it myself," he beamed.

She snatched the bowl from him. "Where did you get ice?"

"Aidan and I went on a bit of an underground adventure whilst you were asleep," he smiled proud of his surprise."

Abbie took a huge bite, and her expression softened with delight. "Oh my gosh Crane... It's so good."

She scooped a spoonful and fed it to him. 

"Mmmhmm... It is quite good." he grinned

Ichabod attempted to get another bite but Abbie playfully pulled away from him taking a huge bite for herself. He gave her a sad pout, and she compassionately shared a tiny spoonful of the cold soft cream.

She finished every drop, and gave him a huge kiss. “you are incredible, Ichabod Crane."

"I have great inspiration," he smiled back at her, his blue eye twinkling mischievously. "And now you must get dressed for breakfast."

"Ugh... Can't we just eat here in our suite? The past couple of days have just been grueling. I kind of just want to spend some time, just the two of us."

"I most ardently concur, Treasure," Ichabod stood up taking her hand. "And a private breakfast for two is being prepared most directly."

 

~~~

"Now this..." Abbie closed her eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air, "this is nice." She took a bite of her biscuit and blackberry jam, before leaning back on her elbows.

 

Leave it to Ichabod to plan a beautiful breakfast on the beach. It was a gorgeous sunny morning; just warm enough with a soft breeze coming off of the sea.

He gave her a slightly smug grin, well aware that she was very pleased with his surprise. "Shall I prepare you another?" He asked, picking up the basket of biscuits.

"No," she shook her head. "The baby and I are stuffed. Thank you for all of this. It's perfect."

He put the basket down and laid beside her on the blanket. "It is my endeavor to please." He let out a sigh. "I can hardly believe our time here is almost at an end."

"I know," Abbie sighed. "I can't wait to see Jenny, but there's so much I'm going to miss from our time here."

Ichabod gently rubbed bed his hand across her belly, "we shall make the most if these last three weeks. And let us hope for many more peaceful days such as this."

"I can't think of a better way to spend the morning."

"I could envisage one or two particular things that might be enjoyable at this moment," he grinned giving her a very randy eyebrow raise.

Abbie gave him a cute little shrug. "I don't know what you could have in mind," she teased.

"Oh... Well then permit me the endeavor of showing you," he reached his arm around her and closed the small gap between them, as he kissed her.

The tender kiss soon heated up as he slipped his tongue between her soft lips. His hand slid under her dress and trailed up her leg, caressing her hip as he laid her on her back. Abbie could tell Ichabod was already getting turned on as she ran her hands down his chest to his thighs and then up his kilt. Now she was definitely turned on too.

They didn't get too far before Abbie saw Hassid and Callie heading their way. "Ugh... Crane... We have company."

 

"I shall send them away most directly," he mumbled as he kissed her neck.

 

But then Abbie saw that the pair was being escorted by the king’s guard. This was official. Ichabod stood and straightened himself up.

"My Lord," one of the guards spoke up. "King Netchan requests ya presence at once."

 

\---

 

Ichabod and Aidan spent a small portion of their day preparing to leave Baldre Bre to join Oddmund in Machborn Broch. With their kingdom's territory expanding, they needed reinforcement of the noble family to keep law and order in the outlying lands. Both of the young men put up a slight protest, believing that it was not a good time to leave Abbie and Fiona, but Hendry and Kassidy both promised to see to the care of the princess and Niall's widow. At the end of the day, Netchan was king and things would be done his way.

Hendry had strategically planned for small groups of Balor's followers to cause trouble in the outskirts of Machborn. Then he carefully planted the idea in Netchtan's ear that this was the perfect opportunity for the boys to make their mark in their growing kingdom.

 

The family sat at dinner eating quietly. Ichabod and Abbie were clearly not happy about being separated for the next two weeks. Of course the family had no idea that in three weeks the two of them would be returning to the present day 2016, and be replaced by the real Ivor and Abelle. Hendry tried to make conversation and keep things lively, but even Aidan was in a sour mood. He felt quite guilty that they would both be leaving Fiona during her time of need.

"All right ya three," Netchtan had enough of the sad faces. "Tiss only for two weeks and ya will be back in good time. Our kingdom is growing and prospering. Ya are my heirs. The responsibility of keeping this kingdom strong falls to the two of ya. Especially to ya, Ivor. So no more of this pouting about. We need some cheer! Tiss a good thing that ya must go."

"Well, my lord," Kassididy spoke up beaming. "I have some good news. I believe I be expecting a bairn!"

"Now that is good news indeed!" Netchan boast with surprise and looked at Aidan, who was equally as surprised. "And were ya going ta keep the good word from me?"

"I... I did no know, grandfather..." Aidan looked to Kassidy. "Are ya certain?"

"It's still a wee early, but aye, I believe so," she smiled.

Hendry shot her a look, knowing she was lying through her teeth and wondered why she was making the announcement prematurely. He quickly recovered with a fake smile. "Let us drink to the good news of another bairn!"

 

~o~

After dinner Hendry went to Kassidy's private suite.

"Is Aidan here?" Hendry asked her closing the door behind him.

"No," Kassidy rolled her eyes. "He's looking in on Fiona... Once again."

 

"What were ya thinking announcing ya are with child?" He scolded her. "The blood moon is no for another three weeks!"

"Calm ya self Uncle!" Kassidy hissed. "I have to be certain that my bairn will be the heir to Baldre Bre. If Aidan falls in battle..."

"Aidan will no fall. He will join us when Balor is freed from his prison." Hendry insisted.

"Ya do no know that for certain Uncle. Aidan is loyal to Ivor. He would die for him."

"He is my son!"

"And he is my husband. I love him and Ivor. They are my family. But we serve Balor before all else! Ivor must die, and if Aidan chooses him, then he too will die. That will ensure that my bairn as the sole heir to the throne. He will be the great warlock. Ya do still believe I am the witch of the prophesy, do ya no?"

"Aye... Ya must be. The prophesy says that when death rises, the blood witch will give birth to the Great Warlock with the seed of the Witness. The great warlock will serve by Death's side as War."

 

"Balor told ya the witness has come in the form of Ivor. And now I have his seed," Kassidy grinned wickedly. "We need only free Balor. The prophesy is coming to life."

~~~

 

Abbie found it difficult to sleep that night. Even snug and secure in Ichabod's arms all she could do was anticipate the next two weeks without him.

 

"You must try to get some sleep, Treasure," Ichabod yawned as he held her a bit closer.

"I should just go with you. I fight demons... I think I can handle some outlaws."

"I don't believe traipsing across the highlands of Ancient Scotland is an activity that should be undertaken by someone in your condition," he contradicted her with a calming kiss on her shoulder.

"I can handle it, Crane," Abbie grumbled, whipping an errant tear from her eye. "Stupid pregnancy hormones."

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

8 ~ Stranger Things

The two weeks without Ichabod went by faster than Abbie had expected. She wasn't surprised that she was getting on fine without him. The people of Baldre Bre had really taken to her. What did surprise Abbie was that she and Kassidy were actually getting along. It's not like they were suddenly Besties, but Abbie could tell the young woman no longer felt threatened by her.

 

Most of her time however was spent with Callie and Fiona. It took some doing but they managed to get Fiona out of the castle and enjoying some fresh late spring air.

Abbie used the opportunity to get some exercise in. She practiced her yoga poses under the warm sunlight as Fiona and Callie sat on a blanket knitting. It was the one ex resize that was still comfortable to do with the ever growing baby bump.

"Here comes the ice princess," Callie pursed her lips as Kassidy came their way.

"Be nice," Abbie chided her playfully from her downward dog position.

"Beggin ya pardon my Lady," Cassidy grinned, keeping her eyes on her knitting.

Fiona actually cracked a little smile.

"Hello Abelle," Kassidy still spoke with an air of superiority and didn't really acknowledge Callie or Fiona.

"Hi, Kassidy," Abbie said staying in pose.

"What is this that ya are doing?"

"It's umm... It's an exercise from my homeland. I have to stay in shape for the final battle next week."

"Oh... Of course. It can no be easy for ya to battle while ya carrying a bairn." Kassidy was all politeness as her servant laid out a blanket for her to sit on beside Abbie.

"Definitely not easy," Abbie sighed as she came out of her pose and sat down beside her.

Fiona and Callie remained quietly knitting. When Kassidy was around, they acted like the servants they were. Abbie would much rather just hang out with her friends, but for Ivor, Abelle and Aidan, she made an effort to befriend Kassidy.

 

Her servant Edna prepared them some refreshments and they actually had a pleasant morning. Kassidy shared a couple of stories about Ivor, and Aidan as boys, which Abbie thought was really sweet.

An hour later, Hendry came on horseback. He came in such a rush that they knew something was wrong.

 

"Ladies, I apologize for interrupting ya morn." He said catching his breath as he dismounted the horse.

 

"Uncle what ever is the matter?" Kassidy asked with great concern.

 

"It's young Eoin of Fearghas Hamlet. We just heard that he took a fall down a cliff last night. Its been hours since the lad was found, and he still has no awaken. They fear he will no live to sunset."

"Oh, no..." Kassidy turned to Abbie to explain. "Laura and Ewin were barren and had Eoin late in life, when the fertility gods finally blessed them. He is their only child..."

"Abelle, I hate to ask ya to heal him in ya condition," Hendy sighed. "This family is in the noble blood line. And Eoin is the last in the Fearghas line..."

"Oh... I can certainly try to heal him," Abbie stood up from her seat. "We should go right away."

"Edna and I will go with ya," Kassidy insisted. "Callie, I'm sure needs to stay with Fiona. It will no be a problem. I insist."

"Ok, yeah," Abbie agreed. "How far away is their hamlet?"

"It is two hours by horse," Hendry smiled taking her hand graciously. "If we leave now, I can have ya ladies back by nightfall."

"Let's go." Abbie agreed, anxious to have something important to do.

 

~~~

 

Abelle and Ivor were certainly enjoying life as newlyweds. It didn't even bother them that they were completely alone the past year.

 

"I wish we could stay here forever, Ivor," Abelle smiled dreamily. "But I do so look forward to having our baby."

"Aye, as do I, love," Ivor traced her cheeks with his index finger, as they laid by the reflecting pond. "We can have a beautiful life together. I will do my best to make ya happy."

 

"If I stay in Baldre Bre," Abelle's expression saddened. "Let us not discuss this now..."

 

"Then when Abelle? In two weeks ya will return to Baldre Bre with me. And then it will just be a couple of months until our bairn is born..."

 

"I know. And he will be born in Baldre Bre. That I can promise you."

"Stay with me, love," Ivor's voice was low and shaky. "I need ya. Ya have my heart... My soul. I can no loose ya."

The decision had weighed heavy on her for months, but even more so now that she knew they were having a child together.

"I will stay," she barely said the words as tears poured from her eyes.

 

I was not exactly the reaction Ivor was hoping for. "I do no want ya to regret being with me, or regret us being a family."

"Ivor, I could never regret loving you. I want to be with you and have a family with you." She smiled through her tears.

Ivor kissed her again and again, he was so happy. He maneuvered himself on top of her, hedging between her thighs and shifting his weight to one elbow.

 

"I am supposed to be waiting for Grace so we can heal the injured boy," Abelle only half protested, as his hand caressed her thigh.

 

"Aye but it'll be an hour before they reach. Fearghas," he whispered kissing her ear then her neck.

 

"Ivor... Wait stop..." Abelle sat up pulling away from him.

"Love, what is the matter?"

 

"I don't know..." Abelle looked confused. "I can not sense Grace."

"What do ya mean?"

"Grace? Are you there?" she called out but there was no response from Abbie.

 

"Perhaps she became tired and fell asleep," Ivor offered as an explanation for the absence.

 

"No... This is different..." Abelle leaned over the reflecting pond and touched the water. Just as she feared, there was nothing. She touched the water again but it was no use. "Where has she gone?"

"I do no know," Ivor was trying to stay calm. He touched the water, and there was Ichabod, with Aidan... perfectly safe.

 

~~~

Ichabod had learned more about the ancient civilization of his homeland than he ever dreamed possible. But two weeks away from Abbie was more than he could bear. They only had a week left in Ancient Scotland and there was still so much he wanted to share with her. It would likely be their last chance to experience the joy of being expecting parents.

 

"Ya are distracted again cousin," Aidan said as they walked outside of Machborn Broch.

"I'm quite anxious to get home to Abbie," he admitted.

"I can certainly understand. One more day and we'll be heading home," Aidan gave him a firm pat on the back."

As they mounted their horses to headed out to one of the out laying farms, Ichabod got a sickening feeling. It was way too far for him to communicate with Abbie but he couldn't shake the feeling that they had one how lost their connection.

"Are ya ll right cousin?"

"No...." Ichabod gasped. "I should go back."

 

"Back to Baldre?" Aidan asked already knowing the answer. "I shall inform Uncle Oddmund at once."

"Thank you cousin."

 

Ichabod started to leave but Aidan blocked him. "Ya are no going alone. I'm going with ya!"

 

~~~

 

Abbie, Hendry and Kassidy headed off to Fearghas Hamlet, accompanied by Edna, Hassid and four guards. They kept a steady pace, not wanting to go to quickly with the girls on horseback. Hendry kept the girls company, telling them stories of the days before the curse.

 

They were an hour into the two hour trip, when Abbie got a strange feeling that something wasn't quite right. It was the strangest thing. She didn't sense evil... In fact she didn't sense anything at all.

"Abelle?" Abbie whispered, trying not to get Hendry's attention as he told stories. But there was no response.

 

Her connection to Abelle was gone. Not only that but she felt disconnected from Ichabod. She was not alone.

 

Hassid rode his horse close to her, and spoke in a low voice. "Princess, something is not right. We should go back."

 

"You feel it too?" Abbie tried not to panic.

 

"Lord Hendry," Hassid spoke up. "I'm afraid I need to take the princess back to Baldre Bre."

 

"Nonsense. We are more than halfway there," Hendry brushed.

 

"I'm sorry, but I'm really not feeling so well," Abbie told him.

 

"Perhaps we should stop for a moment," Kassidy offered riding her horse next to Abbie.

 

"But we must continue," Hendry countered. "Little Eoin's life depends on Abelle reaching Fearghas in time."

"Abelle will no be able to heal the boy if she is unwell, Uncle." Kassidy reminded him."

"Very well," Hendry reluctantly agreed. "We shall rest here. If ya do no recover, then we will turn back."

As they prepared to stop, Abbie felt a sudden rush as if she were momentarily high. Hassid Edna and the guards all felt the same strange sensation. Then out of nowhere, a gange of blue painted men, strange from the woods around them. Hassid and the guards drew their swords nd tried to fight them off but their weapons didn't seem to do anything.

 

Abbie could hear Kassidy and Edna screaming as she tried to fight the strange men off. Everything became a hazy blur as the men grabbed her and Kassidy. That's when Abbie realized... It wasn't real. They were experiencing a mass hallucination.

 

Hassid and the guards were not really fighting anything. And there were no painted men. They were surrounded by a group of hooded Druids, chanting.... Casting a spell on them. It was a brief flash of reality, but Abbie truly had seen it. Now she was back in the hallucination and being dragged away by the blue men.

\---

An hour later Hassid woke on the ground. His head was pounding, as he staggered to his feet. As his vision cleared he was horrified to find Edna and all the guards slaughtered. "Oh no..." He gasped as he looked around. There was no sign of Abbie or Kassidy. He then saw Hendry laying face down on the ground, and thought the worst.

"Lord Hendry!" Hassid hurried to his side.

 

"Kassidy?" Hendry groaned as he lifted himself. "Where is Kassidy!?"

 

"They are gone!" We must go after them!"

 

Hendry looked around and examined the dead bodies and the ground around them. "No, Hassid. Ya must return to Baldre Bre and get help. I will try to track them down."

"Not on your own," Hassid insisted.

 

"I know the woods," Hendry grabbed a horse and handed Hassid the reigns. "We have no a moment to lose. Please go back and get help."

Hassid reluctantly agreed and hurried back as fast as his horse would carry him.

 

\---

 

Aidan and Ichabod rode straight through the night to get back to Baldre Bre. It was hard enough sensing that something was wrong, but when Ichabod heard from Ivor and Abelle that Abbie vanished he was devastated. Aidan wasn't sure what was going on, but he trusted his cousin.

 

By morning they were met on the road by two of King Netchtan's guards with the news that both princesses had been kidnapped.

 

By the time they made it back to the castle, Netchtan had organized several search parties, but there was no sign of Abbie and Kassidy.

 

~*~

 

 

 

9 ~ The Truth

 

"How are ya feeling?" Abbie heard Kassidy's voice as she opened her eyes.

 

"Hey, I'm ok. How are you?" Abbie asked sitting up and looking around. She had a bronze chain around her wrist. They were sitting on the ground in a dark room and There were a dozen Druid priests surrounding them chanting in a low hum. "Did they hurt you?"

"I am fine," Kassidy handed Abbie a drink of water.

That's when Abbie noticed that Kassidy was not chained.

"What's going on, Kassidy?"

Kassidy smiled in a way that sent a chill down Abbie's spine. "I am sorry it has to end this way. I was really beginning to take to ya."

"Damn..." Abbie shook her head. "Why are you doing this? Is it because of Ivor? Is it so that you can be queen one day?"

"Oh, I want to be queen, but our purpose is far bigger than that. Everything I am doing is for our god Balor."

"What!? You serve a demon god of death? Are you kidding me?"

"He is only death to those who refuse to follow him. When I am the legitimate queen, the people will follow me and do as I say. They will worship Balor. I am saving them. It is unfortunate that Ivor must die."

"But he's your family. He cares about you. Why would you want him dead?"

"His death is on ya! I did no want him to die. But ya married him, and have given him a bairn. That makes him the heir to the throne. He has to die now in order for Aidan and my child to be the rightful heir."

"Aidan won't let you do this!" Abbie was furious.

"Then he will die too!"

"He is the father of your child!" Abbie was shocked at how cold she was.

"No..." Kassidy laughed. "Ivor is the Witness, and he shall father my bairn. I am the blood witch. I will bear the child of the Witness. Our child will be the Great Warlock, and serve by Death's side as the god of war. It is part of the prophesy that our enemies have tried to prevent."

 

Abbie's jaw dropped. This was the prophesy that Katrina had fulfilled by marrying Ichabod and giving birth to Jeremy. "So then you're not pregnant?"

"No yet, but I will be when the blood moon rises next week."

Abbie scoffed, "Ivor will never have sex with you!"

"I do no need him to. I already took his seed.

 

Abbie tried to use the abilities that Abelle had helped her with, but she couldn't start a fire or control the wind.

"It's no use. My brethren are doing a nice little spell to keep ya from using ya abilities. Ya may as well rest ya self."

"She's right, Princess," Hendry said as he walked into the room.

"So you two are in this together," Abbie shook her head, disappointed that she didn't sense that they were evil. "How'd you do it? How did you keep me from sending your true intentions."

 

"We are a very powerful Witchbreed," Hendry smirked, proud that he had stopped her from figuring them out. "A strong cloaking spell, much like the one our brethren are doing now to keep ya fellow witness from finding ya. Now save ya strength. Balor is coming for ya."

"What does he want with me?"

Hendry's voice was cold as ice, "Perhaps he seeks revenge for the Witnesses trapping him in his prison realm for thousands of years. Perhaps he will take ya for his bride. But likely he will sever ya pretty little head from ya body and absorb ya power and the power of ya bairn for himself."

 

~*~

 

To say tensions were high in Baldre Bre was an understatement. All that was known was Hassid and Hendry's description of the painted men. Of course the king’s first thought was retaliation from princess Mór and the Sìoltach tribe.

Netchtan sent a battalion of men to the small village. Hendry was told to mediated instead of letting the men run through and burn everything down. If the girls were there, Netchtan did not want them harmed. Of course Hendry knew they were not there. Burning the village would have been the perfect way to pretend the Princess had been killed and call off the search. It didn't matter though. This would all be over in a few more days.

Mór was furious that her people were being accused, and decided she would speak directly with Netchtan herself.

She was civil but stern as she listened to the accusations. "Ya have my word those were no my men! We are people of honor!"

"So this is no retaliation for your husband?" Aidan was losing his patience.

 

"No!" She insisted. "Ya think we are a stupid people? If we had done this, we would no leave anyone alive! No after what happened last year."

 

"They had ya tribes marking!" Aidan accused.

"It was not us!"

"So you are saying someone pretended to be Sìoltach to set you up for kidnapping the Princesses!" Ichabod asked.

"Of course ya would think it was us. But why would I risk the lives of my people? Ya think this is about revenge? Think of the timing. Ya know this is about Balor. His followers want him freed!"

"This is nonsense!" Netchtan growled.

"It is no! Ya can pretend all ya want, my Lord. Ya can burn my village to the ground! But it will no bring back ya Princesses. The full moon is in a couple of days. Ya can waste ya time with us, but if ya do that, what will ya do when Balor comes?"

~~~

 

Aidan could not sleep that night he kept thinking about Mór's words. Could this really be about the curse, and freeing Balor? He got up and went to see his father. Perhaps there was something that he saw that would tell them who the kidnappers really were. But when he got to the room Hendry was not there. He waited for most of the night but Hendry did not return until sunrise.

 

He watched as his father quietly snuck back into his room. It was odd, and Aidan got a sinking feeling.

 ~~~

The next day Ragnhal gathered with a small group of area priestesses and druids to try to locate the missing Witness, but it was as if she'd vanished.

 

Ichabod was with the first group out to continue the search. Aidan prepared to go out with another search party and saw his father also getting ready with a small group of men.

"Father, I should join ya today," Aidan offered.

"No, son," Hendry dismissed him. "We need as many groups as we can get."

"Are ya sure ya do no want me to join ya. Ya look a bit tired. Did ya no sleep last eve?"

"No, I slept like a bairn. Ya know ya can no hear a peep from my quarters."

"Aye," Aidan nodded, realizing his father was lying.

The days search turned up nothing. The stress was visible on Ichabod's face. They had less than twenty- four hours to find Abbie. They sat at the dinner table, none of the men had an appetite, but they tried to eat.

 

"I am going back out..." Ichabod stood abruptly from the table. He felt as if he might being going insane sitting and waiting.

 

"Ivor, ya can no go back out. Ya are exhausted," Hendry held his arm.

"We have several search parties out looking for them," Netchtan tried to calm him.

"We are out of time!" Ichabod spat; his face reddened as he clenched his jaw.

"Cousin, come with me," Aiden placed a gentle hand on his back. We'll go and get some rest and then if ya still want to go out, I will go with ya."

"That is a good idea son," Hendry agreed. "Ya both have been through a lot and will be no good if ya are no rested."

 

\---

"How can you remain so calm?!" Ichabod threw his hands up.

"I think Mór is right. This is about breaking the curse." Aidan looked away from him almost ashamed to admit the next part. "I think my father is involved."

"Hendry?" Ichabod was stunned, and could feel his anger rising. "Why would he not want the curse broken? And why take Kassidy?"

 

"I do no know?" Aidan sighed. "But we are going to get them back... Tonight."

\---

 

One day seemed to blend into the next for Abbie as she laid chained up in the dungeon. Kassidy checked on her regularly, binging her food and water. She was reluctant to eat anything at first, worried that the food and drink were poisoned. But Kassidy promised it was not. And after a couple of days she was starving and had little choice but to eat.

Of course Abbie never stopped trying to reach Abelle and Ichabod, but it was pointless. The cloaking spell was too strong. And the cuff shakled around her wrist didn't seem to have a lock. She was trapped.

Other than the constant head ache being delivered by the Balor Druids constant chanting, Abbie was holding up ok. She tried to pass the time by singing to the baby, it was the only thing she could do to get her mind off of the situation. But as time passed, she worried that Ichabod would not find her.

 

Tonight Kassidy returned with a priestess and a couple of Balor followers. Something was different.

"It is time," Kassiy announced.

The Balor Druids formed two lines and left the dungeon area.

"What's happening?" Abbie asked as Kassidy approached her.

"You and I must spend the few hours in perpetration. For the blood moon rises tonight and with it Balor will be set free. At sunset, Ya are to be the sacrifice to Balor and I must prepare to receive the seed of the Witness."

"No... Balor can not be freed until Ivor's twenty-fith birthday," Abbie reminded her.

"Unless Ivor is dead," Kassidy informed her. "Which he will be by sunset."

"Kassidy, it's not too late," Abbie made another plea, as the followers stood her to her feet. "You can still let us go. Ivor... This baby... They are your family."

"We must embrace our destiny. It is no for me to decide ya fate, or the fate of ya bairn. Ya belong to Balor now. Perhaps if you please him," Kassidy trailed her finger down the baby bump, sending a cold chill through Abbie, "he may show ya some mercy. But the bairn is to be a blood sacrifice. Balor wants his power."

"You had all these months to end us, why wait until now, when your people are so close to being free?"

"So that Druid Ragnhall would no have time to find another way to stop us or Balor. This way he, nor King Netchtan really know what's going on. Balor will be free before they realize what we've done."

Kassidy waved her hand over the chain around Abbie's wrist, and it came off, falling with a loud clank to the ground. The two followers held her arms firmly as they followed Kassidy and the priestess out of the dungeon and into the catacombs.

 

 

Despite being weak and having a massive headache, Abbie was not going to let them sacrifice the baby without a fight. She paid close attention to how they maneuvered through the catacombs, and the symbols on the wall. Soon they came to a room were two bath pools were waiting. On a pedestal was a small round ornament. Abbie recognized the fertility symbols. That was Ichabod's seed.

As they entered the room, Abbie was just close enough to the priestess that she was able to kick her leg up and deliver a powerful kick to the back of her neck. The priestess fell forward and was momentarily knocked out. Abbie then drove the her forehead into the nose of one servant while twisting the other servants arm behind her and up, dislocating the shoulder.

Kassidy was stunned and raised her hand as if ready to do magic, but Abbie was fast with a punch to the face then an uppercut to the jaw. Kassidy was on the ground and dazed.

Abbie ran and grabbed the ornament from the pedestal and ran down the catacombs trying to find a way out. As she ran, she was spotted by another Balor Druid, and some followers, and they pursued her. She ran as fast as she could but realized she wasn't going to get out in time. When she got a little distance, she put the ornament on the ground and smashed it with a rock.

"No!" she heard Kassidy scream as she and her minions approached.

Abbie tried to run again, but Kassidy sent a powerful burst of energy that slammed Abbie into the wall of the catacomb.

"I will make ya pay for what ya have done!" Kassidy screeched, as she got on top of Abbie and struck her. She the used her power and began to suffocate Abbie until she was unconscious.

 

"My Lady," the priestess spoke up. "Balor wants her!"

 

"Then he can have her dead body!" Kassidy was furious.

 

"Come child... All is not lost. The second Witness still lives... for now," the priestess encouraged her. "You must prepare ya body for fertility. We will get ya his seed."

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

10 ~ Sacrifice

 

Ichabod and Aidan waited most of the night with Hassid, and the warriors Mac, Liam and Craig. Ragnhall went to gather the Druids of Lee. They needed to be prepared if one or both of the Witnesses should fall. They could not allow Balor to be freed.

 

"Are you sure, Hendry is the one we should be following?" Ichabod whispered as they waited.

"Aye," Aidan's face was somber. "He knows something. He was there when the girls were taken, and survived without a scratch. And he lied to me about where he has been."

Finally Hendry made his move. He told a guard that he was going out early to continue the search, and was brought a horse.

 

Ichabod, Aidan and their four warriors had to follow at a great distance to keep from being seen by Hendry.

It was no easy task as they rode for two hours until the sun came up.

 

"I think I know where he is going..." Aidan spoke in allow voice. "Father brought me and Kassidy here years ago when I was a wee lad. There's a tower on the shore, that sits on a cliff. Below are a series of tunnels and... Rooms used for prayer and sacrifices."

"Why would he bring the girls here?" Ichabod wondered.

"That I do no know."

Sure enough, they came to the tower and watched Hendry disappear inside. They waited a safe amount of time before entering. The tower was empty; just stone walls. Ivor began pressing stones, trying to remember which one his father had pushed so many years ago. He came across one that was not quite as dusty as the others and pushed it. It worked and a portion of wall slid open.

The men went down almost a half a mile, when the tunnels split into several passages.

"These tunnels are like a maze," Aidan warned them. "They go on for miles."

"We will have to split up, or this will take far too long," Ichabod sighed. Each tunnel had a symbol above it. "I believe these markings are like a map. Follow the corresponding marking."

The men paired up, Aidan took one Craig, Ichabod went with Liam, and Hassid and Mac went off together.

\---

 

Ivor and Abelle watched Ichabod closely through the reflection pond, as they followed Hendry. But the tower and the Catacombs were a place that Ivor had never been. He was surprised to learn that Hendry had taken Aidan and Kassidy there.

Unfortunately as soon as The group of men entered the tower, the reflection pond went dark.

 

"What happened?" Ivor asked as he touched the pond again, hoping to regain the connection.

 

"It must be a cloak of some kind," Abelle sighed fighting back tears of frustration. "Some powerful magic is blocking the connection of the Thura."

 

Now all they could do was wait helplessly, hoping that the cloak would be broken and hey could find a way to help the Witnesses.

 

\---

 

After walking down the catacombs for fifteen minutes, Aidan came across a room with light coming from inside. He and Craig quietly went to the door and saw Abbie sitting in a shallow pool. She was slumped over and looked as if she were asleep. There were two servants bathing her. He then saw Kassidy sitting in another pool. With a priestess kneeling beside her.

He could tell they were being prepared for some sort of sacrifice. The two men quietly snuck in.

"We tried to do a culling spell using her blood to call him to us, but it did not work," the priestess whispered to Kassidy. "The cloak may be too strong for the spell to penetrate..."

The woman stopped minds entrance and Kassidy watched horrified as a sword pierced through her body. Blood filled the pool as she fell over into it.

Kassidy looked up stunned to see her husband. "Aidan! Ya found us!"

 

"Of course I did," he said pulling her from the pool and wrapping his arms around her. He was oblivious to the fact that she was a part of this. He looked at the bruise on her face. "Did they hurt ya?"

"I... I'm all right..." Kassidy stammered, trying to think of what to do.

They looked over and saw that Craig had easily killed the two servants who were bathing Abbie. Aidan hurried to Abbie and pulled her from the water. He could tell from the huge bruise on her arm and face that she was hurt.

"Princess wake up," Aidan said gently laying her on the ground.

 

Abbie struggled to open her eyes. "Kass..." She tried to warn him.

"Kassidy is all right. I found her," Aidan smiled. "Ya both are safe now. Ivor is here, and we are going to take ya home."

That was the last thing he said before Kassidy knocked him out. Abbie saw Craig laying on the ground with his neck snapped.

"Well, Ivor is here, so all is no lost," she smiled at Abbie. She knelt beside Aidan and kissed him. "I will try to spare ya life love. But if ya try to stop us, I will kill ya."

 

\---

 

Ichabod and Liam found the chamber where the Balor Druids were chanting and preparing for the ceremony. Ichabod could tell by the stone tables and symbols, they were preparing for a sacrifice and for fertility.

Ichabod quietly drew the sword of Methuselah, and signaled to Liam. Quietly they began to run the Druids through. They had four down before the Druids knew what was happening.

The Druids tried to continue their cloaking chant and fend off the two warriors with their magic but Ichabod and Mac were fast. They had finished half of the Balor Deuids when Hendry and Kassidy came in with reinforcements.

Hendry quickly killed Liam, by breaking his neck while Kassidy sent Ichabod into a wall. Ichabod scrambled on the ground, trying to stand up.

"Finish him!" Hendry yelled at her.

 

"Not yet Uncle," Kassidy used telekinesis to choke hold Ichabod to his feet. "I still need his seed."

 

\---

 

Kassidy and Hendry had Abbie dressed in a long white robe. She was chained to the wall in the center of a massive symbol of Balor, as they rubbed scented oil over her body. She was barely conscious, her body limp as the chains strained against her wrists.

Ichabod watched helplessly as he was strapped to the stone table. He saw Aidan unconscious, on the floor in the corner with his hands and feet bound.

"What are you doing to her!" he yelled as he caught against the leather straps holding him down.

 

"Ivor," Kassidy shook her head chiding him. "Ya know very well that this means she is to be sacrificed to Balor. But she may yet live. Balor may spare her life. Unfortunately, ya child may have to forfeit his life."

 

"Balor will not be set free tonight! I have not yet reached twenty-five," Ichabod reminded her.

"That is only if ya are alive," Hendry joined Kassidy. "I am afraid that ya must die today."

 

"How could you do this!" Ichabod accused the man who was supposed to be a loving devoted uncle. "we are your family!"

"I am a servant of Balor!" Hendry hissed. He blessed our family with blood magic thousands of years ago, and now Kassidy and I will bring forth the prophesy of his return. The rise and reign of death and war begins this day!"

"Balor may be Death but you will not have War." Ichabod seethed.

 

"That's where ya are wrong." Kassidy removed her tunic and straddled on top of Ichabod. The prophesy is told to us that War will be born by the seed of the Witness and the womb of the blood Witch." She pulled up Ichabod's kilt and began grinding against him. "We know that the Witness is in ya."

 

Hassid and Mac took the longest route but finally found the others. They slipped through a small tunnel into the back of the temple. From the dark shadows they saw Abbie chained to the symbol on the wall and Ichabod on the table with Kassidy on top of him. They were surrounded by six Druids of Balor and Hendry. Last they saw Aidan, tied up in a corner.

"You go free Aidan," Hassid pointed. "I'll get the sword of Methuselah."

Mac nodded and they went quickly and quietly.

Ichabod struggled to free his wrists from the leather straps that bound him. Kassidy was determined to get what she wanted from him.

"I will never lay with you, you witch!" Ichabod spat.

Kassidy realized no matter how hard she tried he was determined not to get an erection. "Kill the bairn!" She yelled to Hendry.

"What?!" Ichabod looked at Hendry who drew his sword and went to Abbie. "Wait! Do not touch her!"

Hendry paused and looked at the young man with regret then turned the sword on Abbie. She was conscious enough now to realize what was happening.

"Please don't do this!" Her voice was weak as she tried to pull against the chains.

Her heart was beating out of her chest as she watched Hendry pull his arm back and swiftly bring the sword down towards her abdomen. All she could do was close her eyes not wanting to see it happen. But instead of a blade across her belly she felt something brush by her, as Ichabod and Hendry both yelled out.

Abbie opened her eyes and saw Aidan fall to the ground. The young man had thrown himself between her and his father's blade.

"No! My son!" Hendry went to his knees beside his boy. He was in disbelief at what he had just done.

"Lieutenant!" Ichabod yelled. His heart was racing as he struggled to free his hand.

Kassidy was stunned for a moment as she watched her husband on the ground.

"My Lord!" Hassid yelled just as Ichabod got his left hand free.

He tossed the sword of Methuselah and Ichabod caught it. Kassidy turned to face Ichabod, but before she could do anything, he ran the sword right through her. Blood poured from her gut and her mouth as she went limp and died. As soon as she died, the chins holding Abbie, unlatched and she collapsed on the ground.

 

Ichabod tossed Kassidy's lifeless body to the ground and cut himself free. He immediately went to Abbie.

 

Mac and Hassid were busy finishing off the last of the Druids of Balor and the servants.

Hendry watched everything fall apart as he was holding his dying son. "Aidan... My boy. I did no want ya to die."

"Ya betrayed us all..." Aidan said with a shaky voice. He quietly pulled his sword and stuck it through his father. Hendry never saw it coming.

 

\---

 

With the Druids dead, Ivor and Abelle were finally able to see through the cloak. But what they saw was disturbing. It was hard enough for Ivor to believe his own uncle would do something like this, but now seeing Kassidy broke his heart.

Abelle could sense that Abbie wasn't in good shape at all. And if Abbie wasn't well, then the baby probably wasn't doing very well either. She tried to communicate with her but the connection was not strong enough. One thing she could do was try to heal her.

 

~*~

 

 

15 ~ Last Stand

 

Things were eerily quiet as they looked around at the carnage left behind. Then they heard a gasp from Aidan.

Abbie tried to stand but felt as if she might pass out. "Take me to him. I can heal him with the Thura."

"Lieutenant, you can barely move." Ichabod protested. "And the baby?"

"I can feel Abelle, she's trying to heal us. But Aidan will die in minutes, if I don't do this now."

Ichabod reluctantly helped her over to Aidan. She took Ichabod's hand and held it to Aidan's abdomen. He would need all the help from the Thura as she could get. After a few minutes, Aidan opened his eyes. He wasn't fully healed but it was as much as Abbie could do.

 

\---

 

Ichabod carried Abbie out of the catacombs and she felt the sun on her face for the first time in a week. Aidan looked at the sky as he leaned against Mac for support.

"The sun will set in three hours," he sighed. "We would have to ride with great speed to make it to the Circle of Frirar."

"Then we still have time," Abbie let herself out of Ichabod's arms.

"No, Abbie," Ichabod shook his head. "You are in no cognition to fight tonight."

"If we don't do this now, we have to start ll over again," Abbie shook her head. "We will only have one more chance to stop the curse before the 25 year mark. That's twelve more months... With a baby... Crane."

"Treasure," Ichabod whispered, his voice choking at the gravity of their situation. He gently put his forehead to hers as he took her hand. "I can not lose you. This is too much. I love you too much."

"This is our job, Ichabod. It's time to finish this."

\---

 

The sun was going down as they rode across the land and approached their destination. Abbie smiled as she felt the baby kicking inside her. She was still, banged up bruised and exhausted, but at least the baby was ok.

"Grace, are you all right?" Abelle asked finally able to connect with her.

 

"I'm ok," Abbie smiled as she placed Ichabod's hand on her belly to feel the baby moving. "And the baby is perfectly fine."

"I was so worried," Abelle whipped tears from her eyes she was so relieved. "Let me rest a minute and I will try to help you heal some more."

 

"No, I'm going to need you for this battle tonight," Abbie told her. "All hell is going to break loose when they realize what we've done."

Ichabod kept his arms around Abbie. He was a nervous wreck, and she was the only thing keeping him calm.

 

They made it to the circle of Frirar just as the last rays of sun light disappeared over the Horizon. Ragnhall was there with Oddmund and the rest of the warriors. It was such a relief to see that they were ready for battle.

 

As they entered the circle, Ichabod turned to Anbboe and took her by the hand. "I love you Treasure. You are everything to me."

Abbie smiled and hugged him so hard, he could feel the baby move. "I love you too Crane."

She looked up at him and he leaned in to kiss her. He wished they could just stay there in each others arms but it was time.

 

They heard the demons screeching and they all drew their swords. Ichabod separated the sword of Methuselah and gave Abbie hers.

 

There was a brief moment of silence then a horrific roar. Then the ground shook, then again and again. It was Balor. He was trying to break through the veil, but the Witnesses were both still alive and both inside the circle.

The demons began to fly out of the veil and centered their attacks on the Witnesses. The warriors had expected as much and fought valiantly to protect them. But there were so many demons. Balor was unleashing his entire legion upon them.

 

Ichabod tried to stay focused but he kept looking back at Abbie. Little by little she was being pushed out of the circle. "Abbie!"

 

She knew what the demons were doing but she couldn't prevent it. She tried to force her way back into the center of the circle but they were all over her. Ichabod ran to her and tried his best to cut down as many of her attackers as he could so she could get back to the middle.

 

That was all the distraction the demons needed. With all of the warriors preoccupied, one of the demons was able to grab Ichabod from behind. It wrapped its talons around his neck, choking him as it lifted him off the ground.

"No!" Abbie screamed as she grabbed Ichabod's leg to keep the demon from taking him out of the circle. Aidan came to her aid and grabbed his other leg.

Ichabod tried to swing his sword at the demon but he was losing air and consciousness. He dropped the sword as he began to black out.

Mac came to help them hold Ichabod in the circle so that Abbie could let go. She commanded the wind and lot the demon from flying away with him. But Ichabod being pulled from the circle was only one problem.

 

Ivor held Abelle's hand in the garden as she did her best to send energy to Abbie. But he suddenly felt as if he were being pulled away.

"Ivor, what's wrong?" Abelle asked, her eyes filled with concern. She could feel the Thura on her hand warming and now throbbing.

 

"The Thura is trying to pull me back. Ichabod is dying."

"Grace! You have to help Ichabod. He is suffocating. The Thura is trying to switch Ivor and Ichabod. If Ichabod leaves the circle the curse will not be broken, and if Ivor dies..." She almost choked on the words, "Balor will be freed."

"Abelle, you have to hold on to Ivor," Abbie told her, the Thura throbbing on her hand too. "Use all of your strength to keep him there! Whatever you have to do!"

 

Abbie took her sword at threw it up at the demon that was choking Ichabod. The sword sliced through the creature and it vanished but now her sword was outside of the circle.

Ichabod's body fell lifeless to the ground. Abbie was in a panic but she didn't have time to tend to him. She grabbed his sword and began ripping away at demon after demon. One of the managed together to her and knocked her to the ground. Aidan was by her side in an instant swiping away at the demon and helping her up. One look at her and he knew she was worn to the core, but she picked up the sword and kept fighting.

 

Finally the sun began to come up. The last of the demons let out a sure aching cry as they dissipated in the peeks of sunlight. Abbie dropped to her knees completely spent she crawled over to Ichabod and felt that his pulse was weak and he wasn't breathing.

"Crane, don't you dare die on me..." She breathed into his mouth and pressed his chest, hoping he would breath. The Thura was practically burning her hand as Abelle tried to help her heal him. He finally let out a breath as the last stone disappeared.

"Crane..." Was all she said before she passed out.

"Abbie? Abbie wake up!" Ichabod scrambled to his knees and held her hand. When he took her hand the Thura began to glow on their hands.

 

"Ya must go back now," Raghnall told him.

"But Abbie..." Crane was shaking with worry.

"The Thura can no take much more. Ya have to go now!"

Ichabod had to trust that Raghnall knew best and that Abbie would be all right. He held her hands in his as Abelle and Ivor did the same.

They were supposed to go back to the garden for a little bit, to have a moment to adjust and decompress. But the Thura was so strained that it was a split second in the garden and they were immediately back home.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

16 ~ Remnants

 

Ichabod, Jenny, and Sophie sat in the livingroom watching Semus as he observed the Thura. 

He placed it back on the table. “Well it’s as if it’s dormant… maybe self-preservation or it’s trying to heal itself.”

“Are you certain we did not destroy it completely?” Ichabod asked.

“No… I believe when it’s dead it will disintegrate like most supernatural things. I think it’s going to need more time.”

The doorbell rang and Jenny jumped up. “That’s got to be Joe with Ichabod’s test results.”

She opened the door and he had the papers in hand. He sat in the living room and handed the paperwork to Ian. 

“Sophie was spot on,” He gave her a nod. “Ichabod is a 33 year old man with the testosterone levels of a male age 18-20.”

“How did you know?” Jenny asked.

“He was hitting the gym every day, sometimes twice a day, eating like a teenage boy, not to mention all the sex.”

“So you think that the fact that they didn’t return to the garden realm before coming home has messed with their physiology?” Semus was intrigued.

“Well yeah,” Sophie was putting all the pieces together. “Look I’m not sure where modern science ends and the supernatural begins but things got mixed up here. If Crane still has Ivor’s testosterone levels … It’s very likely Abbie’s body is in a post-partum state. I bet if she’d have taken that pregnancy test four weeks ago, there may have still been HGC in her blood system from the placenta.”

“But that wasn’t her baby. It was Abelle’s. Why is it affecting her?” Jenny was trying to wrap her head around everything.

“Ang carried that baby for almost seven month. It was in her body. Then she’s ripped away, rather traumatically. Pair that with watching the man who was essentially her husband basically die right in front of her…”

“She freaked out…” Jenny was realizing how serious this was.

“And thus she calls off the wedding…” Ichabod whispered.

“Yeah…” Sophie sighed. “And I’m sorry to have to ‘shrink’ her and all of you but, leaving her alone, isn’t going to make her get better. I don’t think she’s going to be able to just get over this or build a wall around it, or bury it deep inside her like she’s done with all the other crap that’s happened to her.”

Everyone looked up when the front door opened and Abbie walked in. She took one look at them and shook her head.

“Oh… hell no,” She started to walk back out the door.

“Ang wait! Please,” Semus stopped her. He had been fairly neutral in all this so she paused. “This is about the Akin, and your mission. It’s important that you come in and listen to what Sophie has to say.”

\---

 

Ichabod knocked on Abbie’s bedroom door hoping it wasn’t too late.

“Come in,” She offered knowing it was him. Everyone else had left over an hour ago.

“How are you feeling, after everything we discussed?” he asked.

She let out a long breath and patted the bed beside her for him to come and sit.

“The same as I did before, stressed out, confused… I guess there’s some relief in at least knowing why I’m going crazy.”

Ichabod held her hand. “Surely you do not think you are going mad.”

She nodded, “I did… I just didn’t feel like myself… I still don’t. It’s scary. I want to power through it and just make myself be ok again. And I’m just not. Nothing is working.”

“Lieutenant, allow me to try and take our spirits to the garden realm. It may not be our physical body… but perhaps it will be enough to help you heal.”

“You’ve never done it by yourself. You’ve only done it with me or with the Thura. Your spirit could get trapped floating around or sucked away… No. It’s too risky.”

“It a risk I am willing to take to help you. Treasure please…”

“No way, Crane… I can’t lose you again. We’ll have to find another way.”

“We shall figure this out,” He reached over and wrapped his arms around her. “You are not alone. I love you, Treasure.”

“I love you too,” Abbie leaned into him, letting him be her comfort. “Did she really stay?”

“Pardon?” Ichabod asked.

“Abelle? Did she really stay in Baldre Bre?”

Ichabod smiled. “She did. According to the records of the Keepers; their first son was born two months after the fall of Balor. They had three daughters and another son. She stayed in Scotland until Ivor died. Afterwards, her younger two children returned with her to Persia. And the five children continued this particular doppelganger line.”

“It’s kind of weird… we were there and now… their all gone. Aidan, Callie, Hassid, King Netchtan… It’s just…” Abbie didn’t have words to describe what it was like.

“Trust that I understand,” Ichabod sighed, kissing her cheek. It was literally the story of his life.

 

~O~

“You sure you want to do this Jenny?” Joe asked her as they sat outside the diner.

“Do I want to talk to my dad? The man who abandoned his wife and kids when we needed him the most,” she scoffed. “I definitely don’t… But Abbie thinks she’s going crazy. He was there with my mom when she started to fall apart and lose it because of the supernatural. If he can tell me anything that will help Abbie… I’ll do anything to keep what happened to Mama from happening to her.”

“Ok,” Joey gave her a kiss for support. “I’m here for you. “

“Thanks Joe.” Jenny took a deep breath and got out of the truck. She was a bundle of nerves, but she was ready.


	36. The Lost Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod begins to crack under the weight of the Witnesses troubles. Team Witness comes through to help and receive some unexpected assistance.  
> Macey is not content on the sidelines.  
> Jenny's visit to Ezra leads to some shocking revelations.  
> Things progress between Big Ash and Sophie. & Sophie may be more to the team than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for the comments and Kudos. So glad to see you are still enjoying the adventure. I look forward to reading your thoughts & comments. And I'm always open to ideas!  
> 

Ch 36 The Lost Ones

 

1 ~Family Ties~

From the moment Jenny walked into the diner, she was cold. She did her best to ensure her guard was up, her heart fully protected, and her emotions in check. She was ready... And yet less than a minute after sitting down at the table she was ready to bolt.

"This was a mistake," she abruptly stood up.

Her father anticipating her retreat gently held her arm. "Jennifer, please... Wait. I know you don't owe me a thing. I'm just here to listen to whatever it is you need to say."

"I have hated you for as long as I can remember," she began. She suddenly felt quite bold and justified. "I've had many conversations with you in my mind asking you... Why did you abandon us... How you could just walk away from your family... But now that you're sitting in front of me, it doesn't even matter."

"But you asked me here... So if there's something you want to know. You can ask," he was calm as he took a sip of his cofee.

"Why did you leave us? Was it because of mom?"

"When her illness kicked in, I didn't know how to handle it. I started drinking," he put down his coffee and leaned on the table as he recalled this time in his life. "Eventually I joined the army so I could get the medical benefits and sober up. After years overseas, I came back and life had moved on.

"Abbie and me were in foster care. Mom killed herself in a mental institution."

"I know... And I've lived with the shame of what happened for decades."

 

Jenny didn’t want to hear his excuses. She was here for Abbie and was eager to get to the point. "What was it like for mom before you left? I mean… it was so bad that you started drinking?"

 

"Ah... She was perfectly normal for years. After Abbie was born she became a little over protective... Said your sister was special. It was more than just normal overprotective parenting... But then things really got intense after you were born. Your mom slowly became unraveled. One minute she was loving and affectionate, the next, she was angry, suspicious... Then she'd become withdrawn, depressed."

Jenny got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was so similar to Abbie's recent behavior. But it seemed that Ezra didn't know about the supernatural. Jenny wondered what part of her mom's condition was from demon fighting and what part was actual mental illness.

"You said it got worse after I was born?"

 

"Docs thought it was postpartum depression exacerbated by her paranoid schizophrenia. She was certain you and your sister were going to die if we didn't do something."

Jenny was quiet now her mind was processing.

 

"I'm not here looking for absolution or forgiveness," he sighed. "Just know it wasn't anything you did... Or your sister or mother. It's important you both hear that from me."

Ezra knew that her mother really was seeing demons. He hadn't seen the demons, but he was well aware of who he and Lori were... Who the Seven believed Abbie was... And who Jenny was. He had to leave, but he didn't know how to explain that to Jenny. He spent the last twenty-five years trying to figure out how he would tell his girls the truth... And now he failed again.

He also knew about Jenny moving in and out the mental hospital. He wondered if her visit tonight was prompted by her concerns about her own mental well-being... Or worse… if it could be Abbie.

"I'd like to see Abbie."

"I'll ask her, but I don't know..." Jenny hadn't mentioned this visit to her sister. Abbie was already being paranoid. She wanted to help her sister not make things worse. "I have to go. I have a ride waiting for me and I've taken enough of your time."

"Thank you for meeting with me. And please... I want to stay in contact."

"I have to go," Jenny was up and out the door before giving him a definitive answer.

Ezra watched from the shop window as Joe Corbin emerged from his truck and gave Jenny a hug. August Corbin's boy... Somehow, that wasn't a surprise to him... but it could also be a bad thing.

 

~~~

 

 

2 ~Deepest Desires~

 

It had been a stressful afternoon for Abbie. She at first felt ganged up on, then blind-sided by the revelation that there was a problem with the Thura not sending her and Ichabod to the garden. She was relieved in a way to at least know why she felt crazy. But as she slept that night, it was clear knowing was a far cry from having a solution.

 

She woke up early after a fitful night's sleep. Her heart was racing and she could hardly catch her breath. Another beautiful dream turned nightmare... It was the third dream that night. Ichabod had her on lock down with a long lanky leg and arm wrapped around her to keeper from bolting. She reached for her cell phone on the night stand, which caused him to hold her tighter.

"Seriously," she whispered with a huff. She reached again, this time accidentally waking him.

"Lieutenant..." He groaned, barely opened his eyes. "It's still early..."

She managed to wiggle most of the way out from under him and grabbed her phone. "It's after five. I can't really sleep anyway."

He sat up as she got out of bed, "Another nightmare?"

 

"Same as always," Abbie stretched. "No big deal. I'm awake now. I'll just get my morning run in early..."

"Excellent idea, Lieutenant. I shall join you, and we can talk." Ichabod hopped up from bed, grabbing his robe.

"There's nothing to talk about really," Abbie brushed it away as she rummaged through her drawer for gym clothes. "We were in the castle, having a great time then cue the demons, crying baby, bloodshed and death. End of story... Or nightmare rather."

Ichabod couldn't disagree more. Last night was not the time, but this was a new day. They had the whole night to come to terms with their situation. Now it was time to start trying to heal. To talk about the things that were bothering them and hopefully move forward.

Yesterday Abbie had suggested that he had done wrong by her while they were married. Her words had wounded him deeply. He needed to know if she truly felt that way, or if it was the hormones.

"Lieutenant, I understand your desire to put the events of this past mission behind us." Ichabod went over to her and took her hands in his. "But under the circumstances..."

"Meaning my mental instability..." she quipped.

"No... I mean... for the time being, the Thura is unable to undo what was done," Ichabod politely corrected her. He looked down at her hands in his with pause, taking a breath to reassess his approach. "You are a woman of great strength and even greater pride... But after what we two have endured, a time to confer and reflect may be what is needed to help us both to move forward."

Abbie knew that this mission had messed with him too, but he was dealing with it... accepting it, the way that he should; the way that they had been working on after all their time apart. She had already been at that place where dealing with the tragedies with strength and perseverance had become her norm. Now her inability to get a handle on her emotions was taking her in the wrong direction and she was powerless to fix it.

"I just don't want to talk about it." She sighed. "The angels didn't say that I was ready because I behaved like this... or because I needed to rehash every traumatic event. They said I was ready because I know how to suck it up. I just have to force myself to get there again. That's all."

 

"We would be remiss if we did not at the very least attempt to... Oh..." Ichabod gasped as Abbie slipped her hand from his and untied his rode. A gentle nibble at his ear followed. "Lieutenant..."

"We have a whole extra hour. I can think of a hell of a lot of things we can do with our mouths besides talking," She purred in his ear, as her hand traveled down past his navel to the trail of soft hair on his lower abdomen.

An instant flash of hear seared through his body, as his member reacted to her touch. She was doing it again. He knew it. He needed his brain to take over and snuff out the burning desire to bend her over the dresses. His heart was pounding as she wrapped her hand around his cock. He instantly grabbed her wrist forcing her hand loose.

She shot daggers at him with her eyes as she reversed the hold he had on her and gripped his wrist. He tried to pull away but she was pretty strong and pulled him back to her, jostling the dresser as her rear hit it.

"Lieutenant!"

"Captain!" she peered up at him, then turned her back to him. She pressed her ass against his cock and felt it throbbing. She took his hand and placed it between her thighs.

He swallowed hard as he felt how wet she was already getting. He looked up and saw their reflection in the mirror; her soft brown eyes peering at him. Her hands playfully fondled her breasts, as he stood behind her; desperate for her. "Abbie..."

She widened her legs, knowing she had already broken his resolve. "I said, no talking."

His breath caught and eyes softened, as he let his finger slide between her full ass cheeks and into the wet slit. He watched her lips part as she let out a slow hot breath at his touch. In then out, Abbie's body began to rock against his hand. He watched her in the mirror, coming undone in his hands. She was coming hard.

"Oh fuck Crane that feels good..." She mumbled moaned and groaned as she clung to the dresser.

"No talking!" He repeated with mock authority.

She watched the look of pure desire in his eye, as he bent her over and crouched down behind her. He had to taste her. She was so wet he couldn't help himself. He sucked her clit as she rode the wave of her orgasm, indulging in her as he pleased her, until he couldn't resist any more.

He needed to be inside her.

He stood behind her, guiding his cock into her warm wet pussy. Two slow strokes, long and deep as he grabbed her hips. She began to push back against him, urging him to go faster, harder. He obliged.

As she looked in the mirror her mind began to see images of her other life... The life she lived with him two thousand years ago. She was younger and so was he. Still handsome as ever, making love to her like she was his one real joy in life. Everything felt good in this moment... In that moment.

She was too soon from her first orgasm and easily had another as he pounded into her. Her legs began to quiver, and he feared she might lose her grip. But he was far from done. He turned her around, pulling her from the images in the mirror, lifting her so that her legs wrapped around him... He brought her back to this moment with him.

He sat back on the bed with her straddling him. His hands firmly gripped her hips, guiding her back onto his cock. She moaned as he filled and stretched her again. Her hips slowly began undulating and rotating on him. He loved it when she did that. He let out a low breath, controlling himself as he fondled her breasts. He didn't want to come too soon but she could easily bring him over the edge.

 

She held her hands to his, pressing his fingers harder into breasts, as she went faster, sinking herself till he was deep inside her. He rose up kissing her, drinking her in as she rode him. They could feel each other’s heartbeat, feel each other’s breath hear each other’s thoughts.

There was one thought that Abbie tried to push away, bury deep inside her, but it kept creeping up... She wanted him, all of him as much as he wanted give all of himself to her. She wanted too much. And he could hear it... He could feel it.

"I want to have your baby..." She whispered in his ear.

It was one thing to feel it welling up inside her... But hearing her say the words shook him to his very core. "Abbie..." He held her cheek looking her in the eyes; looking for truth in her words.

"No talking..." her voice was barely audible. She kissed him hard pressing her tongue inside his wide open mouth.

He lifted her in one easy swoop, laying her on her back and pressing into her. Her legs wrapped around him as she pulled him into her, her tiny fingers hard into his back. They rocked together, heated breath and moaning filling the air around them. Their lips only parted for brief moments to get air. He was riding her hard and she came even harder, her nails piercing the skin on his back. He couldn't hold back any more, as his body tensed, the extreme pleasure of being inside her overwhelming him, her words driving him. He came spending all he had in her, desperate to give her anything she wanted... What he really wanted.

 

Abbie laid there, with Ichabod still on top of her... inside her; hearts racing, desperate to get a deep breath.

She was shaken by her own words, suddenly sober and down from the intense intimate high. Surely it was the heat of the moment, the out of whack hormones... not her real feelings. She didn't mean it. In that moment the desire for a baby was so strong it overwhelmed her. But it this moment, all she could think was thank god for her birth control.

"I need a shower..." She pushed him up enough for her to squirm from beneath him.

He was still stunned silent, and desperately tried to gather his thoughts, "Abbie... We should talk about what just happened."

"There's nothing to talk about! I don't want to have a baby with you."

"Waite... Abbie you said the words..." He was confused. "You know how much I want..."

"Just stop," she shook her head. "That would be ridiculous. We both know it can't happen. So let’s drop it!"

"Treasure, please," he gently tried to take her hand but she snatched away from him. It was as if she flipped a switch... Again.

"Damn it Crane! Can you just stop, please?"

"Abbie!" He hurried out of bed after her, but she went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Abbie ignored his pleas from the other side of the door, as she started the shower. At some point the knocking and begging stopped. She tried so hard not to dwell on it as the hot water from the shower coursed down her body. She tried to remind herself that she did not want a baby. That would be a disaster. It was perhaps not a real desire, just the postpartum hormones messing with her mind and body; making her think she wanted things she didn't want.

In her mind she knew how this would all end, as visions of Ichabod's lifeless body began to flood though her mind followed by visions of Hendry taking his sword and trying to kill her baby.

Her heart sank into her gut. "Not my baby..." she had to remind herself. She sank down to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest, and burying her face. The sound of the shower water drowned out her sobs.

 

~~~~

 

 

3 ~ Troubled Mind ~

 

"Take it easy killer!" Joe was only half joking as he held the full size punching bag steady.

The stress showed visibly in Ichabod's eyes and across his face. His jaw clenched between strikes. "Apologies."

"You want to talk about it?"

 

He felt as if he were going to explode if he didn't let out his frustrations. He wanted to talk more than anything, but with Abbie. He didn't want to unload all of his emotions on Joe. So the punching bag would have to do.

"Crane?" Joe questioned after Ichabod took another strike and kick.

It didn't take much coaxing. Ichabod bent over, resting his hands on his thighs and let out a deep breath. "She refuses to acquiesce and permit me even a brief conference about what she and I are going through... As if I couldn't understand the difficulties of returning to the present day under such problematic circumstances."

"Well... You might get some of what she's going through, but she's got a unique set of issues going on on top of all of that. Did you try talking to her this morning?"

 

"Of course," Ichabod grumbled. But it went awry rather abruptly... So I took my leave."

"You left?" Joe questioned.

"Well, yes. To be fair she locked herself in the water closet and refused to come out."

"Huh?" Joe folded his arms and looked at his friend. "You left and now you’re here kicking the hell out of a punching bag instead of dealing."

"I have been making every attempt to 'deal', as you say. But she refuses me at every turn. I do not know what more I can do. Her preference is that I leave her be."

"You think that's what she wants? Wow... For a guy who's a genius you can be kind of dense, you know that."

"Well thank you very much," Ichabod's tone reeked of sarcastic offense. "This talk has been rather helpful indeed."

"Dude, you're the one that left..."

"I don't know what else to do?"

"You figure it out! But you don't bail!"

Ichabod stood straight up and looked at Joe curiously. "Has something happened?"

"Yeah..." Joe let out a sigh. "Jenny went to see her dad last night. "She was hoping to find some answers... Something that might help Abbie get through this."

"Oh..." Ichabod was quite surprised. "And how does Miss Jenny fair after said visit?"

"It shook her up, to be honest. Look the guy said when their mom took a turn... He started drinking then he took off." Joe huffed.

"I have no intentions on abandoning Abbie."

"You better not, Crane." Joe paused for a moment as he watched Ichabod. Something in his expression gave him away. "You're not doing so good either are you?"

"No..." Ichabod admitted. He felt his struggles paled in comparison to Abbie's and his concern for her overshadowed any concern he had for himself. But know he felt like he was cracking under the pressure. "I have not truly felt like myself since our return. It is quite troubling."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Joe was mad at himself for not seeing it sooner. "I mean we joked around about you hitting the gym all the time. And we know you've still got all that excess testosterone... But dude, if you're really feeling out of whack, we need to know."

"My concerns since our return have been focused on Abbie." Ichabod shook his head. "I'm grievously worried for her."

"Then why did you leave this morning?"

"Shamefully, I became so frustrated; I was mere seconds away from striking the wall with my fist."

"What?" Joe was surprised. That wasn't like Ichabod at all.

"Trust... It was not a proud moment for me. I know that she does not mean the things that she says... Or rather I hope she does not..." Ichabod hesitated to say more. "I don't know what to do."

"I'll see what I can do to find a specialist who can help." Joe offered.

"We fight demons. I'm not quite sure who would be qualified to help with such a unique case."

"I think we'll have to leave out that part."

 

~~~

A million miles away... back to another time, another reality. That's where Abbie's thoughts were while she sat through the morning briefing; Baldre Bre, with the king, Callie and Aidan... a baby squirming in her belly and Ichabod by her side. She was happy there... fore a while anyway. Or back at the Basilica at Netherbourne with Ichabod and his mother Anne.

Sophie had to tap her leg to snap her back to the present day. "You okay, Mills?"

"Yeah... I'm fine."

It wasn't true, but what else could she say. Now she was back in her office mulling over her case load, and thoughts of the present day troubled her. She had prepared herself to deal with Ichabod and his prying and questioning, after her shower. But when she got dressed and went downstairs, he was gone.

His absence had unnerved her... Scared her; leaving a deep sinking feeling in her gut.; a familiar feeling that shook her.

The buzz of her cellphone startled her from her distracted state. She looked at the call. "Amy Wong: Netherbourne Estate?"

"Hello?" Abbie was surprised to be getting a call.

"Hello Abbie, It's Amy at Netherbourne."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, first I have a question for you then I ask that you hear me out but if I'm overstepping feel free to let me know."

"Sure Amy. What's up?"

"I know that you and Ichabod have postponed your nuptials. Are you to still planning to wed?"

"Um, yes... I think... Eventually. But we don't have a date or anything..."

"Well, then I was wondering what you thought about having the ceremony here. Ichabod and I tossed around the idea before but there wasn't enough time. However if we started planning now I could have a pretty spectacular event arranged for spring."

"I... I'm not sure," Abbie had no idea. Of course she had left all of the wedding planning up to Ichabod before. All she did was pick a dress. "What did Crane say about this?"

"I've tried calling him all morning to run this by him but haven't heard back yet. Just so you know, this would be the perfect venue for your wedding. Not to mention it would be a huge promotional win for the estate by establishing Netherbourne as a premier spot to host a wedding. Ichabod is practically royalty here."

Abbie looked up when she heard a knock at her office door. It was Jenny, and she waved her to one in. "I'd have to talk to Crane about it before saying yes."

"Very well. In the meantime I'll email you both some dates and details to go over to help you decide if it's something you may want to do."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We'll get back to you soon." Abbie hung up and rubbed her temple.

"What was that about?" Jenny asked curiously.

"That was Amy Wong... She's just tossing out some ideas about having outer wedding at the Estate in England."

"Oh, that actually sounds pretty cool."

Abbie took a deep uncertain breath, "It does actually. It'd be a great idea."

"That is, if a wedding is still happening?"

"Uh... I don't know," Abbie started fidgeting through her case files. "She caught me off guard. I've got a ton of work to focus on so wedding stuff isn't even on my radar. Reynolds wants to meet in a few, to discuss this case, and I am supposed to have gone through this file already."

"I saw dad, last night," Jenny blurted out.

Abbie was stunned.

"I wasn't sure when to tell you... If this wasn't the right time..."

"It's never the right time," Abbie rolled her eyes.

"You're different since you got back. I know you're hurting. I just don't want anything causing you more pain."

Abbie grabbed her file and stood up. "That's not your call."

"I know, but I don't know how to help you," Jenny took a deep breath. "He wants to see you."

"And what'd you tell him?" Abbie pursed her lips as she went to the door.

"That I'd talk to you."

"And you did," Abbie was cold as she walked out the door, but something stopped her. This couldn't have been easy for Jenny. She turned back to her sister. "What did it feel like... Seeing him?"

"It wasn't easy."

Abbie gave Jenny an understanding nod and left. If her mind wasn't distracted enough before it really was now. This was huge, no matter how hard she tried to act like it was nothing.

~

"You with us Abs?" Daniel asked as he and Sophie discussed the case.

"Yeah, of course," she nodded.

"Good. Look you and Sophie are on the inside now. Our sources say they've already pegged Abbie as Jenny's sister. It's only a matter of time before they figure out Sophie is FBI too. That's no problem. Play the part of a dirty agent with them. They like thinking they've got moles on the inside keeping them in the know. And that they can go to you if they get into trouble. Some of these smuggled artifacts are worth multi-millions of dollars, and some are very dangerous. You could be called out at any time. So be ready."

"That won't be a problem," Sophie assured him.

"We're good," Abbie agreed.

"Good. Sophie, you can go. I just need to talk to Abs for a second."

"Sure... I'll catch up with you later Mills." Sophie quickly made her exit.

"Is this assignment going to be a problem?"

"No, Sir. I can handle this assignment and running the BAU department just fine."

"I mean, your sister and her boyfriend. They're on our radar."

"Hey, it won't be a problem. Jenny is a PI. Her involvement is helping people recover lost and stolen artifacts. She's not a smuggler. And neither is Joe. They’re good kids. And they'll stay out of trouble."

"I know how much you care about them. And I care about you, so I'm giving you the heads up."

"Thanks Danny."

She pulled out her cell phone as she left Daniel's office. A text from Ichabod was showing reminding her that the Irving's were coming for dinner.

 

~~~

 

 

4 ~ Daddy's Girl ~

 

She hadn't been able to get it out of her head all morning. Jenny had slung the door wide open, and now Abbie was here, parked outside the diner in Rochester. She'd spied on her dad enough while Ichabod was in England, to know exactly where he'd be.

She sent a quick text to Ichabod to tell him she was paying a visit to her dad but that she'd be home in time for dinner. Now she just needed to take a deep breath, strengthen her resolve and walk in.

When she walked in he looked up and knew exactly who she was.

"I'd ask how you found me, but you are a Federal Agent," Ezra recognized her immediately.

Abbie was all business; determined not to give him anything. "I should have called."

"I'm glad to see you," he stood up to greet her but Abbie maintained her safe space.

"I came here to ask you about Mom," Abbie motioned her hand for them to sit. "When she began to unravel, what were the first signs? And how fast did it come on."

"Well, I don't remember how it started," he began. "It was superficial at first. She was always a little overprotective of you. But things escalated after Jenny was born. She'd be fine one minute, then having hallucinations the next. It was like she was living in two different realities."

Abbie's no nonsense expression softened as his words started to sound eerily familiar.

"She started pushing me away... wouldn’t let me in."

"That's when you left us."

"I started thinking maybe I was the problem..." Ezra stopped himself. He knew he was the problem, and that Lori's break from reality was because she really was tormented by demons. "I thought if I wasn't around, things would get better. But truthfully, I was scared as hell."

"So was mom. She faced it all alone... she died alone..."

Abbie let out a soft fake laugh, and followed it with a smile. "Maybe that's in the cards for all of us Mills women... To die crazy and alone..."

Ezra hated hearing her talk like this. As he feared, it was Abbie who was struggling. "That's not going to happen to you..."

"You don't know that!" She scoffed. "You have no idea who I am."

"You don't know about me either Abbie." He was very serious. "Our family... We're strong people. I've made mistakes... Had the hell knocked out of me... But I'm still standing."

 

Ezra watched as Abbie's demeanor changed again. This time she tensed up, and he felt something inside him break as he sat listening to her.

"You know... I remember your voice... You used to read stories and sing songs," she fought the urge to break down in tears. "I loved that voice."

"I'm sorry you haven't heard it in a while... But if you're going through something difficult, I want to help."

"I have people for that now," she tried to smile as she stood up and left. "Maybe one day."

 

His heart swelled with emotions and regret as he watched her leave. But there was no time to lament on what could have or should have been. Abbie was the second Witness and she was in trouble. Corbin was gone and that left Walters to keep an eye on her. He never trusted Walters the way he trusted Corbin to look after his girls. Walters was a bit shady and Ezra knew he had ulterior motives.

He pulled out his cell phone and called. "Walters it's me Ezra."

"You shouldn't be calling me..."

"You're supposed to be looking after my girl!"

"We are."

"Then why is she coming to me asking me questions about her mother's condition."

"She's no longer your concern Ezra. Just give her enough information to pacify her curiosity and let her go."

 

~~~

 

"Are you avoiding my calls because it’s been a while since you checked in," Walters didn't even wait for Daniel to say hello when called.

"It's been busy," Daniel really was hoping to keep avoiding Walters but it was getting harder.

"Any problems I need to know about?"

"What do you mean?" Daniel pretended he had no idea what he could be calling about..

"Our asset, Agent Mills... I heard she's changed. She's not as stable as she once was."

"I know she's been going through some stuff, but I had a psych evaluation done and she passed. Mills is going to be fine."

"Under you keen eye, I'm sure."

"How is she working with Agent Foster?"

"They make a good team."

"Has she asked to involve her friend Mr. Crane in any more cases?"

Daniel hated the mention of Ichabod and scoffed. "I thought that was the point of having her and Foster paired together now... So we don't have to worry about Mr. Crane."

"We would prefer if Agent Mills used her discretion when it comes to involving him. Be sure she knows she can. We are curious to see how she does. Understood"

"Of course."

 

~~~

 

 

5 ~ Friends

 

"A fairy tale wedding in a castle," Cynthia mused. "I'd definitely be down for that."

"Netherbourne is more of an estate Manor House than a castle," Ichabod tried to downplay it.

"You are going to do it right?" Macey grinned eagerly. "I've never been to England.

"I don't know," Abbie smiled as she twirled the pasta around her fork. She did her best to engage in the conversation, but time and time again she felt herself drifting away deep in her own thoughts.

It wasn't until Ichabod picked up her plate to clear the table that she snapped back.

"All done," he asked.

"Yes... Thank you," she smiled and tried to re-engage the conversation.

Joe gave Jenny a look.

"Hey, Crane, I'll take those. I've got desert... Macey, you mind helping me ice the cake?"

"Sure," Macey could take a hint. It was time for the gang to talk.

Cynthia joined them in the kitchen, leaving Joe an opportunity to talk with Abbie. Abbie wasn't sure what was up, but she really wasn't in the mood to be ganged up on.

"I should go help in the kitchen," Frank offered.

"No, please stay," Abbie insisted. "What's going on?"

"A friend of mine at the hospital recommended a specialist for you." He handed her a card.

She read the card. "A psychotherapist Joe? Really?"

"Yes really," Joe had his serious face on and wasn't going to back down.

"I don't need this. I just need to tighten up and pull it together.

"Abbie, it's been over a month now and you’re not getting better. And neither is Crane." Joe pointed out.

"Crane?" Abbie was a bit surprised as she looked at him. "I don't understand."

"Because, you are hardly around Abbie. Did you know he's been having trouble sleeping. He goes to the gym two and three times a day to workout when he's not at the college giving a lecture.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Abbie asked him.

"I have tried many times to open the pathways for discussion, but each time you refused to permit me."

Abbie looked down, rubbing her temple and fighting the urge to burst into tears. "I'm sorry."

"It is not your fault Lieutenant," Ichabod took her hand to reassure her that he understood. "The situation we find ourselves in is rather precarious."

"But still, I should have noticed..."

"Abbie, nobody is blaming you," Joe made sure to drive the point. "If a little extra testosterone is messing with Crane, I can only imagine what you must be going through."

"A psychotherapist though?"

"I think it's your best option to figure out how to manage," Frank spoke up. "Look, every one of us has had something supernatural wreak havoc on us. We've all needed help. This time we don't have a supernatural solution or answer. So we have to use conventional methods."

"He's right Abbie," Joe agreed. "Until the Thura is back online, this is your best option.

"So how would this even work?"

"You'll get some blood work done... That will let them know how off your hormone balance is... and probably another psych eval."

"Isn't that going to be a problem? As soon as they check my medical records they'll know I've never actually been pregnant."

"Umm... Yeah..." Joe had forgotten that small detail.

"I can help," Macey said entering the dining room. "I didn't mean to eves drop. I have really good hearing. I can hack into your medical files and change them to say whatever you need. No one will ever know. That's what we’re doing for my legs. As soon as we can use magic again, I'm going to walk."

Abbie didn't feel good about having a teenager computer hacking for her. "Macey, we can't ask you to do that."

"Really it's not a big deal. It's small stuff compared to what I actually know how to do. Just like when I hacked the cell servers for you."

"When you did what?" Abbie had no idea.

"Umm... We needed a little help hiding the fact that you weren't with Sophie from your boss. Did we forget to mention that?"

"Macey is far too young to get involved with this," Ichabod explained.

"We had her dad's permission." Joe looked innocently.

"Hey, she insisted," Frank had already conceded to the fact that Macey was one of the smartest people he knew and that when she got her mind set to do something, she was going to do it. "That's part of the reason we came back."

"I want to be a part of the team," Macey pulled her wheel chair up to the table. "And before you say no or that I'm too young, just know that I already went toe to toe with my dad on this and I won. You can use me. I know my stuff. You name it, I can hack it. And this is without using witch powers. When I'm allowed use magic again, I can do it here with you guys keeping an eye on me... Or I can do it on my own."

"You have all thought this through... even Cynthia?" Abbie asked.

"We have,” Frank nodded soberly. “If she's going to do this, I don't want her guessing or making huge mistake. She needs to learn properly and be in the know."

"Ok... But baby steps. It's still dangerous," Abbie looked worried.

"Evil has already come after me twice. Being out of the loop isn't going to keep me safe."

 

~~~

 

6 ~ Distractions ~

 

"It's really nice having Frank and his family back in town," Abbie said as she walked into the kitchen with the last of the dishes.

Ichabod looked up at her with a soft smile as he took the dishes and loaded them into the washer. "Indeed, it seems as though our team is coming together once again. We have, all of us, endured a great deal. It is good that we should be able to commiserate together."

He sat on the barstool at the counter and paused as if waiting for her to speak next or make some great confession.

Abbie looked at him and folded her arms. She could see nothing but love and concern for her in his eyes. "Huh... So what's on your mind, Crane? Go on and ask."

Ichabod smiled with a sigh, relieved at least that she was allowing him to ask. "You saw you father today..."

"I did... And I'm still processing it," she started to move around him, but he took her hand and stood her between his legs as he sat.

"By your tone I can assume you wish to shelve this topic for later discussion..."

"You got it."

He gently rubbed her hand with his thumb, quietly waiting for her to say something more on her own.

She took a deep breath, unable to resist the way he looked at her and the way he held her hand. "You know it's been hard for me lately... Adjusting to being back this time... It's getting to me. And he was there when Mama started to lose it. I just needed some answers."

"And have you given further thought to the specialist that young Corbin has rendered his recommendation?"

Abbie looked away, worry written all over her face.

"Lieutenant, please..."

"Crane," she began but she instinctively paused and tried to force herself to be forthcoming. "It didn't work out so well for my mom."

"Your mother had the misfortune of not having the support of loved ones who knew the truth of what she was dealing with."

"I don't know..." She stopped again. She really didn't want to talk about it. It was making her miss her mother, which made her miss her baby... The baby. The feelings and thoughts began to jumble within her and within seconds she felt overwhelmed.

Ichabod watched her intently. He so keenly observed her walls going up, and cursed to himself. "Tell me what concerns you Treasure," he tried to coax her to continue to open up.

"It's just hard... And I'm trying ok."

"We do not have the ability to garner a supernatural solution to the supernaturally caused problem we currently face. We must turn to conventional methods of temporary relief." Ichabod made his plea.

But Abbie was done talking about this.

"I can think of a few ways to get some temporary relief," she slid her free hand up his thigh and placed a tender kiss on the lobe of his ear. "I bet you can too."

He had an immediate reaction to her sensual touch and her warm breath against his cheek. And damn she smelled so good. But he forced himself to resist the thoughts of her straddling him on the barstool or him bending her over the counter and having his way with her.

"Lieutenant, perhaps after we finish the discussion we have begun..."

Abbie looked at him incredulously. She ran her hand up a little more feeling the firmness of his clock as a dead give away. "Are you saying you don't want to screw right here, right now. Because I can tell you do."

Ichabod let out a deep breath and coldly removed her hand from his person. It was killing him to do so, but he wasn't going to let her out of the conversation so easily. "We are in the middle of a discussion..."

"Fine," Abbie put both hands up and backed away. "You don't want to have sex... That's cool. But I'm done talking about this. So... I'm going out for a beer."

"I beg your pardon... You are leaving?"

"Yes. I want to relax and let loose... Not keep talking about stuff that's bringing me down. You took sex off the table, so I'm going out for a damn beer. You can stay or come with, but I'm going."

Ichabod's expression changed. He'd much rather have sex than go out for beers. But he also didn't appreciate being manipulated. "A moment, Lieutenant. I believe I would like to reconsider."

"Too late."

"Abbie we need to talk about what is happening to us."

"Are you coming or not?" she had her keys and was already putting on her jacket."

"Very well."

 

~~~

 

Sophie leaned across the pool table, cue stick strategically angled between her fingers ready to strike the while ball. Ash watched with a slight smirk, knowing he was about to be beat. With a swift push, she made a near perfect shot, sinking the eight ball or the win.

"Oh... Yes! That is game!" she had to do a little loathing as a few by standees clapped at her victory. "You owe me drinks for the rest of the night."

"Gladly," Ash grinned before planting a steamy kiss right on her lips.

The claps faded to a few cat calls and whistles, at the affectionate display. Her mind was a buzz as he led her to the bar.

"You better not have let me win," she said only half joking.

"You won fair, my Nekoti," he promised.

 

That was the second time he'd called her that "my Nekoti" and she was curious. "So are you going to tell me what that means?"

He smiled as Mike handed them their beers. "Someday I will tell you... If I'm right about you."

"Now, I'm really curious," she pulled out her phone. "And of course google translate doesn't have Shawnee."

Ash let out a laugh. They were rare, but he had a very nice laugh, that made Sophie grin sheepishly, and blush.

"Do you have plans for the 28th?" He asked.

"Thanksgiving? I had plans will Crane and Mills. They invited me over, but things have been sketchy with me and Mills lately I, I don't know... You don't celebrate Thanksgiving do you?"

"No... We are having a National Day of Mourning at Plymouth. It's a four hour drive. It's a bit far from the grounds that I protect, but I can stat for a short time. Long enough for the noon ceremony. And I can have you back in time for Dinner with the Witnesses."

 

"Oh... Wow, I'd love to go with you, but Are you sure I won't be imposing?"

"I'm sure," he took her hand. "it would mean a lot to me if you came with me."

"Ok," she smiled. "Is there something I should bring, or do? What's the friend protocol for this?"

"Well, you are the first girlfriend I've ever brought with me. All I need is you my Nekoti."

"So I’m your Girlfriend?" Sophie questioned.

"You must know I care for you."

"I wasn't sure how much... Things have been moving kind of slow."

"I wanted to take time to get to know you. I didn't want to make the same mistakes I made in the past," he confessed.

"Then, there's something you should know, about me," Sophie wanted to get everything out in the open. She was upset with herself for not bringing it up sooner. "I'm bi."

"Bi-sexual?" Ash asked.

"Yes. I like girls and guys," she confirmed.

"Ok," he nodded as he was thinking. "But you are ok with being monogamous? As in just you and me."

"Yeah..." Sophie smiled. "I'm good with that."

"Agent Foster, Mr. Ash... Greetings this fine eve," Ichabod greeted the pair as he and Abbie walked into Mabbie's.

Abbie held up two fingers to Mike, indicating she and Ichabod would have a couple of beers.

"Good to see you Ichabod... Abbie," Ash nodded.

"I thought you two had dinner plans tonight." Sophie enquired trying to get a feel for Abbie's mood.

"We did and it was splendid, if I do say so myself," Ichabod couldn't help but gloat a little.

"Crane is becoming quite the chef," Abbie agreed. "You will both find out at dinner in a couple of weeks if you can still make it."

This was good, Sophie thought. "Definitely. We will totally do that."

Mike popped a couple of beers and handed one to Abbie and the other to Ichabod.

"Um... Foster, I've been meaning to talk to you about something," Abbie gave Ichabod a look.

"Might I interest you in a game of billiards?" Ichabod asked Big Ash.

"Sure," Ash grabbed a fresh beer. "Lead the way."

Abbie noticed a little sparkle in Sophe's eyes as she watched Ash leaning over the pool table to take the first shot.

"I take it things are going good with you two," Abbie took a swig of her beer, hoping to break the ice.

Sophie smiled taking a moment to move her attention from Ash back to Abbie. "Yeah... It's good. Slow... But good. What about us, Mills? I know you think I overstepped my bounds... And maybe you're right. But I was trying to be a good irk partner... And friend."

"I get that," Abbie took a deep breath, "And I owe you an apology. If you hadn't been so persistent, we wouldn't know what was wrong with us. I also want to thank you for covering for me with Danny, while Crane and I were gone."

"We're all a part of this team. I'm happy to help you guys were ever I can."

"Good... because I may need you to cover for me again. Crane and I are going to see a specialist and Danny can't find out about it."

"You're going to see a specialist... like a therapist?"

"Yeah. Until the Thura is fixed, we have to find a practical way to deal with this. I don't know if it’s Postpartum, split personality, PTSD or what, but..." Abbie paused. Her thoughts went immediately to her ending up like her mother. And that was something she still couldn't really talk about. "But... Umm.. I gotta find a way to press on, you know."

"I hear ya," Sophie nodded. "This supernatural stuff can really do a number on you. I know firsthand."

"Yeah... I just wish the supernatural would stop screwing with my life. It just keeps taking..." She stopped herself again.

Abbie could feel the sadness beginning to overwhelm her again, and took another drink. Her attempts to toughen her expression failed. Sophie intuitively knew, as did Ichabod who looked up at Abbie sensing the shift in her mood.

*Abbie* Ichabod tried to reach out to her. He was certain Abbie had heard him but she didn't respond. It was as if she was slipping away, and it sent an immediate panic through him.

Sophie knew she needed to say something. She placed her hand on Abbie's arm, trying to draw her back. "You know the Supernatural isn't all bad. It brought you and Crane together."

And just like that, Abbie was back. She nodded in agreement as she looked over to Ichabod. Their eyes connected for a moment, as she couldn't imagine her life without him.

 

~~~

 

 

7 ~ Rage On ~

 

It was often that Abbie was the one in the pair over do it. On the rare occasion that there was bit too much drink being had, it was usually Ichabod who over indulged. Abbie was an adorable drunk, even though she insisted she was just a little buzzed.

Ichabod helped her up the stairs and to her bathroom as she hummed 'Be My Lover' in perfect tune. She was still humming as they brushed their teeth, and she tossed a few sexy eyes his way; making it clear she was in the mood.

"Be my lover..." She sang as she turned to him and began loosening his tucked shirt from his breeches.

"Lieutenant, I should get you to bed," he said as he gently removed her hands from his waist.

"That's what I'm hoping you do," she grinned, reaching for him again.

"Abbie... You need to get some rest. You are more than slightly inebriated."

"Oh, come on you and I have both been way drunker than this and had some pretty damn good sex," she teased.

Her grin faded to a perplexed grimace, when she saw the seriousness on his face.

Now Abbie was annoyed. "You seriously don't want to fuck right now?

"It is not only you current state of intoxication that gives me pause, but also what occurred this morning. Let us rest tonight and discuss it in the morning when we are both sober."

"What? Because I said I wanted to have your baby? I didn't mean it... It slipped out. I'm over it."

"Well I am not!" Ichabod snapped. "You can not say such things and believe I am not affected . You know it is a great desire of mine for us two to have a child. When you say such things in the moment... I want to believe it is your desire as well, and that we could..."

"It's not gonna happen. I'm on the birth control shot."

"Which, I happen to know is near expiration."

"And I have an appointment next week. In the meantime you can wear a condom."

Ichabod's jaw clenched with frustration.

"What, you're above wearing a condom?"

"Of course not," he scoffed. "You do not understand how it hurts me when you say such things. And it is more than that. I know that you have been using sex to deter from talking too deeply about what has been happening to us. It pains me that after we are intimate, you become angry or start to cry..."

"I'm done!" Abbie really didn't want to get into this. She had already agreed to see the therapist, and felt that should be enough for him. "Do whatever you want! I've got a vibrator that will do..."

"Damn it Abbie!" Ichabod's fist hit the bathroom wall denting it in.

Abbie let out a yelp, feeling as if her heart jumped from her chest. She stared at him jaw dropped; his outburst taking her by complete surprise.

"What the hell Crane!"

"Apologies.... Damn..." he held his bruised hand as the pain struck him. "I don't know what has come over me."

Abbie was shaking, "don't try to blame this on Ivor's testosterone or feelings... Because you never behaved like this before!"

Ichabod looked at her as if she had memory loss. "Of course I did... As did Ivor! Have you romanticized our entire experience in Persia and Baldre Bre?"

"No! I lived it just like you did! And you didn't go around punching walls when you didn't get your way!"

"I didn't have to Abbie! I lobbed off men's heads! I slaughtered demons! I devastated entire villages and killed... 47 people with my own hands and by my own sword."

"No... I would have known... You would have told me..."

"How could I, Abbie! Ivor and I both knew we had to keep as much of this from you and Abbelle as possible. I saw the look in both of your eyes when Ivor first took off Garl's head after he tried to murder you and Abelle."

"It was shocking to see, but we understood..."

"No you did not," Ichabod said adamantly. "Because you stood in my way after Princess Mór had you kidnapped. They tried to rape you, and yet you looked at me with horror when I cut off her husband’s head!"

Abbie felt sick as his words conjured up images in her mind that flashed between Mór's husband and August Corbin.

"I cut off king Macborn's head and cheered Aidan on has he cut off his sons head. When Kassidy told Hendry to..." Ichabod couldn't even say the words. Seeing Hendry raise his sword to Abbie's pregnant, belly sent a blinding rage through his body. "I wanted her dead. I did not even hesitate to run her through."

"Ok... That's enough... That wasn't you!" Abbie couldn't process all of this. She went into her room and sat on the edge of her bed, as Ichabod followed.

"But it was me, Abbie! It was the same me that I had learned to keep under control during my journey to find the Thura. Before that I cut off death's head, nearly killed Solomon Kent with my fists... And I choked Colonel Sutton so hard I broke his neck! Since we came back I have been struggling to control myself." He paced in front of her, speaking as if he'd been desperate to let it all out.

"Abbie, I have been so very frustrated. I can't separate the feelings that were me in 500 BC from the man whom I have become since our journey as Witnesses began. And I have been so disheartened by the fact that I cannot help you. I see you hurting... I can feel you hurting, but you push me away... And all I can think of is that if it is this bad for me; how terrible this must truly be for you."

Abbie had no idea it was this bad for him. She was still shaking and on the verge of bursting into tears. She could tell he had more to say, he needed to tell her everything. But this was already more than she could deal with. 

"You... You should put some ice on that."Her voice went flat as she looked at his swelling hand.

"What?” Ichabod looked completely confounded. Shewas completely disengaged now. “Treasure..." He reached out to her.

But she shrugged away. "Don't..."

Ichabod went from red to ghost white as he blinked back tears. Her walls were up, and she was shutting down on him. It was too much. She had said she didn't want to talk about it and he had practically vomited his problems all over her.

Not only was Abbie not emotionally in a good place to hear him, but now she felt horrible. She hadn't been there for him at all. She watched him walk away and slam the door behind him, but said nothing to stop him.

"Fuck!"

She heard him swear from the hallway. But still she didn't go after him. She simply crawled under the covers and silently cried.

A half an hour later, she heard a knock at her door. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost two in the morning.

"Abs, it's me," Jenny called out as she opened the door. "Ichy called me. He said..."

"Jenny..."Abbie sat up and held out her arms.

"Oh Abs..." Jenny ran to her sister’s bedside. She put her arms around her and just let Abbie cry without having to explain anything. "It's going to be ok."

 

~~~

 

 

8 ~ Nekoti ~

 

Sophie and Ash left the bar at closing time. They talked all night and hadn't even realized the time. Now outside of her apartment, they stilled talked.

"You're ex-girlfriend started dating the girl you had a crush on... Wow."

"Payback for me dumping her. But now they’re engaged. She actually invited me to her wedding." Sophie laughed like it was unbelievable.

"You're going to go right," Ash asked almost encouraging her.

"No... That would be super awkward."

"Come on... I'll be your plus one. I'll dress just like this... Jeans boots leather jacket..."

"Oh... She would be so livid. You are too sexy! And she always thought I'd end up with a guy," Sophie grinned then blushed a little at the way Ash lit up when she said that. The thought of the two of them ending up together, sounded really nice to him.

"You know I will confess I was a little intimidated when you told me you were bisexual."

"Really? Why?"

Now Ash was blushing a little. "It may be stereotyping to say... And I apologize if it’s offensive..."

"No go ahead. I'm curious."

"The rumor is that women know better than men, how to do... certain things for a woman."

Sophie let out a laugh. So now she knew he’d been thinking about taking things to the next level. "That is stereotyping... But true nine times out of ten."

"Ouch..." Ash looked down embarrassed at himself for bringing it up, but glad Sophie didn't seem to mind.

"But that's usually because guys don't take the time to learn." Sophie's tone softened. "You strike me as the kind of guy who doesn't mind taking his time."

"The pleasures of life can be enjoyed more when we take our time." He closed the gap between them, kissing her tender lips as her back pressed against the door.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked taking a breath between kisses.

"Yes."

"Do you want to stay?" She whispered.

"Yes."

She took him by the hand and walked him to her bedroom. Once in the room he reached along the wall and turned on the lights.

"I didn't invite you in to hang out," she teased.

 

"I know," he growled as he kissed her. His hand caressed her cheek and down her neck. "I want to see you."

Sophie was getting wet at the gruff sultry sound of his voice and the feel of his course fingers against her skin. "I want to see you first," she whispered.

He took a step back and pulled his shirt off over his head. She bit down on her bottom lip as she watched His long dark hair tussle about and the muscles on his arms and chest flexed. He was built like a stallion.

She followed suit and pulled off her top, exposing the Lacey flesh colored bra.

"Beautiful Nekoti..." he hummed low as he pressed his hand to the soft mound of her breast. He kissed her again their tongues colliding in a furry. He let his tongue trail down her neck and chest to lick the rigid nipple of her breast. At first through the material, then he unfastened it and let it fall to the ground. She could feel herself melting into him, his touch steering through her.

Her pants were undone, pulled down and she eagerly discarded them because now his hands were back on her skin again; grasping her ass. He pressed her against himself and she could feel his thick cock stiffen beneath his jeans. Now he could reach down and feel her soft mound beneath the lace panties. She was so wet, and he was done waiting.

He said something in his native Shawnee tongue. The quiet gruff tone made her week, as he rubbed her slit with his fingers. Her legs began to quiver as she soaked her panties. Maybe it had been too long since she'd gotten laid... Or maybe it was this man who looked like an Adonis was touching her in all the right places and kissing her as if she were his to devour.

He easily lifted her, laying her across the bed and sliding off her panties. Now he could see her. Perfectly caramel colored, perfectly freckled.

"Beautiful Nekoti," his hooded eyes seemed almost intoxicated by her essence.

She held her breath, not even realizing she was doing it as he parted her legs. And then there it was, his finger slid easily into her wet chasm. Then his tongue touched her folds, flicking her clit repeatedly. She finally released the breath as her eyes closed, her fingers sliding through his long dark lock.

"Oh... Damn that’s good..." she moaned in a tone that exuded her delight.

Then he found it... her g-spot. Her body instantly reacted, her moan giving it away. He sucked her clit as now two fingers plunged into her. The double stimulation made her come in his mouth. He continued, letting her ride the wave. His cock aching to know what it felt like inside her.

 

"I want more..." She moaned. Her body still reeling from the thrill he'd just given her.

He stood, whipping the back of his hand across his mouth, as if he'd just enjoyed a hearty meal. He then pulled a condom from his back pocket and undid his pants. He dropped everything in one push, and Sophie nearly came again just looking at him. Damn he was hung and hard.

She sat up with a sexy grin, taking the condom from him and setting it beside her she me , "let me."

She pulled him to her, feeling his rock hard thigh and ass with one hand, and rubbing his thick shaft with the other. She was so thirsty for him she nearly drooled, as she licked from his sack up to the head. She enjoyed swirling her tongue around it, and feeling his muscles tense. She sucked him down as far as she could take him in; looking up to see the look of pure euphoria on his face.

She did feel good. He finally was able to look down at her without fearing he might explode too soon. His hands swept through her long dark hair as she went down on him.

She finished with another playful tease of the head and put the condemn on him and laid back on the bed. "How do you want me?"

"Every way I can have you... But for our first time... Just like this." He crawled between her legs, laying her back and kissing her. They parted briefly letting out a synchronized breath as he slid his cocked inside her.

They let themselves be enraptured by the sensation as he made love to her, stretching her walls, the softness of them driving him... A little faster... A little harder. Her hands pressed his back and ass pushing him into her. She felt herself getting lost in him, he was getting lost in her. The moans and cries of pleasure rang out... There was no holding back. He went deeper, making her come hard, feeling her heart race, driving him to his own climax. It was so good... Hell it was pretty damn amazing.

 

~~~

"Good morning my Nekoti," Ash stroked Sophie's cheek, waking her from her sleep.

She stretched then curled up to him as he pecked her cheek then lips. It was their first morning waking up together, yet it felt so natural. "Good morning. Can I interest you in breakfast?"

"I’d like that," he nodded. "but I cannot stay too long. I'm meeting a buyer for the bike I just restored."

"Ok," she gave him a peck then hopped up. "I'm not the best cook, but I can whip up an omelet."

"Sounds perfect," he got up and pulled ion his boxer briefs. "I'll lend you a hand. I'm actually pretty decent in the kitchen... Sophie?"

She was standing perfectly still as if in a daze. Ash had seen this once before. He made it to her side just as she started to sway, and carefully laid her on the bed. She could be like this for hours. He would have to reschedule his appointment. There was no way he was leaving her side.

 

~~~

 

9 ~Thanksgiving~

 

"Hold fast Witnesses. We have not forgotten you. Help is coming."

That was the message from the Angels that Sophie received over two weeks ago. And since then... nothing. Whatever help was coming the Witnesses were ready for it and desperately in need of it.

They'd gone to two therapy sessions. Abbie's lab work revealed slightly elevated HGC still in her system, but her hormones were completely unbalanced. The therapist was good. Abbie thought she had the voice of a new first grade teacher, which wasn't so bad. It made it easier to listen to her at least.

What wasn't easy to listen to was the list of symptoms and Abbie having to answer yes to every single one. The mood swings, crying and feelings of hopelessness were easy enough. But there was no way to explain the thoughts of someone or something trying to cause harm to her or the baby she no longer had; especially when actual demons and a mad man with a sword quite literally tried to kill her. Her diagnosis was indeed Postpartum Depression after Perinatal loss.

Ichabod was much better at hiding the supernatural extent of his situation having had to hide his entire life from modern day conversation. The therapist agreed that he had found some good outlets to help temper his aggression, so the kick boxing classes would stay and talking was good.

Abbie was a harder case. She didn't want to do meds, so talk therapy was her best option. And she had to avoid vices such as abusing alcohol or turning to sex for avoidance and temporary gratification... which at the moment the sex part wasn't a problem since Ichabod freaked out on Abbie.

"Hey Joey, you want to lend me a hand setting the table?" Abbie asked as grabbed the plates and scooted around Ichabod.

"Sure," Joe grabbed some decorations and gave Ichabod a shrug.

"I'll... Just oversee the basting of the turkey," Ichabod tried not to be offended. Abbie wasn't saying very much too him lately.

The turkey was roasting wonderfully and everything looked and smelled delicious.

"I'm back," Jenny entered the kitchen door with. Grocery bag in hand. "I can't wait to taste this Apple-cranberry Crumble of yours."

"It is a most devine dish," Ichabod took the bag and pulled out the contents. He curiously raised an eyebrow as he tried to be nonchalant with his question. "So... How fairs all things between you and your sister?"

Jenny returned a curious raised eyebrow. "Things are better. I think the therapy is helping. Sophie says the same thing."

"Oh..." Ichabod pretended not to be bothered as he peeled the apples.

"I take it things are still... strained between the two of you." Jenny knew he wanted to talk.

"I have tried to apologize a hundred times it seems... She says she understands and yet, here we are at this strange place. We exist together. I love her... And I know that she loves me, but..."

"You freaked her out Crane," Jenny cut in. "She told you she wasn't ready to talk. She opened up as much as she could and then you unloaded on her."

"I had been repressing my feelings, making every attempt to spare her the ordeal which had been burdening me... I just..."

"Verbally vomited all your dark dirty secrets knowing she wasn't in an emotional state where she could hear it."

"Have you been speaking with our therapist?" he asked.

"No. Just Abbie." Jenny pulled out a casserole dish for Ichabod's next culinary creation. "It wouldn't be easy for anyone to hear her fiancé had a blast lobbing off heads and slaughtering people."

"I didn't enjoy it!" Ichabod scoffed harshly. He jerked the knife and inadvertently cut his hand. "Damn!" He burst as the knife and apple dropped to the ground.

"Ichy... Here, let me help you." She grabbed a clean towel and handed it to him.

"What's wrong," Abbie hurried into the kitchen.

"It's just a cut. I shall be just fine..." Ichabod started to say but stopped when Abbie took his hand.

"Let me see," she removed the towel to take a look. "Joe?"

"It's deep but he won't need stitches. Just a bandage," Joe observed.

"Ok... That's good." Abbie sighed with relief.

She still held Ichabod's hand in hers as she waited for Joe to retrieve the first aid kit. He felt like a neglected puppy finally getting a touch of attention. And he was fully prepared to milk every ounce he could get.

"I'll do it," Abbie took the bandage from Joe and carefully began cleaning away the blood.

"Joe..." Jenny whispered cuing him to leave them be, and the two quietly exited the kitchen.

Abbie took her time, quietly taping the cut shut then wrapping the bandage around it. "Does it hurt?"

"It does a bit," he confessed, moving a little closer to her.

Abbie closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the feeling of his warm breath on her cheek. When she was done, she turned his hand to see the nearly healed bruise on his knuckles from punching the wall.

"Does this still hurt?" She asked, but it wasn't really his hand she was asking about.

"Everyday, Treasure."

She started to remove her hand, but now he held on. "Abbie, I am truly sorry..."

"Crane... We're good."

"It does not feel as if we are 'good'. We don't talk... You've hardly touched me until this moment..."

"I'm trying... Really hard..."

"Let me in Abbie. I love you."

"I love you too," she tried to explain.

He caressed her cheeks, tipping her head up gently so he could see her beautiful brown eyes. His gaze wandered from her eyes to her soft plump lips. He missed the way they felt and their sweet taste. He drew closer, and for the first time in two weeks she did not resist.

The doorbell rang, and Abbie pulled away.

 

"Happy thanksgiving!" They heard Cynthia and Macey chime when Jenny answered the from door.

"We have company," Abbie turned towards the hallway to greet her guests.

"Abbie, wait..." Ichabod tried to coax her back, but the moment was over. "Damn!" he swore under his breath.

 

~~~

He watched the house from a distance. She had company arriving. The Irving's were practically family. Of course they would be there. The sun was beginning to set now as another guest approached.

~~~

Next to arrive was Cori. She was single again after seeing the video of Pandora and realizing that she was posing as her girlfriend Dorie. She had briefly set her eyes on Sophie, but the past few weeks Sophie and Ash seemed to be solidly attached.

The new couple was next to arrive. Sophie was practically beaming and Ash hardly took his eyes off of her. Jenny and Abbie both knew that look. Things were getting serious between the two. Ash wasn't one to celebrate Thanksgiving. The first was last year for Jenny, and this year

Dinner was splenic. Ichabod truly outdid himself, to everyone's delight. They went around the table telling stories of their childhood. Laughter filled the house, even from Abbie who genuinely smiled and laughed for the first time since their return. When she reached over and took Ichabod’s hand, he felt a great lifting a sense of relief, deep within him. He was grateful that today was better.

When the doorbell rang again everyone looked at Abbie and Ichabod.

"Are you expecting additional guests, Treasure?" He asked her as he got up from the table.

"No... You get desert. I'll get the door," Abbie offered as she stood with him.

"Very well," Ichabod gave her a smile.

The bell rang again.

"Just a minute," Abbie called out as she excused herself from the table.

"Happy Thanks..." Abbie started as she opened the door. But she was at a loss for words when she saw her father standing there.

"Happy Thanksgiving Abigail," he smiled. There was an awkward pause. "May I come in?"

"I um.. Yeah... Sure..." Abbie was almost too stunned to speak. She was feeling almost normal for the first time in a very long time... And now she felt a strange weight pressing upon her.

"Abs, who's at the... door?" Jenny was stunned to see Ezra walking into the dining room. "What are you doing here?"

"Jennifer, I'm glad you're here. After we met at the diner you two have been on my mind. And I found something I thought you might want to see. I came to bring you this... I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner. We had our inner early."

"You mean your new family," Jenny didn't mix words.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Abbie and Jenny didn't bother to introduce him.

"Here we are... We have baked Apple-Cranberry crumble or homemade pecan pie..." Ichabod boasted as he walked into the dining room. He paused and looked from the stranger to Abbie as he put down the tray.

"Crane... This is Ezra Mills." Abbie waved her hand giving the half hearted introduction.

"Oh... Mr. Mills. My name is Ichabod Crane." He quickly whipped his hand then held it out to hake the man's hand.

Jenny promptly sat next to Joe and grabbed his leg as he started to stand. She shook her head no at him. He had no intentions of letting Ezra back into her life.

There was more awkward silence before Ichabod spoke up. "This is Joe Corbin, Agent Sophie Foster, Big Ash, Frank Irving... his wife Cynthia and daughter Macey and Miss Cori Young.

They all nodded and mumbled their hellos, followed by more silence.

"You came to drop off a book?" Abbie coldly got right to the point.

"Um yes... It's actually a photo album. He opened it has he handed it to Abbie.

Her demeanor changed when she saw the pictures of her and Jenny as babies with their mother. She slowly held out her hands to take the album from him. They had very few pictures of their childhood because they were shuffled around in the foster care system and no pictures from when they were babies.

Jenny got up and went to Abbie's side. Both silently stared at the pictures on the pages.

"That’s the three of you the day we brought Jenny home," he pointed. "And this is Jenny at a year old and Abbie just turned three."

"I've never seen these..." Jenny gasped.

They were quiet as Abbie turned the page.

"Your mother was amazing... Beautiful..."

"And you left her," Jenny said flatly.

"Jenny..." Abbie whispered.

"Well, I best be going. I have some others stuff I'd like to bring by sometime. If that's ok."

Abbie nodded as she forced herself to close the album.

"We don't want to keep you from your family. I'm sure they're missing you," Jenny took the album and handed it back to him.

"No keep it, please." he held up his hands. "It was nice seeing you again girls. Nice to meet you Crane... Everyone." He then turned back to Ichabod. "Take care of my daughter."

 

~~~

 

 

10 ~ Unexpected ~

 

Ezra walked out and immediately pulled out his cell phone to call Agent Walters.

"Ezra... I was about to enjoy a slice of pie with my granddaughter," he sounded a bit annoyed. "This better be important."

"I just paid a visit to my girls..."

"On Thanksgiving? Ezra don't torture yourself. Let them be."

"Let them be?" Ezra's voice rose as he sat in his car on the corner of the street. "It's a supernatural magnet at her house! Frank Irving is a helper... His wife and daughter are witch breed. Joe Corbin is a Windego! And you sent agent Foster here to Sleepy Hollow? You had to know that she would be drawn to the Witnesses."

"Ezra calm down. Of course we knew. It's time to let things happen as they should." Walters spoke in a calming tone.

"She's not ready. My girls need me."

"You made your choice Ezra. You walked away."

"You made it seem like I didn't have a choice. I did what I did to keep my girls safe!"

"Of course you had a choice Ezra. And you left. Now stay out of the way. You can not stop what's going to happen. Dragging up the past will only hinder Abbie, Jenny and Sophie. You're a distraction, and you'll do more harm than good if you interfere."

"They need to know the truth!"

"I'm warning you Ezra. Stay out of it. It's coming. There's no stopping it. Abbie has a team in place. You tell them the truth now and it could break them."

"Damn you Walters! If anything happens to Abbie or Jenny..."

"Whatever happens is what's meant to be," Walters’ voice grew dark and almost sinister. "Stay away from the Witnesses!"

~~~

 

"Desert smells delicious," Jenny went back to her seat ready to forget all about Ezra's visit.

The mood of the dinner party changed. Abbie sat staring at nothing, hardly engaging in conversation. Ichabod tried to hold her hand but she didn't respond to his touch.

"We better get going," Frank finally announced after getting. Hint from Cynthia that the party was over.

"Same here. It's a tradition to go to Mabbie's after Thanksgiving Dinner. Any takers?" Jenny asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Sophie chimed in, then turned to the Witnesses. "How about you two?"

"I'm uh..." Abbie hesitated.

"Lieutenant, shall we join our compatriots for a pint of ale to end the eve?"

"I have some things to take care of around here. But you all go and I might catch up with you later."

"I shall remain as well," Ichabod did not even hesitate. "Enjoy the rest of the eve my friends."

"Everything was really good Crane," Sophie spoke up before Abbie could try to encourage Ichabod to go. "Probably the best thanksgiving meal I've ever had."

"I agree. Thanks for everything," Joe chimed in as he gathered his and Jenny's jackets.

"Are you sure you don't want to go Crane?" Abbie asked.

"My place is by your side," he took her hand. "You and I have our own tradition for the holidays. That is that we be together. Rest assured, I have no intentions of changing."

The doorbell rang again as everyone was gathered by the front door.

Jenny was helping Macey put on her jacket and was standing closest to the door. "You expecting anyone else, Abs?"

"No..." Abbie was hoping that Ezra wasn't popping in again. She could tell by the look on Jenny's face, her sister was hoping the same thing. One visit was enough. It was a day to be with friends and family, not be reminded of the tragedy that was their childhood.

"I'll get it," Jenny offered. "Oh my god..." Her jaw dropped when she opened the door.

"Not exactly, Jennifer." said the familiar voice with the cocky yet sexy smirk.

Everyone gasped and stood shocked, by the unexpected guest.

"Orion!" Macey beamed and wheeled her chair right by Jenny. She threw her hands up, in full expectation of a hug from the angel that saved her life over a year ago.

"Young Macey!" Orion obliged her with a hug. "What a lovely young woman you are growing to be."

He stood and looked at all the shocked faces. "What? Did Sophia not give you the message that I was coming?"

"The angels said help was on the way..." Sophie had never met Orion, but she instinctively knew who and what he was.

"And here I am," he turned to the Witnesses and flashed a smile. "Hello Abigail."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive changed up the story with Papa Mills. & I'm going to make his experiences with Lori pivotal to what is happening currently. There was so much potential with Abbie's story & Her family. I really wanted to put the whole team back together. There will be more Seamus too but his role is a bit different as he will be like the Rev. Knapp/Supernatural wise man of the adventure as he becomes one of the Seven.


	37. Finding One's Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Orion shows after Thanksgiving Dinner, things get complicated. The members of Team Witness learn what their purpose is in the battle against Evil. There may be more to Macey and Sophie that is yet to be uncovered. As the Holidays approach, Ichabod and Abbie must find a way to fix what is broken. A secret about Grace Dixon may hold the key.  
> Happy Ichabbie Holidays I'll be posting goodies and Previews on twitter & tumblr.

Ch 37 Finding One’s Path

1~ Need ~

 

You know that feeling when everything around you seems to be moving in slow motion. You're there and aware that things are happening, but you somehow feel removed from it. You find yourself asking... Is this real?

 

From the moment Jenny opened the door, that's how Abbie felt the moment Jenny opened the door. It couldn't be. He had been banished as punishment for helping the Witnesses and giving them information. Was it someone else and she was imagining the Angel. Was she losing touch with reality.

She heard Macey say his name... Orion.

That sounded real. Her heart was pounding; the drum of it resonating through her body... almost drowning out the sound of their voices.

He said something about the message from the angels... Help was coming. Help. Real help.

"Hello Abigail," his voice calling her name, snapped her out of the near trance she was in. "I've come to help you."

And finally she could breathe.

Orion began to walk towards her. Her hands shaking covered her mouth as she gasped. And then he was right there before her. She went into his arms, not so much hugging him as just letting her self be taken in.

He held her tight as she breathed, hopeful that she would finally have relief from the insanity that was taking over her being.

The tears came so unexpectedly. She couldn't hold them back.

Orion slowly let out his wings and wrapped them around her, affording her the privacy to let it out.

~O~

Ichabod stood stunned, hen the angel walked through the door. Of course Jenny and Macey would be happy to see the winged zealot.

But Ichabod could already feel his temperature rising.

His mind was racing...

What was Orion doing here? He was supposed to be banished for his transgression. The mass murdering traitor knew better than to carry on a sexual relation with his Abbie, and yet he...

Help? Ichabod nearly scoffed at the notion. He knew of course that Orion had been helpful in the past. But his help had always been misguided because of his feelings for...

"Hello Abigail," Orion was looking right at her with that sultry grin.

Before Ichabod could even process what he was seeing, Abbie was in the angel's arms weeping; his giant black wings wrapping around her.

He saw red, and felt fire coursing through his body. He practically snorted as the vein in his temple bulged. He motioned towards Orion, ready to rip Abbie out of his arms but felt a set of firm hands grab both of his arms from behind.

"Crane, calm down," Joe's tone was serious but soothing.

Ichabod's chest puffed with one heavy breath after another.

Orion looked up after a moment with his cheek nestled against Abbie's dark curls.

"Might we have a moment of privacy?" he asked.

"Absolutely not!" Ichabod spat without even thinking first. "I'm not leaving her with you."

"No, I need a moment with both you and Abigail alone."

"You sure about that?" Joe asked the angel.

"All will be well young Corbin," Orion assured him. "I do need to speak with all of you... particularly with you Sophia. But first the Witnesses and I must settle things between us."

"Ok. We'll wait downstairs," Jenny directed everyone to the basement. She glanced from Ichabod to Joe, who slowly released the hold he had on his friend.

"You good, Crane," Joe asked cautiously.

Ichabod nodded, eyebrows firmly narrowed.

Frank grabbed Macey and ehe others made their exit, and Orion unwrapped his wings from around Abbie.

"Thank you," Abbie let out a breath as she wiped her eyes and took a step back.

Are you alright, Treasure," Ichabod asked, planting himself between Abbie and Orion."

She nodded, "That's so embarrassing."

"There is no need for embarrassment. You are truly not yourself. I can sense it clear as day. And I can sense it from you as well Ichabod."

"Well obviously," Ichabod turned to face Orion, "since the Thura is broken and we have yet to travel to the garden realm. The last time you were here you came between the two of us. I do not see how you coming into this rather trying situation is going to help. You are not a healer."

"No, I am not a healer but I can help," Orion remained calm. "You must remember Ichabod, it was your marriage to Katrina that hindered you in the past, not my love for Abbigail."

Ichabod clenched his jaw and fists, knowing very well this was true. Now it was Abbie from behind that placed a gentle hand on Ichabod's arm. Her touch instantly bringing him back from the brink of rage, as his heart softened.

"Ichabod,’ Orion took a breath and re-thought his approach. “ I understand that what is between the three of us could pose a hindrance therefore I am willing to do what I can to make things easier for you."

Orion wrapped his wings around himself as the Witnesses looked on with confusion. When the wings were withdrawn, Orion was in the form of a young woman.

The witnesses knew that the human form was not the angels' true form, rather the massive statuesque humanoid creatures with the resounding voice. They had seen Murial and Theodre transform. But they'd never seen one change sex.

"Orion, you do not have to change who you've chosen to be." Abbie spoke up.

"Lieutenant, if the angel feels this form is more appropriate for our current mission, we should oblige him... I mean her." Ichabod was suddenly much more compliant with receiving Orion's help.

"If it's what Orion wants then I agree, but I think he's just doing it to pacify you, Crane. And it's not necessary. I care about Orion, but I'm not in love with him anymore. And besides, taking a female form doesn't change who Orion is to me."

"But..." Ichabod look a bit confused... "You are not attracted to women?"

"No... But I don't see Orion as a woman, but as an angel. So my feelings won’t change because of the current female form. You have to trust that I love you... and only you."

"But things have been so strained between us," Ichabod took her hands in his. "I cannot lose you treasure."

"And you won't lose me... Not if Orion can help us. But Crane, if we don't fix this... I'm afraid that I'm going to end up just like my mother."

Ichabod swallowed hard. He could not let that happen. She put her arms around his waist and he pulled her to him. Just knowing that there was hope seemed to help her.

"Orion if you prefer to be male then that's who you should be," Abbie looked from Orion to Ichabod. "You shouldn't change that for anyone."

"If you are both certain," Orion looked at Ichabod for confirmation. "I am here for the both of you."

"Abbie is right," Ichabod conceded. "You do not have to change for me."

"Very well," Orion went back under his wings and changed back into his normal self. "Is there anything else that needs to be said between us?"

"It has been almost two years since things ended between you and Abbie. Are you still in love with her?" Ichabod asked.

"Time is nothing to me, Ichabod," Orion attempted to deflect.

"Are you still in love with Abbie?" Ichabod held firm demanding an answer.

"I... Yes, I am. But I have put those feelings aside. I am truly here to aid you... Both of you."

Abbie looked straight down, unable to make eye contact with either of them. She hoped that Orion's candor would be enough to pacify Ichabod. But she knew better. He was going to ask her and she had to be honest.

"Abbie... Do you still love him?"

She looked up at Ichabod, right in his eyes so he would know she meant her next words. "Ichabod Crane, I am in love with you and only you. Please believe me, so that we can move on. Once we are healed and the Thura is fixed, everything will be ok again."

It was not missed by him that Abbie did not answer about Orion. But he had to trust her; trust her love for him and trust their bond as Witnesses.

"Very well," then all is settled between us.

"Good. We can join the others and begin."

The doorbell rang before they made it to the basement stairs. Ichabod answered it and was not too surprised to see Seamus Duncan.

"Ah, Shaman Duncan... What brings you to our humble abode this eve?"

Seamus looked past Ichabod and saw Orion as he was retracting his wings. "I believe my brethren sent me over here because of him."

"Of course," Orion wasn't surprised he'd have a babysitter making sure he didn't go too far with his help. There were still strict rules he had to abide by. "You're here to keep a watchful eye and the naughty young Angel."

"Don't worry," Seamus assured him. "I want you to help the Witnesses as much as you can. Plus I'm still learning so you may slip a few things by me that I... accidentally don't catch."

"Thanks Seamus," Abbie smiled. "Come... We're just going down to get started."

 

~~~

2 ~ Team Witness ~

Cynthia tried to put on a movie to distract the team from the conversation upstairs but it clearly wasn't working. They were all gathered at the bottom of the stairs as Joe peeked in and relayed back what was going on. He had intended at first to make sure Ichabod didn't lose his temper and try something stupid. But things seemed to be calming.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked in an almost whisper.

"They're just talking. I think they're good so we can stop eves..." Joe paused when he saw Orion go under cover of his wings, then reemerge a young woman. "Oh... Wow.."

"What? Did something happen?" Sophie asked as Joe came down the stairs.

"Uh, yeah... Orion just turned into a girl. Looks kinda like That super model... Irina Shayk?"

"Seriously?" Jenny asked. She hurried up the stairs with Sophie and Cori right behind her. Each taking a peek before going downstairs. "So Orion just got that much hotter."

"I know right!" Sophie agreed.

"And I'm single," Cori chimed in.

"Ladies... We're right here," Joe reminded them.

Sophie looked at ash and grinned. "I was just looking. I'm just saying..."

"Well I'd be down with inviting Orion over for movie night at the trailer if you wanted Joe. Just putting that out there."

A couple minutes later Orion, Abbie, Seamus and Ichabod came downstairs.

"Hey guys I guess we should get started," Abbie called everyone's attention. "Orion says he has some important information for us."

"First, do you mind telling us how you are here?" Jenny asked. "I thought you were banished for your transgressions... one of which was helping us save Abbie from that evil mermaid. And now all the Angels are banished for helping us seal Purgatory."

"I was banished, for the first transgression but not the later. The other Angels are still being punished because the refuse to withdraw their power from the seal over the breach until Ichabod and Abbie are ready. So since my punishment is over, I am here to help in any way that I can. I am allowed use my powers for their intended purpose, I can open portals to travel distance and realms. I am also to permitted to help you draw logical conclusions based on the information you have already acquired."

"So when you gave us the scroll and divulged the information about the Mermaids and the land of Marisabel..."

"I gave you information you were not privy to because I was afraid opening a portal to Merisabel would be too dangerous."

"But," Ichabod thew up a finger out of curiosity. "If you have no true gender, why would you fear the mermaids taking you?"

"It would be too much of a risk for the Mermaid Atargatis to get my powers. I may not have an assigned gender, but I have always identified as male."

"I see," Ichabod felt as if he learned something new about gender identification.

"So I am here," Orion began. "I know many of you have questions about who you are and how you fit into the grand scheme of things. I will help you where I can, with the information you have already discovered about yourself. But remember, I am not a time traveling Angel. I am of the third and final generation of Angels not the first. What I know of the future is limited to the prophesies."

"Now, to the two matters at hand... First we must find a way to repair Ichabod and Abbie's Thura. And second we must find Abbie's Thura. It is imperative."

"Why? What do we not know?" Abbie asked.

Orion looked at Seamus, who spoke up. "I believe the time is coming soon for Ichabod and Abbie to go back to the beginning."

"Well that sounds rather ominous," Ichabod raised an eyebrow.

"Sophia, you commune with the Angels. You have a special connection to us. We will be depending on you to let us know when it is time. But for now, we must prepare the Witnesses. They will need all of you to keep them safe from the forces of evil who wish to prevent the Ragnarok.

"Ragnarok?" Jenny asked.

"Ah," Ichabod chimed in again. "Also known as 'The Doom of the gods'. Norse mythology says this was the great battle that lead to the destruction of the cosmos. It was destroyed and then recreated."

"That's how it is told in their mythology, but in truth it is fluid through all mythologies," Seamus added. "The so called gods are actually Demi-gods... The fallen angels believed to have had a falling out with their creator."

They looked to Orion for confirmation. He gave a slight nod. "A close enough description. Again I was the generation that was created to replace those angels who had fallen. I was 'born' a warrior to aid in the battle."

Abbie swallowed hard and looked to the floor. She was starting to get the familiar feeling of being overwhelmed. The thought of trying to fight some great battle in her current state of mind only added to her sense of dread.

"Treasure, are you all right," Ichabod asked as he took her hand.

"Yeah... It's just a lot," Abbie sighed.

"Worry not Abigail. I have an idea to help you." Orion informed them. "I can open a portal and transport you to your garden realm."

"That would be amazing!" Abbie was excited at the prospect of getting better.

"There is an issue, however," Orion continued. "I cannot control the amount of time you will be gone. If it takes your bodies several days to heal, you will be gone for several actual days. It will be your physical bodies going through the portal. And you can not risk a spirit travel in your condition. If your spirit becomes trapped between realms I can not get to you."

"Several days... We can't just vanish for several days," Abbie winced grabbing her temple.

"And there is more," Orion hated to make things more challenging. "The garden realm can heal you physically but only the Thura can remove the thoughts, memories and emotions that it gave you… the ones that belong to Ivor and Abelle."

"So then we bring the Thura with us," Ichabod concluded. "Surly the garden realm will heal it as well."

"I'm afraid not," Seamus informed them. "Only the other Thura can heal it. All of us combined could not give it enough energy to regenerate... At best we might help it fulfill some small function. But it would be draining, potentially dangerously draining on us if we tried."

"Then we hit the books. We find out where Abbie's Thura is or was and we go there." Sophie suggested.

"Abbie's Thura was last seen two hundred and thirty years ago... Sometime in 1885."

"There is still the issue of time travel," Big Ash reminded them. Even if we find out where the Thura was in 1785 and Orion gets them to the garden; how do they get from the garden to 1785?"

"The Thura," Seamus shrugged his shoulder. "It's the only thing that can link through time... Someone may have to sacrifice their power... Maybe more... to help the Thura garner enough energy to make the link."

"No..." Abbie shook her head. "Nobody else is dying for me. We find another way!"

"He's right Abigail... "Orion spoke up. "And it's going to be me. I have the best chance of surviving the draining of my powers. And even my powers pale in comparison to the power the Thura truly needs. It is the universes greatest weapon. Now we must do our research and find out as close as possible when and where we are to go in 1785. Remember we will be moving at real time until the Thura is repaired. Every day we are there is a real day here."

 

~~~~

 

Pandora watch through her reflection pool with grave disappointment. The images were hazel now and she could hear nothing. She was losing her connection to the Witnesses.

She had her eye on the Irving's and young Macey for a while, wondering if she could be used to further her revenge on the Witnesses. She had hoped that the family would keep their distance from Sleepy Hollow; that she could watch Macey up it hour raising alarm.

 

But something had spooked the girl and she became adamant that they move back to the Hollow and join the team. Pandora knew this would make it harder to get her claws into her.

But now this! Orion! How could he be allowed to one back? She would have to use caution. The angel could send when Evil forces were at work. But she was far from giving up. She'd been waiting for her revenge for a long time. She could wait a little longer.

 

~~~~

3 ~ Your Ablity ~  
The team wasted to time getting to work doing research. They worked though out the day and much of the night over the weekend. Cori went to the Archives and her library to pull any and all books that might be related to the 1780's and the supernatural.

The weekend was nearing an end and still they had no clue where the Thura might be.

 

On Sunday the team was hunkered down at the Archives. Macey spent most of afternoon encrypting everyone's laptops so that Seamus could share secret information from the Seven with the team. Everyone lose was reading, everything they could. Jenny looked for clues an Her family's journal wishing Grace had left the much needed information.

Orion sat next to Macey as she worked. However, his eyes were fixed on Abbie as she sat beside Seamus reading. Ichabod tried to concentrate but he was watching Orion watch Abbie. But soon it became clear to Rion that he was distracting the first Witness, and he forced his attention away from his former lover.

"All done," Macey beamed as she closed Sophie's laptop.

"You are a very clever girl," Orion smiled.

"Thanks," Macey smiled "You know I really want to prove to the team that I can be valuable. It's hard being the kid."

"I know the sentiment well," Orion commiserated.

"Because you were the last generation of Angels?" She asked him.

"Indeed. I'm always in trouble, always being told what to do and being told that I act rashly...band just wait until I'm another ten millennia older... Then I ill understand."

Macey let out a laugh. That sounded familiar. "How old are you anyway?"

"I have no real age since I was created before modern time began," he answered honestly.

But Macey being young and curious wanted more details. "But you must have an idea of your age relative to ours?"

"Well I am treated much like a modern day teenager by my fellow angles," Orion became very deep in his thought. "But in actual time... I was created during later part of what the Judea Christian writings consider the first seven days, before the first recorded civilization."

"Interesting..." Macey pondered.

Now Orion was curious as to her thoughts. "What is it that you find interesting?"

Macey cocked her head and peered at him as if wondering whether or not to let him in on her secret thoughts. "I guess I can tell you. I've been on the outside of this team looking in for a couple of years now. I've been trying to figure out everyone's place and how I fit in."

"And tell me what conclusions have you made." He wondered.

"I've been suspicious for a while... But when you talked about them going to the garden realm and then going back to the beginning... That was my proof that it's the Witnesses. They're Adam and Eve."

Orion smiled, "You are a clever girl."

At some point Abbie had started listening to their conversation and peeked up when Macey said that. "You know it sounds crazy. Benjamin Franklin mentioned Adam and Eve in passing. I thought it was some metaphors because he also called us the Yin and Yang..."

Now everyone stopped and was listening.

"Yin and Yang..." Ichabod stated as if reading rods stored in his memory. "From old Chinese philosophy. Complete opposite forces come together; interconnecting and complementing each other perfectly. The Yin is feminine and dark while the yang is masculine and light. When I visited Swami Kamar, he had entire rooms filled with books of legends and tales that could be us, as well as prophesies that potentially involve us. But since we lost the Fenistella, we've never found any hard proof linking us to either."

"Hard proof is not necessarily a good thing," Seamus informed him. "Knowing too much might cause you to inadvertently alter things. You see, may try too hard to make something happen or not happen."

"Consider my mind officially blown," Joe plopped on the sofa as if taking it all in... " these two are known throughout history in some form or another all over the world... I mean just having Doppleganger lives that they can pop into at any point time, is incredible... But this is really wild!"

"And we get to be a part of it," Macey beamed. "We all have a part that's been played out through time. I was reading through Mr. Duncan's files while I was encrypting the computers... And there is a pattern with not only the Seven... but the helpers, defenders, protectors... If we look at the patterns we will know exactly who we are."

"And you think you've figured it out peanut," Frank asked his daughter realizing she might actually be the smartest person in the room.

"Well I've figured out you, me and mom," Macey looked at him quite certain. "You are a Witness defender, dad. Witness defenders are susceptible to demonic possession which could cause life after death. Abraham Van Brunt was Ichabod's defender but he failed to overcome his possession by Death. You overcame your possession by War. Just like Jenny over came her possession by Ancitif."

"Yeah... But I'm not just Abbie's defender," Jenny corrected her. "You know there is a prophesy of a Great Defender... The Gift."

"Yeah... But I don't think that's you," Macey was quite sure of herself.

Jenny looked truly offended, which Macey had not intended. She adored Jenny and saw her as a big sister figure.

"I'm sorry..." Macey was immediately apologetic. "I didn't mean to upset you. I could be wrong I’ve really only been studying my own family."

"You don't need to apologize, Macey," Seamus spoke up. "Because Bishop Donavan and I have recently come to that exact conclusion."

"Then who is the great defender? Is it Joe?" Jenny asked.

"No it's not me," Joe already knew. "I'm pretty sure I'm a protector like Big Ash."

"How do you know?" Jenny wondered.

"Because, I have the Wendigo curse passed down from my father. Just like Big Ash has a curse passed down from his father."

"Curse?" Sophie asked.

"It's true. Not being able to leave my land for more than a few hours is indeed a curse, but I accept it."

"Which is something I did not do and the protection of my people's land was lost when I moved away."

"So then... Sophie," Jenny was not going to be happy if she was replaced by Sophie.

"No way... I have the whole 'speaks to Angel's' thing... That's more than enough."

Seamus and Orion said nothing. It was clear Sophie knew the least about her situation and her role. Being the messenger for the angels was only the tip of the iceberg.

"So what about you peanut. What's your role in all this," Frank asked her. She had been determined to become a part of this and now he was really learning why.

"Well me, mom and Cori are Witchbreed. That makes us helpers. I’m kind of hoping I’ll be more than a helper. I've been research the difference between certain witches to find out if I'm going to become Evil. I was kind of worried about that at first. But I ordered a book from Miss Cori that explained that Witchbreed is passed down but not all of it comes from the same place. Like, it says some witches and their bloodline are given power by a Devine Creater. The bible called them prophets and healers and such. The power is in them. Then there are those who got their abilities to use magic from demons, fallen angels and demigods. They draw power from elements like the sun, moon, fire, animals and even humans. That doesn’t make them evil. It just depends on how they chose to use their abilities."

"Very good researching," Seamus was impressed. "The Saraph have Devine giftings within them and the Conjurers use elements."

"Well this has been very interesting, but I need to get back to doing research,” Jenny turned and went back to her table and Grace's journal. "I need to look out for my sister."

Abbie caught the hint of disappointment still lingering in Jenny's voice, but didn't want to harp on her sister. "We should all get back to work."

 

~~~~

4 ~ Friendships ~

 

As night began to fall, and the team had the prospect of a busy work week ahead, they were getting pretty antsy. They were all used to taking action and wanted to do something.

"Why don't we just go back in time and ask Grace Dixon to give us the Thura," Sophie finally asked. She figured there had to be a reason nobody else suggested it.

"It may appear to be the easy solution to solve our predicament; however it is also the most problematic." Ichabod informed her.

"But we know when she gets it from her parents," Sophie still didn't see the problem.

"Every time we interact with Grace Dixon, we risk changing the timeline. She has two children. One is Jenny and my direct ancestor. One small change could put our existence in jeopardy. And... Grace is going to die very soon after she takes the Thura. Every time I have seen her in the past... It's been so hard not to tell her to save herself." Abbie felt the mood swing hit her fast. "Knowing that she's not going to live to raise her own children..."

"That makes sense," Sophie responded. Now she felt bad that a simple question had so severely altered Abbie's mood. "I didn't even consider possible changes in the time line."

"Lieutenant, do you care to join me at the house to prepare some refreshments for the team. Everyone looks positively famished." Ichabod wanted to get her out of there... Get her mind on something else for a little while.

"I'm going to stay here with the team. Seamus and I are looking into known associates of Grace during the time she was charged with the care of the Thura."

 

Ichabod headed home to fix dinner for the team. He needed a break. Heck, they all did.

After a short while Orion approached Abbie. She looked worn down; still beautiful as ever but clearly at her breaking point.

"Damn it!" Abbie hissed after hitting another dad end.

"Come Abigail," Orion held out his hand. "Allow me to take you out for some fresh air."

"No... I just want to keep going."

He crouched down beside where she was sitting. "What I mean to say is allow me to take you up for some fresh air." His grin was a little mischievous as he watched her, not prepared to take no for an answer.

That got her attention. She paused for a moment remember how wonderful it felt to be in the air. "Ok... But just for a little while." She gave him a small smile before accepting his hand.

"So," Sophie went to Jenny hoping to get a little help. "If Orion is right and Abbie is gone for a while, I'm going to need a over."

"For Danny you mean?" Jenny knew Daniel was all over Abbie and they couldn't risk her disappearing. "Don't worry. I think I have something. Another piece of Pandora's boxes going up for auction. Tell your boss you and Abbie got another inside scoop."

"That'll work. Only problem is a perp got questioned by another agent last time. They only mentioned seeing me and not Abbie. If that happens again, Reynolds is going to get suspicious."

"So we need someone to impersonate Abbie..." Jenny looked at Cynthia. "I have an idea of who could help us with that."

 

"I think you're on to something." Sophie's attention went from Cynthia to Abbie as she put on her jacket and left with he angel. "Did I miss something? Because I kind sensed a little... I don't know between those two."

Jenny looked up as Orion and Abbie were leaving. "You mean my sister and Orion? Eh. Maybe a little residual sparks from the old days."

"So they were a thing?"

"Oh... you don't know," Jenny lowered her voice. Abbie and Orion used to have a thing. A pretty serious thing actually. She was his first."

"No way," Sophie tried to keep her voice down. "But they're like really over, right?"

"I think so," Jenny hunched. "Abbie and Ichy didn't get together until after Orion was banished. But Abbie and Ichy are solid. Speaking of Solid... You and Ash seem to be moving things along."

"We are," Sophie smiled. "I'm actually glad we took our time. And he had no issues with my sexuality."

"Good," Jenny nodded. "I didn't think he would."

"I don't understand why you said he had issues with you then?" Sophie couldn't help but ask.

"Well..." Jenny paused. She liked sex and liked talking about it almost as much as doing it. But she was a complicated girl with her own unique lifestyle. " I don't think he had an issue with the fact that I sometimes enjoy the company of women... It's that he... I like sex in a way that some people don't get. The human body is so beautiful and sexual. And I just want to explore and enjoy it all the time. Sometimes that means running around the trailer naked all day, or inviting a friend to join in with me and my partner."

"Oh," Sophie nodded. "And Joe is cool with that?"

"He's totally down with the being naked all the time. As far as having someone or another couple join in... He's open to the idea. I think he just wants to be sure that he and I are solid before we take things to that level."

"So that explains why Ash wanted to ensure we were monogamous," Sophie understood now. "He doesn't care if I'm attracted to girls as long as I'm faithful to and only with him."

"And are you ok with that?" Jenny asked.

"I really, really like him. I didn't think I'd feel this way about anyone and now, I am totally crazy for this guy."

"Kind of helps that he's gorgeous and great in bed, huh," Jenny teased.

"Hell yeah, it does," Sophie laughed. This was good. She really felt like her friendship with Jenny had turned a corner.

Jenny felt the change too. "You know I was a little apprehensive about you when you first joined our little gang."

"A little apprehensive," Sophie scoffed with a smile. "You hated me."

Jenny put up her hands as if confessing, "Maybe just a little. When you stepped into the picture, everyone liked you; my sister, Joe, even Ichy. I kind of felt like you were replacing me."

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I was just trying to make friends and figure out all this crazy, you know."

"I get that now," Jenny admitted. "And I'm glad you're here. You've been a really good friend to Abbie and you've really come through having her back at work."

"That means a lot to me coming from you." Sophie smiled.

 

~~~~

 

5 ~ Special Places ~

Orion continued to hold Abbie's hand as they walked out side of the back alley behind the Archives. When his thumb graced across her fingers, she politely took her hand from him.

"Where shall I take you Abigail?" He asked.

"I probably shouldn't," she seemed to be rethinking her decision. Ichabod wouldn't like it.

His voice softened as he tilted his head to look her in the eyes. "Come now Abigail. I only want to lift your spirits. That won't happen in an alley. But up there, with nothing but the night sky with the stars, and the cool autumn air; you can be free of the troubles that burden your mind."

She looked up. It did sound like just the thing to help her clear her mind.

He let out his massive black wings, "Let me carry you, Abigail."

He held out his arms an she walked into them. And then her feet were off the ground. The cool air whipped at her dark curls and she pressed her cheek against his chest as she watched the stars get closer.

She then looked down to see how far up they were. Instinctively she held onto him a little tighter at the sight of the town far below her.

"Worry not Abigail," he held her steady in his arms. "I will not let you go."

"I know," she took a deep breath in and relaxed.

"Shall I take you to the basilica?" He asked.

"No... The next time I go to the Basilica it will be with Crane; when we can walk through the walls together."

"Then I know a place just for us," he smiled.

Off they went through the night sky, across the river, to Bear Mountain. It was so very familiar to her. His hideaway. From up there he could see and hear far and wide. As they came to a rest upon the small cliff by the cave, Abbie remembered their many nights there.

She walked to the entrance of the cave as Orion lit the small torch. There was the bed of feathers... His feathers that she had slept on while in his arms; they she had laid upon hen they made love; an experience that had been like no other.

"Why are we here," Abbie asked as he wrapped his wings around her to keep her warm.

"Not long ago, this place brought you comfort," Orion reminded her.

It wasn't necessary. She remembered how hard it was for her when Ichabod was with Katrina. She felt alone then, pained by the wedge between her and her partner.

"Back when i thought my bond with Ichabod  
was ruined. he had Katrina and felt so abandoned... again. You were there for me when I needed you. And when you would bring me here, for a while, I felt..." Abbie paused, and stepped away from Orion.

She sat on the edge looking out east to the stars, And he joined her; just as they used to do.

Things were different now. She had Ichabod. He loved her and she loved him more than anything. Being up here reminded her of how far they had come.

She rested her head on his chest as his wings wrapped around her again to keep her warm.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

 

~~~~

6 ~ Tempers ~

"I have returned with a humble dish to keep everyone's creative minds active and engaged," Ichabod whisked in the room placing the dishes on Archive's large table.

"Great, I'm starved," Joe was the first one at the table. "It smells great."

"And where is my Lieutenant?" Ichabod glanced around almost disappointed that she didn't come immediately for his creation.

"She stepped out with Orion," Jenny told him. "I'm sure they won't be long. She just needed some air."

"Well," was all Ichabod said as he stiffened his jaw and a puff of heated air seeped from his nostrils. He was pretty sure that meant Orion was taking his fiancé flying... And he didn't like it one bit.

The meal did the trick and refueled the team for the better part of the evening. Finally Abbie and Orion returned. The two were all smiles as they joined the others.

"You look better," Jenny observed.

"I feel better," Abbie smiled and looked over at Ichabod. He definitely was not looking better. He looked pissed.

"The fresh air has been good for her," Orion was quite pleased with her lifted mood.

"And now I'm hungry," Abbie looked at what was left of the dinner Ichabod made.

"I prepared a plate for you, however it is cold now. Hardly edible." Ichabod snipped.

"Crane," she gave him a playful side eye. "I'm sure it's still good. Any luck locating the missing pages of Grace's Journal?"

"No," Jenny sighed. "It's as if she was deliberately trying to hide something... Or someone was. I mean we don't know who took the pages."

"I have some things from Fredrick's manor to go through, but the hour grows late," Ichabod reminded them of the time and looked at Abbie.

She had been gone for over two hours doing who knows what with Orion. The thought made him scoff.

"We actually need to get Macey home. She's got school tomorrow," Cynthia reminded them.

Macey was about to protest but a stern look from both parents and she knew not to bother.

"I too shall take my leave," Ichabod announced as he stood and retrieved his jacket.

"You won't stay a while longer?" Abbie asked not motioning to get up or offering to join him.

He paused, giving her a very odd questioning look. "You are going to stay?"

"Well... I'm not tired. And I want to get as much done as I can."

"I see," Ichabod's face was so tense, the vein in his forehead bulged a little and his jaw line sharpened. "I should be glad to take the evening air since it is so refreshing."

"Should I take you for a flight," Orion asked with a cocky smirk.

Ichabod shot him a look of pure fire. His fist balled tight and felt as if steam were being released from his nose. He immediately turned on his heels and walked out.

"Orion," Abbie gave the angel a chastising side eye.

She started to get up to go after Ichabod, but Joe stepped in.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him."

~o~

He brought the axe crashing down so hard he could almost feel the ground beneath him tremble. Jealousy was one thing, he'd felt that before. He knew he was a jealous man.

But the anger and frustration boiling up inside him was becoming harder to keep under control. He thought he'd had it mastered after a couple of therapy sessions. But the moment Orion walked back into their lives he felt it creeping on him.

He picked up another log and pictured Orion... Then took a swing splitting the log easily with one swift motion. He had an instant flash of his life back in 500bc. And taking off the head of King Machborne.

The thought chilled him. He had to stop thinking like that. Orion wasn't an enemy just because he loved Abbie.

"What in gods earth is wrong with me..." Ichabod sighed to himself.

"Hey, Crane. What's up," Joe called as he walked into the back yard. "I tried to find you back at the archives but you left so fast."

"Leave me be," Ichabod barked, taking another swing at the half split log. "I am in no mood for company."

"Why, because somebody else made Abbie smile."

"That winged Zealot has ulterior motives!" Ichabod hissed. "He thinks I do not know what his intentions are."

"He doesn't have intentions, Crane. And even if he did, I think Abbie has a say."

"But she hasn't exactly been herself lately."

"And neither have you. But that doesn't mean you should act like a jerk," Joe placed his hand firm on the axe to stop Ichabod from taking not her swing.

Ichabod looked at him incredulously. "I'm being a jerk? He has been here for three days and already he has her traipsing around and flying about to god knows where..."

"And she's smiling, again," Joe cut him off.

Ichabod couldn't help but feel a sinking disappointment. "Because he caused her to smile. His presence has given her a sense of relief... and I didn't do that for her."

"So what. She's smiling again. And with the depression and all the crazy she has going on... These moments of clarity are few and far between. You made her smile at Thanksgiving dinner the other day. But you don't see me or Jenny getting mad about it! It's not a competition. It shouldn't matter who is making her happy or why she's smiling. She is in love with you."

"I know," Ichabod hung his head. He could feel his temper calming. Again Joe had stepped up to be the voice of reason and ease his temper.

Joe knew what it was to have to keep control. Breaking the Windigo curse only meant that he could now turn without becoming the beast forever. But the beast was still there, wanting to come out.

"So you coming back?" Joe asked after giving Ichabod a minute to think about what he was doing.

"No. I shall use this time of solitude to reflect, my friend. But I do thank you for your wise council."

"Anytime."

~o~

 

7 ~ Between Us ~

 

\- I await your return home my dearest Treasure.  
Sincerely and Ineffably Yours,  
Ichabod

That was the text she received not long ago. It was almost midnight and she had to be up for work in the morning. Had he not sent the text, she'd probably still be in the archives combing through journals and records.

It was dark in the house with a few candles lit. Abbie grinned to herself wondering if Ichabod was trying to set a mood.

"Crane?" She called out as she headed upstairs.

She heard Ichabod's baritone voice singing from her room; some song she did not know. She crept to the bathroom where he was sitting by the tub waiting for it to fill; pouring scented oil and watching the bubbles rise.

"Love's a dream of mighty Treasure  
In the folly lies the pleasure..."

"I don't know that one," she smiled as she leaned against the door way.

Ichabod looked up to see her eyes twinkle in the candlelight.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. He stood quickly. " I drew you a bath."

"So this is for me?"

"Everything I do is for you, Treasure."

He pulled his shirt off over his head then tossed back his hair from covering his face.

His tall lean form looked so good in the dim light. For a moment she imagined what she'd love to do to that body, and what he could do to her, as her eyes glanced up and down his frame. Her thoughts wandered with her yes, down the dark trail of hair that ran from his navel, down to his...

Her thoughts paused, as he stepped towards her. She felt a slight sense of trepidation. The last time they had been together, she had said things. Things that were hidden deep inside her. Things that she didn't want to admit. And he had become so frustrated that anger took control of him. The badly patched hole in her wall stood as evidence.

He sensed her hesitation. "It's just a bath, Treasure. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I just want to be close to you."

She nodded; her eyes softly gazing up at him as she steadied herself.

 

She shuttered a little as his fingers bushed against her skin while he unbuttoned her shirt. Her gorgeous breast, full in her lace lined bra, caused him to swallow hard. He softly gasped as he unfastened them from their harness. He'd love to take a nibble, a lick, suck her dark delicious nipples... But this was just a bath.

He lowered to one knee and unfastened her pants. She loved the feel of his slightly course fingers sliding down her ass as he slipped them down with her panties.

She trembled a little as his hands touched the back of her thigh and he pulled her garments off. If she wasn't careful she'd be wet and begging him to fuck her on the spot.

He got a gloriously faint hint of her sweet scent, and his cock stiffened. Here he was trying to tend to her needs and just shower her with tender care, and his body was betraying him at every turn.

 

As he stood, Abbie could not help but smirk a little at the very visible bulge in his breeches.

"Just a bath huh?" She teased.

"Yes," he removed his breeches, his thick cock half hardened, reacting again to being so close to her naked body. "You are so exquisite; can you blame me? You have no idea what you do to me... Only you do this to me."

He puts both hinds to her cheek and jawline, tilting her head up gently for her to look him in the eye. For a moment she got lost in the deep blue sea of them, as he drew her in.

Their lips gently brushed, at first. They both began to wonder if only a bath was really what they wanted. She pressed her mouth to his, anything just a taste of him, letting his whiskers tickle her lips. He sucked her bottom lip before opening his mouth for her. She eagerly went in, her tongue getting the taste she wanted. Their bodies perfectly pressed together, she could feel his cock twitching against the flesh of her abdomen.

"I can hear your thoughts, Treasure," he breathed, barely parting from her lips.

"I know... And I can hear yours. But," she tilted her head down speaking into his chest, after getting a glance of the patched wall that his fist ran through the last time they were intimate. "We should get to that bath before it gets cold."

Ichabod nodded in agreement, almost aching at the loss of her warmth as their bodies separated.

Abbie could tell by the callouses on his hands that he'd likely been out chopping wood... Something he did when he was frustrated or angry; a much better release than punching walls. If Orion was upsetting him still, they shouldn't have sex to cover that up. They had to deal with it.

Ichabod took her hand and led her into the bath. He sat first against the end and guided her to sit between his legs. A soothing resting place, she leaned back against his chest.

"We used to have servants to draw our baths for us," she sighed remembering their many baths at Baldre Bre."

"Indeed," he reminisced, as he took a cloth and washed the hot water down her neck and breasts. His eyes fixated on her nipples as they softened and plumped in the heat. "you loved the baths so hot, I thought you might..." He paused; his hand coming to a rest upon her breasts. "It does still feel like our life. As if I should close my eyes, then open them and be there again."

"It does... But it'll be over soon. As soon as we find the other Thura; Orion will help us get to the garden..." Abbie felt Ichabod's hand leave its resting place on her bosom, and watched as his fingers twitched then went into a slight fist.

There was the rub; the mention of Orion. Ichabod could try his best to be a perfect romantic gentleman but his jealousy could not be kept suppressed for long.

She caught one of his hands with both of hers and began to gently fiddle with his fingers, relaxing them. She felt the fresh callouses and raise his hand to her lips to kiss the sore spots.

"I love your hands," she said softly. "I remember the first time you held my hand."

"As do I," his temper calmed again. "I believed I was going to die... And then you reached out to me. I took your hand and I felt so at peace. I thought that it was the last bit of joy I would have in this world. I relished every second. And then you saved me."

"The Sin Eater saved you... I just found him and brought him to you. If it wasn't for him, we would not have had the life we've built."

"You're going to tell me now that it is Orion who shall be our savior this time."

"I don't have to tell you, Crane. You already know. You don't have to be jealous, because I only want you."

"But you left with him tonight?"

"I did," Abbie sighed. "He took me to a place where I used to go when I was sad... A place that would make me feel encouraged and determined and cared for when things around me looked hopeless. And it reminded me that I'm not in that place anymore. No matter how trying things are at the moment. I have you now."

"And you shall always have me, Treasure," his arms were around her now... His face buried in the curls cascading down her neck. "I will never leave you. My place is by your side always."

She liked hearing that. "You promise?"

"I promise you; with all of my heart."

She let his words settle with her; his solemn vow to be by her side.

"And are you going to be alright with Orion?" She was waiting to see if he tensed up, but he didn't. Instead his fingers gently stroked down her neck rounding her breasts and back up again.

"Orion who?" He teased.

Abbie playfully splashed him, and he squirmed, grasping her firm around the waist.

 

She let out a giggle and the sweet sound hit him,; they were so rare lately... And this one was just between the two of them.

 

"I will do better with Orion." He was slowly rubbing his fingers across her lower abdomen, and it wasn't until she placed a firm hand on his that he stopped.

He hoped he hadn't triggered her, by reminding her of Abelle's baby. But then she took his right hand in hers and kissed the palm as she held his left hand in place just below her belly.

"You know what else I remember about your hands? One of the things I really love about them?" she asked. A hint of mischief escaped her soft tone.

"Oh?" Ichabod was pleasantly curious. He understood her better when she rubbed her rear against him. "Oh! What is it that you remember, Treasure?"

"I remember the first time I felt you inside me," she purred. "This hand right here," She kissed his hand. "This finger right here..." She kissed the padding of the digit, and began guiding his other hand down.

He needed no further encouraging. She spread her legs, opening herself up for him, as he slipped his fingers across her clit. She shuddered a little, at the sensation immediately searing through her body. He slid one finger in, then a second, easily, the water from the bath mixing with her own wet heat. In and out he rubbed and pressed, each stroke hitting her clit from that angle.

Abbie let out soft breathy pants as he worked her; her legs spreading wider for him.

"I remember the first time you came in my hand," he growled, getting off by watching her come undone in his arms. "The sounds you made where glorious. You came so hard for me."

Abbie could only nod at this point. She dragged her tongue the length of his hand as he abandoned her mouth for the plump wet breasts. He gently squeezed the nipple, toying with her sensations.

"Are you coming for me now, Treasure?"

"Yes..." She huffed between pants.

She grasped for something anything to steady herself; his arm, the wall, god it felt good. She tossed her head back into him as her rear lifted and back arched. "So fucking good..."

It fell over her like a blanked of pure hot bliss. He kept rubbing in her letting the orgasm go on, as she drifted into an unintelligible high.

Her ass rising and lowering against his cock mixed with the delightful sounds she was making almost caused him to blow.

He let Abbie finish wanting her to enjoy every second, then stood the both of them up in a powerful swoop.

"I have to taste you," he grumbled, desperately.

He pulled her up and was behind her now, kneeling on one knee, he bent her over. His heart skipped a beat and began to pound With a thunder at the sight of her gorgeous ass. He took a hand full giving it a squeeze and spread her cheeks. He was ready to feast, and went in, tongue lapping at the folds beneath, sliding deep into the soft pink inside her. His lips and tongue sucked at her clit, tasting her as she started to come again. Her legs quivered, as he held her luscious derrière.

Now his poor cock was absolutely aching. He rose up behind her sliding his thick hard member teasingly up and down from her pussy to her ass.

"You're evil!" She hissed playfully, wishing he put it in her.

"Trust it is self-torture as well," he could hardly do it for long as beads of precum already began emerging.

But as he angled down to guide himself inside her he nearly slipped and had to grab the wall for balance.

Abbie let out an un stifled laugh as she looked behind her. "That's what you get for teasing me!"

"Oh... Should I take my toys home and refuse to play?"

"You better not!" She turned and gave him a generous kiss, letting her tongue graze his lips. "How about we find a safer place to play with your toys."

She hurried from the tub and grabbed a towel, with Ichabod in pursuit. They haphazardly dried off as Abbie climbed on her knees on the bed.

She beckoned him to her with her index finger. "Come here Captain!"

He did love it when she called him captain. He dropped the towel sauntered over to her looking like he'd just stepped of the cover of a romance novel.

"Damn!" She hissed as he stood beside the bed. She wrapped her arms around him, her hands rushing through his hair. His hands grasped her ass as she raised on her knees; Their bodies rubbing and throbbing against each other in a lustful frenzy.

"It's my turn to taste you," Abbie breathe through wet kisses. He froze as she licked the lobe of his ear. "Can I taste you?"

"Yes... Please..."

She kissed her way down his neck, then kissed the scar that crossed his heart. Her tongue gently flicks his at nipple as her fingers trailed down the dark brown trail of hair. Her tiny hand wrapped around the thick of his length and began stroking as she licked from one small nip to the other.

Holding him at his hip with her free hand, she reared back and began tonguing the head as sticky precum glistened from the peak. She tongued the slit, taking the droplet before sucking the head.

He gasped; his breath catching heavy in his throat as she hummed her delight. As he glanced up and caught their reflection, he was always grateful for well placed mirrors.

"God Abbie, that's so good," he growled trying desperate not to buck his hips to hard.

"Mmm hmm..." she hummed again and again as her lips and tongue slid up and down his shaft.

She could feel the muscles in his thigh straining as she held on, sucking him and driving him close.

She looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes and he was undone.

"I need to be inside you," he can barely speak the words, as he peers down at her with hooded eyes. He brushed the curls from her face as she looks at him with want and desire. She pulls him from her mouth with a slow drag and playfully pops the head out.

In a split second Ichabod was upon her. Abbie's legs wrapped around him as he lifted her and laid her on her back. Like a soft familiar place, a place known only between the two of them, they melted into each other’s arms. Their tongue collided and mingled as Ichabod slid the head of his cock up and down the wet folds of her chasm. He let out a deep throaty breath as he pressed inside and her walls engulfed him.

She clung to him as his thickness stretched and filled her. One glorious heated pant after another filled the air as he stroked inside her. Her back arched into him as the found their perfect rhythm. His hips snapped to and fro and her hips grind with him. He's fucking her so good she can't see straight... She can't think... She just wants all of him.

"Oh...fu..." Abbie was reduces to unintelligible half words as he sent her blissfully over the edge.

It was all he could do to refrain from releasing as he watched her and listened to the beautiful sound of her coming. But he didn't want to risk a Spirit Tavel until they were full healed. This peace of bliss was more than enough.

He held one leg up by the thigh as he drilled into her. To see his lover experience so much pleasure,to make her come so hard she quivered, was a joy.

Her body began to relax and she kissed his ear. He was beyond close now and could hold on.

*I know you want to come inside me* her thoughts more than he could bear.

She felt him tens up, firmly grasping her thigh as sweat beaded up on his brow. Then his breath caught again in his throat as he came with three firm thrusts, releasing all he had deep inside her.

He pulled onto her side, staying in her and entwining their legs. "I love you so much Treasure."

"I love you... More than I ever thought possible."

They laid there for a little while quiet at first, just enjoying being in each other’s arms. But it was well after midnight and Abbie had to go to sleep.

"I see the sleep falling upon you, Treasure."

"It is... And I have to be up by seven." She cringed.

"You really ought to do something about this mess you've made," he teased.

"Oh the mess I made!" Abbie was now very aware if the sticky situation.

"I blame you completely," he said in a jokingly serious tone.

She swatted him as he grabbed her a towel to clean up.

"Do you ever have dreams about being back there?"

"Indeed," Ichabod admitted, as they settled back in bed and under the covers.

"I mean dreams about the bad stuff... Not just the good?"

"Yes," Ichabod was proceeding cautiously. The last thing he wanted was for Abbie to fall back into a depressed state. Especially after they just made love. His worst nightmare was seeing Hendry take his sword to her. The very thought of it still hurt him deep in his core.

"Sometimes, it's hard for me when I dream about you dying and then I wake up... I see you laying beside me so still. That's why I leave. I just wanted you to know so if it happens, you don't think it's something you did, or I'm in a bad place again."

"Treasure, please wake me up. If the nightmare happens upon you again, wake me. Rest assure that I am not going anywhere."

She nodded and snuggled up in his arms. He kissed the curls on her head and held her as she closed her eyes.

Maybe he had been wrong to be so apprehensive about Orion. Joe was right. Orion's arrival had been good for Abbie. He could sense the feeling of hope she now had. And it was the Angel who had given her this hope. She was happy for now... And that's all that mattered.

 

~~~

"Crane... Hey. Baby are you awake?"

Ichabod wasn't sure at first if he was dreaming, but then he realized tiny hands were shaking him.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Abbie looking down at him.

"Treasure?" he whispered still half asleep.

"Sorry... You said I could wake you up..."

"And I meant it," he closed his eyes and curled her up in his arms. He waited until he heard her breaths soften and steady before he let himself drift back to sleep.

~~~ 

 

8 ~ Day Jobs ~

"So you need me to pretend to be Abbie while she's gone?" Cynthia asked. She hadn't actually intended to get too involved in this. She was mostly in to keep her eye on Macey.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Sophie hoped to be persuasive. Danny could be a real pain when it came to Abbie.

Jenny could sense her hesitation. "Look, Joe and I will be there as back up. We could use your help."

"If Frank is ok with it then, I'll do it."

"I'll talk to Frank," Abbie assured them. As she opened the journal. She and Sophie only had an hour before they had to be at the office.

She began reading the pages written before Grace was given the Thura, and then the ones directly following the missing pages. There had to be a code or a clue somewhere.

It really was as if she were seeing things with a fresh set of eyes and from a new perspective today. Between her Guardian Angel and her Soul Mate, she felt a renewed sense of hope; Not just hope but a renewed determination.

"I've been over it a dozen times," Jenny sat beside Abbie and looked at the entries before and after the missing pages.

"We may have to go back and see Grace," Abbie let out a huff. "We know where she is when she gets the Thura. We'll just have to trust that meeting her won't change her future... Our future."

 

"It's too much of a risk. Seamus is certain you do not go back in time to see Grace. I can't believe the answers were here and now they're gone."

Jenny touched the journal as Abbie was running her fingers across the page, and Abbie felt something, she wasn't sure what but it caused her to pause.

"Abbie, you ok?" Jenny asked noticing the change in Abbie's continence.

"Can you just touch the book again... I felt something, I think. I don't know," Abbie was looking intently at the book as if observing something he hadn't seen before.

Jenny touched the journal but didn't notice anything. But Abbie did.

"What, is it like speaking to you or something?" Sophie asked.

"Maybe, but maybe Sophie, you can try... You speak with Angels. Maybe if the journal is trying to reveal something to me, you can help."

"Umm.. Sure," Sophie took Jenny's place and put her hand on the journal.

"Oh my god..." Abbie gasped.

"What?" Sophie and Jenny both asked in unison.

"I see pages... Pages I can't touch and their blank."

"I don't see anything?" Sophie looked at the journal and everything looked the same.

"Neither do I," Cynthia concurred. "Maybe it's some kind of cloak only you can see?"

"But cloaked blank pages?" Abbie couldn't see the point.

"Not blank," Jenny said as she looked closer, hoping to see something. "Maybe you need more power. She tried touching the journal at the same times as Abbie and Sophie, but there was no change.

"Still just blank pages," Abbie sighed.

"Maybe," Sophie had an idea. "your ancestor Grace meant for this information to only be seen by the Witnesses."

"I need Crane."

Jenny already had her phone out and texting. "He just finished his lecture and is on his way?"

Cynthia's phone buzzed. "I have to go. Something happened with Macey at school today."

Everyone's attention immediately went to Cynthia.

"Is she ok?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know. She's finishing the semester at her private school in the city so I really have to get going. I'll let you know."

"Ok," Abbie looked worried. "Let us know if you need anything."

~~~

 

9 ~Innocent One ~

Macey sat in her English class, bored out of her mind. Oral reports were the worst, especially when being recited by kids who had zero interest. As one of her fellow classmates finished and returned to her seat, she expected her teacher to call the next student.

"Class, please begin reading chapter twelve. I'm not feeling well," Ms. Blake dabbed at her forehead. "I'll have an assistant sent in a few minutes."

She left and the students sat a bit surprised. After a few minutes, a handful of them began goofing around.

"That's quite enough! Sit down!" Pandora's voice was stern and authoritative.

Macey knew exactly who she was and started to pull out her cell phone.

"Stop," Pandora commanded.

In an instant everyone froze. The feeling was alarming to Macey who seemed to be the only one aware of what was happening. She struggled against the power holding her still and finally managed to move. She tried to reach for her phone which was now on the floor but could not reach it.

"You are very strong Young One," Pandora chided her. "I've had my eye on you for some time."

"I know," Macey peered at her, trying to hide her fear. "And I know you had better be careful about using your powers."

"Because of the Angel?" Pandora laughed. She then raised her hand and slowly Macey was lifted from her seat.

 

"You must be on something if you think I'm going to turn for you," Macey was adamant. And then she felt her legs... She was standing herself.

"You want to walk again, run again feel your legs and dance again? I can help you."

"I don't need you for that. As soon as we can use magic, I'm going to make it happen. Nd if I need help, I have friends for that."

"You think they're going to help you, Macey?" Pandora laughed. "I was once young and foolish enough to trust the Witnesses. They will use you to get what the need, and then they will betray you."

Macey shook her head. "You're lying! Why would they do that?"

"Because when they realize how strong you are, they will fear you... Just like they did me. They will destroy your happiness; imprison you if the see fit."

"You're desperate!"Macey laughed, but inside she was terrified. Her heart was racing and it was all he could do to put some strength behind her voice. "And I'm not going to let you scare me. The witnesses are going to take you down. And I'm going to help them do it!"

"I could snap your little neck and vanish before he ever knew I was here. But I don't want to hurt you. I can work with you. Help you tap into the power you have inside you."

"I would never go to the dark side!"

"My dear child, it's in your blood. Just as your father served the horseman of war, you will serve me."

Pandora began to drag Macey to her. Then out of nowhere a portal appeared and Orion emerged. He didn't hesitate and threw his new halo weapon at Pandora. She knew it was coming and in a puff of smoke, she was gone.

Macey fell to the ground banging her elbow and cheek on her way down. Her classmates began to emerge from their trance, as Orion quickly disappeared into a portal.

~~~

"Baby, what happened!" Cynthia was relieved to see her daughter as she hurried into the school nurse's office.

Frank was already there, signing her out of school for the remainder of the day.

"It's nothing mom. I'm fine," Macey tried to downplay everything.

"She said she fell from her wheel chair," Frank looked up from the form and handed it to Nurse Higgins.

"Fell from her chair? But how..." Cynthia stopped when she noticed the look Frank was giving her. "Ok, lets just get you home."

~~~~

 

10 ~ Seeing Things ~

It's about time," Jenny huffed as Ichabod walked into the Archives.

They took a minute to explain as Joe came in and caught the tail end of the conversation.

"So the pages have been cloaked the whole time?" He asked.

"It seems so," Jenny shrugged. "Wether or not the pages say anything..."

"Only one way to find out," Sophie stepped aside and motioned for Ichabod to take her place.

Ichabod sat beside Abbie and stretched out his arms as if he were about to take to a fine instrument. "Shall we Lieutenant."

They both touched the journal and the pages appeared, then slowly the words written on the pages began revealing themselves.

"Remarkable," Ichabod whispered as he began memorizing the pages.

"What is it?" Jenny asked, still unable to see any missing pages.

"It's all here... Grace apprenticed for a time with the Leeds... Daniel Leeds a brilliant man. His sons Titus and Japheth took over after he died, and became rivals of my mentor Ben Franklin's. I had no idea she studied with them."

"More than studied," Abbie looked intrigued. "It seems Grace and Japheth's son Daniel Japheth Leeds had a thing for a while."

"Wait, are we talking Jersey Devil Leeds here? Or is that a coincidence?" Sophie had to ask.

Ah... The Rumors of the Jersey Devil alas may have been started by Franklin against his great Uncle Titan Leeds, for political reasons, and because they were rivals in work and research." Ichabod confessed. "However knowing what I know now... There may have been some truth to the rumors."

 

"Well it's a full fledge legend these days," Jenny said grabbing a book from the shelf. "Debora Leeds believed her husband Japheth was the Devil, and that her thirteenth child was born with the curse. And that's just one variation of the legend."

"Japheth and Deborah, I believe, were Daniel Japheth's grandparent," Ichabod pondered. "Could he have been born with the curse?"

"The one I heard, he's a part man beast with wings, horns, hooves and a scorpion tail... Not to mention a he was a cannibal."

"I am surprised Grace would take up with someone who had such a curse," Ichabod mused.

"Um... Standing right here dude... Not cool." Joe folded his arms reminding Ichabod that he was a Windego.

"Oh... Begging your pardon. I meant no offense," Ichabod immediately felt bad for the oversight.

Abbie turned the page. "Well according to this, Grace knew about the curse. She was working with him to keep the devil repressed... He was a really sweet guy and I think they did love each other."

"Oh, indeed," Ichabod read along. "The relationship went on for two years until here... Grace's parents told her who she was and that they had betrothed her to Joseph Dixon."

Abbie pointed at the page even though only she and Ichabod could see it. "Here the writing is smudged... She was crying when she wrote about breaking up with Daniel and leaving for Fredrick's Manor. And this is where the journal picks up."

"I find it surprising," Ichabod looked up from the pages. "She and Joseph Dixon seemed truly happy and in love when I met them, only a couple of years later."

"Well, just because she was forced to break things off with Leeds, doesn't mean she didn't eventually fall in love with her husband. Maybe holding on to hope of a relationship with someone she couldn't be with seemed pointless so she decided to love the man she was destine to be with. And she could have truly loved them both.

The irony was not lost on everyone when Orion walked through the door at that very moment. Awkward silence followed, as Ichabod's fingers twitched and jaw clench.

"So what have I missed?" Orion smiled as he approached the table.

Jenny was first to speak up, "turns out those missing pages were cloaked. Only thenWitnesses together can read them. So far it's mostly Grace's work with the Leeds family and her secret romance with one of the grandsons."

"But what does her romance with Daniel Japheth Leeds have to do with the Thura?" Joe tried to understand. "Why would she hide these pages?"

Sophie knew exactly what was up. "She's hiding the fact that there is someone she trusts..."

Abbie turned to the next single missing page and continued reading. "Someone nobody would think to look for if she needed to hide something. She gave the Thura to Leeds for safe keeping."

Joe thought about the possibilities this opened up. "If we can find the Thura, you guys may not have to time travel."

"You are correct," Ichabod stood. "The Leeds had homes, a business and a laboratory in New Jersey. If we are lucky, they are still there and the Thura safely tucked away."

"Go," Abbie stood and gave him a swift kiss on the lips. "Find it, please. Sophie and I have to get to work."

~~~

 

11 ~ Dead Ends

"You don't have to apologize any more, Crane," Joe said as they walked towards the old abandoned property.

Every building once owned by the Leeds had been torn down or remodeled with no sign of the Thura. This was the last place they knew of to look. And it appeared to be burned to the ground. Only a few stone walls and a wood burning stove remained.

"Well it was a thoughtless thing for me to say. You my friend have tamed the beast within. You have changed so much from the troubled young man I first met three years ago. And a true friend you have become."

"I couldn't have done it without Jenny... And you and Abbie. Truth is, when you two were reading that journal I was worried that Grace was going to write about how Leeds had turned into the Devil or gone on a killing spree."

Ichabod looked at his friend with concern. "You still worry about the beast within you?"

"That I'm going to wake up one morning surrounded by mauled bodies... All the time." Joe confessed.

"That will not happen my friend."

"I hope you're right," Joe finished looking around. "Well there's nothing left here but this old stove."

"A Leeds designed stove. Remarkably similar to Franklins. Leeds was an alchemist of exceeding skill, something that Fran in the family. These symbols on the side are a representative for composition, deduction, steam and fire."

"Ok so what does that mean?"

"Let’s turn it on and see." Ichabod pushed the symbols and the fire lit. He then stuck his hand inside."

"Crane, be careful, man." Joe held up a hand for Ichabod to stop.

"Worry not, it is an illusion." He pulled a lever inside and the stove moved away, revealing stairs down. "Shall we?"

"You first."

 

The two made their way down the stone stairway, to find an abandoned laboratory. All that remained was a table, a couple of vials, a few candles, a pile of clothes and a few broken items here and there... .

"Nobody's used this lab for a while," Joe commented as he wiped a thick layer of dust with his index finger."

"At least two hundred years," Ichabod was searching the walls for trap doors. "There must be something here."

Joe began to rummage through the clothes. "Maybe if we find out who these belong to we will know where to look next."

Most of the clothes seemed to be late 1700's; a dress, corset, a long coat, breeches. But then he picked up a pair of ladies boots.

"Hey, Crane... Did you guys have zippers in 1780 whatever?"

"No. The zipper came along around the mid 1790's I believe. Well after my time."

"I take it you guys didn't have H&Ms either... Size six women's Us."

Ichabod abandoned the stone wall and joined Joe, examining the boots carefully.

"These are the Lieutenant's... And yet they have aged two hundred and twenty years."

He dug through the clothes and found the men's clothes were his size. The women's clothing had been altered to fit Abbie's petite frame, and were accompanied by a special designed corset and garter. And he knew the stitching well.

"These were made by Betsy." He then saw a tiny piece of lace material. Definitely Abbie's tiny panties. "The material is incredibly fragile from the wear of time. We should take these back to the archives with us and let the team know what we have discovered."

~~~  
Abbie and Sophie say in Daniel's office. After a phone call from Ichabod, they knew it was time to set the B team plans in motion; Operation Distract Danny, and Operation Snag Pandi's Box.

"So you two want me to give you the ok to rogue again!" Danny folded his arms as he leaned back on his desk. He looked at his two agents incredulously.

"We have the inside scoop, so big time dealers and smugglers are going to be there. If we want a spot at the auction, we have to show up and meet our contact." Sophie insisted.

"I should get another team on this," Danny started thinking of someone, anyone else besides Abbie to go.

"I'm cleared for full duty," Abbie insisted. "Besides, they are expecting me and Sophie. They think we've turned, because of what went down with Nevins. And that's good. They think we are their insiders. Don't screw that up by sending some other agents."

"We still don't know what happened with Nevins," Daniel looked at the ladies with suspicion.

"We had nothing to do with Nevins’ escaping," Sophie put her hands up innocently. "But it works to our advantage."

"Fine!" Daniel knew they were right. "But Ichabod Crane stays out of this!"

"Wait," Abbie gave him a side eye. "I thought I had leeway to use outside assistance if I want or need to."

Daniel scowled, knowing that the order came from Walters. "You do but not on this one. You're barely getting to your head back in the game and that guy... You don't need any distraction."

"Fine this time, but next time, if I want him working with us; then he does." Abbie let out a sigh. "We work really well together."

"Ok... Mills can I talk you alone for a minute?"

Sophie shrugged and left the office. Daniel waited until the door was closed and walked over to Abbie, kneeling down as she sat so they could speak face to face.

"Abs..."

"Is this about work? Because if it's not, we shouldn't..."

"I just want to make sure you're doing ok. Can you blame me?" He placed a gentle hand on her leg.

"I passed the psych evaluation, and I'm feeling better every day. Especially when I'm working a case." She took his hand and, as kindly as she could, removed it from her leg. She could never tell if he was just trying to be a good friend or if he was trying to angle his way back into her heart. "When we're at work, I need you to be my boss."

He reluctantly conceded, “Fair enough."

 

~o~

 

12 ~ That Time Again

"I don't like the idea of leaving you guys right now," Abbie sat at the dining room table rubbing her temple as Team Witness gathered around. "We could be gone for days."

"Well the sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back," Jenny rubbed her sister's arm.

She could see Abbie starting to become stressed. Pandora's attack on Macey, was quite a blow.

"I would feel better if Orion was here to look after Macey, not hanging out in the garden realm waiting on us." Abbie sighed.

"You will feel better when we find your Thura, and we are back on track, Lieutenant," Ichabod assured her. "Macey has her father, Big Ash and Miss Cori to look after her while we are gone."

"She'll be safe on the protected grounds," Ash promised. "Pandora won't get to her."

"And what about Cynthia?" Abbie asked. "She's never done anything like this before."

"I'll be with her the whole time," Sophie reminded her. "So will your sister."

"Believe me," Frank added. "Nobody is more nervous about this than I am. But I trust Jenny and Joe. And if Sophie can hang as your partner, I trust her too. And I'll be damned if Pandora's getting anywhere near Macey again."

Jenny looked her sister in the eye and spoke with sincerity. "We can't do the Witness stuff for you. But these smaller battles we can fight."

"Abbie," Ichabod took her hand. "This is our team. We have to trust hem. Just as we have a destiny, so do they."

~o~

Abbie and Ichabod went upstairs to change. She loved those H&M boots and had already resigned that she'd just have to buy another. She only had a couple of long skirts on hand for such an occasion. But she already knew Betsy would once again be providing her with proper attire. She just needed something that would let her move through town without raising suspicions.

"May I," Ichabod pointed to the top drawer of her dresser.

"Sure," Abbie shrugged as she stepped out of her jeans preparing to dawn the long skirt and white blouse.

He neatly sifted through her delicates until he found the panties he was looking for. Abbie took a look and grinned as she shook her head.

"Those are way too Lacey and delicate for a mission."

"And yet, these are the ones you wore." Ichabod pulled a handkerchief from his coat pocket. In it was the the delicate black lace material.

"Why would I wear these?" Abbie had to laugh, because the evidence was literally in his hands.

She held out her hand to take the lace panties and change.

"Please, allow me," Ichabod quickly put both pair of panties down and dropped to one knee.

He looked up at her with a sly grin; his blue eyes twinkling, ready for mischief. He slid his index fingers under the soft cotton panties and began drawing them down her hip. He planted tiny wet kisses on her inner thighs, breathing her in, and getting hard.

"No, no no..." She play shook her head. "We have a whole team downstairs waiting for us. We do not have time..."

"I shall move with brisk spirit..." his sprinkling of kisses making their way up the fine strip of dark hair and the smooth soft skin of her folds.

"You cannot be fast when it comes to... Oh... Oh god, Crane..."

His tongue licked the length of her slit then swirled around her clit before he generously began sucking. His large hands parted her thighs allowing him fuller access.

The next thing she knew, her ass was backed against the dresser and he had one of her legs over his shoulder. She didn't have time to think of the time before she felt his long index finger slide into her already slick chasm. All she could think about was how good he felt working in and out of her, hitting her spot with one... now two long strong fingers.

He wasted no time freeing himself from his breeches with his free hand. He had to grasp himself for a moment to ease the building pressure. He lapped away at her wetness, enjoying very drop, preparing her to receive him.

Abbie grasped the dresser for leverage as he lifted her other leg, so she was almost seated on the dresser, dripping wet and so close. She was wide open, biting her lip to keep from crying out loud, as he sucked her so good. And now she was ready to come. 

She gasped when his lips parted from her, her legs trembling as her body craved the high that was a split second away. But then he raised up, and with a firm push his cock was buried deep inside her. He had to kiss her to stifle the moan that escaped as he pressed in. Their mouths were open and tongues playing tasting, indulging.

 

Then with a swiftness his hips began to pump, holding nothing back, and letting Abbie come hard. Her legs were up and spread as she let her body get swept away.

They were panting like crazy trying to keep it quiet, and failing miserably.

Ichabod was full and deep in her. Her walls felt so good contracting around his thick member as he drove into her with quick hard pumps. She felt too good, and he did not have to hold off his gratification. He came hard and deep in her, his body tightening as he released all he had into her.

 

Finally he was able to regain his senses, and leaned back a little, watching his cock slowly slide in and out of her. Their essences mingled, like pure perfection. He needed that moment to catch his breath as did Abbie.

Abbie looked up at him, their eyes still hooded from the haze of great sex.

"That was amazing," she half laughed, half panted.

"Indeed. You are perfection, Treasure," he grinned with a half drunken smirk. "And as promised, I was quite swift."

~o~

The Witnesses cleaned up and headed downstairs to meet Orion. They were ready and feeling good.

"How do we look?" Abbie asked.

"Like you're ready to take on the eighteenth century," Sophie wasn't used to seeing Abbie in a long skirt.

"It took you long enough," Jenny teased, giving her sister a knowing side eye. "Ash took Frank and Macey to get settled in, and we are here to see you off."

Ichabod held up the emblem, uncertain if Orion needed it. "Well I have the Thura and we are ready to depart as soon as the Angel Orion is ready."

"I am quite ready. I need for both you and Abigail to hold the Thura. And I should warn you. I cannot be certain where in the garden the portal will open. The portal could open on the side of a cliff or under water... Do not be alarmed. You cannot be harmed in the garden; it just might be a bit unnerving."

"Ok. We're good," Abbie nodded. "Cori, thanks again for house sitting. Remember if there are any problems, call Seamus."

"Hey," Jenny had that look of worry she always had and tried to hide when Abbie was about to time travel. "Promise you'll be back for Christmas."

Abbie gave Her sister a quick hug. "I'll do my best. That I promise."

"if you're not back she's going to take all your presents," Joe tried to joke as Abbie gave him a hug and then joined Ichabod.

The Witnesses held hands with the Thura secure in their grasp.

Orion joined their hands and in a moment was able to locate the Garden Realm. He easily opened a small portal right in Abbie's living room.

"You must go before me so that I can hold the portal open."

"Ok," Abbie took a deep breath. "You ready Captain?"

He looked at her with soft eyes and a smile, "ready Lieutenant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of ya'll love Orabbie, but there is only one man who can really tempt Abbie. I think you know who that is, and she's going to meet him again soon.


	38. The Devil's Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Ichabod & Abbie set off on a whirl wind adventure. With Orion in the garden and Leeds with more than his eyes on Abbie, this mission tests Ichabod, and pushes him to his limits. From meeting old friends, and secret sex clubs to A family in Crisis; The Witnesses hope to find what they are looking for to make it home for the holidays.
> 
> ~Things don't go exactly as planned for the B Team with the Witnesses away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank everyone enough for all the comments and kudos! I'm so glad you are enjoying this crazy adventure. Yes Ichabbie lives on & Abbie Mills lives on.

~ Prelude ~

 

The Witnesses cleaned up and headed downstairs to meet Orion. They were ready and feeling good.

"How do we look?" Abbie asked.

"Like you're ready to take on the eighteenth century," Sophie wasn't used to seeing Abbie in a long skirt.

"It took you long enough," Jenny teased, giving her sister a knowing side eye. "Ash took Frank and Macey to get settled in, and we are here to see you off."

Ichabod held up the emblem, uncertain if Orion needed it. "Well I have the Thura and we are ready to depart as soon as the Angel Orion is ready."

"I am quite ready. I need for both you and Abigail to hold the Thura. And I should warn you. I cannot be certain where in the garden the portal will open. The portal could open on the side of a cliff or under water... Do not be alarmed. You cannot be harmed in the garden, it just might be a bit unnerving."

"Ok. We're good," Abbie nodded. "Cori, thanks again for house sitting. Remember if there are any problems, call Seamus."

She gave a quick hug to Jenny and Joe, and then joined Ichabod. They held hands with the Thura secure in their grasp.

Orion joined their hands and found the garden. He easily opened a small portal right in Abbie's living room.

"You must go before me so that I can hold the portal open."

"Ok," Abbie took a deep breath. "You ready Captain?"

He looked at her with soft eyes and a smile, "ready Lieutenant."

 

~o~

1 ~ Angel in the Garden~

 

An immediate free falling sensation was the first thing the witnesses felt when they stepped through the portal. For a full five seconds they fell, until their bodies hit the water of the stream that divided the Garden Real.

Abbie felt Ichabod's arms around ear her as she was briefly submerged. And then they were up, taking a deep breath, and looking at each other face to face.

"The Thura?" Abbie asked wiping the water from her face and pulling back her curls.

"It is still in hand," Ichabod handed her the emblem then used his free hand to clear the lock from his face. He kept his other arm firm around her holding her close. "Where the devil are our clothes?"

They both let out a laugh as they looked up at the portal. A second later, Orion flew through; huge black wings outstretched, and in the buff. Ichabod instinctively covered Abbie's eyes to keep her from getting a good look at the Angel in all his glory.

"Don't bother," she sighed with a half-smile. "I've seen it all before."

Orion landed on the ground and stood proud, hands on his hips, looking like a winged god. "This is quite a lovely place you have here, Witnesses."

Abbie motioned to get out of the water, but Ichabod held her in. No way he was going to let Orion feast his eyes on her beautiful body.

"Do you mind turning around, and giving her a bit of privacy," he asked... Not really asking.

"Crane seriously," Abbie gave him a side eye as Orion kindly turned around. "You're going to make him keep his back to me the whole time we're here?"

"Well... No. Just until we find our clothes."

"Ok, that's just silly. Crane, we are in the garden. You didn't have an issue with our doubles."

"Well... Because our Doppelgangers look like us. And Orion was once your..." his face soured as he snarled out the words, "Your lover."

"Crane, you said you had no more issues with Orion."

"And I don't," Ichabod sighed. "Well not really. Abbie... Would you feel so at ease if it were Betsy or one the many young ladies who took a shine to me back in my day?"

"Oh... Many was it?" Abbie teased. "I thought you only did it with three others besides me."

"Three that I bedded, yes... That doesn't mean there were not other pleasures to partake in." He teased back. Abbie had successfully lightened his mood.

"Ok, so I would not be thrilled," she admitted. "But who knows where the Garden is keeping our clothes. And Orion needs to get started with the Thura."

"You're perspective on the situation is most astute as usual, Lieutenant. I shall, as they say, suck it up."

"Ok," Abbie gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's get started."

Abbie took Ichabod's hand and they walked over to Orion, and handed him the Thura. The men stood eyes locked on each other itch Abbie awkwardly between them. Abbie had a momentary thought for which she was grateful Ichabod didn't catch. Who could blame her, these guys were gorgeous.

"How long do you think it'll take?" She asked.

Orion finally let his eyes fall upon her; briefly not to cause Ichabod to become unraveled. She was beautiful as ever, but she was not his anymore. He then focused on the Thura.

"It will take some time... Perhaps a couple of your human days. I will give the Thura as much of my energy as I can. An easier task had I been a caretaker or a healer instead of a warrior. But I should be able to give it enough power to do the time travel when I open the portal."

"And you're sure you'll be alright?" Abbie furrowed her brow as she studied his expression.

It hardly changed from the slight smile. But she could always tell by his eyes and his tone, how he was feeling.

"I will be eventually. Worry not. It's hard to kill an Angel," he gave her a smile. He instinctively touched her cheek to reassure her, but removed his hand quickly when Ichabod stepped to her side.

"You two should leave me in peace. I will come for you when it is time."

~o~

Ichabod and Abbie made their way to the reflecting pond. They touched it to see if anything would be revealed, but there was nothing for now. But as they expected, their clothes were there along with other articles of clothing that had been left behind on previous trips.

"Do you mind if I wear this?" Abbie asked grabbing his shirt.

"I do mind," Ichabod grumbled.

"Oh..." Abbie pouted, not expecting his answer. She reached for her own clothes.

"Not that either," he grumbled again.

Abbie turned quickly, about to ask him what his problem was, when she saw him grinning. "Ok, you're just screwing with me!" She smirked as she threw his shirt at him.

"The face you made was priceless," Ichabod teased. He did think she was adorable when she got heated. "But in all seriousness, there is no reason why we should get dressed. Orion will be preoccupied for some time. You and I can enjoy ourselves for now."

"It's not weird with Orion here?" she questioned as he took her hand and laid down on the grass with her.

Abbie and Ichabod spent the better part of their time in each other’s arms, telling childhood stories; the good ones for a change. Ichabod told tales of his warbling with his schoolmates during his years at boarding school; while Abbie reminisced about Karaoke in the living room with Mama and Jenny.

"Sing something for me now Treasure," Ichabod smiled up at her as she laid across him, looking down into his blue eyes.

The sky had no sun, just a bright light in the distance of the blue sky. From this view she looked like an angel with the light radiating around her. But angels reminded him of Orion, and she was something special.

"What should I sing to you?"

"One of my favorite, please," he whispered as the back of his hand gently trailed her cheek, and brushed back one of her curls.

"This is my last day without you  
This is my last song to cry to  
This is the last time I make believe the truth.  
The truth…  
This is my Last Day Without you."

 

When she sang, her voice resonated through his soul. "Perfection..." was all he could say as he pulled her in for a kiss.

His hand ran down her back and over the round curve of her ass. She shivered at his touch, loving how good he felt to her.

"So what shall we do now to pass the time Treasure?"

She leaned down and kissed him; several wet tongue kisses, as his hands squeezed her bottom.

"I know what I want to do," Abbie whispered as she reached her hand down the patch of dark hair and took his cock firm in her hand. She began slowly stroking him until more than just the top of the head showed from the foreskin.

"You do not believe he will be able to feel us... in the manner that our doppelgangers did. Will he?"

"I think that was our spirit bodies and the connection with the Thura." Abbie was guessing. She was already horny and her judgment may have been off.

But it was good enough for Ichabod. He reached for her plump breast that was dangling within his reach. He fondled her nipple till it stiffened at his touch, licking his lips because he wanted to taste it.

Abbie took that as his agreeing, and continued stroking him. Her mouth gaped slightly as she anticipated having him, "You know what I want not you?"

"Do you wish to taste me as much as I want to taste you Treasure?"

"Mmm hmm..." Abbie bit down on her lip and nodded with a grin.

Ichabod almost pouted at the loss of her breast in his hand as she slid down between his legs. But then he let out a heavy breath when he felt her warm breath flitter across the head of his cock.

"Me first," she whispered looking up at him.

Her tongue began to gently tease the underside of his head then the slit at the top, as her hand continued stroking. He choked back a groan and steadied his breath as he held back her curls to watch her. She licked up and down his shaft. Her firm strokes drew pearly white beads of precum that she quickly lapped way, before taking the head in her mouth. Then she took him in sliding her mouth as far down his shaft as she could.

"Oh, have mercy treasure..." Ichabod groaned, tossing his head back for a moment as he enjoyed her plump lips and the sound of her mouth sucking his cock.

She didn't stop. Her hand and mouth created a perfect rhythmic friction. He tried not to fuck into her face, but his hips began to buck. She didn't seem to mind as she looked up at him with her gorgeous brown eyes. That was it. He could feel the pleasurable sensation coming over him and his body instinctively began to tighten all over.

"Abbie... Fuck... I'm going to come..." he managed to groan out the words.

But Abbie sucked harder, as his balls tightened and the veins per trudged on his dick. "Mmm" over and over were the only sounds she made.

"I.. Oh fuck..." Was all he could manage as he gave in to the sensation.

The hot cum hit the back of Abbie's throat and filled her mouth before she swallowed. Then he thrust again, and he took another shot, bigger than the first. Two more strokes and he was deleted. His body went limp and he laid back on the ground. He felt high. There was nothing like it.

"Treasure... You have no idea what you do to me," he managed, still catching his breath.

He was great full to be in the garden and able to recover much quicker. "Come here."

Abbie straddled up on him, and he pulled her in for a kiss. His tongue swept across her warm plump lips then pressed inside her mouth. They hardly could breathe, as they panted and moaned in each other’s mouth. He could taste himself as their tongues mingled, and it made him thirsty for her.

Ichabod pulled abruptly from their kiss. "Don't move."

He ordered and she obeyed, as he slid down beneath her until his face was between her thighs. Her wet pussy dangled above him, in perfect view. He could feel himself getting hard again already.

Abbie bit down on her lip in anticipation of his next move and he I'd not disappoint. He hooked his arms around her thighs and sat her on his face. His tongue separated her folds and pressed inside her. She et out a whimper as he tongue fucked her and greedily lapped up her juices. She began to struggle with nothing to hold on to. She clung to her breast, squeezing and pinching her nipples as he indulged.

But then he removed his tongue from her sit and sucked her clit so good her legs trembled.

"Oh damn..." She whimpered as she leaned back, losing her composure. She found the flesh of his lower chest and dug in, as she made small undulating motions.

She began to quiver again and he knew she was going to come, just from his mouth. His hands firmly gripped her ass holding her in place as he sucked her clit until she exploded. She was reduced to pants and gibberish as he took all of her essence like a man dying of thirst who has finally been allowed to drink.

He slid from beneath her, suddenly, leaving her a quivering heap on her knees. He got on his knees behind her, turning her head to the side so he could smother her with a sopping wet kiss. She opened her mouth wide for him as their tongues reached for each other’s.

"I want you..." She whispered through her panting.

"You want me inside you..." He groaned, rearing up behind her and bending her over. He gasped at the glorious sight of her ass and her sex splayed before him.

He grabbed his cock and slid the sensitive head across her wet slit, then pushed himself deep inside her.

She let out a cry as he thoroughly filled her in one quick burst.

Ichabod cursed at himself for his lack of self-control. "Treasure?"

"Don't stop..." She managed, adjusting to the feel of him so fully stretching her and hitting her end.

He slid back and forth inside her slowly at first, letting out cool steady breaths as her tight walls engulfed his cock. Soon she began to buck and smack her ass against him, their juices mixing and making the most sinful sound.

He grabbed a hand full of her cheek as he quickened his pace, they tried to stifle their moans, but it was pointless. From this vantage he could get in her so deep, each stroke hitting her spot. Her body shook as she came again, nearly going limp as he fucked her from behind. He had to hold her hips steady as he throbbed and his body tightened. It felt so good when he came inside her, filling her with four firm thrusts, as he leaned over her back.

He stayed inside her as he laid her down, curling her up to spoon. He was convinced this was how they were meant to be. If they could stay just like this forever, he would be eternally happy.

 

 

 

~o~

It seemed as if several hours passed maybe an entire day in the realm. It was hard to know for sure.

"I really want to check on Orion," Abbie sighed as she looked out across the realm in the angel’s direction.

Ichabod lay behind her with his arms wrapped around her. "He said he would call on us when he is ready."

Abbie was quiet. Since arriving in the garden she felt amazing, even with Abelle's memories mingled in her mind. Until now. Now suddenly something felt strange. She sat up, and just listened.

"Lieutenant what is it?"

"I'm going to check on him." Abbie stood abruptly grabbing Ichabod's shirt and haphazardly throwing it on.

Ichabod knew not to stop her. Her instincts were kicking in. He grabbed his breeches and stepped into them as he followed her.

Orion was about five miles away from the reflection pond. As she saw him from afar, Abbie could see his perfect posture was gone. He sat huddled over, neck bent down. His wings were put away, and Abbie knew he wasn't doing ok.

"Orion!" Abbie started to run towards him, with Ichabod in pursuit. When she reached him he looked ashen and his eyes were barely open. "Orion! What's happening?"

"I'm alright... Very close now." His voice was soft, and he didn't make full sentences.

"Abbie what's happening?" Ichabod asked.

"He's not just giving the Thura energy from his powers," Abbie said as she put her hands on his cheeks. "He's giving it his life force."

"He should stop," Ichabod insisted.

"No... Very close," Orion managed.

Let me help you," Abbie tried to draw his eyes to hers. She couldn't imagine the drain that would do this to an angel in less than twenty-four hours.

"It's too strong... Not safe."

"We're in the garden. If I get my energy drained... The realm will restore me in a couple of hours. Right, Crane?" Abbie looked to Ichabod to back her up.

"Perhaps..." Ichabod wasn't so sure, seeing the damage it was doing to Orion.

"No," the angel barely made out the word. It was soft but stern.

"Then both of us together!" Abbie didn't wait for a response from Ichabod. She knelt behind Orion and laid against his back, holding him around his arms. She felt the instant drain on her body. "Crane, help me."

Ichabod immediately pressed against Abbie's back, and felt as if he'd gotten the wind knocked out of him. He knew they couldn't do this for very long. After about an hour, Abbie began to shiver.

"Lieutenant?" Ichabod felt exhausted as he called out to her, but she didn't respond.

"Please take her, Ichabod," Orion told him. "You have both done more than enough.

Ichabod, pulled her away and laid her down to rest.

"Thank you... Both of you," Orion managed. He looked and sounded far better than he did before.

"In truth, we should be thanking you," Ichabod admitted as he laid next to Abbie and closed his eyes. They needed to rest for now. But the garden would take care of them. He was certain of that.

 

~o~

 

"Abigail... Ichabod, wake up," Orion called out.

They looked so peaceful, sleeping entwined together like two pieces of a puzzle... completely different and yet a perfect fit. He had made the right decision two years ago, to let her go. It had grieved him like nothing ever had before. She was his first love, but Ichabod was her destiny. He would have been in the way.

"Ichabod. It's time," Orion spoke a little louder.

He finally stirred peeking an eye open and seeing the angel standing before them. Orion looked enter than he did when they found him. He had a little color back in his face and his eyes didn't look nearly so weary.

"Abbie," Ichabod whispered as he brushed away the curls and kissed her cheek. They'd never slept so well before.

She smiled up at Ichabod as she opened her eyes. And then she remembered where she was. "Orion?

"I'm doing well, Abigail. Now ready yourself," Orion handed them the Thura. "It is time for you to go."

They went down to the reflecting pond. As they dressed, the Witnesses mentally prepared for the task before them.

"Are you sure it's strong enough to link us back to 1785?" Abbie asked. She could hardly feel any energy from the emblem.

"Yes, as long as I open the portal. But you two must tell it to 'when' you want to go." Orion cautioned them, "I will only be able to hold the portal open for a moment. You must ascertain that you are in the correct place and time. If not you must come back through the portal right away."

"And if something goes wrong and we don't get the Thura?" Abbie asked.

"You will have to find Theodore or Muriel in England," Orion looked quite serious now. "You must find the other Thura. You are moving at real time until the Thuras takes over."

Abbie nodded and looked at Ichabod. Traveling back to this time period always made her nervous. Ichabod took her hand, reassuring her. This time he was determined that things would go as planned.

 

~O~

 

2 ~ Mrs. Claypoole ~

 

It was fortunately only a short two foot drop to the ground from where the portal opened. Orion had taken care, being more familiar with opening portals on earth than in unknown realms. The Witnesses recognized the property immediately. They were standing in the back courtyard of John Claypoole's townhouse in New York.

"I believe we are indeed in the correct place," Ichabod looked around for evidence of the date.

Abbie looked up into a third floor window. There she saw Betsy's figure holding a small child. "Now we just need to hope this is the right time."

She grabbed Ichabod by the hand and hurried with him to the front entrance.

"I should probably go to the door," Abbie offered.

"But Betsy and I are quite well acquainted..."

"And she thinks you’re dead," Abbie reminded him. "Just let me tell her that your here so it's not so... You know..."

"Of course."

 

Ichabod waited at the bottom of the stairs as Abbie made her way to the front door and rang the bell. It took a minute for the housekeeper to answer.

"May I help you?" The woman looked confused to see Abbie standing at the door.

"Yes. I'm here to see Betsy Ross... I mean Claypoole."

"At this hour of the night?"

Abbie nodded. "I know it's late. But my friend and I need to see her. We are old friends of Ben Franklin's."

"It's all right Mrs. Jenkins.," Betsy said as she came down the stairs, and walked to the door. Mrs. Jenkins bowed her head and quickly left. "How do you know him, Miss..."

"Mills. My name is Grace Abigail Mills. And I know Franklin because my partner apprenticed with him."

Betsy furrowed her brow and took a good look at Abbie, then the man at the bottom of the stairs in the shadows. "I know who you are. Ben told me if you should ever come needing my help, that I should oblige you."

"Then you know who my partner is?" Abbie asked.

"No, he didn't say..." Betsy looked harder at the figure in the shadows. "But it can't be who I think it is."

"It is, if you think he’s Ichabod Crane," Abbie turned and waved him up.

"Hello Betsy," Ichabod smiled as he walked up the steps.

"My goodness... Ichabod Crane," she gasped, clearly stunned to see him. Her arms were around him before he could say a word. For a moment she seemed stunned, as she placed her hands on his cheeks to asses if this was actually real. Soon enough she found her voice again. "It would seem the reports of your death were greatly exaggerated. You two should come inside."

~o~

Betsy watched Abbie, listening intently as the pair explained why they were there, and why they needed her help. And as she watched Abbie, she noticed the way Ichabod looked at her, and she knew. This Grace Abigail Mills was the one; the woman whom she got a glimpse of in the catacombs when she crossed the Delaware.

She had been snooping after Washington told her to wait and not touch anything. But she saw an orb and couldn't resist. That orb had given her a glimpse of a future even. And what she saw was her lover Ichabod Crane deeply, madly in love with another woman; another woman that was not his wife in fact.

 

When she returned from that mission, she severed ties with Ichabod and chose to move on with her life. It was a devastating shock when she had heard he died. And now here he was, alive in her parlor, with the mysterious woman from the orb's vision, who happened to be the same woman Franklin said she should help.

"Well, I can easily tell you where his father Japheth is," Betsy began to think of where to go. "But Daniel Japheth... Well he's not been the same since Grace Dixon died."

"So you knew about her relationship with Leeds?" Ichabod asked.

"Of course. Grace and I worked together quite a bit after you and I parted ways, Ichabod. She was there when I married my second husband, buried my first child and then buried my second husband too. I was there for her when she severed ties with Leeds and married Dixon. Losing her was difficult,"

"We've met her before. She was truly a remarkable woman," Abbie lamented at never being able to warn Grace about her fate.

"Then you can imagine how losing her might push a man like Leeds over the edge." Betsy took a sip of her tea. "We'll rest tonight. Tomorrow I will take you both to the Leeds property. Hopefully what you're looking for will be there."

"And if it's not?" Abbie asked.

"I may have an idea of where he is, but we'll talk more tomorrow. I'll get you something to sleep in and some decent clothes to wear tomorrow."

Ichabod looked offended. "I believe my attire is quite fine."

Betsy rolled her eyes. "It's tolerable I suppose. But it's shameful to have someone as lovely as Grace in such rags."

"It's not his fault," Abbie defended him. "I'm not much of a dress girl."

"Indeed," Ichabod agreed. "You may be a stellar seamstress but you shall be hard pressed to get her out of that simple dress and into something fancier."

Betsy gave them both a cheeky smile. "Oh Ichabod, I am quite masterful at getting beautiful women out of their clothes and into exactly what I want. Now let’s get you two into bed."

Ichabod nearly choked on his tea. Even as a married woman with two children, Betsy hardly held back on her flirtatious ways.

"You'll be in separate rooms tonight, since you're not married. I have to maintain proprieties with the staff and the children in the house. Tomorrow, I'll send the girls to Philadelphia with the Claypoole staff in the morning."

"Thanks," Abbie stood to follow her. "I hate to put you through so much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. Just a precaution in case we don't find your emblem right away. Besides, John has been missing the girls."

 

~o~

 

It was just after sunrise when Mrs. Jenkins woke them for breakfast. She had fresh soap and hot water prepped in their water closets. After Abbie washed she found the corset and dress laid out for her. It was freshly tailored to fit her. She knew the routine for fastening into a corset, but she still wasn't used to it.

Ichabod knocked on her door and then hurried in before the staff could see him. He thought she looked adorable in the white ruffled bloomers and camisole. "I've come to render assistance."

"Good," Abbie half smiled. "I'm better with the ones that hook or snap. This one has drawstrings."

 

"Allow me, Treasure," he grinned taking the strings and standing way to close to fasten them properly.

"Crane. The staff and Betsy's kids are in the house."

"I have done nothing untoward... yet." He raised an eyebrow and coyly tipped his head, as he pressed his pelvis to hers.

"Stop," Abbie swatted him, as he leaned in to kiss her.

She did her best to keep the kiss chaste. Ichabod needed little encouragement to get him in the mood.

"Help me get dressed," Betsy will be waiting.

~~~

 

As they passed through the foyer to the dining room they saw Betsy saying goodbye to her two daughters. The older girl appeared to be about five the younger was still an infant. Abbie couldn't help but wonder if Betsy really wanted to be done with the life of a spy. She felt as if they were interfering with Betsy's new life, with her family.

"Lieutenant, are you all right?" Ichabod asked.

Abbie hadn't realized she had drifted again, teetering very close to thoughts that would send her back into depression, and reminding her of the life she left behind.

"Yeah, I'm good. I was just having a moment, but it's over."

"Are you certain?" Ichabod stood in her path and placed both hands on her cheeks. His blue eyes burdened itch worry that doing this mission was too much.

"Yes. The sooner we find the other Thura, the sooner I get rid of all these excess memories and whacked out hormones."

He gave her a reassuring kiss. "We are very close. And we shall do this together, you and I."

~o~

 

"So we met before, but that timeline was erased?" Betsy asked, as the carriage rode them from New York to New Jersey.

"Yes," Abbie nodded. "You came to our rescue and brought us back to the townhouse."

"You and Mr. Claypoole were courting at the time," Ichabod added.

"I know when that was... Absolutely astonishing," Betsy gasped with amazement. She had suspected time travel from her time trapped in the catacombs but this was confirmation. "I've seen some amazing things in my day but this... time travel... Perhaps I should have stayed in the game a while longer."

"Do you ever regret giving it all up to start a family?" Abbie asked.

"Not at all. I have been a widow twice. Having a family of my own is what I've always wanted. But during the war, I was needed. I did what I had to do," Betsy seemed satisfied with her accomplishments. "And what about the two of you? Do you have plans for marriage and children in the future?"

"Ah..." Abbie let out a slight laugh. "That's a good question."

"To which the short answer is yes," Ichabod quickly iterated.

"Ichabod Crane, you want children?" Betsy looked surprised. "I seem to remember you always taking every precaution to ensure that a baby would never happen."

"We were in a war," Ichabod reminded her.

"Not to mention I was not your..." Betsy caught herself and stopped. Ichabod was engaged and then married to Katrina during their dalliance. "Well... It was a surprise to me when I heard Katrina was with child."

"Trust that it was a surprise for me too," Ichabod frowned as he remembered Katrina's trickery to become impregnated. "But that is all behind me now."

"You do not plan to see your son?" Betsy asked. She had no idea what had gone down between Ichabod and Katrina.

"Unfortunately I cannot," Ichabod looked down and Abbie quickly held his hand.

"I am so very sorry," Betsy immediately apologized. "That was very thoughtless of me."

"It’s all right. You had no way of knowing," Abbie assured her.

"I have made my peace with my past," Ichabod took a deep breath and looked up at Abbie. "I have my future to look forward to now."

"Well, if it is what you both want, to be together and have your own family," Betsy smiled at Abbie, "I hope that you find a way to make it happen."

~~~

 

They finally arrived at the property where Ichabod and Joe found the clothes, evidence that this was where the Thura likely was. It was the ruins of Leeds grandparents' home. It was believed Deborah Leeds burned it down after the birth of her thirteenth child, believing he was the devil.

The trio walked into the stone ruins, but as they approached the fireplace, they were struck by an energy field. They were knocked to the ground, and momentarily dazed.

Ichabod immediately crawled over to Abbie. "Are you alright, Lieutenant? Betsy?"

Abbie nodded, and he gave her a relieved hug before helping her up.

"Goodness, you two could warn a girl," Betsy stood as Ichabod hurried to lend her a hand.

"I can assure you; this barrier was not here wens Joe and I were here previously... or rather in the future."

"We need to shut this thing down," Abbie maneuvered around the barrier, careful not to touch it.

They looked around but could not find a source.

"What about your emblem?" Betsy asked. "Perhaps it's a key."

Abbie pulled out the Thura. It was still lifeless. What energy it got from Orion, was drained during the time travel. They held it to the barrier, but the wall of energy did not go away.

"It looks like we're going to have to find Leeds." Betsy let out a sigh. "And you do not look surprised Ichabod."

"Well, I am not entirely surprised, you see, these are not the clothes that I found in the secret laboratory."

"We just need to finds Leeds and ask him to give us the other Thura," Abbie tucked the emblem they had away for safe keeping, and the three went back to Betsy's carriage.

"He won't give it to us," Betsy hated to be the barer of bad news. "The fact that the Witnesses were coming was a vital secret. Your very existence would have been at stake. I know that Grace would never have told him about the two of you."

"You're right," Abbie admitted. A bump on the dirt road jolted her and she held on to the side of the carriage and Ichabod to steady herself. She really wished there was a better mode of transportation. She took a breath and continued. "In the journal, she kept from Leeds what the emblem was and who it was for. She gave it to him because she knew he would never let anyone take it from him."

"But Leeds is a reasonable man. I knew him," Ichabod explained. "If we tell him that Grace wanted us to have it; that it is meant for us..."

"No Ichabod," Betsy sadly shook her head. "Leeds is different than he was when Grace was alive. He is hardly reasonable anymore. In the past year he has been engaging in behaviors that indicate that he may be lost."

"He's giving in to the Devil, isn't he?" Abbie asked.

"Yes," Betsy nodded. "If he's not too far gone, I know of the circles he's been known to run in from time to time. If we're lucky we'll find him there."

Abbie was masterful at studying expressions and she did not like the one on Betsy's face. "What are you not telling us?"

"This club, The Hell Fire Club, is very secretive. I've been to a couple of their parties, and they can be quite harmless. It is for people who have particular fetishes of a sexual nature."

"So like BDSM stuff; Bondage, whips, chains, kinky sex... That's no big deal." Abbie relaxed a little. They had come face to face with a faction of the Hell Fire Club a couple of years ago.

"It could be perfectly safe on the main floor or if you're invited to an upstairs bed chamber," Betsy agreed. "But downstairs could be very dangerous. I don't know how things are in the future, but in this day and age, there are people who could disappear, and no one would care. If a servant, slave, prostitute or an orphan goes missing... Nobody would think twice. I don't worry about myself. I worry about the two of you. I am well known. If I disappeared at one of these parties, it would be a disaster for them. But nobody knows who you two are."

"We'll be careful, Betsy," Ichabod was confident. "If Leeds will be at one of these parties then that's where we need to go."

But Betsy already had other ideas. "I can go by myself. Once I secure my invitation. I'll go, find Leeds, slip him a little serum and find out how to get the emblem."

"We aren't going to let you go alone, Betsy," Abbie was adamant.

"She's right,” Ichabod took Abbie's side. "We are going with you."

"Very well, Witnesses," Betsy sighed. "I'm going to have to trust that the two of you know your stuff. "

"We do," Abbie assured her. "From what you've told us, Leeds is going to want to go down into the basement where things get dangerous. We have to find an incentive to get him upstairs."

"I know what that incentive is," Betsy looked at Abbie. "It's you. I'm no witch but I did pick up a few tricks from Grace that can help us convince Leeds that you are the Devil's Grace come back to him. But first we have to procure an invitation."

 

~o~

Betsy had sent most of the staff away, only keeping two of her personal servants, Howard was her footman a tall pale dark haired man, and one of her maids, Stella; a young black woman in her early twenties. She had particularly chosen them, just in case Abbie or Ichabod were seen, she could claim it was the staff.

"I am going to apologize now. I've sent the cook on holiday. Stella isn't the best in the kitchen, but I'm sure she can whip us up something edible."

"Well then, allow me to prepare dinner,” Ichabod offered. "If Stella would not mind lending me a hand."

"You still enjoy cooking Ichabod?" Betsy seemed amused.

"Indeed. In fact my culinary skills are not only famous amongst our comrades in arms during the Revolution, but our modern day Team Witness all clamor for my delectables.

"I bet they do," Betsy's voice was suddenly very sultry. "You're Bedfordshire clanger was the best I'd ever had."

Ichabod smiled boastfully, and then blushed once he caught Betsy's double meaning. Abbie grinned and did her best to hold back a giggle.

"You agree with me, Abigail," Betsy winked.

"I certainly do," Abbie flashed Ichabod a smile. *she's just teasing.*

"Come on Abigail," Betsy took her hand. Let’s get your measurements and leave Ichabod to dinner."

"Betsy, behave," Ichabod called after them.

"I told you Ichabod, I'm masterful at getting beautiful women out of their clothes.

~o~

I'm so sorry these clothes were so ill fitting," Betsy offered as she helped Abbie out of her dress.

"Are you kidding?" Abbie said as she stepped out of the petticoat. "It was almost a perfect fit."

"You know your petticoats and corset then?"

"Fairly. We've time traveled enough times that I've gotten used to it. Crane always gets a kick out of seeing me in a corset."

"I bet," Betsy smiled. "You're absolutely beautiful. And I can see how much he loves you.

Abbie admitted. "I can't believe the crazy things we've been through. I don't think I could do it without him.

"I have missed him. He's is such a good partner, and a good man too, despite his faults." Betsy sighed as she put her measuring tape around Abbie's waist. "I don't mean that in a disrespectful manner..."

"No, I know what you mean. I had a partner before Ichabod. He was like father to me. I miss him every day." Abbie put her hands on Betsy's hands to stop her working. "Can I ask you, why you left him?"

"Did you not ask me this before when we met?"

"In the timeline that was erased... No. Things were crazy. We didn't have this much time... And I didn't know certain things then."

"You mean you didn't know Ichabod and I had our dalliance while he was engaged and then married to Katrina." Betsy stood up and looked away for a moment of reflection. "I'll tell you in confidence, only."

"Sure," Abbie agreed. "It'll stay just between us."

"Well... In 1776, I went on a mission with General Washington. We went to a realm filled with some wondrous things I'd never seen before. I touched an orb... Like crystal ball and it showed me the future of the one I held dearest to my heart. At the time that person was Ichabod. And the future it showed me was him with another woman... and not Katrina."

Abbie swallowed hard. She was almost afraid to ask. "Are you sure it was Ichabod, and did you see who the woman was?"

"It was definitely Ichabod. I'd know his bare ass anywhere. The woman... Was hard to see because of the compromising position. But when he rolled her on top, I saw her beautiful brown skin and a head full of thick black ringlets. She called him Captain, and he called her treasure. And he said he loved her. The way he said 'I love you Treasure' was... Well, I had to let him go after that."

"Oh..." Abbie looked down awkwardly.

"And when I finally was rescued... it was confirmed."

"How so?" Abbie was curious.

I can't say for certain... something happened that Franklin and Washington believed it best I have my memory altered. Perhaps the truth hurt a bit and they thought it would help me move on."

"You loved him then. It wasn't just a fling between partners?"

But Betsy just smiled. "He found you. You have his heart. I'm not upset about it... at least not anymore. It hurt like hell at first. But then I got a new partner and we fell in love. I wouldn't have had my sweet Eliza if I'd have stayed with Ichabod."

Betsy's story reminded her so much of Orion. The angel knew she was destined to be with Ichabod and had let her go, even though it was painful for both of them.

~o~

It was late when they finally had dinner. Ichabod had become used to all the modern trappings that donned the kitchen of his home with Abbie. But the Bedfordshire clanger was well worth the wait.

"Ichabod, this is splendid!" Betsy mused as she dabbed her mouth with her napkin. "Even better than the last time you made it."

"I have learned many a new trick in the modern ways of the culinary arts."

"Ma'am, a message has arrived," Howard handed her the card as Stella cleared the table.

"Thank you Howard," Betsy took the card and stood from the table.

Ichabod stood when she did, falling easily into the habits of the day.

"Should we have baths drawn for everyone," Stella asked.

"Yes," Betsy nodded. We've been traveling all day..."

"Just one bath, for us... or Miss Mills rather," Ichabod corrected himself.

"It perfectly fine if you two intend to share," Betsy smiled at him. "I kept Stella and Howard on staff here for a reason. There is no need to worry about sensibilities and perceived improprieties. Now, shall we retire to the parlor for drinks."

As the three walked to the parlor, Betsy began reading the card with a smile. "I have secured us an invitation to the next Hell Fire ball."

Stella poured everyone a glass of brandy then went upstairs.

Betsy furrowed her brow as she sat on the lounge chair, "Oh..."

"What is it," Abbie asked, having a seat next to Ichabod.

"The next party is not for another week," Betsy sighed. "And Mr. Tisdale wants to meet you both before the party."

"Spending a week away from home is going to be hard for me to explain," Abbie shook her head. "I hope Sophie and Cynthia can handle this."

"I'm certain our team is prepared for the task at hand Lieutenant. However a faster solution would be preferred."

"I have given some consideration to going out and trying to hunt him down," Betsy shared her thoughts. "When his great Uncle was believed to be the Jersey Devil, there were massacred and mutilated bodies found in the forests of New Jersey and New York. It's possible he could be in hiding."

"We could set a trap," Ichabod suggested as he sipped his brandy. "One of you could play a lost damsel or I could pretend to be an injured hunter."

"But if he hasn't turned yet, we could be the ones that trigger him and set off a chain of mass murders." Abbie interjected. "If we capture him and trigger him, we'll have to get rid of him. That will risk altering the timeline. He doesn't die this year." 

"And there are no mass murders in the area during this time," Ichabod pondered. "But still it may be worth the risk to hunt him down now. We have certainly faced more dangerous foes."

"But I have other considerations now Ichabod," Betsy reminded him putting her empty glass on the end table. "I'm certainly willing to do it if that's what it takes, but if we have a safer alternative..."

"Betsy," Ichabod looked cross, "you've never been one to shy away from danger."

"Crane, she has children to think about now. They love her and need her." Abbie reminded him. Abbie knew what it was to be a little girl ripped away from her mom. She wasn't about to put Betsy at risk.

"Those two little girls are the most important people in my life. They need their mother to come home for Christmas. But the world needs the Witnesses. We will get your Thura.

 

3 ~ Ménage à Trois ~

 

The sun came up late the next morning, rousing Ichabod from his slumber. Abbie was tucked in grasp nuzzled up in his chest. She'd only stirred once in the middle of the night and had quickly fallen back asleep. He couldn't wait for her to be able to sleep peacefully through the night again.

Ichabod watched her for a moment as the sun darted across the curls of her hair and the side of her face. He kissed her cheek and shoulder, causing her to peek her eyes open a little.

"Good morning Treasure," he smiled, as his hands ran down her bare back. He loved it when they slept in the nude. There was nothing like feeling her soft skin against his. "Did you rest well?"

"Mmm... Not too bad," Abbie stretched groggily. "I hope I didn't bother you too much when I woke you."

 

"None sense, Treasure. I meant what I said. You can wake me anytime," he kissed her forehead and then cheek. His hand slid down the small of her back and gripped her rear end as he whispered in her ear. "Of course, I would not object if you desired to make it up to me."

"Oh. I think I’d like that. But how exactly should I make it up to you?" She said slyly, waking up more and rolling onto her back.

Ichabod eagerly wedged between her thighs, and she could feel him already getting stiff against her. "I could think of a few ways..."

She was kissing him before he could finish, opening herself up to him. And he was more than happy to oblige. He had a firm grip on his cock, sliding the head up and down her slit, getting her wet...

"Knock, knock... Ichabod Abigail! Time to rise and shine!" Betsy tapped on the door then opened it.

Ichabod immediately sat up, finding the blanket to cover both himself and Abbie. "Betsy! What the devil are you doing?"

She was wearing nothing but a loosely fitted white linen robe with ruffles. It was hardly tied at the waist and everything was showing. Her large pale breasts were nearly completely exposed.

"Oh, good. I see you're already up..." Betsy gave him a cheeky smile. The blanket did not hide Ichabod's erection. We have a lot to do today... Stella... Howard, you can come in."

The servants brought in clothes, and laid them at the foot of the bed, then brought in a basins of fresh hot water for Ichabod and Abbie to wash.

"That'll be all. Please go and have breakfast prepared." Betsy dismissed them.

"Really, Betsy. They don't have to go through so much trouble," Abbie said as she sat up in the bed.

"They've offered to stay and help us this week. And rest assured that they are being paid very well for their services." Betsy smiled. "Now, come Abigail... I want you to try on these dresses I made for you."

Abbie took her hand and climbed out of bed. "When did you do all of this?"

"Last night," Betsy chimed as she grabbed a dress and held it up to Abbie.

"Betsy you shouldn't have. It's too much."

"I enjoyed it. Besides, if we're going out in town you need to be looking your best."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ichabod spoke up.

"Trust me Ichabod. There are people who want to meet you and Abigail before the party. It must be done. Now you need to try on those pants."

"Betsy, a little privacy..." He asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Ichabod. I've seen it all before." Betsy kept her attention on dressing Abbie.

Ichabod grumbled, as he watched a half naked Betsy with her hands all over his naked fiancé. It was not helping his erection go away at all.

"Can I ask you something?" Betsy looked quite serious and Abbie nodded. "Does everyone do that in your time?"

"What?" Abbie followed her eyes down. "Oh... Grooming? A lot of people do; either shaving or waxing. Not everyone."

"Even the men?" Betsy looked at Ichabod curiously. 

"It’s called Manscaping. And not as many men do it as women. Crane hasn't caught on to that trend."

"I think I like it," Betsy smiled as she helped Abbie lace up her corset. "It does explain how you can wear such tiny undergarments. I designed this one for the actual ball. I have a similar one. But this one I thought would frame your double jug quite nicely with the ruffles. Don't you agree, Ichabod?"

Ichabod only swallowed hard. He was speechless. Abbie looked beautiful and incredibly sexy. Too sexy.

"And you should wear those tiny black lace britches with this. You'll have Leeds falling over himself to get to you."

"Betsy really, this is a bit much even for you..." Ichabod frowned.

Betsy furrowed her brow and shot him a look. "Ichabod Crane, you really ought to know better. If you cannot handle me touching your precious Treasure, what on earth will you do when Leeds or another man or woman at the ball touches her.?"

"Well... I..."

"Well, you had better get used to it now," Betsy snapped. "Abigail, could you grab my double jug please?"

"Sure," Abbie shrugged and put a firm grip on her.

And Betsy did the same grabbing hers. "Oh, very nice, Abigail."

Ichabod turned red. He was a strange combination of furious and very turned on.

Abbie rolled her eyes, "Crane, come on. It's just like when we did that Cult case at the retreat."

 

"Except nobody was grabbing your double jug or trying to have relations with you then," Ichabod snipped.

"Well then maybe Betsy and I should do this on our own," Abbie suggested very seriously. "I need to get the Thura back, and that means getting to Leeds."

"Lieutenant, we need to get the Thura. I'm not letting you do this without me."

"Ok then," Abbie tipped her head with a smirk and pointed to the clothes laid out on the bed. "Betsy made those for you. Will you try them on?"

"Very well," Ichabod let out a sigh of concession as he turned and got up from bed. "You two can release each other now," he waved for them to let go of each other’s ass.

"Mmm... I'm good," Abbie tried not to smirk.

"As am I. I need the practice myself," Betsy bit her bottom lip.

The ladies relentlessly teased Ichabod who had to fight to keep his erection down.

Betsy did allow herself a peek and grinned at the fact that he still had such a nice behind. And good lord he was well hung.

"We should cool it," Betsy admitted in a whisper to Abbie. "You two are actually turning me on."

The ladies burst out laughing as they separated.

"Oh... These are fine linens indeed," Ichabod mused as he slid them on and fastened them. Betsy really did know her materials and her stitch work was second to none in any day.

"I'm pleased to have your approval," Betsy smiled as she took a step back to look at the pair. You two will be absolutely irresistible. In four days we have lunch with Mr. Tisdale. He's hosting the Ball and wants to meet all new comers ahead of time. Until then, perhaps you two could help me prepare the house for The Claypoole Christmas Eve party. I have a ton of shopping and decorating to do. And with the staff gone..."

"We'd be glad to help. We're going to be here for a week. We may as well make ourselves useful."

"Agreed," Ichabod nodded and held up a finger. "I have been known to do quite a splendid job with decorating for holiday festivities."

"Good!" Betsy beamed. "I don't know if you've heard but the Canadians have been using a Christmas Tree as Holiday centerpiece. You decorate it and light it up with candles. John saw one last year and insists that we have one this year. I wonder if it will be a new trend."

"I may have heard of it," Ichabod gave Abbie a look as she held back a smile.  
Betsy took a long glance at the three of them scantily dressed in the mirror, and let out a sigh. “Damn… why couldn’t this have happened while I was single?”

 

~o~

 

The next few days went by fairly quickly. There were plenty of preparations to be done with only the five of them to handle everything. Abbie loved keeping busy during the day. Betsy even taught her to crochet ornaments for decorating. Every evening before bed the trio retired to the parlor for drinks and time to reminisce.

Tonight Abbie sat at the piano tinkering out a few old pieces that she remembered while Betsy and Ichabod sat across from each other in the lounge chairs.

"She's incredible, Ichabod," Betsy smiled as she watched Abbie play. "She suites you. I'm glad you two found each other."

"As am I," Ichabod never took his eyes off of her. "I never thought I'd love anyone the way I love her. From the very first moment we met, I felt this connection to her, and... Well here we are."

Ichabod noticed Betsy was suddenly very quiet and she put down her crocheting. "Apologies if I was being insensitive."

"No, Ichabod it's not that at all," Betsy took in a deep breath and let it out as she gathered her thoughts. "I received this earlier today from Ben. These are papers for Abbie. We go to see Mr. Tisdale tomorrow and then the Hell Fire Ball is in three days."

She handed Ichabod the papers, and he looked them over. Ben Franklin had signed that Grace Mills is a free woman, born a free woman December 1760. Once again, the man who he once believed to be overly eccentric and needlessly dabbling in alchemy and other foolishness, was coming through for him and Abbie.

"This is excellent Betsy; one less thing to worry about." He seemed satisfied. But Betsy still looked concerned. "What troubles you?"

"The two of you are my responsibility. What if I've forgotten something? I've been out of this line of work for a few years now... One little mistake... One misstep could be disastrous for Abigail. There are people in this club far more powerful and influential than I am. What if someone takes her? What if I can't get her back," Betsy rubbed her fingers against her temple in frustration. "We didn't do enough Ichabod. We should have stood up to the slave owners and said no more, but we were so worried about winning our independence... I'm just worried about making sure she's safe, and I get you two back home."

Ichabod had vivid memories of their run in with Col. Sutton. The war was over, but things were not better for everyone. Ichabod could lie to himself and pretend that Sutton was a fluke. But he was forced to take a hard look at the life that he applauded and spoke so highly of. Men like Sutton were everywhere. Likely even men he called his friends would...

*Don't worry Crane. We can do this.* Abbie looked over to him from the piano with a semi- confident smile. She could sense his concern and hear his thoughts though he hadn't intended to share them.

"We just need to be focused," Betsy picked up her stitching again and began needling at it, as if were helping her relax and think clearly.

It was something Ichabod had often seen her do when they were partners. Ichabod sipped his brandy as he listened to Abbie play. She was what centered him, focused him. She was his everything.

 

~o~

 

A rousing dinner easily turned into a small party, as Abbie, Ichabod and Betsy joined Mr. Tisdale and a couple of his associates from the Hell Fire Club for dinner. They were not exactly thrilled to have another good looking man joining in and creating competition, but Betsy and Abbie easily charmed them and had them convinced they'd be worth it.

When the trio arrived back at the Townhouse they found it fully decorated and lit up. Howard and Stella had worked all afternoon to get everything ready to preview the house for Betsy.

"I hope you approve of everything Mrs. Claypoole," Stella beamed.

"I do!" Betsy couldn't stop looking at everything. All of the ornaments she stitched where hanging on the garland which truly decked all the halls. "It's perfect. Johns going to love it! We should all celebrate!"

"Yes it has indeed been a good night all around," Ichabod chimed. "I have a recipe for a nog that will be the perfect nightcap for this eve."

In less than half an hour the small group was singing, drinking, and having a merry time.

"Crane is there any eggnog in this? It taste like straight up liqueur," Abbie laughed as she attempted another cup.

"Lieutenant, it is the perfect combination of rum, cognac, and bourbon," he curled his lips into a sly grin. "There may be a touch of eggnog in it as well."

Abbie let out a laugh that was so sweet and lively that it warmed Ichabod's heart.

He then held out his hand, "Might I have the pleasure of a dance?"

"You may," Abbie took his hand.

Howard played some holiday songs on his fiddle, and Ichabod spun Abbie around the floor in a haphazard country dance, as Stella and Betsy clapped long. As the night drew to a close, Ichabod ended up a little bit wasted and slumped on the sofa across Abbie's lap.

"You're adorable when you're drunk," Abbie grinned as she looked down on him.

"No, you're adorable when you're drunk," he slurred, eyes barely open. "Sing us a song, Treasure."

"It's late," Abbie protested. "We should get to bed."

"No please," he begged. His eyes were fully closed now. "Betsy, you should hear her sing she has the most beautiful voice..."

"Oh, then I must insist," Betsy gestured her hand outward welcoming Abbie to entertain them.

"Ok," Abbie agreed. "But then we get some sleep." She thought for a moment, then she knew the perfect song.

"I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me..."

Abbie brushed back the hair from Ichabod's face as she sang. She was so at peace and content in the moment. It didn't matter where they were, as long as they were together, she could be happy and feel safe, and be loved.

Her voice was so soft and mellow even Betsy was soothed to sleep, as Stella began to put out the candles.

"I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams."

Abbie kissed Ichabod on the forehead and snuggled up next to him on the sofa. She watched as Stella put out the last of the candles on the tree, then closed her eyes hoping to sleep through the night.

 

~o~

4 ~ under Cover ~

 

Las Vegas. The B team couldn't be more pleased with the location of the auction. Not only could they party it up a bit, but there were plenty of security cameras on the strip to keep Daniel busy, and hopefully keep him from coming after Abbie and Sophie.

Cynthia wore low heels a wig and sun glasses the whole time. And with Macey in her ear using a wireless ear piece, she could easily direct her mom which way to turn to keep her face off of the cameras.

It's a good thing too because Daniel Reynolds was all over it. He was tracking every call and text made from Abbie's phone and was irritated that she never called him to speak in person.

The night of the auction, Joe and Jenny showed up first to get a good look at the box top. It was in perfect condition. Sophie and Cynthia showed up a half an hour later just as all the items were being sent back to be locked up.

 

They each received their burner phones for the secret auction. And one by one the items were brought out to be bid on.

Pandora's box top was the last item to be bid on after a very long night. They wheeled the case out and the auctioneer announced the item. But when the velvet cover was removed from the case, there was no ancient box top artifact inside. Instead, the audience gasped and a couple of ladies screamed at the sight of a bloodied, mangled body, crumpled and compacted into the case.

"Oh my god!" Jenny ran up to the case. "It's gone! The piece of the box isn't here."

"Damn," Sophie shook her head. "I need you to lay low. The police may get involved. The last thing we need is for Reynolds to figure out that Agent Mills isn't really here."

"Any idea what happened to the piece of the box?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm not sure. But the way that body is crammed into that case. I don't think that was down without some kind of magic being involved."

~

Pandora walked down the Vegas strip fully decked out in heels and a mini skirt, with a huge smile on her face. She had another piece to her box and now she was feeling pretty damn lucky.

 

~o~

1785

"You want me to consume this foul smelling concoction?" Ichabod turned up his nose to vial Betsy handed him.

"Yes. It'll work. Trust me." Betsy insisted.

The concoction happened to be a witch’s brew that would mask ones identity. You would only recognize the consumer if someone called them by name.

"Drink it Crane," Abbie insisted. "You can't have Leeds recognize you.

"How about you partake with me, Lieutenant. We are a team."

"He'll no," Abbie crinkled her face. "We're in this together but I'm not drinking that. I am here for moral support."

"Very well," Ichabod grumbled as he choked down the drink.

Abbie and Betsy stood in amazement as Ichabod's image seemed to slip from their mind as they looked at him. It was very unnerving.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"Yeah... And it's weird as hell!" Abbie frowned.

"Grace, Say his name and let’s hope this woks." Betsy stared at Ichabod truly surprised that she didn't recognize him.

"Ichabod Crane," Abbie spoke his name and slowly his image came back to her. "That was too weird. Can you recognize him Betsy?"

"No," she shook her head. "It is quite unnerving. Ichabod Crane." Betsy sighed with relief when his image came back to her. "We have twenty four hours until the serum wears off. Hopefully we will have you two back home before then."

Abbie picked up the lip balm that she was to put on before kissing Leeds. "Let’s just hope this works as well that serum does."

"If it is the same enchantment Katrina used on me it will work." Ichabod knew all too well.

"But there has to be an initial desire. We can't grantee he's going to want me."

"Oh he'll want you Abigail. There is a very familiar sense about you." Betsy handed her a bottle of perfume with certainty. "Wear this perfume. It's the one Grace wore.

 

"We should get dressed," Abbie's voice hid her nervousness well.

They had their pseudo names ready; the Queen of Grace, the Queen of Desire and the Huntsman. Ichabod was quite impressed with his choice.

Their costumes were perfectly tailored; matching red back and gold velvet and satin. Abbie was certain she was one false move away from a nip slip, but somehow Betsy's design managed to keep her bits just covered.

 

~o~

Lioness, Dragon Fire, the Slayer; these were a few of the many names the guests were introduced as. Lady Lark was one name that turned Ichabod beet red, and even amused Betsy, though Abbie didn't quite get it. These were their alter egos, and here they didn’t have to be ladies and gentlemen as society dictated. They could be as sexual, vulgar or even as violent as they pleased and tomorrow go back to their perfectly proper lives.

Other than the rather interesting names and an air of mystique, the party seemed quite normal in the front parlor. Everyone was fully dressed in very fine suits and gowns, though perhaps a little darker and more risqué than normal fashion of this era would dictate. Betsy's creations were certainly eye catching.

Mr. Tisdale, known at the ball as The Executioner, remained in the front parlor greeting the guests, and eagerly encouraging them to head down the hall where the real festivities were being held.

"The Queen of Desire? I haven't seen you at one of our balls in a few years. And who might this tasty little morsel be," a tall red headed gentleman approached taking Abbie's hand and kissing it.

"This lovely is the Queen of Grace, and the gentleman is our Huntsman," Betsy introduced them. "And this is Dragon Fire."

"Wonderful to make your acquaintance," Dragon Fire still held Abbie's hand. "Might I offer you a drink?"

Ichabod clenched his jaw and was ready to protest as the man whisked Abbie away. But Betsy held his arm. "Dragon Fire is harmless. He never goes downstairs. Keep an eye on her and stay close. I'm going to talk to Tisdale, I mean the Executioner, and see if Leeds is here."

As soon as Betsy left his side, a group of slightly seasoned women were on Ichabod like vultures; ogling his hair and eyes, and seeming to have a strange fetish for his hands and fingers.

"You did remember to reserve a room upstairs for my associates and I," Betsy purred to Tisdale as she approached him.

"I did indeed. The Huntsman and his Queens have a suite reserved beside my own. But I do hope you participate in an exhibition or two before retiring upstairs for you pleasure."

"Oh, we shall see," Betsy tried to keep her focus on Tisdale but she was eager to get to Leeds and get things moving along.

Tisdale however was so close to her she didn't have an inch between them.

"Might I be invited to join your party when you do retire to your private entertainment," he asked running his fingers down her neck and across her cleavage. These were the days before safe words and when there were few limits after all. "Or perhaps you'd like to go down stairs for a little punishment first. Has the Queen of Desire been a bad girl?"

"Of course I have," Betsy teased. "But I do all the punishing."

That's when she saw him. Daniel Japheth Leeds walked right in looking incredibly dashing and as if he owned the place. Definitely arriving late to make an entrance, he seemed to ooze charisma. Abbie thought he seemed more like a man from a 1950's movie than an eighteenth century gentleman.

"I have arrived," he boasted. "Did you miss me?"

"Well if it isn't the Devil himself. Welcome my friend!" Tisdale called out to him. "I have a very special treat waiting for you down stairs."

"It is just like you, Executioner. Always aiming to please," Leeds grabbed a drink and started to go towards the Library, but something caught his attention... a scent; sweet, floral with a hint of lavender. His mind instantly flashed an image of Grace Dixon smiling at him in a haze. It knocked him off his game for a second.

He shook his head and came to his senses. When he looked in the direction he had just passed, he saw Abbie with her beautiful smile, sparkling brown eyes and a head full of thick beautiful curls. He was instantly smitten.

"Hello dear," he simply ignored Dragon Fire and took Abbie's hand. "I am The Devil. And who might you be?"

"I am The Queen of Grace," Abbie tipped her head down ever so slightly and peered up at him with a mischievous grin.

"And are you here with young Dragon Fire or are you all alone this evening?"

"Dragon Fire and I were just getting to know each other. I am actually here with The Huntsman and The Queen of Desire."

"Of course a creature so divine as yourself would be I fine company. Allow me to escort you to the ball room. And if you are so incline, later we could go to my private room downstairs."

 

"Let’s start with the ballroom and see how things go from there," Abbie took a last swallow of her drink and let Leeds take her by the hand.

Once in the main hallway, servants separated them, taking Leeds to the Library where the men could dress down and Abbie was taken to the drawing room with the other women.

Abbie could see immediately that this is where things really began. Servants, both men and women, helped the ladies out of their fancy dresses revealing their very naughty undergarments. The servants were there to pleasure anyone who was so incline and there were plenty of women indulging in a quick sexual tryst.

She looking in the mirror, adjusting her lacy black panties when Betsy finally came in and began to undress.

"And how are things going with the Devil?" Betsy asked, joining Abbie at the mirror.

"That perfume worked like a charm. It got his attention. He's already invited me to join him in his private room downstairs."

"Do not go downstairs, whatever you do. Convince him to come upstairs with us."

"I'm working on it," Abbie tugged at her panties again as if hoping they would miraculously cover more of her but cheeks.

"Stop it," Betsy teased, as she fluffed the ruffles at the edges of Abbie's corset. "It's perfect just like that. I'd kill to have an ass that gorgeous. Show it off. Leeds won't be able to resist.

~

Ichabod was in the library changing as quickly as he could. He turned away the half naked servant girls who tried to attend to him. He just wanted to be back close to Abbie as quickly as possible. Leeds seemed to be enjoying the extra attention. Ichabod checked himself in the mirror straitening the lapels of his long jacket across his bare chest.

"That is a fine coat and linen pants," Leeds struck up a conversation. "Did the Queen of Desire design them herself?"

"Indeed," Ichabod tried not to grumble. "Her talent is second to none."

"I will have to ask her to design something for me," Leeds turned up his charm. "And your other lady friend, the Queen of Grace... What is her profession?"

Ichabod raised an eyebrow. Leeds truly was interested in Abbie and it seemed beyond a simple sexual tryst. "The lady is a private person. We are here for the pleasure, not to delve into our personal lives."

"But you would not object to me asking her for a private audience?"

Of course Ichabod objected, but he had to play it cool. One false step and he could blow Abbie's chances of getting Leeds alone.

"We are a package deal, the Queens and I. However if you'd care to seek the Queen of Grace's company, you could always ask her and see if she is amiable."

"I believe I shall."

 

Leeds exited the Library and Ichabod followed. Their timing was perfect as Abbie and Betsy were just leaving the drawing room.

The ladies looked stunning. Ichabod's jaw dropped at the sight of Abbie's black lace panties showing below the ruffles of her corset. It even took Leeds a moment to gather his thoughts. He was usually so cool and quick on his feet.

"Well, well, well, ladies you look absolutely magnificent," Leeds tone oozed of desire, as his eyes fell upon Abbie. "and you, my Queen, are entirely irresistible. Might I be the first on your dance card?" He held his hand out for Abbie.

"I'd love that," Abbie practically licked her lips at his offer.

She was playing the part too well for Ichabod's comfort and he stood tight lipped with arms straight down and his fingers outstretched.

Betsy had their clothes sent up to their private room, as she watched Ichabod turning red.

"Come along Huntsman. Relax. She knows what she's doing." Betsy escorted him into the ballroom where Leeds had already spun Abbie onto the dance floor for a very sexy European waltz. There were several couples dancing in the most scandalous attire Ichabod had ever seen worn at a ball. A sexual display was being put on and being observed on one side of the room, while lounge chairs placed on the other side of the ballroom were occupied by couples making out and straight up fucking. This was like no ball Ichabod had ever attended.

Ichabod grabbed a glass of hard liqueur and downed it in two swallows. He watched as Leeds had his hands all over Abbie, whispering in her ear and grabbing her ass.

"Do not get drunk Huntsman," Betsy whispered through a gritted smile. "Come dance with me. We can keep an eye on her."

"I can watch her fine from here, without distraction," Ichabod huffed.

~

You're Huntsman doesn't seem very pleased," Leeds whispered in Abbie's ear. "Does he not like to see his Queen being naughty with another man?"

"He's a little protective that's all," Abbie purred as she let her arms hang loosely around his shoulders.

“If he is jealous of a little dance,” Leeds teased, “What would he do if I pinned you to the wall and fucked you right here, right now? What would he do if I spread your legs and ate you till you came? What would your Huntsman do if he knew how badly I wanted to see your lips wrapped around my lobcock.”

Abbie’s eyes widened. Leeds did not pull any punches.

“Would he fight me? Demand a to the death duel, perhaps?”

“Maybe,” Abbie tried to catch up to Leeds’ speed. “Especially if he actually saw me with my lips on you.”

"You like that don't you," Leeds teased. "You like it when he's jealous."

Abbie tried to come back with a snappy quip, but Leeds slid his fingers under the lace of her panties, catching her off guard.

"I can hear your heart racing, my Queen. Is it because he's watching me touch you? Does he make you nervous or do I?"

"I'm not nervous," Abbie lifted her chin and looked him right in the eye. "You are being very bad."

"Join me downstairs in my private room. You can punish me... Or I can punish you."

Abbie shook her head, "I'm an upstairs girl only."

"Oh come now," he teased, as he kissed her neck. "Take a risk. I have a special package all tied up and waiting in my room. We can practice on her for your first time downstairs. I won't hurt you... unless you want me to."

"If you want to play with me, we take it upstairs," Abbie insisted.

"I don't want to play with you love," he hissed as he pressed his groin firm against her. "I want to fuck you."

He stepped away from her and kissed her hand. "I'm going downstairs for some refreshments. That should give you some time to think about joining me in my chambers. I do hope that you reconsider by the time I come back."

He hurried away grabbing a glass of whiskey as he left.

Abbie let out a deep breath and turned her attention back to her compatriots. Ichabod was being accosted by the middle aged women from earlier. They managed to get him on the sofa as they fondled his hair and played with his fingers. He looked thoroughly annoyed. But Betsy was amused.

"How did it go?" Betsy asked as Abbie approached her.

"Well, he liked me, but he's stubborn. Maybe I should grab the lip balm and meet him downstairs..."

"Absolutely not," Betsy frowned. "The things that happen down there... You do not want to be a part of that. Don't worry, he'll be back for you. I think a little exhibition with you as the centerpiece will change his mind about joining us upstairs. We just need to get Ichabod on board."

"Speaking of," Abbie grinned. "I think I should rescue him from his new found fans."

Abbie sauntered over to him and sat right on his lap. "Excuse me ladies, but I'm taking my man back."

The ladies smiles all turned sour as Ichabod gave Abbie a firm, mouth open, wet tongue, deep throat kiss. A sly cheeky grin of pure satisfaction graced his face afterwards, and the ladies certainly got the message. He was taken.

"Dance with me, my Queen," Ichabod's voice was suddenly dark and hinted of his desire.

 

He wisked them onto the dance floor and pressed Abbie close to him as the made slow deliberate movements to the Walt's. she willingly followed his lead, letting him take charge of the dance.

"Tell me Treasure, what did Leeds say to you?" Ichabod quickly spun her, and pulled her back to him in anticipation of her response.

"He said that you were getting jealous," Abbie glanced up at him, the corners of her lips curling just a touch. "And he said that I liked it."

 

Ichabod raised an eyebrow, "oh really? And is there any truth to his assertion."

 

"No," she paused. "Maybe just a little. But you don't have anything to be jealous about."

"But I do," Ichabod disagreed. "It drives me mad to see another man watching you or touch you. You're not just an object to be used for some blaggard's fancy... I more than just adore you. I love you. You are everything to me, Treasure."

Abbie could not help but blush. Not to mention he was really turning her on. "Do you think this is the best time and place to make declarations? I can't exactly take you upstairs and show you how much I appreciate it."

"Just knowing that the desire is there based on the sentiments I have bestowed, shall sustain me until such a time arises."

He gave her a quick kiss then spun her around again. She got a glimps of Betsy who had her hands full with Dragon Fire and The Executioner.

"Should we rescue her?"

Ichabod glanced over at his former partner. "No. Trust me. Betsy can handle herself."

~o~

 

5 ~playing with the Devil

 

It was a half an hour before Leeds returned. His attention immediately was drawn back to Abbie. She knew it was time to step up her game. Leeds was used to taking charge and getting his way. She sent Ichabod over to Betsy to give Leeds a chance to make his move. Then she leaned against the wall looking positively uninterested in every man who approached her for a dance or a tryst. In only a few minutes Leeds took the bait.

"You are too precious to be standing here alone," Leeds said as he stood inches in front of her and placed one hand on the wall beside her. "Were you waiting for me?"

"And if I was?" She asked.

"Then you are ready to come downstairs with me?"

Abbie took her finger and dabbed what was clearly blood from the side of his mouth. She had to wonder if his special treat was still alive.

"Why would I do that? If you are just looking for an object to have your fun with downstairs, anyone can satisfy your lust. Take her... Or her even," Abbie pointed to another black woman.

"Is that what you think?" Leeds looked offended. "My Queen, I want you because there is something special about you. There's a feeling I get when I'm close to you. You remind me of a time when I thought love was possible; when beauty and joy were things I longed for."

"Then why do you want to take me downstairs?"

"Because… I no longer believe in the pleasure that comes from true love any more. I get my pleasure from pain now. The side of me that I kept repressed is coming live now, and he doesn't want to be hidden away any longer."

"Well then if that's what you want, take one of those other girls downstairs and get what you want from them," Abbie held him by the hips and pressed him against her. He wanted her all right, his cock was hard and throbbing. "But if you want to feel pleasure like you used to... you can come with me upstairs."

Betsy and Ichabod watched closely as Abbie worked on Leeds.

"Come on Huntsman. I believe she's got him. Let’s put on a little display. Play along and don’t screw this up," Betsy took Ichabod's hand and sauntered over to Abbie and Leeds.

"It's time for us to go upstairs Queen of Grace," Betsy held out her hand for Abbie. "Will the Devil be joining you? Or do we get to have you tonight?"

Betsy kissed Abbie's lips then neck and motioned for Ichabod to come up behind Abbie. He did immediately; tilting Abbie's head back to kiss her lips.

There was no mistaking the look in Leeds' eyes. He wanted Abbie, all to himself and wanted the Huntsman and Desire off of her now. That jealousy he teased about earlier was him projecting.

"If the Devil wants his Grace, he can have me," Abbie looked right at Leeds. Her brown eyes drawing him in to her. "Do you want me?"

He took a deep breath, her scent her eyes, she was more than he could resist. "I do want you."

He followed them upstairs to their room, where a servant poured them some wine. Abbie and Betsy slipped into the water closet to freshen up, leaving the men waiting. Ichabod did his best not to look too uncomfortable as he sat on the lounge chair with one leg crossed atop the other.

"I take it this is your first time, Huntsman," Leeds stated more than asked as he took a drink of wine.

"I beg your pardon?" Ichabod's demeanor was stiff and serious.

"I mean the first time sharing your Queens," Leeds almost sneered. "Relax. The Queen of Desire is, well, very desirable. However, I only want Grace... And there she is."

"Did you miss me," Abbie gave him a sly smile as she wrapped her arms around Leeds. She had the lip balm on and hoped it would work fast.

"I certainly have. I've been waiting all night to have you; to taste you... to be inside you."

Ichabod felt as if he were screaming inside his head and he felt angry heat all over, rushing through him.

Leeds pulled Abbie close, pressing his body to hers as he leaned in and kissed her. 

Ichabod had to look away as the two toppled onto the bed. He took several deep breaths to keep himself calm and to stop himself from pulling Abbie off of Leeds. He wanted to rip Leeds head right off his body.

Betsy held Ichabod to make him calm down and wait patiently, after she sent the servant away. She pretended to kiss Ichabod to keep his face turned away from Abbie as Leeds unfastened her corset, kissing and caressing her breasts.

"Hey guys..." Abbie whispered. "I think it's working."

She crawled off of him and sat on the bed beside him. He looked dazed, as if he were high. Ichabod and Betsy hurried to the bed and looked him over.

"Leeds, can you hear me?" Abbie asked.

"Yes, Grace my love... You're really here?" Leeds sighed with a smile. "I must be dreaming..."

Betsy looked at Abbie and nodded for her to continue.

"Do you remember the emblem I gave you to keep safe?" Abbie asked eager to get right to it.

"Of course. It's safe. I've been studying it. Hoping to find a way to get to you... To bring you back to me."

"Japheth... I need you to focus. How do I get into your lab in the cellar? There's a barrier..."

"Yes... You remember. My blood and the hymn you love so much..." Leeds voice trailed off and he started to pass out."

Abbie patted his cheeks. "Hey, stay with me. Tell me the hymn."

"The one about grace... The lines... Through many dangerous toils and snares, I have already come..."

"Tis grace that brought me safe thus far..."

"Yes..." He smiled as he closed his eyes again. "And grace will lead me home. You told me that you loved that hymn."

"How do you know it?" Betsy asked her.

"It's kind of really popular in the future," Abbie shrugged. "What did he mean by his blood?"

"Exactly what he said I'm afraid," Ichabod poured out the bottle of whiskey began washing it in the water basin. "We'll need his blood."

They made a cut on Leeds hand and drained some of his blood into the bottle. Betsy then went to the window and whistled. A minute later, Stella and Howard were climbing a rope into the second floor window.

 

"Betsy, what is going on?" Ichabod asked.

"You and Abbie are leaving to go get your Thura. Stella and Howard will take your place . You two should change. I'll take care of Leeds."

"It seems very sudden," Ichabod seemed caught off guard. "I thought we'd go get the Thura in the morrow."

"We need to do this as soon as possible Crane. We don't know how much Leeds will remember, but he might go to the lab just to check on it. We can't risk waiting." Abbie was already washing the balm from her lips and then swapped clothes with Stella.

Ichabod did the same and in minutes they were ready to go.

 

"There's a horse waiting for you, and some provisions," Betsy gave them both a quick hug.

"In case we don't see you again Betsy... Thank you for everything you've done for us." Abbie held her hand firm for a second. "I'm really glad I got to know you."

"Betsy, it seems we are being afforded a proper farewell after all," Ichabod gave her a polite head bow.

"I glad things worked out for you Ichabod. Perhaps we will meet again one day."

 

~~~

Ichabod set a good pace on the horse. Abbie sat in front of him, with his arms around her and hands on the reigns. It was a cold night, but a blanket wrapped around the two of them kept them warm during the ride. It reminded her again of Baldre Bre. Then it hit her. If this worked, all of the feelings would fade way. The memories of a life in Persia that were not hers, would be no more than a story she was once told.

"It seems there is something on your mind Lieutenant. Tell me," he asked as they approached Leeds property.

"Everything is going to change after tonight. Our lives will go back to normal."

"Normal for our lives? Does such a thing even exist," he joked, causing her to let out a quiet laugh and lean back into his chest. He smiled, pleased with himself,that his little quip could bring her the smallest bit of joy.

When they arrived, they wasted no time. Ichabod quickly helped her down and she pulled out the flask with Leeds blood.

"Will you do the honors?" Ichabod asked as he poured Leeds' blood on her hand and his own.

They cautiously held their hands up to the force field and were relieved when it didn't zap them.

Ok," Abbie took a deep breath. "Through many dangerous toils and snares, I have already come. Tis grace that brought me safe thus far, And grace will lead me home."

The barrier vanished.

Ichabod pulled out the Thura and then went to the secret door within the stove.

"Why would Leeds have a Franklin stove?" Abbie asked.

"Similar design, but this is not Franklin's," Ichabod reached into the flames to pull the lever.

The hearth immediately shifted and opened to the stairway.

Abbie looked down the dark stairway then back at Ichabod. "Your turn. I went first last time," she grinned.

Ichabod blushed with a smile when he realized she meant in the garden.

They made their way down into the fully equipped laboratory. It was obvious Leeds was currently conducting experiments in all manner of things.

"Here it is!" Abbie picked up the Thura which was attached to a wax cylinder. How does this exist?"

"What is it?"

"It's for a projector," Abbie furrowed her brow. "This shouldn't exist yet."

The Thura began to glow and warm up in Abbie's hand. "Crane?"

"I see it..." he was holding the broken Thura which suddenly flew from his hand and attached itself to the other.

They became so hot that Abbie had to let go.

"Ah! Damn it!" She hissed.

"Are you all right, Lieutenant?"

Abbie looked at her hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. What are they doing?"

The Witnesses watched as the Thuras suspended in midair and began glowing brighter. Ichabod attempted to grab them but the heat singed his hand.

"Perhaps it is in the healing process," Ichabod suggested. "We shall have to wait."

"Let’s hope it hurries. I don't want Leeds showing up and going full Jersey Devil on us."

"Indeed," Ichabod grumbled as he sat on the ground. It had to be two or three in the morning and they were so tired. "Come. We should take a short respite whilst we are able, and prepare ourselves for whatever might come."

Abbie sat beside him as they watched and waited. An hour passed and there was no change. Soon the couple slumped over in each other’s arms catching a quick nap.

 

~o~

 

6 ~ Jackson and Grazia... Harris? ~

 

"Mama, wake up... Somebody's hungry," the perky voice of a teenage girl caused Abbie to stir from her sleep.

She suddenly realized she wasn't on the floor in Leeds dark laboratory... But in a bed.

She opened her eyes and saw Ichabod sleeping beside her. But his hair was all silver and white with streaks of brown.

"Crane..." She whispered. "What's going on?"

"Abbie?" He opened his eyes groggily to find Abbie with her hair in long braids with flecks of white intertwined, her face slightly rounder. He looked around. They were in someone's bedroom "What the devil?"

"Mama! Oh good you're awake." A light skinned teenage girl with long wavy dark hair and Hazel eyes, came into the room. She was carrying a baby in her arms and plopped herself on the bed. The girl put the baby in Abbie's arms and leaned over to kiss Ichabod on the cheek. "Good morning father."

"Good morrow... Maggie..." Ichabod's voice trailed off as he suddenly recognized the girl. Her name was Margret. The baby was Benjamin... Baby Ben. Memories began rushing in like a flood. This was Jackson and Grazia's home, their children, their life on the farm in upstate New York.

"The twins are starting breakfast. Jonathan and Richard are tending to the animals so you can take your time. I'll go fetch some eggs." Maggie spoke a mile a minute barely stopping to take a breath. She placed a cup on the nightstand. "I'll leave this here for you mama, and I'll be back with a diaper for Ben in a few."

Maggie hurried out of the room leaving Ichabod and Abbie to figure out what was going on. Ichabod held out his hand and saw the imprint of the Thura.

"Why did it bring us here instead of just taking us to the garden?" Abbie asked holding the baby trying to calm him. She was usually pretty good with babies, but little Ben was not content with being held for some reason.

"Perhaps it is making the attempt to set things right by putting us in our Doppelgängers bodies."

"Like a hard reset..." Abbie sighed. Baby Ben was getting increasingly fussy. "What am I supposed to do with him? He won't calm down."

"I believe you are expected to feed him," Ichabod informed her as he did a quick check to make sure the baby's diaper was dry.

"Are you kidding me right now?" She looked cross as she reached for the cup Maggie left. "It's empty..."

"Lieutenant," Ichabod pointed to her chest. "You have to feed him and then express the excess into the cup to be used for a bottle later."

"Seriously? Are we still in 1885? Grazia's gotta be pushing 50, right?" Abbie grimaced at the thought of nursing.

"In this day, Lieutenant, it is not uncommon for women in rural areas to continue having children until such a time as they are no longer fertile."

Ben became more aggravated and starting crying louder. Now Abbie's chest felt like it was on fire.

"What the hell!"

"Lieutenant, umm... you’re leaking," Ichabod did his best to keep a straight face as Abbie looked completely mortified.

"What do I do?" Abbie's eyes pleaded for help.

"Hold him close to you," Ichabod eased the top of her gown down exposing her breast. "He'll do the rest."

Abbie winced as the baby latched himself on.

"There," Ichabod smiled. He propped up some pillows so Abbie could set back and nurse the baby. "Now just relax. You're doing splendid." Ichabod kissed her cheek and smiled. He couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight.

Abbie tried to relax, while Ichabod put a fresh log on the fire and heated some water. Her mind was being inundated with information and memories now. She at first tried to resist them. After what happened with the memories of Baldre Bre, taking on more memories made her nervous.

But as she sat back holding Baby Ben, the Darby's life unfolded in her mind. She could see their move to The Colonies with little Grace.

They changed their name to Harris to keep her safe.

One by one the names and faces of all Grazia's and Jackson's children came to her; twelve children after Grace and five grandchildren... The memory of Grace's death was still very fresh and painful.

When she was done nursing and haphazardly expressing, Ichabod showed her how to change the cloth diaper. It was all so strange.

"We should get dressed," Ichabod showed her to the wash basin. "The children will be expecting us for breakfast."

 

She nodded in agreement, and finally got a good look at herself in he mirror. Or at least what she would look like as a 51 year old mother of thirteen, with a new born. Her face was rounder, a few lines showed in the corner of her eyes. But she was surprised she still looked relatively young. The white hairs in her braids were what told her age. And of course her figure was fuller, especially in the breasts.

Ichabod came up behind her, putting his arms around her as he looked in the mirror. He too was thicker, no doubt from the hearty farm life. The lines on his face definitely showed that he was man who had been through some things. And yet he was still so handsome in his late fifties.

"I look like an old man who has robbed the cradle," he narrowed his eyes getting a good look at himself.

"Well seeing how Grazia was only seventeen when Jackson married her..." Abbie grinned.

"In my cousin’s defense, Grazia was already a widow with a child by the age of seventeen." Ichabod picked up the cloth from the basin and began washing Abbie's shoulders. "You are beautiful at any age treasure."

"You're not so bad yourself handsome," she grinned as he kissed the side of her cheek.

His hand trailed down, pulling her gown from her shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. He certainly seemed to like the fuller figure. Abbie could feel him getting hard behind her as his body pressed against hers. His hands traveled from her arms and took hold of her voluptuous breasts. She was so close to giving in to him when there was a knock at the door.

"Mama... Father?" Maggie called out to them. "I know I said to take your time but if you're doing what I think you’re doing... Well... I wasn't kidding when I said no more babies."

Abbie and Ichabod blushed and held back their laughs.

"We'll be right there," Abbie managed.

~o~

Grazia and Jackson woke up not in their bed, but in a strange garden, by a pond.

"What is happened?" She asked her and looking around confused.

"I don't know love..." He saw a few items of clothing and handed a long shirt to his wife as he put on what looked like a toga. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I feel very well," Grazia quickly dressed and then she saw a figure walking towards them. "Jackson, look..." She pointed.

Jackson stood in front of his wife, not knowing who was approaching. But as the figure came closer, giant black wings sprang from his back.

"Orion?" Grazia questioned her eyes.

"It is indeed!" Jackson smiled.

It was the angel Orion who had rescued them and baby Grace from the demons who had been hunting them down in 1751.

"Grazia! Jackson!" Orion smiled as he approached them. "Welcome to the Garden Realm."

 

~o~

 

7 ~ When Loved Ones Hurt ~

 

The witnesses quickly dressed and joined the family in the dining room.

It seemed as if there were children everywhere, hustling about. Abbie and Ichabod stood a bit overwhelmed trying to get a handle on all their names and faces. They were all so beautiful with their variety of skin and eye colors and hair textures.

Maggie grabbed the cup from Ichabod and furrowed her brow at the small amount of milk.

Another little boy named William, who was about seven, pulled out a chair for Abbie to have a seat. Maggie came back with four year old Annette, and Grace's children; five year old Isaac and two year old Irene. She sat the youngsters down as twelve year old twins Lorily and Leanne set the table.

Twenty year old Richard and sixteen year old Jonathan came in from the farm after tending to the animals.

"Go wash yourselves," Maggie shooed them. "Breakfast will be ready in five minutes."

"Yes, ma'am," Jonathan teased her. He then gave Abbie a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning mama. Morning father."

Richard followed suit, greeting the people he thought were his parents, before hurrying off to get cleaned up for breakfast.

Clearly Maggie kept everything running like a fine tuned machine. All of the children seemed well disciplined, and stayed on task.

Abbie sat quietly and looked at Ichabod. *This isn't even all of them?*

Ichabod was practically beaming. * No. The older ones are married or away at school.*

In less than five minutes everyone was at the table. It was suddenly very quiet and all the children held hands. Annette grabbed Ichabod's hand and William grabbed Abbie's, then everyone was still. Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other and instinctively held hands, but the children were still quiet and motionless with their heads down.

* I think you're supposed to say grace or something...* Abbie looked up at Ichabod.

He had a rare moment when he was at a loss for words.

Maggie peeked up at them and was confused by their expressions. She kicked Richard under the table, who peeked at her. "Do it," she whispered knowing that the little kids would start getting fussy.

"Umm…" Richard cleared his throat. "Thank you Lord for the food which we are about to receive. Thank you for the blessing of family. And we pray for safe traveling for Patrick, Stephanie, Thomas, Hannah and our nieces and nephew as they make their way home tomorrow for Christmas Eve. Amen."

"Amen!" All the children chimed in and began passing around the bowls of eggs, grits, bacon and pancakes. Maggie and the twins helped the younger kids with their plates.

Soon all of the kids were engaging in lively conversation; all except for Isaac. He never smiled as he quietly helped his sister eat.

Even after breakfast, when they bundled all the kids up to play outside in the snow, Isaac stayed to himself, quietly dragging a stick in the snow.

Ichabod was joyfully inundated with children running and laughing around him as they engaged in a game of tag.

Abbie slipped away from them and went over to Isaac. "Do you want to go play with everyone?"

Isaac shook his head no.

Abbie grabbed as stick, "Okay. How about if I just play with you then? Would you like that?"

Isaac nodded but stayed quiet. Abbie could tell he was missing his mom and dad. There was no mistaking the look on his face and the sadness in his eyes. She’d seen it so many times before in Jenny and herself. She wondered if she could get him to talk to her.

"Can you tell me why you're sad today Isaac?"

Isaac was quiet and still for a minute. "It's not fair Gra'ma."

"What's not fair sweetie?"

"Everyone gets to come home for Christmas... Uncle Patrick, Auntie Hannah, even Cousin Lizzy... But not mommy and daddy."

"No... Mommy and daddy can't come home. You understand why, right?"

"Because... They died." He stopped walking. His big brown eyes filled with tears. "I miss my mommy."

Abbie stopped and crouched down in front of him; taking his hands in hers. "I know. And I also know your mommy loved you so much. She wanted to make sure you and Irene would never be alone. That's why you're here with us. Because we are your family and we love you. And I want you to know, it's ok to get sad sometimes when you miss your mom. You can tell me, and we can talk about her... or anything you want to. Ok?"

Isaac nodded and wiped a tear from his face. "You promise?"

"I promise." Abbie said firmly.

Isaac leaped into Abbie's arms, hugging her as he buried his little face.

Abbie held him tight. She hoped that this wouldn't be too hard for Grazia. Grace was her first born child after all. But Isaac was a little boy who needed his grandmother to step up.

"Now then," Abbie looked at the little boy and smiled as she dried his damp cheeks. "Why don't we join your grandpa and your aunts and uncles? I bet you are a really fast runner."

Isaac nodded. "I'm the fastest."

"We'll just have to see if I can catch you then."

Isaac smiled and took off running in the direction of the other children.

"You're so good with him," Maggie came over holding baby Ben.

"He's my grandson. I love him," Abbie sighed as she watched the kids play.

"Is he?" Maggie questioned as she looked at her.

Abbie was stunned silent as she looked at the teenager. "I... I don't know what you mean."

"I had a dream a couple of nights ago... No, not a dream. I had a visitation from the angels. They told me that the Witnesses were going to come and that I should not be alarmed. They said everything would be all right."

Maggie looked at Abbie as if trying to find something about her appearance that would explain what was happening; why these strangers, the Witnesses looked just like her parents… or were her parent's bodies being possessed.

"I was expecting visitors... Not someone to come into my parents' bodies."

"We actually are in our own bodies. We look like your parents."

Maggie suddenly looked worried. "Then where are my mother and father?"

"They are safe," Abbie assured her. "And they'll be back soon."

"Is everything all right," Ichabod asked as he hurried over to them and tried to catch his breath. The kids were wearing him out.

"She knows," Abbie told him.

"Oh? How did you..."

"Well I thought it was odd that Mama didn't come get Ben for his morning feeding. And you hardly expressed any milk to give him a bottle. Then father... You didn't say the blessing before breakfast. But just now," Maggie turned to Abbie. "Mama can't hardly say Grace's name without crying. It's been two years and she still cries every time... I told her she needed to talk to Isaac. It's like they are both heart broken. She's tried but..."

"I messed up," Abbie sighed. "I told Isaac he could talk to me... To her, about Grace..."

"No," Maggie disagreed. "I'm glad you did. Mama needs to talk about Grace. We all need to talk about her… because we miss her." Maggie wiped a tear from her eyes. "When Grace brought Isaac and Irene to us, she gave me a journal to study and to pass down to Isaac's grandchildren. She said it was mama's and mama gave it to her. But mama won't talk to me about it because it was meant for Grace. And father is so worried about us. He thinks we are all in danger. He wouldn't even let Thomas go to Europe to study medicine."

"Did you tell your parents about the visitation from the angles?" Abbie asked.

Maggie shook her head. "No. I didn't want to worry father. If I told him someone was coming... He'd try to pack us all up and leave... even the older ones and their families. We've had to hide out at the cabin before...when the angels told me the Horseman was coming. That was the last time I told father about the visions. I've never seen Father so scared for us, as he was then."

Maggie started to trembled and her eyes teared up again. Abbie took the baby from her. "Maggie, what's wrong?"

"The Angel's told you didn't they," Ichabod let out a sigh.

Maggie nodded.

"Told her what?" Abbie felt like she missed something.

"They told her that Grace was going to die."

Maggie, who had seemed so completely organized and was practically running the family, finally broke into sobs. She had been carrying a lot on her young shoulders for a very long time.

"They told me that I had to be strong and look after everyone, especially Isaac. But I couldn't tell Grace. I know mama and father will hate me when they find out I knew. They will all hate me."

Abbie felt a lump growing in her throat. This wasn't fair. Maggie was just a girl. She remembered watching Jenny being taken away and not being able to tell the truth. She looked at Ichabod and shook her head as tears stung at her eyes.

"They will not hate you," Ichabod put his arms around her and tried to calm her. "You did the right thing."

Ichabod's face was red, wet with the stain of tears. His own words hit him hard as he thought about Jeremy's fate. He was a grown man and it had devastated him. He didn't know how Young Maggie had held it together for so long. "What happened was not your fault.,

"But Grace died!" Maggie sobbed into his chest. "I could have warned her... I should have saved her."

"Grace's fate was sealed. If it wasn't meant to be the Angel's would have let me tell her," Abbie assured her and tried to release the burden from her young heart. "I knew too. You did the right thing."

"What do I do now?" Maggie asked, struggling to make her words. "If the Angel's sent you, then they must mean for you to help me... to help us."

Abbie looked at Ichabod. The Angels hadn't sent them. They were thrown in the middle of a family that was still in mourning with a very special daughter who needed some guidance.

~o~

Grazia and Jackson sat by the reflection pond a bit stunned at the revelations. They had no idea the burdens that were troubling their perfect daughter. They knew that Isaac had sad spells, but they were struggling with their own grief and didn't realize that what he needed was a safe outlet to be able to talk about his mother.

A short while later, Ichabod and Abbie made a quick spirit jump to the garden realm. They found the couple by the reflection pond with Orion.

"I suppose you saw what happened with Isaac and Maggie?" Ichabod asked.

"We did indeed," Jackson spoke up. "We had no idea the burdens Maggie was carrying."

"She has always been so strong," Grazia sighed. "How can we help her?"

"I think she needs to continue or king with the journal," Abbie was reluctant. "But we can't guide you on how to proceed. We risk changing the future. But Orion..."

Everyone turned to the angel. "Jackson has been masterful at keeping Abbie's bloodline safe from the enemy. The reason Moloch finds Abbie is not because of this side of the Witness line."

"Then I am right to keep my family safe?" Jackson asked.

"I think so," Abbie sighed. "But don't let Maggie and Isaac slip through the cracks. I know you're both grieving. But they need to be able to talk about Grace. And they need to know how much you love them. Maggie is so strong and nurturing... But she's still just a girl."

~o~

That night Abbie and Ichabod tucked all the kids into bed just like Grazia and Jackson did every night. The last room was the younger boys. Abbie kissed all the boys on the forehead while Ichabod quietly watched her.

"Gra'ma..." Isaac whispered.

"What is it sweetie," Abbie sat on the edge of his bed and stroked his dark curls.

"Can you sing to me like mommy used to do?" he asked.

"ok... Sure." Abbie thought for a moment.

She knew Grace loved the hymn Amazing Grace, but under the circumstances, she thought it would not be the best choice. The only other song that came to her mind was the one her mom used to sing.

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine.  
You make me happy, when skies are grey.  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away."

She sang it again as Isaac closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep.

Ichabod stood at the door and held his hand out for Abbie to join him. Together they walked through the quiet farmhouse to the bedroom.

"I have been waiting all day to get you alone, Treasure," Ichabod grinned slyly as he started to help Abbie undress.

"Have you now?" Abbie returned the favor by un-fastening his shirt and helping him out of it.

One tender kiss led to another as their bodies pressed together and their hands explored their new bodies.

They didn't get too far before they were surrounded by a bright light and felt their bodies being pulled into the Garden realm.

"Welcome back Witnesses," Orion was sitting by the pond casually waiting for the couple. "How are you feeling?"

Abbie and Ichabod looked at each other. They hadn't expected to be brought back so quickly.

"I feel fine... Great even," Abbie sighed relieved. The memories that were Abelle's seemed to fade into what felt like stories she was told rather than confusing life experiences; the same with the new memories of Grazia that she was given. She fully felt like herself again.

"As do I," Ichabod agreed. It seemed the Thuras were working perfectly. "We should check on our doubles to ensure all is well."

Abbie knelt down and touched the pond, and they saw the two taking advantage of the rather compromising position the Witnesses had left them in. She touched the water again and it moved into the future, Christmas Day with a house full of children and grandchildren. Everyone had made it home to the farm safe and sound.

It made Abbie long to go home and see Jenny and Joe. She hoped they didn't miss Christmas. "Are you ready to go home, Captain?"

"Ready, Lieutenant." he smiled and took her hand.

 

~o~

 

8 ~ Home For The Holidays ~

 

Abbie had promised to make it home for Christmas and it was a promise she kept. Jenny was the first call she made the morning of Christmas Eve. The second was to Sophie. She had to get caught up on their case and show her face at the FBI before Daniel issued a BOLO with her name and picture.

The good news was that their rouse had fooled Danny, though he was pretty darn close going after her and Sophie. The bad news was that Pandora had managed to get another piece of her box.

But for the next twenty four hours, barring an insurgence or uprising from the evil powers lurking in the shadows; the team was going to enjoy the holiday.

It was Christmas Eve at Abbie's house. This was just how Abbie imagined it would be with the whole team there relaxing and having fun. And that meant lots of music and singing. Everyone took their turn at Karaoke, only to be showed up by Joe and Abbie.

"Hey Abbie, let's do the one that dad loved," Joe paused the karaoke and hopped on the piano.

"Which one?" Jenny was curious.

"Oh my gosh... We didn't do it last year?" Abbie almost looked embarrassed.

"No... Oh and you have to do the dance!" Joe insisted as he started playing the tune to Santa Claus is Back in Town.

Abbie grabbed her drink and took a huge swallow hoping for a little extra liquid courage. "Ok let's do it!"

"Well it's Christmas time pretty baby," Joe started

"And the snow is falling on the ground," Abbie chimed in.

She did a sexy little dance behind Joe as Sophie and Ichabod whistled and the others cheered them on.

They were up till past midnight before the Irving's finally had to call it a night.

Sophie and Ash were next, but not before Sophie handed Abbie her gift. "Go ahead and open it. As soon as I saw them, it screamed Abbie and Ichabod."

"Okay..." Abbie sat down and opened the box, pulling out the adorable set of PJs. She laughed at the cute cup of Coffee and Donut making kissy faces and read the caption. "Better Together. They're perfect."

 

~o~

"Oh aren't they precious," Pandora rolled her eyes as she watched the faded images of the Witnesses celebrating with their team.

Killing the Witnesses was not possible; not by her or any if the first marked by the Thura. She could injure them, torment them, but she had to beware of the Thura. Now the Witnesses had both of them. She had seen what they were cape able of. She knew how they would react to protect the Witnesses.

She had all the pieces to her box now except for the one the Witnesses were hiding. She was done playing games and desperate. She would sacrifice anything to rip purgatory wide open. She would even take on the mantel of one of the Horsemen herself. And if all else failed she would bare the child of the Witness herself and bring forth the Great Warlock that would kill the 2nd Witness.

She didn't care how she accomplished the distraction and torment of the Witnesses. She just wanted to do it.

Now with the Witnesses distracted, she was determined to find the last piece of her box. She hoped it was strong enough to penetrate any cloak the Witnesses may have come up with.

"Come my darling. Guide me. Show me where your final piece is so that I can make you whole again."

 

~o~

 

"What do you think?" Abbie asked as she sauntered down the basement stairs.

Ichabod was there waiting with his robe on and a Netflix movie on cue. She did a little twirl showing off the grey Pajamas with the pink donuts and white coffee cups. He stood up to greet her.

"You look adorable," he kissed her and sat her down on the sofa next to him.

"So… what are we watching?"

"It is a movie by the name of Last Holiday. It stars a Queen named Latifa and an LLCool J." Ichabod hit the play button.

"Oh. I know this one."

"You've seen it already?" He frowned. "I can find something else..."

"No. It's better that I've already seen it," Abbie curled up in his arms.

"I wouldn't want you to become bored, Lieutenant."

"You do know Netflix and chill doesn't actually mean watch a movie, right." She slid her hand under his robe, and gently fingered his naval.

"Oh really?" he raised an eye bow and hit the pause button on the movie. He was far more interested in what Abbie had in mind than any movie.

"There is something I've been waiting to do all night," she grinned as she sat across his lap and straddled him.

He swallows hard, setting back to get comfortable, anticipating what sexual delights she had in mind for him. But instead she reached on the side table and grabbed his phone.

She typed in his password, her birthday of course, and started typing a message.

"Lieutenant? This is not exactly what I was expecting. What are you doing?"

"I am sending a message," she gave him a quick smile then kept texting. "To our friend Amy at Netherborne in England."

"Ms. Wong?" Ichabod asked. "But why?"

Abbie looked at him with a pout. "You do still want to get married don't you?"

Ichabod sat up with her still straddling him. "Yes! Yes of course I do… more than anything."

"Good," she hit send. "So do I."

"Oh Treasure!" he put his arms around her and held her tight, burying his face in her neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she let out a slow breath, enjoying the feel of him touching her. "I'm so sorry that I broke things off back in October. I was so messed up."

"Treasure,’ he cupped both her cheeks; his blue eyes staringright into her soft browns. “You don't have to apologize to me… especially not for that. What you went through was traumatic."

"You suffered too..."

"It's all behind us. All that matters to me is you and that you are no longer suffering the ill effects of our time travel."

"No I'm better."

"And your dreams..."

"The nightmares are gone. Last night I had..." Abbie paused with a grin and bit her bottom lip. "It was a good dream last night."

"Oh pray tell. What filled your pleasant dreams last night?" He asked. His eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips as he watched her speak.

"I dreamed that you and I were at the Hell Fire ball... But we were alone... We were dancing. And then we did some other things. And I woke up."

"No, no, no. Details please," Ichabod teased as he shifted so Abbie could feel his growing arousal pressed against her through his robe and her pajama pants. "Tell me, what these other things were that you dreamt we did?"

"Let's see," Abbie swirled her hips so that his length rubbed her mound through the thin cloth. "You took off my corset and kissed me all over."

"Like this?" Ichabod pulled off her top, discarding it and immediately letting his lips spread kisses across her breasts. His tongue gently flicked at her nipples before he took a mouth full of them.

"Mmm Hmm," Abbie moaned. "Just like that."

"What else did we do in this dream," he asked as he went to her other breast.

"Ummm... I think you slipped your fingers under my panties and... Oh... Yes... Like that..." Abbie breathed heavy as Ichabod slid his finger under her pajama bottoms, and into the slit of her mound.

"Did I make you come?" His voice was heavy as he grasped her ass with his free hand, coaxing her hips to grind against his cock and his finger.

"Yes..." She whispered and let her head drop; her lips joined his in a haphazard kiss. She was wet, grinding into him, wishing there wasn't so much material separating her wonted pussy and his throbbing dick.

The phone buzzed. Abbie was tempted to ignore it but, it might be an emergency.

"Don't stop," she groaned as she glanced at the text message, and grinned. "It's Amy. She has a date..." Another text came in. "She's very excited..."

"I'm very excited!" Ichabod growled, as he removed his hand from her ass and tossed the cell phone.

Abbie let her jaw drop, when he snatched the phone from her. "Oh, you are excited aren't you! Where were we?"

Ichabod flipped her onto her back, on the sofa, and promptly removed her bottoms. He parted her legs taking a moment to admire her beautiful naked body splayed before him. "We were at the part where I made you come."

Abbie closed her eyes and bit down on her lip as he inserted his finger again into her wet slit. Then a second, he curved them and began massaging her spot, letting his thumb flick her clit.

"Did you say my name when you came?" He asked licking his lips as he watched her enjoy his work.

"Yes..." She moaned. Her hands gripped her nipples as he pumped his fingers inside her. "Oh damn... You feel so good."

"Are you going to come for me now?" his warm breath teased her pussy. He was so close he could almost taste her. He watched her pinching and pressing her nipples, and it made him so hard he ached.

She was panting hard now, and grinding against his hand. "Yes..."

She fell apart when his lips hit her clit and began sucking her. "Fuck, I'm going to come so hard, Crane..."

She ran her fingers through his hair, her legs shaking, her hips rising. Her body tightened at the dizzying swirl of euphoria. He held her firm to keep her body from retreating, as he relentlessly sucked her.

She let go of his hair and grabbed for anything she could firmly hold onto. Her legs trembled and her toes curled as he drove her over the edge.

"I... I can't... Oh fuck..." She couldn't make out a sentence as she was reduced to gibberish and moaning.

Ichabod finally let her clit loose and removed his finger, letting his tongue glide up and down her slit. He lapped up her sweet juices as he discarded his robe.

He grabbed his cock, watching her still through hooded eyes. Her drunken eyes and quivering lips practically begged him to stick his thick cock inside her.

He leans over her and kissed her deep as he pushes into her. They both breath heavy into the kiss as they enjoy the sensation of her walls being stretched by his thick length.

He grabs one of her legs and hitches it over his forearm, and begins thrusting inside her. He was so deep inside her; she couldn't hold the kiss and moaned uncontrollably as he fucked her good. She felt like he was hitting the very end of her, as he quickened his pace. Her hips worked a perfect rhythm against his thrusts.

She felt so good, he wanted to make it last forever but he also wanted to come inside her so bad. She dug her fingers into his back, coaxing him faster, harder, and deeper. He knew he was hitting her spot just right with each stroke, as he watched her moan and pant. Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead as he drove into her.

"God, Treasure, you feel so damn good..." He groaned the words into her ear.

He could feel her tremble as she drew close to coming again, and he was so close too. His body tightened.

*Come for me Treasure...*

*Come with me Captain...*

"Oh... Abbie..." Ichabod moaned as balls tightened. His cock twitched inside her as he filled her in just a few hard thrusts. She practically milked every drop from him, as her walls tightened and she firmly undulated to his final strokes.

They let their minds be free for a second and that high of ecstasy took them on a quick spirit jump. They were back in seconds and Ichabod collapsed on her. They both laughed because it felt so good.

He didn't even want to pull out of her, but he feared he might crush her petite body.

It was a tight fit, but Ichabod managed to roll on his side and pull Abbie in to spoon with him.

"I love you so much Treasure," He said as he kissed her cheek.

"And I love you. Ichabod Crane."

It wasn't long before they dozed off, only to be awaken a half hour later by the sound of Ichabod's cell phone buzzing from a text.

Ichabod ignored it at first, thinking it was probable Amy wanting to go over wedding details. But then it buzzed again... and again. He sat up, and Abbie stretched when she felt him move.

"What is it?" She half yawned as Ichabod got up and found his phone.

"It's the Archived..." Ichabod frowned. "Someone's triggered the alarm at the Masonic Cell!"

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case your Curious. I actually have timelines written out for a lot of the characters because what the show did w screwing up stories & timelines drove me nuts. This is just a list of the 13 Darby (Harris) children
> 
> Grazia & Jackson Harris (Darby)  
> 1750 Grace. Grazia is 16  
> 1751 Patrick  
> 1754 Stephanie  
> 1756 Thomas  
> 1760 Hannah  
> 1765 Richard  
> 1768 Margret (Maggie)  
> 1769 Johnathan  
> 1773 Lorily and Leana (twins)  
> 1778 William  
> 1781 Annette  
> 1785 Baby Benjamin. Grazia is 51


	39. Let It Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the week leading up to New Year's Day and Pandora is unleashing all Hell upon the Earth. When The prophesy is revealed that this could seal Abbie's fate, the Team stops at nothing to save her. Abbie and Ichabod's love and desire for each other is stronger than ever, but that won't stop Daniel and Zoe from seeking their last chance at love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks so much for all the comments and Kudos! This fandom is the BEST! Don't hate me for this ending lol. Lot's of Ichabbie goodies through out I promise.  
> PS: I will fix typos as I catch them.

~PRELUDE~  
Mon: Dec. 26, 2016

Pandora smiled as she placed the top on her box. It miraculously fused itself together. Finally something had gone right. She was done with trying to bring back the Hidden One. Now that the Witnesses had both Thuras she had to be careful.

She touched the reflecting pool but could no longer see the Witnesses. The Thuras were already protecting them and they probably didn't even know it. She'd have to turn to modern technology to spy on the Witnesses and their friends now.

The Thuras always acted to save the Witnesses and they also always acted against the Demi-gods. She'd faced the Thura before in Ancient Egypt and barely escaped.

Pandora contemplated her new plan; Devising ways to seek revenge on the Witnesses. Moloch had nearly accomplished this in an attempt to bring on the Apocalypse. Now she was beginning to wonder if she could do it. But she needed to know how.

She opened the box and called for the horseman of Death.

"Horseman of Death. Come forth."

A foggy smoke formed, swirling out of the box, and from it the horseman of death appeared upon his great red eyed steed. Pandora pulled out the enchanted necklace and his non exist ant head appeared to her. He was furious, and instinctively drew is axe at her.

Pandora smirked and held up her hand causing him to freeze in place. "Really Horseman? Do you think you have the power to destroy me? I am no ordinary witch. I have the power given to me by my husband. I'm like a god."

"But you are not a god, Pandora! How dare you trap me in your box!"

"I could have killed you. I could have let my box absorb all your power until you whither away into nothing! But I didn't. A simple time out was all you needed. Now if you prefer to go back in the box, by all means you are welcome. But if you are ready to bring on the Apocalypse and destroy the Witnesses, then join me now."

"You cannot bring on the apocalypse without raising the Four Horsemen," Death sneered at her.

"I already have one. I need only find three more that are worthy to carry the mantels of War, Pestilence, and Famine."

Death laughed out loud at her ignorance, "Pestilence has been banished to a realm far from here, and will never give up his mantel for another to take it. If you want him free you must increase the breaches in the prison realms. The mantel of Famine has been abandoned since the Witnesses destroyed her centuries ago. It will take a very special witch or demon to take her place."

"I have my box now. I will free Conquest de Pestilence and find one who is worthy of Famine. And even War."

Death laughed again. "You cannot replace War! War can only be held by the Great Warlock! And he can only be born of a powerful blood witch and the seed of the male Witness. Therefore your plan to bring on the apocalypse will fail."

Pandora thought for a moment. She knew the Sin Eater, Ichabod's only son, was dead and gone. But as long as the first Witness was alive it was still possible to bring forth another Horseman of War.

A sly smile began to form on Pandora's lips. "We will have a Horseman of War but I will not wait. The Witnesses have both Thuras. I will have to make a plea to the Fates."

"A plea to the Fates,” Headless scoffed “You will have to find them first. Nobody knows what realm they are hiding in."

"Then we shall open them all," Pandora grinned. "That should keep the Thuras very busy."

"But you will still have to promise The Fates a Horseman of War if you want them to intervene and help you start the Apocalypse."

"And I shall deliver them a Horseman of War." Pandora closed her box and clasped her hands on top of it. "Let's go start an Apocalypse, shall we."

~o~

 

1 ~ Good Mornings~

It was the Monday after Christmas. Abbie was up bright and early. It had been frustrating discovering that Pandora had managed to steal the top of her box back After a late night resetting the alarms at the Masonic Cell, she decided to skip her morning run. She could have slept a bit longer, but her mind was busy wondering what Pandora was up to. She managed not to wake Ichabod when she got up, But once she was in the shower she couldn't help but sing. Ichabod stretched and opened his eyes. The sun was just coming up. It was perfect with the sound of Abbie's voice ringing out from the bathroom.

"Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be...  
With no one to share  
And no one who truly cares for me..."

He grinned as he listened to her, and watched her figure wrapped in a towel, sway in the bathroom. She turned around and saw him laying on his side snuggled up with a pillow, and eyes barely open.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, please, go on Treasure. It is a glorious way to wake up in the morrow."

"Some people want it all but I don't want nothing at all.  
If it ain't you baby. If I ain't got you baby.  
Some people want diamond rings. And some just want everything.  
But everything means nothing, if I ain't got you..."

 

She sang as she made her way over to him, and gave him a good morning kiss. She smelled so sweet, like a coconut tropical breeze, and her skin was damp and smooth from the shower and freshly applied lotion. Ichabod could hardly resist. He kissed her again letting his tongue glide across her lips as his hands tried to undo her towel.

"Oh no no..." She teased. He was throwing her some serious sexy eyes as his fingers lingered on her bare skin. "I getting ready for work."

She slowly backed away from him, leaving him with a pleading pout on his lips. She would never admit right out that she was already getting wet and turned on from his touch. He got up and headed for the bathroom, and Abbie took the opportunity to give him a quick smack on his bare ass.

"How impertinent," he shot her a fake scowl.

"I can't help myself," she teased as she watched him walk into the bathroom.

He had to splash some water on his face, to try and wake up. He and Abbie had had quite a rousing night.

Abbie had a little bit of time since she skipped her run. But still, once he and Ichabod got started they could get carried away. The best thing she could do was put her music on her phone and let it play while she pull out her clothes for work.

The worst thing she could so was start singing again, as she did. Her hips began to sway and gyrate. Ichabod stepped out of the bathroom to the glorious sight. It took everything in him to get back in bed and not go up to her and have his way with her.

"No, no you you and I...  
We ain't gonna sleep tonight...  
Because,  
We got those candles hangin from the ceiling low.  
We use our bodies to make our own video.  
Put on our music that makes us go crazy go  
Like a slumber party"

Now Ichabod was wide awake, sitting on the edge of the bed leaning back on his elbows as he watched her. He was teetering between extreme pleasure and absolute torture.

But when she dropped into a wide legged squat while slowly rotating her hips, he nearly lost it.

"Come and do that over here Treasure," his low gruff tone let her know he was both very serious and hard as a rock under the covers.

"Oh, you like that don't you?" she licked her lips as the words dripped off her tongue.

Abbie was in too deep now. She walked over to the bed and stood between his legs and continued dancing. She turned so that he could see her ass cheeks beneath her towel as she backed up against his throbbing cock. He attempted to reach out and grab a hand full but she turned back around keeping him painfully out of reach.

He could hardly breathe as she placed her small cool hands firm in his thighs and dropped low. For the life of him, he couldn't understand how she got her body to move like that.

"Well good morning," Abbie's eyes widened when she removed the sheet and exposed him. She slid her small hands up and down his length, making him so hard the veins protruded. She licked her lips darting her gaze from his cock to his eyes. He watched her like a starving wolf with its prey in sight, as she toyed with him. Her tongue lightly darted across his sack and up the underside of his cock, the sheer pleasure causing his body to tense slightly.

With a coy grin, Abbie firmly wrapped her hand as much around his thick girth as she could and stroked up and down until a pearly bead of precum emerged.

"You mean to have me come undone," he barely choked out the words.

"Uh huh..." Abbie teased, now dragging her tongue across the head and the slit. "Do you want more?"

He nodded eagerly, his breath hitching as she stroked again.

"Say, please," she grinned, her lips brushing the tip of his cock as her hands worked.

"Please... Merciful heavens please..." He groaned, as her mouth enraptured the head before he finished saying her words.

A thousand sensations, all pleasure, struck him at once then over again as her plump lips slid up and down his length. She sucked him firm, and her tongue worked him good.

"You like this?" she asked; her lips barely leaving him causing a cool sensation over the sensitive head.

"God yes, Treasure," Ichabod sighed as she began sucking him again..

He laid back and gently entwined his fingers in her thick curls trying not to buck to hard against her mouth. But he nearly lost all sense when she looked up at him with her beautiful doe eyes.

"Treasure... I'm too close..." He huffed trying desperately to keep control, with her gorgeous lips wrapped around him.

"Mmm..." Abbie hummed as she took one last tight drag, popping the head of his cock from her lips like a lollipop.

 

She crawled on top of him and began slowly rotating her hips to the song as the music played. There; was no way Abbie was getting out of that room without being thoroughly and most enjoyably boned. This time when he undid her towel, she did not resist. She was already wet and he was ready to blow his load as she gyrated her wet folds along his length.

If she sat on his cock right now, there was no amount of self-control that would keep him from coming. And he refused to come without her.

"Not yet..." Ichabod growled and pulled her up. "Let me taste you first."

He loved having her fully exposed to him. And he could feel how wet she was as she undulated on his mouth. He held her firm around the waist with one hand, grasping her plump ass; as he lapped at her folds drinking her in. Her moans were soft and steady as she loved feeling his tongue sliding in and out if her.

It felt glorious when he started to suck her clit. She threw her head back, panting and undulating as he inserted two fingers into her wet chasm and began massaging inside her.

"Damn, Crane..." Abbie moaned. "Shit that feels good..." She clung to her breasts, fingering her nipples, and driving Ichabod insane.

Her folds and her clit began to plump as the tingles turned to swirls and waves, and she came crashing, hard. Every second was amazing. She was shook good.

He indulged on her sweet essence, before sliding up and adjusting his cock beneath her. Barely down from her climax; Abbie slid down on his cock slowly; way to sensitive to go fast. They both moaned heavy at the sensation of his thick cock stretching her tight wet wall.

 

He pulled her down so that he could kiss her, his mouth open beckoning her tongue to enter, and she did. Tasting themselves on each other; She began to undulate now with him inside her. She loved the way she could control the way his cock rubbed her spot from on top. She sprang up, breasts bouncing before him as she set a faster more deliberate pace. He reached up grabbing her tits and fondling her nipples as she ground on top of him.

 

"I'm gonna come so hard..." her words were barely intelligible, as she trailed of into gibberish.

They were panting like wild animals, out of control. Ichabod grabbed her hips and firmly bucked up inside her until her legs shook and she collapsed on top of him. He thrust again coming inside her with three strokes, and filling her.

He stroked her hair as she laid upon him. There was something he loved about laying together with him inside her. He loved how connected they were.

"I love it too," Abbie smiled.

He kissed her forehead and smiled knowing that he had accidentally opened up to her.

"But... I really have to get ready for work baby..." She sat up, tilting her head when he pouted. "Sorry."

"Well... I believe you are in need of another shower," Ichabod stood up, picking her up with him. "And I shall join you."

"Crane... If you make me late..." She started.

"Trust it will be worth it," he gave her a cheeky grin and an eyebrow raise, as he carried her into the bathroom.

 

 

 

~o~

 

2 ~New Year Plans~  
After a long day of work Abbie was in her office packing up her things. She had her phone to her ear as Amy Wong went on and on about wedding arraignments. She had already hired a wedding planner and gave Abbie a set of dates from early March to Late June to choose from. And had a few other arraignments to make that needed her consent.

"Will you be accompanying Ichabod next week when he visits England?" Amy asked.

"Um... I'm sorry. He's visiting England next week?" Abbie had no idea.

"Oh, I just spoke to him about it this morning. He probably hasn't had a chance to tell you yet," Amy felt silly for bringing it up so soon. "He has a few relatives... Descendants of his uncle, Lord George Collins. His blood line bore no Dopplegangers or special breed, so it would be safe for him to meet them. And the Countess Jane Collins-Ferguson and her two children have been anxious to meet him ever since they learned that he exists."

"Do they know who he really is?" Abbie wondered.

"That he is the same Ichabod Crane from two-hundred and thirty years ago? No. They believe he is a descendant of William and Annette Collins Crane and their son Ichabod Crane."

"Are these Crane's only living relatives?"

"No... His cousin Jackson Darby's descendants. Well, technically they're your family too since Jackson adopted Grace when he married your ancestor Grazia. But, it's not safe for them to be exposed just yet. Their bloodline is very strong."

"I understand."

"Ichabod says he needs to make the trip before the semester starts on January 9th. I'm booking him for a round trip on the 3rd through the 8th. Should I book you a flight? He did say he wants you to come with him."

"Amy, I have to work so I'll have enough time off for the wedding and a honeymoon."

"What about for a couple of days. We can bring you over on your scheduled days off. He'd love for you to join him."

"I'll have to get back to you about that."

"And the dates for the wedding. I'm going to take care of everything else for you two. But I need the dates as soon as possible.

 

As Abbie spoke, Daniel came and tapped on her door. She waved him in as she shut down her laptop and finished her call.

"Ok, Amy. I'll run the dates by Crane and we'll get back to you tomorrow... Thanks. Bye."

She put her phone in her pocket. "Agent Reynolds, what can I do for you?"

"Just here to catch up," Daniel sat down. "You've been tight lipped about your case and your trip to Vegas. A security guard was killed at that underground Auction."

"I know, Sir. But again. The local PD and Feds are working the murder case. Sophie and I are working our way into the inner circle of the Underground Auction."

"And right now there's nothing to tell; after I gave you a free pass for two weeks to work your angle."

"Sir, we are playing the long game. You have to trust us."

"I trust you Abbie... Or at least I'm trying to." He let out a sigh. "Are you planning a trip?"

"What?" Abbie stopped and looked at him.

"You were on the phone talking about dates..."

"Oh..." Abbie hadn't realized he was paying attention. "We um... Crane and I are going to move forward with our wedding plans. Probably early spring. But I will put in for the leave dates as soon as I have them."

"You think that's a good idea after just a couple of therapy sessions?" He asked. "Maybe you two should slow things down so you can focus on work."

Abbie stopped and looked at him. Her eyes questioning, "How did you know about my therapy sessions?"

"I'm your boss. It's my job to stay on top of my agents and their mental health and stability." He stood up and walked over to her, placing his hand on her arm. "I just want to make sure you're all right."

"I'm fine," She backed away from him and nodded towards the door. "I have to go."

"Ok, but if you need to talk about anything... I'm here for you Abs."

She nodded and waved as she walked out of her own office, leaving him there. But as she was leaving she got a weird feeling. She looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary, and the feeling was gone.

Pandora waited inside Daniel’s office. Dressed like a member of the Maintenance Team, she was strategically installing security cameras in Daniel and Sophie's office. She had one more office to do; Abbie's. The Thuras were making it difficult for her to keep an eye on the Witnesses, so a little help from modern technology was needed. Then she would meet back with the Horseman of Death and begin.

 

 

~o~

 

"Dad, come on. I don't want to home school. Just let me finish the next semester." Macey was attempting to make her case for returning to school.

After being attacked by Pandora, Frank and Cynthia had no intentions on letting her go back to school. The gang sat in the Archives waiting for Abbie. They were still pretty upset about the break in and the missing piece of box. They all figured it was Pandora.

Abbie walked into the Archives an hour after getting off of work and decided to stay out of it.

"Peanut, we can't protect you at school," Frank explained. "And now we know Pandora will walk right into the building to hurt you."

"Dad, that's why we are here. The gang... We can look out for each other. I don't want to be locked up."

"Macey, I'm not crazy about you leaving school," Jenny interrupted. "But it's going to be hard for any of us to get to you if Pandora comes after you again."

"But Orion was able to get to me."

"We have both of the Thuras," Ichabod reminded them. "Surely they could offer some protection for our team."

"Certainly some," Orion interjected. "But the Thuras, I'm certain you've seen, can be unpredictable. They act on their own."

"We've noticed," Abbie agreed. "But Pandora is terrified of them. If we let Macey take one with her, it might keep Pandora away."

"We can't risk the Thura," Orion disagreed. "I was able to get to Macey before. Surly I can do it again."

"That was a fluke," Cynthia sighed. "We can't just hope Orion or someone else can get to Macey in time. I want someone with you at all times, baby girl."

Frank looked at Cynthia, "I just got my job back but I can quit..."

"No dad," Macey looked mortified. "I don't want you following me all over campus."

Abbie waved for Ichabod to follow her over to his bar. They quietly stole away for a private moment.

He gave her a kiss, then another, "how was your day Treasure?"

"Not bad," she smiled. "How about yours?"

"Long. I've decided to teach a class twice a week as well as give my weekly lecture. The semester begins on the ninth. I'll teach and Lecture on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"That's good, but what are you going to do when we need time off for missions… or for trips to England?"

"Ah, I suppose you spoke with Ms. Wong. I apologize for not bringing the matter to your attention sooner. Please say you will accompany me on the trip."

"I have to work, Crane."

"Have to?" He questioned. "I know you enjoy your work, but you do not have to work. You have had a look at the financials Ms. Wong has sent, haven't you?"

"I told you, I don't need to look through your financial statements..."

"Our financial statements... Lieutenant, you don't have to work, ever."

"But I want to. And clearly so do you."

"Yes, that is true. But I essentially have the flexibility to work at me leisure. Thanks to my new teaching assistant," Ichabod grumbled.

"You don't sound thrilled about him or her," Abbie furrowed her brow curiously.

"He..." Ichabod dragged out the word. " Mr. Carlos Ramon. He's twenty-four and nothing like a history major. He's far too keen on pop culture and using lingo that... Well... Half the time I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Awe, just give him a chance," Abbie put her arms around him, which made him smile. "Plus you're going to need him April 1st."

"Why would I need him on April 1st?"

"Oh... Well that's one of the dates Amy sent. I was thinking if you’re not busy that day, maybe we could have a wedding..."

She didn't even finish the statement. He kissed her so passionately, she nearly swooned.

“I love you, Treasure.” He looked out at the team conversing. "It is moments like this when I wish it was just you and me. This bar would come in quite handy if we were alone right now."

He kissed her again and Abbie could swear she felt the earth tremble beneath her feet.

Then she heard the glasses rattling and a book fell of the shelf.

The two pulled out of the kiss as the tremble got harder. Ichabod covered Abbie and looked at the team as Frank grabbed Macey and hurried her and Cynthia under the table. Everyone took cover.

Earth quakes were extremely rare in New York, but here they were in the middle of a big one. After two minutes the shaking stopped.

"Is everyone all right?" Orion asked. He was the only one not to seek shelter.

One by one everyone scrambled up and checked each other.

"Did we seriously just have an Earth Quake?" Jenny asked as Joe, Frank, Sophie and Abbie's cell phones began to buzz.

"Yup," Joe ran a hand through his hair. "And if everyone is ok here... I have to go. They need first responders."

"Same here," Frank said as he and Cynthia looked over Macey. "Traffic lights are out, there's a dozen car accidents reported already..."

"Go ahead. I'll stay with Macey," Cynthia gave him a quick kiss before he and Joe left.

"New York has a sizable Earthquake about every hundred years," Macey informed them. "The last one was in the 1990's. There was a small earthquake in the Atlantic back in September."

She was already on her phone trying to get information on this one. "Oh wow! This one was felt all over the world."

"What?" Abbie pulled up the search on her phone. Sure enough reports were coming in from everywhere. "How is this possible?"

"Guys..." Sophie grabbed the table and tried to gain her composure.

"It's happening," Ash hurried to her side.

"Lay her down on the lounge," Ichabod directed him. "It seems the supernatural has its hand in these Phenomena."

"Yes," Orion paused as if trying to sense what was happening. "There's too much chaos here. I must go to Bear Mountain and try to assess if there evil on the loose. Please use the Sigil, and contact me as soon as Sophie awakens."

"I will," Abbie assured him.

 

~o~ 

 

3 ~Battles~

It didn't take long. Sitting on the cliff near the top of Bear Mountain for only a few minutes, revealed to Orion that Pandora was at the culprit. And she was not alone. He suddenly felt inundated with the presence of Evil forces. They were gathering and working together. Not just here either. They were gathering everywhere across the universe.

He would have to go after Pandora and put a stop to whatever it was she was doing. He opened a portal a safe distance from the breech in the Purgatory Realm. She was channeling the power from her box through the tree of life. No doubt she was sending that energy throughout the universe to rip open breaches in the prison realms.

She had a few lesser demons around her, but Orion sensed the presence of a stronger force; a familiar foe. He slowly, quietly pulled out his halo weapon and listened.

In an instant he turned as the Horseman of Death seemed to come out of nowhere behind him. He skillfully threw the halo at Death, but a swift swing of the axe deflected it. Once again the Angel and Death were facing off.

~

"The prophesy has returned! When the fourth seal was broken, I looked and Behold an Ashen horse and he who sat upon was named Death!" Sophie sat straight up as she spoke. She seemed to be only partly awake. "When the first seal was broken I looked and behold a white horse. And on its back the rider held the balance and its name was Conquest de Famine! When the third seal breaks we will look and behold a black horse. And upon his back his rider will be Famine."

The team listened closely as she spoke. One by one she told of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse. They had stopped it almost two years ago when they defeated Moloch. How could it be back? How had the prophesy returned?

Abbie grabbed Ichabod's hand as she got a sinking feeling in her gut. She knew that there was a prophesy that War would be her demise. But War was the son of the 1st Witness, and he was dead... He had to be dead.

Ichabod felt the panicked come over him. There was no way Jeremy could be alive. The apocalypse could not happen without War. Could it?

The Thuras which laid connected on the bar began to rattle. The team’s eyes shifted from Sophie to the Thuras as she continued the message from the angels.

"The prophesy has been made new," Sophie repeated. "War has been promised! When the second seal is broken again, we will see a red horse. And he who sits upon it will be War. And he will take away our peace from this earth. When War is here, men will slay one another in the Apocalypse. Peace... The second Witness will die. Bonded in life, or bonded in death; The sacrifice must be made. Only the sacrifice of the greatest bond will set things right again."

"No... That can't be right," Joe shook his head.

Abbie looked stunned. She swallowed hard but didn't say a word. She just stared at the Thuras.

"Are they saying that the Apocalypse is happening and Abbie's going to die?" Jenny questioned Sophie.

"I will not let that happen" Ichabod said sternly, determined in his soul to do whatever it takes to save her.

As if hearing his words, the Thuras lit up and in a burst, they were gone.

"Where did they go?" Ash asked.

"Pandora," Sophie answered. "She's doing this. She has her box and she's causing the prophesy to be fulfilled."

Abbie let go of Ichabod's hand and pulled out Orion's Sigil. She closed her eyes and tried to call him, but he didn't come. Instead she got a sense about where he was. "He's at the breach in Purgatory. He might need our help."

~o~

 

It was an evenly fought match between the Angel Orion and the Horseman of Death as the thunder crackled around them. Their first match had ended with the angel defeated. Their second time at battle Orion had handily won, only to have Death freed by the Witnesses. They they were at it again, as Pandora stayed concentrating her energy and power on tearing apart the seal on the breech.

When the Thuras appeared she was stunned. They immediately went after her box, sending a burst of energy at it. Pandora was forced to stop and protect the box, nearly getting struck herself. She hid with her box behind the tree, and tried to send a powerful force at the Emblems in order to disable or destroy them. But it didn't work they were too powerful. She had to leave. She saw her opportunity as the Thuras were wiping out the demons that were assisting her.

"Horseman!" she called out to Death. "You must flee now!"

She sent a powerful thrust of energy at Orion, catching him off guard, and giving Death a chance to escape. As much as Death wanted to finish the battle, the Apocalypse was his priority.

Orion picked himself up from the ground, but not fast enough to stop Death. He made his way to the breach and saw the Thuras glowing, working hard to help mend the now massive breach. But he knew that if he could sense the multitude of breeches throughout the Universe, the Thuras felt it too.

"I know what you're thinking," Orion said out loud as if he knew what they were going to do. "Don't do it. The Witnesses need you here."

About a half an hour after the Thuras had arrived, the Witnesses along with Jenny, Sophie and Ash finally made it to the breach.

"What's happening?" Abbie asked.

"The Thuras destroyed the demons, but Pandora and Death have escaped." Orion passed on the unfortunate news. "We haven't stopped the Apocalypse from beginning."

"What are they doing now?" Ichabod asked. "It appears they are making an attempt at something presently."

"There are breaches... Everywhere. So many I can hardly focus," Orion looked up to the sky. "The Thura can sense them. They must be sealed."

There was a strong rumble and the ground began to shake again.

"Another Earthquake!" Jenny grabbed hold of a tree to keep her balance.

Everyone was knocked to the ground, as the powerful jolting continued for two minutes.

The Thuras began to glow stronger and then vanished with a blast.

Orion went to the breach, held up and carefully felt it. "The Seal is holding. The Angels power has weakened but it’s still there. The Thuras helped. But I'm afraid the task of sealing all the breaches will take time and will be draining."

"But they can do it right?" Abbie asked.

"The Thuras created the Prison realms. Surely they can seal the breaches," Ichabod interjected, hoping his asset action was correct.

"Perhaps," Orion didn't look so sure. "It's more than just the breeches. All of hell is rising up to start the Apocalypse."

"Like they did in the beginning," Abbie sighed. "Still... The Thuras can do this, right?"

Orion faced Abbie with a sobering look, "In the beginning, the Thura were not alone. They had the two of you. You were all connected. Working like one complete entity. And you had a legion of Angels on your side. You don't understand everything that it took to be ready for that first battle."

"Because we haven't done it yet... Damn!" Abbie swore.

There was another quake.

"Are you kidding me," Jenny was knocked to her knees.

~o~

The crew headed back to the archives. It was nearly midnight, but with one quake occurring after another, no one was even thinking about going to sleep. It was all over the news; unusual and extreme seismic activity around the world.

Sophie was unusually quiet. Ash noticed but didn't want to press her. The visitations before had taken hours, with Sophie in an unconscious state. This one had been very quick by comparison. No doubt to him because the Angels were preoccupied with the breach.

"I should get Sophie home. Let her get some rest," Ash suggested.

"Might I have a word with you in private first Sophie?" Orion asked.

"Um... Yeah. Sure." Sophie agreed. She seemed out of sorts as Orion escorted her to a small private area.

"I need to know everything that the Angels said to you.”

"It wasn't like before," Sophie seemed a bit confused. "The message wasn't clear. They kept repeating the prophesies, and talking over each other. It was confusion. Especially about the Witnesses. Bond in Life, bond in Death... The sacrifice must be made."

That's what Orion was worried about. "Sophie, I need to see everything that you saw and hear exactly why they said to you. If I hold your hands, will you let me see your visitation?"

"Ok," Sophie gave him her hands and closed her eyes.

Orion paid close attention to Sophie's memory. He could almost feel the tension his fellow angels were suffering. The Witnesses were in trouble.

Abbie looked over at Orion and Sophie talking in the far corner. When Orion looked up at her, she saw something in his eyes. Orion looked more than worried. He looked afraid.

This was the first of Seven days. That's how long they had before the Apocalypse would begin. On the seventh day, Abbie's fate would be sealed.

~o~

 

4 ~Loving Abbie~

"So we have two options," Abbie wanted to make sure she understood. "In order to stop the Apocalypse from happening, we need to make some kind of life or death sacrifice of the great bond, in the next seven... Now six days?"

Orion nodded. "It must be an eternal, unbreakable, life or death bond in a sacrifice that cannot be undone. But it will stop the Apocalypse.

"And if we don't stop the Apocalypse, thousands will die... Including me."

"Yes," Orion sighed. "Or at least that's what the prophesy says."

"Then we will find a way to alter the prophesy," Ichabod's continence was severe.

Abbie had never seen him look so grave. It was worse than the way he looked when he left her in Purgatory, worse than the day she followed Katrina into t 1781.

"Damn!" Ichabod swore as he looked at his phone. "What is keeping Seamus. Does he not understand the urgency of the situation at hand?!"

"It's late," Abbie laid her hand on top of his. He was so tense she thought his fingers might snap. "Why don't we go home and get some sleep."

"Now is not the time to rest, Lieutenant. We must ascertain what sacrifice is required and put an end to this." Ichabod entwined his fingers with Abbie's and stared at her hand. He spoke in a low whisper, his eyes never looking up. "I do not understand how War will rise, Treasure... I have given up Jeremy and I swearing. And I do not have another child."

"We'll figure it out, Crane." Abbie sighed with a slight yawn. “For now though… let’s go home.”

~o~

Ichabod should have slept that night. It had been a long day, with a rather exhausting end. But sleep was eluding him. Ironically Abbie seemed to be sleeping easily in his arms. He watched her in the dim light from the moon outside, gently brushing at the curl that laid across her cheek.

Another tremor made his heart sink. Every twenty to thirty minutes, like clockwork, the rumbling quakes reminded him that the clock was ticking to save his Treasure, to change her fate.

"You need to sleep baby," Abbie mumbled after the last quake woke her.

"I'll be fine Treasure." He said as he tried to put aside his worries.

"You want to talk to me about what's bothering you?" Abbie stretched out a yawn before curling back up in his arms.

"It's just... There is nothing I wouldn't give; nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe and protected. The thought that any harm might befall you, is too difficult to bear."

She tipped her head up planting a small kiss on the beard of his chin. "Let’s try not to think about that, ok. Try to get some sleep."

"Sleep eludes me at the moment," he whispered tipping his head down to catch her next kiss on the lips.

"What can I do to make it better?" She asked flashing her big brown eyes up at him.

"You just being here, in my arms, is everything that I need." He whispered softly, snuggling her close. "I should let you return to your slumber."

"Mmm... I don't want to go back to sleep," she purred as she pressed her body against his, slowly swerving her pelvis into his. "If that's ok with you?"

"Most ardently, yes," Ichabod growled. He pressed his hand down her back, and under her shorts to palm her soft round ass. He instantly began to stiffen against her body.

She closed her eyes, as his lips met hers in several small pecks before she caught his lower lip for a longer one. He could easily get lost in her, and she in him. In these moments, nothing else mattered. He slid her shorts down and let her kick them off, never parting from her lips. He breathed her in, letting her sent intoxicate him.

His hands pressed up her body, under her tank top, getting a hand full of her plump breasts. She let out a slow breath, panting against his mouth, when he brushed her nipple. She was wet and desperate for him now. She dragged her fingers through his hair, as she let her body yield to his touch.

He parted her legs, rubbing the soft skin of her thighs as his hands slid up to the moistened lips of her mound. He loved the way she felt as he slid his finger in and out of her, he loved the sounds that came from her mouth, and the way her body rocked and pressed into his hands.

Another finger, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Her breaths grew heavy as she soaked his hand. She began to quiver as the rippling tingles of pleasure began to hit her.

"Do you like that treasure?" He groaned as he drug his lips from hers to cheek.

"God, yes, that feels good," she whimpered.

Their tongues mingled as each one fought to be inside the other, tasting each other. He adjusted, his thick hard cock pressed against her, twitching throbbing, begging to be in her.

Her body moved in waves with his hand as he meticulously hit her spot and her clit with each stroke. Her wet walls tightened around his fingers as he drove her closer to the edge.

"I want you inside me," she barely mumbled, coming undone at his touch.

In a second he was upon her, removing his hand from her wet chasm, and guiding his cock to the soft wet folds. Slowly he began to stretch her, sinking his thickness inside her.

""Is this what you want, treasure?" he managed to choke out the words before burying his face in crux of her neck.

"Mmm... Yes..." She panted as he began to fill her. Her hands grasped his ass pulling him into her.

He groaned heavily as the sensation overtook him, her sweet soft voice was fully intoxicating. He moved slowly at first as he hurried himself deep inside her. She can only moan and mumble, as his strokes glided against her already sensitive walls.

He can't speak, as much as he wants to tell her how perfect she feels. He drills in faster , harder now. Their bodies finding a perfect rhythm, she began to rise and fall against his strokes. Her tight walls contracting around his cock drives him to the brink. And when she comes, legs quivering and panting uncontrollably, fingers digging into his back muscles; he enjoys every second.

He lets himself get lost in her, and she wants it; wants him to be totally consumed by her when he comes. She wants him to give her everything he has, and he so willingly does. He comes so hard his body shudders and tightened until he can hardly move. One more deep thrust, and he's spent, laying on top of her as she was splayed wide for him.

“I love you Abbie,” he whispered.

Her eyes went from his lips to his sparkling blues twinkling down at her. “I love you Ichabod Crane.”

They kissed deeply, as he stayed inside her, shifting his weight as to not crush her tiny body. He dared not move; her hands pressed firmly up and down his back, letting him know she had him exactly where she wanted him.

 

 

~o~

5 ~ Troubled Times ~

Abbie was calm all morning, as she got ready for work. She didn't go for her morning run. The conditions outside would not allow for it. Not today. She put on a pot of coffee and turned on the news, while Ichabod fixed breakfast.

Four Volcano Eruptions. That was the big news of the morning. Every well-known seismologist and geologist was on the morning news circuits trying to explain away the strange phenomena that seemed to be plaguing the world. Across the globe, earthquakes ranging from 1.5 to 4.0 continued to occur. Periodic power outages kept emergency crews busy, and people were panicking.

For a moment Abbie stood, quietly staring at the flat screen watching the news as it came in. Ichabod came up behind her putting his arms around her. He tilted his head down, taking a deep breath in of her beautiful scent. His heart skipped as she leaned into him.

"Seamus will meet us this morning at the Archives. We will figure this out together. Remember, we shall be victorious or defeated together." He held her tighter. "I will never allow anything to happen to you."

Abbie nodded. She believed that he believed his words. But the prophesy said otherwise.

~o~

"I do not accept this!" Ichabod stood abruptly from the table and began to pace. He ran his fingers through his hair in pure frustration. "Bloody Hell!"

"Crane... Please come sit back down, so we can figure this out?" Abbie said as she held out her hand for him.

"Abbie," Jenny sat across from her sister rubbing her temple. "How can you be so calm. Because it sounds like they're saying you're going to die."

"It's just a possibility." Abbie kept her voice as even as she could. "We don't know for certain that the sacrifice of the bond is me and Crane... It could be the Thuras, or something else that we don't know about yet."

"This eternal bond that must be sacrificed," Seamus pulled up the image of the scroll on his laptop and pointed. "It's a life bond or a death bond. And here is the symbol of the Thura. But here's what I don't get. The two of you are to bear witness during the tribulations. Pandora has made it so that if you do, Abbie will parish along with thousands of others because of War. Not to mention the deaths that will occur because of the other horsemen."

"So then we do the sacrifice. We find the Thuras and bring them back," Ichabod banged a fist on the bar.

"The Witnesses are supposed to take the Thuras back to the beginning for the first battle. Pandora will either rewrite all of History or she will create a paradox," Orion explained.

"How could this create a paradox?" Sophie asked.

"Because the Witnesses haven't gone to the first battle with the Thuras yet, but it has already happened. If Pandora succeeds in eliminating the Thuras or the Witnesses, and the timeline does not change, then a paradox has been created," Seamus explained

Ichabod only had one thought; how to save Abbie. He pointed his finger up as he made his declaration. "Then I will sacrifice myself and my Thura. That should stop the Apocalypse. Abbie will live and she can go back to the first battle with her Thura."

"It doesn't work like that Ichabod," Seamus sighed as he stretched back feeling the frustration from everyone in the room. "It's either the Witnesses or the Thuras."

"I shall go find the Thuras," Orion offered.

"The Thuras are out there trying to close the breaches. What if they've already figured out that there is another way." Abbie stood up and went to Ichabod's side. "I know you are frustrated. And so am I. But I'm not just giving up without a fight here. There's got to be ways that we can help seal the tears and stop this next Apocalypse."

"Abbie's right," Jenny got up and started searching for reference books that were now piled up on the floor.

It had been pointless to try and re-shelve them, when the next quake would knock them down again.

"We need to find ways to close the breaches, and maybe find an alternative to you guys sacrificing your lives to stop this."

"Ok," Abbie gently patted Ichabod's beard hoping to get a smile from him. "We have a plan. Let's get busy."

Ichabod faked a smile, as his fingers trailed up and down her arm. "We shall implore due diligence."

Abbie joined Jenny at the table and began combing through books. Once she was distracted, Ichabod pulled Orion aside.

"Do you think you can find the Thuras?"

"It's possible," Orion answered. "It will be a challenge. There are thousands of prison realms and the Thuras are stubborn. They will do whatever they believe is right. But I will try."

Orion paused. "I know what you want to do Witness. You are not bonded with your Thura the way you are with Abigail."

"I will not let her die," Ichabod shook his head. "I need you to be with me on this, Orion."

"I will do anything to save Abigail."

"Good. Just find the Thuras. I will find a way to make the bond I have with my Thura be enough to make the sacrifice if I have to."

"Hey Ichy?" Jenny was looking at her phone not really paying attention to where Ichabod was or what he was doing. "Cynthia and Macey are stuck about two blocks away..."

"I shall lend assistance most directly," Ichabod offered.

"No," Orion let out his wings. "I will bring them both here. You should stay with Abigail."

Abbie looked up from her reference book. Those two hardly got along, and yet there they were having a very calm private conversation. She was temped take a quick peek at Ichabod's thoughts, but she knew better.

~o~

 

Debris, a downed live power line, and a couple of trees, blocked the road and sidewalk that led to the Archives. Downtown Sleepy Hollow was a mess.

Cynthia had Macey's wheelchair out of the vehicle, but as she assessed the sidewalk, she wasn't sure how to get her daughter safely to the building. Another tremor rocked them. Cynthia held on to Macey, not letting her out of the car. The live electrical wire bobbed around on the street and struck a man who had tried to avoid it.

"Don't look, Baby girl," Cynthia tucked Macey's head. "We need to go back home."

"No mom. We need to get to the archives," I have power packs for everyone's laptops and cell phones plus I can get continuos wifi for everyone. With all the outages..."

"Ok," Cynthia pulled out her phone. Only two bars but it was enough to send a text to Jenny.

"Did someone call for assistance?" Orion appeared at the SUV door a few minutes later.

"Orion!" Macey beamed. "We need to get to the Archives but... My chair."

"Allow me," he held out his ams and scooped Macey up, easily. "I shall return for you directly Cynthia."

"Thanks so much," Cynthia gave Macey her bag and a quick kiss. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Hold on tight, Macey. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yup," she nodded and tightened her hold around his neck and shoulders.

She flashed her mom a huge smile, to which Cynthia could not help but grin. And in a flash they were up and gone.

~o~

 

Macey was monitoring world wide events on the Web while the rest of the team searched for alternatives. It's strange the way the periodic tremors had stopped shocking them.

 

"Hey guys," Macey sat stunned putting her hand over her mouth as she looked at her computer. "You have to see this."

She turned up the volume as the news Anchor read from the prompter. The poor woman looked incredible disheveled and anxious. "Scientist at NASA have detected not one but two asteroids headed straight for Earth. Both estimated to hit Earth within the next five days..."

"What the Hell!" Jenny hurried over to take a look.

A scientist was now giving his expert opinion on the impending event. "The last time we had an event like this was in 2013. A blast greater than an atomic bomb struck in Russia's Chelabinsk forest. The other meteor was a near miss..."

The broadcast began showing footage of the meteor and then the destructive shock waves caught on camera, causing damage and injuries. "These meteors appear to be relatively similar in size to the 2013 meteors."

Abbie pulled out her laptop and began searching. "Oh my god... 2013 is when Moloch was able to raise Death, just six months later. Maybe there's a link."

"But there wasn't a Meteor strike or a near miss in 1998, when Moloch rose War." Jenny interjected.

"Because we stopped him Jenny. He was only able to raise the Sin Eater, but War was defeated, because we stood together."

"The near miss in 2013 may have been Pestilence who could not quite break through his realm," Ichabod recalled the Roanoke realm.

"So if we succeeded before we can again," Jenny smiled confidently. "You and Ichabod are together, and you have me to fight with you. Ichy has Frank..."

"You both won a battle," Seamus reminded them. "But you did not stop the Apocalypse. You nearly postponed it. It is possible we could hold Pandora off, but eventually the Apocalypse will come and..."

"Abbie..." Jenny sighed.

Ichabod threw up his finger, "But this is a good start.". He didn't want to hear anyone talking about the possibility of Abbie not making it through this next trial. "Seamus we need every particulate of information you can give us about the details of The Lieutenant and Miss Jenny's time in the battle to stop War from rising. I believe there is a book in Miss Cori's shop about ancient religious links to Astronomical events."

"I can go look for it," Cori offered.

"No, I shall go," Ichabod grabbed his coat. "The shelves are all knocked about and I can recall the area where it should be. I shall return most directly."

He gave Abbie a brief peck on the cheek and hurried out.

"Is he doing ok?" Sophie asked Abbie.

"Crane will be fine. He just needs to keep his brain working until he solves the problem," Abbie lied. But there was no reason to alarm the team when there was nothing they could do.

Both Sophie and Abbie's phones buzzed. They were already in a state of Emergency. The FBI was officially being called in to help as a State of Law and Order was being declared.

"Danny wants everyone in a briefing at the White Plains office in an hour and a half," Sophie let out a huff. "It's going to take an extra twenty minutes at least to get there."

"Ok," Abbie got up and grabbed her jacket. I'm going to go tell Crane. "Give me thirty minutes."

~o~

 

6 ~Loving Ichabod~

Damn! Ichabod Stood abruptly and spun around after a book slid off of a tipped shelf and smashed his hand.

He immediately picked up the wayward book and threw it at a wall.

"Hey, calm down," Abbie's voice was soft and calming as she walked into the book store.

Ichabod shook his slightly injured hand and straightened himself up. Lieutenant, I wasn't expecting you."

"Clearly," she retorted, stepping over fallen books and leaning shelves to make her way to him. "Let me see."

He gave her his hand and she looked over the red bruise. "Sophie and I are being activated for Duty. We need to leave in about a half an hour."

"Abbie,"he looked strait down as she carefully held his hand. "Don't go."

"Crane... There's a lot of hurt people out there. Things are getting crazy. It's worse than the electrical storm with the blood hail." She tried to joke, but Ichabod was in no mood. "They need all hands on deck to keep some kind of order while we figure this out."

"It doesn't matter, Treasure. Please. Let the other agents handle it. We need to focus on stopping the Apocalypse and changing the prophesy."

"We'll figure it out. But right now, there are a lot of people who need help."

He raised her hand kissing it gently. "I want to spend every moment I have left with you."

"I want that too," Abbie smiled up at him and clasped his cheeks in her tiny hands, pulling him into a kiss.

It was meant to be short, sweet and chaste... But he pulled her closer... Her hands filtered through his hair. She barely parted from his lips, desperate for a quick breath, when she felt his hands grab her ass and thighs, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him tight as he kissed her again and again. She could feel his cock getting hard as she ground into him. He slowly made his way to the counter, setting her down on the very edge.

They didn't really have time for this, but in the moment they were too far gone; too thirsty with need for each other. Her coat and top then his shirt... Clothes were flying. Abbie almost swore at the fitted jeans as she and Ichabod hastily unfasten then. He was kissing and sucking at her nipples through the lace of her bra, as desperately shimmied her out of her pants.

Finally he had her sufficiently unclothed and spread her legs apart. He took a moment to admire her beautiful naked form and the precious folds he desired to taste.

"Treasure, if you only knew how desperately I desired you..." He growled, his blue eyes dashing from the lips of her mouth to the lips of her pussy.

"Show me..." She panted hard, her belly rising, beckoning him to man handle her.

He licked at her nipples again; groaning as he sucked ever so firmly. But he needed more of her; down her belly past the thin patch of dark hair to the slit of her pussy. She was nice and wet just like he wanted her. His tongue teased up and down her fold, parting the soft wet lips and sliding in. He was so tight in his breeches he had to free himself with one hand while holding her steady with the other.

Abbie relaxed back on her elbows tossing her head back and enjoying him. He lapped at he sweetness before swilling his tongue on her clit. She hissed as he began sucking it turgid.

"Ahhh fuck... That so damn good," she managed between moans.

Her legs trembled, instinctive try to clamp shut, but Ichabod held her wide with his large hands. She felt the swirls of ecstasy overcome her as she pressed herself into his mouth, shamelessly soaking him, as he indulged.

He was up in an instant and before Abbie had a chance to come down from the high, he thrust his cock deep inside her. His breeches around his knees, he buried himself into her again and again.

She let out a desperate moan as his sudden thickness dragged her climax out even further. . Her tight walls feeling every inch of him stretching her. She rose up to kiss him, tasting herself on his beard and lips, as he began to thrust his hips fast and wild. Se clung to him, as he drilled deeper, her legs hitched over his arms, he was fucking her hard, and good. They failed at trying to keep it quiet, as she cried out with every pulse.

"It should be a sin for anything to feel this damn good," he choked out the words as her walls engulfed him.

"It's too damn good," Abbie purred as he stood firm and practically bounced her on his cock. "I'm coming again... Fuck..."

Through hooded blue eyes, he watched her come, and it as too much. His balls tightened and his toes curled as the wave hit him. He groaned heavy in her neck as he found his release. His muscles momentarily flexing as he gave her his final strokes, until they were spent.

He let her legs dwn and clung to her, and he to him. Their heavy pants began fading into slower more controled breaths.

"I have to..." She hated having to say it, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know," Ichabod sighed, taking in a deep breath of her beautiful scent. "Just a moment longer."

 

 

~o~

 

7 ~ Keep Fighting ~

Unfortunately over the next three days, things grew substantially worse. Though the quakes became fewer, occurring now only once every hour, there were storms wreaking havoc everywhere.

There was chaos worldwide. The news stations now had expert religious leaders on their shows telling people that it was the end of days, while scientist tried desperately to come up with logical reasons for what was happening. People were afraid. Cities around the world were enacting curfews to keep looters off the streets and to keep people from getting hurt.

Orion would periodically leave to go searching for the Thura and cut down demons he found escaping and breaching the prison realms. It was exhausting even for an Angel.

Seamus reluctantly began studying the ritual for the impending sacrifice. He hoped it would be for the Thuras and not the Witnesses. Either way the sacrifice would have to be done tomorrow night.

They were racing against the clock to find an alternative.

Cori had attempted a locator spell for the Horseman of War using Ichabod's blood as the link. But there was no sign of him or if he even existed. It was frustrating.

Upon the Angels next return, the team had a plan. They would get the sword of Methuselah the and arrows they had in the basilica and go after Pandora and the Horseman. If they could put an end to either nemesis, this could all end tonight.

"Is everybody ready to do this?" Abbie asked as the team geared up.

"I'm good. It's you, Sophie, Joe and Frank that have been doing round the clock shifts," Jenny reminded her. "Not to mention Orion's been searching almost non stop for the Thuras."

"Well we aren't sending you and Crane alone," Abbie said as she grabbed a halo weapon from Orion.

"If we succeed in destroying Pandora and Death then surely we will alter the prophesies in our favor," Ichabod believed.

"We'll keep searching for answers," Macey assured them. Her mother and Seamus had agreed to stay with her and continue searching for alternatives.

"I should go with you," Ash had been uneasy all day, worried about Sophie going into battle. "I can fight. I can help protect you."

"No, my friend," Ichabod refused him. "You are one of the few true protectors left. If anything should happen to you, the protection over your land will be lost. During these trying times, that is a risk I dare say we cannot ask you to make."

"He's right." Sophie gave Ash a hug, and he held her for a moment. "You have a very important purpose. A lot of lives depend on you."

Ichabod held Abbie's hand and led the team out to give Ash and Sophie some privacy. He didnt envy Ash's position. He didn't think he'd be able to let Abbie go to do this without him.

"Promise me you'll come back safe." He pressed his forehead gently to hers and spoke so soft.

"You got it." She closed her eyes and let him kiss her. It was so nice to have that little moment of peace in the middle of all the crazy. She almost whimpered when it was over, but she had to go.

 

~o~

 

The ability to sneak up on Pandora was something that seemed to elude Team Witness. She had been expecting them and had two dozen demons and witches ready to fight them off.

She was a powerful sight to see, boldly lording over her warriors. There was not one ounce of worry of fear on Pandora's face, as she watched her minions take on the Witnesses team.

Death sat headless upon his stead with his axe drawn ready to strike. He was a fearsome sight. But when he saw his foe, Orion, the desire to add the Angel to his list of victims overcame him. There was the tell tale thunderous crackle that indicated Death had his eyes set on his next mark.

Fortunately the 2 halo weapons and the concerted arrows made with stones from the Basilica were very effective.

Ichabod made a B-line for pandora, aiming one arrow after another right at her. She had to fend each one off with a wave of her hand. Being struck by one could seriously injure her.

Once Pandora realized the team was well equipped for the battle she knew she had to leave, and get the Horseman of Death out of there. She found him locked in Battle again with Orion.

"Horseman no!" She demanded and sent two demons to his aid.

While Orion was preoccupied she once again managed to vanish with the horseman. And several of the Demons and witches managed to escape with them.

"Damn!" Ichabod swore.

Abbie was breathing hard and bent over resting her hands on her legs. "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm good," Sophie plopped down on the ground, completely worn out.

Frank sheathed the sword of Methuselah, "I might be getting too old for this."

"None sense," Joe teased as he paced in a circle to catch his breath. "you're a wee babe compared to Crane."

"Come on, guys," Abbie stood up. "Let's get back."

 

~o~

 

It was a long and torturous drive back to the Archives The team returned with long faces, and it was obvious that they hadn't accomplished their mission.

"I take it you didn't get Pandora?" Cynthia asked as she walked over to hug her husband.

"No," Abbie let out a puff as she pulled off her jacket. "The Horseman got away too."

"That's ok," Macey chimed in. "I think we might have found a solution."

"Really?" Abbie questioned as she and Ichabod hurried over to Seamus and Macey to take a look.

"There are ancient scrolls and tablets that make reference to eternal unbreakable bonds. Seamus pointed to his computer screen. "There's life of course, but you and Ichabod are already living, born in different eras on different days. Then there's the obvious, death. A sacrificial ceremony would be performed and the Witnesses would be..."

"That's what we're trying to avoid," Jenny reminded him.

"Exactly," Seamus agreed. "But look here... this scroll speaks of marriage as being an eternal life bond."

"But marriage isn't permanent," Abbie furrowed her brow, uncertain it was a viable option. "People get divorced and betray their vows all the time."

"But in some cultures, marriage is a spiritual bond that can't be broken," Macey pulled up references on her I-pad. "See here these marriages can only be broken if one of the partners dies. And these... Not even death breaks the bond."

"Then that's what needs to happen," Jenny looked from Seamus to her sister. "That's the perfect solution. The Apocalypse will stop and you won't have to die."

"But it wouldn't be legal..." Abbie's mind was racing. "We don't have a marriage license..."

"I could attempt to procure one first thing in the morrow," Ichabod insisted.

"It doesn't have to be legally binding. Marriages in the US can be broken with a divorce. It's got to be spiritually binding, unbreakable." Seamus said as he combed through his data.

"You don't seriously think that it will work do you?" Abbie asked, looking at Seamus with all seriousness.

"Either way, Abbie, we have to begin the sacrificial ceremony tomorrow night. We can't wait any longer," Seamus informed them. "I can perform this Ancient Masederian Wedding ceremony. As the Defenders, Frank and Jenny are the ones who need to conduct the sacrifice."

"What?" Jenny didn't like the sound of that.

"Don't worry," Seamus hadn't meant to alarm her. "It's just repeating the invocation. If the spiritual life bonding works the Witnesses will live and the tribulation will end. The Apocalypse will be stopped and we will all fight another day."

"And if the Spiritual bonding doesn't work?" Joe asked. "What happens to Crane and Abbie?"

"Fate will take them both by midnight. If not the Apocalypse begins on the seventh day. Once we begin the sacrifice, there is no turning back. We risk losing both Witnesses if it doesn't work. If we wait, and let the Apocalypse start... We will at east save Ichabod."

"We shall not wait. I truly believe it will work," Ichabod spoke sharply.

"Crane... If this doesn't work we could both die. I can't put both of us at risk. When you can live on, and fight for both of us."

Ichabod took a step back and looked at her incredulously. "Lieutenant... Might we have a word in private please.

He held out his hand for Abbie. She took his hand with a deep breath and the two walked outside.

He paced, for a minute, in front of Abbie as he gathered his thought. "Victorious or defeated together... That is the path for you and I, Treasure."

"But if we can guarantee that the world will have at least one Witness to continue the fight."

"The bible foretold that there needed to be two Witnesses. And here we are. We two together can put an end to the Apocalypse. Perhaps not the way we intended to defeat evil and win, but a victory none the less. Thousands of lives will be spared, and we will be together."

"I have to believe that this is going to work. But even if we don't make it out of this, we are going to stop the Apocalypse... Together."

 

"Always together," He took her hands in his, composing his thoughts and trying to keep his emotions under control. "Treasure... I love you. I can not... I will not live without you."

"Okay," Abbie let out a long breath and shook away her nerves.

"All right then," Ichabod gave her a soft smile. "In the morrow, let us go down to City Hall and attempt to acquire the marriage license."

"We don't need it," she looked up at him with her soft brown eyes. “Seamus said it just needs to be a spiritual marriage.”

"But if we are intending to partake in this endeavored then we should do it properly."

"Baby, a legal license doesn't matter. We just need the two of us."

Ichabod looked down at the ground and swallowed hard. "I simply thought; if it is our last chance, that you would want to… But I don't mean to be a bother..."

Abbie let out a sigh as a sympathetic smile graced her lips. She cupped his cheeks in her tiny hands drawing his eyes to her. "Hey, you're not being a bother... Not at all. We can go first thing in the morning."

He leaned down giving her a kiss, then pulled her into his embrace.

"I know that it is not exactly how we thought we would spend New Year’s Eve, but we shall be together."

"I think that's the perfect way to spend New Year's Eve," Abbie grinned up at him as a yawn over took her. "Oh gosh... I'm so tired." Another longer yawn came on just as another quake rumbled the ground furiously.

Ichabod held her tight to keep their balance, and they both let out a laugh.

"Are you quite all right," Ichabod looked her over.

Abbie nodded, still smiling, then relaxed with her eyes closed against his chest. She needed to wrap her head around all of this. She wasn't quite sure how she should feel, as a roller coaster of emotions seemed to hit her all at once. One thing she was sure of however, was that she loved this man.

He let his cheek and chin rest gently upon her curls, "Let us go home, Treasure."

Ichabod supposed he should be worried. Stress or even fear would be reasonable reactions to ones potentially impending demise. But in this moment as he thought about the day ahead they were facing, he could only think about the good. Maybe it was because time and time again they had been victorious. They were survivors after all.

Tomorrow, He and Abbie would be essentially married, in every way that mattered; spiritually bonded for all eternity. And if by some unfortunate twist of fate, they did not survive to see the New Year, their time in this world would end with them in one another’s arms being bonded together by spiritual marriage.

 

~o~

8 ~Last Chance I love You~

An hour and a half. That's how long Ichabod and Abbie had been standing in line at City Hall. As it was, City Hall was only partially open on weekends for half a day. So now they were horribly short staffed, with most people believing the world was going to end on New Year’s Day.

There were still small quakes every hour, two asteroids heading straight for Earth, and now a blizzard was hitting the North and Midwest, while the south and West were experiencing torrential down pours.

The city was offering double time as hazard pay in order to keep government employees coming to work. But it wasn't enough to entice most employees to come in.

"Crane, I have to go," Abbie checked her phone again.

Sophie was doing her best to stall for her, but Daniel was persistent. If there was a hint that Abbie wasn't coming to work, he'd go after her.

"Patients, Lieutenant. We are next in line." Ichabod was anxious.

"Next!" The frazzled clerk called. She was the only one working and the line was out the door.

"Yes," Ichabod grabbed Abbie's hand and eagerly hurried to the small office. "We need to obtain a license for marriage."

The receptionist rolled her eyes. Apparently a lot of people were hoping to marry this weekend. It was typical on New Years Eve and New Year's Day, but it was particularly popular now with so many believing the end was near.

"Here," she pulled out a form and a pen to fill it out. "I need your ID." She looked them over. "Are you not a legal citizen?"

"No," Ichabod wrinkled his brow. "Is that a problem?"

"Nope. Not my problem anyway. Take it up with immigration if the world doesn't go up in flames. Have either of you been married before?"

"Um... Yes... My first wife is deceased." Ichabod admitted.

"I need proof. You have the death certificate?"

"Um... Yes... Well it is at home."

"I can't issue the license without proof you are no longer legally married."

"I can go home and retrieve it most directly."

"Crane I have to get to work..." Abbie stood up and put on her coat.

"Looks like you’ve signed everything Agent Mills. I'll keep this here. Mr. Crane, I just need you to return with the documents before we close, and I'll issue your license."

Ichabod and Abbie hurried out of the building. The weather outside was really turning for the worst. The sky was dark and an ice cold wind bit at their cheeks.

"Lieutenant, please take care," he kissed her gently. "The next time I see you, you will be walking down the isle of Old Saint Martin’s Cathedral."

"It's the one thing I'm actually looking forward to today. I love you, Crane." Abbie smiled up at him as she shivered from the cold. 

“And I love you , my soon to be Mrs. Grace Abigail Mills-Crane,” He smiled giving her a brief kiss.

She hurried off as he watched her disappear in the haze of white snow.  
~

Abbie helped Daniel organize patrols for Westchester and Orange County. They were horribly short staffed so Daniel was grateful that she was able to come in. It also meant he didn't have to worry about whether or not she was safe. He hoped to keep her close throughout the rest of the ordeal.

"I was thinking for tonight we could lay out some sleeping bags and man the fort," He said as Abbie was checking supplies. "I'm going to need all the help I can get, manning the teams and keeping them safe as they go out on patrols."

"Danny, I can't stay. Sophie and I have people we need to check on. I really need to leave by three."

"Then go check on your people and come back. The situation is serious."

"Trust me I know," Abbie let out a huff. "I can't tonight. But I'll come back tomorrow."

"Abs..." Daniel shook his head and let out a breath. "They're saying those asteroids are going to hit sometime tomorrow. All these storms and earthquakes... What if tomorrow's really it?"

"You don't really believe that," Abbie tried to play it off.

"Honestly? I don't know what to believe." He stood in front of her and gently placed his hands on her arms. "All I know is, I need you close to me, so I can make sure you're ok. If you're out there, I'm going to be worried out of my mind."

"Danny, you don't need to worry about me. Ok?"

"No... Abs. I'm trying to tell you that if this is it, I want to be with you because..."

"Danny don't," Abbie tried to pull away from him, but he held her firm.

He looked so worried, almost afraid. Abbie could understand that. It was how most people were feeling in the face of so much uncertainty. But the last thing she needed or wanted was an "it's the end of the world, I love you" confession from Daniel.

"Don't what, Abs? Tell you the truth? Don't tell you how much I love you."

He kissed her before she could think of a way to talk him down. She leaned back until she was out of reach of his lips, and then forced her way out of his grasp. Any other guy, any other time and she would have kneed him in the groin for that. But she was trying to keep her cool. The impending Apocalypse was screwing with people right now, and she couldn't fault Danny for being human.

"Agent Reynolds, I think I should go now."

"Abs, I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you leave without telling you, I never stopped loving you."

"It's not going to be the end of the world."

"That's it? Abs, come on. I know you feel something for me. If this is it, you’re just going to let it end like this?"

"I do care about you, Danny, but I can't be what you need me to be. You deserve someone who loves you back."

"I know I can't make you love me Abs... But please, don't go. Can we just share this time together. We can work together helping people and then tonight... We can just be together. Let me show you how much I love you."

"I love Crane. I'm sorry, Danny. I'm not trying to hurt you," she moved pass him and made it to the door. "I'm going to find Sophie."

She hurried out of the meeting room, grateful that hardly anyone was there and hopeful that nobody saw that.

"Hey, what were you doing?" Sophie called out, startling Abbie.

"Oh... Just clearing up a few things with Reynolds."

"Sophie looked in the window and saw how distressed Daniel looked. "You sure, because he doesn't look so good."

"Yeah," Abbie nodded. "He'll be fine. Just... this is a lot. I think it's getting to him."

"No kidding," Sophie agreed. "I think this thing is getting to a lot of people."

"Well it ends tonight."

"Speaking of... Your sister just texted that I better have you at her trailer by three, so she can help you get ready. Her property is on the way to St. Martin's so it works out perfectly."

Sophie paused because Abbie looked a bit flushed.

"You all right Mills?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Abbie quickly snapped herself back. "Let's make sure everything is set here then we can take off."

She looked back at Daniel in the meeting room, sitting with his hands to his head. She felt bad for him, but his feelings for her were misguided.

 

~o~

After Abbie left Ichabod that morning, he ran back home as quickly as he could, grabbed the death certificate and ran all the way back to City Hall. The line was now out the door and the manager was threatening to close down because the weather was so bad. A mixture of ice rain and now was coming down hard.

"Ichabod?" a voice call from one of the windows of the building.

"Miss Corinth?" Ichabod matched the voice with the blurry brunette figure in the window.

"What are you doing?"

"I am urgently attempting to get this document to Ms. Fuller."

"Wait right there!" Zoe closed the window and hurried through the back door to Ichabod. "Come with me." She took his hand and pulled him out of the long line.

Once inside the building they dusted the snow and Ice off of each other. Her cheeks and nose were bright red from the cold and running out with no coat, and her finger were numb.

“Oh allow me…” Ichabod vigorously rubbed his hands together then held them out for her.

Her eyes grew wide as she eager put her hands in his. He clasped them together and she quickly warmed. 

“Thank you Ichabod,” Zoe swooned.

“It is the least I can do. For it is I who owes you a debt of gratitude,” He gave her a friendly smile, and then released her hands. Now, I must see Ms. Fuller.

They waited as Ms. Fuller finished with a client then Zoe interrupted. "Hey Donna, my friend Ichabod is here to see you."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Crane," Donna waved him in hastily. "Come on in and we'll get the rest of your paperwork done."

"Ichabod," Zoe grabbed his arm as he went into the office. "Stop by my office when you're done. I want to talk to you about something."

"Ummm... I am in quite a hurry but I shall do my best," Ichabod tipped his head in gratitude and hurried to Ms. Fuller's desk to finish filing for the license.

It didn't take her long to authenticate the death certificate. Ichabod was grateful the angles had done such an expert job with his documentation.

When he finished he checked the time. There was a list of things Jenny insisted he take care of, including getting Abbie's dress. It completely slipped his mind to see Zoe and he hurried out of the building.

Zoe caught a glimpse of him leaving from her window, and went running outside after him; not even taking a minute to put on a coat. She followed after him for two blocks before she caught up with him. "Ichabod! Wait, Ichabod!"

At first he wasn't sure if he was hearing properly in the howling wind. When he turned and saw Zoe running after him he threw his hands up in frustration. He appreciated her help but he really didn't have time for this.

"Miss Corinth, please go back," he tried to discourage her.

But Zoe would not be deterred. As she crossed the street another quake struck and she slipped, falling to the ground. She let out a yelp, as she hit the street.

Ichabod really wanted to go, but he couldn't leave her there on the street.

Zoe was about to get up, until she saw Ichabod coming for her. She couldn't have been more pleased. She was fine except for a scrape but there was no way she was going to miss a chance to be in his arms.

"Are you quite all right," he asked as the wind ripped through the air.

She shook her head no, so he helped her up. When she stood, she was weak in the knees, and he lifted her up. The closest refuge was his office on the corner. He hurried her inside to get her out of the blistering weather. She was drenched, covered in mud and ice and shivering.

"What on earth possessed you to leave without proper attire," he chastised her, as he looked in the closet for a blanket.

"People are saying it's the end of the world. When I saw you today, I thought it must be fate. I couldn't let you leave with out saying something to you."

Ichabod handed her a blanket. "Miss Corinth..."

"Zoe."

"Miss Zoe, you could have sent me a text missive." He shook his head. "Running out in this weather, ill-dressed was quite dangerous."

"I know," she said through chattering teeth. "But I had to take a chance. I need to talk to you."

Ichabod looked at his phone and the slew of text messages that were now coming in from Jenny. She was waiting on him and he could sense her tone of aggravation growing with each text.

"Miss Zoe," he cut her off. "Let me get you a change of clothes, and then I'm afraid I must be going."

It took him a few minutes of digging, but he managed to find a T- shirt and sweat pants in one of Jenny's spare bags. It would have to do.

He hurried back into his office, attempting to multi-task by returning a text to Jenny. "Here you are Miss Zoe. The bathroom is in the back," he handed her the clothes in his left hand as he typed out his text with his right hand. "Now I'm afraid I truly must take my leave."

"I don't want you to go Ichabod." She said with a soft voice as she closed the office door. "You must know how I feel about you.”

"I beg your pardon, Miss..." Ichabod looked up and was stunned silent when he saw Zoe had removed all her clothes and now had nothing but the blanket on.

She looked right at him with her bright blue eyes. "If the world is going to end tomorrow, Ichabod," she lowered the blanket exposing her pale white body and perky twenty something breasts. "Then I want to spend my last moments with you."

 

TBC

 

~


	40. Our Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Ichabod make a decision that seals their fate as Pandora attempts to begin an Apocalypse. Will love conquer all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the feedback & kudos. The Ichabbie fandom really is the best! As always there are Ichabbie goodies and again, don't hate me for the ending lol. Enjoy!

40 Our Fate

 

One more day. It was New Year’s Eve and Pandora could sense that everything she could ever want was in her grasp. Seeking revenge on the Witnesses for betraying her, ripping her husband away from her, and a millennia of torture was one thing. She was on the verge of doing what no other Demi-god or demon before had accomplished. Balor, Moloch, even Satan had failed thus far.

She was bringing on the Apocalypse, and it was glorious. If she succeeded, the world would bow at her feet. Every demon would answer to her. She, a blood witch, would be the head of all the demigods.

Now all she needed to do was lay low and keep quiet. It was easier for herself; the Horseman of Death however was anxious and ready to wreak havoc. It was important that Orion and the Thuras not come after them. Not when they were so close.

A fire appeared before her as she waited in her new hidden lair with her box. In the fire, the images of the Fates emerged. Pandora grimaced at the decrepit old creatures that were practically fused together for centuries and sharing one eye.

"You haven't won yet, Pandora," the Fates said in unison. "The Witnesses are at work to stop the Apocalypse as we speak. They are clever," the Fates laughed. "Very clever."

"Let them try," Pandora gloated. "It will cost them their lives, or their Thuras."

"Perhaps..." the Fates grinned slyly. They knew things that no one else could. They could see all the possibilities and enjoyed manipulating circumstances. "Either way, Pandora, you promised us the Horseman of War. If the first Witness sacrifices himself, how will you make good on your word?"

"The Thuras will not allow the Witnesses to be sacrificed," Pandora was certain. "And I will find a blood witch to mate with the first Witness and bare his son... Even if I have to do it myself."

"You better Pandora, or we will make you pay," the Fates hissed.

 

 

~o~

1 ~Mistaken Intentions ~

 

At first Ichabod wasn't sure if he was hearing properly in the howling wind. When he turned and saw Zoe running after him he threw his hands up in frustration. He appreciated her help but he really didn't have time for this.

"Miss Corinth, please go back," he tried to discourage her.

But Zoe would not be deterred. As she crossed the street another quake struck and she slipped, falling to the ground. She let out a yelp, as she hit the street.

Ichabod really wanted to go, but he couldn't leave her there on the ground.

Zoe was about to get up, until she saw Ichabod coming for her. She couldn't have been more pleased. She was fine except for a scrape but there was no way she was going to miss a chance to be in his arms.

"Are you quite all right," he asked as the wind ripped through the air.

She shook her head no, so he helped her up. When she stood, she was weak in the knees, and he lifted her up. The closest refuge was his office on the corner. He hurried her inside to get her out of the blistering weather. She was drenched, covered in mud and shivering.

"What on earth possessed you to leave without proper attire," he chastised her, as he looked in the closet for a blanket.

"People are saying it's the end of the world. When I saw you today, I thought it must be fate. I couldn't let you leave without saying something to you."

Ichabod handed her a blanket. "Miss Corinth..."

"Zoe."

"Miss Zoe, you could have sent me a text missive." He shook his head. "Running out in this weather, ill-dressed was quite dangerous."

"I know," she said through chattering teeth. "But I had to take a chance. I need to talk to you."

Ichabod looked at his phone and the slew of text messages that were now coming in from Jenny. She was waiting on him and he could sense her tone of aggravation growing with each text.

"Miss Zoe," he cut her off. "Let me get you a change of clothes, and then I'm afraid I must be going."

It took him a few minutes of digging, but he managed to find a T- shirt and sweat pants in one of Jenny's spare bags. It would have to do.

He hurried back into his office, attempting to multi-task by returning a text to Jenny. "Here you are Miss Zoe. The bathroom is in the back," he handed her the clothes in his left hand as he typed out his text with his right hand. "Now I'm afraid I truly must take my leave."

"I don't want you to go Ichabod." She said with a soft voice as she closed the office door. "You must know how I feel about you.

"I beg your pardon, Miss..." Ichabod was stunned silent when he looked up and saw Zoe had removed all her clothes and now had nothing but the blanket on.

She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. "If the world is going to end tomorrow, Ichabod," she lowered the blanket exposing her pale white body and her perky twenty something breasts. "Then I want to spend my last moments with you."

Ichabod immediately averted his eyes. "Miss Corinth, please cover yourself at once."

"Call me Zoe. I think under the circumstances, we can drop the formalities."

"Miss Corinth, stop," Ichabod said firmly. "I ascertain that the circumstances of recent days, has cause many level minded people to act irrationally. I believe once the world goes back to normal, you will regret being so... Forward."

"Ichabod, I admit this is forward of me, but I had to take a chance. It might be our last. And, if by some miracle the world goes back to normal, this could be the beginning of something special."

"Miss Corinth, I have appreciated our friendship, but I am quite sure I gave no indication that I had feelings of a romantic nature."

"You’re always so proper." She stood before him, attempting to draw his gaze. "That's one of the things I love about you."

"We hardly know each other," Ichabod frowned. She literally just started popping up after he filed his citizenship papers. He hardly thought that was something to build a romance on. Paper work was certainly not romantic.

"We could be good together. We just look right together." She grinned. "Can't you just picture us as a perfect couple?"

"I must ask that you desist at once. And for god’s sake, put the clothes on."

He attempted to make for the door, but she stood firmly in front of it. He would have to push her out of the way.

His phone rang, and he quickly answered. "Hello, Miss Jenny..."

"Ichy, where the hell are you?"

"Apologies, I am currently at the office. There's been a minor situation detaining me, but I shall be on my way forth with."

"Ichabod, don't leave," Zoe interrupted him.

"Really, a minor situation? Who's that?" Jenny rolled her eyes.

"It's nobody." Ichabod picked up the sweat pants and tossed them at Zoe, mouthing at her to get dressed.

"Ichabod Crane, if Abbie gets here and her dress isn't waiting for her, I will personally kick your ass. Now say goodbye to Miss Nobody and get here!"

"Trust me, I want nothing more than to get out of here." Ichabod's phone went silent when Jenny hung up on him.

"Miss Corinth please move... now!" Ichabod was very serious and it showed on his face.

"Ichabod, please give me a chance... You might love me if you tried."

"I'm in love with Miss Grace Abigail Mills," he kept his eyes averted from her. In fact your delay is causing me to be late for my nuptials with her. You see, I want to spend today and whatever time I have left with my Lieutenant, my Treasure. Do you understand me now?"

"Is that why you were at City Hall this morning? To get a marriage license?"

"Yes, indeed it was."

"I see," Zoe looked mortified as she covered herself with the blanket and picked up the sweat pants. "You're getting married today?"

"Yes, and I'm running late so if you don't mind..."

Zoe stepped out of the way and Ichabod hastily left. She was so upset her face was red and tears stung her eyes. She was so upset that she didn't tell him that his marriage to Abbie would not be legal.

New York had a strict twenty-four hour waiting period after obtaining a license. She felt scorned and thought it served him right for choosing Abbie over her. If she was lucky, he'd file it and his immigration agent would be informed. Then he would be under suspicion for fraud, and so would his precious Grace Abigail Mills the FBI agent. That should cause a nice little rift between them. Then a very single Ichabod would come crawling back to her for help.

"I'm not nobody, Ichabod."

 

~o~

 

2 ~ Steadfast ~

It was a rough ride to Jenny's trailer that afternoon. Sophie slowly maneuvered the back roads while Abbie was on her cell talking with Amy Wong. She listened to the conversation and marveled at how Abbie kept her cool.

"I know it's not exactly what we wanted, but priority number one is stopping the Apocalypse." Abbie said as she rubbed her sore shoulder, and listened to Amy. "Well if we survive this then I’ll definitely take you up on the big Wedding bash... So there won't be any problem with handling the arrangements if Crane and I don't make it?.... Ok thanks Amy.... Yeah, I hope so too."

"So, you and Crane are actually planning for this to fail?" Sophie looked confused.

"No," Abbie corrected her. "We just have to be prepared. We can't just disappear without a trace."

"You mean like my parents," Sophie scoffed. "So this is how it happens. Two people can disappear while witches, Angels, and supernatural operatives cover it up."

"Yes," Abbie said frankly. She was aware this was a bit close to home for Sophie. She was just glad that she and Ichabod didn't have any children to leave behind. "If we don't make it, Crane and I have letters of resignation prepared. I need you to deliver them. Tell Danny that you saw us get on a private jet and we aren't coming back. Give our cell phones to the pilot. Amy has made all the arrangements."

"How can you be so calm Mills?" Sophie shook her head bewildered.

"You think I'm not scared out of my mind right now?" Abbie's laugh was heaped in nervousness. "I am freaking out on the inside. But that's not going to get me through this. I'm not going to spend my potential last hours crying in a corner, or combing through dusty old books looking for an alternate solution that doesn't exist."

"I thought you and Crane's moto was there's always another way?"

"And we are trying it with this Spiritual bonding," Abbie let out a sigh. "The fact is, the prophesy is set. The Witnesses and our Thuras created these prison realms. And now that they are being breeched, the universe is demanding we make a permanent bond sacrifice, either in life or in death, in order to create a permanent bond of the realms. I mean, if you have another way for us to do that I'm all ears."

Sophie pulled the SUV up to Jenny's trailer and put it in park. "Ok... I hear you Mills. And I'm with you on this. It's just not easy."

They bundled up and ran from the SUV to Jenny's door.

"You're early," Jenny hurriedly ushered her sister and Sophie into the trailer and out of the ever deteriorating weather.

"Things were getting weird at work so we decided to take off," Abbie winced as she pulled off her coat.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked as her, becoming concerned that there was a problem.

"You're sister thinks she's a super hero," Sophie ran her hands through her hair, as if relieved they made it safely.

"It's nothing," Abbie winced again as she sat down.

"Not nothing," Sophie sighed. "It's a mad house out there. "People are losing their shit. Abbie insisted we stop to help some people and was hit by a falling light post."

"What!" Jenny's jaw dropped. "You have to be more careful, Abs."

"I'm fine. It just grazed my arm."

"Listen to your sister," Sophie folded her arms, giving Abbie a stern look. "The fate of the world depends on you. We should have stayed at the office where it was safe."

"Ugh.." Abbie frowned. "I had to get out of there."

"Why? What happened at work."

"Daniel Reynolds," Sophie spoke up.

"It's not his fault," Abbie somewhat came to his defense. "People are freaking out. You should have seen the lines at city hall. If people aren't looting, they're trying to get hitched or do some other extreme final acts.

"So what's the deal with Reynolds?" Jenny had to know.

"Danny just wanted to keep me close. He thinks he's still in love with me." Abbie rolled her eyes at the situation. "Anyway... Please tell me Crane brought my stuff."

"Not yet, but he's on his way," Jenny picked up the flat iron and clapped it. "So why don't you get a quick shower, then we'll do your hair."

 

Twenty minutes later, Abbie was sitting in a chair being pimped and pampered by Jenny and Sophie. It was hard for her to hold still for Jenny who was straightening her hair, while Sophie plucked at her eyebrows.

"Guys really this isn't necessary," Abbie squinted as Sophie went at her again with the tweezers. "With the weather like it is, I'll be a wreck just getting to and from the car."

"Oh, come on," Jenny huffed. "It's not every day a girl gets married... Or kind of married? What exactly are we calling this?"

"That depends on whether or not Crane gets the marriage license, I guess," Abbie grinned a little at the thought, then she felt a little woozy. "Oh god... This could really be it."

"You ok?" Jenny asked.

"I think I just need a drink..." She suddenly felt jitters as if it was just hitting her, that she could be married in a couple of hours.

Jenny nodded towards the fridge for Sophie.

"Beer, Jack, or Tequilas?" Sophie held them up.

"Tequila... Just a little," she reached out and grabbed the bottle, then hastily took a swallow.

Jenny put down the flat iron and knelt down by her sister. "Abs, you're not doing this just because you have to, are you?"

"I mean... We were going to do it anyway, so... This is not exactly how I pictured it but, it's fine."

"And what about the big wedding at Netherbourne?" Sophie was curious after hearing part of the conversation Abbie had with Amy.

"I still want a nice wedding. And Netherbourne would be perfect, but it's not what's important. Crane and I have to save the world first, then we can figure the rest out."

There was a knock at the door.

"Finally!" Jenny popped up, and answered it quickly.

"Apologies for my un-intended dilatory arrival but here we are. Her dress is here. And her nickers and shoes are in here," Ichabod handed Jenny two bags. "Might I come in?"

Ice and snow were still coming down and the wind was crippling.

"No," Jenny took the bags. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"So this is a real wedding?" Sophie asked them.

"I believe so, as I have procured a proper marriage license," Ichabod grinned. "If you are still amiable, Lieutenant?"

"I am very amiable," Abbie smiled but didn't dare go to the door. "This is really happening isn't it, Crane?"

"Indeed, Lieutenant. Are you happy?" He asked her. He practically held his breath waiting for her response.

"I am, very," she said honestly. "No matter how this turned out for us Crane. Even if things do not end up the way we're hoping. I'm really happy that we're doing this."

"As am I, Treasure. I'll see you at the church," he stepped away, his heart full. "I love you."

"I love you too," Abbie called out to him before Jenny closed the door.

Jenny looked over at Abbie who had the most beautiful and genuine smile on her face. She knew she should be happy for her sister, but everything was overshadowed by a sinking feeling. What if this didn't work? She wanted to smile, but every ounce of stress showed on her face.

Of course Abbie noticed. How could she not. Even Sophie was parading a very fake smile, as she pulled the dress from the bag.

"Jenny?" Abbie called out to her. "Talk to me."

"Abbie," Jenny just shook her head, unable really say what was on her mind and on her heart.

"Ok, listen to me," Abbie was suddenly very serious. "No matter what happens, I hope... I just want you to be happy for us ok."

"I'm not sure what you're asking of me," Jenny was honest. Surely she didn't expect her to act like there was nothing wrong.

"This isn't how I wanted things to be," Abbie sighed. "But I love him, and we're going to be together. And I need for this to be a happy occasion."

"Of course I'm happy for you," Jenny swallowed hard. She needed to at least try not to think about her sister's possible doom. "And this is going to work, so there's nothing to talk about. Now... How does the dress look?"

 

It was the dress Abbie had picked out months ago. The dress she thought she would not have an opportunity to wear.

Sophie held it up. "Looks perfect."

 

~o~

3 ~ Shady People ~

 

Daniel sat at his office with two other Agents manning the emergency lines. He was miserable, wondering where Abbie was. He did his best to stay focused on the job, there was plenty going on tonight. But Abbie had gotten under his skin. He just couldn't shake her.

When a call came in from Sleepy Hollow PD, it caught his attention.

"We have a young lady stranded in downtown Sleepy Hollow. She stuck at Mills and Crane Private Investigators."

Daniel picked up the line. "I know the place. You say it's just one female?"

"Yes, she may have a minor injury..."

"I was just bout to head out. I'll pick her up," Danielle said eagerly.

He wondered almost hoped it was Abbie that was stuck. But even if it was Jenny, he hope to score a few brownie points with Abbie for coming to her sister's aid. It took over an hour to get from the FBI headquarters in Westchester County to Downtown Sleepy Hollow. It looked like a ghost town, covered in snow with no one out on the streets. He managed to get fairly close to the office and parked, quickly grabbing his bag of emergency supplies and hurried on.

Zoe laid huddled in the blanket on the sofa. Without the adrenaline of running after Ichabod, she found it was far too cold to try and trek back over to City Hall. With the power flickering out constantly, it was growing very cold inside the building and she hoped Ichabod would return for her. She'd left him a couple of texts asking for help getting back to her office or home, but hadn't heard a response from him.

Zoe perked up when she saw a tall man in a coat come to the door. She shook out her hair and made sure her breasts were exposed and visible as she positioned herself seductively on the sofa.

"Ichabod? ... Oh my gosh!" she Immediately gasped when she saw the tall black man in a heavy FBI coat walk in.

"Excuse me miss," Daniel turned his head as she covered up and pulled out his badge. "I'm Agent Daniel Reynolds. We received a call that someone was stranded here?"

"Oh..." Zoe couldn't help but sound disappointed as she sat up and looked at his badge.

"Can I ask, what is your name and what are you doing here?" Daniel looked at her as if he recognized her but couldn't quite figure out from where.

"I was here with my friend. He owns this PI business."

"And your friend's name?"

"Ichabod Crane," Zoe sighed. "I didn't break in. He and I... we... We were here together. That's why the door was unlocked. He had to leave. I guess he was worried about me so he called emergency services to make sure I got home."

"I thought I recognized you," Daniel recalled. He saw Ichabod introducing Zoe to Abbie at their engagement party a few months ago. "You were at the engagement party."

"You know Ichabod?" Zoe gave him a questioning look. She'd showed up at the party by coincidence that night and didn't meet many of the guests.

"I do. I'm a friend of his fiancé, Agent Mills," Daniel scoffed and shook his head.

"Oh... Oh god..." Zoe felt sick. "Please don't say anything about him and I being here like this."

"What you and Mr. Crane do is not my business. I'm here to offer you a ride home or provide you with emergency supplies."

"Can you take me to City Hall? I left my purse and my things at my office."

"I'm afraid they closed City Hall over an hour ago."

"Ok, I'll take a ride home," Zoe pointed to the back office. "I'm just going to get dressed."

Daniel nodded and kept a straight face but his blood was boiling under his skin. He never liked or trusted Ichabod. The thought of him cheating on Abbie with this basic chick was mind boggling. She wasn't even attractive. Even naked she wasn't attractive. 

Zoe was embarrassed. It wasn't like her to be so bold, but she was desperate for a chance with Ichabod. She threw on the sweat pants and t-shirt, then grabbed her clothes. But then she thought she'd leave Ichabod a little reminder if what he could be having. She placed her bra and panties in his desk drawer.

She truly hoped once Ichabod found out his marriage to Abbie wasn't legal, he'd have second thoughts about the whole thing. Maybe he would finally realize that what he needed was someone young perky and quirky with blue eyes and who had an affection for corsets like herself.

 

~o~

 

4 ~ Ready Or Not

"Hey, about time," Joe looked relieved when Ichabod finally made it to the abandoned church. He was adding wood to the fireplace to keep things warm. "I was worried I'd have to send a search party out for you."

"A minor delay, is all," he looked around. "Is everyone here?"

"Yup," Frank chimed in as he and Cynthia lit candles. "Just waiting for Sophie and Jenny to bring the bride."

"They will be here most directly. Is everything prepared?" Ichabod seemed more anxious than nervous.

"I have Champagne, and beer," Ash pointed to the cooler. "Soda for the non drinkers."

"And I brought my guitar as requested." Joe held it up.

"We've got the flowers, music and cake," Macey smiled as if she hadn't a care in the world. She was young and believed things would just work out if they had a solid plan.

"I've been practicing the incantation all day," Frank seemed a bit nervous. "I don't want to say the wrong thing and screw this up."

"You?" Seamus seemed equally as nervous. "This is my first time performing a wedding. And I have to do it in an ancient language I've never even heard of."

"Are you in need of assistance?" Ichabod asked him.

"Sure if you don't mind," Seamus nodded graciously. "Did you get the license?"

"I did indeed," Ichabod smiled as he pulled out the envelope.

There was a short tremor that shook loose mortar from the stone walls. Frank hurried over to Macey to cover her, as everyone covered their heads and waited it out.

It was a sobering reminder of what was really going on.

"Everyone ok?" Frank asked as the quake subsided.

Everyone nodded. Any smiles were now long gone.

"Worry not," Ichabod took a deep breath. "This church is older than I am. It will take a lot more than a quake to bring it down. Now, no more long faces."

The team did their best to smile. No one was really worried about the building, and Ichabod knew it. There was simply no reason in his mind to bring up the fact that they were low on options. And one way or another, this would all be over tonight.

Joe sent a text to Jenny. He only had two bars, but he wanted to make sure the girls were ok. A quick text back, was a huge relief. "They'll be here in five minutes. I guess we should get ready."

Cynthia, Cori and Joe handled the final touches arranging candles and the few flowers they had. The old church actually looked quite beautiful.

The candles flickered and they could feel the massive draft coming from the foyer, when the front doors were opened.

"Wait here. I'll make sure they're ready for you," Jenny gave Abbie a nervous hug, then hurried into the church leaving Sophie to tend to Abbie.

She helped her out of her coat and made sure she looked perfect, which she did. "You look amazing Mills."

"Thanks," Abbie grinned and shuddered a little. "Hey, I need to talk to you, without Jenny for a sec."

"Ok," Sophie furrowed her brow. "Sounds serious."

"It is. If this doesn't end like we are hoping... You need to help them keep things going. Just because we stop the Apocalypse, doesn't mean some other evil force won't try to do it again. Whatever sacrifice we make today... I don't want it to be in vein. You guys will have the Thuras and Orion. And I'm sure the Angels will tell you what to do next. Just don't give up."

"Ok," Sophie nodded. She didn't think she could be this calm in the face of such uncertainty.

 

~o~

 

5 ~ The Eternal Bond ~

 

"I forgot to give this to you at the trailer," Jenny approached Ichabod.

She held out a small velvet sack for him.

"What is this?" he extended his hand and Jenny emptied a ring from the small bag.

"Something borrowed for Abbie. It's my mom's wedding rings. I figured she could use it till you two get your own set. And there's a blue string tied around it because I already know it's too big for Abbie's finger. The string will help it stay on. Or she can wear it on a necklace so she doesn't lose it."

"Thank you," Ichabod smiled and gave her a hug."

"I couldn't ask for a better brother," Jenny whispered.

"Nor I a better sister," Ichabod smiled.

"Ok," Jenny took a deep breath and wiped an errant tear. "Let's have a wedding or a bonding ceremony... Not really sure hat we're calling it, but let's do it."

Frank and Jenny took their place, and held hands. Timidly at first they began the sacrificial incantation. Soon enough they their voices grew firm and began to reverb through the sanctuary.

Joe stood beside Ichabod; guitar in hand, "what should I play?"

"Canon in D by Pachelbel would be lovely," Ichabod stood straight, looking towards the entrance.

Joe began to play on his guitar. It was a strange atmosphere to say the least. They knew it wasn't going to resemble any wedding that they'd seen before. But it was still so eerily strange the way the music along with Frank and Jenny's voices echoed with the wind howling outside.

Sophie came in first, doing her best to smile. Ichabod looked every bit eager to see Abbie, as if nothing else in the world mattered.

And then there's she was, a vision of absolute beauty. The simple off white dress with spaghetti string straps perfectly suited her. Her hair was long and straight with soft ringlets at the ends. A single long stem Lilly is all she held as she made her way to him.

The tension visibly faded from Ichabod as she grew closer. Ichabod felt as if his heart might beat right out of his chest or explode with joy. If the world was ending around him, he easily forgot all about.

Abbie nervously bit her lip, but the huge grin never left her. Her focus was on the gorgeous set of blue eyes watching her. Then she felt him take her hand, and it was such a sobering reality. She let out a breath as she handed Sophie the Lily, and she and Ichabod stepped up on the alter.

"If you will go ahead and place the ring on her finger," Seamus directed them.

"Oh," Abbie let out a sigh when she saw Ichabod pull out her Mama's rings.

"Your sister has given us the privilege of borrowing it."

"It's perfect," Abbie watched as Ichabod placed it on her finger.

Seamus began the ceremony, carefully reading the words of an ancient bonding ritual. Abbie and Ichabod looked into each others eyes as they listened, quietly and patiently while he performed the marriage ceremony. Ideally they would recite wedding vows, maybe even write their own. But that was not the hand they were being dealt. They were simply grateful for what they had; And that was each other.

*Do you have any idea what he's saying?* Abbie asked.

*No not at all* Ichabod admitted.

The two grinned, barely holding in the laugh as Seamus continued. Team witness looked on, unaware of the private conversation the two were having.

Seamus dipped a long ribbon in a vessel of anointed water then wrapped the ribbon around their hands. He said a few more words. Then silence.

Everyone looked around not knowing what to expect, but very aware that the wind was still ripping outside.

"Oh..." Seamus realized everyone was waiting on him. Seamus waved to Frank and Jenny that their task was over. Whatever came next was out of their hands. "It is done. You are now spiritually bonded as man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ichabod, didn't have to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. Her arms relaxed around his shoulders as she swooned in his arms.

The team clapped cheered and whistled, as the Witnesses took their time.

So there was the elephant in the room. The fact that the storm raging outside hadn't let up.

"Joey," Abbie called out, her arms still around Ichabod's shoulders. "Play us something."

"Oh, Joey is it? So you want to go old school." He teased.

"Oh, wait," Abbie remembered Joe knew all her embarrassing childhood secrets. "I was just messing..."

"Oh, no... I think everyone should know how much you loved Baby face and Jon B. So here you go," he smiled.

He picked up his guitar and started playing 'Someone To Love'. Abbie buried her face in Ichabod's chests, just a little embarrassed. But Joe played and sang so beautifully that she was soon at ease.

"I only know I live and I breath for your love.  
Baby, you came to me in my time of need  
When I needed you. You were there for me.  
Treasure the love from you is what got me through.  
It's because of you, I was able to, give my heart again.

You give me someone to love. Someone to touch.  
Someone to hold. Someone to know."

She and Ichabod danced, slowly swaying to the rhythm. He held her close, the person he loved more than anything or anyone in the world. His Treasure. When she sang along he thought truly she meant the words for him.

"Suddenly from nowhere, baby, you appeared.  
You dried my tears. You cared for me.  
Baby your love for me truly rescued me.  
It's because of you I was able to fall in love again."

She truly had the most beautiful voice. "How are you so perfect?" Ichabod gushed.

"It comes naturally," Abbie tipped her head up kidding with him.

"It certainly does," he said in all seriousness as he spun her around and pulled her close again.

"Speaking of perfect... Wow," Abbie gazed up at him. "More of that please."

"As you wish, Treasure." His voice was low an surly as he leaned her back into a low dip and a kiss.

As Joe finished the song there was another tremor. Everyone stopped dancing and waited quietly, holding each other until it subsided. Then it was quiet. The only sound was the wind rattling against the windows.

Abbie was shaken inside just as everyone else was. But she was determined that they were going to have a good time tonight. She wanted to celebrate, not dwell on what might happen in the next four hours.

"Hey, guys," Abbie spoke up. "It's New Year's Eve. Lets party. I'm going to need some more music."

"And it was brought to my attention that there is cake," Ichabod chimed in. On this matter he and Abbie could not be more in sync.

Macey put her Android on the little Bose speaker and turned up the music. Soon everyone was relaxing and dancing, well as much as they could.

 

But Jenny was having a hard time. She couldn't believe that this could be it.

"Seamus, did it not work?" She asked after pulling the shaman to the side.

"I don't think so," he admitted. "We knew it was a long shot, but it was worth a try. The Witnesses knew that this was a possibility."

"Why didn't it work?"

"Maybe because Ichabod was married before, I can't say for sure. But we have until midnight. The Thuras could return or it could be as simple as these two consummating. So it's not over yet."

"You're right," Jenny lit up. They haven't made things official until they actually do it. And the Thuras won't let them die... I mean they'll come back if the Witnesses lives are at risk."

She looked over at Abbie and Ichabod. And oddly enough she saw two people who couldn't be happier.

Ichabod was feeding Abbie a piece of cake. She seductively licked the icing from his fingers. Joe and the others catcalled as she did, causing Ichabod to blush.

"Oh my," he was bright red. "Perhaps we should have another piece when we have some Privacy."

"Oh, no. You are having your piece right now." Abbie took a small chunk of cake and waved it in front of Ichabod's mouth. But when he tried to bite it she pulled back and placed it between her lips.

Frank and Joe whistled and playfully egged Ichabod on. "Get it Crane!"

"Traditions have certainly become a bit more randy than they were back in my day," Ichabod raised a brow and was all smiles as he leaned down enthusiastically to meet her lips with his. He pleasantly got more kiss than cake.

"That's not where I was going to put it, but we have a minor present," Abbie whispered in his ear as they blithely wrapped their arms around each other.

"Perhaps we can have more cake in a private room," he eagerly looked around.

"Oh heck no," Abbie chuckled. "I am not doing it in a church... But we could get out of here..."

"Very soon, Treasure, but not just yet."

Abbie knew he was waiting for Orion. He wasn't slick. She wondered if he was hoping the Angel would bring back the Thuras so he could try and bond with his and make the sacrifice with out her. The thought crossed her mind because its exactly what she would do, if she could.

"We're in this together right," she asked looking up into his soft blue eyes.

"Of course we are, always and forever."

"And you won't leave me?"

He looked down at her, his eyes questioning her meaning. "Treasure I will never leave you..."

"Because if Orion shows up with the Thuras, you can't leave me and try to do the sacrifice on your own. Got it?"

"Lieutenant..." Ichabod fumbled. "I... I have to do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Well, you can just put that idea out of your head, ok."

"I... I can not," he sighed honestly.

Abbie lowered her hands from his shoulders and stepped back. Her eyes searched his for answers, not needing to pry into his kind. "What were you going to do? Take the Thuras and ditch me?"

Ichabod suddenly looked very guilty. "No... Not exactly. I was going to have Orion take you somewhere safe while I attempted the sacrifice with my Thura... Lieutenant, it might work."

Abbie's jaw dropped and she looked truly hurt. All he could do was gently place his hands on her shoulders and explore her to understand.

"We have had my Thura for much longer, we have time and realm traveled with it many times. I believe that my bond with it will be enough. And you can live..."

"Seamus doesn't believe it's strong enough. So you'd just be ditching me Crane. Saving me just so I can fight the apocalypse without you?"

"The apocalypse can not happen if I don't have a son with a blood witch to carry the mantle of war. That is the one way I can guarantee that..."

"By sacrificing yourself... Hell no. I thought we were in this together," Abbie struggled to keep her voice low.

"We are..."

"You made this decision without me! You were just going to do this without..." Abbie felt a lump building in her throat. She'd been holding all the stress and fear inside her and it was about to come gushing out. She took several deep breaths to hold it together. "No... I won't let you."

"Do you think I can just stand idly by and put your life at risk. I would die a thousand painful deaths to protect you."

"No," Abbie was insistent. "If the Thuras return, we let them make the sacrifice..."

"But what about the prophesy of War?" Ichabod questioned.

"Just don't cheat on me," Abbie folded her arms and cocked her head up at him. "That's not going to be a problem is it?"

"Of course not..." Ichabod was taken aback for a moment and then realized she was right. There would never be a horseman of War.

Abbie looked up at him; the corner of her lip curling into slight grin. "Now, are we really in this together?"

"Indeed we are, Treasure." He wrapped his arms around her, though she was still a bit miffed with him. "I love you so much."

He kissed her cheek and nuzzled into her warm embrace.

"I love you right back."

"Is everything good here?" Joe asked keeping his voice low. "Because it was getting a little awkward there for a minute."

"We're good Joe," Abbie assured him.

"Then maybe I could have dance," he held out his hand for Abbie.

Ichabod gave them a polite head nod, and joined Frank on one of the pews for a drink.

"I have every confidence that you will look out for them if Abbie and I must depart from the battle."

"If that happens, I will," Frank promised. "But you're a guy who died and came back from the dead, talking to another guy who died and came back from the dead. I'm not ready to call this one done for you two."

"Well, the spiritual bond unfortunately has not worked. I suppose it is still possible for the Thuras to return." Ichabod gathered.

"Or maybe it's a simple matter of you two doing the deed," Frank suggested with a sly smirk.

 

"Perhaps," Ichabod's cheeks reddened a bit as he took a swallow of his beer, then put it down.

He wanted to stay sober tonight. He watched Abbie dancing and laughing with Joe. She was his comfort during this time of trouble. A beautiful light in his world. He couldn't wait to be alone with her, to shower her with love and affection. But he would wait just a little while longer, hoping almost praying that Orion would return with the Thuras.

As if hearing him call, a portal opened and in flew Orion. But as he reached the ground everyone could tell from the serious expression on his face that he had no good news.

"I apologize for being gone so long," he offered exhaustively. "I'm afraid the Thuras remain unattainable."

"Thank you for trying, Orion." Abbie took a deep breath as she joined Ichabod's side.

"That can't be it," Jenny looked around bewildered. "We're not going to give up are we?"

"No... I still believe that the Thuras will not allow the Witnesses to be sacrificed," Seamus reminded them. "They may just be..."

"What, waiting until the actual last minute?" Jenny asked.

"I can still try to find Pandora and stop her." Orion offered. "I have sensed no activity from the witch, but perhaps there is still a chance I can find her."

"She's not going to risk being found, not when she's so close to accomplishing her goals." Ichabod scoffed, angry that they were short on time and options.

"Still, I shall do my best to track her down," the Angel insisted.

"It won't matter," Seamus reminded them. "If you take down Death another will rise in his place, the same with Pandora. Besides, Orion, while you were away the sacrificial ceremony was done by the Witness Defenders. It is out of our hands whether fate will take the Witnesses or the Thuras."

"Seamus is right. We all knew it would come to this." Abbie rubbed her temple with her fingers, "And the fact is this Apocalypse is set in motion and the prophesy told us how to stop it from happening. So with that said, I am ready to get out f here."

They bid farewell to everyone. Abbie pulled Jenny and Joe aside.

"I love you," she hugged Joe then turned to Jenny. "I'm glad we found each other and made things right between us."

Jenny hugged her, tempted to not let her go. "I'm scared Abbie."

"I know... Me too. But you're not alone. Ok. You'll never be alone again. I love you, Jenny."

"I love you too, sis."

 

~o~

6 ~ The Storm Raging ~

 

Getting a hotel in town had been impossible because of New Years Eve and the state of emergency. But luckily Jenny and Cori had already planned things out. They had a romantic evening at the cabin set up for the couple to celebrate the night.

Getting to the cabin was proving to be difficult however. Conditions outside were deteriorating rapidly. The roads were covered in snow and ice, and visibility was almost zero. Abbie was glad to have Ichabod in the driver seat as they made their way to the cabin

Abbie was forced to throw her hand on the dash when he slammed on a brake. A large tree lay across the road blocking their path.

" D@mn, we're almost there!" She banged her fist against the dashboard. "I have some rope in the back..."

"I'm afraid that tree is far too large, Lieutenant."

"Then we'll go the rest of the way on foot."

"It is a quarter of a mile yet to the cabin and you are not properly dressed," Ichabod shook his head.

 

We cant stay here, and it'll be harder to go back. I can walk it. I should have a pair of boots in my spare back pack in the trunk."

She slipped off her shoes and secured her coat while Ichabod quickly retrieved her bag. When he opened her car door she was immediately smacked with ice and wind. Ichabod was already soaked and frozen, with ice starting to cling to the tips of his beard. Without words or even looking up, she grabbed the boots and put them on. Once she had them fastened, he put the bag on his back and helped her out of the SUV. She grabbed two flashlights from under the seat and they were on their way.

 

The wind was brutal, and the ground heavily covered, making the quarter mile hike seem like twenty. Even with the flashlights, they could barely see in front of their faces. Ichabod held on to Abbie's good arm, determined not to let anything happen to her. Her steps were far smaller than his but she double timed it to keep up.  
They were halfway there. Abbie and Ichabod were frozen to the core but never gave in to the urge to stop. There was a massive gust of wind that nearly knocked the pair over, followed by a faint cracking sound. Abbie's instincts kicked in and she reached for Ichabod.

"Crane!" She yelled lurching them both back as hard as she could, just as a large tree crashed down precisely where they had been standing just a second before. They were stunned and laid across the ground trying to gather their senses for a moment.

"Lieutenant, once again I owe you my life." He yelled over the howling wind. He had expected her to come back with one of her witty comments but instead she was silent. He sat up and leaned towards her. "Lieutenant?"

She didn't say a word. She reached behind him to make sure the back pack was secured and then tried to pull herself up. "We need to keep going." was all she could muster. Her voice was shaky and much quieter than he expected. She struggled to get to her feet.  
Ichabod stood up quickly and helped her up. "Abbie... You're injured!"

"We just need to keep going. We're almost there." She tried to take a step and nearly fell over. Ichabod steadied her letting her shift her weight to him as she kept walking. She looked down clearly not wanting him to see the pain etched on her face. It was all she could do to drown out the pain of each step. She just needed to keep up with Crane, her teeth clenched and lips tight to prevent any sound of agony from escaping.

Then without warning she was off of her feet and hoisted up into Ichabod's arms. He didn't ask, because he knew she would protest. He knew that she would keep up his pace, but the pain that she would endure was too much for him to bare.

"I can do it." She tried to assure him.

"I know you can," was all he said as he continued the path. Abbie thought for a moment to release herself from his hold, but there was such a sense of relief from the pain that she knew this was right. She shifted her body and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, to lessen the burden of her weight on him.

~o~

 

It probably wasn't the best idea to head back to the Archives. The power was flickering of and on, as Jenny searched desperately for a reference that would help her locate Pandora and Headless. She managed to keep her cool in front of Ichabod and Abbie, but now she needed to do something... Anything.

"Jenny, come on. We should get to my place now. You're not going to find anything." Joe pleaded with her.

"No way. I get why Abbie and Ichabod have given up. But there's no way in hell I'm just going to roll over while Pandora wins."

"Hey, they haven't given up!" Joe dejected.

"Well they aren't fighting!" Jenny threw her hands up in frustration.

"They are fighting, the best way they can. They have a plan that will stop the Apocalypse!"

"And maybe kill themselves in the process! I don't accept that. I'm going to go find Pandora and Headless, and finish them my selves."

Jenny pulled out the sword of Methuselah, and headed for the door. Joe stood in her path. She was acting recklessly and he wasn't going to let her go.

"Get out of my way Joe!"

"No, Jenny! You're going to get yourself killed... And for what? The sacrifice has already been made. It's up the fate to decide wether the bond sacrifice will be the Witnesses or their Thuras. It's out of our his. That's why Abbie and Ichabod aren't out fighting a lost cause. They are making the most of what might be their last..."

Joe was suddenly choked up and couldn't go on. Jenny dropped her bag and sword defeated, and let herself relax into Joe's arms.

"I don't want to lose her, Joe," Jenny struggled now, fighting back her tears.

"I know," he calmly stroked her curls. "We have to trust them."

 

~o~

7 ~ Our Destiny, Our Fate

Ichabod moved quickly with his long legs, despite the blistering cold. Abbie was secure in his arms as he carried her onto the porch and then finally into the cabin. It was dark, and the power was out, but Cori had candles and a lighter waiting for them. The fire was almost completely out and barely had the cabin warmer than it was outdoors.

He carefully let Abbie down.

"I better light some of these candles," she shivered out of her wet coat.

"I shall tend to the fire. Are you all right?" Ichabod asked as his eyes went to her ankle.

"I'll manage," she assured him, then nudged him on. "Get the fire going though, because I'm freezing."

He nodded and hurried over to the hearth. A few feet from the fireplace he saw Cori had laid out some blankets and pillows and refreshments for them. The fire picked up quickly and slowly the air in the room began to shift.

Now he was free to cast his attention on Abbie as she carefully walked from one candle to the next lighting five of them. She looked so beautiful as the candle ting lit up her face while casting a long shadow behind her. The off white satin dress shimmered against the flickering light, perfectly highlighting her every curve.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are," Ichabod came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulder: his thumb gently brushing her soft skin.

His heart skipped and fluttered in his chest as his eyes gazed lustfully over her smooth dark skin.

Abbie shivered a little at his cool hands, then smiled when she felt his lips placing tiny kisses on her shoulder. "You tell me all the time."

"Did I tell you today?" He asked lightly brushing her hair away from her neck, as his kisses continued. "How I have been longing to have a moment of solitude with you all day? How I have desired the feel of your skin against my lips."

Abbie swooned at the feel of his warm breath against her neck and ear. She practically melted at the feathery brush of his whiskers, and his smooth tender lips and tongue. He delicately lowered the strap of her dress with one hand as his other seductively trailed up and down her abdomen. Abbie could feel him getting stiff against her back as she leaned back into him.

She suddenly felt a wave of nerves as her heart beat hard in her chest.

"What is it, Treasure," Ichabod asked sensing her trepidation.

"Nothing..." Abbie let out a sigh and dabbed a tear that crept into the corner of her eye.

He carefully turned her to face him, raising a brow as if prodding her for the truth.

She gave him a crooked grin as she shook her head. "I... I think I'm feeling the pressure getting to me a little bit."

"You mean us consummating the Spiritual Union?" Ichabod asked. "It's not as if we haven't already made the beast with two backs many times before."

Abbie let out a soft chuckle and shook her head again. She couldn't help it when he used his antiquated verbiage. Ichabod was happy to see her smile though he wasn't quite sure what he'd said to make her smile.

"I know we've done it before. But this time if we do and it doesn't stop this Apocalypse... I don't know..."

"The Thuras will not allow us to be sacrificed," Ichabod said confidently.

"You really believe that," she asked. Her brow furrowed seriously as she searched his eyes for the honest truth.

"I believe that we shall be victorious together. And we have one hour remaining until midnight and I intend to spend it with you in my arms... Preferably naked."

"Really..." Abbie teased with her eyes as she tipped her head up to look him in the eye. The tear that had been fighting its way out finally escaped.

"Indeed Treasure," Ichabod gently placed a hand on her cheek and whipped away at the single tear. He leaned in kissing her airily, lowering his hands to her waist and pulling her body close to him. Her arms wrapped languidly around his shoulders as he reached behind her and unzip her dress.

He took a step back as her dress fell to the ground leaving her wearing nothing but a lace strapless bra and a tiny pair of matching white panties.

"My beautiful perfect Treasure," he whispers, swallowing hard at how sinfully gorgeous she was.

Abbie backed away slowly towards the pile of pillows and blankets laid out for them. Her index finger directed him to follow her.

Ichabod whipped off his shirt, staring lustfully at her and licking his lips as he joined her. He kissed her in a frenzy of lips and tongues, grabbing her ass and pulling her close. His cock was throbbing against her hands as she hastily un-fastened his trousers.

Abbie pulled away from his lips and began nipping and licking her way down his chest. Her tongue gliding over hid scar and pecks as her hands slid off his bottoms. He stepped out of them and steadied himself as his cock sprang free, thick and hard, inches from her lips.

She made herself comfortable on her knees as she took him in her hand. His heart was thumping in his chest making him struggle to steady his breath as her soft brown eyes looked up at him.

"I know what you want, Ichabod," she teased, letting her lips and breath brush across the head, while her small hand stroked him.

"Indeed..." Ichabod gulped hard, barely able to hold in his groan as she licked the slit.

She took the head full in her mouth. A thousand sensations swept through Ichabod's body. He watched her intently as she slid her mouth up and down his shaft.

"Mmm..." she hummed. Her plump lips were stretched wide as she took him as deep as she could.

He let his head fall back enjoying her, trying to stay steady and not buck against her. Her free hand roamed up the back of his rock hard thighs, and tight little ass as he moaned.

"Treasure," he choked out with a gasp. She always drove him so close to the edge. His body was so tense from pure pleasure that Abbie could feel the strain within him. And if she didn't stop he was going to come.

She slowly released him, her swollen lips rounding off the head taking every drop of precum, and licking her lips. Ichabod was quick to get on his knees and kiss her. With one hand firm on her back the other generously fingering her mound through the tiny lace panties, he laid her on her back. She was already wet from giving him head.

Ichabod towered over her staring at every beautiful inch of her, as he unfastened the front latch of her bra. He let out a cool breath as he removed the cups exposing her full breasts. He then gingerly slid off her panties. His hooded eyes gazed over her as he spread her legs. Her heart skipped wildly at his touch.

"I need to taste you," he growled, as he leaned down to kiss her lips. "All of you," he whispered as his lips trailed down her neck to her breasts.

He tongued one then the other, until they were firm and peeked. He continued kissing down her body, tonguing her navel before licking down to her folds. He spread her wide as he kissed and sucked her succulent mound, sliding his thick tongue inside her. Abbie's soft pants grew heavier as he began sucking her clit and slipped a finger inside her.

"God that feels so good..." she cried out as her legs trembled.

He went faster and harder until her hips rose pressing into him as she hit her climax, He lapped up her juices until she was practically calling out his name.

He crawled up between her thighs and kissed her firm. His tongue was deep in her mouth as he slowly pressed his throbbing cock inside her. They both moaned heavy, as he filled her. They easily found a rhythm and their hips rocked together. His strokes were firm swift and long as her legs tightened around him. He reached up and took her hands in his and their fingers entwined.

"I love you... god Treasure I love you so much..." He managed; his lips barely apart from hers. Beads of perspiration began to wet his brow.

 

"Mmmm...I love you..." she cooed weakly as she panted with each stroke. He was fucking her so good she could hardly make the words.

*I love you * he called out to her as they kissed and fucked and moaned.

Her walls tightened around his thickness as the rippling waves of pure ecstasy washed over her. The wave continued crashing through Ichabod as his body tenses and he fills her completely.

They were so completely content in that moment as the midnight hour approached. In just a few minutes they knew their fates would be determined. But there was one more thing they both wanted to do.

*Come to The Garden with me?* Abbie asked as he rolled her on top of him, still inside her. She nuzzled upon him resting her head on his chest.

*I would most ardently love to.* he smiled as he held her close to him, gingerly stroking her back.

They closed their eyes, and in a moment they could feel their spirits being pulled away.

When they opened them, they were lying in the oft green grass of the Garden Realm. Their spirit bodies heightened sensation was exhilarating. Abbie looked up at Ichabod and smiled. His heart swooned as the light from the sky surrounded her. She was a vision.

"How long do you think we can stay here?" She asked.

"It's only a couple of minutes until Midnight... We could stay an hour or a couple of days depending on how the realm decides to move time."

"Well then let's make the most of whatever time we have." Abbie gave him a cheeky grin and slowly began undulating on top of him.

"Treasure... Do you mean to have your way with me?"

"Ah," Abbie faked a shocked gasp as Ichabod grew stiff inside her. "I think that is exactly what I intend to do..."

Abbie rose up on him, bringing his hands up to her breasts. Neither of them could believe how good it felt to make love in their spirit bodies. And coming was even better.

~o~

It seemed as if hours passed by, as the pair enjoyed their time in the garden. They played in the stream and made love often. At other times the two went for long walks through the flower laden meadow, holding hands and talking about everything and nothing. Nobody made Abbie laugh like Ichabod. She loved his stories, and his very honest reveals about the historical figures she's only ever read about.

But Ichabod never let the topic stay on himself. He was more interested in knowing every detail about her life. He was the first person that she ever truly opened up to about everything. Soon they forgot about the time, the hour, the day.

It was like a dream, this world made just for the two of them. But like all dreams it was bound to come to an end. Ichabod and Abbie laid on the shore by the stream. She was laying on her belly singing while Ichabod added the occasional accompaniment and hummed long. He was tracing his finger down her back admiring her every curve when the light in the sky caught his attention.

"Abbie... Look there..." he pointed.

Abbie sat up looking in the direction as the light began to grow brighter. "What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure but I believe our time here is over," Ichabod said soberly.

Abbie nodded as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a gentle kiss. They had no idea what they were going to face, but they knew what ever it was, they would face it together.

Abbie took a deep breath as she held onto Ichabod. "You ready Captain?"

His blue eyes sparkled in the light as he let himself get lost in her eyes and the sound of her voice.

"Ready Lieutenant."


	41. Quiet After The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the aftermath of Pandora's attempt to bring on the Apocalypse. But she's not giving up.
> 
> The Witnesses find themselves bonded like never before, but is there more going on than anyone realizes? Things get dicey for Joe and Jenny. Ash and Sophie step in. Lots of Ichabbie goodies through out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos. And a special thanks for the comments. I am so glad to find some of you on twitter! You guys are helping me keep the adventure going. 
> 
> Also if you have an adventure you'd like the Witnesses to go on, I'm open for suggestions & feedback.
> 
> Enjoy the ride. Ichabbie LIVES! Abbie Mills Lives!

41 Quiet After The Storm

1 ~ Quake

Pandora sat in her lair hiding; quietly, calmly, waiting patiently as she listened to the storm raging outside. She felt a bit of nervous excitement that showed on her face. She was mere minutes away from knowing if she would successfully begin the Apocalypse, or if the Witnesses would sacrifice themselves to stop it.

The Headless Horseman stood at the entrance, boldly holding his axe: he was like her own personal warrior. He could sense how close his brother The Horseman of Pestilence was, and how close the Mantel of his Sister Famine were to arriving on Earth. The realm was about to be split wide open. He had dreamed that Katrina would chose Famines Mantel and be his bride, but she was dead now. His attempt to make Abbie his bride and force the Mantel on her, had failed during the Blood Moon's Revenge. Now whoever took Famine's Mantel would be chosen by Pandora. He wondered if she would take on the Mantel herself.

He still wondered about War. How would she bring him about, especially if the Witnesses had to sacrifice themselves.

"What occupies your mind Horseman," Pandora asked picking up the necklace so she could easily communicate with him.

"It concerns me who will pick up the Mantel of War and Famine. It also concerns me that the Witnesses making the sacrifice will reseal the breeches and there will be no Apocalypse."

"I understand your concerns, Horseman," Pandora kept her voice calm. "But if they prevent this Apocalypse, we will simply start again."

"Not if the first Witness sacrifices himself. There cannot be A Horseman of War without him. It is his son born of a powerful blood witch who will be the Great Warlock. Only he can take my brother’s Mantel.

"I am aware. But I have seen the Thuras at their fullest potential. If the Witnesses are I any danger of losing their lives; the Thuras will sacrifice themselves to save them. And once the Thuras are gone, we will bring the Apocalypse forth. Without the Thuras the Witnesses are vulnerable. They possess no supernatural ability of any consequence; certainly none that could come against the two of us."

"You are quite confident Mistress," Headless admired. But we still need War and Famine; a blood witch and the great warlock. How will you travel back in time to get Jeremy without the Angels and Without the Thuras? And who is strong enough to carry forth Famine?"

"I won't need to travel back in time for Jeremy. He had his chance and he turned on Moloch. That cost him everything. I wouldn't risk bringing in someone whose personal issues will cause him to betray us. No... I rather had Corina Young in mind to birth the Great Warlock."

"That mousy little witch," Headless scoffed. “Why, because she was your lover?”

"She is a blood witch and she's close to the Witnesses. They trust her."

"She is a lesbian, and doubtfully would consummate with Ichabod. And Ichabod would never betray Abbie for that weak blooded witch. Besides… even if you cast them both under a spell, I doubt she is powerful enough to be the blood witch who will bear the Great Warlock."

"You may be correct, Horseman," Pandora tapped her fingers on the arm rest of her throne. She had been intimately close to Cori. She wasn’t very strong at all.

"Perhaps she may be powerful enough to carry the mantel of Famine," Headless suggested.

"No," Pandora pursed her lips. "I have young Macey Irving in mind for Famine. She is strong and incredibly intelligent."

"She is a child," Headless grumbled.

"That matters not . And she is a young woman, of seventeen," Pandora reminded him. "She was able to be possessed by Ancitif. If we get her we will only have to wait for War."

As they spoke there was a huge tremor that rocked the lair.

Pandora remained calm as her palm grasped the chair arms. Her lips formed into a wicked smile. "It is midnight. We shall soon see where we stand."

Headless stood firm and tall as the ground shook. When it stopped they both listened and waited. The storm that had been raging outside began to die down. And the Horseman became agitated.

"No... Something is wrong. I no longer feel the Mantels of Pestilence and Famine coming."

Pandora scowled a little. "Unfortunately that means the Witnesses or their Thuras have successfully made the sacrifice of their bond."

~o~

 

She couldn't stop watching the dark sky outside. Jenny sat on Joe's bed fixated, staring at the darkness outside the large loft Window. It was strange to spend New Year's Eve so sober and quiet. Her every thought was of her sister. Joe lay in the bed, half under the covers watching her, wishing he could ease her distress.

"Jenny," Joe reached out and ran his hand down her bare back. "You're so tense. Lay down with me. Let me help you take your mind off of things."

"I can't Joe... Not tonight," she sighed.

"Abbie and Ichabod don't want us stressing out about tonight's events. They asked us to celebrate and enjoy each other."

"I'm not in the mood to have sex Joe! My sister could be dead in the next few minutes!"

"Hey," Joe was offended. "I didn't say we needed to have sex! Just that we could find comfort..." Joe let out a sigh. He was miserable. "When I first met Abbie, dad told me that we had to look out for her. She was this fourteen year old girl who had nobody. He said she needed us to protect her from the bad things. I didn't know what the bad things were. I was only nine... But I believed him. I used to pretend I was a superhero, and run around telling Abbie I was going to save her... But I can't save her... and it's killing me..."

Jenny wiped away a tear from her cheek and lay down in his arms. It was nice to feel his warmth against her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. This is just really hard."

"I know..."

The earth began to shake rattling the walls of the loft. Joe reached over and covered Jenny as they waited for the quake to subside. They waited, patiently and listened as the wind began to die down.

Jenny sprang up from the bed and hurried to the window. Sure enough the wind was dying. Joey was right behind her with a blanket to wrap around their bodies.

"This means that it worked right? Jenny asked as the moon appeared between the breaking clouds. "The Thuras sacrificed themselves?"

"I hope so," Joe smiled cautiously, not wanting to get his hopes up.

His phone buzzed, and he hurried to pick it up.

"Is it Abbie?" Jenny asked anxiously.

"No... It's Ash," Joe read quickly. "They want to know if we've heard from Abbie and Ichabod."

Jenny picked up her cell phone and called Abbie. "She's not picking up. Why is she not picking up?"

"Slow down," Joe went to her side and tenderly rubbed her shoulder to keep her calm. "She's probably busy with Crane."

Jenny was about to agree, when the sound of metal clanging on the table caught their attention.

"What was that?" Jenny furrowed her brow as she looked at the table

Jenny and Joe both hurried over and found the Thura. That was not at all what they were expecting or hoping for and it sent a panic through Jenny.

She picked it up. "This is Abbie's Thura..."

"Are you sure it's Abbie's what about Ichabod's?" Joe was doing his best not to sound worried but it was hard to hide his concern.

"I don't know... But if the Thura is here... What's going on with Abbie and Ichy? Jenny grabbed her phone and dialed Abbie again, but there was still no answer. She felt her heart sink. "Oh god."

 

"Don't panic. We don't know what this means yet. We not know where Ichabod's Thura is... Maybe it sacrificed itself..."

"No... Joe it takes two," her mind was racing. "What if Ichabod and his Thura are gone. You said he was going to try and save Abbie... What if he did and Abbie is alone right now freaking out!"

"Jenny, try to stay calm. We will go out to the cabin first thing in the morning and check on her... Them... Ok."

Her phone rang in her hand and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She had hoped it was Abbie, but it was Frank.

"Hey Frank have you heard from Ichy or Abbie?"

"No, I tried calling them but I got no answer," Frank sounded disappointed. "I'm calling because a few minutes ago, one of the Thuras just showed up in my bedroom."

"Oh my god. It's Ichy's. Abbie's Thura just showed up here..." Jenny swallowed hard "That means..."

"No," Frank wasn't going to let her say it. "We don't know what it means yet."

"I'm going to the Cabin!" Jenny hung up and started putting on her clothes.

"Jenny, it's the middle of the night and the roads aren't cleared yet. Just because the storm has stopped doesn't mean it's safe."

She rummages through her bag and Orion's Sigil fell out. "Fine. I'll get a ride."

She closed her eyes and called for the angel, and a minute later he came.

"Jennifer, why have you called me?" The angel asked. "It would appear the Apocalypse has been averted."

"Because of this," Jenny held up the Thura. "And Frank has the other one. The Thuras didn't sacrifice themselves to save the Witnesses! Why?"

Orion looked visibly upset but kept his voice steady. "I'm not sure."

"I want you to take me to the cabin," Jenny wasn't asking, and Orion was not objecting.

"Of course."

Joe's phone buzzed. "I'm being called in again," he sighed. "Now that the storm is clearing it's all hands to get help to those in need and get services restored."

"Ok," Jenny gave him a hug. "I'll let you know what we find."

Orion opened a portal and took Jenny by the hand as they walked through.

On the other side the two stepped onto the porch at the cabin. Jenny shivered having not thought to grab her coat. She didn't care though as she hurried to the door. She took a deep breath before opening it and stepping inside.

"Abbie..." Jenny peeked in first then stepped into the silence.

Two candles were lit casting long shadows across the cabin. Jenny turned her attention to the light of the fireplace where she saw Abbie and Ichabod's legs extended from the the opposite side of the sofa. There was no movement from them as she approached to find them, Abbie laying naked across his chest with his arms around her.

"Abbie..." Jenny reached down and covered them, knowing Ichabod would want some preservation of modesty.

She carefully shook her sister's shoulder. Still there was no movement. "Abbie, please wake up."

"Jenny..." Ichabod whispered groggily as he opened his eyes. "What in heavens name are you doing here?"

"Oh my god you're ok!" Jenny gasped.

"Yes. Very well." Ichabod brushed back a lock of Abbie's hair. "Treasure... Abbie..."

Abbie stretched and opened her eyes. She immediately smiled when she saw Ichabod looking up at her. "Hey. We're still her."

"Indeed," Ichabod gave her a kiss. “Happy New Year. And we have visitors," Ichabod glanced over her shoulder.

"Jenny... Orion..." Abbie sat up beside Ichabod, pulling the blanket up over her, "what are you doing here?"

"I thought you were dead!" Jenny knelt beside her sister and gave her a hug.

Abbie listened and noticeably, the blustering wind had completely gone. "Oh my god... It's stop!"

Jenny and Orion turned around so that Ichabod could retrieve his breaches and Abbie wrapped herself in the blanket. They hurried to the window to see the moon bright in the sky.

"It worked," Abbie gave Ichabod's arm a squeeze

"It is a sad thing to lose the Thuras but we shall persevere. We are survivors." Ichabod beamed as he kissed her cheek.

"Umm... Guys, the Thuras didn't sacrifice themselves. One came to me... The other went to Frank."

"Most peculiar," Ichabod mused. "The bonding ceremony and marriage must have worked after all. What about the two asteroids headed straight for us?"

"They have been averted once again," Orion gladly announced. "Famine and Pestilence will not arrive this day."

"Here," Jenny attempted to hand the Thura to Abbie.

"No, it came to you. I'm sure it had a reason," Abbie looked a bit overwhelmed.

"Well I thought the worst when it appeared. You two scared the hell out of me! Why didn't you answer when I called?"

"I'm sorry. We turned them off so we could have some uninterrupted time together," Abbie retrieved her phone. "Damn... Danny called and left several messages. They need all hands on deck to start the recovery process."

"It looks like the Honeymoon is over.”

 

~o~

 

"How can this be?" Pandora seethed.

The Fates appeared to her again and almost seemed to be taunting her.

"How can the Witnesses and the Thuras be perfectly fine and yet the Apocalypse has not begun today? You are trifling with me and I will not stand for it!"

"You mind yourself Panora!" The Fates hissed. "The Apocalypse may yet still be within your grasp. The Witnesses have begun the boning. They are clever, yet they lack the understanding to truly know what they have done... Or rather what they have begun."

"What game are you playing at Fates?" Pandora was well aware that the Fates enjoyed playing with the lives of all creatures. They could see the possible future and enjoyed manipulating anyone that they could. "You have promised me an Apocalypse if I give you the Horseman of War and allow you to roam free outside of your realm."

"And you have yet to deliver us a Horseman of War. We shall see who delivers first. Will it be the Witnesses and their bond or you, Pandora, and the Great Warlock.," The Fates giggled wildly. "It is now a race against time."

The Fates vanished leaving Pandora alone to contemplate her next move. The Horseman of Death was out sulking and it was only a matter of time before he'd go on the rampage. She needed to move quickly to keep him under control, but also to put all of her horsemen into play before the Witnesses could complete their bond.

She thought long and hard about War and Famine. She was certain that Young Macey would be the one to carry the Mantel of Famine. But after further thought, she agreed with Headless about Cori. Though she was a blood witch, her powers were weak; likely not strong enough to birth The Great Warlock. And there was the issue of her being a Lesbian. It would take a great deal of magic to enchant both her and Ichabod. Surly the Thuras would react to protect him if she went too far.

She went to her mirror and took a look at herself. She had to decide how badly she wanted to be the one to bring on the Apocalypse. She channeled her abilities to be the chameleon and appeared in a blue lizard like form. Then she transformed again to a blond young woman about 17 years of age. She wondered if young Macey would see through the facade. She just needed to be able to get close to her and slowly turn her.

The harder trick would be War; the Great Warlock, son of the first Witness. It would not be an easy task to fool him. He had seen through her disguise back in Ancient Egypt. She transformed again. This time she took on Abbie's form. In the mirror she thought the look was perfect. But whether it would be good enough to fool Ichabod, she wasn't sure. She'd have to test herself.

The first test came sooner than she expected, when the Horseman of Death returned to the lair. He immediately raised his axe upon seeing the Witness standing in front of Pandora's mirror. The witch smiled and raised her hand; her powers freezing the Horseman in his place.

"Calm yourself Death. It is my chameleon skin," Pandora waved her hand again to free Death from her grasp.

"The likeness is incredible." Headless was impressed.

"Yes, but now I must master her voice and mannerisms."

Pandora strolled to the other side of her dimly lit lair and picked up the flat rectangular tablet. She swiped her hand across it turning it on. She looked intently as she watched Abbie working around her office. Then she found the perfect person to practice on.

 

 

~o~

 

2 ~ Recovery

"Hey Abs, you in here?" Daniel knocked on Abbie's office door as he stepped in.

There was an audible bang from under her desk.

"Ouch!" Abbie crawled up rubbing her head. "You startled me."

"What in the world are you doing down there?"

"I lost one of my rings," Abbie knelt down again. "Damn thing flew right off my finger."

"Is this it?" Daniel asked as he picked up the band with a blue string tied around it. It was obvious what it was.

"Yes!" Abbie sighed with relief as she took the ring from Daniel. "Jenny would kill me if I lost it. We don't have a lot of things from our mom."

He watched her slip it on next to the pink diamond engagement ring, and it shocked him.

"Did I miss something?"

"Oh," Abbie took a deep breath. "We um... Made it official last night. That's kind of why I couldn't stay."

Danny didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her about Crane hooking up with Zoe in his office; how he had found the naked girl waiting for him. But how? How when she just drop this bomb on him?

"That's seems kind of sudden and drastic, don't you think?"

"Yeah... But we were going to do it anyway, and we didn't know if we'd make it to today, so..."

"So you just rushed into it at the last minute? Is that what you really wanted Abs? A quickie wedding like it’s no big deal?"

"No... I mean," Abbie shook her head and took a deep breath. "Of course I wanted a wedding, and I would have rather had time to prepare and..." she paused. Daniel was not the right person to be telling this too. She loved Ichabod and was happy to be with him. That's all that mattered. So she didn't get a big wedding. In the grand scheme of things it wasn't what was most important. They just saved the World from an Apocalypse. "I'm ok with it, Danny."

"I need to talk to you about something..." Danny's phone buzzed. "Damn... I gotta take this."

"It's ok, we can talk later," Abbie waved to him as he left.

 

~o~

It was a long day for the FBI agents collaborating with local authorities and emergency services to get things back to normal. Sleepy Hollow and the surrounding Counties had been the areas hardest hit during the tribulation. Of course news reports from expert geologists were saying it was the fault line that runs beneath New York State that had been temporarily disrupted and caused the quake phenomena. The storms were seen as a coincidence. And the asteroid near misses were viewed as a just that, and compared to the similar events from 2013. Reports were claiming the world got lucky this time since last time one asteroid came extremely close to earth while the second massive meteor struck Russia.

Abbie listened to the reports in her office as she helped Daniel organize. Sophie had spent most of the day out in the county helping out on the ground and was beat.

"Hey Mills," Sophie knocked as she came in and listened to some of the news reports.

Abbie waved for her to have a seat. She looked completely worn out. "It's amazing how everything just gets explained away."

"No kidding," Sophie agreed. "The world will never know how close we all came to death and destruction. But thanks to the Witnesses, they all live blissfully unaware."

Abbie nodded with a shrug, "How are things on the street?"

"Better," Sophie stretched. "I think everything will be close to normal in a couple of days. I'm getting ready to take off. Are you clocking out?"

"No," Abbie sat down with a tired plop and stretched her arms across her desk. I'm going to help a while longer."

"You are coming out with us tomorrow night?" Sophie asked. "Mabie's is down needing repairs, but Mike says there's a big party going down just outside of the City. Didn't Jenny text you?"

"She did. I've just been swamped," Abbie picked up her phone and looked over her messages. "Looks like Crane wants to go so, we'll be there."

"Ok, Mills," Sophie got up and went to the door. "Don't stay too late. I'll see you in the morning

Daniel kept Abbie busy most of the night. By 11pm she slipped into her office to catch a quick nap at her desk. That's when Pandora decided to seize her opportunity. She waited for the hidden camera to rotate from Abbie's desk to her office door then in a puff of smoke appeared in the office.

She was careful to avoid being seen on camera. Uncertain where the Thura was, she was cautious about the distance between her and Abbie, testing how close she could get. Now it was time to have a bit of fun. She wondered how far she could go impersonating the witness. She slipped quietly out of Abbie's office and went to see Daniel.

"Agent Reynolds, do you need help with anything?" she asked.

Daniel smiled when he saw Abbie. "You've already been so helpful. I hate keeping you here all day and night. Aren't you tired?"

"Yes, but there's no better place for me to be. I could use a little break though."

"You don't want to get home to your husband?" Daniel quipped.

Pandora couldn't help but frown at the thought of the Witnesses being married. She let out a scoff and rolled her eyes. This surprised Daniel who didn't miss a beat.

"Don't tell me there's trouble already?" He wondered.

"Oh..." Pandora quickly tried to recover. "It's just that it was so sudden. It hardly felt real, and I've had a lot on my mind."

"Really?" Daniel stood up from his desk and went over to her. "Are you having regrets... Because nobody would blame you if you did."

"It's just that, we ll thought it was the end of the world and now... I just keep asking myself what was I thinking?" She hung her head pretending to be upset.

Daniel was eating the performance up, to Pandora's delight. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment.

"It's ok. Sometimes we rush into things without thinking them through." He parted from her just a little and tipped her chin up in his hand. "You'll figure this out. And I'm here for you. I'm always here for you."

"I know," she whispered.

Her eyes fixated on his as he watched her lips. He was drawn to them but twice before he had kissed her, only to be rejected. He decided to go for it one last time. How could he not try with her in his arms.

He leaned in, letting his lips gently rest against hers. When she did not pull away he pressed ever so gently. To his delight she seemed to not only accept it but enjoy it. Her hands ran up his chest, then over his shoulders, pulling him into her.

Daniel wanted her so badly, but he was afraid to push too far too fast, as his hands ran up and down her back. Pandora was delighted, but she couldn't make it too easy. She had to put up at least a little resistance. She pulled away from him just a bit. They were both breathing heavy.

"I don't know if I should do this," she panted not pulling her body from his.

"Do you want me Abs," Daniel asked. "Because if you want me, I'm yours."

Pandora was now quite horny. Her last sexual liaison had been with Cori. Though pleasurable, it had lacked the passion that Daniel clearly was feeling for Abbie. His cock was rock hard pressed against her and she was more than curious about what this gorgeous man could do.

"Tell me what you want Abs," Daniel demanded.

She pulled away from him and went to the door. He feared she would leave but instead he heard the door lock.

"I want this," she growled before running into his arms and kissing him passionately.

Her hands immediately undid his tie and shirt. In a frenzy, they undressed each other. Pandora had seen the Witnesses make love through her reflecting pool a few times before their vision was lost to her. She was eager to practice Abbie's ways on Daniel.

She backed him against the wall and took his thick cock in her hand. Slowly she started kissing down his chest and got on her knees. To his absolute delight she wrapped her plump lips around him and gave him the best head of his life.

"I want you Abs," he breathed heavy, desperately fighting the urge to come. "Let me make love to you."

Pandora pulled him from her mouth and nodded. He quickly picked her up and carried her to his desk swiping everything off from the edge without a care. He sat her down spreading her legs and knelt down. He kissed up her thighs then delved into her wet mound. His lips kissed her folds as his tongued licked and plunged inside. It had been years since they’d done this last, and now he was finally having her again. But this time he hoped they would go all the way. He wanted to make love to her completely.

"I want you to take me now!" Pandora demanded. She was way more into this than she had anticipated she would be.

Daniel opened his desk drawer and desperately searched for a condom. "Fuck..." He couldn't believe he didn't have one ready.

"I don't care," Pandora pulled him to her. "I just want you."

That was all Daniel needed to hear. He pressed his cock inside her and the made love right there on the edge of his desk. He stroked inside her until she came. Her legs were wrapped firm around him enjoying him as he came in her.

It was good. Better than Pandora had expected, but she needed to get back to Abbie's office before the Witness woke up.

"I have to go," she scrambled to her feet and threw on her clothes.

"Wait," Daniel held her arm. "We should talk about what just happened."

 

"I know... But not at work. Please. Don't mention this. For now can we pretend this didn't happen?"

"I can't do that Abs."

"Just for now. I promise we will talk about this in private. I'll meet you as soon as I can."

"You promise?" He gently held her arm.

"I promise. But you have to promise not one word about this while we are at work or in public."

Daniel nodded, "ok, Abs. I love you."

She gave him a quick kiss and quickly left his office.

 

She quietly slipped back into Abbie's office where the Witness remained asleep. Now that she knew she could successfully impersonate Abbie, she wondered just how close she could get to the Witnesses. Pandora gently touched Abbie's hair and nothing happened, at first. But Abbie could sense the presence of evil and began to stir.

"Sshh..." Pandora tried a little magic to keep her asleep, but the Thura immediately appeared on Abbie's desk. She stepped away from Abbie, her heart racing a bit. She immediately disappeared and went back to her lair.

Abbie woke up with the strangest feeling. She was surprised to find the Thura on her desk and looked around to see if there was anything amiss. Everything seemed fine. And a minute later the Thura vanished again. She looked at her phone and a text from Ichabod let her know he was waiting for her. It was almost midnight. She set up a schedule for three over night teams to stay on duty and decided she would head home.

After packing her things and closing up her office she knocked on Daniel's door. "Hey, I'm going to take off now, but I'll stay on call in case there is an emergency."

"Ok," he looked at her his expression almost dreamy. "Will you be at home if I need you?"

"Yup," Abbie looked at her phone. "I better get going before Crane comes down here looking for me."

"But I can call you if I need you?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Abbie waved bye and closed the door behind her.

He was almost giddy. He wondered if she knew about Ichabod and Zoe... Maybe that's why he had a change of heart. If she didn't know yet, he'd find a way to break it to her. Perhaps that would end up being what pushed her back into his arms for good. Of course he had no idea it was Pandora that he had made love to earlier.

Just then the emergency lines buzzed. Abbie wasn't even out of the building when she saw one of her overnight teams running into Daniel's office. She followed them in.

"Ah thanks for coming back in Mills, I was about to call you. There's a parking garage partially collapsed right here in down town White Plains. Between the quakes and the heavy ice this was bound to happen. We know at least two people are trapped. It's going to be a long night."

~o~

 

Pandora was pleased at how well her chameleon skin had worked. She made a very convincing Abbie Mills but there were still a few kinks to work out before going after Ichabod.

It seemed touching Abbie was ok as long as she didn't intend her any harm, but clearly her sensing an evil presence had alerted the Thura. This was not a good sign. How would she get close enough to Ichabod to steal his seed. Ichabod did not sense evil, but he could see evil even when it was masked. That was his gift. She would have to find a way.

~o~

"Hey, baby," Abbie sighed as she walked in the front door. She tossed her keys on the foyer desk and peeled out of her coat.

"Good morning Treasure," Ichabod stood quickly from the dining room table and hurried to greet her. "I missed you last night."

He gave her a warm hug and kissed her. "Join us for Breakfast. I have Crescents and scrambled eggs."

"Us?" Abbie questioned looking into the living room. Ichabod took her hand and walked her into the dining room to have a seat.

"Hey, Abbie," Joe waved. "I heard you got called in on the parking Garage collapse."

"Yeah," Abbie yawned. "Three injuries, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. What are you guys up to?"

"We're getting ready for a conference call with Amy Wong. Crane and I are looking into investment properties. We want to make sure we are on top of things... Try to get into more above ground legal ventures to finance our missions."

"Oh," Abbie looked uncomfortable. "I should leave you to it then."

"Nonsense, Lieutenant," Ichabod poured her some coffee. "All of my finances are yours. It is perfectly reasonable that you should have a say."

Ichabod really hoped that she would see there was no reason for her to stay on at the FBI and decide to quit. But once again she avoided even looking at the financial statements or investment properties.

"I'm sure whatever you chose will be fine," Abbie stood up and took her cup of coffee. "I'm really beat. I need a shower and a nap."

She gave Ichabod a kiss and hurried up the stairs.

Ichabod rested his elbows on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose in mild frustration.

"Everything ok with the newlyweds?" Joe asked.

"I have no idea," Ichabod admitted. "That's the most I've seen of her since the boning. I just have this overwhelming feeling that I need to be close to her. I can’t explain it."

"Dude, we can postpone this meeting, if you two need some lone time? You look like you're dying to go after her."

"I feel as though I am as well. But, no... She needs to rest for now." Ichabod knew it wasn't her fault. The job was demanding especially after such an ordeal.

"What does Abbie think about the properties we're looking into?"

"I don't know," Ichabod admitted. "She has adamantly refused to even look at our finances... Well the finances from my inheritance anyway. She seems to want nothing beyond what was given to her in your father's will."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Joe asked. "I've found six secret accounts so far and I have tried to divide everything the way that my dad did in the will but she refuses... So does Jenny. I even offered to build her a house on her property but she just insists on living in that run down trailer."

"It is peculiar," Ichabod pondered. He always wondered why Abbie so adamantly refused to be involved with the financial decisions outside of the immediate home and Witness business. She still acted as if her job was the main source for their lively hood. Meanwhile Ichabod felt the need to prove to her that he could and wanted to take care of them.

 

 

~o~

3 ~ Interference 

After the conference call, Ichabod went upstairs and found Abbie sound asleep. He kissed her cheek and tucked her in, careful not to wake her.

Since the bonding ceremony he had felt an incredible draw to her, stronger than ever before. It had killed him to be apart from her all night, and now he would be most content to just sit here and watch her sleep.

He picked up the signed marriage license, Witnessed by Joe and decided to turn it in. City hall was a madhouse. All of the staff reported in for work this Monday morning, but it was clearly going to take some time to get everything back in order.

Fortunately it didn't take long to turn in the paperwork, but he was not too happy to run into Zoe. He saw her coming and tried to dodge through the crowd unseen. But as soon as she saw him she called his name.

"Ichabod, please... Wait a minute," she hurried after him. "I need to talk to you."

Everyone turned to look at the tall lanky odd but well-dressed man she was loudly calling after. Ichabod grimaced with embarrassment as he turned to face her.

"Miss Corinth."

"Can we speak in private please?" She asked.

"I do not believe that would be wise..."

"Please. I do not want a bunch of strangers hearing our business..."

"We have no business," Ichabod tried to keep his voice at a whisper."

"I just wanted to apologies for the way everything happened..."

"Apology accepted," Ichabod cut her short to keep her from saying anything incriminating. He turned to leave but she grabbed his hand.

He immediately snatched it away, "Miss Corinth I must be going."

"I know. I just wanted to say thank you for sending help for me and if you need any help with immigration, I'm totally still willing to help. I hope we can still be friends."

"Miss Corinth, I've just gotten married. My situation with immigration is no longer an issue. I appreciate your concern." he tried to tactfully avoid the issue of friendship as to not embarrass her. She knew of his engagement and still threw her naked self at him. That was inexcusable.

"But...we're still friends right, Ichabod. Surely a gentleman such as yourself, wouldn't hold a lapse of judgment urging a very difficult time, against me."

"Miss Corinth, Abbie is everything to me and I dread having to tell her what transpired between you and I, because... I love her. And the thought that I might do anything that would cause her even the slightest of discomfort, pains me. So knowing how you truly feel even though you are aware that I am spoken for is a problem... I do not see how a friendship is feasible."

"I see...” Zoe blinked back tears to keep them from escaping. “Well... I may have left a few things at your office. I hope you don't mind if I retrieve them."

"Of course you may. Later this week when I am out of town would probably be best. Good day Miss Corinth."

Ichabod left her abruptly without so much as a head bow. She felt humiliated. He didn't even want to be around when she went to his office.

 

She immediately went to the bin where paperwork was being dropped off and unlocked it with her key. A quick glance through and she found his marriage license. She smiled when she saw it was invalid. Date issued Dec. 31 2016 2pm... and date of marriage December 31 2016 8:15pm. She made a copy and put the original back, then dropped off the copy Ichabod's immigration case worker's bin.

"Let's see you come crawling back to me when immigration gets you for fraud Ichabod."

 

~o~

 

Ichabod had an ever growing headache. First from Abbie not coming home and brushing him off, and then the unwanted run in with Zoe. Little did he know that was just the tip of the iceberg. He went to the office and as soon as he walked in he was met by Jenny.

"Lock the door Ichy," her eyes were piercing and her voice cold as ice. "We need to have a talk."

"Jennifer, what is it?" Ichabod was clearly concerned by her tone as he locked the door.

"What the actual FUCK Ichy!"

"I beg your pardon!" Now he was really taken aback. "Have I done something?"

"You tell me! I went into your desk to grab the McDermott file and this is what I found." She grabbed a tissue and picked up the underwear and threw it at his feet. "And don't even try to fucking lie. Those aren't Abbie's sizes. Do they belong to Miss Nobody!?"

Ichabod turned three shades of red and his jaw dropped.

"I have no idea why she left those here?" Was all Ichabod could think to say.

"Wrong damn answer!" Jenny practically had tears in her eyes, as she stormed over to him. "I'm going to kick our ass!"

Ichabod absolutely believed she meant to give him the ass whooping of his life and threw his hands up in completely defeat. "Please Jenny, this is the most egregious of misunderstandings and I beg you allow me to explain. And if you believe afterwards that I am still deserving of said ass kicking I will humbly accept my punishment."

"Only because I love you Ichy," Jenny folded her arms. "But you better not lie or so help me I will kill you and tell my sister she is a widow."

Ichabod sat on the sofa and rubbed his head as he explained with the utmost sincerity the details of what occurred after he obtained the marriage license.

"And you swear you didn't do anything to encourage her?" Jenny's eye brow game was as good as Ichabod's as she peered at him.

"No, not at all," Ichabod threw his hands up innocently. "I hardly know her. She's a mere acquaintance. After the Misunderstanding with Miss Lindsay Porter, my friend from grief counseling, I am exceptionally cautious of how I behave around my lady friends."

"Then what possessed her to leave her skanky ass panties in your desk?"

"I have no idea, but she did ask if she could retrieve her things. I suppose this was what she was referring to."

"So she was just going to casually come by and get her bra and what... Wave them in your face. Get you turned on?"

"I did not know these were the items she was referring to. But I told her I could not see her in private and that she should retrieve her things when I am out of town later this week."

"Really?" Jenny peered skeptically at him.

"Yes, really," Ichabod insisted. "Am I still deserving of that ass kicking?" He asked innocently.

"I guess you're off the hook this time. But if you ever screw around on Abbie you will be sorry."

Ichabod swallowed hard. "Yes, you have made your point quite clear that my demise would be most imminent."

 

~o~

 

4 ~ Have and to Hold  
Abbie slept most of the day after being up for thirty-two hours straight. She would have slept longer had it not been for a call to the house phone. She straggled out of bed and picked up the cordless phone.

"Hello, Mills and Crane residence."

"Hi, is this Abbie Mills? This is Donna Fuller down at City Hall."

"Hi. Yes, Ms. Fuller, what can I do for you?"

"I have some unfortunate news. I have your marriage license, but I'm afraid it's not valid. So I won't be able to issue a marriage certificate."

"Wait... What?" Abbie rubbed her eyes now wide awake. "Is it because we used a Shaman? He's legally licensed to..."

"No, no, no... It's the date. You got married a few hours after you were issued the license. The state of New York has a twenty-four hour waiting period. I apologize for any miss understanding. Things were chaotic here and we neglected to properly inform applicants. There are about a dozen of you with invalid marriages so far. So you're not alone. The Magistrate is making himself available for anyone who wants to come down and set things right. I am sorry."

"It's all right. I understand. Thanks for letting us know," Abbie let out a pout as she hung up the phone.

Ichabod came home to find her sulking in the room. "Treasure, I didn't expect to find you awake... What's wrong?"

"I just got some bad news," Abbie took a deep breath. "Turns out our marriage isn't legal after all. We didn't wait twenty-four hours which is the law in New York so... I'm sorry."

Ichabod took a step back. He was quiet, and Abbie couldn't read his expression. It was a strange mix of sad, angry and disappointed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his finger aggressively through his hair.

Abbie went to him and he pulled her into his arms. She stood between his thighs running her fingers through his hair as he rested his head to her chest.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I am having a rather trying day," he grumbled.

"It doesn't matter, you know... the license. It doesn't change anything between us."

"It matters to me, Abbie," he looked up at her. "I don't want there to be any doubt that you are mine and I am yours, completely."

Abbie placed her hands on his cheeks and looked into his sad blue eyes. She hated seeing him so upset. He took one of her hands kissing the inside of her palm, and breathed her in.

“I have missed you Treasure.” He sighed. “All of last eve and today, I have only wanted to be close to you.”

“I’m right here, Baby,” Abbie brushed her fingers through his hair. “I’m not going anywhere.”

That seemed to calm him. He pulled back from her just enough to get a good look at her. She was in boy shorts and a tank top. Her hair tossed up in a haphazard bun. “You are so beautiful.”

“Ok, you must be really tired,” she laughed.

But Ichabod looked at her quite seriously. He ran his hands up the back of her thighs then tugged at the tiny skin tight shorts. “I’m not tired at all.”

He slid her shorts down to her ankles so she could step out of them and began kissing up her thigh to her hip. She tried to catch her breath as she takes in the sensation of his firm hands tending to her body. Abbie shuddered when at the cool air hitting her skin when Ichabod lifted her tank top over her head, and unfastened her bun. Her hair fell wildly down to her shoulders. Before she could think he cupped her breast in his hand and gingerly kissed the nipple.

“Oh damn…” she whispered as her belly flipped inside.

He went to the other nipple, with a wet sucking kiss until it was firm against his tongue. He knees trembled as she released steady breaths. His free hand now slid up between her thighs. He slowly strummed his index finger along her wet slit, before sliding a finger inside.

She gasped, leaning into him: her cheek on his soft brown hair. The stimulation of her breasts and pussy were making her drip all over his fingers as he motioned inside her. He looked up, as she was in a blissful haze and caught her lips with his own, kissing her deeply until she was almost coming. Her knees weak; she rested heavy on his hand panting into his mouth.

“Does that feel good, Treasure?” he growled softly against her lips. He pushed another finger in and she began riding his hand. 

“MmmHmm…” she trembled.

“So good that you want to come for me?”

“Yes…uhh…” she breathed softly as she came.

He continued stroking, letting her enjoy the climax a little while longer, before he stood up and laid her on the bed. He stood towering over her, spreading her legs to enjoy the view of his intended destination. His eyes never left her as he slowly undid his cuffs and removed his shirt.

Abbie watched him undress before, biting her lip as she ached inside for another orgasm. Her eyes drifting from his chest to the bulge in his breeches as he unfastened them, giving his throbbing cock the much needed relief.  
Then he was on his knees, his face buried between her thighs. Abbie let out a whimper as he licked her folds and sucked her clit.

Now she was panting like crazy, her hips rising and pressing her mound into his mouth, until she was coming again, hard and wet; letting him drink her essence.

She was barely down from the high when he rose up on her spreading her legs wide. He kissed her with a passion as he thrust inside her. She let out a guttural groan having taken too much too fast and being still so sensitive from the climax. Ichabod pulled out a little and went slower.

“Did hurt you?” Ichabod whispered a bit worried that she was trembling.

“Don’t stop…” was all she whispered as she clung to his back and ass. 

His slow motion began to quicken, his thrusts deepened again as she pulled him into her. She felt so good as her walls tightened around his thick cock. He pumped faster and harder, wildly then rhythmic… then wildly again until she was coming, soaking him. Their moans filled the air, and Ichabod’s body twitched and tightened as his final thrusts released all he had deep in her.

Carefully he adjusted Abbie’s leg and rolled them both on their side. I didn’t want to leave the warm wet place inside her.

Ichabod brushed the hair from her face and kissed her tenderly. “How are you so perfect?”

“We are perfect together.” She said curling up into his embrace.

“I love you Treasure.”

“I love you Crane.”

 

 

~o~

5 ~ Night Out

"Perhaps we should just stay in Treasure," Ichabod gruffed as he put on the slightly more modern attire.

 

It was becoming a New Year's Eve tradition that Jenny pick out something a bit more suited for. Night on the town, of course it was after New Years now, but it was the first chance most of New York was able to celebrate without blizzards, earthquakes and impending doom.

"No, we should go out and have fun; especially since you're leaving for England tomorrow."

"Which is precisely why we should stay in," he raised a sly brow at her. "I have many scandalously fun things I'd much rather do with you... to you."

"I bet you do," Abbie gave him a cheeky grin. "And I expect you to do them all to me when we get home."

He grinned at her mischievously before turning back to the mirror. "I look ridiculous."

"No... You look really handsome. But if you're more comfortable in your regular clothes, then wear them. I think you look good either way."

"That is because you love me," he said with a straight face giving her his best sexy eyes.

"I do love you," Abbie smiled as she pulled off her robe and picked up her dress.

Ichabod looked at her like he seriously would rather stay home and have his way with her. He slowly walked up behind her as she slipped on her panties.

"You don't need these," he whispered with a sultry breath as he attempted to slide them back off. His hands pressed against her skin making her practically melt.

"Stop," Abbie playfully swatted his hands away.

He sat on the bed and watched her dress. His eyes never left her as he took in her every curve, and every movement.

"Zip me up?" Abbie asked, turning around for him to zip up her dress.

Ichabod stood speechless looking at her. The black and gold leather mini dress was split straight up her thigh, while the dark hunter green top draped loosely down her chest, exposing her spectacular cleavage. Her legs were amazing.

"What?" she grinned as she slipped on her heels and fasted the straps.

"You look absolutely stunning," he mused as he held his hand out for her. "Shall we?"

"Absolutely."

~o~

Abbie and Ichabod arrived at Stratus 305 about the same time as Frank and Cynthia.

"I thought we would be the last ones here," Abbie greeted them both with swift hugs, as the four walked into the club.

"We dropped Macey off at my Mom's since we're in the city." Cynthia said checking her phone. "We don't want to be too far in case something happens."

"Is Orion not keeping watch?" Ichabod asked. "It seems the two have become quick friends."

"Yeah, They have." Frank grumbled. He still wasn't too keen on the idea of the Angel hanging around his barely seventeen year old disabled daughter. "But no, Orion is in England. He says he has an idea to help keep an eye on Macey, so... We'll see."

"You can trust Orion," Abbie assured him, raising her voice to be heard over the music.

She saw Jenny at a table near the bar with Joe, Sophie, Ash and Cori waving them over. The music was loud, thumping a heavy beat and the disco ball glittered sparkling light all around the huge space. It was a sleek club, a far cry from their usual more casual hang.

There was quite a crowd. Most of the younger Mabie's gang had turned up, no doubt Mike had spread the word. Even though it was a different scene, having familiar faces around made it very comfortable.

"You guys look amazing but Damn, Crane," Sophie's jaw dropped a little. It was the first time she'd seen him dressed in regular clothing. "Who knew you were hiding that underneath Pride and Prejudice."

"You can thank Miss Jenny," Ichabod tipped his head to her, as he helped Abbie into her seat.

"It's our New Year's tradition," Jenny grinned, talking above the music. "Every year I add to Ichy's modernized look. He never sticks with it though."

"It takes quite a bit of getting used to," Ichabod ran his hands down the front of his blazer. He was already missing his coat. He wore his Colonial clothes like a security blanket.

"You all right Crane?" Joe asked, noticing that Ichabod hadn't loosened up like he normally did when they went out.

"It's been a somewhat difficult day," Ichabod said taking Abbie's hand and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

"Yeah, turns out our marriage isn't legal," Abbie scrunched her lips into a slight pout.

"Oh, that's too bad," Ash waved the waitress over. "Let's get some beers and have a good drink."

"As good as that sounds, I'm on call," Abbie shrugged.

"Same here," Frank admitted.

Sophie and Joe chimed in to concur. All emergency and first responders were still on call.

"How about you Crane," Ash asked.

"I intend to get thoroughly inebriated," Ichabod finally smiled.

"Since I can't drink, I intend to dance," Abbie got up and grabbed Sophie and Joe. "Come on."

The three hit the dance floor like they didn't have a care in the world. Ichabod loved watching Abbie dance. She moved so fluidly and always had the most genuine smile.

The waitress brought the rest of the gang their drinks and handed a special one to Cori. "This one's on me. It's a bourbon cocktail; my own special mix. Let me know if you like it..."

"Cori," she smiled. "And you are?"

"Natasha," the waitress smiled back and waited as Cori took a sip. "you can be honest if you hate it."

"No, it's really good. I like it," Cori grinned, definitely giving her the sexy side eye.

"I get off at midnight, if you're still here, maybe we can hang out?" Natasha asked.

"I'll save you a dance," Cori watched as she walked away. "Please tell me nobody sensed and evil spirits or demonic forces because she's really hot."

"No, you should go for it," Jenny smiled and took a drink of her beer. "Speaking of going for it, I am going to go dance with my man."

"I'm right behind you," Ash finished his beer and followed her, eager to get a dance with Sophie.

"You sure you're ok Crane," Frank asked as he sipped his club soda.

"I've attempted twice now to wed Abbie and have now twice been foiled. I am beginning to wonder if a greater force is keeping us apart."

"No way," Frank shook his head. "One thing has been clear since the day you two met. You belong together. It'll happen, my friend."

Cynthia and Cori had been engaged in their own conversation when something caught Cori's attention.

"Hey, isn't that Abbie's boss?" Cori subtly pointed to the far corner of the club's upper level.

"It is indeed," Ichabod was less casual as he looked on.

He followed Daniel's gaze, and there was no mistaking that he was watching Abbie. He finished his brandy and got up from his seat.

Daniel had expected Abbie to come in to work after getting some sleep that day. But when she didn't show up, he drove by her place. He called in a quick report to Walter's that everything was fine, and dropped the bomb that she had done a quickie wedding. Walter's seem more amused than bothered by the news and Daniel couldn't figure out why. He thought surly it would look bad on Abbie's judgment.

He neglected to tell him that he and Abbie had sex the day after she got married. He didn't want to be pulled from the job of spying on her. He only said that the he and Abbie were getting closer. He was oblivious to the fact that his sexual encounter was with Pandora.

Daniel kept his distance when the couple left their home, as he followed them into the city and to Club Stratus. He wasn't really dressed for a night out, but he improvised, removing his tie and undoing the top three buttons of his shirt.

As he stood in the shadows, Part of him hoped Abbie would see him watching her; hoped she would seek him out for another sexual tryst. As he watched her body move and sway to the rhythm he was brought back to that moment in his office, the way she moved her body when he was inside her. He wanted her again, now more than ever.

"Damn..." He whispered becoming aware that Ichabod was making his way up the stairs. He was ready. He wanted to make sure Ichabod knew he could blow up his world.

"Agent Reynolds. What brings you here this eve?" Ichabod was cold but casual.

"I'm meeting a friend here later," Daniel's gaze went from Abbie to Ichabod, then back to Abbie. "I figured I'd enjoy the view while I wait. She is one sexy dancer."

Ichabod didn't like him talking like that about Abbie. "That is a highly unprofessional reference to make about someone in your employ."

"Abs and I have an agreement that after work we are friends. And I think my friend is sexy as hell."

Now Ichabod knew he was just trying to piss him off, get him to fight, and cause a scene. His jaw clenched and he could feel his blood heating. "I don't appreciate you talking about Abbie in such a disrespectful manor. If she knew how her friend was speaking about her, she would certainly be displeased!"

"As displeased as she was to find out her husband was fucking a twenty-four year old on their wedding day." Daniel gloated as he sipped from his glass.

He grinned like the Cheshire Cat when he saw Ichabod turn ghost white.

"I beg your pardon," Ichabod said with disgust.

"Yeah, I answered the emergency call to your office and found Miss Zoe Corinth, butt naked waiting for you to return. She told me you two had been their together. You must have done backflips trying to explain that to Abbie and still get her to marry you."

Daniel watched as Ichabod couldn't think of what to say.

"Oh damn... You didn't tell her. And after making such a big deal about a simple kiss between friends Abbie and I shared. I should probably let her know what a player she married."

Ichabod was coming unwound and was going to lose it on Daniel. "Stay the fuck away from my wife!"

"I will until tomorrow at work," Danny smiled casually. "Then I think Abs and I will have a little chat during our lunch break."

"Hey, everything ok up here," Abbie interrupted them.

Ichabod didn't answer. His fists were clenched tight and it was taking everything in him not to punch the smug grin off of Daniel’s face.

"Everything is good. I was just telling Mr. Crane that you and I have some things to talk about."

"Can it wait until tomorrow," Abbie asked as she gently rubbed Ichabod's arm to calm him down.

"It can," he nodded. "That's exactly what I was telling him."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Danny," Abbie tugged Ichabod's arm. "Come dance with me baby."

"Of course Treasure."

Ichabod took her hand and followed her downstairs. He desperately wished a slow song were playing. He was brilliant at slow dances. The faster modern beats were fine but not his forte. Luckily he had a nice step touch move that worked for most songs; especially with Abbie doing all the work. She was mesmerizing in that mini dress and heels. And that split up her thigh to her hip was driving him mad.

Ichabod was hopeful when the next song started out nice and slow. Abbie languidly draped her arms over his shoulders and swayed against him. His hands held her hips firm and his long fingers spread across the upper region of her rear, pulling her into him. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle up at him as he watched her lush lips mouthing the words.

"I know if I’m haunting you,  
you must be haunting me.  
It's where we go. It's what we'll be.  
I know if I'm onto you, onto you  
You must be onto me."

The beat picked up and Abbie was practically grinding into him. His hand reached down further caressing her ass, before Ichabod remembered himself and his manners. If they didn't stop now he would have a very visible situation in a moment.

"I need to be alone with you," his blue eyes looked almost drunken with lust.

Abbie looked around, but this wasn't Mabie's so she had no idea where a safe space would be... But Mike would.

"Come with me," she took his hand and hurried to the bar. "Hey, Mike, where can we get a little privacy?"

Mike reached under the counter and handed her a key, "Pass the bathrooms last door on the right. Don't tell anyone."

"I owe you," Abbie gave him a wink.

As they left bar, Ichabod saw Daniel sitting and watching them. "Tomorrow." He mouthed the word and it was clear as day to Ichabod.

He swore under his breath bowing he needed to tell Abbie himself. Who knows how Daniel would spin it. Besides, Abbie deserved to hear it from him.

 

~o~

 

6 ~ Completely Open

Joe was taking a breather at the bar making small talk with Mike, when Jenny came up to him. She was beaming with a sly grin that usually let Joe he was in for a pretty wild night of sex.

“Hey,” He turned the barstool so that she stood between his legs. “ You look like you’re ready to get out of here early.”

“ Maybe,” Jenny cheesed. “You see that guy?”

“Yeah,” Joe looked in the direction Jenny was pointing.

“His name is Rick, and he likes us. I was thinking we could grab a corner booth and see if maybe we might want to bring him home with us.”

The smile left Joe’s face. “ What do you mean he likes us?”

“As in he’s interested in us.”

“Whoa, Jenny. You’re seriously trying to hook us up with some guy.”

“You said you’d be open to this before we became official, Joe. I wouldn’t have started seriously dating you if you weren’t ok with this.”

Joe was taken aback. He knew That Jenny was into this kind of stuff and he did say he’d be open to giving it a try, but this seemed too sudden. He wasn’t prepared for the actual proposition.

“You can’t just spring some dude on me.”

“Oh, so you’re only cool with this if it’s another girl?”

No… I don’t know yet. I know I said I’d be open to trying this at some point, but you’re just springing this on my now. We’ve only been dating three months. It’s kind of soon to be welcoming a stranger into our bed. And a random guy at a bar?”

“Joe, the spontaneity is part of the fun.”

“Can we talk about this at home before we just pick random people up at a bar. And you really want to start me out with another guy? I mean…”

“Fine, Joe. Forget it the whole thing,” Jenny huffed in frustration.

“Are you seriously mad at me?” Joe looked puzzled.

“No… It’s just that I have needs, and I thought you understood that.”

“I do Jenny. I love running around the trailer and the loft naked all day and most of the stuff we’ve tried has been really exciting and different, but this is big, ok. You can’t just spring this on me out of the blue.”

“Ok, but we’ll talk about it, right?”

“Yes, we’ll talk about it and… I want you to be happy and satisfied I really do, ok.”

Jenny nodded. This was always a hurdle. Why it was always hard to get serious with one guy. Mike wanted a serious monogamous relationship and Jenny didn’t even go there. She tried with Ash, but he couldn’t even handle walking around naked. Joe had been the closest thing to what she needed, since Hawley. Nick had been the only guy who was truly down for anything, and loved all her kinks. And she loved his. But that was over. She had Joe now. And Joe was great. She loved him. She just hoped that this wouldn’t be what would break them apart.

 

~o~

Abbie and Ichabod went into the back dressing room that was used for live performers and locked the door behind them. The drum of the music echoed through the dimly lit room.

Before Ichabod could say a word, Abbie had her arms around him pulling him into a kiss. She smelled so sweet and tasted even sweeter.

Ichabod couldn't help himself. "You are most beguiling, my Treasure."

He pressed her back to the wall as his tongue darted across her lips then slipped inside. Her hands ran furiously through his hair before she slowly trailed them down his chest; first unbuttoning his jacket then unfastening his belt. She could notably feel how hard he was, and she was equally as wet.

"Wait... Treasure. We need to talk," Ichabod pulled from her kiss and rubbed his brow.

"Ok," Abbie smiled up at him, her hand gently caressing his cheek.

He leaned into her touch, taking her hand in his and kissing her palm. He then looked intently at her handing his; his expression so serious that it alarmed Abbie a little.

"Crane? Baby what is it?" Her eyes fixed on his forcing him to draw his gaze upward to meet hers. "You're starting to freak me out."

"Apologies, Treasure. I don't mean to cause you distress," he swallowed hard. "In fact before I begin, I just want to say that nothing untoward occurred, and I'm relaying what happened. And though it was nothing, I feel you should know what happened and that it was purely a misunderstanding."

"Ok," Abbie frowned and pulled her hand away. "What is this about?"

"It is about the reason for my tardiness in bringing your things to your ister's house prior to our nuptials."

Abbie had her hands on her hips and was trying not to look as annoyed as she was getting. This seemed trivial, but he was making it sound serious. "Crane, just tell me."

"I happened upon Miss Corinth at City Hall, and she followed me into the storm. She took a fall and I permitted her into my office since it was the closest place of refuge."

"Yeah..." Abbie's arms were now folded across her chest, and she took a deep breath in.

"I nearly meant to lend assistance and leave, but when I brought her a change of close she had undressed and began making unsolicited advances toward me."

"Undressed as in naked?" Abbie huffed. "What the hell, Crane!"

"I made it clear that I was not interested in the least and I left her there." Ichabod gently caressed her shoulders to keep her calm. I wanted to tell you before but you worked so late and needed your rest. And then when I returned home today, it was to the unfortunate news about the marriage license... I just didn't want to leave for England without telling you, lest you hear the story from another."

"Who else knows?" Abbie's eyes were now staring at the ground.

"Your sister and Agent Reynolds are aware of what occurred."

"Is that why you’re telling me now? Because of Danny?"

"Yes," Ichabod admitted honestly. "I wanted to tell you at a more opportune time but he threatened to tell you wilts I was away. You deserve to hear the truth from me." Ichabod tenderly tipped her chin up. "Treasure look at me, please."

"Damn it," Abbie whipped an errant tear from her eye, then another. She was mad as hell, and had no idea why she was crying. "I'm pissed at you just so you know. I should kick your ass!"

"Your sister threatened the same before I explained the hole of what occurred."

Abbie was doing her best to control her emotions and turned her head to the side, "how does this bitch not know about us? Wasn't she at our engagement party... uninvited?!"

"She was there. And I don't know how she was so mistaken," Ichabod shrugged. "I have told her of our relationship, that I love you... To be honest, I hardly know her. She just started popping up after a few brief chats about my immigration issues."

"So she's delusional?" Abbie quipped.

"Yes! Quite delusional if she thinks I love any one other than you. Delusional if she believes for on second I would even consider betraying our love for a meaningless trifle."

"Did you look at her, kiss her, feel each other up or anything before you left?"

"No... I barely looked at her, and only because she took me completely by surprise. I simply got out of there as quickly as I could. I swear. I am sorry Treasure. But I promise nothing happened."

"Fine," Abbie wiped her cheeks and went to the door. "Let's just go."

She barely got the door cracked open, before Ichabod came up behind her and closed it again. He took her hand off of the door knob.

"I love you," Ichabod's deep rasp reverberated against her back sending a swirl of heat through her body.

He kissed her hand with several tiny lingering pecks. He could feel her tensed body soften and lean back against him.

"I love you Abbie," he whispered again, his warm breath brushing over her ear and cheek like a summer breeze. And she's sinking into him.

He's desperate to hear her say the words; to know that everything is good between them. And he's prepared to wait as long as it takes for her to hear him and feel him.

"You know I love you Crane," Abbie finally gave in.

He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her as he nuzzled his cheek in her hair. "Let's go home."

Abbie nodded her agreement and they made their way back. As they passed the bar Abbie heard one of her favorite songs starting.

"Oh, All Night... One more dance," she looked at Ichabod.

"Go ahead," he encouraged her. "I shall return the key and join you."

Ichabod gave the key to Mike and made sure to pass by Daniel who was sitting alone.

"Enjoy your evening Agent Reynolds. And don't bother Abbie about Miss Corinth. She knows everything."

Daniel flashed Ichabod a look of disbelief, as he smugly turned towards the dance floor. Abbie was swaying to the rhythm and singing along. She pointed to him then beckoned him to her with her index finger.

Ichabod took her hand and spun her. She was incredibly light on her feet a gracefully went into his arms; her back to his chest, his arms around her. Now they swayed together, so perfectly. All he could hear was her voice singing to him.

"Beyond your darkness I'm your light.  
You get deep you touch my mind  
Baptize your tears and dry your eyes."

He spun her again, this time they ended face to face, still moving in perfect time. Her arms over his shoulders, his arms His sparkling blue eyes looking down at her through a love filled haze. There was only the two of them.

"Give me some time to prove that I can trust you again.  
I'm gonna kiss up and rub up and feel up  
kiss up and rub up and feel up on ya  
All night long... Sweet love  
All night long... Sweet love"

She pulled him to her, and he willingly went in to kiss her lips. "Now, let’s go home."

 

~o~

 

7 ~ Sweet Love

After Abbie and Ichabod left, Sophie and Jenny were left on the dance floor together. Cynthia and Frank were slow dancing in a corner in their own little world, while Cori was getting to know Natasha. Ash found Joe sulking at the bar, and grabbed a seat next to him.

“You want to talk about it, man?” Ash asked him as he waved for another beer from Mike.

“No, it’s all good. ‘ Joe watched Jenny and Sophie dancing together without a care. The girls looked amazing. And he noticed how Jenny had gone from upset to pretty relaxed and happy.  
“Actually I was wondering… never mind,” Joe suddenly lost his courage. Ash didn’t seem like the kind of guy to talk about his personal life.

But Ash had been in a relationship with Jenny and he understood a few things that Joe was probably still figuring out.

“Jenny is a special girl.” Ash opened the door for the conversation as he finished his beer.

“Yeah… Sophie too,” Joe sipped his club soda wishing it was hard liquor. “You two are a good match. I hope me and Jenny can get there.” Joe focused on his glass gathering up the courage to ask questions. “How long did you and Jenny date? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“Too long,” Ash admitted with a sigh. “I knew she had certain needs and desires and I wasn’t willing to compromise. Hell I wouldn’t even bend a little. It wasn’t fair to Jenny or to myself, for us to keep trying to force our ways on each other when neither of us was willing to change.”

“Some of the things she’s into are pretty awesome, but there are other things…” Jo watched the girls slow dancing I don’t know. I told her I was open to trying but now I’m not so sure.”

“Be a man of your word, Joe,” Ash told him as his eyes met Sophie’s. “If you are not able to bend, tell her. Be honest before she gets hurt. If you just need time, then let her know.” Ash grabbed another beer and stood up. “I’m going to go dance with my girl.”

~ 

“See here he comes,” Sophie laughed with Jenny as Ash made his way onto the dance floor. “Mind if I cut in?”  
“She’s all yours,” Jenny removed her hands from Sophie’s waist, and was met by Joe. She smiled as he put his arms around her and held her tight as they danced.

“You two seemed kind of intense,” Sophie did a loud whisper in Ash’s ear trying to be heard over the music.

“We were,” Ash admitted. “I hope Joe can avoid making the mistakes I made.”

“Jenny told me a little bit about what’s going on, and I was thinking maybe you and I could help them out.”

“Sophie,” Ash pulled back just a little. “I was clear from the start, I’m into monogamy only.”

“I don’t mean have sex with them,” Sophie swatted his chest playfully. I mean just loosen Joe up. Help him see how comfortable he is. You don’t mind the four of us dancing do you?”

“No,” Ash shrugged. “You know I love dancing. The more people the better.”

“Good,” Sophie took his hand and went over to Joe and Jenny, as the music beat picked up. 

The four of them were having an amazing time grinding to the music with the crowd thronging around them. As they danced Ash handed Joe his beer.

“I’m on call till one,” Joe turned it down.

“That’s in ten minutes,” Ash handed him the drink again and this time he accepted.

 

 

 

~o~

They were barely in the door. Abbie and Ichabod had their arms around each other kissing wildly as he kicked the door shut. She reached behind him fumbling to lock it; not letting their lips part. He was already unzipping and trying to peel her out of her dress. They broke away only long enough to get him out of his blazer and whip off his shirt. The next thing Abbie knew, he swooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs.

When they finally made it to her room, Abbie wiggled out of his arms and hastily undid his ants.

“How many times do you want to come, Baby,” she asked; her voice hot with lust.

“As many times as pleases you, Treasure.”

“Good,” She grinned up at him as she slid his pants down, kissing past the scar and down his chest, as she did.

His already stiffened cock grazed her cheek causing him to get bone hard, as he stepped out of his pants. Her tiny hand didn’t eve wrap all the way around him, as she began stroking his cock.  
She licked up and down the length of him before taking the head into her mouth. She popped it out of her mouth and tongued the slit at the tip of the head and then took it in her mouth again. He ran his fingers through her hair causing the bun to come undone, as his toes curled from the pleasure of her tongue. Finally she took him full into her mouth, as deep as she could and sucked hard as she retreated. She wished she could take him deeper but it was too long and thick to go any further too quickly.

He thought he was quaking; his mind blown from the sensation of her lips and tongue stroking him. He looked up to catch his breath and saw he had a perfect view of them in her long mirror. She was still wearing her heels and thong as she squatted down legs spread wide. He gasped aloud unable to contain himself. In Abbie's mind she could see what he was seeing, and it made her giggle. She sucked him harder and faster as she slid her hand between her thighs and spread the lips of her pussy for him to see.

"Oh, mercy Treasure!” he barely choked out the words. “You mean to have me completely undone.”  
“MmmHmm,” She hummed on his dick.

She placed both hands on his hips. She could take a little more of him now, and she made the most sinful sounds as she did. Ichabod tried not to rock his hips too hard, he tried not to grab her by the hair. She could feel him tightening as he was on the absolute brink.  
“Treasure… I’m going to come…” He groaned.

“MmmHmm,” she hummed again still sucking him hard, her free hand toying with his sack.  
He leaned back against the wall for any kind of leverage as he nearly blacked out from the pure pleasure that came over him. She could feel his cock throbbing in her mouth and then she felt the hot liquid fill her. She swallowed every drop.

"Abbie..." His voice trailed off again, as he pulled himself out of her mouth. He raised her up and they kissed again. She could feel his cock throbbing against her, slowly starting to harden again. She wanted it inside her.

“I need to taste you Treasure,” he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

Ichabod crawled on top of her kissing her vivaciously, his tongue deep inside her mouth, before kissing down her neck to her breasts. He licked her nipples until they were stiff and sensitive, then he sucked them generously before sprinkling her abdomen with kisses on his way down between her thighs.

Ichabod loved looking at her mound as his finger dragged the length if her slit, down then up again as she got wet for him. Her body rocked and shuddered a little at his touch. He used his fingers to spread her slit and reveal the inner folds, the wet pink center and the tiny nub of her clit. He was nearly salivating as he went in to kiss it. His tongue sank deep into her as her body began to rise from pleasure.

"Fuck yeah..." She panted. Her voice pitched up encouraging him. He took both hands and pressed her thighs back and further apart as his kisses began to focus on her clip. Her body was rigid as he sucked and tongued her clit. She began to squeeze her breasts as her nerves became over sensitive. He looked up to enjoy the sight. He then took one hand off her thigh and slipped his long middle finger deep inside her. He pulled it out pleased to find it dripping, then he slid two fingers in. He crooked them upwards, finding her g-spot and massaged her inside, in and out applying the perfect amount of pressure. He continued sucking her clit. He was holding her in place as her body reacted. The more her body tensed then shuddered, the faster he went.

"Crane... Oh I'm coming..." She cried out, as a crashing wave of ecstasy hit her. Ichabod rose up leaving his fingers working inside her. He wanted to watch her come. Her eyes barely open, her lips puckered as his middle and index finger worked her, so she could enjoy the orgasm for as long as she desired. Her legs quivered, and nothing she tried to say made sense. All Ichabod heard was the sweet sound of her whimper.

Ichabod pulled his fingers out of her pussy and wedged himself between her legs. 

“Do you want me inside you?” He asked in a low husk.  
“Yes,” she panted.

“Say it,” he begged.

“I want you inside me,” her voice quivered. “ I want you to fuck me good Crane.”

He grabbed his cock which was hard as a rock and guided it into her wet slit. It took his breath away as he slowly pushed the head inside her. He let out a long deep gasp that caught in his throat, as he slowly slid in more. He went halfway in and slowed down she was so tiny. But she pressed his hips into her.

"Don't stop..." she whimpered. He pushed all the way into her, "oh god Crane."

"Is that what you want?" He groaned into her ear, barely able to speak. But his thoughts rang loud in Abbie's mind.

"Yes," her voice was bold before she drifted into heavy panting again.

He slid back and forth inside of her, not going all the way in again, but gradually getting faster. The head of his cock beat against her already sensitive spot. She moaned and sucked her teeth, making the most delightfully dirty sounds. Ichabod pumped faster and deeper, as beads of sweat dripped from his brow. He hitched one of her legs over his arm, and hammered into her pussy. Her nails dug into his back as he hit the end of her over and over.

Her mind was a blur and she tried to say something but only nonsensical ramblings came out.

Ichabod could feel her walls tightening around his dick and he knew she was going to come. She came so hard he could feel her wetness. But it was the beautiful face she made with her dazed doe eyes and her puckered lips combined with the sweetest cry that got him. He tried to kiss her, but their lips barely touched, when he started to come. She held onto his ass, pulling him as deep into her as he could possibly go. With a few strokes, he emptied himself inside her, kissing her full on the mouth, his tongue deep into her.

Their connection was so complete, as they stayed together. He carefully went to his side holding her in his embrace. The thought that they could have this for the rest of their lives was surreal. 

“I never thought I could be so happy as I am with you Treasure. I love you, truly and deeply.”

“I love you too, Crane. More than I can ever explain.”

 

~o~

 

8 ~ Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

 

"Come with me, Treasure," Ichabod practically pleaded; pulling Abbie into a hug as she attempted to put on her coat.

Abbie kissed him generously before reluctantly pulling back. Ichabod however refused to release her. "I can't go with you, Crane. You know Sleepy Hollow and Westchester County was the hardest hit area. We're still recovering."

"Very, well, then I shall forgo my trip to England and Stay here with you," he declared. "I truly do not wish to be apart from you."

"Crane, you've been looking forward to meeting your Uncle George's descendants. You should go."

He let out a sigh. He was very excited to meet The Countess and her children, but there was something about Abbie lately. Since the bonding ceremony he'd felt more connected other than ever. It was the most remarkable feeling. And she looked so lovely. He could hardly take his eyes off of her.

"What?" Abbie blushed as his blue eyes gazed longingly into hers.

"You are most beautiful," he smile. "I love they your eyes light up in the sun. And your lips are absolutely delectable..."

"Ichabod Crane, you are in quite a mood..."

She hardly finished her words before his lips were upon hers.

"Of course I am," his heart eyes were in a foggy haze as he looked at her. "I have the most alluring and radiant woman as my partner. Come back upstairs with me..."

His hands roamed down her back pulling her closer to him. She could feel how thick and stiff he grew under his robe. And if he didn't stop, she was going to succumb.

"Mmm... Your so tempting, but I can't be late..."

The doorbell rang, breaking up the moment to Abbie's relief and Ichabod's anguish.

"I'll get it," Abbie offered while Ichabod adjusted himself under his robe.

She opened the door to find a young Latino man in his mid twenties, with long dark hair. Big brown eyes and a rather charming smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Carlos Ramon. I'm looking for Mr. Crane."

"Ah Mr. Ramon you are early," Ichabod stepped into the foyer with a hand full of books.

"Abbie this is my new teaching assistant. Mr. Ramon, meet my... partner... Life partner.... Miss Abigail Mills."

"Hi, call me Abbie," she politely put her hand out.

"You can call me Cisco," he shook her hand and instantly got an unmistakable vibe from her. "Congratulations!" He blurted without thinking.

"Hmmm?" Abbie looked confused at first then held up her left hand. She still had oher mother's wedding ring on along with her engagement ring. "Oh this... It's not exactly official yet but... We're happy."

"Oh... Yeah... That's totally what I was talking about." He hurriedly grabbed the books from Ichabod. "Don't worry about a thing Mr. C. I'll have the outlines for your first class ready as well as the online syllabus and class outline for the semester. The IM and group chat is all taken care of so enjoy your trip. It was nice meeting you Abbie."

Carlos hurried off, embarrassed at himself for sticking his foot in his mouth. He was really going to have to get his vibe intuition under control before he really embarrassed someone.

Ichabod and Abbie watched him go. Ichabod shook his head slightly annoyed.

"I have no idea how I shall endure an entire semester."

"What? He seems like a good guy. He's definitely on top of things." Abbie defended the young assistant.

"He is wearing a blazer over a Superman T-shirt... And the shoes..."

"Hey Converse are cool. Give the guy a break ok. Now I have to go."

"You won't see me off?" Ichabod practically pouted.

"What time are you leaving?"

"I have to leave by one my flight is at 4:15 pm," his blue eyes were begging.

"We have been swamped at work, but I will try my best."

"And if you get a couple of days respite will you join me in England?"

Abbie let out a sigh. With the recovery efforts, she doubted she'd get her regular days off. But she wanted to make him happy. "I'll try."

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise," she kissed him again then wrapped her arms around him over his shoulders.

He held her tight, knowing that it wasn't likely that she'd get a break. He didn't want to let her go.

Abbie hopped in her SUV and called Sophie’s cell phone. She didn’t pick up the first time, so Abbie tried again. 

This time a very groggy Sophie answered. “Hello…”

“Hey I hope you’re up. I’m on my way to your apartment to pick you up for work.”

“Oh shit!” Sophie whispered.

Abbie could hear her scrambling. “ Are you hung over?”

“Oh god… just a little. And I’m not at my apartment. I’m at Ash’s” Sophie started whispering to someone else.

Abbie assumed it was Ash. But then she was pretty sure she recognized her sister’s voice.

“Is Jenny there?”

“Yeah… and Joe too. Can he get a ride? That way Jenny can take the truck?”

Abbie’s jaw dropped a little, “Um… what’s going on? Is this what I think it is because last I heard, Ash doesn’t do…”

“No… Nothing happened… at least I’m pretty sure nothing happened. We just partied a little too hard.”  


“Ok,” Abbie let out a chuckle. “I’ll pick you guys up in half an hour.”

 

~o~

 

Pandora waited for Abbie to go to work. She watched her busy herself in her office with calls and conferencing with one agent after another. This was her opportunity to get to Ichabod. She would need enough magic to keep him from seeing her chameleon form, but not so much as to alert the Thuras.

In a swirl of mystic smoke she disappeared from her lair and emerged in Abbie's basement. She slowly made her way up the stairs. She could sense that the first Witness was there. As she passed a mirror in the hallway she glanced at herself. She looked like Abbie; a perfect replica.

She could hear water running upstairs from one of the rooms and followed the sound. Ichabod was singing boisterously in the shower. Light whiffs of steam seeped from the bathroom door. She knew that this was the perfect opportunity.

A harmless spell to induce a slight intoxication; she began quietly chanting.

The steam from the bathroom bean to bellow, and Ichabod's singing quieted.

"I'm here, Crane," Ichabod heard Abbie's voice.

He looked up, as the hot water rushed over his body. He was day dreaming perhaps. Then he saw her. Abbie appeared through the misty white that surrounded him, and joined him in the shower.

She kissed his neck, as her hands ran down his body, until she was stroking him. It felt so good he closed his eyes and leaned back against the shower wall, letting the daydream take over. He definitely enjoyed it and wondered if Abbie was sharing this daydream with him. It felt real at moments, and then not as she drew him to his climax, and he released.

Pandora had what he needed. When she stepped out of the shower she sat the Thura through the haze. Somehow she had overstepped and the Thura sensed the Witness might be in danger.

Slowly, careful not to do anything to alarming she waved her hand and vanished.

Ichabod opened his eyes, as the steam began to dissipate. The daydream had ended. The Thura, no longer sensing danger, returned to the Defender.

A few hours later Ichabod was boarding a plane bound for England.

Pandora was in her lair, feeling quite accomplished. She now had what she needed. With the Witnesses seed, she would have a horseman of War. Now she only needed get to young Macey, and she would have Famine. She was so close. The fight for the Apocalypse was not over yet.

~o~

 

It was well after seven before Abbie finally made it home. Another long day but things in Sleepy Hollow were slowly getting back to normal. She lazily tossed her keys on the foyer table and peeled out of her coat and boots. That's when her eyes caught a note left for her by Ichabod.

She opened the note and began reading. He had prepared her dinners for the next few nights, knowing that she would be busy at work. *This guy* she thought shaking her head as she went to the refrigerator and pulled one out. It had detailed instructions to warm it in the oven; which she followed then went upstairs for a quick shower.

She was already peeling off her clothes when she saw laying on her pillow was another letter. She pursed her lips when she saw that it said 'read before bed'. She was tempted to peek, but decided to behave. A quick shower and one delicious dinner later she was back.

 

Abbie was in her robe as she laid across the bed and blushed at the greeting "My Dearest Treasure", and then smiled as she read.

"I can hardly endure the thought of being away from you these next several days. You occupy my every thought. Even in the deepest recesses of my mind you are there. When I dream, my sweetest dreams are of you. Already my heart aches for you. My body longs to be close to you..."

"Damn..." Abbie cell phone rang taking her out of the moment. If she wasn't on call she would have let it ring.

She folded the letter as she rolled onto her belly and reached for her phone. A soft giggle escaped her as she answered.

"Hey, baby. I miss you."

"And I you Treasure," Ichabod's voice was low. He sat comfortably in his private first class seat with the lights dimmed. "How was your dinner?"

"Fantastic," she sighed. "Lonely without you to keep me company.

"Then you received my missives?"

"I did." She bit her lip, "In fact I was just in bed reading the second one when you called."

"Then you're in bed?" Ichabod's interest peeked and he adjusted to get comfortable.

"In my robe, but yes in bed... Reading," Her tone shifted, a sexy little rasp hinting in her words. "I was just at the part where you wrote that your body longs to be close to mine."

"Take off your robe, Treasure," Ichabod rasped in a whisper.

Abbie blushed biting her finger just a little. "Ok..."

She slowly took off her robe as Ichabod closed his eyes imagining her. "My body longs to be close to you; to feel the soft silk of your skin. Lo if I could but caress your breast, your thighs the glorious wet flesh deep within you, I would wish to never leave that place. I yearn for the palpating of me inside you, my Treasure; to make love to you and never part..."

He swallowed hard when he heard the soft pants escape Abbie's lips.

"Are you touching yourself, Treasure?"

"Yes," Abbie barely uttered almost swearing because her tiny fingers were not enough. She rubbed her clit with each stroke. "Mmm... I wish it was you..."

"Relax, Treasure..." Ichabod leaned back trying to give some relief to his hard on. Listening to her play with herself was driving him mad. "I wish I could taste you right now and indulge in your sweet essence; feel your warmth on my tongue as a savor you sweetness."

She was panting hard now. Her body was fully awaken by the seductive sound of his voice.

"I want you to feel sublime satisfaction. I want you to come for me," he growled knowing she was close. He knew her so well.

 

"Fu..." Her voice trailed off as she tightened her thighs around her hand. A wave of bliss washed over her, as she moaned to the sound of his voice.

That's it Treasure," Ichabod was almost sweating in his seat thinking about how she looked when she came.

"I don't know how you do this to me, even from so far away," she smiled satisfied as she relaxed into her bed.

"My talents know no bounds," he bragged quietly. "In all honesty, you are my inspiration. You are my life."

"Stop, before you get me worked up again," Abbie teased. "Besides, you need to get some sleep. The jet lag is going to be a pain."

"Yes, but, how can I find respite without the love of my life by my side."

"I feel the same," Abbie sighed.

"Sing to me Treasure, that I might find rest this Eve and awaken anew."

"Ok, close your eyes." Abbie hummed a little to find her pitch.

"Baby you got me like oh... You love when I fall apart.  
So you can put me together and throw me against the wall.  
Baby you got me like ahhh...ohh... Ahhh...  
Don't you stop loving me. Don't quit loving me.  
Just start loving me, babe."

Ichabod relished in her voice. The sound reaching into his soul.

"and I'll run for miles just to get a taste.  
Must be love on the brain. That's got me feeling this way.  
It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good.  
And I can't get enough  
Must be love on the brain..."

He almost winced when she finished. He could listen to her all night. But what was more is that he truly wanted her with him. "Please join me Treasure. Even if only for a day."

"Crane, I...," Abbie let out a breath and shook her head. "I'll try but. I don't think I'll have the time. Now get some sleep. We'll talk soon ok."

"I love you Treasure."

"I love you too." She hung up and closed her eyes, reliving his words, his voice, lulling her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs  
> Beyone: Haunted  
> Beyonce: All Night  
> Rihanna: Love On The Brain


	42. Blood Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to England introduces the Witnesses to some long lost high society 'Relatives', romance and adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ichabbie Valentine's 2017  
> As a treat I posted a fan cast & scenery at the end of this chapter!  
> A special thanks to Erika for the Abbie Ball gown from her Abbie Mills Forest Collection.
> 
> Again thanks everyone for the comments and Kudos!

42 Blood Lines

 

1 ~ Familiar Places ~

It was eight in the morning hen Ichabod arrived in London. The first thing he did when he got off the plane was check the time. Abbie would be asleep since it was only three a.m. in Sleepy Hollow. He fought the urge to call her and instead sent a quick text to let her know he had arrived safely.

Amy had done a splendid job of making all of Ichabod's preparations. A rental car, along with the keys to the terraced house in Chelsea, were waiting for him. The streets were already busy as he drove through the city. He almost regretted turning down Amy's offer to have a driver escort him as drove down the beautiful neighborhood street.

The narrow white brick row houses were beautifully restored. Ichabod knew exactly which house was his. Fond memories of living in the five bedroom house during the London Season flooded his mind.

It was wonderful and strange how everything was familiar yet so different. As much as he liked being in the house, it was quiet without his friends and family. He was suddenly reminded that they were all dead and gone, and it made him long for Abbie. It would be different, better if only she were here.

He went to the Master bedroom for a quick shower and changed from his traveling clothes to his comfortable Colonial attire. He kept a close eye on the time. With traffic it would be an hour drive to Willowfield Manor in Kent. This had been the stately home of his Uncle George; another place filled with fond childhood memories.

The Countess Jane Collins-Ferguson was expecting him around Eleven and he'd be lunching with the family at noon. He was quite nervous and excited to meet them.

He left the terrace house and snapped a quick picture for Abbie. He hoped to document everything for her.

It was pleasant drive through the land east of London. Ichabod would never get over just how much things had changed and the contrast with those things that remained the same. Th countryside was beautiful, and he felt himself get a little emotional as he pulled up to the mansion. It was in need of some repair, but it was still quite magnificent.

Another quick picture was text to Abbie to let her know he had arrived at his Uncle George's home.

He was greeted by the footman Max and the Butler Gibbons. Gibbons was an elderly man, very small and slightly hunched over. He shuffled about with a warm pleasant smile, as he escorted Ichabod into the parlor to meet the Countess.

"Your Ladyship, Mr. Ichabod Crane has arrived.

"Ichabod Crane," The Countess stood and greeted him warmly with a slightly warm yet firm embrace and a near kiss on the cheek.

She was a lovely lady in her early seventies, dressed very properly in a Chanel skirt suit. Every button was done, and her hair was in a very next loose bun.

"Countess, it is truly a pleasure to finally meet you."

She waved him to have a seat across from her. She insisted that he tell her everything about his life and career in the United States. He talked about Abbie of course, his private Investigation Business and his teaching at the local University.

The whole time she stared at him astonished. "It is truly n incredible the likeness you have to our ancestors. Come let me show you."

They walked to the grand hall, where large parties and balls were given back in Ichabod's day. Al along the walls were hundreds of years of paintings of her family. Many of who me were his family too.

"Look here," she pointed. "This is your ancestor Ichabod Crane. Had he not joined the Rebels and betrayed England, he would have become Barron."

"How so," Ichabod asked, ignoring the part about him being a traitor. "Ichabod's father had no title."

"William Crane inherited the title when his brother died without an heir. The Title has been abandoned for two-hundred years. As the heir to the Crane estate, I'm certain the title is yours."

The Countess pointed now to another painting. This one was of Jackson Darby.

 

"We always remark on how uncanny the resemblance was between your direct ancestor Ichabod Crane and Jackson Darby. Strangely the two men never met due to the family curse."

"The family curse?" Ichabod asked.

"Yes," The Countess sighed. "But you don't want to hear about that. It is rather disparaging; particularly on your side of the family."

"Well, now you have incited my interest, My Lady. Please do tell."

"Well it goes back to Lord Charles Collins, Earl of Leaponshire. He had two sons and a daughter. My ancestor Lord George Collins, your ancestor Robert Collins, and Miranda Collins. Miranda Collins, well what happened to her blood line was most tragic."

"How so?" Ichabod was curious. "She married Richard Darby Duke of Cantenport."

"She did indeed. The tragedy was with her son Jackson Darby. He ran off to Africa. Rumors claimed he was responsible for the death of an African Prince and kidnapped an African Princess, taking her as his lover. He even brought the girl to England briefly before taking a small portion of his inheritance and disappearing. It was most scandalous as you can imagine."

Ichabod's eyes widened at how wildly the story had been exaggerated.

"Ironically, minus the birthmark on his cheek, you are the spitting image of him. You're also the spitting image of another family member whom the curse fell upon."

"Oh really," Ichabod had a feeling he knew where this was going. "I must know all about it."

She pointed again to the painting of a young teenage Ichabod Crane. "He is likely your name sake, Ichabod Crane. This promising young man was the son of Annette Collins Crane, Robert Collins’ daughter. She died tragically when Ichabod was young, and when he came of age, he ran off to America Ichabod turned against England and joined the rebels fighting against the Crown. It brought tremendous shame to the family at the time."

"Oh I see," Ichabod turned a bit red. "It was hard to hear that this was how his legacy was viewed in his home land.

"Yes, and unfortunately that was not all. Ichabod was betrothed to George Collins' only Granddaughter Mary." The Countess pointed to a painting of lovely young Mary Wells.

"She was so distraught; she left for America to go find her true love. But she disappeared. The Earle sent his best men to find her but they were told by a Miss VanTassle that Mary had run off with strange men and headed West. Lord Collins was devastated, as you can imagine. They searched but never found her."

That was upsetting to hear. Poor Mary. Ichabod had truly cared for the girl and would have married her had Katrina not murdered her. And her family never had closer. Even now he couldn't tell the Countess what really happened to sweet Mary Wells.

"So you believe this was some sort of curse?" Ichabod asked.

"It's hard to say, but ironically, anytime someone in our family has more than one child, tragedy or extreme misfortune finds one of them. There has never been more than one heir in each line. That is how I found you. I was researching our family tree and this is how far back I had to go to find more ancestors. And the Darby line ended with Jackson."

Ichabod had to hold his tongue. Jackson Darby had fourteen children all perfectly healthy and he probably had a whole slew of descendants. But he could understand from the information she had, how such a story of a family curse could come to life.

"But you have two children, do you not?" Ichabod asked.

"I do," she nodded. "My daughter has two children as well. And it has always been a fear of mine that something would happen to one of them. It's been a struggle to keep them all safe and on a good respectable path in life."

She told a few more stories about tragic siblings and was just about to speak about her own wayward son, when there was a knock. The butler Gibbons shuffled in followed by a lovely couple in their very early fifties.

"Lord and Lady Davenport have arrived," Gibbons small rickety voice announced.

"MaMa," the tall brunette hurried in and gave the countess a hug. "Is this him?" She turned to gush at Ichabod. “Such a handsome young man.”

"Yes." The Countess beamed. "Ichabod Crane, allow me to introduce my daughter Delilah and her husband Lord Edmund Davenport."

They all shook hands and made their greetings. Delilah though fifty-one hardly looked a day over forty. She was stunning and tall, with the characteristic lush brown hair and blue eyes that ran in the family. Edmund though a handsome man did look every bit of fifty-five. He was a kind man with a more grounded personality than his slightly high maintenance wife.

"And where are my precious granddaughter's?" The countess asked.

"They are on their way along with my brother," Edmund informed her.

"Oh, Victor is joining us. How lovely," The Countess replied. "Your brother is always welcome. It's unfortunate Bradley can't make it home to see is own mother."

"MaMa, let it go," Delilah told her mother as the door to the great hall opened again.

Gibbons shuffled in again but before he could say anything. The two young women came through the door, arms open to greet their family.

"GrandMaMa," the younger one walked ahead and went straight to the Countess. She was a tall very thin twenty-three year old, though her makeup made her look about five years older. She was gorgeous like her mother. It was obvious by her gate and stature that she’d done some modeling

The girls greeted their family as Ichabod stood astonished.

"Ichabod Crane, these are my granddaughters Emily and..." The countess was interrupted when her older granddaughter gasped with delight.

"My word, Ichabod Crane?" Sarah gushed and held her hands out for him. "It's been months."

"Sarah Davenport," Ichabod couldn't believe the coincidence. He took her hand briefly giving her a polite head nod. "How lovely to see you again. You've changed your hair," he observed.

"Oh the blond is gone," she laughed. "I'm back to being a brunette."

"Well it suits," Ichabod was being his charming self, and the family was eating it up.

Sarah blushed, pleased that he’d make such a sweet comment. She was very lovely but not nearly as striking as her mother and younger sister.

"You two know each other?" Delilah asked.

"We me at Netherbourne last summer," Sarah beamed.

"It seems we were quite thrown together during her Jane Austin Convention." Ichabod boasted. "She put on quite a remarkable event."

"It was Netherbourne that made all the difference. His Estate is magnificent." Sarah gladly bragged on him.

 

The family listened to the two of them going on and on until Gibbons called them in for lunch. And it was more of the same, as they dined on the light meal. Ichabod and the family got on quite well. But he was a little distracted, though he did his best to hide the fact that he was constantly checking his phone.

It was seven in the morning back in Sleepy Hollow. Abbie would be up by now and getting her morning exercise in. He hoped she would text him; tell him that she missed him as much as he missed her.

Finally the lunch was over and Ichabod could slip away to call Abbie.

"It has been an absolute pleasure meeting all of you, but I should be getting back to London."

"Nonsense," the Countess hushed him. "Ichabod, I invited you here because we want to get to know you. Our family is quite small. A relation, no matter how distant is quite important to me. You must stay here at Willowfield with us."

Ichabod tried to object, "I couldn't possibly impose upon you when I already have accommodations within a reasonable distance..."

"No, no, no, I will not hear another word about it.’ The Countess waved her hand. “You must stay with us. Our home is your home, Ichabod."

Everyone chimed in agreement, which kind of took Ichabod by surprise. "Very well, I shall go to London and retrieve my belongings."

"Surely we can have Max get your things," Delilah spoke up quickly. "We all want to get to know you."

"You may as well give in to their demands Ichabod," Edmund laughed. "They can be very insistent."

"Very well," Ichabod agreed.

"Excellent!" The countess clasped her hands. "Let us retire to the parlor and become better acquainted."

~

"So sorry I'm late," a dark haired man in his mid-thirties walked right into the parlor.

Gibbons slowly entered the room behind him to announce his presence but he was too slow.

"Hello... hello..." He quickly gave all the ladies kisses on the cheeks. "Hello brother," he quipped to Edmund and then he saw Ichabod. His eyes lit up and he grinned cheekily when he saw the handsome stranger in Victorian attire. "And who do we have here?"

"Victor, this is Ichabod Crane," Edmund spoke up. "Ichabod, this is my younger brother Victor Davenport."

"Younger and far more dashing," he held out his hand for Ichabod. "How do you do."

Ichabod politely shook his hand. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

They all sat down and got to know each other and were getting on very well. Ichabod really began to feel the connection with these people who, with the exception of Sarah, were strangers to him just a few hours earlier. Finally his phone buzzed and he took a peek it was Abbie.

"My apologies but I must take this. I shall return most directly."

"Oh it can't wait?" The Countess asked.

"It's my partner," Ichabod stood and made his way to the door.

"His partner," Victor had a devilish look on his face. "Well this is promising."

"Calm down uncle," Emily grinned. "His partner is a girl."

"Oh, that's too bad." Victor frowned. "Are they quite serious? Intimate... Anybody know?"

"Victor, that's hardly our business," the Countess huffed a bit shocked.

"I think they are quite serious." Sarah informed them.

"How serious can they be?" The Countess questioned. "I mean, she's American."

"Oh, stop being so old fashioned GrandMaMa," Sarah gave her a side eye.

"From what he said about her over lunch she sounds delightful," Edmund chimed. "Delightful indeed."

The Countess looked at her daughter Delilah. The main reason they had sought Ichabod was the hope that he would take a liking to one of the girls. He was a very wealthy man and it would solve all their financial problems. Willowfield was the last Estate remaining from the Collins Inheritance. Over the past century the others were sold off and one was destroyed in the War.  
Yes, Ichabod Crane could be the answer to restoring the family back to its dominant stature. For, they could not survive on titles alone. They needed the finances to support the estate and their lifestyle. But who was this partner of Ichabod’s, and would she pose a problem?

~

Ichabod hurried off to billiard room for some privacy. When he checked the text, he was pleased to see a selfie of Abbie and a quick message.

AM: I have a minute if you can call.

He didn't hesitate to push FaceTime. A sense of peace and relief swept over him when he saw her gorgeous smile and heard her voice.

"Hi Crane."

"Hello Treasure," he fawned. "You look absolutely radiant."

Abbie blushed. Her curls were pulled back into a pony tail, and she hardly had on any make up. "You're just missing me."

"That I am," he agreed and almost looked sad now. "You have no idea how much."

"Is everything ok?" Abbie was worried that maybe meeting his distant relatives was a bust.

"Yes, actually. I'm having a rather splendid time. We have all taken to each other quite well."

"Oh well I'm glad. It sounds perfect."

"It's very good Lieutenant but not perfect. It would only be perfect if you were here with me." He let out a deep sigh. "You are so beautiful. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Hey Crane," Sophie appeared in the background of the screen. "I'm steeling your girl."

They all let out a quick laugh.

"I have to go, Sophie and I have a case." Abbie pouted.

"Very well, Treasure. I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up sooner than he was expecting and her image froze for a moment on his screen.

He looked longingly at her beautiful doe eyes. The sun made their light brown hue sparkle. And then she was gone.

 

~~~

 

2 ~ No Ordinary Day

"You doing all right Mills?" Sophie had to ask as she drove through White Plains.

Abbie didn't usually come to work not fully put together. It wasn't that she looked bad. That was hardly possible. But no makeup and her hair barley done, was not how Abbie showed up to the office.

As they worked their case she saw Abbie unable to hold in several yawns. She even told Sophie to drive them back to the office.

"A little tired," Abbie admitted. "I'm actually having a hard time sleeping without Crane right there. I keep thinking when did that happen? When did we become that couple that can't stand to be away from each other.”

"Oh that's so sappy," Sophie made a fake frown.

"I know," Abbie winced, and then let out another yawn.

"That's it," Sophie pulled into the nearest Starbucks. "You need a pick me up."

"Fine," Abbie was too tired to argue.

They grabbed their coffees and sat in a small corner booth.

"Maybe I should call him?"

"You just facetimed him a couple of hours ago," Sophie made a face. "You got it bad Mills. I thought this part of the relationship wore off after the first few months of dating... Unless you guys are in the honeymoon faze since the bonding?" Sophie teased.

"Ok ok," Abbie let out a half laugh. And then her mind drifted off into thought.

"What is is?" Sophie asked.

Abbie didn't say anything at first, she just turned her cup in her hand. "What if he comes back different after meeting these people?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I mean... Crane is kind of different when we go to England or back in time to his era. Like he's more comfortable there, and with people who… get him."

"You get him," Sophie furrowed her brow trying to understand.

"I do... But he sticks out like a sore thumb here. In England, well especially at Netherborne, he's The Lord of the Castle. It's all servants and refinement and he just falls right into that lifestyle so easily."

 

"Well it's how he was raised, Mills. He probably isn't different. It's probably just you seeing another side to him. You know, seeing the way he is in the places that are familiar to him."

"Ok, let me show you something," Abbie pulled out her phone and leaned in so Sophie could see. "This is the Terrace house. The white one in the middle. His house," Abbie emphasized.

 

"Oh wow, Mills... That's really nice."

"You think that's nice. This is where these 'distant' relatives live." Abbie pulled up the pick Ichabod took earlier that morning of Willowfield Manor. "And he calls that a house!"

"Holy crap. That's a freakin’ Mansion."

"You think so?" Abbie scrolled through her phone and found a picture of Netherbourne, "This is Ichabod's home."

"Wow... Ok... I get it, so he's loaded."

"When I met him he had nothing," Abbie sighed. "He was like a dirty wet abandoned puppy that I took in and took care of. He needed me for everything for the first year we were together. And then we found his inheritance."

"Ok, I get the strong independent woman thing, but you seriously didn't want to take care of him forever did you? Struggling with work and demon fighting all the time."

"No, of course not. I just worry sometimes that that life is the one he wants, and being there will start feeling more like home than being here.

Abbie's phone buzzed a text from Ichabod and her lip curled into a frown.

"Everything ok?" Sophie asked.

"Yup. He just wanted to let me know he was staying at Willowfield with ‘the family’. He's going out tonght and he will call me when he gets in. That was quick."

"What was quick?"

"He just met these people today and he's staying with them and going out."

"You don't think there's anything weird or supernatural going on do you?" Sophie had to ask.

"No. The Thuras would do something if he were in danger. And Amy said these people are just normal everyday people. No witches or demons involved."

"Then try to relax, Mills."

"I'll be fine after I get a good night’s sleep. Speaking of which, are you going to tell me what happened the other night?"

"I don't know what you mean." Sophie played innocent.

"Um when I called yesterday and you were asleep with my sister her boyfriend and our boyfriend." Abbie sipped her coffee as her eyes stared Sophie down.

"Oh that," Sophie teased at first but then shook her head. "Seriously. Nothing happened."

"Ok. Because Jenny told me the reason she and Ash broke up was because he wasn't into doing other things. So it was just kind of weird that you all..."

"Got drunk and fell asleep in the living room. That's all. I promise. There's no juicy story to tell."

 

~

 

3 ~ Night Out ~  
"What on earth is taking her so long," Emily whined. The younger of the two sisters was wearing an unbelievably short skirt. She was certainly stunning, and was dressed for attention. "She better not bail on us. She hardly goes out at all anymore."

"Someone should go check on her," Victor suggested, looking at Emily.

"Fine," Emily grumbled but before she made it to the stairs her grandmother called her into the parlor.

"Emily dear, please come and have a chat with me," the Countess called to her.

"Coming GrandMaMa," Emily looked at the guys. "One of you will have to go get Sarah."

Emily hurried into the Parlor; her platform heels clanking on the marble floor. She always walked like a model. She closed the door behind her. "What is it GrandMaMa?

"There's been a change of plans." The Countess sat casually in her lounge chair. "Your mother and I think your sister may be more suited for Ichabod."

"Oh thank god," Emily said with great exaggeration. "I mean he's a good looking guy, but he's far too neat and old school for my taste. One problem though."

"What is that?" The Countess was curious.

"Sarah will never make a play for him because he already has a partner. She just hasn't got it in her."

"Well clearly she likes him," the Countess had observed.

"More than likes him," Emily grinned. "They had a short fling this past summer, until he left and broke her heart."

"Really?" The Countess looked surprise.

"Yes," Emily pursed her lips. "In fact Sarah was certain he liked her, but she told him to go figure out his relationship with a mystery lady who called him. She didn't even fight for him."

"She turned him away?" The Countess gasped. "Well, I am going to ask you to help things along with the two of them. Can you do that for your GrandMaMa."

"Of course I can," she gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Leave the match making to me."

~~~

 

Ichabod stood outside of the bedroom door and politely knocked.

"It's open," Sarah called out.

"Are you decent?" Ichabod responded.

"I'm decent..." Sarah opened the door and let him in. "Actually I'm thinking I probably should skip tonight," she frowned. "I look awful."

"You look just fine," Ichabod assured her. "Also your Uncle and your sister will run circles around me if you aren't there."

Sarah let out a deep sigh. "Ok, but I need to show you something first." She pulled her laptop out and started a search. "When I was eighteen I was kind of a mess. I used to party like I was sailor, get completely bladderer... shag random guys... It was mental." 

Ichabod was surprised to see this meek quiet young woman who was so put together, had once been so wild. "Oh my!"

"Yeah... I was like this for three years until I hit rock bottom and flashed the paparazzi. After that, my dad got a hold of me. He was so disappointed. I broke his heart. I shut myself in for months until I joined The Jane Austin Society. I hardly ever go out to clubs anymore."

"Are you concerned about your sobriety? Because if so you do not have to join us."

"No, it's fine," she straightened her outfit in the mirror. "It's just nerves. But since this is the first opportunity we've had to speak in private... I think we should address the elephant in the room."

"You are referring to our time at Netherbourne last summer," Ichabod took a deep breath. "In particular our last night. Does anyone else know about it?"

"That we've seen each other's bits and almost shagged," she chuckled when Ichabod blushed. "Only Emily knows and she not likely to say anything."

"Good. I do apologize for the rather awkward way in which things ended. I was going through quite a difficult period in my life. I was lost for a time; running away from my past."

"She's the one who called you that night, wasn't she? Your partner, Abbie?"

"Yes," Ichabod nodded with a dreamy smile. "I knew I had to find my way back to her."

"Wow," Sarah let out a soft laugh. "You really love her."

"I do love Abbie, more than anything." just mentioning Abbie had Ichabod beaming. "She is my world. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her love."

"She's a lucky girl."

"No," Ichabod shook his head. "I am the lucky one."

"I knew you were a good one," Sarah shook her head at her loss. "Who knows, maybe I'll meet my Mr. Right tonight."

"At a night club?" Ichabod questioned with a laugh.

Sarah hunched her shoulders coyly, "Ok, so not likely, but you never know."

"That is true," Ichabod agreed. "Well then, shall we join the others?"

"Yes, let's," she nodded with a smile.

 

~~~

"There you are Victor," Delilah sauntered over to her brother in law. "And where is Ichabod?"

"He went to check on Sarah."

"Oh well, that's good," Delilah smiled.

"What are you up to Delilah? You have that look on your face."

"Nothing... I was just wondering if you're going to have a photographer and a reporter at the club tonight?"

"Of course I am. The buzz is that Zayn Malik will be there. If he is I want his picture on the main page of The Daily Tea." Victor rolled his eyes. "I suppose you want me to make sure Emily gets a few flattering shots."

"It will do wonders for her modeling career. And..." Delilah glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "MaMa old like for you to create a little buzz around Ichabod. He's young, single and very wealthy Barron. We think he could be good for the family."

"You mean financially good," victor crossed his arms. If you think he's going to marry one of your daughters, think again. He seems quite serious about his American lady friend."

"You don't need to worry about that, Victor. You know the Countess has ways of getting what she wants."

 

~~~

 

4 ~ Missing You

It ended up being a much longer day than Abbie had expected. After she and Sophie returned to the office, she was called in to help the BAU profile a suspect in a murder investigation. It was after nine and she dragged herself home and into a much needed hot shower.

She was barely out of the shower when she hear her cell phone ring. She threw on her robe, leaving a trail of little wet footprints behind her, and hurried to answer. It had to be almost four in the morning in England, but Abbie knew it was Ichabod.

"Hello," Abbie let out a pleasant sigh as she sat on her bed.

"Good eve, my beautiful Lieutenant," Ichabod slurred. "I've missed you dreadfully."

Ichabod sounded a bit wasted, but clearly in good spirits. "Hey Crane. I missed you too. Did you have. Good time?"

"Indeed. I met a very pleasant fellow,Mr. Malik and fabulous conversation with my new found relations. But I missed having my dance partner. But at least there was plenty of drinking to be done. And now we are on the road back to Wiilowfield."

"Are you drunk?"

"I may be a... Slightly inebriated." Ichabod admitted. Emily and Sarah were out cold, while Victor hummed drunkenly some unintelligible tune.

"He's completely bladdered," Victor laughed.

"And who was that?" Abbie asked.

"That is Mr. Victor Davenport. He is the brother of the husband... of the daughter... I where was I?"

Abbie chuckled, "Never mind. You're not driving are you?"

"No, no... We have Victor’s driver escorting us." Ichabod suddenly got very serious. "I truly miss you, Treasure. How was your day?"

"Long," Abbie stretched and laid back on the bed. "I got two new cases today. In fact I just got home. I was in the shower when you called."

"Oh, really?" Ichabod perked up. "Then might I ask what you are wearing?"

"Just a towel," Abbie grinned.

"Just a towel," Ichabod closed his eyes to get the image clear in his mind.

"Ay, none of that while I'm here with you unless you want me to join in on the conversation," Victor teased. "If that's the case then please continue."

"Oh, we aren't into sharing. I prefer to have the Lieutenant all to myself."

"Correction Ichabod it would be Abbie sharing you. I prefer to let her decide. She sounds like a generous young lady."

Abbie let out a laugh. "I like him."

"Don't in courage him," Ichabod wagged a finger at Victor.

"Fine. I do prefer that you stay all mine." Abbie smiled.

He could hear Abbie yawn again. "I shall let you go and get your rest, but do consider joining me here, Abbie. Everyone here is delightful. And I really do miss you."

"I'll try," Abbie let out a sigh. Things were busy at work but she hated being away from him as much as he did. "I love you."

"I love you too Treasure."

Abbie hung up and threw on her T-shirt. She probably needed to eat, but she was way to tired. She laid down and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

~

 

5 ~ Wednesday ~

At some point in the night she heard her phone ring, but was too tired to wake up and answer. She hoped it wasn't an emergency. But when there wasn't another call she figured it wasn't anything major. It wasn't often that she slept this hard. But after a difficult night before and a long work day, she found it impossible to get up.

She was deep in her dream when a familiar blaring sound interrupted her dream. She wandered in her dream for a while searching for the sound, before she realized what it was. Her alarm had been going off for over ten minutes. She groaned as she peeked open an eye and reached to shut the alarm off. How on earth was it already 6am and she felt like she'd hardly slept.

Abbie reluctantly dragged herself out of bed and headed for the bathroom, but was caught off guard by a noise coming from downstairs. That woke her right up. She listened carefully and Knew for a fact, someone was in her house.

She reached in her dresser and grabbed the key for her gun case, but then paused. It was possible Joe or Jenny could be there though, that wasn't likely. They would have called. She grabbed her cell phone but the only call was from Amy in England a couple of hours ago.

Abbie opted instead for her tazer. She quickly stepped into a pair of sweat pants and quietly crept downstairs. The kitchen light was on and someone was bustling around digging through the cabinets. She aimed at the tall young man and was about to taze him when he spoke up.

"Good morning Abigail," the young man turned to her with a familiar smile.

"Orion?" Abbie's eyes widened as she put down the tazer. He looked a good ten years younger. "What happened to you?"

"Amy Wong did not call you? I have acquired my fist human identity, in order to keep watch over Macey." Orion picked up some papers from the counter and handed them to Abbie.

Abbie let out a chuckle as she looked over his paperwork. His Student Visa and Passport had him listed as eighteen year old Orion Celest, son of Muriel Celest. He had a birth certificate and a British issued Driving License. And she was listed as a host family.

"You're going to be a foreign exchange student."

"Yes," he looked at her curiously. "You seem rather amused Abigail."

"Oh, I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into. But I do think it’s a good idea. Pandora has been quiet since the Apocalypse was averted. But I doubt she’s gone. If she wants Macey, we have an obligation to keep her safe."

"I agree," Orion took his papers from Abbie. "It was actually Macey's idea. She is a remarkably clever girl."

"Yup," Abbie let out a huge yawn and went to fix some coffee. "Good luck at high school. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

"It should prove to be quite an experience." Orion agreed. "I've never had need or desire to assume a human identity before, much less gone to a human school. But I look forward to the challenge."

 

~~~

 

"This was your idea?" Frank looked sternly from Macey to Orion.

"Yes, dad," Macey grabbed her bag from the table and wheeled herself over to Orion's side. "You have to go to work and I don't want you quitting just following me around school anyway. And there's no way I'm dropping out of school to homeschool."

"And you're ok with this?" Frank turned questioning Cynthia.

"With an Angel watching over my baby girl. Absolutely," Cynthia nodded with her arms folded. She could tell by Frank's expression that he had other issues on his mind. "Orion, can we speak with you in private for a minute?"

"Certainly," Orion agreed and followed them into the living room.

"Ok, Frank, tell Orion what's bothering you?" Cynthia wanted to get right to it.

"Fine," Frank turned to Orion with a stern expression. "I want to make sure you don't have any intentions with my daughter. She's barely seventeen. And I'm not cool with a Vampire Diaries, Twilight thing happening with my kid."

"I'm not sure what that means," Orion looked a bit confused. "But I can assure you my only intentions with Macey have to do with protection and friendship. Nothing more."

"Fine! Make sure it stays that way.

"Dad, I don't want to be late for school," Macey called from the front door.

"Go," Frank grumbled. "Just keep an eye on our girl."

~~~

Danny was in his office pacing out of frustration. He'd just received a call from USCIS Agent Gail Rivers about a potential fraud case against Abbie and Ichabod. Afterwards he did a little digging and didn't like what he found. Once again Ichabod was running around in England behind Abbie's back.

 

He caught a glimps of Abbie and Sophie returning to the office and couldn't wait to confront Abbie.

"Hey, Abs we need to talk... In private," he stood in his doorway waiting for her.

"Sure," she nodded, and left Sophie with a questioning look.

Daniel closed the door behind him and rubbed his forehead. "Have a seat Abs."

"Sir, what is this about?" She was getting a little annoyed that he kept calling her Abs at work.

"It's about Ichabod Crane..."

"Look if this is about the incident with Zoe at the PI Office, I already know..."

"Yeah, of course you do!" Daniel snapped. "This guy just does whatever the hell he wants and drags you right down with him!"

Abbie was getting really pissed off at his tone. "What's gotten into you, Agent Reynolds?"

"I kind of get upset when my top agent is under investigation for immigration fraud!"

"What?" Abbie was stunned.

"You heard me. Apparently you or Crane filed an illegal marriage license with Ichabod's USCIS agent. She called asking all kinds of questions and threatening to have you prosecuted alongside your ... Not your husband."

"We never filed with Immigration. It's just a mistake!"

"Well you could lose your job over this Abs. He's not worth it!"

"Danny he loves me and we are together. You're going to have to get over this."

"Does this look like a man who loves you?"

Danny turned his laptop for her to see. It was a British tabloid. There were five stories plaster on the front page, but one caught her attention. 'Aristocrat Model steps out with Sister and Millionaire Bo'. There was a picture of Ichabod with two tall brunette s, leaving a posh night club.

It wasn't pleasant to see in this context and it was upsetting to Abbie which is exactly what Daniel wanted. She had an instant sick feeling in her gut. But she had spoken to Ichabod that night after he left the club. She knew nothing was going on.

"Look, I know Ichabod went out. His distant relatives are aristocrats and well known..."

"Relatives?" Danny scoffed. "That's Sarah Davenport... The lady he was dating behind your back this past summer."

He could tell by the surprised look on Abbie's face that she didn't know that. "That's right. His girlfriend... Not his relative. I can't believe you've been falling for this guy’s lies. For whatever reason, he's using you to get his citizenship. Ditch him Abs, and I will go to bat for you. I'll get you out if this investigation and make sure you keep your job."

"Is that all, Sir?" Abbie wanted to be alone so she could process.

"Abs, you don't have to go through this alone. You have me..."

"We are at work, Sir..."

"Then, come see me after when we're out of the office so we can talk about this."

"May I please go?" Abbie wouldn't even make eye contact.

"Fine Abs... Sorry, I mean Agent Mills" Daniel folded his arms. He could see she was upset and thought it best to just let her go for now.

Abbie hurried back to her office, and plopped down into her seat at her desk. She knew she shouldn't on company time, but she had to check the story out. She pulled up the online mag called The Daily Tea. Next she googled the girls. Emily was a model, fairly well known in Europe, while Sarah was an Event planner and the Director of the Jane Austin Society. She looked a little further and learned that Victor was the owner of the gossip mag.

 

 

~~~

 

Ichabod and Sarah were on an afternoon walk across the property grounds, at Countess Jane's insistence. It was a fine cool afternoon.

"I must apologize for GranMaMa," Sarah insisted with a pleasant smile. "I fear she may have had delusions of you becoming taken with either myself or Emily."

"Oh," Ichabod frowned. "I have been most clear that I am cut pruriently and quite happily engaged."

"I know. And please don't hold it against her. She's old fashioned in that sense. And she really does like you. It's just that things have been difficult lately."

"How do you mean?" Ichabod inquired.

"The finances," Sarah confessed. "The estate is bleeding through money. GranMaMa had to sell the Remington to do the remodels of the guest room you’re in and for the Duke's visit, to pay the staff and upkeep for the dogs and horses. Not to mention financing her son’s escapades."

"I had no idea. That explains why Willowfield was in such need. I suppose that is the reason you used Netherborne for your Convention when our family owns such a remarkable estate.

"It's part of the reason," Sarah admitted. "But GranMaMa refuses to open the house to the public. Perhaps you could talk with her.

"If you think it might be beneficial..." Ichabod was interrupted when his cell phone rang. "It's Abbie, I must take this."

"Of course. I'll meet you back at the house." Sarah turned back leaving Ichabod to enjoy his call in private.

"Hello Treasure," Ichabod was beaming. "I miss you more and more with each passing day."

"I miss you too, Crane."

"Is everything alright Lieutenant?" Ichabod asked, catching a hint of stress in her voice.

"No... Actually," Abbie let out a deep sigh. "Did you file our marriage license with your Immigration case worker?"

"No, of course not," he paused. "What has happened?"

"Somehow Agent Rivers got a copy and is considering bringing you up on fraud charges."

"What! That's absolutely ludicrous." Ichabod was stunned. "Will they attempt to prevent me from coming back to the states?"

"I hope not. You have a valid work Visa. I'm going to get a copy of your business license and a letter from Jenny. It may help to have something from the University to give to Agent Rivers."

"I have my contract at my University office. Mr. Ramon has the key."

"Ok. I'll take care of it first thing in the morning."

"Abbie," Ichabod could tell something wasn't right. He could sense it even though she did her best to hide it. "There is something that is weighing heavy on you. Please do tell me what it is."

Abbie took a moment to think of how to broach the subject. "You've heard about The Daily Tea?"

"Yes. It's the magazine owned by Cousin Victor."

"Oh, it's Cousin Victor?" Abbie asked.

"He insisted. He said Mr. Davenport was too formal for relations."

"So then Emily is your cousin?" Abbie asked.

"I suppose," Ichabod furrowed his brow. "Perhaps a tenth cousin. Certainly it hardly counts, but it is nice to have familial relations."

"So Sarah is just a cousin?"

"Yes?" Ichabod couldn't help but feel he was walking into a trap.

"And you're not trying to rekindle your relationship from this past summer?"

Ichabod gasped a little, stunned that Abbie knew who Sarah was. "No, of course not. We have become reacquainted, but I have no romantic intentions towards her."

"Why didn't you tell me she was the girl you were sleeping with last summer?"

"We were not sleeping together. And I wasn't deliberately keeping it from you. It is just an awkward thing to bring up in conversation over a cellular phone. I have wanted nothing more than for you to come here and join me during my visit."

"I know," Abbie let out a frustrated breath.

"Lieutenant..." Ichabod was growing more concerned by the minute. "Has my miscommunication caused you distress?"

"No... It's just Danny is getting to me. He says I'm at risk of losing my job... And... I'm just tired."

Ichabod's fist clenched at the thought of Daniel painting him as a blaggard to Abbie. "I'm going to obtain a flight home first thing in the morrow."

"I don't want you to cut your visit short."

"Then won't you please come here, for a few days. It seems recent circumstances are causing you anguish. Perhaps a few days respite will do you well. I know it would be most fortuitous for me."

"I will if I can, but no promises."

Abbie was distracted when Sophie knocked on her office door.

Sophie peeked in, "Mills, we have an interview in twenty. We gotta run."

"I'll be right there," Abbie stood up and started gathering her things. "I gotta go Crane."

"Very well, Treasure. I just need your assurances that everything is all right."

"Everything is fine." Abbie lied, pressing her fingers against her temple. "Love you."

"I love you too Treasure."

 

~~~

Pandora sat in her lair watching the events of the morning unfold between Daniel and the Witnesses. It was amusing for her; a way to pass the time. Daniel was the perfect distraction for the Witnesses.

She looked to her left and gently stroked her box. Then she turned to her right and caressed the small egg-like vessel that held the future Horseman of War.

Now she needed to work on turning Macey. He went to her mirror and looked in as she transformed again. Today she would be a young blond dressed in a perfectly trendy outfit. She was high school bound and ready to make a new friend.

Pandora quietly appeared on campus behind a building and made her way to the courtyard. It was overrun with kids enjoying their lunch break. She slowly made her way through the crowd trying to sense her future prodigy.

Finally she sensed her through the crowd of teens and made her way over to her, until she got a sinking feeling. She paused and looked in Macey's direction and knew right away. The young man by her side was the Angel Orion.

Pandora quickly turned around to walk away.

"I told you, high school wasn't so bad," Macey said to Orion as she pulled out her lunch.

"I will admit it has been a rather interesting day," Orion admitted with a smile. "I had no idea I was in such need of a cell phone."

"We'll get you one and then we can snap chat."

"But we will be with each other. Why would we snap chat?"

"It's just what we do, Orion." Macey laughed.

Orion's smile disappeared, and he began looking around intently.

"What's wrong?" Macey asked.

"She's here... Or at least she was," Orion Eason high alert and hated being surrounded by kids. He had no idea if Pandora intended to cause a scene like before, and he didn't want to put a bunch of kids in harm’s way.

And then the feeling was gone. He was certain that the witch was no longer on campus.

"We should let your parents know right away," he suggested.

Macy crinkled up her nose. "Do we have to? They're going to get all weird."

Orion give her a stern look. "Indeed we do."

 

 

~~~

 

6 ~ Go For It ~

"So that's what's had you stressed out all afternoon?" Sophie asked taking a bite of her dinner.

Abbie finally caved and told Sophie about Ichabod's immigration problems and how Daniel was always in her and Ichabod's business.

"So is Crane going to be able to come back?"

"I think so," Abbie shrugged she picked at her food but hardly ate anything.

"And what about these girls in the picture?" Sophie pointed to the article on Abbie's laptop. "Do we hate them?"

"No," Abbie let out a soft chuckle. "At least not yet."

"What does Crane say about all this?"

"He's upset about the immigration stuff, of course. But mostly he says he misses me and he wants me to go see him."

"Then why don't you go?" Sophie asked. "You have the weekend off."

"Two days with the five hour time difference is hardly enough time. I'd be worthless coming back to work on Monday."

"Then take Monday off," Sophie suggested. "Hell, take Friday of too. I don't know if it's because of the bonding ceremony but you've been all weird since Crane left."

"Thanks," Abbie half joked. "But my job performance hasn't slacked. I'm just a bit tired."

"I know I gave you a hard time before. But I was just kidding, Mills. You do know you can be a strong woman and be in love and miss your man all at the same time, right." Sophie folded her arms and gave her a serious friendly side eye. "It just means you're a real person with feelings and emotions."

"I get that, but you know how it is," Abbie sighed. "The last thing I want anyone to think is that I can't function without him. I can handle things just fine on my own."

"Trust me, I know you can. We all know you can. I've never met anyone like you Mills," Sophie admitted. "But if you want to go see the guy, do it. It's your prerogative."

 

Abbie was tempted to just go for it, but Daniel was acting pretty strange at work lately. "I can't go. We have cases, and Danny has been giving me a hard enough time as it is."

"First off, I can handle our case load. And second, Danny needs to back off. I'm sorry Abs but he is being inappropriate." Sophie started looking up flights on Abbie's laptop. "You can leave first thing in the morning and be in England tomorrow afternoon." 

"I need to take care of some things for Ichabod's immigration..."

"Fine," Sophie wasn't giving up. "A flight tomorrow night puts you in England Friday morning... Come on Mills. You're not going to be intimidated by some rich high society types, are you?"

"No," Abbie scoffed. "

"Then if you want to be with Crane, you should. What's stopping you?" Sophie's phone buzzed and she got up right away and emptied her plate. "I gotta run, Mills."

"Was that Ash?" Abbie asked giving her a sly look.

"Maybe," Sophie flashed her a grin.

"You're ditching me for a guy?" Abbie faked surprise.

"Hell yes! Have you seen my boyfriend?" Sophie laughed. "I plan on getting laid tonight. And if you want to get some, you better book your flight."

 

 

~~~

 

Pandora's plan to get close to Macey had hit a snag. There was no way she would get close to the girl with Orion around. She'd have to lay low, keep quiet until the Team let their guard down. In the meantime she could do little things to wreak havoc on the Witnesses lives.

Headless had been restless so she allowed him to go out, with caution. She hoped Death could draw Orion away from Macey. But the last thing she wanted was to lose another Horseman.

For now, Pandora focused her efforts on Agent Reynolds. She watched Daniel frustrated get through the work day. Abbie had him all wound up and she was ready to use his desire for Abbie to damage The Witnesses bond.

She took on Abbie's form again, and planned a visit to Daniel's condo. He eagerly let her in.

"I didn't think you would come," Daniel seemed annoyed as he walked her over to the living room to have a seat."

"I told you, we cannot talk about us at work. It has to be this way."

"Abs, you need to leave him. Let me..."

"I cannot," Pandora cut him short. She stood for dramatic effect. I should go. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Don't go, please Abs..." Daniel grabbed her arm. "I need you."

"This has to be the last time," she said moving into his arms.

"But I love you."

Pandora pulled him into a kiss. It was easier if she didn't say too much; easier if she just allowed Daniel to get carried away. And she could enjoy it too.

"Let's just enjoy what we have in this moment, because tomorrow I have to be Special Agent Mills and you have to be my boss."

Daniel lifted her into his arms and carried her to his room. If tonight was all he had, he was going to make the most of it.

 

 

~~~~

 

Abbie waited patiently while Cisco made copies of Ichabod's immigration papers. She noticed that he seemed to be avoiding her, which was a little odd. She got a clear sense that he had some sort of Witchbreed in him. She could tell it was good, but she couldn't tell how strong it was.

"So are you excited about the upcoming semester?" Abbie asked following him to the printer.

"Yeah, actually," Cisco nodded. "I don't know what happened but Professor C's class and lectures are booked. In fact there's a waiting list. All girls," Cisco grinned excitedly then cleared his throat remembering Abbie was Ichabod's fiancé. "Well... You know... that Professor C doesn't care if it's' girls... I was just making an observation..."

"It's fine Cisco," Abbie shook her head. She had a feeling word was getting around that Ichabod was a wealthy British Aristocrat.

As he handed her he documents, Abbie made a point to touch his arm. Sure enough she got a fairly strong sense about him; very much like Sophie and Macey. Cisco nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I'm sorry," Abbie apologized.

"Oh, no it's not you... I have a um... Rash on my arm," Cisco lied, and badly. "Skin’s a little sensitive. I actually gotta run and put something on it."

He hurried out of the office leaving Abbie wondering if he could tell who she was. She looked over the papers and everything was in order. Then she checked the time. Her flight was at 10pm, so she had plenty of time to get the papers to Ichabod's case worker and go home to pack.

Cisco waited for Abbie to leave, before returning to the office. This was the second time he'd gotten a vibe from her. The first vibe had been pleasant enough, and he knew the she and Ichabod might soon be celebrating. But this vibe had freaked him out. He wasn't sure why but he sensed that Abbie might be in danger in the future.

 

 

~~~

 

7 ~ A Different World ~

 

Absolutely beautiful. That was the only way Abbie could think to describe the lovely Kent countryside. A light snow had fallen the day before making the landscape appear like a fairy tale. It was a relaxing ride after along overnight flight. She was exhausted but very excited to surprise Ichabod.

She was suddenly a bundle of nerves as Willowfield Manor came into view. It was massive and beautiful; not nearly as polished as Netherbourne, but that lent to its charm. The cab driver helped her out and escorted her to the door.

"May I help you?" Gibbons asked after answering the bell.

"Yes, I'm Abbie Mills. I'm here to see..."

"Miss Abbie Mills, of course," Gibbons lit up. "Please come in! I am Gibbons the Butler. Lord Crane has been hoping you would join him during his stay with us."

*Lord Crane?* Abbie was a bit thrown by the formal address, but she decided to just go with it. Gibbons took her bag and rolled it along as he pointed out the different rooms on the main floor.

"Where is everyone?" Abbie wondered.

"The men just left for the Country Club twenty minutes ago and the ladies are having brunch at the cottage. If you'd like to freshen up, I'll escort you to the cottage directly. The Countess will be happy to meet you, I'm certain."

"Ok, that would be nice. It was a long trip. A shower would be perfect."

"Lord Crane's room is right up the stairs; first room on the right in the East wing. Follow me."

Gibbons attempted to lift Abbie's bag but the elderly man was having a bit of trouble with it.

"I've got it Mr. Gibbons." Abbie took the bag. "I don't want to keep you."

"Very good," Gibbons smiled. "Just ring for me when you are ready to go to the cottage."

"East wing, on the right?"

"Yes, Miss," Gibbons gave her a friendly head bow as she made her way upstairs.

Abbie easily found the room and walked in, plopping her suitcase on.

"Hello?" Sarah called from the bathroom.

Abbie furrowed her brow wondering who was in Ichabod's room. Maybe it was a maid or the head housekeeper. "Yes, hello?"

Sarah opened the bathroom door, curious as to who had just entered Ichabod's room. She was in her bra, an grabbed a towel to wrap round herself.

"I believe you have the wrong room. The remodeling is being done further down the hall."

"I'm sorry?" Abbie folded her arms, still confused. She thought maybe she had the wrong room, but, Ichabod's things were one the night stand.

"If you are part of the remodeling crew... The rooms are further down the hall."

"No," Abbie was getting annoyed, actually pissed. She recognized her now. It was Sarah, the girl in the photo; the girl Ichabod was dating last summer. "This is Ichabod Crane's room?"

"Yes," Sarah countered, catching the hint of haughtiness in Abbie's tone and matching it.

"Then what the hell are you doing half dressed in his room?"

"Excuse me?" Sarah gasped. "I live here! And I suggest you watch your tone if you intend to be employed. Now what do you need in Lord Crane's drool?"

"Unbelievable!" Abbie grabbed her suitcase. "When you see Ichabod, tell him his fiancé is going back to the States!"

Sarah gasped completely mortified. "Abbie! Oh dear lord, I... I am so sorry! This isn't what it looks like. I can assure you. Ichabod isn't even here..."

"Treasure, are you here?" Ichabod opened the door, startling both of the women.

He first saw Abbie, and he lit up. With open arms, he went to her ready to embrace her but stopped short and was truly stunned to see Sarah half dressed in his room.

"Miss Sarah, what in heaven’s name are you doing?"

"So you're going to pretend you didn't know she was in here?" Abbie was seething and Ichabod new it.

It was a miracle she hadn't cursed them both out yet.

"Lieutenant, I had no idea..."

Sarah tried to interject. "Really, I should explain..."

"You can shut up! I don't need you making excuses for him!" Abbie snapped. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"I wanted you here more than anything. You must believe me!" Ichabod’s voice pleaded with her for understanding.

"I guess you just wanted some warning so you could make sure your girlfriend wasn't naked in your bedroom. It's becoming a bad damn habit, Crane!"

"I understand how this might be misconstrued, particularly after the incident with Miss Zoe, but Abbie I am telling you the truth," Ichabod spoke in a low voice trying to keep calm.

"I know you don't want to hear from me, I understand..." Sarah pleaded. "But please this is truly a mistake. And I can explain."

Abbie was about to go off, but Ichabod intervened; calmly raising his hand. "Please. I require an explanation for the reason you are in my private quarters, indisposed."

~~~~

 

A half an hour earlier...

"I so love lunching at the cottage," the Countess smiled as she sipped her tea.

"Indeed," Delilah smiled. "We simply must do this more often."

"I suppose it's perfect for when daddy is at the club." Sarah grinned. "Which is often."

"I must say I can't imagine Ichabod playing Squash," Emily let out a laugh.

"I'm inclined to agree with you," Sarah nodded as she took a bite of her sandwich.

The Countess gave Delilah a knowing look, "and is our guest getting on these past few days, Sarah?" The Countess asked.

"Very well," Sarah answered, slightly suspicious that her grandmother wanted to convince Ichabod to stay on longer. "He seems to be at home here."

"It is rather unfortunate about his difficulties with the US Immigration." Delilah fained disappointment. Perhaps he'll have to stay on with us longer."

"I'm certain he'll have it all sorted before he starts the semester at University next week," Sarah assured them.

The maid was walking by Sarah with a tray of custards when the Countess very slyly tripped her, dumping the entire try on top of Sarah's head. Sarah let out a yelp as the sticky treats dripped all over her hair and down her blouse.

"Oh miss, I'm so sorry," Trisha quickly put down the tray and grabbed a towel.

"It's all right," Sarah grumbled. "I'll need to go back and change, but my room is closed off for the remodeling."

"Use the main guest room," The Countess suggested. "I'm certain there are spare clothes in the armoire."

"I'm not going to use the main guest room, GrandMaMa. Ichabod's occupying it at the moment."

"The fellows will be gone for hours. Ichabod will never know you were there." The Countess insisted.

"Just use my room," Emily interrupted. " You can borrow one of my blouses."

"Thank you, sister dear," Sarah handed the maid the towel and left the cottage.

"Emily what on earth..."

"It's all right GrandMama. Sarah would never willingly use his room. My room is locked and I have the key. Now she’ll have to use his room. Make your call."

"I always knew you were a smart girl," the Countess smiled.

She pulled out her cell phone and called her son-in-law. "Edmund dearest it's Mama, don't say anything. I need for you to cancel your day at the club. Tell Ichabod and Victor you have an emergency business meeting. Perhaps suggest they change to go shooting instead."

"Of course. I understand perfectly," Edmund agreed. He had no idea what his mother-in-law was up to but he was remise to defy her wishes.

"Driver, please turn back to Willowfield," Edmund tapped the window. "I apologize, fellows but business calls and I must change and get to the office. Perhaps you can go shooting today and we'll go to the club tomorrow."

"Very well," Victor sighed. "But I'm much better at Squash than I am at shooting clay discs."

"Seems I will have an advantage," Ichabod chimed.

"I look forward to you teaching me a trick or two," Victor smirked.

As soon as the men entered the house they were met by Gibbons. "You’re back unexpectedly. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, Gibbons. We will be going out to shoot instead of a day at the Club."

"Very good, my Lords. Oh, Lord Crane..." Gibbons pulled Ichabod to the side. "You have a special guest come to visit with you. I sent Miss Mills to your room."

"That is the most splendid news!" Ichabod didn't waste a second, and hurried upstairs to see Abbie.

~~~

"After I was doused with custard, I came back to clean up and change... But when Emily's room was locked, I remembered GranMama mentioning the spare clothes in the main guest room," Sarah explained. "I honestly thought Ichabod would be out much of the day... And I'm just incredibly sorry. I'm so embarrassed."

"It seems an honest mistake Sarah," Ichabod looked at Abbie who still and her arms folded and lips pursed. "Why don't we leave you to finish umm... Lieutenant, shall we?"

Ichabod held out his arm for Abbie and she reluctantly took it. He closed the door behind them and immediately wrapped Abbie in his arms.

The fact that she was there, was all Ichabod cared about. "I am so very happy you are here."

"Why?" Abbie mumbled. "Seems like I'm just interrupting..."

"Nonsense," he kissed her again both hands on her cheeks. "I am so grateful that you've come... And if my room was not otherwise occupied, I would spend the next several hours showing you just how grateful I am."

"You really believe that was an accident?" Abbie wasn't going to be so easily appeased.

"I certainly do. She had no way of knowing I would not be going to the Club." Ichabod pondered the strange chain of events. "What are your instincts telling you, Lieutenant?"

"That she's telling the truth. But still, I don't like it, Crane." She gave him a stern look, but Ichabod could sense that the tension had subsided.

"I know, and I do apologize, Treasure. It is not the welcome I had hoped to give you. Did I happen to tell you how I've missed you?"

"No," Abbie teased with a pout. "I guess it slipped your mind."

"Shame on me." Ichabod chastised himself. "Well surly I mentioned that you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known?"

"No... I don't believe you did," Abbie blushed.

"Say that it isn't so. You should be told every day, and many times each day, at that."

He gently pressed her back to the wall and kissed her again. This time she was more relaxed, but he could tell she was tired from the tip.

Sarah came out of the guest room in a fresh blouse and her hair still damp. "You can have your room back," she was still quite disconcerted after the mishap. "I should probably properly introduce myself..."

"Allow me," Ichabod stepped in, clearing his throat. "Lieutenant this is Sarah Davenport, Granddaughter of the Countess Jane Ferguson. Sarah, this is my betrothed Miss Abigail Mills, Special Agent with the FBI."

"So this is the famous Abbie Mills," Victor pronounced, making his way down the hall. "It is pleasure to meet you in person."

"Abbie, this is Lord Victor Davenport, Sarah's uncle. And Miss Emily Davenport Sarah's sister." Ichabod introduced them.

Victor took Abbie's hand and kissed it. "It is an absolute pleasure. Well, Ichabod I dare say we should postpone out morning out and let you get Abbie settled in. Remember the Duke will be here for lunch at one. We should all meet up then."

"Very good, Victor. We shall see you then," Ichabod gave them both a head bow and then let Abbie back in his room. "You see, they are a rather friendly lot."

"Ok, I suppose it was just an honest mistake," Abbie plopped on the bed and laid back fully outstretched.

"I shall run you a bath," Ichabod offered. He stepped in the bathroom and began filling the tub, adding some lovely scented oil and bubbles. "We have a couple of hours before the Dukes arrival. So there's plenty of time for you to relax before you meet everyone. Perhaps you'd like a nap?"

"Mmm, no... I'm hoping you have better ways of helping me relax after such a long trip."

Ichabod gave her a cheeky grin and began coming out of his shirt. "Oh I believe I know exactly what to give you to help you relax."

He helped her out of her clothes then carried her to the bath. It was so soothing. Aren’t you going to join me?” Abbie asked.

“I’m afraid this tub is smaller than the one we have at home,” Ichabod watched wishing they could both fit.

“Abbie got up on her knees, and bet over exposing her voluptuous rear to him. “Are you sure, because I think there’s room for you right behind me.

Ichabod’s heart flipped in his chest and he immediately became aroused. Ichabod was out of his pants in lightning speed.

“Yes I believe I will fit perfectly right her,” he got on his knees behind her, and leaned over kissing her back and shoulders as he slid his finger inside her. He made the most salacious sounds; making Ichabod’s cock rock hard.

He added a second finger curving them so he could hit her spot just right. It felt amazing and soon Abbie was coming in his hand. Her soft moans of pleasure drove Ichabod wild and he had to be inside her.  
He pulled his fingers from her warm wet chasm and mounted behind her. Abbie braced herself as he guided his cock inside her. They both moaned heavily loving the felling of their connection; the way he filled her, the way her walls constricted around him. He began fucking her good from behind, slow at first then gradually his pace quickened. Water and bubbles were splashing everywhere.

He grabbed her ass with one hand while the other was firm on her hip and back. Abbie pounded her ass into him, letting him go deeper and deeper as she panted wildly. His heart was racing as they fought against the moans that repeatedly escaped. It felt to damn good.

“Oh god, Crane your fucking me so good,” she cried out.

It always pushed him over the edge when she was reduced to swearing and gibberish.

“Are you going to come for me Treasure?” Ichabod steadied himself barely able to speak the words.

“MmmHmmm... “ she managed between moans.

“Say it!” he groaned his demand.

“Oh… fuck, Crane I’m coming so hard…” He could feel her body constrict then go limp as the orgasm overcame her. He led her firm, as her warm juices soaked his cock. It was all he could take. His body tightened and he came just as hard with four thrust filling her.

It was a tight fit, but Ichabod managed to sit down and pull her down in his lap.

“Are you quite relaxed now, Treasure.”

“Are you kidding,” Abbie leaned back into his arms and closed her eyes. “I think you wore me out, baby.”

 

~~~

 

9 ~ Meet The Family

Abbie couldn't believe this was an informal lunch. The table was set beautifully. The Duke was at one end of the table with the Countess at the other. Sarah and Abbie sat on either side of Ichabod, with Emily and her parents and Victor across.

It was an intimate gathering but the Countess seemed to truly want to impress the Duke. And she was especially intent on impressing Ichabod. Abbie got the distinct feeling she was attempting to matchmaker with Ichabod and Sarah and she didn't like it at all. She went on and on asking Ichabod and Sarah about their shared love for all things Georgian and Victorian.

Abbie picked at her food. Her appetite was off, and she was nursing an ever growing headache. She figured it was from the jet lag, and was regretting not getting a nap in.

"And what exactly does your family do?" The Countess finally addressed Abbie.

However Abbie hardly knew how to answer. "Well it's just me, my sister and my foster brother. We each do our own thing..."

"Indeed. Abbie is one of the most skilled Criminal profilers in the country," Ichabod chimed in.

He understood that the Countess was inquiring if Abbie's family was wealthy or established. The last thing he wanted was for unpleasant family matters to be brought up, putting Abbie on the spot.

"That's fascinating," Emily said enthusiastically. "That means you can read everyone in the room, am I right?"

"I could. But I deliberately don't read people in social settings," Abbie lied with a straight face.

"You are rather young to be such an accomplished Federal Agent," the Countess looked at Abbie curiously.

"Not really," Abbie said matter of factly. "I'm already thirty."

"I would have never guessed it," Delilah added. "I do hope you can manage your career and a family. Now that Ichabod's title has been restored, he'll need an heir to pass it on to."

"We shouldn't presume their relationship is that serious, Delilah dear," the Countess interrupted.

Abbie's jaw tightened as they talked around her. Clearly this was a subject they all loved to talk about.

"Well I certainly agree with Delilah on this point," The Duke spoke up. "In fact it was the lack of a proper heir that put the Cantonport Dukedom in my family's blood line."

"Of course," Ichabod knew exactly what he spoke of. "When Jackson Darby abdicated the title, and his father died without another child.

"And now I'm in line for the throne... Mind you it's twelfth." The Duke laughed.

"Oh that is no small honor," the Countess reminded him.

"Very true," the Duke agreed. "Which reminds me... You are all welcome to join me tomorrow in London before the Prince's birthday Celebration."

Emily and Sarah both lit up and nearly squealed with excitement.

"How fabulous!" Emily beamed. "I had my dress made ages ago for the Prince's Party."

"I didn't bring anything for that kind of an event," Abbie said to Ichabod but the Countess overheard.

"Oh dear," the Countess faked disappointment. "I'm afraid we have not secured an invitation for you, Abbie."

"Well I'm sorry My Lady, but I couldn't possibly attend without Abbie." Ichabod informed them.

"Ichabod you simply must attend," the Countess gasped. "We have been particularly excited to have you join our family."

"I agree, Ichabod, you must attend," the Duke chimed in. "And of course Abbie will attend with us. She will be my guest. I'll see to it that she has an invitation and her name is on the list under my family. And she’ll have an invitation for the after party as well. The Prince and all the young folk enjoy rousing about at all hours during these celebrations."

"Well I am most grateful," Ichabod looked absolutely ecstatic.

Abbie thought she might be sick. She really didn't have anything to wear. "Crane... I really don't have a dress..."

"Abbie, don't worry," Sarah spoke up quickly. "Emily and I can take you out after lunch. We know the finest boutiques in Kent."

Now Abbie felt a slight twinge of embarrassment. The last thing she needed was to be these people's charity case. She hadn't realized her thoughts were so open to Ichabod, but he could read her mind loud and clear.

*Lieutenant, you are nobody's charity case. These people consider me as family. And you are my family. Please don't take any offense.*

"Ok, sounds like fun," Abbie faked a smile.

The maid came to pick up everyone's plates and Abbie's was barely touched.

"I do hope everything was satisfactory, Abbie," The Countess said taking note of her dish.

"Oh... Everything was fine, I'm still a little jet lagged from the flight is all. I'm sure I'll be fine by dinner."

 

~~~

 

Abbie almost hated to admit it but she could see why Sarah and Ichabod got along so well. She wanted to hate her but she was actually pretty nice. They actually had a long conversation about their wayward youth and found common ground having a father figure save them from destruction. 

She also liked that Sarah had good taste, and was honestly trying to find a beautiful dress for her. Sarah helped Abbie pick through several dresses that were flattering to her figure.

"You simply must pick this one," Sarah insisted. "And that color will go perfectly with Ichabod's suit."

Abbie stood in the mirror checking her figure in the skin tight long black and white gown with a knee length split up the side.

"It's fabulous," Emily agreed. "I'd die to have an arse like that and still fit into a size 3."

Sarah waved the attendant over. "We'll have to have a couple of inches cut off the bottom, and an inch cut out at the waist."

The attendant measured Abbie's waist and legs and agreed, quietly writing down the amount to be cut off the dress.

"We should be getting back," Sarah looked at the time on her phone. "The Countess will be cross if we are late for dinner with the Duke."

Abbie went into the dressing room and slipped out of the dress. She then handed it to Sarah so she could get dressed.

"I'll take that," Emily offered.

Emily felt bad. Abbie seemed like a nice enough girl. But the Countess made it clear that she didn't want Abbie joining them. Sarah didn't have the constitution to steal Ichabod from Abbie so she had to keep using Emily, her little devious one.

Emily looked at the tag inside the dress it was a UK size 5 the equivalent Of a US size 3. She placed the dress back on the rack, and went back to the changing room.

"Miss, I need the dress," the attendant reminded them.

"Oh, I'm absolutely daft," Emily laughed at herself. "I mistakenly put it back on the rack."

"Don't worry I'll get it," the attendant offered. "Which size was it?"

"Size three I believe," Emily looked questioning Sarah who nodded in agreement.

Emily watched as the attendant picked up the dress that was two sizes too small. Her conscious almost got to her, but one look at her sister with such a sweet smile, straitened her out. Ichabod was a perfect match for Sarah, and her Grandmother was right. Sarah would never fight for Ichabod.

~~~

"So how was it?" Ichabod asked when she got back.

He had just gotten out of the shower and had his towel wrapped low around his waist. He started laying out their clothes for dinner while Abbie stalled.

Abbie was glad she'd brought a couple of decent dresses for dinner. She picked up a dark blue long sleeved dress with a lovely pattern and held it up in the mirror.

"Well?" Ichabod persisted. As he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He loved the little knee length dark blue dress on her. It hugged her curves so perfectly, and yet was still modest.

"It was nice, ok," Abbie admitted. "Sarah seems like a sweet girl... And Emily... She's a handful, but I guess she's all right too. I actually had a good time. You happy?"

"I am pleased," Ichabod smiled.

His blue eyes softened as he gazed at her in the mirror. He slowly began unbuttoning her blouse, and Abbie could feel him stiffen against her back.

"Down boy," she teased. "I have just enough time to get a five minute shower and get dressed for dinner. There is no way we are going to be late."

 

~~~

Dinner was a far fancier affair than the lunch had been. The Countess hired extra staff to serve the party that evening. Abbie felt slightly under dressed though Ichabod assured her that she looked perfect.

Gibbons seated everyone, and the servants poured the drinks. After that the head servant entered followed by the remaining servants with everyone's appetizers.

"Black pudding and Pea soup," the head server announced.

Abbie looked at the two oreo cookie sized disks on her plate dressed with a side of parsley. Everyone began eating and conversing while Abbie mulled over her food. The pea soup didn't look appealing at all so she decided to try the sausage. She was quite hungry and took a generous fork full... and immediately regretted it.

*Crane what the hell is this!* Abbie was unable to swallow. She usually had a very strong constitution, but this was pretty gross.

* It's just a blood sausage... Similar to the sausage we ate at Baldre Bre... Only...* Ichabod held his thought.

*Only what?* Abbie was still struggling to swallow the bite in her mouth.

* Well it is made from pigs blood.*

Abbie was almost sweating as she forced herself to gulp the mouthful of sausage. She figured she'd have better luck with the pea soup. At least it tasted better than it looked.

Finally it was time for the main course. The servants cleared the appetizers then brought in the meals.

"Tonight I've had cook prepare a special dish for us. One is a favorite of the Dukes," the Countess gushed. "The other is a historic Scottish dish in honor of Ichabod restoring Castle Baldrick!" She then gave a sly grin to Emily and Delilah.

One of the servers placed a plate in front of Abbie and the smell nearly made her gag. But when she looked at her plate she felt physically ill. She clenched her jaw and did her best to take slow steady breaths.

The head server waited for the Countess to finish before announcing the meal. "Tonight's meal is  
Haggis served with mashed potatoes and spring greens. And on the side miniature Stargazy Pies, with a light buttered pastry crust and fresh sardines."

Everyone clapped politely and looked at the food as if it were spectacular. If the ground up organs wrapped in intestine wasn't bad enough, Abbie couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the fish heads sticking out of the mini pie.

"Bravo," the Duke gushed as he took a small bite of the Stargaze pie. "The cook has truly outdone herself."

"Well when you said you had not enjoyed it in a while, I had to oblige you." the Countess beamed

"Yes, it seems they no longer serve it at The Ivy in London. And it is a rare cook who can do the dish justice, as yours has."

Ichabod cut open the Haggis and dug in.

"And how do you like the Haggis, Ichabod?" The Countess asked.

"Mmm, splendid," Ichabod savored the bite. "I can not remember the last time I had Haggis done so well."

"Will you be staying with us in London, Ichabod?" The Duke asked. "If so I shall have cook fix you up other dishes you can't get in the states."

"Actually, Abbie and I will be staying at my terrace in Chelsea."

Ichabod spoke with a sense of nobility that was a bit off putting to Abbie. Then Abbie thought about what Sophie said to her. She watched Ichabod and realized, this is how he always spoke. It was the setting that was making the difference.

"Lovely," the Duke nodded. "But I insist you join us for brunch."

"I suppose you will be at Lotliegh House in Kensington," Ichabod enquired.

"Lotliegh House? Oh heavens no. Unfortunately the estate is not part of the Dukedom. In fact it has been in a trust for over two hundred years. I believe it belongs to the descendants of Jackson Darby." The Duke Lamented. "Such a lovely property it is. But we shall be staying at Stanton House also in Kensington."

"Ah, it is also a splendid property," Victor chimed in. "I do love staying in London."

Abbie tried her best to smile through the conversation. But every time she saw the fish heads sticking up from the pies, she felt ill.

"Please excuse me," Abbie stood abruptly. "I'm afraid the jet lag is still bothering me. But thank you for a lovely dinner."

*Lieutenant what are you doing?* Ichabod was stunned. *Please sit down.*

*Hell no!* Abbie hurried out of the dining room.

The Countess looked stunned and was about to make a big deal of it, when Victor stood suddenly.

"I too am quite exhausted," he exaggerated with a yawn. "I do not have the excuse Miss Mills has, we all know how exhausting traveling can be. But still I fear I must take my leave for the eve. Good night all."

Ichabod breathed a sigh of relief. Victor’s gesture would certainly minimize any impertinence or slight the Countess and Duke may have felt by Abbie leaving.

 

~~~

 

10 ~ Touched ~

Abbie went straight to the room and began searching for anything she could eat. The pangs of hunger hit her hard and she wished she'd eaten more at lunch. But there was nothing, absolutely nothing. A bottled water was the only thing in the room. She downed half of it then laid across the bed knowing Ichabod would probably be another hour at least.

She started dozing off, but after about twenty minutes was startled awake by a knock at the door, "Come in."

"I come bearing gifts of American cuisine," Victor waltzed into the room with a small tray of food that actually smelled good.

Abbie sat up nearly salivating as he sat the tray on the table. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, but I wasn't sure what you'd prefer, so I had cook whip up a hamburger with lettuce, a peanut butter and jam sandwich, and some chips... I believe you call them fries."

"Yes! Victor you're a life saver," Abbie joined him at the small table.

"I suppose I should have bought you condiments," Victor remembered. "I forget Americans enjoyed ketchup on everything."

"No, trust me this is perfect," Abbie breath relief as she popped a fry in her mouth. "I was just served pie with fish heads sticking out of it... This is like manna."

Victor couldn't help but chuckle a little. "We call that meal, scare away the Americans. You don't scare off easy though. I like that."

"So they are trying to chase me away?" Abbie asked.

"Don't take it personally, dear. It's just that The Countess has lofty dreams of the girls marrying wealthy in order to save the estate," Victor poured himself a glass of wine, and sipped. "I wouldn't be surprised if she had her eyes set on Sarah and Ichabod."

"Great," Abbie scowled.

"Oh I wouldn't worry. Ichabod is completely besotted with you dear." Victor sipped his wine. "She's not an evil woman... The Countess. It's just very difficult to maintain these grand Estates. And she's determined to hold on to it. It's her family’s legacy. You understand. I'm sure Ichabod feels the same about his estate."

Victor and Abbie enjoyed their chat while she ate and he drank his wine. A half hour later Ichabod joined them.

"I went to the kitchen to fix you something but the cook said Victor had already done so," Ichabod joined them. "I have however brought you desert, as long as you approve of cheesecake."

Ichabod poured himself a gas of wine.

"Cousin Victor has taken good care of me." Abbie smiled. "But I do appreciate the cheesecake."

"I do my best," Victor tipped his glass to Ichabod. "I am surprised The Countess didn't serve Jellied Eel for desert."

Victor and Abbie let out a laugh. Ichabod could see they already had inside jokes between the two of them. He wasn't really sure what was funny about jellied eel; he rather enjoyed them.

Victor stood and held Abbie's hand. "And now I shall leave you both to enjoy the rest of your evening. Abbie it’s been a pleasure."

"The pleasure was all mine, and thank you." Abbie smiled.

"Now he is a good sort of fellow," Ichabod gave her a cheeky smile.

"You're only saying that because he's gay. You'd be jealous as hell if a straight guy was dining with me in our bedroom."

"Maybe," Ichabod gave her a side eye, knowing she was telling the truth. "I got away as quickly as I could Treasure."

"You came all this way to visit with them, so don't worry about it. I'm a big girl. I'm fine on my own."

"But you are not on your own. I asked you to come because I missed you. You and I are a package deal, as they say."

"Is that what they say?" Abbie teased him. "Perhaps whatever it is they’ll serve at brunch tomorrow will chase me off again."

"You need not worry about brunch," Ichabod gave her a sly smile. "You and I won’t be attending."

"Crane, you're not canceling on the Duke," Abbie folded her arms.

"Oh, but it is already done, and he insisted." Ichabod stood and took Abbie's hand.

"How?" Abbie gave him a questioning look as he pulled her up into his embrace.

"I told them I already had a private morning planned with you." He delicately kissed her cheeks; one then the other. "It turns out the Duke is an incurable romantic and he has taken a special liking to you."

"I bet the Countess hated that," Abbie secretly smiled inside.

"No, she wasn't pleased. But I gave her my word I would not be late for the Prince's Birthday Celebration."

"So what exactly are these private plans you have for us?" Abbie pulled back just a little to look at him with a slightly seductive tease.

"Perhaps it would be best if I gave you a preview."

 

O  
O  
O  
O

 

~~~

The family left for London early the next morning. Ichabod saw them off and before preparing a light breakfast for himself and Abbie. The staff was given the weekend off since the family would be staying with the Duke for the weekend, but one maid stayed behind to assist the couple for the morning.

It was almost nine when he returned to the room and she was still deep in her sleep. He placed the waffled and fresh fruit on the table and then sat on the bed beside her. He almost hated to wake her. After warding off the Apocalypse, she'd worked her job with the Bureau until she was completely worn.

"Wake up, Treasure," Ichabod brushed her cheek, but he didn't budge.

He pulled back the covers a little, and bit his lip seeing her breasts react to the contrasting cool air hitting her skin. That caused her to stir as she tried to curl herself under the covers, pulling them over her head.

"Five more minutes..." She mumbled.

"I've made breakfast... Pecan waffle..."

She pulled the covers off of her head and breathed in a deep breath. It smelled delicious. "Mmm... Ok I'll get dressed."

 

"No need to be hasty," Ichabod stopped her. "You need not dress. We are alone in the house."

"You're dressed," Abbie gave him a side eye.

"Not for long," he grinned and hurried out of his shirt.

He fixed her a plate and brought it to her in bed. Ichabod couldn't imagine a better way to spend his day.

"This could be our life Treasure," he stated as he fed her a bite of waffle. "When we are not demon fighting we could truly relax and try to enjoy life."

"Is that why you've decided to pick up the title of Baron?" Abbie asked.

"I was surprised to learn that my Uncles title had gone unclaimed. It was The Countess who filed the paperwork and her connections with the Duke just streamlined everything. I simply signed a couple of documents."

Ichabod didn't seem to understand Abbie's concerns.

"So can you be a Barron and still become an American citizen?" she asked.

"American citizens can hold titles. So I suppose..." Ichabod let out a sigh. "Through naturalization. There is presidency in recent history."

"So you're giving up on doing it on your own?"

"Abbie, clearly Agent Rivers has some vendetta against me," Ichabod sneered.

"She's just doing her job."

"She is considering bringing me up on fraud charges... Fraud Abbie! Because I simply endeavored to become a citizen of the country I aided in founding.” His finger went right up accentuating his point. “And for her to besmirch your good name in the process... It's absurd!"

"I agree, but we'll figure it out. I just think you shouldn't be so focused on all of this." Abbie hid how bothered she was.

"I agree," Ichabod took a deep breath. "I should be focusing on treating you."

"Really?" Abbie grinned as Ichabod moved the plate to the night stand. "And what treats do you have in mind."

He pulled her into a kiss, enjoying the taste of the sweet breakfast on her lips. "I believe I should let you indulge in whatever you desire Treasure."

"Hmmm... I suppose there is one thing in particular I'd love to indulge in right now," Abbie pursed her lips as she slid her hand up Ichabod's thigh.

"Somehow it seems that this has worked itself out in my favor," Ichabod growled as her petite hands began working up and down the length of his shaft.

"I think you're right," Abbie licked her lips as she forced him back with her free hand.

She kissed down his body taking a quick lick at his small nipples to tease. But what she really wanted was lower… and not surprisingly ready.  
She licked her tongue around the head which was fully emerged, teasing the slit before taking him full in her mouth. One hand stroked his length working in reverse tandem with her mouth while the other was firm on his abdomen. She could feel how his muscles tightened as she played. His breath catching, as low groans escaped. 

‘My god Treasure…” he groaned. “You are truly divine.”  
“MmmHmmm…” Abbie hummed vibrating through him and sending swirls of pleasure through his body.  
She looked up at him with her gorgeous brown eyes, his were hooded almost drunk from the ecstasy she was delivering eyes watching her every move, watching her as she drove him right over the edge.

“Treasure… I’m going to come…” He groaned fighting to hold it back but Abbie tighten her grip, and sucked him harder. She felt his body tensing beneath her and knew he couldn’t hold back. Like a flood he poured into her and she drank of him, enjoying every drop, until he was spent.

She laid beside him liking her lips as he took a moment to recover. And when she was in his arms, he pulled her to him kissing her deeply passionately, unable to truly express how much he loved every moment with her.

“You truly are incredible,” he mused as he rolled her onto her back and enjoyed the view of her naked body. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she teased. “I think I’ll keep you.”

“Oh I am the lucky one,” he teased back. “And I am most fortunate to be able to take my pleasure in you.”

His hand slid up her thigh and fondled her already wet folds as he slowly kissed and sucked her breasts.

A knock at the door interrupted their moment.

“Lord Crane” Gibbons called out. “The horses are ready for you.”

“Damned, I didn’t realize the time.” Ichabod cursed.

“It’s ok. We can pick this up tonight after the party,” Abbie purred.

“Indeed we shall!”  
~

 

They spent the rest of the day horseback riding and then walking the grounds. Ichabod showed her the places he and Abraham used to ride horses and climb trees.

They went down to the Moorlands where Uncle George used to take him fishing and told stories of how Mary used to pester them until she was allowed to join them. But then she would cry when George told her to put her own worms on the hook. Eventually Mary learned and would catch more fish than the both of them.

He loved it here, Abbie could tell. It held such fond memories for him. He could never get that life back, but these people could offer him a life that was at least familiar to him. Abbie was so happy to see how he lit up with each story; every memory. But somewhere deep inside it hurt a little.

 

"Before we go back to the house I want to show you something," Ichabod pulled. Jewelry box from his coat pocket and handed it to Abbie.

 

"What is this?" Abbie asked taking the box.

 

"Have a look," Ichabod beamed.

 

Abbie opened it to find a set of wedding bands. They were incredibly unique with three different types of gold braided together.

"They're beautiful," Abbie gushed. "So does this mean we're going to try this again?"

 

"Well I have on occasion heard it said that three is the charm. I am quite inclined to know if it will be in our case."

"I think I'm inclined too, Crane. I know that I said it doesn't matter, because we are going to be together no matter what. But I've been kind of liking the idea of being your wife."

 

"And I would love nothing more than to be your husband." Ichabod was beaming as he leaned into kiss her. He couldn't resist.

"So we're going to do the big wedding at Netherbourne?” 

Ichabod nodded, “I think it'll be perfect."

She gave him a warm hug, and then took his hand. They continued their walk across the grounds until the house was back in their view.

 

"You have no idea how difficult it has been to have lived the history of this place and not be able to share it with anyone. I'm so glad you came, Treasure. I am most grateful I can share this with you."

"Me too, Crane," Abbie gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm glad I could be here for you."

"I could go on for days and only scratch the surface of the memories made here. But we should be getting back to the house. We'll have an hour to get ready and another hour and a half to get to Clarence House in Westminster."

"So we're getting dressed here?" Abbie asked.

"It will be easier. According to the servant, your dress should have been delivered by now. We'll dress for the ball, here, and then change for the club at the terrace house in Chelsea."

 

"Her name is Trisha," Abbie gave Ichabod a side eye. She didn't like referring to people as servant. "We're not coming back to Willowfield, then?"

"I suppose not."

"Oh. We better hurry then so we can pack our things. The Countess might faint if her precious Baron is late," Abbie chuckled.

"Oh heaven forbid," Ichabod played along."

~~~

 

11 ~Off The Rails ~  
They hurried back and as expected Abbie's dress was there. Trisha had both of their outfits laid out across the bed. Most of their things were packed or ready to be packed making everything very convenient. Abbie had to admit there were perks to having servants.

"This dress is lovely," Ichabod admired lifting the material where the split was. He grinned knowing it would show off her legs perfectly.

"We should share the shower in the interest of saving time," Ichabod gave her a cheeky smile.

"Ok, but shower only," Abbie said with fake sternness. "I mean it."

"I will behave, I promise."

 

Five minutes later they were lathered up in the shower. Ichabod stood behind her, his arms around her waist, slowly rubbing his wet soapy hands up and down her abdomen. His hands began to travel lower down the thin strip of hair that led to her folds. He was hard against her back and Abbie was more than a little tempted to indulge him.

"Crane. You promised..." Abbie turned around and gently removed his hand before they both got carried away. "I'll make it up to you after the party."

"You promise," Ichabod pouted.

"Oh I definitely promise," Abbie pulled him into a kiss.

~~~

"What the hell!" Abbie exclaimed as she stepped into the dress and couldn't pull it up over her thighs. At the boutique she'd stepped right into it and then easily zipped up the waist.

"Just a minute and I shall assist, Lieutenant," Ichabod offered as he buttoned up his shirt.

 

He hurried to her and carefully tried to pull up the dress. Slowly it budged up but it was ridiculously tight.

"I don't understand it fit perfectly yesterday. We only had the waist taken in by an inch and a couple of inches taken off the length."

Ichabod looked at the tag. "Treasure, are you certain? This dress is labeled size three... That's got to be a size one in American sizes."

"What?" Abbie sighed. "The dress I picked up said five. Just help me get it past my ass and I'll deal with it."

They managed to get it up but when Ichabod zipped the waist and up the back, Abbie nearly lost her breath.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Abbie lied and struggled to sit down to put on her shoes.

"Lieutenant, it's too tight. Perhaps we can hurry to a boutique in London..."

"We don't have time to get another dress picked out and tailored. I'll just deal with it."

There was a knock at the door. "My Lord, the driver is here to pick you up. I'll take your things down."

"Thank you Trisha," Ichabod offered, which actually put a small smile on Abbie's face. "Are you ready, Treasure."

Abbie nodded. She figured she was slowly getting used to not being able to breath properly.

The drive was torture; made worse was that the restriction made Abbie have to pee. They finally made it into London but Abbie was struggling.

"Crane I have to go," she whispered.

"Driver, how long until we are at Clarence House?" Ichabod asked.

"Twenty minutes, Sir."

"I can’t go at the ball... I'm not going to be able to get back into this dress by myself."

Ichabod looked at the time. They would be a few minutes early. "Driver, take us to the House in Chelsea first."

Abbie didn't even have a chance to admire the house. As soon as they were in the door she was begging Ichabod to unzip her.

He gasped at the grooves pressed into her skin from the zipper and the seam. He showed her upstairs to the bathroom and waited for her to return.

Once she was finished he Again he helped her get the dress over her rear and zipped her up. This time when she lost her breath, she became light headed and went limp for a moment.

"Abbie!" Ichabod caught her and immediately unzipped the dress. He laid her across the bed. "You’re not wearing this dress."

"I just need a minute," Abbie felt tears sting her eyes as she became frustrated. She sat up and the seam up the side split with a loud ripping sound. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"It's all right, we don't need to go." Ichabod pulled off his jacket.

"You gave your word to the 'Countess' that you'd be there. So just go! She clearly doesn't want me there!"

"What on earth do you mean?" Ichabod questioned.

"This is not the damn dress I picked out. The Countess and her little princesses set me up so that you would go to the ball without me!"

"Oh, come now, you don't believe that Treasure. It's so juvenile!"

"It is juvenile! That's how I fell for it."

"Abbie, clearly this was a mere error by the boutique. I'll simply call Sarah and let her know I won't be able to attend."

Abbie's jaw dropped, "Great! You think I'm being ridiculous!"

"No but the accusation is a bit ridiculous! Sarah would never be complicit in such a scheme. And the Countess... Really Abbie? She was gracious even when you refused to dine with us."

“That food was gross!”

“You have a very strong constitution, Abbie. You’ve never had trouble swallowing anything.”

“Really?” She rolled her eyes.

“That’s not what I meant. I just mean to say that even though you slighted them The Countess and Duke have been most gracious hosts.”

"So you don’t trust my instincts anymore?" Abbie asked.

"Usually yes, but not always when it comes to personal matters," Ichabod was honest.

"Really?" Abbie snapped.

"Yes," Ichabod admitted. "Agent Reynolds has been inappropriate with you on several occasions and he is yet to be held accountable."

"Danny is my boss..."

"Your boss that you call Danny, and you should have reported for sexual harassment. So at times yes, your judgment in personal matters is skewed. Sarah and the Countess have been gracious, and yet you accuse them of childish shenanigans."

"Just go Crane," Abbie was fuming.

How could he take their side. Her jaw was clenched and she couldn't prevent the stupid tears from starting.

"Damn!" She wiped her cheeks. "Just go ok. Go be with your real family and live your fancy ass life!"

Ichabod was stunned silent. He grabbed his coat and left, not understanding what had just happened.

Abbie was a bit surprised that he left her. She thought for a moment that he would make some grand protest and then come around to her side...but he left.

She managed to get out of the dress and threw it across the room. Of course it didn't make her feel better. She threw on a robe and laid on the bed; curling up in a ball to cry her heart out.

Thirty minutes later she heard the door creek open. She sat up and wiped her eyes, expecting to meet a housekeeper.

"Will you try this on Treasure?" Ichabod asked handing her a dress.

"What?" Abbie was stunned.

Ichabod unzipped the gown from the garment bag and pulled it out. Abbie was stunned. It was a beautiful grey gown with a long flowing skirt and flesh colored top with an embroidered flower pattern.

"Why did you do this? You'll be late for the ball... And it's not going to fit. I'm too short."

"You're not too short," Ichabod corrected her. "You’re perfect. And it will fit."

"I've ruined my makeup and hair... Just forget what I said earlier and go have a good time. I don't want to stop you from reconnecting with a part of your past. I'm trying to understand it, but it's hard seeing you move on so easily without me."

"Abbie, I am not moving on without you. Not ever. This is a part of my history, my legacy. I want to know everything there is to know about it... And I would love to learn about your family and your history and explore that with you... But you don't want to..." Ichabod held her hand. "Tell me why, Abbie. Help me to understand."

Abbie looked away. She didn't exactly have the words to explain all the negative emotions she felt about him and Joe coming into fortune. So she allowed him in, opening her heart and mind to him.

All of this was a stark reminder that she and Jenny were abandoned, given scraps and made to struggle through life, when at any point someone could have stepped in and made their lives easier. Even August Corbin, when he took Abbie in, gave her an ordinary life. She had to work her butt off for everything, and she was kept from Jenny.

And then there was the fear that Ichabod would simply fall into this life and prefer it to the daily grind in Sleepy Hollow. What if the life they had wasn't so appealing compared to a life of riches and comfort with servants and drivers.

"Lieutenant... I love our life in Sleepy Hollow. There is nothing here that I would rather have. You are my life, my family. The finances can only be beneficial to our cause, but if it makes you unhappy I would give it up in a heartbeat, without a second thought."

"Really? We could walk away right now?" Abbie asked, fighting back her emotions.

"Of course," Ichabod said most sincerely as he reached for his cell phone. "I didn't realize you were so unhappy. I'll call Amy and have her book us flights home tonight."

"Wait what about meeting the Prince?" She asked.

"I honestly don't care, Abbie..."

"Put the phone down Crane," Abbie wiped arrant tears from her face. "Let me see the damn dress."

She read the tag that said Uk size 5 and held it to her. The length was perfect, and the material was such that it would cling to her small waist without needing to be taken in.

"How did you find a dress that was my height?"

"I didn't," Ichabod smiled. "After I purchased it, the sales attendant watched in horror as I cut three inches off the bottom."

"No you didn't," Abbie grinned.

"I did!" Ichabod admitted quite pleased with himself. "She said it was impossible to get it Taylored at the last minute. And I proved her wrong. She was so horrified that you might wear the dress with the hem cut, that she took it to the back and stitched it up with an electric sewing machine."

Abbie couldn't even believe this guy. "I'm going to have to stop underestimating you Crane."

"I don't mind. It means I can keep surprising you."

 

~~~

 

12 ~ The Ball ~

They were a little late, but certainly not the last to arrive. . The Herald had them wait in the doorway as he prepared to announce them. He asked Abbie how she wished to be announced.

"Abigail Mills is fine," Abbie took Ichabod's arm. Her heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Don't be nervous Treasure... You look absolutely captivating."

 

"Presenting Miss Abigail Mills, special guest of the Duke of Cantenport. She is escorted by Baron Ichabod Crane of Netherborne."

Ichabod and Abbie made a strikingly good looking pair as they entered the ball room. Abbie was stunning in the dress Ichabod picked for her. It was if the dress was made for her.

 

They made their way over to their table where the Countess and Emily looked shocked to see them.

 

"You made it," Sarah greeted them both warmly. "I was getting worried. You have a new dress!"

"Yes, Abbie faked a smile. “The other one had some issues."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but this one is so much better!" Sarah gushed. "You must have found it here in London. I don't think the boutiques in Kent have anything quite this spectacular."

"It was all Ichabod," Abbie smiled. Oddly enough she still got the sense that Sarah was sincere.

A few more guests were announced and then the lights drew low and a spotlight appeared over the grand stairway.

"Presenting Prince Winston and Prince Herbert," the herald rattle on some other necessary tiles but the crowd was on their feet and a roar of applause filled the room. Both young men were quite handsome nod took a moment to wave at the guests before coming down the stairs and joining the festivities.

Both of the men were handsome, but the younger of the two was single. And Abbie could tell there were several single ladies hoping to get Prince Herbert's attention.

The music was lively and everything was beyond magnificent. Abbie almost felt like she was in a modern day fairy tale. They were having a wonderful time and met several Ambassadors and World leaders. It was unreal to Abbie, and it still amazed her how comfortable Ichabod was. Of course he'd been very close to Ben Franklin and George Washington not to mention he likely knew Royals from his childhood in Victorian England.

Abbie knew she needed to loosen up. She grabbed her champagne and took a swallow, but it tasted sour.

"Is everything all right Treasure," Ichabod asked when she made a face and put her drink down.

"I think my drink is spoiled."

"Hmm..." Ichabod took a swallow. "It tastes perfect."

"Must be to rich for my blood. I'm just going to get something from the bar."

"Nonsense. We can have a server fetch you anything you would like."

"It's ok," Abbie stood, which promoted Ichabod to stand from his seat, "I need to stretch my legs anyway. I'll be right back."

She made her way to the bar, but nothing appealed to her. "Sparkling water please... with lime."

The bartender fixed it right away and handed her the glass. She took a sip and it was perfect. "Thanks."

She turned intending on hurrying back to their table but instead ran right into someone. She was mortified when he dropped his glass and some of her water splashed out of her glass and nearly landed on his red jacket ... and blue sash.

"Oh my gosh, Prince Herbert... I am so sorry! Did I get you?" She patted his chest and a security guard stepped over.

Abbie could kick herself. She knew better than to put her hands on him.

"It's all right Stevens," Prince Herbert held a hand up. "I don't think you got me Miss?"

"Umm... Abbie. Abbie Mills," she did a haphazard curtsy, unsure if it was expected of her.

"Nice to meet you Miss Mills. May I call you Abbie?"

"Of course Sir."

"You can call me Herby," the Prince offered politely.

"I owe you a drink," she said looking at the poor server who was cleaning up the broken glass.

"No please don't bother. I needed to pace myself anyway," Prince Herbert gave her a dashing smile. "You could make it up to me by joining me for my first dance of the evening."

"Of course, Prince Herby," Abbie didn't know if declining was even an option. He lent her his arm and escorted her onto the dance floor.

"So, you are American?" The Prince asked. "Where about are you from?"

"Sleepy Hollow. It's a small town outside on New York City."

"And what is it you do in Sleepy Hollow?"

"I'm a Special Agent with the FBI."

"Well, that's rather impressive," the Prince looked down at the lovely petite woman in his arms. "I would never have guessed it. What brings you to England? Did you come all this way for my birthday."

"I should probably flatter you with a yes, but I am going to be honest. No..." Abbie laughed. "I had no idea it was your birthday."

"Ouch," the prince laughed. "Well I must know the story behind how an American Agent who had no idea it was my birthday came to snag a very coveted invitation."

"I'm here visiting with my fiancé, Baron Ichabod Crane."

"Damn a fiancé," the Prince grimaced. "I finally meet someone genuinely intriguing at one of these stuffy events and she has a fiancé."

"Stuffy event? It's your birthday party." Abbie faked a gasp.

"It's my twenty-ninth birthday. You don't really think this is what I call a party do you?"

"I guess not," Abbie smiled. "I take it that's what the other invitation to Forty1 Club is for."

"Indeed. I do hope this means you have an invitation?" He asked.

"I do."

"So who among my fellow royals and Aristocrats are you acquainted with?"

"Well my fiancé is Baron Crane. We've been staying with the Countess Ferguson at Willowfield. But my invitations were secured by The Duke of Cantonport." Abbie laughed at herself for sounding so pretentious.

"That old coot is a distant cousin of mine. He's a good man truly. Have you enjoyed your stay?"

"Mostly, yes. But I do look forward to getting home and back to work." Abbie admitted.

"I admire your dedication Special Agent Mills. Who knows I may one day be in need of your particular skills." His voice took an unexpectedly seductive tone as he spun her delicately.

Abbie could tell when she was being flirted with, and it was nice, but her loyalty to Ichabod was strong. "If you are ever in need of my investigative and superior profiling skills... You know where to find me."

The Prince twirled her around and the soft grey skirt of her dress lifted from the ground; floating around her.

The song ended much to the Princes dismay. "Well I must be getting back, but it has been a pleasure. I shall see you shortly when I greet your party."

"I look forward to it." Abbie gave him a slight curtsy and he gave her a bow from the waist.

Abbie was floating on air as she went back to her table. Emily and Sarah were grinning from ear to ear, while Victor was full out laughing.

"I can't believe you got the first dance with the prince!" Emily leaned across the table. "We need details."

"It was nice. He's a nice guy," Abbie smiled.

"I'm jealous!" Sarah grinned.

"You're not the only one," Victor held in a snicker. "You should have seen Ichabod's face when he looked up and saw you dancing with the prince. I've never seen anyone look so jealous in my entire life."

"Oh, come on Crane. I couldn't say no. He's the prince." Abbie was still beaming.

"Yes, well you seemed to be rather enjoying yourself," Ichabod knew he should be happy but it killed him to see another man make her smile so much.

"Well, just so you know," Abbie discreetly ran her hand up Ichabod's leg. The more I enjoy myself now, the more you will benefit later."

"I see," Ichabod raised an eyebrow. "Then I should hope you have a truly splendid time."

A short while later both Princes made it around to their table. Everyone stood, bowed and curtsied. Ichabod and Abbie were properly introduced. It was all very formal. They made small talk about when they'd last seen each other at this Gala or that charity event. It was a lovely but brief interaction and then the Princes moved on to greet other guests.

"Emily Dear, the Duke has secured you a dance with Prince Herbert later. Be sure not to have too much to drink before then," the Countess insisted.

"Yes, GrandMama," Emily tried not to roll her eyes.

Ichabod was ready to sweep Abbie off her feet, and enthusiastically took her by the hand to guide her onto the dance floor. Her dress glided up around her with every spin and turn; she was truly a sight to behold. They danced together perfectly, so in sync that they caught everyone's eyes. But their eyes were set only on each other

 

~~~

 

After the ball, Ichabod and Abbie went back to the terrace to change and met Victor and the girls at Forty1 Club. The Private club was on lock down with the Prince in attendance. Even though everyone had to be on a guest list to get in, security still wanded everyone.

Once inside it was worth the wait. .

Ichabod didn't want Abbie out of his sight. She was all legs, dressed in a scandalously short pair of shorts and heels. He sat with his arm around her enjoying his conversation with Victor while he drank his scotch. Abbie would have loved to get wasted but everything tasted rancid to her. She would have to get lost in the music

Abbie left Victor ad Ichabod at the table drinking and headed for the dance floor, but Emily caught her first.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Emily asked.

"Sure," Abbie followed her down the hall towards the bathrooms where it was quieter. "What's up?"

"I just wanted you to know... The dress... It was me. Sarah had nothing to do with it. And I'm sorry. I'm glad you figured it out and got another dress."

Abbie folded her arms and gave her a stern look. "Are you kidding. I tried to wear it. I almost passed out."

"Damn, I'm sorry, Abbie. GrandMama put the idea of Sarah and Ichabod in my head and asked me to help keep you out the way. That was so juvenile of me. I must have been mental. Look, Sarah likes you and so does Uncle Victor... And I do too for that matter. Anyway, I wanted to come clean and hopefully you and Sarah will continue to get on."

"You know what…” Abbie held up her hand and took a deep breath and resisted the urge smack her down. “ I appreciate you telling me the truth. I won't hold any of this against Sarah." Abbie let out a breath. This trip was almost over, so there was no reason to hold a grudge. "And don't pull anything like that again. Tell your Grandma Ichabod and I are a package deal."

Abbie went back to the dance floor and found Sarah. The girls held nothing back as their bodies moved to the music. Abbie happened to look up and saw the Prince watching her from the balcony of his VIP room. She gave him a little wave and continued dancing.

The next thing Abbie knew a security guard was tapping her on the shoulder.

"Miss, Prince Herbert would like for you to join his private party in the VIP room."

"Um... Please let the Prince know that I appreciate the offer but that I am here with my fiancé. So it would have to be an invitation for two."

"I will tell the Prince." The security guard hurried back upstairs.

"That was absolutely mental!," Sarah squeed."I would have said yes in a heartbeat!"

"And a couple of years ago, I would have too," Abbie gave her a knowing grin.

Just as she expected, Ichabod made his way onto the dance floor to join them. He came up behind Abbie and put his arms around her as she danced.

"I suppose you saw that," Abbie asked.

"Indeed," Ichabod confirmed. "I believe everyone did."

"Don't worry, I'm behaving myself."

"I know. I just wanted to have a dance with you."

"So you weren't jealous?" Abbie looked up over her shoulder at him.

"Maybe just a little," Ichabod confessed. "Can you blame me? You are perfection."

Abbie pressed back into him a little more and rocked her body against him.

Ichabod let out a soft growl. "If you continue with such divine munitions; we will have to take our leave soon, so that I can show you how much I appreciate your efforts."

Abbie turned in his arms and wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders. "I wouldn't have any objections to that."

She was just about to kiss him when the security guard interrupted them. "Excuse me Miss Mills. Prince Herbert would like to extend the invitation to your fiancé and anyone else in your party, if it pleases you."

Abbie looked from Ichabod to Sarah. Both seemed eager for her to say yes. "Well then yes. Let the Prince know we'd be delighted.

Emily was nowhere to be found, but they quickly grabbed Victor and headed to the VIP lounge. It was a much more intimate crowd, but the music was still lit, and everyone was dancing, including the prince and he couldn't shake the ring of girls around him no matter how hard he tried.

Ichabod and Victor finally tired and found a seat in a corner booth were they could relax and get just a little bit drunk.

"Are you enjoying the party?" The prince came up to Abbie and joined her and Sarah for a dance.

"This party is incredible," Abbie admitted. "I'm having a great time."

"I'm glad you and your fiancé decided to join me. You are an incredible dancer, Beautiful and accomplished. Ichabod is a lucky man." the Prince was all compliments.

"We're both lucky to have found each other," Abbie looked over at Ichabod and gave him a friendly wave.

Ichabod waved back, trying to relax... as long as the Prince didn't get to close.

"Well I consider myself lucky, even if all I get is a dance," the Prince smiled down at her.

"A dance is all your getting," Abbie confirmed with a smile.

"Then I shall enjoy every second."

Ichabod sat in the far corner with Victor and watched her dance. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"So when are you two going to get married," Victor asked.

"I hope very soon," Ichabod confessed. "We tried before, but things didn't work out. The next time I want everything to be perfect."

"I'm sure it will be my friend." Victor offered as handsome young man at a neighboring booth caught his attention.

"Do you know him?" Ichabod asked.

"He's Viscount Monroe's son," Victor downed his drink quickly. "Hopefully after tonight I'll know him a whole lot better. Excuse me."

Victor left and joined the young man at the other table leaving Ichabod to enjoy his view of Abbie. Once the Prince moved on to attempt another conquest, Abbie turned to Ichabod and slipped into the booth.

“It sure is cozy back here;” Abbie observed how private it was.

“Yes very cozy indeed,” Ichabod leaned in and kissed her, pulling her closer into the corner. He slid his hand up her leg until he reached the soft panties just under her short. “Hmm… these need to go.”

“Not going to happen. I’m wearing shorts. They aren’t coming off.”

Ichabod raised an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?”

‘You think you can get them off without me taking off my shorts?” Abbie laughed.

Before she finished her question, Ichabod had his hands up her shorts and ripped her panties at the seam.

“Crane,” Abbie was stunned. “Are you drunk?”

He then slid them down one leg making sure to feel every inch of her soft skin on the way down. He then folded the tiny material and stuffed it in his lapel pocket. “Perhaps just a little, but I know what I want.” 

Now he ran his hands back up again, pleased this time when his fingers met het soft folds. He kissed her again letting his tongue mingle with hers; desperately wanting to slide his thick finger inside her. Abbie let him in just a little. She was getting way too turned on, and he’d have her soaking wet in a second.

She slid out of his arms, leaving him wanting, his heart racing and his cock already stiff in his pants.

She moved onto the dance floor and started swaying and gyrating to the beat. She was sexy as hell on the dance floor and she knew it. A couple of guys made their way to her but she was focused on one man. Her eyes locked on Ichabod with every seductive move. As she danced she mouthed the words to Fifth Harmony’s song.

“But you’re touching my skin and leaving me hopeless  
I wanna feel you un, feel you under my body  
I wanna feel you un, feel you under my body”  
Flex it’s time to impress. Come climb in my bed.  
Don’t be shy do your thing. It’s all in my head.”

 

.As she sang she waved him to join her. He hurriedly finished his drink meeting her and letting her grind and pop her body against his. 

She certainly knew what to do to keep him turned on. He was struggling to keep his cool. The next song was a live performance from Ed Sheeran. Abbie hadn’t expected that, so it was a nice surprise. Everyone cheered as he sang ‘Shape of You’ and soon everyone was dancing again.

Ichabod stuck with simple moves while Abbie danced circles around him. He didn’t mind. The music seemed to bring her to life, and her body moved in the most amazing ways.

He performed one more song, a crowd favorite clearly, as even young royals were brought to tears as the girls swooned. Abbie did love the song ‘Thinking Out Loud’. She and Ichabod had danced to it many times at Mabbie’s.

"May I have the honor of this dance Miss Mills?" Ichabod asked most gentlemanly like.

"I'd be honored," Abbie obliged as he wrapped his arms around her.

Abbie put her hands on his shoulder and rested her head against his chest. This was everything she wanted; just to be in his arms.

"Abbie..." Ichabod whispered his voice a low grumble.

Abbie more felt it through his chest, then heard it, and she tipped her head up to look at him. When she did, her lips were met by his, as he pulled her into a kiss. Abbie closed her eyes and enjoyed it. Ichabod brought his hand to her cheek deepening the kiss; letting his tongue brush cross her lips before pressing inside.

His other hand ran don her back, caressing her ass in those too short shorts. He could hardly stand it. If they were alone he'd have her up against the wall, and be inside her already.

Her eyes were still closed when he pulled away just a little.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'm taking you home."

 

~~~

O  
13 ~ In Love In London ~

“Privacy please Louis,” Ichabod asked as he and Abbie got into the back seat of the car.

“Yes Sir,” Louis closed the door and got into the driver’s seat. 

A privacy window came up, separating the front and back of the car.

Ichabod immediately pulled Abbie onto his lap, kissing her like he’d been dying to all night. The ride to the house felt longer than it was. Ichabod just wanted to get her alone and naked. 

They barely made it into the Chelsea house, before they were pulling each other out of their clothes between kisses. They weren’t going to make it upstairs and the both knew it. He pressed her back against the wall and lifted her leg, as he dropped to his knees.

Abbie had nothing to hold on to as he lapped at her folds. She was so wet, he easily pressed his finger deep inside her, driving her to the brink as he sucked her clit. She clutched the wall with one hand and ran her fingers through his hair with the other. Her legs were quivering and he felt waves of pleasure crashing through her body as he made her come. 

And with one swift swoop he was on his lifting her up and then pressing inside her. They both moaned deeply at the sensation of him going inside her.

“I love the way you taste, Treasure… the way you feel,” he groaned.

“I love the way you feel inside me…” Abbie cooed, barely able to make intelligible words.  
His thickness completely filled her, stretching her as her wet walls engulfed him. He held her under her ass, his finger pressing into her skin as their tongues. He was hitting a good pace and picking up faster and deeper, easily letting her come again, before he finally couldn’t hold back any more. His body tightened and with three thrust he emptied all of himself inside of her.

They were panting like crazy, as he let her slide down on wobbly legs. That was …wow…” Abbie breathed heavy.

“Indeed,” Ichabod,’ agreed breathless but looking at her like he was just getting started. “Shall we have another go?”

“You’re serious?” Abbie let out a laugh but then she licked her lips and grinned. “Let’s do it”

He lifted her into his arms and carried up upstairs for more… lots more.

~~~

 

The curtains were drawn shut, only a small stream of sunlight crept in through the part in the curtains. Ichabod woke easily as soon as the peak of light came through. The light crept across Abbie as she peacefully sleeping.

"Good morrow, Treasure," Ichabod said as he ran his down her cheek and neck. She looked beautiful as she slept. He lowered the blanket and caressed her breast, hoping to rouse her from her slumber. "Wake up so that I can have a taste of you."

 

He kissed her cheek as his hand roamed to her other breast, but she didn't stir.

"Treasure?" Ichabod looked at her curiously. She seemed fine but it wasn't like her to sleep so heavily.

She rolled over, draping her leg across him and nuzzling into his chest. He smiled and let out a sigh as he relaxed and let her sleep in his arms. He carefully leaned over to the nightstand and checked the time on his phone. Then dial the house number.

"Hello Crane residence, how can I help you?" Monique the housekeeper answered from downstairs.

"Hello Miss Monique. This is Mr. Crane. Cold you please prepare breakfast and have it brought up to the room."

"Yes, Sir. What would you like?

"Pancakes, shambled eggs, some fresh fruit and a pot of coffee."

"I'll have that ready for you in a half an hour, Sir."

He hung up and relaxed again, closing his eyes and absorbing the moment.

The housekeeper was right on time with a knock on the door thirty minutes later.

"Come in," Ichabod called out to her as he gave Abbie a little nudge. "Abbie, it's time to wake up."

Monique placed the tray with fresh cut fruit, a pot of coffee and two porch line cups on the table. "Should I draw the curtains, Sir?"

"Please do," Ichabod nodded.

The immediate rush of light flooding the suite caused Abbie to cringe and pull the covers over her head.

"I'll be right back," Monique hurried out of the room.

"Rise and shine Lieutenant." Ichabod hopped out of bed and threw on a pair of pajama pants.

"No... Five more minutes," she mumbled.

"Abbie what on earth has gotten into you," Ichabod laughed. "We may to have to limit your dancing when next we have an eve out."

"No. I like dancing... I just need more sleep..." Abbie barely mumbled before going completely silent.

Monique rendered the room with a tray of bacon, eggs and a stack of pancakes. Placed it on the table and left.

 

"We have breakfast," Lieutenant.

 

Abbie perked up suddenly feeling as if she were starving. The pangs in her stomach outweighing her desire to sleep. She pulled off the covers and was greeted by Ichabod with a plate of pancakes.

"Oh my gosh, that smells so good." Abbie cooed as he waved the fork with a chunk of the soft fluffy cake in front of her.

He took the bite and practically groaned at how good it was. "Mmm.. .That's delicious."

"Better than mine?" Ichabod teased by holding the plate away from her.

 

Abbie gave him a devilish grin. "Oh, Captain. Nothing is as good as what you give me."

 

"Excellent answer," Ichabod smiled as he gave her the plate.

He got up to pour a cup of coffee. "Treasure, I was thinking we could take the air today and visit some of the sites of London. Perhaps do a little shopping in the..."

He stopped short and looked up when he heard the sound of the fork scraping her plate. Two pancaked, eggs and three pieces of bacon were completely gone. There wasn't a scrap left on the plate. Ichabod barely had the sugar in his cup of coffee and she'd eaten the entire plate.

"Are you finished already?"

Abbie looked up at him with her big brown eyes. Her mouth was full and she swallowed the last bite. "It depends. Is there anymore?"

"There's some fruit left... But you can have some food of my plate," Ichabod offered.

"If you don't mind," Abbie gave him an irresistible smile. "And spending the day visiting the London sites and shops sounds delightful.

"Good," Ichabod joined her on the bed. "There is someplace in particular that I'd like to show you."

 

They finished their breakfast, and Ichabod teased Abbie with the last bite.

 

"I thought we were sharing?" Abbie gave him the cutest pouty lips.

"it's seems as though you have been enjoying a preponderance of the benefit in this allocation." Ichabod wasn't giving up the last bite so easily.

"How about if you give me that, I'll let you have whatever you really want?" Abbie pulled the covers down exposing her fully naked form.

Ichabod's eyes widened with delight. "If yo insist, I'd say that I am most amenable to to this arrangement!"

He gave her the fork and began delicately kissing her shoulder, then collarbone. Abbie finished the bite and tossed the fork to the side, letting herself now savor the feel of his lips on her body.

She let out a soft slow breath as he took one of her breasts in his mouth, first sucking then releasing. He flicked her nipple with his tongue, causing it to stiffen, before I king it again. Her soft breath grew into oft moans as he began to indulge in the other. She ran her fingers through his short brown locks as he played her.

Ichabod audibly groaned in frustration when Abbie's cell phone rang. She let it ring as he slowed his munitions.

"Should you not answer?" He asked as the ringing stopped.

"No. If it's important then they will call..." Abbie didn't even get to finish when Ichabod's cell rang and her phone began to buzz from incoming text messages.

"Damn!" Ichabod sat up and adjusted himself in his pajama pants, before reaching for his phone. "It's your sister."

He answered quickly while Abbie got up to check her text messages.

"what ungodly hour is it there in Sleepy Hollow? Your timing is most inopportune," Ichabod huffed.

"its five in the morning here. Look, I'm sorry to interrupt but we had another quake here... Right at midnight," Jenny said with great concern.

"Oh that is very odd," Ichabod furrowed his brow. "Was it bad? What areas were affected?"

"It wasn't very bad, but what worries me is that the epicenter was precisely where the breach in Purgatory is being sealed."

"I can certainly understand your concern..."

"Ichy, that's not all," Jenny's voice got really serious. "Ash called a little while ago. Sophie is getting another visitation. She's been out for an hour already."

"I see," Ichabod looked at the time. It was ten already. "We had flights schedule for tomorrow, but I shall have Miss Amy change them for today if possible."

~~~

 

"Are you sure we have time for this?" Abbie asked as she and Ichabod walked hand in hand through London's upscale Chelsea district.

The streets were lined with beautiful terraced houses and the finest boutiques and shops. Abbie was enjoying it, but she was anxious to get back home and find out what was going on.

"We have plenty of time. Our flight is not until five. Are you comfortable? Not too cold?" Ichabod asked. The ground was still white from the light snow.

"I'm fine," Abbie smiled. "I grew up in New York. I'm used to cold winters."

They began walking into the Kensington area down a path that was eerily familiar.

"That's funny..." Abbie pondered. "I feel like I've been here before."

"We are a couple of blocks from Lotliegh House," Ichabod pointed in the direction.

"Oh, yes. I remember now," Abbie looked around astonished.

Things were familiar... similar but different. Buildings remodeled and updated... Streets widened and filled with cars. Gone were the horses and carriages. She remembered first coming to Lotliegh house in 1751 and how nervous she was during her walk with Nate Bradley down this very street.

They continued walking towards Lotliegh. Both Ichabod and Abbie were surprise that the massive front courtyard was so small and there were properties built very close to the house. It was still magnificent, just not as isolated as it had once been. They approached the gate to the private driveway and saw Amy waiting for them.

 

Abbie and Amy greeted each other with a warm hug.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here in London," Abbie gave her a curious look.

"Ichabod asked me to come and show you the estate," Amy waved for them to follow her. "A lot has changed. Some of the courtyard and property on either side of the house had to be sold to the city, to widen the roads and to add additional housing. So there is a smaller front and back courtyard, but the house has been superbly preserved."

 

They toured the house, which had been updated, but most of the historical and original features kept perfectly intact. Abbie was glad that the gaudy, overly eccentric trappings were gone and replaced by more elegant and smile furnishings.

 

"Are you thinking of buying this?" Abbie gave Ichabod a questioning look.

"No, of course not," Ichabod looked at Amy.

 

"Abbie... Lotliegh house is not for sale. It's part of a trust left to Jackson Darby and his descendants. On his death bed, Lord George Collins wrote letters to his brother in law the Duke of Cantonport, and his nephew-in-law Baron William Collins, asking that they not disinherit their wayward sons. The letters were very compelling and both men entered their personal estates into trusts. That is how Ichabod came to inherit the entirety of the Collins estate."

"I'm not really sure what you’re saying?" The confusion in Abbie's voice matched the look on her face.

"The majority of each east ate passes to the eldest of Jackson Darby's children with the remaining twenty-five percent divided amongst his other children. That means Grace Dixon..."

"No no no... Grace was adopted. Jackson had twelve more children... blood descendants. Patrick is his real first child, not Grace."

 

"No, the trust is clear..." Amy continued. "Descents by birth or adoption are are given equal weight. That means we can make the case that Lotliegh House as well as seventy- five percent of the total inheritance is yours."

"No... It should go to Jackson's descendants."

"I've been tracing the blood lines and there are 120 living direct descendants excluding yourself. If they all wanted to cash out now, they could receive a good £250 thousand each. That's quite a chunk of money. Jenny is also entitled to her share. It all depends on how the remaining 25% of the estate is divided. There are two legal ways..."

 

Abbie rubbed her temple as Amy went on and on about the legalities of the situation, but she couldn't focus. She knew she should be happy, but she felt physically ill. It was if she were being ambushed. She tried to focus on the numbers Amy was now spouting out but she felt hot and out of breath.

 

"So the money can easily be divided either way. And there is more than enough money in your portion to maintain the house as well as give you a very generous lump sum and a steady allowance if you chose..."

 

"I um... Could you excuse me..." Abbie turned and hurried to the back door.

"Lieutenant! Are you all right?"

"I need some air..." Abbie stepped out onto the terrace and held the railing as she bent over to try and get her breath, her bearings... and to stop thinking the about the terrible thoughts that were now flooding her mind.

 

Ichabod gave her a minute but when she didn't appear to be recovering, he stepped on the terrace and joined her.

"Treasure, please tell me what is bothering you."

Abbie took a few breaths to ease the lightheaded feeling she was experiencing.

"I let you in, Crane..." Abbie strained to get the word out without bursting into tears. "And thi is how you repay my openness? How could you do this?"

Ichabod's jaw dropped. He was completely taken aback. "Abbie... I don't understand..."

"That's pretty obvious!" She straightened up still holding the rail. "You asked me to tell you why I was struggling with yours and Joe's financial windfall. And when I didn't have the right words to tell you how I felt about it; I let you into my mind; my heart so that you could understand. And then you pull this!"

"I thought you'd be happy to know that you and I are still equals in every way. That you can spend the money freely and help to finance our demon fighting ventures just as easily as Joe or I can."

"That's why you did this?" She looked even more hurt.

"Partly, yes. But also so that you would know that there were things left to you and Jenny; that you also have a great inheritance. You have finances and provisions."

"Well this is great Crane! Thanks for this! Thanks for telling me that when my mama was rotting away and being chased down by demons, there was plenty of money to keep her safe all along! Thanks for reminding me that while Jenny and I were suffering in crap ass abusive foster homes, we could have had all this. Thanks for reminding me that I turned my back on my sister, just so I could stay in a decent foster home, when we could have been living here or some other fantastic place, being properly trained."

Abbie felt sick again, and hurried down the stairs to puke in the bushes.

Ichabod followed pulling a handkerchief from his coat pocket and handing it to her. "Abbie, I am so sorry. I never imagined that this would cause you such distress. We shall leave directly and forget the whole ugly business."

"It doesn't work like that, Crane. I can't not know about all of this," she dabbed her face as tears uncontrollably started running down her cheeks. "I can't un-know all of this."

 

Ichabod wrapped his arms around her and was relieved when Abbie didn't pull away from him. It seemed to help calm her.

She finally took a stepped back and took a few deep breaths. "I'm going to go freshen up, and then can we just go home."

"Of course," Ichabod agreed.

Abbie went to the bathroom and Ichabod joined Amy in the Parlor.

"Apologies Miss Amy."

"What just happened? I thought you said this was what Abbie wanted." Amy looked at Ichabod for an explanation.

"I thought it was," Ichabod pondered his actions. "She had a particular issue and I thought I had found a way to amend what was wrong and make it right."

"Ah... I see," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well please explain because I have no idea how I have erred in this matter." Ichabod threw his hands up slightly frustrated.

"She had a problem. She opened up to you about it. And instead of just listening and being understanding... You tried to fix it. Am I right?"

 

"I suppose," Ichabod furrowed his brow. "But I love her. Of course I want to do anything I can to make her life better and set her at ease."

"It's a common guy mistake, Ichabod. Sometimes a woman just wants you to hear her and be there for her. Some things can't be fixed. If you try, you just open up a can of worms."

"So I've learned," Ichabod conceded to his mistake.

"I'm ready to go," Abbie said as she walked into the parlor. "Thank you for opening the house for us Amy, but I think I'm just going to walk away at this point. What happens to the estate if I don't claim it?"

"Your portion will be passed down to your oldest child. Any additional children will be entitled to a portion of the part that is to be divided.

"I don't plan on having any children, so what happens to it then?" Abbie asked. She avoided the look of disappointment Ichabod was giving her, and focused of Amy.

 

"Then it would get tricky... It could pass to Jenny, but then other Darby descendants might make a claim for it."

"Is it safe to contact them about this, because if they want it, I really don't care."

Amy took a deep breath. "I’m not sure if it's ok to contact them. I'm not an angel so I can’t just fix things like Muriel could. If you and Ichabod chose not to have children, and you don't claim your part of the estate; informing them might end up causing a huge high profile legal case. They are a special blood line. Exposing them could put them at risk. The safest thing would be for you to claim your portion and the rest can be divided equally with little attention."

"I'll think about it." Abbie said realizing that there was no turning from it now. She would have to deal.

"So... I am still planning a wedding at Netherbourne, right?" Amy looked at them both to assure they were still on board.

"Yes," Abbie nodded with a smile. Ichabod breathed another sigh of relief. He hadn't completely screwed up everything.

~~~

It was a quiet plane ride home in first class. Ichabod and Abbie were already losing five hours from the time zone change and another eight hours for the trip. It would be the wee hours of the morning before they were home in Sleepy Hollow.

Abbie was comfortably sleeping in the seat next to Ichabod. He brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen across her face. He could swear she never looked more beautiful.

 

He realized that he had messed things up by forcing the inheritance on her. But he couldn't stomach the idea that he was given so much as a child while Abbie and Jenny were left abandoned for years, before Corbin found them. There had to be a reason. And he was determined to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ***  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> Fifth Harmony - All In My Head


	43. Be Not Afraid Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance is in the air as Abbie and Ichabod get some surprising news.  
> Secrets about the Witnesses and a member of their team come to light, but are kept from each other.  
> An ordinary FBI case takes a tragic turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late but real life happens. All good stuff though.  
> Thanks everyone for the comments & feedback here & on Twiter! Y'all are amazing! And thanks for the kudos!

43 Be Not Afraid Of Life

 

~Prelude~

It was early February, a little over a month since the Witnesses had attempted to create the life or death bond that would seal the breaches in the prison realms perm inanely. For a full week they thought that they had succeeded in stopping the impending Apocalypse. Now however they were not so sure.

Every seventh day at midnight a small quake trembled at the location of the breach. Sophie had given the prophesies, one was quite ominous:

 

Behold I looked and there I saw War coming to be. Soon after The Great Warlock is brought into existence, he will take up his mantel and the Horseman of War will rises.There will be another Apocalypse. The Second Witness will perish at the Hands of War if he is born.

These second prophesy was confusing to say the least:

The bond has begun. The seal has not yet been completed. Behold I looked and it was revealed that when the two breath the bond of life the seal shall be complete and unbreakable. If the bonding is broken, the gates of the demonic realms shall be torn apart and chaos will reign on Earth.

Abbie and Ichabod hoped this meant that a full wedding where they were legally married would settle everything and complete the bond.

~o~

 

1 ~ Stranger Things ~

"I gotta give it up it to you Mr. C; that was your best lecture yet and they've all been outstanding. You've got me hyped for this semester."

Cisco practically strutted down the hall with Ichabod after they finished their lecture. Ichabod had a new found appreciation for his assistant Carlos Francisco Ramon. His love of history was topped only by his love of science and invention.

"Thank you, Mr. Ramon. I admire you're enthusiasm for the History of Science. I admit, I had some reservation at first, whether we would get on. However I believe we are very well suited."

"I couldn't agree more," Cisco held up his hand. "Up high."

Ichabod raised an eyebrow as he reluctantly put up his hand. Cisco quickly slapped it in a side high five and slid his hand back quickly in a snapping motion. Ichabod looked on curiously as he learned the new hand gesture.

As they approached his office, they saw a young woman in her late twenties standing at the office door.

"Hey, D!" Cisco beamed as he gave the young woman a hug.

"Mr. C, this is my genius big sis, Dr. Dee Ramon,"

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Ramon," Ichabod shook her hand.

"Did you catch the lecture?" Cisco asked.

"I did. Thanks for inviting me. That was the best lecture I've ever heard on Ben Franklin. The way you detailed his works... It's almost as if you knew him."

"Well, Franklin was easy. Let's just hope I do as well with my upcoming lectures on Tesla, Carver and Galileo."

"I'm sure it will be," Dee gave them both a polite smile. "Cisco said your lecture on Da Vinci was inspiring."

 

As they talked, two students walked down the hall towards them. Cisco checked the time.

"We have an appointment scheduled for office hours," Cisco informed Ichabod.

Ichabod checked his phone, "I'm afraid I am needed at home."

"No worries Mr. C," Cisco assured him. "I got this."

"I'll walk out with you," Dee offered. She gave Cisco a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Cisco escorted the students into the office as Ichabod and Dee left the building.

"How long have you been teaching here?" She asked, attempting at small talk as they walked the campus sidewalk towards the parking lot.

"This is my second Semester. But it is my first semester both teaching and lecturing twice a week," Ichabod offered. "With my part time PI business and a fiancé, I stay rather occupied."

"I can certainly understand juggling career and family."

"Are you doing your residency here at Columbia," Ichabod asked,

"Actually I finished my residency last year. I just opened up a small Family Practice in White Plains."

"You're rather young to own your own practice. I am impressed."

"I know it seems ambitious but the timing was right... So I went for it. Now I'm just trying to build up my clientele, so I partner at Phelps in Sleepy Hollow and occasionally at White Plains Hospital."

"This is me," Dee pointed to white BMW. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a card. "Here you go. If you need a doctor, give me a call."

"I certainly shall," Ichabod bid her farewell, and watched her get into her car.

 

Dee drove off thinking that the initial meeting had gone well. She felt strange about inserting herself into this virtual stranger's life. But this is how the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart did things. They strategically placed themselves where they would be most useful and ready for when they were needed. Now that the Angels were gone they worked closely with the Seven and the remaining Masons, trying to stay on top of things.

When the Sisterhood requested Dee study in New York and remain close to Sleepy Hollow, she was reluctant. But her mother insisted. Convincing Cisco to stay had proven to be challenging. He had wanted to go to UC Berkley, not Columbia.

But the sisterhood had been right. Cisco was exactly where he needed to be to meet Ichabod. And now she could casually be introduced to the Witnesses and hopefully be there when they needed her.

 

~o~

 

"That's twice in a row I've kicked your ass on the five mile run Mills," Sophie mused between sips on her mocha late.

Ichabod was out for the afternoon doing office hours and an evening lecture. Ash was meeting with a client about a contract refurbishing vintage cars. Orion was off doing whatever he did every night looking out for evil forces. The girls had a rare night to themselves, and decided to take advantage of it.

"I think semi-married life is wearing you down, Mills."

"Maybe," Abbie half laughed. "I haven't quite got my energy back since we stopped the apocalypse. "

"Have you and Crane tried one of your little spirit jumps?"

"Couple of times, but it seems to wear off after a couple of hours on me. Meanwhile, Crane is running around like he's been energized."

"Does he still have groupies at the University?"

"The rich bachelor Baron… God yes," Abbie rolled her eyes. "They had to move his classes to a larger room to accommodate the increase in registration. And I'm sure his lecture this evening will be packed."

"It doesn't bother you? I mean, he's got a bunch of thirsty young girls traipsing after him hoping to snag a rich Baron." Sophie wondered.

"No," Abbie shrugged. "I think his assistant Cisco is the one benefiting. Crane isn't paying them any attention; that I can assure you."

"MmmHmm," Sophie gave her a grin. "We've all noticed that he can't seem to keep his hands off of you."

"Yes we have," Jenny came into the kitchen carrying a bag of dinner from Ming's Asian.

"Well that's a little embarrassing. I don't know what's gotten into him." Abbie blushed a little.

"Tell him you need a night off to get some rest." Jenny advised as she pulled out a few plates for the cuisine. "I'm here for getting all the amazing sex you can. But you need to be able to function throughout your day."

"I can function just fine," Abbie gave her sister a side eye. "Now can we eat? I'm starving. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Me too," Sophie pulled the cartons out of the bag.

"What is that smell?" Abbie turned up her nose.

"What smell?" Jenny looked at her sister’s expression and became concerned.

Abbie shook her head, "Something doesn't smell right."

"Everything smells great," Sophie began opening the cartons. "Stir fried Veggie , Scheswan chicken, Mongolian beef, and sushi ... You ok Mills?"

"Yup..." Abbie held her breath and looked away again.

Her stomach began to lurch uncontrollably, so Abbie ran out the side door for some fresh air. If she hadn't had an empty stomach she's sure she would have hurled. She braced the porch railing and leaned forward, stretching her back and legs as she took a few long breaths.

"Hey," Jenny joined her on the porch and rubbed her back.

"Didn't mean to freak you out," Abbie tried to laugh it off. "We had a big PT this morning with a five mile run. And I didn't have time to eat after so..."

"Abbie stop. You can't keep living in denial..."

"I'm not in denial, Jenny. I'm on the Depo shot. I'm faithful every three months like clockwork. So I know I'm not pregnant."

"I get that this might be freaking you out. But it would explain why you've been so tired and why your stomach has been so off lately."

"Maybe I caught a bug that I can't shake."

"Then why haven't you gone to a doctor to get something for this alleged bug?" Jenny pressed on.

"I don't know."

"I think you do know. Sophie is going down to the pharmacy to pick up a test."

"No, Jenny. This is ridiculous. The Depo shot is 99% effective. And the 1% is typically a pregnancy that occurred before the shot is administered… which is why I never miss an appointment... I am never late getting my shot."

Jenny rolled her eyes at the stats her sister spouted off the top of her head. Clearly she’d been looking into it. "I know, Abs. I believe you but what else could it be?"

"What if that bonding ceremony did something to me?" Abbie was very serious. "I was fine before that."

Jenny furrowed her brow, "Abbie if you’re looking for excuses to not get married in April..."

"No, it’s nothing like that. The wedding planning is going well... great even. I want to marry Crane. What I'm saying is that I was physically fine before the bonding ceremony. All of this started after that. It's more likely that this is a supernatural problem."

"Humor us, ok. Take the pregnancy test. We'll rule it out and go from there.

~o~

 

2 ~ Oh Baby ~  
"I wasn't sure which one to get so I got three," Sophie put her hand in the bag and pulled out the tests one by one and placed them on the counter. "This one makes a plus sign... This one has two lines and this one just says pregnant... If you’re pregnant... So which one?"

"We should just do all of them," Jenny said as she mused over the boxes.

"We?" Abbie gave her a side eye. "I don't think I have that much pee."

"Pee in a cup," Sophie suggested. "That's how it's done in labs."

"Great idea," Jenny opened a cabinet for a glass."

"Ugh... No. A paper cup. I'll get it." Abbie went into the pantry and closed the door.

She could feel her heart racing out of her chest. She knew for a fact that she never skipped a shot, so how was this happening. She had to put on her brave face and pretend like everything as fine, but the truth is she was freaking out.

"You find 'em Mills," Sophie called after her.

"Yup," Abbie grabbed a cup and stepped out of the pantry. "I can't believe I let you two talk me into this."

She grabbed the tests and hurried into the bathroom. Sophie and Jenny hovered at the bathroom door waiting very impatiently for her return. Finally after three minutes they heard the water running.

"Hurry up Mills we're dying out here," Sophie was ready to bust the door down.

"I'm coming. Give me a sec. I just want to wash my hands."

"Fine, just don't look at the test yet," Sophie advised reading the box directions.

Abbie opened the door with all three tests in her hands. She looked beyond nervous as she went into the living room and sat down. She put the tests on the coffee table then pulled her knees up to rest her chin as Jenny and Sophie joined her.

"So..." Sophie looked at Abbie, "what are we hoping for here? I want to prepare myself so I don't say the wrong thing."

"Sophie!" Jenny gave her a side eye.

"I'm serious..." Sophie shrugged.

"I have no idea," Abbie said honestly. "Obviously I'm not planning on getting pregnant anytime soon… or ever for that matter. That's why I'm on birth control in the first place. And the shot means I don't have any slip ups. Look, I've fought demons before while pregnant in Ancient Scotland. That was an experience I'd rather not have to go through again."

The timer on Jenny's phone went off, and both she and Sophie were all eyes on Abbie.

 

~o~

 

"Good evening, Lieutenant," Ichabod chimed as came in the front door.

"Hey," Abbie called back to him from the living room sofa. "Come sit with me."

He hung his coat on the rack, and joined her on the sofa. "I received your text missive and came home directly. Mr. Ramon is conducting office hours. You were correct about him, Treasure. He and I get on quite well."

"I'm glad to hear it," Abbie said as he put his arm around her.

"Now I want to hear all about your day," Ichabod attempted to snuggle on the sofa with her.

Abbie pulled back from him in order to turn to face him, but her eyes drew from his to her fidgeting hands. She was suddenly very aware of her heart racing. She'd sat there alone for almost an hour after Sophie and Jenny left thinking of what to say. And now she couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Treasure, are you quite all right?" Ichabod took her hand which was trembling just a little.

Her eyes glanced up at him and saw a slight panic on his face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and decided to just rip off the band aid.

"I'm pregnant."

Ichabod sat there slightly slack jawed, still holding her hand. She'd been tired lately and she'd had the worst Jetlag when they returned from their trip to England. He had been worried that something having to do with the bonding ceremony had affected her. But he had not expected this.

"You're... You're pregnant," he almost dared not to believe he heard her right. "You're quite certain?"

She nodded, her big brown eyes looking up at him as he lit up.

Ichabod put his arms around her and held her tight, burying his cheek into curls. He literally felt as if his heart would float right out of his chest. She let herself absorb that feeling from him for a moment as one then another tear trailed down her cheek.

"This is incredible... Wonderful..." He was so ecstatic he couldn't even express himself properly.

He pulled back, cupping her cheeks in his hand as he kissed her forehead then lips. But when he looked at her all he saw were her beautiful eyes, terrified, looking back at him.

"We need to talk about this, Crane," Abbie tried to strengthen her shaky voice.

"Of course," Ichabod was still grinning ear to ear. "How did this come about... I mean besides the obvious of course. But I thought your birth control was quite effective."

"It is... Or it should have been. Nothing is 100%. But Jenny suspects it may have been the time traveling. Being gone for days and weeks at a time likely messed up the timing for my regularly schedule shot..."

"A logical explanation," Ichabod honestly didn't care how it had happened. He was just glad it did, because he knew Abbie would never plan for this on purpose.

"So obviously this is something I was hoping to prevent," Abbie continued looking down when she saw Ichabod's expression shift. "We've talked about this before..."

Ichabod let go of her hand and stood abruptly. He began to pace, his mind racing as he tried his best to listen.

"If it was just my job at the FBI, it would be one thing... But we fight demons on a regular basis. At any moment Pandora, Headless or some other demonic force can rise up against us. And I have to be ready to fight. And then there's the time travel. The Thuras won't accommodate a pregnancy. But we have to go at a moment’s notice. I'm not sure we can do this."

She was quiet now, and Ichabod knew it was time for him to say his peace... Make his plea... Beg... Give in or give up. He wasn't sure.

"I know that the modern and correct thing to say is, I understand and I support your decision, whatever it may be... But all I can think is... How can you not want this?"

"You think I don't want this?" Abbie asked incredulously.

"Do you?" Ichabod honestly had no idea. "Because I think I have been more than clear, that the two things I desire most in this world are you, and a child of our own. The lines are not blurred for me. But you have repeatedly said you do not plan to have children."

"I don't... or at least I didn't!"

"Not everything can be planned or controlled, Abbie. This is our reality now. Do you want our baby?"

"We don't always get what we want, Crane." Abbie ran her hands down her cheeks.

She was still processing. And she could feel the strain of being torn between what she wanted and what was practical.

She watched Ichabod go over to the window and lean against the sill. His mind was heavily burdened now as he stared out into the night sky.

"I have been through some scary things in my life,” Abbie tried again to explain. “Facing Moloch as a child, being trapped in Purgatory... None of that even comes close to how scared I was going into battle carrying Abelle's child. That's what I would be putting myself through, only this time it would be ours."

"I felt the burden of that more than I could ever express to you, Abbie. I would have gladly laid down my life for the two of you."

"And you did, Crane! I watched you get mauled to death when you threw yourself in front of me, because I was six months pregnant and in no condition to be battling demons. I had no choice, but to fight. And I almost lost you."

"That is the burden we must bear. These burdens will likely never go away. So should we deny ourselves of love and family because of the difficulties that we'll face? Once I told you that we fight for love and family. That truth becomes more solidified with in me with each passing day. My resolve is strengthened knowing that what I hold dearest in the world to me is right here, with you." Ichabod let out a sigh. "If you could be honest with yourself, Treasure... Ask yourself if this is what you want."

"Yes," Abbie confessed. "But how do we make this work. How do I go into battle knowing that this life is completely dependent on me to keep it safe?"

Ichabod came to her and knelt by her side, taking her hands in his. "Because Treasure, you are not alone. I would give my life for you... For both of you."

They were both quiet for a moment, almost as if it were really sinking in. Ichabod slowly stroked his thumb across the back of her soft hands.

"This is crazy..." Abbie shook her head and smiled for the first time since she saw the results on the stick.

"You mean to say it is crazy because we are indeed going to do this?" Ichabod was cautiously optimistic.

"Yeah... I think we are." Abbie nodded; still a bit shocked that this was really happening.

Ichabod breathed a sigh of relief as he kissed her hands and rested his head in her lap.

"You ok?" Abbie asked as she flittered her fingers through his hair.

He kissed her hand again before looking up at her blinking back the tears of our joy that glistened the corners of his eyes.

"More than ok, Treasure," he said cupping both her cheeks in his hand and kissing her again. "I am... Elated... I have not words to properly express how I'm feeling."

"Ichabod Crane at a loss for words," Abbie mused, smiling back at him. She wanted to push away her fears and concerns and be free to be as happy as he was.

With one swift movement he was on his feet lifting her up in his arms. She let out a playful squeal, kicking her bare feet as he rushed her to the stairs.

"When words are insufficient, copious amounts of love making is required to fully grasp the depths of ones joy."

Ichabod hurried her to his room letting her down on his bed. Ichabod began pealing out of his shirt with Abbie's help. In frenzy, they discarded their clothes, between frantic kisses. The last to go were her panties, which Ichabod took great pleasure in removing himself.

Ichabod stood before her, looking down at her gorgeous naked form. He crouched down on one knee, his hand running up the soft skin of her thigh, and spreading her legs. His long finger parted her slit exposing the soft pink inner flesh before sliding inside. He easily had her panting as he drew a second finger into her and began pulsating. His other hand grasped her breasts, toying with her nipples and driving her too close to the edge.

"Oh god that feels good..." She hissed between pants. Her hips rose, and her body arched, rocking against his hand, and when he sucked her clit, she lost all reason. Soon she was completely undone and coming hard.

Ichabod rose up and pulled her fully onto the bed as he wedged himself between the thighs. He was already hard and desperate to be inside her. As he kissed her, he pressed his cock inside her, almost losing his breath at the feeling of her warm wet walls engulfing him.

"God I love you, Treasure," he groaned in her ear as he rocked inside her.

Their bodies rising and falling in tandem against each other, helping them reach their peak. As they drew close, Abbie wrapped her legs around him, forcing him deeper inside her as her nails raked his back. He pumped harder, faster, as sweat beaded on his brow. Their moans echoed through the air. He could feel the tensing of her body before it gave way to the sheer rush of pleasure.

"Are you coming for me Treasure?" Ichabod groaned barely holding back his own.

"Mmm...yeah... Coming so hard..." Abbie barely managed.

The soft panting of her voice was more than Ichabod could handle. His body reacted instantly as the sensation of ecstasy swept through him. He pulsed until he spent himself inside her. He collapsed beside her and pulled her into him to spoon. His hand caressed her abdomen, his thoughts drifting to their future, and Abbie having his baby.

"Are you happy, Treasure." Ichabod asked winding their legs together and holding her tight.

"I'm trying not to be scared out of my mind," Abbie let out a sigh. "But yeah, Crane... I think I'm happy. And I love you."

"And I love you. You'll never know how happy you have made me."

 

 

~O~

3 ~The Hardest Part ~

 

Abbie and Ichabod were awakened early the next morning by the sound of her cell phone buzzing. They had fallen asleep in Ichabod's room, their clothes and belongings strewn across the floor. She leaned her tiny body across Ichabod to try and locate her phone.

"Do not strain yourself, I shall retrieve it," Ichabod gently placed her back on her pillow and jumped out of the bed.

"You weren't this gentle last night." Abbie gave him a stern side eye. "I'm not going to break, Crane."

He found her phone tucked in her pants pocket and handed it to her. He deliberately eves dropped on her conversation as he gently massaged her feet.

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Abbie hung up and hurried out of the bed.

"What is it?"

Abbie hastily grabbed her things from beside the bed. "Some guy murdered his ex and her new husband. He's run off with the kids. We need to track him down. I'm sorry I have to go."

Ichabod sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her coaxing her to stop for just a moment. He kissed her belly then held her close, nuzzling into her breasts. Abbie ran her fingers through his hair, trying to patiently let him have the moment. 

"Crane I have to go..."

"I know, but I have a feeling it will be a long day, and I will miss you."

"Well, I still have to take a shower... If you want to join me," she teased backing away from him.

"Oh I most ardently do want to," he rushed after her.

She let out a giggle as he caught her, "okay, okay, but just a shower. I really do need to hurry."

 

~o~

 

Ichabod stopped in at the P.I. Office briefly, later that morning, to make sure he didn't have any pending cases. Jenny was always good at staying on top of things so he wasn't too worried. But he did have an important meeting in a couple of hours and he didn't want to be late.

Jenny was prepping to work a case in Pennsylvania, but was stalling, desperately waiting to find out if Abbie told Ichabod yet. He sat casually at his desk, reading over potential cases as she went back and forth from his office to hers, then to the front entrance.

"You sure you don't want to tag along? Maybe we could have a chance to catch up?" she asked standing in the doorway.

"I'm afraid I have an appointment in a couple of hours, and I would be remiss if I were to miss it." Ichabod looked up from his papers and gave her a friendly smile.

"Okay... But there's nothing going on you need to talk about?"

"Ichabod glanced up again, shaking his head no, then went back to reading. "No, not much happening here."

"Well... I guess I'll go then," Jenny turned to leave.

"Oh," Ichabod spoke up teasing. "Unless… You are referring to the news that your sister and I are in the family way."

"You ass!" Jenny turned and gave him a dirty look followed by a huge grin. "I thought maybe she didn't tell you yet."

"She did and we talked... And I cannot tell you how happy I am." Ichabod stood as Jenny approached him with wide open arms.

"Well then I'm happy for you," Jenny gave him a squeeze.

She wouldn't admit that she harbored a lot of the same concerns Abbie had. She and Abbie grew up differently than Ichabod. She knew what it was like to deal with demonic forces as a child. She knew that the strain of raising children in the dangerous environment had driven her mother insane. And she had a weird feeling about the timing of the pregnancy. But if Abbie and Ichabod were sure they were up for this, then she would support them.

 

 

~o~

At exactly three o'clock, Ichabod was walking into a cafe. He took a quick glance around and saw Ezra Mills seated in a secluded booth by the back window.

"Good Evening Mr. Mills," Ichabod greeted the man as he approached his table.

"Mr. Crane," Ezra reached up and shook his hand. "Please have a seat."

"I appreciate you meeting with me, Sir." Ichabod was all formal as he sat across from his future father-in-law. He was nervous and uncertain as to how he would bring up the subject.

"I was kind of surprised you wanted to meet with me. I take it there's a reason you wanted to see me."

"Indeed there is," Ichabod paused as the waitress approached and asked for his order. He only wanted a coffee, and waited for the waitress to leave before proceeding.

"Mr. Mills, the reason I requested a meeting with you is to discuss a matter that is personal in nature."

"I see," Ezra sipped his coffee as the waitress brought Ichabod a cup and set a fresh pot at their table, then left them.

"Jenny an Abbie have both informed me that the reason you left them was out of fear and lack of understanding of their mother's mental condition."

"That's true," Ezra took another small swallow of his drink, wondering what Ichabod was getting at.

"You know, Abbie once told me, a partial truth is still a lie. You see, sir, resent events have lent me to believe it near impossible to fathom that you would completely cut off your two daughters knowing that they needed you."

"You're saying I'm a liar?" Ezra clasped his hands around his cup and stared Ichabod down."

Ichabod matched his gaze, "I'm saying, that you Sir are not telling the whole truth."

"You… You know what," Ezra finally broke off with a half laugh that was almost a scoff. "When you asked me to meet, I thought you wanted to ask me something far different."

"Oh, pray tell," Ichabod was curious.

"I do keep up with what is going on in my girl’s lives. I know that you and Abbie are getting married. I thought you were going to ask my permission."

Ichabod did his best to hide his shock. He took a moment to contemplate his response before shaking his head and continuing.

"If I thought for one moment that that is what Abbie would want, I would ask in a heartbeat. But with all due respect, I believe she would be hurt and offended if I sought permission from the man who walked out of her life when she was barely four years old. And never looked back."

Though Ichabod had spoken with the upmost cordiality, his words struck Ezra hard. "I had no choice!" He snapped back, his voice low but serious.

"Well then, now it seems we encroach upon the truth of the matter Mr. Mills. Because on the surface it appears the choice was entirely yours. What could possibly have compelled you to abandon your wife, your little girls?" Ichabod truly couldn't fathom the idea.

"I was trying to save them," Ezra sighed.

He was done pretending, hiding, lying. Walters had convinced Ezra that it would be harder to come clean. He believed the truth would do damage to Abbie, who needed to stay strong and focused for the battles ahead of her.

"I know who you are, Mr. Crane. And I've known who Abbie was since she was a baby. Her mother knew right away. She said an angel told her Abbie was the one. Shortly after that... Laurie started seeing demons. She's gifted that way, you know."

"Indeed," Ichabod responded calmly. As am I, and as was my mother."

"I didn't know that," Ezra was a bit surprised. "It drove Laurie crazy. She started seeing them everywhere always afraid one was going to harm Abbie. I couldn't tell when she was really seeing them or when she was being paranoid. It got worse after Jenny was born. By then, Abbie really was in danger. And I had to leave to keep them safe."

Ichabod furrowed his brow in confusion. "I do not understand how abandoning them would have saved them."

"It's my fault Moloch found Abbie," Ezra admitted. "The Angels and the Seven were not the only ones tracing our bloodlines, waiting or the arrival of the second Witness. Moloch found a way for his Spirit to breech Purgatory so that he could raise the Horsemen and find the Witnesses."

Ichabod nodded in agreement. "Yes. He found me... I believe he is responsible for my mother's death, and for taking my defender, Abraham as a horseman. But how did he find Abbie?"

 

"He found Abbie by tracing my family's blood line. Laurie's family, since Jackson Darby, had remained hidden. The demonic forces never suspected she would be the mother of the Witness. But my family... our bloodline was exposed to Moloch back in the early 1960's. Adaline was a singer and musician who saw little fame here in the states but exploded in Europe. She met a European hotel and night club owner named Isaac. He swept her off her feet took her to Europe were segregation and prejudices wouldn't hold her back. She found fame. I don't want to say too much, but they were your Doppelgangers and they were mysteriously murdered."

"So when you say mysteriously murdered, you mean Moloch or some other evil force got to them... And this led to discovering Abbie. But why leave?"

"That is exactly what happened. We hoped that Moloch would not know for sure who she was, until you were awaken. So, one of the secret organizations devised a plan. I was forced to leave Laurie and the girls to draw attention away from them. At the same time another set of Doppelgangers, Ian and Angelina Corten, exposed themselves. They posed as the Witnesses and sacrificed their lives."

Ichabod sat up, the names catching his attention. "You cannot mean Sophie Foster's biological parents! You are saying they were Doppelgangers!"

 

"Yes. They’re not in our direct bloodline, however extremely distant cousins. Sophie was taken in and Adopted by distant relations of mine and she took on their last name Foster. It was important to keep Sophie safe as well. She is gifted."

"We did find Foster's in Abbie's family tree, but Foster is such a common name. We had not made the connection. All of this was an elaborate rouse to draw attention away from Abbie?"

"Yes. We did our best to protect Sophie and Jenny as well, but Abbie had to be the priority. There were only ever going to be two Witnesses. After almost losing you, the secret societies were determined to keep Abbie protected at all costs. We had hoped that all of our efforts would be enough, but Laurie kept seeing demons and eventually was committed."

"And you never thought to come back for the girls?" Ichabod asked. As he listened he began to get an uneasy feeling, but he couldn't place what it was.

"I couldn't risk it. And to be honest; after Jenny and Abbie were separated. The demons stopped following Abbie completely. Sure, they were still suspicious of the blood line, but we had done enough to keep Abbie safe. And Corbin gave his word that he would look after my girls."

"Do you not think it is time to tell Abbie and Jenny the truth?" Ichabod wondered.

"Abbie doesn't need the distraction right now. Her entire focus has to be her bond with you as the Witnesses and preparing for the Battle ahead."

Ichabod's phone buzzed and he saw the number of one of Abbie's co-workers from the FBI. The uneasy feeling came back again "pardon me, Mr. Mills but I should take this."

"Hello, this is Ichabod Crane speaking."

"Hi, Mr. Crane. This is Agent Jones. Have you been following the hostage crisis on the news?"

"No..." Ichabod glanced over to the diner counter at the small tv. The volume was down but he could see the areal footage of the news broadcast. He stood and walked closer to the counter until he could read the caption under the live footage -Hostage Crisis Turns Deadly After Explosion-. "What has happened!"

"There was an explosion. Agent Mills and Agent Foster are alive but they are being taken to White Plains Hospital as we speak."

"I'm on my way." Ichabod was dazed, feeling as if he'd been gutted for a moment before coming to his senses.

"Mr. Crane, are you all right?" Ezra asked glancing at the news broadcast that Ichabod was staring at. He then looked at Ichabod who had gone ghost white and had a look of shear panic on his face.

"I'm afraid I must be going... Apologies..." Ichabod left immediately.

Ezra went to the counter to get a better look at the news. His heart sank, surely Abbie couldn't have been involved in this.

~o~

An hour earlier.

 

"I don't know how you knew he was going to be here Mills?" Danny had to give her props. She always knew where to find the perps.

"It's my job," Abbie shrugged as they stood beside the SUV.

The local Sheriff's department and FBI had converged on an old isolated house on the outskirts of Westchester County. Inside was a man who had murdered his ex-wife and her new husband, then kidnapped his two children. Abbie had profiled him and figured out where he would be. Now they needed to rescue the children without anyone else getting killed.

"Are you sure he's suicidal, Mills. Because if he is we have to get those kids out of there," Sophie was growing impatient.

"He definitely is," Abbie let out a sigh. "And I agree. But we can't storm in there. He and the kids will be dead before we even get close."

"The hostage negotiator has been on the phone with him for twenty-minutes, and they’re getting nowhere!" Daniel was getting frustrated.

"I get that, but at this point he's going to be getting antsy and he's starting to panic," Abbie waved to the hostage negotiator. "Let me try to talk to him."

The negotiator looked at Daniel who nodded the go ahead. Abbie paced as she talked to the desperate man. It took some convincing but it's as if she knew exactly what he needed to hear to calm him down enough to let the kids go. Abbie pointed to Sophie and frantically waved her over.

 

"What's happening?" Sophie asked following Abbie through the field to the house.

Abbie covered the cell phone, "he's going to let the kids go." She started speaking to the man again. "Charley... This is my partner Agent Foster. The two of us are going to come up to the house to get the kids, ok. Nobody else is coming."

"Don't lie to me agent Mills!" he said frantically. "Nobody else! And... And don't try to come in!"

"We won't I promise you. We just all want what's best for Kelsey and Austin, right."

"Yeah... I never meant to hurt them!"

As Abbie and Sophie approached the house, the door cracked open and a six year old boy carrying his two year old sister emerged. The door immediately closed behind them. Abbie grabbed the little girl and Sophie grabbed the boy, carrying them safely into the hands of Special Victims Agents.

The moment they handed off the children, Daniel called in his agents to storm the house. Six agents wearing vests and wielding guns ran towards the house.

"What are you doing! He's still suicidal!" Abbie yelled.

"I'm ending this!" Daniel yelled back.

"Call them back! Or they're all dead!" But it was too late.

Abbie ran after the agents hoping to get them away from the house. Sophie instinctively ran after Abbie. They were fifteen feet from the house and heard the first shot fired, when suddenly the house blew up with shocking force. Abbie and Sophie were blown back several feet. In a split second, the Thura appeared shielding Abbie from the flying debris as she hit the ground and was knocked out cold. Sophie was struck by wood and glass as she too went crashing to the ground.

Sheriff's deputies and other FBI agents ran to the scene to assist the injured and attempt to rescue the trapped agents. Daniel immediately went to Abbie and was shocked to see a perfect circle around her without a single piece of debris. There wasn't a scratch on her, but she was knocked out from the fall.

He looked over at Sophie who wasn’t quite so lucky. Her face was covered in cuts and her leg was bleeding. Daniel made sure Abbie was breathing then went over to Sophie. He'd never seen that much blood come from one person. He pulled off his coat and tried to apply pressure to the gash in her leg.

"We have two agents down over here! I need some help!"

 

~o~

 

4 ~ Heart Beat~

Ichabod and Ash arrived at the hospital at about the same time both men rushed into the emergency room amidst the chaos. Two agents were already being treated for severe burns and injuries. One of them was hardly recognizable.

"We're looking for Agents Abbie Mills and Sophie Foster," Ichabod stepped in front of the reception desk and asked.

The nurse clicked on her computer. "They're coming in now..."

There was another commotion as a stretcher entered the ER. Four emergency workers stabilized the gurney as Joe stood on the lower rails and did chest compressions on Sophie. She looked a pale ashen grey, and her face as covered in cuts. Ash hurried towards them.

"Sir you have to wait here," the nurse called to him.

Ichabod held his arm as the medics pushed Sophie into a room to work on her. A minute later, Joe came out.

"What's happening!?" Ash demanded.

Joe wiped his hands down his face, and gathered his thoughts. "There was an explosion. Sophie was hit by some debris... A piece of metal sliced through her leg and severed her femoral artery. She lost a lot of blood..."

"Why were you doing CPR!" Ash was doing his best to remain calm.

"She coded... Um... Her heart stopped on the way here, but, we got it back. She'll be going down for surgery to repair the artery any minute now."

"Where is Abbie?" Ichabod asked.

"On her way. They wouldn't let me ride with her…” Joe’s voice was shaky. “But Reynolds is with her. She's unconscious, but her vitals were steady."

A resident came out, "we have a few questions before we take Agent Foster for surgery."

Ash went with the resident, as Abbie was brought into the emergency room with Daniel in tow.

Joe and Ichabod hurried to her. Everything around Ichabod was a blur as he tried to get close to her. He just wanted to see that she was all right. A doctor looked her over then said something in a low voice to the nurse.

"What is happening?" Ichabod asked; panic etched in his tone.

"She's still unconscious so we're going to run some tests to see if we can figure out what's going on," the doctor spoke very calmly, hoping to put Ichabod at ease. "Does she have any medical conditions we should know about?"

"No she's perfectly healthy..." Ichabod began,” And she's pregnant."

"Oh," the doctor made a note. "How far along?"

"We are not yet certain. Perhaps six weeks." Ichabod looked at Abbie as he spoke to the doctor.

He just wanted to hold her hand, talk to her... anything, but the medical team kept him a bay. All he could do was watch as they hooked her up to machines to check her heart rate and blood pressure. He tried to remain calm as a sense of panic ripped through him. She was talking... The doctor was talking to him explaining something. But he couldn't really hear what she was saying.

"Why is she not opening her eyes?"

"We'll send her down for an MRI, and run some tests. We should have some answers soon."

Daniel watched as Joe took Ash and Ichabod to get some coffee and keep them distracted during the wait.

He was already dealing with three dead agents and five injured. He had been so determined to get the guy alive, to use this case to help boost his career, that he'd messed up. Abbie told him the guy was suicidal and wouldn't be taken alive, but he didn't listen. Now he had this mess to deal with.

On top of all that, the sheer knowledge of Abbie being pregnant threw him. His mind was racing flashing back to six weeks ago; New Year's Day... he and Abbie making love in his office then three days later at his apartment. Of course, the possibility of this child being his crossed his mind. How could it not. He had no idea of Pandora's duplicity or even of her existence.

For now Daniel knew he had to focus on cleaning up the mess that was made of this case. Eventually he would have to deal with Abbie, but for now had to believe she and the baby would be all right.

~o~

 

Ichabod sat in Abbie's room watching as the nurse got her hooked up to the monitors. It had been almost an hour since she was brought in and she was still unconscious.

The nurse pulled a chair next to the bed for Ichabod. "You can sit with her if you like. The doctor will be in shortly."

Ichabod sat down and took Abbie's hand. He wasn't sure how to reach her. Was she dreaming? Was she deep in her thoughts? He closed his eyes, kissed her hand and held it to his cheek. He willed himself to reach out to her, connect with her. Her thoughts were not there and now he hoped she was in a dream state. He'd never shared a dream with her when he was awake but he had to try.

"Abbie... I'm here. I'm right here with you."

"What are you doing here?" Abbie's voice was soft and pleasant.

Ichabod opened his eyes as he felt a cool breeze against his cheeks; the sun shining around him. That's when he saw her, standing beside him, her hand in his and the wind gently tossing her curls.

They were on top of Baldrick Castle, overlooking the beautiful sea just as the sun was setting. Ichabod could actually smell the salt in the air. Abbie was dreaming.

"I've come for you," Ichabod gave her hand a little squeeze as he smiled down at her.

"Already?" Abbie turned her lip into a fake frown. "It's nice and quiet here. I thought I could stay for just a little while longer."

"We can come again, another time, but right now, I need you to come back with me. I need you to wake up."

Abbie closed her eyes, and Ichabod did the same. When he heard the sound of a steady beep, he opened his eyes again and was back in the hospital room.

"Abbie..." He whispered her name still holding her hand.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Everything was blurry but she knew where she was. "What happened?"

"You were on a case and there was an explosion," Ichabod explained.

"Sophie... She was with me. Is she okay?" Abbie asked as she reached for her head and winced. She was suddenly very aware that she was in pain.

"Easy," Ichabod calmed her. "Sophie is in surgery now."

“The baby?” she was almost afraid to ask. Her side was in so much pain.

“I don’t know yet. I’m sure everything will be fine.”

"Is Jenny here?" Abbie's voice cracked a little.

"She's on her way, I promise," Ichabod kissed her hand.

"Good, you're awake. I'm doctor Morris. This is Dr. Simms." The doctor and resident came in with the nurse. He checked Abbie's eyes. "Still dilated, but improving. Abbie, you have a concussion and two fractured ribs."

"And the baby," Ichabod asked quickly.

"Let's have a look now," Dr. Morris pulled out the fetal heart monitor while the nurse prepped Abbie. "All right let's have a listen."

Abbie took a deep breath and tried to relax. She looked up at Ichabod, his face still a blur to her. He held her hand, probably a little too tight but she didn't complain. She needed it. Ichabod didn't even realize he was holding his breath, until he heard the loud swishing echo.

"That is one strong heart beat," Dr. Morris assured them. "We are going to keep you overnight so that we can keep an eye on that concussion. As soon as the dilation in your eyes returns to normal, we'll have Dr. Simms get you an ultrasound."

"Really?" Abbie lit up.

"Yes. Now get some rest." Morris escorted the nurse and Dr. Simms out of the small room.

"You're going to be all right," Ichabod could finally breathe easy.

"Of course I am, Crane," Abbie smiled up at him.

She wasn't fooling him, he could tell that she was scared. Her hand had been shaking the whole time he was holding it. But he let her put on her brave face. She scooted over on the hospital bed and waved for him to join her. Ichabod didn't even question whether or not it was allowed, as he laid down beside her. He was careful, not wanting to hurt her ribs or cause her any discomfort, but it did feel so good to be lying next to her.

~o~

 

5 ~ Los Dos ~

The thing about Residents is that they are new to game. And being new, they haven't exactly developed their game face. So as Abbie laid spread eagle with the Transvaginal Ultrasound inserted and waiting to see the image pop up on the screen; it was a bit alarming to see the perplexed look on Dr. Simms face. Even more alarming was the fact that she turned the monitor away when Ichabod tried to get a look. And now she just sat there staring at the monitor.

"Is everything quite all right," Ichabod finally asked, starting to lose patience.

"Everything is... Right here," Dr. Simms gave Ichabod an awkward smile. She removed the Ultrasound and switched off the monitor. "It looks like you are about five or six weeks along, so I'm going to get the OB Attending, to confirm a few things and I'll be right back."

She was out of the room before Ichabod and Abbie knew what to say or ask. They looked at each other slightly confused.

"What was that about?" Abbie asked. "Was she being weird? Do you think something is wrong?"

"I'm certain there is a logical reason for her rather odd behavior." Ichabod got up, went to the monitor and turned it on. The last image was still there and he stared at it confused.

"Let me see..." Abbie tried to scoot up, but wince from the pain under her arm.

Ichabod turned the monitor so she could see it, but neither of them had a clue what they were looking at.

There was a quick knock at the door before it creaked open, and Dr. Simms came back in. Ichabod quickly moved away from the monitor and back by Abbie's side.

"I'm back," Dr. Simms was doing a better job at hiding her concerns now. This is Dr. Ramon. She specializes in Obstetrics and she's going to take a look."

"Dr. Ramon, this is a surprise," Ichabod greeted her.

"It's a small world Mr. Crane," Dee gave him a nod and looked at Abbie's chart.

"You two know each other," Abbie asked.

"Dr.Ramon is Cisco Ramon's sister."

"And today I'm your OB, so let’s take a look."

Dee took her time doing a second ultrasound before pointing to the monitor. "It's a little early to detect, but this is why Dr. Simms called me in. Here is your amniotic sack. And this is a perfectly healthy baby..."

"Oh my god, that's amazing," Abbie was relieved.

"And what is that there?" Ichabod's eye for detail didn't miss a thing.

Dee smiled. "This would be perfectly healthy baby number two."

"Wait... What?" Abbie's jaw dropped slightly.

Ichabod looked a bit dazed as he ran his hand down his beard. "Are you certain?"

"I'm very certain." Dee smiled.

"But we only heard one heart beat..." Abbie was quickly shifting from shock to control mode. "Does that mean something is wrong?"

"No. Dr. Morris is a Neurologist. It's hard to detect both fetuses from the MRI and he wasn't looking for a second heart beat." Dr. Ramon snapped a few images and did some measurements.

Abbie furrowed her brow as she watched her work. Dee sent Dr. Simms to order her prescriptions while Ichabod was asking her a million questions. He was beaming; his cheeks red and eyes moist as he held Abbie's hand. She detailed each fetus and yolk sack and went over the measurements with him as his analytical mind took in every ounce of information.

Abbie listened. Though she was still shocked by the news, she was still good at reading people. Too good, and there was something Dr. Ramon wasn't saying.

"So what are you not telling us?" Abbie finally cut in.

"Well..." Dee thought for a minute. "There are certain risks and concerns, but it's very early so there's no reason to..."

"I want to know," Abbie cut her off.

"Ok," Dee nodded. "Your twins are identical. One types of identical twins are monochorionic diamniotic or mo/di. The other; which is the case with your babies is double monochorionic or mo/mo. They are in one sack together with no dividing membrane and they share everything. So naturally there is a higher risk."

"What sort of risks might arise?" Ichabod's smile vanished at the slightest hint that there could be a complication.

"I think it would be best for you to make an appointment with your OB, because in my opinion it's really too early to worry about the risks. If you like I could call your OB and see if they have time to talk to you."

"I don't have an OB," Abbie shrugged. "I wasn't planning on having kids so I chose a gynecologist who doesn't generally practice obstetrics."

"Oh... Well, I don't mean to toot my own horn but I am one of the best. Graduated top of my class and was number one upon completion of my residency. Technically I’m a Family Practitioner with a specialty in Obstetrics and Pediatrics… And I'm available."

"That would be splendid," Ichabod looked at Abbie for approval. He appreciated how Dee had taken time to detail everything with him and had not seemed annoyed by his plethora of questions.

But he could see the look on Abbie's face. There was something else. "Lieutenant what is it?"

"You didn’t lead with the most important information doctor. Who are you?" Abbie asked Dee.

"I..." Dee took a deep breath. "I'm with the Sisterhood. You knew right away didn't you?"

"I wasn't sure. I was a little distracted with the baby news." Abbie admitted.

"Why did you not say anything when we first met?" Ichabod wondered.

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you that you were having a baby. Amy Won told me it was my job to be here ready and waiting for you when you needed me. And when Cisco told me about the vibe he got from you... We knew it was a matter of time."

"That's why he was all weird whenever we were together," Abbie was putting all the pieces together.

"Surely Cisco is not part of the Sisterhood?" Ichabod had never heard of a man in the exclusive witches coven.

"No," Dee let out a chuckle. "But he is very special. The Seven say his prophetic gift is unique. When he is ready he will join them."

There was a knock at the door, and Jenny peeked in. "Can I come in?"

"You better," Abbie waved her in and gave her a hug. "Any news on Sophie?"

"She's out of surgery," Jenny looked relieved. "They said she's going to be all right. Ash is with her now. Jenny looked at the image on the monitor. "Did you do an ultrasound? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is wonderful," Ichabod smiled and raised a brow. "The news thus far is most blithesome!"

Abbie tried to hide her nervous grin. It seemed her reservations about the pregnancy were waning. How could she not be happy when Ichabod was so completely. "It's two... Twins."

 

~o~

 

6 ~ Truths~

 

It's too soon, Treasure," Ichabod pouted with arms folded as he stood leaning in the bathroom doorway.

It'd been several days since the incident that had landed Abbie in the Hospital, and taken the lives of several agents. As much as Abbie loved being pampered by Ichabod, she knew she was needed at work. Sophie would be out for another week and on desk duty when she returned as well.

She finished brushing her teeth then turned her attention to Ichabod. "I promise I will stay at the office. But they need me, Crane. Danny says they are seriously shorthanded."

"Then he should gather temporary assistance from neighboring agencies," Ichabod snagged her; careful about her still sore ribs. He pulled her to him as she attempted to slip past him. "You should stay here where I can take care of you. Particularly in your condition..."

"My condition?" Abbie gave him a side eye as he kissed her cheek. "I'm pregnant not ill. And my ribs don’t even hurt anymore, see." Abbie lifted her arms with ease, the pain was minimal.

She tried not to give him the satisfaction of a smile as his hands drifted down her back. He took a deep breath in, loving the brown sugar scent of her fresh out of the shower. His fingers gently pressed into her still damp skin.

"But it's Valentine's Day, Treasure. Mr. Ramon is doing my classes and lectures today. Stay home with me one more day. Allow me to take care of you," he begged, kissing down her neck. "I intend to show you just how much I love you."

He slipped his fingers under the waist of her panties in an attempt to remove them. But Abbie very skillfully wiggled out of his reach.

"I need to go to work. And if you're taking me you should get ready," Abbie started getting dressed to Ichabod's dismay. "Afterwards maybe we could to pay a quick visit to Sophie and then I'm all yours tonight. I promise."

Ichabod sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his hair. Abbie tipped her head to the side as she buttoned her pants and watched him. Lately whenever the subject of Sophie came up, he seemed to get very quiet. She could just read his mind, but that's not how they did things.

"You're doing it again," Abbie walked over to him and stood between his legs. "Every time I mention Sophie you get all weird on me. What's going on?"

"I though you needed to prepare for work," Ichabod finally offered after a long pause.

"I always have time for you, Crane," Abbie let her fingers flitter across his cheek and beard.

"If you have the time..." Ichabod teased, pulling her close and kissing her neck and shoulder, "then there are far better things I'd much rather do."

"Down boy," Abbie teased, before looking him sternly in his soft blue eyes. "Did the doctors say something to you about Sophie's recovery?"

"No..." Ichabod tried to put her off. "It can wait."

"What can wait?" Now Abbie's curiosity was far too peeked. "What's going on Crane?" Abbie blinked emphatically.

Ichabod let out a sigh. It wasn't the information about Sophie that he was struggling to tell Abbie about, but the way he obtained the information.

"I have recently come across some crucial information about Sophie... about her parents."

"Really?" Abbie's eyes widened. "Well what did you find out? She's going to want to know."

"Abbie... Sophie's parents were Doppelgangers. They sacrificed their lives to save you."

"What?" Abbie gasped softly. "What do you mean they sacrificed themselves to save me?"

"Apparently after you were born, Moloch's forces discovered who you were. They had been following the blood lines of the Doppelgangers. They set out to kill you and Jenny."

"So Sophie's parents pretended to be the Witnesses and sacrificed their lives?" Abbie stood stunned, and Ichabod guided her to sit on his lap. "It didn't work. I mean demons still came after me and Jenny."

"It did work. However you and Jenny were still in the bloodline so a few lesser demons did go after you here and there. But Moloch left you and Jenny alone for many years thinking that you two were merely special like Grace or our mothers."

 

"I don't get it. I thought as Witnesses, you and I were distinctly unique. How is it that Moloch wouldn't know the difference between us and our doubles?" Abbie furrowed her brow as she tried to make sense of it all. "Was it us, Crane? Did we go back in time and get Sophie's parents killed?"

"That I do not know, Treasure. But the thought has indeed crossed my mind."

"Why didn't you tell me... and shouldn't we tell Sophie for that matter."

"I only but found out the day of the explosion. I was hoping for a more opportune time to discuss the matter after you recovered."

"How did you find out about all this?"

Ichabod was quiet again; never a good sign. Abbie placed her hand on his cheek beckoning him to look her in the eye.

"Crane. What are you not telling me?"

Ichabod let out a sigh and averted his eyes from her gaze. "I had a meeting with your father."

Abbie pursed her lips and stood abruptly. "Why would you go see him behind my back?”

"I had to know the truth about why... How he could leave his family in such turmoil. It turns out he was lying about why he left. He knew all along who you were."

"You think I don't know that!?" Abbie snapped. "I knew the minute he opened his mouth he was lying about why he left. And he was too much of a coward to admit the truth. Even now, it was easier for him to slink off to his new family."

"Abbie..."

"Did you tell him about us? The baby and the wedding?"

"No, of course not. But I believe you should."

"Hell no. He wanted out of our lives, out of the fight. He left me and Jenny to figure this out on our own and he left my mom for dead. He doesn't get a free pass into my life because he told you the truth."

"He said he didn't have a choice. He was told leaving you was the best way to keep you safe."

"Did the Angels tell him that?" Abbie asked, arms folded.

"I don't believe so. He mentioned a secret organization that was advising him."

"Okay, so you sympathize with him now?"

"I can understand being forced to abandon your child for the greater good, Treasure. I was forced to leave Jeremy."

Now Abbie was quiet, and Ichabod found it unnerving. "What is it, treasure?"

"What if it's a pattern? Remember how Macey said we could trace the patterns from the past to figure out who we are... and what we're meant to do?"

"What are you saying?"

"Grace had to abandon her children to save Isaac for me. You had to abandon Jeremy to save me. Sophie's parents abandoned her to save me... And even my own dad..." Abbie's hands instinctively brushed across her belly. "What if you or I have to do the same thing?"

Ichabod stood astonished; fingers raised indignantly. "That is never going to happen."

"You don't know that, Crane." Abbie started pacing. "Wasn't that what your journey was about. You had to learn that you can't have everything you want... how to make the real sacrifices. What if one day the Angels or some secret organization tell you to leave us..."

"That is never ever going to happen. You and I are meant to be together. We are stronger together. We are the Witnesses."

Ichabod put his arms around her, tenderly kissing her forehead. "I will never leave you. Our babies will be raised by the both of us, together. No one will come after them. They aren't the Witnesses. They are just babies... perfectly wonderful, normal babies."

 

~o ~

"Are you saying that the babies are enchanted?" Jenny asked.

She, Seamus and Ash sat around Sophie as she rested on her sofa. Sophie had insisted that they meet as soon as Seamus returned from his meeting with the Seven. Though she'd just been released from the hospital that morning, she didn't want to put it off.

While she was in surgery, she'd had another visitation. This one clarified what the Seven had suspected.

"It's not that the babies themselves are magical or enchanted," Seamus corrected her. "They are the life bond. But they are normal babies... Well relatively speaking. There's a good chance they'll be gifted like you, Jenny."

Sophie struggled a bit to sit up as she interjected. "The problem is that the prophesy said the seal in Purgatory isn't complete yet... Not until the babies are actually born."

"Wait a minute," Ash looked between Sophie and Seamus for clarity. "Are you saying the Apocalypse will start over if the baby... babies aren't born."

"No," Seamus corrected. "It will start were we left off. Which means we'd have less than twenty- four hours before all hell broke loose, literally."

“So that’s why every Sunday there is a tremor.” Jenny let out a sigh. “It’s not because Abbie and Ichy need to make the marriage legal. It’s because these babies or at least one of them has to live.”

“Well technically it just has to take a breath for the life bond to be complete,” Seamus said casually.

“Not helping,” Jenny gave him a sour look.

"We should tell the Witnesses right away," Ash suggested. "Maybe it would be best if they stayed on my people's land. If Pandora or some other escaped demon finds out, they will go after Abbie."

"Abbie isn't going to volunteer to be locked away for the next nine months." Jenny scoffed.

“Well they have to do something to make sure they stay safe. Let’s just be glad she made the right choice.” Sophie sighed.

“What do you mean right choice?” Jenny furrowed her brow.

“I just mean in light of everything we know now, I’m glad… we should all be glad that Crane was able to reason with her.” Sophie reminded Jenny as she adjusted again on the sofa.

So that’s why you suggested Abbie call Ichy home right away. She expressed her doubts and you knew he would force her to change her mind.” Jenny chided, folding her arms.

“You know as well as I do that Abbie isn’t going to be coerced. But she needed to hear his side before she made a decision she might regret!” Sophie’s voice raised a little.  
Seamus and Ash looked uncomfortable at each other. Neither one wanted to jump in the middle of this.

“You have no idea which decision Abbie will end up regretting,” Jenny snapped back. “I get why she was concerned about going through with this. You didn’t grow up like we did. We have been hunted down by demons since we were babies. I was almost killed when I was only four years old and possessed when I was sixteen. This is what their babies are facing and I know for a fact that Abbie would never want that for any child, especially not her own.”

“Jenny, they have us… and the Thuras…”

“Oh and speaking of the Thuras,” Jenny’s voice raised an octave. “You do realize those things only protect Abbie and Ichabod, not the babies’ right. Abbie may not have been impaled by shrapnel and debris, but she was still thrown to the ground hard enough to be knocked unconscious! They won’t protect the babies any more than they protected you Sophie.”

“Then we will protect the babies! That’s why we’ve all been brought together! To be a team and help the Witnesses no matter what.”

“And how will we protect them from time travel?” Jenny asked.

“What do you mean?” Sophie asked.

“Ah damn…” Seamus remembered. “The Thuras won’t bring the babies into the garden. They are only for Ichabod and Abbie.”

“And I have a sneaking suspicion they’ll be called away to time travel or realm travel again before these babies are born. How are the Witnesses going to feel after they’ve gotten attached to these kids if they end up losing them anyway.”

“We’ll find another way. That’s what the Witnesses say right,” Sophie looked Jenny in the eye. She wanted to be angry at Jenny for being so negative but what she saw was a young woman worried about her sister.

"We'll figure something out. But you have to tell them," Sophie looked at Jenny and knew she had to help her get past her fears and reservations.  
"Why me?"

"You're her sister; she should hear it from you." Sophie said. “You have to get it together and be strong for them. We all do. They have to know that we will be a united force standing behind them, protecting them, Jenny. Besides Abbie, you are the strongest person I know. You can do this.”

 

~o~

 

7 ~ Sweet Hearts ~  
Danny sat in his office brooding. He'd been in a mood all day, starting the minute Ichabod walked into the Bureau hand in hand with Abbie. He had tried to ignore them, particularly the smug look on Ichabod's face when he kissed Abbie goodbye and when he walked past him as he left the building.

Made worse was that every hour there was a delivery of roses from Ichabod to Abbie's office, complete with treats and poetry. All the ladies in the office were swooning and the guys all felt quite outdone. It was a welcome distraction from the reminder that they were shorthanded due to the fellow agents that were lost the previous week.

Twice Daniel had tried to speak with her privately. But both times she out him off, claiming to be extremely busy. Eventually she promised him they could have a minute during her lunch break. He should have been focusing on his case load and he tried, but the jewelry box with the charm bracelet kept him distracted. Thoughts of Abbie kept him distracted. As soon as his clock hit 1:30 he made a B-line for Abbie's office; the gift tucked firmly in his jacket pocket.

"Hey, Abs... We really need a minute to talk." Daniel came right into her office with barely a knock.

"Yes, sir," Abbie reluctantly agreed closing up her laptop. "Sorry about earlier, but as you can see we're swamped. And I'm going to be working my cases without Sophie for at least another week."

"I'm going to take you off of field duty," Daniel pulled up a chair next to her.

"That's not necessary, Sir," Abbie attempted to protest.

"Look, you and Sophie don't have to go out into the field. And it'll be a while before she's fully recovered. The two of you can stay partners, but you'll be behind a desk for the foreseeable future. I would never have had you out there if I would have known."

"I feel like we're being punished," Abbie scoffed. "We saved those kids, because I was in the field..."

"You could've been killed! You should have told me Abs... Why did you keep this from me."

"I just found out the day before, and I didn't think it was an issue so early on."

"But still, with everything between us, I think you should have called me first."

"As my boss?" Abbie looked confused. "I was going to tell you when I felt like it was relevant."

"But you're six weeks along," Daniel whispered to her as if she wasn't keenly aware.

"Yeah... And Crane and I barely had time to processes because like I said; we just found out ourselves."

"You and Crane," Daniel scoffed and shook his head. "So you're not even going to think about the possibility this might not be his kid?"

Abbie looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "I think we're done here agent Reynolds. You need to leave my office now."

"Abs don't be like this!"

"That’s Agent Mills to you, Sir!" Abbie stood up and went to her door to see him out.

Daniel stood reluctantly and followed her. "We have to talk about this. You can't shut me out."

"We are done Agent Reynolds." Abbie opened the door and was met by Ichabod.

He immediately picked up on the tension in the room, and his jaw clenched. "Good afternoon Treasure. I've come to luncheon with you."

"Good," Abbie smiled. "Agent Reynolds was just leaving."

She folded her arms as Daniel walked past Ichabod. Both men had their eyes locked angrily on each other.

Ichabod sharply closed the door behind Daniel and turned to Abbie. "What have I just walked into?"

"Ugh... He's just upset that I didn't tell him I was pregnant. It may have something to do with all the Agents that got hurt and killed when he sent them into that house... I don't know."

"I don't want you to become overly stressed. Perhaps it was too soon for you to return to work."

"Crane." Abbie gave him a look that let him know that the topic was not up for discussion.

"Very well." He lifted the basket in his hands. "Let us forget about all that business. I have made you an assortment of sustenance that I hope you find both delectable and nourishing for yourself and our precious little ones. Now what have you eaten today?"

"Nothing," Abbie admitted. "I've been swamped."

 

He pulled her chair out for her to sit and laid the meal on her desk. "Treasure, remember having several small meals throughout the day will help ward off morning sickness. Now... We have a spicy grilled chicken club sandwich, baked fries, fruit salad..."

Abbie didn't hesitate to dive in.

"Mmm... My god this is so good." Abbie nearly melted after she bit into the sandwich. "Did you make all of this yourself?"

"Of course," Ichabod said proudly. "Even the multigrain organic bun. Only the best for my most precious loves."

Ichabod watched eat like a love struck hopeless romantic. Everything about her amazed him, now more than ever.

There was a knock at the door, and Ichabod opened it for another delivery of the most beautiful yellow and white roses Abbie had ever seen.

"Crane, this is too much," Abbie gushed as she gave him a tender kiss. "What on earth am I going to do with all these flowers and candies?"

"Keep the ones you like. At three, a delivery driver will come and retrieve the rest and take them to the women's shelter."

"Really?" Abbie gave him a soft smile and wrapped her arms around him. "How are you so amazing?"

"Because, I have you as my inspiration." He leaned in and kissed her so tenderly she felt her knees go weak.

"I can't wait to get you home tonight, Treasure."

"Oh... Why is that?" Abbie teased, her eyes sparkling up at him.

Ichabod raised an eyebrow and gave her a devilish grin.

 

~o~

 

The candle lite dinner by the fireplace had been perfect. It was a light meal of filet mignon and baby carrots followed by a strawberry soufflé. No doubt however the best part of the meal was the sexy little number Ichabod had picked out for her to wear.

She looked too good to be real in the black strappy bra and matching panties with a sexy pair of black heels. The shimmery silver see through top was hardly a cover. But that was probably the point. Ichabod could hardly take his eyes off of her the entire meal.

"That was delicious," Abbie let out a pleasant smile. "Do you want the last bite?" She asked spooning at the soufflé.

"No. I am actually craving a much sweeter delicacy," Ichabod was not being subtle as his eyes glanced up and down her body.

"Oh?" Abbie put the small dish on the end table and stood to her feet. "I think maybe it's time for my gift to you."

"Treasure, you have already given me everything I could possibly want."

"I think you're going to want this," Abbie gave him a sultry grin as she picked up the remote and adjusted the music. She was eager to give him the lap dance of his life.

Ichabod sat up eagerly, knowing he was in for a treat. Her hips began to sway before him like a charm enchanting him into a haze of lust. She ran her hands up her body, tossing her head back and letting her curls bounce.

~When I get that fix, that medicine  
I know you like it like this.  
When you get that itch, adrenaline  
Heart beating out of your chest.~

She straddled his legs towering over him as he sat on the floor. Her heels made her calves pop and her legs seemed go on forever. She dropped low, legs wide, practically grinding on him, as her body curved and wound to the beat. He truly had no idea how her body could move like that but he was clearly glad she could.

He bit hard on his lower lip trying to control himself and not grab her and have his way with her right there. Abbie ran her hands up his bare chest and tussled his hair a bit as she stood and danced before him. Her scent was driving him mad, especially when her tongue darted out and she licked her lips

She turned, and began winding her glorious ass up and down. He couldn't stop himself from reaching up and feeling her thigh and bragging her tight plump cheek. Abbie peeked over her shoulder to see his hooded eyes fixated on her body.

~And when you get that feeling  
I got sexual healing.  
Baby... Talkin' 'bout baby. ~

His breath hitched heavy in his throat as she dropped low again, this time grinding hard against his. She could feel how hard he was getting in the white long john breeches. Then up again she was a swirl of sensual movements, toying with his mind

She ended her little display, towering above him and bending at the waist for a languid wet kiss. Both of their hearts were racing and Ichabod could hardly catch his breath.

"Did you like it?" Abbie teased as if she wasn't sure.

"You have no need to ask," Ichabod gulped. "I believe I am quite obviously pleased by your munitions. You are intoxicating, Treasure you move like a goddess... Something man could only conjure up in a dream. And I am a weak man when it comes to you, unable to hide how you have so captivated me."

"I see," Abbie glanced down at his cock throbbing beneath his bottoms. She licked her lips again. "Lucky for you, I'm just getting started."

She got on her knees beside him, letting him kiss her. Ichabod's tongue pressed into her mouth tasting inside her. His hand grasped her voluptuous rear, slipping under the trim of her panties. Abbie let one hand trail down his tight abdomen; her fingers gliding over the trail of dark hair below his navel. But to his almost agony she went over the thin white breaches, rubbing his thickness as it strained against the material.

He used his free hand to move her hand under the breeches so he could feel her petite hand on his throbbing cock. He then shimmied out of the bottoms with surprising ease as Abbie stroked him.

"Somebody's being impatient," Abbie teased; her lips barely parted from his.

"I am being quite impertinent aren't I," He slid two fingers up and down the slit of her soft mound; his heart palpitating at how wet she was getting. "You have no idea how badly I need to taste you."

"Mmm... I think I do. But you can always show me."

He gently sucked her lower lip before devouring the nape of her neck. His hands drew down her panties, carefully pulling them off without removing her heels. Now she was free and open for him. Abbie let out a deep moan as his fingers penetrated inside her, his finger likened by her moisture. His other hand fondled her nipples through her bra; the double stimulation driving her sensations into overload.

Her heart was pounding as she pulled away from him. Their eyes met mischievously for just a moment before she glanced down at his cock in her hand. His eyes were keenly on he a she pecked little kiss down his chest body until her lips met his fully exposed head. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath, his toes curling as her full lips and tongue kissed up and down his shaft. Her tiny hands lightly cradled at his sack. She let her tongue lick up his thick length. He finally exhaled a gutters groan as her luscious lips took his head in her mouth and began sucking. A thousand sensations struck him at once as she took him full in her mouth, sucking perfectly up and down.

Ichabod had two fingers knuckle deep inside her, but he wanted more. He laid back and coaxed her leg over him, now her sweet wet folds were in his perfect view. He grabbed a hold of her rear and pulled her to him taking her folds into his mouth. She let out a slow hot breath against his cock as delved into her. Her body reacting as he excited every sensitive spot inside her; the titillation heightened by the taste of him on her tongue.

But when he took her clit in his mouth and penetrated her again with his fingers, it was too much. She was so sensitive to his every touch. She moaned aloud and had to release him. This only encouraged Ichabod, as he felt her body tense then contort as she drenched him with the juices of her ecstasy. He delved in letting her ride the high.

She was still in the midst of the overwhelming rush and had no idea how he had managed to get her on her back. He was a man with a mission as he unfastened her bra and skillfully removed it and the see through top.

He took his time delicately flicking his young at her nipple before enrobing himself on her full beast. He then had his fun with the other, enjoying her body with every kiss and every suck. Abbie's hands rummaged wildly through hair.

"I need you inside me now," Abbie growled, almost demanding.

"Now who's being impatient," Ichabod teased, letting his finger play with her turgid nipples.

"That's not fair," Abbie pouted as his fingers sent wild sensations rushing through her.

He rose up, and flipped his hair back with one hand, so that he could get a good look at his beautiful Treasure.

"How are you so perfect?" He always asked as if he couldn't really believe anyone could be so right for him. And yet there she was.

He carefully spread her legs wide, mindful of the long black heels, and raised one leg over his forearm. As he leaned over her, kissing her deeply, he guided the head of his cock to her soft wet entrance. His breath hitched, and Abbie let out a quiet moan as he slid into her. Her slick walls engulfing his thickness as he pressed in.

"Have mercy, Treasure... Nothing in the world feels this pleasurable." He groaned in her ear, as he began pulsating inside her.

Her hips rose and fell in time as they found a rhythm, and their bodies beat against each other. Her nails were gently tearing into his back and ass beckoning him deeper harder faster inside her.

Abbie could feel the intensity building in her belly and begin to swirl through her body, as her breaths grew heavy and hot. It was as if she were singing to him in another language; calling for him to come with her. They didn’t need words, their connection was so complete.

*I love you. I need you. I want you.* The thoughts passed between the two of them as fluid as water.

He felt her walls tighten around him, as she cried out his name.

"Crane..." The faint word dissipated into a soft panting whimper as she fell apart in a whirlwind of pleasure.

His body tightened as the thrill overwhelmed him. With three thrust he spent himself completely inside of her.

He carefully rolled on his side, pulling her close and staying inside her. He just wanted to hold her in his arms. He wished they could be like this forever.

Ichabod kissed her lips tenderly, before holding her close again. His fingers softly glided up and down the exposed side of her belly. "I love you, Grace Abigail Mills. You have my heart, completely."

Abbie grinned as she snuggled up in his arms. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever believe she could be this happy. "I love you, Ichabod Crane. I always will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to do more fancasts & boards! I fancast everything! lol  
> Dee is either Adria A or Gina R... I haven't decided yet. but I hope you like the character.  
>   
> Looks like Gina R (Jane The Virgin) is winning out for Cisco's sister. She was my original pic. But you can fancast whoever you chose!  
> Song  
> The Fix: Nelly ft. Jeremih


	44. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ichabod and Abbie plan their dream wedding, Daniel Reynolds is used as a pawn in Pandora's plan to ruin the Witnesses. They may think she's defeated but she is far from done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Everyone for all the kudos & feedback! I really enjoyed chatting on Twitter with everyone about this fic & others During the Shipper's RoundUp! Please keep the feedback & comments coming! It's much appreciated!

Ch44 Obsession

 

1 ~ Battle Scars

March finally rolled around and slowly things were getting back to normal, whatever that meant for the Witnesses and their team. After all Sophie was still recovering, Abbie was pregnant and Pandora was still after Macey.

There were several funerals over the past couple of weeks for the Agents that lost their lives. But the Bureau was quick to get the White Plains FBI branch staffed.

This was a good thing because Dee was in no hurry to take Abbie off of light duty. And with all the new hires, that meant Abbie could stay home more. Honestly Abbie thought she was being a bit over cautious. A trip to the Garden Realm had healed her fractured rib the day she got home. And the babies were doing just fine.

At least it took some of the pressure off of Sophie to recover faster. Abbie felt terrible that she couldn't just heal her. She had been able to do it with Abelle, a natural healer. But she wasn't, or at least she'd not yet been able to figure out how to do it on her own

Jenny thought they should try one of the spells in the journal, but Dee warned that spells that bring back life, take life and heal all come with a heavy price. There is a balance required. Even with natural healers, the healing energy they give is taken from them. Abbie knew first hand that that was true. She'd felt the physical strain of healing people when she was in 500bc.

But Sophie was a trooper. She was in Physical therapy almost every day, anxious to be back on the team. She was taking her speed walk on the tread mill up to a slow jog for the first time. She was good for a minute until the stitched muscle in her thigh cramped up. Ash immediately slowed the machine to a stop, as Sophie clung to the handle to keep from falling over.

"I've got you," he said; gabbing her and gently setting her on the ground. He checked her leg to make sure her stitches were good.

"God that's ugly," Sophie frowned as she looked down at her leg. She wasn't a vain person but it was still hard to see the huge scar. She wouldn't even look in the mirror lately because of the cuts on her face.

Ash knew she was feeling insecure about them, though she mostly kept it quiet. He'd caught her almost in tears a few times. All he could do was remind her how amazing she was, and that he loved her; scars and all.

"I think it's sexy," Ash looked up at her with a sly grin.

"Liar," she pouted back.

"I'm serious," he insisted. "The mark of a true warrior princess. It's very sexy. And tonight I can show you just how sexy you are."

Sophie couldn't help but blush. "Well this warrior princess needs to get it together. The Witnesses are going to need us."

 

"So are we telling them tonight at dinner?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I think so. We can't keep putting it off. I think it was the right thing to wait until the Seven confirmed that these babies will complete the life bond. Now that we are sure about the interpretation of the prophesy, the Witnesses need to know."

~o~

 

2 ~ Desire ~

Abbie sat at the kitchen counter musing over the information on her laptop. She'd gone into work for a few hours yesterday morning, and helped out getting the new Agents up to speed. Now she was home sitting at the kitchen island. She was pretty distracted as she pondered Daniel's odd behavior at work yesterday. It was the primary reason she decided to work from home today. He practically blew a gasket when she put in her vacation notice.

 

*

"Why are you doing this to me Abs?" Danny paced in her office.

"I'm not trying to screw things up here at the office. I'm trying to get married. I'll be gone for three weeks. And I'm not taking maternity leave for a few months. So I’ll be back at work after the wedding, and have a temp in place when the time comes." Abbie had tried to explain. "I get that you're under a lot of pressure right now, but the new Agents are doing fine."

"It's not about that, Abs!"

"Then what is it, Sir?"

"It's about you and me Abs. It's about how I feel about you and the baby. Why are you shutting me out? Why do you think this weird guy will be better for you and the baby than I would be? I mean, I can't believe you're just going to marry this guy without even..."

"I'm going to stop you right there," Abbie was shocked that he was still on the issue of their past relationship. And how dare he bring her pregnancy into it. "This is out of line. We are at work, and my personal business is none of yours."

"Abbie please..."

"No! I'm not doing this." She closed her laptop and packed her things. "It might be best if I work from home."

"Come on. You don't have to do that," he stood in her path, hoping to convince her to stay.

"You need to step out of my way."

He didn't move and Abbie brushed by him.

*

She'd left the office in such a hurry that she forgot her jacket. It was the perfect opportunity to get a different perspective. This was her job after all, and she didn't think it was fair that whatever Daniel was going through was interfering. Her phone buzzed and she answered right away.

"Hey Jenny, did you get it?" Abbie asked even though she really wanted to know about Daniel.

"Yup. I've got your jacket right here."

"And..."

"And, I saw Reynolds. He's pretty high strung right now, but I don't get the sense that he's under any magic spell or incantation," Jenny shrugged. "You know, Abs, you're the one with the Spidey senses. What do you think is going on?"

"Jenny, I honestly don't know. It just seems like the more I push him away, the stronger his feelings get. And I can tell it's sincere, but..."

"Maybe he's a helper and your rejection is effecting him negatively."

"I don't know... If he was a helper I think I would have felt something. I'm starting to think maybe he's a Distractor like Katrina. I just don't know what to do about it." Abbie heard the front door opening and smiled. "I gotta go. See you tonight."

 

"Treasure, I'm home. And I arrive bearing sustenance for this eve's dinner," Ichabod chimed as came through the front door and waltzed into the kitchen. In his arms he carried two brown shopping bags filled to the brim.

"Let me help you with that," Abbie offered.

"Nonsense Lieutenant. This is no trouble at all. You seem quite busy."

Ichabod noticed she was on her laptop with her phone beside her. He hoped it was wedding planning and not FBI work. This time around she seemed much more involved in all things pertaining to the upcoming wedding.

"How was your conference call with Ms. Wong this morning?" He asked as he unloaded the groceries.

"It was fine." Abbie looked down and brushed her index finger back and forth over the keyboard.

Ichabod raised an eyebrow. Something in her tone gave away that fine wasn't really fine. "Did you not like the menu Ms. Wong and I prepared? Or perhaps the flowers..."

"No," Abbie looked up briefly. "The menu looks great, the flowers are perfect. Amy says people are receiving their invitations and RSVPing."

"Abbie?" Ichabod gave her a serious look.

"It's the dress," Abbie grumbled. "The designer has already started, and Amy says everything will be taken care of, but I just don't think it's going to fit. Or at least not fit right."

"You have not yet even gained a pound."

"But we have four more weeks. By then I’ll be twelve weeks along. I gained a ton of weight by then when I was pregnant before."

"Lieutenant," Ichabod smiled keeping a calming tone. "You were also quite underweight as Abelle. The pounds you put on were out sheer necessity. You didn't actually begin to show until you were at least sixteen weeks."

"That was with one baby. There's going to be three of us trying to fit into that dress." Abbie let out a sigh. "It's stupid. I shouldn't even care. It's just a dress, right?"

Ichabod took a deep breath, and let it out with a soft smile as he sat on the bar stool beside her. He took her hands in his. The last thing he wanted to do was dismiss her concerns. "You will be beautiful, Treasure."

"You have to say that."

"Why, because am the one who has knocked you up?" Ichabod asked with false inquisitiveness.

Abbie let out a little chuckle at his use of the term. Her smile made Ichabod grin.

He tenderly placed his free hand on her cheek, letting his thumb float across her soft skin. "Whether I am obligated to say so or not, it still holds true. You will be beautiful. It would be impossible for you not to be."

He leaned giving her first a reassuring kiss on the forehead then a more generous kiss on her full lips. Then another.

Abbie pulled away blushing, "I better get this taken care of before it gets too late. It's already, 8pm in England."

She still looked worried about something.

"Is there anything else troubling you, Treasure?

Abbie shook her head no. There was no reason to get him worked up about Daniel.

"Very well," Ichabod gave her another quick peck.

He looked up expecting to see wedding plans on her computer, but instead he saw a document referring to property deeds. "Is that for Lotliegh House?"

"Yeah... Amy said I should review the documents pertaining to the inheritance. I'll have to sign with a witness present when we go back to England."

"You've decided to accept the inheritance, then." Ichabod had not mentioned it since their last day in London. He knew she just needed time to process.

"Yup," she nodded. "I'm sorry I got so upset with you. I just wasn't ready to deal with it then. And it's not your fault what happened with me and Jenny when we were kids. I shouldn't have verbally vomited all my emotional garbage on to you."

"Nonsense, Treasure," Ichabod's brow furrowed as he looked her right in her beautiful brown eyes. "You never have to keep yourself bottled up with me. I have told you before, I want in... And I meant it. You've had to be strong and hide your emotions your whole life. Don't ever feel like you have to hide your feelings or emotions for me."

"Yeah but I wasn't very nice." Abbie pouted apologetically.

"Yes, well we didn’t know it at the time, but you were also very hormon... Oh... Look at the time, I should start preparing dinner." Ichabod stopped himself.

Abbie's jaw dropped. "You were going say hormonal!"

She took a playful swat at him as he skillfully swooped past her and around the kitchen Island. She was up and after him but he turned around and grabbed her lifting her to sit on the counter.

"I was going to say it," he admitted slowly wedging himself between her legs. "That was very naughty of me." He unbuttoned her top and pecked light kisses on her cheek and neck and lips. "I should probably make it up to you now."

"Hmm... Yes I think you should," Abbie grinned between kisses, as his tongue slipped inside her mouth tasting her and ending whatever else she might have wanted to say.

Whatever thoughts she might have, whatever resistance she might have put up; work to finish, company arriving soon... that resistance was washed away by his lips pressed against hers and his tongue delving deep inside her mouth, mingling with her own. Her eyes closed as his hands tenderly mused across the soft skin of her waist and lower back. She was turned on way too easily lately.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you; how deeply I desire you Treasure?" He asked, his lips barely apart from hers. A soft whimper escaped her, and it was all the yes she could muster at the moment.

Her top was partially unbuttoned now, enough for him to take hold of her breast and fondle her nipple. Her soft whimper fades into a moan as he kisses down her neck and takes the sensitive nipple in his mouth. She's so wet now, her hands rummaged through his hair pulling him closer into her. He moved to the other breast, his hand fondling the wet turgid nipple he'd just been tending too.

He was getting hard; aching throbbing within his breaches. Every time she called his name out "Crane..." so faint and wanton... He ached even more.

Her body nearly panicked with protest as he pulled away from her, both of them already breathing heavy and wanting to have each other right at this moment.

Ichabod easily slid her out of her pants and slowly kissed up her thigh. She leaned back on her elbows, shuddering at the feel of his lips and whiskers on her sensitive skin. His fingers parted her wet folds and slid inside her. The warmth of her beckoned to him as another finger slid in and worked her inside. Soon his lips join his fingers and laps at her wet center. She barley held it together as her mind slipped away to be immersed in the feeling. When he sucked her clit, she began to unravel in his arms.

"Oh, Crane.... Yes..." along with other unintelligible ramblings escape her as he drove her over the edge; sucking her and working her spot with his fingers. He knew how to make her come.

Her senses came alive, as he indulged in her, until neither of them could take it anymore.

"I need you inside me," she managed through her weary panting.

Like a flash his lips were upon hers again as he freed his cock from his breeches and found her entrance. He slid into her with a heavy groan as the pleasure of her enraptured him. His thickness stretching her wet walls, she held her breath enjoying him, until he was all the way in, then let it out with a more than pleased sigh.

They managed his shirt off and discarded it to the side as he began to stroke inside her. His breeches were barely down but he was not waiting. He couldn't... He was too far gone. Abbie's hands were all over him, pulling him into her, as she met his stroke.

And then she was up, her back against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist. Ichabod lifted her so easily, as if she weighed nothing at all.

 

"Mercy, Treasure, you feel so good..." he moaned heavy and sincere.

He stroked up and inside of her as she came again, way too easily he could always have her completely undone.

"Yes... Don't stop... Crane..." She was practically screaming in a soft edgy cry. He legs quivered around him.

 

The sensations of pure pleasure she delivered with her voice and her body overwhelmed him. He groaned and she panted with each thrust until he came deep inside her. He held her there for a while; resting his head into her neck and her thick dark locks.

"I think dinner is going to be a little late," Abbie grinned still catching her breath.

"Indeed," Ichabod whispered as he kissed her ear. "We have made quite a mess... And I am not yet done with you."

"Oh..." Abbie purred curiously.

"I think we are both in need of a hot steamy shower."

"Just a shower?" Abbie breathed softly.

"Absolutely not!" Ichabod growled playfully. He hitched her and his breeches over his waist and and whisked her up the stairs.

 

 

~o~

 

3 ~Dinner Date ~

 

"You are absolutely gorgeous," Jenny mused at Joe as he dried off from his shower to get dressed for dinner.

She liked him in his EMT outfit but he had a killer body and she loved to admire it. Joe knew that this was one her "things" and was actually flattered that she thought he was worth watching. He glanced at her as she lay naked on his bed. He could tell she was turned on. And she was so temping, but if they got started, they would be all night and definitely miss dinner.

"You're looking gorgeous yourself," Joe smiled, and forced himself to look away. "You'd better get dressed or we'll be late."

"Maybe we can skip tonight," Jenny teased. "While I was shopping for Abbie’s bachelorette party, I got a new toy for us I think you might like."

Joe looked up giving her a curious look. "Really?"

"Uh huh," she leaned across the bed and pulled out a box. "Aren't you curious?"

"I am," Joe admitted. "How about you surprise me when we get home tonight. I know you're not looking forward to telling your sister about her pregnancy being connected to ending the Apocalypse, but we really need to do this."

"Ugh... Why'd you remind me? Now I'm going to be in a bad mood."

"Well, I may have something to put you in a better mood," Joe suggested. "Back on the subject of our sexy time… I think I'm ready to have a discussion about that other thing you want to do."

"A threesome? Really?" Jenny's face lit up like it was Christmas.

"I'm just saying I'm ready to talk about putting it on the table. I still have a lot of questions..."

Jenny jumped up from the bed and threw her arms around him; sprinkling his cheeks with light kisses. "You are the best boyfriend ever!"

 

 

~o~

 

"Sorry we're late," Sophie announced as Abbie welcomed her and Ash into their home.

Jenny, Joe, Cori, Cisco and Dee were already there and gathered in the living room having a glass of wine.

"Somebody overdid it at physical therapy today," Ash gave Sophie a side eye with his sly half grin.

"No worries about being tardy, Agent Foster. Dinner is not quite ready yet." Ichabod prepped a seat at the Sofa were she could put her leg up comfortably.

Abbie introduced Cisco and Dee while Ash helped Sophie sit down.

"I really wish you'd let me try and heal those... At least your leg." Abbie offered.

"No way," Sophie was adamant.

"You shouldn't even practice healing while you’re pregnant," Dee reminded her. "It's too physically draining."

"And you’re sure I can't try one of the spells from our journal?" Jenny asked.

"I'm positive. It's like one of the first things my mom taught us. If you use magic to heal or bring something back to life, you're taking that energy from another life. You could make someone sick or kill someone. And the rule is that it will be someone close to you. That could be someone physically near you or emotionally attached to you."

"When Ichabod and I traveled back to 1751," Abbie began as she took a seat next to Ichabod. "I always wondered why Fiona didn't try to heal herself. She was one of the strongest witches I've ever met."

“The risk to others would have been too great,” Dee understood.

"There's gotta be something we can do," Jenny wondered out loud.

"I'm going to be fine guys," Sophie hated being the center of attention on this subject. And this was her first time in a large group with the cuts on her face. She just wanted to get the focus off of herself. She gave Cisco a curious glance, "So you're the one that vibes?"

"Yup," Cisco nodded. "I used to think it was cool, you know. It was this random thing that happened sometimes. But ever since I first Vibed Abbie, it's been going off like crazy. It happens almost every time I touch someone now."

"Abbie has a way of awakening helpers it turns out." Jenny informed him as she took a drink.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Abbie shrugged.

"So can you control it?" Cori asked.

"No... I haven't got a lot of actual practice. I just Vibe random stuff."

"Then if it's happened before, why'd you freak out when you Vibes me?" Abbie was curious.

"Um... Well, you see I randomly kind of Vibe anything about your future, so the first time I Vibed you... You weren't alone... It was you, and Mr. C... Doing stuff of a private nature. He's stronger than he looks. I think I learned a few things..."

"That' quite enough Mr. Ramon," Ichabod was turning three shades of red, while Cisco had everyone's attention. "We all get the idea."

"Oh, tell them about the other Vibe," Dee jumped in. "That was a weird one."

"Is it appropriate?" Ichabod wanted to know before he got started.

"Right... Well the second Vibe was you with a girl... Really cute. Sixteen or seventeen maybe; curly hair..."

"Macey?" Jenny wondered, pulling out her phone and showing Cisco a picture. "That's her. You two looked super stressed out. And then there was this other woman, pale skin, dark hair, not bad looking. She was just saying things to you and she was smiling. I could tell you and Macey were afraid, like really freaked out."

"What the hell is Pandora up to?" Abbie noticed Sophie and Jenny giving each other a look. "What?"

"I didn't say anything." Jenny looked innocently at her sister.

"You didn't have to, I can tell..." Abbie peered at her sister. "What are you keeping from me?"

"It can wait until after dinner," Sophie tried.

Abbie folded her arms and raised her brow at them. "Spill... Now."

"Sophie got a visitation from the Angels about the bond sealing Purgatory and the other prison realms. We were waiting for Seamus to discuss it with the Seven..."

"What's going on?" Abbie was getting impatient.

Ichabod gently put his hand on hers to keep her calm. "Please, just tell us what the matter is?"

 

~o~

Are you asleep, Treasure," Ichabod asked as he snuggled up to Abbie's backside.

It had to be two in the morning, but he'd not slept a wink. Abbie wasn't doing much better.

"I'm awake," her voice was groggy.

"You were quiet during dinner and after... Perhaps it would help you... Both if us if we talked."

"What's there to talk about? We have a mystical pregnancy. The one thing we didn't want this to be."

"It's not, Treasure." Ichabod sighed. "We knew that something between us would cause the bond... This just happens to be the particular event that will bring it about."

"And if something goes wrong... If something happens..."

"Nothing is going to happen. This will be a normal pregnancy and we will have two perfectly wonderful normal babies at the end of it." Ichabod almost needed to hear himself say it out loud.

"So you don't think Pandora is going to come after us? What about Cisco's Vibe?"

There was that one little catch. "Pandora has no way of knowing that we are in the family way."

He held her a little tighter, letting his legs entangle with hers. His greatest fear since the day they met was that he might lose her, that he wouldn't be able to protect her. Now that single fear was compounded three times over. He always felt that she was the stronger of the two of them in so many ways. She had no idea just how much he drew from her strength and love, and only hoped that he could do the same for her.

"I won't allow her or anyone else to hurt you. Now try to get some sleep."

She loved the closeness between the two of them. His love for her radiated from him through her. His love was her comfort.

 

~o~

 

3 ~ For The Mantel ~

 

Pandora had suspected but now she knew for sure. Her modern surveillance technology had served her even better than she had expected. She could see from the video feed that Daniel was cracking at the seams. He was so easily manipulated. She had already planned that he would be the key to driving a wedge between the Witnesses.

Once she stopped the bond from permanently sealing the Prison realms, Pestilence would be free, and she would have the Mantel of Famine as well.

She found ways to keep Headless busy, he had some freedom to wreak havoc away from Sleepy Hollow. Just as long as he steered clear of Orion who stayed ever so close to Macey,. Now she needed an opportunity to get to her last Horseman. There were not many times when Macey would not be closely guarded.

As for the Mantel of War, it was safe and secure waiting for its owner to be born and matured.

 

She sat on her throne in her lair gently rubbing the reptilian scaled egg beside her. She might have to accelerate things a bit, but she didn't want to push too fast. Soon... within a couple of months the Great Warlock would be born and then it was just a matter of time before she had him matured enough to take the mantel. Four months, five tops and she will have won; the Witnesses would finally be defeated.

She stood from her seat and went to her reflecting Pond. The Thuras had caused her to lose her connection to the Witnesses, but she still had a connection to Macey. She watched daily for opportunities to get close to the girl; and today looked like it was one of those days.

Headless could not come out during the daytime but perhaps a Wraith or one of the other escaped creatures could create just enough of a distraction.

She walked over to her mirror with an almost giddy smirk on her face. She decided on red hair today. The smock wasn't flattering, but she could pull it off.

She called for one of the Wraiths who had escaped the prison realm before the bond.

"Yes, Mistress," the shadowy creature hissed in a whisper.

"I need you to go here, and keep our handsome angel distracted."

"Shall I drain him," the Wraith asked, excited at the opportunity to consume that much energy.

"No, it’s too risky. Whatever you do, do not get caught. I will need you soon. Your powers are very valuable in our fight."

"Yes Mistress." The Wraith turned into a shadow figure and sped away like the wind.

~o~

 

Orion waited outside of the hospital while Macey and her mother went in for her check up. It was a beautiful clear day, so when his senses kicked in he knew there was a problem the strange shadow in the sky.

"What is a Wraith doing lurking around here?" Orion said to himself.

He didn't want to stray from Macey's proximity so he watched carefully. It wouldn't take a Wraith long to drain a person of their life.

 

~o~

"The doctor will be back in about twenty minutes to go over your scans," the nurse said politely as she helped Macey into the room and onto the exam table. "There are plenty of magazines and books..."

Macey waved her I-phone and smiled, "I'm good."

The nurse gave her a polite nod and left her with her mom. Macey didn't say a word, she just half rolled her eyes and started searching aps on her phone.

"What is Baby girl?" Cynthia put her hand over her daughter's phone.

"I already told you. We're wasting time here. I'm going to walk again on my own."

"Not using magic. You know it's too dangerous to mess with blood magic."

"But mom, I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can, but at what cost. Are you willing to make someone else sick, possibly kill them?"

"I won't let that happen. I walked before and nobody got hurt. What if I'm a healer?"

"We don't know that. The day Henry rung the bell, a lot of people got hurt. A couple of them died. Who's to say the blood magic that let you walk wasn't a link. And I don't want you to end up like that witch couple running the cult and killing people to stay alive."

"I'm stronger than you know. I don't get why you don't believe in me mom."

"I believe in you Macy," a red headed nurse said earnestly as she walked into the room.

It was as if all the air and sound were momentarily sucked out of the room. Macey and Cynthia looked up and knew right away it was Pandora donning a redhead do.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Cynthia immediately put herself between Pandora and Macey.

"You're fighting the inevitable. Macey belongs with me. I can help you walk again Macey. They will only hold you back!"

Cynthia called out an incantation and Pandora was paralyzed; frozen in her tracks... But only for a moment. It was shocking to Pandora that Cynthia was able to do it. She quickly came out of the trans.

"I'm impressed. I may have use for you too..." She barely made her statement when Macey repeated the incantation her mom did. But this time when Pandora was frozen, she struggled to break free."

"Come on, Macey." Her mother helped her into her wheel chair.

But it took too long and Pandora finally broke out of the spell.

"I knew you were the one Macey. You will carry the horseman’s mantel well!" She slung her arm and Cynthia went into a wall. "Now, all you have to do is repeat these words and stand up."

She gave Macey an incantation. "Just keep repeating it until you can walk again."

"No! Not for you!" Macey scowled. "Orion where are you?"

"How can you be so brilliant and yet so foolish?!" Pandora snapped.

In an instant Orion appeared and Pandora disappeared. She wasn't ready to tango with the Angel, especially knowing that Macey was powerful enough to momentarily paralyze her.

"Cynthia, are you all right?" He helped her up.

"Yeah I'm ok. I'm just worried about Macey."

"I'm ok mom."

"I apologize. There was a Wraith, which I should have known was a rouse."

"A Wraith as in a soul sucking shadow creature?" Macey asked.

"Yes. I’m afraid many creatures escaped their prions. But it's gone now. I'll have to be more careful not to leave your side. I won't let this happen again."

 

~o~

 

4 ~ Obsession ~

 

"Thanks for keeping us posted," Abbie hung up her cell phone after a conversation with Orion.

He explained what had just happened and Pandora's motives.

"Is everyone quite all right?" Ichabod asked.

"Yeah. Cynthia is a little banged up but Orion was nearby and chased Pandora away before she could do anything."

"Young Macey as a Horseman? This confirms what we have feared." Ichabod grumbled.

"But Macey can't be the Horseman of War," Abbie pondered as she walked over to where Ichabod was sitting at the dining room table. "What does she hope to accomplish without all four Horsemen."

"That I do not know," Ichabod shook his head honestly as he pulled Abbie to him. "There will never be a Horseman of War. Pandora cannot time travel and bring Jeremy into the present, and I have no intentions on fathering any children except the ones I have with you."

He gave her belly a peck then pulled her gently to sit on his lap. He let his hand run up the soft skin of her leg, as he tenderly kissed her neck.

"Mmm..." Abbie grinned. "Don't you have classes soon?"

"Normally I would say yes. But I thought since you were taking another day at home, I would enjoy it with you."

"Oh is that so?" Abbie adjusted so that she was now straddling him. She teased him undulating on him as her nose nuzzled his. She could feel him growing stiff beneath her.

He kissed her deep, parting her lips so his tongue could delve in and taste her. His hands slid underneath her loose fitting off the shoulder sweater and rubbed up and down her back. He wanted her so badly, every fiber of his being ached to be closer to her; connected with her, consumed by her.

He lifted her, setting her down on the table and wedging himself between her thighs. He would have her on any surface she would let him. She could feel herself giving in with every kiss and every touch... And then the doorbell rang.

"Ignore it Treasure," Ichabod's low growl vibrated through her as his lips took in the tender skin of her neck.

She relaxed back into him, pressing her body into his, pulling him practically onto her.

And then the bell rang again, more rapid repeated rings. Abbie let out a groan as she pulled out of his grasp. "I'll get it. You need to handle that."

Abbie gave him an apologetic smile as she pointed out the obvious situation in his pants. Ichabod nearly came undone from disappointment.

He leaned over bracing the table, "if that is your sister..."

"Stop," Abbie teased. "We would've probably broken the table anyway."

That elicited a cheeky smile from him.

"It's probably Barbara from next door." The bell rang again fervently. "Coming," Abbie hurried from the dining room, fixing her hair and clothes.

She peeked out and saw Danny standing rather impatiently on her front porch. He'd been at the office all morning which was a buzz about the wedding invitations everyone was receiving. The invitations included complimentary round trip tickets to England for anyone who RSVPed within two weeks. They were going to be staying at Netherbourne Estate either within the castle or in one of the estate cottages. Abbie's co-workers and friends were ecstatic. The ones who had to work that weekend were already making deals with the newer agents to trade days. Nobody wanted to miss out on such an event.

But as excited as they were, it sent a sinking feeling through Daniel. He was running out of time to stop Abbie from making such a huge mistake. He couldn't believe Abbie was going to marry this guy. It had to be for the money and security he could provide, though he couldn't imagine Abbie being so shallow.

When she didn't show up for work, he couldn't take it any more. He had to talk to her. He'd followed her and Ichabod enough to know that Ichabod should be on his way to the University by now. He just needed to talk to her, out of the office and make a plea for her; let her know he loved her and would take care of her and the baby.

"Hi, Agent Reynolds. What brings you here?" Abbie asked as she opened the door.

Daniel took one look at her leggings and off the shoulder top and knew he was right. "You're not coming in to work again?"

"I have permission from your boss to work from home, so no Sir."

"Well we need you at the office..." Danny shook his head and looked around. Abbie had neighbors out and about, tending to their lawns or walking their dogs. "Can we talk inside?"

"Fine."

Abbie let him in and walked him into the living room to have a seat. She took the seat opposite of him and waited. "Well, Sir you came all the way here..."

"Stop with the 'Sir', Abs," Daniel shook his head then stood again and paced.

Abbie was confused by his demeanor. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah, Abs. You decided to just shut me out. And I don't know why. You have to know how much I love you. I would love you and the baby... Even if it's not mine."

Abbie's jaw dropped, she looked towards the living room entrance to make sure Ichabod wasn't nearby where he could hear this.

"Don't marry that guy Abs. Do you think I won't be good to you? That I won't be good to the baby?"

Abbie's eyes grew wide as saucers, as her brain tried to process this none sense. "Excuse me?" She blinked with disbelief. She kept her voice low hoping Ichabod wouldn't hear them. "My private life, my pregnancy and my marrying Crane is none of your business. I told you this before and I meant it!"

"It is my business if you're claiming you got pregnant New Year's Eve!" Daniel was not keeping his voice low.

"I did get pregnant New Year’s Eve, but again... It has nothing to do with you."

"How do you know it wasn't New Year's Day? What about what happened between us?" He asked.

The look of complete sincerity on his face was throwing Abbie off. "There is nothing left between us, Danny. I keep trying to explain this to you."

"Treasure who is there?" Ichabod asked as he walked down the hall towards the living room.

Abbie was about to panic, but took a deep breath; willing herself to keep it together.

"It's just Agent Reynolds," she said as Ichabod entered. She could see the tension immediately impress upon his face at the fact that Daniel showed up at their house. "Can you give us just a minute and then Agent Reynolds will be on his way."

"No," Daniel stood boldly. "I am tired of this. I was willing to keep what was between us quiet and give you time to sort things out but there's a baby involved now."

"What the hell is he talking about," Ichabod's brow furrowed deeply and the vein in his temple began to bulge.

"You want to tell him or should I?" Daniel asked smugly.

Abbie looked, jaw dropped, between the two men. "There is nothing to tell! And I told you my pregnancy is none of your business."

"You think I'm just going to step aside? Pretended there's nothing going on between us?"

"How dare you!" Ichabod was seething as he made his way towards Daniel.

Abbie could read his thoughts loud and clear. He literally wanted to kill Daniel. And Daniel looked like he was ready for a fight.

"Crane!" Abbie stood in his path and placed her hands on his arms to stop him... She had to take a chance to get a handle on the situation.

***In an instant the two were in the garden Realm; their spirits moved there by Abbie. Ichabod was breathing heavy through his slightly flared nostrils and his lips were pinched tight. Her hands were still on his arms and she gently caressed them as she spoke. 

"Hey, Crane, look at me, please. Calm down."

"Calm down!" his retort was so sharp Abbie almost shuddered.

He snatched away from her and swore under his breath as he paced. He stopped in front of her, looking her right in her eyes finger pointing inches from her face, "Are the two of you fucking behind my back?! Am I just your cuckolded fool?!"

"What?" Abbie seemed shocked that Ichabod would ask, despite the fact that Daniel flat out accused her.

"Oh please!" Ichabod snapped; ignoring her innocent look of shock. "The man has come into our home and said as much. So can you simply answer the damn question?!"

"Do not talk to me like that! Regardless of what Danny said, you know that I would never cheat on you!" Abbie snapped back matching his tone. She was not here for being scolded like a child.

"I may not have your intuition Abbie, but I know that look on Agents Reynolds face... That look in his eye. I also know that he is a man who is accomplished and good looking; a fine catch for a modern day woman. And he knows this... Trust his cocky attitude proves that undoubtedly."

"What are you saying?" Abbie asked; having a good feeling she knew what Ichabod was getting at.

"What I am saying is that, he would not have come here making such bold proclamations if he did not have encouragement. You are engaged and baring my children, and yet he believes that proceeding with such a provocative maneuver would work in his favor! Why is that?" 

"I haven't been encouraging him!" Abbie took a breath to steady herself. "I told him that things were over between us and that we could only be friends... on more than one occasion."

"It required more than once?" Ichabod asked rhetorically. "I can only ascertain that you were far less than convincing!

Abbie opened her mouth to object but obviously Ichabod was right because Daniel was in their living room.

"You see," Ichabod continued, "when Miss Corinth conjured misconstrued notions about our friendship, I made every effort to not only set her straight but definitively put an end to said friendship. In fact she and I have not spoken in weeks. Nor do I have any intention of speaking with her. If you were as clear to Agent Reynolds as I have been with Miss Corinth, why pray tell did he believe it would be appropriate to kiss you?"

"I don't know. But I have not been with him for months, and I have been clear that anything romantic between us is over. But I have to see him every day, Crane. I can't blow him off. He's my boss."

 

"As your boss, if he is truly acting out of kind then you need to report him to his superiors!"

Abbie let out a sigh. "Crane... I can't do that. You don't understand how hard it is for a black man to achieve what he has. If I report him, he could..."

Ichabod rolled his eyes harder than Abbie had ever seen him do before, and threw his finger up cutting her off, "the man is in our home, Abbie!"

She paused then regrouped. "I know. Jenny and I have been trying to figure out what's going on with him. We want to make sure he's not under an incantation. Jenny thinks maybe he's a helper and my rejecting him is causing a problem..."

Ichabod's eyes widened indignantly. "Why am I just now learning about this?"

"You were upset about the kiss and I thought Jenny and I could handle figuring out what's wrong with him."

His anger immediately shifted to concern. "Has he been harassing you at work? You say that his advances are unrequited. And now you are concerned enough to enlist assistance from your sister?"

"It hasn't been that bad..."

"He's in our home." Ichabod stated coldly.

"Just please, Crane. Let me handle this. I need you to trust me ok."

Her heart was still racing as she searched his eyes for acknowledgment that he still believed in her. She hated this desperate feeling and being made to defend herself when she'd done nothing wrong.

But she knew that had Zoe showed up like this, hurling accusations, she would have knocked her out, then lit into Ichabod like a fireworks display on the Fourth of July. Now was not the time to lay into Ichabod for doubting her. Right now she needed to defuse the situation then figure out what the hell was going on.

"Are we good?" Abbie asked

"Hardly," Ichabod's jaw tightened again and his eyes would not meet her. "Get him out of our house or I will."

She realized that was the best she was going to get. She put her hands on his arms again and willed their Spirits back into their bodies. It was a mere second and Danny never noticed.

Danny was still talking trash. He didn't know what he expected Abbie to do when he showed up. All he knew was that he was done being her side dude while Ichabod got everything he felt he deserved. Especially if she was pregnant with his child. He had no idea it was Pandora who had manipulated him into having sex, not Abbie. Now Abbie's complete rejection and dismissal of his feelings and rights had pushed him too far. He truly did not like Ichabod. He couldn't fathom why Abbie would be so hung up on such a weird guy with a Colonial America fetish.

Ichabod clenched his fists as he gave Abbie a stern look. His jaw locked so tight Abbie thought it might snap.

"You might as well tell him what's been going on with us at the office Abs. I'm done playing this back and forth game with you. Especially now with the baby."

"Abbie get him the hell out of our house now. Or so help me..." Ichabod was struggling to control himself.

"I see how it is behind closed doors," Daniel kept taking digs. "Better do what the Massa says Abs!"

Abbie felt a split second of pure hot anger; a blinding rage flushed through her body before there was clarity. That rage was not hers it was Ichabod's. Before she could comprehend what was happening, he was no longer in front of her. She watched, stunned as Ichabod's fist met Daniel's face.

Daniel nearly fell over but caught the wall just before. He quickly staggered to his feet and immediately ran shoulder first into Ichabod, both of them ramming into an end table before hitting the ground.

"Crane! Hey stop!" Abbie's first instinct was to break it up. She'd done it many times before as Sheriff Deputy. But her very next thought was babies. "Damn it you two, stop!"

~o~

"You hear that?" Jenny asked Joe as they walked up the front porch to Abbie and Ichabod's house.

"Yeah," Joe frowned as they heard something banging into a wall and Abbie yelling Crane. "That's not good!"

Jenny dug in her bag for her spare key, switching from friendly visit to demon fighting mode. They rushed in to find Ichabod and Daniel rolling around on the ground clearly trying to kill each other, while Abbie tried not to get bowled over.

"Hey!" Jenny jumped right in and pulled Ichabod off of Daniel.

Daniel thought he was going to get a free hit but Joe grabbed him before he could get a swing. "What the hell is going on?"

"Danny is leaving!" Abbie snapped in his direction. "And if you ever come back to my house I will get a restraining order!"

That seemed to get Daniel to calm down. He'd never been on the wrong side of the legal system. And he knew it would be a disaster for him if his subordinate filed a restraining order against him.

"After everything we've been to each other... You would do that to me, Abs?" Daniel looked at her devastated.

"You're leaving me no choice," Abbie steeled herself to look past the sad look on his face and the swelling of his lip and under his eye. Ichabod came first before anyone else. She didn't want to hurt Daniel but he had more than crossed the line today and she was not having it.

~o~

It was twenty minutes later. Jenny and Joe had gone to take Daniel home and Abbie took a minute to pull herself together. She took an extra wipe at her eyes to clear away any signs of the tears that had escaped after her sister left. She hated how hard it was for her to keep herself in perfect check, now that she was pregnant. It almost seemed cliché but unfortunately it was true.

"Can I come in?" she asked as she peeked into Ichabod's room carrying and ice pack.

He said nothing so Abbie took that as an okay and walked over to his bed. "I thought this might help."

He didn't look up at her, he just sat on his bed, arms folded and sulking.

Abbie pressed her lips at first then took a deep breath. "Jenny and Joe are taking Daniel home."

He remained silent.

"May I?" she asked motioning her hand beside him.

He moved over so Abbie could sit on the bed with him. She carefully looked him over and placed the ice pack on his cheek. He looked down and away, still brooding and stuck in his mood.

"So how pissed off are you with me?" Abbie asked, knowing she was innocent of any wrong doing, but understanding how bad the situation looked.

Ichabod sighed heavily. "I am upset, but not at you... More true is that I am upset about the situation and some of your actions."

"I wish you would believe me when I tell you I did not encourage him. And twice you had a compromising situation with a naked woman and I believed you..."

Ichabod put his hand over hers and removed it from his bruised cheek. "Treasure... I understand that you have to see him because he is your boss, but I don't understand your reasoning for tolerating his behavior. His superiors need to be made aware of his inappropriate advances and subsequent harassment."

Abbie let out a sigh as she tried to explain again so he would understand. "Danny and I didn't grow up like you. Nothing was handed to us; doors weren't automatically opened for us. We grew up in some pretty rough circumstances. He comes from an abusive family, and was always told he wouldn't amount to anything... And despite that; he's worked hard to be somebody. I'm not really anxious to be the one to ruin him. It's really hard out there for people like us."

Ichabod didn't like it when she separated them into groups like that, but that was her reality. It was different from his. And regardless of how challenging his life in the modern world was, it would never compare to the challenges she's had to face. So, on that subject he had to concede. But, he wouldn't sit idly by and see the woman he loved being mistreated.

"On that matter I shall defer to your experience. However, that should not mean you are forced to be prey to his unwanted advances."

"I agree. What he did really pissed me off, and it’s inappropriate. So I'm not excusing his behavior. Nor am I giving him a free pass," Abbie explained. "I'm just saying that this is the reason why Jenny and I have been trying to find out where his odd behavior is coming from before I take any drastic measures. I keep thinking about how Abraham was supposed to be your defender. But when you rejected him and betrayed him with Katrina, it destroyed him and cost him his life and his destiny. If Danny is drawn to me by some supernatural force beyond his control or if someone has enchanted him, I need to know first. I can't let him potentially be ruined over something he has no control over."

Ichabod shook his head and cursed internally. She was good, and explained it in a way he couldn't help but understand her reasoning and see its merits.

"So... You still want to marry me?" Abbie asked, kidding with him.

"I suppose..." Ichabod teased back and looked at her with a cheeky side eye.

That's when he noticed she'd been crying; likely just before she came upstairs. Her red puffy eyes were a dead giveaway. It was the first time he'd really looked at her since she walked in the room. He'd been so consumed with his own bitterness over the incident that he'd not even noticed. His heart sank in his chest and he felt like an idiot. More like a jerk.

"Treasure..." Ichabod paused, cupping her cheek in his hand and gently brushing it with his thumb. "You've been crying."

Abbie looked down averting her eyes from his. She suddenly felt very emotionally exposed. "It's the damn pregnancy hormones."

"I am a complete ass," he frowned. "How dare I wallow without considering how upsetting this ordeal was for you? Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive."

"Treasure please," he asked again giving his most sympathetic face.

"Okay, yes of course," Abbie gave him a soft smile.

He gave her a tender kiss on her lips, then paused; eyes closed, and breathed her in.

"Do you know just how much I love you?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms to lie down beside him.

"I do." Abbie said softly as she snuggled up into his arms.

"That is the most marvelous thing I've ever heard," he mused as he kissed her again. he closed his eyes resting with her in his arms. "Do say it again."

"I do."

 

~o~

Pandora paced back and forth in her lair as her minions gathered. She was ready for the next battle and needed to prepare her warriors. They would need to test the boundaries of the Thuras. It would be risky, and certainly she might lose a few of her much needed fighters. But if they could find the Thuras weakness she could exploit it when it was time to end the Witnesses and allow the Apocalypse to come.


	45. Our Destiny (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the week leading up to the Witnesses Wedding and there is a lot to get done. But When Pandora gets involved things could go off the rails. & Daniel's last attempt at Abbie's heart could cause a major rift between the the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was almost broken into 3 parts because it is LONG, but I didn't want to leave you all hanging. Enjoy!

45 Our Destiny Part 1

 

1 ~ One More Time 

Last week of March 2017

"Stop it," Abbie grinned as Ichabod came up behind her wrapping his arms around her. "We have to finish packing."

Ichabod kissed the tip of her ear and held her close, determined to have a few more minutes of fun. How could he resist when she insisted on wearing those tiny boy shorts and loose fitted top. All he could do was imagine getting her out of them.

"We have time," he growled.

"No we do not," Abbie slipped from his arms. "We have a flight to catch in a few hours and I still have to go by the office..."

Ichabod crunched up his face at the thought of Abbie going to the office. The last thing he wanted was Abbie in the vicinity of Daniel Reynolds. It may have crossed his mind that a bit of personal time between them would mean she wouldn't have enough time to stop by her office.

"Is that why you're walking around with no shirt on, looking sexy as hell, and flirting with me?" Abbie gave him a cross look as she pursed her lips.

"What? No." Ichabod had to play innocent. It was only a small part of the reason after all. "The blame primarily lies with those spectacularly short breaches you're donning."

"You're blaming these," Abbie teased lifting her top just over her belly, then turning so he could get a good look at her rear. She blinked innocently while her pursed lips beckoned him for a kiss.

"You are the little minx!" Ichabod was on her almost instantly, lifting her into his arms and kissing her.

This had gone on for the past several days. They spent the past several days screwing at every chance they got in anticipation of the full week of chastity they would endure before the wedding. Especially for Abbie. She was horny all the time, and it seemed to getting Horner by the day.

He had her back to the wall now, grinding into her as their lips were locked. They barely took a second for air as Abbie lowered herself to unfasten his breeches. Meanwhile he desperately tugged down on her tiny shorts, until they were both finally free from all constraints.

And somehow spry as she is, Abbie had Ichabod pinned to the wall as she kissed down his body. His cock was heavy and throbbing as his senses went into overload anticipating her soft plump lips taking him. She squatted down teasingly looking up at him.

"Oh have mercy, Treasure," Ichabod growled low as her tongue slid teasing down his shaft to the tip of the head. "How the odds of our excursions always turn in my favor I do not know, but I am so grateful!"

That was the last thing he could say, because when she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, all reason and logic was gone. He was reduced to soft grunts and enjoying the overwhelming pleasure she delivered as she took him in. She had one hand grasping his ass and the other swiftly pumping his cock, as her mouth went opposite up and down his length. His fingers gently entwined her hair as she got him harder... Drove him closer...she would have him come way too soon if she kept this up.

"Treasure..." his voice was caught heavy in his throat, unable to say much more. But she knew. His mind was wide open to her.

She took one last drag, popping the head out of her mouth, as Ichabod groaned at the absence. But in a swift move he recovered, lifting her onto the dresser, and seizing upon her wet folds with pure desperation.

He sucked lavishly on her clit as his middle finger easily slid into her already wet tight chasm. As he massaged her spot and sucked, she nearly instantly started to come. Her pregnancy hormones were making his very enjoyable job way to easy.

Ichabod stood between her legs with her perched on the dresser. He gently grabbed her pulling her into a thirsty wet kiss. As they enjoyed the tasting themselves on each other’s tongues, Ichabod guided his cock into her. He went slowly, close to losing it as her soft wet walls constricted around him. He let out a low heavy breath, wanting to enjoy it since it would be a few days before he felt himself inside her again.

Abbie let out a long moan and slowly slurred something as her legs went limp, Ichabod was alarmed a bit at first but quickly realized she was coming again and he'd hardly done anything. He threw her legs over his forearms, grabbing her firmly, and began to slowly pump. Abbie lost it, moaning and calling his name as he went faster and faster.

He carried her to the bed, still inside her, sitting down with her straddling him. She pushed him back onto the bed riding him mercilessly; her head thrown back as she cried out his name. Her legs went weak again as she was overcome in the throes of yet another orgasm. Ichabod wrapped his arms around her, holding her firm as he pump with short but deep rapid strokes until he came inside her. He kissed her longingly, their tongues dancing together as they came down from the high. The next time they truly made love would be their wedding night... if they could hold out for the next eight days.

 

2 ~ Yes To The Dress

Thursday April 6. One week later...

 

She had come in twenty minutes late for the final dress selection and fitting. The piece of grass sticking out of her hair was a dead giveaway to Jenny that she and Ichabod had been at it again.

"I'm just going to the bathroom to freshen up," she told Sarah and Amy who were waiting with the bridesmaids.

Jenny followed her into the bathroom, "I thought you two were waiting."

"We are... sort of," Abbie shrugged. "We were just making out in the woods."

"Yesterday was behind the Solarium, and you almost got caught in the bathroom two days ago." Jenny folded her arms.

"I know... It's the pregnancy I think. I'm horny all the damn time. Even now and Crane already took care of me."

"Poor guy is going to end up with blue balls if you aren't careful." Jenny almost laughed at the thought.

"I took care of him too."

"Ugh TMI," Jenny fake cringed.

Abbie gave her a mocking side eye.

"Ok, not TMI. If we didn't have this fitting I'd want details."

They both laughed as Abbie washed up and then went in for the fitting.

The designer had Abbie's two favorite dresses ready and they helped her into one then the other. Amy was hands on catering to Abbie, while Sarah periodically questioned her about last minute ceremony and reception details.

 

"I don't know," Abbie turned to get a better look at herself in the mirror. "I think it's beautiful but it feels tight around the waist."

"Is it uncomfortable?" Amy asked.

"No, it's comfortable. I can move and dance... I just worry about my waist growing."

"You have not even gained an inch in your waist, and it looks perfect," the designer shrugged.

They'd gone back and forth between Abbie's two favorite dresses for half an hour.

"I really love the other one too, but I'm worried I look fat in it," Abbie sighed.

Jenny shook her head and gave Sophie a look.

"She's your sister," Sophie kidded her.

The dress she had on had an wrap bodice with faint embroidered detailing and hugged beautifully around her waist and rear before fanning out into soft layers. The other dress had an empire waist with a beaded under breast that actually made Abbie look thin without hugging her waist.

The seamstress helped her out of the second dress and back into the empire waist dress. Abbie wondered if she would be more comfortable in it without it hugging her waist. But there were no removable layers for when she wanted to dance. It would be floor length all night.

"What do you think? Is it too much boob?"

"Your boobs are pretty huge now, but I think it looks sexy," Jenny said honestly.

"Really Mills, you look beautiful in both of them. But if this one makes you feel comfortable, I say go for it. And I swear nobody will know you’re pregnant."

"Wait a minute... You're pregnant?" This was the first Sarah had heard about it and she was assisting Amy with planning the event.

"I didn't mention it because they weren't telling people yet," Amy explained.

"Well that explains why the dress has been such a fuss, but I've got champaign for the bridal table," Sarah was franticly taking notes and sending messages. "Everyone will notice if the bride doesn't toast or if she asks for water. I'll be sure there are sparkling Cider options."

"Thank you," Abbie winced. "I hadn't even thought about that."

"And the dress?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. Cynthia told me that she was thin for weeks then one day... Bam!"

"It's true," Cynthia nodded. "I didn't show until sixteen weeks, then one morning I woke up looking like a swallowed a basketball."

"If you prefer the fitted dress, we can always keep the other dress for back up?" Amy assured her.

"I'll wear the fitted strapless dress. It may be the last time I get to show off my figure," Abbie looked herself over in the mirror. "I'm sure."

"Good," Sarah seemed relieved. The dress situation really went down to the wire with the wedding being in two more days. "You ladies have the rest of the afternoon free, and the bachelorette party starts at 9pm."

"Can I go mom?" Macey asked eagerly.

Jenny's eyes widened and she shook her head no.

"Sorry, baby girl. Adults only."

"Mom, I'm seventeen!"

"Barely and no."

~O~

3 ~ A Second Home at Netherbourne

Ichabod and Abbie finally got a chance to tour the Master's Quarters located in the North West corner of the Castle. He and the single groomsmen had been staying in the fourth floor of the master in order to have enough rooms and cottages for all the guests. Abbie still thought having four levels was too much. But both Amy and Ichabod seemed to think it was perfect.

They didn't tour the basement level, but they would have direct access to the wine cellar without calling for housekeeping if the so chose. It was convenient, Abbie thought so that didn't other her.

 

They went down the West Hall of the Main level at Netherbourne and entered the main floor of the Master suit. Like all of the first floor it had 20 foot ceilings and floor to ceiling windows on every exterior wall. Each level occupied the space of approximately three guests suites. The dining room furnishings were not in but all of the renovations were complete and the living room furniture Abbie picked was in place.

The furniture had been picked before Abbie knew she was pregnant, and now she was second guessing having so much white. But it was beautiful, and overlooked the small portion of the grounds that was their private garden and small swimming pool.

Abbie was surprised that they had their own kitchen. "It seems like a bit much since the castle already has two, don't you think?"

"You know how much I enjoy honing my culinary skills. I simply hate getting in the staffs way as they are preparing meals for the dining Hall and room service."

Abbie nodded. It just seemed so big.

Amy pointed out the area for the formal dining, then the formal living room before they headed upstairs to the second level. "Before you ask, Ichabod and I agreed that the elevator was a good idea. It will not only help for the two of you toting around two little ones but also it will help the staff."

Abbie nodded again as they stepped off the elevator into another massive space with more of the signature twenty foot ceilings and ceiling to floor windows. There was a guest room and bath but other than that in was a huge undefined space.

"What are we going to do with all this space?" Abbie asked.

Each space was at least fourth by fourth feet just like the oversized guest suites. Ichabod explained to her before that back in his days, in a manor house of this magnitude; each guest suite had its own siting area, eating area, bathing area, and dressing room. This was great for the guests because it was far better than a cramped hotel room. But for them to have as a second home with three livable levels that were three combined suites on each level... this was excessive.

"Miss Wong and I discussed a media room over here and perhaps a playroom for the twins with a private office for myself..."

"Ok..." Abbie nodded realizing they still had the top level.

They took the stairs this time. Abbie wanted to see how manageable going twenty feet up was. She could see how it would get tiring, especially maneuvering from the main and upper level frequently.

Once they were upstairs they toured what would be the twin's room. The forty by forty foot room was the size of a guest suite, with the same high ceilings and windows and a private bath. Abbie stood silent hand over her mouth. The space just seemed over whelming. At the moment it had three king size beds in a sofa and two flat screen tv.

"We have it set up this way, since the single groomsmen are sleeping in here." Amy reminded her. "This room will easily accommodate the twins."

"There are three king beds in this one space... Is anyone else getting where I'm coming from?" Abbie asked.

"Oh blasted," Ichabod grumbled looking devastated. "You hate it. And you have not even seen the master suite."

Abbie took a deep breath and softened her expression. "No... No. I don't hate it. It's beautiful. I mean, how could it not be. It's just that this small corner of the castle..."

"Manor House," Ichabod corrected her, then immediately clamped up. He had to understand that for regular people this was not a house.

"Well this small section is bigger than our whole house in Sleepy Hollow. It's a bit overwhelming. It was easier to think that while visiting here from time to time or summering here, we'd have a two bedroom suite like when we first came."

"When we are here with our children, I don't want to feel as though we are visiting. I want it to feel like home. This is where I was raised. I have the most splendid childhood memories here, and I want the same for our children."

"They're never going to want to leave this place," Abbie sighed.

"Sleepy Hollow is and always will be our home," Ichabod reassured her placing both hands on her arms then pulling her into a hug. "But this is our home too."

"Ok," Abbie looked up at him and gave him a smile. "But what are we going to do with all this space?"

"I have some design ideas here that I've come up with based on what Ichabod said he'd like." Amy pulled up some images on her tablet.

"Wow..." Abbie's eyes grew at the designs of the nursery. It was gorgeous but way over the top. "That is something. And what about if the twins are boys?"

"Oh… that was the design for a boys room. This one in for baby girls." Amy showed her another image.

Abbie gasped with a laugh and put her hand over her mouth. "Holy princess! That is... A princess room... Complete with crystal chandelier... Really Crane?"

"Well, of course your input is welcome," he understood he might have gone a bit overboard. "Shall we see the master suite?"

"Lead the way," Abbie put on a smile.

The master suite was the entire rest of the upper level. The views were stunning. Ichabod already had in place the king size bed, the sitting area, and the dressing area since he was staying in the room. He then showed her the stunning bathroom with a tub for two, and a sizable shower. Abbie grinned because she was already imagining all the sexy time they could have. There were glass double doors that led onto the private roof terrace. When he showed her the closet she gasped out loud. It was amazing and all hers; he had his own. She could get used to this.

For Abbie, the upper level was more than enough space, but it made Ichabod happy that he could provide such a splendid home for his family... and that made her happy.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Amy said as she closed her tablet. "We can discuss the restoration at Baldrick Castle later."

"One of the traditions from my day that is very important to me now is showing you that I can provide for you."

Abbie opened her mouth, ready to tell him that was completely unnecessary, but he politely held up his hand for her to hear him out.

"I know it is chauvinistic and perhaps a bit patriarchal in nature... But this is how I was raised. It is what my father had to do in order to marry my mother who was above his station, him being the younger son of a Barron, while she was the daughter of a wealthy Earl. It is also something I did not do when I first married back in 1775. I do not deserve you Treasure. You are far beyond my station."

"That's not true Crane," Abbie gave him a soft smile. "We are perfect for each other."

He smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. "Tell me with all honesty what you think, Treasure."

"It's huge... Massive, a bit overwhelming... But it's beautiful. It is like something out of a dream. I'll get used to the size, as long as I don't have to clean it," she grinned. "But we're going to have to talk about the nursery."

Ichabod smiled and cupped her cheeks and gave her a kiss. That was better than he expected after her initial surprise. "We truly are building a life for ourselves; our life together."

"We are Crane.

 

 

~ O~

 

4 ~ Last Chance

 

Second hand embarrassment! If you would have asked Abbie how she was going to die before the night of her bachelorette party; she likely would have said fighting evil or going after the bad guys. But at this moment watching her sister get freaky with the male stripper was about to do her in. She didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry.

Abbie had survived the gifts; mostly lingerie which would definitely get plenty of use. But some of the toys Jenny had picked out, Abbie was afraid to even know what they were for. But seeing her sister, co-workers and a couple of the significant others bumping and grinding with 'Razaz the Arabian Knight' topped it all.

Razaz was fine though; bronze skin, thick dark locks and hazel eyes. He looked like he never missed a day at the gym. And the guy could dance.

"Come on Abs! You gotta dance with him," Jenny tried to tug at her sisters arm to get her up.

"You go ahead. Everyone seems to be enjoying Razaz."

"Hey, you said we could get a stripper."

"Technically," Abbie was ready with the correction. "I told Joey he could get a stripper for Crane's party as long as she kept her bottoms on and didn't do any private or lap dances."

"And fair is fair," Jenny hadn't stopped dancing. She might have even been just a little drunk.

"I was not expecting this. But go... Dance! Enjoy the half-naked man with the tight ass. Really," Abbie had to laugh.

"Fine," Jenny backed away still dancing. "But you're missing your last chance to grind up on another man's tight ass."

Abbie laughed and gave Jenny a little wave bye, then watched her join the others dancing in the center of the room. She was enjoying herself though admittedly she would be lit if she could drink alcohol like the other ladies.

Abbie finally got up and danced for a little while. Mainly it was a rouse to make her exit. She quietly slipped out of the Parlor and closed the door behind her. It was astonishing how well those big old doors blocked out the sound of the thumping beat.

She walked down the wide West hallway of the castle. She smiled, shaking her head as she heard Ichabod's voice in her mind describing it as a humble stately home. The place was enormous... and so beautiful.

She passed by the Billiards Room were the men were having the bachelor party. She hoped Ichabod was having a good time. She saw a couple of housekeepers and service workers busy and about as she made her way to the North veranda overlooking the North lawn, gardens and Solarium. The moon and stars littered the sky and Abbie leaned on the stone pillar as she breathed in the cool fresh air. She shuddered a little when the cold night breeze skimmed across her body as she looked over the beautiful place where she was going to be married.

"It seems we are indeed of like mind," Ichabod's voice coming from behind her instantly made her heart flutter in her chest.

She glanced back at him sitting on a bench sipping a glass of Vodka and reading over some papers. He got up from the bench he was sitting on and joined her.

"I thought you'd be enjoying your bachelor party. Weren't you having a good time?"

"I did indeed have a marvelous time. However Pricilla the Persian Princess was a bit more than I was bargaining for." Ichabod admitted.

"You didn't like the stripper?" Abbie tried not to laugh.

"She certainly was um... talented," Ichabod grinned almost embarrassed to admit it. "But..." he let out a sigh.

"Yeah... Razaz the Arabian Knight wasn't quite doing it for me either."

Ichabod's eyes widened. "You had a male stripper?"

"Don't be a chauvinist!" Abbie swatted him. "Besides you should blame Jenny. Joe asked if it was okay with me to get a stripper for your party. And I said yes. She took that as a green light to get one for our party too. But all night, all I could think about was you. And I ended up here."

"I used to come out here when I was a boy. It was a nice quiet place to have a moment of reflection. I could always put my thoughts in order here."

"Is that why you're out here now?" Abbie asked.

"Indeed," Ichabod pulled some neatly folded papers from his pocket and handed them to her. "I have been working on our wedding vows... or rather my vows to you."

Abbie unfolded the pages and read his words. "This is sweet... But you can't say half of this."

"I am aware. Mentioning anything of our supernatural connection is strictly prohibited. Joe suggested I keep it to only five lines, but I am finding it impossible to condense my love and devotion to you."

"Wow..." Abbie read over his words, awed by everything he had to say. The cold breeze caused her to shiver and Ichabod immediately removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"What do you think about saying traditional vows?" Abbie asked.

Ichabod gave her a curious look, "is it that bad, really?"

"No... Not at all," Abbie let out a soft chuckle. "What you wrote is actually... Pretty amazing. But definitely too long and everything about our supernatural life would have to go. And my vows sound stupid compared to this… this is beautiful."

“Your words could never sound stupid, Treasure.” He gently caressed her cheek "I just thought being the modern woman that you are, the traditional vows might not suit you."

"Well we can tweak them a little, but that's what I want." Abbie admitted.

"Then if it is what you wish, it is what we shall do," Ichabod held out his hand to retrieve the several pages of vows he had written.

"Actually," Abbie held the pages to her chest. "Do you mind if I keep this? I understand if you want them back..."

"No, please. I intended these words for you, Treasure." He tipped her head up and placed a sweet tender kiss on her lips.

"You want to walk me to my room," Abbie asked. It was late and she was exhausted.

"Might I be permitted to stay with you?" Ichabod had to ask. They'd been abstaining all week since they arrived at Netherbourne.

"That is so tempting," Abbie had to admit. The pregnancy hormones were making her horny all the time. But they were so close to the finish line. "Two more days, and I am literally all yours."

~o~

 

5 ~The Night Before

  


 

Friday evening, the night before the wedding, Amy had arranged an informal reception. It was a great opportunity for Abbie and Ichabod's guests to meet and unwind after traveling from the states. Abbie was grateful that they'd had the Bachelorette party the night before, because she was already beat.

It had been a long exhausting day. Abbie spent most of the morning getting plucked, waxed and refitted. After that was the rehearsal luncheon. Abbie was glad for the practice run after she heard Ichabod's version of traditional vows. Because she seriously though he was trying to make her cry and ruin her makeup.

Bishop Donovan started with Abbie, asking her the usual, minus the okay. To which she said I do. He then told her she would repeat the vows after him. He then turned to Ichabod to do a mock up of his vows.

"Then you say..."

"I do," Ichabod was ready.

"Then you repeat after me... Oh. You have a couple of changes," Bishop Donovan read over the script."

"I can simply say them, no need for me to repeat after you," Ichabod offered.

"Umm... As best man I am going to interject," Joe jumped in keeping his voice low. Ichabod's friend Evan from the Historical Society was one of the groomsmen, but was not privy to the supernatural happenings that surrounded the Witnesses. "We should stick to repeating. That would eliminate any chance of long winded additions... No offense bro. And we wouldn't want a supernatural mention slip up."

"I suppose," Ichabod reluctantly agreed. "I shall repeat after you, Bishop."

"Very good. And we are changing 'till death do we part' to 'forever and always in this life and the next, for all of eternity'. Is that correct?" Donovan asked.

"That sounds perfect," Ichabod said with confidence, until he saw the look on Abbie's face. "What is it Treasure?"

"You... You don't have to say that, Crane." Abbie's eyes darted down. She dabbed her fingers at the moisture in the corners of her eyes. She was almost mad at herself for letting a few simple words affect her so strongly.

"Treasure, I believe the traditional vows are lovely... Truly I do. But I also must say what is true to my heart. You and I both know that what we have goes far beyond the here and now. I may not be able to tell the world everything, but this I can and will. You are my destiny, Abbie." ~~~

"Earth to Abbie..." Jenny snapped her fingers.

"Yeah... What were you saying?" Abbie forced herself to take her eyes away from Ichabod, who was with Joe Evan and Frank having a good laugh about something.

Jenny and Abbie sat in a lounge chair a bit removed from most of the guests. Jenny could tell Abbie was tired, but wasn't ready to leave the party, so she'd opted to relax with her and keep her company.

"Nothing," Jenny faked disinterest. "I was just mentioning that Joe and I might take our relationship to the next level, but if you’re not interested..."

Abbie's eyes widened with curiosity. Jenny was into a lot of things, so next level could be anything. "No, I'm all ears. What are you getting him into?"

"Hey, there hasn't been anything we've done so far that he hasn't liked. But, he's ready to talk about maybe having a threesome."

"A ménage a trios? Joey?" Abbie was a bit surprised.

"What are we talking about?" Sophie found them and scooted in on the small lounge sofa.

"Joey and Jenny are going to have a threesome," Abbie gave her sister a curious eye.

"Ah... You're going for it then!" Sophie was surprised.

"We're putting it on the table."

"Well good for you two," Sophie was giddy, but Abbie wasn't so sure.

"Are you sure Joe is going to be okay with it?"

"Joe isn't like Ash and Ichy. He's way more open to sexual exploration with others." Jenny seemed certain.

"Wait," Sophie turned to Abbie. "You and Crane never had a ménage a trios? I thought when you went back to Jersey, you guys were with Betsy and Leeds..."

"Nope. Almost," Abbie sighed. "Betsy was down for it but Crane wasn't having it. And no way he wanted to have a foursome with me and Leeds. Any time either one of them touched me I could practically see steam blowing out of his ears."

Sophie and Jenny burst into laughter.

Joe and Ichabod were alone now talking when they heard the girls laughing. They looked over to see the three of them huddled into a corner on a lounge chair. Abbie looked gorgeous in her knee length dress. Her legs crossed perfectly and Ichabod wondered how someone so petite had so much leg.

Jenny glanced over and gave Joe a wink, and he knew.

"Oh god, she told them."

"Told them what, pray tell?" Ichabod was curious.

"She wants to, you know… have a threesome. I'm sure it's no big deal. I mean, you've had one before, right. You and Abbie did that foursome, with Leeds and Betsy."

"Oh, heavens no. Fortunately, Leeds passed out before things went too far." Ichabod scowled at the mere thought of another man touching Abbie.

"Oh, so you would never..."

"Let another man or woman make love to Abbie in my presence... I think not," Ichabod scoffed before noticing the concern in Joe's eyes. "Not that I disapproved to the idea in general mind you. I have in the past dabbled in such a liaison."

"So you have done it before?"

"Quite nearly," Ichabod reminisced. "There was the private party with the Queen of Egypt; however I don't care to talk about that... But there were two other occasions, both with my partner at the time, Betsy. First was with a Col. Paul Banner, serving under Gen. Howe. Betsy was supposed to seduce him, but it turned out he fancied me as much as her if not a bit more. That got rather awkward and went further than I had planned. But soon we got him drunk enough that he passed out and we were able to obtain the documents we were after, before anything to risqué occurred. The things Betsy and I would do for the cause."

"Wow... That was unexpected," Joe always was fascinated by Ichabod's past life adventures. "So almost?"

"Very nearly," Ichabod gave him a bow raise.

"And the other time?"

"Ah... The summer of 1776," Ichabod seemed to remember the time fondly. "Betsy and I were secretly harboring the lovely Widow Patience Wright. She had moved to London, but needed to return to New Jersey without the Crown knowing. The three of us were quite thrown together for a week and took to each other very well. On our last night together, we three had a few drinks and as they say... One thing led to another. However, not too far into our dalliance the women seemed to forget I was there. I was left mostly watching them carry on wilts tending to myself."

Both of the men laughed.

"So why would with Betsy and not with Abbie?" Joe was curious.

"Hmm..." Ichabod took a moment. He knew why, but didn't want to be discouraging to Joe. So he chose his words carefully. "For me personally, I cared deeply for Betsy, but I was not in love with her. The way I love Abbie... I can't imagine another man or woman touching her, or myself being with anyone else now that she is mine and I am hers. If it were something Abbie wanted, of course I would consider anything to make her happy. But it would be difficult for me."

"That I understand," Joe nodded as he took a drink of his beer. "Hey, quick question... Summer of 1776. You and Betsy were hooking up... But weren't you already married to Katrina?"

"Oh..." Ichabod had not intended to let that secret slip. "I... It was a rather precarious situation, you see..."

"Hey, it's cool," Joe stopped him from explaining his actions. "We all have a past; ass long as you don't ever cheat on Abbie. Because then I'll have to kick your ass."

"I would never betray Abbie. I truly love her."

"Is that so," Abbie asked as she walked up to Ichabod, wrapped her arms around him and gave him kiss.

"Absolutely, Treasure," Ichabod growled, kissing her again, his arms now around her waist.

"Okay you two. Save some for tomorrow," Joe teased.

"Fine," Abbie gave Ichabod one last kiss. "What were you guys talking about?"

"The same thing I'm sure you ladies were talking about," Joe gave her a cheeky grin that gave it away.

"Oh... So did Crane tell you about Widow Wright and their dalliance?" Abbie asked giving Ichabod a wink.

"He sure did."

Ichabod almost looked boastful. "I may have mentioned it."

"And what about his liaison with Col. Banner and Betsy?" Abbie flashed Ichabod a look and watched his cheeks reddened. "The one he says didn't quite happen. I still wonder exactly how far did things get."

"Only as far as necessary for the mission. My personal preferences do not sway that way. Oh, this is a lovely song, Treasure. How about we take a turn on the dance floor." Ichabod quickly changed the subject.

Joe and Abbie both chuckled in amusement. Then Abbie let out a yawn. It was nearly eleven and she was whooped.

"I'm actually going to turn in."

"Are you all right? The babies..." Ichabod's voice hitched up slightly.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. It's been a long day, and I want to be well rested for tomorrow."

"Then I shall take my leave as well, and escort you to your quarters," Ichabod sat his drink down and took her arm.

"No. You should stay. You look like you're having a great time. It's your last night as a free man. Trust me if I could drink tonight, I'd stay."

"Well at least allow me to walk you to your room."

"I'd like that," Abbie gave him a soft smile.

"I shall return," Ichabod gave Joe a nod and then walked Abbie to her room.

 

""They can't be done yet," Jenny pouted as she walked over to Joe, arms folded.

"Crane is coming back, but Abbie's tired."

Jenny looked across the room, and saw several couples dancing. Frank and Cynthia looked so happy in each other’s arms, laughing playfully as they danced.

"You think that'll be us after being together for twenty years?" Jenny asked.

Joe liked that she was thinking of them in the long term. "That would be nice wouldn't it? It takes a lot to build a life together. Years of dedication, compromise and understanding; I'm definitely in for you."

"I know how lucky I am that I have you, Joe. Most guys can't deal with my sexuality. They takeoff after a few months or think it's a green light to cheat on me. It's been hard to let myself fall in love again. But I trust you."

"I love you, you know," he leaned in to give her a kiss. "Come dance with me."

He took her by the hands and led her to the center of the room were several couples were dancing.

"So is everyone on the Team paired off?" Dee asked Cori as they went to the bar for drinks.

"Pretty much. There is definitely no problem with fraternizing on Team Witness," Cori let out a sigh. "It's probably better that way."

"I guess it makes it easier not having to keep secrets from your significant other."

"Exactly."

"Any ex'es on the Team?" Dee was curious. "It'd have to be a little weird after a break up."

"Jenny and Ash used to date, pretty seriously for a few months. They seem like really good friends now."

"What about you? You never dated Jenny or Sophie?" Dee was trying not to be too subtle.

Cori wasn't sure if Dee was hitting on her, but she thought she might help things along. "No. No exes on the team. I'm the single one. Though, I did accidentally date Pandora for a few months, before we knew who she was."

"You seriously dated Pandora?" Dee was happy to hear she was single but surprised that she fell for Pandora. "But you're Witchbreed. Did you not sense her power?"

"I may as well be honest with you," Cori looked a bit embarrassed. "When it comes to the team, I'm the weak link."

"You shouldn't say that. If you are with the Witnesses then you have a purpose. With the breach in Purgatory sealed you should be practicing. Let me see your hand."

Cori held her hand out and Dee caressed it, closing her eyes to get a sense of her potential.

 

"You are stronger than you think," Dee gave her a smile. "I could help you."

"Really? You'd work with me?" Cori returned the smile, very aware that Dee was still holding her hand.

"Of course... But for now, would you like to dance?"

"I'd like that a lot actually."

~o~

Cisco had been sitting on the sofa chatting with Sophie until she got a call from Ash. He helped her out to the balcony so that she could have a bit of quiet while they spoke; then he returned to the party. He wasn't surprised to see his sister on the dance floor with Cori. She was a natural charmer.

He decided to get a fresh drink from the bar since his was all ice now, but when he turned he ran into Sarah.

"Oh my gosh Sir... Are you all right?" she asked a bit frazzled. "I'm so sorry."

She had her blue tooth ear piece in one ear and her iPad in hand, looking as if she had a million things to do.

"I'm fine," Cisco assured her. "And I'm pretty sure this was my fault."

"No, I wasn't looking where I was going. You're one of the groomsmen, right?" Sarah asked.

"Yup. I work with Mr. C. We're pretty tight." Cisco held out his hand. "I'm Cisco Ramon."

"Ah you’re the one that Joe was telling me sings. I look forward to hearing you tomorrow. I’m Sarah Davenport, distant relative of the groom slash event planner," she shook his hand. "You're wearing gloves... Is it too chilly in here? I should check the temperature."

"No. It's fine. I just like wearing gloves," Cisco lied. He couldn't tell her he wore gloves to keep from vibing people.

"Let me get you a fresh drink. It seems I've made you spill all of yours."

"I was actually done. Why don't you relax a bit and join me for a dance to make it up to me?" he asked.

"I don't think I can. I have to make sure everything is going smoothly..."

"If I know Mr. C, he wants you to have a good time too. Besides, things won't fall apart just because you dance for a little while."

Sarah thought about for a second while Cisco gave her a charming smile.

"Ok!" She put her iPad behind the bar and joined him on the dance floor. It was the first time she'd really been able to relax since the couple arrived at Netherbourne and it was nice. Cisco didn't know it but he was quite the charmer, himself.

~O~

6 ~ The Preview

"Thank you for walking me to my room," Abbie said as she opened the door to her suite.

She had intended to keep him at the door, to avoid exactly what ended up happening. Ichabod slipped into the room behind her and closed the door.

"I finally have you alone and all to myself," he grinned mischievously as he put his arms around her waist.

Abbie leaned back into his chest, so tempted to give in. She bit her bottom lip with a groan before turning in his arms to face him.

"I really need to get a shower and get to bed," she looked at him apologetically.

"I would most ardently love to assist you with both of the matters at hand," Ichabod spoke softly giving her those dreamy irresistible heart eyes.

And then he was kissing her neck. The soft whiskers of his beard and mustache tickled her. She halfheartedly attempted to squirm out of his arms but he held her waist firm. Skillfully, he unzipped her dress and started peeling her out of it. When she opened her mouth to protest, it was met by his. His tongue gently pressed inside and coalesced with hers.

Her knees went weak as his hands slipped beneath her panties and began tugging them down.

"Baby we are so close," Abbie ducked out of his arms, stepping out of the dress that was around her ankles. She picked up her dress and held it to her body for cover as she backed away. "We just have to wait a little longer."

"I cannot wait. I need you." Ichabod pouted.

"It's literally twelve more hours," Abbie tried not to laugh. "You can wait."

"Treasure, I don't think I can refrain any longer. My suffering is of a most concupiscent nature. I have no idea how you abstain so easily."

"If you're asking me if I'm horny... hell yeah..." Abbie assured him. "But we've somehow managed to make it all week. It seems kind of silly that we can't hold off for a few more hours."

"I suppose you're reasoning on the matter is correct," he pouted. "I shall have to wait wilts my memories of you sustain me."

"Well, how about I give you a little honeymoon preview to sustain you?"

Ichabod raised an inquisitive eye brow as Abbie rummaged through a couple of bags and boxes from beside her bed.

"I got quite a few special gifts at the bachelorette party." Abbie pulled out two of the tiniest lace nighties Ichabod had ever seen. "Which one would you like me to try on?"

"Good heavens, there is hardly any material there," he mused over both, touching the delicate silk and lace. "This one," Ichabod handed her the one that had a tad bit more material and some intriguing ruffling.

Ichabod removed his jacket, loosened his shirt and made himself comfortable on the bed while Abbie changed. His curiosity was piqued by all the gifts Abbie received. He rummaged through a couple of the bags peeking at the array of dainty little bra and panty sets, nighties and lingerie. Each sexy little piece sent his mind racing with wonder as to how Abbie's gorgeous little frame would look in them. Underneath the gift bags was a rather sizable box that caught his attention, but before he could pick it up, the bathroom door opened.

"Heaven have mercy..." Ichabod gawked then swallowed hard as Abbie sauntered out of the bathroom.

 

The little black lingerie left Abbie's breasts exposed, the body was see through lace, and the crotch was layers of ruffles.

"Do you like it?" as if she had to ask.

Ichabod was nearly salivating and had the snappiest looking his eyes. "I absolutely do! You must allow me a more extensive view."

Abbie went a little closer and turned around so he could see the almost nonexistent back. What was there was a sheer material and the entire derriere was cut out all the way to the ruffles in the front. He felt an instant throbbing beneath his trousers.

"Good lord... This is marvelous." He reached out and grasped her ass, feeling her smooth soft skin.

"Uh uh... This is just a preview..." Abbie teased, holding in the moan that was growing within her as his large hands touched her.

"Perhaps this was not a good idea. It has only increased my desire to take you right here and now." He kissed one of the cheeks of her rear as she pulled away.

"Hopefully it'll be worth your wait."

"You are worth anything and everything to me." He let out a mournful sigh as she pulled out of his grasp. This was absolute torture.

"Let me grab a robe," she headed back to the bathroom.

"What is in the box," Ichabod asked as he reached down to pick it up.

"You might want to stay away from the box," Abbie called out to him from the bathroom. "It's Jenny's way of keeping us from becoming an old married couple with a house full of kids and a boring sex life."

Ichabod ignored her warnings and began sifting through the various toys and pleasure makers. "House full of kids is certainly hat I'd like, but boring sex life... That shall never come to pass."

Abbie stepped out of the bathroom just in time to see Ichabod's face scrunched up with odd curiosity. She was pretty sure what he'd just found.

"What is this?"

Abbie tried to keep a straight face. "It's a strap on."

Ichabod held up the strappy belt with the rather sizable silicon phallus dangling from it. "Well I hardly see the point in this, as I told be rather redundant. It's not as if I have an erectile dysfunction that old prevent me from..."

"Oh... No it's not for you to strap on. It’s for me to strap on." Abbie corrected him.

Ichabod's brow furrowed heavy. "Why on earth would you... Oh... Oh well I see." He promptly placed it back in the box.

Abbie put her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting into laughter.

"I'm so pleased that you're amused."

"I told you to stay away from the box," Abbie pulled herself together and sat on his lap.

"And why pray tell is this one open?" Ichabod asked picking up a small round object. He read the box and found it was a vibrator. "You cheated. No wonder you could hold off my advances."

"Hey, it's not like you haven't been handling your business in the shower. I know you Crane."

"Perhaps once or twice," he confessed.

"Well I only did it once. I had to check it out to see if it works," Abbie shrugged innocently.

"And did it?" Ichabod probed.

"It did," Abbie looked away with a slight grin.

"Oh... And was it as satisfying as I am?" He was almost daring her to answer yes. "Perhaps more so?"

"You're not jealous of a little toy are you?" Abbie lightly taunted.

Abbie let out a soft squeal as Ichabod lifted her off of his lap and gently laid her on her back across the bed. He crawled on top of her, spreading her legs; his hand firmly caressing her thigh. She attempted to get up but he held both her hands above her head with his other hand. Now Abbie was skilled enough that she could have easily maneuvered out of his grasp, if she wanted to.

"Answer the question, Lieutenant." He whispered huskily to her face to face; his nose softly brushing hers.

She teased him by hesitating, until his hand slid further up her inner thigh. His fingers tenderly fondled the soft layers of her entrance, feeling the soft wet inside of her. He was pleased to find the lingerie truly was crotch less behind the ruffles. He kissed her lips as his finger slid in and out of her, teasing her clit. In a few seconds she was purring like a kitten, her hips instinctively undulating against his hand.

And then he froze, withdrawing his finger and separating his lips from hers; leaving them just close enough for his whiskers to brush. She squirmed and moaned in protest at the sudden halt of his moving.

"Perhaps you do prefer your novelties, to my feeble attempts at pleasuring you."

"Never," she cooed her confession. "Nothing feels as good as you do."

Ichabod couldn't help the half grin of satisfaction. He let her hands free and sat up on his knees to remove his shirt. She bit her lip and groaned as she watched him towering over her. The distance between them gave Abbie a moment of clarity. And when he began to unfasten her robe she desperately tried to remind him, while she still had a tiny ounce of resolve in her.

"Crane... We have just a few more hours."

"I know," his voice was a low husky growl. His hands pulled back the robe, revealing the gorgeous lingerie that had fascinated him. He lightly cosseted her exposed breasts, kissing one then the other, sucking her sensitive nipples until they perked for him.

"Crane..." Abbie's resistance was almost completely gone now.

"This is merely my preview for you," Ichabod kissed down the see through lace that covered her belly and past the ruffles that covered the opening beneath.

He firmly kissed up the middle of her thigh, his heart racing and swirling in his chests he reached his destination, a sweet preview of what awaited him tomorrow.

He delved in, his tongued gliding up and down her slit and then slipping inside her. He longingly tasted and kissed the soft fleshy lip before sucking her budding clit. Abbie grasped at her breasts, as the sensations overwhelmed her senses. She instinctively tried to clench her legs, but Ichabod's large hands held them firm apart as he indulged.

She came so hard like a wave crashing against a rocky shore. Soft whimpers escaped her lips as she moistened his mouth and beard.

* I love the way you taste when you come for me...* his thoughts permeated her mind.

* I want you inside me. I need you to fuck me so bad...*

* Soon Treasure.* Ichabod rested his head against her thigh as she finished her climax.

He breathed steady waiting for massive erection in his breeches to subside, as Abbie's legs fell limp to the side. He laid beside her kissing her gently, enjoying the moment.

"I should go now, before we are at it once again," he grumbled reluctant to leave the comfort of her body.

 

Ichabod followed Abbie into the bathroom enjoying one last look at the little barely there lingerie that covered her glorious body, as he freshened up. Abbie slipped on the robe then helped him into his shirt.

"Are you sure you won't rejoin the festivities, Treasure?"

"I'm sure. I just want to get that bath and then get some sleep."

Then I should stay with you..."

"Crane, we still have a ballroom full of guests celebrating our impending wedding. Go keep them company, and dance with Sophie; poor girl is missing Ash." She tugged him by the collar, pulling him into a kiss, then walked him to the door. "Now go and enjoy your last night of freedom."

"I love you, Treasure."

"I love you too, Crane." Abbie stood in the doorway for a moment watching as he made his way down the hall.

She closed the door, and pulled out her pajamas and hair wrap. She wasn't stressed out or nervous. She already felt married to him, so for her this was just a celebration to make it official. And she couldn't wait. She sat on the bed and pulled out the notes Ichabod wrote about his love for her. And his words gripped her heart. She finally had to force herself to put them away, tucking them between her pillow. She would have a lifetime with him to hear his sweet words and to share their love.

She was just about to put her hair up, when she heard the door knock. She grinned to herself as she got up to get the door, thinking it was Ichabod.

"I told you to go enjoy the party," she called out as she walked to the door.

"Abs, it's me," Daniel's voice was unmistakable.

Abbie felt her heart sink in her chest a little. She cracked the door just enough to be able to speak and keep her voice down.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to talk that's all."

"You need to leave!" Abbie tried to close the door but he held it open.

"I'm not leaving until I say my peace," Daniel held firm. "I'll stay out here all night if I have to."

 

~o~

7 ~ Unexpected Events

"Are you kidding me right now?" Abbie scoffed.

The last thing she needed was for someone to see him sitting outside her door. Or worse; what if Ichabod came back and saw him, or someone tells him. This is not how her wedding was going to go down.

She unlatched the lock, and hurried him in. "You have five minutes and then I'm going to call security if you don't leave. I have tried to be nice Daniel, but this is going way too far!"

"I swear I just need to..." Daniel walked in the room and saw the small silk robe she was wearing and swallowed hard. He could only imagine what she had on underneath. "I um... I have a few things to say to you."

"Speak!" Abbie demanded suddenly realizing that she wasn't wearing very much, and just desperately wanting him to go.

"I couldn't figure it out at first you know. I kept thinking, ‘why this guy?’ What does he have that's so great? But when I got here I figured it out. He's got you wrapped up in some fairy tale Abs. Where he's a rich Barron living in a castle and you're his rags to riches princess."

"That's not what this is Danny..."

"No!" He cut her off. "I came all this way. If I only get five minutes, I want to use them. Look, Abs. What you and I had in Quatico and at that beach shack... That was real. This fairy tale you're trying to live, is all going to turn to dust, because it's a sham. What are you going to do when this baby is born darker than you? When it looks like me? What do you think he's going to do? Because if this is my kid, I'll be damned before I let him and his crazy ass hurt my child."

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" Abbie was at a loss. "There is no way these babies are yours!"

"What?" Daniel was stunned for a moment. "Is it twins?"

"That's none of your business, because you're delusional. These are Crane's babies!"

"You can deny it all you want to but you may not be able to deny it for long. We were together Abs. And I know how good we were."

As he spoke Abbie got a sick feeling and it wasn't from morning sickness. She could feel a dark presence near and then the power went out.

"Damn!" She swore out loud. This was not good.

~o~

 

Ichabod went down to the party. It was nearing eleven and he was sure things would be dying down soon. But for now things were still lively. He mingled; chatting it up with his and Abbie's co-workers and his friends from the Historical Society.

He kept his eyes open for Sophie, but he didn't see her around and thought perhaps she had turned in for the night.

Eventually he made his way out onto the veranda for some cool fresh night air and he saw her sitting on a bench alone. There was a couple quietly mingling on the other side. As he approached her he realized she was talking on the phone.

"Pardon," he offered. "I thought you were alone and I promised Abbie would keep you company.

"I was just face timing with Ash," she smiled and turned the phone so the guys could see each other.

"Hello Crane," Ash gave him a head nod. "Take good care of my girl."

"I shall indeed," Ichabod politely nodded back, then stepped away so they could have a minute to say farewell.

"I miss you," Sophie sighed.

"I miss you too, babe. Have fun and I'll see you in a couple of days." He signed off and his image stayed for a moment.

She turned to Ichabod. "I guess I'm all yours."

Ichabod held out his arm for her to help her up and escort her back inside. "Would you care to dance or should we have a drink?"

"I'm not sure about dancing on this bum leg of mine. But I could go for a beer."

"Then libations it is."

Whatever good times they planned to have over drinks was interrupted when the power at Netherbourne went out. Amy immediately found him as servants began lighting candles.

"Ichabod... We have a problem," Amy pulled Ichabod and Sophie to the side. "I think I'm sensing some pretty strong evil presence. Do you see anyone suspicious."

Ichabod's eyes easily adjusted to the dimmer light. As quickly as he could he searched faces for any sign of a demon. If there was on there, hiding amongst the guests he would see it. But the most important thing was to make sure Abbie was all right.

*Treasure. Are you all right.*

*I'm fine Crane.*

*Waite there. I shall come for you.*

*No. Stay with our Guests. You're Thura will help protect them. I'll stay here and come to you when it's safe.*

Ichabod wanted to argue; insist that she let him come for her. But she cut him off from her thoughts.

He could feel the Thura burning in the breast pocket of his jacket. He had to have faith that Abbie's Thura would protect her.

 

~o~

 

Pandora had long lost her link to the Witnesses. Once they had the Thuras any residual connection that allowed her to watch them in her reflection pond, dissipated. The connection she had while dating Cori had helped. but the witches power was weak and the relationship not strong enough to help much. It was the security cameras she had installed in Danny and Abbie's offices at the FBI Office that had been most helpful after her reflecting ponds abilities were limited. But with new relations developing strongly with Macey and Daniel, her reflecting Pond was once again effective.

She could see through Macey and Daniel that the Witnesses were separated. This was the perfect time to test the boundaries of the Thuras. The fact that it was right before the Witnesses wedding was a bonus.

She gathered her warriors and chose a small contingency of about a dozen demons to take on the challenge.

 

~o~

8 ~ Evil Exposed

"Abs, what's going on?" Daniel asked. "This place have a circuit breaker issue."

"I'm sure it's fine."

Abbie remained in the room with Daniel using the flashlight on her phone to search for Candles. She secretly checked on the Thura which was in her bag. As she suspected, it was warming and starting to glow. They were in danger. A knock on the door set her guard up even higher.

"Who is it?" Abbie went to the door.

"I'm Julie with Housekeeping Miss. I've come to call on ya... Make sure you're doing alright."

"Damn..." Abbie swore in a whisper as she opened the door to check her out. She sensed no evil presence, and didn't want to leave her out wandering the hall ways. "Come in."

"I have candles for ya..." Julie paused when she saw Daniel. "I beg your pardon, Miss. I didn't know ya had company."

"He's just a friend that got stuck in the dark. We can all wait it out together," Abbie tried to play it off. She knew it had to look bad with her in a slinky robe and a negligee.

Julie kept her mouth shut. All of the single (and some of the married) ladies that worked at Netherbourne ogled over Ichabod. Any one of them would kill to be the Cinderella to his Prince Charming. She couldn't imagine why Abbie would be in her suite with another man, but boy would the gossip be lit tomorrow.

Abbie and Daniel watched as Julie lit a couple of candles. But then Abbie got a very strong sick feeling again.

"Abs you alright?" Daniel grabbed her arm to help her, but she snatched away.

In an instant a shadow Wraith appeared through the floor and took a swipe at them. Daniel was horrified as he threw himself in front of Abbie. The Thura sprang from Abbie's bag with a great glowing light and began sucking the Wraith into a portal. Another Wraith appeared blocking them from the door and trapping them in the room.

"Watch out!" Abbie yelled as they all ducked for cover.

Julie hit her head on the edge of the dresser and was knocked out. Daniel covered Abbie as the Wraith took two swipes at his body, draining life and energy from him with each hit. The Thura then got ahold of the second Wraith and sucked it into a Prison realm as well.

~o~

Amy and Sarah hurriedly tried to keep everyone corralled in the ball room. She nod Dee were fairly powerful. With the help of a Witness, his Thura, an Angel and a supernatural demon fighting team, he was sure they could keep everyone safe.

Orion gathered Macey and Cynthia. "There is a Basilica here on Netherbourne. I will take you both there now."

"No way!" Macey argued. "I'm a part of this team. I can help."

"Listen to him," Frank insisted. "If Pandora is doing this, you might be a target. Now go!"

Macey knew there was no arguing with her dad.

"There is also a cash of weapons in the chest inside the Basilicas," Ichabod told Orion.

"Understood," Orion wasted no time. He grabbed ahold of Macey and Cynthia and they hurried onto the veranda away from curious eye.

"Wait!" Macey seemed hesitant about going to the Basilica. "What happens if anything Evil goes inside the sanctuary?"

 

"If it's living? It will either be expelled rapidly or destroyed... Why do you ask?"

"Macey, what's going on?" Cynthia asked her.

"Nothing..." Macey looked nervous.

"You must tell me, Macey," Orion knelt beside her and looked her in the eye. "You can trust me. I will always protect you."

"It's just that Pandora told me that spell... It's blood magic, I know. But it's in my head."

"Have you tried it on yourself, said the rods out loud?" Orion asked.

"No... But it's there."

Cynthia let out a sad sigh. "Baby girl, you should have told us."

"I'm sorry. I know I should have said something before but... I didn't want any one to think I was going evil."

"It's all right Macey. You're not evil. Come with me and trust me." Orion assured her.

He took them and returned with the weapons to the ballroom as quickly as he could. And it was just in time. He had barely finished handing them out when the first two Wraiths appeared. The guests who seemingly hadn't noticed Ichabod and the gang huddled in the far corner dishing out weapons, certainly didn't miss the two Wraiths that appeared and the other demons that came through the Verandah door.

There was a flash of light as Ichabod's Thura burst from his pocket and one at a time began dragging the demons to one of the Prison realms.

There were several screams and the sound of glass breaking as guests ran for cover.

Amy, Dee, Cisco and Cori did their best to keep the guests out of the way while Ichabod and the team fought off the creatures.

Whenever one got to close to the guests Amy or Dee would send out a burst of powerful energy to keep them at bay. Soon Ichabod's Thura had snatched all the creatures away to their prison and it returned itself to His care.

A minute later the lights turned on and Ichabod was left standing in the middle of the ballroom with his team, breathing heavy and exhausted. But everyone was safe.

"Oh man! That was quite a show!" Evan called out and started clapping.

Soon everyone was clapping and cheering thinking that they had just witnesses a performance put on by the Wedding party.

Sarah went to Amy still shaking. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning a haunted castle skit. That scared me right out of my knickers!"

"Umm it was... Something that the groom put together," Amy tried to play it off.

"Well, it was really good," Sarah was still gathering her wits. "You ought to consider doing something like this during the Halloween season."

Ichabod was still in a panic. His only concern now was Abbie as he reached out to her. *Lieutenant? Abbie are you all right?*

*Crane, I'm fine...*

*I am coming to you most directly...*

*No, please stay with our guests and make sure everything is ok. There are a couple of people here with me who are hurt. If you could, send Dee and Joe to give me a hand. And then we can talk afterwards.*

 

Ichabod was having none of that. Of course he would not have a moment of peace until he saw Abbie for himself. He took Dee, Jenny and Joe with him to go check on Abbie. He didn't call first because she would have said she was fine and to stay with the guests. But he wouldn't be able to relax until he knew she was all right.

~o~

9 ~ Heart Breaker

It was a few minutes after the Thura took away the Wraiths before the power came back on. Abbie checked on Julie who had a nasty bump on her head, but seemed to be waking up just fine.

She then went to Daniel who was laying limp on the ground. "Hey, stay with me Danny."

Abbie had no idea what a hit from a Wraith was capable of doing. She only knew that the creatures drained life and killed. And right now Daniel wasn't looking so good.

"Did that thing touch you?" he managed through heavy breaths. "Are you and the babies... Are you ok?"

"It didn't touch me. We're ok. Thanks to you," she gave him a kind smile of gratitude.

"What the hell were those things Abs?" he asked as he groaned with pain.

"What you saw... I can't really explain it. But I need you to stay calm and save your energy. I have help coming."

"Don't leave me," he held her arm with his shaky hand. He still looked terrified even though he'd been incredibly brave.

She looked up when she heard the door knob rattling. Jenny had the spare key and opened the door. Abbie sighed with relief when she saw Dee and Joe behind her.

"They need help!" Abbie directed one of them to Julie. "She hit her head... And he took a couple of hits from some kind of Wraith creature.

Joe went to Julie to see if she had a concussion while Dee went to Abbie and Daniel.

That's when Abbie saw him. Ichabod's first instinct had been to run to her, put his arms around her and make sure she was ok. But then there she was, practically naked, crouched on the ground holding another man's hand; Daniel Reynolds' hand.

Ichabod's heart sank into his gut and a massive dry lump formed in his throat. He couldn't think or process what on earth Daniel could be doing in her room.

Abbie quickly snatched her hand from Daniels as Dee looked him over. Her heart raced as a panic came over her. Surely Ichabod wouldn't be too angry about this. But she knew better.

Joe was talking to Julie asking her if she was all right and if she remembered what happened.

"I was doing my rounds up here when the power went out. I remember seeing Miss Mills go back to her room earlier so I went to check on her. I came in to put on a candle for her and her gentleman friend. Something attacked us in the dark, and I guess I hit my head."

"Well that's a nasty bump, but I think you're going to be fine," Joe told her.

Ichabod listened trying to wrap his head around the fact that Daniel was here in England. And Abbie was entertaining him in her room... The night before their wedding.

Abbie hurried to him and put her arms around him. Ichabod just stood there. "I was worried about you."

"Oh..." Ichabod managed. "You're alright then. You and the babies are fine?"

"Yeah... Danny stood in my path and took a few hits from the Wraith. He saved us... Then the Thuras sucked the Wraiths away."

"I suppose I should be grateful then that he was here... In your room with you," his voice was flat, and he was pale.

"Yeah," Abbie tried to make light of Daniel's being there. "It's crazy that he showed up. I was pissed at first but then everything got crazy."

"I'm just grateful that you are alright," Ichabod swallowed heavy and looked away.

"Me too. I was worried about you," Abbie put her hands on his cheeks, but Ichabod quickly grabbed her hands and removed them. "Crane?"

"I need some air." He immediately walked out of her room.

Abbie followed him out and grabbed his arm. He turned to face her, and Abbie was stunned at the look of disappointment on his face. The look shook her to her core and she could already feel herself tearing up.  
"Hey... Please wait a minute." She tried to keep her voice down.

"No, Abbie. I don't want to do this right now."

"I should explain," she tried.

"No. What you should do is put some damned clothes on!" He snapped and walked away.

Abbie felt her heart lurch in her chest. This was not good. She slunk back into her room, visibly shook.

"You ok Abbie?" Joe asked.

"Yeah... How are Julie and Daniel?" Abbie was shaking but tried to keep her voice steady and toughen her stance.

"Julie's going to be fine... I'm not sure about Reynolds.

"He'll be ok in a couple of days," Dee informed them. "He'll feel like he got hit by a Mac truck in the morning, but he's a big strong guy. He's lucky."

"The bigger problem is, these two know that they saw monsters," Joe reminded them. "What are we going to do about that?"

"I actually can take care of that... I don't usually tell people this but I have a natural gift to influence thoughts... I can make them forget."

"You have a spell that can do that," Jenny asked.

"I don't need a spell." Dee told them. "It's one if my gifts."

"Wow. You're a siren... Ok sure." Abbie nodded. "I think it'd be best if they forgot about the demons."

"Jenny, if you could go get Cisco for me. He's been through this with me before. Sometimes it's easy to influence people, but if they are really resistant, it can be hard on me."

"Ok, we'll be right back," Jenny tugged Joe's arm for him to follow her.

Dee waited for them to leave then turned to Abbie, uncertain of what to say.

"There's something else isn't there?" Abbie asked.

"Look, I don't know you that well yet. So I'm not going to judge. But whatever brought your boss here, it's real for him."

"There's nothing going on between me and my boss," Abbie was already feeling defensive.

"I wasn't trying to say that. I just want to know if there is anything else you'd like me to influence him about?"

"If you can convince him to get over me and move on. Send him home."

Dee nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Thanks," Abbie let out a deep sigh. "I have to go, but I'll be back to check on things as soon as I can."

Abbie ran into the bathroom and put on a t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants. She then went to find Ichabod. He wasn't in his room. So she figured he must still be out on one of the many terraces or a veranda.

She went out to the same spot where she found him the night before. He was sitting quietly on the bench with a glass of brandy in his hand. There was only the same dim lantern for light. The moon and stars were out, partially obscured by rolling clouds.

"I thought I'd find you out here," Abbie cautiously walked towards him. If he was brooding and needed to be alone, she'd have to respect that. "Can I sit with you?"

Ichabod took a deep breath and nodded, then took a swig from his glass.

"Crane I'm so sorry. I should have told you as soon as Danny showed up. But I didn't want another fight right before our wedding..."

"I know," Ichabod took another drink.

"I just need you to understand, that nothing happened in my room. When he showed up, I hadn't changed yet and he refused to leave. He said he was going to stay there unless I talked to him. I just didn't want a scene. That's the only reason I wasn't dressed yet. Everything just happened so fast."

"And that's why you were still in your lingerie?"

"Yes..." Abbie took a deep breath forcing herself to keep her emotions in check and fight the tears that were creeping upon her. "Crane. I can't walk down the aisle and say our vows if you think that I'm cheating on you... when I'm not. I don't want something this serious between us."

"I believe you, and I agree with you whole heartedly... And I should not have sworn at you to get dressed. I should not have said anything until I had a chance to properly assess the situation."

"You believe me?" Abbie wasn't sure if she should be relieved or start panicking. "That I'm not cheating on you or that I shouldn't walk down the aisle."

Ichabod looked up, shaking his head. "Seeing you there, half naked with him holding your hand... It was the worst feeling in the world. Despite everything he's said about the two of you, and everything he's done; my mind tells me I'm being a fool. But in my heart I believe you love me. And I love you so much... I can't fathom..." He stopped short and shook his head.

"Crane..." She put her hand on his. He looked at her hand then took it in both of his.

"I accused you of encouraging him last time. And initially I had that thought again," he let out a sigh. "But as I sat here alone I realized just how incredible you are. You are so beautiful, compassionate, brave, caring, and did I mention beautiful. I realized that if you were going to Mary another man, I would do everything in my power to convince you to choose me: including crossing an ocean to stop your wedding another man if I had to. I would stand up in front of a crowd and sing you ballads, I would sell my soul to Moloch for you. Just because you are you."

He felt drops of moisture on his hand and realized Abbie was looking down.

"I apologize," Ichabod brushed back her hair. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I don't know why I'm crying. I can't seem to keep a hold of it lately," Abbie wiped her eyes with her free hand. "The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you, or give you reason to think that you aren't everything I need. Because, you are my life Ichabod Crane. Danny isn't going to bother us anymore. Dee is going to make him forget how he feels about me... Make him move on."

Ichabod pulled her into his arms. "Altering his mind... That is a quite a serious step to take. Are you sure it's the right thing to do?"

"I'm sure. I love you so much Crane."

"I love you, Treasure."

Ichabod leaned in kissing her tenderly. "Now it is well after mid-night. I should get you to your room."

"Mmm I am so exhausted."

"We could take a short journey to the garden realm..." Ichabod offered.

"That would be nice but I really am desperate for a shower and some sleep in a bed, so I can wake up, and get married."

Ichabod actually felt his heart flutter in his chest. There was nothing he wanted more. He stood and gave her his hand. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way," Abbie gave a tired but sincere smile.

~o~

 

10 ~ Notes 

Abbie was relieved to find Daniel was gone. She checked her phone and read the text from Jenny.

Jenny: Everything is taken care of. You know who will forget everything that happened. He will think he got drunk at a bar in London and decided not to bother you. Joe and I are taking him to London now.

She put her phone down and wrapped her hair while Ichabod started the bath. She felt such a sense of relief and joy at being able to put all of that behind her and think about walking down the aisle in the morning.

"The bath is ready and awaiting your presence Treasure," Ichabod chimed as he walked out of the bathroom and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Abbie watched him through the mirror and grinned. "What are you doing?"

Ichabod pulled of his shirt, as he walked up behind Abbie. "Let me help you with that."

He carefully tucked an errant strand of hair under her wrap and neatly tied it for her. Ichabod then slipped his hands under the waist band of her yoga pants and slid them down; his hands sliding down the soft skin of her thighs.

"Umm... You do realize it's after midnight... And I'm exhausted..." Abbie squirmed. His touch was turning her on and she was way too tired to act on it.

"I do, indeed. I am just assisting you with your bath," he knelt down lifting one foot, then her other out of her pants while placing light kisses on her thigh.

"You're doing that on purpose," Abbie whined.

"Doing what exactly," Ichabod asked innocently; lifting her top off over her head discarding it on the ground. He then pulled Abbie close against his body and caressed her breasts.

"That exactly," Abbie squirmed.

Ichabod wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck and shoulder.

"I'm only teasing. Let's get you into the bath so you can get some sleep."

Ichabod surprised her by picking her up and carrying her into the bath. She practically melted in his arms, as he climbed in sitting behind her. He gently massaged and washed her neck and back, letting the hot water sooth her. He knew that she would have preferred the water be scorching hot, but they had babies to consider now. However she appreciated every second that he pampered and tended to her. As he pulled her back into him to rest in his arms, his hands caressed and glided tenderly across her sensitive nipples until she purred. She did love the way his hands felt on her body.

As much as they both would have loved to take things further, she was close to falling asleep and he wasn't far behind. He helped her out and within ten minutes had her tucked warm and cozy in her bed.

"This isn't bad luck is it?" Abbie mumbled as sleep was fast upon her. It was a little after one in the morning. "you aren't supposed to see me."

"No, no," Ichabod assured her. "Our wedding day officially doesn't begin until you awake in the morrow."

That satisfied her and soon her breathing steadied and she was fast asleep. As he got up he felt the pages of his notes and picked them up from tucked between her pillows. She’d been reading his vows, and it made his heart swell.

Ichabod hurried to his room, ready for sleep himself... but was a bit stunned when he walked in.

Post it Notes…

On his light switch, dresser, lamp, bathroom door... All over his room on various items, Abbie had left post it notes for him. Of course he was well aware of how to use all of these things after three and a half years. But the sentiment of it struck him hard, and shook him like nothing else. He was immediately reminded of his awakening to his strange new life and how Abbie, hardly knowing him, had opened her heart to him. He picked up the first note which simply said "I love you".

One after the other he gathered the notes all of which just said simple things like "you mean everything to me" and "I'm so happy I will be your wife".

Abbie had been so touched by the pages of vows that Ichabod had intended for her, and disappointed in herself for copping out and instead choosing the traditional vows. She lacked his gift for beautiful and poignant speech. But that didn't mean her love for him wasn’t as strong than his for her. She just had to express it in a different way.

Ichabod felt his heart swell again with emotion as he collected his love notes. He immediately went back to her room, and crawled into bed with her wrapping her up in his arms. His hands gently brushed across her belly were the evidence of their love was growing inside her. Just until morning, he thought... But there was no way he could imaging spending another night without his Treasure in his arms.

 

 

~O~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be posting mood/fic boards tonight & tomorrow as well as images for Netherbourne Estate. I get my HTML pics from tublr, which reduces some of them making them blurry. Will post on twitter.  
> *** Netherbourne Estate is inspired by Hardwick Hall***
> 
>  
> 
>   
> ***Netherbourne Layout***  
>   
> 


	46. Our Destiny (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Finally here. The Day the Witnesses have been destined for.  
> Happy Ichabbie Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks So much Everyone for all the comments & Kudos here & on Twitter. There's more to come with this fic & with The Abbie Mills Princess Diaries.  
> Enjoy!  
> *A Special thanks to Erika aka: YouWereNeverMine, for Abbie Mills in Wedding Dress!  
> *It has been a long week so I apologize ahead of time for any errors. I promise I will fix any typos as I find them*

~ Our Destiny Part 2

 

1 ~Wedding Day Bliss

Abbie stood looking over her reflection in the mirror. She saw herself in a way she'd never seen herself before. She looked like a princess and felt like a princess. And it was truly herself, not a Doppelganger, but Grace Abigail Mills; in a beautiful wedding gown, looking like she'd never looked before.

Sarah, Amy and the stylist had fussed over her all morning, then Jenny and Sophie joined in. and all Abbie could think at the time was how beautiful they looked. But their focus was on her. Her makeup was so subtle and yet so perfect. She couldn't remember ever having it done so well.

Her very next thought was "What will Ichabod think?"

Her heart pounded and fluttered in her chest, as her thoughts turned to him. She remembered his gentle touch in the middle of the night last night. The way he cared for her, and she smiled. This was going to be the rest of her life.

"You ready," Joe tapped on the door and opened it just a peak. He and the bridesmaids were waiting in the hallway. "It's almost one o'clock."

Abbie nodded and waved for him to come inside.

"Abbie, you look so beautiful. Crane is going to lose his mind."

"You think so?"

"Honestly, Abbie..." Joe paused. "I was trying to think of what dad would say if he was here to give you away..."

"Joey, I swear if you make me cry..."

"Ok, ok... I'll try to keep it un-mushy," Joe laughed. "I know you both already consider yourselves married... But you two deserve a supernatural free wedding without the threat of the end of the world looming in the background. I just know dad would be so happy for you Abbie. He loved you. In his eyes you were his daughter, and I know he would have wanted to be here. And I... I'm glad you and Crane get to have this day."

He reached out his arms and the two embraced. Their family was unconventional for sure, but they loved each other.

Abbie let out a soft laugh and dabbed at the corners of her eyes. "Damn it..."

"Sorry," Joe apologized, looking her over. "Don't worry, you're still perfect."

~o~

"You doin’ alright, Crane?" Frank had to ask.

Ichabod nodded. He looked a bit nervous for a guy who had already done this a few weeks ago. He stood by the beautifully decorated fountain at the end of the stone path. The North gardens surrounded them as the guests all took their seats on the lawn. The events of the night before had him still a bit on edge. And he hadn't seen Abbie since he'd left her asleep in her bed this morning before the sun came up. Surely everything was fine, but he would feel so much better when he finally could see her for himself.

He looked around briefly, before returning his attention back to the French doors of Netherbourne Castle where hopefully soon Abbie would emerge. The day couldn't be more perfect as the small orchestra played ‘Canon In D’ softly, setting the mood. The early spring afternoon was just the right temperature, and thankfully the English sky was a perfect pale blue with only the lightest feathering of occasional clouds. Ichabod couldn't have imagined a more perfect day. Now he just needed Abbie.

 

Frank was by his side along with Cisco, Evan and Orion. They occasionally gave him a positive and reassuring nod as they waited.

~o~

 

2 ~ Vows

It wasn’t long before all the guests were seated and the orchestra stopped. Ichabod felt his heart leap in his chest as the doors were opened. The orchestra began a lovely rendition of "A Thousand Years" as one by one the bride’s party walked out and down the stone path.

First was Evan's five year old daughter, the flower girl; sprinkling pink, burgundy and white petals along the path. Macey and Cynthia followed, both in lovely burgundy dresses. They were followed by Cori then Sophie. Each woman wore the same color but their dresses were unique to fit their own style and figure. Jenny was last, as the maid of Honor.

As Jenny took her place beside the other bridesmaids, the guests all stood. Ichabod didn’t realize he held his breath as Abbie appeared in the doorway on Joe's arm. And for a moment the world around Ichabod ceased to exist. There was only Abbie.

As Joe walked Abbie up to Ichabod, he nearly swooped her up in his arms, but Bishop Donovan held him back. "Not yet,” he smiled. “Who gives this woman today in holy matrimony?"

"Her sister and I do," Joe gave Abbie a peck on the cheek, then stood beside Ichabod.

Most of what Donovan said after that was a blur to the couple. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Ichabod looked so fine in his silver and grey morning suit. Abbie was absolutely stunning in the white layered gown.

"Take each other's hands," Donovan said as Abbie handed her bouquet to her sister.

"Ichabod. Do you take Abbie to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, honor her, comfort and keep her, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, to be faithful to her, all the days of your life?"

"I do," Ichabod said eagerly, his heart was racing, as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

Donovan then said the vows and Ichabod repeated them to Abbie: never taking his eyes off of her. 

"I Ichabod take you Grace Abigail to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward; for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer. In sickness and in health I promise to love and to cherish you forever and always in this life and the next, for all of eternity. This is my solemn vow to you."

Abbie smiled trying desperately not to cry, even though Sophie, Jenny, Cynthia and Joe were already sniffling. She let out a cool breath; her hands faintly shaking. Ichabod held them and she looked into his blue eyes. The two never took their eyes off of each other, almost getting lost in their moment.

She listened carefully before saying "I do," then repeated her vows. "I Grace Abigail, take you Ichabod to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward; for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer. In sickness and in health I promise to love and to cherish you forever and always in this life and the next, for all of eternity. This is my solemn vow to you."

Now Ichabod was tearing up, and Abbie was sure she was going to lose it and start bawling. Fortunately Donovan was quick to move things along to help avoid this turning into a cry fest.

"Do we have the rings?" He asked turning to the groomsmen.

"Right here," Frank handed the rings to the Bishop, who gave Abbie Ichabod's ring.

She placed it on his finger, "With this ring I the wed."

Donovan then gave Abbie's ring to Ichabod for him to place on hers.

"With this ring, I the wed." Ichabod’s deep voice nearly choked up.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife... Legally this time," he added making them grin and avoid tears. "You may kiss the bride!"

Ichabod didn't hesitate, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him. Her arms hung languidly over his shoulders as their lips met. It was tender at first, his tongue playfully gliding across her soft lips. She parted them just enough to let him in, to taste, as he leaned her back into a dip. They didn't even notice to guests on their feet clapping and cheering them on.

They finally came up for air to the merriment of music, tears and smiles.

Donovan happily announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you Mr. Ichabod a Mrs. Grace Abigail Mills-Crane."

 

 

~O~

3 ~ Reception

 

The guests were sent from the North Lawn to the North veranda, Terrace and ballroom which were miraculously transformed into a wondrous place. They were served a lunch of Prime Rib or Bourbon salmon and tea as the wedding party posed for their pictures outside in the garden and by the solarium.

The Witnesses were beaming ear to ear and floating on air. It may sound cliché, but this was the happiest day of their lives. And it showed.

They finally made their way to the foyer where they took pictures on the circular stair case.

Once they finished the pictures, the party returned to the ball room for lunch. Abbie wanted their wedding to be a party, even though it was being held in an almost 300 year old castle. She told Sarah and Amy that from start to finish she wanted music and dancing. Sarah helped her perfectly blend the traditional with the modern at every turn to make a wedding that suited both Ichabod and Abbie's style. She also came up with an idea that Abbie loved; letting the wedding party pair up and enter the ballroom with a little dance for the guest. It was also a great way to start loosening things up. Ichabod and Abbie were looking forward to seeing their friends dressed up and adding their own flare to the wedding reception.

Where they were to enter the Ballroom from the foyer, they would emerge from beneath the stairs and balcony. The south end of the ballroom was the dance floor. The north end was where the guest dining indoors sat. The massive glass doors to the veranda were open where other guests were dining and that led to the terrace were more guests were sat to dine.

The DJ came over the mic and began announcing the wedding party. "Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce the wedding party. We have Jr. Bridesmaid Macey Irving and Jr. Groomsman Orion Celest.

 

Macey had requested 'Starboy' by the weekend. The DJ played the clean version and the pair entered the ballroom and crossed the dance floor. Orion did a little dance as he pushed her wheelchair and Macey did a cute little vogue number in her seat. The guests loved the thirty second tease and clapped for the young duo as they made their way to the Veranda.

Next were Evan and Cori. They came in doing a little dance to 'Cake by the Ocean'. Even was definitely a more strait laced quiet type but he did a nice strut while flighty Cori waved her arms playfully to the music.

They were followed by Sophie and Cisco who stepped out to '24K Magic'. Sophie did a cute little hip bump and sway while Cisco channeled his inner Bruno and danced circles around her. Abbie watched from the foyer and was giddy. Their dance was so fun she clapped and cheered them on. Ichabod was always surprised at Cisco's vivacious nature.

Frank and Cynthia were next, and they strutted into the ballroom to 'Family Affair' by Mary J. They were working that little dance. Abbie was waiting in the foyer ready to skip lunch and hit the dance floor. She and Jenny started dancing while Ichabod and Joe shook their heads and smiled.

"We're up," Joe held out his hand for Jenny as the DJ announced them next. Jenny hoped she could keep up with Joe. He was almost as bad as Abbie when it came to showing off his dance moves. They danced into the ballroom to 'Rock Your Body' by Justin Timberlake. Jenny kept up pretty well. After all Abbie was her sister.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, put your hands together and welcome the newlywed couple. Ichabod and Grace Abigail Mills-Crane.

They walked in to cheers and whistle as 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' played. Ichabod twirled her then extended his arm as he held her hand. He then pulled her too him spinning her into his arms giving he a kiss. He did a little show off grin because it couldn't have gone better, and she looked spectacular.

 

They were then seated on the veranda for their late lunch with the wedding party. Abbie tried to eat light, while Ichabod was trying to stuff her. She didn't want to have too much weighing on her stomach because she and the girls had something planned.

Funny enough, Abbie had tried not to have those annoying little 'kiss the bride bells' set on the guest’s tables, but Amy and Sarah snuck them into the decor. So periodically someone would ring their bell and then all the guests would join in, ringing away. Ichabod enjoyed stopping at a moment’s notice to give her kisses.

Abbie grinned because despite her previous objections, it was fun.

"You asked for the bells didn't you?" Abbie wrinkled her nose at Ichabod.

"I... Yes, I could not resist. I relish in random opportunities to kiss you, Treasure."

 

There was another dinging but this time it was toast time. Jenny had the honor of going first. She was not good at giving speeches and was worried her nerves would win out, but she decided to try and keep it short and sweet.

"Wow... Ok, I'm a little nervous, but here goes." She took a deep breath and turned to her sister and Ichabod. "When we were little and we would play with our doll house, you used to tell me about this wonderful life with a happy family... And that we would have that one day. And somewhere along the way as things for us got really bad, I think we both stopped believing..." She suddenly got choked up and had to stop.

Abbie was already dabbing at an errant tear running down her cheek as Ichabod held her hand.

"Damn it," Jenny tried to dial it back and take another breath. "I know that you and Ichabod can have that happy family that we always dreamed about. I believe with all my heart that you two are each other’s destiny. Two people couldn't be more different and yet so absolutely perfect for each other. The true Yin Yang; a perfect balance. And I love you both so much. So here is to the best sister and now officially best brother... A girl could ever hope for."

There were more tears as they all hugged. Keep it together Abbie had totally succumbed to the atmosphere and her emotions were brimming right on the edge.

"Are you all right treasure?" Ichabod asked, still holding her hand.

"I'm good," Abbie smiled. "I'm just really, really happy."

"As am I," Ichabod gave her another kiss. "I have not the words to properly express the extent of my elation. You've made me the happiest man, Abbie. Truly."

"Do not make me cry again, Crane," Abbie grinned. "I'm barely keeping it together. It must be the hormones."

"Then what would my excuse be?"

They both laughed, as Ichabod pulled her into a hug.

"Okay, you two, let's go cut the cake," Amy quietly snatched the couple up.

The two posed for a picture, both holding the knife to the cake, then cut a slice, as the Orchestra did an instramental of played Always by Atlantic Starr.

"We're just doing one piece," Abbie gave Ichabod a wink. "You ready?"

"Absolutely," Ichabod grinned as Abbie placed a sizable piece half way in his mouth. She then kissed him, taking a chunk of the bite, as the crowd cheered them on.

The guests were served cake while Ichabod and Abbie slow danced to the Orchestra and Abbie softly hummed the words to the song "And I will love you so, for always". And Ichabod's heart swooned.

As they delighted in the sweet delicacy, the orchestra and the band switched places on the stage. The DJ was already set up and ready to go. It was time to get the party started. Sarah pulled Abbie aside and removed the lower layers of her dress so that it was now knee length. This was one thing Abbie had made sure of. She wanted to be able to dance at her wedding, without holding back.

She easily convinced Ichabod to walk with her through the gardens by the lawn. The Countess and Duke greeted them warmly. Abbie was glad she seemed to have gotten over her dislike for her lowly American breeding. While out, they also met the mayor, a constable and a few parliament members. Abbie was surprised these people were interested in attending the wedding. 

The couple managed to slip away from a long conversation, and sneak behind the solarium. 

Ichabod wrapped his arms around Abbie, kissing her tenderly. It was nice to have a moment alone and after holding out for a week, there was only one thing he wanted to do.

But that would have to wait. Sarah was a pro at this and easily hunted the wayward couple down. There would be a whole night for them to make out and everything else. Sarah waved for them to head back to the ballroom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The DJ announced. "It is time for the couple to have their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Mills-Crane."

The live band began playing softly as Ichabod took Abbie's hand and walked her to the dance floor.

Their dance was to Ed Sheeran’s 'Thinking Out Loud'. It was one of their favorites to dance to, but this time they had prepared a special dance.

This was one thing Abbie was grateful of. Ichabod could actually dance, and really enjoyed it; Especially the slow dances where he could waltz her around the dance floor and spin her. Lifts seemed to be a favorite of his, and he made sure their dance had plenty of them.

They were stunning as they glided together in perfect sync to the adoring eyes of their guests. As the song ended Ichabod lifted her again to a slow spin. As he lowered her, he took her into a deep dip, kissing her again.

Their next song was ‘All My Life’ by K-Ci & JoJo. They rocked slowly in each other’s arms. He held her close as they swayed to the rhythm.

Half way through the song the DJ came on the Mic. "The Bride and Groom invite everyone to join them on the dance floor."

It was a beautiful moment as couples began to join them in the slow dance. It was truly a fairy tale wedding. But it wasn't long before the music was thumping and the crowd was getting down.

Abbie tried to pace herself but she did love to dance. The bridal party, including Ichabod, led the guests in The Wobble, before the guys took a break; leaving the girls to dance their hearts out.

"Save some of that for later," Jenny nudged up on her sister.

"I am," Abbie assured her. "I'm just warming up."

"Where's Ichy?"

"I think he's at the bar," Abbie answered a she kept dancing. "With Joe. I think they're talking about guy stuff."

"You don't think they suspect anything do you?" Jenny asked.

"No way," Abbie looked over at Joe and Ichabod.

~o~

"I'm telling you Crane, you're going to like some of the stuff in the box," Joe said as he took a swallow of beer. "Jenny knows her stuff. Just don't knock it until you try it."

"And the strap on?" Ichabod gave Joe a side eye, as he downed his scotch.

"Ok, maybe not that one, but who knows," Joe laughed. "Hey, easy on the hard liqueur. I need you 'not drunk' if you plan to impress Abbie."

"Nonsense, Joe. I am far from inebriated. I simply require a touch of deliquescent gallantry." Ichabod gave a half grin to Abbie who was watching him from the dance floor.

Joe furrowed his brow and thought for a second. "Oh. You mean liquid courage," he laughed. "Don't worry. Abbie is going to be thrilled."

Ichabod finished off his drink as Abbie seductively waved for him to join her on the dance floor. He let out a cool breath in awe of how she moved her body.

"You'll have to excuse me. I am going to enjoy a dance with my wife."

"Go get 'em tiger," Joe laughed as Ichabod did a smooth strut towards Abbie. "Yup, that liqueur is kicking in."

Ichabod didn't really understand the modern dance music, especially the club and hip hop music, but Abbie loved it, and he loved it when she danced. He had a better appreciation for R&B, jazz and what Abbie considered the oldies. But he had no complaints as she was grinding up against him to Sean Paul and Drake.

Joe checked the time, and hurried to Jenny as she was making her way off the dance floor.

"Hey babe," she gave him a quick kiss. "What's up?"

"I need a favor. As soon as the song is done after Abbie throws the bouquet, I need you to get her to sit down for the garter."

"Yea, we have it planned. She's going to make an entrance and walk to Ichy. He's going to be waiting at her seat."

"No. We need her already siting down."

"Sorry, Joe," Jenny sighed. "Abbie's getting another layer of her dress removed and then she's walking in to Ichy, who better already be there waiting."

"Can she change faster, or maybe they can play another song?"

"No... Oh my god. You guys are planning something aren't you?"

Joe thought for a moment about making up a lie, but there wasn't time to go around in circles. "Yes. Please not a word to Abbie. Just get her into the seat by the time the song ends."

Jenny crunched up her face. "I can't, sorry. Maybe you can do it after the garter?"

"Is Abbie doing something too?"

Jenny let out a sigh. "Yes, ok. Abbie loves singing, dancing and shooting guns. There's no way she was having a wedding and not putting on a show. And she will kill me if Ichy finds out."

"Any way she can change it up?"

"You want to be the one to tell her to change the one thing about this wedding she actually planned... While she's pregnant and hormonal?"

Joe too a deep breaths and let it out heavy. "Ok, I'll tell Crane. We'll improvise."

"Thank you. I love," Jenny gave him another kiss. Now you have to tell me what you're doing."

"Nope... You just have to wait until after the garter toss like everyone else."

"You do know that this is going to drive me crazy right," Jenny pouted.

“Hey guys, I need to talk to you. The DJ says we have a little situation,” Sarah looked a bit frantic. She was sworn to secrecy from both the bridesmaids and the groomsmen since both wanted to do a surprise, but the DJ just informed her that both expect to go at the same time.

“Don’t worry,” Joe assured her. “We worked it out. Ladies first.”

“Oh thank god,” Sarah hardly looked relieved.

“Relax, Sarah, Jenny put a calming hand on her shoulder. “Everything has been perfect so far.”

“And I need to make sure it stays that way. Let me know if you need anything,” and she was off again like the energizer bunny.

“I still want to know what you guys are up to,” Jenny turned her attention back to Joe who was already starting to dance and sing along to the music.

"I know," Joe grinned as he took Jenny by the hand onto the dance floor. "We don't have to rush, when you're alone with me. I feel it coming... I feel it coming, babe..."

She gave him a weary smile as they started dancing. She did love it when he sang. 

As they danced, Jenny looked over at Ichabod and Abbie dancing with Cisco and Sophie. Frank and Cynthia were in their own little world. Dee and Cori were hitting it off really well. Even Orion and Macey were busy snap chatting pictures of them dancing to her friends. 

This wedding, away from Sleepy Hollow, was exactly what the whole team needed. Today they got to be themselves minus the demon fighting.

Sarah arranged for the bridal party to lead the guests in a couple more easy line dances. That kept everyone partying on the dance floor. This was exactly how Abbie had hoped it would be.

Abbie finally took a break, sitting with Ichabod and holding his hand as they watched the guest. Ichabod looked at her adoringly, loving the endless smile that graced her face.

“You’re enjoying yourself, Treasure?” he didn’t even have to ask.

“Crane, it’s better than I could have ever dreamed,” she gushed.

 

~o~

 

4 ~Songs & Shenanigans

Sarah and Amy had everything timed down to the minute so that Abbie could just set back and enjoy. But now it was time for the bride to add her personal touch. DJ came on the mic again. "All right we need all the single ladies to gather around. The bride is ready to throw the bouquet."

The crowd cleared the dance floor as the bumper music for Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' played. Abbie was brought on the stage and turned around as all the single girls and ladies gathered.

Frank tried to stop Macey, "Oh no you don't. You are way too young."

"Dad!" Macey protested.

"Frank, let her go. It's just for fun," Cynthia insisted. After last night, she wanted to do everything in her power to make sure Macey didn't feel like the wheel chair was a hindrance.

Abbie didn't look as she tossed the flowers over her head, behind her. Everyone cheered and she turned to see Sophie had caught the bouquet. They all danced as the song played, while Sarah whisked her away to the side to help her with her dress.

Joe found Ichabod and told him there was a slight change of plans but that everything would work out. He was already nervous but he was keeping his cool.

"And what about our last song. It's our last dance of the night?" Ichabod asked.

"We're doing all of it together, don't worry. And just remember after this it's honeymoon time."

That put a huge smile on Ichabod's face. The servants cleared the dance floor and brought in a chair, as the DJ called for Ichabod and Abbie. Ichabod stood on the dance floor, patiently waiting for his bride as the lights went low.

A few seconds later a spotlight came on and Abbie was on the stage. "Ichabod, have a seat," Abbie gave him a wink, and he obeyed without hesitation.

She started singing and the band joined in.

"Looking out on the morning rain, I used to feel so uninspired  
And when I knew I had to face another day; Lord, it made me feel so tired  
Before the day I met you, life was so unkind, But you’re the key to my peace of mind"

Slowly the bridesmaids joined her in front of the stage, to help her with the chorus.

"Cause you make me feel, You make me feel,  
You make me feel like, A natural woman”

“When my soul was in the lost and found, You came along to claim it  
I didn't know just what was wrong with me; Till your kiss helped me name it  
Now I'm no longer doubtful, of what I'm living for, And if I make you happy I don't need to do more”

Ichabod sat in stunned awe and adoration. Not only did she have the most luring voice, but he did not feel worthy. He didn't know the song, but he listened to every word, and felt himself truly getting choked up.  


“Oh, baby, what you've done to me; You make me feel so good inside  
And I just want to be, close to you; You make me feel so alive  
You make me feel; You make me feel,  
You make me feel like; A natural woman.”

As Abbie belted out the chorus again, she genuinely meant every word, and had carefully picked the songs that she felt in her heart suited them.

The guests, aside from the Team, did not known or understand what the two of them had been through. As she sang and felt his feelings of unworthiness, she opened her mind to him, so that he could hear her every thought.

It was Ichabod who helped her believe in who she was as Witness and that she had a purpose. And when she was losing faith, fearing that she would end up like her ancestors before her; it was his words that saw her through.

She would never forget that he blew himself out of a buried casket to save her from Purgatory, or that he entered the dream realm with her, even though he could have died. When her soul was slipping away in Ancient Egypt, it was Ichabod that brought her back. And it was Ichabod who threw himself in the path of Demons in Ancient Scotland to save her life, when she wasn't strong enough to fight.

After she sang the chorus again the crowd erupted in cheers.

Ichabod was clapping, beaming, shaking his head still in awe.

But the girls weren't done. The beat picked up and in sync, the girls began snapping their fingers.

"I want you all to feel the love that's growing inside of me," Abbie began. "Bring the beat in."

Any guest who was a Beyonce fan had a jaw drop moment, since only the inner circle of the team knew she was pregnant.

"Honey, Honey. I can see the stars all the way from here.  
Can't you see the glow on the window pane?  
I can feel the sun whenever you're near. Every time you touch me I just melt away.  
Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear."

"(They say love hurts)" all the bidesmaides chimed in.

"But I know."

"(It's gonna take the real work)"

"Nothing's perfect but it's worth it after fighting through my fears. And finally you put me first.  
Baby it's you. You're the one I love. You're the one I need. You're the only one I see.  
Come on baby it's you. You're the one that gives your all. The one I can always call.  
When I need, you make everything stop. Finally you put my love on top.  
Ooh come on baby. You put my love on top, top, top, top, top."

They girls really had it together, as they danced. The crowd was swaying and clapping. Ichabod marveled at how she danced with ease in those high heels. Her dress was now midthigh and she was all legs, occasionally flashing him the garter. The DJ took her hand as she sang and helped her from the stage. She walked right up to Ichabod, practically giving him a lap dance a she sang through the chorus again.

 

She then stopped in front of him and did the telltale belly rub, as she ended the song. Ichabod wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her belly. She wasn't showing yet, but she probably would be in another week or two, so she figured they could just let everyone know now.

And clearly Ichabod had no objections. He was over the moon and so choked up at this point. The poor guy wore his heart on his sleeve and there was no mistaking that this was very emotional for him. Ichabod hadn't been sure how blending a traditional wedding with a modern day celebration would turn out but he was loving every minute. A showman himself, he much preferred it to the stiff weddings ( in comparison) from his day.  


The lights dimmed again with a spotlight on Ichabod and Abbie in the middle of the dance floor. The music slowed dramatically.

"I used to cry myself to sleep at night. But that was all before you came.  
I thought love had to hurt to turn out right. But now you're here, it's not the same...  
You fill me up. You give me love. More love than I've ever seen.  
You're all I've got. You're all I've got in this world. But you're all the man that I need."

Abbie took Ichabod's hand for him to stand and put his arms around her.

"And in the morning when I kiss your eyes; you take me down and rock me slow.  
And in the evening when the moon is high; you hold me close and won't let go. You don't let go...  
You fill me up. You give me love. More love than I've ever seen.  
You're all I've got. You're all I've got in this world. But you're all the man that I need."

As the music played they went from a sway to a dance, as Ichabod read her mind. He twirled her around, and then held her close again, as she sang the chorus to their slow sway. The girls were on stage singing back up.

As the song faded Ichabod dipped her low and brought her back up into a kiss as the crowed was on their feet cheering and crying.

"Wow... That was incredible. Just... Wow," the DJ announced. Ichabod and Abbie were still kissing. "Ok you two love birds. It's almost honeymoon time. Let's save a little something for tonight. Right now we need all the single gentlemen in the house to gather around. You know what time it is."

Ichabod's cheeks reddened as he gave Abbie a couple more quick pecks then walked her back to her seat. The guys gathered around the dance floor, the Joe and Cisco strategically gathered on the stage.

The band began playing sexy bump in music. Frank returned to the couple and tied Ichabod's hands behind his back with a pair of cuffs, then gave Abbie the key.

"You ready Cisco," Joe looked at him giving him a cue. He then looked at Jenny for a little inspiration as he started singing. "Get up, get up, get up... Oh Baby, let's make love tonight."

Cisco stepped in. "Baby, I'm hot just like an oven. I need your loving.  
And baby, I can't hold it much longer. It's getting stronger and stronger..."

"Wait, I had no knowledge of this?" Ichabod turned three shades of red then got downtown one knee in front of Abbie. She sat curious as to how Ichabod planed to take the garter off. But she could not get over Cisco and Joe singing and swaying in sync to Marvin Gaye.

Joe was having too much fun, "and when I get this feeling. I want sexual healing."

 

Between the singing and the whistles and catcalling, Ichabod was completely caught off guard. Abbie tightened her lips to hold in her laughter as she grinned uncontrollably.

 

"Hey Cisco, hold up hold up," Joe held up his hand to stop singing. "I don't think this song is doing it for him."

"That's ok, I got one for you," Cisco gave Joe a nod. "One two three, hit it!"

"Ooh ooh ooh ooh, I wanna sex you up," Cisco and Joe started singing to the music... And doing a little hip gyrating.

Jenny watched absolutely loving this. She could tell that whatever they had planned Ichabod was not in on this part of it. The expression on his face was giving her life.

Frank went up to Ichabod who was trying to keep his cool. Tiny beads of sweat were forming on his brow.

"They got at least a dozen songs lined up. We're taking bets on how many they get through before you take that garter off.

Frank knew his friend well. Any embarrassment over an intimate public display immediately dissipated at what sounded like a challenge. He raised an eye brow flashing Joe and Cisco a side eye.

"All right Treasure. Shall we have a go at this?" he asked with a sly grin. There was no way he was going to let anyone think he couldn't handle his business. He motioned for her to put her leg up.

"Let's do it," Abbie did her best to stop grinning and give Ichabod a little encouragement.

Well, when Ichabod set in his mind to do something, he wasn't one to half ass it. He tenderly kissed up Abbie's leg till he was at the Garter wrapped snug around her thigh.

Now it was Abbie who was blushing, jaw dropped and hand over her mouth. She was glad the garter wasn't up any higher. Their guests were practically roaring, egging him on.

On top of that, Joe and Cisco were on their third song ‘Let’s Get It On’.

Joe picked up the background singing, "let me love you. Oh, let me love you."

While Cisco was bringing it, "I'm asking you baby, to get it on with me."

They joined in together, " Come on, come on, come on, come on baby. Stop beatin' 'round the bush... Let's Get it on."

They couldn't have timed it better as Ichabod got his teeth on the garter and slowly slid it down Abbie's leg. He skillfully maneuvered it around her heel until he'd achieved success.

Abbie dangled the key as he stood to his feet with the garter still in his mouth. He turned so she could unlock his cuffs; then turned his back to the guys to toss the garter. He had intended for it to go to Joe, but it was lighter than he expected and went straight to Cisco.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talkin about!" Cisco was thrilled. "Ok Ichabod and Abbie, this one’s for you."

Frank, Orion and Evan quickly cleared the dance floor as Cisco and Joe joined them. The guys held a pose and waited for the music, while Ichabod held Abbie's hand.

"Oh, my gosh, they're doing a song for us," Abbie gushed.

The music started for Bruno Mars' song 'Treasure', and Abbie knew it was because Ichabod often called her by that name.

Joe started them off playing the guitar as they danced in sync, imitating the music video. Cisco came in next…

"Give me your, give me your, give me your attention baby.  
I gotta tell you a little something about yourself.  
You're wonderful, flawless, oh you a sexy lady.  
But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else."

All the guys started singing back up.

"Oh... I know that you don't know it but you're fine so fine. (Fine so fine)  
Oh... Girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine oh mine. (Mine so mine)"

Abbie was sitting holding Ichabod’s hand and loving every bit of it. But before the chorus started, Ichabod leaned down and kissed Abbie's hand then walked away. She wasn't sure what he was doing at first until he stood in front of the guys. Her jaw dropped, completely not expecting what happened next. Ichabod started dancing with them and he sang with them... to her.

"Treasure. That is what you are. Honey you're my golden star.  
You know you could make my dreams come true. If you let me treasure you."

Abbie couldn't believe it. She stood up and danced as she watched them. It was glorious. She wasn't the only one impressed. Evan's wife had never seen him dance like that. Macey and Cynthia were having a ball watching Frank dance as if it were second nature. And Macey didn't even know Orion could dance that well.

The guys imitated the video down to a tea. It was almost too much. As they sang 'you are my Treasure..." Ichabod did a smooth strut up to Abbie and took her hand kissing it again and then he danced with her as the guys finished singing the song; then he sat her back down and rejoined them.

The guys snapped their fingers and began dancing to a shortened rendition of "My Girl". Ichabod started them off in his smooth baritone, and Abbie could swear she heard ladies swooning. They did their best Temptations imitation. It was usually Ichabod who was all heart eyes, but at this moment it was Abbie, totally enamored that Ichabod was doing this for her.

As they finished, a couple of servants wheeled the grand piano on to the dance floor. Ichabod took her by the hand and sat her at the piano then sat beside her. He began to play 'All Of Me' on the piano. He sang for her with Cisco and Joe as back-up, and she was reduced to tears. 

When they finished, Ichabod stood and took her hand and led her in their last dance for the night. They chose 'Hero’ by Enrique. This time there was no fancy dancing, the couple simply held each other close.

Eventually it was time for the duo to leave their party. Joe stopped everyone and went to give Abbie a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and all he bridesmaids did the same as the guests began to gather at the entrance to bid the pair farewell. Ichabod and Abbie made their way out of the ballroom, to a flurry of rose petals being tossed by their guests.

~o~

 

5 ~ Wedding Night Bliss

 

A carriage awaited the Newlyweds outside, but Abbie had no idea where they could be going in a carriage.

"I thought we were staying on the estate tonight," Abbie looked at Ichabod with curiosity.

"Indeed we are. However I have arranged for us to stay at a place that is special to us."

"He Basilica," Abbie smiled. She remembered the first time they time traveled together, meeting Ichabod's family and watching him build the cottage with his own hands.

The sun was setting as they rode down the property trail until they came to the stone wall. Ichabod helped her down from the carriage and held her hand as they walked to the wall and walked through.

Abbie gasped with pleasure when she saw the path to the small cottage beautifully lit with little candles.

"How did you do this?" Abbie asked. Nobody could get in or out of the Basilica without the Witnesses except...

"Orion," Ichabod smiled. "He slipped away before our last dance. He also helped me make preparations this morning."

"Preparations?" Abbie was curious.

"Indeed," Ichabod walked her into the cottage.

More candles were lit and the fireplace was burning low with a kettle of water heating on the side. On one end of the cottage, the bed was dressed with soft blankets and roses laid neatly across the pillow. On the other side the large tub was filled and ready for them to bathe. Rose petals were floating in the water while wisps of steam filtered through the air along with the sweet aroma. On the small table chilled Sparkling Cider and Champaign were waiting.

"This is amazing, Crane," Abbie languidly wrapped her arms around his shoulders with a smile.

"What is truly amazing is how beautiful you are... especially in this dress.

She could feel his fingers already flittering across her back attempting to get her out of it.

“We just got here,” Abbie grinned with a playful tease. “You don’t want to relax… maybe have a drink first?”

He only shook his head no as he gently brushed his nose against hers. Several sweet little kisses passed between them, before he peppered her neck and bare shoulder with more tender pecks. Abbie could feel the grin of success on his lips as he accomplished his goal and slid the dress down.

He held her hand as she carefully stepped out of the dress, then stood back to take a longing look at her. His eyes softened with complete awe as his beautiful bride stood before him. His breath caught heavy as he tried to speak. 

“You are too beautiful for words Treasure. I have truly been blessed beyond measure.”

Abbie blushed giving him a cheeky smile. “You like?”

As if she needed to ask. His expression said it all. The low cut white corset was stunning. And the tiny white lace panties were tied at the hip, practically taunting him to untie them.

“Most ardently, yes! You are absolutely stunning,” he nodded and greedily reached for one of the ties.

“Not so fast,” Abbie held him off. “It’s my turn.”

She took her time unbuttoning and taking him out of his morning suit. He did his best to be patient and let her enjoy herself, knowing it was driving him mad.

“What have we here,” She said with slight mock as he began to unfasten his trousers. Ichabod was unashamedly already stiff, ready and about to burst.  
“Hmm…” she teased letting her fingers leave the fastens and toy with his navel. He nearly whimpered when her hands went the opposite direction. “Ok, I’m just playin’. I know what you need.”

She continued, freeing him from his pants and letting him kick them to the side. She licked her lip as she looked him up and down: her eyes drawn to his thick manhood waiting and ready for her.

“Come here,” his voice was a low rasp as he reached for her. 

Taking both of her cheeks into his hands, he pulled her into kiss him. He made it perfectly clear playtime was over as his tongue pressed into her mouth, tasting her. Abbie felt her knees weaken as she swayed into his body, consumed by his touch. 

He made easy business of the corset and began delving into her breasts, licking and sucking one then the other.

She was wet already; moaning softly as he tongued her nipples. They were so sensitive she shuddered, and quivered a bit.

“Crane…” she whispered; her breaths heavy.

The next thing she knew, she was off of her feet. Ichabod lifted her and gently laid her on the bed. He took a second just to bask in the perfection that laid before him. 

“My most exquisite bride,” he rasped as he towered over her and unfastened the ties of the tiny panties. 

Her body squirmed as his fingers grazed her hips to pull away the material. He spread her legs and then let his finger glide up and down her slit: pleased at how wet she was for him. He leaned in, wrapping his arms around her thighs so he could delve into her. His tongue lapped at her soft folds, drinking her essence.

“oh, god Crane,” she cried out as her hips and back arched up. 

He held her steady, unrelentingly having her, toying now with her clit until she came completely undone. He legs trembled as her juices flowed. He drank as she cried out, the sound of her making it that much sweeter.

She was in a state of pure bliss as he mounted upon her. His hips firm between her thighs: his tongue pressing into her mouth: he guided his cock into her folds. 

“Mercy, Treasure… you feel so damn good,” he groaned as her wet wall engulfed him. Her legs were tight around his body drawing him in as her fingers raked his back.

 

He stroked inside her, long slow, steady… completely immersing himself in her. His hands travel the length of her body, to her breasts, squeezing gently before traveling up her harm. He finds her hands, taking them in his, their fingers entwine.

His hips move faster as her body rocks into him; they find their rhythm. Soft pants grow heavy, as they go faster, harder, deeper. Her walls tightened around his cock.

“You’re coming for me, Treasure,” He rasped , desperate to hear whimper as she fell apart for him.

“Oh Crane… feels so good…” She came again; her legs going limp at his side.

Her soft cries of pleasure where like a siren call, and he came in a crashing wave, releasing inside her. His breaths heavy, and his brow wet; he collapsed, still inside her, gently pulling her to their side. For a little while they just wanted to be… in the quiet, in the moment, in each other’s arms. 

“I love you, Treasure.” He kissed her again.

After a minute he got up from the bed. Abbie leaned on her elbow, watching him, admiring his long lean form. He checked the water in the tub, then poured the hot water from the kettle in.

“Perfect,” he nodded to himself as he tested the water. “Come, Treasure.”

He lifted her off the bed and carried her into the bath. Within seconds she was relaxed between his thighs, laying back into his chest. His hands gently rubbed up and down her belly, as his thoughts drifted to their perfect family.

“I can hardly believe I am here, married to the love of my life. Mrs. Grace Abigail Mills-Crane. I can’t think of anything more perfect,” he mused.

“I’m rather fond of Ichabod Jeremy Mills-Crane, myself,” Abbie smiled as she closed her eyes. “I love you.”

 

~o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~o~
> 
>  
> 
> Wedding & Reception Music
> 
> Treasure-Bruno Mars  
> My Girl-Temptations  
> All My Life-KC JoJo  
> Love On Top-Beyonce  
> All The Man I Need – Whitney Houston  
> Natural Woman – Aretha Franklyn  
> Hero – Enrique Iglasia  
> All Of Me - John Legend  
> Sex You Up – Color Me Bad  
> Let’s Get It On – Marvin Gaye  
> Sexual Healing - Marvin Gaye  
> A Thousand Years – Christina Perri  
> Canon In D – Pachabel  
> Always - Atlantic Starr  
> Starboy – The Weekend  
> Cake By The Ocean - DNCE  
> 24K Magic – Bruno Mars  
> Family Affair – Mary J  
> Rock Your Body – Justin Timberlake  
> Ain’t No Mountain High Enough – Tammy Terrel & Marvin Gaye


	47. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie are enjoying newly wedded bliss when Sophie gets a visitation from the Angels. They embark on the Mission that begins their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~o~ Thanks to every one who is continuing this non-canon/canon adventure with me. I have really appreciated all the kudos, comments and support on twitter! I will continue to update ULS once a month as I try my hand at other Ichabbie fics. Because there are so many more stories to tell!
> 
> Let me know if you have a time or adventure or Time you would like to see our Duo embark on!  
> ~ENJOY~

  


~~~

1 ~The Honeymooners

Ichabod peeked his eyes open as the sunlight flooded the master suite of the beach house. They were one week into their two-week Honeymoon. Three days in Paris went by way too fast. The couple barely got to see any of the sights if it wasn't right outside their hotel window. They did one four hour tour and ended up right back in bed, taking advantage of the alone time.

The trip to Tuscany had been the same. They really had intended to take a day to visit the vineyards and see the countryside... But ended up spending all three days in bed. Granted the views of the vineyards from their windows and French doors had been splendid. But the copious amounts of lovemaking left them little time to actually go out and explore.

Ichabod had determined that the final week in the Caribbean would be different. He already had day trips planned for snorkeling, paddle boarding and learning to surf.

Their first day at the beach house they spent the morning swimming in the pool. But as Ichabod watched her walk out of the pool, water dripping down her gorgeous curves, he simply could not resist. They spent the better part of the afternoon and evening in bed making love.

The newlyweds were just starting their second day, and they hadn't left the beach house yet.  
But this morning, as Ichabod stretched and reached beside him, it was very evident that Abbie wasn't in bed beside him.

"Treasure..." he grumbled, rubbing his eyes to wake up.

He saw the bathroom door closed with the light on, then he could hear the soft heaves. This was the second time during their trip Abbie woke up nauseated. She was fourteen weeks now, just beginning her second trimester, and they both had hoped all morning sickness would fade by now.

Ichabod hurried to the kitchen to get her some crackers and a fresh glass of water. But when he returned there was silence in the bathroom.

"Abbie..." Ichabod opened the bathroom door to find her standing in the mirror.

She still wasn't showing. Even though Dee had told her that was normal, Abbie was starting to feel anxious about it. She rubbed her belly and turned to the side eager to see any sign of a bump.

"Abbie... Dr. Ramon has said there is no need for concern..."

"I know," Abbie assured him. "I just like to check."

He relaxed, leaning on the doorframe as she brushed her teeth. She was wearing nothing but a pair of tiny shorts. And all he could think about now was getting her out of them.

Abbie glanced at him through the reflection in the mirror. She knew that look.

"Crane... We have surf lessons today. I mean, what are we going to tell everyone we did for two weeks."

"I'm quite certain everyone will know exactly how we occupied ourselves during our brief romantic sabbatical," Ichabod gave her a sly look as he came up behind her.

His hands caressed down her abdomen and the up to fondle her breasts. She hissed her approval as he thumbed the slightly sensitive nipples. Ichabod played craftily, knowing just how hard to press and when to play softly, as her eyes became hooded. He groaned low as he watched her in the mirror, melt back into him. She could feel him growing stiff against her back. His throbbing cock sending flashes of exotic heat through her body.

How could it still feel like this? Abbie couldn't even believe that she wanted him just as badly now as she ever did. Ichabod was still desperate to have more if her; to touch every inch of her, to make her scream his name and come hard for him.

He kissed her neck as his hands red down her belly again. Her head lifted slightly to catch his lips in heated wet kisses before he kissed down her back.

His hands slid off her tiny shorts leaving her bare as he kissed the plump cheeks of her rear. She began to part her legs as his finger reached up inside her.

"Oh... Damn Crane... That feels good," she cooed.

"You feel divine," he growled as he continued pecking little kisses. "So wet, for me."

He curved his finger hitting her stop as he stroked inside her, listening as she began to come undone.

"Let me taste you," he barely got the breathy words out before she lifts one leg up onto the vanity.

Now he had full access to her and delved in with his tongue. He sucked at her clit until she is completely unraveled, quivering as she leaned over the outer top; her hand firm against the mirror.

 

"Fuck....." Her voice trailed off as the wave of bliss hit her. He drinks her sweetness as her panting and moaning got him harder.

Ichabod stood behind her taking his cock in his hand, and teasing the head giants her slit. He watched her in the mirror. She looked so vulnerable, and yet he knew that she had him. It was he who was completely taken by her.

"Come on!" She demanded, desperate for him to fill her.

And he was powerless to refuse. He pressed into her, groaning with pure delight as her walls engulfed him.

"Fuck..." The word caught in his throat as he sank deep into her. His warm breath cascaded across her body. "Nothing in this world could ever feel this good..." He swears this truth.

Ichabod's hips pumped into her as Abbie began to grind back into him. His arm went around her now, clinging to one breast. His other hand holding her leg up. He was so deep... So lost in her. She held on to anything as she felt herself rising to peek again. Their eyes meet in the mirror for a moment the brief moment bore they both fell over into pure bliss, and it was beautiful.

He leaned over her panting heavy as he came inside her, her soft pants singing o him as he released.

"Mmm... That was so amazing...." Abbie panted.

"I swear I can not get enough of you, Treasure." Ichabod moaned between pants. He was still inside her and didn't want to leave the warm wet place.

"You're right," Abbie struggled to find her voice again between breaths. "Nothing feels this good."

~o~

 

Three hours later...

 

"That was amazing," Abbie could barely move as she laid languidly across the bed, arms and legs outstretched.

Ichabod was half on top of her sucking tender little kisses across her breasts.

"You've been saying that quite a bit lately," he peeked up at her with a raised eyebrow, quite proud of himself.

His hands were caressing her thighs sending heat through her body. Too easily she was becoming aroused again, which is exactly what Ichabod was hoping for.

"We're going to miss our lessons," Abbie tried to sound like she cared when all she could think was 'don't stop'.

Her cell phone rang just as Ichabod's lips had fully taken in her nipple and began sucking it.

It was Jenny's ringtone and she was under strict request not to call unless it was an emergency. Abbie and Ichabod simultaneously let out a groan of disappointment. The honeymoon was over.

~o~

2 ~ Little Ones

 

The Witnesses booked the very next flight back to NY and with the short three-hour trip where back in Sleepy Hollow by 5 pm.

"You seem preoccupied," Ichabod was attempting a conversation with Abbie but she was on her phone texting as the cab drove them from the airport.

"Yeah... I was just texting Dee. She said she can see us in an hour.

"Is everything all right, Treasure?" Ichabod gave her a curious look.

"Probably... I mean yes," Abbie corrected herself when Ichabod's curious glance turned serious. "We've been doing a lot of traveling and before that, the wedding... I just want to do a check in and I don't see the point of waiting until next week nice we're home early."

"Excellent idea," Ichabod gave her a soft smile then took her hand in his.

Abbie was always masterful at remaining calm. Now he wasn't sure if there was something wrong or if he was being an overly cautious first-time mother-to-be.

 

~o~

"There they are," Dee said with a confident doctorly smile. Baby A and Baby B."

Abbie let out a very audible sigh of relief as she laid back viewing the monitor. Ichabod was ever observant of every detail. He'd been doing research from the day he first found out about the pregnancy and especially with it being twins. He gave Abbie a quick smile as he held her hand, but his attention was on his little ones.

"You are just over fourteen weeks so still very early in the second trimester. It's not unusual not to be showing yet," Dee assured her. "Especially with a first pregnancy."

"But it's two babies. I just thought I'd get bigger faster."

"Your uterus appears to be tilted upward and slightly back a bit. It's slightly retroverted," Dee said.

"But could that be an issue..." Ichabod sounded concerned.

"Sometimes during the first trimester, but we're past that," Dee reminded them. " "If you've been feeling sore or back pain, that's probably why. During this trimester the Uterus will start moving up and out of the pelvis and towards the abdomen. With yours being tilted it'll just take a bit longer to show. Give it another week or two with twins."

Dee switched from 2D to 3D imaging and Ichabod nearly jumped from his seat taking Abbie's hand with him.

"It's girls! Oh my god! It's girls!"

"Maybe," Dee was doing her best not to laugh. "3D Imaging can detect gender sooner... But it's still a bit early to confirm."

"No I'm quite certain," Ichabod bobbed his head confidently. "I would most definitely detect if they were boys!"

"Ok, calm down," Abbie was smirking more at him and his reaction than the news.

"We will confirm at your next Ultrasound. But everything looks healthy for both babies. They are a bit on the small side of the normal range, but still within normal range so no worries. So far, the things we look for to concerned about with identical twins, do not seem to be an issue."

As Dee printed out the images, The Thuras showed up in the medical room. They were glowing lightly as they hovered in the air.

Ichabod and Abbie both got that sudden sinking feeling in the pit of their stomach as all of their phones buzzed with a group message.

Team Witness: Sophie is awake.

 

~o~

 

3 ~ When Angel's Speak

 

"Absolutely not! Impossible," Ichabod held up his hand indignantly as they received the message from the Angels.

One by one the gang had gathered at Abbie's and Ichabod's home. They gushed over the ultrasound images of the babies. Ichabod could not help but blurt out that he suspected they were girls.

"Maybe," Abbie had tried to caution. But for the most part, she just let him on and on marveling at them and at her. It had helped to keep the dread of what might be coming, away from her thoughts.

Sophie and Ash had been the last to arrive. She wanted to see the pictures and fawn over them just like everyone else. But after a couple of minutes, Abbie was desperate for some peace of mind about what the Angel's needed to tell her.

But she could tell from Sophie's evasiveness that she wasn't going to like what was coming.

"So," Abbie had asked after Sophie handed Ichabod back the pictures. "What exactly do the Angels have planned for us now?"

Sophie and Orion gave each other a look. He nodded for her to go ahead.

"They want you and Ichabod to go back to the Beginning. To the fall of the Angels and Demigods. You to have to go back to the garden realm and complete the bond with the Thuras. Once the bond is complete a way will be made for you. It is already written."

"Well, how long before we have to do this?" Abbie asked. " I'm going to need at least five more months. I can't travel through time or realms with the Thura. Not while I'm pregnant."

"Soon," Sophie informed them. "I think this is happening within the next twenty-four hours."

"Absolutely not! Impossible," Ichabod held up his hand indignantly. "We were told we had plenty of time to do the boning. This was supposed to be a time of peace and learning. Developing our abilities. We've but barely been able to stop the Apocalypse and yet to permanently seal the rifts in the prison realms. Miss Jenny, Macey, and Cori have been advised against practicing witchcraft that draws for the elements... How is it that all of a sudden it is time to go back?"

"Because something has changed," Orion spoke up. "A change in prophesy that we believe means you will not be able to go back to The Beginning later in the future."

"But why wouldn't we be able to go back? The Thuras can't be destroyed. So as long as Crane and I..." Abbie stopped abruptly as it dawned on her.

Ichabod looked as if he'd seen a ghost. And he was eerily quiet.

"Did the Angels say something was going to happen to one of us?" Abbie asked looking from Sophie to Orion.

"You know they would never give me that kind of information," Sophie looked just as worried as they did. "Not specificity. They just said that some prophecies have changed. Many of the things that the two of you will do in the future will no longer come to pass."

"That doesn't mean something is going to happen," Joe spoke up, unwilling to believe that danger was ahead. "It just means something has changed. That's all. We are all here for you. We won't let anything happen to you."

Everyone was eerily quiet. SAbiie couldn't stand it.

 

"So how do we do this?" Abbie asked; her question concentrated to Seamus and Orion.

"We do not do this," Ichabod said bluntly. "If the Thuras are incapable of taking you and the babies safely to the garden realm then we will simply have to wait."

"The Thuras are ready," Seamus let out a sigh. "You've seen them. When it is time, they will take you."

"What's going to happen to the babies?" Jenny asked. Everyone was thinking it but afraid to pose the question.

"When Abelle became pregnant, the Thuras used me as her surrogate. But we don't have a Doppelganger here... Do we?" Abbie wondered.

"No," Seamus sighed. "The last set of Doppelgangers died in 1990. And the next expected set won't be born for another forty years."

"Wait," Cisco spoke up. "If these Thuras have done this before they'll do it again. Maybe not with a Doppelganger, but someone else close to you. Can I see yours, Abbie?."

Abbie handed him the Thura and waited patiently as he tried to get a vibe from it. It was warm and glowing as if ready to work.

"Oh yeah... It totally knows you're prego. It's already making a bond with someone one here. Someone you have a strong connection to as Witnesses.

Jenny's eyes widened. She wasn't sure how she felt about being a surrogate. But her pleased hesitation was thwarted by Cisco's next words.

"Sophie, I think it likes you."

"Me?" Sophie was as surprised as Jenny. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah," Cisco nodded. "This thing is seriously feeling you right now."

Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other, both feeling a hint of guilt. With the wedding hustle and Sophie recovering from her serious leg injury, they had not had time to do research on her parents. Nor had they told her that her mom and dad were Doppelgangers. Now was not the time. The last thing they needed was for her to be stressed out while carrying their kids.

"Sophie, I'm really sorry if this is imposing on you," Abbie offered.

"Hey, we all have a part to play on this team. Of course, this is kind of unexpected, but how hard can it be, right?" Sophie hardly sounded confident.

"And I'll keep a close eye on her," Dee promised.

 

~o~

 

4 ~ What Must Be Done

 

Abbie picked at her dinner that night. Ichabod was a ball of nerves. He was far from his typically cordial talkative self. But the two managed to get through it as everyone told them about what's been going on while they were away.

 

Afterward, they poured through old books and a few ancient scrolls. They were going to the time which the bible referred to as the first seven days, to the fall of Satan and the other Angels.

 

"So according to this there was an Adam and Eve, but there were also people who lived during the time of the angels?" Joe was confused as Ichabod translated.

"I suppose it depends on which you believe. Much of it does, however, seem to contradict, I must admit." Ichabod pondered.  
"I suppose it's a matter of interpretation, manifested by different people making an account based on their perspective of the events."

"Angels wanting to be gods and lord over humans... some having sex with humans in exchange for giftings and powers... Sounds kind of sorted." Jenny was intrigued.

"Yeah... And I'm wondering how will you get there without Doppelgangers?" Joe tried not to sound worried.

Orion was being tight lipped. He wasn't allowed to say anything. And being the last Angel on earth to help, the team wasn't going to risk losing him because they were overly curious.

"It's already been done," Seamus reminded them. "I don't know all the answers but I do know this is meant to be. Somehow it will happen."

"I guess we'll know for sure when we get there. Then, We'll use the Thuras, trap the fallen Angels in Purgatory and call it a day," Abbie was being as casual as she could manage, but she was tired of talking about it and anxious to just get it done.

"I can't wait for you guys to get back and tell us what it was like," Jenny seemed bummed she was going to miss the adventure. "You're going to be hanging out where Angels and Demons dwell, in a time that nobody really knows about. The Beginning. So cool."

"They won't remember," Orion hated to burst their bubble. "Once you cross into the heavenliness, the eternal space between realms and time, it is too much knowledge to bring back with you."

"Well that is such a shame," Ichabod lamented. "I suppose it'll be for the best."

 

~o~

 

Ash and Sophie decided to stay the night so that they'd be close by when it was time. Dee and Cisco stayed as well. It gave Abbie and Ichabod a little peace of mind that they'd be making sure the babies were all right.

Jenny had offered to stay as well, tho she was still feeling a bit wounded that the Thura found Sophie to be a closer link to Abbie. But she hardly felt like this was the time to begin those kinds of discussions. Ichabod told her it wasn't necessary to stay. The team still needed to be well rested and vigilant in case Pandora reared her evil head.

Abbie had been the first to turn in. The excuse of being tired from all the traveling would have been easy enough to believe. But everyone knew. They could feel the stress of the situation. They were a team. If something were changing in the future, something that affected the Witnesses ability to fulfill their full destiny; then that means they failed as a team.

 

Ichabod opened the bedroom door, not expecting Abbie to be asleep. He was right. She sat in the dark on the edge of the bed, looking out of the window into the night sky. It was so quiet, so still.

He could feel her thoughts and feelings... Fear and worry brimmed at the surface as she told herself to keep it together. Focus on the mission.

Ichabod washed and changed, needing a moment to get himself in check as well. The last thing she needed was for him to be an emotional wreck. Heart on his sleeves Ichabod needed to step aside. He had to convince himself his girls would be fine. His wife would be fine, regardless of the prophesies.

Abbie needed Captain Crane; focused, confident, ready to do whatever needed to be done.

"Let us retire to bed Treasure," Ichabod knelt in front of her kissing her hands. "You might find the respite beneficial."

"I can't sleep," Abbie looked down at him, sifting her fingers through his hair. "I'd rather just wait."

"I swear to you Abbie I will not allow anything to happen to you. I would give my last breath..."

"Please don't say that Crane," Abbie stopped him. "I can't do this without you, ok."

Ichabod kissed her hand again then looked up at her. He wanted to tell her that she could and would go on without him if she had to. She would have to for herself and the little ones. He didn't know what this change in their future was about, but he was determined it would not be her. Fate was not going to take her.

Ichabod stood to his feet, cupping her cheek in his palm. Her soft skin sent warmth through him as he looked into her soft brown eyes. Their lips came together so tenderly at first searching for the comfort that only their touch could bring. Slowly he leaned her back on the bed, her legs wrapping around his hips, her arms around his shoulders.

This was far better than thinking about what ifs and inevitabilities that they had little control over.

But it was a short-lived moment as the Thuras appeared suddenly. The brightness and warmth radiated from them so strongly, that the Witnesses knew they were out of time.

~o~

 

Cisco held the Thurs. he was surprised at how uncomfortably warm they were. Almost hot but they didn't burn... It was strange.

"These things are ready. They definitely seem to know what they're doing. I'm getting a clear vision of them moving the babies to Sophie."

"How can you know for sure? Like how can you target this knowledge?" Sophie was curious and nervous. She would feel horrible if something went wrong.

"It's the Thuras. It's like they just know exactly what I need to know. I don't even have to probe." Cisco handed the Thuras to the witnesses. "They want to show you. But you have to trust them."

"Then, I guess we are set to do this?" Abbie looked at Ichabod. "You ready Captain?"

For the fist time in a long time, Ichabod hesitated as he took her hand. His eyes looked down towards her belly as he took a deep breath. If something went wrong; if these Thuras did not do as they seemed to be promising; there would be hell to pay.

"Ready Lieutenant."

The Thuras began to glow as the bright white light of the portal opened up... And then they were gone.

Immediately Sophie let out a gasp and clutched her abdomen.

"Ah... What the hell..." She doubled over.

Dee and Ash were immediately at her side trying to guide her to the sofa. But Sophie grumbled and shrugged them off.

"No... Uh..." She breathed heavy.

"I need to examine you and find out what's wrong?" Dee insisted.

"Wait!" Sophie's hands struggled to unfasten her pants as quickly as she could. She then let down the zipper and breathed a heavy breath of relief. Now she could sit down and breath easy.

"You've got to be kidding! How do I end up getting a baby bump!"

~o~

 

5 ~ Peaceful Garden

 

It felt like ages since their physical bodies had been in the Garden. Abbie and Ichabod arrived safely as always, laying in the soft green grass. The sky was the bluest they'd ever seen. Ichabod took a moment to admire his beautiful wife laying naked looking like pure beauty in nature.

Abbie tried not to blush. It was hard tho, hen he was giving her his soft blue heart eyes.

As Abbie sat up she noticed the dull ache in her lower back was gone. It had come on so gradually during the pregnancy that she hardly noticed it. But with its absence, she suddenly felt very not pregnant.

"Are you alright, Treasure?" Ichabod asked as he gently rubbed her arm.

"Yeah... My back doesn't hurt anymore... So that's good." She let out a sigh, "it's just weird not being pregnant I guess."

Ichabod didn't like how melancholy she looked. He knew she needed to stay busy and keep her mind off of worrying about the babies.

"Let us take a look in the reflecting pond. Perhaps there is something the garden or the Thuras would like to share with us.

Abbie looked at her hand and then Ichabod's. The Thura's symbol was imprinted on them.

"Ok, let's see."

They sat by the pond, and Abbie casually let her fingers flutter through the water. But nothing happened.

Ichabod tried next but again there was nothing. "Well this is frustrating," he grumbled.

"Wait what if..." Abbie put her hand in the water with his.

To their surprise, they saw Sophie. She was with Ash and he was rubbing her belly. Abbie let out a gasp. For some reason, little pangs of jealousy started creeping up.

"I can't believe she's showing," Abbie sighed. It was a tiny baby bump but still noticeable. At least the babies were ok.

"And you will soon too," Ichabod reminded her. "Miss Dee said to give to two or three more weeks."

"I know," Abbie tried to smile. "Oh... I think we should probably stop watching."

Ash and Sophie very abruptly started making out. In fact, Sophie was on top of him stripping off his clothes.

"I believe perhaps the hormones are beginning to take their effect on Agent Foster," Ichabod removed his hand from the water. I do however hope that it has not adversely affected your desires, Treasure."

Ichabod gave her a wicked grin as he ran his wet hand down her body. It tickled causing her to giggle and flick him with specks of water.

"Oh I see how it is to be," Ichabod grinned and swiped his hand through the pond sending a decent splash of water at Abbie.

She did the same, getting him much better than he got her. She was quickly on her feet and he ran after her catching her in his arms. He held on to her and showered her with kisses until she swooned into him, letting him hold her.

It was nice to have a moment of peace and tranquility. In a way, for a moment it was like they were still on their honeymoon.

They walked to the stream hand in hand and then splashed around having a little fun in the cool waters. As did, they could feel a growing connection between themselves and their Thuras. The bonding was incredible; a growing understanding of ability and purpose.

And with it a heightened sense of awareness.

"Crane," Abbie stopped and took Ichabod's hand as they stood waist deep in the stream. "I think someone is here..."

Ichabod was going to ask if she was sure but as soon as she touched his hand, he could sense the presence too.

"Who is there?" Ichabod called out as he protectively stood in front of Abbie.

Abbie placed her hand on his arm to move where she could see. But they both froze stunned hen they saw the creature. A large blue and green salamander crawled from behind the trees. It was at least two feet long with yellow eyes.

"Good god!"

"What the hell!"

"Please, do not be afraid," the creature called to them. "We have been waiting for you.

"Who are you?" Ichabod asked still leery.

"I am a servant of The Hidden One. He sent me to show you the way through to the other side. Through the tree."

Abbie stepped forward not sensing any danger, but Ichabod held her back. He wasn't quite ready to trust the oversized lizard.

"Is that how you got in here?" She asked.

"Yes," it hissed. "I must go back. This realm is not meant for me."

 

"Waite! How do we get out?"

"The tree is the gateway. Every realm has a secret way out. You just have to know where to find it."

"And where might we find our gateway... Our tree?" Ichabod asked.

"It's in the clearing... I must go."

The salamander slithered off quickly before the Witnesses could get out of the water. As it passed the tree, it couldn't resist picking a piece of fruit and taking it back through the portal.

"Damn it's gone!" Abbie was quick but not quick enough. "We should probably go. We know the tree it's talking about."

"So we are going do what that thing proposes. A lizard-like creature, crawling on its belly is telling us the way out is through a tree. It sounds eerily similar..."

"It's a strange coincidence. It's not like its a snake and we are eating an apple." Abbie shrugged. "We were waiting for the way out since we don't have Doppelgangers. This is it."

 

They found the tree easily, standing alone in the middle of a meadow. But there didn't appear to be a way through.

"So now what?" Abbie asked as she walked around the tree. She looked at the fruit. "I'm not eating that, just so you know."

"Perhaps an incantation is needed such as the one we used to enter Purgatory," Ichabod suggested.

"It just seems strange that they would send us here knowing that we would need something else to pass through..." As Abbie touched the tree her hand began to warm. "Crane?"

"Yes, I feel it too," the Thura imprinted in his hand warmed and beckoned him to touch the tree.

In an instant, the tree opened up. The Witnesses were unable to stop the force pulling them through.

~o~

 

6 ~The First Seven Days

Are you all right, Lieutenant?" Ichabod asked when they made it through onto solid ground.

"I'm good," Abbie rubbed Ichabod's arm to make sure he was in one piece. "We probably should have put some clothes on."

"Indeed," Ichabod agreed as he looked around.

The two were inside some type of stone building or catacomb. Ancient scribblings littered the walls. Above them, massive roots and vines from the tree they traveled through, crept through the stone. In the distance, they could see a light at the end of the tunnel.

Ichabod grabbed a few vines down so they could wrap up for a little bit of modesty. They had no idea who or what they would encounter.

 

"How do I look?" Abbie asked as she tied the loop of vines around her waist.

"You actually look quite nice," Ichabod gave her a brow raise. "You always manage to look beautiful. I, on the other hand, look ridiculous."

Abbie couldn't help but grin. He was long hairy white legs and hairy long torso, but enough vines did do the trick.

"It's not so bad." Abbie took him by the hand. "You ready Captain?"

"Ready Lieutenant."

They walked through the cavern towards the light. When they emerge fed from the large stone building, they found themselves in a beautiful ancient civilization.

"Welcome, Grace and Ichabod," Muriel's smile was a pleasant surprise. "We've been waiting for you."

 

Muriel stood with Theodore and eight humans waiting for them, expecting their arrival.

"Muriel... Theodore!" Abbie couldn't help the relief in her voice. "This is a welcomed surprise. Sorry, we aren't properly dressed. We came here a bit more suddenly than we expected."

"Do not worry," Theodore waved his hand to a couple of the humans.

They hurried to the Witnesses and covered them with robes.

"Come," Muriel sounded very grave. "we have much to discuss."

They gathered with a few other Angels and several other humans in a meeting hall to discuss what was happening.

Ichabod and Abbie were surprised to find among the human was a young Pandora. They did their best to keep a straight face while she was in their presence.

Muriel explained how the fallen Angel's and Demigods were lording over mankind. It was out of hand, and mankind was losing its free will in exchange for subjugation It was very similar to what their text research had found.

"You two are the creators of realms. You will share your abilities with these divinely chosen. You will bear Witness to the battle and send the demigods to their realms."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

You've already created the garden realm. You have the ability."

"Exactly what realms are you proposing we create?" Ichabod asked.

"Some of the Angels have agreed to accept going to their own realm... Others have not. Those who go willingly will have the realm of their choosing... The rest will be sent to a prison realm."

"Purgatory..." Ichabod sighed. "Are you sure we are strong enough to do this?"

"With your Thuras and the help of these gifted, you are," Theodore told them. "You are not alone in this battle."

"Bring forth the weapons, please," Muriel asked.

The humans and Angels laid out several weapons that were ancient to Ichabod and Abbie, including several Halos and the sword of Methuselah. The eight divinely chosen also stepped forward.

"Let us begin," Muriel spoke softly but with a shocking intensity. "Your hands?"

Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other as they gave her their hand. She made a wave motion with her arm and in an instant, there was blood dripping from their palms. The sting was overshadowed by the mystery of how she'd done it.

It wasn't a lot of blood; just enough to begin to run over the various weapons. The last of seeping into the palms of the chosen. As the blood seeped into their skin they could feel the warming of the Thuras; some on their hands, others on their chest arms and back.

"Remarkable..." Ichabod looked on astonished.

Abbie suddenly had the realization. This truly was The Beginning. "They're going to be the lineage of the Doppelgangers. And these weapons..."

"We shall see them all again in the future... Treasure is it just me or do you feel a little faint?"

"No, I definitely do," Abbie looked at Muriel.

"Do not be alarmed. The process is quite draining." Muriel looked to Pandora. "We may need the Eye of Anubis."

Pandora clung to a box. Ichabod and Abbie knew it well.

"I'm not sure," Pandora held it tighter. "I must ask The Hidden One. It is his power after all."

"Of course," Muriel smiled.

Pandora hurried away, taking a peek in her box. The fruit from the Tree that she secretly picked was inside. She hoped they would not know that she was the one who slipped into the garden in her Cameleon form.

The chosen warriors gathered up the newly fortified weapons.

"Come with us," Muriel guided the Witnesses. They entered a private room. "You can rest here. Tomorrow you must convince Pandora to relinquish the eye of Anubis. It holds the power of the Hidden One."

"He is the worst of the demigods. They have trapped him here collectively. His power is in the Eye. The Hidden One has aided us by giving us information to help imprison the other demigods. But in exchange, he expects his freedom. That can not happen."

 

"Why has Pandora simply not given him the Eye thus he can escape?" Ichabod asked.

"The other god's powers have prevented the Eye from crossing into the prison they created. However, once the other demigods are gone, he will able to leave their prison."

"So you want us to trick her into giving us the eye, and then you want us to trap him in a prison realm."

Muriel nodded. She knew that it seemed devious, but The Hidden One was far too dangerous to be freed or to get his power back.

"We will leave you to rest. The young Warrior Angels are preparing for battle. The time is soon to be upon us. Once you are rested, you must go to Pandora. "

After the Angel's left, Ichabod and Abbie laid on the bed that was prepared for them. It didn't matter where or when they were, they always found rest and comfort in each other's arms.

Slowly but surely they could feel their strength returning to them. But it was hard to really relax when their thoughts were preoccupied.

"If we do this, it will probably be what causes Pandora to seek revenge on us in the future," Ichabod said as he cuddled up to Abbie.

 

"I know," Abbie let out a yawn and closed her eyes, pressing into Ichabod as he put his arms around her. "But we have to. We can't let The Hidden One escape."

"I love you Treasure," Ichabod placed a tender kiss upon her head and closed his eyes. "We shall sort t through after we rest.

"Mmhm... Love you too Crane."

 

~o~

 

7 ~ Pandora

When the Witnesses awoke, there was set attire laid out for them. Along with fruit and wine for them to dine on.

"Well this is rather reminiscent," Ichabod mused as he remembered the images on the tablet.

They donned their leather kilts. Ichabod had an additional leather strap sheath for the sword of Methuselah, that wrapped around his chest. Abbie had a cloak that draped over her like a light robe.

"We should find Pandora," Abbie suggested after they were dressed and had a bit to eat.

"Let's," Ichabod agreed. "I feel the time is fast upon us.

~o~

 

"Hello, Pandora," Abbie gave her a warm charming smile as she and Ichabod approached her the next day.

"Good Day, Witnesses," Pandora returned as she gathered water from the well. "The Angels say we shall be going into battle very soon."

"Yes," Ichabod nodded, "however there is a matter of great importance we must discuss with you. As you know using our Thuras has already been quite a strain."

"You want to use the Eye of Anubis, I know." Pandora still sounded uncertain. "I have been keeping it safe for my betrothed until the day he is finally free. He has entrusted me with it."

"And when we win the battle he will be set free from the prison of his captors. But we have to win," Abbie reminded her. "You can help us ensure that we do."

"But without the eye, I may not be strong enough on my own to pass into the heavens; to battle with you."

"You can stay here and help keep mankind safe and calm during the battle," Abbie suggested.

"There will be great quakes and lightening. The people need to be prepared for a rather turbulent time... You can help here. We need you here." Ichabod had a very compelling way of speaking.

Pandora looked between the two of them then looked at her box. "I'm trusting the two of you with my beloved's life."

She opened the box and summons the staff that held the Eye. The staff was immediately drawn to Abbie and she grasped it in her hand.

"The staff trusts you, Witness," Pandora looked at Abbie letting her gaze pierce. "I hope that trust has not been misplaced."

"Thank you," Abbie nodded.

 

8 ~ Ragnorok

 

There was no time for parting words. The moment Abbie and Ichabod had the Eye of Anubis. Muriel was ready.

"It is time!"

The horns began to trumpet, ringing out across the land. Without haste people headed to the temples for shelter. A few brave souls had their chisels and tablets out transcribing the events as they unfolded.

Abbie and Ichabod joined the Angels and the chosen warriors and prepared to pass through to the other side. They could feel the Thuras warming, preparing to open the portals and do battle if needed. The feeling was exhilarating and a bit unnerving all at once. Ichabod drew the sword of Methuselah with one hand and held Abbie's hand with his other. Abbie had the staff in her other hand and she could feel the

The Angel's joined hands and the heavens opened up to what could only be described as the cosmos, the heavens, a space like no other.

As they were pulled through to the other side the Thuras instantly began opening and creating Realms. The Witnesses could see The Nine Realms including a portal to Asgard, Otherworld, Olympus, Takamagahara, Purgatory; it was amazing... And that was the last thing the Witnesses remembered.

~o~

 

"Wake up," Muriel's voice was soft and pleasant. "Well done everyone."

"What happened?" Abbie asked as she scrambled to her feet.

"Victory!" Theodore chimed. "All of the fallen Angels and Demi gods are in their realms. We were fortunate that many went willingly, but the battles to contain Moloch, Satan and Loki were quite fierce."

Every inch of the Witnesses body was sore and ached. They could feel the Thuras had been dreadfully strained.

"Then it is done?" Ichabod asked. They honestly couldn't remember a single thing.

"Almost," Muriel was quick to remind them. "Now we must find the Hidden One and send him to his prison realm."

"What happened to the Eye of Anubis?"

"The Thuras sent it away," Theodore informed them. "We doubt that it will ever be found."

"We must hurry," Muriel informed them. "Pandora still has her box and in it is a lot of power. We need to trap the Hidden One before she figures out what we are doing."

The four hurried through one of the Villages were people were recovering from the vicious storms that occurred during the battle. As they asked around, a few of the Villagers informed them that Pandora was at the temple getting married.

"This is as far as we can go," Muriel stopped as they approached the Temple. "We are forbidden from doing more on this Earth."

 

"But we're exhausted," Abbie objected.

"I'm not even certain we can open another portal much less create one." Ichabod threw his hands up.

He never liked the way the Angels seemed to pick and chose when they could and could not help.

"You can and you must," The Angels insisted. "Pandora and the Hidden One are still incredibly dangerous. They are never to be trusted."

"But the Thuras won't create a portal will it?" Ichabod asked. "Pandora is a human, a mere witch. And The Hidden One is without his godly powers."

"He has gifted Pandora with the Box. It contains enough of his god power that the Thuras will do what is necessary. And even without his power, The Hidden One is still a god; never to be underestimated."

"Understood," Abbie gave them a nod and took Ichabod's hand. "You ready to do this?"

"Indeed. Let us go kick some ass."

The duo made their way to the temple up the large marble stair entrance. In the distance, they could clearly see Pandora and the Hidden One completing their marriage ceremony.

"You've finally come," The Hidden One spoke in a deep ominous voice. "We've been waiting for you."

"And where is the Eye of Anubis?" Pandora asked.

"I'm sorry, but the eye was lost," Abbie spoke up.

"How!?" Hidden's stern tone reverberated.

"We do not recall. It is most unfortunate, but the battle was won and you have been set free."

The Witnesses could feel the Thuras begin to warm. Abbie instinctively searched the area for Pandora's Box. Something was amiss.

"It seems you were right my Love," Pandora spoke soft and eerily. "We could not trust the Witnesses after all."

The Thuras began to burn, but they were weak inside the witnesses bodies and it took them some time to open the Portal. 

Abbie suddenly felt as if hands had grabbed her.

"Crane!"

A smokey mist seeping from the box was wrapping itself around Abbie.

"Lieutenant!" Ichabod screamed as he grabbed onto her. "I've got you. I promise I will not let you go."

"You stole our power! Now we shall have yours in return!" The Hiden One laughed vindictively.

"You are weary from battle! Just let go, Witness!"

"Never!" Ichabod said sternly, refusing to let his Treasure go.

Their closeness was a jolt of Energy to the Thuras which sprang to life inside them. The Hidden One began to succumb to the portal of his Prison realm. the Thuras locked him in and attempted another portal. Pandora's Box began to be sucked away.

"No!" Pandora was in a state of disbelief; first her husband and now her box. She ran to her box and held on for dear life. She began to summon its power as they were sucked away into another dimension. Trapped somewhere between realms, the Witnesses knew she would find her way out one day.

Abbie tried to stand but felt faint.

"I've got you Treasure," Ichabod mustered every ounce of strength he had left to pick her up and carry her out of the temple. Fortunately, the angels were waiting because he too was quickly fading.

 

~o~

9 ~ Safe

 

Abbie stretched and yawned as she woke up from what had to be the best sleep she's had in a long time. She could feel the warmth of the day against her skin as a cool breeze softly filtered through the air. She could sense right away she was in the garden realm before she even opened her eyes. And the firm hands pulling her to him...

"Gad to see you finally awake Treasure," Ichabod planted a kiss on her cheek.

"How did we get back here?"

"The Angels opened the portal for us after Pandora's Box did a bit of a number on you. But a bit of rest and you look good as new. As beautiful as ever."

"Thanks. I feel good," Abbie smiled but Ichabod's smile faded to concern. "What is it?"

For a moment... I was afraid. I feared that I might lose you, and I couldn't fathom how I could ever go on without you."

"Well I'm fine, so don't worry ok. We did good."

"I love you so much, Treasure."

"I love you too Crane. Everything is ok." Abbie gave him a tender kiss. Sometimes he just needed her comfort.

"When do you think we can go home?"

"When the Thuras are restored," Ichabod held out his hand. "But I fear that they have been greatly weakened by the battle and by the Paradox of their beginning... Our beginning."

"Yeah... Mine feels different too." Abbie put out her hand to Ichabod. "Let's give it a try. I miss our babies."

"As do I," Ichabod took her hand in his as they waited as the Thuras warmed. They struggled, but soon the portal was opened and the Witnesses were able to go home."

~o~

 

Sophie stirred in the middle of the night. Two days had passed since the Witnesses left on their Mission to the Beginning. It was strange at first, but she quickly adjusted to the baby bump and the sensitive breasts. Ash had been particularly happy about the increased sexual appetite.

There were enough changes and so suddenly, that Sophie immediately felt the difference when the babies were gone. She sat up in bed and shook Ash by the arm.

"Ash, babe! Wake up!"

He sprang up not knowing what was wrong and immediately prepared to fight whoever or whatever had woken Sophie. "What's happened?"

"I think the babies are gone!" Sophie grabbed his hand to rub her belly.

"Ok, let's not panic. We should call and see if the Witnesses are back."

"Right..." Sophie searched for her phone, but it rang before she could pick it up and make the call. "It's Abbie's cell... Hello?"

"Hey, Sophie. We got back a little while ago."

"Oh thank god. I woke up because I felt the baby bump go. Did they make the transition ok?"

"I'm still not showing yet. But I called Dee first. So she's on her way. I'll text you later."

"Ok," Sophie hung up and snuggled into Ash's arms. "She'll text me later once she knows everything is fine."

"I'm sure everything will be," Ash gently rubbed her arm. "You really got attached to them, huh?"

"Well... I need to tell you something." Sophie turned so she could look him in the eye. "I want to have a kid. I've known for a while, but it's an awkward thing to bring up when you first start dating someone. I'm thirty-three years old and I don't know if I want to wait much longer."

Ash sat speechlessly. He was in his early thirties as well and the truth was he needed to have children. He wondered if Sophie understood what that would mean. Any sons he had would bear the same burden he had. They would take o the mantle of the protector of their land. More sons meant that responsibility could be shared. But if they only had one, he would eventually bear the burden alone.

"Are you saying that you want to maybe have a kid with me?"

"Maybe... Yea," Sophie nodded. "I don't know where you stand as far as having kids. But I thought you should know that I'm thinking soon."

"Ok. Let me think about it and we can discuss it tomorrow."

"That's fair," Sophie agreed.

"How about we practice a little in the meantime," Ash playfully slid his hand up her thigh.

Sophie grinned as he kissed her,"That sounds like a great idea."

~o~

 

Abbie laid on her back in their bedroom, waiting patiently as Dee hooked up the fetal monitor.

"Sorry I didn't bring a warmer for the gel," Dee said as she rubbed the goo on Abbie's belly.

"Crane..." Abbie gave him a look.

He was holding her hand and squeezing a bit too tight. This always seemed to make him nervous. The moment right before he could see or hear his little ones always made his heart race.

"Apologies," he said raising her hand and kissing it.

They both breathed a sigh of relief when they heard the unmistakable swishing sound.

"There we go. Two very strong heart beats. These babies are right back where they belong. No baby bump yet, but I still think you will be showing by sixteen weeks. So very soon."

~o~

10 ~Playing With Fate

 

"Just a few more weeks and we shall have War," Pandora hovered over the green egg that sat incubating in her lair.

Headless was with her pacing impatiently. Something had happened. He could sense it. Whatever it was had him on edge.

Pandora could sense it too, but she was determined to remain calm. It was working until the Fates appeared to taunt her.

"Pandora," they hissed and giggled through the smokey haze. "You're too late! It's done."

"What is done?" Pandora was already annoyed by their presence.

"They've gone back to the Beginning!" The witches cackled. "It's too late to stop them now."

"How? Their bond with the Thuras was no yet strong enough! We were supposed to have more time! And Abbie is pregnant... How did they get a Doppelganger to carry the pregnancy?"

"That Sophie is very special," they teased.

"Oh... I should have known. Sophie is the child of the last Doppelgangers. The ones that were lost twenty-five years ago." Pandora grinned. "I wonder if she knows why her parents were killed."

"Poor Pandora," they teased. "Whatever will you do?"

"I may not have war yet, but I can still stop the Witnesses from completing the bond to seal the prison realms. All I need to do is divide them, and get young Macey. I will still destroy the Witnesses and rip apart their trusted little team. They will pay for what they did to me.

She went to the modern day tablet and viewed the video from the security camera she secretly installed. She did have fond memories of the nights she posed as Abbie and had sex with Daniel. She wondered if Ichabod would have such fond feelings seeing his precious Abbie getting fucked by her boss.

"I do believe it is time Ichabod saw his wife in a whole new way." Pandora laughed. "Naked with Daniel Reynolds between her thighs."

 

~o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~
> 
> ~


	48. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Witness finds all their secrets exposed, as they struggle to deal with betrayals and find out who is out to destroy them. Ichabod is hit hard with evidence that he never expected.

Mid April 2017

 

1 ~ Stand Together ~

 

"Are you certain you want to do this, Macey?" Orion asked for the third time.

He and Macey left early Saturday morning for a short trip to the Grand Canyon. Macey had wanted to go further, but Orion feared her father's wrath if he found out he had taken Macey out of the country. The Grand Canyon was several states away, as it was, and likely further than her parents would imagine he'd take her. But for Macey's plan, distance was important.

They tested the waters last weakened, traveling to a remote area in New Hampshire. Macey could not resist the temptation of trying the spell that Pandora had given her, but she truly feared causing harm to anyone she loved.

Her plan; put some distance between herself and her family and try to draw the energy needed for her healing from Orion, who had quickly become her best friend.

It seemed to work. Last week, she did just enough to get some feeling in her legs. Orion could feel the energy leaving his body. It was nothing that would cause him any harm or injury at all, so he wasn't concerned.

When they returned home, they found Cynthia and Frank seemed to be perfectly fine. She was tempted to tell them what she had done, but thought better of it. The last thing she wanted was for them to discourage her. She would wait until it was done, then tell them the good news.

"I'm sure," Macey nodded with a huge grin. "Everyone was fine last time."

"You don't think you're mother looked a bit tired?"

"I double checked. She said she was just a little tired. She gets like that when she's got a lot of cases. She said she was fine. Dad's perfectly fine too. So are all my friends and everyone on team Witness. I just need to know that you're with me on this."

"Alright. You know, I am always on your side Macey."

"You're the only one I trust with this. Thanks for sticking by my side. We're just going to do everything exactly like we did last weekend. Only this time, we don't stop." Macey took Orion's hands in hers. "Are you ready?"

"I am," he smiled giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

Macey began the incantation. After the second time, her eyes turned white. Orion could feel the energy drain and did his best to concentrate all of her pull to himself. It wasn't painful or harmful to him, so he didn't mind. He only hoped that it would work, for Macey's sake.

The energy pull was suddenly very strong as Macey's voice echoed across the canyon. Slowly she stood to her feet then, after finishing the incantation for the final time, she collapsed in his arms.

"Macey? Are you all right?" Orion was about to panic.

"I'm ok," Macey smiled as she got her bearings.

The spell had been quite a strain. She eased out of his arms and stood up on her own, grinning ear to ear. "It really worked!"

She paced in a small circle, absolutely giddy that she could feel her legs fully and walk on them.

She bounced up and down, before throwing her arms around Orion; giving him a huge hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you for believing in me and helping me!"

"I'm truly happy for you," Orion gave her a gentle squeeze. Lately, Macey's happiness was becoming so very precious to him.

"Let's go home and tell my mom and dad!"

 

 

 

~O~

 

2 ~ The Honeymooners ~

Abbie and Ichabod spent the rest of their honeymoon at home, since there was really only one thing they intended to do anyway. She did manage to wake up early and get her morning run in, while Ichabod was still fast asleep. He had attempted to keep her in bed, curling his long legs around her and wrapping her in his arms. But she managed to wiggle out of his grasp.

She kept it short, just a quick jog around the neighborhood to help her get started on the day. Ichabod was just waking up when she returned.

"Good morrow, Treasure," he groggily murmured as he watched her peel out of her workout clothes.

"Morning, baby," she gave him a wink.

"I know not where you derive so much energy from," he admired.

"I don't know... Especially after the workout you gave me last night." Abbie grinned. "Maybe that's why I'm so hungry now."

"Are you?" Ichabod raised his brow. "I too am quite famished."

He hurried out of the bed and followed her into the bathroom. "Mind if I join you?"

"You know I love it when you join me," she purred as she stepped into the steamy shower.

She was fully immersing her body under the water, letting the wet heat sooth her muscles when she felt Ichabod's arms around her.

Abbie let out a soft moan as Ichabod's hands began smoothing up and down her breasts and abdomen; massaging her sensitive nipples. He pressed up behind her, getting stiff against her back as he kissed her neck and shoulder. His free hand slid between her thighs, toying with her clit until she was dripping wet and tingling all over. She leaned back against him enjoying his ministrations.

"God, Crane that feels so good," Abbie hummed.

"You feel good, Treasure," Ichabod whispered low in her ear. He took the bottle of shower gel and began lathering her body. He started from her neck, carefully massaging with his fingers, as he worked down her shoulders and back.

"Oh..." Abbie cooed, as he caressed her ass. His fingers teased her folds between her thighs. 

He continued up and down each of her legs, lathering her completely. Between his hands, lips and the hot water, Abbie was feeling amazing.

Afterward, He pulled her all the way under the shower water with him, kissing her fully on the mouth, as the water poured over their bodies. 

When they were done he turned off the water and toweled her off, before carrying her back to bed.

Abbie gave him a mischievous smile. "Back to bed?"

Ichabod sat her down and pulled off her towel. "As we are still on our honeymoon: yes."

He stared at her gorgeous breasts, then down to her pussy as she spread her legs for him to see. 

"Well then." Abbie smiled as her eyes followed the trail of dark hair down his abdomen. "I think I owe you for that very pleasant massage you just gave me in the shower."

She licked her lips as she eyed his thick manhood, partially stiff. The tip of his head always peeking from the foreskin, as if begging to be let out to play.

Firmly, she took him in her hand, stroking up and down slowly, fully exposing his sensitive head. He became harder in her hand, and had to bury his toes in the rug to steady himself. Especially when her tongue began to tease the tiny slit. Her soft doe eyes looked up at him as she tongued around the tender head, and he knew she was about to have him undone.

He groaned out loud as she took him in her mouth. Her lips wrapped firmly around him as she went up and down his length, sucking with every stroke. His hand cupped her cheek as his hips pumped, ever so gently.

"My god, Abbie: You feel so fucking amazing."

Her mouth was so wet and her lips plump against him; Ichabod could hardly hold back his groans, as his head tipped back and he enjoyed her. Abbie moaned her delight, as sucking his dick got her wet and dripping for more. She gently fondled and cupped his sack as she took him in as deep as she could.

Ichabod was hard and tight, but he was not going to come before having her. "Treasure, I need you."

Abbie pulled him from her mouth, lapping up every drop of precum with her lips, before laying back on the bed. Ichabod crouched down between her, raising her leg, back as he kissed up her thigh. 

He spread her folds, exposing her soft, wet pink flesh. He kissed the folds, letting his tongue slide inside her, lapping up her sweet essence. He then stiffened his tongue and flicked it rapidly across her clit, as his finger plunged inside her.

She moaned, her hips rising and falling, then grinding into him.

"Oh, Captain... Fuck, yes..." Abbie moaned.

She was sopping wet now as Ichabod began swiftly sucked her bud. His two penetrating fingers were rapidly massaging her spot inside, and she was quickly coming undone. The wave of ecstasy hit her hard, as she was reduced to gibberish and moans. Ichabod watched from where he was sucking between her thighs. He loved to watch her come.

He rose up, adjusting his hips between her, and guided his cock inside her as she rode the high. Her legs trembed, and she cried out his name again, as he began stroking. Every nerve in their bodies came alive as the pleasurable sensations overtook them.

Ichabod brushed his short brown locks back, then held her legs; keeping them spread wide, as he began pumping swiftly.

He groaned heavy at the sensation of her walls engulfing and tightening around his dick. He watched her grasp her breasts, and enjoyed the sweet faces she made as he pounded into her.

"Who's is it, Lieutenant!" Ichabod growled, demanding an answer.

"Oh, Captain... It's yours, Crane... oh, Crane."

"Are you going to come for me, Treasure?"

"Oh, Crane... So hard!" Abbie whimpered.

His eyes hooded over as he felt her come again; her walls so wet and tight, he could no longer hold his own in, as the waves of pleasure rushed through his body.

He laid on top of her, letting her wrap her legs tight around him as he buried his face in her neck and curls. He was so deep; She was so wet. He had to come.

"Fuck... Abbie... I'm going to come," He groaned.

His mouth found hers and they captured each other's moans, until they were both completely spent.

 

That was amazing, Captain," Abbie swooned; her legs limp and shaky at his side.

"You are amazing, Treasure. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I could do this all day."

"Then let's do just that."

"As much as I want to, I really am starving. I could go for some breakfast."

"Capitol idea, Treasure. But you're going to need another shower first. I'm afraid I've made quite the mess of you."

Ichabod carried her back to the shower and ran it nice and hot, just the way she liked it.

He held her until he was sure she was steady on her feet. "Will you be quite all right on your own whilst I whip up your favorite?"

"Mmm waffles would be perfect. I'll be fine." Abbie turned in his arms and kissed him. How did we get so lucky Crane?"

"We simply found each other, Treasure. It was destiny."

 

~O~

 

3 ~ The Boom

 

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Sophie grinned as she laid naked across her bed.

The few days that Sophie stood in as Abbie's surrogate had reignited her own desire to have a baby. She and Ash had a long talk about what it would mean for him to become a father. Particularly if he were to have a son. His gift would be passed on to his sons, which could be both a blessing and a curse. And neither one knew if Sophie's gift of communing with the Angel's would be passed on. But they decided to go for it.

They hadn't planned much past that. Sophie went off the pill immediately, and after work, Ash crashed at her place.

 

Ash brushed back her dark locks and kissed the back of her shoulder. He rubbed his hand smoothly across her rear, giving it a little squeeze. "It was your idea. And it's too late to change your mind now."

"It's not like e can get pregnant on our first try."

"Technically we tried three times last night and once this morning... So far." Ash cozied up behind her ready for more.

He didn't get too far before the doorbell rang.

"Ignore it," Sophie hummed as she enjoyed his attention.

But hen the bell range again Ash hopped out of the bed. "Somebody really wants to get ahold of you."

"Then they should have called," Sophie grumbled.

Ash pulled on his pants and gave her a quick peck. "I'll send them away and be right back."

Sophie stretched out on her bed while Ash answered her door. Her thoughts drifted a bit wondering what Ash would be like as a dad. He had that sexy tough guy exterior and definitely didn't take any crap from anyone. But inside he was such a sweetheart.

"It's a package for you from FBI headquarters," Ash announced as he walked back into her bedroom.

"That's... Odd," Sophie scrunched up her face as she took the package. "Why would headquarters be sending me a package here?"

She quickly opened it, but her confusion didn't subside as she looked over the contents.

"It's pictures of Mills and Crane... with a kid," Sophie stared at the first photo. Then her jaw dropped when she saw the second photo. "Wait... That's me when I was like two maybe."

"Can I have a look?" Ash asked her.

She handed him the photo and looked through the remaining four pictures. It appeared to be her as a small child with the Witnesses. She unfolded a printed note with official FBI letterhead, but no sender was named.

~To Agent Sophie Foster

Angelina Foster Corten:  
Born 1962 NY State  
Died 1990 (unknown)

Ian Corten:  
Born 1959 British Virgin Islands  
Died 1990 (unknown)

Sophie Corten:  
Born 1984 US Virgin Islands

They know who you are. ~

This was odd, and vague. It may have been written on official FBI letter stationary, but this was not an official letter. For years Sophie had searched for a picture of her parents but there was not a single photograph to be found. Not one official government or state ID with a picture was on record anywhere. Even records of their driver's licenses had mysteriously been destroyed or misplaced. Years ago Sophie underwent hypnosis to try and remember what her parents looked like, but it had been no use.

She sat silently on the bed staring at the pictures in almost stunned disbelief. Were her parents Doppelgangers? This whole time she thought her natural connection to the Witnesses had to do with her communing with Angels. But her connection to them ran so much deeper.

~ They know who you are. ~

Sophie read the words over and over. Surely the Witnesses did not know she was the child of Doppelgangers and chose to keep this information from her.

 

~o~

 

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Frank asked Cynthia as they sat down for breakfast.

"Yes. Now stop fussing," Cynthia swatted at him as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Macey was already out running around who knows where with Orion. That was a regular occurrence these days, but especially on a Saturday. Frank and Cynthia could hardly keep track of her since she turned seventeen. And now that Orion could take her absolutely anywhere at any time, they were getting a real taste of what it meant to have a teenage daughter.

It was Saturday morning and they both had no jobs to rush off to. So Frank thought a romantic breakfast for two was in order. Cynthia was a gorgeous woman in her early forties. And up until a few days ago, she was the picture of health. Frank didn't know what was wrong, but he'd do anything to help her feel better.

Cynthia picked over her breakfast and dabbed her forehead.

"Okay, you are sweating," Frank put his hand to her forehead. "I should call Dee and have her take a look at you."

"No, I'm fine. It's probably just more symptoms of early menopause. And I'm not complaining. This just means we are done having kids and we can have all the fun we want now," she tried to give him a smile.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Frank was still concerned.

"Yes... Now eat your breakfast."

"You know I only fuss over you because I love you," Frank gave her a coy half-smile which made her blush.

"I know."

The doorbell rang, and Frank wiped his mouth with a napkin as he got up. "Be right back."

"Ok baby," Cynthia gave him a smile.

But as soon as he left the kitchen she winced and laid her head on her arm on the table. She felt awful and didn't want to ruin their breakfast.

Frank opened the door only to find two large envelopes sitting by itself. He picked up the package that appeared to be from the FBI. He gasped when he opened it. Photos from a security camera of the gas station he walked into when he rose from the dead. More photos of the grave Team Witness had buried him in. A letter attached read...

~ How does it feel to be living and breathing? ~

Frank was stunned. He opened the smaller envelope addressed to Cynthia. Inside was a thumb drive and a note.

~ Security footage of Captain Frank Irving and Jennifer Mills from the storage room at Mabie's Bar January 1, 2014.

Frank swallowed hard. He had a sinking feeling about what was on that thumb drive as he read the note. It was something that only happened once, during his separation from Cynthia. He and Jenny never talked about it again. But he had told Cynthia that there was nothing going on other than friendship between himself and Jenny.

Someone was trying to expose him. Someone who knew he was buried and left for dead for weeks. He took a second to keep from panicking. He thought it best, for now, to hide these envelopes until he could figure out what was going on and how to tell Cynthia. As he as about to go upstairs he heard a loud thump coming from the kitchen.

"Cynthia?" He shoved the envelope in the hall desk drawer and hurried back into the kitchen. Frank gasped when he found his wife collapsed on the floor. He hurried to her side, his heart racing with fear.

"Cynthia... Baby wake up!" Frank tapped her cheek to rouse her.

When she didn't respond, He scooped her up off the ground. All he could think to do was to get her to the hospital. He grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet, then rushed out the door.

 

~o~

 

Joe was the first to wake up after a rather interesting night. Stretched out on his right, Jenny was sound asleep. Her dark curls a tossed about her head as evidence of their venturous night.

On Joe's left, Shelby slept across his arm. It was both a strange coincidence, and perfect timing when she called him up. They'd gone through FBI training together at Quantico two years ago. She started with him at the White Plains Bureau in Westchester but left around the same time Agent Reynolds took over.

When she called to say she was back in town and working at one of the Bureau's in the city, she suggested they meet for coffee.

~

"So is she your ex?" Jenny asked, wondering if Shelby was hoping to rekindle an old flame.

"No... Well not exactly," Joe confessed. "We hooked up a few times, but Shelby wasn't the type to be serious about one guy."

"So, does she want to have coffee or are you a booty call?"

"I told her that I'm seeing someone, so she knows it's not a booty call. She said she wants to catch up and talk."

"As long as she's clear that you're taken, maybe you should invite her here for drinks," Jenny suggested.

"Jenny... I don't want another Cisco incident," Joe gave her a cross look.

After the wedding, Jenny invited Cisco over for drinks and game night. She proceeded to hit on him and insinuate that she'd be interested in a threesome. Which freaked Cisco out, and kind of pissed Joe off. He and Cisco had become really good friends and he didn't want to ruin it. And Joe really wasn't interested in being sexually intimate with another guy. He tried to be understanding that this was a need for Jenny, but it was tough.

"You said you'd be more comfortable if we tried it with a girl first... And since you and Shelby have already had casual sex; I say, let's test the waters... Unless the sex was bad. Was she bad? I could teach her a few things if she's not skilled. I don't mind."

"The sex wasn't bad..."

"Then she didn't call expecting to hook up?"

"She did, ok. But she backed off as soon as I told her I was in a relationship."

"Just invite her over for drinks. If she's interested, it'll happen. If not, then no big deal. You two can catch up and call it a night."

~

Shelby had definitely been interested, and the night could not have gone better. It was a little awkward for Joe at first. He watched as Jenny did most of the initiating so Shelby was sure this was what they both wanted. But, Joe had no idea it would be such a turn on to watch Jenny and Shelby together. 

He watched at first until Jenny coaxed him to join in. He'd never had a blow job from two women at the same time, but it was pretty incredible. What shocked him was Jenny's skills as they shared Shelby. He picked up little tricks and details as he and Jenny went down on her, and Jenny easily made her come.

He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Jenny enjoyed seeing him make love to another woman. But she did, and they did. And Joe knew he would definitely consider doing it again if Jenny wanted to.

Ther were no regrets this morning as he watched both women laying naked at his side. He made an attempt to pull his arm out from under Shelby without waking her, but she immediately stirred.

"Morning," she yawned, then grinned as she remembered what they'd done all night.

"Hey. Did you sleep ok?" Joe asked. He had I idea what proper morning etiquette was.

"I did. You two wore me out. Joe... I still need to talk to you about something when we can speak in private."

"Sure, but anything you have to talk to me about, you can say in front of Jenny."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Joe whispered. "Our relationship is... unique. But I love her. And I trust her."

"Ok," Shelby sat up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"It's almost nine," Joe said as he looked at his alarm clock.

"Oh... I better get going. It'll take me almost an hour to get back into the city." Shelby grabbed her clothes and cell phone then hurried into the bathroom.

Jenny finally woke up as Joe hopped out of bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants to put on a pot of coffee.

"You don't need those," she teased; her voice groggy. "I like it when you're naked."

"I know but Shelby's still here."

"I think after last night, seeing you walk around naked is not a big deal," Jenny grinned.

"Very funny." There was a knock at the door. "See. It's a good thing I put something on."

Joe answered but there was nobody there. Just two packages from the FBI. One was addressed to him, the other to Jenny.

"Hmm. That's odd. Why would the FBI leave a package for you at my loft?"

"For me?" Jenny held out her hand taking the large envelope from Joe.

They both opened their packages to find old pictures of their dads in the military together with Atticus Nevins. There were pictures of Joe's military squad... the one's that had been murdered by his Windigo. Then another set of pictures to both of their surprise... Of Shelby with a baby.

The photos were accompanied by a note with official FBI letterhead. Names and dates.

"Did you know that our dads knew each other?" Jenny asked.

"Umm... Crane mentioned it to me."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You didn't seem like you wanted to talk about anything dealing with Ezra. I'm sorry."

"What is this thumb drive about?" Joe asked as he pulled out his laptop.

The envelope that accompanied the thumb drive had Frank and Jenny's names on it with a date marked Mabie's Bar Jan. 1, 2014.

"Oh... You might not want to play that. If it's what I think it is. It's me and Frank. It only happened once, because he and Cynthia got back together. And we thought it would be best not to say anything to anyone."

"So you and Frank?" Joe tried not to sound disappointed.

"I don't know why someone at the FBI would send this to us," Jenny furrowed her brow. "And, I kind of would have liked to know about this," Jenny tossed the pictures of her dad. "What's with these pictures of Shelby and this kid?"

Joe looked at the dates. Noah Wyatt was born almost seven months after Shelby transferred out of the White Plains office.

Shelby was dressed when she came out of the bathroom to Joe and Jenny staring at her.

"Ok, did I miss something, because this feels awkward?"

"Yeah," Joe held up a picture. "These just arrived anonymously from someone at FBI headquartered."

"What?" Shelby sat on the bed and looked at the pictures of her and her son.

"He was born June of last year... A few months after you transferred out of White Plains."

Shelby nodded. "That's actually what I was originally calling to talk to you about. You know you and I were not exclusive when we were seeing each other."

"I know. You were seeing Devon and Caleb too."

"Yeah... After I found out I was pregnant, I didn't want to be tied down so I transferred to a small town in the Midwest. When Noah was born, I figured he probably wasn't Devon's. With his pale complexion, blond hair and blue eyes, I knew he was probably yours or Caleb's. Anyway, I heard that Caleb was killed in the raid a couple of months ago. I started feeling guilty because if Noah was his... anyway, I decided to come clean. I told Devon already, just in case and he said he'd do a DNA test. I was hoping you would too. I don't want to say anything to Caleb's family unless I know for sure thatNoah is his. But I don't get why someone would send you our pictures."

While Joe and Shelby talked, Jenny looked at one more set of pictures she received. They were random shots of Nick in Asia. But the last picture he was tied up in a cell. There was a separate note.

~ If you want Nick Hawley to live, then this is our secret. Tell anyone and he dies. ~

Jenny quickly put the pictures of Nick in her bag just as Shelby's phone rang.

"It's the babysitter... I have to go. Joe, I am so sorry that you found out like this. If you take the DNA test and it turns out you're Noah's dad, you don't have to do anything or be involved if you don't want to. We're good, just the two of us. And I know you didn't sign up for this so..."

"I'll take the test. And if he's mine... I want to be a part of his life, of course."

"Ok... We'll talk later."

Shelby hurried out of the loft anxious to get home. Leaving Joe and Jenny with quite a mess to sort through.

"Joe, what are you doing telling her that you want to be involved?"

"If he's my kid? I do," Joe looked surprised that she would think otherwise.

"You're twenty-six years old and have a Windigo... being a dad? Come on Joe, that's not your thing."

"Jenny, yes it is. I mean I thought I'd get married first but I've always planned to have kids."

"Wel, I'm twenty-nine and I'm not ready to have any of my own, now or ever: much less deal with anyone else's!"

Jenny hurried into the bathroom and slammed the door. She could feel herself tensing up and needed a moment to breath. It wasn't Joe that she was upset with. Not really. Finding out that Corbin and her dad knew each other, on top of Shelby's baby bomb drop, was enough to put her on edge. But seeing Nick, tied up in a cell...that was too much.

 

"Jenny are you ok," Joe asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm fine... I just need a minute to myself."

"Okay... I just... I love you, Jenny. I'm sorry."

"I love you too, Joe."

She didn't open the door, but it was enough for Joe that she responded and didn't completely shut him out.

He sat on the bed and looked at the picture of baby Noah. There was a notable resemblance, that gave him a heavy feeling in his chest. He would turn a year old in June, and Joe didn't even know him.

He heard Jenny's phone buzz and dug around through their discarded clothes to retrieve it.

"Jenny, it's your sister calling."

"Go ahead and answer. I'll be out in a minute."

"Hey, it's Joe..." he answered but was interrupted by an extremely panicked Abbie. "Hey... Slow down. What's wrong?"

"He threw my car keys in the bushes! I need you to get to Danny's condo before Crane does! Can you leave now?"

"Jenny! We gotta go!" he called out to Jenny as he threw on the rest of his clothes and shoes. "Yeah, we can go. Abbie, what's going on? Why are your keys in the bushes and why is Crane going to Reynolds' place?"

"We got these damn envelopes from someone at FBI headquarters. He's so pissed... I don't know what he's going to do."

"We got envelopes too. There were pictures..."

"What? Of me and Danny?" Abbie sounded stunned.

"No... What the hell is going on with you and Danny?"

"Nothing! I can't explain over the phone. Just hurry. Please get to Danny before Crane does! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"Hey, what's happening?" Jenny asked as she came out of the bathroom and started getting dressed.

"I don't know, but it sounds bad," Joe explained. "I guess Abbie and Ichabod got packages from the FBI too. Something in it has set him off and he's going after Reynolds!"

"Oh, shit!" Jenny gasped. "Let's go."

 

~o~

 

4 ~ My Eyes Deceive Me

 

*Half an hour earlier*

Ichabod had his laptop out on the counter watching the morning news as he whipped up the waffle batter. He had fresh fruit out ready to be cut, and bacon ready to go in the oven.

He could hear Abbie turn off the shower, finally. He thought she probably used every drop of hot water.

He wasn't expecting anyone when he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly dusted off his hands and went for the door. When he opened it, nobody was there, just two packages. The envelopes were from FBI headquarters, one addressed to him, the other addressed to Abbie.

"Well this is rather odd," he mumbled to himself as he sat her package on the counter and proceeded to open his.

Inside he found a thumb drive. Attached was a note that read:

~ Exhibit A: Agent Daniel Reynolds and Agent Grace Mills January 1, 2017  
Exhibit B: Agent Daniel Reynolds and Agent Grace Mills January 4, 2017

Ichabod got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Both dates stood out. The first was the day that Daniel constantly insisted he and Abbie had lain together. Ichabod refused to believe it. And the 4th was the day before Abbie joined him in England. He had been away for only a couple of days, surely Abbie wouldn't. He laughed away the thought as he pulled out the thumb drive and plugged it into his laptop.

It was strange watching footage of Abbie's office. After a minute she walks in and appears to go to her desk, which was night in view. A few minutes later she leaves her office. It ran directly beside footage of Daniel in his own office

Ichabod was about to be very annoyed until Abbie walked into Daniel's office. The was fuzzy audio.

"I hate to keep you here all day and night," Daniel said to Abbie after she offered to stay and help.

"There's no better place for me to be. But I could use a break."

"You don't want to get home to you husband?" Daniel asked.

Ichabod studied Abbie's expression. She looked sad, which confused him until he recalled all the circumstances surrounding their first wedding. It had been rushed and unplanned. And it was done to save the world... But still, they were in love at the time.

"Don't tell me there's trouble in Paradise," Daniel said.

"Oh... It's just that it was so sudden. It hardly felt real." Abbie told him. "I've had a lot on my mind."

"Really?" Daniel got up from his desk and went to her.

Ichabod couldn't even fathom what he was seeing. This could not be happening.

"We all thought it was the end of the world," Abbie lamented. "I keep asking myself what was I thinking."

Ichabod watched as Daniel put his arms around Abbie to comfort her. He tipped her chin up looking into her eyes... And she was let in him. Ichabod felt himself dying inside a little more envy second he watched.

"I'm here for you. I'm always here for you." Daniel was saying.

"Don't do it, Abbie," Ichabod begged in a soft whisper even though he knew it was going to happen.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head as his hands ran down his face. They were kissing. And it was not just a little kiss. They were really going at it.

Ichabod watched as her boss pleaded with her that he wanted her and asked if she wanted him too. He finally took a breath when Abbie pulled away from Daniel and went to the door. Ichabod could not be more grateful to see her walk away from him. But his relief was short-lived when Abbie locked the office door and ran into Daniels' arms.

Ichabod felt like he was watching his whole world crash around him and come to an absolute end. His overwhelming sadness quickly turned to anger as he felt his blood heat. His fists and jaw clenched as he watched his wife, his treasure, his Abbie sucking Daniel Reynolds cock.

"What the fuck!" Ichabod immediately hit pause.

Rage. Despair. Completely heart broken. The emotions came at him one after another, repeatedly crushing him under their weight.

He couldn't breathe or think. He'd rather fight a thousand demons than be betrayed by Abbie.

 

~o~

Abbie stepped out of the shower feeling amazing. She wrapped herself in an oversized towel and began rubbing herself down with Crane's favorite lotion. He loved the sweet scent of vanilla and brown sugar.

But as she rubbed the lotion on her legs she got an uneasy feeling. Even though she was 15 weeks, she did still have the occasional morning sickness. She brushed it off figuring it would pass after she ate.

She moved on to moisturizing her hair, deciding since it was wet, to leave it curly. The uneasy feeling got worse, and she had a feeling it wasn't morning sickness. Something was wrong.

~Don't do it, Abbie...~ she could almost hear Ichabod in her mind.

~Crane?~ She tried to reach out to him, but he was shutting her out.

"What the fuck!"

Abbie could hear Ichabod yell from downstairs.

"Crane!?" Abbie tightened the towel around her chest and headed towards the stairs.

She thought it was strange that after almost twenty minutes there was no aroma of food cooking. When she made it to the bottom of the stairs she found Ichabod hastily pacing in the kitchen.

"Hey, baby, what's going on? I could hear you from upstairs."

Ichabod's eyes practically shot daggers at her, which completely caught her off guard. He was fuming. Whatever it was, he couldn't even speak.

"Ok, you are freaking me out. What's wrong?" He looked a bit crazed and Abbie could tell he was struggling.

"What's wrong?" Ichabod barely had a voice. "Here, how about I show you exactly what is wrong Abbie!"

He grabbed her hand and hurried her over to the counter where his laptop was.

"What the fuck is this?!" He yelled.

Abbie looked at the screen paused. Her jaw dropped when she saw Daniel undressed, getting a blowjob... And was that... Her!

"Oh my god..." Abbie put her hand over her mouth.

"That is all you have to say?" Ichabod was indignant as he found his voice.

"I... I don't know what the hell this is, Crane," Abbie was stunned.

"Well, let's us see!"

He hit play on the video. Sure enough, it was her... Giving Danny head the way she did.

"I want you Abs... Let me make love to you," Danny said.

Abbie gasped. "No... No way! This did not happen!"

"Dear god!" Ichabod was about to completely lose when he saw Daniel with Abbie sprawled across his desk, with his face buried between her thighs.

Abbie was mortified. It looked and sounded exactly like her, but she was certain this never happened.

"I want you to take me now!" Abbie heard her own voice but none of it made sense.

They watched as Daniel scrambled to find a condom, and then the two of them making love without one. Abbie hit the pause button, unable to finish watching.

Abbie looked at Ichabod and it broke her heart. He looked at her as if she'd just destroyed him.

Her mind struggled to find a reason for this video that looked pretty darn convincing.

"Where did this come from?" Abbie asked.

She was physically shaking; completely stunned by what she was seeing. But her thought was to remain calm and not argue with him. If she could figure out what this was, she could offer him a logical explanation and calm him down.

Ichabod picked up the envelope from the FBI and handed it to her. He started pacing again. His mind began running through every suspicious date when Abbie stayed late at work. He remembered every detail of what Daniel said was going on between him and Abbie. Though he didn't want to believe it, it all made sense.

"I have been made into a cuckolded fool!" Ichabod waved an accusatory finger.

"That's not true," Abbie tried to reason. "Obviously this is faked."

"Faked! Well, it looks quite real to me!"

"I know. But I swear, Crane. I didn't do this. I would never do this to you! I don't know why, or how this was done, but it has to be faked."

Ichabod nodded. He desperately wanted to believe her. If this was the excuse she was coming up with then he would take it. He'd rather believe anything other than what his own eyes and head were telling him.

Abbie could see the reasoning coming to him. She hoped it would help. But instead of calming down, Ichabod's fury was ignited even more.

"That backstabbing bastard! How dare he!"

"Who?" Abbie question.

"Agent Reynolds! He will pay for this! Mark my words!"

"Crane, please don't. We don't know that he's behind this!"

"You defend him still, Abbie!" Ichabod yelled. "After everything, he's done! The man came into our home and then to our wedding to convince you to leave me! Now, this! And you still believe in him!"

"No! I'm just saying, we don't know if he did this."

"Well, then I shall go and ask him!" Ichabod grabbed the thumb drive and stormed out of the kitchen.

"I can't let you do that!" Abbie grabbed his arm, but he shrugged her off. "He's my boss!"

Ichabod stopped in his tracks and faced her. He was pissed; face red and veins straining. His jaw was so tight Abbie thought it might snap.

He turned away from her grabbing both of their car keys and rushed out the door. "Stay here! I shall put an end to this once and for all!"

"Crane! What the hell!" Abbie hated to cause a scene outside but it couldn't be avoided at this point. "My keys!"

"Why on earth not, Abbie? So that you may run to your lover's rescue!"

"No! That's ridiculous! You can't leave your pregnant wife stranded!"

"Fuck!" Ichabod tossed her keys as he swore and cursed all the way to his SUV.

Abbie stayed on the porch with nothing on but her towel and watched as he sped out of the driveway and down the street. Her heart was racing and she struggled to remain calm

"Damn," Abbie sighed as she hurried back inside.

She ran upstairs and called Jenny while she tried to get dressed. She was relieved when Joe answered which meant they were together.

"Joe! I need your help!"

~o~

 

5 ~ One Man's Truth

 

Daniel sat on his sofa in disbelief. He played the video on the thumb drive that arrived earlier that morning in an envelope from FBI headquarters. He knew that Abbie was being watched. His boss Agent Walters had him spying on Abbie for a year and a half now. But he had no idea that he was being watched too. He had never authorized security cameras in his office or in Abbie's. But it was clear by the video that it had been installed.

And whoever was spying on them knew about his affair with Abbie. He wondered if it was Agent Walters, or if this was something bigger... Worse even. Daniel feared he was about to be blackmailed, manipulated or fired.

He had tried to get over Abbie. After going to England to disrupt her wedding, he realized it wasn't worth it. She made her choice, and that was Crane. He had to let her go and move on. He still believed in his heart that she might be pregnant with his babies, but he had resolved to wait.

He had no idea that it was Dee's ability to influence him, that had curbed his desire for Abbie. He still loved her, but somehow, the desire to do anything to be with her had subsided. But as he watched the video of the two of them making love, the feelings and desire began to come back.

When he heard the banging on his door, he paused the video. "Just a minute."

He looked out the peek hole and rolled his eyes. He did not feel like dealing with Ichabod Crane today. He could tell by the look of pure anger on his face that he and Abbie probably got a copy of the video.

He shook his head and braced himself for a long winded tirade. "Crane."

"Agent Reynolds! What is the meaning of this?!" Ichabod waved the thumb drive in his face.

"Look, man, I get that you're probably pissed. I had no idea we were being watched and recorded."

"Do not attempt to deny your deception! This video is a fraud! A fake, created in an attempt to mar Abbie's good name and reputation!"

"Is that what Abbie told you?" Daniel shook his head. "I would not know where to begin to fake a video that well. What you saw, is exactly what happened. You can believe Abbie if you want to; If it makes you feel better. But she and I had something real."

"You are delusional! You and Abbie have nothing! She is my wife. You are so pathetic to resort to trickery in an attempt to come between us!"

Ichabod had his finger in Daniel's face which was getting under his skin. He hated Ichabod's holier than thou know it all way of speaking and could not resist taking the extra digs at him. Especially now that The truth was out.

"Who's delusional here? You saw the video so you know that she came to me... Eagerly. After one night being married to you, she was begging me to fuck her..."

Ichabod felt pure fire run through him as he heard Daniel's words, and then he just snapped. His clenched fist landed right in Daniel's mouth, bursting his lip as he stumbled, a second blow struck him across the jaw, knocking him to the ground inside the condo.

Daniel was dazed as Ichabod bounded down on top of him, but he did get a good hit across Ichabod's cheek.

"Hey!" Jenny yelled as she and Joe ran down the hallway towards Daniel's front door.

Joe pulled Ichabod off of Daniel, but as he got up he burrowed into both Joe and Ichabod knocking them both back into the sofa. Joe lost his grip on Ichabod, who immediately went for Daniel again. He rammed back into Daniel sending him flat on his back onto the end table. It shattered under their weight and both men were on the ground again.

"Crane! Stop!" Jenny yelled as Joe attempted to pull him off of Daniel again.

He finally pulled him off. The men were ready to continue to fight it out, but Jenny pulled out two taser guns.

"I swear to god I will tase the shit out of both of you if you make one move!" Jenny aimed one at both of them, and she looked dead serious.

"You have no idea what this bastard has done to your sister!" Ichabod spat, furiously.

"I didn't do anything to Abbie that she didn't ask me to do!"

"Liar!"

"Crane," Abbie finally arrived and could tell by the mess and broken furniture that she'd missed the fight.

"I told you to stay home!" Ichabod snapped.

"Abbie you best do what Massa says and get home!" Daniel snapped as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I swear to god I will kill you!" Ichabod was beat read and struggled to break free of Joe's hold.

"First assault now death threats to an officer of the law!"

"That was not a threat!"

Abbie immediately stepped between the two men. "Stop, please... That's enough! Crane can we please just go home and figure this out?"

"You told me that the video was a fake, Abbie." Ichabod huffed as he tried to catch his breath and gather his thoughts.

"It has to be. Because it never happened!" She insisted.

"Really? You're still going to pretend like we weren't fucking behind his back?" Daniel was astonished at her ability to deny the obvious.

"It never happened! Did you send us faked surveillance video?" Abbie asked him.

"No!" Daniel clearly was offended. "I got a package this morning from someone at the FBI. Someone was watching both of us Abs. I knew that they were spying on you, but I never expected that they would have us on surveillance. I could get fired for this!"

"Someone's been spying... on me?" Abbie looked stunned.

"I'm not supposed to say anything. I am so screwed because of you! Someone had our offices on surveillance. I don't know who. But they caught us Abs. And when my boss finds out..."

"But the video is fake!" Ichabod insisted.

"Crane... We got packages too. Someone knows our secrets. They sent a video of me and Frank having sex at Mabie's."

"They faked a video of you too?" Abbie asked.

"Faked?" Jenny questioned, then realized Abbie wasn't ready to admit anything with Ichabod being so enraged. "They also sent us other things. Pictures of Dad with Corbin and other things too. We should all probably leave Agent Reynolds, and talk in private."

 

 

~o~

 

"I'll be fine. I'm just tired," Cynthia insisted as Dee looked her over.

"She's not fine," Frank refused to downplay things. "We were having breakfast and she passed out. She hasn't been feeling well for a while."

Dee held a stethoscope to Cynthia's chest and listened. "I'd like to run some tests, just to be on the safe side..."

All at once all three of their phones buzzed, which could only mean one thing. Frank and Dee checked their message.

Jenny: meeting at the Archives in 30 minutes. Check to see if you received a package from the FBI this morning.

"What is it?" Cynthia asked, unable to retrieve her phone while she was in the hospital bed.

"The Witnesses want to meet at the Archives about packages from the FBI this morning. I haven't been home, so I don't know if I got anything." Dee gave them both a curious look.

"Frank, who was at the door this morning?"

"Nobody," Frank rubbed his temple. "But we did get a package."

"What was it?" Cynthia asked.

"Pictures... Evidence of some of the stuff that went down with me and the Witnesses a couple years ago. Including proof of where I was when I disappeared." Frank was vague.

He didn't know how much Dee knew about his past and his return from the dead.

"Oh, no... We should go," Cynthia tried to get up.

"No... We are staying right here." Frank insisted.

"Why don't you go find out what's going on. I'll stay with Cynthia while her tests are being done. I can't leave for another six hours anyway." Dee checked the time. "I'll send Cisco by my place to see if anything was left for me."

"I really don't want to leave..."

"It's ok, Frank. If something is happening with the team, we need to know," Cynthia reasoned. "We should probably tell Macey something."

"I don't want to worry her. Let's get your tests done, and I'll find out what this business is with the FBI. Then we can figure out what we'll tell Macey."

 

~o~

 

"Mom? Dad are you home?" Macey called out as she and Orion looked through the house.

"It seems they left in a hurry," Orion observed the breakfast dishes on the table. "They did not even finish their meal."

"What's this?" Macey wondered as she grabbed the two large envelopes that were half shoved in the drawer of the hallway desk. "They're addressed to my parents from the FBI."

"I don't know. We should leave it and call your parents."

"Ok," Macey agreed.

But as she attempted to put them back some of the pictures and the thumb drive fell out onto the floor.

"Oh my god... Someone knows that my dad was dead..." She looked at the thumb drive and got a bad feeling.

 

"Macey, where are you going?" Orion asked as he watched Macey carry the thumb drive upstairs.

"I'm going to see what this is."

"I do not think you should do that. Macey, please, just call your parents."

Macey ignored him, pulling out her laptop and putting the thumb drive in. They had told her nothing was going on between them; that they were just friends. But Macey had always suspected that there was something between Jenny and her dad. Sure enough, as the security footage played, there was Jenny and her dad sneaking into the storage room... Now they were making out.

"No... So gross," Macey grimaced.

She felt betrayed somehow. Jenny was her friend, or so she thought. How could they do this to her mom? How could her dad do this?"

Just as Jenny and Frank started to undress, Orion stepped in and closed the laptop.

"I think you've seen more than enough," Orion knelt by her bed. Are you ok?"

"No... They're just liars!" Macey started to tear up. "My mom is so amazing. She doesn't deserve this!"

"Let's just take a moment and call your parents. Perhaps this is all in the past or a misunderstanding..."

"There's no misunderstanding there. I can tell if a video is fake. That's actual surveillance of my dad being disgusting with my so called friend."

Their phones buzzed and Macey quickly checked.

"Oh great, it's from the traitor herself. I guess everyone is getting this package from the FBI. They want to meet at the archives."

"Very well. I shall transport us there."

"No... Can we walk?"

"Of course," Orion gave her a smile and coaxed a small one from her in return.

 

~o~

 

6 ~ A Team Divided

 

The Team had had many tense moments in the past but none quite like this. They had a serious problem. Someone knew the worst of their secrets, and it seemed they were set to expose them.

So far Cisco, Cori, Jenny, Joe, Frank, Abbie and Ichabod were gathered in the Archives trying to get a handle on what was happening.

"We have to figure out who this is that's trying to expose us," Frank sighed heavy. "Cynthia's in the hospital, and now I have to tell her about this."

"She doesn't know about the packages from the FBI?" Joe asked.

"No... She got sick before I had a chance to tell her. And she's going to be so upset when she finds out the truth about everything."

"But she knows about your return from the dead. And we'll figure out who is faking these disgusting sex tapes." Abbie rubbed her temple, still disturbed by what she and Ichabod saw.

"Abbie, the surveillance video of me and Frank isn't fake," Jenny admitted.

"What? But you told me nothing happened between you two."

"That's what we told everyone. Look, Frank and Cynthia decided to get back together, so there was no need to make things weird for everyone." Jenny could see the look of concern on her sister's face. "That doesn't mean the video of you and Danny isn't faked."

Ichabod scoffed out loud as he sat stone-faced in the large lounge chair downing a whiskey.

"I'm not lying, Crane! That never happened!"

"Of course not!" He snapped. "It makes perfect sense! Every piece of information is real except for this one thing! Is that what I am supposed to believe?"

"Yes! Because I'm telling you the truth! I told you, you could read my mind if you want to!"

"And what purpose would be served. You would merely have to shut out any thoughts or memories of you and that man..."

"Guys, please... Come on," Joe interrupted. "We'll figure this out. Let's not argue right now."

"Much easier for you since Jennifer readily admits to her indiscretions," Ichabod mumbled as he took another drink.

Abbie was about to respond, but her sister stepped in.

"I was thinking, what if we had it backwards. We thought Danny was the one enchanted... What if it was Abbie who was enchanted the whole time?"

Ichabod grumbled and rubbed his temple. This was not making him feel better. All he wanted was proof that this was fake. Nothing else would ease his mind or mend his crushed heart.

Sophie walked in with Ash and tried to get an idea of what was going on. She was clearly annoyed. Abbie could tell but she was still so concerned about her situation with Ichabod that she couldn't focus on much else.

"So that's all you guys got?" Sophie looked confused. "Video of Frank and Jenny screwing and Abbie and Danny screwing?"

"No," Joe spoke up. "Someone knows that I'm a Windigo, and that I'm responsible for the death of my squad when I was a Marine."

"They know about the fire I caused when I was in high school. I didn't know I had powers..." Cori admitted. "Three people were killed."

"And someone knows that Dee and I are not exactly from here... Long story, I'll try to explain later. But they know about Dee's ability. And that she may have accidentally killed someone. It was a long time ago though..."

"Ok," Sophie folded her arms. "So there is some serious shit going on and you all are really talking about who is fucking who?"

"Sophie... Calm down," Ash put his hand on her arm.

"No really, Ash! This is ridiculous. Apparently, my parents were Doppelgangers and they knew it! Two people vanished from the face of the earth without a trace, and no evidence that they ever existed, but please, let's talk about everyone's sex life."

"Sophie... I'm sorry." Abbie tried to reason. "We wanted to get some information for you. But everything was so crazy with your injury, the wedding, and Pandora..."

"You could have at least told me they were your doubles. I don't understand why you felt like you needed more information... Unless..." It finally dawned on Sophie. "You think you're responsible for their disappearance?"

"We don't know," Abbie looked to Ichabod for a little help, but he was completely unhelpful.

"But I've been helping you two time-travel! There is no way I'm going to help you go back in time and kill my parent!"

"Sophie we don't know that this is what happens," Ash did his best to help her calm down.

"No, we don't. We don't know anything, especially who the hell is doing this to us. Because while some of us have actual life or death situations being lauded over our heads, they're worrying about who had sex with whom!"

 

"You're right," Abbie was eager to change the subject and find out who was ripping her team apart. "We need to concentrate on who is doing this. Find them and shut them down!"

"Well, that's fucking convenient!" Ichabod snapped.

"Ichy, come on," Jenny sighed. I know you two have some things to talk about. We all do... But Sophie is right. We need to find out who is behind this."

"Behind these packages from the FBI?" Macey asked as she walked in.

Everyone gasped stunned.

"Macey?" Frank said astonished. "Baby girl, how are you walking?"

"Orion helped me," Macey handed him the packages. "I went home to tell you and mom the good news, but you weren't there. I found this!"

"Wait... Did you see what this is?" Frank was almost afraid to ask.

"Did I see that you and Jenny are liars! Yeah, I saw it, Dad."

"Macey, you shouldn't have seen that... I'm sorry." Jenny tried to put her hand on Macey's shoulder but Macey shrugged away.

"Don't talk to me or pretend to be my friend," Macey snipped. "Does mom know?"

"Oh..." Frank swallowed hard. "I'm going to tell your mom everything, I swear. But... She's not feeling too good. She's in the hospital."

"Wait... What do you mean she's in the hospital?"

"You know she has been tired all week. This morning at breakfast she started getting sick and then collapsed. They're running some test..."

Frank studied the look of pure shock and fear on Macey's face and got a bad feeling.

"Macey... How did Orion help you walk?"

"I thought that if I did the spell and got the healing energy from him, that nobody would get hurt. We were at the Grand Canyon. Nowhere near mom."

"Macey, magic can be very unpredictable," Cori reminded her. "Especially a spell from Pandora."

"I know but we were careful..."

Frank was angry but did his best to quell his temper. "You could have killed your mother! They told you not to use that damn spell!"

Macey didn't wait around to be scolded and immediately ran out of the Archives. She felt awful; completely consumed by the guilt that her desires had actually made her mother sick.

"I'll go after her," Orion offered.

Frank grabbed his arm firmly, "Don't you ever take my daughter out of Westchester County without my permission!"

"I apologize. I meant no disrespect." Orion offered before going after Macey.

"Have you been able to sense anything yet," Joe asked.

One by one, Cisco took his time feeling the packages, trying to get a vibe. But no matter how hard he tried there was nothing. He could not get a sense of who sent the packages or why.

"I got nothing, Dude. These things have been supernaturally scrubbed."

Sophie shook her head. "Well, I'm going to go by the office and see if I can figure out how and where surveillance cameras are installed in your office. I'll do a little low-key snooping and see if anyone has seen anything suspicious."

"I'll go with you," Abbie offered. "It's going to be tricky with the chaos that we've endured the past couple of months."

Ichabod scoffed loudly again, as he continued to sulk.

"Actually, just stay here." Sophie took a breath to keep her temper in check. "Where do you think the camera was hidden?"

"In the light fixture," Abbie handed her the key to her office. "Sophie... I am so sorry."

"Save it, Mills. Let's just handle our business."

Sophie got it, really. What was happening between the Witnesses was a big deal. They were newlyweds with not one but two babies on the way. Daniel had been a bone of contention in their relationship for months. So finding out the truth about this alleged affair was crucial to them.

But the fact that they kept the one thing that had been such a huge factor in Sophie's life, a secret from her, had rubbed her nerves raw. And it hurt. She would do anything for those two, and yet they failed to come through for her when it mattered.

"Is there anything you can do to help figure out what's going on with Abbie?" Jenny asked. "She doesn't remember anything that happened on that video. Something must be wrong."

"Well, sure... I guess if you never had a thing with Reynolds then, there won't be any memories in your head for me to get a vibe on."

"Well... We did have a thing," Abbie admitted. "But it was a while ago."

"Sorry, but I don't think I would be able to tell the difference," Cisco apologized. "Dee might be able to tell if you were Enchanted... But this was three months ago... Unless the enchantment wore off recently, it'll be really hard to know for sure."

There was an awkward pause as Ichabod and Abbie exchanged glances.

"I'll try a locator spell," Cori offered. "I'll do some digging through my Grimoire. Maybe there's something that'll help Cisco get a vibe."

"I'm actually great at doing research, so I'll join you." Cisco grabbed his things to follow her to her bookstore.

"I'm going to take off too. I need to get back to the Hospital to check on Cynthia."

"Of course," Abbie nodded. "We shouldn't have kept you all day. Let her know we're thinking about her and hope she's ok."

Frank gave her a nod, "We'll figure this out, Mills,"

Abbie sat down abruptly and rubbed her head, it was throbbing and she was feeling fatigued. Ichabod immediately stood at attention.

"Abs, you ok?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah... I just haven't eaten. It's been one thing after another today..."

Ichabod gasped. He never made her breakfast after her run, and then there was the incident at Daniel's place.... He looked at the time. It was almost four. He quickly went to her side.

"Treasure, you need to go home and eat and try to relax."

Abbie felt her first bit of relief since the video arrived. Ichabod for that moment was himself, doting on her as if she were the most precious thing in his world. But her relief was short-lived.

"Jenny, could you please see your sister home. I have Brunswick stew in the refrigerator. You need only warm it. It's very nourishing. And there is ice cream in the freezer in case she gets a craving later."

"Wait," Abbie looked confused. "You're not coming home?"

"Not right now... I just need a moment to clear my head, is all."

"You can do that at home."

"No, Abbie... I can't. I need a moment to myself if you don't mind. It's been a rather trying day." Ichabod grabbed his jacket and keys.

"Where are you going?" Abbie asked.

Ichabod let out a sigh, "For a walk then Mabie's... Then I'll come back here."

"Well, when are you coming home?" Abbie needed to know.

But her question was met with silence. Ichabod looked down at the ground uncertain of what to say. He was still feeling the pain of betrayal and hardly knew how to focus his frustrations.

"Take care of her," Ichabod said to Jenny as he left.

"I'll make sure he get's home all right tonight," Joe assured her.

 

~o~

7 ~ Hurt So Deep

 

Abbie sat on her bed, staring at the video on her laptop. She watched the same first few minutes over and over. She walks into her office, then goes to rest at her desk. She remembered this. But the next part, waking up and going to see Daniel; if she wasn't seeing it, should never believe it. It was her, alright. She looked for any sign that the video was tampered with or an expression on her face that would be proof she was enchanted. But there was nothing.

Every time it got to the part where she goes into Daniel's office, she would pause, check the time, then start over. It was almost midnight and Ichabod still wasn't home. She picked up her phone checking for messages, even though she knew there wasn't one.

She wanted to break down and cry. It was all she could do to keep it together, but tears had been on the verge of flowing all day. Somehow she would fix this. She just needed him to come home.

Finally, Abbie heard the from door open and a bit of bustling before footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly put her laptop away and wipe her eyes, and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. But the knock on the bedroom door was not what she expected.

"Crane?" She called out as she opened the door.

"Just me," Joe could see she was disappointed. "He's across the hall in his old room. He's not too drunk."

"Oh..."

"He loves you, Abbie. He'll come around. He knows you wouldn't do this on purpose."

"He knows, or he just doesn't want to believe it. Because it's not the same thing." Abbie sighed.

"I think he's doing the best he can. I have to go. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah... Joey wait... I'm sorry. How are you doing? Do you think Noah is yours?"

"Abbie... He looks so much like me, but I don't know. I have an appointment in the morning. I'm freaking out a little. But in a good way. I just hope Jenny understands. She doesn't want kids at all."

"Maybe she'll come around. Look at me."

"I hope so, because I love her. But if Noah is mine, I want to be a part of his life."

Joe put his arms around Abbie and gave her a hug. "We're all going to be ok."

Abbie stood in the doorway of her bedroom as Joe left. She stared across the hall at the spare bedroom door. It was Ichabod's old room. Much of his stuff was still in there. He'd be perfectly comfortable if he wanted to be.

At least he had come home. She tried to be grateful for that much. They'd been inseparable the past couple of weeks while they honeymooned. This only made the distance between them now that much more harsh and unbearable.

But what was worse than the physical separation, was the emotional distance. All day she had attempted to connect with him, so that he could hear and feel her thoughts, but he had completely shut her off.

Until this moment she thought it was because he was so angry with her that he didn't want to be connected. But in his inebriated and tired state, his defenses were weakened, and she knew. He was shutting her out to keep her from feeling how hurt he was, to spare her the pain of knowing how deeply the affair wounded him.

~o~

Ichabod stood in the shower, letting the hot water wash away the stench of booze; wishing it could wash away the hurt as well. He slumped down on the floor of the shower, drowning in a sea of 'what if I had been a better man' and 'if only I had done something differently'.

But as odd, and pretentious and old-fashioned as he was, she had told him that he loved him. They had a Bond like no other. And she was everything to him. But now as he looked at himself, a sobbing heap on the shower floor, he felt he would never be good enough.

He managed to pull himself together enough to get up and dry off. Sleep was what he needed, if only he could get his mind to slow down enough. Perhaps in the morning, there would be an answer to what happened. He prayed it would be an answer other than the obvious, that Abbie was sleeping with Daniel behind his back.

"Crane..." Abbie whispered as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Ichabod was surprised to see her sitting on the bed. And how dare she look absolutely stunning in a tiny nightshirt.

"You shouldn't be in here, Abbie. Go back to bed. You need your rest."

Ichabod turned away from her and searched his dresser drawer for a pair of pajama pants.

"If you're sleeping in here then so am I."

"Please. I just need some time to sort through my thoughts... Alone."

"No... Because I know how you're brain works. You're going to have everything twisted..."

"Twisted!" Ichabod snapped. His heart ached in his chest at the mere thought of the image of Daniel mounting Abbie atop his office desk. "How on earth could I have things twisted, Abbie? Did we not both see the same video? There is nothing to twist!"

"Yes, there is!" Abbie sat up on her knees on the bed to demand his attention. "You're going to make up all kinds of false scenarios in your head about me and Daniel, and none of it will be true."

"I don't have to make them up, Abbie! Agent Reynolds has painted a very clear picture of exactly what has happened. You may be with me because of our bond, and because we are forced to be together through eternity. But what you really want is someone who is on your level and meets your expectations. He is accomplished and charming, with his good looks and his career. Of course, he's what you really want!"

"That's not true, Crane," Abbie insisted. "I love you."

"Because you have to?"

"No!"

"Abbie look at me! Do you think I don't know that I am odd? I don't dress properly, and I don't speak in a way that people can easily relate to. I stand out like a sore thumb everywhere I go. And I have made so many mistakes that I know have hurt you, with Katrina and Jeremy. But I've tried to make it up to you. To prove that I love you and that I want to and can provide for you. I simply wish it were enough."

"It is! I swear Crane, I don't need anyone or anything else, just you!"

"Then why, Abbie? Please tell me why you did this?" Ichabod huffed. He was red faced and tears stung his eyes as he fought to keep control. "Because when I had no memory at all of who I was, and the opportunity arose to make love to another woman, I stopped. Because of you, Treasure. My love for you was so strong that it stopped me from doing something unforgivable! And we were not even married. So why? How did you find yourself in another man's arms the day after we were spiritually bonded?"

"I don't remember any of it I swear!" Abbie was barely holding it together now; she trembled fighting against her emotions.

"Just tell me something... You were enchanted, under a spell, lost your mind... Anything. Whatever excuse you give to me I will accept it. Anything is better than believing that you slept with that man because it's what you wanted to do! That you didn't care enough about me, or us to stop yourself!"

"I... I don't know... I'm sorry." She barely choked out the words.

That was it. She couldn't do it anymore. She tried to breathe and fight against her own emotions, but She couldn't be strong, or reasonable, or under control; not anymore. She was done. She had no excuse, no recollection, no reason to give for what had happened.

She sat back down, hands over her mouth, completely overwhelmed. When the tears started she was completely powerless to stop them. All she could do was attempt the impossible. Breathe.

"Abbie..." Ichabod was stunned for a moment.

 

He was devastated, angry, and hurt. But the last thing he'd ever want to do is hurt her.

He sat behind her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Treasure... I'm sorry. I did not mean to lash out at you." Ichabod choked back his own tears as he held her.

But his words were not a comfort. They only gave weight to Abbie's own guilt and she sobbed uncontrollably.

Ichabod laid her down, and pulled a blanket over the two of them. He cuddled up against her, placing gentle kisses on her cheek and shoulder until she calmed. His hand slowly brushed across her belly, as if to keep his little girls comforted too.

"I thought you wouldn't come home... I thought you'd leave me." Abbie slowly found her voice as he soothed her.

"Never..." Ichabod fought against his own pain. His love for her was so much stronger than any hurt he had to endure. "I made you a promise, that I would never leave you. And I shall keep that promise as long as I live. You are my world, Treasure. Everything I want and need, is right here in my arms."

 

~o~

 

Pandora was linked to Macey now. The spell she had given her solidified their bond. Earlier she was overjoyed when Macey arrived at the archives to find the team in complete disarray. All the trust that they had spent years building was crumbling, and they were a team dividing.

She kissed her egg, which had grown substantially. Her precious Horseman of War. The son she created with the first Witness would be ready soon. Macey was ripe for the picking to take the Mantle of Famine. And, if everything fell into place, her father Frank would rejoin the dead, and become Conquest as Henry had intended.

Once the Witnesses were fully divided, she could easily take Abbie and put an end to the little Prophesied Bonds waiting to be born. Once Pandora put an end to the Witnesses bond, the Apocalypse could begin again. And her precious War as foretold would be the death of the second Witness.

Headless stood by her side, eager for the birth of War. He could feel the time was upon them.

"Are you ready, Death?" Pandora asked the Horseman as she caressed her precious egg. "Gather your army and prepare to seek your revenge on Orion. We are going to get your sister Famine in the morning. And once we have her, your brother conquest will come to us!"


	49. My Soul To Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Ichabod struggle to overcome the events of the past. While Pandora Wages War on Team Witness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the Kudos & comments! There are many discussions on Twitter if you have any questions follow me at iammisstt.  
> *If at any time you feel triggered by the S3 finale or are concerned you can check the end notes for a spoiler.

CH 49 My Soul To Take

 

1 ~ Something’s Amiss

 

Macey sat atop the cliff just outside of Orion's lair. Her mind was distracted by her brief visit to her mom. She hated seeing her mother lying on a hospital bed unable to fully wake up.

~o~

"Hi mom," Macey sat beside Cynthia hoping her voice would coax her awake.

It worked and she smiled a little when she saw her mom peak open her eyes a bit.

"Hey peanut," Cynthia's voice was scratchy. "What are you doing here."

"Dad said you were sick, and I..."

"I'll be fine... I just need to rest." Cynthia closed her eyes.

"Your mom is anemic, so we are giving her an IV," Dee smiled. "We're running tests now and we'll know more in a couple of hours."

"Did I do this?" Macey asked teary eyed. "I thought I had it figured out. Orion could feel himself taking the spiritual drain and..."

"I don't know yet. But we'll take good care of your mom, I promise."

 

~o~

 

If you refuse to go home, you should at least go rest, Macey," Orion advised as he kept watch over the land.

"I'm not tired. I'll just keep watch with you." She sighed. "It was so stupid. I thought I had it figured out. I should have worked harder on my powers before trying it."

"You are doing well with your abilities, Macey. You practice every day. I'm quite proud of you."

"But I put my mom in the hospital..."

"Perhaps, but I do not believe that to be the case. I don't know for sure but I sense something is amiss."

"Really?" Macey looked worried.

"Yes. Now I need you to get some rest."

This time Macey did as he requested. She went inside and laid down on the bed of feathers. But she couldn't sleep. Not tonight.

 

~O~

 

2 ~Trust

As Ichabod held Abbie in his arms he tried to sleep. He had to find a way to put the images of Daniel and Abbie having sex out of his mind. He had to find a way to stop the visions from plaguing him.

He rubbed her belly thinking about his little angels. The prophesy said their life would create the permanent bond, but it never said the babies were his. His heart ached at the thought.

It was strange to Ichabod to think that just two nights ago he and Abbie were happier than he could have ever imagined. They'd just returned from the Battle of Ragnarok. They'd won the War of the Beginning and believed they were going to defy the prophesy; set everything right.

His thoughts soon turned into dreams as his mind drifted back to the night they returned from the battle.

 

~o~

"You didn't seriously pick a name from every letter of the alphabet," Abbie was trying to hold in her laughter as they laid in bed.

"Indeed I did," Ichabod didn't know why it amused her so much. "Anastasia, Beatrice, Cornelia, Deloris..."

"Ok, no...Those names are a little... Old fashioned. I'm sorry," Abbie struggled not to giggle.

 

"Oh," he raised a brow and peered down at her as he held her. "And pray tell, what names do you have in mind for our girls."

Abbie shrugged as her fingers fiddled across his chest, "I don't know... Brie, or Drew maybe?"

"Those are mere nick names. Our girls must have grand names..."

"Grand names?" Abbie's eyes widened.

"Indeed," Ichabod nodded. "Names of strength and beauty; steeped in tradition, with meanings that shall be befitting our beautiful little angels."

"Huh?" Abbie furrowed her brow. "You might be on to something."

"Oh?"

"What about Michaela and.... maybe Gabriella?"

"Well...” Ichabod paused and raised an eye brow. “Actually, I believe those are rather splendid names. Both meaning Godly... They are very strong names indeed. Michael the protector and warrior himself and Gabriel the messenger, teacher, protector, encouraging strength... Yes... Capital idea!"

"I just thought it might be kind of nice to imagine them with their own guardian Angels looking over them,” Abbie smiled.”So… Did we just..."

"Name our girls... I believe we have, Treasure," Ichabod turned her onto her back and kissed her.

He wanted to savor every moment with her, as he slowly tasted her lips. Ichabod could feel his pulse quicken as Abbie’s hands rubbed up and down his back, pulling him into her. He grew stiff against her and ached to be inside her. The feeling was so real, as his dream and memory faded into the here and now.

Abbie had sensed his dream. His dreams were often memories that he replayed in his mind. Tonight he had accidentally let his guard down briefly and she was able to sense it. And now he pulled her close, kissing her, pressing his body into her. And she was weak, having missed his touch all day and only having him hold her tonight. She wanted his love and comfort. She needed to know that he still desired her.

But as he woke and came to his senses he pulled away. "Abbie, I apologize... You should go back to sleep.

"I'm awake now, and so are you." Her voice soft and sultry; luring him.

She climbed up on him straddling him and slowly grinding into him.

"Abbie, what are you doing?" Ichabod asked now completely awake from his dream state.

"I'm giving you what you want... What we both want. What we both need."

"Abbie, I can't... Not when I'm still angry... I can't; not knowing that you were with him."

"But I don't remember..." Abbie sighed feeling defeated again. "I need you Crane! What do you want me to do?"

"Be faithful!" He said, harsher than he wanted.

"But... I have been faithful to you. I swear I don't remember! If you would open up instead of shutting me out, then you would know that I'm not lying!"

"You've already intruded upon my dream. That's quite enough!" Ichabod pulled her off of him. "Abbie it's late! Just go back to sleep!"

"But Crane, if we could just try..."

"I'm here, am I not! I have been a man of my word. I came home, I have not forsaken our marriage bed or our vows! So despite the fact that you fucked another man, I am home as I promised I would be. That has to be enough, because I cannot do more."

Abbie was exhausted. It'd been a long day and was turning into along sleepless night. But she could not let this go. Ichabod never turned down sex. And worse, he wasn't here because he wanted to be.

"So you came home out of obligation... Earlier you were just trying to pacify me!"

She sat on the edge other bed shaking her head, then got up, abruptly. "Don't make me force you into being here if you want to go!"

"Abbie, what are you doing? Just get back in bed!" Ichabod grumbled.

He was tired and irritated, and didn't want to have this discussion at 1:30 in the morning. He followed her to the door closing it as she started to open it.

"Let me go, Crane. You don't want to be here with me, so I'm giving you what you want. Do whatever!"

Ichabod hung his head as he pressed his hand against the door to keep her from leaving. How had things become heated once more. An hour ago he had calmed her, calmed the situation. Now she was worked up again.

"Must be the hormones," he grumbled.

"The hormones!" Abbie threw her hands up. "You think it's the hormones? How about maybe it's that you don't want to be here! And I don't blame you. Why would you want to be with your wife who is apparently whoring around behind your back. And I can't make sense of it, because I don't remember any of it. But even I'm starting to believe it..."

At some point Abbie realized that she was babbling and that the hormones were actually getting the better of her emotions. The tears started bubbling to the surface again despite her struggle to hold them back.

"You only came home because you feel like you have to. You don't want to be with me!"

"That's not true!" Ichabod leaned in to kiss her: pressing her back to the door.

Abbie reluctantly pulled away. It was what she yearned for all day... But not like this.

"Don't... Not if it's just to pacify me!"

"Damn it Abbie! What do you want from me?"

"I want you to believe me! Open up to me and see for yourself."

Ichabod shook his head. He didn't want to hurt her more by letting her feel, and know how torn up he was over this. But there was so much more. He was afraid. Maybe she would be able to mentally hide what she did. But if she couldn't, and he felt what she felt when she made love to Daniel... He'd never be able to get over it. It was too much of a risk to open up and use their ability to share. The hurt from seeing the video was already unbearable.

"Abbie... What if...."

"I'm not lying. Please... Let me show you. Because I can't go on feeling like this... I can't stand the fact that you believe I would hurt you."

"I don't want to believe it Abbie, but I saw with my own eyes! Abbie, if we connect and I sense it through your memories... I can't bear it."

Abbie looked at him and saw the fear in his blue eyes. "Please, trust me."

Ichabod winced, taking in a deep breath and exhaling. But then, he let down his guard. He put his arms around her and the two were completely open to each other. He searched for her memories and thoughts around New Year's Eve and Day. She had so many emotions, but she truly wanted to be bonded with him for life... And Daniel was a non-factor. There were no feelings for him and certainly no memory of them having sex; Only the memory of him trying to kiss her and her turning him down.

Ichabod held her tight as he breathed a sigh of relief into her dark curls. There was nothing there of the events he witnessed on the video. She was telling the truth, and for a moment there was such a great relief. But then he had the realization... Someone had done this to her.

Ichabod could feel himself tense up, "I'm going to find out who did this to you."

"We'll figure it out, but not tonight." Abbie nuzzled her cheek into his chest and felt as if she could breathe for the first time. "I just need you..."

"There are not words to say how much I truly love you, Treasure," he whispered in her ear.

His warm breath and soft deep voice soothed her.

He kissed down her neck and her body, pulling the night shirt over her head. Slowly he took her breast into his mouth as her back leaned against the door. One then the other he enveloped her breasts and tongued her nipples.

Slowly He kissed down her belly, wet savory kisses, wanting her to never forget the feel of his lips against her body. Kisses that told a story of a man who had suffered a whole day without her and that day had been more than he cared to bear.

Ichabod slid down her panties before raising Abbie's leg over his forearm. His mouth was drawn to the slick folds between her thigh. His heart raced as his tongue slid down deep into the folds, lapping at her sweet essence.

Her legs quivered as he tasted her and she came; a thousand sensations igniting every nerve in her body. She was completely enraptured by him, and he completely in her.

He lifted her off of her feet and carried her to his bed; laying her down before him as he took off his pants. He was already stiff and throbbing, wanting desperately to be inside her.

He came down between her thighs, slowly guiding himself inside her, as she let out a heavy sigh. His breath caught hard in his throat as he enjoyed the sensation of her walls engulfing him. He thrust inside her slowly at first as her arms wrapped around him. She kissed his chest, her hands drifting over his lean arms and shoulders, wanting to memorize the way he felt. She then let her fingers filter through his hair softly as he made love to her. Slowly at first then faster, wilder he drilled into her, deeper, harder, until she was close... so close.

They felt every bit of their connection, as she cried out his name, as he huskily moaned hers.

"You're mine, treasure," he groaned heavy as his body began to tense with each thrust.

"I'm only yours," she panted as her mind and body drifted over the edge and into pure bliss.

They laid there together in each other’s arms for a while, just appreciating each other, and loving each other. But Ichabod knew Abbie needed to sleep. He grabbed a towel and a nightshirt, helping her clean up then tucking her into bed.

But Abbie still could not find rest, though she found comfort in his arms.

"You need to rest, Treasure."

"I know, but, I can't stop worrying about us..."

"Do not concern yourself with that now. I believe you, and I love you. I said before that I came home because I was fulfilling my obligation... But I truly love you, Abbie. I want to be here with you. Even when it hurts. I only want you."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel as if you are not enough... Because you are everything to me, Crane. I love you."

"I love you Abbie." Ichabod took her hand and pressed a long soft kiss in her palm. "I chose a long time ago to forge my fate with you. I have no regrets."

He then moved her hand over her belly, their fingers entwined. and gently rubbed. His deep baritone softly sang to them.

"Care ye not, therefore ye sleep. While o'er your watch, I do keep.  
Sleep my Treasure, do not ye cry. And I will sing, our lullaby.  
Golden slumber, kiss your eyes. Smiles await ye, when ye rise.  
Sleep pretty Angels, do not cry. And I will sing, our lullaby."

Ichabod waited patiently singing as Abbie drifted off to sleep. He was careful, once again shutting her out from his thoughts so that she could sleep in peace. He kissed he shoulder and got out of bed. It was three in the morning but he needed to let out some of his anger.

He donned his pajama pants and headed out to the back yard. It was secluded so he wasn't too worried about any noise waking the neighbors as he picked up the ax from the tree stump. He swung the ax up over one shoulder and brought it down hard splitting a piece of wood.

He had to release the stress of knowing that someone had bewitched Abbie into having relations with Daniel. He had to release the fear of his little girls being that man's biological children.

He brought down the ax again and shook his head. No one would take his girls from him. He already loved them. His Michaela and Gabriella. They were his babies, no matter what.

As he picked up the ax to take another swing, he felt an ever so light tingle of the Thura in his hand where the Thura had imprinted itself. It was such a strange feeling since not feeling it at all after their return from Ragnorok. They had been completely drained and needed time to heal. And yet here it was trying to warm.

Ichabod's heart immediately sank in his chest as he knew something must be wrong. He opened his mind to Abbie worried that she too was feeling the warmth. But he gasped when he felt her pain.

*Crane! Help us! *

That was it. She was gone. His heart began to pound.

"Abbie!" He grabbed his axe firm in his hand and ran back inside.

 

~o~

3 ~ Unrest Of Night

 

Orion stood watch over Sleepy Hollow most of the night. He was unwavering in his vigilance, unable to shake the uneasy feeling. The night was too still, to calm. Something was amiss.

Abbie had been his only other human friend besides Macey. And hi uneasy feeling increased he sensed trouble heading her way... But also towards Macey. He needed to get her somewhere safe and then find the Witnesses.

"Macey, wake up," Orion tugged her shoulder.

"Is it morning already?"

"No... Trouble is coming. I need to get you to the Basilica where you'll be safe."

"I'll be safe here... I can put up a protection spell at the entrance of this cave and stay hidden.

"Macey, please. I don't have time to argue with you about this matter! Now come with me!"

The tell tale lightning and crackle of thunder rang through the quiet night air indicating the Horseman of Death was suited up for a fight.

Orion opened a portal just outside the cave and took Macey by the hand. He stretched out his wings and lifted her into his arms.

But before they could get through the portal, the horseman's axe wielded across the portal; the power within the axe causing it to destabilize. Orion attempted to regenerate it but several wraiths and other demons appeared blocking the path and attempting to surround them.

He pushed her back inside the cave, "Macey! Put up that protection on the cave entrance! Now!"

Orion pulled out his halo weapons and was ready to fight.

"Wait! Let me help you!" Macey was terrified seeing the number of creatures ready to gang up on the angel.

"Macey. Do as I asked. Please keep yourself inside. I can handle these demons."

She did as she was told and Orion immediately went to battle. A wall of fire surrounded them shielding their battle from any bystanders coming close. All Macey could do was watch from inside as he skillfully maneuvered and wielded his weapons. Once he had dispensed of the Wraiths, the Horseman of Death approached and the two locked into a deadly fight.

Macey watched from inside, her hands pressed against the invisible barrier.

"Orion!" She cried out as the two slipped from her sight.

She was tempted for a moment to take down the protection barrier so she could see them. But no sooner did the thought cross her mind, did Pandora appear.

The witch stood outside of the cave and raised her hand to take down the protection.

Macey raised her hand to summon her energy and keep the protection up.

"Look how strong you are already, young one," Pandora smeared. "You will be so powerful under my tutelage."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Oh, but you are, my little Horseman!" Pandora forced the barrier down and snagged Macey.

 

~o~

 

Abbie was sound asleep. Exhaustion had kicked in. Now, with the peace of mind given to her by Ichabod, she could get some much needed rest. As she slept a slight warmth began to irritate her hand. She rubbed her hand in her sleep, before her subconscious registered what it was. Her Thura, even in it's weakened and depleted state, was trying to wake her.

Abbie opened her eyes, but before she could understand what was happening, she felt hands grabbing her and pulling her from the bed.

A hand went over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

She looked around for Ichabod, but he wasn't there.

In the dark she saw two figures approaching her while someone held her. She threw her leg up kicking one of the men in the throat, and sending him falling back into the other man. She then dropped her weight to the ground so the man holding her would lose his grip.

He anticipated the move likely knowing she had self defense skills and dropped with her. She slammed her head back hard twice, hitting him in the face and breaking his nose. But before she could scream one of the men jabbed her with a needle and injected her with an anesthetic agent.

"Cra..."

The last thing she remembered was grabbing a lamp from the nightstand and bashing him over the head before everything faded to black.

*Crane! Help us!*

~o~

"Find the other Witness..." Ichabod heard a masked man mumble to another.

"He's not here. Take her to the van..."

Ichabod was stunned see Abbie thrown over one of their shoulders unconscious. He ran for her as to more masked men tried to grab him. He took the axe and slung it, swiping one man in the chest. The other man who attempted to stab him with a needle lost his arm. It was a bloody scene as he went screaming to the ground. Ichabod grabbed the man's fire arm and leaped over him and ran for the front door.

"Go! Just leave him," one of the men said to the driver Ichabod shot at the tires and front windows, as the van took off.

The passenger put a gun to the window and fired. One of the bullets caught Ichabod in the shoulder, causing him to stagger. But pure adrenaline kept him on his feet. He attempted to run after the van, until it sped out of his sight.

By now several neighbors had awaken and came out to se what was going on.

"Ichabod, what's happening!"

"I've called the police!"

"We need an ambulance. He's been shot."

His neighbor’s voices were a blur to him as they came to his aid. All he could think of was Abbie.

 

~o~

 

4 ~ Pull Together

 

"Hey Frank, can I talk to you in the hallway," Dee spoke low as she shook him awake.

"Hmm... Yeah. Everything ok with Cynthia?" Frank looked over at his wife as she slept.

He had been relieved when her test results came back. It seems that it wasn't Macey after all. Cynthia was severely anemic. Her Iron levels were dangerously low and her blood pressure dropped, but both were a result of her being nine weeks pregnant. So much for early menopause.

"Cynthia's fine. It's the Witnesses."

~o~

 

Frank took the elevator down to the ER and hurried to the room where Ichabod was being treated and questioned.

"Do you have any idea who would want to take your wife, Mr. Crane," Sherriff Leena Reyes was drilling him.

He was losing his patience. "I do not know! Ask the men you found in my house!"

"I would if I could Mr. Crane," he Sheriff said sternly. "Unfortunately one of them is in surgery because his arm was chopped off. One is in a coma with his skull bashed. And the other was DOA from having his chest sliced open. So if we're going to find Abbie we need you to cooperate."

 

"I've told you everything I know. Now please let me go find her!" Ichabod looked at the doctor stitching him up. "Are we done here?"

"I don't think so!" Daniel burst in. "The Bureau wants to know why one of it's top agents has been kidnapped at gun point. Did you set this kidnapping up, Crane."

Ichabod seethed. The last thing he wanted was Daniel Reynolds involved. "Get him out of here!"

"That's an outrageous accusation!" Frank interrupted.

"I would agree, Agent Reynolds," Leena folded her arms. "We are in charge if this investigation."

"And did you know that Crane and his wife are in the middle of a domestic dispute." Daniel snapped back. "And I want to know if he orchestrated this Kidnapping."

"Abbie and I have already resolved our issues. We have no domestic dispute," Ichabod insisted to Leena. "I want that man out of my presence!"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Damn you!" Ichabod stood to challenge Daniel, but Leena and Frank stood between them.

"Settle down!" Leena insisted. "Agent Reynolds, we are in charge of this investigation. If you want an Agent to sit in, then choose someone without a personal involvement!"

"Frank opened the door for Daniel to leave. "You need to go now, Reynolds."

~o~

 

It was over an hour before Leena finally finished questioning Ichabod. She asked Frank to stay with him, since it appeared the kidnappers wanted him too. But in all actuality, she had a feeling Ichabod would be the one to find Abbie.

Finally Dee signed his release from the hospital. "We got the results back from the siring. It was a general anesthesia, it won't harm the babies."

"Oh thank god! Can we go now?"

"Yes," Dee handed him his release form to sign. "But there's one more thing. Have you heard from Macey?"

Frank furrowed his brow. "She sent me a text last night that she was staying with Orion. She'll be safe with him."

Dee swallowed hard, "There's reports of a wild fire that started at about 3am in the vicinity of Bear Mountain..."

"We should leave most directly!" Ichabod handed her the form. "Tell the team, we prepare for war!"

~o~

 

Pandora had been furious when her brain washed thieves only brought back one Witness. She needed them both at the same time. Her plan depended on the Team being divided and the element of surprise. She'd lost that now.

No doubt the other Witness would rally the team back together. Still the Thuras were at their weakest now. They would be nearly powerless to open the portals to the prison realms to banish the demons, and save the Witnesses at the same time.

She looked at Abbie, laying unconscious, and seethed. She couldn't wait to punish the Witness the same way they had punished her all those thousands of years ago. Abbie began to slip in and out of consciousness as the anesthetic slowly wore off.

"Why are you doing this?" Macey asked. She'd spent hours trying to fight against her binds but Pandora was somehow using a spell to dampen her abilities.

"I'm doing this for us, young Macey. You will see. Once my Box takes the first Witness and the little brats... The apocalypse will begin. You will take the mantle of Famine. Your father will take the Mantle of Conquest. And my son will be War."

"Your son?" Macey was confused. "I thought only the 1st witness could father War with a great witch. War’s gotta be some great warlock or something?"

"And so he has," Pandora smiled as she kissed her growing egg. "War is coming, Macey. You will feel differently once you have the Mantle of Famine."

"I don't want this!" Macey insisted.

"Oh but I think you do," a sinister grin donned Pandora's face. "You used my spell to get your legs back. A part of you trusted in me. We are going to build on that trust. And we are going to conquer the world!"

 

~o~

 

Ichabod and Frank sped hastily down the windy county roads towards Bear Mountain. They'd only stopped briefly to pick up their weapons; guns with rounds made from the stones of the Basillica. The arrow tips for Ichabod's crossbow likewise forged from these stones would destroy the demons. Most importantly the sword of Methuselah. Ichabod separated them. Frank would wield one and he would wield the other.

Ichabod sifted through the small back pack he prepared for Abbie. He was certain once they found her she would want to be ready for the fight. A change of close, her cell phone, her firearm and of course a Halo weapon. A few nutrition bars and a bottled water for after. She shouldn't go so long without eating.

He let out a heavy sigh as he thought about Abbie having to do this while 15 weeks pregnant. This was their worst nightmare relived. The reason why Abbie had believed that having a baby was not an option for them.

Ichabod had the same disturbing feeling in the pit of his gut, that he felt every time Abbie went into battle I Baldre Bre. Only this time was worse, if that were possible. These were his little girls, he was already attached. They had names, he had dreams for them.

"Don't let your head go there," Frank said.

"I am fine," Ichabod zipped the bag and attempted a brave front.

"Don't focus on your fears. You have to focus on getting them back."

Ichabod looked at Frank, "How do you know where my focus lies?"

"Because, I'm a dad. And I am scared to death for Macey. But I've learned that if my head isn't in the game, that puts her at more risk. We have to be focused... and prepared in case things go side ways."

 

As they approached the forest fire, the roads were blocked.

"Damn!" Frank hit the steering wheel. "We'll have to go on foot."

"Wait..." Ichabod held up his hand. He could sense Abbie. Whatever anesthesia she was on was now wearing off and she was trying to reach out to him. "Abbie? Lieutenant, I am here!"

* Crane... It's Pandora... I with Macey... Help us...*

"It's Abbie! Pandora has her and Macey. They are not here on Bear Mountain.

"Where are they?"

"I know not, but I can sense they are not here..."

"Can you track them down?"

"I believe so, yes. We need to hurry!"

 

~o~

 

"You should let me take you back to your land," Sophie insisted.

 

She and Ash were on their way to Bear Mountain in hopes of meeting up with the rest of the team. She was still upset about the lies and secrets, but she was not about to let the team down. They'd have to sort through things later.

"I'm not letting you go into battle without me."

"Ash, it's too risky. If Abbie's babies aren't born and some Evil force is able to begin the Apocalypse, the consecrated lands will be man kind's only refuge. We can't lose you."

"I won't sit on the sidelines while you risk your life... Sophie?"

Ash grabbed the steering wheel as Sophie suddenly went stiff then her head slumped forward.

"Sophie!" Ash yelled.

He managed to maneuver the vehicle to the side of the road. She was completely still and her eyes whited over. Ash had seen it many times before. Sophie was having a visitation with the Angels. All Ash could do now was send a message to the team and wait.

 

~o~

5~ The Battle Begins

 

Orion was locked into battle with the Horseman of Death. Having banished the other demons. But Death intended to finish Orion for good this time. However Orion could feel the need for revenge. Death would not best him again.

But as their battle waged on, surrounded by the blazing fires, Orion suddenly felt himself being pulled. And in a flash he was gone.

The Horseman of Death looked around, but the Angel had vanished without a trace. It mattered not. He found his horse and mounted it. He would rejoin Pandora and prepare to defeat the rest of Team Witness.

 

~O~

 

Pandora felt confident enough in the Thuras being depleted, that she finally summoned her husband's powers from the box. Trapped within the eye, she had already found out how to release it, but fear of the Thuras kept her from obtaining it. Now as she watch Abbie laying victim to a simple anesthetic & the Thura within her hardly able to help her, she knew. Now was the time.

The slight tingle and warmth the Thura mustered, caused Abbie to stir again, this time she was able to sit up as the agent numbing her body wore off.

 

"Ah, I see you are fully awake, Witness," Pandora smiled at Abbie. "You look surprised."

"That you didn't kill me when you had the chance? Yeah... I am wondering about that?"

"Unfortunately, my minions failed to bring your husband, so we must wait for him."

"Oh, so he can watch?" Abbie scoffed.

"Well yes and no. You see you are not the one who will die, he is. I simply want him to witness when my Box takes those little brats of yours. Then you can witness my box taking your husband."

"You will never have an apocalypse without him. Only the son of the first Witness and a great Witch can bear that mantel! You can't kill him."

"I can, Abigail. I already have his seed, and War will be born soon."

"That's not possible... How?"

"Don't worry. I did not fuck him. The thought of it is detestable to me. A simple wet dream was all it took to get what I needed from him." Pandora said with pure sinister hate. "Now I cannot wait to watch him suffer and die! I will let you live knowing that I took your beloved children and your husband... Just the way you allowed me to suffer when you took my husband and my box."

Abbie struggled against her binding, "The Thuras won't allow it! I won't let you do this."

Pandora laughed. "You're Thuras have been so greatly weakened. That's why I chose now to strike. They will have to choose between saving your life or destroying the demons... And they will fail to do both. Look at your hand Abbie! Feel the Thura! It is so weak. It has not had enough time to recover. It cannot save you, your husband or your children. You've lost!"

Abbie looked at her hand and felt the chill of pure fear coarse through her body. She could not lose her babies. She could not lose Ichabod. But Pandora was right. The Thura was too weak to help her. It would be up to team Witness now. Their divided team would have to come together or they would lose everything.

~o~

 

Ichabod sent the Team GPS coordinates for the location they were heading to. They wouldn't have Ash and Sophie but everyone else was on their way.

Frank and Ichabod arrived first and cased the cavern. The place was swarming with demons. If they wanted in, they'd have to fight their way in.

Fortunately Joe and Jenny showed up relatively quickly. Dee, Cisco and Cori soon after.

"Ok, so for the newbies, exactly how are we going to get past all the creepy monsters?" Cisco asked.

Dee and Cisco were powerful but they were pretty green. They'd only fought once, the night before the wedding, and that was just a teaser. Not having Ash and Sophie was going to be a hindrance, but they had no choice.

 

Jenny took a deep breath, "We use whatever abilities we have and we fight our way in."

"There is a supernatural barrier surrounding Macey and Abbie," Dee informed them.

"I feel it too," Cisco, closed his eyes. "They are inside the barrier. But I think Dee and I can find a way to break through it."

"All right," Ichabod was ready. "Cori and Jenny, you guard Cisco and Dee at all cost. Joe, Frank and I will battle these foul creatures."

Joe stepped to the side and began channeling the Wendigo, it was hard and painful and he needed some help.

"Yo, I got you bro." Cisco put his hand on Joe's back and helped him tap into his memories and thoughts of the Wendigo.

Soon the transformation began.

Immediately after the change, the Wendigo bolted into action and surprised several demons. They screeched as the Wendigo clawed them to shreds.

"Let's go!" Ichabod called out and the team went into the fight.

 

The team fought their way into the cavern and headed towards Pandora's lair. Cisco and Dee searched for a weak spot in the barrier that they might be able to penetrate. They found one and began working to break through.

Ichabod fought alongside Frank. Both men were feeling the pressure to be victorious. Both men had everything to lose. As sweat poured and adrenaline rushed through them; they felt emboldened, striking with force.

Joe was a total beast, tearing at every creature in his path he humans were his favorite, but he fought the urge to stop and feed on their organs. He fought to keep the Wendigo under control. He was a supernatural beast; his claw and bite destructive to most demons. Under control, the Wendigo was a force to be reckoned with.

Cori and Jenny watched Cisco and Dee's back as they tired to penetrate the barrier. Jenny with her gun and concecrated bullets, blasted away at every creature that approached. Cori, less comfortable with a gun, used her witch powers to slow them, stop them and slam them to the ground, making them easy targets for Jenny.

 

~o~

Headless hurried on his way to the battle. He was itching for a fight since Orion vanished on him. And a fight he was about the receive. As his massive white steed galloped down the back roads towards Pandora's lair, he saw a figure in the distance sitting upon a horse. As he rode closer he recognized the figure. The Kindred; and it still had his head!

Headless pulled his axe from his back wielding it high. Kindred was ready. He pulled his out as well and sped towards the Horseman of Death. Lightning flashed and thunder crackled as the two battled on the old back road.

 

~o~

 

6 ~ Strengths & Weaknesses

 

"They're here!" Pandora grinned with excitement. "Are you ready to see your husband again?"

"Pandora! Don't do this!" Abbie protested.

But in a flash Pandora was gone. Abbie fought against the binds but couldn't get loose.

"Macey, can you use your abilities to get out of your binds?"

"I can't... She's got a spell on them that I can't break. She's dampening my powers."

"Maybe we can help," Dee whispered as she snuck in with Cisco and Cori.

They crept in, trying not to alert the minions guarding the egg and waiting for Pandora's return.

Cisco went to Abbie and freed her, then handed her the bag. "This is from professor C."

"Thanks." Abbie whispered.

She hurriedly threw on the pants and t-shirt and took a much needed bite from one of the protein bars. They looked over to the other side of the lair and saw Dee and Cori struggling with Macey's binds.

"You should go help them," Abbie told him.

"I can't leave you by yourself. Professor C would want me to stay with you."

"I can handle myself," Abbie pulled the halo weapon from her bag. "I need to destroy that egg."

Before they could make a move, one of the Wraiths saw Cori and Dee helping Macey and went in for the attack.

Cisco tried to block her but the Wraith swiped her hard, instantly draining her power and sending her crumpling to the ground in pain.

He tried to get to her but two more Wraiths were upon Dee. He grabbed Dee's hand and the two of them got into the Wraiths minds, confusion and influencing them. The Wraiths turned on each other and began fighting.

Abbie took her Halo weapon and sliced through another Wraith, as Dee and Cisco freed Macey.

"Get her out of here!" Abbie yelled.

"Not so fast," Pandora reappeared with Ichabod. She hadn't been expecting the chaos and had to release Ichabod from her hold to get things under control.

Ichabod was relieved to see Abbie, but he knew the battle was far from over. As soon as he was free he took his half of the sword of Methuselah and began slicing demons.

Pandora waved her hand, sending an energy burst that knocked Dee, Macey and Cisco out cold.

While distracted, Abbie threw the halo weapon at Pandora. The weapon sliced her cheek causing her to reel in pain. Unfortunately, she already had her god powers and it would take more than one strike from a Halo weapon to take her down.

The weapon boomeranged back to Abbie and she prepared to sling it again. This time Pandora is on guard and caught it as it left Abbie's hand. Pandora used her powers and tried to destroy it.

Ichabod seized the opportunity and attempted to cut Pandora down with the Sword of Methuselah. Just as Abbie's halo was destroyed, Pandora turned to Ichabod, his sword raised... She transformed right before his eyes into Abbie.

Ichabod stopped in his tracks, confused, staring at her.

"What's wrong Ichabod?" Pandora asked. Her voice and mannerisms mimicked Abbie perfectly. "Remarkable isn't it. Daniel Reynolds thought so too. He loved this body."

"It was you!" Ichabod hissed.

He raised the sword but there was no element of surprise now. Pandora sent him crashing across the ground.

Frank made his way to the opening in the barrier and slipped in. He saw Macey, Cisco and Dee unconscious. If he were careful he could sneak in and get them out.

Pandora then saw Frank attempting to sneak in and get to Macey. "I was wondering when you would show up! Now, I can't let you leave. You need a time out."

She waved her hand and the rocky ceiling caved in on him, burying him alive.

*Crane! Destroy that egg!* Abbie's thoughts rang out loud and clear.

Ichabod staggered back on to his feet and gripped the sword. Pandora was distracted with Frank, unfortunately. But there wasn't time to think about that. He did as Abbie told him; his blade easily slicing through the large egg.

"No!" Pandora screamed as she watched her egg disintegrate into black mist.

"Do you know what you have done!" Pandora was enraged now. "That was your son!"  
Ichabod was stunned.

She sent a burst of energy right at him and he crumpled into the wall.

"What?" Ichabod huffed as he scrambled onto his knees. "What the hell are you talking about."

"I created him with your seed! He was yours and mine! You destroyed him! Now I have to keep you alive! Which means the prophesy will come true after all. The Horseman of War will be the death of the Second Witness. You get to watch your wife die!"

"No..." Ichabod attempted to get up. "I won't let you."

"You can't stop me!"

Abbie felt something grab and pull her. She looked down to see a grey mist wrapping around her.

"Crane!"

"Lieutenant!" Ichabod screamed in sheer horror as he ran to her. He grabbed her holding her as tight as he could. "I won't let you go!"

"Crane... It's pulling me... I... I love you."

"Do not give up! I won't let you go!" He held on as she buried her face into his chest. Their arms were locked around each other’s bodies.

They could feel their Thuras now fighting with every scrap of energy they could muster to save her from the box.

And then... Ichabod felt something else. A sharp pinch in his back which slowly turned into a burning sensation. His knees buckled as the heat turned into a heavy pain in his gut. Abbie felt his grip loosen and looked up. Pandora stood behind him.

"Crane?" Abbie held on to him as he buckled to his knees.

"Abbie..." He winced still struggling to hold on to her as they slipped in a puddle of dark blood.

"Oh, did I do that?" Pandora grinned coyly. "Don't worry, it's just a kidney. He'll live if you let go Abbie. Stop fighting the Box. Let his Thura try to heal him. Let go."

"No! Abbie do not let go!" Ichabod tried to hold on but he was losing a lot of blood and fading.

"The Box has her now. There is no turning back. Once inside, the box will absorb her power and her life as well as the life of you children. You are simply prolonging the inevitable and ensuring death for both of you."

"Don't do this! You need him alive!" Abbie pleaded as she felt the pull so strong it sent panic through her body.

"I only need him alive long enough to collect his seed. I was going to let one of you live simply so that you could suffer. But if you both die, it is still a win for me."

Ichabod knew she was right. He could feel his body succumbing to his wound and the Thura fighting to save him. But he was losing his hold on Abbie. He could not let her die.

"Save Abbie..." He whispered.

"Crane?" Abbie was confused as his hold on her loosened.

"Save her! Save Abbie! Save my girls!" His voice was soft but forceful.

The Thura warmed and Abbie could feel his entering her body. "Crane! No... You'll die!"

Ichabod felt his limbs going numb. "I love you Abbie... Don't give up..."

Abbie could feel his energy surge through her as the box pulled her in. Ichabod wounded and bleeding to death could only watch and hope... Pray that the Thuras would find a way to save them.

"You fool!" Pandora screeched. "The Thuras cannot save her! They are too weak. But at least you will be dead soon enough and you can join her! All I need is your seed and I can be rid of you forever."

"Abbie... Please don't give up..." Was all Ichabod mumbled as tears filled his eyes.

Pandora got on her knees and held her hand over him as she said an incantation. Ichabod was in too much pain to feel anything else, but he knew what she was doing.

Before she could finish the incantation and get what she need, a flash of light caught her off guard. Two angelic portals opened up.

"No!" Pandora rose to her feet ready to fight as Sophie and Orion appeared through the portal.

Their eyes were whited over. Orion's massive black wings were outstretched as his feet hit the ground. Amazingly enough, Sophie had what appeared to be an adoration of wings as well.

"The angels are with you" they said in unison to Ichabod before turning their attentions.

"Destroy Pandora. Save the Witness!" Orion said over and over. "Destroy Pandora. Save the Witness!"

He held up his hands and a powerful energy went at Pandora. She was ready to take him on sending an energy stream back at him. But this was different... He was not alone. He fought with the power of many!

"No! You cannot interfere! It is forbidden!" Pandora could feel herself weakening.

But there was no reasoning with Angels on the War path. Gabriel and Michael, leaders among all the angels advocated on the Witnesses behalf. They had seen enough of the Witnesses and their team fighting to save mankind. The Witnesses had saved the Angels and fought alongside them in the Battle of Ragnarok. It was the Angels decisions to have the Witnesses betray Pandora. They owed them. Rules be damned. They were going to end this.

"Destroy the Box. Save the Witness!" Sophie seemed to be in a trance as she repeated the words. "Destroy the Box. Save the Witness!"

Her hands went up. A light of power streamed from hr hands, and the full force of the angelic realm rained down on the Box through Sophie. The box trembled as it fought against them to no avail.

"Please no... Abbie is in there!" Ichabod determined to get up and grab the box. His mind willed him to get up, but his body could not do it. "Abbie!"

"Destroy the Box. Save the Witness!"

"Destroy Pandora. Save the Witness!"

The two repeated until in a flash of light and black mist, Pandora and her box were no more.

As soon as Pandora was destroyed, the remaining demons fled for their lives. Joe and Jenny ran to Pandora's lair to see what had happened. Macey, Cisco and Dee woke up, disoriented and wondering what had happened, and what was happening.

"Dad!" Macey cried when she saw Franks arm sticking out from a pile of rubble. Jenny and Joe hurried over to remove the rocks from on top of him.

"It is done! We accept our punishment! Orion and Sophie said in unison: their voices strange and powerful.

Sophie and young Orion screamed in pain as they were lifted from the ground. Light filtered from their eyes and mouths. When it was done Sophie fell to the ground unconscious.

Orion was experiencing a similar fate but when he was done, a rain of fire poured down from the heavens, burning his back.

The young man screamed in pain once again as the wings were burned off of his back and set on fire.  
“Orion!” Macey cried as Dee held her from running towards the flames.

 

Ichabod looked around at his team; beaten, battered, some he could not tell if they were dead or alive. This did not feel like a victory. Not with his team broken and the Box destroyed with his life inside ; Abbie, his girls?

"No... Abbie..." That was the last thing he remembered before everything went dark.

~o~

 

7 ~ Therefore Ye Rest

Abbie felt as if the life and energy were being drained from her body. She could feel the Thuras fighting against the strain but it was too much... And then nothing.

 

Moments later...

"What the hell?" Abbie grumbled as she picked herself up off the ground. "Crane? Jenny?"

Her voice didn't echo despite being in some type of stone temple. To her right it looked as if the temple led down into catacombs perhaps. To her left, the outdoors ad sun light. She went towards the entrance and looked around. It was bright outside but there was no sun. The land looked barren, everything a shade of taupe and grey.

She knelt down and pulled the small backpack off hoping her cell phone was inside.

"Perfect," she was relieved as she pulled it out. But there was no service. There was no time or date either or GPS. Her battery life was at 92%. She sat down and searched the bag. A couple of granola bars and bottled water. Her prenatal vitamins, a power pack and cord for her phone, a gun and a few other small items that would come in handy.

There was one other thing. She looked at her hands. She had both Thuras. She trembled a little as her thoughts drifted back to the last moment she saw Ichabod. He was dying and he gave her his Thura.

"I know you're alive, Crane. You have to be alive."

Abbie put everything back in the bag and stood to her feet. Her hand instinctively went to her belly and she rubbed gently, the way Ichabod always did.

 

She was reminded of the last thing Ichabod sang to her as they laid in bed, when she and the girls were safe in his arms. She sang his song, Golden Slumber

“Care ye not therefore ye sleep. While o'er your watch I do keep.  
Sleep my Loves, do not ye cry. And I'll sing our lullaby.  
Golden slumber kiss your eyes. Smiles await ye when ye rise.  
Sleep pretty Angels, do not cry. And I will sing our lullaby.”

"I don't know where we are girls, but mommy is going to find a way back home to your daddy. I promise."

~O~

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tho this is a bit AU combining elements of te MidS3 & S3 finale please note that Abbie Mills will not be killed or die in any way shape or form in my fics. This fic is 100% Ichabbie end game.


	50. Where Your Treasure Lies (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie Must Find her way Home. What will Ichabod sacrifice for his True love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Thank you for the comments & kudos! Shout out to the Twitter fandom! #Ichabbie forever

1 ~ Damaged

He thought he would feel pain. Memories, images, thoughts all flashed through Ichabod's mind... They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die. He felt oddly calm as it did. He'd give his life in a heartbeat to save Abbie, to save his girls. The final flash however was the Box being destroyed.

"No!" He screamed, a panic rushing over him as the light flashed and everything went bright white.

"Crane," Abbie called out to him.

He opened his eyes to see her smiling down at him. The light seemed to be coming from the window behind her. They were in their home, In their bed. Abbie straddled him, her hands playfully gliding over his chest, her finger tracing his scar.

"Were you having a nightmare, baby?" She asked.

"Yes... I... I Thought I had lost you," he reached up and caressed her cheek.

"You will never lose me Crane... I'm right here, and..." Abbie slowly began grinding against him. His cock stiffened between them as she slid down on it. His thick manhood filled her completely. "I can make all those bad dreams go away."

"Indeed, you can," Ichabod growled with a smile as he pulled her down to kiss him. She felt so good. For a moment he thought he felt pain, but it gave way to pure bliss as Abbie rode him hard. He grasped at her breast, playing with her nipples as she cried out his name.

"God, Crane.... It's so good..."

"God I love you, Treasure..." Ichabod groaned as she workedhim like only she could.

Abbie threw her head back calling his name over and over as they fell into pure bliss. Neither of them stopped until they were completely spent.

Ichabod laid on his back with Abbie still upon him. The early morning sun shined even brighter through the window, creating a soft glow around her. She looked like an angel, with her beautiful smile, and the sparkle in her light brown eyes. Her dark curls fell around her face, as the sunlight grew brighter. He reached up to brush the soft skin of her cheek.  
But as he tried to reach for her something pulled his hand away from her. The light grew brighter... Then darkness and pain.

*

"Pupils are dilated," the nurse shook her head as she flashed a light into Ichabod's eye.

"He's lost a lot of blood!" Dee called out to another doctor as Ichabod was wheeled into the emergency room. "We need two units of O neg and we need a room cleared for surgery stat or we're going to lose him!"

"Doctor Ramon, you need to be treated!" The ER attending moved her out of the way.

"I'm fine! He's my patient... I..." Dee paused as a nurse pulled her away from Ichabod and the doctors clamored around him. 

She watched as Sophie was wheeled in next, still unconscious. She clasped her hand over her mouth when Orion was rushed in laying on his stomach with 2nd and 3rd degree burns on his back. Frank followed, also unconscious on a stretcher and he looked bad.

Everything was in slow motion to Dee for a moment as Macey ran to her and put her arms around her. She was shaken and in tears.

 

"Is my dad going to be ok?"

"They're going to do everything they can for him. We should go see your mom."

"Yeah..." Macey wiped her eyes as Jenny walked in with Joe and Cisco.

Macey rolled her eyes and walked past Jenny without acknowledging her.

"Macey..." Jenny called after her, but she kept going.

Dee held up her hand for Jenny not to follow. "She's dealing with a lot right now. Give things time to settle. Let me take her to her mom, then I'll check in on Ichabod and the others."

 

~~~

"I want to know what the hell is going on?" Leena demanded as she rushed into the Emergency Room.

"We got a call about forty minutes ago. We arrived on the scene with EMTs and what we found was a mess. Five known dead, and several more injured. Captain Irving is in bad shape."

"Damn it," Reyes swore. "Any sign of Special Agent Mills?"

"No ma'am."

 

~O~

 

2 ~ Recovery Road

It was such a beautiful summer day. A perfect day for a tea party. Gabriella and Michaela were masterful at party planning. The two set the small table under the large shade tree in the back yard and decorated far better than two five year olds should know how.

 

Ichabod loved the sound of his little girls laughing.

"How does it taste daddy?" Gabriella asked.

"It's perfect," Ichabod continued sipping.

"Shall I pour you some more?" Michaela grinned eagerly.

"Oh please do," Ichabod smiled. He looked up to see Abbie smiling as she brought a fresh batch of oatmeal cookies.

"Hurry mommy. Benjamin wants some tea too," Gabriella poured a cut for Abbie.

"I think Benjamin would love a cut of tea," Abbie rubbed her belly. "But I think he really can't wait to come out and meet his sisters and his daddy."

Ichabod sat up straight and put his hand on her belly, "Treasure is it time?" He whispered not wanting to over excite the girls."

Abbie grinned nervously, "Almost... But we do have time for a cup of tea."

Ichabod was beaming, "Are you sure?"

"Yes... They just started," Abbie put her hand on his.

"I think today would be a splendid day for Benjamin August to come. Wouldn't you agree Gabriella?" Michaela asked, as she to a bite of her cookie.

"Most splendid indeed." Gabriella smiled.

The girls giggled as if they had a secret that mommy and daddy hand not figured out. Ichabod and Abbie just sat back and enjoyed their little angels.

Ichabod picked up his cup of tea suddenly needing a drink. His mouth felt unusually dry and he was suddenly very thirsty... Thirsty, tired and what was that dull pain?

 

***

Ichabod groggily opened his eyes. Everything was a blur, but he recognized Joe and Jenny's voices. They were talking to Dee. He could hear the beeping of monitors around him.

"His Kidney is too badly damaged to keep. We can try to wait, and hope for Abbie to return with his Thura, or we can take the Kidney out now." Dee was telling Jenny.

 

"We have no idea where Abbie is..." Joe sounded worried.

"Or if she's alive," Jenny's voice was shaky. "What happens if we wait too long?"

"The damaged kidney is basically poison to his body... He's better off with one healthy..."

Ichabod drifted back into sleep. Whatever was happening in the real world was a nightmare. But in his dreams he had Abbie.

~~~

One week later:

"He should come home with us," Cynthia let out a quiet sigh as she watched Orion resting through the hospital room window.

"You have enough on your plate with a high risk pregnancy and your husband." Dee reminded her. Both of them are going to need constant care for the foreseeable future."

"Macey was paralyzed for eight years. Frank and I both know the drill. And he'll walk again."

"We all hope so. It will be a challenging road ahead... Which is why I don't think it's a good idea to take Orion in. Dee kept her voice low as the ladies spoke. "He's going through a lot right now. It's more than just the care he needs for the burns... He's human for the first time and in a lot of pain."

"Macey and I can handle it."

Dee wasn't sure this was a good idea, but with Abbie gone and the team out of commission she was low on options. Ichabod was due to be released from the hospital in a couple of days after having the damaged kidney removed. She and Cisco had agreed to take turns looking in on him, while Jenny and Joe went on the hunt to find the daemons that were now on the run.

"Dr. Ramon..." One of the nurses called from down the hall. "Sophie Foster is awake. She's asking to speak with Ichabod Crane."

"Finally," Dee let out a relieved sigh as she headed down the hall, leaving Cynthia. "I'll keep you posted."

~

Ichabod was in no mood to see Sophie. He scoffed and turned his head from her as she was wheeled into his room.

"What is she doing here?" He scowled still groggy from medication.

"I had to see you... I have to explain what happened." Sophie reached for his arm but he snatched it away.

"What is there to explain? You destroyed the Box! They were in there..."

"I know," Sophie shook her head. "It wasn't me. It was the Angels. They... They possessed me. I didn't have a choice."

"I gave her my Thura to help her survive the Box! But you... they destroyed it and her with it! Now she's gone... How could they let this happen?"

"They were trying to save her, Crane."

"And the twins? Are they with you?" Ichabod asked, his voice full of desperation.

"No... I'm sorry, but they're not. The box was going to drain her, the Thuras, and the twins of all their power. If the Angels didn't destroy the box Abbie and the babies would have died."

Ichabod looked her in the eye, "Are you saying that she is still alive?"

"I think so..."

"What do you mean you think so? What have the Angels to say on the matter?"

"The Angels are gone... I think they are being punished for interfering. I can feel the absence of them... I can't explain it but, the connection I had to them is severed, somehow."

"Then Orion will tell us..." Ichabod groaned as he tried to get up.

"No you don't," Dee laid him back down. "You are still in recovery... And so is Orion. He's lost his wings. From what I can tell he's been left as a human teenage boy. He has no powers and he's in a great deal of pain."

"They are being punished for saving Abbie?" Ichabod furrowed his brow. "How is this fair?"

"It's our fault," Sophie rubbed her temple. "We let Pandora divide us and we weren’t ready. The Angels stepped in to save our asses... And to save Abbie."

"Where is she?" Ichabod asked.

"Another realm or dimension..." Dee shrugged. "The box leads to its own realms, but it wasn't sending her to a realm. It was trying to take her power... But Abbie has both Thuras. If the box and its realms were destroyed before it could kill Abbie then there's a chance the Thuras took her to a safe place."

"She's alive and alone..." Ichabod ran his hands down his face as his mind raced with possibilities. "I have to find her."

 

~~~

Daniel had already gone to the scene... The ruins where off of Rout 60 where Jenny and Joe gave, what he was sure was, a bogus story. Some rogue underground cult kidnapped Abbie. He wasn't buying it completely and worried the cult was attached to Ichabod. He couldn't explain the dead bodies, but believed that Ichabod was into something deep, and the kidnapping was some sort of retaliation involving him. Or had Ichabod ordered the kidnapping to punish Abbie for her affair and pregnancy.

Abbie had been kidnapped a couple of years ago by an offshoot of the Hell Fire Club. And the bits and pieces he'd uncovered put Ichabod Crane and his Masonic connections at the center of what they wanted.

His next step was to get eyes on the scene of the abduction. Sheriff Reyes had made it clear that this was her departments investigation. She did permit him to assign a couple of Agents who were not involved with Mills or Foster to assist. But Daniel wasn't satisfied.

He parked his SUV on the corner and casually made his way to the house. Ichabod claimed to be in the back yard at 2am when the kidnappers entered. He found that hard to believe.

"Excuse me!" Babs from next door stood at the fence watching as another neighbor approached.

"Hi there," Daniel flashed a smile at the neighbors. "I'm agent Reynolds..."

"We know who you are," Nickey from across the street folded her arms. "We've seen you lurking around here before. Watching the house... Before the kidnapping."

"Umm... What?" Daniel was surprised he'd been seen. "You miss understand. I'm Abbie's boss."

"Uh huh..." Nickey frowned. "Her boss that was here a couple of months ago in a fist fight with Professor Crane. I live across the street so I see a lot that goes on."

"And we have given official statements to Sherrif Reyes about how you come snooping around here, spying and making trouble for Abbie and Ichabod," Babs pulled out her cell phone. "She told us to give her a call if we saw you coming around here messing with the crime scene."

"Hey... It's not like that, ladies..." Daniel could see his charm was not working on the neighbors.

"You've caused enough trouble for them, don't you think, agent Reynolds?" Nickey pierced her eyes at him. "If you like your job, I suggest you get your ass the hell out of here before we bring the same trouble back on you!"

"Yes, I need to speak with Sheriff Reyes," Babs was already making the call.

"Ok... I'm out of here. But you are making a huge mistake if you trust Ichabod Crane!" Daniel huffed as he stormed off.

His boss Agent Walters was already on his case. The last thing he needed was trouble with Sheriff Reyes. His obsession with Abbie had made him sloppy. He had no idea her neighbors had seen him lurking around. If anyone found out he'd been spying on Abbie this whole time, it might look as if he were involved in her kidnapping. And he had a feeling Walters would leave him on the hook for everything. He had no choice but to back off.

~~~

Two months later:

 

"I'm sorry it didn't work, Crane." Sophie let out a sigh as they plopped down exhausted on the ground of the Cabin.

Ichabod had gone through a great deal of trouble to steal the Lydian Jug from a group of Cultists. Unfortunately they only managed to summon a daemon disguising herself as Abbie. After a great deal of trouble the two of them lured her to the cabin and trapped her using a mirror. But it had been a risky gamble. And not their first.

Ichabod was a wreck after returning home. He was supposed to be recovering from major surgery after his injury, but he spent every waking moment searching for a way to get to Abbie. He could scarcely eat or sleep, as the pain of her absence overshadowed anything physical he was going through.

Sophie had stayed by his side, often the two of them going behind the rest of the teams back with their crazy schemes. But tonight was different. Sophie sat on the ground knees up and her face buried in her folded arms.

"Agent Foster, are you all right?" Ichabod crouched by her side. "Should I call Big Ash to come get you?"

"No... Not unless you want to get your ass kicked."

"I know that we have agreed to keep our more outlandish schemes undisclosed.... But surely he would understand."

"Not anymore," Sophie sighed. "Of course he wants to find Abbie and the twins. But he wouldn't want me putting myself at risk anymore. Things are different now."

"Different? How so?" Ichabod questioned.

"I'm pregnant."

"Agent Foster... You should have told me. Of course I would never have brought you along, especially after what has just happened to Abbie..."

"I know, Crane. I was going to tell you but then you found the Lydian Jug... I really thought this time we'd find her."

"Alas, it has not yielded favorable results. The Lieutenant is still out there somewhere. I will not give up."

"Neither will I, Crane. I've still got your back..."

"No... You must take care. I will find another way."

~~~

 

Another week went by. It was early June and summer was quickly approaching. It was a beautiful sunny day as the crowds gathered at the local High school, filling the football stadium for the Senior graduation. Ichabod stayed in the background as Macey delivered the valedictorian speech. It was still a wonderful thing to see her walking again, regardless of the circumstances that surrounded her recovery.

 

"There you are," Dee slowly strolled up to him. She could see he had a lot on his mind. "Will you be joining the party back at the Irving's place? Frank has assured us that the wheelchair has not decreased his skills on the grill."

"He has been quite the trooper through this ordeal. I dare say, he's adjusting far better than Orion."

"Yeah... It can't be easy going from a powerful being to a frail human... And trapped in a kids body," Dee winced.

"Indeed. But I suppose he is handling his circumstance as best he can. He'll be all right, given time."

"And what about you?" Dee asked.

"I'm afraid nothing eases my grief. There are days when I awake and she's not there... I find myself wishing I would not wake at all."

"Ichabod..."

Ichabod held up his hand to politely hush her. He wasn't suicidal and didn't want her to think so, especially with what he was getting ready to ask of her. Giving up would not bring Abbie home, and that was all he cared about.

"I have another way... I've given it a great deal of thought and I need your help."

"I already don't like the sound of this." Dee shook her head.

"I have a spiritual link to Abbie and to our Thuras. If our Thuras could be used as a totem to link us... I believe I could set my spirit free to find her."

 

"No... No way. It's too dangerous. You would need a tether, and even then your spirit could get lost, forever..."

"No. That won’t happen. And I won't need a tether. That would limit my spirit on how far it could travel and it would limit how much time I had. I need to be set free. That way no matter what dimension, time, or realm Abbie is in, I can find her. And I do not wish to return here without her."

"You could be gone for days... Weeks even."

"I understand that. I was hoping you could make arrangements to keep my physical body preserved at home until I return..."

"You mean if you return." Dee folded her arms. "What happens if you find Abbie and she can't come back?"

"Then I will stay with her... Wherever she is, We belong together."

Dee shook her head, but she could see that he was going to do this, with or without her help. "This is crazy."

~~~

"This is crazy," Jenny sat with Joe, Cisco and Dee as they hooked Ichabod up to an IV.

"I know that it seems ludicrous, however it is our best and only chance to find your sister."

"But how long are you going to seriously let your spirit float around before you try to come back? And without a tether..."

"As long as it takes. Your sister and our Thuras are the only tether I need. I do not wish to be linked to anyone or anything but her. And I do not wish to return without her. I need for you all to understand this, and do not attempt to bring me back if she is not here."

"Then I have to tell you something," Jenny looked up at Joe.

He looked away from her and Ichabod knew something was wrong. "Has something happened?"

"No," Jenny lied. "Everything is fine. But I got some news about Hawley. So I'm going to go find him and try to help him out. I didn't leave before because I wanted to help find Abbie. But now that you're doing this... I believe in what you're doing. I know you're going to find Abbie. So I'm going to go try to help Nick while he's still alive. I just wanted you to know in case I'm still gone when you wake up, and when you bring her home. Promise me... You will bring her home."

"I will never give up in my endeavors to bring her home. And I shall not return without her."

There were no Angels and no Thuras, so it was up to Cisco to attempt to Vibe Ichabod's spirit free.

"I am ready Mr. Cisco."

"Ok Professor C... Lets do this."

In unison Dee and Jenny began the incantation. "Soul be free of its shackles. Spirit roam where you will. While body rests here in safe embrace, let the spirit to its target race."

Ichabod instantly fell into a deep coma like slumber.

 

~~~~

3 ~ Temple of The Gods

Abbie felt as if the life and energy were being drained from her body. She could feel the Thuras fighting against the strain but it was too much... And then nothing.

 

Moments later...

"What the hell?" Abbie grumbled as she picked herself up off the ground. "Crane? Jenny?"

Her voice didn't echo despite being in some type of stone temple. To her right it looked as if the temple led down into catacombs perhaps. To her left, the outdoors ad sun light. She went towards the entrance and looked around. It was bright outside but there was no sun. The land looked barren, everything a shade of taupe and grey.

She knelt down and pulled the small backpack off hoping her cell phone was inside.

"Perfect," she was relieved as she pulled it out. But there was no service. There was no time or date either or GPS. Her battery life was at 92%. She sat down and searched the bag. A couple of granola bars and bottled water. Her prenatal vitamins, a power pack and cord for her phone, a gun and a few other small items that would come in handy.

There was one other thing. She looked at her hands. She had both Thuras. She trembled a little as her thoughts drifted back to the last moment she saw Ichabod. He was dying and he gave her his Thura.

"I know you're alive, Crane. You have to be alive."

Abbie put everything back in the bag and stood to her feet. Her hand instinctively went to her belly and she rubbed gently, the way Ichabod always did.

"I don't know where we are girls, but mommy is going to find a way back home to your daddy. I promise."

When Abbie first arrived in the catacombs she didn't quite recognize the place. But once she stepped outside and took a look around it was eerily familiar. It was identical to the catacombs that she and Ichabod entered when they went back to the beginning. But she was surrounded by a still and deafening silence and lifelessness.

Even the air was still. Abbie was immediately aware that time felt strange. Was this an echo of that place, or could it be the same catacombs in another realm. She immediately began exploring and found several rooms in the catacombs. Some could not be opened. Others with a bit of time and thought she could solve little puzzles that would allow them to be unlocked. She came upon one very early on, and when she stepped in, she immediately felt hunger and the need to use the restroom. She could feel here and perhaps time was moving.

Abbie quickly pulled out her cellphone and it was unfrozen. She was able to open it and see the pictures of her with Ichabod, Joe and Jenny. Though it could not tell time, she was able to use her timer. Now at least she could make a way to tell how long she would be in this hell hole. She grabbed a granola bar and took a bite to stave off her hunger, then created a sand bag timer. She'd have to check it regularly, but hopefully she would find a way out before too long.

Piece by piece, she began to map the catacombs on the wall so she wouldn't get lost as she explored. She did the same with the outside. Every day, which was one long endless day, she would explore a little more. And every twelve hours roughly, she ventured back to the one room where time seemed to move as it should and changed the sand bag.

Days turned into weeks and she could feel herself beginning to crack at the seams. Constantly trying to be strong was wearing on her mentally and emotionally. Physically was a whole different story. She convinced herself that the reason her belly didn't grow had to do with time differentials. She had to tell herself that, but with each passing day, it grew harder to believe it. She was feeling so completely alone and it hurt.

She often sang to her babies, refusing to let the thought that they were gone take root. Her moms lullaby "You are My Sunshine" was one of her favorites. But often she sang Ichabod's song to the girls "Golden Slumber".

Abbie devised a makeshift chess table and often played, talking to him the way they often did at home. It was her peace of mind, singing and playing chess offered her a tiny bit of normal in the bleak sea of loneliness.

There were times when she thought about stopping her relentless search for a way out, but the thought of Ichabod and the life they could have together kept her going, even in her darkest hours.

She had been there nearly nine months according to her hand crafted timer. She'd searched every room and crevice in the Catacombs looking for a mirror or door that would lead her out, but there wasn't one. She continued her daily ventures out as she always did, checking every tree and waterway, every rock and cove, looking for a sign of a gateway home.

That's when she happened upon a well. Her curiosity was immediately peeked. As she searched her mind began to race. She couldn't risk just going down a well. Where would she end up if she did? When she saw the cutlass jabbed into the side of a withered tree, her heart began to race. She pulled it out and looked it over. The initials EGR were engraved into the handle.

Could this be Elizabeth Grissom Ross? Abbie's memory flashed back to her visit to Betsy and Claypoole's place; a pair of cutlasses almost identical to this, were hanging encased on the wall.

"Crane... Could this be Betsy's?" Abbie asked as if he would answer. "If she were trapped here... She could have used this cutlass to acts as a tie down to... To lower herself down the well, using vines as a rope! We know that Betsy lived a very long life back in our world, so if she were trapped here... She definitely escaped."

Abbie went back to the catacombs to gather her things. She was shaking with nervousness, uncertain about where the well would lead to. But she had to take the chance. If it worked for Betsy it would work for her.

It was a long walk back to the well as Abbie contemplated what she would do if things didn't go as planned. She would keep fighting. She had to. She couldn't allow her heart and mind to give in to defeat or insanity.

She lowered the vines and made sure the cutlass secured. "Don't fail me now Betsy."

Fearless. That's what she had to be right now as she stepped up on the stones. "I'm coming back to you Crane. I won't stop until I'm home."

 

~~~

 

4 ~ Another Time

Abbie felt a strange energy rush through her body as she descended into darkness. Then she was submerged in water. She was about to panic, but kept a level head and soon she was standing in waist deep water.

She felt hungry and tired as she wiped the water from her face. The air was fresh and the wind tapped at her damp cheeks. Everything felt real and normal. She had to get out of the water and hope the case on her phone had held up.

Her relief was short lived when her cell phone had no signal, and no service, no date and time and no GPS... But at least it turned on. Abbie looked around as the sun was setting. Nothing was particularly familiar. She walked a short ways to a road and her heart dropped. In the distance... A horse and buggy trotted down a dirt road.

"No... No no..." She grumbled. If that well dropped her off in the past she was going to scream.

She stayed hidden as she followed the road into the outskirts of a city. She recognized that she was in Philadelphia. She had to think fast. She could make it to Betsy's Philly house fairly easily, but her pants would draw unwanted attention. She'd been there and done that before.

Slowly, Abbie crept behind an old church parsonage and saw some laundry hanging on the line. She hated to steal, but she needed a dress, badly. She told herself if she made it to Betsy's in one piece, she'd be sure to return it.

It always made her nervous to wonder around in this time alone. But she'd done it before. All she had to do was keep her head down and walk like she knew exactly where she was going. Don't give anyone a reason to stop her and ask her questions. If Betsy wasn't home she'd have to hope that she could get to Franklin.

As Abbie approached the house, it looked different from the restored little house that was a tourist spot in modern times. There was a larger house adjacent to the smaller structure.

"May I help you?" A voice called out from behind her.

Abbie was startled. Her hesitation in approaching the house had caught someone's attention. She turned relieved to see a black man of medium build standing behind her.

"I'm looking for Betsy Ross... I mean..."

"Mrs. Ashburn... Right this way," the young man opened the gate leading to the larger house. "I'm Guthry. I'm in Mrs. Ashburn's employ. Is she expecting you?"

"No... Mr. Franklin told me that I should see her if I ever needed anything."

"Mr. Ben Franklin?" Guthry asked.

"Yes," Abbie looked a lot more confident than she felt.

Guthry showed her into the small parlor room. "Wait here. I'll let Mrs. Ashburn know of your arrival, Miss?"

"Abbie..."

Guthry left her anxiously pacing the room. A few minutes later Betsy Entered.

"I'm not used to receiving guests at this late hour unannounced..." Betsy paused a bit astonished. "Miss Abbie?"

"Abbie Mills. Do you know who I am?" Abbie questioned.

"Yes... Well. I'm not sure.... but if you are who I think you are.... I must say I'm surprised to see you here."

"I'm the other Witness. You know where I'm from then?"

"I do," Betsy took a deep breath cut to the chase. "I know that you are reluctant to say anything because you are from the future and you don't know that we've met yet."

"What year is this?" Abbie asked.

"It's the fall of 1779."

"That's strange... You see we meet again in the future and you never mentioned knowing me or that we've met before. When did we meet that you would remember."

"I believe we met where you came from," Betsy waved for Abbie to have a seat with her. "I went on a mission with George Washington to cross the Delaware River, only there was more to the mission than that. We went to retrieve a very important artifact, but I was trapped. I apologize but my memories of the events are clouded. There are things that I was forced to forget, but I think you helped me escape."

"From the catacombs... That's where I was at. In fact it was your cutlass that let me figure out how to escape... But I didn't go back to my time. I came back here, to 1779 instead."

"I'm not sure why..." Betsy thought for a moment. "Of course. Guthry!"

"Yes, Mrs. Ashburn," Guthry said as he entered the parlor.

"I apologize for sending you out again, but it's imperative that you get a message to Mr. Franklin. Ask him to come right away."

~~~

"Astonishing!" Franklin beamed as he looked Abbie over. "I can hardly believe you are actually here. I never thought I'd have the privilege to meet you in person Miss Mills."

"Well it won't be our last meeting, Sir. It's always an honor," Abbie smiled as she sipped at her soup and buttered bread. She could never get enough of Ben Franklin gushing over her.

"Well I've sent for Ichabod and Mrs. Dixon. I wish I could keep you here and pick your brain but we must get you back to the proper time."

"Do you know how I ended up here and not in 2017 where I belong?"

"I suspect it was Betsy's cutlass. Her attachment to the cutlass brought her back to a time relatively close to the time she went missing."

"The cutlass was given to me by my first husband at the start of the war. It is a pair. One was his, the other was mine."

"It's not an exact science however. The only way to arrive back at the precise time is with the flag."

"The flag?" Abbie asked.

"The one that I sewed just before the mission. Within it is the pathway to the temple of the gods and the catacombs below."

"I still don't understand how we met there. I never saw you. And how were trapped there if you had the flag."

"Washington had the flag. I was overly curious and became trapped accidentally. Washington had no way of helping me. So he had to leave me behind." Betsy took a deep breath. "I didn't escape until you found me... Or you will find me I suppose."

"What do you mean I will find you?"

"When you go back to the catacombs," Franklin chimed in.

"No way... I can't go back to that place... It’s worse than a prison. It's like hell."

"You won't be alone. Ichabod will be with you," Ben assured her. "But you must go back in order to retrieve Betsy and so that you can go home. Ichabod will bring the flag and we will set everything right."

"But how will the flag send us home. Won't it just send me and missing Betsy back to this time?"

"No. The cutlass will send Betsy back to her appropriate time in the past. And we hope that Ichabod will send you back to your appropriate time in the future," Ben was cautiously optimistic. "He should be the last thing you touch as you descend back into the well. Mrs. Dixon will confirm everything before we risk sending you anywhere, I promise."

~~~

Abbie couldn't sleep as tired as she was, she was too anxious about everything and felt completely out of sorts. Ichabod was coming and it had her stomach in knots. A soft voice singing in the hallway got her attention and she went to the door to take a peek.

"I apologize if we are keeping you awake," Betsy whispered as she cradled her baby. "She's having a bit of a rough night."

"She's precious," Abbie sighed.

"She is," Betsy beamed. "She's my whole world. Especially right now with her father missing. I cling to her. She gives me hope."

Abbie tried to smile but her eyes showed her sadness. She knew the story for Betsy would be a sad one before happier years would find her later. Her current husband would not return home, but die in a British prison and her little one would not live very long after that. It only reminded Abbie that she had no idea if her own little angels would survive this ordeal.

"You have children of your own?" Betsy asked recognizing a sadness that only a mother would know.

"I... Before I was trapped in the catacombs my husband and I were," Abbie felt herself choking up and fought against it. "So much has happened... Too much time has passed."

"Do not fret just yet. Time moves mysteriously in the Catacombs. I'm sure your husband is anxious to have you back home."

Abbie nodded. "He's probably very worried... And I'm beside myself worried about him. The last time I saw him he was injured pretty badly."

"You're husband battles with you?"

Abbie wasn't sure if Betsy knew about her and Ichabod. "We have a team. We nick name them team Witness."

"It must help since Ichabod is probably quite elderly. I am curious as to how he held up in the Fenistella for so many years."

"Ichabod... Future Ichabod held up pretty good. He did tell me that you never spoke to him again after you returned from the mission? Why is that?"

"Did he tell you about our partnership?" Betsy whispered.

Abbie nodded.

"Let me put Eliza to bed and then we'll talk."

A minute later Betsy met Abbie and let her into her bedroom. The two got comfortable on the bed like old friends. That was one thing that always amazed Abbie whenever the two of them met. The friendship was easy and natural.

"When I was poking around in the Catacombs, I came across this artifact that let me see a glimps of the future of the person I love the most... At the time it showed me Ichabod... And he wasn't with me. I think he was with you."

"You told me about that. I know that the place where you were must have been the catacombs I was trapped in but I never saw you. You told me there was something else that you had erased from your memory. Do you know what that was?"

"No. And It's probably for the best that I don't know. If you rescue me with Ichabod, well perhaps the me of three years ago had a difficult time getting over him. Perhaps.... I think I loved him too much."

"Will it be hard for you to see him tomorrow?" Abbie asked.

"I've tried to move on, but I don't know." Betsy stared up at the ceiling as she laid across the bed. "My feelings are probably not the most steady at the moment. My husband has been captured by British forces and I feel... I feel so helpless. I dare not leave Eliza, but I wish I could go find him. Marriage... Family... It changes everything."

"I know. It's scary. I think that's why I was so resistant to having children."

"Ichabod never wanted to have children because of the War. Or so he said." Betsy looked over at Abbie and fiddled with the ring on her finger. "He's with you isn't he... Your husband is Ichabod?"

"Yeah... And I'm freaking out inside," Abbie admitted. "I haven't seen him in months and tomorrow he'll be here, but he won't even know me."

"Then I shall admit that I too am quite in a fit about seeing him tomorrow. I only left him a note of farewell. I'm sure he did not take it well."

"No. It hurt him." Abbie admitted.

Betsy took Abbie's hand and gave it a squeeze. "As hard as tomorrow will be for me, I can only imagine how hard it will be for you."

 

Abbie sighed and looked at Betsy concerned. "In the future I come from, you two never spoke again. I'm worried about changing history."

"Grace Dixon has tonics she can brew that will erase our memories. General Washington has found them very effective when dealing with captured spies. We'll make everything right and get you home to your husband." Betsy pulled up the covers. "Now get some sleep."

"I couldn't impose by sleeping in your bed..."

"It's no imposition," Betsy assured her. "I've been dreadfully lonely since Ashburn went missing. This reminds me of sharing a room with my sister when I was a child."

"Me too," Abbie smiled. "My sister Jenny would always crawl in my bed at night and we'd talk or sing until we fell asleep."

"You sing?" Betsy turned on her side. "Please bid me a tune."

"Ok... Crane always sings this on to me at night when I'm restless."

"Golden slumber kiss your eyes, smiles await you when you rise.  
sleep my Treasure, do not cry; and I will sing a lullaby."

Betsy joined in and the two sang softly until they were calm enough to fall asleep.

~~~

 

5 ~ Captain Crane

"Lieutenant!"

Abbie could hear Ichabod's voice in the distance calling her, but when she tried to look around for him she was met with bright light.

"Crane..." her voice echoed into the distance. "I'm here. I'm trying to get home to you..."

Abbie let out a deep soft sigh as she felt warm hands caress her body. It felt so good... So sensual. Soft lips on her neck, the faint prickling of his beard. "Crane... I've missed you so much."

She opened her eyes to try to see him, but the bright light was blinding. She reached up, her hands stretched across his chest feeling the scar as he pulled her close.

"Treasure..."

She could feel his lips press against hers, as her arms reached over his shoulders. He pulled her close. It felt so real... But was it real or was it...

***

Abbie peeked her eyes open and he was gone. The sun light began to stream through the window. She turned in the bed to see Betsy grinning ear to ear.

"That must have been quite a dream you were having."

"Oh... I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing. I literally haven't slept in almost nine months."

"Don't worry about explaining to me. Trust me. I know how it is to miss your husband. And you didn't do anything embarrassing. The servants have fresh water for you to wash and bread with peach reserves for you in the guest room. I am having a dress prepared for you as we speak.

"I don't want to put you through too much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. Now go get ready. Grace and Ichabod will be here within the hour."

~~~

 

"Betsy really.... I suppose it matters not any longer, but at the time I was quite perplexed to say the least."

Abbie felt her heart stop and leap in her chest at the sound of Ichabod's voice as she made her way to the parlor.

"It was for the best Ichabod."Betsy lowered her voice. "It's not as if you loved me."

"Betsy... You know I was never at liberty to make such a profession because of my situation."

"You mean your engagement and marriage..."

This was awkward. Abbie did not want to walk in on their conversation. She waited outside the door hoping that Guthry would show up and show her in.

"Ah Abigail, there you are," Ben Franklin walked into the Foyer with Guthry followed by Grace Dixon. "Let me introduce you to Mrs. Dixon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you again," Abbie took her hand.

"The pleasure is mine, dear."

"Right this way," Guthry hurried them into the Parlor.

Ichabod and Betsy quickly silenced their conversation as the three entered the room. Ichabod turned ready to fuss at the fact that he was pulled away from his two week respite from duty, but was instantly tongue tied when he saw Abbie.

"Let me introduce you," Ben took Abbie's hand and guided her forward. "Miss Abigail Mills, this is newly promoted Captain Ichabod Crane."

She was striking. She had a pleasantly shaped face with Beautiful large brown doe eyes and thick lashes. And her lips were pull and perfectly curved. She was surprisingly petite. He would have thought her a teen ager had it not been for her heaving bosom and the ring on her finger. Her dress fit perfectly; low cut and finely trimmed. He knew it was Betsy's craftsmanship.

"Miss Mills," Ichabod quickly straightened up and found his voice. He gave her a polite head bow, hardly taking his eyes off of her.

 

"Captain..." Abbie didn't feel prepared as her voice wavered a bit. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him, and have him hold her, but that was out of the question.

She must have been shaking a bit, because Ben kindly tucked her arm in his and walked her to the Sofa to have a seat. "You'll have to forgive us, Abigail. We know you've had quite the journey."

"Yes..." Betsy looked a bit flustered from her conversation with Ichabod. It was hard. He had seemed polite but indifferent to her during their conversation. Her letter really had hardened him a bit, likely bruised the Captain's ego. But what stung, was his immediate captivating with Abbie. After all these years she didn't expect it to hurt so much. But it did. No wonder her younger self felt the need to have her memories of the rescue altered. She must have been devastated at Ichabod’s affection for Miss Mills.

"Betsy," Ben's stern voice seemed to snap her back to attention.

"Guthry, please have Miss Jenkins bring us some tea." Betsy smiled, remembering herself.

"As much as I enjoy Mrs. Dixon's company, I'm afraid I must get back to Sleepy Hollow. Katrina is none too happy that I've been called away on this Mission."

"Ichabod have a seat," Ben peered at him over his spectacles. "The mission was not to simply escort Mrs. Dixon here. We need you to help Abigail return to her home.

"Once you get her back safely, you must drink this." Grace handed Ichabod a small vile.

Everyone was silent as Mrs. Jenkins brought in the tea. Ichabod tried not to be obvious as he watched Abbie. She hardly said a word, but her mannerisms indicated to him that she felt out of place.

Abbie allowed herself to look him over. He sat strait backed and confident. The lines that showed age on her husband, hardly existed on the face of this cocky young Captain. Abbie only allowed herself a glance as his eyes were constantly upon her, Studying her curiously.

"Is this one of the concoctions General Washington uses on captured British spies?" He asked once Mrs. Jenkins left the room. He briefly glanced at Grace and Ben but his gaze never fully left Abbie.

"Yes," Grace nodded. "It will erase your memories of the previous forty-eight hours the next time you fall asleep after drinking it."

"Which means you two must hurry along. You have less than forty-eight hours to get Abigail home." Ben stood.

"So, I am to forget having met Miss Mills then?"

"Yes... For now. But you will meet again at a more appropriate time, in the future."

"Very well. Where exactly am I taking her?"

Betsy handed him a flag and a hand drawn map. "You must go south, then cross the Delaware."

"But that should not take more than a couple of hours..."

"Ichabod," Ben interrupted. "This flag will light a path to another realm. From there you must follow Betsy's directions. There is someone there waiting to be rescued. Once Abigail and our other compatriot are both on their way home, you must drink this. I have penned a letter instructing you to return the flag to Gen. Washington and go back to Sleepy Hollow. That is your mission."

"Very well. We shall leave most directly."

~~~

 

6 ~ Long Road Back to Love

 

Ichabod found Abbie's silence strange as he guided the wagon south down the Delaware River. She had been so at ease with Grace, Ben and Betsy as they said their farewells. Yet with him, she sat as far from him as she could and hardly looked in his direction. And yet he felt a connection to her.

In fact his attraction to her bordered on inappropriate, and for a moment he had thoughts that he knew he should not. He wanted to talk to her, but she kept him at Bay. Perhaps she could sense his unexplainable feelings and wanted to guard herself from him, he thought.

She looked around, everywhere except at him. It was perplexing to say the least. For the past half an hour he'd done his best to strike up a conversation only to be met with near silence.

"You need not worry. This road in secluded and known only to Gen. Washington's forces. We are perfectly safe."

"Mmhmm," Abbie nodded. "I'll keep an eye out just in case."

Her dialect and manner of speech was fascinating.

"You utilize the most intriguing turn of phrase," Captain Crane mused. "Are you from these parts, Miss Mills?"

"No," was all Abbie said as she looked off to the distance.

He kept calling her that... Miss Mills. And each time it felt like tiny daggers picking at her heart. He had no idea how hard it was to sit by his side, to hear his voice, to want so desperately to touch him. He looked so good, perfectly groomed, and he smelled so damn good. Everything about him reminded her of home, love, and everything that was good about her life.

Guarded. She must remain guarded or this man that she knew so well, who didn't know her at all, would break her. And she could feel the cracks surfacing, ready to shatter her into pieces.

*You're almost home, Abbie,* she told herself. *Do not let him make you fall apart.*

"Where do you hail from then, Miss Mills?" he pried.

"Sleepy Hollow." Abbie tightened her grip on the wooden bench of the wagon.

"Oh... Perhaps I know of your family. I never forget a name or a face. If your family lives in Sleepy Hollow I'm sure to have heard of them. I myself have made a home in Sleepy Hollow with my wife these, past four years..."

Abbie gasped and suddenly felt unable to hold in her emotions. Of course he was talking about Katrina and not her, but his words struck her.

"Miss Mills? Are you all right?"

"Stop the wagon!" Abbie insisted.

Ichabod slowed the horses and Abbie jumped out before he had it completely stopped.

"Miss Mills!" Ichabod secured the reins and followed her out of the wagon. "Miss Mills!"

"Would you please stop calling me that!" Abbie snapped.

"I'm sorry, but, have I done something to cause you offense? Because, for the past hour I have done nothing but my utmost to be cordial. However, my every inquiry or attempt at congress has been met with a bitter tongue."

"It's not you..." Abbie sighed heavy. "I've been away from home for so long, and you... You remind me of someone. The longer we are together, the more I miss him, and it’s so hard. I just need to get home."

"Do I remind you of your husband?" Ichabod asked looking at her ring finger.

Abbie nodded, "Yes."

Something wasn't right and Ichabod could feel it. "Where are you really from Miss Mills... Abigail."

"Just call me Abbie. And I told you, I'm from Sleepy Hollow."

"Then, when are you from, because you are not from the Sleepy Hollow that I just left. Your mannerisms and speech..."

"You always were too damn smart," Abbie shook her head. "I was going to wait until we were at the catacombs to tell you. The person we are going to rescue is from the past..."

"It's Betsy, isn't it?"

"Yes," Abbie nodded.

"But you are not from the past."

"No. I'm from the future."

"And your husband is a descendant of mine... Perhaps that explains why I feel so drawn to you. I beg your pardon if I speak too freely."

"My husband is not a descendant of yours, Captain..." Abbie blinked back tears, and Ichabod saw right through them.

One look in her eyes, the way she looked at him... He knew.

"How... It's not possible. I'm married to Katrina, and I love her..."

That was not what she wanted to hear right now.

Abbie felt a dry lump in her throat as she tried to inhale, but she couldn't catch her breath, as tears escaped and ran down her cheeks. She turned to walk away from him. To have a moment to regain her composure.

"Miss Mills!" Ichabod was in pursuit.

"Please, stop talking!" Abbie was going to scream if he called her Miss Mills one more time.

"Apologies... Please, don't walk away from me. Tell me what I can do to make this easier for you? I can scarcely bare to see you in such a state."

He gently grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away. Her instinct was to snatch her arm from him, but the feel of his hand on her, in such a caring manner, threw her completely off.

"What can I do to help you?"

Abbie instinctively put her arms around his waist and hugged him to her, letting her head rest on his chest. She took a deep breath inhaling him in. Surely he must think she was insane, but she didn't care.

Ichabod was stunned momentarily at the impropriety of it, but also stunned at how much he wanted it, stunned at how his heart raced, and yet he felt calmed with her arms around him, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He put his arms around her and held her tight, letting his head rest against her curls. Nothing had ever felt more perfect or right in his life.

A warmth began to fill him... A warmth that oddly enough began in his hand and filtered through his body. He began to feel an unexplainable presence as memories flooded his mind.

"Lieutenant?" He whispered.

Abbie thought she was hearing things. Her pain and needs were playing tricks on her mind like they tried to in the catacombs.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." Abbie pulled away but he held her.

"Treasure it's me," he lowered himself slightly to look her in the eyes. "My god, how I've missed you."

Abbie looked at him bewildered. "Are you fucking with me right now, Captain?"

"No... Treasure... I've been trying to find you for so long now. He pulled his hand to show her the Thura imprinted there.

Abbie pulled away and looked at her hands. Sure enough, only one Thura, her Thura was there. "Is it really you?"

Ichabod had no use for words in this moment. He caressed her cheek and tipped her chin up so she could look him in the eye. The familiar sparkle was there. The soft heart eyes were no longer filled with curious fascination as Captain Crane's had been, his heart eyes were now filled with the deepest of love and need.

"Crane..." Abbie barely had his name off of her lips before his lips were upon hers.

Their hearts raced as he held her tight. Her hands ran up the lapels of his coat and over his shoulders as he drew her closer. One kiss after another, the two hardly caught their breath.

It was too easy for the two of them to get carried away in the moment. It had been two months for him and nine months almost for her. All they could think about was how much they missed each other and desperately wanted each other.

Abbie pulled off his coat as he kissed down her neck, grabbing at her heaving bosom. He did love it when she wore a corset. He easily had her dress undone and heaped in a pile around her ankles.

"My god, you are magnificent..." His eyes gazed over her body. "You have no idea how desperately I've missed you."

"I can see," Abbie grinned at the growing erection in his breeches.

She quickly unfastened them as he engulfed her in wet kisses. They only pulled away long enough for her to pull his shirt off. But when she saw his chest she hesitated.

"Treasure, what is it?"

"I... Your scar... It's not there..."

"No... My present body is in a bed back at our home in Sleepy hollow." He reached foe her but she took a step back.

"Captain Crane, doesn't know me. He might not want this..."

 

Ichabod grinned coyly at her. She had no idea how much his past self desired her.

"Abbie, I can assure you the younger me that is Captain Crane, is here. And he whole heartedly agrees, approves and is ardently giving his consent!"

"Really?" Abbie was a bit surprised at how adamant he was.

"Yes truly, Treasure. I can honestly say that I have loved and desired you from the very first moment we met."

Any hesitation Abbie had was gone. Captain Crane had broken her in the best way. He had given her husband to her and she was grateful for it.

Ichabod lifted her into the back of the wagon following her onto a pile of blankets, they kissed as if they had no care in the world. He caressed her breasts. How he hand longed for this. To kiss down her body and taste her again. His sweetest Treasure, his greatest love.

Her sweet brown skin was as soft as ever to his touch, and his kiss. He indulged in her breasts like a starved animal. She moaned softly her body giving in to him so easily, so wontenly.

"Oh, Crane, Don't stop..." She moaned softly as he kissed down between her thighs. He kissed at the soft folds of her mound, letting his tongue taste more and more of her. She was so wet. It'd been too long. His tongue swirled around her clit between licking and sucking as his long finger slid inside her. He worked her inside and out until she was coming in his mouth. Her soft moans filling the air around them as if singing him a song.

 

He rose up between her thighs, guiding his erect cock to her entrance as she clung to her breast. "You're beautiful when you come," he growled teasing her slip. "I need you Treasure."

"I need you inside me, Captain."

"Then you shall have me," Ichabod lowered himself, pressing his cock into her wet slit.

Her walls engulfed him as he stretched her, slowly pumping in and out. His head fell heavy into the crux of her neck, as he could hardly bare how good she felt.

"I love you," he groaned into her ear as her legs and arms constricted around him.

She clung to him, their bodies undulating together as he went harder, faster, deeper. Their moans were buried into their kisses as they took each other in, pure bliss filled their bodies as they came together, as he filled her and she soaked him.

Ichabod rolled them onto their sides so they could hold each other. How they both wished that they could just stay there and do this over and over... But they had less than two days to complete their mission. This brief moment would have to sustain them for now.

But as they lay together, fears began to creep upon Ichabod. Something that in the immediate moment of seeing his wife, he didn't want to know, but that would plague him to wait much longer to confirm.

"We should get going, Crane... I really want to get back home... Back to you."

Ichabod's eyes gave away that something was troubling him.

"What is it?"

"Abbie... How long have you been here?"

"Less than a day... I arrived last light."

"Oh thank heavens." He ran his hand across her belly. "Back home you were gone for weeks... Two months I should say. I expected you would be showing... But if you've only been here a day, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Abbie looked away from him, "Crane... I was in the catacombs for over eight months."

"What?" Ichabod turned ghost white, his eyes filled with concern. "How can that be? What of our Gabriella and Michaela?"

"I was hoping that they were perhaps with Sophie?"

"No... In fact Sophie is now recently with child." Ichabod sighed. "Surely the Thuras would have brought our girls with you. There were no doppelgangers involved..."

"I don't know? Betsy said that because time moves differently in the Catacombs, I shouldn't worry, but... All I can think about is what if..."

"No, Lieutenant. Let us not entertain such thoughts. We must have faith. I've seen our girls, I'm sure of it. Call it a dream or a premonition... But I know I have seen our future together. I refuse to believe they are lost."

Ichabod pulled her close and held her tight. He had to hold on to her, and to the visions of their future together, the vision of their family.

 

~

TBC


	51. Where Your Treasure Lies (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Captain Crane's Help, Ichabod and Abbie try to find their way back home. A complicated run in with Younger Betsy explains why she never spoke to him again & The Witnesses learn the fate of their unborn twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos comments & continued support. For those still reading my fics, the hiatus is over. I hope 6 weeks wasn't too long. More updates coming next weekend for Abbie Mills Princess Diaries and Eat Sleep Love

1 ~ Crossing Over

As much as Ichabod and Abbie would have loved to stay by the river in the wagon, and make love all day and night they needed to get on with the mission. At least away from the 18th century civilization, Abbie was free to don her trousers. And as much as Ichabod loved seeing her in a corset and long fashionable dress, he had missed his Lieutenant sporting her sexy jeans.

Time was of the essence as Ichabod rowed the boat across the Hudson. In order for Grace's potion to erase past Crane's memory, they needed to complete the mission in 48 hours. It was sketchy how time would be effected once they crossed into the other realm, but it was better to be safe than sorry. The original flag was waving and it was time.

"All right Lieutenant, are you ready put that beautiful voice to use?"

"Ok," Abbie stood behind him and began singing the anthem.

It didn't take long before the atmosphere changed. It became still and calm.

"We've crossed over," Abbie sighed. "We're close."

It was very difficult to be so close to the realm that had trapped her for so many months. But at least this time she wasn't alone. Ichabod was her rock, and he was going to be with her every step of the way.

"Are you all right, Treasure?"

"I'll be fine. A distraction would be nice. Maybe you can tell me how everyone is?"

"Ah, gladly," Ichabod smiled. "Orion is adjusting to life as a lowly human. His injuries were significant. They burned his wings off for helping us."

"You're not serious!"

"I wish I wasn't. Unfortunately all of the angela's are being punished for aiding us. They worked through Sophie and Orion to finish Pandora and her box once and for all. We've not had any contact with the angel's in months. On a positive note; Ash and Sophie are expecting as well as Frank and Cynthia."

"Oh my gosh!" Abbie lit up putting her hand over her mouth. "That's pretty exciting!"

"Yes indeed. With Joe now the father of little Noah, we are having quite the boom of babies."

"I can't wait to get back and see everyone," Abbie smiled and put her hand to her belly. She was hopeful still that all was well with her own little ones. "How is Jenny taking to Noah?"

"I'm afraid not so well. She has decided to go chase after Mr. Hawley. Apparently he's in some sort of trouble."

"She's coming back though, right?" Abbie was hoping to see Jenny when she returned to the real world. Ichabod's silence spoke volumes.

"I suppose Macey is graduating by now?"

"Yes. Valedictorian, no surprise. She's a brilliant girl."

"And Frank is ok?"

"He survived. Ironically he's paralyzed. But the doctors are optimistic he will walk again."

"What about Cisco and Dee. They’re ok?"

"Yes. Mr. Ramon has been a godsend these past couple of months. I don't know what I would have done without him."

That was a mistake because Abbie was now looking at him very worried.

"Why? What's happened? You said you were in bed, and I assumed it was because your spirit is traveling, but are you hurt? Last time I saw you, Pandora stabbed you in the back, and..."

"I'm recovering, Treasure. Please calm down. I'll be all right."

"Be all right? Crane, it's already been two months in real world time. What do you mean? You're not recovered yet? Tell me the truth."

"I... I lost one of my kidneys. It was too badly damaged to save, and without the Thura..."

"Oh my god, Crane."

"Abbie, people live perfectly fine lives with one kidney. I'll be all right."

Abbie looked into his eyes, so confident that all was well. She had to trust him.

 

2 ~ Not Alone

 

Soon they came across the bodies of Gen. Washington's slain soldiers. They were close to where they would cross over. They followed the directions carefully until they came to the gateway. Vaguely through it Abbie could see the desolate place that had been her prison.

"It's a gateway to the catacombs. I'm really going back there."

"Only this time you're not alone, and we have a way out." Ichabod reminded her, taking her hand.

He could feel her tremble a little as she took a deep breath. She nodded and he knew she was ready. Together they stepped through, never letting go of each other.

Ichabod was astounded. He had prayed that where ever Abbie had been, would be at least beautiful and serene, like their garden realm. But this place was stark, cold, and barren. The air didn't move. A deathly staleness lingered all around.

He could feel her hold on his hand tightened and he understood. "I'm right here with you."

"This way," Abbie toughened her voice. "It's not far.

The Temple of the Gods that housed the catacombs was as majestic as the one they went to during the Ragnarok, almost identical from the outside. "Betsy said she wasn't sure how she got trapped, but, from what she told me I think I can find her."

"It's much different than I imagined from your description." He sighed.

"Sadder," Abbie wondered flatly, not wanting to get emotional. "Stranger, if that's possible."

Ichabod watched her intently, wanting to be sure she was okay, ready to help her in any way if she needed. He stopped at the makeshift chess table. One look and he immediately knew from the placement of the players that Abbie had been playing him, only he hadn't been there.

"Your bishop, I presume," Ichabod picked up one of the pieces.

"A Rook," Abbie corrected him, knowing he would think just that. "But you did always say that it looked like a bishop. And it was me trying to get an advantage over you. I still don't know how to deal with the fact that those conversations, arguments, debates, thousands of them, weren't real. It was just me talking to myself, trying to keep from falling off the edge."

"No, actually, in a way they were real," Ichabod took her hand again. " I had many a rousing chat with you whilst we were apart. They meant we could watch over one another. It is a testament to the strength of our bond, and our love for each other."

Abbie looked around. Somehow with him by her side, and knowing that she was going home, it was a lot less terrifying. "I beat this didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Ichabod smiled at her, so proud, so in love. And he knew she was ready and needing to move on from this conversation. He picked up another chess piece, "Ah, this must be your knight."

"Queen," Abbie gave him a sly grin.

"Pure chicanery..."

"Okay, Bobby Fischer, let's go find Betsy and get home."

They went to the place Abbie believed Betsy described to be where she was trapped. Ichabod easily found the symbol he believed old open the passage and pressed it. The walls moved and they stepped through, into an inner chamber.

The circular room was full of curious oddities and inscriptions on the walls. They looked around curiously and then they saw her. Betsy looked as if she were asleep. She didn't seem to have any breath or pulse. Ichabod picked her up and laid her on the table, but she didn't budge or breathe.

"I don't understand... Perhaps we are too late?" Ichabod was saddened.

"No, let's just give her a minute," Abbie wasn't going to give up. Losing Betsy would gravely change American history. "Come on Betsy."

It took a minute but finally she breathed.

"Betsy?"

"Ichabod? Is that you?" Betsy was startled but clearly happy to open her eyes and see Ichabod. And things were suddenly awkward.

She sat up and hugged him. Ichabod stood a bit stunned looking at Abbie, and not hugging her back. He was very much aware that past Betsy, though she teased him relentlessly, had very strong feelings for him.

"You found me! Did you see what happened on the River. Quite the mess! Washington and I were lucky to escape. Oh Ichabod, you are a sight for sore eyes, although you look different. You look..."

"Ah a bit older..." Ichabod presumed.

"Cleaner."

"Right..." Ichabod saw Abbie waiting patiently, quietly on the side. Betsy noticed her too. "My apologies... Allow me to introduce Miss Abigail Mills. This is Ms. Elizabeth Ross."

The two women looked at each other. Awkwardly. Abbie had easily made friends with Betsy of the future. However this Betsy that was still very much in love with, and a partner to Ichabod, didn't seem to care for Ichabod working with another woman. And she especially didn't like the way Ichabod looked at Abbie, so endearing, so very caring.

"Betsy, how did you get trapped here?"

"Misfortune, mostly. Washington and I were retrieving the eye of Province. Our hard work paid off and he retrieved it. But then I became greedy, curious for more marvels held within this chamber. I must have touched something I shouldn't have. The chamber door closed and Gen. Washington was unable to use the old sequence to reopen it. I was trapped, and he had to go back without me. I tried to escape, but I couldn't translate the glyphs. We must be well into the New Year."

"Depends in which New Year," Abbie was curious how long she believed she'd been gone.

"I’ve been here for months... 1777."

"Betsy, we have a way home, but Abbie and I must retrieve some things first. Wait here and please do not touch anything."

"I should go with you."

"No, we actually need you to scout the area," Abbie didn't want Betsy to accidentally see anything from the future. She would have to report back to Washington and she wasn't taking the memory serum, at least not to their knowledge.

~~~

 

3 ~ Loving Crane

Ichabod and Abbie went to the chamber where Abbie had been keeping time. The marks on the wall marked the days. In this chamber he could sense time moving differently.

"How very strange to feel the difference in time within each chamber."

"No kidding," Abbie sighed, picking up any evidence that she'd been there. "Can't get rid of these."

She touched the wall where her last mark was made and suddenly felt a strange mix of fear and sadness sweep over her. She froze there touching that last mark, her heart sinking heavy in her chest as tears stung her eyes. She'd held it in, held it together, for so long. She didn't want to lose it now.

"Treasure," Ichabod whispered as he gently touched her hand. "It's over."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will work..."

"We don't know that. What if I get back home and your spirit is trapped here? I can't do any of what we do without you, Crane."

"Hear me Grace Abigail Mills-Crane," Ichabod caressed her cheeks and looked her right in her beautiful brown eyes. "You can do anything. But you must have faith. This will work and we will be together again. Where ever you go, my Treasure, I will find you. You are my wife, my love, and the very soon to be mother of my precious babies. We will be together, we have everything to fight for."

He believed they would be together again soon, but that tiny wisp of doubt spoke to him. If there were even the slightest possibility it was there last time together, he wanted to love her in every way before they said goodbye.

He kissed her deeply and she knew. They were connected after all, and there was no way for him to feel something so strongly, and her not feel it too.

They hastily did away with their clothes discarding them to the side, barely parting from their kisses long enough to catch a breath.

Abbie dropped to her knees, kissing down his body as she began stroking his cock. She slid her tongue up the length of it, then took him into her mouth. He was already hard but now he was throbbing, hardly able to contain himself, as he watched her gorgeous lips work him.

"I need you, Treasure..." He moaned.

Abbie slowly released him, looking up at him with her soft brown eyes, and driving him wild. He knelt down, laying her on her back and spreading her legs. He kissed down her thigh to her folds, tonguing inside her wet chasm. She moaned softly, running her fingers through his hair. Swirls of pleasure began to wash over her and she bit down hard to keep from screaming his name.

In an instant he was upon her, groaning heavy as he pushed his thick cock inside her. He began thrusting fast and deep, playing on her orgasm. Her rush was feeding his, as he went faster, pleasure overwhelming him. Every nerve in their bodies sprang to life as he came, three hard swift thrust, until he emptied himself inside her.

 

Ichabod curled Abbie up in his arms, savoring every second that he held his beautiful wife. Abbie breathed a sigh of relief, now having a pleasant memory of the place that once almost stripped her of her sanity.

Ichabod kissed her forehead, brushing back the curls from her cheeks. "As much as I wish to lie here, with you in my arms forever, we must make haste. Betsy is notoriously curious, and if we are gone too long she will come looking for us. She is likely to get herself trapped somewhere else, and we'd end up stuck trying to retrieve her once again."

"We better hurry then."

"Betsy is clever. She must return to her proper time without us... Without me. We cannot let her know how far in the future we are from, and we must endeavor to help her on her way."

"I know. We can't risk damaging the time stream. I saw Star Wars."

"Trek, not Wars, but yes," Ichabod corrected her, "as Captain James Tuberous Kirk learned the hard way."

"I will let you handle convincing Betsy to jump into a bottomless well." Abbie grinned sarcastically. "Let's get home."

"You're not going to miss me in my slightly younger not so marred up body?"

"I like your marred up body. Those scars tell our story Crane. I love our story. And I love you."

"We are survivors, Lieutenant. I love you."

 

~~~

Unfortunately, Betsy's curiosity had gotten the better of her as soon as Ichabod and Abbie attempted to leave her. If they were on a separate mission, she wanted to know what it was. Why had Washington and Franklin assigned Ichabod to work with this Miss Mills. And why on earth did Ichabod seem so smitten with Miss Mills when he already had a wife and a mistress.

All of her questions were answered when she heard Ichabod and Abbie talking about going home. His vows to her were beautiful, and he called her Grace Abigail Mills-Crane. In the few months she had been gone, Ichabod had parted from Katrina and married this woman. And they were expecting a child. Betsy felt her heart sink, and tears welled up in her eyes. She could see them kissing, undressing, and clearly they were about to make love.

She hurried back to the chamber where they had asked her to wait, and tried to pull herself together. His new wife was with child. She just couldn't get over it. Ichabod had been so insistent that he didn't want children, not with her and certainly not with Katrina. For their entire sexual liaison, he'd gone out of his way to ensure that a pregnancy would not occur, always pulling out well in advance, and even on occasion procuring a Queen Ann's Lace. He'd used the war as an excuse, But confessed to Betsy that after the war, he doubted that fatherhood was something he felt strongly enough about to pursue, even though Betsy told him she certainly wanted children, and lots of them.

*

"It's a good thing you and I are not getting married then," he said matter of factly. "Katrina knows we will not be having children and she accepts it."

"So you don't envision a future with the two of us, Ichabod?" Betsy asked.

"As long as we are partners, and we care for each other, I don't see why things should change. This is what you said you wanted. For you and I to be partners, and that we should enjoy the benefits of our affections and friendship. Have your feelings on the matter changed? It's never been my intention to lead you on."

"No of course not," Betsy lied. "I like my life as it is. As a widow, I can have my fun as long as I'm discrete and eventually, I suppose, I'll settle down."

*

She'd played herself, she realized, making him believe she didn't care if she had a future with him. She didn't protest when he married Katrina, and she certainly didn't stop sleeping with him. And now he'd found another to love and he wanted a family. Not since the loss of her first husband, had she felt such pain.

~~~~

4 ~ Loving Abbie

Betsy heard their footsteps and quickly wiped her eyes. She had to pull it together. She was a secret agent, and was not about to let anyone see her fall apart over a man.

"Ah you've returned. My circumnavigation reviewed nothing of use to the war effort."

"Nothing but sand and sun for a thousand miles," Abbie sighed.

Betsy looked at Abbie curiously, "Which makes me wonder how you came to acquire such knowledge of the Catacombs."

"We cannot share that information with you Betsy. We have our own orders from Gen. Washington."

"Ichabod, Washington would only share the existence of the supernatural with you under dire circumstances… or sent a stranger along with you."

There was another long awkward moment before Ichabod spoke up. "In your absence, Lieutenant Mills and I have formed a very strong partnership."

"Lieutenant?" Betsy asked. "There are no females in the Continental Army.

"It's a pet name. I call him Crane." Abbie attempted to put her off.

"Regrettably, he cannot share any information about our mission. But now that it is complete and we have found you, we must be going. There is a well that will get us back home."

The three quickly went to the entrance and began making their way down the massive stone stair way. They were less than a quarter of the way down, when one of the stone steps cracked beneath Abbie's feet, and gave way. She fell off to the side, and started falling down.

"Lieutenant!"

Ichabod didn't even think, he just reacted, leaping five steps and hitting the ground. He reached out, grabbing her wrist just in time. She nearly fell the full ten story length down. He pulled her up and lifted her into his arms and just held her, hugging her for a moment. His heart was racing a mile a minute as he realized his whole life was right there in his arms, and he'd just come way too close to losing everything that mattered to him. He carried Abbie the rest of the way down the stairs.

Betsy watched astonished

"Crane, I'm ok... You can put me down."

He sat her down but refused to let her get up until he looked her over.

"Are you quite certain you are fine?" He asked his fidgeting hands went from her cheek to her belly.

"I'm sure. Just a couple of bumps and bruises. I'll be fine."

"We should have you looked at when we get back."

"Rest here a moment, Treasure." Ichabod whispered and then went to have a word with Betsy. "We are not going back with you Betsy."

"You are not the Crane I know."

"I cannot tell you the whole truth."

"Only one truth matters," Betsy realized after witnessing the two of them together. "Your heart belongs to Abigail Mills."

"She is my partner..."

"I must leave this place," Betsy cut him off. It was as much as she could endure after so long trapped and dreaming of the day she would see him again. This wasn't how she thought it would be, but she accepted it. There was no denying the bond between Abbie and Ichabod

He directed her to the well, and told her to use her cutlass and go down.

"Miss Mills, you have a good partner in Ichabod Crane. Put him in his place once in a while. Keeps him honest."

Abbie nodded as Betsy walked away. She didn't hug Ichabod or say good bye. What they had, was gone.

Ichabod waited until he was sure Betsy was gone before helping Abbie up. They slowly walked to the well, holding hands. As they approached the well, they knew it was time to say goodbye, for now.

"I'm going to need that Thura so we can get you back home."

"I know," Ichabod smiled. "One last kiss for the road?"

"Of course," Abbie smiled coyly pulling him to her. "I love you Ichabod Mills-Crane."

"And I love you Grace Abigail Mills-crane."

He held her tight as they kissed, both hoping that it would not be long before they could hold each other again. Soon Abbie felt the warmth of Ichabod's Thura on her hand. She slowly pulled out of the kiss, though Captain Crane wasn't quite ready to quit.

"Captain," Abbie patted his shoulder, prompting him to stand at attention.

"Eh hem, yes, well then," he gathered his wits. "That was pleasant. Is everything is as it should be?"

Abbie looked at her hands. "Both Thuras are here. Crane? Can you hear me?"

*Lieutenant...* Abbie could hear him ever so faintly.

"Stay with me Crane, we're going home."

Abbie pulled out the serum Grace made to wipe Captain Crane's memory. "You have to take this, then go back home. When you fall asleep, you will forget everything from the last 48 hours. This note is in case you fall asleep before you get home."

"Miss Mills, I don't want to forget you."

"It has to be this way."

"How can I erase knowing what true love feels like. I never imagined anything could feel the way I feel about you. I don't want to let this go."

"We will be together soon. And when you meet me, somehow, you will know me. Just be patient Captain. Our time will come."

She gave him one last hug, hoping the well understood that she needed to go back to her time with her husband. The decent into darkness wasn't so scary this time.

~~~

 

5 ~ Coming Home

Seconds later she came out of the water, taking a deep breath, hopeful that she was where she needed to be. She stammered out of the water and to the nearest road, which was paved.

"Yes!" Abbie didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry as she dropped to her knees.

A car pulled up beside her, seeing that she seemed to be in distress.

"Are you all right. Do you need help... Abbie?" Mike the bartender from Mabie's was stunned.

He put his car in park and ran to her aid.

"I'm fine. I just need to get home."

"Shouldn't I drive you to the hospital or the police station? They've been looking for you for four months."

"Four months?" Abbie questioned. Ichabod said it had only been a couple of months.

"What is today's date?"

"It's Augustb18th."

"I need to get home to Crane."

"Oh... Abbie. I should prepare you... He's been in a coma for a couple of months. I'll drive you home, but I'm calling the police to meet you there. We need to catch the people that kidnapped you."

~~~

Mike waited downstairs for the police as Abbie went upstairs to her room.

"Abbie!" Dee smiled and gave her a hug. "Did Ichabod find you?"

"He did," Abbie nodded trying not to tear up when she saw Ichabod. "Why does he look so thin and pale?"

"He's been in a coma like state for over two months, so I've been keeping him nourished via n IV. Did he tell you about his kidney?"

"He did," Abbie sat on the bed beside him and took his hand. "Crane, baby, I need you to come home now. I know you can hear me. I'm home, and I need you."

She couldn't hear him yet, so she laid beside him, nestling up against him, just the way he liked her to. She began to sing his lullaby hoping he would hear her and come home.

She breathed a deep breath of relief when she felt his arm pull her close. "Crane..."

"Treasure... I heard your voice calling to me, and I followed it home."

"Welcome home, Crane. And happy birthday."

~~~

It took a couple of hours to get the police to finally leave. All of Team Witness had to come by and see Abbie for themselves and ensure she really was home safe, which the couple understood. Their friends had questions but decided it could wait.

Abbie was missing Jenny, and really wished her sister was there. A much needed hug from Joe and then Sophie nearly made her cry.

Abbie and Sophie quickly made up. Both had quite a while to reflect on the mistakes while Abbie was gone and neither wanted to dwell on them.

"Foster, I'm so sorry we didn't tell you about your parents right away..."

"Hey, Mills, what's done is done, and I'm ok. I know it wasn't done out of malice, and we're human. We're good, Mills." Sophie assured her.

"I can't believe you and Ash... a baby?"

"It's a boy. But don't tell him. He wants to be surprised."

"A boy?" Abbie raised her brow, knowing about the duty of the Protector that Ash would pass to his sons.

"We'll talk later," Sophie gave her a smile.

The girl's joined Cynthia who was sitting on the sofa with her shoes off and feet up. She was already eight months along, having thought she was going through early menopause, and not realizing he was pregnant. Abbie couldn't believe the changes in Sophie and Cynthia, having not seen them in such a long time. Sophie was barely showing but had definitely thickened up a bit. She looked good and was glowing.

"Ok, so I'm going to ask," Cynthia proceeded cautiously, Abbie wasn't showing and everyone was concerned. "You should be about seven months along..."

"It's possible that I was in a state of suspended time, and that it's only been a few days, even though it seemed like several months."

"That's so bazaar," Sophie gasped.

"When will you guys know for sure about the babies?"

"When everyone leaves. Dee is going to perform an ultrasound."

"We should get going then," Frank told the others.

The group gathered in the hallway, since Frank couldn't go upstairs and Ichabod couldn't come down, and sang a quick happy birthday to Ichabod. He did grumble though, they didn't bring him a cake, not that he would have been able to eat any. Dee said it was too soon for that, but maybe tomorrow he could have a proper birthday party.

 

6 ~ Treasure

Once the Witnesses finally had the house empty of guests, only Dee remained to settle one very important matter.

Ichabod and Abbie sat nervously on their bed as Dee set up her portable ultrasound. They were hopeful, refusing to entertain the thought that their babies were lost, and in a moment they would know for sure.

"Okay, I'm all set. Abbie, lie back." Dee rubbed the bottle of gel so that it wouldn't be too cold, before squeezing the goo on Abbie's belly.

She turned the monitor away from the anxious couple just in case it wasn't what everyone was hoping. But as she moved the wand across Abbie's abdomen she smiled.

"There they are... Baby one and baby two." And it appears they are exactly four days further in gestation than they were from the last Ultrasound."

"Only four days further," Abbie laughed. "this is going to be one long ass pregnancy."

"I'm glad, Treasure," Ichabod smiled. "I don't want to miss a single moment."

~~~

 

~One Week Later

 

"Good morning, Treasure," Ichabod’s smiling face greeted Abbie as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Crane," Abbie stretched, peeking open her eyes as Ichabod put his arms around her and gave her a squeeze.

She could hear him groan a little, though he did his best to hide his discomfort. It was going to be a long road to recovery. After learning that everything was fine with the pregnancy, the Witnesses tried to take a Spirit trip to the Garden Realm but were unable to go there.

Dee assured them that they would get there in time. Abbie's months trapped in the prison Realm and Ichabod's spirit in a seemingly endless drift to find her, had taken a bit of a psychological hold on the Witnesses, not to mention put an incredible strain on the Thuras, and hadn't felt the emblems warmth in their hands since their return.

Cynthia had been a plethora of advice for Abbie, going through her pregnancy while Frank was newly paralyzed, had been a challenge. Her advice to Abbie was invaluable. Everything in Abbie wanted to worry and fuss over Ichabod. He still seemed thin to her, and every time he showed the slightest sign of discomfort she felt panicked. Unfortunately this only made him hide whenever he was feeling pain, because the last thing he wanted was to worry her.

"How do you fair this morning?" He asked, brushing the loose curls from her face and kissing her cheek.

"I could sleep for another hour," Abbie grumbled, snuggling up close to him.

Ichabod furrowed his brow concerned. "Are you feeling fatigue? Perhaps I should call Dr. Ramon..."

"No... I'm sure it's normal to feel tired sometimes. I'll be fine after I get my vitamins and my morning run in." She lied.

Now that she could actually sleep, she was plagued with nightmares of being trapped and alone, or worse seeing Ichabod being gutted and collapsing in a pool of blood. She was constantly waking up terrified that he wasn't going to be there.

Abbie got up and stretched, even though every fiber of her being wanted to stay in bed and go back to sleep.

"Abbie..." Ichabod gasped. He sat up aw struck at the very visible baby bump. "Look at you."

"What? Am I..." Abbie pulled up her t-shirt and looked down stunned. She slowly ran her hands across her abdomen and turned to see herself in the mirror. "Oh my god..."

Ichabod sat at the edge of the bed, reaching out to feel for himself. He wanted to speak, to say something profound to commemorate the occasion, but the dry lump in his throat and swelling in his chest left him stricken. He was speechless, as he kissed her belly and gently rested his head against her.

Abbie ran her fingers through his hair. "Ichabod Crane at a loss for words? Now that's something."

Ichabod sprinkled kisses across her belly, causing her to light up with laughter. He missed the sound of her laugh, it was so warm, and pure, and soothing to his soul. He pulled her onto his lap letting her straddle him so he could give her a proper kiss. She was careful, since any strenuous activity was still cautioned against for at least another week.

"I love you... My beautiful Treasure," he finally found his voice.

"I love you too," Abbie grinned and went to give him another kiss.

But she paused when she felt him growing stiff beneath her thighs. With the physical trauma his body had been through, there was the concern on her part that performing might be a challenge, but she would never tell him that. She didn't care. She'd be happy with kisses and cuddles. But she knew her husband, and Crane was very proud.

"Crane, we aren't supposed to yet..."

"None sense, Treasure," Ichabod gave her a sly grin. He ran his hand down her neck to her breast and pulled off her top. "I can assure you I am up for the task at hand, and very eager."

Abbie could feel how hard he was throbbing beneath her, and she was so wet and horny. His tongue darted out, licking his lips a little as he teased her nipples. He knew she was getting too turned on to resist. He moved his other hand to her mound sliding his finger against her lips.

"You are dripping wet, Treasure. That feels nice, does in not?"

"It does," Abbie purred, as he began massaging her clit. Her hips instinctively began slowly gyrating into his hand. "That feels good too..."

"I can do so much more," Ichabod spoke low as he watched her with hooded eyes.

"Well then, I hope you're ready Captain."

"I am more than ready Lieutenant!"

"Brace yourself."

Abbie raised up taking his cock in her hand stroking it, teasing by letting the head just barely touch her slit. His body twitched with anticipation as he watched her play. He struggled to catch his breath as she slowly slid down on him, his thick cock stretching her, making her moan.

She ran her hands up and down his torso, feeling every scar and mark that reminded her of everything they'd been through together. "God I love you Crane..."

She moved her hips slow at first letting his head hit the spot inside her. Ichabod's hands were all over her, as she rode his cock. From her neck to her supple breasts and across the small bump of her belly, he relished in the feel of her soft skin as her walls tightened around his member.

"My god Treasure, you feel amazing," he moaned huskily, as she went faster, pressing hard into him.

He began swirling his thumb over her clit, eliciting swirls of ecstasy to build and swell through her body. She tossed her head back, coming hard, and enjoying the rush. He held her back so she could relax and have it fully and completely.

It was perfect, but he was struggling a bit. It probably was too soon. He held her hips firm thrusting up as best he could.

"You're amazing, Captain," Abbie hummed softly. She knew him. He needed this, and would be sorely disappointed if he couldn’t finish.

She leaned forward kissing him, their tongues mingling and playing as they panted. She tightened her walls thrusting with tiny swift movements, making him throb and ache to come. 

"Oh... God you feel so good inside me, baby..." She kissed him again and again, his hands squeezing her ass, as she swiftly undulated. She whispered how good he made her feel, and soon she felt his body tighten as his breath caught. The thrill of bliss washed over him. He came hard inside of her, clinging to her with his arms wrapped tight around her. He didn't let her go.

"Mmm, can we stay in bed all morning? Hell all day," Abbie grinned catching her breath.

"We can stay right here for as long as you wish Treasure. There is no other place in this world I would wish to be."

 

~~~~


	52. Haunted By The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie prepare to celebrate Halloween. But As Abbie's fears grow, will they find danger hides in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments kudos & support! Please enjoy & Happy Ichabbie Halloween

52 Haunted By The Past

 

1 ~ Life Goes On

 

Ichabod was relieved as he looked out the kitchen window and saw Abbie's car pull into the driveway. Once a week she went into the Westchester Branch of the FBI to check in, and attend the staff meeting. It was hard for him not to worry every time she was out of his sight. But she was determined not to stop living because of what happened.

Lately though, she'd had the strange sensation of a looming presence, and perhaps even danger, but there was never anything there. She wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy hormones, repercussions of her attack and time trapped in the prison realm, or if maybe something was really wrong. Ichabod and the team searched time and time again, but there were no evil doers of the supernatural kind to be found for a change.

Still as Halloween approached, Abbie wasn't in the mood for horror and gore. Ichabod did up the house in fall festive decor minus the skeletons and ghosts and bloody zombies. And the couple planned on staying in for the night, handing out candy and enjoying a karaoke house party with their friends.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant," Ichabod beamed as he opened the door for Abbie.

He gave her a tender kiss, then another before taking her sweater. He couldn't help but smile every time he saw her ever growing pregnant belly and knelt down to give it a little peck. "How are you and my precious angels fairing after a day at the office?"

"We are just fine," Abbie smiled, as she followed him back to the kitchen counter and had a seat. "Mmmm... It smells good in here. But Halloween isn't for a few days. Kind of early to start baking treats isn't it?"

"This is a chocolate cake for Ms. Nickki. T'is her birthday, and I am showing my gratitude for her kind neighborly ways." Ichabod put the cake on a carry tray and covered it.

"Yeah, she was good at keeping Danny out of your hair and away from the house while I was missing." Abbie leaned on the counter sticking her finger into the bowl of icing for a taste. "Mmm... So good."

"Speaking of," Ichabod raised a brow. "Has he stopped harassing you?"

"Crane," Abbie gave him her warning tone. "He's not harassing me. He's just confused. I was 16 weeks pregnant when I was kidnapped, then missing for twenty weeks... By his calculations I should be having these babies now."

"But it is not any of his business..."

"It is because he's my boss and he thinks I’ve suffered a trauma. I might not be fit to be working. He asked me if I lost the pregnancy and then was impregnated by my captors."

Ichabod furrowed his brow, understanding why Daniel would think that. "What did you say?"

"I told him I didn't want to discuss it with him. But if he insists I go to therapy, I'll have to in order to keep working."

"And your co-workers are not suspicious of you prolonged pregnancy?"

"No. But only because I never told them how far along I was at our wedding. As far as they know I probably got pregnant right before the wedding and I'm right on track. Only Danny and Sophie know how far along I was. It's crazy that she's actually four weeks further along than I am," Abbie shook her head. "It's just such a weird situation to be in, on top of everything else."

"Are you still feeling the loom of a nefarious presence?" Ichabod went to her, putting his arms around her.

He was so busy watching her that his hand ended up in the chocolate. "Oh..." He quickly went to lick the sweet treat.

"I was... But I'm feeling something else now," Abbie grinned. She took his hand, sharing in the chocolate goodness.

"Oh, is that so," Ichabod did enjoy this phase of the pregnancy. It seemed that Abbie was turned on at the simplest of things.

"Maybe we can go to bed early tonight?" Abbie teased. "As in right now."

"But I have not yet put dinner on..." Ichabod was about to object when she took a big scoop of icing with her finger and licking it slowly.

"I shall call for take out," Ichabod lifted her from the barstool, up into his arms. It wasn't as easy as it used to be but he was recovering nicely, and was never deterred when it came to making love to his wife.

"Careful..." Abbie purred as he carried her up the stairs. "I'm going to need you at full strength all night."

"I am fully recovered, Treasure. But if further proof is needed, I am happy to oblige."

~

Ten minutes later he had her on her back, holding her legs up as he delved into her, lapping at her folds and sucking her clit.

"Oh, fuck... Yea..." Abbie cooed as his fingers hit her spot.

She was sopping wet and on the edge about to come hard but he stopped, teasing her with his tongue. She let out a whimper as her body tingled all over with need. He wanted to watch her come and needed a better vantage point. He rose up on his knees, and guided his cock inside her.

"Oh..." She moaned as he filled her.

She was already so sensitive she quivered. She came hard in a wave of pure bliss as he continued to fuck her so good. He held her legs up as he thrust his hips into her. Different positions were always fun, but necessary now with the growing baby bump. He liked her like this because he could see her come. He watched as she clung to her breast then the bed covers and then her breasts again.

"Is that good..." He barely managed the words as he drove into her, harder and faster. She felt so good he good barely contain himself.

"Yes... Fuck... I'm com... Her words trailed off... It was seconds before she was coming again. And watching her was enough to send him over the edge. His body tightened and he thrust hard as the wave of bliss overwhelmed him.

He collapsed beside her, spooning her in his arms as the two tried to catch their breath.

"Can we do that again?" Abbie sighed still panting heavy and not even opening her eyes yet.

"As many times as you wish," Ichabod growled kissing her shoulders. "You have permission to wear me out fully and completely.

"Good," Abbie grinned, backing her ass into him and rubbing it against his cock. In an instant it seemed he was hard again.

"Let us get to it then!" Ichabod pulled her up onto her knees and mounted behind her, "I’m more than ready for another go."

 

~~~

 

2~ In the Shadows

 

It was the night before Halloween and sleep seemed to allude Abbie this night. It was happening more and more. There was no danger, but she couldn't shake the feeling. She tossed and turned, catching short bouts of sleep where she could.

Ichabod tried to hold her close, caressing her body to his and rubbing her belly. "Try to rest, Treasure. No one’s going to harm you. I won't let anyone get to you ever again."

Abbie snuggled up in his arms and tried to sleep.

She was awake early before the sun came up, hoping some fresh autumn morning air would help her.

"Treasure, you hardly slept," Ichabod stretched his lanky body across the bed. "Come back and lay down."

"I think going on a run will help," Abbie gave him a quick kiss before sitting on the bed to tie her shoes.

"Allow me to assist you," Ichabod sat up to tie her laces. "Give me just a few minutes and I shall be ready to join you."

"You, on a run," Abbie chuckled. "I may be at a jogging pace, but you'd still just slow me down."

"Oh, you wound me Lieutenant," Ichabod smiled, however he was still concerned. "Really, I'd much prefer to go with you. I'm not sure you should be alone."

"I won't get over what happened to me if I stay sheltered. It's the same run I do three times a week. I'll take the short trail and be back in forty minutes."

"Very well," Ichabod sighed. "I shall have breakfast prepared for your return."

"Waffles?"

"As you wish."

~~~

 

It was a cool morning but the sun was out. Abbie loved breathing in the autumn air and looking at the colorful leaves. Steady even breaths and a light jog pace, it felt good, everything should be just fine. But that nagging looming feeling wouldn't go away. Maybe it was getting worse because it was Halloween, Abbie just didn't know. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake it.

As she rounded the corner she came to the tunnel under the old brick bridge. It had slipped her mind that the shorter running path went through the tunnel.

"It's fine," she whispered to herself as she approached.

But something in her gut slowed her down. Her heart started to race and a chill ran through her spine. For a moment she felt like she couldn't breath as she stopped short of entering the dark space.

She looked around to see if there was someone or something there, but there wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

She started to back away slowly, feeling as if someone were watching her. Something was wrong.

~~~

Ichabod was in the kitchen whipping up the batter for blueberry pecan waffles. He thought it was the perfect way to get the extra nutrients his pregnant wife needed. But before he could put the first waffle on the griddle, he felt something was wrong. Abbie hadn't been gone for fifteen minutes and he could sense her fear growing.

He didn't hesitate, rushing to grab his car keys and speeding off in her direction. He found her a couple of miles away not far from the stone bridge.

"Lieutenant!" Ichabod ran from the car, searching desperately to see who or what had terrified her. But he saw nothing. He hurried to her looking her over. She was shaken but she looked unharmed.

"What has happened? Who tried to hurt you?" Ichabod's heart was pounding out of his chest. The thought of anything happening to her was unbearable.

Abbie looked around and there was still nothing there. "It's... I don't know what happened. I thought something or someone was trying to get me, but... There's nothing there."

"It's all right," Ichabod put his arms around her and held her tight. His eyes were still searching for something in the shadows.

"I'm losing my mind, aren't I?" Abbie was starting to worry the problem was her.

"No... You've been through a lot Abbie. But you are perfectly sane."

"Oh..." Abbie gasped and turned away.

Ichabod felt is heart sink into his gut when Abbie grabbed her belly. "What is it!? Abbie?!"

"It's... They're kicking... The babies are kicking," Abbie looked down at her belly and lifted her shirt just a little.

Ichabod breathed relieved, as he looked over her shoulder and held her. His hands gently pressed against her belly to feel the tiny fluttering, and he just melted. They both smiled despite everything. And suddenly the world felt right again.

"Please, just take me home." Abbie turned giving him a hug.

~~~

 

3 ~ Halloween

 

Ichabod was just finishing the last of the home made treats, rolling the caramel and chocolate apples in nuts then setting them aside to cool. He had an apron tied carefully protecting his Elvis costume as he busied himself in the kitchen. He and Abbie spent much of the day relaxing and trying to get her mind off of the strange occurrence earlier that morning. But in a couple of hours, they'd have a house full of guests and a bunch of trick-or treaters ringing the doorbell.

"How do I look?" Abbie asked as she entered the kitchen.

He looked up as he placed the last apple on the tray. "Oh, Treasure..." Ichabod gasped as the sight of her nearly took his breath away.

Abbie wore a fitted gold and flesh colored maternity gown, mirroring the one that Beyonce wore at the 2017 Grammy's. It was complete with crown and gold mic.

"Treasure, you look stunning," Ichabod swallowed hard. He tried not to stare but her breasts were amazing.

"Thank you chef Elvis," Abbie grinned as he went to give her a kiss. "Mm.. You taste like caramel. Have you been sneaking treats?"

"Maybe just a little," He gave her a sly grin as he raised a brow. "There is one treat I'd like to sample."

Ichabod backed her against the counter kissing her again their tongues entwining with each others. They quickly realized nothing was going to happen while in their rather elaborate costumes.

"How about we pick this up after the Halloween party," Abbie asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I have a feeling we may need to end the party early," Ichabod teased, kissing her again.

 

~~~

 

 

"She's so precious!" Abbie cooed as she held four week old baby Jessica.

The new born was in a white onesie with a bunny eared cap. Her thick soft curls hung loose around her chubby little face. Frank and Cynthia dressed as Alice and the Mad Hatter. Jessica was way too little to go out trick-or-treating, but they all dressed up for Ichabod's friendly costume competition.

"Almost makes me wish I was having a girl." Sophie sighed as she took a bite of her second cupcake. She and Ash were dressed as Ursula and King Triton.

Ichabod was certain that the shirtless costume was a way for Ash to cheat, since all the trick-or-treating moms seemed to favor his costume when voting.

"I'm just glad that you guys decided to have a party at your place instead of go out. I'm not ready to let this little one out of my sight."

"Macey didn't want to come hang out with the old folks," Abbie joked.

"Hey watch who you're calling old," Cisco teased as he sifted through karaoke songs. He and his sister Dee came dressed as Vibe and Super Girl.

"Orion and Macey are at a college party with her new boyfriend. He's a football player," Cynthia sighed as she reached for baby Jessica.

Frank grumbled something under his breath, clearly not happy that Macey had a boyfriend who as a college Junior. "This one isn't going to date until she's thirty."

"Are we ready to get this party started?" Joe stepped out of the guest room after putting little Noah to sleep. "The cowardly Lion is down for the count."

Abbie watched as Joe sat next to Shelby. They appropriately dressed as Dorothy and the Scarecrow. They'd been friendly all night, but Abbie couldn't quite make out if there was more going on with the two of them. And it made her miss Jenny.

"Since all the trick-or-treaters and their parents have come by and had their chance to vote, I shall announce the winners," Ichabod cleared his throat as he reached into the jar and counted the votes for the girls. "Grammy 2017 Beyonce narrowly beat Super girl by two votes."

"Yas!" Abbie did a little dance in her seat trying not to gloat. But her costume was kind of awesome.

"And for the men... What the..." Ichabod furrowed his brow. "Well of course, King Triton won by ten votes."

"Hey all is fair in competition," Ash gloated as he rubbed his bare chest.

"I suppose," Ichabod pouted. "but none of the kids knew I was Elvis. They all thought I was a bad Prince or Bruno Mars."

"They just don't appreciate the classics like I do," Abbie gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Speaking of classics..." Cisco started the music. "Who's up for a little Jackson 5?!"

"I'm Michael," Abbie hopped up and grabbed a mic.

"But I wanted to be Michael," Cisco pouted.

"Abbie is always Michael," Joe joked, grabbing another mic. “Don't fight it. You won't win."

"I will be a gracious host and share the spotlight with you boys... Just this once." Abbie teased

The three of them were the biggest showboats together. The fact that they sang together like pros was no surprise, but getting all the moves in sync without having practiced was beyond impressive. And it was the perfect way to get everyone on the party move.

"Oh baby give me one more chance, (To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me, ( back in your heart)  
Oh Darling I was blind to let you go, (Let you go baby.)  
But now that I see you in his arms, ( I want you back)"

It wasn't long before everyone was up and dancing. Ichabod was relieved to see Abbie able to relax and be carefree for the night. They sang until almost midnight before Frank and Cynthia had to call it a night.

"Same," Abbie stretched out in a chair exhausted. "I'd love to do this all night, but my girls need some rest."

"The night is still young," Cisco was still in the party mood. "Mabie's is going all night.

"Wish I could," Shelby agreed. " But I need to get Noah to bed."

"We'll take Noah," Cynthia offered. "You guys go out... Be young and free."

"Ash what about you and Sophie?" Joe asked.

"No, we are heading home, but you guys have fun."

Abbie and Ichabod saw their friends off, and began cleaning up.

"I shall finish up down here," Ichabod offered. "I know you said you were in need of a respite."

"I lied," Abbie gave him a sly grin. "Rest isn't exactly what I'm in the mood for."

Ichabod paused and perked up as he sat the dishes in the sink. "Oh really?"

"Mmm hmm..." Abbie teased. "Why don't you finish up down here and I'll go run us a nice hot bath. Then you can help me out of this dress."

"I shall make haste, and be up most directly," Ichabod gave her a kiss as he watched her saunter up the stairs.

~~~

Abbie wished the looming feeling would go away, but it never did, not completely anyway. She wondered if it was just something she'd have to get used to. She went into the bathroom to run the water for the bath, then went to her dresser mirror to take off her earrings.

A cool draft caught her attention and through the mirror she could see her bedroom window was cracked open. The cool autumn night airs seeped in. She stood up at attention knowing it wasn't like that when she went into the bathroom. She was about to call for Ichabod when she saw a shadow behind her in the mirror move in the darkened corner.

Before she could scream, the shadow leaped forward and covered her mouth.

"Don't scream... And don't call for Ichabod."

Abbie's heart was pounding as she heard the voice. She turned slowly... The shadow in the mirror was actually Andy.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I promise. I'm here to help. I need to warn you." Andy pleaded. He knew if she called for Ichabod he was a dead demon.

"You better talk fast," Abbie was shaken, but found boldness. "Crane will know if you hurt me."

"I would never do that, Abbie. It's not me that you have to worry about. It's the others."

"The others?" Abbie lowered her brow curiously.

"Yes. The other daemons and witches that escaped purgatory during the breaches. They are worried that if the twins are born and permanently seal purgatory, they'll be sent back or vanish into the black mist of eternity. Some have friends they want to escape."

"So they've just been hiding out this whole time waiting to get me? Are they following me."

"Not following you, but they have been watching you. One of the demons stole water from a Pandora's reflecting pond. We've been using it to watch you. So far I've been able to convince them that the twins sealing Purgatory will be a good thing. But some are afraid."

"Are they coming after me?"

"Some of them may try. That's why I'm here to warn you, Abbie."

"Tell them if any of them come for me, Crane and I will destroy them and that will seal their fate."

"They can see and probably hear you." Andy looked up. "If you feel like you're being watched that's why. We aren't gods like Pandora, so when we use the water from the reflecting pond, you can probably sense it. You need to be careful about who you meet and who you trust."

Abbie refused to show how terrified she was at the thought of being watched. "Who do I need to look out for?"

"I can't say, Abs.," Andy wanted to say more, but they would come after him if he did. The faces that could confuse Abbie... The ones that knew her. They could trick or mislead her. She needed to be warned... But what more could he do? "They're watching me, and if I say who they are, they'll destroy me. They know I'm here."

"So does Crane..." Abbie couldn't keep Ichabod from sensing her fears. "Run!"

Andy felt a panic as he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. He hurried to the window and jumped out just as Ichabod burst through the door.

"Lieutenant!" Ichabod looked around quickly, bow and Consecrated arrow at the ready.

"I'm fine! He's gone!"

Ichabod went to the window, but there was no one there. "Why did you not alert me sooner?"

"It was Andy," Abbie was shaking a little as he came to her. He looked her over and she looked all right. He put down his bow, and pulled her into his arms.

"Crane, the evil ones that escaped from Purgatory.... he says they're watching us."

 

~~~

"The hex should hold," Dee said as she and Macey finished a powerful incantation and protection spell on the house. No demon should be able to get in unless you invite them in. And they can't watch you when you're in the house.

"Thank you both for leaving your parties to come do this for us."

"No worries," Macey shrugged. "My night was a disaster anyway. College boys are the worst."

"I know," Abbie gave her a sympathetic smile. "The right guy will come along eventually."

"I think I'm just going to focus on school and improving my skills so I can help the team. Now that we know the demons and witches are just hiding out, we need to be ready."

"And we will be," Dee promised.

"I wish I could help in some way," Orion felt terrible that he'd lost his power.

"You're still a valuable member of this team," Ichabod reminded him. "If not for you, we would not know of a hex to block demons from entering. Or known how to stop the reflecting waters from seeing into our home. Your knowledge alone may prove to be our most valuable resource."

"And since I'm already being punished as severely as possible,” Orion shrugged, “I may as well share all."

~~~

 

4~ Hold Your Heart

 

"Tonight didn't quite end up as I had planned," Ichabod sighed as he rubbed Abbie's shoulders.

She finally was getting her soaking bath, complete with salts and bubbles. The soothing harvest spice aroma of the candles and Ichabod's perfect finger work, were exactly what she needed to unwind after such a long day.

"How are you feeling?" Ichabod asked.

"So much better with you working your magic," Abbie hummed as his hands gently kneaded into her back.

"And the other thing?"

"The sinking feeling that someone is watching me? It's gone. Finally. I know it'll be back when I leave the house, but for right now, while I'm here, safe in our home... I feel ok."

"Good," Ichabod moved from behind her and began slowly massaging her feet. He was getting better at hiding his fears and concerns, not wanting to cause her stress. But Abbie could tell he was worried.

"We'll be okay Crane. Now that we know what we're dealing with. We can handle it." Abbie relaxed with a smile as he was making her feel so good.

"I know, Treasure. It's just that you are my entire world. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. I love you so much."

"I know... and I love you," Abbie sighed as he went to her other foot and began tenderly rubbing. "That feels amazing..."

"You know what else would feel quite amazing..." Ichabod peeked up at her with a raised brow. She looked so tempting, with her large wet breasts peaking over the bubble filled water.

Abbie bit her lip as he watched her. She was amazed how he still looked at her as if she were the sexiest being on the planet. And if his little massage was meant to turn her on, it was definitely working.

"I do have an idea or two," Abbie pulled her foot from his hand and climbed up on his lap.

As she straddled him she could feel his cock growing stiff beneath her. Slowly she rubbed and rocked against him as he pulled her in for a wet heated kiss. The passion between them was as strong as the first time, but their connection so strong now it seared through them like a wild fire.

He pressed his tongue inside her mouth as his fingers now massaged her tiny bud, causing her to moan softly into his kiss. She raised herself enough to let the head of his cock find her entrance, and slowly slid down on him. His breath caught as the sensation of her walls enrapturing him, sent waves of pleasure hurdling through his body. Her soft moan, as he stretched her walls, was like a sirens song entrancing him.

"Have mercy, Treasure... You feels so damn good." Ichabod grasped her ass as she began to ride him. Slow at first.

He felt so good hitting her spot, as his hips thrust up into her. Faster, he squeezed her rear as her breasts bobbed before him. He captured one, sucking as she ground into him.

"Oh fuck...Crane..." Abbie cried out as a wave of pleasure hit her hard. "Yes... Ohh..."

Her words turned to pure gibberish as her legs quivered. Ichabod continued working enjoying every second he watched her come.

"My god, you're beautiful," he groaned, as he swiftly delivered another orgasm to her.

She was on the verge again, her panting grew high pitched and shallow. He knew he could not hold off his own and he wanted to come with her. He held her hips firm, driving up into her as her head fell back then onto his shoulder. She came so hard she was shaking, unable to speak, just moaning from pleasure. Her walls constricted against his cock as pleasure every nerve, and his body tightened and he succumbed to bliss.

They didn't bother getting dressed for bed. He simply dried her off and cuddled her up under the covers with him. Their legs entangled together as he gently rubbed her belly. In minutes she was fast asleep, peacefully for the first time. And now it was he who laid awake watching his beautiful Lieutenant, his treasure, his everything. He would do anything to protect her and his baby girls; anything for the ones who held his heart.

 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Song:  
> Jackson 5- I Want You Back


	53. To Know Thy Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie is going a bit stir crazy cooped up in the house. The Seven deliver some troubling news. But with evil still threatening to stop her from sealing Purgatory, the team bans together to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the continued support of this fic

CH 53 To Know Thy Soul

 

1 ~ Stir Crazy

It had been weeks now since the cryptic message from Andy telling the Witnesses to be Leary about trusting strangers and even people they may know. The protection spell on the house was temporary, but strong. Unfortunately, Ichabod felt he could never be too cautious when it came to his precious Lieutenant and his babies.

"What about the Basillica?" She asked dreading the thought of not being able to Bo outside. "We should be recovered enough that we can get inside."

"The Basillica has no phone line, limited wifi... and rudimentary knob and tube electricity. It couldn't handle a heater. It has a mere a small one room shack. I couldn't possibly have you spend your confinement there."

"Okay, first, we aren't calling this a confinement, this isn't the sixteenth century. And second, at least I'd be able to step outside"

"Treasure... Winter is upon us. And I simply can not have you spend you final trimester in a place were we can not call for help."

"Maybe we can go stay with Big Ash. His land is protected."

"Perhaps, but we'd have to stay in the run down trailer. Ash only has two bedrooms and Sophie is due any day now. And then we'd still haveto get from here to there. It's too dangerous. I'm so sorry to have to do this, but I must insist. Protecting you and our babies is the most important thing right now."

Ichabod lovingly put his arms around her, carressing the baby bump. He loved feeling his girls move about. It reminded him, that what they were going through was more than worth it. And his loving arms were such a comfort to Abbie.

 

As much as she hated being stuck inside, Abbie knew he was right. So she had to stay inside the safe confines of their home. She skyped in for Sophie's baby shower, even singing a special song she wrote for Sophie, which made them both cry. Sophie loved it when Abbie sang, and the fact that she wrote one for her and her son, moved her deeply.

The ladies decided Abbie would have her baby shower after the twins were born, since she couldn't invite anyone outside of their close group into the house.

Abbie was going stir crazy, so a distraction was needed. Ichabod brought home magazines and they shopped online for everything they would need for the babies' nursery. It took a while for them to settle on a compromise. Ichabod's idea for a princess room complete with high post cribs and a chandelier, was a bit over the top for Abbie. While her very simple, gender neutral room lacked the flare Ichabod thought his little angels deserved.

They ultimately settled on a nice compromise, though Ichabod had Amy decorate the nursery at Netherbourne in grand princess fashion.

It was the middle of December now, Abbie and Ichabod decorated the house and put up a tree. She had to do something to keep busy while cooped up, and they couldn't keep having sex every couple of hours.

Fortunately everything they ordered for the Twins Nursery was arriving. The walls were already painted weeks ago. They now had the daunting task of putting everything together. But as they worked diligently, Ichabod noticed Abbie's seemed distant as if deep in thought.

Thanksgiving had been pleasant, however an unexpected visitor, had Abbie feeling a bit melancholy the past couple of weeks.

 

"You're thinking about him again, Lieutenant."

"I am not," Abbie looked over to him as they sat on the nursery floor attempting to assemble the baby cribs. "I'm not even concerning myself with him."

"Very well. But I've already asked for part 2C twice..." Ichabod pointed to the odd shaped object on her far side amidst a spread of randomly numbered pieces.

"Sorry," Abbie handed him the part and watched him struggle to make the piece fit.

"I mean who does he think he is anyway," Abbie prattled on picking up the manual, but not really reading it. "Does he think showing up once a year to get me worked up makes him a good father?"

Ichabod raised a brow, "do you wish to talk about it?"

"No," Abbie let out a sigh. "It's just that, he better not think he's going to be a part of these kids lives. And what's with the cryptic message about twins?"

***

"I come for a visit and you can't invite me inside?" Ezra asked concerned.

"You don't need to worry about it. You haven't worried about it for the past twenty-six years. No need to start now."

"Abbie, that not true... I just want to make sure you and the twins are all right. It is twins, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"You always have twins." Ezra smiled. He reached out to gently touch the sizable baby bump, but the barrier prevented his hand from reaching inside.

The sad look on his face was too much for Abbie to bear. She didn't sense any danger from him. She could have easily allowed him inside to have a moment, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Him standing there only reminded her of how abandoned she felt when he left, and that her mother wasn't going to be here to see her grand babies.

"I gotta go," Abbie quickly closed the door on him before she started crying. The hormones made her emotions quite unpredictable.

***

"Confounded!" Ichabod grumbled when the pieces didn't fit together. "I swear they've done this on purpose to vex me."

"Here," Abbie took the pieces from him, and started quietly forcing them together.

"I have no idea why he would say we always have twins?" Ichabod was calmer without the ill-fitting pieces in his and. He wasn't sure, especially when it came to Ezra. "You know Grazia and Jackson had a set of twins."

"They also had over a dozen kids... I think the odds played a part there." Abbie let out a slight chuckle.

"Perhaps but, Ivor and Abelle also had twins," Ichabod raised his brow curiously. "The man has secrets. He does after all, know about the Dopplegangers. He's also always known that there were creatures after you and Miss Jenny."

"Yeah, and he ran. He never stepped up to help us. Just left and never looked back," Abbie was now staring down twiddling with a piece of the crib. "And now Jenny is gone, again..."

Ichabod took the piece from her hand, and gave her a gentle kiss. "You are not alone, Treasure."

"I know... Thankfully I have you."

"Always," Ichabod kissed her again. His hand gently slid up her arm and caressed her cheek.

Abbie was so easily turned on these days that it didn't take much to get her juices flowing. "Do you wanna..."

"Right here? On the nursery floor?" Ichabod gave her a sly grin as he laid back and pulled her on top of him.

Unfortunately the two were interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

~~~

 

2 ~ Call The Witnesses

 

"It's simply not possible at this time. We cannot time travel."

"The time is now," Seamus pleaded with the Witnesses.

He and Donovan showed up with the news that it was time for the Witnesses to fulfill another prophesy. But with Abbie 32 weeks pregnant, and Sophie 39 weeks, it wasn't possible. The team was called to the house in the hopes that they could come up with a solution.

"We need a doppleganger or someone else in the dopleganger bloodline." Donovan advised.

"I've tried to get in contact with Jenny," Joe looked on concerned, "but I haven't had any luck yet."

"Then we shall wait until after Agent Foster delivers." Ichabod spoke pointing his index finger in the air.

It'll have to be a few weeks," Dee informed them. Her body won't be ready to carry the twins. She'd be at risk for going into labor with them."

"Oh hell no... I barely looking forward to delivering this one," Sophie grumbled on the screen as she and Ash sat on the sofa.

She had her feet up trying to get comfortable with the added baby weight. She'd gained a bit more weight than she expected and was simply ready to have the bay already.

"There may be someone else that the Thuras can make a connection to," Ichabod spoke up cautiously. "Your father's visit may not have been without reason."

"What do you mean. He pops in once a year to make himself feel better." Abbie shrugged.

"And always leaves us with a hint or clue of something he knows. You father mentioned we always have twins..."

"Do you think Sophie has a twin?" Dee asked.

"I would know something like that... I would remember that, wouldn't I?"

Seamus got a nod from Donovan before answering. "If the angels took your memories of your parents away, they could have erased your biological siblings too."

"How would I know for sure?"

"I can vibe you," Cisco offered. "I can't bring back your memories, but if you have a blood sibling connection to someone... I'm pretty sure I can find out."

"Will it hurt the baby if you 'vibe' her?" Ash asked.

"Nope," Cisco held out his hands for her to take them. "She won't feel a thing."

Sophie gave Ash a slight shrugged as she sat up. Cisco took her hands and closed his eyes.

"Abra Kadabra..." he joked. Everyone just shook their heads. "Okay, just kidding."

He was silent now as he waited a few seconds. As soon as he felt something, he tensed up, jaw slightly slack and eyes wide. He was like that for a few second before snapping back to reality.

"Detroit..." He took his hands from Sophie. "I saw her reflection in the mirror... She looks just like you. And she's in Detroit."

"Are you serious?" Sophie looked stunned and put her hands to her mouth.

"You okay?" Abbie sat next to Sophie and put her arms around her.

"Yeah... I just... This is a lot to wrap my head around is all."

"Okay, so we find this Sophie twin and she'll be the surrogate," Joe suggested. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"I'm pretty sure I can find her," Cisco said confidently. "We can go find her this weekend."

"Wait, there's no guarantee this young woman will wish to lend us aid," Ichabod informed them.

"Crane's right," Abbie let out a sigh. "She doesn't know us."

"We have to try," Seamus told them. "Sophie can't do this for you and I don't know how long we can wait."

 

~~~

 

3 ~ Gloria

 

With Ichabod still on leave at the University, Cisco had to wait a week until the campus let out for Christmas break. But as soon as he submitted all the final semester grades he had his bags packed and was ready to hit the road. Joe and Orion came along to keep him company and out of trouble.

With a lock of Sophie's hair, Cisco was able to keep his connection to her sister. They began to trace her steps through the city of Detroit. But for some reason they couldn't seem to meet up with her.

"Damn it," Cisco threw his hands up as they left the cafe. "There is no way she came in here for only a minute. Where did she go?"

"I don't know, but it's two in the morning. Lets go to the hotel and sleep. We'll pick up the trail in the morning.

"That seems an excellent proposition," Orion agreed. I'll never get used to needing sleep."

They were only minutes from the hotel. Joe and Orion went to the room while Cisco went to the vending machine just outside of the main office.

 

Gloria could sense someone getting into her head and tracking her. It freaked her out and she hid in the streets all day and through out the night. A little wild goose chase was just was these three guys deserved. She was nick named Gypsy for a reason, after all.

She's a bail bondsman and bounty hunter so she's good at hiding. She finally sneaks up on Cisco and forces him to the ground.

"Oh shi..." Cisco yelps as he hits the concrete with his chest. She immediatly flips him, with her knee in his gut.

"Who are you and why the hell are you following me?"

"Hey," Cisco found breathing almost as difficult as moving. "I'm Cisco... I was hoping to get your help."

"My help? That's why you and your boy band have been following me? Who sent you?"

"Nobody," Cisco huffed. "Is it Gypsi or GiGi... or should I call you Gloria?"

"How did you know my name is Gloria?"

"I kind of vibes you."

"You're the one who's been getting into my head!"

"I can explain better if I can actually breath..."

"Start talking," Gloria removed her knee.

"I'm a friend of your sister's."

"I don't have a sister..."

"Yes you do. And she needs your help."

~~~

 

"I'm sorry but I can't," Gloria shook her head as she and Cisco sat in the all night diner across the street. "Do you realize how crazy that sounds."

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's not like you don't know supernatural forces exist." Cisco challenged her. "I can tell ever since you landed on me, that you got abilities. That's how you kept getting away from us."

"Does she have abilities too?" Gloria asked about Sophie.

"She does... Or did. They're on the fritz at the moment, but she gets prophesies and can talk to Angels."

Gloria shook her head. It was one thing to believe in the unexplainable, but to surrogate for time traveling demon fighters. That was too much.

"That sounds cool and all, but I can't allow myself to be supernaturally impregnated with someone else's kids. That's way too intrusive and weird," Gloria stood up to leave putting a couple of dollars on the table for the waitress. "You're friends are going to have to find another way."

"Wait..." Cisco jotted his number on a napkin and handed it to her. "In case you change your mind."

Gloria stuck the napkin in her pocket. "I won't change my mind. And Vibe boy, stay out of my head."

"Can I get your... Number..." Cisco turned in his seat to ask her, but she was already gone.

 

~~~

 

4 ~ Unexpected Guests

 

Abbie sat in her living room with Ichabod trying not to stress over the situation, as Cisco and Joe explained what went down. Orion went to see Sophie and Ash to let them know.

 

Abbie listened and shook her head, Ichabod put his arms around her, lending her a bit of comfort. They couldn't blame Gloria. They were strangers to her, and the whole situation was highly unusual.

"Maybe she'll change her mind and call," Cisco shrugged. "I'm thinking we'd have more luck if Sophie could talk to her. But she's going to be really hard to pin down now that she knows we're looking for her."

"So what do we do now," Joe asked.

"We just have to wait and hope the timeline isn't effected. Sophie is due at the end of the month and I'll be just a few more weeks myself." Abbie rubbed her belly instinctively protective of her little ones.

"We should go and get out of your hair," Joe leaned over and rubbed Abbie's shoulder gently. "You seem a little tired. Is everything all right?"

"Yes... No," Abbie furrowed her brow.

Ichabod felt his heart drop and put his hand over hers on the baby bump. "Treasure, what is it?"

"It's not the babies... I think... I think something is outside..." Abbie turned to the window.

Ichabod and Cisco hurried to the window. There two woman and two men standing in their driveway mumbling something. But Ichabod could tell that three of them were actually demons in disguise? The three of them went around the house leaving one woman chanting in the front yard.

"Guys... This is not good... That is a witch in the front yard and she giving off some serious vibes." Cisco closed the curtains

"We have to do something," Abbie stood up ready to fight, but Ichabod held her back.

"You will wait here, Lieutenant," Ichabod was calm but he wasn't asking. There was no way he was going to let her any where near the danger. He gently put his hand to her belly and could feel his girls fidget restlessly as if sensing their mothers unrest. He spoke softly, his deep baritone reminding her, "You have one task. Keep our little ones safe."

Abbie nodded her agreement, knowing it was for the best. But her heart thumped in her chest, as she felt the need to fight.

Ichabod gave her a gun with several consecrated pounds from the Basilica. He, Joe and Cisco armed themselves. They went to several windows around the house, looking for their nemesis.

"Where did they go?" Joe asked as they tried to locate the demons.

"They're out there. I can sense them," Cisco tried to locate them. "Some kind of cloak."

"They are attempting to lure us out," Ichabod warned. "I say we do away with the witch first. We must put a stop to her."

"We can't shoot at what we can't see," Joe sighed.

"No, but we all have the ability to sense them," Abbie thought quickly. "Joe the Wendigo in you can do this, so can Cisco's Vibe."

"Not from inside the barrier," Cisco looked worried. "I mean, I can feel the witch out there doing something to try and take down the barrier, But I'll have to go outside to actually locate her."

"We can can do it," Joe seemed confident. "They won't be able to match the Wendigo."

"You two can take the back," Abbie suggested. "We don't need Babs or Nickey seeing a Wedigo in the front yard. Crane and I will find the witch in the front."

"You will stay put, Lieutenant! I shall expose the witch on my own."

"I'll stay inside, but I'm the one who senses evil. I'll watch your back from the window. You and I are connected, Crane. If I can sense them..."

"Then I may be able to strike... Lieutenant you are brilliant!"

 

They needed to hurry, but Ichabod had to hold her in his arms just for a moment. He wrapped her up and she could feel his heart pounding. Ichabod was more than capable of dealing with some monsters and a

"Remember, Lieutenant... Do not leave the confines of the house under any circumstance."

Abbie knew that he meant that if he were to go down, she could not come after him. She nodded, swallowing hard. Her heart was racing, as she tied not to let fear set in. She and Ichabod could handle anything together.

"You got this Crane," she gave him a tender kiss.

"We are survivors," he stood straight backed and confident.

"Ready Captain?"

"Ready, Lieutenant." Ichabod gave Abbie a swift kiss then they paired up and took their positions.

Cisco and Joe spied out the back door while the Witnesses took the front. They quietly hand signaled before moving out.

 

"I'm getting a strong vibe from the left," Cisco whispered.

"You draw them out and I'll take them down," Joe vanished quickly behind some bushes.

Cisco walked out into the yard in the direction he was sensing... Then could feel whatever it was drawing closer to him and fast. He wasn't as strong without Dee but he was ready.

Just as Cisco was about to put his hands up to send an energy blast in the direction, but the Wendigo came out of the shadows and pounced. Immediately after striking with one claw, the demons cloak vanished. Joe tore into it slashing it to pieces.

Cisco immediately sensed another cloaked creature. He sent a burst of energy in the direction stopping the creature. It was exposed it long enough for Cisco to shoot it with a couple of consecrated bullets.

Both creatures went up in a cloud of black smokey ash.

In the front yard, Abbie could sense the with in the driveway. She kept her gun aimed ready to shoot as Ichabod crouched making his way across the porch and hopped over. Abbie quickly moved to a closer window and pit the silencer on her gun.

*You're close* her mind called out to him as she sensed the witch.

Ichabod could feel what she was feeling now and tried to focus, hoping that Abbie being so close and their connection with the Thuras would help him see through the cloak.

It worked... A brief flash but it was enough to shoot his crossbow and send an arrow right at the witch. Unfortunately she caught it, but the suspended arrow was a perfect target for Abbie to aim and shoot.

Two shots and the witch went down and up in a cloud of black smoke. But Ichabod was instantly taken down by the last demon which was still cloaked.

"Crane!" Abbie yelled and ran to the from door. She dared not step outside as she aimed her gun. But Ichabod was rolling on the ground and she was afraid she would accidentally shoot him.

Out of nowhere Ezra leaped from the bushes onto Ichabod. He pulled the cloaked creature away from him, firmly gripping his arms around nothing.

Both Abbie and Ichabod focused until Ichabod could see the demon. He aimed the arrow in Ezra's direction and shot. The creature immediately appeared wounded. A second shot and in vanished into grey dust.

Joe and Cisco ran to the front yard to lend their assistance after defeating the other two demons and were surprised to see Ezra.

"Is it over? Did you get them?" Cisco asked.

"It is done," Ichabod breathed heavy. "My gratitude for your assistance Mr. Mills."

Ichabod immediately ran to Abbie and held her tight. She was stunned to see her father, and couldn't really process what he had done.

"I should be going..." Ezera could hardly take his eyes off of Abbie. He was filled with concern, but could see she was in good hands. "Take care of my daughter... And tell Jenny, I'm thinking about her."

"Thank you," Abbie managed. Ezera may never have been there for her, but this time, he did save the love of her life. And that was something.

~~~

 

5 ~ Celebrate With Friends

 

It was New Years Eve and the gang decided to have a quiet get together at the Mills-Crane household. Ichabod was so pleased with his Christmas decor, that he insisted on leaving them up until after the first.

Babs came by to pick up her birthday cake. Ichabod tried to find out if she'd voted for him or for Ash at the Halloween party but she wouldn't tell. The shirtless King Triton had been too much to resist. Ichabod would have invited her in, but they were strictly adhering to not inviting anyone outside of the team into the house and it's protective barrier.

They sent most of the night playing card games and singing Karaoke, until the two moms-to-be needed a break. The guys enjoyed talks of war stories and days gone by, while the ladies made themselves comfortable on the living room sofa.

Poor Sophie looked as if she were ready to burst, while Cynthia was finally losing all her baby weight.

Abbie told them that she'd finally heard from Jenny. She was well, but couldn't come home just yet. It was hard for Abbie not having Jenny around. But she'd had her home for two years, which was longer than Jenny had ever stayed put. Abbie appreciated their time growing close again as sisters. But Jenny was a rolling stone, Abbie understood and knew one day, she'd be back.

Until then, Sophie, Dee and Cynthia wanted to be sure Abbie was surrounded with as much love and affection from her girlfriends as she could get. It was hard being cooped up in the house. But after the attack, they all knew they'd made the right choice.

So they sat together chatting and singing. Every time a Beyonce song, or an oldie came on, Abbie couldn't resist. This was the perfect night in and exactly what Abbie needed. The only other thing she needed, she was going to get from Ichabod, and was going to have to wait until their company left for the evening.

"I am so jealous," Abbie faked a pout as Cynthia enjoyed her first glass of wine in almost a year.

"I am at the three month mark and no more nursing," Cynthia sipped with an elegant tease.

"Okay, now you're just rubbing it in," Sophie practically drooled as she sipped her water. "I can't wait until this big boy is out of here. Just a couple more days."

"Just remember orgasms and nipple stimulation are your friends right now." Dee gave her a sly side eye.

"And I plan on making good use of both when Ash and I get home."

"That sounds perfect," Abbie was eyeing Ichabod from across the room."

"You better take it easy Abbie," Dee warned. "No swinging from the chandeliers. We need those girls to stay put for four more weeks."

"We'll be... Careful..." Abbie bit her bottom lip as Ichabod raised his brow at her.

He had no idea what the ladies were talking about but he knew the look in Abbie's eyes. He'd thought her urges would wane from time to time, but they didn't seem to at all. She seemed to be hornier by the day, and Ichabod had no complaints. In fact he couldn't wait until midnight to bid their friends good night and be alone with Abbie.

"Would you look at the time," He stood abruptly after checking his watch. "It seems the hour or of the New Year is upon us."

They raised their glasses of champaign, juice and water to Cora, whom they had lost in the battle against Pandora, as well as to all the others they'd lost along the way. Then they counted down...

"Three... Two.... One... Happy New Year!"

It was all kisses and hugs and another half an hour of singing and dancing, before the team decided it was time to leave Ichabod and Abbie's. The couples headed home, while Joe, Cisco and Dee continued their party Mabbie's.

 

~~~

 

6 ~ Romantic Traditions

By the time Abbie stepped out of the bathroom in her robe, Ichabod had the bed turned down ready for her. He grinned slyly at how sexy she looked in the silk robe, huge baby bump and all.

"Oh good," Abie yawned. "I'm whooped after all that partying."

Ichabod’s smiled vanished. “Of course, you must be tired at this hour…”

Abbie kept a straight face then giggled as she went over to the bed. “I’m kidding Crane. It's New Years and I'm horny as hell. You're getting laid tonight!”

Ichabod’s eye lit up and a sly smirk crossed his lips, as Abbie untied her robe and let it fall around her ankles. She was still the sexiest person he’d ever laid eyes on. He couldn’t help licking his lips as she ran her hands over her body.

He walked towards her but she held up a hand. “Not so fast. Pants off!"

There was a flash in his eyes; part playful…part sinful as he unfastened his breeches and stepped out of them. He was well hung and he knew it, and Abbie's eyes showed their excitement every time.

“Is this what you want, Treasure?”

“Get over here,” Abbie hissed, biting her bottom lip as he strode to her.

He cupped her cheeks as he pressed his lips to hers. It was just the simple touches that sent electricity through her body and got her wet for him.

Her mouth opened letting him taste inside, before he tipped her head back and devoured her neck. “You taste divine…” growled.

His hands firmly grasped her full breasts. They were so sensitive she let out a long heated breath at his touch.

“I need you,” her voice fell soft on his ears. She was soaking wet as he tongues her nipples. She sucked long soft drags of air between her teeth, when he took one in his mouth. She leaned into him, enjoying every kiss and every touch. “God, don't stop... feels good …"

He slid a hand down between her thighs, sliding his finger along the wet slit before sliding it in.

"Mm.. Yes... oh damn… Crane…”

 

Abbie moaned as one finger then another worked inside her. She grabbed his ass with one hand and his already stiff cock with the other, sliding her tiny hands over the smooth head and down the shaft. Her grip tightened as his fingers now two in, hit her spot. Her mind became a blur as she came dripping wet in his hand. Her legs quivering as he held her steady.

“I want to taste you treasure.” He panted removing his fingers at licking her sweetness from them.

“After I taste you first,” her voice purred as she kissed the scar on his chest, causing his heart to skip a beat.

She began kissing down his slender body, to his navel, and the dark trail of slick hair. Her eyes looked up teased him, as puckered her pouty lips, and got on her knees. His heart was pounding as she took his stiff rod and generously kissed and tongued the head, the slit, down his shaft to his sack. She was driving him mad in the best way with her tongue, as pleasure darted through his groin and flowed through his body. she licked at the head again, enjoying herself before taking him all the way in her mouth. Back and forth she sucked as the veins filled and bulged.

“Have mercy… you feel good…” Ichabod was sweating from his brow, toes digging into the rug; his fingers gently on her curls.

He shuttered as she took him, sucking hard while stroking with her hand, it was a perfect sensation, driving him so close to the edge. She felt his thigh muscles tighten, trying to keep him upright.

He was panting trying to steady his breath but she was taking him closer… too close… “Treasure…” was all he could manage, but she knew.

She pulled him from her mouth, taking one last suck, precum dripping from him. He watched enjoying every second of her play.

“You’re turn,” she teased.

Abbie crawled onto the bed, bending over fer him to get a good look at her rear. She reached between her legs, spreading her folds and played at her clit.

Ichabod was salivating as he got on his knees behind her. He kissed and nipped thighs. He kissed from one of her luscious cheeks to the other then spread them to indulge in her soft folds.

“Oh god!” Abbie moaned, pressing against him as he greedily tongued, tasted and drank of her. And still he wanted more... wanted to give her more. He plunged two fingers in deep as he sucked her clit, rapidly swirled his tongue around, then sucked it again. She was dizzy, quivering, teetering fast over the edge.

“Oh fuck…” she was coming hard, waves of pleasure struck every nerve in her body. “fuck me!”

Ichabod put one knee up and mounted behind her, pressing the head against her folds. It was pure ecstasy as he guided his cock into her soaking wet pussy. He stroked slow at first; one hand on her hip the other grabbing one cheek firm. From behind he could go so deep. Abbie loved having sex in this position, especially with her ever huge belly. But it was all Ichabod could do the keep from driving into her like a mad man.

He stroked faster as she reached back and grabbed his hip. Her nails dug in urging him to give it to her good.

“Oh treasure…” he groaned low and wanton.

“It feels so damn good…” her voice trailed away as she clung to the blanket. He was buried full in, long fast strokes sending waves of ecstasy piercing through their bodies. Pure bliss again took over and made them completely undone as they came together.

They could hardly breath as the stayed inside her slowly stroking, and enjoying the last bits of their climax before pulling out.

He gently laid her in bed, helping her wipe up, then spoon her in his arms with a body pillow to help her get comfy. Having her nestled in his arms was his favorite position. They were both still panting heavy, elated and satisfied. He gently kissed her shoulder and the curls on her head as he finally caught his breath.

"I believe I rather enjoy this New Years tradition of ours," Ichabod whispered softly with a smile.

"I like the sound of that," Abbie cooed lazily.

“Do you know how much I love you, Treasure,” he smiled, giving her a squeeze, and gently rubbing their baby bump. “You are my everything Grace Abigail Mills-Crane.”

“I know,” she smiled, closing her eyes and letting herself get lost in his arms. “I love you too. Happy New Year Ichabod Mills-Crane.”

 

 

~*~


	54. Past Is Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot is happening. Brace yourselves & Enjoy
> 
> *Will do a better edit asap*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos, comments and supported this fic and the crazy adventures. I know some believe that once the OPT get together and have children, their stories end. Though I am of the belief there are always more stories to tell for Ichabbie, I will be updating less frequently. I have received quite a few requests for Time-Travel and Realm-Travel Adventures and I look forward to sharing those short stories, as well as check in with our Duo managing Witness duties, Love & family. The updates will only be every couple of months or so. For those who need a conclusion, I hope you enjoy this and thank you for reading along.  
> For those who wish to continue the adventure, we have some fun places to visit in the future, past & magical realms. In the words of Captain Crane “Brace Yourself”.

1~ Family

It was just a couple of days after the beginning of the New Year. The weather was decent enough that Abbie wished she could take a morning run. Leaving the safe confines of the house was still out of the question so she'd have to settle for an after breakfast Yoga session.

She was in the kitchen filling her water bottle as she talked on the phone. Ichabod tended to adding child safety latches to the cabinets.

He was determined to have the entire house baby proofed. But he was constantly distracted by Abbie walking by in her skin tight yoga pants and low cut tank. Her breasts were enormous and he was having a hard time keeping his hands off of her. He tried to put his arms around her and up her top, but she playfully swatted him away and pointed to the cabinet. He faked a pout but went back to work. Abbie went back to focusing on her conversation with her sister.

"Seriously on New Year’s Day," Jenny let out a surprised laugh.

"Yes," Abbie nodded as she spoke to her sister on the cell phone. "And the little guy was almost 10 pounds. He's so cute though."

Abbie cringed at the thought of delivering a ten pound baby, then remembered in five weeks she was going to have two.

Jenny sighed. "Hunter Ash... I can't believe it. And how is baby Jessica?"

"She's perfect. Frank and Cynthia are over the moon. And she's growing so fast."

"How's Frank doing... And Macey?"

"They're good. Frank is still in physical therapy. He's not walking yet, but they're hopeful. And Macey aced her first semester... You haven't called them?"

"No... We haven't really talked since Cynthia and Macey found out about me and Frank..."

"Come back and work things out," Abbie sighed. She really missed Jenny, especially now with the babies on the way.

"I can't now... It's too dangerous for you. The Vitala are still on the loose along with a whole lot of bad creatures that escaped purgatory. The most important thing is for you to stay safe."

"Well I'm glad you at least have Nick."

"Yeah..." Jenny didn't sound so happy.

"Don't tell me you two are on the outs again."

"I miss Joe," Jenny lamented. "But I guess he's happy with what's her face."

"Joe is more concerned with being a good dad to Noah. I don't know if there's anything going on with Shelby. Jenny... Just come home."

"I will, when it's safe for you, I promise. Hey, I gotta go. I love you Abs."

"Love you too," Abbie let out a sad pout as she hung up.

When Jenny wanted to disappear she did it without thinking. At least this time she was keeping contact a little.

"Chin up, Lieutenant," Ichabod gave her a soft smile, noting the hint of sadness in her eyes. "Miss Jenny is a rolling stone as they say, but she will no doubt return to you."

"I know," Abbie nodded and bent over to give him a quick kiss. "Oh... Bending is getting a lot harder."

"Are you quite all right?" Ichabod reached up rubbing her belly and lower back."

"I'm fine," Abbie assured him. She loved how attentive he was but she didn't want him to make a fuss. "There's just not a lot of room in here. I can't wait to relax and stretch."

"I shall leave you and the girls to it then," Ichabod gave her belly a quick peck. He was no fan of Yoga, but there was something else he very much enjoyed doing with her. "Unless you'd rather I stretch you out," he raised a sly brow.

"You didn't get enough last night or this morning?" Abbie teased.

"I could never have enough of you Treasure," Ichabod looked up at her, as his tongue darted across his lips.

Abbie blushed swatting at him. "Well finish that up and help me with my downward dog."

"Hmm... I believe I shall," Ichabod agreed eagerly. He might not like yoga himself, but he did enjoy watching her, and helping her get into those positions was very stimulating.

Abbie felt her back becoming sore and tight over the last couple of days and yoga as well as Ichabod's amazing massages were her main source of relief.

Ichabod leaned against the living room entryway watching her petite form and round belly reaching up into the standing mountain position. He could stand there all day, admiring her strength and beauty, believing he was the luckiest man in the world to have her.

Her next position was a supported triangle. She elegantly leaned to her right bending her knee slightly. Her form was spot on as she began to reached up with her left arm, but she stopped half way. Ichabod stood at attention observing the unusual move. As Abbie went down on her knees, he instantly was by her side.

"Treasure what is it?" Panic filled his eyes and he went ghost white when she didn't say anything. "Abbie!"

"I... I don't know. I think I just had a contraction... We should call Dee."

~

It was the longest twenty minutes of their lives as they sat waiting for Dee to arrive. Abbie laid on the sofa trying to stay calm and breath as Ichabod rubbed her feet.

It was another thirty minutes of torturous waiting while Dee fully examined Abbie.

"Is it contractions?" Ichabod blurted out unable to wait any longer. "It's been every ten minutes. Are they Braxton Hicks?"

"Unfortunately they are not Braxton Hicks. Abbie, you're a centimeter dilated, so I'm going to give you a shot of Terbutaline to stop the contractions."

"Does she have pre-eclampsia? Women of color have a higher rate of complications and premature labor... Is it because of our conjugal relations?"

"No, this is no one’s fault," Dee assured them both. "I've checked her over fully. Abbie is the picture of health, I promise. I haven't overlooked anything. We discussed that multiples often are born prematurely. The girls would be in the range of what would be a normal gestation for twins... If we were under normal circumstances…"

"Meaning their lungs are not quite ready. They won't be ready until 36 weeks," Ichabod was about to go into a fit. It was all he could do to try and sound calm as his mind raced and his fingers twitched. "We need two incubators..."

"He's right," Abbie sat up, her concern matching his. She instinctively reached for his hand which was there ready for her to hold. "I can’t leave the house. It's too dangerous. Since we have to do a home birth, are we putting the girls at risk?"

"We're going to try and give the girls a little bit more time. We are at 34 weeks with just under six weeks left. So our goal is to get to 38 weeks."

"How do we do that if they want to come now?"

"Well, first we'll see if we can get the contractions to stop. So you're on bed rest for the next thirty-six hours. I've already contacted Joe. We're going to try and get two incubators just in case."

"So once we are safely through the next thirty-six hours all will be well?" Ichabod asked.

"Not exactly... Abbie can come off of bed rest, but guys... No sex for three weeks."

"What?!" Ichabod and Abbie gasped in unison.

"Sorry guys, but it's necessary for now."

"We shall have to find other ways to make do." Ichabod sighed. He could certainly find other ways for him and Abbie to pleasure each other. Especially since Abbie's sexual appetite had been ridiculously high throughout the pregnancy.

"No... No making do. No stimulation for Abbie at all. It's all very technical but genital and nipple stimulation release oxytocin which cause the uterus to contract. It's great if you want to speed labor along but not great if you want the babies to stay put for a while."

"Damn..." Abbie looked a bit concerned. "I'm horny as hell, all the time..."

"I know. But it's important that you stay relaxed, no worrying or stress, and Abbie's been bragging on your back rubs and massages. You can do plenty of that, just make sure it doesn't lead to anything."

Ichabod gave her hand a gentle kiss. "I shall do my very best. I'll have Cisco take over my lectures so that can stay with you at all times. We're in this together, you and I."

"Okay, Abbie reluctantly agreed.

She didn't want Ichabod to give up his work just because she had to stay inside. He'd been wanting to out of fear that something may try to harm her. Now Abbie knew she could say no to him staying home with her.

"Good, and once we get through the next three weeks you two can go back at it all you like."

 

 

2~

 

"Mmmm... Baby that feels so good," Abbie cooed as Ichabod's large hands caressed her body.

"I take great joy in giving you exactly what you need," he growl else's low into her ear.

"Oh, you have to stop talking," Abbie grinned. His voice turned her on and they were under strict orders to behave.

"Apologies," Ichabod teased.

His fingers kneaded firmly across the tense muscles in her lower back then his palm gently rubbed the muscles. He had fresh fruit cut for her, and lavender candles lit all around. Abbie sat in the bath, comfortably leaning forward, with her husband behind her. They'd made it past the critical three days, easier than expected.

Abbie was normally very antsie about being able to get up and about, but the thought of having the babies too soon kept her in check. And thankfully Ichabod was very creative in soothing her other urges. They were one week down and two more to go before they could have sex without worry.

"How was that?" Ichabod asked, kissing her shoulder as he finished.

"That was perfect."

"Excellent. Now you enjoy your bath. I am going to take a brief shower and I shall be back momentarily to retrieve you."

Abbie sat back in the warm water as she watched Ichabod cross the bathroom and step into the shower. The poor guy was hard as a rock, and was in desperate need of relief. She'd offered to help him out, feeling bad for him. But he refused believing it was unfair that he should benefit when she could not.

Ichabod didn't mind. It was a small price to pay after everything Abbie was going through. He closed his eyes as his thoughts drifted to her and the warm water washed over his body. He began to stroke his member firmly as visions of Abbie and her now voluptuous curves, ran through his mind.

"Crane..." Abbie's soft voice called out to him.

It took him a moment to realize she was standing behind him. "Oh! Treasure, is everything all right?"

"It will be," Abbie stepped into the shower with him. "Let me help you with that."

"I could not... It is hardly fair under the circumstances."

"Ichabod Crane," Abbie began stroking him, "stop being so damn stubborn."

"But we are partners in this, and I feel it is unfair that I cannot give you... Oh, that feels good..." Ichabod felt every nerve in his body come alive from the pure pleasure of her touch.

"You have pampered me through this whole pregnancy," Abbie got down on her knees. "Let me do this for you."

"I..." Ichabod lost all ability to protest as her tongue teased the head. And when she took him in her mouth he lost all reason. "Oh good heavens..."

~

That evening, Ichabod was extra attentive, if that were even possible. He made Abbie's favorite, waffles with fresh cut fruit for dinner as a treat. At bed time he read her files from unsolved cold cases as he rubbed her back. He would have preferred poetry, but he knew Abbie well. And a good unsolved mystery was one way to help get her mind off of sex. Ichabod tried not to be jealous of the oversized pillow wedged between her legs, and tried not to think of all the things he wanted to do to her.

"The neighbor did it," Abbie surmised groggily. " I should call Philly PD in the morning and have them look into it."

"You're not working treasure... I read you this case to help you could fall asleep."

Ichabod turned out the lights and cuddled up behind her. His hand gently rubbed across her giant baby bump, and he could feel the girls fluttering about. It always made him smile.

"They seem to be restless as well."

"They are," Abbie grumbled with a yawn as she curled up in his arms.

Ichabod began to softly hum the old lullaby, willing the girls to calm down so Abbie could get some sleep. Abbie closed her eyes and smiled, as she listened to him sing. She could tell the girls were responding to him, and soon all was calm.

"I love you Crane," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"And I love you."

~~~

 

3~

 

It was unusual for Ichabod and Abbie to be awaken early in the morning by a visitor. The urgent knocking and ringing of the doorbell had startled them from their sleep. Ichabod went down in his robe and quickly answered the door while Abbie took a little more time getting up.

"Damn..." She felt as if she were rolling out of the bed at this point. "Crane, who is it?"

"It's Father Donovan, and Miss Gloria, I presume..." Ichabod couldn't get over the likeness between Sophie and her sister.

"Gypsie, or you can call me GiGi," the young woman did not look happy to be there.

~~~

 

It didn't take long for Seamus to arrive with Sophie and Ash. Dee was there shortly after with Cisco, wondering what was going on.

"So, you changed your mind?" Cisco asked Gloria as they walked into the living room and saw her sitting.

"Apparently, I don't have a choice. It's either do it or be wiped from existence so..." Gloria shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but what?" Dee looked around. "I thought we all agreed time traveling was off the table right now."

"It was," Sophie sat rocking baby hunter. "But it turns out we can't wait any longer."

"These time travel missions are time sensitive," Donovan tried to be as frank as possible. there was no time for wavering now. "The Witnesses are going to miss their window back to this particular time if they do not go now."

 

"This time travel mission is the one were my parents disappear..." Sophie let out a sigh.

"Our parents," Gloria chimed in. "And if I don't do this insane baby swap thing, then Sophie and I might not survive either."

"I can't allow this," Dee was adamant. "Abbie is due any day now. We're doing everything we can to keep her from delivering early."

"What are the chances time and history will be altered if they don't go back?" Cisco asked. "Won't we simply have a paradox?"

"No," Seamus shook his head. "Changing events of the past will alter history... If Sophie and Gloria don't survive in 1989, then everything changes, especially for Abbie and Jenny."

"Yeah... Because our lives aren't that important," Gloria rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant," Seamus assured her.

"It's all right," Abbie finally spoke up.

The Witnesses had been sitting quietly, conversing between themselves without spoken words. They knew that this was their purpose and that there were times they had to put the greater good above themselves and their family. Ichabod had learned this lesson the hard way a long time go with Jeremy and Katrina, Abbie with her sister Jenny. But this was their babies. Trusting them to a virtual stranger felt like an impossible thing to do, but it had to be done.

Ichabod sat silent, jaw clenched tight, holding Abbie's hand. "Crane and I are going."

~~~

"Everything looks good," Dee let out a sigh after examining Gloria. "Both girls seem to be doing just fine."

"I look like a beached whale and it's hard to breath. Are you sure this is normal?" Gloria squirmed trying to get comfortable.

Abbie felt sick to her stomach and Gloria was not helping to ease her concerns. She held Ichabod's hand steady to keep him calm and from snapping at Gloria who hadn't stopped complaining since the Thura's transferred the babies.

"It's perfectly normal," Sophie assured her. She could see Abbie and Ichabod were crawling out of their skin. "I'll stay with her, guys. I wont let anything happen to your girls. Just hurry back."

"You should go now," Cisco suggested. "The Thuras know what needs to be done."

"Okay," Abbie nodded.

She looked at Ichabod who'd barely said a word since the ordeal began. A quiet Ichabod was a very stressed out Ichabod. His mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts and concerns.

"Crane! You with me?" Abbie asked.

"Yes, yes of course," Ichabod finally got outside of his head and managed to focus. I am always with you."

"Ready, Captain?"

"Ready, Lieutenant."

~~~

 

4~

 

It had been a long time since Ichabod and Abbie had been in the garden realm, their special place and gateway through time. It was an instant feeling of warmth and comforts the moment they opened their eyes, and saw the beautiful sure an surroundings.

"It's even more beautiful than I remember," Abbie took a brief moment to take it all in.

"It is indeed," Ichabod agreed. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel good," Abbie assured him. "As nice as it is here, I just want to get back to our girls."

"We should make way to the reflection pond and find out the nature of our mission."

The Witnesses took each other by the hand and hurried to the reflection pond.

They were shocked to see Ezra with the dopplegangers, reverend Knapp, and the seven year old twins, Sophie and Gloria. Ezera and Knapp were trying to take the girls but they are besieged with Demons of Moloch.

The Dopplegangers had fled with their children to South America after posing as the Witnesses. they had to after Young Abbie had been discovered in New York. But they didn't understand why the Witnesses had not showed up if Abbie had been saved. Now Angelica and Ian fear it was too late and they would all die.

*  
"We're running out of time," Angelica held on to her girls panicking. "You said if we posed as the Witnesses, they would come... That we would be safe."

"Something must have gone wrong," Ezera shook his head confused. "I thought for sure that if I left, it would keep Abbie and Jenny safe. That Abbie would survive and save you... That she would fulfill her destiny."

"We have to find another way," Ian insisted. "I will not let let these creatures take our children."

"I will hold this protection barrier as long as I must," reverend Knapp insisted. "Sophie and Gloria have a great destiny. We must ensure their survival."

*

"Crane, can we make it go back," Abbie tapped on the water, but it would not budge. "I don't think the Reverend can hold that shield much longer."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Lieutenant," Ichabod sighed. "But perhaps we can stop time briefly and device a plan with our Dopplegangers."

"We can swap places with them then spirit travel back... That will stop their timeline and we can get up to speed..."

"Precisely."

~~~

 

"What the hell is going on here?" Ian looked around in complete shock when he and his wife found themselves out of the line of fire and in a beautiful calm garden.

"Maybe we've died and gone to heaven," Angelica looked around in amazement.

"Not if we can help it," Abbie spoke up.

Angelica and Ian turned to see slightly younger versions of themselves.

"Apologies for our delay," Ichabod chimed in. "Come this way."

The witnesses lead the Dopplegangers to the reflecting pond where they found some clothes to put on. They explained the dire nature of their situation and their fear that the Witnesses have come too late.

"We've seen demons like this before," Abbie told them.

"We have to create a portal to a prison realm and send them through." Ichabod looked at Abbie. "However getting them to go through the portal, is going to be a challenge."

"They want the Witnesses,"Angelica spoke up. "If you go through they will follow you."

Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other, and the Dopplegangers knew there was a catch.

"What is it you aren't telling us?" Ian asked.

"The Thuras will protect us at all cost, because we are the Witnesses." Abbie told them.

"So if they follow you through the portal, the Thuras will switch us?"

"I'm afraid so," Ichabod let out a sigh. "You'll be trapped forever."

"But our girls will survive?" Angelica asked.

Abbie nodded and took Ichabod's hand. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your girls."

"At least we'll be together," Ian hugged his wife. "How much time do we have?"

"We can hold time here for a while, so you two can have a moment alone in peace."

 

The Witnesses left the couple alone for a while, sitting by the reflecting pond to make sure time remained still. Ichabod sat with his arms around Abbie holding her tight, still oddly anxious. Even the gardens calming effect was doing little to ease their minds about their own girls, especially as they witnessed what Angelica and Ian were going through.

"How do you think Sophie and Gloria are doing?" Abbie asked.

"I am certain all is well, Lieutenant. We must hold fast to our love and our faith."

~

After some time passed, Ian and Angelica met the Witnesses at the pond.

"We're ready," the two agreed, hands linked nervously as they contemplated their future.

"Please, tell our daughters how much we love them and that we are always thinking about them."

"We will," Abbie promised.

"God's speed to you both." Ichabod took Abbie's hand as the Thuras warmed beneath their skin. They took a deep breath and readied themselves for battle.

~

Ichabod and Abbie opened their eyes to find themselves inside the Mayan Ruins, besieged by Moloch's demons. Reverend Knapp was growing weary.

"We're here," Abbie spoke up. Sophie and Gloria were clinging to her believing she was their mother.

"The Witnesses?" Knapp's voice was shaky.

"Indeed," Ichabod looked around assessing the situation and making sure Abbie was safe.

Ezra was staring at Abbie in amazement, believing that his sacrifice perhaps was worth it after all

"Is there a way out of here." Ichabod asked.

"There is," Ezera pointed. "But it's sealed off to keep the Demons from finding their way through."

"You and the Reverend must take the girls now. We shall vanquish these foul creatures."

Abbie handed the girls to her father. "Keep them safe... Promise me!"

"I will," Ezra gave his word.

"No... Please don't go," Gloria and Sophie cried and held on to Ichabod and Abbie."

"Listen to me. I know this is scary, but you're going to be okay. Your mom and dad love you so much."

Ichabod and Abbie gave the girls a quick kiss on the forehead then sent them off with her father.

"Are you sure," Reverend Knapp asked.

"Yes, go with them..." Abbie assured him. "You know what needs to be done."

The Witnesses waited until they were safely away and Knapp's barrier began to break down before opening the portal. They could feel the burn of the Thura surging through their bodies.

They could feel the Demons breaking through and heading their way as their hearts raced.

"This is it Crane!"

Ichabod held her hand tight as the creatures made their way through the tunnels.

"Lieutenant... We should probably... RUN!"

They saw the masses heading their way and made a B-line for the portal. Hand in hand they jumped through into the darkness.  
And then... They were back in the garden.

They hurried to the reflecting pond hoping to see their Doplegangers and ensure that they were safe, but... There was nothing.

 

 

 

 

5~

 

"I have never been so glad to be thirty pounds over weight," Abbie let out a relieved sigh as she rubbed her belly. Suddenly everything felt right again.

"How long were we gone?" Ichabod asked curiously.

"Two hours," Sophie sat beside her sister wishing they'd had a little more time. She knew Gloria couldn't wait to get out of there.

"If you don't need me for anything else, I need to get back home. I have a job waiting on me," Gloria grumbled. "This whole experience has been way too weird."

"We were just getting to know each other. Besides don't you want to know what happened to our parents."

"I kind of do," Gloria looked at the Witnesses. "Are they alive?"

"We don't know." Ichabod answered. "They went into the prison realm... We were unable to surmise whether or not they survived."

"But you were both there," Abbie added. "I think Reverend Knapp gave you something, made by Grace Dixon, that would erase your memories. I know it's been used on Betsy Ross and is very effective."

"We were there?" Sophie was surprised. "Neither of us have any memories of our lives before the age of seven. How could something erase our whole lives?"

"Perhaps not erased... Just suppressed." Cisco suggested. "If you want I could dig around a bit, maybe get your memories back."

"I... I don't know if I'm ready for that," Sophie shook her head. "I just had a baby two weeks ago. "I'm not exactly in the best emotional head space for something this heavy."

"I am." Gloria spoke up. "Can you really bring back my childhood memories?"

"I can try," Cisco nodded. "If you want we could go someplace private... Maybe the archives or my place?"

"Sure Vibe boy," Gloria grabbed her coat. "I know you've been dying for another chance to get inside me."

"Oh yeah..." Cisco got a soppy grin on his face then noticed everyone looking at him. "Inside your head, I mean..."

"Sophie... I'll call you some time," Gloria offered.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Sophie smiled as Gloria and Cisco left. She then turned to the Witnesses. "Guys... I owe you both an apology. I know we have put all the mistakes behind us. But I still blamed you for my parents disappearing and I know now that, it wasn't your fault."

"We should have told you as soon as we knew..." Abbie shook her head. "Are you okay? I know today was a lot."

"Yeah, I'm okay... But I feel like I should be asking you two that question."

"We're perfect," Abbie smiled and rubbed her belly.

The mission was emotionally difficult. Seeing what Sophie's parents had to endure was heart wrenching. But this was how life as Witnesses and Doppelgangers would be. They had to get used to it and cherish what they had; their friends and their family. And most importantly Ichabod and Abbie had each other and their baby girls.

 

~~~

 

 

6~

 

"What's got you in such a good mood," Abbie grinned knowing exactly why Ichabod was so exited.

He sat at beside her on the sofa with her feet in his lap gently massaging them. He peeked up raising a brow. "One more day."

"One more day?" Abbie pretended not to know exactly what he was talking about. She'd been counting the hours herself.

"Oh you are such a minx," Ichabod kissed her leg and continued massaging.

Three weeks of no sex was finally coming to an end and he had everything planned out. The babies were due any day before the twelfth so they would hardly have a decent Valentine's Day. No doubt they'd be knee deep in diapers and baby bottles, not to mention it would be another six weeks after giving birth before they could make love.

"Is your back still bothering you?" Ichabod asked.

"A little," Abbie shifted to get comfortable. "Don't worry. Nothing is going to stop me from riding you all day and night tomorrow."

"So naughty," Ichabod teased. "How about you take a nice warm shower and sooth those muscles while I cook dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," Abbie agreed. A shower sounded perfect.

~

Unfortunately even the warm water across her sore back muscles didn't seem to help.

Ichabod set the table, and pulled out the candles hoping to set a nice relaxing atmosphere for Abbie. He was just about to light the candles when he heard her call his name from the top of the stairs.

"Crane..."

"Dinner is almost ready, Treasure," he called up. "I thought a nice pasta primavera with saute'd chicken and vegetables would be nice for this evening..."

"Ichabod..."

She rarely called him Ichabod, and something in her tone made his heart thump in his chest.

He dropped everything and hurried up the stairs. "Abbie?"

Ichabod stood in the doorway staring at Abbie. She was wrapped in her bath towel with a small puddle at her feet.

"Crane... I'm leaking."

He stood there not moving.

"Crane!" Abbie watched him as he stared, his face ghost white, and eyes slightly panicked. He didn't budge. "Ichabod Crane!"

"Right... Right... Okay. Everyone remain calm..." He paced around her in a circle. "Everything is fine."

"Crane..." Abbie grabbed his hand to stop him.

"It's happening... I love you so much," he kissed her.

"I love you too, but... You need to call Dee and Joe." Abbie looked him in the eyes and he could see she looked scared. That seemed to snap him out of his mild state of panic. He took a deep breath to calm his own nerves.

"Treasure... Everything is going to be fine. We're having our babies."

~~~

 

All that yoga seemed to pay off, and five hours later Ichabod was cutting the cord for baby number one, 6lb. 2oz. Gabriella. Abbie didn't get much of a break, because 6 lb. 1 oz. Michaela was right behind her big sister.

At that moment the earth trembled, and they all hoped that the prophesy had been fulfilled and Purgatory was sealed, permanently.

The labor was smooth for the most part, except for the almost broken finger Abbie gave to Ichabod when squeezing his hand. It was nothing a little medical tape and wrap couldn't mend. Ichabod hardly noticed, because he could not take his eyes off of his little girls.

Abbie and Ichabod barely let the girls out of their arms long enough for Dee and Joe to run all the necessary tests, to ensure they were perfectly healthy. They were two weeks early but perfectly on time for twins. The extra three weeks was just what they needed to put on a little more weight and ensure their lungs were ready.

"How are they," Abbie asked as Joe put Gabriella back in her arms.

"They are perfect Abbie." Joe was in awe.

"Of course they are," Ichabod smiled as he took Michaela from Dee. He'd been teary eyed from the moment he first laid eyes on them. "They take after their mother."

"Their mother looks a little sleepy," Dee, hated to break up the party. "You need to get some rest."

"No... I just want to keep holding them," Abbie pouted groggily.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Ichabod promised Dee.

"Okay," I'll be back to check on her in half an hour. I'm right downstairs if you need anything."

Ichabod sat in the rocking chair beside the bed as Abbie closed her eyes.

"Don't let me squish her."

"I promise," Ichabod smiled as he reached over and brushed the curls from Abbie's forehead. "You are amazing Lieutenant. I have never been so happy in my entire life."

"Me too Crane," Abbie smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Golden slumber fills your eyes, smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep pretty darlings, do not ye cry, for I will sing you a lullaby." Ichabod sang and hummed the tune softly. All was right in his world with the loves of his life.

~~~

 

7 ~ Be Mine

"Are you sure you've got this?" Abbie asked.

"Yes," Macey nodded. "I watch Jessica all the time. And besides. This will probably be really quick right?"

"Right," Abbie and Ichabod nodded.

The girls were exactly two weeks and two days old when Valentine’s Day rolled around. Under normal circumstances, Ichabod would have planned a nice romantic dinner and have a bit of intimate time after the twins went to sleep, but the girls seemed to never sleep. One would fall asleep followed by the other, and five minutes later they were both wide awake and full of energy. The Witnesses were exhausted.

Dee had at first thought Abbie and Ichabod were exaggerating, often parents of multiples felt overwhelmed. But after observing for herself, she didn't quite know what to make of it. They were perfect in every way and so adorable, with hazel eyes and cute little bits of curls on their head. But their energy level was a bit odd.

"Well if we're gone for a while... Just know they don't sleep very well. There's milk expressed in the fridge... Just warm it up with hot water..."

"I know the drill," Macey insisted. "Go do your little realm travel thing. Orion and I are going to be just fine with the girls."

"Very well. We shouldn't be more than half an hour," Ichabod was too tired and missing alone time with Abbie to put up a fuss. "Mommy and dad dumpy will be back very soon."

They kissed the girls on the forehead then went up to their room. As soon as Abbie crawled into the bed, she started to fall asleep.

"No, Lieutenant... Do not fall asleep. We shall travel to the garden realm and return fully rested."

"Fully rested... I think I forgot what that feels like," Abbie let out a soft chuckle. "You know if it heals me up, we can probably start having sex again."

"Oh... That would be quite a perk," Ichabod grinned. "Who knows, perhaps I might even regenerate my kidney."

"Hey that's not funny," Abbie swatted him.

"Too soon?"

"Anything that reminds me that I almost lost you is too soon." Abbie pouted.

"Apologies... I feel the same," Ichabod laid beside her and stroked her cheek. "Are you ready?"

"So ready," Abbie sighed and closed her eyes.

"It had been a while since they just allowed their spirits to travel to the garden realm without their bodies, and it was long over due. Any reservations Abbie had lingering from her time trapped in the prison realm seemed to fade, and there was no looming mission putting a damper on things. Abbie was just happy to be there with Ichabod. Their spirit bodies always felt so good here.

"Oh my god, this feels so good," Abbie laughed as she and Ichabod laid in the soft green grass.

"It's perfect." Ichabod was more interested in his wife's beautiful naked form laying next to him.

"Do you think the girls are okay?"

"We haven't even been here for a minute," Ichabod chuckled.

"I know... You're right."

"I miss them already too," Ichabod admitted, as he leaned over Abbie and kissed her cheek. "But there is something that I have greatly missed that I am in dire need of at this moment."

"Oh, what is that?" Abbie grinned as she put her arms around his shoulder.

"I've missed making love to my beautiful wife."

Ichabod kissed her tenderly on the mouth, letting his tongue dart across her soft lips. She opened wide to recieve him as her body heaved against his. He pressed against her, already erect from seeing her and feeling her naked body so close to him, getting harder as she undulated up into him.

Ichabod brushed her thick dark locks from her shoulder, devouring the soft flesh of her neck. He kissed his way down taking her round, insanely firm and enlarged nipples in his mouth. He was able to engulfed in them for the first time.

Abbie's heart raced, as nervous excitement shot through her body. She still had all her after baby curves and wast sure what it would be like, here in the garden realm with her spirit body. All she knew was that it felt damn good. His hand reached down between her thighs and generously massaged her mound, as she moaned heavy, desperate for him to be inside her.

"Crane..." Abbie whispered nervously as he kissed his way down her abdomen. His desire for her hadn't waned in the slightest.

"Treasure... I want you." He groaned huskily, desperate for her. But he was mindful that she was still going through so many changes. And even though they were in their sanctuary, he needed to take special care. Her comfort was more important to him than anything.

He came back up, his eyes meeting hers, dark and vulnerable, yet wanting him to take her. "You are so beautiful."

Abbie relaxed into his kiss as he wedged his hips between her thighs. His thick hard cock throbbed against her body waiting begging for her to let him in. Her hands slid up and down his back pulling him to her as she got hotter, wetter. Her body trembled with need.

 

"Fuck... I want you so bad," she whimpered as her legs fell limp at his sides.

He didn't have to be asked twice. It felt as if heaven had opened up and let him in. Her soft wet walls constricted around his cock, as he slid inside her. He let out a heavy groan from she sheer pleasure of her taking him in.

"Merciful heavens..." He cried out overjoyed, as he began to slowly thrust.

She clung to him, her legs wrapped around his hips and the head of his cock strummed her spot. He took her hand, their fingers entwined as their eyes locked then lips met again, and again.

Faster, harder, he went in, nearly going weak as she soaked him. Soon he was in full tilt, so deep Abbie was calling his name.

"Fuck... Crane... Feels so good..." She cried into his ear as he drive her closer and closer to the edge.

Pleasure struck every nerve in their bodies and they could almost feel the hot passion rushing through each other’s bodies.

"I want to watch you cum," Ichabod groaned as he thrusts, making her quiver.

"Yes..." Abbie could only moan her response as her body quivered and came alive beneath him.

He loved to watch her come; to see the look of pure bliss on her face, and feel her body tense. He loved the way her chasm soak him, he loved to hear her whimper. It was perfection that sent him over the edge. His body tightened and he released inside her. Nothing felt better than this.

"That was... Wow..." Abbie could barley breath as Ichabod laid by her side.

"You are incredible, Treasure," Ichabod was sweating exhausted and thoroughly pleased.

"And you... You're so bad yourself," Abbie's heart was still pounding.

Ichabod pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "You are still perfect," he sighed with all sincerity. "And I love our life together."

"Even the lack of sleep and dirty diapers?" Abbie grinned.

"I love everything about our life. I love you so much." He started to choke up.

"Hey, if you start, then so will I... and I'm the hormonal one," Abbie smiled as she snuggled into his arm. "How much time do you think has passed?"

"Hmm.., I doubt even a mere minute has gone by," Ichabod pondered. It was always hard to tell how much time passed in the spirit realm, but it always moved slower. "Should we get back to our girls?"

"We probably should," Abbie teased and straddled up on him. "But not until I get a chance to be on top."

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Sleepy Hollow or it's characters.  
> Only Original story Content has been copy righted


End file.
